Dormiens
by Dryadeh
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un profugo perseguido tanto por el Ministerio como por los mortífagos. No tiene a dónde ir ni en quien confiar pero por circunstancias del destino, se verá obligado a aceptar la ayuda de Hermione Granger. Dramione & Guerra. Completa.
1. Reencuentro en las Sombras

**Nota de autora, 01/03/2011:**

Dentro de poco se cumplirán cuatro años desde que empecé a publicar esta historia. Creo que ya se cumplió el aniversario de la fecha en que comencé a escribirla. Está en procesode ser editada para corregir faltas, dedazos y sustituir los guiones cortos por los largos, pero voy a un ritmo muy lento. No obstante, no cambiaré nada esencial del fanfic.

Escribo esta nota por varias razones:

1) Sigo leyendo los reviews de este fanfic y los contesto al ritmo que puedo. Muchas gracias por leerlo después de tanto tiempo y seguir tomándoos la molestia de escribirme :)

2) Los links de recomendaciones musicales han sido devorados por la página, en el proceso de edición los estoy eliminando directamente.

3) Quiero recomendaros un maravilloso **fanvid **basado en _Dormiens_, hecho por la talentosa **22Keira**. Podéis encontrarlo en Youtube bajo el titulo "_Draco y Hermione - Dormiens_" de la usuaria **22Keira22**. El link, sin espacios, es youtube . com / watch?v=rl0FYAwHqQE Si lo veis y os gusta, dadle feedback :)

Escribir este fanfic ha sido increíble, gracias por vivirlo conmigo en su momento y revivirlo cada vez que me llega un comentario :)

**Nota de autora original 09/04/2007:**

Hola!

He vuelto, esta vez con una historia larga :) Las que leyeron **Lija y Terciopelo** (gracias, gracias, gracias!) ya saben de que estoy hablando y es que como había prometido he vuelto (un poco más tarde de lo que pensaba). Aquí está mi siguiente fic largo, otro Dramione (mi pareja predilecta) que espero que os guste. Se situa después de que acabe el sexto libro y en líneas generales, se podría decir que es una continuación de la historia de Rowling aunque es posible que durante el trascurso modifique un poco algo de lo ocurrido en los libros. En el fic van algunas de mis impresiones sobre que sucederá en el séptimo libro, si bien la historia no se centra en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes (no me veo muy capacitada para escribir sobre eso).

El titulo, según mi escaso conocimiento de latín, viene a significar algo así como "_Dormido_" y a lo largo de la historia entenderéis porqué lo he elegido :) Como de costumbre, intento que Draco sea lo más fiel al personaje original que sea posible, vosotras me diréis si lo consigo o no.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, escenarios, hechizos, etc, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Si fueran míos Cedric, Sirius y Dumbledore vivirían T.T y George Weasley estaría masajeándome la espalda ahora mismo.

**0o Nota**: Hago esta aclaración ya desde el comienzo de la historia para evitar posibles problemas futuros. No permito publicar esta, ni ninguna de mis otros fanfics fuera de esta página. Por favor, os pido que respetéis mi decisión y que nadie publique mis fics en ninguna otra parte. Si veis mis fics en algún otro lugar, os ruego que me aviséis y tomaré las medicas necesarias. Gracias.

Eso es todo, disfrutad de la lectura, espero que os guste mi nueva historia y os agradecería muchísimo que me dieraís vuestra opinión :)

Este capítulo se lo dedico a _Earwen Neruda_, _Chibi Naruky_ y _Nott Mordred_ por darme su opinión y animarme a continuar :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Reencuentro en las Sombras (Editado)**

Hermione se repitió mentalmente la lista de las cosas que debía comprar mientras se subía el cuello de su chaqueta marrón. Se frotó las manos congeladas y exhaló su aliento sobre ellas tratando en vano de calentarlas. Sólo era agosto, pero en Londres las temperaturas ya eran especialmente bajas ese año.

Reprimiendo un estremecimiento, echó un vistazo a la calle estrecha y angosta por la que se había metido dándose cuenta de que no le resultaba familiar.

—Maldita sea—farfulló fastidiada. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera vuelto a perderse? Después de una semana en Grimmauld Place aún no estaba muy familiarizada con sus alrededores a pesar de que sólo estaba a unos veinte minutos de la estación de King's Cross. Definitivamente en esa callejuela, flanqueada por enormes edificaciones grises, sucias y abandonadas, no iba a encontrar el supermercado muggle que estaba buscando. Se abrazó a sí misma y siguió caminando, esperando encontrar alguna bifurcación en la que poder vislumbrar una calle más llena de vida. La zona tenía toda la pinta de estar abandonado hacía años. Las construcciones no eran más que antiguas viviendas obreras, apiñadas, con materiales de poca calidad y escasa estabilidad. Las ventanas estaban rotas y descuidadamente tapiadas en algunos casos. Las puertas roídas y las paredes oscurecidas, posiblemente por el humo contaminado que alguna fábrica antiguamente cercana una vez desprendió. Las diminutas aceras, apenas lo suficientemente anchas para que una persona pudiera caminar sobre ellas, estaban llenas de suciedad y algunas hojas arrugadas de periódicos viejos.

Hermione decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de allí. Todos los días se oían noticias de drogadictos, mendigos y pandilleros que solían refugiarse en esas casas abandonadas al caer la noche, y aunque llevaba su varita en el bolsillo y ya podía realizar magia por haber superado la mayoría de edad mágica, no se sentía segura en ese lugar.

Decidió regresar por donde había venido, pero tras caminar durante unos cuantos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí. Había estado demasiado distraía memorizando la lista de productos de limpieza que debía comprar para limpiar la mansión Black.

Algo asustada e intranquila al comprobar que lentamente el cielo se iba volviendo violeta a medida que llegaba la oscuridad de la noche, Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo y decidió realizar un encantamiento orientador. Extendió su mano izquierda, colocó la varita en horizontal sobre su palma, cerró los ojos y recitó mentalmente el hechizo. Inmediatamente, la varita comenzó a girar como si fuera una brújula hasta que se detuvo en seco, apuntando una dirección hacia la derecha de Hermione. Aferrando la varita con fuerza, Hermione resolvió tomar la primera calle que encontrara en esa dirección y en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad así lo hizo.

La nueva callejuela era tan angosta y curva que no podía ver el final, y bastante más estrecha. No tenía mucho mejor aspecto que la anterior, y el asfalto que la cubría estaba lleno de baches, desgastado y abierto en algunos lugares. Hermione apretó su varita, y continuó avanzando durante unos minutos, experimentando la creciente sensación de ser observada.

Miraba constantemente por encima del hombro, a su alrededor o alguna de las ventanas sin tapiar de los edificios que la rodeaban esperando encontrar a alguien, pero el lugar parecía desierto y la noche estaba cayendo sobre ella.

Tratando de contener su nerviosismo, Hermione apretó el paso todo lo que pudo sin llegar a correr. Ahogó un grito cuando un gato sucio, desgarbado y esquelético pasó corriendo frente a ella, maullando estridentemente como si algo lo hubiera asustado. Respiró hondo e investigó el lugar del que el gato había salido. Era la planta baja de un deteriorado edificio, cuya "puerta" consistía en unas cuantas tablas de madera atravesadas y mal clavadas que trataban inútilmente de impedir la entrada. Pero Hermione hubiera podido pasar tan sólo con agacharse, si es que lo hubiera querido. Cosa que ciertamente no deseaba.

Lo único que quería era largarse de allí, cuanto antes a poder ser.

Se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de aparecerse en otro lugar pero no se le ocurría ningún sitio que pudiera estar desierto y libre de muggles. Y por supuesto, Grimmauld Place estaba hechizado contra apariciones, nadie podía aparecerse en su interior.

Decidió realizar de nuevo el hechizo orientador para saber si se había desviado mucho del rumbo que quería tomar, pero ni bien movió su varita, escuchó un ruido, como de algo pesado arrastrándose por el suelo a su derecha. Concretamente, _dentro_ del edificio abandonado del que había salido disparado el gato.

Hermione tuvo un extraño presentimiento que hizo que el vello se le erizara en la nuca y su respiración se acelerara.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó. No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero tras unos segundos volvió a escuchar ese sonido que parecía alejarse de ella apresuradamente por el interior de la casa. Tragando en grueso, Hermione se dijo a sí misma que se estaba comportando como una niña asustadiza, y que posiblemente lo que había asustado al gato, lo que había dentro de ese lugar, no era más que otro felino. Puede que incluso un perro callejero.

_O no_.

Se mordió el labio inferior con inquietud, debatiéndose entre confirmar sus sospechas o salir corriendo del lugar, pero su lado Gryffindor ganó. Tarareando interiormente una canción para tranquilizarse, y con la varita fuertemente sujeta en la mano, Hermione se acercó a la puerta tapiada y echó un vistazo con cautela al interior del edificio por encima de un tablón de madera mal clavado.

La estancia era una especie de hall, lleno de suciedad, telas de araña y sumido en las sombras. No había ni un solo mueble y la pintura de las paredes que algún día debía de haber sido blanca, ahora estaba desconchada, revelando el tabique de hormigón en algunas zonas.

Y entonces lo vio. Una sombra replegándose hacia la oscuridad que arrojaba una columna a uno de los lados del hall.

Abrió la boca para preguntar quién estaba ahí, pero de algún modo supo que no obtendría respuesta. Fuera quien fuera, _o lo que fuera_, que estuviera allí no iba a mostrarse ante ella.

En un ataque de valentía, o locura, según se mirase, se coló bajo los tablones atravesados que franqueaban la entrada y se adentró en el lugar.

Caminó un par de pasos con la varita en alto, preparada para soltar un Petrificus Totallus a la mínima que algo o alguien se moviera, pero lo que quiera que se había ocultado, no se movió, ni mostró. Con cautela, Hermione avanzó hacia la columna, rodeándola a una distancia prudencial para ver lo que ocultaba y sintió que el corazón se le paraba en seco cuando vislumbró una figura oscura apoyada con aire indolente en el poste.

Una figura familiar. _Muy familiar_.

—¿Malfoy? —musitó Hermione con voz temblorosa. El susodicho giró el rostro hacia ella, permitiéndole ver algo más que su perfil, y la escasa luz que se filtraba por la puerta tapiada cayó sobre él.

Era él, sin duda. Draco Malfoy. Alto, delgado, oscuro, con el rostro más pálido y demacrado que la última vez que lo había visto, el pelo _despeinado_ y con una túnica negra, andrajosa, desgastada y rota cubriéndole el cuerpo.

Parecía un mendigo en lugar del refinado y elegante Malfoy que ella había conocido. Todo su aspecto había cambiado, desde su sucia ropa a su pelo descuidado y graso. Lo único que permanecía igual, lo único en lo que ella reconoció al Malfoy que había sufrido durante años era en el color de sus ojos. Azul iceberg, casi gris. Inconfundible.

Hermione hubiera jurado que habían pasado años desde la última vez en que lo había visto, a pesar de saber que sólo habían transcurrido unos escasos meses. Tan sólo el verano les separaba de aquel trágico día en el que los mortífagos habían irrumpido en Hogwarts, en el que Snape había matado a Dumbledore y luego se había llevado a Malfoy con él.

En el que había descubierto que él era un mortífago.

Después del asesinato de Dumbledore, el mundo mágico había conocido una extraña y tensa "paz". Voldemort no había vuelto a manifestarse, y su señal no había vuelto a verse desde esa noche en la que flotó sobre el castillo de Hogwarts. No se había sabido nada de los mortífagos, y por lo tanto, tampoco de Draco Malfoy.

Y ahora estaba ahí, erguido frente a ella como un príncipe mendigo. Harapiento, pero con el mismo porte orgulloso.

—Veo que no has podido olvidarme, Granger —dijo arrastrando las palabras con tono de superioridad.

El primer pensamiento de Hermione fue que le había enviado Voldemort para acabar con ella, no obstante, no sintió todo el miedo que esa idea debería de haberle producido. Había varias cosa que no encajaban, como el aspecto que él tenía por ejemplo. Y no iba vestido como un mortífago.

—Malfoy... ¿qué...¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo —repuso él.

—Me he...perdido —contestó Hermione sintiéndose ridícula. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy con esas pintas y en lugar como ese? —¿Tú?

—Estaba esperándote.

—Hablo en serio —replicó Hermione frunciendo el ceño ante la ironía que destilaba su voz.

—Lárgate de aquí, sangre sucia. Este no es lugar para ti. Vete y olvida que me has visto —dijo él con su habitual tono de prepotencia. No obstante, Hermione percibió algo más en su voz. ¿Miedo?

Mirándole, Hermione tuvo la extraña certeza de que Malfoy llevaba tiempo en ese lugar. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió una manta vieja, arrugada en un rincón y una bolsa negra abultada, rodeada de algunos restos de comida en distintos estados de descomposición.

Días. Malfoy llevaba días en ese lugar. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Estaba ocultándose de algo? ¿_De alguien_?

Draco se dio cuenta de la deducción a la que había llegado, y se incorporó de la columna con brusquedad, con la intención de impedir que siguiera echando un vistazo a _sus cosas_, a todo lo que le quedaba. Pero en cuanto despegó la espalda de la columna, un profundo dolor le atravesó, haciéndole doblarse en dos. Tuvo que aferrarse con fuerza a la columna para no caer de rodillas y arrugó el rostro en una mueca de dolor, sintiéndolo con demasiada intensidad para importarle que la sangre sucia lo viera.

—¿Malfoy?

Escuchó su voz, apenas un murmullo asustado, atravesando las brumas del dolor que se esparcía por su cuerpo. Aferrado a la columna, se dejó caer poco a poco hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo suavemente y respiró con desesperación, tratando de calmar el dolor que le llenaba.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó esta vez Hermione, arrodillándose a su lado con preocupación. ¿Qué demonios le ocurría? —¿Estás herido?

—Déjame en paz, sangre sucia —repitió con todo el desprecio del que fue capaz. Hermione le miró dolida, no obstante, no obedeció su orden sino que alargó una mano hasta él, y antes de que Draco pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo, abrió su ajada capa revelando una camisa verde botella llena de manchas oscuras.

—Sangre —susurró Hermione y le miró con gesto preocupación —Estás herido. Tengo que llevarte a San Mungo... —dijo poniéndose en pie.

—No —se negó Draco mirándola desde el suelo. Detestaba esa posición, odiaba estar arrodillado ante ella por lo que esa situación le recordaba. Estaba furioso porque le hubiera encontrado y aún más porque le demostrara compasión a pesar de sus palabras hirientes. Sólo quería que lo dejara en paz.

—Lárgate —siseó con amenaza, cubriéndose con la capa.

—Pero... —musitó ella sorprendida —Estás herido...tienes que ir al hospital...

—¿Es que no lo entiendes, Granger? ¿Por qué coño crees que estoy aquí? Si voy a San Mungo, _ellos_ me encontrarán —replicó, incapaz de contenerse.

—¿Ellos?

—Los mortífagos —respondió Draco entre dientes y se estremeció como si una corriente de aire frío le hubiera lamido la nuca.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te encuentren? Eres uno de ellos.

—Ya no —respondió él sin atreverse a mirarla, y giró el rostro para que no pudiera ver su expresión de modo que mechones de pelo despeinado y sucio le cayeron sobre los ojos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione en voz baja.

—No es asunto tuyo, sabelotodo, pero mientras estés cerca de mí corres peligro. Así que si sabes lo que te conviene, te largarás y no le dirás a nadie que me has visto.

—Pero... no puedo dejarte aquí herido...

—No quiero tu compasión, sangresucia —respondió él mirándola con desprecio —Tú y yo nos odiamos. No me debes nada.

—Sé que no, pero no soy como tú —respondió ella sin mostrarse afectada por su declaración de odio y el insulto que le dedicó —Si no quieres ir a San Mungo, puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa o...

—Muy buena idea —la interrumpió él con voz cargada de ironía —Seguro que a ninguno de ellos se les ocurriría buscarme en mi puta casa. ¿Crees que si pudiera estar allí hubiera pisado este lugar inmundo?

—¿No tienes ningún sitio seguro al que ir? —preguntó la chica tratando de obviar el tono de desdén que Malfoy usaba con ella.

—Te lo repetiré porque veo que tu reducido cerebro no te llega para entenderlo, ¿crees que si pudiera estar en otro lugar estaría en esta mierda muggle?

Hermione apretó los labios. No había cambiado nada. Era un mortífago y el mismo gilipollas prepotente de siempre. Tenía razón, ella no le debía nada. No tenía por qué intentar ayudarle. Podría dejarlo ahí tirado y nadie le diría nada, de hecho, él lo prefería.

Había tratado de ofrecerle su ayuda y sólo había recibido a cambio desprecio. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Un poco de suciedad y un refugio cochambroso no eran suficientes para volver humilde a un Malfoy. Ni siquiera para volverlo un poco menos orgulloso, lo suficiente para aceptar la ayuda que ella podría darle.

—Muy bien —dijo —Pues quédate aquí entonces. Muérete desangrado, de hambre o por cualquier enfermedad que te contagien las ratas si es lo que quieres.

Le miró atentamente, esperando que la contradijera, pero él se limitaba a mirar a otra parte, negándose a prestarle atención, haciéndole saber cuan indeseable le resultaba su presencia. Furiosa por su rechazo, Hermione bufó, masculló un "_Como quieras_" y se alejó de Malfoy. Se agachó para salir por la puerta y pronto se halló fuera el edificio.

Respiró hondo y se cercioró de que ya era prácticamente de noche. No podía perder un segundo si quería llegar a casa cuanto antes.

Sí.

Pero por alguna razón no podía moverse del sitio. No importaba que Malfoy la hubiera despreciado, insultado y rechazado una media docena de veces en cinco minutos. Tampoco que fuera un mortífago que había estado intentado matar a Dumbledore durante todo sexto curso. Simplemente no podía dejarlo abandonado a su suerte, sabiendo que estaba herido. Y sospechaba que bastante más mal herido de lo que él había dejado ver.

Lanzando un bufido de resignación, volvió a entrar en el edificio, encontrando a Draco arrodillado justo dónde lo había dejado. Estaba más encogido que antes, tenía la vista pérdida y temblaba ligeramente.

Parecía próximo a un estado de shock.

—¿Malfoy? —le llamó Hermione asustada. Lentamente, él movió los ojos hacia ella, pero no pareció verla.

—Te he dicho que te largues, Granger —logró decir con voz espesa.

Después se desmayó.


	2. Cicatrices

**Capítulo 2: Cicatrices (Editado)**

Hermione aporreó insistentemente la puerta negra y vieja, mientras trataba de impedir que Malfoy se cayera al suelo. No era tarea fácil sostenerle con una sola mano, dado el estado febril y próximo al delirio en el que él parecía encontrarse. Estaba ardiendo, temblando frenéticamente y Hermione podía sentir en su túnica una creciente humedad cálida. Sospechaba que era la sangre de Malfoy pero no quería investigar sobre ello, prefería no saberlo.

—¡Abre, Harry! —gritó desesperada. Malfoy pareció reaccionar un poco al escuchar el nombre de su enemigo e intentó mascullar algo entre dientes, pero no fue capaz de decir nada coherente. Asustada, Hermione golpeó la puerta con tanta fuerza que ésta tembló por completo, y volvió a hacerlo ignorando el dolor que ello le producía. Hasta que de pronto la puerta se abrió y los nudillos de Hermione golpearon el aire cercano a la nariz de Harry.

—Hermione, ¿qué... —Harry se detuvo abruptamente al ver a la persona que se apoyaba contra su amiga y parecía a punto de desfallecer.

—¡Ayúdame, Harry! ¡Está muy grave! —le exhortó Hermione con rapidez. Harry, en estado de semi aturdimiento ayudó a su amiga a introducir a Draco Malfoy en Grimmauld Place y entre los dos, lograron hacerle subir los escalones de piedra gastada que daban al vestíbulo después de cerrar la puerta rápidamente.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Harry buscando la mirada de su amiga por encima de la cabeza de Draco —¿Qué le pasa?

—Luego te lo explicaré, ahora tenemos que acostarlo y hacer lo que podamos con sus heridas —respondió rápidamente la chica.

—Pero, ¿no sería mejor que lo curaran en San Mungo? —preguntó Harry con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

—No puede ir allí. Ha huido de los mortífagos y por lo que sé, le están persiguiendo. No quiere que lo encuentren.

—¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ OCURRIENDO? —bramó la voz de la Señora Black desde su retrato colgado en el vestíbulo —¿CÓMO OS ATREVÉIS A DEJAR ENTRAR A NADIE A MI CASA? ¡IMPUROS! ¡TRAIDORES!

Por si los golpes de Hermione en la puerta no habían llamado la atención de todos los habitantes de Grimmauld Place, los gritos de la Señora Black acabaron de hacerlo y Hermione pudo ver a Harry, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley bajando las escaleras seguidos de su madre y de Tonks.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ginny y abrió mucho los ojos y la boca al ver a Draco semi inconsciente y sujeto por Harry y Hermione.

—¡TRAIDORES A LA SANGRE E IMPUROS EN MI CASA...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó Molly abriéndose paso entre sus apelotonados y asombrados hijos —¡Tenemos que llevar al muchacho a San Mungo!

—Quizás sólo esté borracho —repuso Ron mirando a Malfoy con hostilidad —Además es un mortífago, no debería estar aquí.

—Tiene razón, mamá —le apoyó Fred —Es nuestro enemigo.

—¡...BAZOFIA HUMANA MANCILLANDO EL HOGAR DE LOS BL...

—¿Podemos discutir eso luego? —preguntó Hermione exasperada, afianzando sus pies en el suelo para que Draco no le hiciera perder el equilibrio con su peso.

—Oh, claro, cariño, tenemos que llevarlo a San Mun...

—No puede ir —acotó Hermione —tendremos que curarlo aquí.

La señora Weasley parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida, pero antes de que Ron pudiera abrir la boca, sacó su varita y hechizó con ella a Draco de modo que quedó suspendido en horizontal, levitando, a un metro del suelo. Lo subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta una habitación del tercer piso, y Hermione tuvo que abrirse paso entre un montón de Weasleys para poder entrar tras Molly.

—Hermione, cariño, trae toallas y algo de ropa de Fred o George —ordenó la señora Weasley, depositando con cuidado el cuerpo de Draco sobre la cama de roble cuya colcha escupió un puñado de polvo cuando el mortífago inconsciente cayó sobre ella.

—¿Nuestra ropa? —se quejó George asomando la cabeza junto con sus hermanos y Harry por la puerta —De eso nada. No pienso dejarle nada mío a ese mortífago oxigenado.

—Sí que lo harás —terció Molly lanzándole una mirada a George que no admitía discusión mientras se sentaba en una silla junto a la enorme cama —Hermione, rápido.

La muchacha asintió y salió corriendo a toda velocidad seguida de Ginny.

—Yo cogeré la ropa de George, tu ve por toallas.

Hermione asintió agradecida y bajó corriendo los escalones hasta el primer piso donde estaba el único baño acondicionado, lamentando que aún no hubieran llegado en su limpieza hasta el tercero. Entró en el enorme baño y sin titubear, abrió de par en par el armario de madera de caoba algo roída y sacó unas cuantas toallas blancas. Se las echó sobre el hombro y subió corriendo hasta el tercer piso, encontrándose a Harry, Ron, Fred, George y Tonks apelotonados ante la puerta cerrada.

—Mamá nos ha echado —explicó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Todos lucían expresiones sombrías y por un instante, Hermione se sintió culpable por haber traído a Malfoy sabiendo que todos le odiaban. Pero el instante de culpabilidad pasó rápido, ya que la vida de una persona, aunque esa persona fuera Malfoy, importaba más que los recelos de sus amigos. Sin apenas mirarles, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación.

La señora Weasley estaba inclinada sobre Draco y le había desabrochado la túnica y los botones de su elegante camisa verde botella. Hermione se apoyó sobre la puerta y contuvo una exclamación al ver el aspecto de sus heridas. Todo el pecho estaba surcado de profundas heridas alargadas y limpias, hechas sin duda por una varita. Tenía tres profundos surcos, dos en horizontal y uno en diagonal atravesando los otros dos. Todos los cortes tenían un aspecto terrible, con los bordes enrojecidos en una tonalidad cercana al morado, profundos, sangrantes y supurantes.

—¿Es... grave? —preguntó asustada.

—Puedo cerrar las heridas, pero están infectadas... antes tenemos que desinfectarlas.

—¿Tenemos poción desinfectante? —inquirió la muchacha con un hilo de voz. De no ser así, tardarían toda la noche en preparar y dejar madurar una. Toda una noche podía costarle la vida.

—He enviado a Ginny a por ella —respondió Molly con un ligero temblor en la voz que asustó más a Hermione que la terrible visión del pecho de Draco —En estos tiempos, siempre ando con un poco de ella encima.

Hermione agradeció interiormente que la señora Weasley fuera tan precavida y se acercó a uno de los postes de la enorme cama de roble sin quitar los ojos del rostro de Malfoy. Agradecía que estuviera inconsciente pues suponía que el dolor debía de ser terrible. A pesar de ello, tenía una expresión tensa y los labios arrugados en el rostro mortalmente pálido.

Ginny irrumpió entonces en la habitación con un frasco que contenía una poción de verde tóxico. Hermione pensó que no tenía muy buena pinta y después de que la señora Weasley despachara a Ginny y ésta se fuera cerrando la puerta a regañadientes, tuvo la oportunidad de comprobar que tampoco olía mejor.

—Hermione, cariño, ¿quieres hacerlo tú? Me temo que estoy demasiado nerviosa... —susurró la Señora Weasley con los ojos brillantes —Sé que es un Malfoy... pero es tan joven... como tú y Ronald... sólo de pensar que... —la voz de la Señora Weasley se quebró y Hermione no supo muy bien de donde sacó las fuerzas para tomar el tarro de sus manos y hundir los dedos en la poción. A pesar de su apariencia líquida, se trataba más bien de una especie de masa ligera y elástica que se quedó pegada a sus dedos. Nerviosamente, Hermione acercó sus dedos temblorosos al pecho de Draco y con toda la suavidad que fue capaz, la aplicó sobre unos de los profundos surcos abiertos de su pecho después de que Molly hubiera limpiado con cuidado la sangre de su piel.

Draco se estremeció visiblemente cuando ella rozó la herida con el ungüento y Hermione pudo ver el destello de sus ojos azul iceberg entre las pestañas oscuras. Él parpadeó varias veces hasta que logró enfocar a la Gryffindor, inclinada sobre él, hurgando en sus heridas. Quiso gritarle que le quitara sus asquerosas manos de encima, pero no fue capaz de hablar ni de moverse. El dolor era demasiado intenso para hacerlo, pero su última parte consciente comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación de alivio que actuó como bálsamo. Se relajó, cerró los ojos y volvió a sumirse en intranquilos sueños.

Después de que Hermione hubiera extendido generosamente poción desinfectante sobre las heridas, la Señora Weasley que parecía ya repuesta de su momento debilidad, aplicó su varita unos centímetros por encima del pecho de Draco, trazando la línea que formaban los cortes mientras recitaba en voz baja un encantamiento que a Hermione le recordó a una canción de cuna. Ante sus ojos, las heridas se fueron cerrando, como si la Señora Weasley las hubiera cosido con hilo invisible.

—¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó Hermione mirando a la Señora Weasley con ansiedad.

—Sí, sólo necesita descansar. Le prepararé un poco de bálsamo de corteza de sauce para aliviarle los dolores y bajarle la fiebre. En unos días estará como nuevo... —hizo una pausa —O eso creo... sería mejor tratarlo en San Mungo.

—Ha escapado de los mortífagos y tiene miedo de que lo encuentren allí —le explicó Hermione —No podemos llevarle... Estoy segura de que alguno de ellos... o su señor... le hizo eso. Si les ha abandonado seguramente le estén buscando para acabar con lo que empezaron.

La señora Weasley asintió mientras apretaba los labios.

—¿Le quedaran cicatrices? —musitó Hermione sin dejar de mirar al dormido Malfoy llena de compasión.

—Según tengo entendido, si se toma Ditanny inmediatamente después de haber sido herido, no quedan marcas pero por el aspecto de estas heridas... yo diría que llevan un par de días abiertas —respondió Molly con aire grave.

Hermione asintió y sus ojos se volvieron de nuevo al chico.

—Bueno, ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él. Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar —dijo Molly con tono enérgico dándole unas palmaditas en la mano a Hermione.

—Preferiría quedarme con él por si necesita algo.

—Creo que eso podrá esperar. Si no me equivoco, Harry y todos mis hijos querrán explicaciones.

Hermione suspiró desanimada y bajó los hombros imperceptiblemente. Sabía que Malfoy no era bienvenido en Grimmauld Place, y si le habían permitido entrar había sido únicamente porque se encontraba moribundo, pero por otro lado, estaba demasiado preocupada y alterada como para dar explicaciones y posiblemente pelearse con toda la familia Weasley y su mejor amigo.

No obstante, la mirada que le dirigió la Señora Weasley le hizo saber que era mejor que afrontara la situación cuanto antes, y suspirando, se puso en pie y siguió a Molly hasta la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Ginny ni bien abrieron la puerta, ninguno de sus hermanos ni Harry se habían movido de ella.

—Creemos que se pondrá bien —explicó la Señora Weasley y antes de que Ron abriera la boca añadió —Vayamos a la cocina, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Tonks había cesado en su guardia en la puerta y había bajado a la cocina a encender el fuego como si hubiera previsto que tarde o temprano todos terminarían yendo allí. Estaba sentada en el extremo de un banco, frente a una taza de chocolate humeante y el brillante pelo rosa chicle cayéndole en mechones rebeldes sobre la frente, a los que soplaba en un intento de apartarlos.

—Hola chicos —les saludó jovialmente en un tono totalmente desacorde con las expresiones de la comitiva que acababa de llegar —Os he preparado chocolate caliente, pensé que os vendría bien.

—Ya está curado, ¿no? —preguntó Ron volviéndose con el ceño fruncido hacia Hermione y su madre —Ya puede largarse.

—Necesita descansar —respondió Hermione —No puede irse todavía, dudo que pueda mantenerse en pie.

—No es nuestro problema —terció Fred sentándose junto a George —Que vaya a San Mungo.

—Ya os he dicho que no puede ir —replicó la chica lacónicamente.

—¿Se puede saber por qué? —inquirió Ron. Hermione se sentó con expresión cansada y aceptó la taza que le acercó Tonks casi de manera inconsciente. Bebió un sorbo y les contó toda la historia con pelos y señales, repitiendo las partes que le pedían y contestando a todas sus preguntas con paciencia.

—Pues yo creo que es una trampa —sentenció Ron recostándose contra el respaldo del banco y cruzando los brazos como si hubiera dicho su última palabra.

—¿Una trampa? —preguntó Molly sorprendida.

—Sí. Es un espía de los mortífagos —insistió Ron.

—Eso no tiene sentido —replicó Hermione exasperada —No creo que fingiera su huída, se hiriera gravemente y se sentara a esperar en una casa abandonada que yo ni siquiera conocía por si aparecía por ahí y lo traía al refugio de la Orden del Fénix.

—Quizás fue una casualidad —concedió Fred —Pero, ¿qué crees que hará en cuanto esté bien? Volverá con los mortífagos a contarles donde estamos.

—Ahora que Dumbledore está muerto, el encantamiento Fidelius del que era guardián ya no tiene validez —repuso George —Snape no puede rebelarles nuestra ubicación porque le enseñaron Grimmauld Place cuando el Fidelius aún funcionaba, pero nada impedirá que Malfoy lo haga.

—Estaba semiinconsciente cuando lo traje y me aparecí al final de la calle, te aseguro que no tiene ni idea de donde estamos. Podrías ponerle una venda en los ojos y dejarlo en King's Cross y él nunca sería capaz de regresar a Grimmauld Place —respondió Hermione dolida. ¿Pensaban que ella expondría a sus amigos a semejante peligro? Se había planteado muy bien todas las opciones antes de aparecerse en el extremo de la calle que no tenía letrero después de haber barajado todas las posibilidades de que Malfoy pudiera reconocer el lugar en el futuro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —preguntó Ron. Harry a su lado, observaba la escena en silencio, un silencio que sólo logró poner más nerviosa a Hermione. Después de todo Grimmauld Place pertenecía a Harry, era _su_ casa ahora que había cumplido la mayoría de edad y se había "independizado" de los Dursley.

—Le lancé un hechizo no verbal para que no viera nada —musitó Hermione —y no murmuré el contrahechizo hasta que la señora Weasley lo dejó en la cama. Y de todos modos, no creo que tenga intención de regresar junto a Vo-Voldemort. Os recuerdo que está huyendo de él. Ahora está de nuestro lado.

—No es lo mismo tener un enemigo común que estar del mismo lado —intervino Harry por primera vez.

—Harry, sé que ésta es tu casa y te pido perdón por haberlo traído aquí sin antes haberte pedido permiso, pero no sabía qué podía hacer. Hice lo que consideré mejor en el momento, no podía dejarle allí a su suerte...

—El problema —respondió él —es qué haremos con Malfoy ahora.

—Yo voto por echarle a la calle en cuánto se sostenga en pie —propuso Ron y George y Fred le secundaron con asentimientos. Hermione miró a la señora Weasley con desesperación y ésta negó con la cabeza con tristeza.

—Es decisión de Harry, querida, después de todo es su casa —dijo.

Hermione volvió entonces sus ojos hacia Harry y le miró con súplica. No era muy consciente de por qué pero su corazón latía violentamente ante la perspectiva de dejar a Malfoy abandonado a su suerte. Sólo de imaginárselo malviviendo en ese agujero abandonado, se le helaba la sangre. No se lo deseaba ni a su peor enemigo...que posiblemente era _él_.

—¿Harry?

Harry observó los ojos suplicantes de su amiga y se removió en el asiento. Entendía que Hermione hubiera traído a Malfoy, pues él mismo cuando lo vio apoyado en su amiga con pinta de estar al borde de la muerte había sentido la necesidad de ayudarlo. Tampoco podía olvidar que aquella trágica noche en la que Snape mató a Dumbledore, Malfoy no fue capaz de hacerlo y bajó la varita. Posiblemente para rendirse y unirse a ellos. Durante las semanas siguientes, cada vez que pensaba en ello, Harry no podía evitar sentir lastima por él. Cuando se trataba de la vida y la muerte, cuando se trataba de la guerra, los triviales enfrentamientos adolescentes quedaban atrás.

Y no podía obviar que la última vez que le había visto con tan mal aspecto, era él mismo quien se lo había provocado lanzándole un _sectusempra_. Aún se sentía algo culpable por aquello y echar a Malfoy cuando sabía que los mortífagos le perseguían no le haría sentirse mejor al respecto.

—Puede quedarse... —murmuró y al ver la expresión de alivio contenido de Hermione y de indignación el rostro de Ron, añadió —temporalmente. Más tarde ya decidiré que hacer con él.

—¡Pero Harry... —comenzó Ron con la boca muy abierta.

—Harry ya ha tomado una decisión —le interrumpió la señora Weasley mirando a su hijo con severidad, después volvió los ojos hacia Harry y su expresión se suavizó —Has hecho bien, cariño.

Ginny asintió secundando las palabras de su madre.

—Gracias, Harry, yo responderé por él —aseguró Hermione.

—Recuerda lo que le pasó a la última persona que respondió por un mortífago—replicó Harry en tono sombrío y salió del comedor.

* * *

_Hola Dramioneras_ (suena a camioneras o soy yo xD?)!

En primer lugar, quería daros las gracias por la gran acogida que ha tenido el primer capítulo. Estoy muy emocionada, mil gracias por seguir apoyándome :)

Después, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que no se os haya hecho aburrido. Ya sabéis que los primeros capítulos de una historia nunca han sido mi fuerte porque dada mi tendencia a enrollarme, las cosas interesantes pasan más adelante, además con las cosas entre estos dos prefiero ir lenta :) Como veis, Hermione lo ha llevado a Grimmauld Place y finalmente Harry lo ha acogido en su casa, aunque a regañadientes. La señora Weasley, los gemelos, Ginny y Tonks también están en la casa (no he podido resistirme a meter a los gemelos) y tienen opiniones divididas.

Lo más importante es que Draco está curado y se despertará sano y con mucho mal humor xD

Y ahora os voy a recomendar dos fics realmente buenos.

El primero, seguro que la mayoría, por no decir todas lo conocéis, y a las que no, las invito a hacerlo. Se llama "_Muérdago y Mortífagos_" y es de la gran **Holofernes**. Sólo lleva nueve capítulos y queda mucho por delante, pero es el mejor Dramione que he leído nunca.

El segundo, es un Lily & James precioso. Es casi un drabble pero cada palabra equivale a chapters de otras historias, es buenísimo. Se llama "_Dentro de dos años, dos meses O cinco minutos_" y es de mi querida **Earwen Neruda** (que ya puesta os recomiendo todas sus historias).

Os aseguro que ninguna de las dos me ha pagado para que diga esto :)

Y como creo que ya os he molestado bastante, así que me voy despidiendo.

Sólo agradeceros de nuevo cada review (salto sobre mi ordenador cada vez que recibo uno xD) porque me encanta saber lo que opinaís y que estáis ahí. De verdad, un millón de gracias a las que me escribis y a las que estáis en las sombras :)!

En _especial_ a las que me dejaron review en el anterior:

_Courtney Love, yanhira, Siara Love, nataly-malfoy, Fer Cornamenta, Felix Felicis, Annkora, Yeire, aniumalfoy, Itsa (wapa!), Sweetie-Tata, Isabella Riddle, Ear :wub:, Daniella Malfoy, Sandy0392, Sheccid Malfoy, o0Esmeralda0o, Pamplinass, Kmiriel, Sakura-Granger (Naty ;), gata2242, Amber Nixie, Karenzita, harrymaniatica, clover potter, lalita-malfoy, oSakuo, Yezzie, vero, pikita45, oromalfoy, Vero Felton mx, Baddy, Pixie Tinkerbell, Elea (Jared es mioooo), Herming, SweetAngel-M, .x, Conny-hp, ., Roberta Pardo, Sara, Sakura Granger, marata1507, EveFai, micropuff!_ (si olvido a alguien, lo siento).

Con muchisímo cariño, Dry !


	3. En sueños

**o0. Recomendación música**: _As you sleep_ - Something Corporate

* * *

**Capítulo 3: En sueños (Editado)**

Después de que Harry abandonara la cocina, el lugar se llenó de un incómodo silencio. Ron se levantó a los pocos segundos, asesinó con la mirada a Hermione y después se fue. Fred y George hicieron lo mismo, pero sin siquiera mirarla, de modo que se quedaron a solas la Señora Weasley, Tonks, Ginny y ella.

—Has hecho bien, cariño.

La señora Weasley sonrió a Hermione y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la mano.

—Por lo visto ahora eres lo único que tiene.

Hermione se puso lívida al oír esas palabras. ¿No era una gran ironía del destino que precisamente la persona que le había amargado la existencia durante años, ahora dependiera de ella? Porque, por mucho que no quisiera pensarlo, sabía que si Malfoy estaba en Grimmauld Place era por ella. Ella lo había llevado allí y había insistido en que se quedara.

—Nunca pensé que conocería a mi primo en estas circunstancias —dijo Tonks jovialmente dando un sorbo a su taza que manchó la punta de su nariz de chocolate.

Hermione ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero en cierto modo, la casa de los Black le pertenecía por sangre más que a Harry. Frunciendo el ceño, se dijo que tal vez él lograría callar a la irritante Señora Black.

—¿No lo conocías aún? —preguntó Ginny.

—Bueno, lo he visto en un par de ocasiones cuando era más pequeño, pero Narcissa siempre se cambiaba de acera cuando mi madre y yo nos los encontrábamos, por ejemplo en el Callejón Diagon. Creo que temía que pudiera ser una mala influencia para el pequeño Draco —explicó e hizo un gesto teatral para acentuar sus palabras, con el que golpeó la taza de chocolate, salpicando gotas de su contenido por la mesa —Oh, demonios, siempre igual —farfulló arrugando el ceño y su nariz manchada aún de chocolate.

—Deja, querida, lo recogeré yo —terció cariñosamente la Señora Weasley mientras se sacaba la varita del bolsillo del delantal de cuadros rojos y blancos que llevaba. Ni a Hermione ni a Ginny les pasó por alto que la mano aún le temblaba y ambas intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación.

—Creo que voy a irme a dormir —dijo Ginny fingiendo un bostezo. La señora Weasley miró su reloj sorprendida y se puso en pie rápidamente.

—Tienes razón, cielo, es tarde y hoy ha sido un día muy largo. Mañana os llamaré temprano para seguir con la limpieza de la casa.

—Al final no compré nada de lo que había salido a buscar —dijo Hermione algo avergonzada.

—Lo haré yo, mañana a primera hora —intervino Tonks poniéndose pie y estirándose como un gato —Ahora me voy a la cama, chicas. Hasta mañana —dijo enérgicamente y desapareció bostezando por las puertas de la cocina. La señora Weasley la siguió, pero antes de salir se volvió hacia Hermione y Ginny y las señaló con el dedo índice de ese modo que dominan a la perfección las madres.

—Y vosotras dos, no tardéis mucho.

—No, mamá —respondió Ginny y Hermione puso la expresión más inocente de la que fue capaz.

La Señora Weasley las miró severamente unos instantes y después se alejó murmurando por lo bajo y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—Buena la has armado esta vez, Hermione —dijo Ginny imitando la voz y el tono de su hermano Ron bastante acertadamente. Hermione sólo fue capaz de esbozar una frágil sonrisa —Vamos, has hecho lo correcto. No podías dejarlo ahí tirado —añadió la pelirroja—Ni siquiera los cabezotas de mis hermanos lo hubieran hecho por mucho que digan.

—Supongo que no. Pero, ¿qué pasará ahora, Ginny? ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?

—No tenemos que preocuparnos por eso ahora, Harry dijo que le permitiría quedarse un tiempo.

—Si es que Malfoy quiere quedarse —replicó Hermione con amargura —De lo cual no estoy muy segura. Creo que no le gustará nada despertarse aquí rodeado de personas a las que odia.

—Por lo menos está vivo. A lo mejor debería sentirse agradecido que no le dejaras tirado en esa casa abandonada a su suerte.

Hermione soltó una risita irónica.

—Draco Malfoy no es de los que dan las gracias —dijo.

* * *

Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y cerró los ojos durante unos instantes reuniendo fuerzas para entrar. Se había despedido de Ginny en el segundo piso, donde hasta entonces dormían ambas, y había subido hasta el tercero, donde Malfoy reposaba. No estaba muy segura de por qué pero había querido subir a comprobar cómo estaba el chico y no tenía intención de dormir en el segundo piso. Posiblemente acondicionaría una de las habitaciones contiguas a la de Malfoy y se quedaría allí hasta que él mejorara, por si necesitaba algo. Pero, ¿por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias? Sabía que él no lo valoraría ni agradecería, sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirse preocupada y responsable de él.

Suspirando, giró la perilla con suavidad y empujó la puerta sigilosamente, colándose en la habitación por la pequeña abertura. Después cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y caminó sigilosamente hasta la enorme cama de roble con los doseles verdes botella recogidos en sus postes. Malfoy seguía ahí, durmiendo, a la escasa luz de una lámpara de aceite mágico, adosada al cabecero labrado de la cama.

Hermione se acercó hasta uno de los postes de la cama y lo miró. Era extraño verle así. Ya no había expresión de dolor en su rostro, ni de asco, superioridad o burla. Lo cual era algo muy inusual en él.

Solamente dormía, parecía en paz. Tal vez más pequeño e inocente. Vulnerable.

Nadie diría que ese rostro pálido, de perfectas facciones y ese pelo platino, casi blanco, pertenecían a un mortífago. Pero así era.

Un mortífago que odiaba a los muggles, a los sangre sucia y en especial a ella.

—Qué has hecho, Hermione —susurró mientras se giraba para abandonar la habitación, pero entonces escuchó un gemido que la detuvo. Volvió el rostro lentamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y se quedó paralizada.

La paz que antes había inundado al mortífago se había esfumado. Su rostro tenía una expresión de terror, y lo giraba de un lado a otro, enterrándolo en la almohada con la boca entreabierta. Gemía, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y gritaba ahogadamente, removiéndose con violencia bajo las mantas que la Señora Weasley había subido hasta su cuello y que con tanto movimiento estaban ahora en la línea de su cintura. Hermione le observó durante unos segundos sin saber qué hacer, y finalmente se acercó a la cama. No había duda de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla y por la expresión de puro pánico que lucía, debía de ser muy terrible.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior con angustia, Hermione resolvió despertarle. Apoyó una rodilla en la cama y alargó las manos hacia él para calmarle, pero Malfoy las apartó de él y siguió removiéndose histéricamente. Hermione intentó entonces coger sus manos para tranquilizarle, mas Malfoy se puso a forcejear con ella, como si le estuviera atacando mientras gritaba insistentemente con voz rota.

—¡No!¡No!¡No!

La chica trató de agitarle para sacarle de su pesadilla, pero Malfoy la sujetó por ambos codos y tiró de ella con tanta fuerza que Hermione cayó en la cama sobre él. Malfoy giró rápidamente de modo que en un segundo, la joven quedó de espaldas en la cama y con él encima, aprisionándola con su cuerpo y sujetándole las muñecas contra el colchón. Sólo entonces, Malfoy abrió los ojos.

En un primer instante pareció asustado de verla, pero después la observó con curiosidad, como si fuera una desconocida. Entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera forzarlos a ver a pesar de la escasa luz. y se acercó aún más a su rostro.

Hermione cogió aire desesperadamente y se apretó todo lo que pudo al colchón. Estaba asustada, pero tal vez no todo lo que debería estarlo teniendo en cuenta que un mortífago la tenía a su merced. Sentía el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella y la respiración agitada de Malfoy caía directamente sobre su boca. Pero los ojos grises que la observaban tan de cerca, no eran los de un mortífago y parecían extrañamente velados, como si su dueño aún estuviera dormido. Y Hermione sospechaba que así era.

—Malfoy —susurró —Sólo era una pesadilla. Ya pasó. Ahora debes dormir.

Malfoy escrutó su rostro por unos largos segundos más, y después, lentamente, le soltó las muñecas y se apartó de ella, quedando tumbado al lado de la chica. Hermione respiró hondamente y salió de la cama a toda velocidad, antes de que Malfoy decidiera cambiar de opinión, pero no pudo alejarse más porque él le tomó la mano con firmeza, impidiéndole la retirada.

Maldiciendo interiormente la hora en que decidió intentar sacarle de su pesadilla, Hermione se volvió hacia él, comprobando que sus ojos grises relumbrando a la luz de la lámpara de aceite, estaban fijos en ella. Como si esperara algo de ella.

—Duerme —le susurró Hermione, tratando de contener su impaciencia. Quería largarse de la habitación de Malfoy y no pensaba volver a entrar. _En cuanto él la soltara_.

Malfoy la miró por unos instantes y finalmente, cerró los ojos. Hermione esperó sin moverse durante aproximadamente un par de minutos, hasta que estuvo segura de que Malfoy dormía por su respiración profunda y espaciada y la expresión tranquila de su rostro. Entonces intentó escurrir su mano entre la del chico, pero él no había aflojado ni un ápice la presión a pesar de estar dormido. Seguía sujetándola con la misma seguridad, con la misma fuerza, con la misma imposición. Hermione probó a tirar de su mano pero no consiguió liberarla de la de él por mucho que lo intentó.

Desesperada, intentó pensar en alguna manera de soltarse sin despertarle, pero la perspectiva de que la Señora Weasley les encontrara en esa situación la asustó tanto que decidió que le importaba poco si le despertaba o no. Quería _su_ mano.

Agitó el brazo violentamente unas cuantas veces, pero Malfoy no la soltó ni se despertó, así que decidió ayudarse con su otra mano para retirar la de él.

Inútil. Parecía haberle puesto unos grilletes invisibles que la adherían a Malfoy y sólo él debía de tener la llave.

—Maldita sea —farfulló en voz baja. ¿Qué narices? No tenía ninguna razón por la que hablar en susurros, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Si no podía despertarle por las buenas, lo haría por las malas.

—Malfoy, ¡despierta! —le dijo al tono de voz más alto que se atrevió a usar para no despertar al resto de la casa —¡Malfoy! ¡He dicho que te despiertes! —insistió con un tono que no tenía nada que envidiar al que usaba la Señora Weasley para despertar a sus hijos —¡Despiértate de una vez y suéltame!

Como quien oye llover. Malfoy no se inmutó ni un poco, ni dio la más mínima muestra de haberla escuchado. O estaba muy profundamente dormido, o estaba burlándose de ella. La segunda opción era bastante posible, pero a pesar de todo, Hermione la descartó. De algún modo sabía que no se trataba de eso, además no creía que a Malfoy le interesara burlarse de ella hasta el punto de sostenerle la mano considerando el asco que debía producirle el tocar a una sangre sucia.

¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora?

No podía despertarle, no podía soltarse. Su única opción era _quedarse_. Sintió una oleada de angustia al imaginarse lo que podría pensar la Señora Weasley o cualquiera de sus amigos si la encontraban en esa situación, pero no tenía alternativa. Tendría que quedarse allí hasta que el estúpido de Malfoy se despertara.

—Esto me pasa por ayudarle —masculló enfadada, aunque sabía perfectamente que volvería a hacerlo si se viera en esa tesitura. Suspirando derrotada, Hermione decidió que ya que tendría que quedarse, lo haría lo más cómoda posible. Consiguió enganchar la pata de un sillón tapizado de chintz rojo con motivos persas con el pie y lo arrastró sobre la polvorienta alfombra de Aubusson hasta que quedó al pie de la cama. Entonces se dejó caer en él, con su mano firmemente atrapada por la del Slytherin, y trató de buscar una postura cómoda en la que poder dormirse.

Recogió sus piernas y se acurrucó con las rodillas flexionadas mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una de las orejeras del sillón. Se movió incómoda un par de veces durante los siguientes minutos y masculló unos cuantos apelativos poco cariñosos hacia el individuo que reposaba en la cama a su lado, pero finalmente se durmió, arropada por la sensación de una mano grande y fría que la sujetaba como si por nada del mundo fuera a permitir que se alejara de él.

* * *

Draco abrió los ojos muy despacio, sumido en un cómodo y cálido sopor. Se encontraba bien, estaba en un colchón cómodo y no le dolía nada. No recordaba por qué pero sabía que eso era extraño.

Y había algo más que también era extraño. Tenía algo en la mano.

_Otra mano_. Pequeña, cálida y que parecía adaptarse perfectamente a la suya. Y la mano pertenecía a una chica, que estaba dormitando acurrucada en un sillón pegado la cama, como si estuviera velando su sueño. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en una oreja del sillón y las piernas recogidas y abrazadas con su mano libre, la otra pendía sobre el apoyabrazos tendida y enlazada con la de él.

Como si le hubieran golpeado repentinamente, Draco recordó todo y soltó bruscamente la mano de la chica. ¿Qué hacía _ella_ allí? O mejor aún, ¿Qué demonios hacía _él_ allí? ¿Dónde coño estaba?

Lo último que recordaba era que la sabelotodo había descubierto su escondite y él había tratado en vano de echarla. Después, todo era borroso. Sabía que había escuchado el nombre de Potter en algún momento y que la sabelotodo le había hecho algo en el pecho.

Alargó instintivamente sus manos hacia su pecho, descubriendo que su camisa verde botella había desaparecido para ser reemplazada por una camisa de franela desgastada y remendada, a cuadrados verdes y blancos completamente ordinaria. Con una mueca de desprecio, soltó los primeros botones para comprobar el estado de sus heridas y contuvo un gemido de sorpresa al descubrir que estaban cerradas. Donde antes había habido tres profundos cortes, sólo quedaban las marcas en relieve, finas y más blancas que el resto de su piel.

Miró a la sangresucia y supo que le había curado. ¿Quién coño le había dado permiso para tocarle? ¿Quién le había mandado curarle? Él no había pedido su ayuda así que no tenía nada que agradecerle. La observó dormir y la miró con odio durante unos instantes. ¿A dónde demonios le había llevado? Estaba seguro que no era su casa. No tenía pinta de ser muggle.

De hecho, la robusta cama de roble en la que yacía no estaba nada mal. Los doseles eran de terciopelo y tenían borlas doradas, y la colcha tenía bordados en oro. Aunque estaban algo sucias y desgastadas, sus sábanas eran de seda. Y el sillón en que estaba la sangre sucia estaba tapizado en una tela muy cara.

Se incorporó muy despacio por miedo a hacerse daño, pero ya no le dolía el pecho. Echó un vistazo al resto de la habitación comprobando que las polvorientas alfombras eran de Aubusson, que todos los candelabros eran de oro y que las paredes de la habitación estaban forradas de paneles de madera de caoba. Había un pesado armario al fondo y una cómoda con espejo que debía de tener un par de siglos de antigüedad. Las pesadas cortinas que cubrían lo que suponía unos amplios ventanales, estaban roídas y arañadas pero eran de terciopelo verde botella.

La habitación poseía una decoración antigua y soberbia, que aunque decrépita, mantenía toda su majestuosidad. No estaba mal, después de todo no se diferenciaba tanto de su propia habitación en la mansión Malfoy.

Pensar en su hogar le hizo preguntarse de nuevo dónde se encontraba y en cómo largarse de allí. Con repentina alarma, cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía su varita con él. Buscó en los bolsillos de su camisa, bajo la almohada y removió las mantas pero no había rastro de ella.

Furioso, miró a la sangre sucia dormida a su lado. Seguro que ella sabía donde estaba su varita.

Diciendo adiós a su idea de largarse de allí con sigilo, agitó bruscamente a la muchacha que murmuró algo con los ojos aún cerrados, y se reacomodó en el sillón.

Draco soltó un taco y salió de la cama, para plantarse de pie frente a ella. Se inclinó sobre la chica y le sacudió violentamente un hombro, hundiendo con fuerza los dedos en su tierna carne. Esta vez, Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente con una mueca de dolor y contuvo una exclamación al encontrarse a Malfoy inclinado sobre ella. La miraba fijamente con sus ojos grises pero de un modo muy diferente al de la noche, esta vez no cabía duda de que estaba despierto. Y bastante enfadado a juzgar por su expresión y el hielo de su mirada gris.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente —la saludó él con sarcasmo y desdén.

—Malfoy —murmuró ella bajando las piernas del sillón y tensándose por completo, presintiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—¿Dónde está mi varita y dónde cojones estoy? —preguntó Draco a bocajarro, apoyando ambas manos en los apoyabrazos de la butaca, impidiendo así cualquier tentativa de escapar de la chica.

—Tu varita está a buen recaudo y en cuanto a dónde te encuentras, no puedo responderte —respondió Hermione sin amilanarse por su tono.

Malfoy se inclinó aún más sobre ella con expresión amenazadora, y a su pesar, Hermione no pudo evitar hundirse en el sillón.

—Dame mi varita, sangre sucia —ordenó él con su tono más autoritario y peligroso. Hermione contuvo una mueca al escuchar su insulto, pero por lo demás permaneció impasible.

—No.

Un tic vibró en la mejilla derecha de Draco y apretó con tanta fuerza los apoyabrazos del sillón de Granger que sus dedos se blanquearon hasta los nudillos.

—No la necesito para hacerte daño, sabelotodo —siseó con odio.

—No te lo aconsejo, Malfoy —replicó ella con apariencia serena —Yo estoy armada —Draco bajó la mirada lentamente del rostro de Granger y descubrió que la chica sostenía su varita apuntándole al pecho. Cautelosamente, se retiró hasta quedar erguido frente a Hermione con una mueca de rabia mal disimulada.

—Y además— Hermione se levantó el sillón de modo que quedaron frente a frente—tampoco estoy sola.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella sonrió de un modo que a Draco le heló la sangre, si eso era posible.

—¿No te lo había dicho? —preguntó con voz dulzona —Estás en la casa de Harry Potter.

* * *

_Hola chicas :)! _(nada de camioneras xD)

Pues aquí está el tercer capítulo :) Draco y Hermione ya han pasado su primera noche "juntos" aunque no de un modo muy amoroso xD, él la ha obligado y ni siquiera ha sido consciente de que ella ha estado a su lado mientras él dormía :)

Draco por fin despertó, bastante malhumorado, sin saber dónde está y sin varita. Aunque bueno, en realidad ya sabe donde está... mujajajaja.

De nuevo, daros millones de gracias por todo el apoyo recibido :) Estoy muuuuuy contenta . ¡Cómo echaba de menos la emoción de publicar y recibir reviews :)!

Gracias a todas las que habéis leído la historia, en especial a las que dejastéis r&r en el chapter anterior. Bienvenidas las nuevas incorporaciones y estoy contenta de ver "nicks" conocidos xD (vosotras me entendéis) :

_Daphne Greengrass, __Vero Felton mx.__.__Amber Nixie__ (me reí mucho con lo de Dramiones S.A. xD), mariapotter2002, Yeire, __o0esmeralda0o__Sweetangel-M__nataly-malfoy__Klass2008__harrymaniatica__gata2242__Klass2008__Yezzie__ELea-SLyTHeRiN__, Ear tata, __yanhira__Baddy__marata1507__, Sara, EveFai, __Laila Potter M.D__Iliath__Hermiwg__Kmiriel__Soerag Malfoy__, Yrena , pikita45, __vangu__Chibi Naruky__-Oliva, __Sakura-Granger__micropuff__DarkAngel-SweetDevil__Sheccid Malfoy__, rOBerta Pardo , __Vesper Bond__Courtney love__, Swettie Tata, __Pixie tinkerbell__nadeshiko-uchiha__Conny-hp__Karenzita__.x__, annkora , pansy936, __gala zoel__, tifanny , __Naiala-aries__Ayame89__SandritaGranger__, Adriana , __Isabella Riddle__princesaartemisa__Fer Cornamenta__Pamplinass__Mariale-26__Eladreaw__Nietzsche Daughter__, Cristal Jaganshi , __waterflai_

**De verdad, mil gracias a todas...**

Con mucho cariño, Dry!


	4. Un mortífago

**Capítulo 4: Un mortífago (Editado)**

—¡¿EN CASA DE POTTER? –gritó.

La Señora Weasley eligió el preciso momento en que Draco se planteaba la posibilidad de estrangular a la chica para entrar en la habitación con una bandeja de plata llena de tostadas, zumo y café.

—Oh —exclamó con sorpresa —Veo que ya estás despierto, querido, eso es bueno pero no deberías haberte levantado todavía. Vamos, vamos, vuelve a la cama —dijo haciendo un movimiento con la mano como si quisiera espantar a Draco hacia la cama —Necesitas descansar y alimentarte bien. Estás pálido y demacrado.

Hermione se tapó la boca con una mano tratando de ocultar una risita al ver la cara de estupefacción de Malfoy. Estaba claro que la Señora Weasley había decidido adoptarlo y dudaba que a él le gustara que esa prácticamente desconocida le diera órdenes como si fuera su madre.

Draco boqueó durante unos segundos completamente sorprendido y desconcertado.

—Soy... Soy un mortífago —creyó necesario aclarar, recobrando el aplomo y luciendo su pose altiva, y él esperaba que amenazadora.

—Lo sé, lo sé —respondió la Señora Weasley mirándole casi con dulzura mientras se acercaba a él con la bandeja del desayuno —Impresionante —añadió el tono adulador —estoy realmente asustada, pero metete en la cama, cariño.

Hermione no pudo contener una risilla al ver la expresión de auténtica perplejidad y estupor de Malfoy. Parecía haber recibido una impresión muy fuerte, demasiado para ser capaz de reaccionar, por eso, a la chica tampoco le sorprendió que no opusiera resistencia o dijera nada cuando la Señora Weasley le puso una mano en un hombro y amablemente le obligó a sentarse en la cama, para luego colocarle la bandeja en las rodillas.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó después examinándole con ojo experto y preocupado. Draco por su parte, abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido. ¿Quién cojones era esa señora? ¿Por qué le hablaba como si fuera una madre bondadosa y mandona preocupada por su hijo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarle cosas como _querido_ o _cariño_? ¿Cómo osaba a darle órdenes?

Vio la expresión burlona y divertida de Hermione y abrió la boca dispuesto a maldecirla, pero la Señora-que-se-creía-su-madre le interrumpió.

—Creo que sólo necesitas alimentarte bien y descansar, después estarás como nuevo —comentó Molly observándole con aire distraído. Después se dio media vuelta y miró a Hermione, que enrojeció por completo presintiendo lo que se avecinaba —Por cierto, ¿dónde has pasado la noche? Cuando pasé por tu cuarto y el de Ginny tu cama estaba hecha y no había rastro de ti.

—Bueno, verá... yo... pensé que sería buena idea trasladarme al cuarto de al lado de Malfoy por si necesitaba algo por la noche —explicó Hermione avergonzada.

Draco observó la escena sintiéndose por primera vez en mucho tiempo divertido, casi alegre. No estaba muy seguro de quien era esa mujer, de dónde estaba o de qué había pasado desde que la sangre sucia le había encontrado su escondite pero sí veía que tenía una valiosa oportunidad de fastidiarla.

—En realidad, ha pasado la noche conmigo, señora... —comentó con malicia y le dirigió a la chica una mirara pícara.

—Weasley —completó la susodicha por inercia. Draco recordó que ya la había visto en alguna ocasión, y de no haber estado tan confuso y desconcertado, la habría reconocido por ese pelo pelirrojo como una Weasley. No supo por qué, pero se sintió tremendamente aliviado cuando la mujer desvió sus atenciones de él hacia la sabelotodo que parecía desear que la tierra la tragara.

—No es lo que parece —se apresuró a explicar Hermione, mortificada —Sólo vine a ver cómo se encontraba y él se abalanzó sobre mi, me tomó la mano y no pude hacer que me soltara así que tuve que pasar la noche ahí —explicó señalando el sillón tapizado de chintz con ansiedad —Eso ha sido todo, señora Weasley, lo juro —añadió compungida y después lanzó una mirada asesina a Malfoy que esbozó una sonrisa de lado llena de satisfacción perversa.

—No pasa nada —terció la Señora Weasley —Es normal que estés preocupada por él, pero parece que el peligro ya ha pasado —Hermione enrojeció tanto que podría haber sido tomada por una Weasley —Cámbiate y baja, el desayuno está listo —y dicho esto salió de la habitación tranquilamente, dejándoles de nuevo a solas.

—Así que preocupada por mí, ¿eh, Granger? —preguntó Draco mordazmente, aunque había un matiz de furia contenida en su voz que hizo que Hermione retrocediera prudentemente cuando él apartó con desdén la bandeja del desayuno para ponerse de pie.

—No te hagas ilusiones. No pasé toda la noche en el sillón para contemplarte mientras dormías. Lo que le he dicho a la Señora Weasley es verdad. Tú no me dejaste ir.

—Por supuesto —Draco dio un paso hacia ella y Hermione retrocedió otro —Te tomé de la mano y te retuve para no sentirme solo —añadió con ironía.

—Eso parece, Malfoy.

Incapaz de contener más su furia, Draco la sujetó bruscamente por los hombros, clavándole los dedos con tanta fuerza que Hermione contuvo un gemido. La acercó con rudeza a su cuerpo hasta que casi rozaba la frente de la chica con la punta de su nariz y se inclinó hacia ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Te dije que te largaras y eso es lo que debiste hacer —siseó aumentando aún más la presión sobre los hombros de la muchacha.

—Si te hubiera hecho caso, ahora estarías muerto —replicó ella, tratando de liberarse del apretón de Malfoy.

—Ese no es tu problema, Granger. No quiero tu compasión, ni tu ayuda —espetó —no quiero nada de ti. No me importa dónde demonios estoy, pero tú vas a traerme mi varita y entonces me largaré de aquí.

—No puedes irte —respondió Hermione con voz neutra.

—¿Cómo?

—Aún estás débil y no podemos permitir que te vayas. Podrías volver con los mortífagos y delatarnos.

Draco lanzó una risotada que hizo que aflojara la presión en torno a los hombros de la chica. Lo último que haría en el mundo sería volver a presentarse ante ellos. Sabía que eso equivaldría a la muerte. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—Y además, que yo sepa, no tienes ningún sitio a donde ir —apostilló Hermione y le miró convencida de que había ganado un punto.

—Si piensas que voy a quedarme en casa de Potter...

—¿Qué alternativas tienes? Aquí estás más seguro que en ese edificio abandonado. Si te pude encontrar yo sin siquiera buscarte, no creo que los mortífagos tardaran demasiado en dar contigo. Sin contar con que aquí tienes una cama y comida caliente. Y no hay ratas.

—Eso es cuestión de opiniones, Granger —señaló mirándola con toda la intención. El chispazo fugaz que vio pasar por los ojos de la chica le hizo saber que le había hecho daño.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy previsible —replicó ella caminando hacia la puerta con aire digno —Sabía que no te sentirías agradecido porque te salváramos la vida y te acogiéramos aquí. Sabía que te pondrías hecho una furia y probarías con amenazas e intimidación para conseguir lo que quieres, pero te aconsejo que medites bien sobre qué es lo que realmente deseas. No creas que a Harry ni a ninguno más de los que estamos en esta casa nos agrada tenerte aquí. Y no todos tienen tanta paciencia como yo, Malfoy —añadió en un tono que él no le gustó nada, antes de salir por la puerta y dejarle solo.

* * *

Hermione bajó las escaleras a zancadas hasta la habitación que compartía con Ginny. Entró y sacó algo de ropa limpia que ponerse, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo una buena cantidad de insultos hacia el imbécil de Malfoy. Después bajó hasta la cocina, donde estaban reunidos el resto de los habitantes de la casa.

—Buenos días —les saludó Hermione, pero por el tono de su voz y su expresión se deducía que de buenos tenían poco. Se sentó junto a Ginny y hundió su cuchara en el tazón de cereales que la Señora Weasley le dio, bajo la mirada atenta de todos.

Harry carraspeó rompiendo el silencio tenso que de repente había llenado la cocina, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo está mi querido primo? —preguntó Tonks jovialmente.

—Como nuevo —respondió Hermione con voz neutra y tomó una cucharada de cereales.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Ron con brusquedad.

—Poca cosa. Que está en la casa de Harry y que no pienso devolverle su varita. Se ha puesto hecho una furia —guardó silencio durante unos segundos y finalmente añadió —y ha dicho que quería irse.

—¡Genial! —exclamó George poniéndose en pie con alegría —Fred y yo le escoltaremos hasta la puerta...

—Le he dicho que se lo pensara bien...

—Y no podemos dejarle ir —añadió Ginny —podría ser peligroso.

—Además no tiene a donde ir —terció la señora Weasley con compasión —No creo que sea un mal muchacho en realdad, parecía tan asustado...

—¡ES UN MORTÍFAGO, MAMÁ! —graznó Ron.

—Sólo tiene tu edad y está confundido —replicó Molly fulminando a su hijo con la mirada.

—Está arriba y solo, podría largarse en cualquier momento sin que ninguno de nosotros nos enteráramos —intervino Fred.

—Sellé la puerta al salir —explicó Hermione con voz cansada.

—Yo creo que si ya está bien, deberíamos ponerlo de patitas en la calle —dijo Ron.

—Ya hablamos de eso ayer, Ron —replicó Hermione exasperada —y Harry dijo que le permitía quedarse aquí temporalmente. ¿Has cambiado de opinión, Harry?

De pronto toda la concurrida mesa se volvió hacia Harry, esperando su respuesta.

—No —dijo éste al cabo —mientras no moleste y no decidamos qué hacer con él, puede quedarse.

—Pero aún no sabe nada, podríamos taparle los ojos y dejarlo a varios kilómetros de aquí —propuso Fred ilusionado —y nos libraríamos de muchos problemas.

—No estamos seguros de que no sepa nada —intervino Tonks dando un sorbo a su taza de café —y ya oíste dónde estaba oculto, no podemos devolverle a esa cueva en ruinas.

—Opino lo mismo —añadió Molly.

—Sí —confirmó Ginny asintiendo.

—Pues entreguémosle al Ministerio y que ellos decidan que hacer con él –sugirió Fred malhumorado.

—Lo enviarían a Azkaban —dijo Molly con expresión de preocupación.

—¿Y el problema está en...? —preguntó George con ironía —Estoy seguro de que una temporadita en Azkaban le bajaría los humos.

—Además se reencontraría con su querido, padre —añadió Fred con rencor.

—Malfoy será lo que quieras, pero no se merece ir a Azkaban —intervino Hermione.

—Es sólo una criatura — se estremeció Molly —Dejemos el tema, y comed algo o se os enfriará el desayuno.

—No lleva ni un día aquí y todas las mujeres le quieren —murmuró Ron fastidiado mientras hundía la cuchara en su puñado de cereales como si éstos le hubieran ofendido gravemente.

* * *

Draco luchó durante un par de horas con la tentación de tocar el desayuno que esa rolliza mujer, que parecía haberse auto nombrado su madre, le había traído. Tenía una pinta tentadora y llevaba días sin comer nada decente, pero no pensaba tocar nada que una traidora a la sangre le hubiera ofrecido. No pensaba aceptar ninguna limosna.

Era un Malfoy.

Un Malfoy sin dinero, sin hogar y sin nadie en quien confiar. Huido del Señor Oscuro y sus secuaces.

No era estúpido y sabía que nadie abandonaba las líneas del Señor Oscuro así como así. Era una vida de servidumbre o la muerte.

Pero él no estaba preparado para asesinar a sangre fría. Ni siquiera había cumplido aún los dieciocho años, joder. Todo había ido de mal en peor desde que su padre había sido encarcelado en Azkaban. El señor Oscuro le había elegido a él para ocupar el lugar de Lucius, y aunque al principio se había sentido muy ufano y orgulloso, no tardó en darse cuenta de que sólo le había escogido para vengarse de su padre.

No pretendía que fuera el reemplazo de Lucius Malfoy, sino un castigo por su incompetencia.

Embriagado por la sensación de poder y superioridad que ser mortífago le producía, Draco había aceptado gustoso, creyéndose capaz de comerse el mundo. Pero nada salió como él pretendía.

Descubrió que no valía para aquella misión que le habían encomendado: matar al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. Lo intentó torpemente en un par de ocasiones y finalmente urdió un plan para permitir a los mortífagos entrar en el castillo. Desarmó a Dumbledore y lo tuvo a su merced durante minutos. Pero no fue capaz de matarle.

No quería hacerlo, y siempre lo había sabido, pero también sabía que si no llevaba a cabo su misión, el Lord Tenebroso le mataría. Él no aceptaba fallos y nunca perdonaba. Cada error tenía un precio y Draco había cometido uno.

Dumbledore había resultado muerto, pero no por su varita. El Lord Oscuro no olvidaba. _Y él lo había comprobado..._

Le había castigado y dado un ultimátum, una misión que _aún_ podría cumplir para encontrar tal vez la redención...

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba aferrado con ambas manos a uno de los postes de la cama. Temblaba levemente y sentía el cuerpo tenso y engarrotado.

Sus tripas rugieron, pero Draco ignoró la bandeja con el desayuno y se acercó a la ventana.

* * *

_Hola chicas :)!_

Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. No ha pasado gran cosa pero bueno, es necesario. La Señora Weasley ha adoptado a Draco como si fuera uno más y como véis, no está nada impresionada porque él sea un mortífago (me reí yo sola escribiendo el momento "soy...soy un mortífago"), pero el chico ha sabido vengarse de Hermione contándole a Molly que "durmieron" juntos. Después ha habido otra sublevación en las cocinas y por último, he arrojado un poquito de luz acerca de porqué Draco huyó de los mortifagos. Os invito a que prestéis atención a la última parte porque es una de las claves de la historia :)

Después, hacer una pequeña aclaración porque él que avisa no es traidor. Esta historia es romance/general, no está tan centrada en la historia de Draco y Hermione como _Lija y Terciopelo_ y se ambienta en la guerra y la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, así que será más oscura y más dura en muchos sentidos. Las cosas entre ellos dos irán más despacio, del mismo modo que habrá varias tramas alternativas y paralelas al romance. Espero que no se os haga pesado, ni aburrido, pero me apetece escribir algo más complejo en cuanto a temas a tocar que Lija y Terciopelo :) (a ver qué sale!).

Dejo ya de marearos, sólo desear que el capítulo os haya gustado y agradeceros todo el apoyo que me dais, de verdad. Me llena mucho

Gracias a todas, en especial a las que dejaron r&r en el anterior:

_o0esmeralda0o, Yezzie, Soerag Malfoy, lalitamalfoy, conny-hp, lady issobelle, soll, harrymaniatica, rOberta pardo, Sakura Granger, __Dubhesigrid__, Chibi -Oliva, micropuff, Elea, Lna,Cielo Azul V, Ear, Yeire, Hermiwg, marata1507, pansy936, __Naiala-aries__ , Baddy, Carla Gray, Lena Black, __princesaartemisa__ ,yanhira, Sara, Courtney Love, gata2242, cukyas, tfy, Karenzita, Amber Nixie, __Vero Felton mx.__, PauMalfoy, alinapotter, Hairame, galletaaa, Fer Cornamenta e Itsa._

**Muchas gracias, como siempre se agradecen reviews :) amores!**

Con mucho cariño, Dry!


	5. El inodoro encantado

**o0o. Recomendación musical:** _No sé quien soy_ - Pignoise

* * *

**Capítulo 5: El inodoro encantado (Editado)**

Hermione subía las escaleras con Ginny, ambas con algunas manchas de polvo por el rostro y ropa y expresión cansada.

—Cuando mamá se pone a limpiar y dar órdenes es implacable —suspiró Ginny pasándose el dorso de la mano por la frente.

—Y ni siquiera hemos llegado al segundo piso —dijo Hermione desanimada.

—Fred y George se van mañana. Dicen que ya han ayudado bastante y que su tienda los necesita, aunque sospecho que sólo es una excusa para no estar bajo el mismo techo que Malfoy.

—¿Cuánto tiempo os quedaréis vosotras? —preguntó Hermione con cierta angustia en la voz. No quería pensar en el momento en que Harry, Ron y ella se quedarían solos en Grimmauld Palace con Malfoy. La estancia de los Weasley y Tonks en la mansión Black sólo era temporal, mientras les ayudaban a volver a hacerla habitable después del tiempo que había pasado desocupada.

—No estoy segura —dijo Ginny, mirando a Hermione con compasión, como si leyera sus pensamientos —Pero mamá ha dicho que no mucho más. Papá ya lleva solo en casa unos días, y además... —el rostro de Ginny se ensombreció y bajó imperceptiblemente los hombros —a Harry no le gusta demasiado que esté aquí.

—No digas eso —dijo Hermione pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Ginny para reconfortarla —Sabes que lo hace para protegerte.

—Lo sé, y lo entiendo —suspiró ella cuadrando los hombros con expresión dura.

Ninguna de las dos volvió a decir palabra, y en silencio entraron en su cuarto y se cambiaron para comer. Salieron de nuevo al pasillo pero al llegar hasta las escaleras, Hermione se detuvo.

—¿No vienes? —preguntó Ginny.

—Creo que iré un momento arriba a ver cómo está Malfoy —dijo Hermione con tono resignado. Ginny asintió y desapareció por las escaleras, con su melena pelirroja agitándose tras ella, y Hermione emprendió su camino en dirección contraria con aire de dirigirse a la horca.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, murmuró un alohomora y abrió suavemente. Malfoy estaba frente a la ventana, de espaldas a ella, con las piernas separadas y las manos enlazadas tras él. Aunque Hermione no podía verle el rostro, por su postura parecía pensativo.

Después de titubear unos instantes, Hermione entró en la habitación con sigilo y echó un vistazo a la bandeja del desayuno, intacta, sobre la mesita de noche.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó. Draco se volvió lentamente hacia ella y le lanzó una mirada acerada.

—No quiero vuestra limosna —dijo con sequedad.

—¿Sabes? Te consideraba más práctico —replicó la chica acercándose hacia la bandeja —pasar hambre no va a ayudarte en nada y menos ahora que estás convaleciente.

—¿Acaso te importa? —preguntó él ácidamente.

—Después de que te hayamos acogido y curado, no me gustaría que te murieras de hambre —Hermione frunció el ceño, recogiendo la bandeja y encaminándose de nuevo a la puerta —Te traeré algo de comer —y después, se marchó.

* * *

Pero cuando la puerta de la habitación de Draco se abrió, no fue Hermione quien apareció, sino una bruja joven, con el pelo rosa chicle y el rostro en forma de corazón que al chico le resultó familiar.

—¿Qué hay? —preguntó jovialmente dejando la bandeja de plata cargada con un par de platos, uno de ellos humeante, en la mesilla de noche.

—¿Quién eres tú? —la cuestionó Draco bruscamente.

—¿No me reconoces?

—¿Debería? —replicó él a la defensiva.

—Supongo que no, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos —explicó la bruja haciendo un gesto con la mano como si quisiera espantar a algún mosquito —soy tu Tonks, tu prima —y al ver la cara de desconcierto del muchacho, añadió —Nymphadora Tonks, pero llámame Tonks.

Draco tardó unos segundos en reconocer el nombre y entonces todo encajó. Su madre no tenía ninguna relación con su hermana Andrómeda desde que ésta se había fugado para casarse con un muggle. El nombre del muggle en cuestión nunca le había sido dicho –su madre siempre se había comportado como si su hermana Andrómeda nunca hubiese existido, al menos desde que él podía recordar –pero sí había escuchado alguna vez que tenía una hija llamada Nymphadora.

—¿Dices que nos hemos visto antes? —preguntó, midiendo a la bruja con la mirada. No parecía mucho mayor que él y dado el llamativo color de su pelo, Draco pensó que la hubiera recordado.

—Sí, pero entonces tú eras muy pequeño. Mi madre y yo nos topamos contigo y tus padres en un par de ocasiones.

—¿Qué haces en casa de Potter? —la cuestionó el chico, mirándola con desconfianza.

—Le estoy ayudando a hacer la casa habitable —explicó la bruja jovialmente.

—¿Quién más hay aquí?

—Harry, Ronald, Hermione, Ginny —enumeró la chica con los dedos —los gemelos, la Señora Weasley, tú y yo. Pero casi todos nos iremos pronto, en cuanto acabemos de adecentar esto.

¿Eso significaba que se quedaría solo en la casa con Potter? ¿Granger también se iría? Sintió el impulso de preguntárselo a Tonks, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si Granger se quedaba o no, a él le importaba un pimiento.

—¿Y bien?¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó Tonks examinándolo con una mirada —Hermione me ha dicho que no tocaste el desayuno. Te aconsejo que comas, ya estás bastante delgaducho.

Draco no contestó, pero miró a Tonks con otros ojos. Tal vez ella pudiera ayudarle...

—Sácame de aquí —dijo, y a decir verdad, era más una exigencia que una petición.

—Lo siento, primo, pero no puedo —dijo la bruja encogiéndose de hombros —además, por lo que sé, en ningún otro sitio estarías más seguro que aquí. A Él nunca se le ocurriría buscarte en la casa de Harry Potter, ¿no crees?

Tonks le guiñó un ojo alegremente y después se marchó, dejándole solo para meditar sus palabras.

* * *

En algún momento de la noche, Draco decidió que Tonks y Granger tenían razón. La casa de Potter era el último lugar donde hubiera pensado esconderse y precisamente por eso era el más seguro. Ni el Señor Oscuro ni los mortífagos le buscarían jamás allí, además de que hasta donde él sabía, todos ellos desconocían el hogar del cuatrojos.

No tenía ningún otro lugar a donde ir y nadie a quien acudir. No podía acercarse a su casa ni pedirle ayuda a su madre porque temía que estuvieran vigilándola y pudieran hacerle daño. Mientras menos supiera ella, mejor estaría.

Se había llegado a plantear la posibilidad huir a las montañas como Karkarov había hecho, pero no había durado más de un año. Y eso ya había sido todo un record.

Además, tampoco podía acceder a su dinero ni tenía otros medios que la magia para subsistir.

Granger tenía razón en una cosa: era práctico. Era orgulloso pero no idiota y sabía aprovechar una buena oportunidad cuando ésta aparecía. Tenía la posibilidad –casi impuesta –de quedarse en casa de Potter, a salvo, caliente y con comida. No le permitían salir, pero eso tampoco le inquietaba. No pensaba arriesgar su cuello haciéndolo cuando no tenía necesidad.

Era un Slytherin, y como tal astuto, y eso incluía saber acercarse al sol que más le calentara. En ese caso, Potter y compañía. Aceptaría su "hospitalidad" pero ante ellos lo negaría, ocultándose bajo el pretexto de que le tenían retenido.

Una vez tomada su decisión, Draco se sintió ciertamente aliviado. No tener que preocuparse de lo que sería de él al día siguiente era un gran peso de menos en sus hombros. Podría dormir tranquilo, sin estar alerta a cada sonido sabiendo que la muerte podría llegarle en cualquier momento.

No tenía que convivir con ratas y tenía comida a su disposición.

Sus tripas rugieron ante ese pensamiento e incorporándose en la cama, cogió la bandeja con la cena que había en la mesilla de noche, y empezó a comer con avidez.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny y Tonks se dejaron caer con aire cansado en el sofá tapizado de cuero negro del Salón de los Black.

—Chicas —las reclamó la señora Weasley entrando en la estancia con un enorme plumero en la mano— aún no hemos acabado con el segundo piso.

—Mamá, por favor, danos un respiro —pidió Ginny con expresión lastimosa —estamos agotadas.

—Sé que estáis cansadas pero ahora que Fred y George se han ido, tenemos más trabajo que hacer —respondió Molly ceñuda.

—¿Por qué no le decimos a mi querido primo que baje a ayudarnos? —sugirió Tonks despreocupadamente, como si su idea fuera de lo más natural.

—No sé —Molly parecía contrariada—aún está algo débil y no quiero fatigarlo...

—¡Pero a nosotras no tienes problema en explotarnos! —replicó Ginny con enfado.

—Oh, está bien —cedió Molly— Hermione, querida, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Malfoy y le pides que venga a ayudarnos?

—No creo que quiera —respondió Hermione rápidamente.

—Eso no importa, ahora que está en casa de Harry deberá arrimar el hombro como todos.

—Creo que Harry preferiría que se quedara en su cuarto sin molestar.

—Tonterías —la señora Weasley desechó la opinión de Hermione con un ademán de mano y la chica lució una expresión resignada —Y vosotras dos, venid a ayudarme con el baño de la segunda planta.

—¿No estaban encargándose de él Harry y Ron? —preguntó Ginny arrastrando los pies con desgana.

—Sí, pero el inodoro les ha atacado. Parece ser que Kreacher hizo de las suyas después de que Sirius... —Molly se interrumpió, claramente incómoda —Vamos.

La Señora Weasley salió de la habitación y Ginny y Tonks la siguieron, resignadas. Hermione las observó salir pensando que hubiera dado lo que fuera por enfrentarse al inodoro asesino en lugar de a Malfoy.

Ya llevaba cuatro días en casa de Harry, encerrando en la habitación que le habían asignado y claramente de un humor de perros. El único avance que había hecho era que ya comía y tenía mejor aspecto, pero su carácter permanecía intocable.

Harry y Ron se habían negado en rotundo a subirle la comida, así que las chicas se turnaban para hacerlo -Tonks no tenía inconveniente, a Ginny le era indiferente y Hermione trataba de evitarlo por todos los medios –. La Señora Weasley se había ausentado una tarde y había regresado con toda la ropa vieja de Fred y George que los gemelos habían desechado ahora que podían permitirse prendas nuevas y caras. Las había remendado amorosamente y después le había pedido a Hermione que se las llevara al mortífago.

Hermione recordaba la escena que había montado Malfoy cuando la vio aparecer con un montón de vaqueros desgastados, camisas de cuadros y jerseys de punto dos días atrás.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —había preguntando Draco con desdén. Aunque después de curarle la Señora Weasley le había puesto la camisa de uno de sus hijos, Draco la desechó y se puso la suya en cuanto Molly se la devolvió limpia y seca.

—Es la ropa vieja de los gemelos, la señora Weasley la ha arreglado y cree que te irá bien. Tenéis más o menos la misma altura aunque tú tengas una complexión un poco más fuerte —repuso Hermione a toda velocidad, deseosa de largarse de la habitación.

Draco había cogido con la punta de los dedos –como si temiera contraer alguna enfermedad contagiosa si aumentaba el contacto –una camisa de franela, estampada con cuadros rojos y blancos y la había mirado con tal expresión de asco, que a Hermione casi se le había escapado una risotada.

—¿Piensas que yo voy a ponerme una de estas... de estas camisas de leñador?

Hermione no había sido capaz de ocultar su sonrisa, logrando únicamente enardecer al chico.

—Quién sabe, quizás te favorezca —se burló la chica.

Malfoy le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras revolvía el montón de ropa, posiblemente buscando algo minimamente decente según sus criterios.

—Esto es basura —había sentenciado después de su infructuosa búsqueda —No pienso ponerme la ropa vieja y remendada de dos pobretones traidores a la sangre.

—Entonces puedes llevar la misma ropa todos los días, o tal vez podrías ir desnudo —respondió Hermione mordazmente. Sabía que él no se sentiría agradecido por el favor que le había hecho la señora Weasley, pero le indignaba su desdén después de que Molly se hubiera tomado el trabajo de recoger la ropa y arreglarla para él.

—Estoy seguro de que eso te gustaría —había respondido él con una chispa de picardía en la mirada.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

—Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy —dijo, y después se había marchado.

Mno sabía si finalmente Malfoy había claudicado y se había puesto la ropa de los gemelos, pero no tenía ninguna gana de descubrirlo. Quizás en eso habría cedido porque no tenía otra opción, pero la chica estaba segura de que no bajaría a ayudarles en la limpieza ni por todo el oro del mundo. Sabía que era una perdida de tiempo si quiera proponérselo, pero la señora Weasley se lo había ordenado y no veía como escabullirse.

Así que ahí estaba, frente a la habitación de Malfoy, con las mismas ganas de entrar que de sacarse un ojo. Lanzó un hondo suspiro y después abrió la puerta.

Malfoy estaba sentado en el sillón tapizado de chintz, con las piernas estiradas y apoyadas en la cama y los brazos cruzados. Miraba por la ventana franqueada de pesadas cortinas con expresión de aburrimiento y desagrado y el flequillo platino le caía desordenadamente sobre los ojos, ocultándole parcialmente el rostro. Hermione comprobó con sorpresa que llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos y con un roto en la rodilla derecha y una camisa de franela azul marina. La chica pensó que su expresión de desagrado, se debía muy probablemente a la ropa que llevaba.

—Malfoy.

Él volvió los ojos hacia ella, sin girar el rostro, ni moverse.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con desgana.

—Bueno... —Hermione titubeó unos instantes buscando el mejor modo de abordar la cuestión —nosotros... estamos limpiando la casa y ahora que Fred y George se han ido, no nos vendría mal otro par de manos así que...

—Si estás pidiéndome que baje a ayudaros es que eres más inepta de lo que pensaba. No pienso mover un dedo para limpiar la casa de Potter. ¿Es que no tiene elfos domésticos? —preguntó con fastidio.

—Hay uno, pero no es un esclavo —replicó Hermione tensándose en el acto —Kreacher hace lo que puede y nosotros colaboramos. Tiene los mismos derechos y obligaciones que todos.

—Que enternecedor —respondió Draco con ironía —Pero yo tampoco soy vuestro esclavo. Jamás en mi vida he limpiado ni una mota de polvo y no pienso hacerlo ahora, menos aún para ayudar a Potty, a la comadreja o a ti.

—Harry te ha acogido en su casa y lo menos que puedes hacer...

—No me ha acogido, me está reteniendo contra mi voluntad —la acortó él exasperado —y si crees que voy a mover un sólo dedo pierdes el tiempo, sabelotodo.

Hermione lanzó un bufido crispado poco elegante y apretó los puños. Malfoy conseguía sulfurarla por completo.

—Muy bien —espetó antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo.

* * *

—¿Y Malfoy? —preguntó la señora Weasley al ver a Hermione adentrándose en el baño sola.

—No ha querido bajar —explicó la chica con voz neutra.

En ese momento, el inodoro que Ron estaba limpiando con expresión de asco empezó a temblar violentamente y el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado, salvándose por los pelos de un chorro de algo parecido a pus que golpeó en el techo y salpicó todos los alrededores. Hermione se parapeto tras el lavabo y cuando se incorporó comprobó que tanto Ron, como Harry, Ginny y Tonks tenían manchas de pus grisáceo por su ropa. La Señora Weasley tenía el delantal manchado por completo.

—¡Maldito inodoro! —farfulló Ron, sacudiéndose con asco un pegote de pus de su camiseta desteñida.

—Mamá, ¿no podemos simplemente cerrar y aislar el baño? —sugirió Ginny usando un paño para limpiarse las salpicaduras de un brazo —Ya lo hemos intentado todo y parece imposible quitar el encantamiento que Kreacher le puso.

—Sí, sí, luego —replicó la Señora Weasley con aire distraído encaminándose hacia la salida del baño.

—¿Dónde vas, mamá? —preguntó Ron extrañado.

—A buscar a Malfoy —respondió la Señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido. Ginny y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada cuando su madre salió.

—Tres galeones a que hace que baje —dijo Ginny alegremente.

—¿Creéis que lo conseguirá? —preguntó Tonks con curiosidad.

—Desde luego, cuando mi madre frunce el ceño de ese modo no hay nada que se interponga en su camino —dijo Ron —aunque yo preferiría que lo dejara en paz.

—Bueno —dijo Harry —a mí no me importaría ver a Malfoy perdido de pus.

Todos se echaron a reír, pero sus risas quedaron ahogadas por una nueva explosión del dichoso inodoro.

—¡Dichoso inodoro! —masculló Ron, esta vez cubierto de pus de pies a cabeza.

Y encabezados por Ginny, todos volvieron a reír. Menos Ron, claro está.

* * *

_Hola bonitas :) !_

Bueno, aquí está el quinto capítulo! No ha pasado gran cosa, pero a mi me ha gustado escribirlo ;) Para empezar, Fred y George se han ido (pero volverán, tranquilas ;), Draco ha conocido a Tonks y finalmente se ha rendido y ha comido algo el pobre. Además ha "modernizado" su vestuario xD con la ropa vieja de los gemelos o "ropa de leñador" como él la llama xD, Kreacher ha encantado un inodoro (lo cual originará un momento tenso entre nuestros protas en el próximo capítulo. Y no, no tiene nada que ver con las funciones habituales de un inodoro xD) y la Señora Weasley se ha ido a por Malfoy para que baje a trabajar como todos. ¿Apostáis tres galeones a que consigue bajarlo?

Yo sólo digo que creo que Molly es todo dulzura cuando quiere (pienso que es una mujer muy compasiva y protectora, por eso creo que acogería a Draco y más en los tiempos que corren) pero también puede ser una mujer armas tomar cuando se lo propone... ya veremos si puede dominar también a Draco ;)

Eso es todo, sólo agradeceros mil veces de nuevo todo el apoyo que me estáis dando. Escribir y compartirlo con vosotras es una parte de mi vida que me llena muchísimo, gracias por aportarme tanto con vuestro apoyo :)

Gracias a todas las que me leéis, en especial a las que dejaron review en el anterior (perdón si me cuelo a alguna : ):

_tiffany, Vesper Bond, gala zoel, Sara, Iliath (uso tu antiguo nick que es más sencillo ;), Sve ;), marata1507, Dubhesigrid, SweetAngel-M, Fer Cornamente, CukyAs, Pixie Tinkerbell, Conny-hp, Klass2008, veroli, PaolaDunkelheit, Yezzie, yanhira, galleta, annkora18, soll, PauMalfoy, SandritaGranger, Esmeralda ;), Chibi-Oliva ;), unkatahe, Itsa (qué tal todo, cariño?), Elea :), Sakura-Granger ;), micropuff, ., princesaartemisa, CristalJaganshi, oromalfoy, fairyMoka, Amber Nixie ;), nataly-malfoy, Yeire,Little Pandora (gracias por tu apoyo en ese foro), Hairame, Ear tata :), waterflai, maki-1988, consue, Karinita (me alegro de saber de ti, linda!) y Vero Malfoy (lo mismo digo)._

Como siempre, os agradezco vuestras opiniones :). **Mil gracias por todo**!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry!**


	6. La misión de Kreacher

**Capítulo 6: La misión de Kreacher (Editado)**

Si alguien se hubiera atrevido a apostar los tres galeones contra Ginny, los hubiera perdido, ya que como la pelirroja había predicho, la señora Weasley regresó al cabo con un enfurecido y avergonzado Malfoy pisándole los talones.

Esa era la primera vez que Draco salía de la habitación y veía a Potter y Weasley, y le animó un poco notar que estaban llenos de un líquido asqueroso, viscoso y gris que al parecer salía del inodoro.

—Bien —dijo la Señora Weasley aún ceñuda. Al parecer bajar a Malfoy le había costado lo suyo —Ron, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¡Estás perdido de pus!

—Es el inodoro —murmuró el pelirrojo tan colorado que su sonrojo se percibía bajo las salpicaduras de su rostro —no hay manera de arreglarlo.

Como para acompañar la explicación de Ron, el inodoro empezó a agitarse de nuevo y vomitó un nuevo chorro de pus, pero Hermione, previéndolo, le lanzó un hechizo rápidamente.

—¡Protego! —gritó y un escudo invisible los protegió a todos del apestoso y maloliente líquido.

—Tonks, ¿de verdad crees que no hay nada que hacer? —preguntó la Señora Weasley mirando a la bruja del pelo rosa.

—Hemos probado todo lo que se nos ha ocurrido y no hemos logrado que el inodoro deje de echar pus —respondió Tonks en tono jovial, como si estuviera hablando de algo muy divertido.

—Creo que será mejor sellar el baño —dijo Harry limpiándose los cristales de las gafas con la camiseta —hay uno en cada piso, así que no lo echaremos en falta.

—Es tu casa, querido —apuntó la Señora Weasley.

—Entonces larguémonos cuanto antes —dijo Ron con evidente alivio y salió a toda prisa del baño, rozando "accidentalmente" a Malfoy y pringando, sin querer evitarlo, al chico de pus.

—Ten más cuidado, pobretón —le espetó Draco rabioso y se tragó el resto de su ácida replica al ver el ceño de la Señora Weasley. Harry salió tras Ron sin molestarse en disimular su amplía sonrisa, y Ginny, Tonks y la señora Weasley les siguieron, dejando a Draco y Hermione solos en el baño.

—Veo que finalmente decidiste bajar a echar una mano —dijo Hermione sin poder resistir la tentación de burlarse de Malfoy.

—Esa señora pobretona me obligó —dijo él a todas luces furioso. Hermione soltó una risita pero en ese instante el inodoro vomitó un enorme chorro de pus que salpicó todas las paredes y el suelo. Como acto reflejo, Hermione se agarró al brazo de Malfoy y se ocultó tras él para protegerse del ataque del inodoro. Afortunadamente, estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que apenas les llegara alguna salpicadura.

—Suéltame, sangre sucia —replicó Malfoy zafándose de la mano de la chica. Primero esa mandona y fofa señora le obligaba a bajar a limpiar, luego Granger se burlaba de él y ahora le usaba como escudo para protegerse de una viscosa pus. Eso era demasiado.

Hermione le soltó como si de repente su brazo le hubiera quemado y retrocedió un par de pasos con expresión dolida. Draco hizo una mueca de satisfacción mientras se frotaba la zona del brazo que ella había tocado como si quisiera limpiarse de su contacto impuro, aunque en realidad sólo trataba de apagar el cosquilleo inadmisiblemente placentero que Granger había despertado bajo su piel.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —murmuró Hermione observando fijamente cómo el chico se frotaba el brazo como si se sintiera sucio por el mero hecho de que le hubiera tocado. No esperó respuesta de él y se giró hacia la puerta, pero en ese mismo momento el inodoro empezó a temblar de nuevo anunciando otra ráfaga de pus y ambos chicos se encaminaron rápidamente a la puerta.

Sin embargo, el suelo estaba tan lleno del pestilente y pegajoso líquido, que Draco resbaló y mientras perdía el equilibrio, agarró a Granger por la espalda de su camiseta en un vano intento de evitar su caída. Cayó igualmente con un golpe seco y la chica se derrumbó sobre él.

Draco se quedó paralizado unos instantes, con la respiración cortada por el golpazo que se había dado y sintiendo sobre el tórax el inquieto peso de la antigua Gryffindor. La chica no había perdido un segundo para intentar ponerse en pie, pero sus manos patinaron sobre el resbaladizo suelo y su cuerpo cayó los escasos centímetros que había conseguido elevarse sobre Malfoy de modo que su frente chocó con la barbilla de él.

—¿Quieres parar de moverte, joder? Me estás haciendo polvo —se quejó él aferrando la cintura de Granger y apretándola con fuerza para que se parara quieta.

Hermione pataleó durante unos instantes e intentó liberarse de las manos –que más bien parecían garras –de Malfoy hundiéndose en su cintura, pero él apretó con más fuerza y finalmente se quedó quieta, rehuyendo desesperadamente el mirarle a la cara. Sabía que debía de estar colorada, porque se sentía avergonzada e incomoda y sólo quería largarse de allí. Nunca había estado tan cerca de Malfoy y era plenamente consciente de su olor, el calor que trasmitía su cuerpo y el latido de su corazón, golpeando contra su clavícula derecha.

—Shhh —susurró él con expresión de superioridad, como un domador que hubiera conseguido convertir a una fiera en un dócil animalillo.

Hermione sintió el aliento de Malfoy acariciándole la frente y se tensó por completo. Estaba muy nerviosa y su corazón latía como el de un cervatillo asustado. Furiosa consigo misma, alzó el rostro para asesinar al chico con la mirada.

—¿Quieres soltarme de una vez? —le exigió ceñuda.

—Si paras de moverte...

—Si no lo hago, ¿cuál es tu plan? ¿Quedarnos aquí tirados eternamente?

Una imagen turbadora y erótica pasó fugazmente por la mente de Draco. Se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes, impactado, y después soltó a la chica con brusquedad. Entonces su olor, a algo dulce y tentador, le llenó la nariz y Draco casi pudo sentir cómo se quedaba adherido a su piel y su ropa. Furioso, tanto con Granger como consigo mismo, la empujó de malas maneras quitándosela de encima y se puso en pie todo lo elegantemente que pudo tras patinar un par de veces.

Después, sin mirar a la chica que le observaba con sorpresa desde el suelo, salió a toda prisa del baño.

* * *

—Draco, querido, ¿dónde estabas? —la voz de la Señora Weasley le interrumpió en pleno pasillo. Al parecer, la mujer había decidido adoptarlo así que se creía en pleno derecho de llamarle por su nombre y darle órdenes como si fuera su madre. Draco pasó ganas de lanzarle un maleficio, pero no tenía varita y además la señora Weasley poseía un cierto aire de autoridad que le cohibía.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ásperamente volviéndose hacia la mujer.

—¿Y Hermione?

Draco se encogió de hombros desdeñosamente y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros rotos con indiferencia.

—Iré a buscarla, mientras tú puedes encargarte de la sala de estar del segundo piso.

—¿Y con qué se supone que voy a limpiar? —preguntó Draco de malas maneras —no tengo varita.

—Oh, no te preocupes por eso, querido —dijo la Señora Weasley con una amplia sonrisa —encontrarás todo lo necesario allí.

Unos minutos después, Draco se hallaba bajo el umbral de la puerta de una pequeña sala de estar salpicada de sillones, canapés y puffs, observando la escoba, la fregona andrajosa, los paños y las bayetas con las que se suponía debía limpiar el lugar, con repugnancia y reticencia. Pensó que la Comadreja Madre –como había decidido bautizar a la Señora Weasley –estaba realmente chiflada si creía que él iba a tocar ni uno de esos vulgares y rudimentarios instrumentos muggles para limpiar.

Planeaba darse media vuelta y largarse a su cuarto, cuando vio aparecer a un elfo doméstico al fondo del pasillo. La criatura llevaba tan sólo un paño viejo y sucio a modo de taparrabos, estaba extremadamente delgada y tenía una luz febril en los ojos verdes inyectados en sangre. No parecía haber visto a Draco por el modo en que hablaba por lo bajo, farfullando y maldiciendo como si se creyera solo.

—Oh, sí, Kreacher les ha dejado una sorpresita en el baño. La ama estaría orgullosa de Kreacher, sí, señor. Kreacher protege la casa del muchacho apestoso, la familia de traidores a la sangre y la sangre sucia asquerosa. Kreacher bueno, sí...

Draco se dio cuenta de que ese era el elfo doméstico que Granger le había mencionado un rato atrás y lo observó con un brillo calculador en los ojos.

—Kreacher —le llamó.

El elfo se detuvo en seco y miró a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos. Después dio un salto y echó a correr hacia el muchacho, arrojándose a sus pies.

—¡Joven Malfoy! —exclamó con júbilo, acariciando los pies del chico con reverencia —¡Por fin un digno ocupante de la casa! ¡Un auténtico Black, impecable sangre limpia! Kreacher está a su servicio, señorito Malfoy, sí, Kreacher hará lo que usted quiera, señor.

Draco observó a la penosa criatura, besando el bajo de los vaqueros viejos que llevaba, y pensó que por fin alguien le trataba como se merecía. Sonrió de lado con pereza, dándose cuenta que Kreacher podría serle muy útil.

—Kreacher, tengo una orden para ti.

—Oh, sí, señor, Kreacher hará encantando lo que el joven Malfoy deseé.

—La sangre sucia me arrebató mi varita y quiero que tú me la devuelvas.

—Kreacher hará, señor, sí, Kreacher hará.

—¿Qué harás qué?

Draco se volvió bruscamente para encontrarse a Potter y Weasley al fondo del pasillo. Kreacher se apartó del rubio para hacer una rígida reverencia a Harry, aunque sus ojos se llenaron de odio.

—¿Qué te ha ordenado Malfoy, Kreacher? —repitió Harry seriamente.

Los labios de Kreacher temblaron y durante unos segundos, pareció que el elfo doméstico forcejeaba con su propia boca.

—El joven Malfoy quiere que Kreacher recupere su varita, amo —dijo al fin con voz estrangulada sin despegar los ojos del suelo —Y Kreacher hará cuando el apestoso amo menos se lo esperé, Kreacher servirá fielmente al joven Malfoy —murmuró.

—Te prohíbo que recuperes la varita de Malfoy, que te comuniques de ningún modo con nadie para decirle que él está aquí o que le ayudes a escapar, directa o indirectamente.

Kreacher levantó la cabeza para asesinar a su amo con la mirada, pero asintió enérgicamente.

—Como el amo desee —dijo Kreacher con rabia.

—Bien, y ahora ve a limpiar el baño del segundo piso —le ordenó Harry secamente.

Kreacher asintió, hizo una reverencia y después se alejó murmurando insultos contra Harry y Ron por lo bajo.

—¿Se te ha fastidiado el plan, eh, Malfoy? —se burló Ron, evidentemente contento.

—¿Qué coño queréis? —preguntó Draco, furioso.

—Mi madre nos ha enviado para ver cómo se te da limpiar a lo muggle —Ron echó un vistazo al interior de la sala de estar, tan sucia como lo había estado el día anterior —Veo que no sé te da muy bien, Malfoy.

—¿Por qué no ha venido tu madre a comprobarlo? ¿Es que está demasiado gorda para subir las escaleras? —le provocó Draco.

—¡Te vas a enterar, capullo! —gritó Ron, completamente colorado, antes de abalanzarse sobre Malfoy con las manos cerradas en puño. Draco, que ya esperaba esa reacción, le propinó un puñetazo en el estomago, dejando momentáneamente al pelirrojo sin respiración, pero Ron estaba tan furioso que logró sobreponerse y se echó sobre Malfoy, cayendo ambos al suelo.

—¡Parad! —les gritaba Harry, pero tanto Malfoy como Ron estaban demasiado furiosos para hacerle caso. Ambos rodaban por el suelo, forcejeando y golpeándose como podían, sin dejar de insultarse, ajenos al resto del mundo.

Harry trató de separarles sin resultado y casi cayó al suelo cuando Malfoy y Ron chocaron contra él. Harto, sacó su varita y apuntó a los chicos.

—¡Petrificus Totallus! —gritó. Justo en ese momento, la Señora Weasley, Ginny, Tonks y Hermione aparecieron al fondo del pasillo, atraídas por el jaleo.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó la Señora Weasley corriendo hacia los dos muchachos petrificados en el suelo. Malfoy estaba echado, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y la cabeza girada hacia un lado mientras que Ron, sobre él, tenía el puño suspendido a unos centímetros de la mandíbula del otro. Sangraba por la nariz y Malfoy por una ceja.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tonks observándoles con atención, como si fuesen una estatua muy interesante.

—Malfoy... provocó a Ron —Harry decidió omitir el insulto que había dedicado a la Señora Weasley —y después empezaron a pegarse. Intenté separarles pero como no encontré el modo, tuve que petrificarlos.

En ese instante, Ron, que se apoyaba sólo sobre una mano, cayó rígido sobre Malfoy, golpeando con su puño petrificado el suelo del pasillo.

—Hiciste bien, Harry —aprobó la señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo de su delantal —Marchaos, yo me ocuparé de ellos.

Harry asintió y los cuatro se dirigieron a las escaleras, muy lentamente, con la esperanza de enterarse de lo que iba a suceder, pero la señora Weasley esperó pacientemente hasta que ellos desaparecieron tras el recodo para despetrificar a su hijo y a Malfoy.

Aún mientras bajaban las escaleras, a Harry, Tonks, Ginny y Hermione les llegaron los gritos de la Señora Weasley.

* * *

—Quiero que se largue, Harry —masculló Ron sin dejar de dar vueltas por la habitación que compartía con Harry. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y cerró el libro que estaba tratando de leer.

—Ron, ya sabes cómo es Malfoy...

—¡Insultó a mi madre y por su culpa ella me ha echado un buen sermón!

—No debiste pegarle, Ron —aseveró Hermione ignorando el tono ofendido de su amigo.

—¿Por qué no? Ya no estamos en Hogwarts y soy mayor de edad, puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana —insistió el pelirrojo cruzándose de brazos.

—No se trata de eso, simplemente nunca se ha solucionado nada a golpes. Si yo pegara a Malfoy cada vez que me insulta, me pasaría el día encima de él —dijo la chica. El recuerdo de la escena en el baño, en la que había estado encima de él literalmente, se coló en su mente y la hizo enrojecer.

—¡Pues yo no pienso aguantarle ni una! —Ron se volvió hacia Harry, buscando su apoyo— ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿Vas a aguantar que Malfoy nos insulte en tu propia casa?

—A mí tampoco me agrada que esté aquí —dijo Harry —además, está claro que no está ni un poco agradecido porque le hayamos salvado el cuello y dado un lugar donde quedarse.

—Pero Harry, dijiste que podía quedarse... —comenzó Hermione.

—Dije que podía quedarse por un tiempo —acotó Harry —y si sólo va a darnos problemas...

—Exacto —Ron miró a Hermione con altivez —¿Lo ves, Hermione? No entiendo por qué tienes tanto interés en que Malfoy se quede...

—No tengo ningún interés en que se quede —replicó Hermione ofendida —pero creo que estáis pasando por alto que no podemos dejarle ir. A estas alturas ya debe de saber que estamos en la mansión Black y podría darles esa información a los mortífagos.

—Ellos intentaron matarle, no creo que les vaya con el cuento.

—¿No crees que Vo-Voldemort... —Ron emitió un ruidito al escuchar el nombre y Hermione le lanzó una mirada seca —¿No crees que Voldemort podría perdonarle si le lleva información tan valiosa como el paradero de Harry? Snape lo dijo, Voldemort quiere encargarse de Harry en persona y no dudes que está buscándole.

—La mansión está muy oculta y protegida —dijo Harry —Sirius dijo que era uno de los lugares mágicos más seguros por eso era ideal como cuartel de la Orden del Fénix.

—Voldemort conoce magia oscura que nosotros desconocemos —señaló Hermione —además, ¿vas a correr el riesgo tan sólo porque Malfoy sea un poco molesto?

—¿Un poco? —farfulló Ron.

—Muy molesto —cedió Hermione —pero de cualquier modo ya es tarde para echarle, si queréis mi opinión.

—No debiste haberle traído —gruñó Ron. La estancia se quedó en silencio mientras el pelirrojo y la chica miraban fijamente a Harry, esperando su veredicto. Harry se colocó bien las gafas y meditó durante unos segundos.

—Creo que Hermione tiene razón, prefiero no correr el riesgo —dijo.

Ron se puso a despotricar en el acto y Hermione volvió a abrir el libro, ocultando su expresión de satisfacción tras él.

* * *

_Hola bonitas :)!_

Otro chapter más ;) Lo primero, no he explicado cómo la Señora Weasley hizo bajar a Malfoy, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación ;) pero todas ganastéis la apuesta. Después el momento "tenso" del que os hablaba es obviamente en el que se cayeron al suelo, Hermione sobre él...juju...parece que Draco no encontró muy desagradable la experiencia...

Después ha hecho acto de presencia Kreacher (no podía faltar) que tendrá su papel en la historia también y que está encantando de servir a Malfoy. Luego Ron y Draco se ha pegado, y si no llega a ser por Harry se matan xD y la Señora Weasley ha aparecido para hacer justicia. Y por último, parece que Draco se queda definitivamente en Grimmauld Place porque sería peligroso dejarle ir...

Los capítulos a partir de ahora serán un poco más largos :)

Eso es todo :) Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo!

En especial a las que dejaron review en el anterior:

_Dubhesigrid__, Arilyn, Elea, Maki-1988, Lna, Chibi Tata, Esmeralda, Soerag, niurka, yolithza w., Yeire, Ana, Sandrita Granger, mariapotter2002, vangu, Sakura Granger, , princesaartemisa, micropuff, marata1507, yanhira, galletaa, Ear Tata, gata2242, Pau Malfoy, tifanny, Amber Nixie, Fer Cornamenta, Karinita1919, soll, Marceps, Klass2008, Sara, FairyMoka, Felton-Mara, Yezzie, Itsa, Daphne Greengrass, Annkora y Oromalfoy._

pd: gracias por las recomendaciones musicales, me he bajado mucha música y me ha encantado :) y me he enamorado del cantante de All the american rejects!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry!**

Dale al botón "**Go**" para besar a un Malfoy vestido de leñador ;)


	7. La Señora Black

**Recomendación musical:** _Hate this and i'll love you_ - Muse

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Señora Black (Editado)**

Tonks dejó la mansión Black al día siguiente para retomar su trabajo como aurora en el ministerio y la Señora Weasley pasó los días siguientes ultimando los preparativos para volver a la Madriguera.

—Arthur ya lleva muchos días solo en casa —explicó Molly durante la comida de ese día —y Bill y Fleur volverán pronto de su luna de miel a pasar una temporada en la Madriguera.

Bill y Fleur se habían casado un par de semanas después de que el curso terminara. Harry había abandonado la casa de los Dursley el día antes de la ceremonia y se trasladó a la Madriguera mientras duró la celebración. Hermione se reunió con sus amigos allí después de haber pasado las vacaciones con sus padres en Italia –a donde los Granger se habían mudado después que Hermione insistiera durante semanas en que ese país era más seguro–, y todos celebraron la boda del hermano de Ron.

Fue una ceremonia discreta, en el jardín de la Madriguera especialmente engalanado para la ocasión, con una radiante y bellísima Fleur y un muy recuperado Bill. Ginny y Gabrielle habían sido las damas de honor y Viktor Krum figuraba en la reducida lista de invitados.

Hermione se había reencontrado con él después de tantos años y pudo comprobar que las mariposas volvían a revolotear furiosamente en su estomago a pesar del tiempo pasado. Viktor se había quedado un par de días en la Madriguera después de la boda, días que ambos pasaron juntos. Charlaron, recordaron viejos tiempos, se besaron y después él se fue como había venido.

A pesar de todo, Hermione sólo había contando lo sucedido a Ginny y se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a hacerse demasiadas ilusiones respecto a él. Viktor entraba igual que salía de su vida y ella se negaba a pasarlo mal cada vez que eso sucedía, así que una vez él se hubo ido, Hermione no quiso volver a hablar del tema con Ginny y peleaba consigo misma para no pensar en los días que había pasado con Krum. Quería seguir con su vida con normalidad y ahora que estaba ayudando a Harry en la búsqueda de los Horrocrux tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que sus preocupaciones amorosas.

No obstante, fue muy consciente de la mirada cómplice y fugaz que le dedicó Ginny cuando su madre hizo mención a Bill y Fleur y su boda. También de la mirada ceñuda de Ron, pero Hermione ignoró ambas.

Así, esa misma noche, la Señora Weasley y Ginny se despidieron de Harry, Ron y Hermione. La Señora Weasley les abrazó a los tres a la vez, les besó en las mejillas, les revolvió el cabello y les dijo que se cuidaran una media docena de veces. Ginny terminó arrastrándola por la puerta –luego de su incómoda despedida de Harry –después de que pasara unos quince minutos dándole todo tipo de indicaciones, sugerencias y explicaciones a los tres de cómo llevar la casa.

Finalmente ambas desaparecieron, dejando a los tres chicos solos. _Con Malfoy_.

* * *

La vida sin la Señora Weasley en Grimmauld Place resultaba muy diferente para todos sus habitantes. El mayor inconveniente era que ahora que la madre de Ron se había ido, ellos tenían que cocinar por sí mismos.

Los tres sabían defenderse pero el problema estaba en la comida para Malfoy. Ron y Harry se negaron en redondo a cocinar nada para él –Ron expresó con bastante claridad que si dependía de él, Draco podía morirse de hambre –y al parecer, ambos consideraban que ya que Hermione le había llevado a Grimmauld Place, bien podía encargarse ella de eso.

—No pienso hacerlo —respondió ceñuda —yo no soy su esclava. No me importa cocinar un poco más para que él pueda comer de vez en cuando pero me niego a encargarme de eso siempre.

—Pues entonces, que cocine él —dijo Harry.

—Para eso tendrías que permitir que saliera de su habitación —replicó ella. Desde que Malfoy estaba en la casa, le permitían salir de vez en cuando para ir al servicio que había en esa planta y las únicas ocasiones en que había ido más allá, habían sido para "ayudar" en la limpieza –cosa que finalmente hizo bajo la supervisión de la madre de Ron–El resto del tiempo había estado encerrado allí, para comodidad del resto de los habitantes.

Hermione lo comprendía y por un lado casi se alegraba porque así se evitaban problemas y roces entre él y Harry o Ron, pero por otra parte, le parecía cruel tenerlo encerrado en una sola habitación.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Ron enfadado —De eso nada, ya hacemos bastante permitiéndole quedarse aquí como para que encima pueda vagar por la casa a sus anchas...

—Ya sabe dónde está, encerrarlo en su habitación no tiene ningún sentido —argumentó la chica.

—Claro que lo tiene, estamos muy tranquilos sin él —continuó el pelirrojo.

—Pero es cruel enclaustrarlo en un cuarto durante...

—Sirius pasó años encerrado en una celda siendo inocente —replicó Harry —así que considerando que Malfoy es un mortífago, me parece que tiene bastante suerte.

—Harry —suspiró Hermione —¿No sientes ni siquiera un poco de compasión por él?

—Si no la sintiera no le habría permitido quedarse aquí.

—Lo sé, pero incluso él se merece algo más que pasar los días encerrado en una habitación sin nada que hacer. Recuerda lo mal que lo pasó Sirius recluido durante tanto tiempo en la casa, estar en una sola habitación debe de ser aún peor.

—Él no es Sirius —se resistió Harry.

—No, tienes razón. Es sólo un muchacho de diecisiete años, solo, asustado, buscado por el Ministerio para enviarlo a Azkaban y por los mortífagos muy probablemente para matarle.

Hermione ni siquiera estaba muy segura de por qué estaba defendiendo a Malfoy frente a sus amigos para que le permitieran vagar por Grimmauld Place a placer, menos aún considerando que aprovecharía su libertad, por lo menos parcialmente, para molestarla y meterse con ella. Pero lo cierto es que le daba pena verle allí solo, aburrido y triste, perdido siempre en sus pensamientos, sin duda muy lejanos a la mansión Black, cada vez que ella le subía algo de comer.

—Está bien, está bien —cedió Harry malhumorado —pero que no moleste demasiado o...

—Lo sé, lo sé —le atajó Hermione tratando de disimular su sonrisa.

—¡Esto es el colmo! —farfulló Ron saliendo del salón a grandes zancadas —Hermione, ¡te pareces a mi madre! ¡Siempre te sales con la tuya!

Y salió del salón cerrando de un portazo que hizo temblar la puerta. Harry se levantó y salió detrás de Ron, dejando a Hermione sola en el salón.

Suspiró largamente y se frotó la frente con desaliento. Empezaba a cansarse de que Ron se enfadara con ella cada dos por tres por culpa de Malfoy. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse, pero escucho un leve temblor. Abrió los ojos de golpe y echó un vistazo al salón, pero no había nada allí vivo –al menos en apariencia. Podía tratarse de algún objeto mágico o encantado, pero ya se habían desecho de todos dos veranos atrás cuando la Orden del Fénix se había instalado en la mansión.

Volvió a escuchar el leve temblor y le pareció que procedía de un escritorio de madera envejecida que estaba en frente del sofá. Lo observó fijamente durante unos cinco minutos, pero no sucedió nada.

Estaba demasiado cansada para molestarse en investigar, así que decidió que fuera lo que fuera, se lo había imaginado. Suspiró y abandonó el salón, como momentos antes habían hecho sus amigos.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy y le encontró junto a la cama, poniéndose una camisa de cuadros de los gemelos. La chica apartó la vista de inmediato, avergonzada, pero no antes de ver la fina línea de sus cicatrices atravesando su blanco pecho durante unos fugaces segundos.

—¿Es que no sabes llamar? —preguntó él malhumorado —¿A qué has venido?

—Tengo novedades —explicó Hermione, aliviada al comprobar que Malfoy ya se había abrochado por completo la camisa —Para empezar, la Señora Weasley y Ginny se han ido y...

—¿Y a mí qué coño me importa eso? —preguntó Draco, sentándose en el sillón de chintz con aire aburrido.

—Te importa por varias razones. Lo que has estado comiendo todos estos días lo cocinaba la Señora Weasley y ahora que no está, tendrás que apañártelas tú.

Draco observó a la sabelotodo durante unos segundos sin expresión, después arrugó la frente en un gesto de confusión. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que él creía que estaba diciendo?

—¿Qué? ¿Estás insinuando que me prepare _yo_ la comida? —preguntó como si ella hubiera dicho algo terriblemente absurdo.

—Exacto. Harry ha permitido que salgas de tu habitación cuando quieras, así que eres libre de bajar a la cocina a prepararte algo cuando tengas hambre. Está en el sótano, por cierto.

Draco miró a Granger fijamente durante unos largos segundos, hasta que advirtió que ella se sentía incomoda sosteniéndole la mirada y apartó los ojos de él, entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse sonoramente.

—En serio, Granger... —lanzó otra risotada —no sabía que tenías sentido del humor...

—Ríete cuanto quieras —respondió ella secamente —pero cuando tengas hambre y te des cuenta de que nadie va a mover un dedo para traerte algo de comer, verás las cosas de otra manera.

Y con aire digno, Hermione salió de la habitación.

* * *

Draco recordó las palabras de la repelente de Granger cuando llegó el mediodía. No había desayunado y si se quedaba sentado en el sillón, al parecer tampoco comería.

Ahora podía salir cuando quisiera de la habitación pero la idea le atraía y le disgustaba a partes iguales. Le atraía porque le gustaría explorar la mansión de los Black (su madre le había hablado de ella en alguna ocasión) y poder salir de la dichosa habitación donde pasaba las horas aburrido y pensativo, pero no encontraba nada interesante la idea de convivir con Potty, Weasel y Granger.

Se tocó la ceja (el pobretón le había hecho un corte ahí cuando se pelearon) y maldijo al estúpido pelirrojo, también al gilipollas de San Potter por haberles petrificado para separarles. Al menos ahora no estaba la Comadreja Madre para echarle una sermón pero estaba solo contra Potter y Weasley –Granger no le preocupaba lo más mínimo– y ni siquiera tenía varita. Salir de la habitación era exponerse a más roces, peleas y situaciones desagradables, y él ya no tenía a Crabbe y Goyle para cubrirle las espaldas.

No era imbécil y sabía que no le convenía tener problemas con el trío dorado, pero ¿podría contenerse cuando estuviera con ellos, cuando no los soportaba?

Y por otro lado, ¿qué coño iba a comer? No tenía ni idea de cocinar, de hecho lo más cerca que había estado de una cocina había sido en las ocasiones en las que Crabbe y Goyle insistían en saquear las cocinas de Hogwarts –él accedía para molestar a los elfos domésticos cuanto podía –. Tampoco tenía magia para intentar algo, _jodida Granger_.

Malhumorado, se levantó bruscamente del sillón y salió de la habitación. Echó un vistazo al pasillo desierto y se dirigió a las escaleras. Había estado en el tercer y segundo piso, pero no conocía el primero ni el bajo, tampoco la puñetera cocina.

Granger había dicho que estaba en el sótano y dado los rugidos que lanzaba su estomago, decidió postergar su exploración de la casa para cuando hubiera comido algo. Bajó las escaleras de dos pisos y se detuvo en el último tramo –el que daba al vestíbulo –para contemplar una hilera de cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos, colgados de la pared con pequeñas placas de bronce en las que se leía sus nombres.

—Kreacher —murmuró con un brillo malicioso en los ojos, había tenido una idea —Kreacher —llamó.

Como esperaba, el mugriento elfo doméstico se apareció al pie de los escalones y realizó una pronunciada reverencia, rozando con la punta de su nariz, la raída alfombra.

—¿El joven Malfoy ha llamado?

—Sí —Draco observó con desprecio al asqueroso elfo, lleno de suciedad —Cocíname algo, pero antes... lávate —ordenó.

—Sí, joven Malfoy. Kreacher hará lo que el joven Malfoy quiera —murmuró el elfo haciendo otra reverencia.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Draco alzó la vista para ver a Granger saliendo de una puerta del vestíbulo con el ceño fruncido. Su indomable cabello estaba recogido en un moño flojo del que se escapaban mechones rebeldes y castaños, dándole un aire casual e inocente. Draco se preguntó por qué coño se había fijado en el pelo de escoba de esa sabelotodo insoportable y la miró fríamente.

—La sangre sucia habla a Kreacher, se atreve a vivir en la honorable mansión Black —farfulló Kreacher por lo bajo, después alzó el rostro y miró al chico —Kreacher hará lo que el joven Malfoy quiera, Kreacher hará encantado.

Draco miró a la muchacha y le sonrió con suficiencia desde lo alto de las escaleras.

—¿Lo ves, sabelotodo? Kreacher se muere por servirme —dijo en un tono que indicaba que ella estaba loca si no lo hacía también.

—¡Él no es tu esclavo! —replicó, acalorada.

—¿Ah, no? —preguntó con malicia —Kreacher, arrodíllate.

Inmediatamente, el elfo doméstico se dejó caer de rodillas y agachó la cabeza tanto que aplastó la nariz contra el suelo ante la mirada impotente y angustiada de Hermione.

—Kreacher, no le obedezcas, él no es tú amo y tú... —comenzó.

—Kreacher, golpéate contra la pared —ordenó Draco con deleite y observó atentamente a Hermione para ver su reacción cuando el elfo doméstico se puso de pie con celeridad y empezó a aporrear la pared más cercana con su cabeza.

—¡Kreacher, para! —chilló Hermione desesperada, pero el elfo se golpeaba con tanta fuerza que dudaba que pudiera oírle. Miró a Malfoy casi con suplica y la expresión de perversa satisfacción de su rostro hizo que le dieran ganas de darle un puñetazo.

—¡CANALLAS!¡INMUNDICIA EN MI CASA!¡HEREJES Y TRAIDORES...

El retrato de la Señora Black, sin duda por culpa del jaleo, se había despertado, replegando las cortinas que lo cubrían para dejar a la luz a la enfurecida anfitriona.

—¡Dile que pare, Malfoy!—exigió Hermione.

—...A LA SANGRE, BAJO MI TECHO...

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Es...divertido —respondió en voz alta para hacerse oír.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione con expresión confusa, no había escuchado nada con todo el alboroto que montaba la señora Black.

—...HABITANDO EN NUESTRA GLORIOSA MANSIÓN...

—He dicho que...

—...LOS BLACK HEMOS CAÍDO EN DESGRACIA, LA BAJEZA Y LA...

—¡He dicho que...

—...HUMILLACIÓN! ¡DESHONRA!¡SANGRE SUCIAS ASQUEROSOS Y TRAI...

—¿Quiere callarse de una jodida vez, vieja sebosa? —espetó Draco con furia mirando al retrato.

Asombrosamente, un tenso e increíble silencio llenó el vestíbulo. La Señora Black se quedó boquiabierta e incluso Kreacher dejó de torturarse y observaba a su señora y a Malfoy de hito en hito. Hermione por su parte estaba atónita, ni siquiera Sirius había sido capaz de hacer callar a su madre por mucho que se lo hubiera ordenado.

—¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó imperiosamente la mujer, pero sin gritar por una vez.

—Draco Malfoy—respondió él con petulancia e irritación.

—¡Por fin! —exclamó la mujer con voz potente —¡Un auténtico Black! Acércate, muchacho, deja que te vea. Sin duda eres un Black, tienes los mismos rasgos finos y la misma constitución fuerte —murmuró la Señora Black con orgullo observando a Draco mientras él descendía los últimos escalones, obviamente muy cómodo con las alabanzas de la anfitriona.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y después se marchó, escaleras arriba, pisando cada escalón con fuerza. Draco la observó desaparecer caminando con furia, sonrió de lado y después se volvió hacia la Señora Black.

* * *

Hermione entró a la habitación que antes había compartido con Ginny y cerró de un portazo, completamente alterada.

—Maldito Malfoy —farfulló apartándose un mechón de pelo que se le había salido del moño de un manotazo brusco.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel y tiránico? Siempre había sabido que era un déspota –no en vano habían tenido docenas de disputas desde que ambos eran prefectos porque abusaba de su cargo de poder constantemente– presuntuoso y arrogante. Hermione lo atribuía a que necesitaba sentirse superior a base de despreciar y humillar a los demás, y esa era una actitud que le parecía muy triste.

Pero lo que había sucedido ese día había ido más allá de intimidar a unos alumnos de primero o confiscar las golosinas de una muchacha de segundo. Había maltratado a un elfo doméstico, únicamente porque sabía que eso la fastidiaría. Solamente para demostrarle que podía hacerlo. ¿Si la Señora Black no hubiera "intervenido", que más habría sido capaz de ordenarle a Kreacher que hiciera?

Hermione se había largado hecha una furia, pero ahora comprendía que era lo mejor que podía haber hecho. No hubiera conseguido nada de él apelando a su bondad, pidiéndoselo por favor o insultándole. El único modo de quedar por encima de él era ignorarle, y si ella no estaba delante para ver como maltrataba a Kreacher, el hecho de hacerlo perdería todo su interés para él.

Hermione, que era de naturaleza comprensiva y que no soportaba las injusticias, era lo más opuesto a Malfoy.

—Le odio —murmuró. Y quizás, si hubiera podido ver la mueca de amargura que había en su rostro cuando pronunció esas palabras, hubiera tenido algo más en que pensar.

* * *

_Hola bonitas!_

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :) Tonks, Molly y Ginny se han ido de Grimmauld Place así que Malfoy se ha quedado solo con el trío dorado...Malfoy ya puede andar por toda la casa y Kreacher está encantado de ser su esclavo, cosa que ha aprovechado para hacer sufrir a la pobre Hermione. La Señora Black y Malfoy se han conocido xD de buenas maneras y Hermione está convencida de que odia a Draco...pero ya veremos :)

Espero que la canción os haya gustado (Muse tiene canciones muy buenas) y de nuevo gracias por las recomendaciones he descubierto muchos grupos que me gustan gracias a vosotras!

Por cierto, siento que no os apareciera un Malfoy vestido de leñador, es culpa de fanfiction que andaba mal jajaja

Volveré a actualizar el lunes :D! Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por los reviews :D!

En respuesta a algunas preguntas, me temo que no tengo tiempo para contestar a los reviews, ahora trabajo y estudio y dentro de poco tengo los exámenes finales además de unos cuantos trabajos asi que no tengo tiempo libre apenas y el que tengo prefiero usarlo para escribir. De cualquier modo, muchísimas gracias, leo todos con atención y me hacen mucha ilusión, me inspiran.

Mil gracias a todas, en especial a las que me dejaron review en el anterior (y bienvenidas a las nuevas incorporaciones!):

_Courtney Love, harrymaniatica, Marceps, Emily Dumbledore, Daphnee Greengrass, greengirl, nataly-malfoy, SandritaGranger, cuky as, Veroli, Yeire, mariapotter2002, Vesper Bond, yanhira, Fer Cornamente, marata1507, Lna, Vero Felton mx, Maria, Elea, PauMalfoy, princesaartemisa, englantier, Ear :), Itsa-Ekhi ;), Amber Nixie, Dubhesigrid, fairyMoka, Yezzie, gala zoel, galletaa, micropuff, Little Pandora, Edoras, Gata2242, Klass2008, Pixie Tinkerbell, Sweetangel-M, Ginnywp, Sakura-Granger, Anne Rose Malfoy, Ailed, Iniki, Amarissima, , rOberta pardo, Alejandra1, 92, cocco, consue y Baddy._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

Con mucho cariño, Dry!

Dadle a "**Go**" para tener sueños húmedos con Malfoy ;) (esto sí).


	8. Magia Oscura

**o0o. Recomendación Musical**: _Como soy_ - Pignoise

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Magia Oscura**

Draco caminaba por el pasillo del segundo piso, abriendo todas las puertas para descubrir qué había en cada habitación. Ya conocía el tercer piso y parte del segundo –los había visto cuando se vio obligado a ayudar en su limpieza por la Comadreja Madre –pero había algunas habitaciones a las que no había entrado. Tomó el pomo de la tercera puerta a la derecha y abrió con brusquedad.

Granger estaba allí, sentada en una butaca con un libro en las manos y una bola de pelo –Draco supuso que sería un gato –acurrucada en sus rodillas. La chica alzó sus ojos del libro al verle bajo el marco de la puerta de su cuarto, _porque esa era su habitación, _y se puso en pie con expresión enfurecida. No obstante, no abrió la boca, simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta e intentó cerrársela en las narices, sin embargo Draco lo impidió colando el pie.

—¿Qué haces, Granger? ¿No deberías estar consolando a Kreacher? Creo que está llorando por algún rincón —la provocó.

Entonces se hizo un silencio espeso, profundo, cargado. Draco no podía ver el rostro de Granger –ella estaba al otro lado de la puerta entornada, ejerciendo presión con su cuerpo para que él no pudiera entrar –pero sabía que sus palabras le habían sentado como una bofetada. Esbozó una sonrisa de lado esperando la explosión de la chica pero ella no dijo nada. Draco frunció el ceño desconcertado y entonces lo sintió: un pisotón rabioso sobre los dedos de su pie.

—¡Me cago en la... —masculló retirando el pie de la puerta en el acto, mientras sentía que los dedos le latían de dolor. Hermione entreabrió la puerta lo justo para lanzarle una mirada vengativa y desdeñosa, y después, alzando la cabeza con dignidad, le cerró en las narices.

Draco soltó una buena cantidad de palabrotas y golpeó la puerta con fuerza, pero ella no volvió a responderle. Fastidiado, se quedó al otro lado de la puerta, haciendo todo tipo de comentarios hirientes con la intención de provocarla durante un buen rato pero sólo obtuvo silencio.

Irritado, Draco regresó a su cuarto con una extraña sensación opresiva en el pecho. La estúpida sabelotodo se había enfadado de verdad con él por lo sucedido con Kreacher. Pensó que debería sentirse satisfecho pero la victoria le sabía amarga. Le gustaba enfurecerla siempre que podía, meterse con ella y hacerla rabiar, pero Granger siempre le respondía con comentarios ingeniosos o le ignoraba –aunque él sabía que había logrado molestarla-. En cambio en esa ocasión, simplemente estaba tan enfadada que se había negado a hablarle, incluso para insultarle o enviarle al infierno.

Dio un par de vueltas por su habitación, como un león enjaulado, sintiéndose incómodo y confuso, y finalmente salió, decidido a buscarla para incitarla hasta que hablara. Regresó al cuarto de la chica, pero cuando abrió la puerta comprobó que no estaba allí. Tampoco estaba en la cocina, ni en el salón desde el que le llegaron las voces de Potter y Weasley. No la encontró en ninguna de las habitaciones del segundo y tercer piso, así que decidió subir por las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso, inferior al ático.

Nunca había estado en esa planta, por lo que Draco avanzó con cautela, atento a casa sonido. Le pareció escuchar el sonido de pasos en la segunda habitación a su izquierda, así que se acercó con cautela y giró con suavidad el pomo. Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para mirar dentro y encontró una amplía estancia, ricamente decorada –aunque bastante sucia y polvorienta- plagada de estantes de madera llenos de libros y libros de todos los tamaños, colores y materiales. Había también una pequeña chimenea y frente a ella, desperdigados por una alfombra, un par de sillones y taburetes acolchados.

Hermione estaba allí, paseando con aire especulativo y maravillado entre las hileras de estanterías. Finalmente se detuvo en el último tramo de una estantería y se puso de puntillas para coger un pesado libro forrado de cuero negro, del más alto de los estantes. Tuvo que estirarse al máximo y realizar varias intentonas antes de conseguir sacar el tomo. Después, lo cogió y observó con gravedad.

Quitó el polvo que cubría la cubierta con una mano para leer su titulo grabado en letras de molde plateadas, pero desde su posición, Draco no pudo verlo. La chica se puso pálida y avanzó hacia uno de los sillones con la vista clavada en el libro. Se sentó y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas unos instantes, sin dejar de observarlo.

Draco pensó que parecía estar meditando algo serio y entreabrió un poco más la puerta para poder observar por completo su perfil. Llevaba el pelo suelto y alborotado, por lo que le cayó sobre el rostro, ocultándolo, cuando se inclinó más sobre el libro. Soltando un bufido, la chica cogió una goma de pelo que llevaba en su muñeca y tomando su cabello con ambas manos, lo juntó en lo alto y se hizo una coleta dejando al descubierto su cuello y el hueco de su nuca. Draco observó hipnotizado como las manos de la chica se movían, apresando ese indómito cabello en el recogido, y se dio cuenta, impactado, de que se le había secado la boca.

Frunció el ceño y apunto estuvo de chascar la lengua, molesto, pero decidió entrar en la biblioteca de los Black.

Hermione había abierto el libro tras unos momentos de vacilación y estaba tan concentrada en él que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de Malfoy hasta que lo vio, una sombra en vaqueros, leyendo el libro por encima de su hombro. Pillada de improviso, Hermione dio un respingo y cerró el libro bruscamente para después asesinar con la mirada al intruso.

Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué hacía ahí, pero recordó a tiempo que no le hablaba, así que le giró el rostro y volvió a abrir el libro, hundiendo la cara en él para que Malfoy no pudiera leer ni una línea. Él hizo una mueca con los labios, rodeó el sillón de la chica y se detuvo frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Tratado de Magia Oscura Ancestral?—recitó Draco, que había podido leer el título del libro —Vaya, Granger, me sorprendes. ¿No estarás pensando abandonar a Potty y Weasel y unirte al lado oscuro, verdad?

Hermione se ofendió tanto por la sugerencia del chico, que se olvidó de que no le hablaba.

—¡Por supuesto que no! –replicó con enojo— Sólo estoy...informándome. Investigando.

—¿Para qué? –preguntó Draco encogiéndose de hombros con desdén —No veo la utilidad de estudiar magia oscura si no piensas usarla.

—Es importante conocer las armas del enemigo para derrotarle –recitó Granger en ese tono de marisabidilla que Draco tanto odiaba. La observó irritado y las palabras de la sabelotodo le llenaron la mente de recuerdos que no quería revivir.

—¿Crees que conocer alguno de esos maleficios te ayudara a defenderte de ellos? –preguntó con fiereza— No tienes ni idea. Nada de lo que ponga en esos libros te prepara para enfrentarte a Él.

Hermione guardó silencio, impresionada por el tono y la expresión del mortífago. Parecía hablar de algo que conocía muy bien.

_Por propia experiencia._

—Tal vez —dijo la chica tras unos segundos. No iba a entrar en detalles de hasta que punto era importante conocer a Voldemort para poder destruirle.

—¿Tal vez? —repitió él exasperado acercándose a Hermione –El Señor Oscuro es invencible, no hay modo posible de acabar con él.

—Hablas como uno de ellos —le espetó ella, mirándole con desdén.

Draco se inclinó, apoyando sus manos en el apoyabrazos del sillón en el que estaba sentada Granger, y acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que quedó a unos centímetros.

—Soy uno de ellos —siseó, poniendo especial énfasis en el "_soy_".

—Un mortífago desertor —aclaró Hermione sin dejarse amedrentar y hundió su dedo índice en el pecho del chico —así que si lo que intentas es intimidarme, olvídalo, no te tengo ningún miedo.

—Deberías —amenazó él, furioso— podría hacerte cosas horribles.

Hermione echó el rostro hacia atrás, de modo que su boca quedó más cerca aún a la de Malfoy, y rompió a reír.

—No lo dudo —replicó ella con indiferencia— Y ahora, ¿podrías apartarte y dejarme en paz?

—¿Es que te pongo nerviosa? —preguntó él con picardía.

—La verdad es que resulta muy irritante concentrarse en la lectura contigo revoloteando por aquí.

—Yo no revoloteo.

—Ya lo creo que lo haces, ¿por qué no te buscas algo que hacer?

—Encuentro más divertido molestarte.

—Eso es muy triste.

—¿Triste? —preguntó él repentinamente furioso— Llevo días encerrado en esta puta casa, sin poder salir, sin magia, disfrutando la compañía de la sabelotodo, el grandísimo Potter y la Comadreja. No me hables de lo que es triste.

—Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero tampoco lo es para nosotros —replicó Hermione, impasible —Y podrías mostrarte, aunque fuera un poco, agradecido porque te hayamos salvado la vida.

—Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras. No quiero deberle favores a alguien como tú —espetó él violentamente, acercando aún más el rostro al de la chica.

—¿Alguien como yo? —repitió ella.

—Sí. Una asquerosa sangre sucia —pronunció, vocalizando todo lo que pudo.

Draco pudo ver la mueca de dolor que surcó fugazmente el rostro de la aludida, remplazada rápidamente por un ceño. Hermione cerró el libro bruscamente y se puso en pie, obligándole a apartarse para no chocarse con ella.

—Pues entonces lárgate —le chilló enfadada.

—Lo haría si pudiera, créeme —replicó él con bravuconería.

—Bien —farfulló ella dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca con el libro bajo el brazo. Era evidente que pensaba que había dicho la última palabra.

—Genial —gruñó él.

—¡Estupendo! —gritó ella a pleno pulmón antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo. Salió al pasillo, tan furiosa, que no vio a Kreacher escondido tras una estatua de mármol que había cerca.

—¡Estúpido arrogante insensible! —masculló ofendida mientras empezaba a bajar en las escaleras.

Los ojos verde barrosos de Kreacher, se iluminaron con un brillo vengativo.

* * *

—¿Encontraste alguna pista en el Valle de Godric? —preguntó Ron, repantigado en su cama.

—No—respondió Harry. Hermione, sentada junto al pelirrojo (o más bien en la única esquina libre de la cama que Ron no ocupaba) miró a Harry con preocupación —Visité la tumba de mis padres y mi casa. Eso fue todo.

—Esperaba que allí encontráramos algo por dónde empezar a buscar el siguiente horrocrux —dijo Hermione.

—Yo también, pero he estado pensando. Dumbledore creía que la clave para destruir a Voldemort era conocer lo máximo posible sobre su vida. Sabemos lo que sucedió cuando estuvo en Hogwarts y al poco de salir, pero después desapareció durante años y nadie sabe a donde fue. Creo en ese período de tiempo puede estar la clave para averiguar dónde pudo ocultar los demás horrocruxes.

—Tienes razón —dijo Hermione pensativa —además, de la predilección de Vo-Voldemort por usar objetos ya valiosos de por sí para convertirlos en horrocruxes, por lo visto también los ha dejado en lugares que tienen significado para él.

—El diario no —dijo Ron.

—Se lo dio a su mano derecha —razonó Harry —alguien con quien estaba vinculado. El anillo de Salazar lo dejó en la choza de los Gaunt y el guardapelo en la cueva donde llevó a aquellos niños a los traumatizó.

—Si uno de los horrocruxes es Nagini, Voldemort la ha de llevar con él —afirmó Hermione —pero los demás, la copa de Hufflepuff y algo de Ravenclaw o Gryffindor, debe estar en algún lugar relacionado con él.

Los tres amigos guardaron silencio, devanándose los sesos para tratar de averiguar dónde podrían estar los horrocruxes faltantes. Al cabo, Ron habló.

—¿Y si interrogamos a Malfoy? Tal vez, después de todo, tenerle aquí podría sernos útil, ¿no?

—No creo que él sepa nada —dijo Hermione desechando la idea con un gesto. Además, la idea de volver a verle después del enfrentamiento en la biblioteca del día anterior, no le resultaba en absoluto atractiva.

—Pero es un mortífago —señaló Harry —debe saber cosas que nosotros ignoramos.

Ron asintió y Hermione bajó los hombros con un suspiro de resignación.

* * *

Malfoy estaba en su cuarto, comiendo lo que Kreacher le había preparado y llevado en una bandeja de plata con el emblema de los Black. No eran los manjares a los que estaba acostumbrado en Malfoy Hall, ni tampoco los suculentos platos de Hogwarts pero considerando la situación, Draco no se quejaba. Bueno, no demasiado.

Mejor dicho, no tanto como debería.

Bebía un sorbo de agua de una copa de plata cuando el trío dorado irrumpió en su habitación, encabezados por el pelirrojo –por supuesto sin llamar-.

—¿Qué demonios queréis? —preguntó, mientras se llevaba otro bocado de pollo asado a la boca como si ellos no estuvieran allí.

—Verás, Malfoy, vas a ayudarnos o... —comenzó Ron.

—Vamos a hacerte algunas preguntas, y más vale que respondas —continuó Harry y los dos se situaron a ambos lados del sillón en el que Malfoy estaba repantigado con expresión amenazante.

—¿Y qué os ha hecho pensar que yo voy a colaborar? —preguntó Draco con burla, con los ojos fijos en Granger, que esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

—Colaboraras o te meteré mi varita por el culo –anunció Ron —¿He sido bastante claro?

—Ron, no lo hagas —terció Hermione, y el pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella con expresión de fastidio —así tendría una varita.

Ron miró a Hermione asombrado y luego se echó a reír, Harry también sonrió, e incluso Hermione acabó por hacerlo ante la expresión furibunda de Malfoy.

"_Toma ésa"_ pensó, "_esto es por lo de ayer_".

—Bien —continuó Harry tratando de ponerse serio —Tú eres un mortífago, así que debes saber ciertas cosas que podrían sernos útiles.

—Sí, por ejemplo, ¿dónde os reunís? —preguntó Ron con los brazos cruzados y pose de matón.

—No pienso responder a eso —replicó Malfoy cruzándose de brazos con expresión aburrida.

Sin decir nada, Ron y Harry sacaron sus varitas y le apuntaron al unísono. Draco miró a Granger esperando que interviniera –era tan santurrona que seguramente le defendía por estar en inferioridad de condiciones –pero la chica permaneció indiferente bajo el quicio de la puerta.

Viendo que no tenía alternativa, masculló una maldición y arrugó los labios en una mueca de rabia.

—Si respondo a eso, me matarán —reconoció entre dientes.

—Nosotros también podríamos hacerlo —aseguró el pelirrojo con lo que intentó que fuera un tono intimidatorio. Draco le miró fijamente durante unos segundos y después se echó a reír a carcajadas, dándose palmas en una rodilla enfáticamente.

Ron se puso colorado hasta las orejas de pura rabia y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Harry le interrumpió.

—Pero siempre podemos entregarte a las autoridades. ¿Te gustaría pasar una temporada en Azkaban? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de reencontrarte con tu padre?

La risa de Malfoy se cortó en el acto. Hizo una mueca, como si le hubieran golpeado de forma muy dolorosa y miró a los tres chicos con odio gélido.

—No tienen un punto de reunión prefijado —reconoció con rencor. Hermione no pudo evitar reparar en que hablaba de los mortífagos como algo ajeno a él, como si ya no fuera uno de ellos —van allá a dónde el Señor Oscuro los llame.

—¿Y donde es eso?

—Cada vez en un lugar distinto: un bosque, un cementerio, unas ruinas...Cualquier lugar apartado y vacío.

—¿Qué está tramando ahora Voldemort? —preguntó Harry y Malfoy se estremeció imperceptiblemente al escuchar el nombre de su señor.

—No lo sé.

Hermione le observó, pálido desde que Harry había nombrado a Voldemort y se dio cuenta de cómo se llevaba las manos al pecho de manera inconscientemente, posiblemente para palparse las cicatrices que lo atravesaban y que -Hermione estaba cada vez más segura de ello –su amo le había provocado, y sintió compasión por él. Aunque quisiera disimularlo, era evidente que estaba asustado.

—Vaya, así que el-que-no-debe-ser—nombrado no confiaba sus planes en su mano derecha, eh —se burló Ron.

—Yo no era su... —comenzó Malfoy con cansancio. Aún no había recuperado el color.

—Lo suponía —lo atajó Harry con frialdad.

—¿Queréis dejarlo ya? —terció Hermione –Está colaborando, no es necesario que seáis desagradables.

—No necesito que me defiendas, sangre sucia —espetó él con rabia.

—¡Retira eso!—gritó Ron enfurecido.

—No —insistió Draco, categórico, disfrutando de la mueca en los labios de Granger y la expresión enfurecida de Ron y Harry —eso es lo que es. Una sangre podrid...

Pero Draco no pudo acabar de pronunciar la última palabra porque Potter le agarró con fuerza por el cuello de su camina de leñador y le puso la varita en el cuello.

—Malfoy...—comenzó con voz amenazante.

—Harry, déjalo —dijo Hermione con voz suave, sin poder ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos —no merece la pena. Sólo intenta provocaros y molestarlos. Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya, así será más sencillo para todos.

Y antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran decir nada, Hermione se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación de Malfoy. Draco se quedó mirando el marco de la puerta por el que el desordenado pelo castaño había desaparecido y sintió un extraño vacío y una sensación incómoda en el pecho. Algo parecido a... _desazón_.

—¿Estás contento ya, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron con violencia.

Harry bajó la varita y soltó la camisa de franela de Malfoy con asco. Después le miró a los ojos, todo seriedad y frialdad.

—¿Sabes? Es muy estúpido por tu parte tratarla así, Malfoy, sobre todo considerando que sí te he permitido quedarte aquí en lugar de echarte a la calle o entregarte al ministerio ha sido sólo porque Hermione ha insistido. Siente compasión por ti, pero no dudes que el día que ella deje de apoyarte, yo no tendré ningún problema en librarme de ti, así que yo que tú mediría mis palabras.

* * *

_Hola bonitas :)_

¿Funcionó lo de los sueños húmedos? ;) jajaja

Ya vamos por el 8 )! La mansión Black tiene biblioteca (no podía faltar) que ha sido escenario de otra pelea entre estos dos, y parece que Draco se sentía algo culpable después de lo que le hizo a Kreacher para fastidiar a Hermione (aunque sólo un poquitito). Después Harry y Ron han decidido interrogar a Draco, que para algo es mortífago ;)...y atención a la aparición estelar de Kreacher porqué traerá tela en los siguientes capítulos ;)

A partir de ahora habrá más sobre los horrcruxes, la guerra y dentro de poco empiezan las curvas con nuestra parejita .

Que más...Remus aparecerá en la historia pero más adelante ;), Krum también...y por el momento Kreacher le cocinara a Draco, pero quien sabe lo que pasará en el futuro... (puede haber una escena de Malfoy con delantal...mujajajaja).

Ahora quería daros las gracias por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando con la historia :), ya no sé como agradeceroslo! Me hacéis muy feliz con cada review y sabiendo que estáis ahí gracias :)

En especial a las que dejaron review en el anterior:

_Dubhesigrid, yanhira, Itsa, Arilyn, Yeire, PauMalfoy, waterflai, maki-1988, yolitha w., Ginnywp, nataly-malfoy, galletaa, Daphne Grengrass, o0esmeralda0o, iniki, harrymaniaca, lxlgiselalxl, Karinita1919, tifanny, Klass2008, Anne Rose Malfoy, Sakura-Granger, SandritaGranger, cukyas, Kmiriel, cocco, Veroli, princesaartemisa, ., Yezzie, Adriana, Emily Dumbledore, rOberta pardo, Elea, marata1507, Fer Cornamenta, millicentgranger, SweetAngel-M, Claire, Soerag Malfoy, Keikleen, micropuff, Cielo azul V, annkora, Pixie Tinkerball, Edoras, , oromalfoy y danymerigui._

**Mil graciaaaaaaaaaas!**

Con mucho cariño,** Dry!**

Click al "**Go**" para que Draco/Harry/Ron/Sirius... os de un masaje con aceites y esencias :)


	9. La llamada del Lord Tenebroso

Antes que nada, quiero dedicarle el capítulo a **Adriana/ Gata2242** por _el fantástico gráfico que ha hecho sobre esta historia._

_Muchísimas gracias, linda :) Espero que te guste el capítulo, va por ti!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: La llamada del Señor Oscuro (Editado)**

Hermione entró en la habitación que antes había compartido con Ginny y se apoyó en la puerta tras cerrarla. Cerró un instante los ojos y se preguntó por qué de repente se sentía tan deprimida.

Sangre sucia, sangre podrida.

Bueno, eso no era ninguna novedad. ¿Por qué entonces ahora se lo tomaba tan a pecho?  
Quizás simplemente estaba cansada, y nadie podría culparla por ello. Llevaba años soportando sus insultos estoicamente pero ahora que tenía que oírlos bajo su propio techo –bueno, el de Harry pero venía a ser lo mismo – y después de haberle salvado la vida, las cosas eran un poco diferentes.

Esperar que él se mostrara agradecido siempre habría estado fuera de lugar, pero se sentía estúpida y ridícula cada vez que él la insultaba después del modo en que le había defendido delante de todos. Ron se enfadaba con ella cada vez que se hablaba de Malfoy y Harry no estaba nada contento con la idea de tenerlo en su casa. Pero ella insistía porque sentía compasión por él.

Compasión que por cierto no se merecía. Ni estaba agradecido, ni quería su ayuda, ni perdía la oportunidad para quejarse por estar "secuestrado" en Grimmauld Place o de insultarla con las palabras más hirientes que se le ocurrían. Molestarla parecía ser su única fuerte de diversión y placer, y ella estaba cansada de ser su saco de boxeo para descargar sus frustraciones y sentirse mejor.

Desanimada, se dejó caer sobre su cama y en el mismo instante en que su trasero tocó el colchón, lanzó un grito agudo.

La cama empezó a vibrar bajo su peso, con violentos embates, como si estuviera poseída por algo. Hermione intentó incorporarse, pero las acometidas eran tan fuertes que constantemente se veía impelida hacia el colchón. Se aferró como pudo a la cabecera de la estrecha cama, mientras ésta tomaba altura, elevándose al menos un metro del suelo.

Su varita se le escurrió del bolsillo del pantalón y cayó al suelo con un sonido apagado, mientras la cama avanzaba por la habitación, levitando y balanceándose hacia los lados como si quisiera arrojar a Hermione.

La chica se aferró con fuerza al cabecero y sopesó sus posibilidades. Podía dejarse caer pero se daría un buen porrazo y no estaba muy segura de que la cama no intentara aplastarla una vez estuviera en el suelo. Usar la magia estaba descartado pues no tenía varita y la opción de esperar a que la cama se cansara de moverse como un toro mecánico no le resultaba muy atractiva.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería interrumpir a Harry y Ron en su interrogatorio a Malfoy y menos aún que la encontraran en una situación tan ridícula.

¿Qué podía hacer?

—¡Harry! ¡Ron! —gritó finalmente con resignación. Esperó un largo minuto antes de volver a gritar –no quería parecer una histérica –pero justo cuando abrió la boca para llamar de nuevo a sus amigos, Harry y Ron entraron en la habitación bruscamente y con expresión preocupada.

—Hermione, ¿qué... —comenzó Harry.

—¿Qué le pasa a la cama? —preguntó Ron boquiabierto.

—No lo sé —farfulló Hermione avergonzada, se sentía estúpida, aferrada al cabecero de la cama mientras ésta no paraba de dar botes —en cuanto me senté en ella se puso a dar brincos como una loca y ¡aaaaaah!

La cama dio un bote especialmente fuerte y las piernas de Hermione se escurrieron fuera.

—Tenemos que bajarte de ahí —dijo Harry sacando su varita. Hermione le miró esperanzada mientras intentaba volver a colocarse en el centro de la cama, y pudo ver a Malfoy bajo el dintel de la puerta, observándola con expresión divertida. Le lanzó una mirada asesina y apretó los dientes.

Durante los siguientez cinco minutos, Harry y Ron probaron todo tipo de hechizos, encantamientos y contramaleficios para parar la cama, pero no consiguieron nada. Hermione, cada vez más impaciente y cansada de aferrarse al cabecero, les sugería algunos hechizos, frustrada.

—No hay manera —dijo Ron apesadumbrado.

—Hermione, tendrás que saltar de la cama —dijo Harry con seriedad.

—¡Qué gran idea! —exclamó ella con ironía, mientras la cama se sacudía de nuevo y Malfoy soltaba una risa burlona.

—Vamos, nosotros te cogeremos —insistió Harry y él y Ron se acercaron a una distancia prudencial con los brazos tendidos hacia ella. Hermione les miró unos instantes, resoplo con enfado, y cerrando los ojos se lanzó a su suerte.

Pensó que se daría un buen castañazo pero aterrizó sobre unas cuantas manos y aunque creyó que iba a escurrirse, Ron la sujetó con fuerza impidiendo que se cayera. Tomó pie y se quedó ahí, parada unos instantes y aferrada a Ron como si la vida le fuera en ello, recuperándose aún de la impresión.

Malfoy, bajo el marco de la puerta, borró en el acto su expresión de satisfacción remplazada por una mueca desagradable, que no se aflojó hasta que la chica soltó a su amigo. De repente, estaba de muy mal humor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Hermione asintió vacilante y los tres miraron a la cama que por arte de magia, había dejado de botar y se había posado en su posición original, como un inocente mueble más.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron.

—Ya os lo dije, me senté en la cama y se puso a dar botes.

Harry se acercó al mueble con prudencia y tocó el colchón con una mano. De inmediato la cama dio un brinco y volvió a caer al suelo, quedándose quieta en cuanto Harry se apartó. Ron hizo la misma prueba en la cama que había en paralelo a la de Hermione, donde tiempo atrás había dormido Ginny y ésta reaccionó del mismo modo.

—Vale, están encantadas —dijo—–George y Fred lo habrían encontrado muy interesante.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina y se cruzó de brazos.

—Esta noche no les pasaba nada a las camas, alguien ha debido hacerles algo —dijo y de inmediato los ojos de los tres amigos se fijaron en Malfoy.

Él alzó una ceja con arrogancia y se encogió de hombros.

—A mi no me miréis —masculló —no tengo varita, ¿cómo coño iba a embrujar las camas? Aunque me hubiera encantado —añadió con malicia mirando a la chica, sentía la necesidad de hacerla rabiar para librarse un poco de su mal humor.

—Pues si no ha sido Malfoy, ni ninguno de nosotros —dijo Hermione ignorando al rubio —ha tenido que ser...

—Kreacher —dijo Harry enfadado —¡Kreacher!

En ese mismo instante se oyó un ¡plop! Y Kreacher apareció en el centro de la habitación. Hermione observó con sorpresa que estaba más limpio de lo que lo había visto jamás. En su época en Hogwarts durante el curso anterior no había dado muchas más señales de higiene que la primera vez que ella le había visto. Después de lo sucedido con Dumbledore y el cierre –por el momento provisional de Hogwarts –Harry se había visto obligado a acoger de nuevo a Kreacher el Grimmauld Place –pues como Dumbledore le había dicho, el elfo sabía demasiado, lo cual podría ser peligroso –y el elfo parecía encontrar alguna retorcida satisfacción en ir completamente mugroso. Pero ahora eso había cambiado y Hermione sospechaba que por influencia de Malfoy.

—¿El amo ha llamado Kreacher, señor? —preguntó haciendo una rígida reverencia y mascullando insultos hacia Harry y sus amigos por lo bajo cuando su nariz rozó el suelo.

—Kreacher, las camas de esta habitación están embrujadas, ¿has tenido algo que ver? —preguntó Harry con dureza.

Kreacher levantó la cabeza, rehuyó la mirada de Harry y fijó sus ojos en el rubio, como si esperara ayuda de él.

—Kreacher no ha sido, ¿verdad que no, Kreacher? —dijo Draco con una leve sonrisa de lado. Por supuesto que estaba seguro de que había sido Kreacher, pero quería fastidiar a Potter. Sabía que Kreacher se sentía mágicamente obligado a obedecer a Potter (aunque los elfos podían llegar a ser capaces de desobedecer a sus amos) pero si él –a quien Kreacher se sentía en la obligación bastante bien aceptada de servir— le daba una orden contradictoria a la de Potter, sería más fácil que desobedeciera a su auténtico amo.

—No, señor —dijo al cabo con voz extrañamente ronca.

—¿No lo has hecho tú? —insistió Harry lanzando una mirada mortal de soslayo al rubio.

—No, Kreacher no ha hecho —repitió.

—Entonces, no tendrás idea de cómo deshacer el Encantamiento que le han hecho a la cama ¿Verdad? —preguntó Harry con ironía, incapaz de disimular su furia.

—Es sólo un elfo doméstico, ¿cómo iba saberlo? —preguntó Malfoy sin molestarse ya en disimular su sonrisa.

—Tú te largas —le espetó Ron furioso y antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacer o decir nada, el pelirrojo le cerró la puerta en las narices literalmente.

—Kreacher no sabe, Kreacher no sabe —dijo el aludido. Hermione le miró con compasión, era evidente que había sido él pero no le culpaba por ello. El pobre estaba algo trastornado y debían ser pacientes con él.

Harry suspiró exasperado y se acercó a Kreacher, furioso.

—Sé que has sido tú y te ordeno que no me mientas o...

—Déjalo, Harry, da igual —le calmó Hermione sujetándole con suavidad por un antebrazo —Kreacher, puedes irte. No me importa que...

—La sangre sucia se cree con derecho a dar ordenes a Kreacher —comenzó a rezongar el elfo doméstico a media voz, mientras se retorcía las manos con malicia —Kreacher la ignora, oh, ñi,esa criatura inferior no puede mandar en Kreacher. Si la Señora...

—¡Basta! —gritó Harry —¡Kreacher, vete de esta habitación y no vuelvas a usar tu magia para embrujar nada de esta casa!

El elfo desapareció con otro ¡plop!, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada asesina a su amo.

—Harry, cálmate —susurró Hermione —no tiene importancia. La casa tiene docenas de habitaciones, me trasladaré a otra.

Harry se relajó bajo la presión de la mano de Hermione en su brazo, y lentamente asintió, con el semblante aún adusto.

* * *

Lo cierto es que un par de horas después, parte de la paciencia y consideración de Hermione se habían esfumado. Kreacher no había embrujado sólo su habitación, sino los otros tres dormitorios de la segunda planta. La chica le justificaba pero no podía evitar sentirse frustrada, sobre todo porque sólo le quedaba una opción que no le agradaba demasiado.

Las habitaciones del segundo piso estaban inutilizadas, y en el primero sólo había dos habitaciones, cada una ocupada por uno de sus amigos. Las habitaciones del cuarto piso aún no eran habitables, así que todas las opciones apuntaban a que tendría que mudarse al tercer piso, dónde dormía Malfoy.

Por si eso no era suficiente, la única habitación acondicionada además de la del mortífago, era la inmediatamente contigua. Con resignación, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que no tenía otra opción, así que a pesar de las quejas de Harry y Ron (¡Cómo vas a dormir junto a Malfoy! ¿Te has vuelto loca! ¡Podría ser peligroso!), finalmente ahí estaba, instalando sus cosas.

No tenía ningún miedo de Malfoy, pero la idea de dormir cerca de él no podría resultarle más desalentadora. Si hasta entonces había procurado evitarlo con relativa suerte, ahora la cosa estaba más complicada. Se lo encontraría constantemente –por no hablar de que tendrían que compartir el baño –y le sería más difícil encontrar tranquilidad.

—En fin —suspiró. Siempre había sido una persona práctica y lo más práctico era mudarse a esa habitación, así que dejó de darle vueltas y se puso a colocar todas sus cosas.

—Vaya, Granger, ¿Cómo tú por aquí? —preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras con un toque sensual, mientras se asomaba por la puerta abierta.

—Tengo novedades que seguro te encantaran —respondió ella asesinándole con la mirada—me voy a instar aquí. No tengo otra opción. No hay habitaciones libres y habitables a parte de ésta.

—Excusas —dijo Malfoy, que por alguna razón no parecía disgustado como ella había esperado, sino divertido —Confiesa que lo que en realidad quieres es estar cerca de mí.

—Oh, Malfoy, ¡no sabía que fuera tan trasparente! –replicó ella llevándose las manos al pecho con teatralidad. Después le lanzó una mirada asesina y siguió guardando su ropa en el enorme armario —No creas que esto me hace ninguna gracia.

—No te molestes en disimular, ¿qué será lo siguiente? ¿Te colarás en mi cama por las noches?

Hermione le miró con fuego en los ojos y muy a su pesar no pudo evitar ponerse colorada. Recordó el bochorno que había pasado cuando la Señora Weasley descubrió que habían dormido "juntos" –por decirlo de algún modo –y después ese momento en el baño en el que había estado encima de él.

—¿Qué pasa, Granger? ¿Te avergüenzas de desearme? —preguntó él, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta con pereza y fijando en ella sus increíbles ojos grises llenos de burla y diversión.

Hermione se echó a reír ante la sola idea.

—Preferiría a Crabbe o Goyle antes que a ti, así que no temas, no pienso...meterme en...tu cama mientras duermes —finalizó algo abochornada. Sólo de imaginarse en la cama con Malfoy sentía escalofríos.

—¿A qué viene tanto pudor? —preguntó él. No parecía ofendido porque ella hubiera rechazado tan enfáticamente la sola posibilidad de sentir atracción por él y Hermione lo atribuyó a que esa opción resultaba inconcebible para él —¿Es que acaso eres virgen, Granger? —añadió con malicia.

El modo en el que ella enrojeció, toda furia y vergüenza, y cómo le asesinó con los ojos, reafirmó a Draco en su idea. Y no supo por qué, pero sintió una extraña alegría.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Malfoy —respondió ella con brusquedad y colocó una camisa blanca en su percha con tanta fuerza que casi desgarró las costuras —¿Y por qué no te largas?

—Así que eludes la pregunta, ¿es qué te tiras a Potter o Weasley? —la aguijoneó por el mero placer de ver su expresión, aunque estaba seguro de cual era la respuesta —¿a cuál de los dos? ¿A los dos tal vez?

Hermione le miró como si estrangularle fuera poco castigo y se acercó a él, hecha una furia.

—Por supuesto –replicó altaneramente, sorprendiendo al mortífago –Nos llaman trío dorado por algo, Malfoy. Buenas noches.

Y por segunda vez en esa tarde, a Draco le cerraron la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Hermione no podía dormir, daba igual cuantas vueltas diera bajo las mantas tratando de encontrar la postura adecuada para descansar. Tampoco le servía de nada aporrear la almohada, ahuecándola de diferentes maneras por si eso la ayudaba a conciliar el sueño.

Si había algo que Hermione Granger no soportaba, era no ser capaz de dormirse. Lo consideraba una pérdida total y absoluta de tiempo. Gastaba las horas dudando entre levantarse y ocupar el tiempo haciendo algo más útil, o esperar un poco más por si se dormía.

Suspirando, apartó las mantas y se sentó en la cama. Se frotó los ojos secos y se pasó una mano por el pelo aplastado y enredado. Tenía la garganta reseca así que, posó sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra persa y en silencio salió de su habitación después de alisar y colocarse un poco el pijama.

El baño del tercer piso estaba al fondo del pasillo y para llegar a él, Hermione tenía que pasar por delante de la habitación del mortífago. Fastidiada, caminó de puntillas con los pies descalzos tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, pero cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de Malfoy, escuchó un sonido procedente del interior.

Como un quejido ahogado. Sorprendida, se detuvo y se acercó con sigilo a la puerta.

Otro gemido entre dientes.

Varias ideas pasaron por la mente de Hermione, que apretó la oreja contra la madera. ¿Estaría teniendo otra pesadilla?

Inconscientemente, alargó la mano hasta el pomo de la puerta pero se detuvo antes de girarlo, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo exactamente. No quería que se repitiera otra vez lo sucedido la primera noche que Malfoy había pasado en Grimmauld Place y por otro lado, ella no tenía la obligación de despertarle de sus pesadillas. Después de todo la había llamado sangre sucia varias veces ese mismo día y había despreciado su ayuda, cuando intervino para que Harry y Ron no fueran tan duros con él durante el interrogatorio.

Si no podía dormir por las noches, sería porque tenía la conciencia intranquila.

Se dio media vuelta y decidió ir por el dichoso vaso de agua, pero el siguiente gemido fue aún más fuerte y crispado, mezclado con una especie de silbido, como si Malfoy hubiera soltado aire entre dientes. Y por mucho que lo intentó, no fue capaz de ir por agua y volver a su cama.

Peleó silenciosamente por unos instantes, corazón contra razón, y finalmente con un suspiro resignado, giró el pomo de la habitación de Malfoy y entró.

—Malfoy —musitó sorprendida.

Malfoy no estaba dormido como ella había pensado, sino que estaba arrodillado a los pies de la cama, aferrándose con una mano la muñeca del brazo contrario –el izquierdo –y con el rostro desfigurado en una mueca de dolor.

A la leve tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite mágico que iluminaba la estancia, Hermione pudo distinguir con una mueca de miedo la Marca Tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo y pálido del muchacho, volviéndose negra.

Draco volvió sus ojos inyectados en sangre hacia la chica, con las mandíbulas tensas por la fuerza con la que las apretaba, en un inútil intento de tratar de contener el dolor.

—¿Qué coño haces aquí? —espetó en un siseó, matizado de dolor —¡Lárgate, estúpida!

Hermione ignoró sus palabras y se acercó a él con pasos cautelosos y tranquilos.

—La Marca Tenebrosa —susurró, observándola con una especie de morbosa fascinación.

Draco, con gesto huraño, cubrió la marca con la manga de su odiosa camisa de leñador.

—¿Te...duele? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—No, en realidad, es una auténtica fiesta —respondió él con sarcasmo.

—¿Te está...llamando? —inquirió ella asustada ante la idea.

—_Nos_ está llamando —corrigió él y por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo contener un escalofrío.

—¿Eso significa que esta noche van...a atacar a alguien?

—Yo qué coño sé —espetó él, evasivamente. Por supuesto que no iba a compartirlo con la sangre sucia, pero estaba _aterrorizado_. No había vuelto a sentir la Marca Tenebrosa desde la noche en que se escapó y esa nueva llamada no podría significar nada bueno. Quizás en ese mismo momento, estaban buscándole...

Hermione miró a Malfoy con indecisión. Parecía tan indefenso, tan asustado y tan solo que sintió la necesidad de reconfortarlo. Despacio, se arrodilló frente a él sobre la alfombra de Aubusson y alargó una mano hacia el brazo del muchacho. Ni bien la yema de uno de sus dedos rozó el antebrazo del chico, él lo apartó como si le hubiera quemado.

—¿Qué haces? —le gruñó violentamente asesinándola con la mirada. En la penumbra, el gris de sus ojos inyectados en sangre, resaltaba mucho más, como una lúgubre sombra rodeada de escarlata y Hermione sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho —¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Examinar la Marca? ¿Estudiarla y analizarla? Debe ser una gran incógnita para ti porque no aparece en ninguno de tus jodidos libros, ni siquiera en los libros de Magia Oscura que ojeas últimamente, ¿no, Granger? Pues hazme caso, sabelotodo, esto no te gustaría saberlo.

—Yo no...

—¿Tú no qué? ¿Cuándo demonios vas a aprender a obedecer cuando te dicen que desaparezcas? Si me hubieras hecho caso la primera vez, ahora estaría...

—Muerto —respondió ella ofendida y furiosa. No estaba muy segura de porqué pero en ese momento sentía un inmenso resentimiento contra Malfoy. ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a pasar machándola por haberle salvado la vida? ¿No se suponía que esas cosas no funcionaban así? ¿Es qué lo que él quería era haber muerto? La sola idea de que él pudiera preferir haber muerto a aceptar su ayuda, hizo que la sangre le hirviera de enojo —Eres un egoísta, Malfoy. Sólo piensas en ti y la verdad es que yo también debería empezar a hacerlo, al menos cuando se trata de ti. No sé porqué me esfuerzo contigo, no vales la pena.

Le lanzó una mirada de enfado y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con más suavidad de la que cabía esperar.

Draco murmuró una maldición y comprobó asombrado que la Marca había dejado de arderle.

* * *

_Hola bonitas :)!_

Lalalala, otro chapter más. Al final lo que hizo Kreacher no era para tanto (soy buena ;) pero ha provocado que Hermione tenga que trasladarse a la habitación continua a la de Draco...jujuju...y esto traerá consecuencias en un futuro :)

Y lo último y más importante...Voldemort ha invocado a sus mortís y Draco lo ha sentido...esto traerá cola también para la historia. El próximo capítulo estará bastante centrado en la guerra y a partir de él, habrá muchos más momentos Draco/Hermione :) así que paciencia ;) que llegará!

Y ahora una **pequeña aclaración** a raíz de un review recibido del que ciertas cosas me ofendieron. Aunque considero un poco rídiculo lo que os voy a explicar a continuación, lo aclaro por si las dudas. Cada vez que os digo "_Dadle al botón "Go" para conseguir un beso de Draco_" (por ejemplo), creo que es evidente que es de broma y que eso no va a ocurrir. No es un soborno y estoy segura de que todas lo entendéis :) (es que es rídiculo pensar otra cosa), pero por lo visto una persona no. Ahí lo dejo.

Por supuesto, muchísimas gracias a todas por todo el apoyo que me estáis dando desde el primer capítulo, tanto las que me escribis como las que no. Me animan mucho, lo que me viene muy bien :) **GRACIAS!**

En especial a las que dejaron r&r en el anterior chapter (bienvenidas las nuevas incorporaciones :):

_lxlgiselalxl, Klaudia Lupin, Pau Malfoy, Chibi Naruky ;), Dubhesigrid, yanhira, marata1507, Lna, Baddy, danimymeriqui (no puedo poner asteriscos, asi que lo dejo así, espero que no te importe ;), Annkora, Cielo Azul V, Sakura Granger, Emily Dumbledore, Sara, Yezzie, Iniki, fairyMoka, , Fer Cornamenta, Ginnywp, soll, harrymaniatica, micropuff, Edoras, Itsa ;), Veroli, Pájaro de Fuego , Taniz, Cocco, Yole, Esmeralda, 92, cuky as, Amber Nixie, Euridicee.e, tifanny, .Vegeta, Hermi-SsS, Daphne Greengrass, maria, Marceps, SandritaGranger, Almendra, LuzaPotter, Soerag Malfoy, oromalofy, nataly-malfoy, Anne Rose Malfoy,_ _Rosario_ (sí, a ti también :), _antoo, belen, rOBerta pardo, Silian Moore, Ear :), Yeire, yolithza w., Elea :), Daniih, ivtacroa osnaleg, galletaa, mariapotter2002, Klass2008, Poala Dunkelheti y Kirara-Chan69. (Lo siento si olvidé a alguien!)._

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAAAAS!**

Con mucho cariño, Dry!

Dadle a "**Go**" para que os preparé la cena Draco Malfoy con delantal (sólo con delantal) jajaja (_Sí, sigo "sobornandoos_").


	10. De Snape y la muerte de Dumbledore

**Capítulo 10: De Snape y la muerte de Dumbledore (Editado)**

Hermione no fue capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño en lo que restaba de noche, si bien no volvió a oír ningún otro quejido procedente de la habitación de Malfoy.

Se despertó a primera hora, con ojeras y expresión cansada pero completamente despierta. En pijama, bajó a desayunar a las cocinas aunque no tenía demasiado apetito.

Se llenó el bol de cereales y se obligó a meterse un par de cucharadas en la boca. Estaba inquieta, preocupada y algo más que no sabía definir.

No podía parar de pensar en la llamada de Voldemort. Había convocado a sus mortifagos y estaba segura de que no era para nada bueno. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, no se conocían noticias de nuevos crímenes directos en los que se hubiera mostrado la Marca Tenebrosa, aunque por lo menos una vez a la semana, El Profeta se llenaba de noticias extrañas generalmente atribuidas al Señor Oscuro.

Unas semanas atrás, unos desconocidos se habían colado en el London Zoological Gardens y habían soltado por Regent's Park docenas de criaturas peligrosas –entre ellas enormes serpientes –que habían producido varios heridos, un par de muertes y muchos problemas. El ministerio mágico, colaboró con el muggle para recuperar a todos los animales, pero tres serpientes continuaban desaparecidas –sospechaban que se habían colado en las cloacas –.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Harry. Hermione parpadeó un par de veces para comprobar, sorprendida, que Ron y Harry estaban sentados a la mesa, justo frente a ella.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? Tienes un aspecto horrible —comentó Ron con su habitual tacto.

Hermione apenas frunció el ceño ni se molestó.

—He pasado mala noche. Estaba pensando en todas las cosas extrañas que han pasado últimamente atribuidas a Voldemort...

—¿Cómo el accidente de London Eye? —preguntó Harry, sombrío.

—Por ejemplo —musitó Hermione, estremeciéndose al recordarlo. La mítica noria gigante de Hyde Park había sido testigo, victima y a la vez verdugo de un trágico suceso. Apenas un par de semanas después de la muerte de Dumbledore y aprovechando que la noria estaba abarrotada de turistas muggles, alguien –probablemente los mortífagos enviados por Voldemort –habían manipulado la atracción. Las autoridades muggles aún no había podido explicar cómo las cápsulas cargadas de gente se habían quedado bocabajo más de una hora, cómo la noria había empezado a girar a velocidades descomunales (para más inri en el sentido contrario al habitual) y mucho menos, cómo finalmente alguna de las cabinas se desprendieron y cayeron al suelo desde gran altura provocando varias docenas de muertes.

—Y me temo que anoche, Voldemort ha vuelto a hacer algo... —susurró Hermione después de un silencio cargado y triste.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Harry interesado.

—Anoche Voldemort convocó a sus mortífagos —y viendo la expresión interrogativa de sus amigos, añadió —A Malfoy le dolía la marca y la tenía negra.

—Si eso es cierto...es muy probable que haya ocurrido algo —dijo Ron, pálido.

—He pensado que podría ir hasta el Callejón Diagon, comprar el Profeta y pasarme por el Ministerio para ver si Tonks o...

—Mi padre, podríamos hablar con él, seguro que él sabe algo —propuso Ron.

Por cuestión de seguridad, Hermione había cancelado su suscripción al periódico, pues podría ser peligroso para ellos que alguien viera a una lechuza dirigirse con asiduidad a una casa inexistente por lo que, desde que estaba en Grimmauld Place, Hermione iba de vez en cuando al callejón Diagon a comprarlo.

—Entonces vayamos cuánto antes —dijo Harry.

—¿Pero si vamos todos, qué hacemos con Malfoy? —preguntó Ron.

—Bastará con sellar la puerta —dijo Hermione removiendo los cereales en su tazón —no tiene magia, así que no podrá salir.

* * *

Media hora después, Harry, Ron y Hermione abandonaron Grimmauld Place, sellando la puerta mágicamente a su salida. Ninguno de los tres se había molestado en informar a Malfoy de su marcha y era posible que el mortífago no se diera cuenta de su ausencia si no salía de su habitación.

Tomaron el metro hasta el centro de Londres, atentos a las conversaciones de los muggles que lo llenaban, pero todo parecía normal –relativamente normal considerando los tiempos que corrían-. Había pocas conversaciones y todas ellas a media voz, a pesar de eso, ninguno de los tres amigos escuchó nada sospechoso o fuera de lo normal.

Cuando bajaron del metro, resolvieron ir al Ministerio a hablar con el padre de Ron para obtener información de primera mano –El Profeta no era una fuente excesivamente fiable–. Se metieron en la cabina mágica, marcaron la contraseña y alegaron la necesidad de hablar urgentemente con el empleado Arthur Weasley y finalmente entraron al vestíbulo donde fueron examinados por el mago vigilante, que les dio unas chapas con sus nombres sin dejar de observarles con curiosidad –en especial a Harry.

Los tres tuvieron ocasión de comprobar que habían reconstruido la fuente mágica y las estatuas tenían un aspecto perfecto que jamás hubiera hecho ni imaginar de lo que habían sido testigos. Tomaron el ascensor junto con unos cuantos aviones de papel de color violeta –Harry explicó a sus amigos que eran Memorándus –y se detuvieron en el segundo piso.

Cuando las puertas doradas del ascensor se abrieron, escucharon la voz mecánica de una mujer anunciando: "_Segunda Planta. Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_".

—¿Sabes dónde está el despacho de tu padre, Ron? —preguntó Hermione, incómoda ante las miradas que de extrañeza que les lanzaban todos los trabajadores que iban de aquí para allá, al parecer muy apurados.

—Ni idea —negó el pelirrojo —nunca he estado en esta parte del Departamento.

—Yo sí —dijo Harry —creo que recuerdo cómo llegar.

Harry en cabeza, los tres chicos avanzaron por un pasillo, doblaron en la esquina y pasaron por unas gruesas puertas de roble que daban a una estancia espaciosa, dividida en docenas y docenas de cubículos. Allí el clima era diferente, todos estaban ocupados pero hablaban a media voz, como si temieran perturbar a alguien o estuvieran afligidos por algo.

—Me parece que tenemos que seguir por aquí —dijo Harry señalando otro pasillo. Durante un par de minutos, tomaron varios pasillos, cruzándose ocasionalmente con algún mago o bruja –siempre con prisa –hasta que llegaron a una zona más pequeña y mal ventilada –lo cual era fácil de entender considerando que no tenía ventanas –con un letrero colgado que rezaba "Oficina contra el uso indebido de objetos muggles".

—Es aquí —dijo Harry.

—¡Hijo! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó el señor Weasley saliendo de un pequeño cubículo con unos cuantos papeles en las manos —¿Ha ocurrido algo? —preguntó con preocupación.

—No, señor Weasley.

—Papá, en realidad venimos a preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Bueno, debería... —el señor Weasley se rascó la incipiente calva con expresión pensativa y hojeó sus papeles —puede esperar, venid a mi despacho, vamos.

Los tres chicos siguieron al señor Weasley hacia el interior de su reducido cubículo con el espacio necesario para una mesa, una silla, y tres pares de pies apretados. Se sentó a la mesa –en realidad no hubiera cabido de otro modo –y miró a los chicos con preocupación.

—¿Sabéis? Resulta curioso que hayáis venido, precisamente esta mañana Molly estaba muy inquieta por vosotros.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es tu madre, no puede evitar preocuparse por todo —dijo el señor Weasley, jugueteando con un enchufe muggle entre los dedos. Parecía nervioso por algo —y después de lo que sucedió anoche, la verdad es que no es de extrañar...

—Señor Weasley... ¿Qué ocurrió anoche? —preguntó Hermione aferrándose automáticamente al antebrazo de Harry. El señor Weasley les miró y pareció meditar algo.

—Tarde o temprano os acabaríais enterando de cualquier modo, así que supongo que es mejor que os lo cuente yo... pero debéis guardar absoluta discreción. Algunas cosas de las que voy a deciros ni siquiera el Ministerio las sabe y...

—Sí, sí, no diremos nada —le atajó Ron con impaciencia —Pero, ¿qué ha pasado papá?

—Anoche se volvió a ver la Marca Tenebrosa —explicó Arthur con tono sombrío. Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada asustada —más concretamente sobre la casa de Kingsley Shackelbolt.

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien?

—Baja la voz, Harry —el señor Weasley se inclinó sobre su mesa y los chicos se acercaron más a él —Kingsley está bien, un poco magullado pero nada grave. Precisamente he ido a verlo a San Mungo hace un par de horas.

—¿Cómo... cómo fue? —preguntó Hermione.

—Por lo visto varios mortífagos se presentaron en su casa. Kingsley es muy buen mago y auror, así que supongo que Voldemort envió por él: o bien para que se uniera a sus líneas o bien para eliminarlo. Kingsley consiguió mantenerlos a raya hasta que llegaron los refuerzos. Logró herir a Callahan y Carrows y fueron detenidos.

—¿Y de todo eso, qué es lo que no sabe el Ministerio? —preguntó Ron.

—En realidad, antes de ser atacado —el señor Weasley había bajado aún más la voz, así que los tres chicos juntaron las cabezas sobre el escritorio —un mortífago intentó disuadirlo mientras los otros hacían guardia.

—¿Quién?

—Snape.

—¿QUÉ?

—Harry, por favor, baja la voz –repitió el señor Weasley en tono calmo —Kingsley me contó que Snape le dijo que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado le envió a él, y a un par más, para convencerle de que se uniera a su causa o matarle, pero también le dijo algo más —añadió al ver que un enfurecido Harry abría de nuevo la boca —le dijo que seguía perteneciendo a la Ordén del Fénix...

—OH, SÍ, ¡ES EL MIEMBRO DE HONOR! —gritó Harry. Hermione le dio un apretón en el brazo para recordarle que se comportara.

—Sé que lo que voy a deciros no os va a gustar, en especial a ti, Harry, pero bueno, ya sois mayores de edad y...

—Papá... —le urgió Ron, bastante más pálido de lo normal.

—Bueno, Snape le dijo a Kingsley que... —al Señor Weasley se le escurrió el enchufe entre los dedos, evidentemente muy nervioso —dijo que... había matado a Dumbledore por orden de el mismo Dumbledore...

Durante unos largos segundos, se instauró un tenso silencio en el reducido despacho, los tres chicos boquiabiertos. Después, Harry estalló.

—¡SÍ, CLARO! ¡SEGURO QUE...

—¡Harry! —le reprendió Hermione con suavidad.

—Si piensa que vamos a creerle... —terció Ron.

—Escuchad, escuchad, eso no es todo —dijo el señor Weasley —también le proporcionó a Kingsley cierta información de los planes de su amo, que si es cierta, podría ser muy útil al ministerio y podría salvar muchas vidas.

—¿Qué información? —preguntó Hermione en un trémulo susurro.

—Creo que ya sabéis suficiente —dijo el Señor Weasley, dudoso, y lanzó una mirada a Harry que estaba colorado de rabia y parecía un toro a punto de embestir.

—Por favor, señor Weasley...

—En realidad, son cosas que ya sospechábamos –respondió Arthur manoseando nerviosamente el enchufe –el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado está intentado reclutar un gran número de seguidores, cuantos más mejor, para hacerse con el poder. Lo cual significa que intentará sacar a todos los mortífagos encerrados de Azkaban.

—¿ES ESA LA VALIOSA INFORMACIÓN DE...

—¡Harry! —aseveró Hermione tapando con una mano la boca de su amigo.

—Ya sospechábamos eso —dijo Arthur —pero no sabíamos cuando pensaban hacerlo y si Snape no nos ha mentido, ahora conocemos cuándo pretenden atacar la prisión y así podremos reforzar la seguridad.

—¿ACASO OS CREÉIS UNA SOLA PALABRA DE LO QUE ESE COBARDE...—consiguió gritar Harry después de librarse de la mano de Hermione.

—Creo que ya sabéis suficiente —le interrumpió el señor Weasley poniéndose en pie —ahora será mejor que volváis a casa. Molly pensaba comunicarse por la red Flu con vosotros a eso del mediodía, si no os vais ya, podríais llegar tarde.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron del Ministerio en silencio. Harry iba en cabeza, furioso, dando pasos tan enérgicos que sus amigos tenían dificultad para seguirle, y la verdad es que no les importaba demasiado que hubiera un par de metros de distancia entre ellos y el moreno. Durante todo el trayecto en metro, Harry no abrió la boca y Hermione y Ron apenas intercambiaron un par de palabras murmuradas, a la vez que lanzaban miradas de inquietud a su amigo.

Dejaron el metro y caminaron hasta Grimmauld Place en el mismo clima, pero cuando entraron en la casa y la puerta se cerró a las espaldas del moreno, Harry explotó.

—¡ESE MALDITO TRAIDOR Y COBARDE! —gritó —¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A DECIR QUE AÚN SIGUE FORMANDO PARTE DE LA ORDEN? ¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR QUE DUMBLEDORE LE ORDENÓ QUE LO MATARA? ¿Y AHORA SE ATREVE A...

—Harry, cálmate, por favor —le rogó Hermione —o la Señora Black...

—¿QUIÉN OSA A PERTUBAR LA PAZ DE ESTA CASA...

—Demasiado tarde —dijo Ron con expresión de resignación.

—...PANDA DE TRAIDORES, SANGRE SUCIAS Y...

—¡NO NOS LLAME TRAIDORES! —gritó Harry con tanta potencia de voz, que por un momento, la Señora Black, pintada al óleo, se quedó callada con expresión de perplejidad. Pero pronto volvió a la carga, aún más enfurecida si cabe, y chilló tanto que las cortinas que flanqueaban su cuadro, se agitaron.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES, MOCOSO, A GRITARME EN MI...

—Harry, Hermione, vayámonos de aquí —rogó Ron tapándose las orejas con las manos —esto es insopor...

—...CASA! TÚ, ESCORIA INMUN...

—¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Hermione puso en blanco los ojos y suspiró resignada al ver a Malfoy al pie de las escaleras con expresión indiferente pero a la vez, con los ojos grises impregnados de un brillo de curiosidad.

—Vamos a las cocinas —dijo y cogió a Harry por la muñeca. Ron, tomó el antebrazo del moreno, y entre él y Hermione, prácticamente lo arrastraron hacia las cocinas mientras la Señora Black seguía chillando docenas de improperios y maldiciones.

Hermione se apoyó en la puerta de las cocinas para cerrarla, dejando a la Señora Black y a Malfoy en el vestíbulo y suspiró con alivio. Tras unos segundos, los gritos de la dueña de la casa dejaron de oírse.

Harry se soltó de la mano de Ron y se puso a caminar por la cocina, como un león enjaulado, pisoteando el suelo de piedra con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños como si la vida le fuera en ello.

—Harry —dijo Hermione con suavidad –sé que lo que el Señor Weasley ha dicho te ha afectado mucho, pero tienes que tratar de calmarte.

—¿CALMARME? —gritó y derribó de un manotazo una jarra que había en la encimera de la cocina —¡ESE COBARDE DE MIERDA HA...

—Lo sabemos, lo sabemos, Ron y yo también lo escuchamos —trató de apaciguarle Hermione.

—Y los dos pensamos que es un cobarde y un traidor —añadió Ron rápidamente, deseoso de demostrarle a Harry su apoyo para evitar posibles mal entendidos y reprimendas.

—¡ADEMÁS ESTÁ LOCO! ¿QUÉ PIENSA QUE VA A CONSEGUIR CON ESAS MENTIRAS?

Hermione y Ron guardaron silencio, incapaces de dar ninguna respuesta. Lo único que se escuchaba era la respiración agitada y rabiosa de Harry, que poco a poco parecía ir serenándose. Finalmente el moreno se dejó caer en una silla, con aire abatido.

—Harry —comenzó Hermione con indecisión —he estado pensando en por qué Snape ha hecho esto —y al ver que Harry abría la boca, le hizo una seña con una mano, pidiéndole que esperara —y te ruego que no me interrumpas hasta que acabe de hablar. Sé que lo que te voy a decir posiblemente no te guste, pero sólo estoy tratando de ser razonable.

—Dilo de una vez, Hermione —la urgió Ron sentándose junto al moreno.

—Veréis, no puedo evitar pensar que las palabras de Snape podrían tener cierto sentido...

—¿SENTIDO?

—Harry, por favor... —ante la mirada de su amiga, Harry volvió a sentarse en la silla, pues se había puesto en pie repentinamente —Esto sólo es una teoría pero...tú dijiste que Dumbledore te confesó que sabía que Malfoy quería matarle desde hacía tiempo, y que había actuado como si lo ignorara sólo para protegerle, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—Pues es posible que lo supiera porque Snape se lo había contado, porque está claro que él también lo sabía. En la fiesta de Navidad de Slughorn, tú escuchaste...

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé —atajó Harry con impaciencia cruzándose de brazos —entonces Snape lo sabía y quería _ayudar_ —remarcó esa palabra —a Malfoy a matar a Dumbledore.

—O tal vez, como todos pensamos...

—Yo no —gruñó Harry.

—...estaba tratando de sonsacarle información para transmitírsela a Dumbledore.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —la cuestionó Ron viendo la cara de Harry tornándose púrpura.

—Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, Dumbledore te dijo en primero que para las mentes organizadas, la muerte sólo era un paso más. Dumbledore no temía a la muerte y siempre dijo que había cosas mucho peores, así que es posible que le ordenara a Snape que en caso de no tener alternativa...acabara él mismo el trabajo de Malfoy para salvarle la vida.

—¡PERO TENÍA ALTERNATIVA! —gritó Harry furioso —¡PUDO HABERSE ENFRENTADO A LOS MORTÍFAGOS! ¡NADIE LE VIO LLEGAR!

—Tal vez tengas razón... sólo es una conjetura... pero es posible. Hagrid dijo que había escuchado como Dumbledore y Snape discutían porque éste parecía haber cambiado de idea a la hora de cumplir un trabajo que Dumbledore le había encargado...

—¿MATARLE?

—Es una posibilidad... a lo mejor a Dumbledore le interesaba más que siguiera con la tapadera y salvara la vida de Malfoy que salvar la suya propia...

—Hermione, lo que dices es muy descabellado...Snape es...

—Un asesino —puntualizó Harry lanzando una mirada a su amiga que le hacía saber que no iba a ceder lo más mínimo en ese punto.

—Sí —concedió ella —Supongo que si los mortífagos intentan atacar Azkaban el día que Snape predijo, podríamos reconsiderar mi hipótesis...

—¡Yo no tengo nada que reconsiderar!

—Está bien, Harry —susurró Hermione y se dio media vuelta para salir de las cocinas.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ron.

—A hablar con Malfoy, tal vez él sepa algo que pueda sernos de ayuda.

Hermione lo encontró el vestíbulo, tratando de escuchar su conversación a través de la gruesa puerta de madera de las cocinas. Durante un instante, su corazón latió con nerviosismo ante la idea de que les hubiera escuchado, pero de haber sido así, la habría oído decir que iba a salir y hubiera tenido tiempo de alejarse. Cerró rápidamente la puerta a sus espaldas para que Harry y Ron no se dieran cuenta (sobre todo el primero) y le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hacías? ¿Estabas intentado escuchar?

—Me aburría —respondió Malfoy con un elegante encogimiento de hombros.

—Por supuesto —respondió la chica con frialdad —te aseguro que no te gustaría que Harry se enterara de que estabas espiándonos así que voy a hacerte un par de preguntas y quiero respuestas.

—Oh —Draco se llevó una mano pálida y alargada al pecho en un ademán trágico —Eres realmente intimidante cuando te lo propones, Granger.

—Snape conocía tu orden de matar a Dumbledore desde el principio, ¿verdad? —prosiguió Hermione ignorándole.

Draco se tensó en el acto y pareció palidecer si es que eso era posible.

—¿Qué coño te importa? —espetó.

—Respóndeme —insistió Hermione.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró con impaciencia y sacó su varita del bolsillo de sus vaqueros, pero se limitó a sujetarla en la mano, apuntando al suelo.

—Mira, Malfoy, ya he tenido bastante paciencia contigo y no pienso volver a interceder por ti. O me respondes a mí o le respondes a Harry y Ron, y te aseguro que ellos, especialmente Harry, tendrán mucha menos consideración que yo.

Draco soltó aire entre dientes en un suspiro despectivo. Ella no le intimidaba, y tampoco Potty o Weasel, pero...aún recordaba las palabras que San Potter le había dicho el día anterior y a juzgar por los gritos que había dado al entrar en la casa, no estaba de muy buen humor. No era el mejor momento para provocarle metiéndose con la rata de biblioteca.

Si le respondía, era únicamente por eso, no porque hubiera algo en su rostro, una expresión abatida y cansada que provocaba que los brazos le cosquillearan, como si pidieran abrazarla.

—Sí —reconoció a regañadientes —sí lo sabía. El Lord Tenebroso se lo contó.

—Lo sospechaba —murmuró la chica, más para sí misma que para el rubio —y él se lo contó a Dumbledore. Sospechabas que lo haría, por eso no querías su ayuda, ¿verdad?

—No serás tan estúpida de creer que Snape estaba de lado de Dumbledore —dijo Draco mirándola con desprecio —siempre estuvo de nuestra parte. Él no le dijo una palabra de mi misión a Dumbledore.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Sería muy necio por su parte considerando que quería matar a Dumbledore él mismo y llevarse todos los méritos ante el Señor Oscuro —dijo con voz desapasionada y la mirada perdida, como si estuviera vagando entre recuerdos —por eso le hizo la promesa inquebrantable a mi madre.

—¿La promesa inquebrantable? —preguntó Hermione en un susurró. Malfoy parpadeó un par de veces y la miró como si le sorprendiera que ella estuviera allí. De inmediato sus facciones se tornaron dudas y lució una mueca de rabia.

—Sí, sabelotodo, él le juró a mi madre que acabaría el trabajo por si yo fallaba.

Hermione abrió la boca, sorprendida, y algo se agitó en su interior con fuerza. Su mano se aflojó en torno a la varita y ni siquiera se percató de que Malfoy se había ido, dejando a solas en el vestíbulo.

Bajo el peso de una terrible sospecha.

* * *

_Hola lindas :)_

Como dije, este capítulo ha estado más que nada centrado en la guerra y la situación mágica actual. Ya habéis visto que los mortífagos estuvieron haciendo de las suyas después de la muerte de Dumbledore y para qué llamó Voldemort a sus mortífagos la noche anterior: para atacar a Kingsley. No obstante, Snape tenía un mensaje para él y otro para Harry que ya veréis en el siguiente chapter...mujajaja Me ha gustado escribir sobre el Ministerio y sobre el Señor Weasley (me encanta ese hombre, mi suegro -porque George es mi esposo -) y también sobre Harry enfadado (es que me encanta cuando se pone a gritar xp jajaja). Y como habéis visto también, Hermione empieza a tener dudas acerca de la total traición de Snape. Mal que me pese y por mucho que odie al personaje, tengo la desagradable sensación de que mato a Dumbledore por orden de él mismo, así que eso intentaré reflejar en la historia.

En el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco más de la guerra y mucho más Draco/Hermione, a partir de ahora vendrán los momentos amorosos -por decirlo de algún modo- de nuestra pareja favorita.

Gracias a todas, en especial a las que me dejaron review en el anterior:

_Chibi Naruky, annkora, yanhira, PauMalfoy, Marata1507, Pajaro-de-fuego, Yeire, Baddy, Antoo, cukyas, yolithza w., Soerag Malfoy, Itsa, Ear :), veRo-MaLFoy, SandritaGranger, Gata2442, damari, Dubhesigrid, SweetAngel-M, lxlgiselalxl, Elea, Vero Felton mx. (Hermione iba al baño por el vaso de agua ;), Esmeralda, Pansy936, Cielo Azul V, Amber Nixie, Lna, Tiffany, nataly-malfoy, iniki, rOberta pardo, El Ciollar de Perlas, alella, Mónica, harrymaniatica, 92, Edoras, Fer Cornamenta, danymeriqui, cocco, Ginny wp, Veroli, Klass2008, Anne Rose Malfoy, brujiskatty18, LuzaPotter, Alex Black Lupin, Daphne Greengrass, fairyMoka, Euridicee.e, Conny-hp, taniz, SombraGris, Marceps, micropuff, Pixie Tinkerbell, , waterflai, Hermi-SsS, Sara, Sakura Granger, gala zoel, Arilyn, Emily Dumbledore, Danae Ishida, Lyann Jade._

**MIL GRACIAS!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!


	11. Guerra de Orgullos y Pasiones

**o0o. Recomendación Músical:** _I'm afraid to be alone_ - Staind

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Guerra de orgullos y pasiones (Editado)**

Hermione se quedó parada en el vestíbulo, aproximadamente durante cinco minutos después de que Malfoy se hubiera ido.

No podía parar de darle vueltas a la Promesa Inquebrantable que Snape le había hecho a Narcissa Black, por la cual, se vería obligado a matar a Dumbledore si Malfoy no era capaz. Y exactamente así habían sido las cosas.

Si no hubiera cumplido la promesa, posiblemente Malfoy estaría muerto, lo indudable es que Snape sí lo estaría. Romper la promesa conllevaba la muerte, de ahí el nombre.

Eso podría ser otro argumento a favor de la supuesta "inocencia" –por llamarlo de algún modo –de Snape, pero Hermione decidió no decírselo todavía a sus amigos. Podía prever a la perfección lo que sus amigos iban a decirle (¡PUES QUE NO HUBIERA HECHO ESA PUÑETERA PROMESA! ¡NADIE LE OBLIGÓ!) y ella no encontraba ningún modo de rebatir eso.

De cualquier modo, resolvió volver junto a sus amigos y en cuanto abrió la puerta de la cocina, la voz de una mujer llegó hasta sus oídos. Era la Señora Weasley.

Hermione se había olvidado por completo que el Señor Weasley les había avisado que su esposa trataría de ponerse en contacto con ellos por la chimenea.

—... lo sé —decía la Señora Weasley, su cabeza flotando en las llamas de la chimenea —el pobre Kingsley, iré a verle esta misma tarde. Sin duda ha de estar conmocionado por lo ocurrido... y con todas esas cosas que le dijo Snape, lo de Azkaban y lo de Rumania...

—¿Qué de Rumania? —inquirió Ron.

Hermione, colocándose al lado de sus amigos, pudo ver la expresión de la Señora Weasley. La expresión de alguien que acababa de hablar demasiado sin quererlo.

—No es nada... —musitó la mujer.

—Papá no nos dijo nada de Rumania —dijo Ron contrariado —¿Tiene que ver con Charlie?

—No, no, por Merlín... —se apresuró a negar la Señora Weasley —o al menos no lo creemos...

—¿Qué dijo exactamente ese cobarde de Snape? —inquirió Harry secamente.

—Arthur tenía una buena razón para no contártelo, Harry, tememos que sólo sea una trampa...

—¿El qué?

—Bueno —la señora Weasley titubeó unos instantes —Snape le pidió a Kingsley que le diera un mensaje para ti, Harry.

—¿Qué mensaje?

—"Dile a Potter que está en Rumanía. Allí hay uno".

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Ron confuso.

—No lo sé —dijo la Señora Weasley apesadumbrada —Snape no dijo nada más.

* * *

—Podría ser un horrocrux —dijo Hermione, media hora más tarde, sentada a la mesa de la cocina con sus dos amigos.

—Pero Snape no sabía de su existencia ¿no? —recordó Ron.

—Tal vez sí, no sería tan descabellado pensarlo —reflexionó Hermione, pensativa —es amante de las Artes Oscuras, y del mismo modo que Voldemort descubrió su existencia, él podría haberlo hecho también.

—Aún así, aunque supiera de la existencia de los Horrocruxes, ¿sabría también que Voldemort creó seis?

—Quizás sí.

—No creo que Voldemort se lo confiara —repuso Harry con rencor.

—Pero...¿y si fue Dumbledore quién se lo contó? Recuerda que fue Snape quien le atendió después de que entrara en la casa de los Gaunt para coger el horrocrux del anillo de Slytherin —señaló Hermione —pudo contárselo entonces.

—¿Y de ser así, qué? ¿Por qué iba a Snape a querer "ayudarme" en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes? —preguntó Harry secamente.

—Bueno...

—Si vas a decirme que lo hace porqué en realidad sigue estando de nuestro lado, ahórratelo, Hermione —la atajó Harry con aspereza.

—¿Por qué no dejamos el tema de una vez? —intervino Ron —Creo que ya hemos tenido bastante por hoy, ¿no?

Hermione asintió y miró a Harry, pero éste tenía la vista fija en la chimenea y la chica sospechaba que rehuía su mirada. Sabía que estaba molesto con ella por haber sugerido si quiera la posibilidad de que Snape no fuera tan traidor como habían pensando y no pudo evitar sentirse algo dolida por ello. En silencio, dejó la mesa y salió de las cocinas.

* * *

Draco no podía dormir, el dolor de la Marca era demasiado fuerte en su antebrazo. La calavera y la serpiente se habían ennegrecido por completo hasta ser prácticamente tan sólo una mancha oscura, como si le hubieran quemado la piel. Y así se sentía.

La marca ardía, royendo su piel, horadando sus músculos y colándose hasta en sus huesos. Era un dolor constante, lacerante y no importaba lo que hiciera, no podía librarse de él. El dolor sólo se iba cuando se acudía a la llamada hecha por su Señor.

Pero él ya no lo haría. Prefería ese dolor a la muerte, y no olvidaba por qué poco –o por quién –se había librado de ella.

Se incorporó en la cama y apoyó la espalda contra el cabecero de madera tallada mientras se sujetaba el antebrazo de la Marca con su otra mano, hundiendo la piel en la muñeca como si así pudiera detener el dolor.

Apoyó la cabeza contra el cabecero, mirando hacia el techo y apretó los dientes hasta que sus mandíbulas se tensaron por completo. No pudo evitar que de sus labios se escapara un gemido lastimero, pero no era capaz de soportar más la sensación. Se iba a volver loco como continuara por demasiado tiempo.

Cuando creyó que iba a reventar de dolor, la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Granger se asomó por ella con un exiguo camisón azul pálido. Entró en la habitación, con sus piernas desnudas y visibles hasta un poco más allá de las rodillas por delante y Draco pensó que nunca se había imaginado que la sabelotodo usara ese tipo de camisones, que le quedaran así o que tuviera...un cuerpo humano y normal.

Y a juzgar por el modo en el que camisón se ondulaba en torno a sus muslos, los finos tirantes dejaban a la luz sus hombros y el escote revelaba hasta más allá de las clavículas, Draco podía apreciar que se trataba de un cuerpo...bonito.

La chica avanzó, con los ojos castaños fijos en él y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Draco se tensó aún más si cabe.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ásperamente y su voz sonó parecida al ladrido de un perro.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestionó ella con suavidad, mirándole atenta y piadosamente.

—Veamos... —Draco simuló meditar profundamente —la jodida Marca me está destrozando el brazo, no puedo dormir y tengo a una sangre sucia en mi cama...Sí, creo que estoy de maravilla.

Draco esperó que el insulto y su tono desdeñoso bastaran para ahuyentar a la chica, pero ella permaneció en el sitio y le miró con algo parecido a _ternura_. Como si atribuyera su comportamiento al dolor que estaba sintiendo, y en su inmensa generosidad se lo perdonara.

—¿A qué has venido, Granger? —preguntó irritado —¿A charlar un poco antes de domirte? —se burló —recuerda que tú y yo no hablamos.

—Eso no tendría por qué ser así —susurró ella.

—¿Vas a proponerme que seamos amiguitos? —ironizó él —yo no tengo amigos impuros. Están por debajo de mí.

Ella alzó el rostro orgullosamente hacia él y por el movimiento uno de los tirantes de su camisón resbaló por su hombro derecho. Draco se apretó más al cabecero de la cama automáticamente.

—¿Y quién no lo está, Malfoy? —preguntó ella ásperamente —te crees el Rey del Mundo, caminando con tus aires de grandeza y esa expresión de que el resto están vivos sólo para servirte, y en realidad no eres más que... —la chica se detuvo y le miró con decepción, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que no merecía la pena perder el tiempo con él. Se giró e hizo ademán de ponerse en pie, pero Draco la sujetó por el brazo y la obligó a girarse hacia él con tanta fuerza que sus rostros quedaron a unos centímetros.

—¿No soy más qué...? —preguntó él con voz amenazadora, aumentando aún más la presión sobre el brazo de la chica. Obtenía un indigno placer de hundir los dedos en su piel, placer que se multiplicó cuando vio como ella se esforzaba en reprimir una mueca de dolor y le miraba como una leona orgullosa.

—No eres más que un naufrago —dijo ella —no fuiste lo suficiente valiente para tomar la decisión correcta en su momento y unirte a nosotros, pero tampoco fuiste capaz de seguir en el otro bando. Eres un cobarde, Malfoy, no eres uno de ellos pero tampoco uno de nosotros. Estás en tierra de nadie.

Draco arrugó los labios, furioso, y titubeó unos instantes buscando algo que decirle. Como no lo encontró, quiso hacerle daño y antes de darse cuenta, tiró de ella bruscamente hacia él, y aferrándola por el pelo con la mano del brazo marcado, apretó sus labios contra los de ella.

Al principio, no fue más que un choque de bocas, labio aplastándose contra labio, pero Draco mantuvo la presión únicamente para castigarla –no tenía nada que ver con que los labios de la chica fueran tan suaves y blandos y con que le despertaran una sensación placentera –sin embargo cuando ella dejó de revolverse para intentar liberarse, no fue capaz de apartarse.

Entreabrió los labios y acarició los de ella, humedeciéndolos con los suyos y con la punta de su lengua, hasta que la chica finalmente se rindió y con un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, abrió su boca para él.

Entonces Draco hundió su lengua profundamente en la boca cálida de ella y la buscó. Se encontró con la lengua de ella, aún reacia y la aguijoneó y provocó, hasta que la chica le respondió furiosamente. El beso se tornó violento, rápido, delirante. Una guerra de orgullos y de pasiones.

Él la aferró con más fuerza por el pelo y el hombro, atrayéndola aún más hacía sí y ella le pasó una pierna por encima de la cintura, quedando sentada sobre él. Draco la besó con fuerza mientras deslizaba la mano desde su hombro por la espalda, acariciando su piel sobre la fina tela del camisón. Bajó y siguió bajando y entonces...se despertó.

—Coño —exclamó en cuanto abrió los ojos. Se quedó unos instantes tumbado, aturdido, con la piel humedecida por la transpiración mientras las imágenes de lo sucedido se pasaban una y otra vez por su mente, endureciendo su cuerpo.

Granger y él...no. Sacudió la cabeza y se incorporó, tratando de apartar rabiosamente de su mente los recuerdos de ese sueño.

Joder.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso? ¿Él besando a Granger? O mejor dicho, ¿él _soñando_ con besar a Granger? ¿De _ese_ modo?

Se llevó una mano a los labios de forma automática, como si quisiera encontrar en ellos alguna prueba de que no había sido sólo un sueño. A mitad de camino, se miró las yemas de los dedos y se preguntó qué diantres estaba haciendo.

Por Merlín, estaba desconcertado y aún tenía en su boca la sensación de estar besándola. La mera idea debía producirle asco pero no había sentido nada ni parecido al soñarlo, tampoco al recordarlo.

Se dijo que eso se debía a que había sido un sueño. En los sueños pasaban cosas ridículas y extrañas y nadie sabía por qué. Lo sueños no significaban nada, eran simplemente sueños.

Él y Granger...ridículo. Ella era una sangre sucia, Merlín, una criatura impura e inferior. Una sabelotodo repelente, comelibros y fea. Además de Gryffindor y la amiga del alma de su odiado San Potter. Eran miles de cosas las que hacían indeseable para él, y jamás había reparado en ella como miembro del sexo opuesto. Era simplemente Granger, un ser asexuado y molesto. Una _empollona_.

Y él jamás se fijaría en una sangre sucia.

Se obligó a recostarse de nuevo en la cama y le dio un puñetazo furioso a la almohada antes de apoyar la cabeza en ella.

_Dormido_, se dijo. Estaba dormido, sólo una había sido un sueño.

Y menudo jodido _sueño_.

* * *

Crookshanks saltó sobre la mesa y se acercó al cuenco de leche que la chica se había preparado para desayunar, olisqueando su contenido. Hermione dejó el libro de Magia Oscura que estaba ojeando sobre la cama y miró a su gato, que la observaba junto al boll pidiéndole mudo permiso para meter su hocico en él.

—Adelante —dijo la chica —olvidé subirte un poco de leche. Iré a por más.

Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, masajeándose el pelo aún mojado después de la ducha que se había dado media hora atrás para librarlo de la humedad. Se quedó unos segundos distraída, bajo el dintel, tocándose el pelo hasta que un sonoro portazo la sobresaltó.

Malfoy acababa de salir de su cuarto y por lo visto se había levantado con el pie izquierdo, porque la expresión de su rostro denotaba enfado. La observó unos instantes, repasándola de arriba abajo con sus ojos grises, y después frunció los labios con desagrado.

Hermione se sintió molesta al ver la mueca del chico y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado? —le preguntó.

—Tú —respondió él con sequedad.

—¿Y se puede saber que he hecho ahora?

—Existir.

—Pues si eso te supone un problema, Malfoy, peor para ti —le espetó ella ofendida, y se alejó por el pasillo a zancadas. Draco la observó hasta que desapareció, fijándose en cierta zona de su anatomía en la que hasta entonces no había reparado, sorprendiéndose al comprobar que Hermione Grager tenía un culo precioso.

En el mismo instante en que el pensamiento se manifestó en su mente, agitó la cabeza como si quisiera desentenderse de él. Las cosas se estaban descontrolando. Sus jodidas hormonas se estaban volviendo locas.

Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos con rabia y trató de justificarse. El sueño... –mejor dicho, _pesadilla_ –había sido una simple casualidad. Había soñado con la sabelotodo igual que podía haberlo hecho con Umbrigde y el hecho de que sus ojos se hubieran deslizado hasta _territorios_ desconocidos era sólo consecuencia de eso; el que lo hubiera encontrado interesante se debía únicamente a esos ajustados vaqueros muggles –Merlin sabía que eran un buen invento –.

Sí, eso era todo.

* * *

Hermione subía por la oscura escalera, franqueada por las cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos en una de sus paredes, sumida en sus pensamientos. Como acto reflejo, pasaba pegada a la pared opuesta a los macabros adornos de los elfos domésticos, aunque estaba demasiado abstraída para sentir el familiar escalofrío que la asolaba cada vez que los veía.

Se detuvo al llegar al rellano del primer piso y echó un vistazo al vacío pasillo más por costumbre que por otra cosa, antes de continuar descendiendo las escaleras. Pero un sonido extraño, como una especie de llanto amortiguado, la hizo detenerse en el segundo escalón.

Retrocedió y asomó la cabeza al pasillo del primer piso con cautela. Se mantuvo alerta durante unos segundos, esperando escuchar algún sonido y no fue hasta que empezó a relajarse, que oyó de nuevo un gemido estrangulado.

Asustada e intrigada, desanduvo sus pasos y se adentró en el pasillo, caminando con cautela mientras sacaba su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

Inconscientemente, su respiración se había vuelto tan agitada y sus latidos tan acelerados que apenas podía oír nada más, pero el sonido se repitió, con más fuerza a medida que ella se aproximaba al salón.

Con sigilo, alargó una mano hasta el pomo en forma de serpiente de la puerta del salón y lo giró. Muy despacio, empujó la puerta lo suficiente para poder ver el interior del salón.

En un primer momento no vio nada que explicara los extraños sonidos, así que abrió un poco más la puerta y ahogó un gemido.

Malfoy estaba en el salón, encogido contra las cortinas de terciopelo verde musgo, pálido y con una mueca de horror en el rostro. Frente a él, arrojados sobre la polvorienta alfombra, había dos cuerpos inertes.

Hermione reconoció a Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, pálidos, con el cabello extendido de cualquier manera por la alfombra, una mueca de pánico en el rostro y los ojos vacíos y fijos. Estaban muertos.

Y entonces comprendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Un Boggart —susurró. Acababa de comprender qué era lo que se había agitado en el cajón del escritorio un par de días atrás.

Draco se retorció y pareció querer fusionarse con las cortinas de tanto que se apretujó contra ellas. Tenía el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, deformado en una mueca de absoluto terror, el pelo revuelto, los ojos rojos y un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida al verle así que por unos segundos no pudo reaccionar. Jamás había visto a Malfoy llorar y el descubrimiento la dejó completamente turbada. No es que lo considerara un ser insensible –bueno, no del todo –pero una parte de ella siempre había creído que nada podría afectarle hasta tal punto. Parecía siempre tan arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, con palabras hirientes y venenosas a punto de salir por la boca y su imperturbable gesto de superioridad pintado en el rostro que era realmente impactante descubrir que era _un ser humano más_.

Antes de que Hermione lograra sobreponerse a la impresión y actuar, el Boggart cambio de forma con un chasquido y ella ahogó un grito de horror.

Aunque nunca había tenido la ocasión de verle, Hermione lo reconoció en el acto. Era tal como Harry lo había descrito y su mera visión la llenó de tal miedo que la paralizó.

Ahí estaba, ante ellos, Lord Voldemort con su capa oscura ondeando en torno a él caprichosamente –a pesar de que no hubiera corriente –, la varita en alto y la muerte en los ojos rojos de serpiente.

—¡No! —gimoteó Draco ocultando el rostro tras sus rodillas y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos al ver que el Señor Oscuro se aproximaba a él —Por favor...por favor...yo lo intenté...

Sólo el ver a Malfoy en ese estado, saco a Hermione de su propio pánico y apuntó rápidamente al supuesto Lord Oscuro con su varita.

—¡Riddikulo! —gritó.

De inmediato, el imponente Señor de las Tinieblas quedó reducido al tamaño de un lapicero, como una especie de muñeco en miniatura, y comenzó a agitar sus puños y a gritar con una voz estridente y chillona que curiosamente apenas era audible, antes de desaparecer con un chasquido.

Hermione dirigió entonces su atención al chico, que continuaba encogido sobre sí mismo, temblando y con los ojos húmedos, y sintió una profunda compasión por él. Mientras se acercaba, Hermione pensó por primera vez que él debía de estar pasándolo horriblemente mal, mucho más de lo que imaginaba. El Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores lo perseguían por traición, su padre estaba encerrado en Azkaban y su madre sola, y sobre todos pesaba la amenaza de la muerte y la sombra del Señor Oscuro. Hermione recordaba que Malfoy le había confesado a Dumbledore que Voldemort había amenazado con matarle a él y a su familia si no cumplía la misión que le habían encomendado. Y todos sabían que no lo había hecho.

Cuando lo encontró en aquel edificio ruinoso, Hermione estableció vagamente una conexión entre eso y el hecho de que él estuviera a las puertas de la muerte. Suponía que Voldemort le había castigado por fallar en su misión pero hasta ese momento nunca se había preguntando hasta donde se extendería su castigo. Y a juzgar por lo que acababa de ver, Hermione supo que Malfoy temía por la suerte de sus padres.

Él ni siquiera parecía haberse percatado de que el boggart había desaparecido y que estaban solos en el salón. Continuaba inmóvil y abrazado a sus rodillas, estremeciéndose de vez en cuando. Hermione se arrodilló frente a él con expresión compasiva y despacio, alargó una mano para tocarle un hombro. Draco se estremeció en cuanto sintió el contacto de los dedos de la chica y trató de zafarse de su mano desesperadamente con una mueca de horror en el rostro y los ojos cerrados, como si peleara a ciegas contra un fantasma.

Hermione apartó la mano, sintiendo como se le partía el corazón.

—Malfoy —susurró con suavidad como si estuviera hablándole a un animalillo herido —todo está bien. Él se ha ido, estamos sólo tú y yo. No puede hacerte daño.

Draco respiró ahogadamente un par de veces y después se quedó quieto, muy quieto. Despacio, alzó el rostro y pudo ver a Granger, arrodillada frente a él y mirándole con lastima.

Entonces, poco a poco, regresó en sí y se sintió furioso, humillado y a la vez aterrado. Aterrado por lo que acaba de suceder, furioso porque ella le hubiera visto en semejantes condiciones y humillado por la compasión que veía en sus ojos.

Con rabia, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y se puso en pie, recomponiéndose como pudo. Hermione se levantó también del suelo y lo miró atentamente, como si temiera que fuera derrumbarse, lo que sólo logró enervar más a Draco.

Se sentía tan avergonzado y ridículo, tan vulnerable y aterrado aún, que se puso en pie rápidamente y apartó a la chica con brusquedad para salir corriendo de la estancia.

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de seguirle con la mirada antes de que la puerta del salón se cerrara de un portazo.

* * *

_Hola lindas ;)  
_Aquí está el once y como prometí, ha habido más Dramione, de hecho casi todo ha sido de eso Incluso ha habido un beso (aunque sólo en los sueños de Draco) pero ya empieza a tener sueños eróticos festivos con Hermione y a fijarse en su culo xD mujajajaja. Pero a parte de eso, han pasado dos cosas importantes: Ya sabemos cual era el mensaje de Snape para Harry: "_Dile a Potter que está en Rumanía. Allí hay uno_". Se aceptan teorías aunque creo que es muy fácil (no se me da mucho eso de ser misteriosa xp). Y por último, ya habéis visto el peor miedo de Draco (pobrecín) que maten a sus padres y que Voldemort vaya por él (normal). Con todas las preocupaciones y miedos que tiene encima, cualquiera le culpa por ser tan cabrón

Espero que la canción os haya gustado porque es de mis favoritas de Staind (amo a ese grupo ;).

Por cierto, siento no haberos sobornado en el chapter anterior, os juro que se me olvidó xddd La aclaración sobre el soborno iba por Rosarito, no por ninguna de vosotras. No quería decir su nombre por no darle importancia pero es que ha dado lugar a varias confusiones, así que así queda zanjado :)

Como siempre muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo :) más de 500 reviews :Dry con ojitos brillantes: me hacéis muy feliz :)

Gracias en especial para las que me dejaron review en el anterior (a pesar de no haberos sobornado jajaja):

_Annkora, Ear :), Dubhesigrid, Amber Nixie, Sweetangel-M, princesaartemisa, millicentgranger, damari, , Conny-hp, Yeire, Veroli, Soerag Malfoy, Almendra, Tfy, rOBerto Pardo, Emily Dumbledore, SandritaGranger, PauMalfoy, yanhira, selegna, mariapotter2002, Lyann Jade, galletaa, Vero Felton mx, Hermi - SsS, oromalfoy, Elea, waterflai, Tifanny, Fer Cornamenta, alella, micropuff, Edoras, soll, Euridicee.e, Paola Lissete, estefi, Kirara-Chan69, sybilla, FairyMoka, pansy936, antoo, vangu, Pajaro-de-fuego, Sakura-Granger (gracias xd lo había echado de menos!), .Vegeta, Ailed, Ekhi!_

**Muchísimas gracias!**

Con cariño, **Dry**!

**pd**: Dadle al "**Go**" para que Draco/Harry/Ron/Sirius (el que sea que os vuelva locas) aparezca con una manta y mucho chocolate para mimaros y malcriaros en vuestros días :)


	12. Narcissa Black

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Scars_ - Papa Roach

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Narcissa Black (Editado)**

Hermione se quedó congelada en medio del salón mucho tiempo después de que Malfoy se hubiera ido, impactada y afligida por lo que acababa de suceder.

Malfoy temía por sus padres –no sin razón –como ella había temido y temía por los suyos. Se sintió extrañamente unida a él por sus miedos comunes, por su situación similar. Ambos estaban lejos de sus padres. Él no podía verlos, ella tampoco.

Pero al menos estaban relativamente más seguros o en mejores condiciones que los Malfoy. Estaban en un pueblecito costero italiano y Hermione hablaba con ellos muy a menudo –se había comprado un móvil, aunque tenía que salir de Grimmauld Place para que funcionara –, Malfoy en cambio tenía un padre en la cárcel y una madre a la que no podía acudir.

Hermione recordó a Narcissa Black y se imaginó cómo debía de estar pasándolo esa mujer, sin saber si su hijo estaba muerto o si vivía, y de ser así cómo se encontraba. Inconscientemente se acercó al tapiz desteñido en el que estaba bordado con hilo dorado el árbol genealógico de los Black y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el nombre de la madre de Malfoy.

A su izquierda había un manchón –que correspondía a la madre de Tonks –y junto a éste el nombre de Bellatrix Black unido al de Rodolphus Lestrange. Los ojos de Hermione siguieron vagando por el viejo tapiz hasta que algo llamó su atención.

Regulus Arcturus.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo sabiendo que había algo en esas letras en lo que debía reparar pero su mente estaba demasiado centrada en Malfoy y la escena con el Boggart para darle más vueltas. Se apartó del tapiz y se mordió el labio inferior preguntándose si debía ir a hablar con Malfoy o no. Sabía que lo más posible era que lo último que le apeteciera fuera verla pero...sentía la necesidad de cerciorarse de que estaba bien.

Contrariada aún, salió del salón.

* * *

Draco se limpiaba los ojos rabiosamente, para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas. Losojos no dejaban de picarle y no podía parar de estremecerse, con las imágenes de lo sucedido en el salón grabadas en su retina.

Veía y volvía a ver a sus padres, fríos y rígidos, tirados en el suelo. _Muertos_.

Y después a Él. La muerte personificada apuntándole con su varita.

Automáticamente se llevó las manos al pecho para palpar las cicatrices, eterno recordatorio de su error, de un castigo aún no pagado, de una misión pendiente. Él le estaba buscando, lo sabía.

No era una de sus prioridades pero el Señor Oscuro nunca olvidaba una traición. No era posible desertar, el único modo de escapar de sus líneas era morir.

Y Draco no quería morir. Joder, apenas había superado la mayoría de edad mágica.

Se aferró a uno de los postes de la cama, con la cabeza gacha de modo que el flequillo le cubrió los ojos, ensombreciéndole el rostro. Un pálido rubor llegó hasta sus mejillas cuando recordó la expresión de Granger, cargada de compasión.

Le había visto llorando como un chiquillo, había contemplado sus mayores miedos. Se sentía vulnerable y avergonzado, humillado porque ella hubiera visto más dentro de él de lo que nadie lo había hecho. Y no soportaba que Granger le tuviera lastima.

Ella a él. Una sangre sucia a un sangre pura.

Era degradante para un Malfoy. Él era demasiado orgulloso para soportar la compasión de nadie, menos aún la de ella. La odiaba por haberlo encontrado en semejante estado, en su único momento de debilidad. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a ella, mirarla por encima del hombro, después de eso?

Después de que ella le hubiera salvado _de nuevo_.

Una suave llamada a la puerta le sacó bruscamente de sus desagradables pensamientos, devolviéndole al presente. Se limpió los restos de lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y se acercó a la puerta con desconfianza, adoptando su habitual pose de altivez antes de abrir.

—Malfoy... —murmuró Hermione al verle frente a ella. Volvía a ser el Malfoy de siempre, imponente con su estatura y sus ojos grises, con la habitual expresión de arrogancia y frialdad. Nada en él hacía sospechar lo que había ocurrido instantes antes, a excepción quizás de sus ojos levemente enrojecidos y su rostro demasiado pálido incluso para él.

Bajo su mirada fría, implacable, Hermione vaciló preguntándose silenciosamente qué demonios hacía ahí. Estaba más que segura de que no era una buena idea ir a verle en ese momento, pero una parte de ella no podía soportar el saberle solo después del horrible episodio que había vivido.

—¿Qué coño quieres, Granger? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre, pero con un cariz de rabia contenida en la voz.

—Bueno, yo...sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien —musitó. Retrocedió un poco al ver el chispazo de furia brillando en los ojos del antiguo Slytherin.

—No quiero tu maldita compasión, Granger —le espetó a bocajarro.

En otras circunstancias, Hermione se hubiera sentido ofendida, pero estaba demasiado conmocionada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Escucha, Malfoy —dijo con intención apaciguarlo, sabía que él debía de sentirse muy violento después de que ella le hubiera visto en semejante estado —sé que...

—¿Sabes? –la acortó él abruptamente —¡Tú no sabes nada! Para ti es muy fácil ser tan perfecta, hacer siempre lo que debes, porque no tienes nada que perder. Crees que en tus libros encontrarás respuestas a todo, pero no tienes ni idea de nada. No tienes ni idea de lo que es ser yo, así que no me compadezcas ni me mires como si fuera uno de tus jodidos elfos domésticos. Si quieres ayudarme, déjame en paz —espetó con rencor y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer o decir nada, Malfoy le cerró la puerta en las narices.

* * *

Las lámparas de gas mágicas se encendieron automáticamente cuando Hermione entró a la biblioteca. En vista de que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño ni dejar de pensar en el desagradable de Malfoy, decidió levantarse e ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato. Si no le entraba así el sueño, por lo menos se distraería. Cogió un libro de historia medieval mágica especialmente interesante que había empezado a leer unos días atrás y se acurrucó en un sillón tapizado de cuero negro. Recogió sus pies descalzos y los cubrió con una manta de cuadros escoceses que habían encontrado y lavado un par de semanas atrás. Los bordes tenían borlas con las que Crookshanks solía juguetear, pero esa noche, el minino había decidido acurrucarse frente a la chimenea –también encendida por arte de magia -.

Hermione leyó un capítulo antes de darse cuenta de que no se había enterado de nada. Su mente estaba demasiado dispersa para concentrase y la imagen de Malfoy, acurrucado, llorando y cubriéndose los ojos para no ver a sus padres muertos parecía haberse quedado sellada en su retina. Mirara a donde mirara lo veía y no podía evitar sentir una extraña desazón en el pecho.

Con un suspiro, cerró el libro y se recolocó en el sillón, buscando una postura cómoda. Se subió la manta hasta el pecho y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar un poco de paz. Pero su tranquilidad no duró apenas un minuto.

—Maldita sea, Granger, ¿qué coño haces aquí? ¿Es que no tienes una puñetera cama?

Hermione abrió los ojos sobresaltada para ver a un enfadado Malfoy bajo el dintel de la puerta. Estaba muy pálido y la tenue luz de la lámpara y la chimenea reflejaba sombras en las afiladas y duras facciones de su rostro, sumiendo en la penumbra el gris de sus ojos. No obstante, Hermione podía vislumbrar con nitidez la mueca de sus labios, fruncidos con desagrado.

—No podía dormir —dijo con serenidad, mientras se frotaba los ojos para despejarse. Draco siguió el movimiento de su mano, que la hacía parecer pequeña e indefensa, y algo dentro de él se retorció. Molesto, apartó la vista.

—Y deduzco que tú tampoco —añadió ella, irguiéndose en el sillón. Draco se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para largarse.

—Espera —le pidió Hermione, levantándose del sillón. Draco se detuvo bajo la puerta, pero no se giró hacia ella —¿Estás...¿estás preocupado por tu madre?

Hermione pudo percibir como Malfoy se tensaba y erguía la espalda, alzando el rostro automáticamente. Se giró lo justo para que ella pudiera ver su perfil elegante recortándose contra las sombras y habló.

—Te he dicho que me dejes en paz, Granger —dijo en tono cortante.

—¿Si...¿Si pudieras hablar con ella, qué le dirías? —preguntó la chica ignorando el tono de amenaza de su voz. Llevaba horas dándole vueltas a una idea, pero antes necesitaba saber algo.

—¿Qué te importa? —la interpeló él, volviéndose por completo para lanzarle una mirada asesina.

—¿Crees que ella está en peligro, verdad?

Por el modo en que él apretó las mandíbulas, furioso, Hermione supo que había dado en el clavo.

—Estás acabando con mi paciencia... —siseó entre dientes.

—¿Le dirías que se fuera lejos por su seguridad? —continuó ella con nerviosismo.

—Además de sangre sucia y repelente sabelotodo, ¿eres sorda?

—Sólo intento...

—Qué —la interrumpió él con sequedad —¿Ayudarme? ¿Es que no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? Por mi, tú y tu ayuda podéis iros al infierno.

Hermione apretó los labios, dolida, e hizo un ademán que indicaba que se daba por enterada. Apartó la vista de él y se sentó de nuevo en el sillón con brusquedad de modo que la manta quedó atrapada bajo ella. Con manos torpes, cogió uno de los extremos de la manta y empezó a tirar de ella bruscamente para tratar de sacarla y poder así cubrirse con ella.

Draco la observó, peleando en silencio con la manta con expresión de dolor y vergüenza, como si la tela de cuadros escoceses tratara de burlarse también de ella. Rehuía su mirada –aunque los dos eran conscientes de que él la estaba observando –avergonzada e incómoda, y parecía sentir que el universo había conspirado contra ella para dejarla en ridículo a juzgar por la forma en que tironeaba desesperadamente de la manta. Él sabía que le había hecho daño y por alguna extraña razón ajena a él, no le gustaba la sensación que eso le producía. No era placer ni superioridad, era algo...incómodo.

—Le diría que estoy bien y que no se mueva de Wiltshire —se oyó decir, y a decir verdad, quedó tan sorprendido como la chica cuando escuchó sus palabras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, con expresión desconfiada aún.

— Porque está en peligro y sólo habría dos razones por las que mi madre se marcharía de Malfoy Hall —al ver el rostro, ahora esperanzado de la muchacha, continuó a regañadientes —para ponerse a salvo, sabiendo que yo estoy bien —explicó —o para encontrarse conmigo en algún lugar. En ambos casos, la seguirían y...

No dijo una palabra más, pero supo que ella había comprendido las implicaciones de su silencio.

—Entiendo —murmuró ella después de un largo minuto sin que nadie hablara en el que no despegó los ojos de Malfoy. Él, incómodo, adoptó de nuevo su expresión distante y altanera.

—Si ya has terminado con tu interrogatorio, me largo.

—No, quédate —pidió ella, Draco la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca, y con una sonrisa tenue, la chica se puso en pie —yo me voy a dormir. Puedes quedarte aquí si quieres.

Draco se apartó de la puerta para dejarla salir, seguida de su gato patizambo y jodidamente feo. Antes de cerrar la puerta de la biblioteca, Granger le lanzó una mirada que le hizo sentir incómodo, así que le dio la espalda y se quedó quieto hasta que sintió el chasquido de la puerta al cerrarse. Después, se sentó en un sillón que había al lado del que la muchacha había ocupado antes y cogió el libro antiguo que ella había dejado abandonado allí. Lo abrió por la página que Granger había marcado y echó un vistazo desganado a las primeras líneas, pero entonces un olor dulce y sutil llegó hasta su nariz. Frunció el ceño y asesinó con la mirada a la manta escocesa. Olía a Granger.

La tomó, dispuesto a arrojarla lo más lejos posible de él, pero el olor que despedía –lo justo para ser percibido por su olfato –le tentó unos instantes. Lanzando una mirada furtiva a la puerta, hundió su nariz en la tela, inhalando ese aroma suave, elegante y dulce.

Todas las chicas que él había olido olían a algún tipo de flor, pero ella no. Olía como a...caramelo.

_Caramelo_.

—Mierda —masculló y lanzó la manta al suelo mirándola como si ésta le hubiera injuriado gravemente. Acababa de identificar el olor que lo había intrigado desde que lo había _olfateado_ en su primera clase de Pociones con Slughorn.

* * *

Hermione bostezó sin poder disimularlo, ya que tenía ambas manos aferradas a la barra del saturado metro que la llevaría al centro de Londres. Aún era temprano, la hora en que la mayoría de la ciudad se incorporaba al trabajo, pero la había escogido porque sabía que Harry y Ron estarían durmiendo.

Había salido de la casa a hurtadillas obligada por las circunstancias. Si Harry o Ron se hubieran enterado de que planeaba ir al centro –ya sin entrar en detalles de por qué –hubieran insistido en acompañarla. Casi podía oír sus voces: "_No es seguro que vayas por ahí tú sola_".

Pero el caso es que, seguro o no, lo que iba a hacer, debía hacerlo sola, más que nada porque Harry y Ron se opondrían radicalmente a ello.

Se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro con un movimiento de cabeza y echó un vistazo al letrero digital que indicaba la siguiente parada, justo en la que ella debía bajarse. Con un supremo esfuerzo, se fue acercando a las puertas automáticas, escurriéndose como podía entre la gente y disculpándose cada vez que empujaba a alguien sin querer. Así, cuando las puertas se abrieron, no tuvo que hacer nada para bajar del metro, simplemente se dejó arrastrar por la corriente de personas que se apearon.

Una vez fuera del metro, salió de la estación y caminó por las calles del centro de Londres hasta llegar a la cabina telefónica por la que se entraba al Ministerio. Entró, marcó la contraseña y dijo su nombre, además del motivo de su visita: "Ver a Nympahora Tonks".

Entonces la cabina se convirtió en una especie de ascensor que se abrió cuando llegó al Atrio. Se adentró en el vestíbulo y se acercó al mostrador que había a la izquierda, tras el cual la esperaba el revisor, ojeando El Profeta.

Con desgana, la examinó y después le dio la chapa con su nombre y el motivo de su visita que Hermione se prendió de la camiseta que llevaba.

Como unos días atrás, tomó el ascensor junto a un buen puñado de memorandums y se bajó en la segunda planta. "_Departamento de Seguridad Mágica_" dijo una voz.

Hermione rehizo el camino por el que había llegado al despacho de Arthur Weasley pero se detuvo tras franquear las gruesas puertas de roble que daban a una enorme estancia plagada de cubículos, con un letrero que rezaba "Cuartel General de Aurores".

Caminó unos pasos, desorientada y buscando inútilmente a Tonks entre los aurores que caminaban de cubículo en cubículo y atrapaban memoradums al vuelo. Suspirando con resignación, se acercó con timidez al primer de los cubículos ocupado por una mujer menuda, morena y pálida que revolvía unos papeles, los cuales cubrían toda la superficie de su escritorio.

—Disculpe —dijo, y la mujer despegó los ojos de sus papeles para mirarla con curiosidad —¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Tonks?

—En el décimo noveno cubículo, sección B –respondió la bruja con voz eficiente, y después volvió a sus asuntos, ignorando a Hermione. La chica murmuró un "gracias" apenas audible y avanzó, contando los cubículos y sintiéndose más estúpida a cada paso que daba.

Tal vez no era una buena idea lo que pensaba hacer, de hecho podía ser peligroso. Y ni siquiera estaba segura de que Andrómeda fuera a ayudarla, después de todo no tenía por qué en vista de los hechos.

Pero antes de poder echarse atrás, llegó al décimo noveno cubículo y escuchó la inconfundible voz de Tonks maldiciendo por lo bajo. Forzó una sonrisa serena –ya que había llegado hasta ahí, no iba marcharse sin haber hecho nada –y se asomó al cubículo, viendo a la joven aurora apuntando con su varita al puñado de papeles manchados de tinta violeta, que a juzgar por el bote volcado sobre la mesa, había tirado sin querer.

—¡Hermione! —exclamó al verla y le tendió una mano llena de tinta —Espera un segundo –pidió al ver que estaba manchada y después de hacer un par de movimientos con su varita, limpió todo el estropicio —Siéntate.

Hermione tomó asiento en una silla al otro lado del escritorio de la aurora.

—Y bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó la bruja con curiosidad.

—Tonks —Hermione cogió aire y soltó —Necesito pedirte un favor. A ti y a tu madre.

Tonks abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se inclinó sobre el escritorio para acercarse más a Hermione.

—¿Se trata de mi primo? —preguntó con un brillo de suspicacia en los ojos.

Hermione asintió.

* * *

—¿Dónde narices estabas?

Hermione dio un respingo cuando Harry y Ron le salieron al paso en el vestíbulo. Trató de esconder la bolsa negra tras su espalda, pero sus amigos la habían visto.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron con desconfianza.

—Un par de cosas que he comprado —respondió rápidamente.

—¿Fuiste al Callejón Diagon? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí —mintió la chica.

—¿Y por qué no nos avisaste? —farfulló Ron enfurruñado —Podríamos haber ido contigo.

—Sabes que es peligroso que vayas sola...

—Por Merlín, Harry, sólo es el Callejón Diagon. Es muy improbable que un mortífago aparezca por allí conjurando la Marca Tenebrosa, y por si no lo sabíais, el Ministerio ha puesto aurores para garantizar la seguridad de los visitantes.

—¿Y sé puede saber que has comprado que era tan urgente? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—Pues... —Hermione puso una mueca de resignación —cosas para Malfoy.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono.

—Sólo es un poco de ropa...

—Ya tiene ropa —dijo Ron, ceñudo —la de Fred y George.

—Un poco más no le matará —dijo Hermione encogiéndose de hombros y pasó junto a sus amigos, ignorando las maldiciones de Ron y la mirada de Harry clavada en su nuca. Subió hasta el tercer piso y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy reuniendo fuerzas para entrar. Llamó suavemente –no quería volver a encontrarle a medio vestir –y tras no recibir respuesta, abrió.

Echó un rápido vistazo cerciorándose de que Malfoy no estaba allí, y aflojando los hombros inconscientemente con alivio, entró.

Colocó la bolsa negra sobre la cama con rapidez, dispuesta a largarse de ahí cuanto antes, pero antes de poder siquiera volverse, escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas. Y como sospechaba, cuando se giró, pudo ver a Malfoy, apoyado en ella con una postura que denotaba superioridad y desenfado y los ojos, dos ranuras grises, fijos en ella con una expresión que Hermione no acertó a identificar.

—¿Qué haces en mi cuarto? —preguntó él lentamente, sin arrastrar las palabras.

—Sólo he venido a traerte esto —respondió una tensa Hermione señalando la bolsa sobre la cama con un gesto. Draco se incorporó con aire desconfiado de la puerta y se acercó con prudencia a la chica, junto a su cama, desviando sus ojos desde la exgryffindor a la bolsa negra.

—¿Qué es?

—Compruébalo tú mismo —respondió ella con voz neutra.

Con recelo, Draco soltó los cordones que cerraban la bolsa y echó un vistazo a su interior. Incrédulo ante lo que sus ojos le mostraban, metió la mano y sacó una camisa de seda negra. Una de _sus_ camisas de seda negra.

—Son mis cosas —murmuró asombrado y después le lanzó una mirada afilada a la chica —¿De dónde las has sacado?

—Tengo...contactos —respondió Hermione encogiéndose de hombros. Se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta pero entonces las manos de Malfoy la sujetaron con violencia por los hombros y la giraron hacia él bruscamente para dejar su rostro a unos centímetros del de él, deformado por la furia.

—¿Has visto a mi madre? —le gritó, hundiendo con más fuerza sus dedos en los hombros de ella —¡Eso ha sido una estupidez! ¡Puede que os hayan visto y seguido hasta aquí o que desconfíen y la torturen para sacarle información o...

—No soy tan imprudente como crees —le respondió ella, tan furiosa como él o más. No es que hubiera esperado que él se sintiera minimamente agradecido por el gesto que había tenido, ni que valorara el que se hubiera ido hasta el Ministerio a pedirle a Tonks, que le pidiera a su madre que se viera con su hermana Narcissa con la que no hablaba desde hacía años, pero no se merecía que la insultara y lastimara así. Con la fuerza que le dio el enfado, logró zafarse de sus manos y retrocedió unos pasos, mirándole secamente —No he visto a tu madre, descuida.

—¿Entonces...

—Le pedí a tu tía Andrómeda, por medio de Tonks, que hablara con tu madre para decirle que estás bien. Dijo que tu madre visita todos los miércoles a vuestro tío abuelo Marcus y que allí podrían coincidir sin que nadie encontrara nada sospechoso en ello —dijo con aspereza, y a ver como Malfoy abría la boca, añadió —No sabe dónde, pero sí que estás sano y salvo. Tonks es la que me ha traído esto —y señaló la bolsa en la cama. Después le lanzó una mirada dolida y digna al muchacho, y se dio media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Tomó el pomo de la puerta, la abrió y se dispuso a salir pero justo en ese instante, Malfoy apoyó una mano en ella, cerrándola en el acto en las narices de la chica.

Hermione retrocedió un paso y le lanzó una mirada colérica.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, mirándola como si quisiera entenderla. Hermione alzó los ojos hacia él y durante unos largos segundos ambos se sostuvieron la mirada. Ella aparentaba serenidad pero Draco podía ver algo más oculto en sus ojos, en cuanto a él...no sabía definir cómo se sentía. Extrañamente... _conmovido_. Ella había hecho algo por él y Merlín sabía que no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. Eso le intrigaba y cosquilleaba en su estomago.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes, suspiró y tomó de nuevo la perilla de la puerta. Draco apartó la mano, sin dejar de taladrarla con la mirada mientras ella abría. La joven dio un paso, se detuvo bajo el dintel y lanzando una fugaz mirada de reojo al chico, murmuró:

— Porque ninguna madre debería ignorar si su hijo está vivo o muerto.

Después se fue.

* * *

_Hola bonitas :)_

Aquí estoy con el siguiente! Este es posiblemente mi favorito hasta el momento, me encantó escribirlo así que espero que os haya gustado :) En primer lugar, Hermione ha descubierto quien es R.A.B. (por lo visto está confirmado que es Regulus ya que Rowling se lo confesó a la traductora portuguesa -menuda chivata, por cierto-.) Malfoy se ha puesto hecho una fiera cuando ella ha ido a ver como estaba, pero por la noche, en la biblioteca, finalmente se ha _ablandado_ lo suficiente como para responder las preguntas de Hermione. Prestad atención a la última parte de esa escena, cuando Draco reconoce el olor de Hermione. ¿Habéis adivinado dónde lo olió con anterioridad en la primera clase de Pociones? (es fácil ). Hermione -que buena que es...-ha ido hasta el Ministerio para pedirle a Tonks que por medio de su madre se pusiera en contacto con Narcissa, para que sepa que su hijo está bien (ya empieza a intentar ganarse a la suegra, ¿eh? mujajajaja) y de paso le ha dado sus cosas a Malfoy, asi que lo siento chicas, pero se acabo Draco look-leñador. Eso para la intimidad sólo ;)

Siento no mencionar a todas las que me dejastéis review en el anterior pero estoy demasiado dormida T.T. Lo siento! Pero gracias especiales para vosotras, lindas :)!

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOOOOO!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: porque una autora que soborna, es una autora feliz...dadle a "**Go**" para que Draco/Harry/Ron/Sirius/James/Remus/Snape... (el que vosotras queráis, yo hoy me pido a Kenshin :insentar Dry babosa y con ojillos de cordero:) os prepare un baño caliente y os frote la espalda :)


	13. Seducción y cabezas disecadas

**Capítulo 13: Seducción y cabezas reducidas (Editada)**

—Por cierto, hay un boggart en el cajón del escritorio del Salón —dijo Hermione llevándose un vaso de agua a los labios.

—¿Otra vez? —preguntó Ron mientras se peleaba, armado con cuchillo y tenedor, con un filete demasiado pasado que él mismo se había cocinado.

—Sí —dijo Hermione —Anteayer... —se detuvo con el tenedor a dos centímetros de la boca, recordando de golpe el misterio de Regulus Arcturus —¡R.A.B.!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—¡R.A.B.! ¡Creo que ya sé quien es, Harry! ¡El hermano de Sirius!

—¿Regulus Black?

—¡Regulus Arcturus Black! R.A.B...todo concuerda...

—Sirius dijo que se había arrepentido de unirse a los mortífagos... —recordó Harry.

—No sé —dijo Ron pensativo —por lo que Sirius dijo era muy joven y algo estúpido...no creo que él fuera capaz de conseguir el guardapelo...además, ¿cómo se enteró de la existencia de los Horrocruxes?

—Era un mortífago —señaló Harry.

—Pero no parece que fuera precisamente la mano derecha de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

—Tampoco creo que alguien que llegó a ser la mano derecha de Voldemort le traicionara —dijo Harry.

—Además —intervino Hermione —que sepamos, Regulus es el único mortífago que desertó (o lo intentó) de las líneas de Voldemort. Los demás murieron, fueron a la cárcel o fingieron estar bajo el efecto de maldiciones cuando Voldemort desapareció. Sé que no es una teoría muy sólida, pero es la única que tenemos...

Se hizo un silencio en el que los tres amigos pensaban en lo hablado y al cabo, Hermione apuró todo el contenido de su vaso y se puso en pie.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Harry.

—A la biblioteca, quizás encuentre algo sobre Regulus, después de todo vivió aquí —dijo y se alejó.

—Igual que cuando estábamos en Hogwarts —comentó Ron con un suspiro de añoranza.

* * *

Hermione subió corriendo por las escaleras del primer piso, pegándose al lado de la pared en el que no había cabezas disecadas de elfos domésticos y tomó nota mental de pedirle a Harry que le permitiera retirarlas. Cuando llegó al tercer piso se detuvo para recuperar el resuello antes de subir el último tramo de escaleras, pero unos pasos al fondo del pasillo llamaron su atención. Levantó la vista para ver a Malfoy saliendo del baño que había al fondo con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de seda del mismo color con los primeros botones abiertos. Su pelo mojado, cayéndole sobre la cara, delataba que acaba de ducharse y todo él emanaba un olor que aún desde el fondo de pasillo llegó a la nariz de Hermione.

Su colonia. La reconoció en el acto, era el mismo aroma que dejaba a su paso cada vez que se lo cruzaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts o se sentaban cerca en alguna clase. Hermione detestaba a ese tipo de personas que se bañaban en colonia pero debía reconocer que la de Malfoy olía odiosamente bien.

No sabría describir su olor y estaba segura de que no lo había olido en ninguna otra parte, pero si tenía que definirlo con una palabra esa era elegante. Hermione estaba segura de que era un perfume mágico carísimo, y a juzgar por el modo en que Draco Malfoy empezaba a parecerse un miembro del sexo opuesto –y debía de reconocer que nada feo –se preguntó si tendría alguna propiedad especial. Unas gotas de Amortentia quizás.

—Sé que soy irresistible, pero vas a gastarme de tanto mirarme, Granger —dijo él con una medio sonrisa cargada de picardía. Hermione parpadeó y le miró ceñuda.

—Te encontraba más irresistible cuando parecías un leñador —mintió con tono remilgado.

—Eso es porque no tienes sentido del gusto.

—Ni tú de las cantidades. Te he olido antes que verte —replicó ella.

Draco pensó en darle alguna réplica cruel acerca de que usaba tanta colonia para no percibir su olor a impura, pero por alguna razón, el comentario se quedó atascado en su garganta. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos, al menos por su parte, después de que ella se hubiera encargado de que su madre supiera que estaba bien y además le hubiera conseguido algunas de sus pertenencias. Una diminutiva, nimia, casi inexistente y en voz alta negada parte de él, se sentía ligeramente, _muy ligeramente_, a... _agradecida_.

—¿Acaso no te gusta, Granger? —preguntó, cambiando de táctica. Si no era capaz de ser cruel, siempre podía tratar de torturarla por otros medios, por ejemplo, desconcertándola. Y ciertamente le encantaba turbar a la mojigata y recta Granger. Se acercó por el pasillo hacia ella y la chica se limitó a quedarse parada en el sitio, observándole con desconfianza.

—Empieza a dolerme la cabeza —respondió ella mordazmente. Draco soltó una carcajada y se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella.

—¿Quieres saber cómo se llama mi colonia? —preguntó él, inclinándose apenas sobre ella para dejar caer las palabras cerca de su oído. Hermione se tensó cuando sintió la caricia de su aliento en la oreja derecha y frunció el ceño.

—¿Prepotente Vanidoso? –sugirió.

Draco rió de nuevo. Debía de reconocer que esa sabelotodo era ingeniosa. Y no se echaba a temblar cuando él estaba cerca lo cual no sabía si le ofendía o le resultaba interesante. Ambas cosas posiblemente.

—Eso son mi nombre y apellidos.

—¿Petulante entonces?

—Mi segundo nombre —dijo él, sonriendo _muy_ lentamente de lado y se acercó un poco más.

—¿Y bien? —le instó ella, claramente impaciente e incómoda. Ya se había pegado por completo a la pared y lanzaba miradas fugaces a ambos lados como si buscara una vía escapatoria.

—Seducción —dijo él con voz sugerente. Hermione le miró con incredulidad y después se apretó un poco más contra la pared, incómoda. No le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomado la conversación y no quería entrar en el trapo de las provocaciones. A ella no se le daban bien esas cosas.

Miró a Malfoy, cohibida, dispuesta a murmurar algo y largarse corriendo, pero la sonrisa de suficiencia y superioridad que vio en su rostro la enervó de tal modo, que se incorporó de la pared y le desafió con el rostro.

—¿Y para qué te echas tanta entonces? ¿Para _seducir_ a Harry o a Ron? ¿O tal vez a mí? —le espetó, molesta. Draco se acercó un poco más de modo que sus labios quedaron unos centímetros por encima de la punta de la nariz de Granger, apuntando hacia el techo de tan alta que tenía la cabeza con gesto obstinado. La asesinó con la mirada, se acercó un poco más y entonces...se echó a reír.

Hermione sabía que insinuar, aunque fuera en el contexto de una conversación como una simple pulla más, que él podría querer seducirla era ridículo –y por cierto que ella no tenía ningún interés en que lo hiciera –pero esa diminuta y no obstante imborrable parte de ella que era su orgullo femenino se enfureció terriblemente porque la mera idea le resultara tan graciosa.

—No es que me interesen tus atenciones —comenzó volviendo a su tono remilgado —pero me limito a señalar a que soy una chica.

—No de mi especie —dijo él con su habitual desdén en la voz. Hermione cerró la boca, apartó los ojos de los de él e hizo un ademán con la cabeza que indicaba que había recibido el mensaje. Después, empujó a Malfoy con un hombro para poder pasar y se alejó de prisa, escaleras arriba.

Draco se quedó parado hasta que el eco de sus pasos se extinguió y una sensación angustiosa y desagradable se instauró en su pecho, como si se tuviera un nudo brumoso en él. Se pasó una mano por el pelo mojado, desordenándolo y soltó una maldición antes de encerrarse en su cuarto, dando un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Hermione se plantó en las escaleras que salían del hall, mirando las cabezas disecadas de los elfos de la familia Black con aire decidido. Necesitaba hacer algo para distraerse del curso que tomaban sus pensamientos desde lo sucedido con Malfoy el día anterior.

Desde el primer día en que Hermione pisó esa casa, esos macabros "adornos" la habían escandalizado y erizado el vello. Siempre que bajaba las escaleras, se pegaba a la pared opuesta e intentaba no mirarlos.

Hermione encontraba esa tradición familiar como salvaje y ofensiva, completamente denigrante para los elfos domésticos. Un signo más del dominio y maltrato de los magos frente a los elfos que les servían y cuidaban fielmente a cambio de nada.

Cuando la casa pertenecía a Sirius, Hermione no se había atrevido a hacer ningún comentario al respecto pero ahora que Harry era su propietario y que ella pensaba pasar una temporada indefinida en la mansión de los Black, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

Harry no mostró ninguna oposición cuando ella le habló de su intención de retirar las cabezas disecadas, así que ahí se encontraba, dispuesta a quitarlas de la pared y darles un entierro digno.

Decidió comenzar por la última de las cabezas, perteneciente al parecer al padre de Kreacher, un elfo doméstico en su día llamado Hogg con la cabeza redonda, calva y una prominente y retorcida nariz acabada en punta hacia abajo. Sus ojos redondos y oscuros aún brillaban de un modo tétrico y Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda al pensar que Hogg parecía observarla.

Desechó la idea con un suspiro despectivo y apuntó a la cabeza reducida con su varita, murmurando el encantamiento apropiado. De inmediato, los tornillos con los que el marco que rodeaba la cabeza estaba sujeto a la pared se aflojaron y cayeron sonoramente al suelo. Hermione los hizo desaparecer rápidamente y conjuró una gran caja de cartón, que quedó levitando a la altura de su cintura.

Armándose de valor, sacó la cabeza reducida de la pared y la dejó caer en la caja vacía con un estremecimiento de repulsión. Debía de reconocer que esa tarea le helaba la sangre, pero tenía que hacerlo. Los elfos domésticos se lo merecían.

—¡No! —chilló una voz estridente en lo alto de la escalera —¡No!

Hermione se volvió sorprendida a tiempo de ver como Kreacher bajaba por las escaleras, con los brazos extendidos y expresión horrorizada.

—¡No! —gritó —¡Mi pobre padre! ¡La señora Black le otorgó el honor de colgarle en la pared y ahora la apestosa sangre sucia lo retira! Inmundicia muggle se atreve a tocar con sus manos asquerosas a mi honrado padre. ¡No! —y se echó a llorar un par de escalones por encima de Hermione.

—Kreacher...yo... —murmuró ella abochornada. No había pensando en la reacción de Kreacher y era evidente que lo había disgustado terriblemente —Kreacher, lo siento, pero es lo mejor...

—¿Lo mejor? —espetó furiosamente, retirando sus pequeñas y delgadas manos de los ojos que antes se había cubierto —Mi padre sirvió durante años a la honorable y sangre limpia familia Black y ellos le pusieron en la pared. Kreacher quiere seguir los pasos de su padre. Kreacher sabe que la ama se retorcería en su tumba si viera quienes habitan ahora en su casa. Un amo apestoso que llena la ancestral y noble casa de los Black —Kreacher se sentó en un escalón, se abrazó las rodillas y comenzó a balancearse adelante y atrás como un niño en trance —de traidores a la sangre y asquerosas sangre sucia. Oh, sí, sangre sucia que se cree con derecho a ordenar la casa —murmuró con los ojos cargados de veneno, pero no miraba a Hermione, parecía ajeno a su presencia —Kreacher no quiere servir a su amo pero tiene que hacerlo. Kreacher quiere servir al chico Malfoy, no al chico apestoso amante de la sangre impura.

—Sólo voy a darles un sitio...más adecuado —dijo Hermione a la desesperada. Lo último que había querido era disgustar a Kreacher, pues siempre intentaba que su vida fuera lo más agradable posible dado lo desdichado que había sido y era.

—¡No hay! —gritó él incorporándose del escalón de un salto —¡Kreacher salvará a su padre! ¡Lo hará!

Y repentinamente, bajó los escalones restantes corriendo, empujó a Hermione y saltó sobre la caja que la chica había hecho levitar mágicamente. Se aferró desesperado, con un intermitente grito gutural, a una de las pestañas de la caja, pataleando con violencia en el aire para tratar de darse el impulso necesario y así meterse dentro.

—¡Kreacher, por favor! —exclamó Hermione compungida y trató de sujetar al elfo doméstico para que no se cayera, pero Kreacher se revolvió fieramente para librarse de las manos de la chica como si le quemaran. Parecía una pequeña bestia salvaje y enloquecida, aferrándose a la caja como si la vida le fuera en ello y murmurando frases por lo bajo que Hermione no lograba entender.

—¿Qué coño pasa aquí?

Hermione alzó el rostro hacia Malfoy, que se hallaba en el rellano de las escaleras, observando el alboroto sin expresión. No supo por qué pero le dolió verle y aún más que él fuera testigo de esa violenta situación que ella misma había provocado.

—Yo...he intentado retirar las cabezas disecadas —explicó Hermione evitando su mirada y mordiéndose el labio inferior con angustia cuando Kreacher logró entrar en la caja soltando un grito de júbilo —y Kreacher se ha puesto como loco...

Justo en ese momento, Kreacher asomó el rostro, lanzó una mirada furibunda a Hermione y salió de la caja de un salto, llevando consigo la cabeza disecada de su padre y corriendo como si temiera que ella fuera a intentar arrebatársela.

—¡Kreacher! —lo llamó Hermione, pero el elfo no la escuchaba. Había visto a Draco en lo alto de las escaleras y corría hacia él como si fuera un ángel bajado del cielo.

—¡Señorito Malfoy! ¡La sangre sucia está loca! ¡Ha retirado a mi padre de su legítimo lugar pero Kreacher ha impedido que se deshaga de él! ¡Deténgala, señorito Malfoy! —rogó esperanzado, arrodillándose a los pies del chico y bajando la cabeza en pleitesía — ¡Usted es el sobrino nieto de mi amada Señora, usted puede! ¡Deténgala, por favor, señor!

Hermione sintió que las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos de pura frustración. Había querido retirar las cabezas reducidas como un paso más hacia la liberación de los elfos, como un acto simbólico para mejorar sus vidas –la de Kreacher la primera –pero sólo había logrado el efecto contrario. Hacer aún más desdichado a Kreacher, deteriorar aún más su frágil tranquilidad. Volverlo todavía más infeliz.

Y para colmo, Malfoy tenía que ser testigo de su estrepitoso y humillante fracaso.

Draco miró al patético elfo arrodillado a sus pies y después a la chica, unos escalones más abajo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sintió que algo se agitaba en su interior.

—Está bien, Kreacher —musitó ella con un leve temblor en la voz, rendida —Dejaré a los demás en su sitio y si me lo permites, devolveré a tu padre a su lugar.

—¿Ha oído, mi señor? —dijo Kreacher sin despegar la nariz del suelo —La sangre sucia le habla como si tuviera derecho a dirigirse a Kreacher, como si tuviera derecho a existir. Pero Kreacher finge no escucharla, eso hace. Ella no es digna de pisar esta casa, ni de que Kreacher la escuche. Oh, no, apestosa sangre sucia.

Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y después de hacer desaparecer por arte de magia la caja de cartón, bajó atropelladamente los escalones y se perdió por la puerta que daba a la cocina. Draco la observó marchar y tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, pero se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a él que la sangre sucia estuviera llorando en las cocinas? De hecho, debería regodearse en lo patética que era al permitir que un insignificante elfo doméstico la hiciera llorar. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no se alegraba lo más mínimo.

—La maloliente sangre sucia se ha ido por fin —murmuraba Kreacher —El joven Malfoy lo ha conseguido, así no llenará nuestras narices con su olor a impure...

—¡Cállate, Kreacher! —le espetó con rabia y lo apartó de sus pies con brusquedad –Piérdete por algún rincón y no vuelvas a molestarla.

Y dicho esto, bajó por las escaleras a zancadas, siguiendo los pasos de Hermione. Disminuyó el paso a medida que se aproximaba a la puerta de la cocina, caminando con sigilo, atento a cada sonido como si esperara escuchar un llanto. Pero al otro lado no se oía nada.

No obstante, abrió la puerta todo lo silenciosamente que pudo y miró dentro de las cocinas. Hermione estaba allí, sentada a la mesa, con la espalda rígida y la mirada pérdida. No lloraba pero tenía una expresión tan triste y desolada que Draco sintió la necesidad de reconfortarla.

—Disecar y colgar la cabeza de los elfos domésticos como trofeos es una costumbre muy antigua en las familias sangre pura —dijo, adentrándose en la estancia. Hermione lo miró y lanzó un resoplido despectivo, frotándose los ojos con rapidez por si se le había escapado alguna lagrima.

—Pues es una tradición brutal y salvaje —dijo con el ceño fruncido. Después miró al chico de reojo y añadió —¿En tu casa también...

—No. Mi madre lo encuentra desagradable.

Hermione asintió, deshaciendo el ceño y recuperando su aire triste en el acto. Y el modo en que miraba tercamente al frente, como si prefiriera fingir que él no estaba allí, hizo que Draco supiera que aún estaba dolida con él por lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Con fastidio, sintió como el nudo de su pecho se apretaba aún más y caminó hasta detenerse frente a ella, al otro lado de la mesa. Hermione desvió la mirada a otra dirección en el acto.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto? —preguntó él, sentía la necesidad de que ella le hablara.

—Porque está mal —replicó ella, enfadándose en el acto y mirándole peor de lo que la Señora Pince había hecho jamás cuando arrugaba o abría demasiado alguno de sus preciados libros —y porque no entiendo como la máxima aspiración de Kreacher puede ser que cuelguen su cabeza de la pared.

—Kreacher está chiflado —replicó él con desprecio. Hermione le miró sorprendida. Había esperando que Malfoy hiciera algún comentario sobre que Kreacher hacía bien en considerarlo un honor o algo por el estilo, y no supo por qué pero el hecho de que no lo hiciera la reconfortó extrañamente y se sintió un poco menos desdichada.

—Lo ha pasado muy mal —dijo ella al cabo.

—¿Por qué siempre lo defiendes? —preguntó Draco, exasperado —Te odia y no se molesta en disimularlo, y siempre te insulta.

—Él cree que no le escucho —señaló ella con suavidad —Kreacher está un poco...afectado por haber pasado tantos años solo en esta casa. No sabe lo que hace, así que debemos tener consideración con él.

—¿Eso crees? —Draco apoyó las manos en la mesa frente a la chica, exasperado —No seas ingenua, Granger, puede que esté chalado pero sabe perfectamente lo que hace.

—No es culpa suya que se comporte de ese modo. Ha estado durante años en esta casa con la única compañía del retrato de la Señora Black, maltratándole y dándole ordenes. Nunca ha conocido otra cosa que la sumisión y el desprecio. Tal vez si alguien le muestra un poco de afecto y confianza, él...

—¿Cambiará? —completó Draco con ironía —No te engañes. Es un elfo doméstico, le gusta que le ordenen y...

—¿Maltraten? —le atajó ella acalorada —Los elfos domésticos son seres vivos con raciocinio y sentimientos tratados como esclavos por la comunidad mágica. Es... —guardó silencio unos instantes, al parecer tratando de encontrar una palabra adecuada –vergonzoso y medieval.

—Oh —Draco se llevó una mano al pecho e hizo un teatral gesto de afectación –La defensora de las causas perdidas. Dime una cosa, Granger, ¿qué te importa más? ¿Tus elevados ideales o su felicidad?

—¡Su felicidad, por supuesto! —chilló ella ofendida.

—Pues entonces, déjalos en paz. Ellos son felices sirviendo y cuidando a las familias a las que pertenecen.

—¡Únicamente porquw les han lavado el cerebro para que vean las cosas así! Si se les enseña que hay algo más, que pueden llevar otro tipo de vida, libre y digna, eso puede cambiar.

—Muy bonito —replicó Draco con frialdad —Pero no encontrarás ni un elfo doméstico dispuesto a escucharte.

—¡Sí lo hay! —gritó ella alterada —¡Y tú lo conoces muy bien! ¡Dobby!

Draco se incorporó de la mesa y se encogió de hombros con un gesto muy elegante.

—Dobby es una excepción y únicamente porqué está realmente loco.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —Hermione le miró con fuego en los ojos y se levantó abruptamente del taburete en el que estaba sentada —¡Tú no... —se interrumpió para lanzar un bufido y asesinarle con la mirada —Olvídalo, es inútil discutir contigo —dijo y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina.

—Eso es, aprende a aceptar la derrota y olvida tu ridícula causa —remató él en voz alta para asegurarse de que Hermione le escuchara por encima de sus furiosos pasos.

Hermione se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, se volvió hacia Malfoy, le lanzó una mirada furibunda y después desapareció cerrando de un portazo.

Draco se quedó mirando el lugar por el que ella se había marchado durante unos segundos, después una lenta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

* * *

_Hola bonitas!_

¿Qué tal el chapter? Hermione ya les ha contado a Harry y Ron quien es R.A.B. y Malfoy ya va por ahí vestido con su antigua ropa y oliendo a su antigua colonia, Sedución ¿le va bien, eh?(hmmm...suspiro). Malfoy se ha portado como el capullo que es con Hermione en la escena de su colonia y la pobre chica ha intentado quitar las cabezas disecadas pero ha salido escaldada. Ahora bien, Malfoy le ha ordenado a Kreacher que no vuelva a molestarla...y después ha ido detrás de Hermione...espero que se entienda porque sonrió al final...porque consiguió lo que quería...En cuanto a la duda del capítulo anterior, sobre dónde había olido antes Malfoy el aroma de Hermione, como la mayoría habéis adivinado lo hizo en la poción Amortentia que Slughorn les enseñó el primer día de clase...mujajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos en el chapter anterior :)! Esta vez sí, mis gracias especiales para vosotras:

_gata2242, Isabella Riddle, harrymaniatica, lunita87, vangu, FairyMoka, NixAru, englandlove, cukyas, iniki, Ayame89, Kris Hart, Dubhesigrid, Alex Black Lupin, unkatahe, pansy936, Ekhi, maria, Pajaro-de-fuego, micropuff, Hermiwg, Lna, Fer Cornamenta, Yeire, gala zoel, Edoras, SombraGris, Tiffany, Sandrita Granger, Sheccid Malfoy, taniz, galletaa, Marceps, lxlgiselalxl, soll, Little Innocence, Soerag Malfoy, nataly-malfoy, Pixie Tinkerbell, Euridicee.e, Lyann Jade, Emily Dumbledore, yolithza w., Veroli, Cocco, Alella, catoto, antoo, Anne Rose Malfoy, ., millicentgranger, danymeriqui, princesaartemisa, Elea, yanhira, Ear :), Daphne Delacour, PauMalfoy, Conny-hp, Barbara Nakamura, Amber Nixie, consue, Vero-Malfoy, Sakurita555, Baddy, zephyrpotter, Becca, annkora, Paola Lissete, Klass 2008, pekelittrell y Amarissima_.

Por cierto¿alguién me regala un portatil nuevo? El mio se ha muerto varias veces ya :( a este paso no se cuanto me durara! Iba a actualizar anoche pero decidió morirse y hoy lo ha vuelto a hacer T.T En fin.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

**pd**: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (canjeable por cualquier otro personaje, yo hoy mi pido a Sanosuke Sagaraaaaaaaa) se cuele por tu ventana y te abrace mientras duermes (o no...mujajjaja).


	14. RAB

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Only when I sleep_ - The Corrs

* * *

**Capítulo 14: R.A.B. (Editado)**

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Ron dejándose caer en la mesa de la cocina, junto a Harry.

—Es una carta para Hermione —explicó Harry observando el sobre sellado y abultado que reposaba en la repisa de la cocina —llegó hace un rato. ¿Sabes si Hermione se ha levantado ya?

—Creo que sí —dijo Ron, levantándose para examinar el sobre. Su único remite era una V en la esquina inferior derecha, escrita con tinta azul marino y una caligrafía algo burda —¿De quién será?

—No lo sé —Harry se encogió de hombros después de beber un sorbo de leche de su taza humeante —¿por qué no llamas a Hermione? Así saldremos de dudas.

—Vale —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros, subió las escaleras de las cocinas que daban al vestíbulo, abrió la puerta, lanzó un _Muffliato_ a las cortinas que ocultaban el retrato de la Señora Black y chilló a grito pelado —¡HERMIONE! ¿ESTÁS DESPIERTA?

Harry meneó la cabeza con expresión de "no tiene remedio" y soltó una risilla. Apenas un par de minutos después, una somnolienta Hermione apareció en pijama, bostezando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

—No, no estaba despierta —dijo lanzando una mirada seca a Ron —y si Malfoy dormía también le habrás despertado.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Ron encogiéndose de hombros mientras mordía una tostada rebosante de mantequilla.

—Me extraña que no hayas despertado también a la Señora Black —rezongó Hermione sirviéndose un poco de leche en un vaso —¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el fuego?

—Hace un rato te llegó a esa carta —dijo Harry señalando con el cuchillo de untar el sobre abultado. Hermione le lanzó un vistazo desconcertada pero de repente su rostro se iluminó y se abalanzó sobre la carta antes de que Ron la cogiera para acercársela.

—Tranquila —murmuró el pelirrojo asombrado —¿De quién es?

—De Viktor —dijo Hermione con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro. Ron puso los ojos en blanco y Harry sonrió. La chica la estrechó entre sus manos, emocionada y después se dio media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vas? —inquirió el pelirrojo.

—¡A leerla! —exclamó Hermione con voz extrañamente chillona y desapareció por la puerta. Subió las escaleras a toda velocidad rumbo a la biblioteca. Quería intimidad y un lugar tranquilo donde leer, y le encantaba el olor a pergamino viejo de la biblioteca de los Black.

Subió como un rayo los dos primeros pisos, y el tramo entre el segundo y el tercero comenzó a disminuir el ritmo. Para cuando llegó al descansillo del primero, se detuvo un instante para recuperar el aliento, a tiempo de ver a Malfoy saliendo por la puerta de la habitación con una camisa de leñador arrugada puesta –Hermione dedujo que las usaba para dormir –, el pelo revuelto y aplastado y expresión somnolienta.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa hoy? —preguntó él de mal humor —¿Qué coño quería Weasel? ¿Y por qué corres escaleras arriba como una chiflada?

Draco frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa radiante que le dedicó la chica, por alguna extraña razón estaba muy contenta y sostenía en su mano derecha un sobre grueso. Era evidente que había recibido carta, ¿pero de quién era que le hacía tanta ilusión?

—Buenos días a ti también, Malfoy —respondió risueña.

—¿Por qué estás tan feliz? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Porque hace un día maravilloso —replicó y después de deslumbrarle con otra sonrisa radiante, siguió subiendo las escaleras, descalza y con el amplio pijama levitando a su paso. Draco tuvo una fugaz visión del sueño en que la había visto con ese camisón e inmediatamente una serie de imágenes de la muchacha pasaron por su mente. Su trasero a buen recaudo por los ajustados vaqueros que solía llevar, el modo en que se recogía el pelo, cómo se frotaba los ojos cuando tenía sueño o la manera en que fruncía el ceño cada vez que algo la desagradaba u ofendía.

Y ahora su sonrisa. Draco no recordaba la última vez que la había visto sonreír así, y desde luego no a él. Volvió a preguntarse quién coño le había escrito una carta, y sintió un extraño ataque de desagrado al plantearse la posibilidad de que fuera un chico. Mandando todo al demonio, subió tras la chica con sigilo.

* * *

Hermione se arrojó sobre la butaca tapizada de cuero negro en la que solía sentarse y rompió rápidamente el lacre de cera azul marina que sellaba la carta. Inmediatamente, sacó del interior del sobre una gran extensión de pergamino pulcramente doblado lleno de una escritura desgarbada y desigual, con trazos irregulares en tinta azul marina. La letra de Viktor Krum.

Comenzó a leer la carta, tan ilusionada y concentrada, que no se dio cuenta de que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría silenciosamente y dos ojos grises asomaban por la abertura y la observaban.

La observaban mientras ella movía rápidamente sus ojos, línea tras línea y su sonrisa se hacía más amplía, y más estúpida también. La observaban sintiendo un peso mudo en el estomago, deprimente, opresivo. La observaban sintiendo que mientras ella se llenaba paulatinamente de alegría, a él se le llenaba la boca de un sabor amargo y desagradable.

Cuando ella lanzó un suspiro anhelante, no pudo soportarlo más y abrió la puerta bruscamente, llamando su atención.

—Malfoy, ¿qué...

—¿Por qué sonríes como una estúpida, Granger? —preguntó con rencor, adentrándose en la biblioteca con gesto adusto.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo —respondió ella, sorprendida y dolida por su tono.

—¿Es que te ha escrito un admirador secreto desde San Mungo? ¿O Longbottom? ¿McMillian, quizás?

Hermione le miró con dignidad y dijo.

—Aunque no sea asunto tuyo y no veo por qué puede importarte, te diré que la carta es de Viktor Krum.

—¿Pero ese troll de las cavernas sabe escribir? —preguntó con la rabia impregnando su voz.

—¡No le llames así! —replicó ella, enfurecida.

Draco se encolerizó aún más al comprobar como Granger le defendía apasionadamente y el saber que esos dos aún tenían algún tipo de relación –por la sonrisa de imbécil de Granger, sospechaba que amorosa –después de tanto tiempo tampoco le ayudó a mejorar su humor.

—¿Por qué no? Eso lo que es.

—Eres tan... —Hermione boqueó, buscando un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte para describirle.

—¿Sincero? —sugirió él en tono teatralmente solícito.

—Iba a decir imbécil —espetó ella, poniéndose rígida en el sillón.

—Oh —Draco fingió una mueca de dolor —me has ofendido, Granger, realmente eres muy dura cuando te lo propones...

—¿Por qué no te buscas algo que hacer y desapareces?

—Encuentro más divertido molestarte. Entiendo que siendo una sangre sucia tienes unas posibilidades muy reducidas pero pensé que buscarías a alguien con más neuronas que...

—¿Crabbe y Goyle? —le atajó ella con intención de ofenderle.

—Por ejemplo —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros —no sabía que te atraían los trolles retardados...

—¡Pues para ser un troll retardado, como tú dices, bien que te pavoneabas cuando estuvo en Hogwarts y se sentó a la mesa de Slytherin! —le gritó ella a pleno pulmón, había enrojecido de pura furia.

—Me convenía que me vieran con él, eso no significa que pensara que era un troglodita anormal —dijo y obtuvo un sádico y retorcido placer al ver como las aletas de la nariz de la chica se hinchaba y dilataban y su respiración se agitaba de pura rabia.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Que lo que te ocurre es que estás celoso —le espetó. Draco se quedó lívido y abrió la boca un par de veces, incapaz de pensar en una réplica. Los latidos acelerados de su corazón parecían habérsele subido a la cabeza, entorpeciendo sus pensamientos —porque él sabe hacer el amago de Roski, cosa que tú no conseguirías hacer sin comerte el suelo del campo de quiddtich —prosiguió ella, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco respiró hondo, aliviado y mucho más relajado, pero un tic de exasperación vibró en su mejilla.

—Es Wronski, Granger —dijo irritado—Wronski. Me sorprende que ese inepto se haya fijado en ti considerando que no sabes ni decir bien el nombre de lo único en lo que es bueno.

—A lo mejor te sorprendería menos si supieras que el amago de Wonki no es lo único que hace bien.

Él abrió la boca y tardó unos segundos en contestar, no sabiendo si le irritaba más que ella hubiera digo "amago de Wonki" o su insinuación acerca de Krum.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó al fin.

—Lo que he dicho, Malfoy —replicó ella, tozuda.

Crispado, Draco dio un paso hacia ella, tratando de intimidarla.

—Respóndeme —ordenó, categórico.

—No te importa lo que he querido decir o no. O al menos, no debería.

—Me trae sin cuidado —replicó él con desdeñosa indiferencia —es mera curiosidad.

—Estoy empezando a gustar que te gusta Krum —apuntó ella mirándole con desconfianza.

—Oh, sí, pero le llamo Wonki en la intimidad —replicó Malfoy con ironía.

—¿Wonki? —repitió ella hirviendo de furia, apretó la carta en su mano derecha y recogió el sobre del sillón con la otra, antes de acercarse a Malfoy hasta que entre ellos sólo quedaron unos centímetros —En cambio yo le llamo fiera —espetó, y con aire digno, salió de la biblioteca, dejando a Malfoy momentáneamente paralizado y atónito.

—¡Granger! —la llamó, en cuanto fue capaz de reaccionar, y salió a zancadas de la biblioteca, siguiendo a la chica. Quería alcanzarla, romper la jodida carta de Krum en pedazos y zarandearla hasta que reconociera que todo lo que había dicho era mentira –especialmente lo de que le llamaba fiera en la intimidad –y de paso que admitiera que Krum era subnormal con avaricia, y que en realidad estaba profundamente enamorada de él.

Joder.

Se detuvo un instante al ser consciente del curso final que habían tomado sus pensamientos, y al cabo de unos segundos, renovó la marcha con renovada furia. Todo era culpa de esa sabelotodo repelente y orgullosa.

—¡Granger! —la llamó viendo su pijama desaparecer al final de ese tramo de escaleras. Escuchó los pasos de la chica detenerse y retroceder, deshaciendo lo andando para asomarse de nuevo a las escaleras. Ella le miró furibunda y dijo:

—¡Vete a la mierda! —y después desapareció de nuevo, y desde donde estaba, Draco escuchó el estruendo de su puerta al cerrarse.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry apareciendo por las escaleras que subían del segundo piso seguido de Ron, ambos le observaban con censura y reproche, bajando hacia ellos.

—Y yo que sé coño sé —respondió Draco de malas maneras y acto seguido se encerró en su cuarto con un gran portazo. Harry y Ron se miraron y el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros antes de empezar a descender de nuevo las escaleras.

* * *

Cuando Hermione acabó de leer el resto de la carta de Viktor se sentía a partes iguales alegre y desganada. Viktor le decía en la carta que pensaba regresar a Inglaterra a finales del verano para verla –palabras textuales –y que entonces le preguntaría algo muy importante.

Hermione prefería no hacer conjeturas acerca de ese algo que quería preguntarle en persona, sobre todo porque si era alguna de las cosas que sospechaba, no sabría cual sería su respuesta.

De cualquier modo debería estar feliz porque él le había dicho que la extrañaba y que volverían a verse pronto, pero la discusión con Malfoy le había robado gran parte de la alegría, volviendo la carta de Viktor extrañamente agridulce.

—Maldito Malfoy —farfulló y se recostó sobre las almohadas con un largo suspiro. Crookshanks maulló y saltó a la cama para acurrucarse sobre la barriga de Hermione. Ella alargó una mano para acariciar su suave pelaje y cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar paz.

Odiaba a Malfoy.

* * *

—¿Podemos dejarlo ya? Yo no encuentro nada y esto es muy aburrido.

Hermione cerró secamente un libro que soltó una nube de polvo. Tosió un par de veces y fulminó a Ron con la mirada como si él hubiera tenido la culpa.

—No llevamos ni media hora buscando y...

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos qué estamos buscando exactamente —se quejó Ron apoyándose contra una pesada y abarrotada estantería de la biblioteca de los Black.

—Ya te lo he dicho, algo relacionado con Regulus. Un diario, unas notas escondidas dentro de algún libro, lo que sea...algo que nos dé una pista.

—No sé por qué eso es tan importante —continuó Ron —después de todo, destruyó el horrocrux, ¿no? ¿Qué importa quién lo hiciera?

—Importa porque no sabemos si lo destruyó realmente, Ron, todo lo que sabemos es que lo cogió, reemplazó por otro y que tenía la intención de acabar con él, pero es más que posible que esté muerto y no sabemos si murió antes de hacerlo o no.

—Además, podría haber destruido más —dijo Harry apareciendo entre unos estantes con un puñado de libros que posó sobre una mesita de madera en la zona de sillones.

Ron suspiró con resignación y se acercó al montón de libros que había traído su amigo para examinarlos, mientras Hermione continuaba examinando uno de los estantes. Crookshanks pasó a su lado y se enredó en su pierna para llamar su atención.

—Ahora no, Crookshanks, estamos ocupados —le explicó ella, distraída, mientras intentaba bajar un tomo del estante más alto.

Crookshanks maulló y se alejó un par de metros de Hermione, siempre en paralelo al estante. Al fin se detuvo y se quedó parado mirando fijamente un pequeño libro, semioculto y estrujado entre dos más grandes. Lo tocó con las almohadillas de una pata y maulló de nuevo.

—Crookshanks, ¿qué hay ahí? —preguntó Hermione acercándose a su mascota y arrodillándose junto a ella. El gato maulló de nuevo y arañó con suavidad un pequeño librito encuadernado en cuero. Hermione logró sacarlo con dificultad de entre los libros que lo flanqueaban, entre los cuales parecía haberse metido a presión. Observó la portada, vacía a excepción de unas pequeñas letras doradas en el margen inferior derecho que rezaba R.A.B., y su corazón se detuvo.

—¡Chicos! —chilló para llamar su atención —¡Venid, rápido!

Hermione escuchó el frenesí de los pasos de Harry y Ron acercándose. Cuando los tuvo a su lado, los tres intercambiaron una mirada de expectación y con manos temblorosas, Hermione abrió el libro, que tenía toda la pinta de ser un diario. En la primera página, amarillenta por el paso del tiempo, no había nada escrito, pero en la siguiente había unas pequeñas anotaciones con tinta negra.

"_Guardapelo (tachado)._

_C. de Bran (?)"._

—¡Guardapelo! —exclamó Hermione —Eso significa que...

—Regulus es verdaderamente R.A.B. —dijo Harry.

—¿Veis? Lo destruyó —dijo Ron con aire de entendido señalando con el índice la palabra tachada —de lo contrario no lo habría tachado. Así que un horrocrux menos por el que preocuparnos.

—Bueno, esto no prueba que esté realmente destruido... —discrepo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensativa.

—¿Qué más necesitas? ¿Por qué sino iba a tachar la palabra guardapelo? —preguntó Ron con una mueca de incomprensión.

—A lo mejor simplemente lo tachó porque consiguió el guardapelo —insistió Hermione tercamente —no hay ninguna anotación que diga que lo ha destruido...

—¿Es que necesitas que ponga en paréntesis: "Sí, Hermione, he destruido el horrocrux" para creértelo? —se burló el pelirrojo.

—Yo sólo digo... —comenzó Hermione ofendida.

—¿Queréis dejarlo ya? —terció Harry —Esté o no destruido, lo que más me preocupa ahora es lo que pone debajo: "C. de Bran", ¿qué querrá decir eso?

Hermione y Ron reemplazaron sus muecas defensivas por una expresión pensativa.

—¿Puede ser...un nombre? —sugirió Ron —Charles de Bran por ejemplo...

—O un lugar —apuntó Harry.

—Me suena mucho... —murmuró Hermione.

—Sea lo que sea, es posible que esté relacionado con otro de los horrocruxes —expuso el moreno.

Sus amigos asintieron en silencio.

* * *

Por mucho que los tres ojearon el diario de Regulus –como habían decidido llamarlo –no encontraron ni una palabra más escrita en ninguna de sus hojas. En vista de ello, los tres dedicaron los días siguientes a buscar cualquier información referente a la extraña anotación de Regulus en la extensa biblioteca de los Black.

Hermione sugirió que buscaran en los libros de Magia Negra primero, pues suponía que era más probable encontrar alguna referencia allí, si es que "C. de Bran" estaba relacionado con un horrocrux. Después de todo, tratándose del Señor Oscuro, era lo más lógico.

El trabajo era tedioso y aburrido a pesar del tema de los libros que estaban leyendo –de vez en cuando se detenían para comentar algún hechizo o maleficio especialmente horrible –y Ron "amenizaba" el ambiente a menudo quejándose de que pasaba más horas en la biblioteca que cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

Por el día, salían de la biblioteca lo justo para ir al servicio y prepararse algo de comer, y por las noches, después de que Harry y Ron se hubieran ido a dormir, Hermione se quedaba un rato más, buscando incansablemente a la luz de las lámparas de gas mágicas.

Esa noche en concreto, la falta de horas de sueño le pesaba sobre los párpados que parecían bajársele por mucho que ella se esforzará por mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Pasó otra página del pesado libro enfundado en cuero negro que estaba leyendo y se apoyó la cabeza con la orejera del sillón con la intención de cerrar los ojos y descansar la vista un momento. Normalmente eso la ayudaba a estar más despierta después, pero ese día estaba tan cansada que sin darse cuenta, cayó en el reino de los sueños.

Draco entró en la biblioteca con la intención de leer algún libro para conciliar el sueño. No había vuelto a ver a la sabelotodo desde su discusión por el anormal de Krum, y extrañamente desde entonces no era capaz de dormir bien –aún teniendo en cuenta a que se había reducido esa expresión desde que había huido de Voldemort –.

Pero en cuanto entornó la puerta, pudo ver a la chica acurrucada en un sillón, con la cabeza apoyada contra una de las orejeras y un gran libro de cuero negro abierto por la mitad, entre sus manos laxas.

Estaba dormida.

Draco se quedó inmóvil bajo el dintel y entreabrió un poco más la puerta, para poder verla mejor, observándola en silencio con un brillo de avidez en los ojos grises.

Había algo en la expresión del rostro de ella, tan serena e inocente, en el modo en que su recogido se había desecho liberando mechones de cabello indómito, en la curva de sus pies descalzos y encogidos en una esquina del sillón, que la hacía parecer vulnerable e indefensa. Las llamas que ardían en la chimenea arrojaban sombras y luces doradas que titilaban sobre su rostro, ora alumbrándolo, ora oscureciéndolo.

Como si sintiera el peso de su mirada aún en sueños, Hermione se removió buscando una postura más cómoda y el pesado libro se cayó de sus manos flojas sobre la alfombra que ahogó el sonido. Suspirando, Hermione se abrazó a sí misma como si una repentina brisa la hubiera estremecido y Draco sintió algo revoloteando en su pecho. Su piel cosquilleaba, más sensible, y tenía una sensación extraña, incómoda. No sabía identificarla, pues nunca lo había sentido, pero fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba. Se sentía...débil, expuesto. Como si esa sensación tuviera control sobre él y no al revés.

Trago saliva con dificultad pues su garganta parecía haberse vuelto de lija y se adentró en la biblioteca con pasos medidos y suaves. Cuando se dio cuenta de que prácticamente estaba conteniendo la respiración para no despertarla se preguntó qué demonios se suponía que estaba haciendo. Lanzó una mirada inculpatoria a la chica y se sentó con rabia en el sillón más alejado. Cogió el libro caído que Granger había leído con anterioridad y leyó un par de párrafos antes de que sus ojos se desviaran involuntariamente hacia ella.

Observó cada detalle de su rostro y su cuerpo durante un par de minutos más antes de maldecirla interiormente y tratar de retomar la lectura pero aunque sus ojos estuvieran fijos en el papel, era tan consciente de ella, de cada una de sus respiraciones, que era incapaz de concentrarse en una jodida palabra.

Rezongó más por lo bajo antes de resolver que tendría que irse a su cuarto o despertar a Granger y echarla de allí para poder leer. Dudó unos instantes pero realmente no le apetecía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Había una tercera opción: llevar a Granger hasta su cuarto, dormida. Pero eso implicaría _tocarla_.

Bueno, podría resistirlo aunque luego tuviera que ducharse y purgarse. Se puso en pie y se acercó al sillón en el que Hermione descansaba, observándola por unos momentos con indecisión. Definitivamente estar encerrado en esa casa le estaba volviendo loco, de otro modo no estaría planteándose se siquiera la idea de bajar a una sangre sucia en brazos hasta su cuarto.

Con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera haciéndolo contra su voluntad, alargó sus manos hacia ella y le pasó un brazo por la espalda y el otro bajo las rodillas. Contuvo la respiración cuando ella se agitó, incómoda, y soltó un suspiro que hizo que algo se revolviera al final de la espalda de Draco y subiera por su columna, estremeciéndolo. Entrecerró los ojos, mirándola con hostilidad, molesto tanto con ella como consigo mismo, y conteniendo la respiración, la alzó en brazos. Esperó inmóvil unos segundos, tenso ante la perspectiva de que ella se despertara y se viera entre sus brazos, pero Hermione simplemente se reacomodó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, concretamente sobre él corazón de Draco, que empezó a latir tan fuerte y deprisa que pensó que forzosamente la sacaría de sus sueños. Lanzando un suspiro de prudente alivio al comprobar que ella seguía profundamente dormida, la alzó un poco más para poder sujetarla con comodidad y se sorprendió de lo ligera que resultaba su carga. Justo en ese momento, una suave fragancia a caramelo inundó los sentidos de Draco que apretó los dientes y tensó la mandíbula, tratando de mantener la calma y de cortar en seco una serie de pensamientos que comenzaban a formarse en su mente y que sabía que no debía tener.

Dio un paso hacia la puerta impelido por la necesidad de alejarla de él cuanto antes –por el bien de ambos –pero entonces ella alargó una mano hasta su pecho y la cerró en torno a la tela de la camisa negra que llevaba para dormir. Fue un gesto inocente, como el de una niña que en sueños se aferra a su peluche, pero envió una corriente cálida al sur de la cintura de Draco con tanta intensidad que por un instante sintió el impulso de soltarla y dejar que cayera al suelo.

—Maldita Granger —masculló, enfadado. ¿Quién demonios le había mandando cogerla en brazos? ¿Por qué no simplemente se había largado de allí o había pateado el sillón en el que ella descansa para despertarla y echarla del lugar? Podría haber hecho cualquier cosa: desde aprovechar que dormía para pintarle la cara con hollín o meterle el dedo en un vaso de agua, a quemar su jodida manta de tela escocesa con olor a caramelo en la chimenea.

Cualquier cosa.

Pero no, claro que no. Tenía que haberle tocado y aunque lo más práctico sería arrojarla al sillón y salir corriendo antes de que despertara, no quería soltarla. Rezongando y soltando una ingente cantidad de palabras malsonantes, salió de la biblioteca con la muchacha dormida en sus brazos y bajó las escaleras, pisando con prudencia en cada escalón. Ella apenas se movió y continuó respirando profunda y lentamente con una mano aferrada a su camisa. Su calor se le había contagiado y Draco pensó con fastidio que posiblemente su aroma también. Ahora olía a Granger.

—Genial —gruñó.

Cuando al fin llegó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hermione, se detuvo unos instantes para lanzarle un último vistazo de soslayo a la luz de las lámparas de aceite mágico que se habían encendido a su paso. Ahora sólo debía entrar y soltarla sobre su cama como si de una patata caliente se tratara. Regresaría a la biblioteca, leería un rato y después podría dormir al fin.

Pero cuando entró en la habitación, la depositó en la cama con suavidad y cierta secreta reticencia, y en cuanto la soltó se sintió vacío y extraño. Como si le faltara algo.

Hermione se reacomodó de inmediato sobre su colchón con un suspiro de satisfacción y él pensó que era el momento de irse. Pero no se movió.

—Joder —murmuró, ¿qué le pasaba?

Tenía que irse. Podía irse.

Suspiró y con impulso, se acercó hasta la puerta, pero no pudo evitar detenerse bajo el marco para lanzarle otra rápida mirada a Granger que en ese instante se encogió en sueños. Antes de ser consciente de ello ya estaba junto a su cama, tapándola con la manta. Soltó la tela en el acto como si le hubiera quemado y decidiendo que ya había hecho el gilipollas bastante por esa noche, salió de la habitación como una exhalación, cerrando con la puerta con silenciosa brusquedad.

* * *

_Hola chicas_,

hoy no tengo muchas ganas de comentar el capítulo así que simplemente espero que os haya gustado. Ha habido una escena de celos por la carta que Hermione recibió de Krum y han encontrado unas anotaciones en el diario de Regulus. ¿A alguien se le ocurre que significa "_C. de Bran_"? Con lo que se ha dicho ya en la historia, lo podéis deducir.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado la canción y el capítulo. La acción será en el siguiente. Gracias por todo.

Lo siento por no poner los agradecimientos especiales, pero no estoy de humor.

**Muchísimas gracias por todo.**

Con cariño, Dry.

_pd_: "**Go**" para que Draco (o el que queráis) os lleve en brazos hasta la cama y os arrope.


	15. De olores y un biombo

**Capítulo 15: De olores y un biombo (Editado)**

Hermione despertó bien entrada la mañana. Abrió los ojos lentamente y pestañeó un par de veces para adaptarse a la luz que se colaba por el hueco entre las cortinas azul cobalto de su habitación. Bostezó y se estiró como un gato debajo de las mantas.

Y entonces un pensamiento la golpeó con fuerza. No recordaba haberse metido en su cama, de hecho no recordaba ni siquiera haber bajado de la biblioteca. Su último recuerdo era haber cerrado los ojos unos segundos para descansarlos después de haber leído durante un buen rato un libro de Magia Negra.

Apartó las mantas, mientras se decía que Harry o Ron debían de haberla llevado hasta su cama y no le dio más importancia.

Cuando entró en la biblioteca un rato después, aún en pijama y bostezando, Harry y Ron ya estaban en ella, el primero echado sobre la alfombra y el segundo manteniendo el equilibrio precariamente sobre un puff.

—Buenos días —les saludó recogiéndose el pelo mientras se dirigía a su sillón.

—Hola.

—Por cierto, gracias por bajarme ayer hasta mi cuarto. Me debí de quedar dormida leyendo —comentó, tomando asiento.

—Yo no te bajé —dijo Ron. Hermione miró entonces a Harry y éste negó con la cabeza con gesto extrañado. Pálida, se percató de que el extraño aroma impregnado en su pijama –que había decidido inusualmente no quitarse tan temprano – le resultaba muy familiar.

_Seducción_.

¿Había sido Malfoy? ¿Malfoy la había bajado hasta su cama, dormida?

No. Era imposible. Sin embargo, si no habían sido ni Harry, ni Ron...no quedaba otra opción. Kreacher estaba descartado sin duda.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó Ron viendo la expresión de su rostro.

—Creo que...voy a bajar a darme una ducha, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo levantándose, pensativa y salió de la biblioteca sin esperar que sus amigos le respondieran.

Hubiera sido Malfoy o no, no quería oler a él.

* * *

Draco no salió de su cuarto hasta que estimó que Granger, Potter y Weasley estarían en la biblioteca haciendo Merlín sabe qué –como era su costumbre en los últimos días —. No había logrado dormir demasiado, ni siquiera después de leer durante un par de horas en la biblioteca. Sentía el cuello y la espalda rígida, y estaba de un humor de perros desde lo de la noche anterior.

Había pasado varias horas en la cama, boca arriba, con los ojos grises abiertos en la penumbra de la habitación, fijos en el techo sin dejar de pensar en Granger. Jodidamente consciente de su olor a caramelo, que parecía entrelazado con cada fibra de su camisa de dormir.

Le estaba pasando algo, y fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba una mierda.

Se sentía extraño, como si su cuerpo y su mente no le pertenecieran y fuera un simplemente espectador de sus movimientos y pensamientos. No controlaba la situación y no podía soportar esa idea. Para empezar, debía deshacerse de esa maldita camisa que olía a sangre sucia, aunque fuera de un modo tan sutil que apenas era perceptible –o eso, o ya se había acostumbrado demasiado a esa aroma y apenas lo percibía -. El siguiente paso era darse un buen baño para eliminar cualquier huella de su delito.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia el baño del fondo, se maldijo por milésima vez por haber obrado como lo hizo la noche anterior. Un par de meses atrás, si hubiera encontrado a la sangre sucia dormida hubiera aprovechado la ocasión para gastarle alguna broma pesada en lugar de llevarla en brazos hasta su cama como si fuera una princesa y él su cursi príncipe azul.

Puso una mueca de furia al pensar en ello, mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa.

—Kreacher —llamó —Prepárame un baño —ordenó suponiendo que el elfo doméstico le escuchaba. Después de todo, parecía estar al tanto de todo aunque rara vez se dejara ver, así que Draco confiaba en que la escasa cordura que le restaba le permitiría llevar a cabo la tarea. Recordó con anhelo a Deggens, el elfo doméstico que en la mansión de los Malfoy tenía por completo a su disposición.

Apartó esa imagen de su mente y entró en su habitación para escoger algo de ropa que ponerse después del baño. Abrió el enorme armario y sintió otro ataque de nostalgia y frustración al comparar su interior, prácticamente vacío, con él de su habitación en la Mansión Malfoy. Apartó con furia un par de perchas de las que colgaban unas tristes camisas de leñador y unos vaqueros desgastados. Por supuesto de segunda mano y pertenecientes a los pobretones.

Cogió con un par de prendas propias y se las echó al hombro mientras se quitaba los zapatos ayudándose con los pies. Después se soltó el cinturón y se desabotonó por completo su camisa, pero decidió no desnudarse más por si acaso se topaba con Granger. Podría morirse de la impresión si veía un cuerpo de verdad acostumbrada al larguirucho de Weasel y el canijo de San Potter.

Esbozó el amago de una sonrisa de lado al imaginarse la escena, salió de nuevo al pasillo y caminó con los pies descalzos sobre las raídas alfombras con aire de ser el dueño de lugar. Llegó hasta la puerta al fondo del pasillo, giró la manilla con forma de serpiente de plata y entró en el baño. Se sorprendió gratamente al comprobar que la bañera estaba llena de agua caliente que despedía visibles hélices de vapor. Kreacher había hecho bien su trabajo, y rápido.

Con una mueca de satisfacción, posó la ropa sobre una silla y se quitó la camisa dándole la espalda al biombo que había en una esquina. Después deslizó el cinturón por las hebillas hasta quitárselo y se volvió hacia la bañera desabrochando el primer botón de su pantalón negro. Fue entonces cuando la vio.

Hermione acababa de salir de detrás del biombo, completamente desnuda.

—¡Coño, Granger! —exclamó sorprendido repasándola con la mirada de arriba abajo. En su exhaustivo examen, comprobó –como había sospechado –que la chica no tenía un cuerpo desagradable y insulso precisamente...

Hermione se giró hacia él y lanzó un grito que podría haber hecho estallar todas las lámparas y ventanas de la casa. Después intentó tapar su desnudez con sus brazos, pero no sabiendo qué parte de su cuerpo ocultar, gritó de nuevo, y en cuestión de segundos, se arrojó tras el biombo de cabeza.

Quizás en otra ocasión, Draco se hubiera reído y burlado de ella, pero no fue capaz de moverse un pelo. Estaba conmocionado.

Había visto desnuda a la sabelotodo y no le había desagradado. Ni un poco. Más bien al contrario.

Y fue ella misma la que le sacó de su trance asomando la cabeza completamente colorada y enfurecida por encima del biombo.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ENTRAR AQUÍ? ¿ES QUÉ NO SABES LLAMAR, IMBÉCIL?—gritó a pleno pulmón mientras forcejeaba con los pantalones de su pijama, tratando de embutirse en ellos a toda velocidad. Se sentía avergonzada, furiosa, ultrajada y humillada a partes iguales. También quería asesinar a Malfoy, aunque no sabía si le apetecía hacerlo porque la había visto desnuda o porque él casi lo estaba. A pesar de la conmoción había visto perfectamente su pecho desnudo, atravesado por las finas cicatrices de las heridas que una vez ella había curado. Estaba delgado pero tenía los hombros anchos y el pecho moldeado sutilmente. Y lo peor, al bajar la mirada, a través del pantalón desabrochado, había vislumbrado una tenue sombra de vello que ascendía hasta su ombligo.

Quería morirse.

—No sabía que estabas aquí, sabelotodo —dijo él arrastrando las palabras con indiferencia. Indiferencia que no sentía en absoluto, por cierto —Ordené a Kreacher que me preparara un baño y si tú te colaste, es tu culpa que esto haya sucedido.

Hermione, que en esos momentos se estaba pasándose la parte de arriba por su pijama, no pudo evitar responder aunque su voz sonó amortiguada por la tela.

—¡Kreacher no ha preparado el baño, lo hice yo! ¡Él ni siquiera se ha pasado por aquí! —logró bajarse el pijama y lanzó un bufido de exasperación —¡Es tu culpa que... —enronqueció de una mezcla entre enojo y pudor —... grandísimo estúpido!

—Oh —Draco fingió una mueca de afectación y se llevó una mano al pecho con gesto teatral —Me ofendes, Granger —dijo con frialdad —No creas que para mi ha sido muy agradable.

—Para mí tampoco —aseveró ella, intentando nerviosamente recogerse el pelo con una goma.

Draco soltó una carcajada despectiva y altiva.

—Se me ocurren una docenas de chicas que pagarían por ver lo que tú has visto—aseguró con petulancia.

Esta vez fue Hermione la que soltó una risotada desdeñosa.

—No creo que en San Mungo haya tantas internas con afectación cerebral —dijo Después, completamente colorada, salió de la seguridad del biombo para comprobar que Draco no se había movido ni vestido, así que se llevó rápidamente una mano a los ojos mientras enrojecía aún más.

—¿Quieres vestirte de una vez? —le espetó evitando mirarle.

—¿Por qué, Granger?¿Es que te pongo nerviosa? —susurró él con voz suave y provocativa. Hermione dio un respingo al sentir la voz tan cerca de ella y alarmada, apartó la mano sólo para ver como Malfoy se aproximaba con una mirada perversa y felina en los ojos grises.

—¿Qué haces? —graznó ella, con voz más áspera de lo que pretendía, intentando retroceder hasta que se topó con el obstáculo del biombo.

—Darle sentido a tu patética existencia —siseó él, sujetándola por la cintura para impedir su retirada. Así que ella se creía indiferente a sus encantos. Ya lo comprobaría.

Y entonces, sin más preámbulos, sin más que una mirada fugaz a sus labios, la atrajo hacía él y la besó en la boca. La sujetó por la cabeza, apretando sus labios contra los de ella mientras con la otra mano la empujaba para juntar sus caderas.

Hermione se quedó tensa y paralizada por la sorpresa durante unos segundos, con los ojos muy abiertos, viendo y sintiendo los labios de él deslizándose y frotándose con los suyos, con cadencia y calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Humedeciéndolos con cada caricia, hipnotizándola.

No podía pensar, ni tampoco reaccionar, era como una muñeca de trapo entre sus brazos, resistiendo sus caricias como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera. Pero cuando él le pasó la lengua entre los labios apretados, Hermione reaccionó.

Se revolvió y le empujó, tratando en vano de apartarlo, pero él la sujetaba con tanta fuerza que apenas le movió. Furiosa y sintiéndose ultrajada, le golpeó en el hombro y abrió la boca para insultarle.

Pero nunca debió hacerlo.

Porque Malfoy aprovechó la ocasión para deslizar la lengua entre sus labios y entonces supo que estaba perdida. Peleó y forcejeó sin demasiado ahínco durante unos diez segundos, pero poco a poco sus protestas fueron perdiendo fuerza hasta que se limitó a aferrarse a sus hombros, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras la lengua de Malfoy acariciaba la suya, incitándola a enfrentársele, arrasándola con oleadas de placer cada vez que la rozaba. Concentró sus esfuerzos en resistirse, en no responderle, pero cuando él presionó con fuerza en su espalda y hundió aún más la boca en la suya, no pudo soportarlo más.

En el mismo instante en que Draco percibió con triunfo que ella le respondía, un escalofrío lamió sinuosamente su espalda, ascendiendo hasta su cuello. Volviéndole loco.

Su intención al besarla había sido simplemente herirla, castigar, provocarla. Demostrarle que nadie en su sano juicio podía resistirse a él, pero cuando comprendió que estaba perdiendo el control, su sensación de triunfo se apagó.

En realidad, todo lo hizo, hasta que sólo quedó ella.

—Kreacher prepa... —la voz de elfo doméstico se cortó en seco cuando sus verdes y sangrientos ojos se posaron en las dos figuras entrelazadas. Una en pijama, la otra a media vestir.

La asquerosa sangre sucia y su adorable Malfoy sangre limpia.

Conscientes de la interrupción, ambos se separaron, como imanes repeliéndose, y volvieron sus rostros agitados hacia el pequeño elfo, aferrando con rabia el pomo de la puerta que acababa de abrir.

—Kreacher —murmuró Hermione en voz muy baja. Ahora que ya no tenía las manos de Malfoy sobre ella podía pensar con claridad. Pensar en qué demonios acababa de hacer.

Avergonzada, incómoda, confusa y deseando que la tierra la tragara, salió a toda velocidad del baño, casi arrollando al elfo doméstico en su huída. Sin mirar a Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione no dejó de correr hasta que entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta con magia. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, respirando profundamente, tratando de asimilar y racionalizar lo que había ocurrido.

Malfoy la había besado. A Ella. A la que rara vez llamaba por su nombre, sino que prefería usar múltiples insultos: sangre sucia (su favorito), sabelotodo, comelibros, empollona, dientes largos...

Y lo peor es que ella había empezado a responderle. Técnicamente se podría decir que se habían besado.

Por Merlín, ¿ella y Malfoy? Era descabellado, sin embargo, aún podía sentir que sus labios cosquilleaban, húmedos. Se llevó una mano a la boca, como si quisiera encontrar una explicación palpando sus labios con los dedos. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una estúpida enamorada, se frotó la boca con desesperación, como si así pudiera borrar lo que había sucedido.

Ojala que pudiera.

Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho. Primero Malfoy la había visto completamente desnuda y después habían acabado besándose contra el biombo. Él semidesnudo.

Sólo de pensarlo le ardían las mejillas y deseaba morirse o desaparecerse por completo. Pero sin aparecer en ninguna parte. Simplemente dejar de existir.

¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara? ¿Y a Harry o a Ron? Tenía la sensación de que cuando la miraran verían escrito en su frente algo así como "_Culpable_".

Dios, ¿qué habían hecho?

Necesitaba pensar, analizar y racionalizar todo, encontrar alguna explicación satisfactoria y dejarlo aparte, pero allí no podía. No con Malfoy, el testigo de lo que habían hecho, y sus dos mejores amigos cerca. Necesitaba salir de ahí para aclarar sus ideas.

Rápidamente, abrió su armario y cogió lo primero que encontró –se había dejado la ropa que pensaba ponerse ese día en el baño –se vistió y quitó el hechizo de la puerta.

Nerviosa, giró el pomo y la abrió lo justo para comprobar que el pasillo estaba desierto. Entonces, con sigilo, se deslizó fuera y corrió como si Voldemort la persiguiera por todo el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, saltando varios escalones de cada vez, con una mano apoyada en la pared para no perder el equilibrio en ningún momento hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, donde aterrizo de un salto seco.

A zancadas, cruzó sobre la alfombra raída que cubría al suelo hacia la salida, pero en ese instante una puerta se abrió a su izquierda y de ella salieron Harry y Ron. De las cocinas.

—¿A dónde vas tan deprisa? —preguntó Ron sorprendido.

Hermione les miró lívida, y con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad. Debía irse de allí, cuanto antes, aún no se sentía capaz de comportarse como una persona normal y cuerda.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry preocupado —¿Es que Malfoy te ha hecho algo?

—¡No! —chilló Hermione, y cuando se dio cuenta de que se había comportado como una histérica, respiró hondo y trató de aparentar normalidad —No —repitió más calmada —sólo voy a dar una vuelta.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Ron con extrañeza —Hace tres días que no nos dejas movernos de la biblioteca y ahora tú...

—Voy a buscar información —respondió ella con rapidez—por métodos muggles. Ya que parece que la magia falla, tal vez la tecnología muggle pueda ayudarnos —añadió con tanta credibilidad que se asombró a si misma. Con gesto eficiente, se dirigió a la puerta, y antes de que Harry y Ron pudiera comentar nada, ya estaba fuera de Grimmauld Place número 12.

* * *

Hermione paseó sin rumbo durante un par de minutos. Pasear siempre la había ayudado a pensar, a poner su mente en orden y en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca. A faltar de los tranquilos terrenos de Hogwarts, Hermione decidió buscar un parque cercano.

Era justo mediodía cuando llegó a St. Lurleen Park, que estaba lleno de jóvenes y familias comiendo sobre el césped, aprovechando el buen tiempo de ese día de Agosto. Buscó un banco apartado a la sombra de una haya, y se dejó hacer en él, hundida.

Su plan era comprarse un bocadillo en algún puesto del parque, comer y después visitar un cybercafé. Después de todo, buscar información era la excusa que le sabía dicho a sus amigos, así que no podía regresar a Grimauld Place con las manos vacías.

Pero eso sería luego, en ese momento todo lo que le preocupaba era ese beso y Malfoy. ¿Por qué la había besado? Bueno, eso no era demasiado difícil de imaginar conociéndole como lo conocía. Siendo tan vanidoso, sin duda se había sentido ofendido por la indiferencia que ella había mostrado ante él –aunque tenía que reconocer que debería haberle sido todavía más indiferente –así que para demostrar tanto a ella como a él, que era irresistible y que ninguna fémina podría resistírsele, la había besado. Como un simple instrumento para dominarla y castigarla. Para humillarla.

Posiblemente lo peor de todo había sido que ella había comenzado a responder. No fueron más de cinco segundos antes de que Kreacher les interrumpiera – cada vez que lo recordaba quería morirse –pero los dos sabían que lo había hecho. Y no entendía por qué.

Quizás todo se debiera a la simple curiosidad, a lo inverosímil de la situación que le impedía pensar y comportarse como una persona razonable o tal vez simplemente a que Malfoy besaba bien –no era tan hipócrita ni tan inepta como para negárselo –.

No es que ella tuviera muchos puntos referencia con lo que compararlo pero sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de eso. Besaba de un modo totalmente diferente al de Viktor. Él era mucho más delicado, cada vez que la besaba parecía tener miedo de romperla con sus manos. Había algo en su torpeza a la hora de tocarla –como si temiera que ella pudiera molestarse o sentirse violenta –que lo hacía increíblemente tierno. Viktor la tomaba por la barbilla con su enorme mano y le alzaba el rostro con delicadeza. Entonces la besaba larga y dulcemente.

Malfoy era completamente diferente. La sujetaba con fuerza, con violencia, la estrujaba contra su cuerpo con total impudicia, imponiéndose más que compartiendo. Arrasaba su boca y la provocada de formas indecentes con peligrosa habilidad.

Con Krum sentía muchas cosas, con Malfoy simplemente no podía pensar.

No pensar. Eso es lo que debería hacer aunque fuera en contra de su naturaleza. Después de todo lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy, aunque horrible, no tenía ninguna importancia. No significaba nada para ella, ni tampoco para él. Así que todo bien.

Sintiéndose un poco más relajada, se levantó, rumbo al primer puesto que viera. Decidiendo convenientemente no entrar a analizar por qué la había llevado hasta su cama.

* * *

Cerró su blanca mano en puño sobre su cabellera de platino por milésima vez y dio una patada furiosa a una de las patas de su sillón. Después chascó la lengua, y caminó, inquieto, sobre la alfombra a los pies de su cama.

Se estaba volviendo loco. No podía parar de pensar en el que jodido beso que le había dado a Granger. Esa vez no había sido un sueño.

Ni siquiera la había besado por el mero placer de hacerlo o porque lo apeteciera, sino para demostrarle quien de los dos mandaba, para darle una lección por despreciarle. Para empezar, meses atrás, no hubiera besado a Granger ni siquiera para mortificarla o hacerla rabiar. Directamente no se le habría pasado por la cabeza, la sola idea le habría repugnado. Y ahora, sólo de pensarlo, sentía unas indecentes ganas de volver a hacerlo.

Obligarla, imponerse, había sido divertido. Pero cuando ella le había respondido...

Oh, Merlín.

Su propia arma se había vuelto contra él.

Y para colmo, el inútil de Kreacher los había visto. Draco le había ordenado tajantemente olvidar el incidente y nunca mencionarlo absolutamente a nadie, como si jamás hubiera sucedido, pero había alcanzado a ver el brillo de desprecio de los ojos del elfo antes de salir de los baños. De cualquier modo, no le preocupaba. Era una criatura penosa pero inofensiva, y como estaba tan chiflada, si llegaba a mencionarlo delante de San Potter o el Pobretón ninguno de los dos le creería. Y estaba convencido de que Granger no lo mencionaría –por una vez le venía bien que ella fuera una mojigata.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Desde que ella le había encontrado se había convertido en un caos. No podía controlar sus pensamientos, mucho menos aún sus sentimientos. Le había salvado la vida, le había curado y después, cuando le encontró en el gran Salón, reducido a un niño lloroso y desconsolado, le había protegido del Boggart y había tratado de consolarle. Se había arriesgado sólo para informar a su madre de que él estaba a salvo –y para protegerla de cometer alguna imprudencia también –le había llevado sus cosas y como Potter le había señalado, permanecía en la mansión Black, a salvo, gracias a ella. Por mucho que una parte de él se sintiera humillada por toda la situación, había otra, retorcida y antes oculta hasta el punto de que había olvidado su existencia, se sentía agradecida. O algo así.

Nunca antes había experimentado ese sentimiento, así que no podía saberlo con seguridad. Y odiaba eso, no estar seguro de nada –por Merlín, Draco Malfoy dudando de sí mismo –sentirse débil y vulnerable por mucho que se esforzara en lo contrario y saberse de algún modo unido a ella.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella, con la sensación de que si seguía mucho tiempo en esa casa, acabaría volviéndose loco.

Por ella, tal vez.

* * *

Hermione clickeó sobre el botón de búsqueda y de inmediato aparecieron una serie de entradas en la pantalla, relacionadas con la referencia "C Bran". Echó un rápido vistazo a los enlaces, comprobando con desanimo que la mayoría respondían a empresas o apellidos de muggles.

Sinceramente, la chica no pensaba que C. de Bran se refiriera a un nombre, porque estaba convencida de que tenía que ver con un horrocrux. Lo cual significaba que por fuerza debía tratarse de un lugar.

Frustrada, después ojear las diferentes entradas durante cerca de media hora, decidió rendirse. Después de todo, tal vez la idea encontrar algo relacionado con el emplazamiento de un horrocrux por métodos muggles era descabellada.

Suspiró, dio el último sorbo a su taza de café y dirigió el ratón a la parte superior de la página, para cerrarla. Pero entonces, la última entrada que se veía en la pantalla llamó su atención.

Su corazón latió con expectación al darse cuenta de que lo había encontrado.

Ya sabía lo que significaba C. de Bran. Estaba segura.

Del mismo modo que lo estaba de que a Harry no le gustaría saberlo.

* * *

_Hola chicas,_

siento la tardanza pero anoche fanfiction no funcionaba ¬¬ y hoy al mediodía apenas tuve tiempo para comer. A esto me refería cuando decía que en este capítulo habría acción entre estos dos -mujajajaja-, se han topado accidentalmente en el baño y Draco ha acabado besándola contra el biombo xp peeero Kreacher les ha pillado...¿Creéis que el elfo se quedará tranquilo y calladito? Yo diría que no... Después Hermione ha huído de la casa xd pero ha descubierto que es C. de Bran, sólo una de vosotras lo ha adivinado aunque la mayoría no ibaís mal encaminadas ;) la verdad es que es un poco difícil, pero en el próximo lo sabréis :) Y no sale en google xd que ya lo he probado jajaja.

Muchas gracias por los ánimos, ya estoy mejor, gracias :)

Y creo que ya nada más :), sólo daros las gracias de nuevo y desearos suerte a las que estáis de exámenes!

Mis agradecimientos especiales para las que dejaron r&r en el anterior:

_lxlgiselalxl, Yezzie, tifanny, Amber Nixie, Soerag Malfoy, Irethy, Anne Rose Malfoy, milicentgranger, vangu, harrymaniatica, Xgirl1, cukyas, pekelittrell, Jules, zephyrpotter, PauMalfoy, mariapotter2002, Lyann Jade, Dubhesigrid, pansy936, yanhira, Sheccid Malfoy, sakurita555, Pajaro-de-fuego, maria, El Collar de Perlas, damari, Lna, Euridicee.e, galletaa, antoo, micropuff, KrYs, annkora81, Fer Cornamenta, Yeire, Veroli, ., Emily Dumbledore, Dysis, Amarissima, Arania, Nimue -Tarrazo, Cielo azul V, princesaartemisa, taniz, Klass2008, Namelia Phoenix, selegna, Edoras, gata2242 y Heredrha._

**GRACIAS por todo!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

pd: dadle a **"go"** para que un Draco (quien sea) a medio vestir os bese contra un biombo ;)


	16. Vuelve

**Nota**: veo que hubo algunas dudas acerca de la palabra biombo. Pensé que era del castellano neutro, pero supongo que sólo se utiliza en España, así que lamento las molestias que os haya podido causar ;) Dejo aquí la definición de la RAE (siempre será mejor que la mía) y varios sinónimos.

Biombo: Mampara compuesta de varios bastidores unidos por medio de goznes, que se cierra, abre y despliega.

Sinónimos: mampara, bastidor, pantalla.

Respecto a la palabra _capullo_, es un insulto ;) lo definiría como alguien a quien le encanta fastidiar a los demás.

Coño, joder, puñetas...y demás, son palabras malsonantes ;) Si no entendéis alguna palabra, es posible que sea un insulto xd

Ahora sí, al capítulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Vuelve (Editado)**

—Oye, Ron...

El pelirrojo alzó su rostro ceñudo por la concentración del enorme libro –a todas luces aburrido –que estaba "leyendo" en busca de algo relacionado con la pista de Regulus.

—¿Si? —preguntó mirando a Harry, con un par de pesados tomos sobre las rodillas.

—¿No has...¿no has notado algo raro en Hermione?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Ron cerrando su libro.

Harry pareció titubear, y se subió las gafas, incómodo.

—No lo sé exactamente...Desde que Malfoy está aquí...está...rara.

—Es una chica. Las chicas son raras —dijo Ron como si eso lo respondiera todo y fuera una gran verdad universal que no intentaba entender.

Harry abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla pensando que todo serían impresiones suyas. En ese momento, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y el objeto de sus pensamientos entró por ella con unos cuantos folios en la mano y el rostro agitado.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó cerrando la puerta y acercándose a zancadas hasta sus amigos, evidentemente excitada.

—¿El qué tienes? —preguntó Ron.

—¡Ya sé lo que significa C. de Bran! —miró a sus amigos, expectantes, y sonrió satisfecha —¡Castillo de Bran!

—¿Y eso dónde está?

El buen humor de Hermione se apagó un poco y lanzó una mirada de reojo a Harry.

—En Transilvania, una región de...Rumania.

Un pesado silencio se hizo en la biblioteca y tanto Hermione como Ron miraron a Harry. Él estaba inmóvil y tenso en su sillón, y sus amigos sabían a la perfección lo que estaba pensando.

Snape había dicho que en Rumanía había _uno_, y ahora no quedaba duda acerca de que en realidad se trataba de Horrocrux. No podía ser otra cosa teniendo en cuenta la anotación de Regulus.

Lo cual significaba que Snape sí intentaba ayudar a Harry, con las implicaciones acerca de su verdadera lealtad que eso tenía.

—No —dijo Harry.

—¿No qué?

—No significa nada. Puede ser una simple casualidad o una trampa —dijo tercamente.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de entendimiento.

—Pero Harry, sé razonable. Lo más lógico es pensar que la pista de Snape era buena. Regulus murió hace años, sabemos que consiguió un horrocrux y la anotación en su cuaderno da a entender que conocía la localización de otro. No pudo ponerse de acuerdo con Snape para engañarte. Y bueno...que sea una casualidad...sería muy poco probable.

—Entonces quizás quiera utilizarme para derrotar a Voldemort y quedarse él con su puesto —dijo Harry con evidente furia en la voz y miró a Hermione y Ron con desafío, como esperando que se atrevieran a contradecirle.

—Es una posibilidad —concedió Hermione, y aunque no creía que Harry tuviera razón, se guardó de decirlo.

—Bueno... —intervino Ron, deseoso de distender el ambiente –el caso es que ya sabemos donde está otro, ¿no? Ahora sólo tenemos que ir allí y destruirlo.

—No creo que sea tan sencillo —repuso Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior —¿Os suena de algo el Castillo de Bran? —ambos amigos negaron con la cabeza —Ese castillo perteneció a Vlad el Empalador...o lo que es lo mismo, Drácula. El primer vampiro de la historia.

Ron pareció desinflarse lentamente, Harry en cambio parecía algo menos tenso. Posiblemente porque ahora su mente se centraba en otra cosa en lugar de en Snape.

—Drácula también era mago, ¿no es así? —preguntó Harry.

—Sí —asintió Ron, pálido —el más carnicero de todos cuántos han existido.

—Supongo que Voldemort elegiría su castillo por eso —dijo Harry con desprecio —y porque el lugar tendrá restos de su magia antigua.

—Sí —apoyó Hermione —debemos planear bien nuestro siguiente movimiento. He buscado toda la información muggle que he podido encontrar al respecto, pero creo que también nos será útil buscar la versión mágica, ¿no creéis? Es importante que conozcamos todo lo máximo posible antes de...adentrarnos en la boca del lobo.

Ron lanzó un suspiro de desanimo, al más puro estilo de los que soltaba cada vez que les mandaban una cantidad ingente de deberes en Hogwarts. Hermione sólo sonrió y se internó entre las estanterías, en busca de algún libro útil.

* * *

Malfoy echó un vistazo a su reloj y chascó la lengua, irritado. Kreacher debería haberle subido la comida hacía más de quince minutos. Por muy chiflado que estuviera, si algo podía decir Draco en su favor, era que el elfo era impecablemente puntual.

Pero la noche anterior le había hecho esperar media hora para llevarle un filete mal hecho y un puré de patata brumoso e insípido. Y ese día tenía pinta de seguir por el mismo camino.

Draco creía saber el porqué de ese cambio de actitud. Estaba claro que se debía a la escena que había presenciado el día anterior: él, su idolatrado sangre limpia besándose con su odiada sangre sucia. Draco no necesitaba tener el elfo un recordatorio de que lo que había hecho era horrible y degradante para un sangre limpia. Sentía remordimientos y no podía evitar preguntarse constantemente, qué pensaría su padre de él si supiera lo que había hecho. O más bien, el modo en que le castigaría –porque no tenía duda de que lo haría –.

En realidad, prefería pensar en lo que pensarían los demás si supieran que había besado a una sangre sucia que en lo que pensaría ella, o él mismo.

Eso era meterse en terrenos peligrosos porque tenía sentimientos encontrados y le preocupaba, contra todo pronóstico, lo que ella sentía. No porque temiera haberla herido –eso le importaba un pimiento –sino porque se moría de ganas por saber qué había desatado en ella el beso. Quería saber si la había afectado de algún modo, si no podía parar de pensar en él, si deseaba que volviera a besarla.

Se estremecía de vanidoso placer, sabiendo que el suyo era el mejor beso que le habían dado jamás a esa pobre empollona sin vida social. El retrasado de Krum podría ser mejor que él haciendo el "amago de Wonki" pero estaba seguro de que no le superaba en el arte de besar.

Sonrió lentamente de lado, cargado de malicia y prepotencia. ¿Qué pensaría ese anormal si supiera que su _adorada_ comelibros le había besado? Sólo durante unos segundos, pero lo había hecho, y Draco sintió una aplastante sensación de victoria al recordarlo.

De mejor humor, decidió bajar él mismo a meterle prisa a Kreacher.

* * *

Hermione abrió la puerta de las cocinas, pensativa. Durante la tarde anterior habían encontrado varias referencias al Castillo de Bran y a la vieja magia que fluía por cada una de sus piedras, magia oscura por supuesto. El lugar ideal para ocultar un horrocrux.

La información muggle acerca de la historia que había recogido, le hacía pensar que el castillo estaba maldito, al menos de un tiempo a esa parte y sospechaba que por obra de Voldemort.

Distraída, no se dio cuenta de que Kreacher estaba en la cocina hasta que casi lo atropelló. Kreacher, que llevaba una bandeja de plata llena de un plato humeante de lo que parecían ser un caldo espeso y viscoso con una pinta horrible, le lanzó una mirada llena de odio y desprecio, y Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos.

Después de la escena con las cabeza disecadas, Hermione no había vuelto a verlo hasta que irrumpió el baño el día anterior cuando ella y Malfoy... pero al verle, ahora estaba segura de que la odiaba más que nunca y sintió una amarga tristeza llenando su pecho.

—Hola, Kreacher —le saludó con suavidad.

El elfo doméstico entrecerró sus ojos como si le hubiera ofendido gravemente por atreverse a hablarle y sus pupilas brillaron de puro odio.

—La asquerosa sangre sucia le habla, le habla después de todo lo que ha hecho al pobre Kreacher. La sangre sucia odia a Kreacher y se venga de él seduciendo al joven Malfoy, lo único puro que le quedaba al pobre Kreacher...ahora ella lo ha ensuciado con su impureza...

—Kreacher...

—...el joven Malfoy debe volver al camino adecuado, demostrando ser un auténtico Black o la Señora se disgustara mucho...Mi pobre ama...se retorcería aún más en su tumba si supiera...

—Kreacher —lo interrumpió Hermione de nuevo, con cierto tono de ruego en la voz. No sabía qué hacer, no quería ser dura con él ni darle ninguna orden, pero no soportaba escucharle hablar con tanto odio acerca de ella. Ella sólo quería cuidarlo y él la despreciaba constantemente...

—Kreacher no escucha ni responde a aberraciones humanas... —masculló y escupió al suelo, a un centímetro de la bandeja de plata que llevaba en las manos.

—¿Qué puñetas haces aún aquí, Kreacher? —preguntó la voz de Malfoy con un cariz de furia. Hermione dio un respingo al escucharle a sus espaldas, pero no se atrevió a moverse —Hace casi media hora que deberías haberme subido la comida, ¿y qué demonios es eso? ¿Crees que me voy a comer esa bazofia? —preguntó adelantando a Hermione y plantándose frente al elfo doméstico.

—Kreacher... —comenzó el elfo.

—¿Kreacher qué? —le interrumpió el chico, cortante –Si piensas que voy a comerme esa basura es que has perdido completamente la cabeza. Tira eso y prepárame algo decente si no quieres que tenga unas palabras con tu ama.

—Malfoy... —terció Hermione mirándole con los ojos entornados. ¡No era nadie para hablarle así a Kreacher!

—Kreacher podría hablar también con la ama...—siseó el elfo, con los ojos fijos en la bandeja, como si en realidad hablara con ella.

—¿Me estás amenazando? —espetó Draco, furioso, y dio un manotazo a la bandeja que cayó ruidosamente al piso, desperdigando el caldo y los cristales de la porcelana por todo el suelo de la cocina.

—¡Malfoy! —chilló Hermione con los puños apretados.

—Tú cállate —le espetó Draco, sin molestarse en mirarla, los ojos fijos en el elfo —Ahora vas a recoger eso y prepararme algo mejor. Más te vale que esté delicioso o hablaré con tu ama. ¿Y a quién crees que va a creer? ¿A su adoro, Malfoy, la última esperanza de su familia, o a su viejo y chiflado elfo doméstico?

Kreacher no se atrevió a mirar a Draco, se quedó parado, encogido en sí mismo como un perro apaleado, y asintió enérgicamente.

Hermione sintió tanta rabia que los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Malfoy era realmente horrible, malvado y tiránico. ¿Cómo podía tratar a así al pobre y desdichado Kreacher? Era cruel, odioso.

—Kreacher, no le hagas caso a este dictador insensible. No tienes por qué obedecerle y no tengas miedo de las represalias, yo te protegeré si él... —pero se detuvo al ver que lagrimas de rabia se caían de los ojos del elfo. Miró a Malfoy con reproche y odio, él había hecho al pobre Kreacher llorar.

—La sangre sucia humilla a Kreacher ofreciéndole ayuda...Kreacher no puede caer más bajo... —murmuraba con voz ronca el elfo.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, con una mueca de dolor. De nuevo, ella intentaba ayudarle y sólo obtenía desprecio y puede que incluso más odio si cabe. Apretó los labios y asintió secamente, antes de darse media vuelta para desaparecer. No se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy, sabiendo que encontraría victoria y desdén en sus ojos, y se dirigió a zancadas hasta la salida.

No obstante, antes de cerrar la puerta de las cocinas tras ella, escuchó unas palabras del slytherin.

—No te atrevas a volver a tratarla así, Kreacher, o te romperé el cuello con mis propias manos.

Después, por el impulso con el que había tirado de ella, la puerta se cerró ante las narices de una atónita Hermione.

* * *

Los días siguientes, Grimmauld Place vivió mucho movimiento. Los tres amigos se pasaban las horas en la biblioteca o en el salón, haciendo vagos planes, debatiendo y compartiendo información sobre el castillo de Bran. Hermione se acercó una tarde hasta el callejón Diagon y trajo un par de libros más sobre el tema.

Todos estaban tan ocupados que nadie le hizo demasiado caso a Malfoy las pocas veces en que se lo cruzaron por la casa. Hermione especialmente, le evitaba con todo el cuidado del mundo. No sabía cómo comportarse ante él después de lo que había sucedido en los últimos tiempos.

Primero la besaba y después la defendía ante Kreacher –porque suponía que eso era lo que él estaba haciendo –. Y por muchas vueltas que le diera, no encontraba ninguna explicación satisfactoria a eso último. Unas semanas atrás, cuando había ordenado a Kreacher que se arrodillara y golpeara contra la pared solamente para demostrarle que mandaba sobre él, se había reído de ella cuando el elfo la había insultado y hablado como si ella fuera basura. Y esa imagen no encajaba con la de Malfoy ordenando a Kreacher que la dejara en paz, bajo la amenaza de estrangularle –sólo de pensarlo le helaba la sangre. No sabía por qué pero tenía sus dudas sobre si Malfoy no sería realmente capaz de hacerlo –.

Además, ella tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

Harry, Ron y ella se marcharían al día siguiente a Rumania, para buscar el horrocrux. Hermione regresaba a su habitación para preparar una mochila con cosas que podrían necesitar cuando vio a Malfoy saliendo por la puerta del baño, al fondo del pasillo.

Inmediatamente apartó la mirada y como una cobarde, corrió hasta la seguridad de su cuarto. Una vez dentro, se sintió más segura y resoplando por su actitud infantil, abrió su armario para coger la mochila.

No había metido más que un par de cosas cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió a sus espaldas. Pensó que se trataría de Ron o Harry, así que no se molestó en volverse y siguió colocando las cosas con tranquilidad.

—¿Qué haces?¿Te largas?

Hermione dio un respingo, sobresaltada al escuchar la voz de Malfoy. Cerró los ojos unos instantes reuniendo fuerzas y lentamente se volvió hacia él.

—No es asunto tuyo —respondió con voz trémula —¿Y qué haces en mi cuarto? No te he invitado a entrar —y se volvió de nuevo hacia su mochila.

Draco la ignoró, y se acercó un poco más a ella, deteniéndose a un par de pasos de la espalda de la chica.

—¿En qué andáis vosotros tres? Apenas habéis salido de la biblioteca en la última semana y oí a la Comadreja mencionar algo de un viaje. ¿A dónde vais?

—No puedo decírtelo, Malfoy —respondió la chica, sin mirarle.

—¿Y qué demonios vais a hacer?

—Tampoco puedo responderte a eso.

Draco cogió aire con fuerza, irritado. Había olvidado lo repelente que podía llegar a ser la sabelotodo. Sus ojos se movieron desde su cuerpo a la pequeña bolsa de plástico en la que se leía la palabra "botiquín" que la chica estaba metiendo en la mochila en esos instantes.

De repente se sintió como si alguien le estuviera retorciendo el estomago y la temperatura de la habitación hubiera descendido a bajo cero. ¿Un botiquín? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

—¿Es...peligroso? —preguntó, tragando saliva en grueso.

—Si lo que quieres saber es si tienes posibilidades de librarte de mí, Malfoy —dijo la chica colocando bien las cosas que había dentro de la mochila —...sí, las hay. Yo diría que bastantes —añadió con un tono lúgubre que a él le heló la sangre, hasta que la sintió paralizada y pesada en sus venas.

Un silencio espeso pareció haberse colado por la puerta de la habitación. Hermione dejó de fingir que todo lo que había guardado en su mochila estaba desordenado después de haberlo recolocado innecesariamente un par de veces, y tiró de los cordones para cerrarla. Después la colocó sobre una cómoda de madera envejecida, y se quedó allí parada, mostrándole su perfil a Malfoy.

—¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? —la interpeló él, con tono de enfado.

Hermione miró a Malfoy, sorprendida.

—Ron y yo estamos ayudando a Harry en algo importante. Eso es todo cuanto necesitas saber —le explicó y después apartó la vista de él rápidamente.

—Osea que es problema de San Potter pero vosotros vais como apoyo, ¿no? —preguntó en un tono fieramente burlesco, bajo el que no podía ocultar su rabia. Rabia que por cierto, Hermione no entendía en absoluto.

—Somos sus amigos —le respondió desconcertada —así que también es nuestro problema.

—Psché —–siseó él entre dientes cargado de desdén.

Hermione fijó de nuevos sus ojos de nuevo en él, entrecerrados de enfado.

—¿Sabes qué? No sé porque estoy teniendo esta conversación contigo. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y quiero acostarme pronto, así si eres tan amable vete —y pasando de largo al lado del chico, abrió la puerta.

—¿Cuándo vais a volver? —preguntó él sin moverse.

—No lo sé —suspiró ella y con un gesto le invitó a salir.

Draco no se movió, se quedó parada mirándola como si le hubieran lanzando un Petrificus Totallus. De repente se sentía mal, inquieto e intrigado por las palabras de Granger. No sabía en que andaban esos tres que ocultaban con tanto celo, pero estaba claro que era algo peligroso. No es que le importara demasiado un pimiento lo que pudiera pasarles, ni siquiera a ella, claro que no.

Pero no quería que se fuera. Eso era todo.

—Malfoy —insistió Hermione, incómoda bajo su mirada fija en ella.

Draco hizo una mueca pero no se movió. Abrió los labios como si fuera a decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Titubeó un par de veces y finalmente cerró la boca.

_No te vayas._

Pero no podía decírselo aunque las palabras le quemaran en la garganta y tuviera la sensación de que explotaría si no lo hacía. Para empezar ni siquiera debería tener esos pensamientos. ¿Qué le importaba a él lo que le pasara a la sangre sucia? Por él podía irse al infierno, le traía sin cuidado.

Furioso, porque no era capaz de convencerse a sí mismo que el destino de Granger le daba completamente igual, avanzó a zancadas hacia la puerta. Su intención era irse de allí, sin molestarse en decirle adiós o lanzarle una sola mirada. Pero cuando llegó al dintel, se detuvo, derrotado y frustrado. No podía irse así.

—Granger —gruñó con voz ronca.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella desconcertada.

Draco se volvió hacia la chica, que sujetaba el pomo de la puerta abierta, y la miró impotente, tratando de buscar las palabras. En un impulso, la sujetó por un brazo y tiró de ella hacia él con tanta fuerza que Hermione soltó un pequeño gemido –tanto de sorpresa como de dolor –y trató de apartarse, sorprendida y molesta por su rudeza. Pero Draco no pensaba permitírselo y aumentó la presión de sus largos dedos en torno al antebrazo de la chica, hasta que ella cesó de revolverse y gimió de dolor contra su voluntad.

Y en ese instante, Draco besó su gemido. Se aplastó contra su boca y hundió su lengua en ella con fiereza, como esperando que Hermione se resistiera. Pero la chica no se movió ni hizo ademán de apartarse, si bien tampoco le respondió. _Al principio_.

Porque cuando él soltó su brazo para sujetarla posesivamente por las caderas, Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma respondiendo a su beso con timidez, con los brazos caídos como si no le pertenecieran. Como si nada lo hiciera, ni siquiera su boca en la de él.

Draco en lugar de calmarse por la semirendición de la chica, se enardeció más, la estrechó con fuerza y la besó con mayor violencia. Parecía como si necesitara algo de ella, algo que sólo podía conseguir hundiéndose más en su boca, apretándola más y más contra él, con silenciosa desesperación. Las tímidas y vacilantes respuestas de la chica no eran suficientes. Quería más.

Quería que le echara los brazos al cuello y le respondiera como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en unas horas. Porque eso no estaba tan alejado de la realidad. Sólo entonces Draco fue realmente consciente de esa idea y sintió miedo. Miedo por ella, miedo por lo que le hacía sentir. Bruscamente la soltó y se apartó de su boca.

Retrocedió unos pasos y ambos se miraron sorprendidos, respirando con agitación. Entonces Draco endureció el rostro bajo el peso de su mirada interrogativa hasta volverlo inescrutable. Se volvió dispuesto a salir, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta se detuvo un segundo y giró el rostro lo justo para que Hermione pudiera ver su perfil.

—Vuelve —exigió con frialdad, y después salió de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó tan impactada y conmocionada que no fue capaz de decir nada o seguirle. Tan sólo se quedó allí, parada, tratando de asimilar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

¿Qué os ha parecido el chapter? En primer lugar, ya se ha desvelado lo que significaba C. de Bran, osease, Castillo de Bran. El mítico castillo del Drácula de Bram Stoker. Felicidades a **Dubhesigrid** y **Shyriusa** por haberlo descubierto ;) Después se ha dado un reencuentro entre nuestra pareja aunque no ha sido en las mejores condiciones: Kreacher estaba de por medio. A este paso va a ser su celestino xp como siempre ha despreciado a Hermione y ha hecho un intento de sublevación contra Draco pero él lo ha puesto en su lugar. Veamos cuanto dura... le ha amenazado para que la deje en paz, y ella le ha oído...y después...¡la despedida! (yo quiero despedirme así xd) Harry, Ron y Hermione se marcharán en el siguiente chapter al castillo de Bran, será un capítulo extralargo. La semana que viene tengo un examen horrible,gigante y muy difícil (es una asignatura de 1º de carrera y estoy en 3º) así que no creo que tenga mucho tiempo más para escribir. Actualizaré el lunes (el capítulo siguiente es el último que tengo listo) y es posible que tarde un poco más con el 18, pero después tendré bastante tiempo libre (acabo de trabajar) y espero volver al ritmo habitual :)

En cuanto al castillo de Bran, en el siguiente doy más información y ya aclararé que es verídico y que he modificado, pero realmente no era el castillo donde vivía Vlad el Empalador (en el que se inspiró Stoker para crear a Drácula), sino que sólo hay evidencias de que pasó allí algunos días es una ocasión. Por el bien de la historia he obviado esto ;)

Mis agradecimientos especiales para las que me dejaron r&r en el chapter anterior:

_PauMalfoy, Itsa, eglantier, micropuff, harrymaniatica, Lna, gala zoel, galletaa, AnDrE, Dysis, Soerag, blancuza, Amarissima, danymeriqui, Nimue-Tarrazo, Saskia, Dubhesigrid, nataly-malfoy, unkatahe, Emily Dumbledore, Tifanny, SweetAngel-M, Yeire, Cuky as, lxlgiselalxl, Edoras, Pixie Tinkerbell, Pajaro-de-fuego, Sakurita555, Heredrha, Kris Hart, Esmeralda, Euridicee.e, Fer Cornamenta, Shyriusa, Sakura-Granger, Noelia, Amber, Veroli, millicentgranger, alella, pekelittrell, Lyan Jade, Damari, El collar de Perlas, ivtacrog osnaleg, Nana, Zorion, Ear, FairyMoka, Hermi- SsS, antoo, Dysis, consue, PaolaDunkelheit, zephyrpotter, taniz, yanhira, maria, maki-1988, oromalfoy, BarbaraNakamura, . y mariapotter2002 (¿qué tal te fue el examen?)._

_Muchísimas gracias a todas por todo vuestro apoyo :), espero no aburriros!_

Con mucho cariño, **Dry!**

Pd: Dadle al "**Go**" para que Draco (o quien sea) os de un beso de despedida como este, pero después se quede con vosotras!


	17. En Bran

**o0o Recomendación músical**: _Down with the sickness_ - Disturbed

El chapter viene a ser unos dos normales así que os recomiendo os pongáis la canción, vayáis al baño y os traigáis algo de comer antes de empezar a leer x)

Disfrutad de la lectura!

* * *

**Capítulo 17: En Bran (Editado)**

Lo primero que sintió Hermione fue el gélido viento golpeando su cara. Se apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro y elevó la vista hasta el imponente castillo de Bran alzándose en lo alto de los montes Cárpatos. Harry, Ron y ella intercambiaron una mirada de nerviosismo y expectación.

Ya sólo el castillo resultaba temible y lúgubre bajo las últimas luces del día. A pesar de que el sol se ocultaba tras el castillo, el cielo estaba tintado de un extraño gris, parecido a una indefinida neblina que caía con su invisible humedad sobre los tres amigos, llenando su pecho de una sensación semejante al desazón.

—Bueno...vamos —dijo Harry y sus palabras sonaron ásperas y extrañas, como si en esa región no se hubiera escuchado ninguna voz humana durante mucho tiempo.

En silencio, los tres amigos se pusieron en marcha, trepando por un escarpado sendero que serpenteaba entre la roca cubierta de musgo y los frondosos árboles que rodeaban la fortificación. Deliberadamente, habían esquivado el camino principal que llevaba al castillo para no ser vistos y habían decidido aparecerse a una distancia prudencial de la fortificación para familiarizarse con el terreno y aproximarse furtivamente.

Durante unos veinte minutos, los tres amigos siguieron ascendiendo en silencio, aferrándose con manos y pies a la roca resbaladiza por el musgo hasta que llegaron a los pies del castillo. Entonces se detuvieron, ocultos tras un pino especialmente frondoso, para recuperar el resuello y meditar su siguiente paso.

—Para estar deshabitado no está tan mal ientras lanzaba otro comentó Ron echando un vistazo al castillo entre las ramas del pino. Trató de imprimir a su voz un tono despreocupado pero estaba mortalmente pálido y por la expresión de su cara era evidente que estaba asustado.

—He estado investigando —dijo Hermione —El castillo no está realmente abandonado pero su propietario no puede permitirse su manutención en perfectas condiciones. Al parecer su familia ha sido dueña del castillo durante los dos últimos siglos pero el gobierno rumano se lo arrebató durante la mitad del siglo pasado y se lo devolvió hace unos veinte años, pero su heredero quebró por aquel entonces y desde ese momento está buscando un comprador.

—Veinte años — murmuró Harry —seguramente Voldemort maldijo el castillo para que nadie se instalara en él.

—Aún así, es posible que tenga algún tipo de cuidador — les recordó Hermione — el dueño no puede mantenerlo en perfectas condiciones pero no significa que lo tenga completamente abandonado. Tal vez deberíamos desilusionarnos.

—Pues yo no creo que haya nadie — apuntó Ron —No se me ocurre ninguna persona que quisiera vivir en un lugar como este.

Tanto Harry como Hermione compartían su opinión a juzgar por el modo en que miraban el castillo. Era realmente tétrico ahora que anochecía y el saber que había pertenecido al primer vampiro de la historia, el cual había llevado a cabo terribles y sangrientas torturas en ese lugar, no hacía más que alimentar la inquietud de los tres amigos.

—Creo que Ron tiene razón — dijo Harry al cabo —Dudo que Voldemort permitiera que un muggle rondara cerca de su horrocrux a pesar de saber que no podría hacerle ningún daño.

Hermione no dijo nada aunque seguía sintiéndose inquieta por esa posibilidad.

Harry echó un vistazo al cielo y sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros.

—Ya ha oscurecido. Vamos, no tiene sentido retrasarlo más — dijo e hizo ademán de salir de la protección del pino, pero Hermione le retuvo.

—Espera — susurró —¿Por dónde vamos a entrar? ¿Por la puerta principal?

—Bueno, no puede estar sellada mágicamente. De lo contrario el propietario del castillo no habría podido entrar en él en los últimos veinte años y suponiendo que nuestras sospechas de que el castillo esté deshabitado sean ciertas, me parece tan buena opción como cualquier otra.

—Mi padre siempre dice que la opción más sencilla suele ser la solución más habitual de los problemas — murmuró Ron.

Así pues, los tres amigos abandonaron la protección del pino y se encaminaron ocultos por las sombras de la noche hacia la entrada principal del enorme castillo. Por fuera, estaba bastante bien conservado y los portones eran de madera de roble para no romper la estética de la construcción.

Harry y sus amigos se detuvieron ante las puertas e intercambiaron unas miradas rápidas.

—¡Alohomora! —pronunció Harry apuntando con su varita la entrada, y las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron con un espeluznante chirrido de goznes oxidados.

—No puedo creer que haya sido tan fácil —murmuró Ron excitado.

—Esto sólo es el principio —dijo Hermione amargamente.

Dada la escasa luz de la noche sin estrellas en que se encontraban, apenas eran capaces de distinguir nada más que oscuridad a través de las puertas entreabiertas del castillo, así que casi al unísono, los tres murmuraron la palabra "_lumos_" y de sus varitas surgió una llama que iluminó los portones.

Los muchachos se adentraron en tensión, iluminando un enorme hall de piedra, desnudo a excepción de algunos lienzos, armaduras y estatuas. Varias grutas salían desde el hall y unas escaleras subían hasta el primer piso. Ante ellos se postulaban seis caminos a elegir.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Ron.

—Ya había pensando en esto — dijo Hermione con expresión eficiente mientras se quitaba la mochila que llevaba a su espalda y la abría. Harry y Ron contemplaron asombrados como su amiga sacaba una pequeña jaula en la que estaba encerrada una diminuta criatura, parecida a una doxy pero sin tantos brazos y con los contornos menos definidos, dándole la apariencia de ser una pequeña hada incorpórea, como si fuera de humo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry.

—Un demiguise —respondió Ron y ante la mirada interrogativa de Harry, añadió —Fred y George las venden en su tienda.

—Y allí la conseguí —explicó Hermione, introduciendo un dedo entre las rendijas de la jaula y acariciando lo que debía de ser un ala de la criatura.

—¿Y para qué lo queremos? —preguntó Harry confundido.

—Según Dumbledore la magia deja rastros, ¿no? —preguntó Hermione. Ron y Harry asintieron —Si efectivamente Vo-Voldemort ha estado aquí y ocultado en algún lugar del castillo un horrocrux, debe de haber dejado un gran rastro de magia. Y el demiguise —explicó mientras abría la puerta de la pequeña jaula —nos ayudará a detectarla.

La pequeña criatura salió volando de la jaula y sus alas indefinidas y brumosas se iluminaron con una luz rosada. Se elevó unos metros del suelo y revoloteó en círculos por el enorme hall unas cuantas veces antes de descender. Quedó suspendida en el aire, como una pequeña luz rosada frente a los cinco pasillos que partían del hall y finalmente se internó por el cuarto contando desde la izquierda.

—¡Vamos! —instó Hermione a los dos chicos, mientras echaba a correr detrás del Demiguise. Harry y Ron la siguieron y se internaron por el oscuro pasillo, con las varitas el alto para iluminar sus pasos.

Hermione vio que el pasillo estaba lleno de antorchas apagadas, pero ni ella ni sus amigos se atrevieron a encender ninguna por miedo a provocar algún tipo de reacción. Siguieron en la penumbra a la criatura durante minutos y tomaron tantos pasillos que acabaron completamente desorientados.

Finalmente el Demiguise se detuvo ante la puerta cerrada de una habitación flanqueada por dos armaduras que parecían silenciosos y amenazantes centinelas. Una estaba armada con una pesada hacha y la otra con una larga y brillante espada.

—Creo que tenemos que entrar —murmuró Hermione, observando la pequeña luz rosada que era el Demiguise suspendida unos centímetros por encima de sus cabezas frente a la puerta.

Harry probó a empujar la puerta de madera con su hombro, pero ésta no cedió ni un milímetro. No tenía picaporte pero sí la argolla necesaria para colocar un candado, aunque carecía de él.

Se apartó y Ron lanzó una _alohomora_ a la puerta, pero ésta continuó sellada.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

—Cuando fui con Dumbledore a aquella cueva, tuvimos que pagar para que la puerta se abriera. Con sangre —especificó.

—¿Crees que será igual con ésta puerta? —preguntó Ron, angustiado.

—No lo creo —señaló Hermione —en aquella ocasión la puerta no se mostró hasta que pagasteis el precio. En cambio ésta es bien visible y no parece que Voldemort quisiera ocultarla.

—¿Y por qué no se ha molestado en ocultar esta puerta? —inquirió Ron con el ceño fruncido.

—Ocultar la otra puerta era una manera de defenderla, una protección...

—Así que debe haber algo que proteja ésta —completó Harry y miró con desconfianza a su alrededor. No parecía haber marcas en la pared de piedra que los rodeaba que indicaran la existencia de algún tipo de trampilla, y las armaduras permanecían quietas e inertes como era de esperar. No obstante, Harry las observó con desconfianza.

—Ocupémonos de la puerta primero —dijo —después ya nos preocuparemos de lo que provoquemos al hacerlo.

Ron tragó saliva sonoramente y miró alrededor alerta, Hermione a su lado se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que parecía casi blanco.

—Si no podemos abrirla, tendremos que destruirla —comentó Harry con gravedad. Miró a Hermione y Ron y ellos asintieron con la varita preparada.

—A la de tres —dijo Harry — Una, dos y...¡tres!

—¡Depulso! —gritaron los tres amigos al unísono y tres chorros de luz rojo fuego salieron de sus varitas e impactaron fuertemente contra la puerta que se hizo pedazos en medio de una gran nube de humo.

Hermione empezó a toser y entrecerró los ojos para protegerlos de la humareda que llenó el pasillo. Escuchaba a Ron y Harry toser cerca de ella pero no podía verlos. Alargó una mano para tratar de encontrarlos pero un sonido metálico la paralizó en el acto.

Era como si las armaduras hubieran estirado sus articulaciones de acero y los tres chicos pudieron escuchar el sonido metálico de sus botas golpeando contra el suelo de piedra.

—Mierda —masculló Ron, retrocediendo aterrorizado hasta que se topó con la pared. El humo se iba dispersando por lo que los chicos pudieron ver con nitidez a las armaduras, que habían bajado de sus pedestales y avanzaban hacia ellos con sus pesadas y rústicas armas en alto.

Antes de que ninguno de los tres pudiera ni pestañear, una de las armaduras lanzó un hachazo hacia los tres amigos apretujados contra la pared que se incrustó en la piedra exactamente el hueco que había entre las orejas de Ron y Hermione.

La chica soltó un gritito de terror y se apartó de un salto escuchando el silbido del hacha cortando el viento justo por encima de su cabeza.

—¡Impedimenta! —gritó Harry y la armadura con el hacha salió volando por los aires y cayó más allá de Hermione.

—¡Harry! —gritó ella histérica al ver como la segunda armadura sostenía la espada sobre la cabeza de Harry lista para asestarle un violento mandoble.

Él se volvió rápidamente pero la espada le hubiera atravesado inexorablemente si Ron no hubiera lanzando un Petrificus Totallus en el último momento, de modo que la armadura quedó paralizada con su arma suspendida en el aire a un centímetro del hombro de Harry.

Hermione resopló con alivio pero entonces escuchó un sonido metálico a sus espaldas y se volvió para ver la armadura del hacha a la que Harry había lanzado un maleficio recomponerse como si el plaquín fuera un imán que atraía magnéticamente el resto de sus partes hasta ponerse en pie de nuevo, con la gigantesca hacha en la mano articulada de metal.

—¡Petrificus Totallus! —chilló y el chorro de luz de su varita paralizó la armadura cuando empezaba a avanzar hacia ellos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron una y otra vez como para asegurarse de que todos estaban enteros, con la respiración agitada y el corazón latiéndoles violentamente en el pecho.

—¿Estáis bien? —preguntó Harry.

—Si —dijo Ron y se atrevió a esbozar una frágil sonrisa.

Hermione iba a decirles que se largaran de ahí cuanto antes, cuando vio como la armadura de la espada que Ron había petrificado empezaba a moverse lentamente, como si peleara silenciosamente contra el maleficio. Rápidamente miró atrás y vio que a la otra armadura le sucedía lo mismo.

—¡Las armaduras! —chilló —¡Se están despetrificando!

Harry se volvió hacia la armadura que tenía detrás comprobando que efectivamente comenzaba a moverse, con cierta torpeza, como si el hechizo aún la retuviera del algún modo. Sin pensarlo le lanzó un impedimenta mientras Hermione y Ron hacían lo propio con la otra armadura y ambas salieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó Ron totalmente pálido, atravesando la puerta que habían destrozado momentos atrás. Harry y Hermione le siguieron y ella se giró y apuntó rápidamente a los restos de puerta que aún pendían de sus goznes.

—¡Reparo!

Mágicamente, todas las astillas y trozos de madera salieron volando hacia la puerta, que se recompuso en cuestión de segundos como si alguien hubiera rebobinado la escena en la que la destrozaron.

Mientras tanto, las armaduras ya se habían reparado y corrían hacia ellos, pero Harry y Ron se lanzaron sobre la puerta a tiempo, cerrándola con un golpe seco en sus narices.

Los dos se quedaron apoyados contra la puerta, completamente lívidos y paralizados mientras el Demiguise, que había entrado a la estancia antes de que empezara la pelea, daba vueltas en círculos por el lugar.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada y las manos le temblaban frenéticamente en torno a la varita. Se pasó una mano por el pelo tratando de contenerse para no lanzarse al cuello de sus amigos y echó un vistazo a la estancia.

La habitación era circular –a Harry le recordó al despacho de Dumbledore- y extendiéndose por pared de toda la estancia había un armario no más alto que Hermione, lleno de pequeños cajones con pomos dorados y redondos, con dos brazos que se interrumpían tan sólo para dejar hueco a la puerta, evitando que el mueble fuera perfectamente circular.

No había nada más en todo el lugar a excepción de una lámpara de araña cargada de velas encendidas con una llama verdosa.

_Que ninguno de ellos había conjurado._

—Bien —murmuró Ron — ¿Qué hacemos?

Todos miraron al Demiguise esperando que hiciera algo, pero el hada se limitaba a volar en círculos por el lugar de una manera casi hipnótica.

—Supongo que hay demasiada presencia mágica aquí —explicó Hermione apesadumbrada —así que no sabe qué camino tomar.

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero algo golpeó la puerta en la que él y Ron estaban apoyados, con tanta fuerza que salieron disparados un par de centímetros. De inmediato volvieron a escuchar el impacto –posiblemente de un hacha –contra la hoja de madera que se estremeció por completo.

—Mierda, mierda —mascullaba Ron apuntando la puerta con su varita —Deben de ser las dichosas armaduras.

Como si quisieran confirmar las palabras de Ron, la punta del hacha de una de las armaduras se asomó a través de la madera con el siguiente golpe.

—¡Reparo! —exclamó Ron y de inmediato, la brecha que el hacha había abierto en la madera se cerró.

Otro golpe más y la madera de la puerta volvió a ceder.

—Ron, repara la puerta constantemente —le ordenó Harry —Hermione y yo buscaremos como salir de aquí.

El pelirrojo asintió con expresión grave y lanzó otro hechizo a la puerta mientras Hermione y Harry contemplaban con atención el armario.

—Debe de haber una puerta o una trampilla en alguna parte —dijo Hermione —que lleve a otra estancia. Aunque también es posible que el horrocrux esté aquí.

—No lo creo —respondió Harry —Cuando fui con Dumbledore sentí escalofríos cuando estuve cerca de él...

—Posiblemente fuera por la cueva en sí, recuerda que no era un verdadero Horrocrux —apuntó Hermione y su expresión se volvió aún más preocupada cuando vio el hacha atravesar de nuevo la puerta de madera —Pero creo que tienes razón. El horrocrux es magia negra avanzadísima y supongo que si estuviera aquí el Demiguise lo detectaría.

—¿Y si probamos a...invocarlo? —sugirió Harry —Cuando fui con Dumbledore lo hice.

Hermione asintió y Harry murmuró un "¡Accio Horrocrux!". Se quedaron en silencio –incluso Ron lanzó el siguiente _Reparo_ sin hablar – pero nada sucedió durante unos segundos.

Justo cuando ya habían perdido la esperanza escucharon un horrible gruñido reverberando a través de las paredes de piedra del castillo, con tanta intensidad que todo pareció temblar y los tres amigos se estremecieron.

—¿Qué demonios ha sido eso? —preguntó Ron boquiabierto.

—No lo sé —musitó Hermione, asustada. Inconscientemente se acercó a Harry y se aferró con fuerza a la manga de su jersey, tirando de él hacia ella.

—Supongo que...hay alguna...criatura vigilando el Horrocrux —dijo Harry.

Ron quedó tan impresionado que se olvidó de lanzar el hechizo a la puerta y ésa vez el hacha la atravesó por completo, cortó el aire a sólo unos centímetros del pelirrojo y cayó pesadamente a sus pies.

—¡Reparo! —gritó Harry y la puerta se recompuso en el acto.

Ron se agachó para coger el hacha, pero era tan pesada que no pudo más que arrastrarla unos centímetros por el suelo.

—Bueno, al menos ahora lo tendrán más difícil para echar abajo la puerta —dijo.

Pero otro golpe les hizo saber que lo intentaban ahora con la espada.

—Será mejor que nos demos prisa —dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia el armario que se extendía por toda la habitación, lleno de innumerables cajones.

—Si hay alguna especie de puerta tras el armario, supongo que tendremos que apartarlo o destruirlo.

—Creo que será mejor que no lo destruyamos —rebatió Hermione observándolo con expresión concentrada —es posible que sin él no podamos abrir la puerta.

Harry asintió y lanzó un Reducto al armario con la intención de reducir su tamaño, pero el hechizo pareció ser absorbido por el mueble y no surgió ningún efecto. Hermione intentó entonces transformarlo en otro objeto, pero su hechizo corrió la misma suerte que él de su amigo.

El moreno probó a desplazar el armario pero no hubo manera.

—Vale, no podemos reducirlo, transformarlo, ni moverlo y destruirlo está descartado —repasó Hermione con nerviosismo.

—Tendremos que averiguar entonces cómo funciona —dijo Harry, y se aproximó hasta el armario, deteniéndose frente a una parte cualquiera. Alargó una mano para abrir un cajón al azar, pero la voz de Hermione le detuvo.

—¡Espera! ¡No lo toques! —exclamó —¡No sabemos qué pasaría si lo hicieras!

—¿Entonces qué hacemos?

—Abrámoslo con magia —y acto seguido apuntó con su varita a un cajón cercano a Harry. Éste se abrió lentamente y los chicos –incluido Ron –lo miraron con expectación esperando que algo sucediera.

Nada pasó durante unos segundos así que Harry se asomó para ver su interior mientras Ron y Hermione esperaban con expectación.

—Nada —dijo con una mezcla de decepción y alivio.

Pero entonces empezó a sonar un suave canto, en una melodía indescriptible. La voz era seductora y cristalina y aunque cantaba en un idioma desconocido el mensaje era atrayente y prometedor. Antes de que Hermione se diera cuenta, Harry y Ron –que había abandonado su puesto protegiendo la puerta –avanzaban como hipnotizados hacia el cajón.

Hermione no se preguntó por qué el canto no parecía afectarla a ella, pero tenía la sensación de que si Harry y Ron tocaban el cajón –como parecía que era su intención -algo terrible les sucedería, así que sin pensarlo lanzó un hechizo y el cajón se cerró bruscamente.

Harry y Ron se quedaron parados por un par de segundos, y después pestañearon como si acabaran de salir de un sueño.

—¿Qué... —comenzó Ron, pero entonces otro cajón, en la punta opuesta del armario se abrió y la melodía empezó a sonar de nuevo. De inmediato, Ron y Harry adoptaron una expresión ausente y se dieron media vuelta como autómatas para caminar con los brazos extendidos hasta el cajón.

Hermione apuntó al cajón con su varita, pero en ese instante, la armadura que aporreaba la puerta con su espada intentando entrar, logró abrir una brecha. Frenética, lanzó un Reparo a la puerta y después se volvió para cerrar el cajón en el mismo instante en que Harry estaba a punto de rozarlo con la yema de los dedos.

De nuevo, Harry y Ron se vieron libres del hechizo del canto y se miraron confundidos.

Otro cajón se abrió, esta vez en el centro y el canto hipnótico llenó de nuevo la habitación mientras la puerta continuaba sufriendo los embates de la espada. Hermione cerró el cajón mediante un hechizo, pero casi de inmediato se abrió otro en otra parte del armario y Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia él.

Histérica, incapaz de cerrar todos los cajones y reparar la puerta a la vez, Hermione lanzó un Petrificus Totallus a sus amigos, que de inmediato quedaron congelados con las manos extendidas a unos centímetros del cajón. Acto seguido, reparó la puerta y después se volvió hacia sus amigos con expresión culpable, mientras el canto –posiblemente de una sirena, lo cual explicaría que a ella no le afectara dado que era mujer –continuaba resonando por la estancia.

—Lo siento —murmuró a sus amigos aunque no estaba segura de que pudiera oírla pues ambos continuaban con los ojos fijos en el cajón con expresión embelesada.

Tensa, nerviosa y presionada, Hermione se frotó la frente buscando desesperadamente una solución. Si despetrificaba a sus amigos se lanzarían de nuevo hacia algún cajón y la chica estaba segura de que les sucedería algo terrible. No podía continuar cerrando todos los cajones que se abrían constantemente y además la puerta exigía continuas reparaciones.

Miró a sus amigos. Necesitaba una solución y rápido.

Tras meditar durante un largo minuto, Hermione probó a insonorizar el cajón y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando el canto cesó, pero su triunfo no duró más que unos segundos porque otro cajón se abrió casi en el acto reanudando la melodía. Hermione lanzó un vistazo desesperado al armario calculando que debía de tener unos trescientos cajones y dedujo que podría pasarse horas insonorizándolos. Esa no era una opción.

Mientras lanzaba otro Reparo a la puerta, decidió lanzar un hechizo a sus amigos para que no pudiera oír nada y despetrificarlos. No podría comunicarse fácilmente con ellos, pero al menos podrían ayudarla.

Les lanzó un el hechizo de sordera y después formuló el contra hechizo de la maldición Petrificus por lo que Ron y Harry recuperaron de nuevo la movilidad.

Ambos agitaron la cabeza como si quisieran despejar la mente, se frotaron los ojos y después de mirarse entre ellos, miraron a Hermione con expresión confusa. La chica trató de explicarles mediante gestos y vocalizaciones exageradas lo que había ocurrido y por qué los había ensordecido, y después de un par de minutos, ambos asintieron.

Ron regresó a su puesto, arreglando la puerta, mientras Harry preguntó a Hermione con un gesto qué hacer.

La chica arrugó la frente y se volvió de nuevo al armario tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una solución.

En todos los cajones que se habían abierto, Hermione no había encontrado nada pero el mismo canto había salido de todos. Era posible que el armario únicamente tuviera ese hechizo pero la chica sabía que debía de haber alguna clave en él que les permitiera seguir acercándose al Horrocrux. Harry por su parte, examinaba el armario con el ceño fruncido y después de unos segundos, llamó a Hermione a gritos. Como no podía oír su voz, no sabía si Hermione le escucharía así que gritó tanto que la chica dio un respingo. Se acercó rápidamente a él, con el canto sonando de fondo, y observó lo que Harry le señalaba.

Era el pomo de uno de los cajones en el que había labrada una diminuta N. Después, Harry señaló el pomo contiguo y Hermione distinguió una P en él.

Excitada, echó un rápido vistazo a los otros pomos comprobando que en cada uno de ellos había una letra grabada. Trató de encontrar alguna combinación de letras que formara una palabra conocida como si los cajones conformaran una especie de sopa de letras pero ni en diagonal, ni en horizontal, vertical o invertidas, Hermione encontró ninguna palabra. Al menos en ningún idioma que ella conociera.

Harry negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que él había hecho lo mismo sin ningún resultado.

Pensativa, observó la inicial del cajón del que aún salía el canto. Era una M.

Hermione miró a Harry y supo que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

Se trataba de una contraseña. Si acertaban cual era, podrían encontrar la salida de esa habitación y estarían más cerca del Horrocrux.

—Eme —murmuró Hermione. La contraseña evidentemente debía de estar relacionada con Voldemort y debía ser algo que sólo él conociera para más seguridad. Hermione no tenía ni idea de qué podía tratarse y Harry no parecía mucho más cerca de averiguarlo que ella.

Tras un par de minutos en silencio –sólo interrumpido por el canto de sirena procedente del cajón y los golpes de la armadura que seguía intentando echar abajo la puerta –Harry se adelantó unos pasos y apuntó a otro cajón en cuyo pomo estaba grabada la letra U.

Cuando Hermione vio que el siguiente cajón que su amigo abrió tenía la letra E supo de inmediato cuáles eran sus intenciones y esperó sin demasiado convencimiento que algo ocurriera cuando la palabra MUERTE estuvo formada por completo.

Como sospechaba nada sucedió y al cabo de unos segundos, todos los cajones –a excepción el que inicialmente estaba abierto con la letra M— se cerraron de nuevo dejándoles en el punto de partida.

Hermione relevó a Ron en la tarea de reparar la puerta cuando el pelirrojo empezó a dar evidentes muestras de aburrimiento y durante diez minutos, los dos chicos probaron diferentes palabras sin éxito. La muchacha se estrujaba la mente tratando de dar con la solución pero no tenía la menor idea de cuál podía ser la palabra. Si al menos tuvieran alguna pista de cuantas letras tenía...

De pronto, dio un respingo al darse cuenta de que el canto había cesado y miró a Harry y Ron, los cuales observaban el armario con expectación. Había seis cajones abiertos en diferentes niveles y columnas del armario, pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de leer qué palabra formaban antes de que el armario comenzara a rotar hacia un lado –de un modo similar a como lo habían hecho las puertas del departamento secreto del ministerio -. Hermione se apartó cuando el armario cubrió la puerta, liberándola al fin de la tediosa tarea de arreglarla, y observó con expectación cada pedazo de pared que se iba descubriendo en la rotación. Finalmente, la separación entre los dos brazos del armario se detuvo con un sonido seco a ambos lados de una gran abertura en la pared.

Los tres chicos se miraron y Hermione se apresuró a librar a sus amigos del hechizo de sordera que les había lanzado.

—¿Cuál era la contraseña? —preguntó rápidamente.

—Merope —dijo Harry y ante la cara de confusión de su amiga añadió —Así se llamaba su madre.

Hermione asintió sorprendida de que Voldemort no hubiera puesto una contraseña más rebuscada, aunque por otro lado, éste debía pensar que nadie conocía la identidad de su madre.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos, se aferró a un brazo de cada uno de sus amigos y miró por encima de sus hombros a través de la abertura de la pared. Desde donde estaban, la luz verdosa de la lámpara de araña no caía sobre la abertura de modo que sólo veían total oscuridad.

Harry y Ron se aproximaron –prácticamente arrastrando a Hermione que no se había movido del sitio pero tampoco les había soltado los hombros –y se detuvieron a una distancia prudencial para echar un vistazo. Harry adelantó la mano en la que llevaba la varita y murmuró un _Lumos_ que arrojó un haz de luz, disipando la oscuridad, de modo que los tres pudieron ver el comienzo de una escalera de caracol.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos, sopesando su siguiente paso, pero el Demiguise que no había dejado de revolotear por el techo de la estancia, se les adelantó y se adentró por la abertura.

Después de comprobar que a la criatura no le había pasado nada, los tres la siguieron.

La escalera de caracol era de piedra, estrecha y estaba bastante deteriorada, tanto, que algunos escalones eran prácticamente inexistentes y todos tenían una extensión demasiado pequeña para que el pie de Ron cupiera entero. De hecho, apenas el de Hermione lo hacía, por lo que todos apoyaban una mano en la pared para lograr mayor estabilidad en el descenso.

Harry llevaba la varita en alto, para arrojar luz sobre los escalones mientras seguía el destello rosa que era el Demiguise, siempre en cabeza. Los tres bajaron lo que les pareció interminables escalones durante largos minutos, con algunos resbalones incluidos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al final de la escalera.

Harry se detuvo en el último escalón, seguido de Ron y Hermione y murmuró unas palabras que aumentaron las llamas de su varita y arrojaron más luz sobre el lugar, permitiéndoles verlo.

Era una habitación pequeña, con paredes de tosca piedra y el suelo cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo que indicaba que nadie había entrado en el lugar desde hacía varios años. No había un solo mueble u objeto en el lugar a excepción de una especie de pedestal de mármol.

Y sobre él había un objeto que Harry reconoció de inmediato. La Copa de Helga Hufflepuff.

—¡El Horrocrux! —exclamó Ron asombrado —¿Ya está?

—Aún no lo tenemos —señaló Harry lúgubremente mientras tomaba pie. Acercó el haz de luz hasta una pared comprobando que estaba cubierta por enormes telas de araña, y al verlo Ron perdió toda la alegría que había experimentado y puso una mueca que parecía indicar que se había tragado algo asqueroso. Hermione le seguía, aferrada a los bajos de su jersey, tratando de mirar el lugar por encima del hombro del pelirrojo, lo cual dado su estatura, era ciertamente difícil.

El Demiguise revoloteaba frenéticamente en torno a la copa de Hufflepuff, hasta que finalmente se posó sobre uno de los bordes. Hermione lo observó asombrada.

—Parece que no hay ningún embrujo que impida tocar la copa. Qué extraño —dijo.

—Creo que las armaduras asesinas, los cantos de sirenas y la contraseña ya han sido bastante prueba —observó Ron.

Sin embargo, a Harry tampoco le encajaba que coger el Horrocrux fuera en apariencia tan sencillo. La vez anterior, con Dumbledore, no fue especialmente difícil llegar hasta el Horrocrux pero sí cogerlo, y a Harry le extrañaba que en esa ocasión fuera diferente.

Con cautela, los tres se aproximaron hacia el pedestal de mármol y se detuvieron aproximadamente a un metro de él.

—Bueno —dijo Harry indeciso —¿Lo cojo?

Hermione abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla no encontrando ningún motivo razonable con el que oponerse. No podía racionalizar la sensación de peligro inminente que sentía pero estaba segura de que había alguna otra sorpresa desagradable esperándoles.

Harry esperó unos segundos, después echó un vistazo a Ron y Hermione y con expresión grave y asustada alargó una mano hacia la copa.

No llegó a tocarla cuando el Demiguise remontó el vuelo y dio un par de vueltas por la estancia, como un pequeño punto de luz rosa flotando en el aire. Recorrió el lugar unas cuantas veces y finalmente se acercó a la pared que había junto a las escaleras y quedó flotando frente a ella unos instantes, para después retroceder lentamente más y más lejos.

—Creo que ahí hay algo —señaló Ron tragando en grueso.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en la pared como si pudiera ver más allá de la gruesa piedra y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Sabía, _sentía_, que tras ella había algo terrible.

Posiblemente eso que habían oído gritar una hora atrás, en la sala circular.

—¡Revelus! —exclamó Harry apuntando la pared. De inmediato se oyó una especie de chasquido y fue como si una cortina se hubiera apartado. La pared de piedra gris y sucia seguía estando ahí, pero los tres chicos podían ver a través de ella como si fuera transparente.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gimió Hermione y estrujó el brazo de Ron con fuerza, mientras retrocedía de forma intuitiva.

—Ostras —eso fue todo que Ron fue capaz de decir en aparente estado de shock.

El animal –o lo que quiera que fuera exactamente –que había tras la pared les observaba fijamente como si estuviera esperando el momento adecuado para saltar sobre ellos y despedazarlos. Y era evidente que podía hacerlo.

Los tres reconocieron de inmediato a la bestia que había causado auténticas masacres y pavor en la comunidad tanto mágica como muggle durante siglos. Sus ojos oscuros y asesinos estaban fijos en ellos y sus fauces entreabiertas. De su boca se escurrían finos hilos de saliva entre los afilados dientes de su cabeza de león. El cuerpo de cabra, de proporciones bastante más reducidas que la cabeza, parecía incapaz de sostener el peso de la misma pero se veía compensando por una enorme cola escamosa, parecida a la de una serpiente pero finalizada en varios cuernos aplanados y afilados como la del dragón colacuerno húngaro al que Harry se había enfrentado una vez.

—Una quimera —dijo horrorizado.

—Pero ¿cómo es posible? —preguntó Ron con voz chillona por el pánico —hace años que se creen extintas.

—Pues por lo visto queda una —apuntó Hermione, retorciendo más histéricamente el jersey de Ron.

Harry retrocedió hacia el pedestal con el horrocrux sin quitar los ojos de la quimera y alargó una mano hacia la copa. No llegó a rozarla pero eso fue suficiente para que la quimera lanzara un horrible alarido gutural y la pared de piedra que la cercaba comenzara a temblar y se elevara unos centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente para que el monstruo asomara una de sus patas de cabra por debajo.

Harry apartó la mano rápidamente y la pared volvió a descender, dejando a la quimera de nuevo encerrada.

—Bien...cuando cojamos el horrocrux la quimera será liberada.

Hermione emitió un gritito y pasó de apretujar el jersey de Ron a su brazo, sin despegar los ojos de la quimera, con el rostro deformado por el miedo.

—Hermione, me estás haciendo daño —se quejó Ron, pero con los ojos fijos también en el animal. Hermione asintió con la cabeza pero no soltó al pelirrojo, sino que siguió aferrada a su brazo y paralizada.

Harry miró a sus amigos y tomó una decisión.

—Volved —dijo.

Hermione y Ron estaban tan asustados que tardaron unos instantes en comprender a Harry, después los dos se volvieron hacia él con expresión decidida aunque asustada.

—De eso nada —respondió Ron.

—Vosotros no tenéis porque hacer esto y...

—Harry, ya lo hemos hablado. Estamos juntos en esto —sentenció Hermione.

—¿Habéis visto eso? —preguntó Harry señalando la quimera — sólo se conoce a un mago que haya matado a una.

—¿Y crees que tú podrás acabar con otra solo? —inquirió Ron.

—Bueno, no...pero si me pasa algo...

—Ron y yo no nos vamos a ir.

—Pero...

—Déjalo, Harry, ya has oído a Hermione.

—Además, es posible que entre los tres tengamos más posibilidades.

Harry lanzó un hondo suspiro, dando por perdida la batalla, y él y sus amigos se sumieron en un silencio reflexivo. Harry acercó la mano a la copa un par de veces más y la pared que encerraba a la quimera volvió a temblar y levantarse unos centímetros.

—No entiendo por qué el Demiguise pudo posarse en la copa y Harry no puede acercarse —dijo Ron.

—Supongo que el horrocrux detecta su magia. Los Demiguise apenas poseen magia, por eso les gusta tanto los lugares donde la hay. En cambio, Harry es un mago adulto y poderoso —explicó Hermione.

—¿Y si lo invoco de nuevo? —sugirió Harry.

—Posiblemente si consigues el Horrocrux, la quimera será liberada igualmente.

—Pero nosotros ya podríamos estar lejos.

—Hagamos la prueba.

Los tres chicos corrieron hacia las escaleras y subieron cuantos escalones pudieron sin perder de vista la copa de Hufflepuff.

—Bien, yo invocaré el Horrocrux, vosotros tened las varitas preparadas por si la quimera se suelta —dijo Harry. Ron y Hermione asintieron en silencio, con las varitas en alto fijas en el hueco de la escalera.

Harry respiró hondo y gritó:

—¡Accio Horrocrux!

Pero la copa no se movió del sitio y en cambio la quimera pareció enfurecerse y se lanzó contra la pared de piedra que la encerraba con un estruendoso rugido que hizo temblar las paredes.

—Mierda —masculló Harry bajando de las escaleras seguido por sus amigos —Voy a tener que tocarla.

—Supongo que eso es lo que Vo-Voldemort quería —apuntó Hermione con voz trémula.

Los tres jóvenes se sumieron después en un tenso silencio, lanzando miradas al horrocrux y a la quimera alternativamente.

—Creo que tengo un plan —dijo Harry al cabo y Hermione y Ron le miraron esperanzados —Tengo que tocar el horrocrux para cogerlo y cuando lo haga es inevitable que la quimera se libere así que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ella. Vosotros dos podéis subir las escaleras y...

—No vamos a irnos, Harry —le acortó Ron.

—Lo sé y no digo que lo hagáis sólo que subáis unos escalones y ataquéis desde ahí a la quimera. Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, vendrá directamente por mí porque soy el que tendrá el horrocrux y entonces vosotros podréis atacarla y aturdirla el tiempo suficiente para que yo llegue a las escaleras con vosotros.

—Y después nos largamos, ¿no? —preguntó Ron muy pálido.

—Sí.

—Pero Harry...

—Escucha, Hermione, es lo mejor. Así tendrá que elegir entre atacarme a mí o a vosotros, tenemos que aprovechar esa ventaja.

—Bueno... —cedió Hermione.

—Pues venga, no hay tiempo que perder.

Aún claramente indecisos, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron a la escalera de caracol y subieron unos pocos peldaños. Después se volvieron, con las varitas en alto sujetas por manos temblorosas mientras Harry se acercaba al pedestal con la copa de Hufflepuff.

—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry y lanzó un rápido vistazo a sus amigos que asintieron.

Harry respiró hondo y alargó rápidamente una mano hacia la copa. Ni bien la cogió y alzó un par de centímetros del pedestal, la pared que cercaba a la quimera se levantó rápidamente como si alguien hubiera tirado bruscamente de ella, y la bestia quedó libre.

Salió corriendo de su celda, con las fauces abiertas apestado a muerte, sus pezuñas arrancando sonidos a la piedra en cada paso y la cola de dragón alzada como una serpiente apunto de atacar.

Hermione gritó y acto seguido un chorro de luz roja golpeó el costado de la quimera que estaba apunto de saltar sobre Harry, desplazándola apenas unos centímetros.

—¡Petrificus Totallus! —gritó Harry y su hechizo dio de lleno en las fauces del animal que se lanzó sobre él. Se apartó a tiempo para ver a la quimera cayendo como una estatua, rígida e inmóvil a unos centímetros de él.

—¡Corre, Harry! —gritó Ron. Harry no se lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr hacia las escaleras en el mismo momento en que la cola de dragón de la quimera comenzaba a agitarse enérgicamente mientras el resto de los miembros del animal iba recuperando su movilidad.

Ni bien Harry pisó el primer escalón, Hermione lanzó un Impedimenta por encima de su hombro y que golpeó en el rostro de león a la quimera, haciéndola retroceder momentáneamente.

Después, en completo desorden, los tres amigos echaron a correr escaleras arriba, mientras Harry lanzaba maleficios por encima de su hombro, sin apenas mirar, con los gruñidos furiosos de la quimera cada vez más cercanos a ellos.

Hermione, que iba en cabeza, resbaló en un peldaño especialmente deteriorado y apoyó una mano en la pared para no perder el equilibrio.

En el mismo instante en que la palma de su mano rozó la pared, sintió como si algo rígido y duro le hubiera atravesado el brazo. Lo dejó caer con un gemido ahogado, y cayó de rodilla sobre las escaleras.

—¿Hermione? —gritó Ron, frenándose para no arrollarla.

—¡Petrificus Totallus! —gritó Harry volviéndose hacia la quimera que les pisaba los talones, enfrentándose a ella para ganar tiempo —¡Impedimenta! ¡Piernas de goma!

—¡Hermione! ¿Qué te pasa? —gritaba Ron, intentando levantar a su amiga que parecía haberse quedado adormecida o ausente.

—No...toquéis...la pared —musitó con voz adormilada mientras Ron la ponía en pie a pulso.

—¡Vamos, tienes que andar! —le chilló, histérico.

—¡Depulso! —gritaba Harry.

Ron rodeó con su brazo a Hermione y la obligó a seguir subiendo las escaleras, aunque a un ritmo mucho más lento que cuando la chica podía correr.

—Joder, Hermione, tienes que intentar darte prisa —la apremiaba Ron, cada vez más nervioso por Harry que no dejaba de lanzar maldiciones, a cada instante con voz más cansada y menos reflejos.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —gritó Harry a pleno pulmón. Harry nunca había ejecutado la maldición mortal y sabía que estaba prohibida por el Ministerio pero en ese momento le importó un rábano y supo a la perfección cómo debía hacerlo. No en vano había visto a Voldemort y Colagusano perpetrar asesinatos mediante esa maldición.

Por eso, no se sorprendió cuando un chorro de luz verde salió disparado hacia la quimera que subía furiosamente los escalones hacia ellos. El chorro le golpeó en la cola y la quimera cayó en el acto y bajó rodando por los escalones.

—¿La has matado? —preguntó Ron con júbilo mientras arrastraba a Hermione escalones arriba.

—No lo sé, creo que sí —dijo Harry con evidente alivio en la voz.

Pero un doloroso y furioso rugido les llegó desde el pie de las escaleras.

—¡Mierda! —exclamaron ambos amigos al unísono y Ron se dio más prisa en subir a Hermione, ayudado por Harry.

Pronto los pasos de las pezuñas de la quimera rebotando sobre los escalones, les llegaron desde el final de la escalera, así que Harry soltó a Hermione y se volvió hacia la quimera. Esperó unos segundos y entonces la vio aparecer por la curva de la escalera. Avanzaba con más torpeza y lentitud pero por lo demás parecía intacta y Harry se preguntó por qué el Avada Kedavra no la había matado ni dañado en apariencia. Pero cuando le lanzó un Petrificus Totallus, Harry se dio cuenta que la quimera recuperaba la movilidad en todo su cuerpo a excepción de la cola de dragón. Ésta pendía pesada e inerte a sus espaldas, y la quimera trepaba arrastrándola escalón a escalón.

Harry no entendía muy bien cómo, pero solamente había matado una parte de la quimera: la cola.

—¡Ya casi estamos! —exclamó Ron extasiado al ver la luz verdosa de la habitación circular en lo alto de las escaleras.

—¡Impedimeta! —y otro chorro de luz roja salió disparado de la varita de Harry hacia la quimera que retrocedió un par de escalones y lanzó un rugido de dolor.

—Vamos, Hermione, ya casi hemos llegado —le susurró Ron a su amiga con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo de subirla escaleras arriba. Hermione, que había entrecerrado los ojos, los abrió un poco y sonrió de forma ausente a Ron, pero al menos era consciente y le escuchaba.

Ron, alentado por la sonrisa y la cercanía de la salida, alzó a Hermione con renovadas fuerzas y así ambos salvaron los últimos escalones y entraron de un salto en la sala circular.

—¡Petrificus totallus! —gritó Harry y después se lanzó hacia la habitación.

En el acto, oyeron un crujido y el armario empezó rotar de nuevo, tapando la abertura que daba a las escaleras justo en el momento en que la quimera asomaba por ella, dejándola irreversiblemente del otro lado.

—¡Sí! —exclamó Harry con triunfo.

—Larguémonos de aquí cuanto antes —murmuró Ron mirando a Hermione con expresión asustada y preocupada —No sé qué le pasa.

La chica se apoyaba en Ron, con los ojos cerrados y la mano izquierda apretándose el hombro derecho, como si ese brazo le doliera, que pendía inmóvil a su costado.

Harry se acercó a Hermione y le tomó la mano derecha. Estaba rígida y fría, como si estuviera petrificada.

—¿Hermione? —la llamó con suavidad.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Harry, apañándoselas para dedicarle una sonrisa somnolienta.

—Lo has conseguido.

—Lo hemos conseguido —la corrigió Harry.

—Yo esperaría a salir de aquí antes de cantar victoria —murmuró Ron lúgubremente al escuchar un sonido metálico en el pasillo. Como el pelirrojo esperaba, cuando el armario acabó de rotar y dejó al descubierto la puerta por la que habían entrado a la estancia, comprobaron que estaba destrozada a espadazos. Y rápidamente, las armaduras irrumpieron en la estancia para atacarles.

Harry apuntó con su varita a la pesada hacha que había en el suelo y la lanzó contra la armadura desarmada justo cuando iba a cogerla, mientras Ron petrificó a la otra.

—¡Salgamos de aquí! —exclamó Harry y ayudó a Ron a llevar a Hermione hasta la salida, aprovechando que una armadura estaba tirada en el suelo con una pesada hacha atravesando el plaquín y la otra peleando silenciosamente contra la petrificación.

Los tres amigos salieron a toda prisa de la habitación y Harry se volvió para reparar la puerta, dejando a las armaduras encerradas dentro. Después, sin perder un segundo, se echó el brazo rígido de Hermione sobre el hombro y entre él y Ron la llevaron a toda prisa por el pasillo durante unos minutos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban perdidos.

—¿Dónde demonios está el Demiguise? —preguntó Ron fastidiado.

—Debió de quedarse con la quimera o en la otra habitación –dijo Harry —de cualquier modo no creo que nos hubiera ayudado, le atrae la magia así que no creo que se alejara de ella.

—Brújula —susurró Hermione apenas sin voz.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron acercando su oído a la boca de su amiga.

—Encanta..miento brújula —logró murmurar.

—¡Eso es! — exclamó Harry y poniendo su varita en horizontal sobre la palma de su mano extendida, murmuró unas palabras. De inmediato, la varita giró un par de veces y se detuvo, apuntando un pasillo a la izquierda de los chicos.

—¡Vamos!

Ron y Hermione siguieron a Harry, y así, después de que la varita les indicara una y otra vez que pasillo tomar para llegar las puertas, se encontraron en el hall del castillo.

—Salgamos —sugirió Harry —y una vez fuera nos podremos aparecer.

—¿Dónde?

—¿Podemos aparecernos en San Mungo? —preguntó Harry mirando a Hermione.

—Creo que sí —dijo Ron.

—Pues vayamos allí.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

¿Qué tal el chapter? Espero que no se os haya hecho un bodrío insufrible e inacabable :) Han ido a Bran y después de unos cuantos "inconvenientes" (quimera asesina incluida) han conseguido hacerse con el horrocrux: la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Quiero aclarar aunque ya lo habréis notado que este tipo de escenas no son lo mío. No tengo demasiada imaginación para poner pruebas, acertijos y demás respecto a los horrocruxes, así que ahora que habéis leido la escena borradla de vuestra memoria en cuanto leáis el séptimo libro porque la de Rowling le dará tropecientas mil vueltas. No aspiro a hacer una versión del séptimo libro, sólo aprovechar alguno de los cabos sueltos que Rowling ha dejado a lo largo de los otros libros para escribir un Dramione.

Bien, ahora antes de que me olvidé aclararos la realidad histórica de **Bran** y lo que he modificado en beneficio de la historia.

Como os dije, el castillo de Bran es conocido por el mito de que había sido el hogar de _Vlad Draculea, el Empalador_ (buscad algo sobre él que tiene tela su biografia...mató de maneras mácabras a cientos de personas pero es considerado un héroe nacional porque impidió que los persas invadieran Rumania...). En su leyenda sangrienta unida al mito de que había vivido en ese castillo se basó _Bram_ _Stoker_ para escribir su célebre Drácula.

En cualquier caso el castillo estuvo en manos de la nobleza rumana hasta que finalmente llegó a manos de la Princesa Lleana (que por cierto quisieron casar con Alfonso XIII de España pero ella se negó. No la culpo) pero le fue incautado por el gobierno Rumano en 1948. El caso es que el año pasado fue devuelto al legítimo heredero un tal Dominic von Habsburgy el cual lo puso a la venta porque no lo podía mantener. Finalmente fue comprado Abramovich (el dueño del Manchester si no me equivoco) y se ha convertido en un destino turístico, así que se puede visitar :)

Como habréis notado he cambiado varias cosas. Para empezar puse que el gobierno se lo devolvió a Dominic hace unos 20 años y que desde entonces el castillo parece estar maldito. Dominic quebró a raíz de la recuperación del castillo y no ha encontrado comprador (adivinidad por qué :).

Sé que dije que colgaría el lunes pero prefiero no tocar el ordenador desde ya y ponerme a estudiar seriamente (hasta ahora cada vez que toco los apuntes se me desatan dudas filosoficas que me abstraen profundamente..."¿hay vida después de la muerte¿a qué huelen las nubes?"...ya sabéis). Muchas gracias por la suerte, la necesitaré. ¡Suerte a vosotras también!

Ahora respondiendo a algunas preguntas:

- Psché : es expulsar aire entre los dientes en señal de desdén o burlándote de algo. Podría escribirse también "psttt", es una onomatopeya.

- En cuanto al lemmon sí que habrá en el fic pero a su debido tiempo ;)

Y aunque posiblemente os importe un pimiento me han concedido una beca para irme a estudiar inglés a Irlanda! Y antes de que la nota de autor se haga más larga que el capítulo me despido :) Como siempre mis agradecimientos especiales para las que dejaro r&r en el anterior:

_unkatahe (creo que se te cortó el rewiev, linda), Dubhesigrid, Esmeralda, Alide, Pajaro-de-fuego, lxlgiselalxl, harrymaniatica, maria, PauMalfoy, Itsa, El Collar de Perlas, nataly-malfoy, BarbaraNakamura, micropuff, zephyrpotter, yanhira, galletaa, englantier, Yeire, Lna, Cielo Azul V ;), Arsami, Amber, taniz, Nimue-Tarrazo, Dysis, Amarissima, Soll, Ayame89, iniki, Fer Cornamenta, Heredhra, Adi Felton (no pasa nada;), danymeriqui, Edoras, gala zoel, gata2242, tifanny, Noelia, Malicemoon, Veroli, Shyriusa, Zorion, Keikleen, pekelittrell, Soerag, damari, sakurita555, Sandy0392, maria, Lyann Jade, Elea ;), .., Kris Hart, Annkora, maki, cuky as, selegna, fairyMoka, , consue, Emily Dumbledore, Sara y Becca._

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO VUESTRO APOYO!**

Con mucho cariño, Dry!

_Pd_: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o quien sea) os consuele si os va mal en los exámenes u os recompense si os va bien (así hasta da gusto hacer exámenes¿eh?)


	18. En San Mungo

**o0o Recomendación músical**: _I miss you_ - Lifehouse

* * *

**Capítulo 18: En San Mungo (Editado)**

No tenía sentido. ¿Qué coño le importaba dónde se había metido Granger?

¿Qué le importa a él que hubiera desaparecido por la mañana con sus amiguitos y que ahora que ya habían pasado horas desde la media noche aún no hubieran regresado?

Nada. O al menos así debería ser.

Una vez más, pateó la pata del sofá tapizado de cuero negro de la mansión Black y se llevó las manos al pelo, para echárselo hacia atrás, molesto. Para ser sincero, se estaba volviendo loco.

Se sentía encerrado en esa maldita casa pero por otro lado no sabría qué hacer si pudiera salir. El día había pasado torturadoramente lento y cada hora caía sobre sus hombros como un peso invisible. Progresivamente se iba sintiendo más y más amargado, más furioso, más lleno de rencor hacia la estúpida de Granger.

No podía dejar de darle vueltas a la conversación del día anterior en la que le había dicho que se iba a hacer algo muy peligroso, que era posible que se librara de ella. Desde entonces no había dejado de preguntarse a dónde se habían ido, por qué y qué estaría haciendo ella en cada maldito momento.

Por si fuera poco, tampoco podía sacarse de la cabeza el jodido beso de despedida que le había dado a esa mojigata. Aún no estaba seguro de por qué lo había hecho, aunque sí estaba seguro de que no quería saberlo. La había besado de nuevo, y no había sido un simple beso, no, parecía que hubiera intentando beberle el alma por la avidez con que lo había hecho. No trataba de entenderlo, lo único que sabía –y lo que más le mortificaba –era que no había podido evitar hacerlo. Había escapado a su control de una manera fatal.

Tenía miedo de sus propios instintos y sentía remordimientos sólo de pensar en lo que había hecho. Había besado a una sangre sucia no una, sino _dos_ veces.

Y aunque no se atrevía a reconocérselo interiormente –ni siquiera se permitía pensarlo –alguna parte de él, la más instintiva, básica y oculta, quería volver a hacerlo.

Pero eso no era lo que más le importaba en ese momento –así de grave era el asunto –sino el hecho de que sentía algo remotamente parecido a preocupación. Draco conocía ese sentimiento, por supuesto, pero sólo relacionado consigo mismo, con las consecuencias que podrían tener para él alguno de sus actos.

La preocupación por algo más allá de él era algo que nunca había experimentado, pero si alguna vez había sentido algo remotamente parecido a eso, era en ese momento.

Había vagado por toda la casa tratando de distraerse y de que ese sentimiento que no debía albergar, desapareciera. Cotilleó en todas las habitaciones de la mansión –pasó un buen rato revolviendo y riéndose de la ropa remendada, desgastada y de poca calidad de Potter y Weasley. De la habitación de Granger huyó con premura –buscó su varita por todas partes sin resultado e incluso echó una ojeada a las cajas y muebles inservibles que se amontonaban en el ático. Pero nada, absolutamente nada, había logrado aliviar ni un poco esa sensación de desasosiego, malestar y tensión reprimida que le llenaba todo el cuerpo. No había comido apenas nada –su apetito parecía haberse ido junto con la _pelodearbusto_ –y ni siquiera dar ordenes y mortificar al elfo doméstico ahora que sabía cuanto le desagradaba a Kreacher tener que obedecerle le había animado un poco.

Las horas seguían corriendo y él se iba sintiendo más y más angustiado. A menudo se repetía que le importaba un pimiento todo, pero ni siquiera era capaz de creérselo durante un segundo.

Ella había dicho que no sabía cuando volvería. Pero eso podía significar unas horas, un día, incluso una semana, lo cual le irritaba y desesperaba aún más. Ni siquiera sabía si que tardaran un día era preocupante o no. A lo mejor estaba volviéndose loco por nada.

De vez en cuando, cuando su desesperación e impaciencia llegaban a su punto álgido, se ponía furioso consigo mismo por sentirse de esa manera y preocuparse por Granger. Joder, él era Draco Malfoy, y eso significaba que no le importaba nadie más que él, menos aún una sangresucia empollona y mojigata.

A él debería importarle un pepino que ella muriera, es más, debería desear que así fuera, ¿no? Una sangre sucia menos.

_Pero sí le importaba_. Trataba de justificarse diciéndose que eso se debía únicamente a que no le convenía que a la marisabidilla le pasara algo. Después de todo, ella era la principal razón por la que estaba en la Mansión Black, a salvo, con techo y comida así que le venía mejor que estuviera viva. De ese modo, cuando se preocupaba por el destino de Granger, en realidad estaba pensando en él y en su futuro, nada más.

Pero cuando la puerta del vestíbulo se abrió –frente a la cual él llevaba paseándose un buen rato, como un león enjaulado después de volverse loco en el salón –y Potter y Weasley entraron por ella, silenciosos y pálidos, Draco sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Granger? ¿Le había pasado algo?

La sola idea, la expresión de derrota y preocupación del rostro de los muchachos, hizo que Draco sintiera la sangre pesada en sus venas y el impulso apenas contenible de echarse a temblar. De pronto su corazón latía desbocadamente, como si hubiera hecho un esfuerzo muy intenso. Se sentía vagamente mareado.

—¿Y Granger? —preguntó con una voz tan estrangulada que no pareció suya.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada lúgubre.

—En San Mungo —dijo el pelirrojo, y después ambos echaron a andar hacia las escaleras, sin intención de dar más detalles. Parecían abatidos y taciturnos.

Draco les observó pasar de largo en una especie de brumosa irrealidad, aturdido, como si le hubieran dado un mazazo en pleno pecho.

_En San Mungo._

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Qué _habían dejado_ que le pasara? ¿No pensaban decir nada más? En San Mungo, ¿eso era todo? Él necesitaba saber más, maldita sea. No podían soltarle esa bomba y después largarse sin más.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró, frustrado. No podía interesarse por la salud de una sangre sucia. Ya era bastante malo que ella le preocupara, peor aún sería demostrarlo, y menos aún delante de San Potter y su apéndice.

—¿Debo ir encargando una corona de flores? —preguntó finalmente, recuperando el toque burlón y aburrido de su voz.

Harry y Ron se detuvieron a la vez, sobre el tercer escalón de las oscuras escaleras de la Mansión Black. Ambos se volvieron lentamente, Ron colorado de furia, Harry con las mandíbulas apretadas.

—¡Te vas a enterar, lechoso! —amenazó el pelirrojo, lanzándose escaleras abajo. Pero no había descendido más que un par de escalones cuando Harry lo detuvo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Déjalo, Ron, no merece la pena —dijo con frialdad y los ojos verdes, llenos de desprecio, fijos en el rubio —Y tú, Malfoy, reza para que Hermione se recupere, sino tal vez seas tú el que necesite una corona de flores o una plaza en Azkaban.

Y después se giró para continuar subiendo las escaleras. Ron, tras lanzar una mirada de amenaza al mortífago, siguió a su mejor amigo.

* * *

Cuando Harry y Ron regresaron a San Mungo, la Señora Weasley y Ginny ya estaban allí, junto a la cama de la inconsciente Hermione. Molly tenía los ojos humedecidos y Ginny, mortalmente pálida, sujetaba con determinación la mano de su amiga.

—¿Hay alguna novedad? —preguntó Ron, ojeroso. Su madre negó con la cabeza.

—Los medimagos siguen buscando cual es el maleficio que la ha afectado —explicó Ginny, mirando a Hermione con preocupación —dicen que nunca habían visto nada de estas características y que es magia oscura muy avanzada.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y culpable que la Señora Weasley captó. Frunció el entrecejo de inmediato con la característica expresión de una madre que está dispuesta a llegar al fondo de lo que ocultan sus hijos.

—¿Vais a contarme de una vez cómo se embrujó Hermione y qué estaba haciendo cuando sucedió? —preguntó en un tono que daba entender que más les valía confesar su terrible delito.

Ron tragó saliva y lanzó una mirada de socorro a Harry, que se tensó y volvió el rostro inexpresivo.

—No puedo contárselo, Señora Weasley —dijo, y al ver que las dos cejas de la mujer se fusionaban en una, añadió rápidamente —sólo puedo decirle que es lo que Dumbledore quería que hiciéramos.

La Señora Weasley relajó la expresión, no obstante no perdió su aire de preocupación.

—Bueno...si Dumbledore lo dijo... —murmuró poco convencida y volvió a prestar su atención a Hermione.

Harry y Ron también la observaron, dormida. Parecía una estatua de lo inmóvil y rígida que estaba, y a los dos les recordó a cuando fue petrificada en segundo curso. Entonces habían sabido que tenía solución, ahora el futuro de su amiga era incierto.

Esa madrugada, para cuando llegaron a San Mungo y los medimagos atendieron a Hermione, su amiga ya estaba sumida en un estado de duermevela y apenas pronunciaba un par de palabras por mucho que intentaran forzarla a conversar. Su brazo derecho continuaba rígido e inquietantemente frío, como si fuera de mármol, y después de unas horas, no había vuelto a hablar ni a abrir los ojos. Nadie sabía si podía escucharles o si estaba realmente inconsciente, ni siquiera los medigamos, porque todos desconocían como funcionaba ese misterioso maleficio.

—¡Mirad! —exclamó Ginny, señalando el rostro de Hermione. La muchacha, antes tensa pero con expresión serena, arrugaba ahora los labios lentamente y fruncía el ceño como si estuviera llorando, el rostro deformado en una expresión mezcla de terror y angustia. Y lo que lo hacía realmente más tétrico era el hecho de que no emitía ningún sonido y no derramaba una sola lágrima. Mirarla era como contemplar un sufrimiento mudo y doloroso.

—¿Creéis que le duele? —preguntó la Señora Weasley acariciando con aire maternal el rostro de Hermione.

—Parece más bien como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla —dijo Harry y se sintió sorprendido de lo asustada que sonaba su voz. Para ser sincero, Harry se sentía horriblemente culpable. La búsqueda de los horrocruxes y la destrucción de Voldemort eran cosa suya y había permitido que sus amigos se implicaran. Nunca debía de haber consentido que Ron y Hermione arriesgaran la vida por su culpa, ahora su mejor amiga yacía en el hospital mágico victima de las heridas de una guerra que ni siquiera era suya. Si hubiera podido volver atrás, Harry se hubiera negado en redondo a que le acompañaran y no pensaba dejar que volvieran a hacerlo.

—Harry, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Ginny, observándole con una extraña comprensión, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando. Harry la miró y se alegró de haberla apartado de su lado, para no ponerla en peligro. Dejarla era lo único que había hecho bien. En cambio había sido un egoísta con sus mejores amigos, arriesgando sus vidas.

—Sí —mintió.

—¿Creéis que deberíamos avisar a sus padres? —preguntó la Señora Weasley peinando con dedos temblorosos el enmarañado cabello de Hermione.

—Sólo serviría para preocuparles —opinó Ron —aunque por otro lado tienen derecho a saberlo.

—Tal vez deberíamos esperar a saber algo más antes de escribirles. Después de todo tiene pinta de ir para largo —opinó Ginny con voz trémula. El resto asintieron.

* * *

—El mocoso apestoso y su amigo traidor a la sangre han regresado —anunció Kreacher con la voz impregnada de desdén, mientras hacía un exagerada reverencia, con el cuerpo rígido.

Draco arrugó los labios y miró al elfo con frialdad. Era consciente de que Kreacher le despreciaba y no obstante se sentía obligado a servirle por ser sangre limpia, de la familia de su señora y porque ésta así lo quería, y a pesar de haberle visto besándose con una sangre sucia, lo prefería antes que a San Potter, el usurpador. Sin embargo, Draco sabía que tenía el control sobre el elfo y no le preocupaban demasiado sus nuevos sentimientos hacía él mientras hiciera lo que él quería. Y ahora tenía una misión importante para el elfo.

—Espíales, quiero que después me cuentes todo de lo que han hablado, ¿está claro?

—Sí, joven Malfoy —murmuró Kreacher y con un ¡plop! desapareció.

Draco se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana a través de la cual estaba mirando sin ver nada, y los nudos de angustia y tensión que parecían enredados con su pecho, temblaron de esperanza.

Esperó y esperó durante minutos, horas tal vez, cada vez más y más desesperado. Potter y Weasley se habían marchado unas horas después de haber regresado de sabía Merlín donde sin Granger y no habían regresado hasta esa misma noche. Ahora Kreacher estaría espiándoles y más valía que el elfo sarnoso descubriera algo sobre el estado de Granger.

O se volvería loco definitivamente.

No soportaba esa situación, se desesperaba, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía inútil, encerrado, angustiado y culpable. Culpable por sentir todo lo anterior. Y sobre todo porque sólo habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que la había visto..._y ya la echaba de menos..._

Soltando una maldición, apoyó la frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana intentando vaciar su mente.

* * *

Hermione despertó sobresaltada en medio de la oscuridad. Tenía un nudo de angustia en el pecho, sentía el corazón latir precipitadamente y respiraba de forma superficial. Experimentaba la sensación de tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas y el rostro empapado en sudor frío, y estaba completamente desorientada. Era consciente de que había estado soñando algo horrible, pero no podía recordar qué exactamente. _Y_ _alguna parte de ella no quería hacerlo_.

Trató de dejar eso a un lado y se preguntó dónde demonios se encontraba. La cama en la que estaba tumbada le era desconocida. Miró a su alrededor, parpadeando para acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra y se encontró en una amplía estancia iluminada tenuemente por lámparas de gas que alumbraban una serie de camas a su izquierda y en la pared opuesta a la suya.

Sólo un par estaban ocupadas. En una había un hombre demacrado y ojeroso, encogido y apretado contra el cabecero metálico. Tenía la mirada perdida y temblaba inconteniblemente. Unas camas más allá, una mujer dormía o al menos eso parecía.

San Mungo. Estaba en San Mungo.

Miró rápidamente a su derecha y sintió alivio al ver a Harry y Ron durmiendo en un par de incómodos sillones, junto a su cama. Ron tenía las piernas separadas y el cuerpo apunto de escurrirse del sillón. Su cabeza pelirroja caía a un lado, apuntando hacia Harry, el cual estaba rígidamente sentado, como si se hubiera quedado dormido sin querer, con la cabeza caída sobre el pecho.

Contemplándoles, Hermione comenzó a recordar lo último que había hecho. Imágenes difusas y fugaces pasaban por su mente: los rugidos de una quimera, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, unas escaleras deterioradas y oscuras, Harry y Ron arrastrándola por laberínticos pasillos de piedra.

Ahora entendía qué hacía en San Mungo. Recordaba como había sentido una punzada de dolor en un brazo cuando tocó la pared que flanqueaba las escaleras de caracol. Desde ese momento el resto era borroso y apenas podía recordar nada.

Frustrada, trató de llevarse la mano a la frente y de paso secarse las lágrimas de los ojos, pero no fue capaz de mover ni la mano ni el brazo derecho. Asustada, probó a mover el brazo izquierdo y ambas piernas y sintió un enorme alivio al comprobar que podía hacerlo. Lo único que sentía inútil –o más bien, que simplemente no sentía –era el brazo derecho, parecía como si no le perteneciera.

No le dolía, pero tampoco era consciente de él. Se lo pellizcó con la otra mano, pero sintió lo mismo que si hubiera pellizcado a otra persona: nada.

Nerviosa, intentó incorporarse, pero todo el cuerpo –a excepción del brazo derecho –le dolía como si hubieran apaleado cada centímetro de su piel y se sentía débil y enferma. Se recostó –o más bien dejó caer –de nuevo sobre los almohadones, desanimada.

Miró a sus amigos y deseó que no se despertaran todavía. Se sentía inusualmente ajena a ellos, como si no formaran parte del mismo mundo.

Ellos parecían tan normales...como si nada hubiera sucedido. Pero sí lo había hecho. Tenía conciencia de haber visto cosas horribles, y aunque no fuera capaz de recordarlas eso no evitaba que se sintiera fatal. Se limpió las lagrimas con la mano izquierda, pensando que no se sentía tan mal desde que los dementores la habían atacado a ella, Harry y Sirius a las orillas del gran lago. Tenía la misma sensación de que no volvería a tener ninguna alegría que entonces.

No era capaz de entender qué le sucedía exactamente pero alguna parte de ella había cambiado, como si hubiera contemplado o vivido un sufrimiento tan grande que lo cambiaba todo.

En ese instante, Ron se escurrió un poco más del sillón al tratar de reacomodarse y estuvo a punto de caerse. Sobresaltado, dio un respingo y se despertó, mirando a todas partes alerta.

Harry, cuyas gafas estaban a punto de resbalarle por la punta de la nariz y caer, abrió los ojos de inmediato.

Hermione se las compuso para obsequiarles una frágil sonrisa.

—Hola, chicos —dijo en voz baja.

Ambos la miraron, parpadearon unos instantes como si no se pudieran creer que ella les hubiera hablado, y a la vez, se arrojaron sobre su cama.

—¡Hermione!

—¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, creo —respondió, incómoda. No entendía por qué pero quería estar sola —Pero no puedo mover el brazo derecho. ¿Sabéis que es lo que me pasa? —lo cual no le importaba demasiado, pero creía que debía preguntarlo.

—Bueno... —comenzó Ron rascándose la nuca —los medímagos tampoco están muy seguros. Dicen que te afectó un maleficio de magia oscura muy poderosa, nunca habían visto nada igual.

—¿Entonces... —inquirió con voz y expresión neutra. Se sentía como si estuviera hablando de una persona que no conocía y no de ella misma.

—Aún no saben nada —aclaró Harry —llevas tres días inconsciente. Han probado todo lo que se les ha ocurrido y por lo visto algo ha salido bien.

—Pero aún no sabemos nada más.

Hermione asintió simplemente. No tenía ganas de hablar y no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las miradas especulativas y preocupadas de sus amigos. No quería que le hicieran preguntas ni hablar sobre lo ocurrido, así que cuando Harry abrió la boca, Hermione le interrumpió de inmediato.

—¿Lo saben mis padres?

—No —dijo Ron —decidimos esperar a saber algo sobre tu estado.

—Mejor, no tienen por qué enterarse —expresó la chica.

—Pero, Hermione...

—No hay necesidad de preocuparles —respondió en el acto. Era cierto que no quería preocuparles ni hacerles volver a Londres, pero la principal razón por la que no quería avisarles de que estaba hospitalizada era que no tenía ganas de verlos a ellos tampoco.

Harry y Ron la miraron y se hizo un silencio incómodo. Buscando otro tema desesperadamente, Hermione se fijó en que sus ropas estaban arrugadas y tenían aspecto cansado. Debían de haber pasado los tres días que ella llevaba en San Mungo a los pies de su cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? —preguntó, más suavizada.

—Bueno, hemos ido a casa de Harry un par de veces estos días, para cambiarnos de ropa y coger algunas de tus cosas.

Hermione les miró con algo que antaño habría sido dulzura y alargó su mano izquierda hacia ellos. Harry y Ron la tomaron con cuidado, quedando sus tres manos entrelazadas.

—No teníais que hacerlo. Estoy segura de que os habéis aburrido mucho.

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, pero Hermione sabía que era así. Sonrió débilmente.

—Debéis de estar agotados, ¿por qué no volvéis a Grimmauld Place y descansáis un poco?

—No queremos dejarte sola.

—Harry, soy perfectamente capaz de dormirme sin vuestra ayuda —insistió Hermione con un atisbo de sonrisa en la voz. No obstante, su gesto era decidido —Id a casa y descansad, y mañana podréis verme. Os aseguro de que no tengo intención de irme de aquí.

Ambos amigos se miraron, indecisos, pero la expresión resuelta de Hermione acabó por convencerles. Despacio, soltaron su mano y se levantaron del borde de su cama, sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de preocupación como si temieran que fuera a darle un ataque si no la miraban durante un solo segundo.

Hermione se obligó a sonreír de nuevo y les hizo un gesto con su mano buena, indicándoles que se fueran.

—Nos veremos mañana —les dijo.

—Que descanses —susurró Harry, deteniéndose junto al sillón vacilante.

—Si necesitas cualquier cosa hay varias enfermeras por aquí —le explicó Ron, recogiendo su cazadora sin dejar de mirarla con ojos de cachorrillo abandonado.

—Estaré bien —insistió, y para obligarles a irse y cortar la conversación, se giró como pudo, cerró los ojos y fingió intentar dormir.

Unos segundos después, escuchó los débiles pasos de sus amigos alejándose. No fue hasta que se supo sola que rompió a llorar, aunque no entendía demasiado el porqué.

Lloró calladamente durante unos minutos, sin dejar de repetirse que se estaba comportando como una estúpida, antes de lograr calmarse. Después abrazó la almohada con su brazo sano y cerró los ojos con fuerza. No obstante, no quería dormirse. Tenía miedo de volver a tener esos sueños horribles y tan reales que le hacían sentir desolada.

Sin embargo, un par de horas después ya no pudo seguir manteniéndose despierta y por alguna extraña razón, la última imagen que flotó en sus pensamientos antes de rendirse por el cansancio, fue la de una cabellera rubia platino y unos ojos grises.

* * *

_Hola chicas,_

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, la verdad ni sé muy bien como me ha quedado ni tenía demasiado claro que hacer ahora, así que ha salido esto. Como véis, Hermione está en San Mungo y no saben exactamente lo que tiene, pero al menos es consciente. No obstante aún no puede usar su brazo derecho...Harry y Ron no se han despegado de su cama y Draco está encerrando en Grimmauld Place el pobre, sufriendo por no saber que es de Hermione. Que sufra, jeje.

¿Os ha gustado la canción? Yo la encuentro preciosa.

Y ahora quiero hablaros de dos cosas muy desagradables que me han pasado en un corto periodo de tiempo y que me han quitado las ganas de escribir y publicar. Veréis, desde ayer en la noche he descubierto (bueno, me han avisado más bien. Gracias de todo corazón por avisarme) de que mi fic, _Lija y Terciopelo_ estaba siendo publicado en dos fotologs. Por supuesto sin mi consentimiento. Ya puse un aviso al principio de ese fic y también de éste, expresando claramente que **no permito que nadie coja mis fics y los publique en cualquier foro, web, fotolog...donde sea.** Ni aunque digan que es mío, ni aunque den un link aquí (cosa que aún no ha sucedido nunca que yo sepa...pero bueno.). Creo que como autorade ellos, como escritora que se ha pasado horas escribiendo y pensando en los fics, tengo derecho a publicarlos **yo** y donde **yo** quiera. Serán una maravilla o una mierda, pero son míos. Y nadie tiene derecho a cogerlos, hacerlos pasar por suyos, o bien limitarse a decir "este fic no es mío" o decir "lo escribió una tal Dryadeh" y recibir comentarios por limitarse a copiar y pegar.

Cada vez que veo estas cosas me dan ganas de borrar todas mis historias para que nadie pueda copiarlas, de dejarlo todo y no volver a pasar por aquí.

Por eso os pido encarecidamente que si encontráis mi fic en alguna parte, me aviséis. Si está fuera de fanfiction (o aquí mismo bajo otro nick) tened la seguridad de que está publicado sin mi autorización, asi os ruego que me aviséis. Sólo pido un poco de respeto hacia mi trabajo y esfuerzo. Gracias por vuestra comprensión.

Ahora me despido. Sólo daros las gracias a las que me respetáis y seguís fielmente, las que me apoyáis y hacéis que a pesar de estas cosas me merezca la pena compartir mis escritos con vosotras.

Mis gracias especiales para las que dejaron review en el anterior:

_Itsa, Yole, eglantier, SakuMalfoy, micropuff, Dubhesigrid, ALide, Luzapotter, gata2242, Heredhra, monica, , SombraGris, Peke-weasley, Layn, galletaa, Emily Dumbledore, Amber Nixie, pekelittrell, ., PaolaDunkelheit, taniz, Amarissima, Nimue-Tarrazo, Rocio-Lovegood, annkora, jocelynandrea, unkatahe, Arilyn, Lna, Vesper Bond, selegna, yanhira, pansy936, danymeriqui, Sara, marata1507, Soerag, oromalfoy, Alehp, sakurita555, Elea, Dysis, tifanny, damari, cuky as, Edoras, princesaartemisa, Lyann Jade, Yezzie, Arania, Adi Felton, maria, fairyMoka, englandlove, lxlgiselalxl, Sakura-Granger y Danae._

Gracias por todo.

Con cariño, **Dry**!


	19. Errores, noticias y reencuentros

**Capítulo 19: Errores, noticias y reencuentros (Editado)**

Draco apretó los dientes y sus mandíbulas se endurecieron. Apretó la nuca contra la almohada en un vano intento de calmar el dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa en su brazo izquierdo. Ardía, atravesando su piel y sus músculos hasta prender fuego a sus huesos, produciéndole un dolor insoportable y constante.

Se removió bajo las mantas, frustrado y dolorido, conteniendo un gemido de dolor. Podría gritar para desahogarse, pero había escuchado a Potter y Weasley regresar hacía un par de minutos, en plena madrugada.

Ya conocía ese dolor y sabía que no se iría hasta que los mortífagos respondieran al llamado del Lord Tenebroso. Y por el modo en que le taladraba la muñeca, con la calavera negra como la noche, les reclutaba para una misión importante.

_Mucho._

* * *

La lluvia caía violentamente, llevada en diferentes direcciones por ráfagas de viento que agitaban los escasos árboles que se atrevían a crecer en el yermo acantilado contra el que se lanzaban furiosas olas en esa noche cerrada. Una figura oscura, alta y delgada se alzaba justo en el borde el abismo, con su capa negra rizándose y enrollándose en torno a su cuerpo, sacudida por el viento.

La capucha se había retirado hacia atrás descubriendo una cabeza lisa, blanca, sin ningún cabello, que encaraba la lluvia con impunidad, desafiando el temporal y las olas que golpeaban la roca bajo sus pies.

Sus ojos rojos, de pupilas verticales, se habían achatado hasta ser sólo dos hendiduras del color de la lava ardiente, fijos hacia el frente. Llenos de cólera.

Tres sombras se materializaron detrás de él, todas ellas vestidas con capas negras y empapadas. Al unísono, se dejaron caer de rodillas al suelo y agacharon la cabeza, temblando.

Aunque no por el viento, tampoco por la lluvia. Menos aún por la cercanía de un mar embravecido. _Sino por el ser que les daba la espalda._

—¿Y Backery, Cox, Wade y Kelson? —preguntó Él, y su voz sonó como un latigazo, áspero y ronco entre el rugido de las olas, el viento y la lluvia.

—Capturados —respondió una de las tres figuras arrodilladas, cuya capucha había caído revelando un cabello oscuro, largo y grasiento que el viento replegaba hacia atrás con fuerza, despejando su rostro cubierto por una máscara de plata.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, expectante, peligroso, en el que el temporal pareció resonar con más fuerza. Al cabo, el Señor Oscuro se volvió hacia sus servidores muy lentamente y clavó sus ojos de serpiente en ellos, llenos de furia y crueldad.

—Orson, Yaxley, desapareced de mi vista —siseó.

—Sí, mi señor.

—Gracias, Lord Tenebroso —murmuró un segundo con voz asustada, y ambos se desaparecieron al instante, claramente aliviados.

—Quítate la máscara, Severus —ordenó Voldemort con sequedad y el asomo de algo parecido a una sonrisa cruel fluyó a sus labios finos y descoloridos durante un fragmento de segundo. El mortífago obedeció y se retiró la máscara a la que a la luna arrancó un destello plateado antes de ser depositada sobre el suelo de roca. Un rostro demacrado de piel cetrina quedó a la vista, ausente de expresión. Los dedos finos y alargados del Innombrable se cerraron en torno a su varita, y alargó el brazo, apuntando con ella a su siervo. Él no se movió ni reveló expresión alguna en su rostro, sus ojos oscuros permanecían inalterables e impenetrables, aunque había algo sutil, demasiado oculto para ser percibido a simple vista, en la línea que formaban sus labios apretados.

—Me temo que has vuelto a fallarme, Severus, tendré que castigarte _de nuevo_, ¿no crees? —la voz impasible como la muerte del Señor Oscuro acarició cada una de las palabras con un deje juguetón, casi infantil que helaba la sangre, pero Severus permaneció arrodillado, los ojos fijos en el suelo sin dar más muestras de haberle escuchado que un veloz pestañeo.

—¡_Crucio_! —gritó la voz, elevándose por encima de la tempestad.

* * *

—Despierta de una vez, ¿no crees que ya has dormido bastante estos días?

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente abrió los ojos. Durante unos instantes se sintió desconcertada y angustiada, con el cuerpo rígido y una sensación de alerta cosquilleando en su estomago hasta el punto de darle nauseas. Pero una cabellera corta de color rosa eléctrico la sacó bruscamente de los restos de la pesadilla que había estado teniendo –y que por supuesto no podía recordar-.

—Tonks —murmuró la chica con voz ronca y débil, mientras intentaba incorporarse sobre los almohadones sin mucho éxito.

—Tranquila, yo te ayudaré —se ofreció jovialmente la aurora, y en unos segundos, Hermione ya estaba sentada, apoyada en los almohadones. La muchacha echó un vistazo a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más que Tonks y los otros dos enfermos en el pabellón en el que se encontraba.

—Sólo estoy yo —respondió Tonks interpretando la mirada de la chica —pero aún es muy temprano. He venido a verte antes de ir a trabajar.

—¿A trabajar? —repitió Hermione. Por las ventanas que había al fondo de la estancia, pudo comprobar que aún no había amanecido —¿No es demasiado pronto?

—Sí, pero hoy hay mucho revuelo en la oficina. Se supone que esto es confidencial, pero me juego algo a que sale en la primera plana de El Profeta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Verás, esta madrugada...Azkaban ha sido atacado por los mortífagos.

—¡¿Qué?

—Como lo oyes —explicó Tonks dejándose caer en el sillón en el que hacía unas horas había dormido Harry.

—¿Lograron liberar a los mortífagos detenidos? —preguntó Hermione, asustada ante esa posibilidad.

—No —respondió la aurora y esbozó una sonrisa jovial y enigmática.

—¿Por qué sonríes? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Impedisteis que soltaran a los mortífagos?

—Verás, no lograron rescatarlos porque no estaban allí.

—¿Cómo que no estaban allí? —Hermione estaba cada vez más confundida y aún se sentía amodorrada por el sueño y angustiada por lo que quiera que hubiera soñado.

Tonks acercó el sillón a la cama de Hermione, arrastrándolo y trabándose con la alfombra un par de veces. Soltó una maldición y después de forcejear con el sillón por unos instantes, logró dejarlo lo suficientemente cerca de Hermione para que sus cabezas quedaran cerca si se inclinaba hacia delante. Se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar sus labios y lanzó una mirada precavida a su alrededor antes de responderle en susurros a Hermione.

—¿No os dijo nada el Señor Weasley acerca de un supuesto soplo de Snape cuando fue a atacar a Kingsley?

Hermione asintió con los labios apretados y las cosas comenzaron a cobrar sentido para ella. El Señor Weasley les había dicho que Snape había alertado a Kingsley de que los mortífagos pretendían atacar Azkaban para liberar a sus compañeros. No sólo eso, les había dicho la fecha exacta.

¿Había acertado? ¿O habían retirado a los mortífagos presos mucho antes como medida de seguridad?

—¿Dijo que...dijo que atacarían Azkaban anoche?

—Exacto —apuntó Tonks.

—Eso significa que...

—Está siendo espía para nosotros. Al menos por el momento. Creímos que podría ser una trampa pero la verdad es que no pudo salir mejor para el Ministerio. Scrimgeour debe estar dando saltos de contento.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hemos detenido a media docena de mortífagos. Como estábamos avisados, los aurores les doblaban en número. Sólo lograron escapar tres.

—¿Snape...?

—Sí, él fue uno de ellos.

Hermione guardó silencio, pálida. Cada vez estaba más convencido de la verdadera lealtad de Snape. Había dado una pista a Harry para encontrar el horrocrux de Rumania y un chivatazo al Ministerio gracias al cual habían evitado la liberación de una docena de peligrosos mortífagos. Todo ello en detrimento del Señor Oscuro y poniendo en gran riesgo su vida.

No tenía por qué hacerlo...a no ser que no fuera el traidor que todos creían. Ya había pensando en la posibilidad de que hubiera matado a Dumbledore porque él se lo había ordenado para así salvar la vida de Malfoy y poder seguir manteniendo su tapadera. Si Dumbledore había considerado que eso sería más útil para acabar con Voldemort que su propia vida...Hermione le creía capaz de sacrificarse y pedirle a Snape que lo matara.

—Bueno, yo voy a irme ya. Quiero ver a Moody antes de regresar al Ministerio —la voz de Tonks sacó a Hermione de sus pensamientos y miró a la aurora, que se ponía en pie y se alisaba la túnica.

—¿A Moody?

—Sí. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore la Orden quedó un poco olvidada...todos estamos algo perdidos sin él, pero Moody me ha pedido que le informe de cualquier novedad. Ya sabes como es, _alertapermanente_ y todo eso. Puede que pronto nos reunamos. Ahora que Kingsley se ha recuperado y Remus ha vuelto...

—¿Vuelto?

—Sí, siguió con la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado —explicó Tonks perdiendo su expresión despreocupada —pero las cosas se han puesto muy feas después de su muerte y era demasiado peligroso que continuara con los licántropos.

—Entiendo —murmuró Hermione.

—El caso es que debo irme. Volveré a verte en cuanto pueda aunque espero que pronto te den en alta —Tonks le guiñó un ojo mientras se encaminaba a la salida —Que te mejores.

Hermione asintió y observó a Tonks alejarse, hasta que la aurora se detuvo bajo la jamba de la puerta. Volvió lo justo el rostro para que Hermione pudiera ver su perfil –algo que le recordó inmensamente a su primo –y sonrió.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo le va?

No dijo ningún nombre, no hizo ninguna alusión directa a él, pero Hermione supo de inmediato que le estaba preguntando por Malfoy. El recuerdo de la última vez que le había visto, del modo en el que la había besado, la hizo enrojecer y sintió algo más que amargura por primera vez desde que había despertado. Algo cálido pareció escurrirse por su pecho y pelear contra las espinas que la torturaban.

Suspiró, y miró a Tonks que la observaba de reojo con una curiosa expresión en el rostro.

—Bien. Al menos lo estaba la última vez que le vi —respondió la chica.

Tonks amplió su sonrisa.

—Lo imaginaba. Hasta otra, Hermione.

Y después salió, dejando a Hermione sola y pensativa.

* * *

—No...

—Harry...

—Es una trampa —se empecinó el moreno, dando vueltas furiosamente a los pies de la cama de Hermione. Ron, sentado en un sillón, observaba a Harry con El Profeta arrugado entre sus manos.

—Harry —insistió Hermione tratando de captar la atención de su amigo.

—Estoy seguro de que está actuando así por orden de Voldemort. Quiere ganarse de nuevo nuestra confianza para después traicionarnos.

—Baja la voz —le recordó la chica echando un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros de pabellón. La bruja continuaba dormida –a decir verdad, ni Hermione ni sus amigos la habían visto nunca despierta –y el mago seguía temblando, acurrucado contra el cabecero de su cama, con la mirada pérdida —Lo que estás diciendo, Harry, no tiene sentido. No creo que Voldemort ordenara a Snape que nos diera pistas tan importantes para desbaratar sus planes. ¿Por qué iba a enviarte a conseguir un horrocrux e iba a proporcionar al Ministerio información que evitó que lograra recuperar a sus mortífagos?

—No lo sé —reconoció Harry, enfadado —pero no me fío de Snape.

Hermione miró a Ron pidiéndole ayuda, pero el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros con una mueca.

—Yo tampoco creo en la inocencia de Snape —dijo Ron.

—Yo no estoy segura, pero al menos deberíamos concederle el beneficio de la duda, ¿no, Harry?

—¿Por qué? Toda la gente querida a la que he perdido está muerta por haber confiando en las personas equivocadas —replicó Harry con amargura —Pettigrew, Kreacher y Snape. No voy a cometer su mismo error.

Hermione guardó silencio, incapaz de rebatir ese argumento, y se reacomodó entre los almohadones, incómoda. Sinceramente, no tenía ánimos para discutir con Harry y hacerle ver que era razonable cuestionarse la verdadera lealtad de Snape. Estaba cansada, deprimida, y se sentía incómoda con sus amigos. El rato que había dormido después de que ellos se fueran y antes de que Tonks llegara había vuelto a tener esos sueños que no podía recordar y que tan mal la dejaban. Se despertaba más cansada de lo que había dormido, con el cuerpo destrozado y los nervios alterados. Y no podía librarse de la sensación de angustia y apatía hiciera lo que hiciera, pensara en lo que pensara.

Por si fuera poco, después de la marcha de Tonks los medimagos la habían visitado y revisado, y no habían sabido explicarle qué le ocurría y por qué no podía mover el brazo derecho. Le habían dicho que lo más prudente sería mantenerla ingresada hasta que descubrieran cómo curarla y después la habían acosado a preguntas acerca de cómo había acabado en ese estado. Hermione había respondido con monosílabos y evasivas, y ni siquiera se había sentido culpable por mentirles o preocupada por si al ocultarles información estaba evitando que descubrieran cómo curarla. No le importaba demasiado su destino.

—Mirad esto —murmuró Ron extendiendo el periódico.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Hermione con indiferencia.

—Es una noticia sobre Hogwarts. Dice que la escuela será reabierta el 1 de Septiembre.

—Así es —dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta. Ginny y la Señora Weasley acababan de llegar. La joven llevaba un pergamino en la mano y su madre una enorme bolsa.

—Hermione, querida, ¿cómo te encuentras? —preguntó la Señora Weasley acercándose con premura a la cama de la enferma.

—Estoy bien, señora Weasley —dijo forzando una sonrisa. Había dicho tantas veces esa frase sin sentirla que ya le salía automáticamente. La Señora Weasley la observó con preocupación y le puso una mano en la frente para tomar su temperatura como si no se fiara de ella.

—Hmmm, no está mal. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

—Igual.

—Te he traído algunas cosas —explicó la mujer sacando una enorme manta que parecía hecha de trozos de diferentes telas remendadas. Había partes de tela escocesa, otras con dibujos florales, algunas lisas y una salpicada de lunares en el centro. La combinación de colores y estampados era muy extravagante y no obstante su conjunto tenía un aspecto encantador. A Hermione le recordó a la Madriguera y los buenos momentos que había pasado allí y su humor mejoró un poco.

La Señora Weasley le sonrió antes de extender la manta sobre sus piernas y remeterla por debajo del colchón como cuando Hermione era pequeña y su madre hacía lo mismo para evitar que se cayera de la cama. El recuerdo de su madre hizo que Hermione se sintiera nostálgica y su humor volvió a apagarse mientras la Señora Weasley seguía sacando un montón de cosas de su bolsa.

—Te he traído comida —explicaba mientras depositaba una serie de tuppers mágicos en la mesilla de noche que había junto a la cama de Hermione —cuando Arthur estuvo ingresado me di cuenta de que la comida en San Mungo no era muy buena. Y desde que estáis solos en Grimmauld Place todos estáis más flacuchos. ¿Coméis bien?

—Bueno, hacemos lo que podemos —aseguró Ron, evitando la mirada acusadora de su madre.

—Hablando de Grimmauld Place —intervino Ginny, sentándose el borde de la cama de su amiga con una sonrisa —debéis de tener tres lechuzas esperándoos allí. Esta mañana me llegó esta carta de Hogwarts —y extendió el pergamino enrollado que tenía en la mano —el colegio se reabrirá el día 1 y McGonagall será su nueva directora.

—Vaya, no creí que fueran a reabrirlo —reconoció Ron ojeando El Profeta donde también lo anunciaban —aquí pone que McGonagall dijo que es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido.

—Pero habrán tenido que buscar dos nuevos profesores, ¿no es así? Para reemplazarla a ella y a Snape —apuntó Hermione.

—Parece ser que el Ministerio ha ofrecido a un auror para enseñar Defensa contra las Artes oscuras —respondió Ron leyendo el artículo —El Ministro considera positivo que la Escuela permanezca abierta y alienta a los padres para que envíen a sus hijos al colegio.

—Sólo lo hace para aparentar normalidad y que no cunda el pánico —dijo Harry fríamente –y seguramente ahora que no está Dumbledore, tratará de controlar el colegio.

—Me gustaría ver como lo intenta —apuntó Ginny —McGonagall no es precisamente un hueso fácil de roer.

—Entonces, ¿el 1 de Septiembre volverás a la escuela? —preguntó Harry mirando a la pelirroja. Ginny le sostuvo la mirada y se formó un momento tenso entre ambos. Hermione y Ron miraron a otra parte, y la Señora Weasley parecía demasiado ocupada organizando los tuppers para darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sí —respondió Ginny con aire decidido —Tú no lo harás, ¿verdad?

—No —reconoció Harry.

La Señora Weasley acabó de colocar el último tupper y se volvió hacia sus hijos y compañía.

—Harry, querido, ¿cómo es eso de que no vas a regresar a Hogwarts? Tienes que completar tu formación mágica.

—No lo haré —respondió el moreno con tranquilidad —ya no me queda nada allí y tengo otros planes.

—Yo tampoco volveré —añadió Hermione.

—Ni yo —aseguró Ron y al ver el ceño de su madre añadió —mamá.

—¿Y puedo saber por qué? —preguntó la Señora Weasley en tono peligroso.

—Soy mayor de edad, no puedes obligarme —se empecinó Ron cruzándose de brazos mientras sus orejas se ponían coloradas —Además, Hermione y yo estamos ayudando a Harry en algo importante. Más importante que nuestros estudios.

—Otra vez esa misión de Dumbledore, ¿no es así? —inquirió la mujer, ceñuda —Decís que estáis haciendo lo que Dumbledore querría pero no creo que él quisiera que dejarais vuestra formación escolar a medias y fuerais por ahí haciendo Merlín sabe qué y poniéndoos en peligro. ¿Por qué no me contáis de qué se trata? Sois demasiado jóvenes para encargaros de lo que sea vosotros solos. La Orden del Fénix podría ayudaros.

—¿Qué Orden? Sin Dumbledore ya no hay Orden —replicó Ron.

—Eso no es cierto —replicó la Señora Weasley enfadada.

—Señora Weasley —intervino Harry, muy serio —con el debido respeto, es una misión que Dumbledore me confió y me dijo que sólo podía contársela a Ron y Hermione. Le prometí que no se lo contaría a nadie más y no pienso faltar a mi palabra.

La Señora Weasley pareció contrariada, peleando entre su preocupación natural y su lealtad a Dumbledore. Finalmente, relajó el rostro con expresión resignada y alisó las arrugas imaginarias que la manta que le había echado por encima a Hermione tenía.

—Está bien —cedió la mujer. Ron soltó un disimulado suspiro de alivio.

* * *

Los días pasaban lentos y aburridos para Hermione en San Mungo. Los medimagos la visitaban varias veces al día y le hacían beberse todo tipo de asquerosas pociones para ver si lograba recuperar la movilidad del brazo derecho. También probaban encantamientos sin demasiado éxito, e incluso invitaron a un reconocido medimago extranjero que estaba visitando Londres para ver si él podía arrojar luz sobre el asunto, todo ello sin éxito.

Harry, Ron, Ginny y la Señora Weasley se pasaban la mayor parte del día allí y no se quedaban por las noches tan sólo porque Hermione les obligaba a irse a casa. Pidió a los medimagos que dieran pociones para dormir sin sueños y gracias a ello pudo descansar. Ya no se despertaba con la sensación de haber visto cosas horribles y aunque el recuerdo de ello aún permanecía en su interior, cada día se sentía un poco mejor. Además, había pedido a la Señora Weasley que le comprara los libros reglamentarios de séptimo curso en Hogwarts.

—¿Para qué? —había preguntado Ron extrañado —Si no vas a volver a Hogwarts.

—No, pero eso no significa que no pueda estudiar por mi cuenta lo que hubiéramos dado en la escuela —le había explicado a su amigo.

—No tienes remedio —había respondido el pelirrojo agitando la cabeza.

Aunque Hermione no podía practicar los hechizos con su mano derecha ya que ésta estaba inservible, simulaba los movimientos con la izquierda y cada vez que lograba acercarse aunque fuera un poco a lo que pretendía se sentía un poco más animada.

Para mejorar la situación, alguna de las múltiples pociones que le dieron debió de hacer algún efecto porque al despertar el quinto día, sintió un leve cosquilleó en la yema de los dedos de su mano derecha y dos días después logró mover un poco los dedos.

Aunque era un avance mínimo, todos se sintieron muy animados y finalmente los medimagos identificaron la poción que estaba logrando su mejoría. Así pues, dos días después, accedieron a darle el alta mientras no hiciera esfuerzos y siguiera tomando la poción para recuperar poco a poco la movilidad.

Esa misma tarde, con ayuda de Harry y Ron, Hermione recogió sus cosas y los tres abandonaron San Mungo. Rumbo a casa.

Mientras regresaban en metro a Grimmauld Place, Hermione sentía como si se hubiera tragado una culebra que no paraba de cosquillear y dar vueltas por su estomago. Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios sólo de pensar que volvería a ver a Malfoy. Había pasado más de una semana desde ese último beso aunque le pareciera que había transcurrido una eternidad, y lo cierto es que le ponía nerviosa la perspectiva de volver a verlo.

En San Mungo se había descubierto pensando en él con recurrencia y tratando de entenderlo pero no había avanzado mucho en eso. Tampoco en entenderse a ella.

Antes de partir hacia Rumania, Hermione no pensaba especialmente en Malfoy pero no podía negar que desde ese primer beso su relación se había vuelto extraña. No sabía por qué Malfoy la besaba y tampoco porque ella terminaba respondiendo. Él no le gustaba. A ella le gustaba Viktor.

Él era su primer amor. Con él podía hablar o simplemente disfrutar del silencio. Podía contarle sus sentimientos y preocupaciones sin sentirse ridícula y él la hacía sentir protegida y especial.

Malfoy en cambio la insultaba a la primera de cambio y disfrutaba fastidiándola. No eran capaces de mantener una conversación civilizada y eran más enemigos que amigos. Hermione no lograba encontrarle ninguna virtud según su escala de valores y nunca había entendido por qué tenía éxito con las chicas cuando estaban en Hogwarts. Podía reconocer que era algo guapo. Y elegante tal vez, pero nada más.

No obstante, cuando Harry, Ron y ella llegaron a la calle Grimmauld Place, sus piernas temblaban y su corazón latía tan rápido como cuando la quimera les había perseguido. Se dio cuenta de que tenía _ganas de verlo_.

Y eso no le gustaba, en absoluto.

* * *

Draco estaba tirado en el diván del salón muerto de asco y aburrimiento. Casi había perdido la cuenta del paso de los días y no sabía si estaban a lunes, martes o miércoles. Tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Desde la última vez que había visto a Granger, desde que había sabido que estaba en San Mungo, Potter y Weasley salían cada mañana –Draco presumía que rumbo al hospital –y regresaban muy entrada la noche. Y así, día tras día.

No había obtenido gran información gracias a Kreacher. De cada docena de palabras que murmuraba Kreacher, sólo podía aprovechar un par y únicamente había sacado en claro que estaba inconsciente y que aún no sabían qué le ocurría. Unos días después, el elfo le había dicho que la chica había despertado pero por lo visto aún no se encontraba en perfectas condiciones y el apestoso de Potter –palabras textuales de Kreacher –había comentado con el pelirrojo traidor que su amiga estaba muy extraña.

Draco había pasado por distintos grados de impaciencia y desesperación, alternando períodos de preocupación, con períodos de furia y por último de apatía. Se despertaba pensando en ella, preocupado por su estado. Para mediodía ya estaba cerca de volverse loco y entonces era cuando se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo y se enfurecía consigo mismo por interesarse por el estado de una sangre sucia. Se maldecía y la maldecía a ella una centena de veces, pateaba algún mueble de la casa y buscaba algo que hacer con impaciencia.

A menudo se descargaba con Kreacher, dándole órdenes o torturándole de diversas formas. Lo provocaba solamente para que el elfo se atreviera a hacer algún comentario en su contra y así tener una excusa por la que castigarle. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, Draco había arrancado la cabeza disecada del padre de Kreacher y la había arrojado por las escaleras porque el elfo le había dicho por lo bajo que estaba _contaminado_. Kreacher se había pasado horas llorando al pie de las escaleras, abrazando la cabeza de su padre sin dejar de murmurar incoherencias con un brillo febril en los ojos.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Draco con tedio al ver a Kreacher entrar por el salón, con sus ojos verdes y sanguinolentos entrecerrados en señal de rabia.

—El amo pidió que Kreacher le informara cuando el mocoso apestoso y su amigo llegaran a casa.

—¿Ya están aquí? —inquirió el mortífago echando un vistazo al su reloj con desinterés —Han vuelto más temprano de lo habitual, sólo es mediodía —y después volvió a mirar al techo, aburrido.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Kreacher no se había movido de la puerta, se incorporó en el diván, alzando una ceja rubia.

—¿A qué coño esperas? Lárgate.

—Hay algo más, amo —murmuró el elfo entre dientes. Estaba claro que le remordía dentro llamarlo así —la asquerosa sangre sucia está con ellos.

—No la llames sang... —se cortó en seco, como si le hubieran golpeado —¿qué? ¿está aquí?

Kreacher asintió, rabioso.

Draco ya se había levantando y arrollado a Kreacher para quitarlo de en medio antes de darse cuenta. Fugazmente, se dijo que a él debería importarle un pimiento que la sabelotodo hubiera regresado, pero realmente, lo único que le importaba un comino en ese momento era lo que debería o no debería sentir. Quería verla.

Corrió como un desesperado para bajar las escaleras que daban al hall, pasando junto a las cabezas disecadas de los elfos, pero se detuvo en seco al llegar a los últimos escalones.

Ella estaba allí, en el hall, con sus dos inseparables amigos. Rodaba los ojos y resoplaba mientras Ron la ayudaba a quitarse la cazadora y Harry les observaba sonriendo. Draco leyó en sus labios que le decía al pelirrojo algo parecido a que podía hacerlo ella sola porque era como si le hubieran quitado el sonido a todo lo que no fueran los jodidos latidos de su corazón, retumbando en su pecho, palpitando en sus oídos con fuerza, como si estuviera debajo del agua.

Observó como hipnotizado cómo ella proyectaba su labio inferior hacia arriba, resoplando mientras echaba atrás los hombros para que Ron pudiera retirarle más fácilmente la chaqueta y sintió el impulso indigno de recorrer a zancadas la distancia que les separaba y partirle la boca de un beso.

Dio un paso, pero se detuvo en seco, consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Él era Draco Malfoy y ella Hermione Granger. No podía acercarse y besarla, tampoco podía demostrar la más mínima alegría en verla o el más insignificante interés por su estado. Ni siquiera podía mirarla como la estaba mirando, bebiendo y absorbiendo con avidez cada detalle de ella. Recreándose en su imagen, reviviendo cada uno de sus recuerdos.

Vio como Weasley finalmente se hacía con su chaqueta y el modo en que ella respondía con una sonrisa a algo que Potter le había dicho y de repente se sintió ajeno, extraño, fuera de lugar. Ellos tres estaban en otro universo diferente al de él. Felices de estar juntos, en casa.

Él sólo era un extraño que estaba allí de paso. Nunca sería nada más para ella, ni para ese lugar. Sólo un huésped temporal de tránsito en su vida. Y esa certeza le hizo sentir de pronto vacío, como un globo que se deshincha repentinamente.

Él no pintaba nada allí. Lo mejor que podía hacer era irse antes de que ninguno se percatara de su presencia. Apretó los labios y se dispuso a dar media vuelta, pero los ojos de ella captando su mirada le detuvieron.

De pronto su sonrisa empequeñeció lentamente hasta desaparecer y se quedó allí, parada, en medio de sus dos amigos que decían algo que Draco no alcanzaba a oír ni entender, ajenos a sus miradas encontradas. Se miraron, en silencio, durante lo que pareció un espacio eterno y a la vez fugaz, en un momento cargado de algo que ninguno de los alcanzaba a entender o nombrar.

Pero entonces Potter dijo algo y rozó el codo de la muchacha para llamar su atención.

—¿Qué decías, Harry? —preguntó distraída.

—Te preguntaba si quieras comer algo, cocinamos Ron y yo —ofreció el moreno.

Hermione esbozó una tenue sonrisa aunque ni siquiera había prestado demasiada atención a su amigo, pero cuando volvió de nuevo su vista hacia las escaleras, Malfoy ya había desaparecido.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

Bueno, aquí he vuelto con un capítulo más largo y menos soso que el anterior :) Han pasado bastantes cosas por eso no se me ocurrió otro nombre mejor para el capítulo que Errores, noticias y reencuentros. Para empezar los mortífagos atacaron Azkaban para liberar a su compañeros en la misma fecha que Snape le dijo a Kingsley...gracias lo cual lograron evitarlo. Atención a la escena con Voldemort (espero que no haya quedado demasiado mal, es la primera vez que uso a ese personaje T.T) y a lo que le dijo a Severus. Le ha fallado dos veces, se admiten conjeturas (aunque uno de sus errores está bien claro). Tonks ha ido de visita y se ha visto un poco que ha sido de la Orden del Fénix que no sabía que hacer con ella y sinceramente no se me ocurre que será de ella en el séptimo libro. Hogwarts será reabierto y a Hermione le han dado el alta. Parece que su brazo se está curando aunque de momento sólo puede mover un poquitito los dedos. Y por último, el esperado (o por lo menos por mi xd porque tenía ganas de escribirlo) reencuentro entre Draco y Hermione. No han cruzado una palabra pero creo que ha sido bastante revelador¿no creéis?

Veamos, en cuanto a lo que comenté de los plagios en el capítulo anterior traigo novedades. Pero antes quería hacer una aclaración porque creo que me expliqué mal: no tengo problema en que dejen links hacia mi historia recomendándola, todo lo contrario, lo agradezco mucho :) Lo que no permito es que copien y publiquen mi historia en otra parte.

Los dos fotologs en los que estaba siendo publicada _Lija&Terciopelo_ van a ser cerrados por sus dueñas, las cuales se han disculpado. El problema es que he descubierto que "_La poción prohibida_" (uno de mis one shoots) está siendo plagiado en otro, pero bueno, espero poder solucionar eso también.

Estoy mucho más animada y no sólo por eso, sino por el apoyo que me habéis dado todas. No tengo palabras para daros las gracias. Me he sentido comprendida, apoyada y mucho más segura. Sé que cuento con vosotras para que me informéis y os lo agradezco infinitamente :) Gracias especiales a las chicas del foro y de PLAP!

Respecto a las actualizaciones, acabo de terminar el capítulo ahora mismo así que es posible que ahora me retrase un poco más.

Creo que no se me olvidaba nada más. Ahora, como siempre, mis agradecimientos especiales para todas las que me dejaron review, en especial a las que siempre lo hacen y a las que se animaron a hacerlo por primera vez :):

_Itsa, Dubhesigrid ;), gala zoel, nataly -malfoy, Amber, Danae, Muralasa, chepita1990, oromalfoy, arrayan, englandlove, Marceps, taniz, lady issobelle, Heredrha, Euridicee.e, Danymeriqui, Noelia, millicentgranger, ., monica, Layn, Xgirl1, galletaa, sonylee, Yezzie, Amarissima, pekelittrell, jocelyn andrea, mariapotter2002, Annea Granger M, Hermiwg,maria, Soerag, Marata1507, Pajaro-de-fuego, Lna, Veroli, Yeire, Elea, Kris Hart, Nimue-Tarrazo, AdiFelton, Edoras, 92, malfoy.k.l, tifanny, Sakura Granger, antoo, fairyMoka, Esmeralda, estefi!, Lyann Jade, GreyGGGA, CukyAs, yanhira, Emily Dumbledore, selegna, micropuff, Namelia Phoenix, Dysis, BarbaraNakamura y Vhea._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO Y COMPRENSIÓN!**

Con cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que finalmente Draco (o X) baje la escalera, atraviese el vestíbulo, te tome entre sus brazos y te parta la boca de un beso ;)


	20. La calavera y la serpiente

**Nota**: este capítulo va dedicado a Vhea, por diseñar un fan art precioso de Draco y Hermione, inspirado en _Lija&Terciopelo_ (fijaos en la rosa negra). Muchísimas gracias, me ha encantado :) ¡es precioso! ¡Qué bien dibujas! El capítulo va por ti! Espero que te guste!

**Link al fan art**: http :/www .deviantart. com/deviation/ 53080988/ (sin espacios)

* * *

**Capítulo 20: La calavera y la serpiente (Editado)**

Hermione no podía negar que se sentía un poco mejor por el regreso a Grimmauld Place. Había añorado mucho la casa, su cuarto, la intimidad y la tranquilidad que allí se respiraban, aunque tenía la extraña sensación de no encajar allí como antes. Después de comer, había subido a su cuarto y puesto sobre la colcha de su cama la manta de remiendos que la Señora Weasley le había dado. A decir verdad, ella había comenzado a extenderla sobre la cama cuando aparecieron Harry y Ron para hacerlo por ella, relevándola al plano de espectadora. Tampoco le habían dejado deshacer la bolsa que la ropa que le habían llevado a San Mungo, ni colocar ninguna de sus cosas.

Aunque Hermione sabía que lo hacían con buena intención y se lo agradecía, encontraba muy irritante encontrarles allá donde iba para hacer todo por ella. No podía usar su brazo derecho pero no estaba impedida.

Al final había terminado por pedirles que la dejaran un rato sola en su cuarto. Había recolocado todas las cosas a su manera –era una maniática del orden como su padre y sólo se quedaba a gusto cuando hacía las cosas ella –y después se había echado en la cama, pensativa.

Para ser sincera, estaba pensando en Malfoy. Su "reencuentro", por llamarlo de algún modo, había sido un tanto extraño. No habían intercambiado una palabra pero esa mirada había sido tan íntima...

Sacudió la cabeza, molesta, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaría haciendo él en ese momento. Era posible que estuviera en su habitación y que sólo les separara un tabique. ¿Estaría él pensando en ella?

¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¿Qué le importaba?

Bueno, era simple curiosidad. Después de todo, antes de que se marchara a Bran, él le había pedido que volviera, ¿no? Era normal que se preguntara si pensaba en ella.

Normal tal vez, pero _peligroso_. Era mejor no meterse en terrenos pantanosos y ocuparse de otras cosas mucho más importantes. Por ejemplo el horrocrux que tenían, cómo destruirlo y cómo encontrar más. Debería ir a la biblioteca a buscar más información, ya había perdido demasiados días en San Mungo.

Abrió la puerta –con su mano izquierda –y salió al pasillo, agradecida de que Ron y Harry no estuvieran esperando fuera para ofrecerle ayuda o escoltarla allí donde fuera. Echó un rápido vistazo a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, pero estaba cerrada.

Sintió una leve desilusión que no quiso entrar a analizar, pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio a Malfoy al final del pasillo, en lo alto de las escaleras que subían del segundo piso.

El corazón de Hermione comenzó a latir de expectación, pero apretó los labios peleando contra sus sensaciones. No tenía que estar nerviosa por verle.

Desde luego él no parecía nada afectado por su presencia. Todo lo contrario, se acercaba por el pasillo con total indeferencia, moviendo los hombros a cada paso con su característica arrogancia, la cabeza alta y la mirada al frente. Enfocada hacia ella pero sin verla, como si no estuviera allí, plantada junto a su puerta.

Cuando casi estuvo a su altura, Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo –aunque no estaba segura de qué –pero Malfoy no le dio la oportunidad. Simplemente, abrió la puerta de su habitación, entró y cerró sin decir una palabra y sin mirar a Hermione. Como si no existiera.

Hermione cerró la boca en el acto y entrecerró los ojos, ofendida. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a ese estúpido? ¿Es que se había vuelto invisible de un momento para otro? ¿No se merecía una mirada o una palabra, algo –_lo que fuera_— después de tanto tiempo sin verse?

Hubiera agradecido hasta un insulto, por lo menos así hubiera sabido que él se percataba de su existencia. Maldito presumido.

La besaba, le pedía que volviera y después, cuando al fin regresaba, la ignoraba por completo. Tenía que saber por fuerza que ella había estado más de una semana en San Mungo, pero claro, eso a él le importaría un comino.

Lanzó un suspiro indignado, y se alejó a zancadas por el pasillo, rumbo a la biblioteca.

* * *

Draco se apoyó de espaldas en la puerta de su cuarto después de haberla cerrado en las narices de Granger. Cerró los ojos y echó aire lentamente, relajándose.

Joder.

Aún tenía esa maldita sensación de vértigo en el estomago que se le había colado dentro cuando la vio al fondo del pasillo. Tenía que evitarla, más ahora que estaba planteándose la posibilidad de largarse de la Mansión Black. Sí, no tenía varita y ni puñetera idea de cómo hacerlo, pero sabía que podía ser más peligroso para él quedarse allí que irse.

Por supuesto se trataban de peligros diferentes los que le aguardaban en la casa de Potter a los que le esperaban fuera de ella, pero no estaba seguro de cuales le asustaban más.

No es que fuera un imprudente, amaba su pellejo, _sólo_ su pellejo. Pero había empezado a darse cuenta de que tenía _síntomas_ de algo parecido a una enfermedad. Sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Enfermedad, virus y/o asociados.

Uno de los síntomas era pensar en ella. De hecho lo hacía tanto que parecía que no tenía nada más en la cabeza, pero había algo aún peor. Lo que sentía. Podía tratar de mantener algún tipo de vago control sobre sus pensamientos –o al menos mantenerlos en la intimidad –pero no tenía el mismo poder sobre sus sensaciones. Cada vez le era más difícil ocultaras y más fácil sentirlas. Pero no eran las sensaciones a las que estaba acostumbrado. Eran antinaturales en él.

Sentía vértigo en el estomago cada vez que ella entraba en la habitación en la que él estaba o en cada ocasión que se cruzaban en algún lugar de la casa, se ponía en tensión, se le aceleraba el pulso y tenía ganas de comportarse como un gilipollas. Tenía que realizar un gran esfuerzo para no hacerlo, para comportarse como si todo fuera normal, como si sus jodidas hormonas no estuvieran rebelándose contra él.

Se incorporó de la puerta y se miró las pálidas palmas de sus manos. Cosquilleaban y él sabía por qué. _Quería tocarla_.

Oh, Merlín. Definitivamente estaba _enfermo_.

* * *

A decir verdad, Hermione había esperado sentirse mejor al entrar de nuevo en su amada biblioteca, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para disfrutar el reencuentro. Decidió enviar todos sus pensamientos sobre Malfoy y sobre todo a él mismo a tomar viento, y aprovechar su tiempo haciendo algo útil. Tenían un horrocruxes en sus manos pero hasta que no lo destruyeran, su esfuerzo, su brazo inútil, no habrían servido de nada. Era vital averiguar cómo hacerlo.

Aún no habían probado nada, pero Hermione dudaba de que un simple hechizo destructor acabara con magia oscura tan poderosa y atroz. Sólo sabían cómo había sido destruido realmente uno de los horrocruxes: con el veneno de un basilisco. Pero puesto que su cría era ilegal y que el único basilisco que se había visto en Gran Bretaña en los últimos siglos estaba muerto, esa opción estaba descartada. Existían muchas pociones corrosivas que podrían tener un efecto similar, si bien no tan poderoso, pero Hermione sólo había oído hablar de ellas pues no entraban en el temario de Pociones o DCAO de Hogwarts por considerarse demasiado peligrosas y cercanas a la Magia Oscura. No había antídoto posible contra esas pociones, así que no enseñarlas era una medida de seguridad.

Quizás en alguno de esos libros de Magia Negra de la familia Black encontrara algo sobre el tema. Después de diez minutos de infructuosa búsqueda, Hermione maldijo su suerte por que todos los libros de Magia Oscura solían estar en los estantes más altos a los que llegaba con mucha dificultad. Había un libro en lo alto de una estantería en cuyo lomo rezaba la inscripción "_Pócimas de mal_", que Hermione sospechaba que podía ser útil, así que con resignación, se plantó frente a la estantería y se estiró al máximo tratando de alcanzarlo.

No era demasiado alta ni hábil con su brazo izquierdo y no podía ayudarse del derecho ya que por el momento lo único que podía hacer era abrir y cerrar un poco la mano.

Frustrada, se mordió el labio inferior unos instantes, y después dio un salto para tratar de alcanzar el libro. Pero una mano blanca de dedos largos surgió de la nada, tomó el libro con vergonzosa facilidad y se lo alcanzó.

Hermione reconoció su olor antes de mirarlo.

Seducción, Malfoy.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, ofreciéndole el viejo y pesado libro que no había podido alcanzar con expresión de engreimiento y una ceja arqueada burlonamente. Furiosa, Hermione le arrebató el libro con su mano izquierda y lo sostuvo con dificultad. Era bastante pesado para sujetarlo con una sola mano, así que lo apoyó contra su pecho y lo rodeó con el brazo izquierdo. Malfoy siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, pero no dijo nada ni cambió de expresión.

—No voy a darte las gracias si es lo que esperas —dijo ella, irritada —No necesitaba tu ayuda, podría haberlo bajado yo sola.

—Oh, sí, ya lo vi —se burló él, apoyándose contra la estantería con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada, los ojos fijos en ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Es qué ahora eres amable? Hace diez minutos me ignoraste como si fuera invisible y ahora me alcanzas un libro. ¿También te dedicas a recuperar los bolsos robados a ancianas indefensas?

Draco aguantó una sonrisa pero no pudo evitar hacer una mueca con los labios. Sabía que ella estaba enfadada y también sabía que era porque no le había prestado la menor atención cuando estaban en el pasillo. Y a él le encantaba saber que a Granger le había molestado eso.

—Y rescato gatos que se han subido a árboles demasiados altos. Soy una caja de sorpresas, Granger —replicó él arrastrando las palabras con burla.

—Ya veo —respondió ella frunciendo el ceño —¿Por qué no buscas algún fuego que apagar y me dejas tranquila? Tengo muchas cosas que hacer —y pasó de largo junto al chico, rumbo a los sillones que había frente a la chimenea.

—¿Para qué quieres ese libro? ¿Buscas alguna poción con la que curarte el brazo?

Draco curvó los labios con satisfacción cuando ella se detuvo en mitad del pasillo.

—Déjame en paz, Malfoy —respondió Hermione sin volverse.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué acabaste en San Mungo? –preguntó él, sin poder contenerse. Quería saber qué demonios le había sucedido, cual era la razón de que hubiera estado más de una semana sin verla, sin apetito, sin poder dormir, muerto por saber cómo se encontraba. Merecía una explicación.

Hermione se volvió lentamente hacia él y le miró con una expresión extraña, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo que le resultaba difícil creer. Draco rehuyó sus ojos, incómodo.

—¿Te importa? —inquirió ella, pero no había hostilidad en su tono, sino algo que sonaba a esperanza e incredulidad mezcladas.

—Te he preguntado, ¿no? —respondió él esquivamente, fingiendo estar muy interesado en los tomos de la estantería a su izquierda.

—Fui herida por un embrujo de Magia Negra —respondió ella —los medimagos no saben en que consiste en realidad pero no puedo mover el brazo desde entonces. Y también tengo sueños horrib... —se interrumpió abruptamente, consciente de que había estado a punto de revelarle a Draco Malfoy algo que no había contado ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos.

Cuando se atrevió a alzar los ojos hacia él, Malfoy la estaba mirando, sus ojos grises relumbrando en la penumbra de la oscura biblioteca. Había algo en su mirada que la hacía sentirse entendida pero incómoda a la vez, una extraña sensación de comprensión.

—¿Fue Él, no? —preguntó, con las mandíbulas apretadas. Hermione asintió, despacio.

—¿Conoces el embrujo que...

—No es un hechizo ni un embrujo, Granger, es una maldición —respondió él en un tono extraño, como si estuviera recordando algo particularmente desagradable que lo había hecho palidecer aún más.

—¿La conoces? ¿Sabes cómo curar mi brazo? —preguntó ella esperanzada, aproximándose a él. No era su brazo lo que más le preocupaba, pero sí esos sueños. Las pociones para dormir sin sueños lograban que no se despertara con la sensación de angustia que la había asolado al principio, no obstante, tenía conciencia de seguir teniendo esas pesadillas –o lo que quiera que fueran-.

Draco la miró a los ojos unos instantes, después rehuyó su mirada y negó, agitando su flequillo platino con el gesto. Apoyó una mano en la estantería y bajó la cabeza.

Parecía alterado.

—No sé qué maldición es. El Lord Tenebroso conoce magia oscura muy poderosa, y le gusta usar las maldiciones. Los embrujos, los hechizos o los maleficios pueden anularse, tienen contra hechizos. Las maldiciones no. Son la magia más poderosa y oscura, y siempre dejan huella. Por eso los usa, no sé si lo has notado, pero tiene tendencia a dejar marca en lo que es suyo –añadió él con un deje de ironía en la voz, y Hermione se dio cuenta de cómo cerró en puño su mano izquierda, en cuyo antebrazo se encontraba la Marca Tenebrosa. En ese instante, se sintió de nuevo inquietantemente unida a él.

Él era un elemento extraño en Grimmauld Place, lo había sido desde el principio, pero ahora Hermione también se sentía así.

Había vivido algo que Harry y Ron no podían entender, que ella no podía explicar, pero intuitivamente sabía que Malfoy sí lo comprendía. Tal vez porque él había experimentado algo similar. Lo sabía, lo intuía, lo notaba por el modo en que palidecía, se encogía inconscientemente y perdía de manera automática ese aire de dominar todo y ser el rey del mundo. Entonces parecía más humano, más joven. Un niño asustado que había pasado por una experiencia traumática, que se sentía solo y perdido, que quería olvidar.

Y sin darse cuenta, posiblemente por primera vez, habían tenido una conversación civilizada sin insultarse o lanzarse pullas. Era algo nuevo.

No supo por qué pero sintió el impulso de acercarse a él. Pensó que él la detendría diciendo cualquier cosa –posiblemente un comentario desagradable –que pasaría de largo o que se apartaría, pero no se movió. Permaneció parado, rígido, observándola expectante y en tensión.

Hermione se detuvo a sólo un paso de él y alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos. La biblioteca era un lugar oscuro, poco iluminado, y en la penumbra de la sala, sus ojos grises relumbraban con una extraña luz antinatural y Hermione sintió que le si robaran el aliento.

Intentó dejar el libro en un hueco cualquiera de la estantería para liberar su mano buena, la necesitaba. Pero el tomo era demasiado pesado y apenas podía con él, e irremediablemente se le hubiera caído si Malfoy no lo hubiera sujetado con un movimiento rápido y colocado entre otros dos libros. Su mano quedó allí, empujando con sus yemas el lomo del libro, suspendida a poca distancia de Hermione.

Ella tomó aire bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que la respiración de él también era superficial. El aire parecía cargado y espeso, impidiéndoles respirar.

Él la observaba, tenso, como si esperara su siguiente movimiento, pero estaba claro que cuando Hermione alargó su mano para tocar suavemente el interior de su brazo, lo había sorprendido. Las yemas de los dedos de la joven vagaron por el interior de su muñeca izquierda, y despacio, retiró la mano de Draco del libro y la volvió hacía ella, revelando el comienzo de su antebrazo. La Marca Tenebrosa estaba allí.

Pero no ennegrecida y desdibujada como la única vez que le había visto, sino nítida y en color. La calavera y la serpiente.

Alzó los ojos hacia Malfoy y comprobó que él la observaba sin expresión, el flequillo platino salpicando sus ojos grises, atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos. Parecía perfectamente tranquilo e indiferente, pero Hermione escuchaba su respiración agitada.

Sabía que él sentía curiosidad por lo que iba a hacer, a decir verdad, ella también. No sabía por qué había sentido el impulso de ver la marca, por qué ahora quería tocarla, pero lo cierto era que no podía controlarse. Su pulgar parecía tener vida propia vagando por el pálido antebrazo que dejaba al descubierto el puño abierto de su camisa de seda negra, delineando la marca.

Él estaba marcado, ella también aunque su marca no fuera visible. Marcados por el mismo mal, unidos a la vez.

—Hermione, ¿dónde estás? ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

La voz de Ron rompió el extraño momento. Hermione dio un respingo y soltó en el acto el brazo de Malfoy, y pudo percibir como él se enderezaba y retomaba su habitual expresión de superioridad y hastío. Su momento de vulnerabilidad, ese fugaz instante en que le había permitido ver más dentro de él de lo que nunca había pensado, se había acabado. Volvía a ser Draco Malfoy. Seguro, frío, intocable.

—¿Hermione? –esa vez era la voz de Harry.

Hermione se sintió extrañamente irritada con sus amigos, en ese momento se sentía como si la hubieran arrojado de golpe de la realidad. Estaba desorientada. Retrocedió un par de pasos sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy y con algo parecido a resignación, habló.

—Estoy aquí —dijo, pero no se movió para ir a su encuentro. Se quedó parada en el sitio, observando a Malfoy, tratando de descifrar qué estaba pensando, si se sentía tan alterado como ella. Pero al menos su fachada era la viva imagen de la total indiferencia. En unos segundos, Harry y Ron aparecieron por la entrada pasaje y al ver a Malfoy, de inmediato pusieron expresión de desconfianza.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, ceñudo.

—Nada —respondió Hermione con sinceridad, y sacó de nuevo el pesado libro del hueco en la estantería donde Malfoy lo había colocado.

—¿Te estaba molestando? —inquirió Harry esta vez —¿Te ha hecho o dicho algo que...

—Estoy bien –respondió ella ligeramente exasperada —soy capaz de arreglármelas sola.

—Pero ... —comenzó Rón.

—Como también soy capaz de quitarme la chaqueta, quitar las arrugas de una manta o leer un libro, gracias —replicó sin poder contenerse —No necesito que me sigáis a todas partes haciendo todo por mí. Sé que lo hacéis con buena intención pero...lo único que necesito es...estar un rato sola, por favor.

Harry y Ron observaron boquiabiertos como su amiga pasaba de largo sin mirarles y salía de la biblioteca.

—Pero, ¿qué mosca le ha picado? —preguntó Ron perplejo.

—Está aburrida de vosotros —respondió Malfoy con maldad avanzando por el pasillo.

—Cierra el pico, lechoso —aseveró Ron.

Malfoy sonrió con suficiencia y le empujó con un hombro al pasar, después salió por donde la chica lo había hecho.

* * *

_Mierda_. Draco apoyó la frente contra la ventana de su habitación, apretó los dientes y golpeó con fuerza el marco. Todo iba mal.

Todo se le escapaba de las manos. No se podía controlar, parecía una bestia en celo. La inocente y eficiente Hermione Granger nunca sabría lo poco que le había faltado para ser fruto de sus atenciones allí mismo, en el viejo suelo de la biblioteca Black. O contra una estantería, qué más daba.

_Jamás_, jamás debería haberle permitido que viera y tocara su Marca. Ya la había visto una vez, pero entonces le había pillado desprevenido y de cualquier modo, había hecho cuanto había podido por ocultarla. Era una ironía que _precisamente ella_ la viera.

Pero esa ironía no le causaba ni la más mínima gracia. Ya hacía tiempo que había renunciado, que era un mortífago desertor, que había huido de las líneas del Señor Oscuro pero de ahí a _obsesionarse_ por Hermione Granger, a sentirse _atraído_ por una sangre sucia había un gran trecho.

Tal vez no fuera un asesino, pero desde luego no era un amante de los sangre sucia.

Aunque comenzara a parecerlo.

Eso tenía que acabar. No podía seguir viviendo con esa extraña mezcla de deseo, desprecio, culpabilidad e inquietud. No quería sentirse cada vez más vulnerable, ni perder el control de la situación, de sí mismo.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que debía someter sus sentimientos bajo un férreo control, era la única manera de actuar con inteligencia, de no ceder ante las inherentes debilidades humanas. Esa era una de las cosas que diferenciaba a un sangre pura de un sangre sucia. Un sangre limpia era superior y actuaba en consecuencia con esa superioridad.

En cambio él actuaba como un completo gilipollas cuando se trataba de ella. ¿Qué sería lo próximo? ¿Regalarle flores? ¿Cantar una serenata bajo su ventana?

No podía permitírselo.

Además ahora ella sufría los efectos de una maldición. Fuera lo que fuera en lo que esos tres estaban metidos, era realmente peligroso. Y tenía algo que ver con _Él_. Draco se estremeció al recordar la última vez que lo había visto, la _suerte_ que había tenido de escapar vivo de sus garras.

Pensándolo con detenimiento, la casa de Potter no era precisamente el lugar más seguro en el que esconderse. El Señor Oscuro estaría buscándole y más si sospechaba que ellos estaban tramando algo para destruirle. Él solo era un intento fallido de mortífago, no era una de las prioridades del Lord Tenebroso encontrarle, en cambio Potter sí.

Estaría buscándole por todas partes, y cuando el Señor Oscuro se proponía algo, lo conseguía. Tenía más posibilidades de vivir si estaba lejos de Potter. Pero no tenía varita, ¿podría sobrevivir en el mundo exterior sin magia?

No era estúpido. No duraría ni dos días ahí fuera sin ella. Ya estaba en situación de desventaja frente al Señor Oscuro aún con magia, sin ella estaría tan indefenso como cualquier muggle. Lo encontraría en dos horas y acabaría con él.

Sacudió la cabeza y miró por la ventana de su habitación. Tenía que encontrar un modo de salir de la Mansión Black y desaparecer.

—Kreacher —llamó.

* * *

Hermione sopló la superficie espesa del chocolate caliente que se había preparado, mientras subía las escaleras de vuelta a su habitación. Había decidido prescindir de magia –y de Harry y Ron –ya que no era muy buena ejecutando hechizos con la zurda, y se sentía bastante satisfecha de los resultados obtenidos por medios muggles.

No es que hubiera mucha dificultad en prepararse una taza de chocolate caliente, pero después de pasarse días y días sin hacer nada por sí misma, era reconfortante hacerlo.

Tuvo un pequeño conflicto cuando quiso abrir la puerta de su habitación, pues su única mano útil estaba sujetando la taza pero se resistió a pedirle ayuda a Harry y a Ron. Se sentía un poco culpable por las palabras que les había dicho un rato atrás en la biblioteca pero lo cierto es que se sentía agobiada por todas las atenciones que le habían dado desde que se había despertado en San Mungo.

Lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era sentarse con Crookshanks en sus rodillas, tomarse el chocolate caliente y sumergirse en la lectura de un buen libro. Tal vez así podría dejar de pensar en el extraño momento que ella y Malfoy habían protagonizado en un rincón oscuro de la biblioteca.

Finalmente, después de un forcejeo, logró abrir la puerta de su habitación y entrar. Crookshanks estaba sobre la cama, con la espalda curvada, las uñas hundiéndose en manta de la Señora Weasley y el vello de todo el cuerpo erizado, dándole un aspecto mucho más voluminoso. Parecía listo para atacar.

—¡Crookshanks! ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hermione preocupada, dejando la taza sobre la mesilla y acercándose al animal. Crookshanks se relajó poco a poco bajo las caricias de la mano de Hermione, y finalmente, cuando ésta se sentó en la cama, corrió a acurrucarse en sus rodillas.

Hermione se estiró para recoger de nuevo la taza y frunció el ceño mientras observaba su mesilla de noche. Había algo extraño en la mesilla, algo que difería con la última imagen que tenía de ella antes de haber bajado a las cocinas, pero en ese momento no era capaz de darse cuenta de qué era lo que fallaba.

O _faltaba_.

* * *

_Hola!_

Lamento el retraso pero ando en mil cosas. El capítulo es algo corto pero quería actualizar, espero que os haya gustado :)

Hemos profundizado en el reencuentro de esos dos, aunque al principio Malfoy la ha ignorado xD pero finalmente no se ha aguantado y se ha ido a la biblioteca detrás de ella. Allí han tenido un momentillo especial...hasta que Harry y Ron han aparecido para molestar xD

Después, Malfoy parece decidido a dejar la mansión y a Hermione le falta algo ;) creo que es fácil. En este capítulo doy algunas pistas sobre cosas que han pasado, si os fijáis podréis relacionarlas :)

A partir de ahora las cosas estarán más moviditas y habrá mucho más Dramione. No sé cuando colgaré el próximo capítulo, pero tengo un examen muy importante el miércoles y es posible que hasta entonces no pueda escribir (al menos no debería).

En cuanto a los plagios, desde la última vez que actualicé descubrí 3 más T.T pero afortunadamente todos están solucionados :) Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo :) gracias a vosotras no tiro la toalla.

Mis agradecimientos especiales a las que me dejaron r&r en el anterior:

Esmeralda, monika, naru, Sweetangel-M, Veroli, oromalfoy, Soerag Malfoy, danymeriqui, maki, Yezzie, Emily Dumbledore, Amarissima, adriana, Noelia, ladyisobelle, pekelittrell, zephyrpotter, taniz, Nimue –Tarrazo, selegna, BarbaraNakamura, Kirara-Chan69, chepita1990, Lna, Dubhesigrid, maria, Elea, vangu, Lyan Jade, Tifanny, Heredhra, Pajaro –de-fuego, PauMalfoy, Jules, pyro soff, gala zoel, soll, Dysis, SombraGris, , AdiFelton, Marceps, Fer Cornamenta, cuky as, Klass2008, englandlove, jocelyn andrea, Danae, Sweet Nini, Sakurita555, paulina, Edoras, bita, witch-18, Tanaril, micropuff, , LadyWalkiria, mariapotter2002, yanhira, Idril, Duciell, fairyMoka, annkorita81, y Cielo Azul V.

Muchas gracias por todo!

Con cariño, **Dry**!

**Pd**: Clic a "**Go**" para tener un momento pervertido con Draco (o X) en lo más oscuro de una biblioteca mujajajaj.


	21. De pesadillas y pistas

**o0o Recomendación Músical**: _Savin' me_ - Nickelback

* * *

**Capítulo 21: De pesadillas y pistas  (Editado)**

Hermione comenzaba a sentir como sus párpados le pesaban cada vez más, y cada pestañeó le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Se reacomodó en la cama, con la espalda pegada a la pared y trató de fijar la vista en el texto azul marino del gran libro de pócimas que estaba leyendo pero cada palabra se asemejaba más a un borrón azulado que a una conjunción de letras. Enlazaba un pensamiento con otro con extrema lentitud y se sentía abotargada.

Sabía que se estaba quedando dormida pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía miedo.

¿Volvería a tener esos sueños que no podía recordar pero lograban angustiarla por completo o esos episodios habían quedado atrás? No había tomado la poción para dormir sin sueños pero...era demasiado tarde, porque en unos segundos, sus ojos se cerraron con un último aleteo de pestañas.

* * *

Estaba listo. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y Draco podía sentir la leve brisa de ese atardecer junto con los últimos rayos de sol acariciándole la cara. Era una sensación gratificante, un remanso de libertad después de tantas semanas encerrado en la casa de los Black. Contemplaba de nuevo lo que había visto tantas veces a través del cristal: una hilera de pisos grisáceos y antiguos que se hallaban en la calle siguiente a la de la Mansión Black.

Fácilmente podría saltar y perderse por esa estrecha y deteriorada calle, sumida en la penumbra que creaba la sombra de los edificios que la flanqueaban. Y después podría simplemente desaparecerse.

No le importaba demasiado a donde ir, pero tenía la certeza de que sería algún lugar muy lejano. Lejos de Londres, de la guerra mágica, de el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores. _De ella_.

Pero era lo mejor para todos. Debía irse antes de acabar enamorándose de Granger, porque había llegado a la conclusión de que eso era lo que estaba haciendo. Darse cuenta y aceptarlo era realmente aterrador para alguien como él. Y más si el objeto de ese sentimiento tan cursi, ridículo e incontrolable englobado bajo el término "amor" era Hermione Granger. La empollona, pelo de escoba y sangre sucia Granger.

Oh, su padre le mataría si lo sospechara. Y eso era lo único que le faltaba: que alguien más quisiera matarle.

Toda esa situación le venía grande y entre las múltiples tretas que había aprendido y gracias a las cuales aún continuaba vivo, estaba la que rezaba que una retirada a tiempo a veces era una victoria. Es decir, más le valía poner su culo a salvo y preocuparse del resto después.

Ese era el plan más inteligente, como también lo era largarse cuanto antes. Ya tenía colgando del hombro una bolsa en la que llevaba algunas de sus pertenencias además de provisiones que Kreacher había robado. Torció el gesto mientras se ajustaba la tira de la bolsa sobre el hombro izquierdo. Había algo más en la bolsa, que ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio pero no había podido resistirse a llevarlo con él. Quería tener algo, un recuerdo, algo a lo que poder aferrarse cuando estuviera tan lejos.

Era una soberana estupidez, un acto de sensiblería repugnante y se despreciaba por ello, pero el hecho es que había tomado y guardado la manta de tela escocesa que olía a caramelo de la biblioteca. _Que olía a ella_.

Chascó la lengua y apretó los dedos de su mano derecha que sostenían con firmeza la varita de Granger que Kreacher se había encargado de robarle. Había usado la magia para abrir su ventana y una sensación vigorizante, poderosa, le había recorrido, estremeciéndole. _Magia_.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin usarla que ya casi había olvidado lo que se sentía al hacerlo.

Tenía todo, sólo le quedaba irse.

Cuanto antes se largara mejor, menos posibilidades habría de que lo descubrieran o –más probable –de que él se arrepintiera. Si le daba demasiadas vueltas, sabía que renunciaría a su huída o al menos querría despedirse de algún modo de ella. Un "Hasta nunca, Granger" no habría estado mal.

_Hasta nunca._

Sabía muy bien que si salía de esa casa, lo más probable era que no volviera a verla jamás. Él trataría de alejarse de la guerra, Granger se quedaría para luchar en ella. Con sus queridos Potty y Weasel.

Allá ella si era tan necia.

Él se largaba. A la de tres.

_Uno_. Draco subió un pie al alfeizar de la ventana y se agarró al marco con su mano libre.

_Dos_. Apoyó su peso en el pie, listo para tomar impulso y saltar.

_Tres_. Saltó y aterrizó...en el interior de la habitación.

Maldito fuera todo. No era capaz de irse por mucho que lo intentara. Su mente enviaba las órdenes, pero su cuerpo iba por libre y hacía lo que le daba la gana, como devolverle al punto de partida por ejemplo. ¿Qué demonios ocurría? ¿Por qué no podía irse?

Era desesperante. Si seguía peleándose consigo mismo, Granger terminaría por percatarse de que le faltaba su varita y no tardaría mucho en ir a pedirle cuentas. Sabría de inmediato que había sido él.

Del mismo modo que Draco sabía que si la veía una vez más no sería capaz de irse y enviaría al diablo todas sus precauciones.

Frustrado y enfadado consigo mismo, comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación pensando en qué hacer pero al cabo de unos segundos, un sonido se filtró entre las brumas de su desesperación, paralizándolo en el acto. ¿Eso había sido un sollozo?

Se acercó unos pasos a la pared que separaba su habitación de la de Granger pues le pareció que de ahí provenía el sonido y se quedó allí, tenso, alerta a cualquier nuevo sonido con la varita fuertemente apretada en su mano. Durante unos segundos no escuchó nada pero justo cuando empezaba a relajar los hombros y bajar la mano, lo oyó de nuevo. Alguien respiraba con dificultad, a trompicones, del modo en que lo hacen los niños que lloran a pleno pulmón.

Estaba claro que el sonido provenía de la habitación de Granger. ¿Granger...llorando?

El corazón le dio un vuelco y de inmediato decenas de preguntas desfilaron por su mente. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Por qué estaba llorando? ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Habría discutido con Potter o Weasley? ¿Acaso había recibido una mala noticia?

Pero bueno, ¿a él qué demonios le importaba todo eso? Se iba a ir, ¿no? Lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar a Granger no era asunto suyo, y aunque sintiera...curiosidad, no podía permitirse ir a echar un vistazo. Que ella le viera supondría prácticamente renunciar a toda posibilidad de huída.

"_Lárgate, pronto. Hazlo ahora mismo u olvídate_" se dijo.

Titubeó unos instantes, indeciso, y finalmente se movió. Pero no fue hacia la ventana, sino hacia la puerta de su habitación. La abrió con brusquedad, maldiciendo y farfullando por la bajo, y en dos pasos se plantó frente a la puerta de la habitación de Granger.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo y soltó aire con brusquedad.

—Maldita sea —escupió y alzó la mano para aporrear la puerta con fuerza. Pero en el último instante se detuvo, soltó otro taco y giró el pomo con violencia. Empujó la puerta e irrumpió en la habitación de la chica como una tempestad. En un primer instante se detuvo, desconcertado al no verla, pero pronto la divisó y se quedó helado.

Draco había visto –y hecho –llorar a bastantes personas, pero nunca había contemplado algo así. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y un libro abierto en sus rodillas. Dormía, pero todo su cuerpo estaba rígido, cargado de tanta tensión que parecía que alguien le había lanzado un Petrificus. Pero lo peor era su rostro. Estaba deformado por el horror, por un sufrimiento mudo que casi lo volvía irreconocible. Sollozaba cada poco pero no soltaba ni una lágrima, pareciera que sus pestañas estaban tan apretadas que cortaban cualquier intento de liberarlas.

Draco se quedó paralizado por el miedo. Había algo perverso en ese callado llanto que transmitía más dolor y sufrimiento que un millón de lágrimas. No soportaba verla así, tenía que hacer algo para parar eso, lo que fuera.

Ella había dicho que tenía sueños horribles fruto de la maldición que la había afectado y Draco sabía que eso era lo que debía de estar sucediéndole. Debía despertarla como fuera.

Nervioso, apoyó una rodilla sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella. Alargó una mano temblorosa hacia la chica y le rodeó el hombro con ella, sorprendiéndose al comprobar su dureza. Parecía hecho de pura piedra y eso sólo le asustó más.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios, inquieto, y la agitó, con más rudeza de lo que había pretendido. Esperó unos segundos pero ella no dio ninguna señal de despertar o el más leve movimiento. Parecía realmente una estatua, inmóvil, insensible.

—Granger, despiértate —le exigió a la desesperada y su voz sonó estrangulada, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo hablar.

La sujetó con ambas manos y la sacudió con violencia una y otra vez. El cuerpo de la chica se agitaba entre sus manos, entumecido, y su cabeza rebotaba con cada sacudida hasta que finalmente cayó sobre su pecho, inerte.

Entonces él la soltó, asustado, y el cuerpo de la chica volvió a quedar apoyado contra la pared, con la cabeza caída.

—Granger, joder —susurró casi sin voz.

Desesperado, le sujetó el rostro con las manos y apoyó su frente en la de ella, temblando. Ella estaba templada y eso le devolvió un poco la esperanza. Acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas de la chica y ambos permanecieron inmóviles, unidos durante segundos con los ojos cerrados. Entonces ella sollozó y su cuerpo tembló. Draco abrió los ojos en el acto y se apartó un poco para observarle el rostro y sintió que se quedaba sin aliento al ver como ella arrugaba los labios y parpadeaba torpemente, tratando de liberarse de los restos de su pesadilla.

De repente, Hermione abrió los ojos y Draco se sintió traspasado por un sentimiento. Algo parecido a alivio vibró en su corazón, aumentando la velocidad de sus latidos hasta hacerlos casi dolorosos.

Draco pudo observar como ella entrecerraba los ojos y lo miraba confundida. Entonces, se quedó muy quieta y él vio como las lagrimas acudían a sus ojos, volviéndolos vidriosos y brillantes.

Hermione aspiró una bocanada de aire, asustada y confusa, y sin pensarlo, se arrojó sobre Malfoy. Le echó su brazo sano al cuello, hundió el rostro en su hombro y lo apretó con fuerza contra ella, mientras sollozaba desesperadamente.

Se asió a él con fuerza, como si fuera su tabla de salvación, la única luz entre las tinieblas, con una desesperación que nunca había conocido. Draco se quedó demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar y se limitó a estarse quieto, sintiendo los latios del corazón de la chica golpear contra su pecho, el temblor de su cuerpo estremeciéndose junto al suyo, la humedad de sus lágrimas traspasando la seda de su camisa, su espesa mata de cabello apoyada en la curva de su cuello.

Quería calmarla y reconfortarla, hacer que volviera a sentirse bien pero no sabía cómo. Él lo desconocía todo sobre como consolar a la gente. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Decirle algo?

"_Eh, Granger, deja de llorar, joder_" no le parecía una buena frase.

¿Entonces debía...abrazarla? Él _no_ abrazaba a la gente. Tampoco nadie le abrazaba a él para ser sinceros. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir ni dar muestras de afecto físico. Había tocado a alguna que otra chica pero nunca de un modo...afectuoso. Un abrazo siempre le había parecido demasiado personal –e innecesario –y se sentía incómodo –aunque extrañamente feliz –al ser el objeto de uno.

No quería devolverle el abrazo, pero tampoco quería que le soltara. Sin embargo algo debía hacer aparte de estar ahí parado como un estúpido. Indeciso, alargó una mano y la subió hasta el hombro de la chica, pero aún sin tocarla.

Había visto a gente consolar a otros dándoles palmaditas en la espalda, o eso creía recordar. No debía de ser tan difícil, ¿no?

Tragó saliva, tensándose cuando ella le rozó el cuello con la nariz y acercó su mano al hombro de la chica. Le dio una palmada que hubiera lanzado al suelo al mismísimo Goyle y apartó la mano de inmediato cuando ella soltó un quejido, dándose cuenta de que había sido un bestia.

Ella aflojó un poco el brazo en torno a su cuello y se apartó, lo justo para mirarle a la cara, sorprendida y confundida.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Draco pudo ver todo el rostro de la chica surcado de lágrimas. Él mismo había estado a punto de hacerle llorar más de una vez en el pasado, pero nunca la había visto llorar realmente, o al menos no de ese modo.

No podía explicarlo pero se sintió fatal al ver las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y uniéndose en su barbilla, para después caer, como gotas de rocío sobre la manta –que por cierto, ahora que la miraba era jodidamente fea y hortera –como antes lo habían hecho sobre su carísima camisa. Algo se retorcía, incómodo en su interior, pidiendo una de sus sonrisas.

Ella tomó aire con varias inspiraciones cortas y seguidas, y pareció serenarse un poco. Apartó los ojos de Malfoy, avergonzada por su arrebato y se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta. Se sentía ridícula por haberse lanzado a los brazos de Malfoy y haberle empapado la camisa, seguramente la había arruinado así que no le extrañaba que él le hubiera dado una cachetada en el hombro para hacerla reaccionar. Se encogió contra la pared, con la vista fija en la colcha para evitar su mirada, deseando desaparecer o fusionarse con la manta de la Señora Weasley pero un movimiento le llamó la atención. Lanzó una mirada de reojo a Malfoy y casi se cayó de la impresión cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba desabrochando los botones de su camisa.

—¿Pero qué haces? —chilló asustada, alejándose todo lo que pudo de él hasta toparse con el cabecero. Malfoy la observó con sus ojos grises y esbozó una lenta y sensual sonrisa de lado mientras sus dedos largos y pálidos continuaban liberando botón a botón con asombrosa habilidad. Viendo el tono que estaban tomando las mejillas de la chica, Draco se hizo una idea aproximada de las cosas que se le estarían pasando por la cabeza y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener una carcajada. Se retiró la camisa empapada con un movimiento de hombros que tensó su pecho surcado por finas cicatrices y cogió la prenda con una mano, hecha un bulto arrugado. Después se lo tendió a Granger que continuaba arrinconada contra el cabecero, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—Ya la has echado a perder así que aprovéchala —dijo arrastrando las palabras como si estuviera muy aburrido.

—¿Qué se supone que he de hacer con ella? —preguntó la chica, decidiendo si aún si se sentía más sorprendida que desconfiada.

Draco soltó una risotada seca, más tenso de lo que le hubiera gustado, y le acercó más la camisa.

—Sécate —dijo con un toque de ruda ternura en la voz.

Hermione le miró sorprendida y él le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes. Mantenía el rostro inexpresivo, pero había algo vibrando en el iris gris de sus ojos, una luz que Hermione no había visto antes allí. Frunció el ceño, pero él ya se había puesto en pie tranquilamente, como si no estuvieran solos en la habitación de Hermione y él hubiera dejado su camisa sobre la cama.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió pero la voz de la chica le detuvo.

—Gracias —dijo en un murmulló.

Draco se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y giró el rostro lo justo para poder lanzarle una mirada de soslayo. Después, se encogió de hombros con elegancia y salió de la habitación, dejándola de nuevo a solas. Hermione se quedó mirando durante unos instantes el lugar por donde él había salido, con su camisa fuertemente apretada en su mano izquierda.

Y aunque en ese momento ella no era capaz de pensar con claridad, si se hubiera fijado en su mesita se hubiera dado cuenta de que allí volvía a estar lo que un rato atrás le había faltado.

* * *

Crookshanks maulló y se paseó sobre la manta, rozando con su peluda cola la cara de su dueña, en un vano intento de llamar su atención. Pero Hermione apenas pestañeó y siguió con la mirada perdida, echada sobre la cama con la camisa de Malfoy a unos centímetros de ella. De vez en cuando le lanzaba alguna mirada de reojo y la tocaba con la punta de un dedo, deslizando la yema por la suavidad de la tela, pero pronto apartaba la mano y se reprendía a sí misma.

Lo cierto es que estaba confundida. En realidad, sentía tantas cosas a la vez que ni siquiera podía analizarlas. En primer lugar, aún sentía los efectos de la pesadilla que había tenido, quedaban huellas en su cuerpo y en su alma. Y por primera vez creía tener una vaga idea de lo que había soñado.

Sólo sabía que se trataba de un bosque o algo por el estilo. Muy poblado, profundo y oscuro. Un lugar cuyo solo e indefinido recuerdo le causaba pavor.

Después –y no menos importante –estaba Malfoy con todos sus derivados. Para empezar se había echado sobre él como una histérica cuando había despertado de su pesadilla y le había visto allí. Hermione se sentía mortificada de sólo recordarlo. Al mismo tiempo pensaba que eso era una reacción estúpida considerando que él la había visto desnuda y ella casi a él, y que se habían besado en más de una ocasión –en dos, concretamente –pero posiblemente nada de eso había sido tan íntimo o personal como ese abrazo. Si es que se podía llamar abrazo a echarle un brazo al cuello a una persona y que ella te diera un manotazo en el hombro.

No es que no hubiera esperado algo similar así que no era eso lo que le inquietaba sino el hecho de que mientras hundía la nariz en su cuello, había deseado con desesperación que él la abrazara. Que la estrechara fuerte y le dijera que todo iba a ir a bien.

Por supuesto ese no era un comportamiento que Malfoy tendría y eso sólo hacía más ridículo ese fugaz deseo. Debía tener cuidado si no quería perder el control de las cosas.

Su relación con Malfoy siempre se había basado en el desprecio mutuo y en lanzarse unas cuantas pullas por cada pasillo en el que se encontraban. Si tenía un buen día, Hermione le ignoraba y él ni la miraba. Se podría decir que su relación se basaba en ignorarse y picarse a partes iguales.

Eran años de experiencia, el orden lógico de las cosas, y aunque nunca lo hubiera disfrutado, al menos así sabía a que atenerse con él. Pero desde que él había llegado a Grimmauld Place las cosas habían ido cambiando sutilmente. Habían llegado a besarse –aunque Hermione prefería atribuirlo a un lapsus temporal conjunto –pero habían compartido cosas aún más intimas que eso. Esa mirada en el hall, ese momento en la biblioteca, ese casi abrazo...

Si no tenía cuidado podría acabar...¿qué?¿volviéndose loca por él? Hermione soltó una risotada burlesca ante sus propios pensamientos. Malfoy no era su tipo y no podrían ser más diferentes.

"_Viktor, piensa en Viktor_" se dijo. Prefería mil veces a Viktor.

Pero él no estaba ahí y Malfoy sí...

La muchacha dio un respingo cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

—Hermione —dijo la voz de Ron al otro lado —¿podemos pasar?

Hermione escondió con rapidez la camisa de Malfoy debajo de la manta de la Señora Weasley y se incorporó rápidamente, provocando que Crookshanks saltara de la cama y se dirigiera a la butaca con aire ofendido.

—Claro —respondió.

Ron abrió la puerta y él y Harry se asomaron a su habitación con prudencia, como si temieran que ella estuviera esperándoles para lanzarles un embrujo moco-murciélago. Hermione vio sus expresiones precavidas y tuvo el suficiente ánimo para sonreír fugazmente.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry, cerrando la puerta.

Hermione se preguntó si sería tan evidente que no lo estaba, pero trató de disimularlo.

—Pues...

—Y no nos digas que no te pasa nada —acotó Ron —tienes los ojos rojos.

La chica miró a sus amigos, y leyendo la preocupación y el cariño en sus miradas, sintió que algo en su interior se aflojaba, dejándole una vaga sensación de alivio. Era extraño, pero después de haberse "desahogado" con Malfoy se sentía mejor y preparada para decirles la verdad a sus amigos. Ellos se merecían saberlo. Les sonrió con expresión triste y les invitó a sentarse junto a ella con un gesto. Ambos obedecieron, expectantes.

—Tengo que contaros algo —dijo con voz cansada —es algo que me viene pasando desde que al tocar aquella pared fui maldecida.

—¿Maldecida?

—Sí. Lo que me afectó era una maldición y las únicas consecuencias no son un brazo inútil —explicó con seriedad.

—¿Qué más te ocurre? ¿Te sientes mal? —preguntó Harry, tenso.

—Bueno, desde aquello...vengo teniendo pesadillas.

—¿Pesadillas? —repitió Ron —¿con qué sueñas?

—Ni siquiera puedo recordarlo pero siempre que me despierto me siento...fatal, como si hubiera sufrido una tragedia horrible. Me siento angustiada, deprimida, triste...

—¿Se lo contaste a los medimagos? —preguntó Harry mirando a la chica con una mezcla de seriedad y comprensión mientras tomaba su mano sana.

—Sí. Me dieron pociones para dormir sin sueños y la verdad es que me hacen bien. Sé que sigo teniendo esas pesadillas horribles pero ya no me siento tan mal al despertar —aseguró, apretando la mano de Harry.

—¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes? —preguntó Ron.

—No quería preocuparos —dijo, y eso era una verdad a medias. No quería preocuparles, estaba asustada y simplemente, no había estado preparada para contárselo hasta ese momento.

Se hizo un silencio natural, en el que todos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos. Al cabo, Hermione pudo sentir como Harry soltaba su mano y se ponía en pie.

—Esto es mi culpa —dijo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ron mirándole con confusión.

—Sí —continuó Harry comenzando a dar vueltas por la habitación —lo de los horrocruxes es cosa mía, ninguno de los dos teníais porque haber ido conmigo a Rumania. Y yo nunca debí permitirlo.

—Pero nosotros queríamos ayudarte, Harry —insistió Hermione, con una idea aproximada de lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo en esos momentos.

—Da igual. No pienso volver a permitiros que me acompañéis —replicó el moreno alzando la voz.

—Harry... —comenzó Ron.

—Estoy bien, no hay nada que lamentar —le atajó su amiga.

—¿Qué estás bien, Hermione? Mírate, tienes el brazo derecho inútil y ni siquiera puedes dormir en paz. Si yo no hubiera...

—Deja de echarte la culpa de todo, Harry —terció Ron —Hermione y yo sabíamos a qué nos arriesgábamos cuando decidimos acompañarte. Queríamos y queremos ayudarte.

—Esto no es cosa vuestra. Es mi guerra.

—Claro que es cosa nuestra —le contradijo la chica con el ceño fruncido —Somos tus amigos.

—Precisamente por eso no puedo seguir poniéndoos en peligro.

—¡No es tu decisión! —chilló Hermione exasperada.

—Harry, Hermione tiene razón —añadió Ron, más calmado que su amiga —Somos Hermione y yo los que debemos decidir si queremos arriesgarnos o no.

—Eso es muy bonito —replicó Harry con ironía —pero esto no es asunto vuestro. No tenéis por qué poneros en peligro sin necesidad. Si os hubierais quedado aquí, Hermione ahora estaría sana.

—Pero Harry...

—¿Es que no lo entendéis? —gritó Harry, enfadado —No puedo salir a buscar otro horrocrux con vosotros sabiendo que posiblemente alguno no volverá sólo porque os empeñáis en meteros en mi guerra con Voldemort.

—Deja de hacerte el mártir —espetó Hermione secamente. La mandíbula inferior de Ron se descolgó en el acto —Sé que tienes la mala costumbre de responsabilizarte de todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor pero no me uses como excusa para enfrentarte solo a algo de lo que tienes pocas posibilidades de salir vivo. Voldemort tiene a sus mortífagos y tú nos tienes a nosotros. Ni siquiera él pudo hacer las cosas solo, ¿por qué crees que en tu caso sería diferente?

Las últimas palabras de Hermione parecieron retumbar en el tenso silencio que se formó en la habitación. Ron miraba a Hermione y Harry alternativamente como si estuviera contemplando un partido de tennis muggle, sus amigos tan sólo se sostenían las miradas en silencio.

Finalmente, Harry aflojó los puños y bajó los hombros, rindiéndose.

—Está bien, supongo que tienes razón —cedió.

—Como siempre —murmuró Ron por lo bajo.

Hermione les lanzó una mirada altiva a ambos y de haber podido, se hubiera cruzado de brazos.

—Bien, porque creo que tengo una pista sobre el siguiente horrocrux —dijo.

* * *

_¡Hola¡Sorpresa xD!_

Sé que dije que antes del miércoles no publicaría, pero han sucedido cosas extrañas y resulta que he estudiado bastante y aún así me ha dado tiempo a escribir -será que me he organizado, algo nuevo en mi vida-.

En cuanto al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado aunque la escena en que Draco va a la habitación de Hermione y la despierta me ha costado la vida T.T, me atasqué mucho con ella y nada me gustaba, así que la he reescrito unas tres veces, espero que no sea insoportablemente aburrida, pero en fin, era necesaria. Como véis, Draco no fue capaz de irse y no sólo eso, le ha devuelto su varita a Hermione (como la mayoría sospechabáis, le había robado la varita por medio de Kreacher ;) Tambien ha hecho su intento de consolarla -desde luego pegarle a alguien que está llorando desconsoladamente, es una buena táctica para distraerle del motivo por el que llora xD -pero es que el chico no tiene mucho tacto. Por último, Hermione por fin les ha contado a Harry y Ron lo que le pasa y el primero se ha empeñado en que no le acompañen más -como creo que Harry hará en el séptimo libro en más de una ocasión- pero Hermione le ha cerrado la boca. La pista de la que habla es deducible y quizás os imaginéis más detalles sobre la localización del horrocrux porque se ha hablado en los libros -por cierto que en mi libro horrocrux va en minúscula, aunque ya ni sé como se escribe, he visto tantas versiones...-.

Otra cosa. Ayer vi una película y encontré otro Draco alternativo así que quería compartirlo con vosotras xD. La película se llama La **Alianza del Mal** o el Pacto (en inglés "_The Covenant_") y es uno de los cuatro protagonistas -aunque no sale demasiado-. Es rubio, pálido, de ojos claros, chulo, arrogante y rebelde. No es que sólo se parezca físicamente, sino que el papel también. El actor se llama Toby Hemingway, os recomiendo que busquéis algo de él en google (aunque en el LJ os he dejado fotos), ya me diréis que os parece :) Ya que estamos os recomiendo la película, es la típica teen movie sin un argumento muy elaborado o profundo, pero entretenida, con buenos efectos especiales y una banda sonora muy chula. Sin mencionar que absolutamente todos los actores están tremendos xD

Por otra parte espero que la canción os haya gustado :)

Creo que eso es todo, así que muchas gracias por vuesto apoyo, tengo mucha suerte de que me leáis :) **Gracias!**

En especial, a las que me dejaron r&r en el anterior:

_chepita1990, PauMalfoy, peke15, vhea, gata2242, Lna, Xgilr1, Barbara Nakamura, damari, galletaa, Itsa, Pecosa Granger, danymeriqui, Emily Dumbledore, maria, Dubhesigrid, Lenuska, Zorion, Tifanny, Heredhra, micropuff, Amber, Soerag Malfoy, Veroli, unkatahe, monica, Marceps, Fer Cornamenta, Antoo, Amarissima, waterflai, Nimue-Tarrazo, Adi Felton, , Alejandra1, Bellatrix L Black, Elea, Lyann Jade, Hermi-SsS, Tanaril, Selegna, Saskia, vangu, yanhira, Alhana Starbreeze, Dysis, ana karen malfoy, taniz, carlota, millicent granger, shofi-black, ana88, Klass2008 y Arisa 39._

**Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, por escribirme y por estar ahí :)**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry!**

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Malfoy (o X) te saqué de una pesadilla y haga tus sueños realidad mujajaja (y si no le dáis a "**Go**" también, que os lo merecéis ;)


	22. Peleas en un pasillo

**Capítulo 22: Peleas en un pasillo (Editado)**

—¿Una pista? —repitió Ron.

Hermione puso la típica expresión de sabihonda que lucía en clase cada vez que algún profesor preguntaba algo que ella sabía.

—Eso creo. Hace un rato me quedé dormida mientras echaba un vistazo a un libro, por si encontraba algo sobre como destruir los horrocruxes y cuando desperté —hizo una pausa para sentirse culpable por su "despertar" —recordaba algo, lo cual es nuevo.

—¿Y qué era? —preguntó Harry, mirándola con atención.

—Un bosque —respondió —no tengo una imagen muy definida porque estaba muy oscuro, pero era un bosque y creo que allí hay un horrocrux.

—Pues no es una pista muy buena, ¿no crees? Hay cientos de bosques ya sólo en Reino Unido y si contamos también con los de fuera... –replicó Ron acabando la frase con un soplido.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—Gracias por tu aportación, genio investigador —respondió ella con altivez y Harry disimuló una sonrisa —pero eso no es todo. Creo que ese bosque está en Albania.

—¿En Albania? ¿No es allí donde desapareció Berta Jonkins? —preguntó pelirrojo.

—Exacto —apuntó Hermione.

—Un momento, ¡ahora lo recuerdo! —exclamó Harry excitado —¡También fue allí donde Quirell se topó con Voldemort! ¡En los Bosques de Albania!

—Está claro que en Albania hay algo importante para Voldemort —comentó Hermione pensativa —Huyó allí las dos veces que fue derrotado, ¿no? Cuando quedó moribundo después de enfrentarte, Harry, y cuando tuvo que abandonar el cuerpo de Quirrell.

—¿Creéis que tiene una especie de...refugio allí? —preguntó Ron con cara de haberse comido una gragea de Bertie Bott sabor a vomito.

—O algo parecido —respondió Harry, con el ceño fruncido de concentración —sería lógico que hubiera ocultado un horrocrux allí.

—Si descartamos el diario, el guardapelo, el anillo de los Gaunt y la copa de Hufflepuff quedan dos horrocruxes —recontó Hermione.

—Dumbledore dijo que sospechaba que uno de ellos era Nagini, ¿no? Así que lo que falta debe de ser algo de Ravenclaw —apuntó Ron.

—Y ahora que lo decís creo recordar que se conoce a Albania como el país de las... —comenzó Hermione.

—Águilas —interrumpió el pelirrojo y ante la mirada interrogativa de sus amigos, se encogió de hombros con aire entendido —Charlie estuvo en Albania hace un par de años buscando _Bollas_.

—¿_Bollas_?

—Es una especie de dragón albanés que se cree extinta.

Los tres amigos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, meditando sobre la pista del horrocrux, hasta que Hermione se puso en pie enérgicamente.

—Bueno, ¿a qué esperamos? —exclamó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

—Pero, ¿a dónde vas?

—Querrás decir _vamos_ —apuntilló saliendo por la puerta —A la biblioteca, a buscar información.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada resignada antes de seguirla.

* * *

Draco cerró la ventana que volvió a sellarse mágicamente. No tenía sentido dejarla abierta porque sabía que no iba a escapar, ya no. Había perdido su única oportunidad de hacerlo, no sabía si volvería a tener otra. Pero tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Ya se había resignado a la idea de quedarse en Grimmauld Place porque aunque San Potter le abriera la puerta de par en par y le regalara una docena de varitas, sabía que no se iría.

Y no es que no quisiera, es que no podía.

—Jodida Granger —masculló.

Era realmente irónico que ella fuera el motivo principal por el que quería irse y a la vez la razón por la que finalmente se había quedado. Contradictorio, ¿no?

Como se había vuelto su puñetera vida en cuestión de meses. Y podría decirse que realmente _todo_ era culpa de ella. Todo.

Estaba claro que no servía para mortífago. Si no era siquiera capaz de escapar por una ventana, varita en mano, menos aún sería capaz de matar. Era frustrante.

Estaba sumido en plena fase de despotricar y maldecir mentalmente todo lo que se le ocurría cuando escuchó un ¡plop! a sus espaldas, y se volvió para ver a Kreacher. El elfo le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados en una mirada acusadora, como si supiera que se había quedado en Grimmauld Place porque _no podía separarse_ de Granger, la sangre sucia.

—¿Qué coño miras? —le espetó con sequedad. Lo único que le faltaba era que un patético y chiflado elfo doméstico le pidiera cuentas.

—Kreacher está sorprendido de que el joven Malfoy siga aquí, Kreacher pensó que el joven Malfoy se iría para no soportar a traidores y _sangre sucias_... —dijo el elfo con la vista fija en el suelo en una pomposa reverencia. Aunque no le miraba, Draco percibió la inflexión peligrosa de su voz cuando pronunció las dos últimas palabras.

—He cambiado de idea —dijo en un tono que daba a entender que por su bien no debería hacer más preguntas.

—¿Kreacher puede saber por qué?

—No. Y ahora lárgate.

—Sí, señor —respondió el elfo repitiendo su reverencia, pero cuando su nariz tocó el suelo, empezó a mascullar entre dientes —Kreacher no es estúpido, oh, no, Kreacher sabe que Malfoy se ha quedado por la repugnante y maloliente sangre sucia. Kreacher ve cómo la mira, Kreacher sabe que él estaba desesperado porque ella estaba en San Mungo. Kreacher sabe muchas cosas, sabe que el joven Malfoy se ha corrompido y ya no es digno vivir en la casa de mi honorable señora...El joven Malfoy se ha vuelto otro sarnoso traidor a la sangre, ¡qué decepción!, si la ama supiera...

—¡Basta! —espetó Draco, furioso. A él nadie le _trataba_ así, menos aún un animalillo inferior que ni siquiera era digno de limpiarle los zapatos —¿De verdad crees que nadie te escucha, repugnante basura? ¿O es que en realidad quieres que te escuche? ¿Estás acaso amenazándome? —a cada palabra avanzaba hacia el elfo, el cual parecía encogerse más y más en sí mismo, aunque sin dejar de mirarle con odio. Draco era tan alto que el elfo apenas le llegaba las rodillas y pensó con maldad, lo fácil que sería enviarle a las bodegas de una patada como había visto a su padre hacer docenas de veces con Dubby, Dobbu o como quiera que se llamara su antiguo elfo doméstico, pero se imagino la interminable monserga que Granger le daría si se enteraba, y decidió no hacerlo —¿Por qué hablas en tercera persona? ¿Es que te das tanto asco que no soportas recordar que Kreacher eres tú? No te culpo, yo también sentiría repugnancia por mi mismo si fuera tú.

—Kreacher no quiere, Kreacher no quiere... —comenzó a decir el elfo histéricamente, tapándose el rostro con sus manitas delgadas y sucias mientras gimoteaba tan penosamente, que Draco se sintió repugnado por tan patético espectáculo.

—Escúchame bien, saco de huesos y suciedad —pronunció alejándose cuando Kreacher se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, ante la sospecha de que intentaría besarle sus pies. No quería que ensuciara sus zapatos —me importa un pimiento lo que le cuentes o dejes de contar a tu vieja y gorda señora. Es sólo un jodido cuadro chillón, ¿está claro? Ella no puede hacerme ningún daño, pero yo a ti sí. Como vuelvas a hablarme así, a meterte en mis cosas o a llamar a Granger sangre sucia, yo... —se detuvo un instante pensando en algo especialmente aterrador para el elfo y sonrió con malicia —yo te daré la prenda, ¿me has oído? Te daré la prenda y te echaré de tu querida Mansión Black.

—¡El joven Malfoy no puede! —chilló Kreacher, levantándose del suelo de un salto rabioso. Sus ojos verdes y sanguinolentos destilaban puro odio y temeridad —¡El Joven Malfoy NO es mi amo! —exclamó con un tono de desquiciado triunfo en la voz.

Draco cerró los puños con furia y se planteó seriamente la posibilidad de estrangular al elfo, pero cuando dio un paso hacia él, Kreacher se echó a reír como un perturbado y se desapareció con otro sonoro ¡plop!.

* * *

—¿Habéis encontrado algo? —preguntó Hermione desde detrás de un enorme y pesado libro que tenía dificultades para sujetar con su única mano.

—Nos sería más fácil si supiéramos qué estamos buscando exactamente —se quejó Ron.

—Cualquier cosa sobre Albania que nos pueda ser útil, pero si lo encuentras aburrido, podrías hacer otra cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó el pelirrojo con el rostro iluminado, Harry sonrió.

—Sí —respondió la chica —Busca información sobre cómo destruir la copa de Hufflepuff. Puedes empezar con pociones corrosivas, me quedé a medias con ese libro de ahí.

La ilusión se escurrió del rostro de Ron y pareció caer a sus pies.

—Más libros —farfulló.

—Es importante, Ronald.

—Hermione tiene razón —intervino Harry —no había pensando en cómo destruir la copa, pero hasta que no lo hagamos no podemos descartarla como horrocruxes. Hasta ahora sólo la hemos cambiado de lugar pero Voldemort sigue siendo igual de poderoso.

—No creo que ningún hechizo destructivo funcione —comentó la chica pensativa —sería demasiado sencillo, pero no perdemos nada por intentarlo.

—¿Ahora? —preguntó Harry levantándose del sillón.

—¿Por qué no? —Hermione se encogió de hombros —por cierto, ¿podrías traerme mi varita? Creo que está en mi mesita.

Harry asintió y salió de la biblioteca en busca de la copa y la varita de Hermione. Reapareció un par de minutos más tarde y cerró y selló mágicamente la puerta de la biblioteca.

—No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa o venga a escuchar —explicó lanzando un hechizo insonorizador a la puerta. Estaba claro que ese "nadie" sólo podía abarcar a Kreacher o a Malfoy y Hermione entendía su prudencia.

El moreno posó sobre una mesita de madera un bulto envuelto en una camisa vieja y enorme –Hermione supuso que había pertenecido a Dudley –y cuando retiró la tela, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff quedó al descubierto. Dorada, intacta, con pequeñas incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Toda una reliquia...que iban a intentar destruir.

—Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron incorporándose del sillón en el que estaba sentado —¿Atacamos a la vez?

—Sí, probemos con un _Bombarda_ —indicó Harry y los tres amigos se colocaron en torno a la copa, varita en mano —A la de tres...uno —los tres amigos intercambiaron una mirada expectante—dos... –tomaron aire sonoramente —y ¡tres!

Al unísono, tres chorros de luz roja surgieron de sus varitas hacia la copa con fuerza, parecieron rebotar y salieron disparados a diferentes puntos de la biblioteca. Uno pasó entre las cabezas de Harry y Ron para estrellarse contra una pared, otro impactó con la puerta volándola en pedazos y el tercero destrozó una estantería.

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione, disgustada, corriendo hacia la estantería que un _Bombarda_ había hecho añicos junto con todos los libros que había contenido.

—Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar —masculló Ron colocándose el pelo que el impacto del hechizo que pasó junto a su cabeza había revuelto. Harry por su parte, volvió a ponerse las gafas en posición horizontal.

—Nos devuelve los hechizos —dijo Harry, decepcionado —Ya imaginé que no sería tan sencillo. Lo único que hemos logrado es destrozar la biblioteca.

—Puede arreglarse —aseguró Hermione con el ceño fruncido y con cierta inseguridad, apuntó con la zurda a los restos astillados de la estantería y susurró un _Reparo_. Al principio pareció que no iba a pasar nada, pero tras unos segundos las astillas se elevaron lentamente del suelo y se reunieron en un mismo punto, uniéndose poco a poco unas a otras hasta formar la estantería, con todos sus libros, de nuevo, como si alguien hubiera hecho al tiempo andar al revés a cámara lenta.

Hermione, algo decepcionada, procedió a arreglar el pequeño golpe de la pared, mientras Ron reparaba la puerta. Harry se había quedado parado frente a la copa, mirándola atentamente como si quisiera leer algo en su superficie dorada.

—No creo que podamos hacerlo —dijo con seriedad —no con ningún hechizo que nos hayan enseñado en Hogwarts al menos. Si en ningún libro del colegio hacen más que nombrar a los horrocruxes, mucho menos nos enseñarían allí el modo de destruir uno.

—Podemos seguir intentándolo —aseguró Ron posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo para darle ánimo —pero desde detrás de algún mueble. No me apetece acabar en San Mungo.

Durante la siguiente media hora, como Harry había supuesto, probaron todo tipo de hechizos sin resultado. Sin excepción, la copa repelió todos como si tuviera un escudo invisible que los hacía rebotar y volver hacia ellos. El mobiliario de la biblioteca casi al completo acabó destruido y los tres amigos tuvieron que reconstruirlo una y otra vez.

A decir verdad, si había alguien que se sentía más frustrado que Harry, esa era Hermione. Podía realizar algunos hechizos medianamente aceptables con la zurda, como por ejemplo el reparo, pero se había dado cuenta de que era un desastre con la mayoría de hechizos. Su Bombarda había sido el que únicamente había logrado hundir un poco la pared, con el mismo efecto que si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo, mientras que los de Harry y Ron habían hecho volar la estantería y una puerta de pesada madera. Con el resto de los hechizos que habían probado, no había notado mucha diferencia. Cuando lograba apuntar a la copa y no a la chimenea que tenía detrás, sus hechizos no eran nada potentes, de modo que cuando rebotaban, a veces simplemente se extinguían antes de llegar a tocar nada.

Tan sólo uno de ellos llegó hasta el sofá tras el que se ocultaban para protegerse de los hechizos y no logró más que hacer saltar algunas plumas de un cojín.

—Creo que ya lo hemos probado todo —dijo Ron, mientras reparaba por enésima vez una de las patas del sofá.

—A mi tampoco se me ocurre nada —reconoció Harry, frustrado —y no creo que nada que conozcamos nos sea útil.

—Bueno...podemos mirar en mis libros de Encantamientos y DCAO de séptimo curso, tal vez allí venga algo —propuso Hermione sin demasiado esperanza.

—Dudo que en séptimo enseñen a destruir Horrocruxes —descartó Harry con un ademán.

—Me pregunto por qué Dumbledore nunca te explicó cómo destruir un horrocrux —comentó el pelirrojo, pensativo.

—Supongo que si no lo hizo fue porque confiaba en que Harry encontraría la manera —aseguró Hermione tratando de animar a Harry, a todas luces desanimado.

—Bueno, podríamos preguntarle a Malfoy, ¿no? —propuso Ron.

—No creo que él sepa nada sobre los horrocruxes —dijo el moreno —recuerda que ya le interrogamos y que apenas sabía nada útil. Era el último en la jerarquía de mortífagos, creo no le tomaban demasiado en cuenta y empiezo a pensar que Voldemort le ordenó la misión de matar a Dumbledore como castigo porque su padre falló en el Ministerio sabiendo que no podría cumplirla. Dumbledore lo pensaba.

—A lo mejor no sabe nada sobre los horrocruxes pero seguro que conoce más magia oscura que nosotros —replico el pelirrojo —podría conocer algún hechizo prohibido o algo así mucho más potente que un Bombarda.

—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Harry, pensativo. Hermione se mantuvo al margen, silenciosa y confundida. ¿Eso significa que iban a volver a interrogar a Malfoy y a amenazarlo para que hablara? Recordó lo pálido que se había puesto la vez anterior cada vez que nombraban a Voldemort y se sintió incómoda.

—¿Entonces, qué?¿Lo interrogamos? —propuso Ron yendo hacia la puerta.

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione antes de darse cuenta. Cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de sus amigos, deseo que la tierra la tragara —Quiero decir que...no es necesario. Yo hablaré con él.

—¿Y crees que te va a decir algo así por las buenas?

—No pierdo nada por intentarlo, ¿no? —dijo ella encogiéndose de un hombro (ya que no podía con los dos) —Si no lo consigo, podéis intentarlo vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quieras —dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión que decía ¡_Mujeres_! a gritos.

Harry en cambio, se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos con un rastro de extrañeza en los ojos verdes, pero finalmente asintió. Aliviada, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta de la biblioteca y soltó un grito de sorpresa, al encontrarse a Malfoy justo allí.

—¡Malfoy! —exclamó, llevándose su mano buena al pecho, en un acto reflejo de intentar calmarse —¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Estabas espiando, Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, claramente enfadado, apareciendo tras Hermione. Ron, se colocó a su lado, con la misma expresión hostil que su amigo.

—Curiosidad. Quería saber si alguno de vosotros había muerto —replicó con ironía.

—¿De qué hablas? –inquirió el pelirrojo con brusquedad.

—Parecía que estabais librando una guerra aquí dentro por el escándalo que montabais —respondió el rubio —¿Estabais peleándoos o teniendo sexo desenfrenado? —preguntó con una chispa de humor en los ojos grises que sólo Hermione entendió. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener una sonrisa al entender que él hacía referencia a aquella ocasión en la que ella le había dicho que les llamaban Trío Dorado _por algo_.

Pero a Harry y a Ron les hizo ni pizca de gracia el comentario.

—¡Oye, lechoso...

—¡Malfoy! ¡T...

Harry y Ron trataron de salir de la biblioteca, pero como su amiga estaba en medio de la puerta casi la arrollaron para llegar hasta Malfoy. La chica se tuvo que agarrar al marco con su mano izquierda para no perder el equilibrio y les lanzó una mirada malhumorada a sus amigos, que en su enfado ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de que por poco la habían derribado.

—Vaya —Malfoy se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones con total parsimonia, como si Harry y Ron no estuvieran frente a él esperando que les diera un motivo más para romperle la crisma —¿Por qué os ponéis así? ¿Es por qué he dicho _sexo_? —remarcó esa palabra con desafío y malicia —Debí suponer que tratándose de vosotros, la razón de tanto ruido no podía ser eso. Tenéis cara de pasar horas de soledad en el baño.

—¡Pedazo de...

—O tal vez no tanta soledad —comentó Draco con expresión pensativa, como si se le acabara de ocurrir y estuviera meditándolo —¿Os hacéis compañía? —y les lanzó una mirada maliciosa. Pero la expresión de su rostro cambió cuando vio las varitas de Potter y Weasel apuntando a su pecho.

—¡Engorgio!

—¡Everte Statum!

Malfoy salió disparado contra la pared que había un metro por detrás de él cuando los maleficios de Ron y Harry le dieron al unísono en pleno pecho. Se estampó contra la pared y tras unos segundos resbaló por ella hasta llegar al suelo, quedando desmadejado e inconsciente, como un muñeco de trapo.

—¿Os habéis vuelto locos? —chilló Hermione, corriendo hacia el chico desmayado.

—Bah, no es nada —dijo Ron desechando la preocupación de Hermione con un ademán —sólo se hinchará un poco y despertará dolorido.

—¿Qué no es nada? —le gritó la chica, fuera de sí, al comprobar que la cara y las manos de Malfoy empezaban a hincharse hasta hacerle prácticamente irreconocible.

—Usé el mismo hechizo con el que él me atacó en el Club del Duelo –dijo Harry, impasible —no es para tanto, se despertará en un rato.

—¡Pero él no estaba armado y vosotros sois dos! —la voz de Hermione sonaba extrañamente aguda, como si hubiera aspirado helio, pero estaba demasiado furiosa o alterada como para reparar en ello.

—Que no nos hubiera provocado —respondió Ron, tozudo —él sabía que estaba en inferioridad de condiciones y aún así nos insultó, tiene lo que se ha buscado.

Hermione no se molestó en contestar, les lanzó una mirada colérica y cargada de reproche mientras se colocaba la cabeza –por momentos más y más grande –de Malfoy sobre las rodillas ayudándose con su única mano.

—Hermione ... —comenzó Harry.

—¿Por qué no os largáis? —les espetó secamente —Yo me encargaré. Y tú, coge el horrocrux, ¿o piensas dejarlo en la biblioteca para que Kreacher lo encuentre?

Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Harry entró en la biblioteca a buscar la copa mientras Ron contemplaba el espectáculo que suponía ver a Malfoy con la cabeza del tamaño de una pelota de playa apenas pudiendo contener una risilla.

—¿Podrías ir a reírte a otra parte, Ronald? —Hermione le lanzó una mirada helada y se contuvo de añadir un "o acabaré estrangulándote". El pelirrojo puso gesto ofendido, y cuando Harry salió de la biblioteca con la copa de Hufflepuff envuelta en su camisa vieja, ambos se fueron. Antes de que desaparecieran por las escaleras, Hermione pudo escuchar un "_cuando se pone así me recuerda a mi madre_" cargado de malhumor.

Apretó los labios, aún más exasperada y volvió a mirar a Malfoy –o lo que quiera que fuera exactamente en esos momentos -. Cogió su varita y rogó mentalmente ser capaz de formular los contra hechizos. Después de un par de intentonas, logró que la cabeza y las manos del chico volvieran a su tamaño original, pero no lo tuvo tan fácil para despertarlo.

—¡Ennervate! —exclamaba una y otra vez apuntándole con su varita. Entonces aguardaba un par de segundos esperando ver sus ojos grises de nuevo, pero no pasaba nada. A cada momento se sentía más nerviosa, frustrada e inútil. No podía usar su brazo derecho y era un auténtico desastre con la zurda. Aún le asombraba haber sido capaz de reducir la cabeza del chico antes de que se convirtiera en un melón gigante.

—Despierta... —le rogó en un susurro. Sabía que los maleficios de Harry y Ron no eran demasiado peligroso y que podrían haber empleado otros peores, pero aún así hervía de furia cada vez que miraba a Malfoy, inconsciente sobre sus rodillas.

Finalmente resolvió intentarlo un par de veces más antes de traer a Harry o Ron para que lo hicieran aunque fuera sujetos por la oreja, y casi soltó un gritito de júbilo cuando tras su último intento, Malfoy comenzó a parpadear pesadamente. De pronto, abrió los ojos, alerta...y se llevó las manos a la cabeza que le dolía como si fuera a partírsele en dos.

Trató de incorporarse, pero se sintió tan mareado sólo de inclinar un poco la cabeza que volvió a dejarse caer sobre lo que quiera en lo que estuviera apoyado. ¿Dónde estaba?

Reconoció de inmediato ese dulce olor a caramelo envolviéndole y mirando hacia arriba pudo ver el rostro de Granger, observándole con preocupación. Entonces miró a su alrededor y al darse cuenta de que estaba tirado en mitad del pasillo del cuarto piso, recordó todo.

Potty y Weasel le había atacado, los muy cabrones. Había disfrutado mucho provocándoles y burlándose de ellos, pero no había creído que fueran a atacarle realmente. O tal vez sí. A él le dolía la cabeza, pero estaba seguro de que a ellos su orgullo.

Hablando de orgullos, el suyo se sentía un poco maltrecho y humillado. Que el gilipollas de Potter y su perrito faldero le hubieran hecho polvo con total facilidad y que su inseparable Granger, hija de muggles, fuera quien le estuviera ayudando era humillante para Draco Malfoy.

—No te muevas —le sugirió ella con suavidad.

Y lo cierto, lo peor, lo más espantoso, era que realmente no quería moverse, que no le importaba tener ese taladrante dolor de cabeza mientras pudiera seguir cerca de ella. Lo cual era jodidamente cursi. Vomitivo.

Por eso, se incorporó a pesar del enorme esfuerzo y el mareo que eso le supuso, y se apartó de Granger. Ella le observaba con algo parecido a compasión en los ojos castaños, y eso sólo hizo que Draco se sintiera más humillado, asqueado y ridículo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

Por un instante, Draco se sintió cómo cuando ella le había descubierto llorando cual niño pequeño en el salón por culpa de un boggart. Con la misma sensación de vulnerabilidad que entonces o aún peor. Odiaba su compasión, pero anhelaba su preocupación. Importarle por algo más que por ser el cachorro desvalido de turno al que ella protegía.

Y eso era realmente aterrador para él. Por eso, cuando ella se acercó a él, Draco se apartó y giró el rostro, enfadado consigo mismo, con ella y con la situación. Quería alejarla de él antes de que se le metiera demasiado dentro. _Aún más_.

—Déjame en paz, sangre sucia, no necesito tu ayuda —le espetó con desprecio.

Hermione se quedó paralizada unos instantes, como si hubiera recibido un impacto muy fuerte que le impedía moverse o reaccionar. Y después sintió dolor, en el pecho, y humillación.

No sólo desdeñaba su ayuda después de que ella se hubiera desesperado por despertarle, sino que volvía a llamarla sangre sucia. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sólo que ahora esas dos palabras le dolían más que nunca.

Se sintió tan dolida y estúpida por dejar que algo de lo que él dijera le afectara, que se puso en pie y le miró, enojada.

—Que te den, Malfoy —dijo, y después se alejó a zancadas por el pasillo.

Mientras desaparecía por las escaleras, a Draco le pareció ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos y se sintió aún peor.

* * *

_Hola chicas :)!_

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, recién salido del horno (lo acabé ahora mismo). Quería hacerlo un poco más largo y meter otra escena pero se me acabó la inspiración y no tengo tiempo así que decidí dejarlo aquí antes que estropearlo. Bueno, no ha habido mucho Dramione pero han pasado muchas cosas. La pista de Hermione era el bosque vio en sus sueños y como la chica es muy lista, lo asoció a Albania. La verdad es que la teoría de que haya allí un horrocrux es algo que he visto en varios sitios y es bastante posible. Estoy casi convencida de que allí hay un horrocruxes y dado que es el País de las Águilas, pondría mi mano en el fuego a que es el horrocrux de algo de Ravenclaw. Después, Kreacher se ha rebelado contra Malfoy lo cual traerá muchas consencuencias mujajaja (¿recordáis al Malfoy con delantal...?) y el trío dorado ha intentado destruir el horrocrux. Yo siempre me he preguntado por qué carajo Dumbledore nunca le mencionó a Harry como destruir un horrocrux, y dudo sinceramente que con un hechizo cualquiera se logre. Tengo una idea interesante al respecto que ya iré contando en la historia y que tendrá que ver con Regulus, pero no digo más, que así os intrigo ;) Y por último, Harry y Ron han dejado a Malfoy hecho polvo (ya habían aguantado mucho los pobres xD) con la de veces que se han peleado y lanzando maleficios a lo largo de los libros, ahora que están encerrados en una casa no podían faltar. Hermione se ha puesto como una loca, pero Draco lo ha estropeado todo insultándola...¡Hombres!

En el próximo habrá más Dramione ;) y misterios.

Ahora tengo que daros una noticia xD la mitad ya lo sabéis porque no he parado de decirlo allí a donde he ido y es que estoy más feliz que una perdiz xP. Veréis, hace un par de meses me presenté a un concurso de relatos universitario con una novela corta y original. Bien, el caso es que no sabía nada del concurso y ya estaba convencida de que había salido la resolución y de que como había perdido no me habían dicho nada. Pues resulta que el miércoles me llamaron por telefono para decirme que ¡**he ganado el primer premiooooo**! Empaté con otra chica en el primer puesto así que supongo que el premio se dividirá entre las dos. Por lo tanto me llevaré 1500 euros y la publicación virtual de mi obra :D!

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo, chicas, sin vosotros no hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Gracias de verdad.

En especial a las que dejaron r&r en el anterior:

_PauMalfoy, chepita 1990, Dubhesigrid, brujiskatty18, cukyas, Tanaril, unkatahe, alicia, PaolaDunkelheit , Barbara Nakamura, Pajaro de fuego, Sandrita Granger, Xgirl1, Heredhra, damari, Pecosa Granger, Micropuff, Nimue Tarrazo, Galletaa, Amarissima, Emily Dumbledore, Monica, Esmeralda, Amber Nixie, mariapotter2002, lxlgiselalxl, tiffany, duciell, Autosugestion ;), Soerag, Soll, Sakura Granger, Keikleen, Jules, , MarieIveth, pekelittrell, taniz, Lenuska, Itsa, sakurita555, nazath, Sweet Nini, oromalfoy, Lna, Valeeh, Veroli, Zorion, Sophi Black, AdiFelton, Arisa 39, Edoras, Fer Cornamenta, mond, millicent Granger, Lyann Jade, Elea, Mineth, Yanhira, Brenda, alella, Kapu Way, gala zoel, Merodeadora-chii, Yezzie, Andrux, Nita, ._

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOOOOO!**

Con mucho cariño, Dry!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) te susurre cosas al oído (las que quieras mujajaja)


	23. Duerme

**o0o Recomendación Músical:** _Vermillion Pt.2_ - Slipknot

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Duerme (Editado)**

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué tenían que importarle tanto sus palabras?

En realidad, ni siquiera había comenzado a hacerse ilusiones de que él hubiera cambiado, ¿no? Conocía a la perfección a Draco Malfoy desde prácticamente la primera semana de curso. Orgulloso, narcisista, egoísta, ambicioso, con un gran complejo de superioridad y una evidente carencia de afecto. Necesitaba pisotear a los más débiles para autoafirmarse y tenía celos de los éxitos de los demás. También era elitista y se creía muy poderoso por ser un sangre pura y tener una familia rica e influyente. Era superficial y arrogante.

La única virtud que Hermione podía destacar en él era su astucia y reconocía que era inteligente. Pero nada más.

Y no obstante, la visión que tenía de él había sufrido graves vapuleos y transformaciones desde que estaba en Grimmauld Place. Había descubierto que era humano, que estaba solo y asustado, que tenía los mismos miedos que cualquier persona. Que era altanero pero no insensible, y que en ocasiones, podía llegar a ser rudamente tierno.

La había besado, le había pedido que volviera y la había mirado de un modo indescriptible cuando regresó de San Mungo. También le había alcanzado un libro y permitido tocar su marca, y la había sacado de su horrible pesadilla. Le había dado su camisa para secarse las lágrimas y había permitido que llorara en su hombro.

Y justo cuando empezaba a pensar que después de todo no era tan horrible, la rechazaba e insultaba de nuevo.

_Sangresucia, sangresucia, sangresucia_. Oía una y otra vez ese insulto en su interior, golpeándola con una fuerza invisible.

Enfadada, sacó la camisa de Malfoy de debajo de la manta de la Señora Weasley y la arrojó al suelo de la habitación.

Malfoy era un idiota. Y Harry y Ron.

Y ella.

Con desgana, cogió una de las pociones para dormir sin sueños que los medimagos le habían dado –no quería que se repitiera el episodio de esa tarde – y la bebió lentamente. No había cenado nada –por no ver a sus amigos –pero había decidido acostarse para que se acabara su largo y asqueroso día de regreso a Grimmauld Place. Se metió en la cama y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, subiéndose la manta de la señora Weasley hasta casi la barbilla. Lo bueno de la poción era que la hacía dormirse en cuestión de un minuto, así no tenía que pensar en bestias insensibles y arrogantes, ni en cómo le había dolido ese _sangresucia_ a bocajarro.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en cuanto odiaba a Malfoy. Poco después, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Sí, debería estar durmiendo, pero simplemente no podía. Tenía una sensación amarga en la boca y se sentía mal, aunque el dolor de cabeza y la humillación hubieran pasado hacía unas horas ya. Ya era más de media noche y hacía más de veinte minutos que había escuchado a Granger pasar por el pasillo y meterse en su habitación. Seguramente ella ya estaba dormida, en lugar de dar vueltas por la habitación estúpidamente.

Dormida.

¿Estaría teniendo pesadillas otra vez? No había escuchado nada, pero eso no tenía por qué significa que todo fuera bien.

Quería verla y comprobar si le odiaba. Sabía que le había hecho daño al llamarla sangre sucia y que se había encargado de romper la frágil tregua en la que parecía hallarse su relación. Ella le había abrazado entre lágrimas y se había preocupado por él cuando los imbéciles de sus amigos le atacaron. Él le había dado un golpe en el hombro y la había insultado.

"_Bien hecho, Draco_" se dijo, con amargura. No podía seguir así, en completa lucha consigo mismo, con sus instintos, con sus sentimientos. Primero se iba a largar, después no lo hacía. La insultaba, después se arrepentía. La deseaba y una y otra vez se reprimía.

Él no estaba acostumbrado a negarse algo que deseara, de hecho, desde pequeño siempre había tenido todo aquello que había querido. Dinero, poder, popularidad. Y también éxito con las chicas.

Ahora no tenía un galeón, ni una pizca de poder –ni siquiera el jodido elfo doméstico le respetaba –y la única chica que deseaba no _podía_ ser suya.

O sí, pero no debía. Pero siendo realista, ¿qué importaba ya lo que debería o no debería hacer? Ya no era el príncipe de Slytherin, ni un mortífago, y ser un Malfoy se había convertido en algo peligroso. Su padre estaba en la cárcel, su madre vigilada y él en búsqueda y captura por mortífago y desertor. Estaba en una situación en la que no le quedaba nada que perder.

Estaba aburrido de estar encerrado e inactivo y su única satisfacción consistía en molestar a Potter y Weasley y en estar con ella. Verla, oír su voz, discutir con ella...besarla.

Que el infierno le llevara, pero se moría de ganas por volver a hacerlo.

Seguramente se debiera a que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin _compañía femenina_. Desde que él y los mortífagos huyeron de Hogwarts, la única mujer que había visto era su tía Bellatrix y esa tal Alecto.. La única chica que tenía a mano era Granger y eso explicaba por qué la había ido encontrando más y más atractiva. Tal vez no se estuviera "enamorando" ni ninguna cursilería por el estilo. Simplemente eran sus hormonas que se conformaban con lo único que tenían cerca.

Sí, eso era todo. Al llegar a esa conclusión se sintió inmensamente mejor. Era una explicación satisfactoria que no le producía un conflicto con sus principios. Sólo se trataba de sus instintos más primitivos y naturales.

Pero un sonido quebró su recién encontrada paz: un sollozo. No necesitó volver a escucharlo para identificarlo, Granger estaba teniendo otra pesadilla. Antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en el pasillo, frente a la habitación de la chica. Alargó la mano hasta su pomo y se detuvo un instante.

Quería acostarse con ella, no implicarse emocionalmente. Debería importarle un pimiento que ella tuviera pesadillas o que eso le hiciera sentir mal. No tenía ningún interés en convertirse en su paño de lágrimas de nuevo o en tratar de reconfortarla. Lo único que le importaba era su cuerpo.

Al diablo con sus pesadillas, él se largaba.

Dio un par de pasos y entró en la habitación. Pero no la suya, sino la de Granger.

_Mierda_.

La escasa luz que arrojaban las lámparas de aceite mágico por el pasillo, se colaban por la abertura de la puerta y caían sobre su rostro y el comienzo de uno de sus hombros. Dormía, pero con la misma expresión de sufrimiento que unas horas antes. Un dolor mudo.

Y observando la arruga de su entrecejo, sus labios entreabiertos como si quisieran gritar pidiendo auxilio, se dio cuenta de que no podía largarse y dejarla así como si nada. Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, a ella y a las jodidas pesadillas, se aproximó con cautela a la cama de la chica.

Su cabello castaño y alborotado, se repartía por la almohada en guedejas de miel, irradiando ese olor dulce. Estaba inmóvil, indefensa, atrapada en sus sueños y expuesta a él. Podía mirarla y tocarla sin ella lo notara.

Con cautela, se sentó en el borde la cama y alargó una mano hasta el rostro dormido de la muchacha. Extendió el índice y lentamente lo aproximó hasta su ceño fruncido. Lo acarició suavemente durante unos segundos hasta que ella lo relajó, adquiriendo una expresión más serena. Después bajó hasta sus labios plegados y los delineó pausadamente. Eran tan suaves y estaban tan fríos que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no calentarlos con los suyos. El impulso era tan fuerte que su dedo tembló sobre la boca de ella y apartó la mano con brusquedad.

Debía dejarse de tanta mariconada y despertarla de una jodida vez. Rudamente, acercó su mano hasta el hombro de la muchacha con la intención de darle una buena sacudida para que despertara, pero cuando sus dedos se cerraron en torno a su piel, el impulso murió. En lugar de sacudirla como un bestia, presionó un poco con sus dedos y la movió con suavidad.

—Granger —susurró.

Esta vez, ella no tardó tanto en despertarse. Aspiró una bocanada de aire con fuerza y abrió los ojos. Parecía tan asustada y aturdida, que Draco retiró la mano de inmediato y se puso en pie.

Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación y que la figura alargada y oscura que había junto a su cama era Malfoy. Había tenido otra pesadilla, aunque no tan intensa como la de esa tarde. No obstante, los restos de un miedo primitivo, de una tragedia horrible, seguían calados en sus huesos. Tembló, se arrebujó bajo la manta de la señora Weasley y reuniendo valor, miró a Malfoy a los ojos. A decir verdad, no podía percibir su expresión o su estado de ánimo, la habitación estaba casi por completo a oscuras y la tenue luz que llegaba del pasillo, sólo le iluminaba hasta poco más allá de la cintura. Pero ella sabía que la había despertado, de nuevo.

Y volvió a sentir que las piezas de la ecuación Malfoy dejaban de encajar otra vez. Pero esa sensación estaba sepultada bajo otra parecida a alivio y necesidad.

Cuando él se movió y Hermione comprendió que su intención era salir de la habitación, sintió el impulso de gritar un sonoro _no_. Y aunque logró reprimirlo, no pudo evitar que unas fatídicas palabras salieran de sus labios.

—Quédate conmigo. No quiero estar sola...

Draco se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta, de espaldas a ella, por lo que no pudo ver cómo la chica se llevaba la mano izquierda a la boca, como si quisiera borrar lo dicho o impedirse decir algo más (o peor). Todas sus hormonas parecieron revolucionarse y empezar a brincar y danzar por su interior, pero Draco las reprimió con amargura. Ella no estaba haciéndole una invitación sexual –desgraciadamente –sólo le pedía que le hiciera compañía porque estaba asustada.

Y esa era una demanda que él había rechazado veces en el pasado. Pero no de ella. A pesar de saber que no era prudente ni recomendable quedarse, de que era algo demasiado sentimental y de que si había renunciado a quedarse a dormir con cualquiera de sus líos en el pasado era por una buena razón, no se fue. No, se dio media vuelta y volvió a adentrarse en la habitación bajo el cobijo de las sombras.

Podía ver cómo ella le observaba con una mezcla de alivio y prudencia. Posiblemente se había dado cuenta de que su petición podría resultarle peligrosa pero no le dijo que se fuera y a esas alturas, él dudaba de que lo hubiera hecho por mucho que ella dijera. Se acercó al sillón donde ella solía sentarse a leer con Crookshanks en sus rodillas y lo empujó hasta dejarlo cerca de la cama.

Después se sentó y la miró de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que Granger apenas podía distinguirle el rostro, no obstante, se sintió desnudo y vulnerable ante su mirada castaña e intensa. Parecía tratar de entender sus motivaciones para quedarse y Draco sintió la necesidad de justificarse.

—Si vas a tener otra pesadilla y empezar a lloriquear, volverás a despertarme. Estando aquí podré darte un cojinazo en cuanto empieces a resultar molesta. Pero no te hagas ilusiones, Granger, no pienso meterme en tu cama —aseguró tratando de disfrazar su amargura de ironía.

—Vaya, qué decepción —dijo ella con humor. La verdad es que se sentía extrañamente bien a pesar de haber tenido otra de sus pesadillas. Y aunque resultara irónico, se sentía aliviada e insólitamente segura teniendo a Malfoy cerca. Algo más que añadir a su lista de dudas sin resolver: ella misma.

Draco en cambio no estaba pasándolo nada bien. Definitivamente, Granger era una insensata si bromeaba con algo así tan a la ligera. Demasiado inocente o demasiado temeraria, no estaba muy seguro pero las dos opciones le atraían. Mierda.

No debía seguir con ese juego peligroso.

—Duerme —le ordenó con sequedad. "_Duérmete antes de que te haga algo que no te gustaría. O sí_".

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos. Más tarde, en otro contexto, podría analizar y pensar fríamente en lo extraño e irreal de esa situación, pero en ese momento todo le parecía perfecto.

Draco no podía creérselo: Granger iba a dormirse. Así, tan tranquila. Estaba claro que ella no estaba sufriendo una agonía insoportable por estar a solas con él en mitad de la noche, en una habitación oscura y con una cama de por medio.

Maldita Granger.

Tenso, resolvió apartar esos pensamientos de su mente y echó un vistazo aburrido a la habitación, pero un bulto oscuro le llamó la atención. Era su camisa, la camisa de seda negra que él le había dado para que se secara las lagrimas unas horas atrás. Echó un vistazo a Granger que parecía haberse sumergido en el mundo de los sueños de nuevo y con sigilo, se puso en pie y recuperó su prenda del rincón en el que se hallaba. La sostuvo en las manos y miró de soslayo a la muchacha dormida.

Podría jurar que sabía cómo había ido a parar su camisa al suelo. Posiblemente no había ocurrido mucho después de que él la llamara sangre sucia.

Sintió algo incómodo en su interior, removiéndose como si intentara encontrar un sitio en el que encajara. Fuera lo que fuera le era desagradable. Frustrado, colocó la camisa en el respaldo del sillón y volvió a sentarse. Ella se removió, frotando con su rostro la almohada, seguramente perdida en algún retazo de sus sueños y mirándola, Draco sintió que la palabra _sangresucia_ perdía todo su sentido y significado.

Era sólo una conjunción de letras, vacía, sin ninguna razón. Era capaz de recordar lo que había significado tiempo atrás, algo malo, denigrante, inferior. Ahora no era nada, solamente un arma que usaba de vez en cuando para alejarla de él ante su incapacidad de hacerlo por otros medios.

Ella ya no le parecía un ser inferior, asexuado e insípido. Posiblemente todo fuera culpa de su libido pero el hecho es que las cosas habían cambiado y que ya no obtenía ningún placer de llamarla sangre sucia. Es más, se sentía inmundo cada vez que lo hacía porque sabía que eso la lastimaba.

Ella soltó un pequeño suspiro y Draco la miró, sintiendo unas palabras brotar en su garganta y trepar, intentando salir a la superficie.

—Lo siento —escupió a toda velocidad, como si el decirlo muy rápido quitara peso a sus palabras. Pero no importaba, porque ella estaba dormida.

Un momento...¿estaba abriendo los ojos?

Oh, oh. Cazado.

—Sólo lo dije para probarte, quería saber si estabas despierta —dijo rápidamente arrastrando las palabras con un estudiado hastío, como si no tuvieran ninguna importancia, al ver los ojos castaños de la chica observándole de un modo tan intenso que parecía que pudiera leer dentro de él.

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. No había sido ninguna prueba, él había pensado que estaba realmente dormida. Lo cierto es que casi lo estaba, pero esas palabras la habían sacado de su estado de duermevela. Nunca jamás había pensado que oiría a Draco Malfoy disculpándose, menos aún por decirle algo que años que antes parecía considerar su deber semanal. Porque ella sabía que ese lo siento significaba en realidad "siento haberte llamado sangre sucia" y eso hizo que algo en su interior se aflojara hasta desaparecer.

Sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, cerró los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que él empezaba a sentirse incómodo y parecía plantearse la posibilidad de practicar una huida rápida. No quería que él se fuera. Se sentía bien teniéndole cerca. Tranquila a pesar de la incertidumbre que suponía dormir.

Draco por su parte deseaba pegarse a sí mismo o retroceder en el tiempo, no estaba muy seguro de que impulso prevalecía. La muy jodida no estaba dormida, sólo se lo hacía, como si hubiera estado esperando algo similar. Estaba claro que no podía bajar la guardia nunca tratándose de ella.

Ahora tenía una sensación horrible, similar a la que experimentaba de pequeño cuando su padre le pillaba haciendo algo que no debería. Inseguridad, miedo, temor por haber ido demasiado lejos, y no soportaba sentirse así. Tenía que hacer algo.

—Por cierto, Granger, ¿de dónde has sacado esa manta tan horrenda? —preguntó refiriéndose a la manta de remiendos de la señora Weasley —¿se la robaste a un mendigo?

Pero Hermione no escuchó su ingeniosa frase, porque ya se había quedado dormida.

* * *

Hermione despertó muy entrada la mañana a juzgar por la cantidad de sol que se colaba por la rendija entre las pesadas cortinas de su ventana. Parpadeó un par de veces y bostezó. Entonces, como acto reflejo, miró hacia el sillón en cuanto recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Pero Malfoy no estaba allí, sólo quedaba la camisa de seda que le había dado el día anterior.

No había vuelto a tener ninguna pesadilla y había dormido maravillosamente bien. Además se sentía extrañamente animada esa mañana y llena de energía, incluso se dio cuenta de que sonreía como una boba.

Negándose a analizar las razones, se levantó de la cama y fue a descorrer las cortinas, inundando la habitación de luz. Después se estiró y salió al pasillo. La puerta de Malfoy estaba cerrada, y Hermione pensó que seguramente estaba durmiendo, así que fue al servicio y después bajó a desayunar algo. Se encontró a Harry y Ron saliendo de las cocinas con sus cazadoras puestas.

—¿A dónde vais? —le preguntó con extrañeza.

—A ver a mi padre —explicó Ron —vamos a preguntarle si sabe exactamente por que parte de Albania desapareció Bertha Jonkins.

—Eso nos dará una idea aproximada de donde puede estar el refugio de Voldemort —añadió Harry.

—Buena idea, no se me había ocurrido. ¿Por qué no me despertasteis? Quiero ir con vosotros.

—Preferimos dejarte de dormir —dijo Harry —–aún no estás del todo repuesta y no creo que sea buena idea que nos acompañes hasta el centro.

Hermione abrió la boca, irritada, pero Ron la interrumpió.

—¿Ya tomaste la poción vigorizante? —así era como se llamaba la poción que los medimagos le habían dicho que tomara a diario para recuperar la movilidad de su brazo derecho.

—Pues no pero...

—Tómatela y...

—Descansa —apostilló Harry, y después él y su amigo se dirigieron al hall dejando a la muchacha sola y malhumorada.

—¡Ni que estuviera terminal! —murmuró con desagrado, bajando a las cocinas. Su humor ni siquiera se ablandó un poco al ver que Harry y Ron le habían dejado preparado el desayuno, pues sólo logró recordarle lo inútil que la consideraban por tener un brazo inservible. Aunque por otra parte no podía culparles, después de la exhibición de magia con la zurda que había hecho el día anterior había quedado probado que su nivel era el de un estudiante de primer curso en Hogwarts. No había logrado realizar a la perfección ni uno de los hechizos que había en los libros reglamentarios de séptimo y ni siquiera era hábil con la mayoría de los que dominaba hacía años. Y para la eficiente Hermione Granger eso era mucho más que frustrante, era alarmante.

Molesta, se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado la poción vigorizante en su habitación y regresó a por ella. De paso, analizó las pociones para dormir sin sueños que le quedaban, preguntándose por qué narices no le habían hecho efecto la noche anterior. ¿Se había vuelto insensible a ellas?

Más malhumorada todavía, regresó a las cocinas y para terminar de alegrarle el día, encontró a Malfoy bebiendo su café y comiendo sus tostadas que Harry o Ron se habían encargado de untar pródigamente con mermelada de frambuesa.

—Ese es mi desayuno —dijo tratando de contener su incipiente malhumor, no quería pagarlo con Malfoy después del modo en que se había portado con ella la noche anterior pero en ese momento no se sentía especialmente generosa.

Él, como toda respuesta, se metió el resto de la tostada en la boca.

—¿Estás sordo? —le preguntó aproximándose a la mesa.

Draco no le prestó especial atención, estaba ocupado dando buena cuenta de las tostadas y el café que quedaban. Después de todo, algo tenía que comer, ¿no? Kreacher no le había hecho la cena el día anterior y sospechaba que nunca volvería a cocinar para él, por mucho que lo amenazara. Y si lo conseguía, posiblemente Kreacher sazonara su comida con algún que otro escupitajo. Ante esa perspectiva, había bajado hambriento a la cocina, y al encontrarse un desayuno preparado –aunque sabía a ciencia cierta que no era para él –se había puesto a comerlo.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —continuó la muchacha —¿es que ya no te gusta lo que te prepara Kreacher?

—No me hables de ese inmundo elfo —espetó él, furioso sólo de recordar la escena del día anterior.

Hermione le miró con desconfianza y apoyó una mano en la mesa.

—Ahora que lo dices, no le veo desde ayer. ¿Qué le has hecho?

—Lamentablemente nada —dijo dando un sorbo al café, que por cierto dejaba mucho que desear —parece ser que ha decidido independizarse.

—¿Y eso qué significa exactamente? —preguntó ella, suspicaz.

—Significa que ha decidido servir únicamente a la foca arrugada de su ama —respondió con evidente desprecio. Cuando miró a Granger, le sorprendió e irritó a partes iguales ver una sonrisa de marisabidilla en sus labios.

—Así que Kreacher se ha cansado de servirte, ¿eh? Ha comprendido que no eres superior a él y que tiene derecho a vivir dignamente, libre del yugo de...

—Antes de que te emociones con tus rollos de liberación de los elfos, déjame decirte que Kreacher no ha dejado de servirme por eso —la cortó él, exasperado.

—¿Entonces, por qué? —–preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

—No es asunto tuyo —replicó Draco. Decirle que lo había hecho porque sospechaba que ella le atraía estaba fuera de lugar. Antes muerto que reconocerlo.

Que se hubiera pasado más de dos horas observándola mientras dormía, no significaba nada.

—Y a propósito de eso —continuó, antes de darle la oportunidad a la chica de hacer más preguntas —a partir de ahora, cocinarás para mí.

Hermione le miró seriamente unos segundos, después rompió a reír mientras él empequeñecía los ojos progresivamente.

—Eso ha sido muy gracioso, Malfoy —dijo. Vale que le estuviera agradecida, pero de ahí a convertirse en su esclava había un gran trecho. No obstante, al ver la expresión ofendida de él, una idea acudió a su mente – Aunque...

—¿Aunque...? —la alentó él, al ver que la chica se detenía.

—Te enseñaré a cocinar si tú respondes a unas preguntas.

—En primer lugar, yo _no_ cocino. Eso es para elfos o en todo caso mujeres, y en segundo lugar, no voy a decirte nada sobre Kreacher o mis experiencias sexuales.

Hermione apretó los labios, indignada y escandalizada a partes iguales.

—En primer lugar, tus experiencias sexuales me traen sin cuidado, y en segundo lugar, en esta casa sólo hay un elfo doméstico y una mujer y ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a servirte, así que si no quieres morirte de hambre, deberías plantearte la posibilidad de aprender a cocinar. A no ser que comerse el orgullo alimente.

Tocado y hundido. Por mucha rabia e indignación que sintiera, Draco sabía que tenía todas las de perder. Por supuesto, ordenarles a Potty o Weasel que cocinaran para él no era opción, y si Kreacher y Granger se negaban a hacerlo, ya podía morirse de hambre. No sabía ni prepararse un huevo frito y sus únicas incursiones en cocinas habían sido para robar dulces y alcohol.

Por mucho tiempo que se tomara pensándolo, no encontraría otra solución que aceptar el trato de Granger. Un Malfoy cocinando. Era completamente denigrante, pero después de haber pasado hambre y penurias cuando huyó del Innombrable, no pensaba repetir la experiencia. Después de todo, una características de los Slytherins era saber cuando rendirse por mucho que le doliera en el orgullo.

—Está bien —masculló entre dientes.

—Bien —dijo Hermione con dignidad —pero antes necesito que respondas a mis preguntas.

Draco la asesinó con la mirada pero no dijo nada.

—¿Conoces algún hechizo destructor muy potente? Aunque sea de magia negra.

Draco la miró con auténtica curiosidad.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó.

—Soy yo la que hace las preguntas —dijo frunciendo el ceño con impaciencia —Respóndeme.

—Conozco un par de hechizos, sí.

Su tía Bellatrix le había enseñado magia negra durante el verano anterior. Entre ellos el hechizo con el cual habían logrado partir ese puente muggle en dos provocando docenas de victimas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hechizos son esos?

—¿La sabihonda e intachable Hermione Granger queriendo aprender magia negra? —la aguijoneó él, meramente por el placer de hacerla impacientarse y para ganar tiempo. No le gustaba ser el que llevaba las de perder en el trato.

—Soy muy capaz de saltarme las normas cuando la ocasión lo requiere —dijo ella altivamente –o soy ninguna mojigata.

—Permíteme que lo dude —se burló él.

—Sé lo que pretendes y no voy a permitir que cambies de tema —replicó Hermione con sequedad —Enséñame esos hechizos y yo te enseñaré a cocinar.

—No tengo varita.

—No la necesitas para nada. Yo tengo la mía, sólo indícame como hacerlo.

—¿Estás segura? —la provocó él —Podrías provocar un desastre haciendo magia con la zurda, ¿no crees?

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativa. Por poco que le gustara reconocerlo, él tenía razón. Era tan posible que no lograra ni partir en dos una cerilla como que hiciera un boquete considerable con la pared, no era capaz de controlar su fuerza con la zurda ni de hacer movimientos complicados con su varita.

—Tú enséñame cómo hacerlo, no hace falta que lo ponga en práctica ahora mismo.

—Está bien —cedió él a regañadientes y se puso en pie. Durante los siguientes minutos, Draco le explicó a Granger en que consistían los dos hechizos que su tía le había enseñado, cual era la mejor forma de usarlos y cómo debía mover la varita. Esa última parte era especialmente complicada dado que él no tenía varita con la que ejemplificarlo y Granger no era muy hábil imitando sus indefinidas indicaciones, así que después de varias intentonas, parecía que estaba cazando mariposas en lugar de lanzar un potente hechizo destructor.

—No, no y no —dijo él exasperado —no es así.

—¡Pues entonces explícame correctamente cómo se hace! –replicó Hermione, exaltada. A pesar de su mal humor, Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que Granger lo estaba pasando realmente mal por no ser capaz de hacer los hechizos. Siempre era la primera de la clase en entender todo y hacerlo a la perfección, y estaba claro que no llevaba muy bien eso de ser mediocre por una vez, aunque se debiera mayormente a que tenía que hacer magia con su mano izquierda.

—Si me dejas la varita de una jodida vez, tal vez...

—Olvídalo —le interrumpió ella —podrías intentar escaparte o Merlín sabe qué.

Draco se mordió la lengua para no decirle que si hubiera querido escaparse ya lo hubiera hecho, seguido de unas cuantas palabras malsonantes. Irritado, se acercó a la chica, la rodeó y se colocó a su espalda. Ella, desconcertada y alerta, trató de girarse hacia él, pero Draco la sujetó por la cintura para inmovilizarla.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Malfoy? —preguntó ella con una potencia de voz que podría haber hecho estallar las vidrieras.

—Intento enseñarte, si te paras quieta de una puñetera vez, tal vez podamos avanzar algo —replicó él con la voz áspera por la irritación y por que tener a Granger removiéndose en sus manos le estaba volviendo loco. Ideas obscenas y tórridas pasaban con su cabeza en relación a la muchacha y la sólida mesa de madera que había junto a ellos.

—¿Qué piensas hacer exactamente? —preguntó ella, inquieta y tensa, girando el rostro a medias hacia él para hacerse escuchar. Tenso, Draco alargó una mano derecha y sin dejar de sujetar con la otra la cintura de la chica, rodeó la mano de Hermione que sostenía la varita. Su intención era simplemente guiar la mano de la chica para ejecutar correctamente el movimiento, pero por alguna razón, se quedó estático en esa posición. Ella tampoco se movía y permanecía totalmente rígida entre sus manos permitiéndole inhalar su maldito olor a caramelo que le abría un apetito voraz, _apetito de ella_. Estaban tan cerca que sus caderas y la parte superior de su pecho rozaban el trasero y los hombros de la chica que le irradiaban su calor a través de la tela de su pijama como un manto invisible.

Le costaba horrores respirar y en su mente se sucedían una serie de pensamientos que deberían estar prohibidos.

Hermione por su parte, estaba tan tensa que los músculos le dolían por la excesiva rigidez. Le sentía e intuía a su espalda, casi envolviéndola con su cuerpo y su brazo derecho, mientras las sostenía posesivamente por la cintura con su otra mano. Allí donde él la tocaba, sentía un insoportable y retorcidamente placentero cosquilleo que le aceleraba la respiración y el ritmo cardíaco y le calentaba la sangre. Se sentía expectante y a la vez anhelante de algo, e increíblemente nerviosa. De no haber estado tan tiesa, posiblemente estaría temblando. No era capaz de recordar la última vez que se había sentido así, de hecho, casi podría decir que nunca había tenido una sensación tan... sensual.

Cuando Malfoy habló, sus palabras sonaron increíblemente ásperas junto al oído de Hermione y su aliento le provocó una sensación tan potente como si la hubiera tocado algo corpóreo.

—Se hace... —pronunció con dificultad y la mano que rodeaba la de la chica, se movió rígidamente, realizando una floritura especialmente complicada con la varita —así.

Ni bien la última vibración de la "i" se apagó en el aire, Draco no pudo soportarlo más y apretó los labios contra la curva del cuello de la chica que desde la posición en la que se encontraban le quedaba expuesta. Después la aferró con ansiedad con ambas manos por las caderas, oprimiéndola con la presión de sus dedos y pegándola más a su cuerpo.

Sentía el impulso incontrolable de tocarla, estrujarla y estrecharla contra él, de hundir los dientes en su cuello y los dedos en su tierna carne. La sujetaba con fuerza, temiendo que ella intentara liberarse o apartarle, pero Hermione no hizo ni el intento. Cuando sintió los labios de Malfoy presionando, rozando y vagando por su cuello, se convirtió en el acto en el equivalente a una muñeca de trapo, laxa, sin voluntad o intención de resistirse, un juguete entre sus manos incapaz de oír el sonido de su varita cayendo al suelo.

Ahogó un gemido –a partes iguales de protesta y placer –cuando Malfoy la giró con brusquedad entre sus manos para que quedaran frente a frente –o más concretamente cuerpo a cuerpo— y cuando él la besó desenfrenadamente, su parte racional que hasta el momento no había hecho ni intento de aparecer por su mente, desapareció totalmente ante la pasión del beso.

_Posiblemente para siempre._

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

He actualizado más rápido de lo normal, pero es para compensaros por la espera del capítulo anterior y porque tenía ganas xD Este finde semana ha sido productivo básicamente porque como no he podido salir debido al festín que se estaban dando mis ovarios, aproveché para adelantar bastante el trabajo y escribir un capítulo y medio. Además el capítulo ha sido extralargo, pero no podía cortarlo xD espero que no se os haya hecho pesado. Veamos, la poción para dormir sin sueños de Hermione no funcionó demasiado esa noche así que Draco acudió a su cuarto para despertarla de nuevo -pero esta vez no tan a lo bestia xp- e incluso se disculpó con la chica cuando pensó que ella dormía mujajaja pero Hermione le escuchó. Después, como Kreacher envió a la mierda a Draco, ahora el pobre tendrá que buscarse la vida si pretende comer y aunque ha podido robarle el desayuno a Hermione, ha terminado haciendo un trato con ella para que le enseñe a cocinar. Así que chicas, sí, en el próximo capítulo veremos a Draco con delantal. Pero lo más importante...a cambio Draco le ha dado clases particulares a Hermione de magia negra y parece que de algo más xD el chico está muy revolucionado y ella no parece quejarse...mujajaja Veremos que pasa en el siguiente.

Los horrocrux son seis, porque Voldemort dividió su alma en 7 partes. 6 las guardó en los horrocrux y la última está en su cuerpo ;) A veces me lío pensando que son siete pero si no me equivoco son 6+Voldemort.

En cuanto a la historia, aún no sé cuanto durará, pero me gustaría que fuera más corta que Lija y Terciopelo, entre otras cosas porque sino tendré que hace un parón largo en verano cuando me vaya a Irlanda!

**Y creo que eso es todo :) Muchísimas gracias por vuestro apoyo y los reviews :)!**

En especial a las que me escribieron en el chapter anterior:

Alejandra1, estefi, NiTa, tifanny, chepita1990, ana karen malfoy, Karenzita, Lna, Valeeh, Vero Felton mx, NyaShahar, gala zoel, englandlove, Autogestion (supe que eras tú porque como se llama así también tu flog ;), pekelittrell, Karinita1919 (que bueno saber de ti!), Xgirl1, maria, mariapotter2002(felicidades por lo de tu examen!), Barbara Nakamura, SandritaGranger, Maki, Veroli, monica, Galletaa, oromalfoy, Silver-plated, Merodeadora-Chii, Esmeralda, ., millicentgranger, Amarissima, Emily Dumbledore, Yezzie, Kapu Way, PauMalfoy, Itsa, Nimue Tarrazo, Chibi Naruky, Andrux, Nayade, Lyann Jade, AdiFelton, Taniz, Soerag Malfoy, danymeriqui, Arisa 39, Tanaril, yanhira, Dubhesigrid, Amber Nixie, micropuff y Clover Potter.

**Gracias, gracias y más gracias!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) te dé clases particulares como las que le ha dado a Hermione mujajaja


	24. El fin del verano

**o0o Recomendación Musical**: _Contigo _- Joaquin Sabina

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Fin del verano (Editado)**

Hermione se aferró al hombro de Malfoy con su mano buena, pero era más por una necesidad de tocarlo que por mantener el equilibrio ya que él la sujetaba por la espalda con tanta fuerza que le hubiera sido imposible moverse un milímetro fuera para alejarse o para acercarse más. Con su otra mano, sostenía la nuca de Hermione, impulsándola hacia él para tener pleno dominio de su boca, profundizando el beso todo lo humanamente posible. La hostigaba con su lengua, provocándola e incitándola a seguirle. Esa vez Granger no era tímida y vacilante, no respondía sutilmente, como si tuviera miedo de aventurarse demasiado, si no que lo hacía con un ímpetu que poco podía envidiar al suyo propio y no hacía más que alimentar y avivar más y más su propia locura.

Cuando ella soltó un gemido en su boca, Draco hubiera podido arrancarle en el acto su antierótico y casto pijama, y tal vez el presentimiento, el inicio del descenso de la mano que él tenía en su espalda o el aumento de la presión en su nuca fuera lo que la asustó y devolvió bruscamente a la fría y desnuda realidad.

Dejó de responderle y trató de apartarse desesperadamente. Él la sujetaba tan firmemente que le resultó difícil percatarse de su resistencia y de que estaba golpeándole en el pecho con su mano buena, tratando de librarse de él. Draco tardó unos segundos en reunir el suficiente autocontrol para soltarla y cuando lo hizo, la liberó con tanta brusquedad que la chica casi perdió el equilibrio.

Hermione se aferró al borde de la mesa, logrando estabilizarse, mientras trataba desesperadamente de recuperar el oxigeno, un ritmo cardíaco saludable y su cordura transitoriamente perdida. Se atrevió a mirar a Malfoy y lo que vio en sus ojos grises la asustó.

Deseo y furia a partes iguales. Estaba claro que a él no le había gustado un pelo que ella hubiera querido poner fin al beso –si es que esa palabra podía acotar lo que habían hecho –.

—Esto está mal — susurró con voz chillona y estrangulada. Había sentido la necesidad de decírselo a él tanto como a ella misma, tal vez para ver si así era capaz de sentirlo.

Draco sintió tantos deseos de estrangularla como de volver a besarla, y no sabiendo cual predominaba, decidió quedarse quieto. "_Esto está mal_", esa debería ser _su_ maldita frase, no la de ella.

No podía responderle como lo había hecho y después apartarse sin más si pretendía llegar a la veintena. Él ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad aún, por no hablar de la dolorosa frustración que experimentaba cierta parte de su anatomía. En ese momento le importaba un pimiento si que ellos dos se besaran estaba bien o mal.

Temerosa de la reacción de Malfoy, Hermione decidió largarse cuanto antes a un lugar seguro donde analizar y racionalizar lo que acababa de ocurrir, si es que eso era posible. Rápidamente, recogió su varita del suelo y se dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse a toda velocidad, pero la voz de Malfoy la golpeó como un latigazo, deteniéndola en el acto.

—¿Huyes? ¿Te vas a la biblioteca a esconder la cabeza? —preguntó con aspereza.

Hermione se sintió tan ofendida como asustada ante las palabras de Malfoy, así que finalmente, se volvió hacia él.

—A mí me gusta Viktor —declaró como si fuera suficiente explicación para todo, aunque eso no se lo creía ni ella.

—Me importa un bledo —espetó Draco, colérico.

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué, pero un pensamiento repentino hizo que la cerrara en el acto. Draco Malfoy no le estaba montando una escena de celos y acababa de comprender por qué la había besado. No sólo esa vez, también las anteriores y además ahora sabía por qué en ocasiones era amable con ella. Las piezas del puzzle Malfoy volvían a encajar a la perfección, de acuerdo con todo lo que ella siempre había sabido de él.

Él siempre había sido popular con las chicas. Aunque su chica "oficial" fuera Parkinson, Hermione sabía de la existencia e inclusivo le había llegado a ver con alguna más. Y no sólo de Slytherin.

Si contaba el tiempo que llevaba huido de Hogwarts con el que llevaba encerrado en Grimmauld Place sumaba al menos un par de meses sin chicas cerca. Y tenía toda la pinta de seguir así una buena temporada. Ella era la única que tenía a mano, razón por la cual había decidido bajar su listón y conformarse, después de todo si quería satisfacer apetitos, no tenía más remedio. Del mismo modo que había acabado comiéndose su orgullo y aceptando la comida que la Señora Weasley había hecho los primeros días o aceptado que le enseñara a cocinar, lo había hecho con respecto a ella. Había decidido que en vista de que no había nada más, podría resignarse a consolarse con ella. Aunque sangre sucia, pelo de escoba y dientes largos era mejor que nada, ¿no?

Casi podía imaginarse todos sus pensamientos en la boca de él. Iba prodigándole pequeñas muestras de fingida amabilidad o ternura aquí o allá, a fin de ablandarla, de lograr que bajara la guardia para luego obnubilarla con sus besos y conseguir de ella lo que quería: usarla mientras no encontrara nada mejor.

Ahora entendía por qué se había disculpado por llamarla sangre sucia como si realmente lo sintiera y se había quedado con ella hasta que había logrado dormirse. Qué ingenua había sido.

Él la había insultado, vejado y maltratado siempre que había podido durante años. Ni un solo gesto había tenido en seis años como los que llevaba teniendo desde que estaba en Grimmauld Place y ahora le encontraba el sentido. Era una auténtica estúpida.

Y pensar que había llegado a creer que Draco Malfoy tenía corazón.

Draco sintió que estallaba de furia cuando vio cómo ella le miraba, pensando Merlín sabía qué. Le clavaba los ojos como si fuera él quien la había injuriado gravemente y no al revés.

—¿Y ahora qué coño te pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó a bocajarro.

—Pasa que acabo de entenderlo todo —replicó ella con la voz cargada de reproche —En realidad yo no te atraigo en absoluto, pero como soy la única chica que tienes a mano has decidido conformarte conmigo, ¿no? Ahora que no hay nadie más soy lo suficiente buena para ti, ¿no? Después de haberme despreciado e insultado durante años.

Draco apretó los dientes, furioso tanto con ella como consigo mismo. Con ella por haber adivinado con tanta facilidad el escudo que él mismo había elaborado para justificarse, con él por comprender al oírlo de su boca que no era cierto. Esos sentimientos unidos a la impotencia, a sus deseos frustrados y a la certeza de que la repelente Hermione Granger le importaba demasiado, hicieron una mezcla explosiva.

—Exacto, sabelotodo —respondió con indiferencia. Quería hacerle daño, que se sintiera tan despreciada y humillada como se sentía él, y por supuesto, que Granger jamás llegara a intuir sus verdaderos sentimientos ni de lejos. Le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para sus comportamientos, y aunque él no pudiera creérsela, sí podía lograr que ella lo hiciera.

Sólo había algo peor que estar _enamorándose_ de una sangre sucia: que ella lo supiera.

—Eres despreciable —dijo Hermione, tratando de ocultar lo dolida que se encontraba. Podía sentirse usada, ridícula y destrozada por dentro, pero no pensaba permitir que él lo notara —pero eres tú quien está solo, yo tengo a Viktor.

Si su _querido_ Viktor hubiera estado allí en ese momento, Draco lo hubiera cosido a golpes. Odiaba a ese troll con escoba porque ella siempre tenía su maldito nombre en la boca. Por eso, cuando vio que Hermione pretendía salir de la cocina dando por zanjado el asunto, sintió el perverso deseo de no dejarla marchar meramente para castigarla y hacérselo pasar mal.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Tienes que cumplir tu parte del trato, ¿o es qué tienes miedo de que te _coma_? Si necesitas ir a lloriquear a alguna parte, puedes usar la despensa, yo te esperaré aquí.

—Ni lo sueñes —respondió ella, iracunda. Lo que más deseaba era perderle de vista –para siempre a poder ser –pero no iba a permitir que él la humillara por ello. Si quería aprender a cocinar, ella le enseñaría sin ningún problema porque él no le importaba ni afectaba en absoluto.

—Bien —dijo guardándose la varita en el bolsillo de su pijama y acercándose a la cocina, totalmente indiferente a la cercanía de Malfoy —¿Por qué empezamos? ¿Huevos fritos tal vez? Así podrás desayunar algo _tuyo_ la próxima vez. ¿Ves eso? —dijo con malicia, señalando un delantal de cuadritos blancos y azules con el dibujo de un gallo de colores en la parte de arriba —yo que tú me lo pondría.

Draco puso cara de haber chupado un limón al observar la prenda.

—No pienso ponerme eso ni aunque me echaras un _imperius_ —dijo con desprecio.

Hermione sonrió secamente, apoyándose en la encimera de la cocina.

—Yo que tú me lo pondría si no quieres manchar tu _cara_ camisa de aceite.

—¿Aceite?

—Sí, el aceite puede saltar y entonces...

—Ya lo he pillado —la cortó él con sequedad. Era evidente que Granger se lo estaba pasando de vicio torturándole pero debía ser práctico. Kreacher ya no le lavaba la ropa y no podía permitirse ensuciar una camisa cada vez que cocinara algo. Con expresión de asco y odio hacia lo injusto que era el mundo con él, Draco cogió el delantal que había colgado de un gancho de la pared con las puntas de los dedos, tratando de reducir al mínimo el contacto. Los elfos domésticos no usaban delantal, pero su excéntrico tío Marcus solía llevar uno encima de su bata de dormir, así que Draco sabía más o menos como ponérselo. Cogió aire más cercano a llorar que en semanas y se pasó el delantal del más puro estilo leñador metrosexual por la cabeza.

Hermione no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener la risa.

—Te sienta realmente bien, Malfoy, un leñador amo de casa.

—Te voy a... —pero Draco tuvo que contener su impulso de estrangularla porque si lo hacía, en un futuro próximo se moriría de hambre —¿Y ahora qué? ¿Esto va con algún gorro ridículo o algo por el estilo?

—Podría combinarse, pero me temo que no tenemos ninguno —dijo la chica con pena, examinado el aspecto de Malfoy. Aunque se veía el ridículo por el contraste entre el hortera delantal y la sobria elegancia de su camisa y pantalón negros impolutos, Hermione debía reconocer que si a alguien podía sentarle medianamente bien esa cosa que tenían por delantal era a él, y le odió por eso —Ahora ve a por huevos, están en la despensa.

La siguiente media hora fue una auténtica prueba para los nervios de ambos. Malfoy no era capaz de cascar el huevo en el borde la sartén y arrojarlo dentro, sino que al parecer prefería eliminar intermediarios y freír el huevo directamente sobre el fogón. Aunque Hermione lo encontraba divertido, también era irritante darle indicaciones y que a él le entraran por un oído y le salieran por el otro. Al final, Hermione le dio un plato hondo y le dijo que cascara y echara el huevo ahí, antes de arrojarlo a la sartén. Eso pareció funcionar pero cuando llegó el momento de echar el huevo a la sartén, Malfoy lo hizo tan bruscamente que parecía que el plato le quemaba en las manos y arrojó parte de la clara en el fogón. Hermione le chilló, él la mandó a la mierda y el huevo empezó a freírse. A los pocos segundos, la clara del huevo comenzó a formar algunas pompas de aire que al estallar disparaban aceite en varias direcciones con los consiguientes juramentos en intento de esquivarlos de Malfoy. Finalmente, el chico se parapetó detrás de la castaña sin dejar de maldecir una y otra vez.

A la chica le llevó un buen rato convencerle de que el aceite no mataba a nadie y de que volviera junto a la sartén que estaba empezando a quemar el huevo. Para cuando al fin lo logró, la clara del huevo estaba por completo dorada, frita y crujiente, y después del conflicto que supuso sacarlo de la sartén, Malfoy aseguró que preferiría comerse una mano antes que probar eso.

—Pues es tu problema —le espetó frustrada y harta —Yo te he explicado cómo hacerlo pero eres un inútil y un cobardica. ¿Tú te llamas mortífago y le tienes miedo a un poco de aceite caliente?

—Quema —replicó él entre dientes —además tú eres un desastre enseñando a cocinar y estoy seguro de que no se te da nada bien freír uno de esos huevos del demonio.

—Si intentas provocarme para que te prepare uno, lo llevas claro, Malfoy. No pienso perder más tiempo contigo, en la despensa hay libros de cocina. Si crees que no soy capaz de enseñarte a cocinar, inténtalo tú mismo por tu cuenta.

Draco sospesó si le interesaba más fastidiarla y seguir obligándola a "enseñarle" a cocinar o hacerlo por sus propios medios y demostrarle que era una cocinera y maestra pésima. Si la obligaba a seguir cumpliendo su parte del trato tendría que soportar que le chillara, diera ordenes y le recordara lo inútil que era cocinando, y ya era bastante humillante tener que prepararse su comida como para encima aguantar eso. No la necesitaba, aprendería por su cuenta y después le daría en las narices con su habilidad culinaria. Después de todo, no todo podía ser tan difícil como freír un jodido huevo.

—Seguro que un libro es mucho mejor maestro que tú —le espetó con desdén.

—Espero que sí, porque sino me temo que te morirás de hambre —replicó ella, altaneramente —Suerte y procura no quemar la cocina —y dicho eso salió de la cocina con la barbilla apuntando al techo.

* * *

Hermione entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo tan brusco que Crookshanks maulló en señal de protesta. La chica sólo hizo una mueca y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su sillón, mientras el gato se subía a sus rodillas.

Se sentía tan...no sabría ni decirlo. Su interior era un auténtico caos y eso la irritaba. Las manos aún le temblaban, ambas. No era capaz de coger una servilleta con su mano derecha pero sí le podían temblar los dedos. Perfecto.

Todo por culpa de ese estúpido arrogante de Malfoy. Se sentía mortificada y se estremecía sólo de recordar el beso. Las veces anteriores apenas le había respondido, pero en esa ocasión lo había besado como si no hubiera mañana. No era capaz de entenderlo y siendo sincera, tampoco estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Algo en su interior, como una luz roja de alerta, la avisaba de que era mejor no indagar en ello.

Total, Malfoy no le interesaba en absoluto. Le había dicho que a ella le gustaba Viktor y era cierto. Viktor era un caballero, Malfoy un villano. Y Hermione no tenía el "síndrome del chico malo". Admiraba más la bondad que la rebeldía sin causa.

Ella quería un chico que la cuidara y la hiciera sentir bien, no un mujeriego a quien le importaba un pimiento. La razón por la que sentía tanto rencor hacia Malfoy por ser un seductor no tenía ninguna importancia. Simplemente, a ella no le gustaban las personas que se aprovechaban de los demás, y eso es lo que él hacía.

Pero no era eso por lo que se sentía tan dolida. Se sentía engañada y traicionada porque había empezado a confiar en él, porque había empezado a pensar que era diferente a como había creído todos esos años. Pero por supuesto, se había equivocado.

Él sólo quería usarla como un mero objeto para satisfacer sus necesidades, como si fuera una más de esas muchachitas que lanzaban suspiros y sonrisillas tontas cada vez que él las miraba. Como un pañuelo: de usar y tirar.

¿Se suponía que debía sentirse halaga por que él quisiera utilizarla mientras no encontrara nada mejor? Seguramente según él, sí. Con toda probabilidad, en su retorcida mente consideraba un auténtico honor que un sangre limpia se fijara en una hija de muggles aunque fuera para que le limpiara los zapatos.

No es que hubiera pensado que él pudiera sentir algo por ella –la sola idea era ridícula y le producía escalofríos –pero había llegado a pensar que tal vez él...la encontraba...interesante. Un miembro del sexo opuesto simplemente.

Bueno, a decir verdad, eso sí era cierto. La consideraba un miembro del sexo opuesto, el _único._ Podría decirse que él estaba en la fatídica situación en la que todas las mujeres se habían extinguido y sólo le quedaba ella. Se tenía que conformar con eso.

Pero ella no y no pensaba hacerlo. Si Malfoy había pensando que se caería rendida a sus pies en cuanto chascara los dedos, lo llevaba claro.

* * *

Maldita mujer. Draco rebuscaba en la despensa, apartando con violencia los alimentos que no necesitaba mientras murmuraba entre dientes mil maldiciones e insultos hacia su _querida_ Granger.

Dejar las cosas en el punto en que ella las había dejado, debería estar prohibido. Estaba seguro de que era malo para su salud, tanto física como mental.

Toda la culpa era de ella, él no tenía nada que ver. Por supuesto era una víctima de su jodido olor, del tacto de sus labios, del sabor de su boca. Ella le había provocado y él era humano, al final había caído en sus redes. Y ahora necesitaba una ducha fría.

Pero al mismo tiempo con su furia y su frustración, se entremezclaba algo más amargo. La conciencia de haber dado un paso en falso. Ahora Granger estaba convencida de que él era un cerdo insensible –y lo era –pero tenía la sensación de que eso le traería problemas en un futuro.

Sin embargo, lo importante era que había salvado su orgullo y que Granger ni se imaginaba lo que en realidad quería de ella. Quizás si lo supiera, se apartaría _aún más_ de él.

* * *

Harry y Ron llamaron a la puerta, pero Hermione no les respondió. No obstante, sentían ajetreo en la habitación, como si su amiga estuviera moviendo cosas de un lado para otro. Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada, esperaron cinco segundos y finalmente abrieron la puerta.

Hermione estaba en la habitación, de espaldas a ellos, removiendo el contenido de una caja y arrojando uno tras otro, pequeños frascos de cristal que contenían una poción rosada a la papelera.

—Pero, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Ron anonadado.

—Es la poción para dormir sin sueños –dijo Harry asombrado —¿Es qué ya no tienes pesadillas?

—Sí que las tengo —respondió ella con voz extraña, aún sin volverse hacia ellos —pero estas pociones no sirven para nada. Esta noche volví a tener esos sueños.

Y frustrada, arrojó el último par de las pociones a la papelera, que cayeron dentro con el sonido de vidrio entrechocando. Después, se volvió hacia sus amigos y les miró con una expresión que decía a las claras que más valía que tuvieran alguna razón de peso para molestarla.

—Oye, ¿estás segura de que eso ha sido una buena idea? —inquirió el pelirrojo —Todas esas pociones...

—No sirven —puntualizó la chica con frialdad —sólo valen para ocupar espacio.

—Entonces tal vez deberíamos ir a San Mungo a por pociones más potentes —sugirió Harry.

—Sí, podemos hacerlo antes de ir a La Madriguera...

—¿La Madriguera? —inquirió Hermione con algo de indiferencia. En ese momento le importaba un comino Berta Jorkins, la Madriguera o lo que quiera que le pasara al mundo.

—Sí, Ginny se marcha mañana a Hogwarts así que mamá ha decidido hacer una cena en casa para despedirla. Vendrán los gemelos, y Bill y Fleur.

Hermione guardó silencio. Se le había olvidado por completo que el día siguiente era 1 de Septiembre. El verano se había acabado demasiado deprisa y Hermione sintió una punzada de nostalgia al pensar que ya no volvería al colegio.

Agitó la cabeza y trató de pensar en otra cosa.

—Por mi vale —dijo —Por cierto, ¿habéis descubierto algo sobre Bertha Jorkins?

—Aún no —respondió Harry algo desanimado —pero el Señor Weasley ha prometido hacer algunas averiguaciones. ¿Qué tal todo por aquí? ¿Has hablado con Malfoy?

—¿Con Malfoy? —preguntó Hermione tensa y su voz sonó más agresiva de lo que le hubiera gustado —¿Por qué? ¿De qué tendría yo que hablar con ése?

Harry miró a Hermione, confundido, después abrió la boca.

—Ibas a preguntarle si conocía algún hechizo destructor de magia negra, ¿no?

—Ah, eso —Hermione sintió el impulso de golpearse la frente por su estupidez, pero se contuvo —me ha enseñado un par de hechizos pero yo no puedo hacerlos con la zurda.

—Si nos dices cómo hacerlo, tal vez nosotros podamos —apuntó Ron, Harry seguía en silencio, observando a su amiga —podríamos probarlos con la copa antes de irnos.

—Sí, buena idea, vamos —dijo la chica y salió rápidamente de la habitación, rogando por que Harry no sospechara nada. Hermione y Ron subieron a la biblioteca, y unos segundos después apareció Harry con la copa envuelta en la camisa vieja y enorme de su primo Dudley. Posó la copa sobre la mesilla y la destapó después de que Ron sellara la puerta. Aunque no habían visto a Malfoy desde su regreso a Grimauld Place, cualquier precaución era poca.

Después Hermione, trató de hacer memoria y recordar las indicaciones de Malfoy. Recordaba sus palabras pero la ejecución práctica de los hechizos era más complicada. Había visto hacerla en el aire y sin varita, y ella no podía repetirla con la zurda. Además, tratar de recordar los movimientos, implicaba rememorar las manos de Malfoy sobre su cuerpo y eso lo dificultaba todo.

Luego de varias intentonas, Ron logró que salieran chispas granates de su varita y poco después Harry partió por la mitad un sillón.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Ron emocionando viendo cómo ambas partes del sillón caían, cada una hacía un lado, revelando el interior de espuma —¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Así? —e hizo una finta en el aire con su varita. Harry asintió mientras reparaba el sillón, pero Ron lo rompió en el acto al lanzar el hechizo.

Hermione mientras tanto se alegraba de que sus amigos lo hubieran conseguido, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo ella también. No obstante, sabía que lo más prudente era no intentarlo. Ese hechizo destructor era muy potente, nunca lo había hecho y era una torpe con la zurda. Seguramente cortara a sus amigos en dos en lugar de dar a algún objeto de la biblioteca. Desanimada, se sentó en un puff a distancia prudencial de sus amigos, mientras observaba cómo éstos ensayaban los hechizos una y otra vez, ganando en precisión y potencia a cada intento.

—Yo creo que ya lo dominamos bien, ¿no? —dijo Ron, animado —¿Probamos con la copa? Si esto no consigue destruir el horrocrux no sé que lo haría.

—Intentémoslo —asintió Harry mientras se alejaba de la mesita para tener un buen ángulo de tiro. Ron le siguió y ambos apuntaron a la copa reluciente con sus varitas.

—A la de tres —intervino la chica, deseosa de participar de algún modo, en lugar de limitarse a ser una simple espectadora —uno, dos y ¡tres!

Dos potentes y fluidos chorros de luz granate salieron disparados de las varitas de sus amigos e impactaron contra la copa. Se oyó un crujido por unos segundos, pero tanto la mesita como la copa parecieron intactos. Después la mesa de madera se agrietó y se derrumbó sobre la alfombra, arrojando la copa a los pies de Hermione. La chica la recogió y examinó esperanzada, pero estaba intacta.

Miró a sus amigos que la observaban con interrogación y negó con la cabeza, decepcionada.

—Vaya mierda —dijo el pelirrojo, desmoralizado —Ese es el hechizo más poderoso que conocemos y no le ha hecho un arañazo a la copa a pesar de que la mesita se ha roto sin que apuntáramos a ella.

—Yo me esperaba algo así —respondió Harry después de un silencio, observaba la copa que Hermione tenía en las manos con aire especulativo —En realidad, creo que debe existir algún hechizo únicamente para destruir el horrocrux igual que hay uno para crearlo.

—Todo hechizo o conjuro tiene su contra hechizo, excepto las maldiciones, Harry —terció la chica recordando las palabras del rubio.

—Pero que el horrocrux sea un elemento de Magia Negra no significa que sea una maldición necesariamente —replicó el moreno —La maldición es el Avada Kedavra que Voldemort lanza para matar a la victima y así fragmentar su alma. Pero después tiene que emplear algún hechizo para meter su alma en un objeto. Y estoy seguro de que existe un contrahechizo.

—Tiene sentido —murmuró Hermione, meditando las palabras de su amigo —El problema es que el horrocrux es magia tan oscura que los libros apenas se atreven a tratarlo, así que no sé donde podríamos encontrar su contrahechizo.

—Tiene que existir. Dumbledore lo usó, ¿no? —apuntó Ron. Harry y Hermione asintieron, pensando en silencio —¡Ostras! ¡Mirad que hora es! Debemos irnos ya si queremos pasar por San Mungo y llegar a la Madriguera a una hora decente. Mi madre nos matara si llegamos tarde.

* * *

Después de ocultar la copa, los tres amigos salieron de la casa sin ver a Malfoy. No obstante, al pasar por el hall, escucharon el ruido proveniente de las cocinas, como de cacerolas chocando y después una serie de juramentos.

Al salir, pasaron por San Mungo y los medimagos le dieron a Hermione una docena de pociones para dormir sin sueños de las más potentes que poseían. La chica no estaba muy convencida de que fueran a dar resultado, pero era vital que lo hicieran. No quería que Malfoy entrara en su cuarto para despertarla nunca más.

Se aparecieron en La Madriguera cuando ya casi había anochecido. La Señora Weasley les abrió la puerta, llevando un delantal con el dibujo de un frutero que a Hermione le recordó la escena de horas atrás con Malfoy y su humor se agrió un poco más. Molly abrazó y examinó a todos detenidamente –parecía temer que murieran de inanición en Grimauld Place –y se detuvo especialmente con Hermione.

Mientras Harry y Ron saludaban al resto de los Weasley y a Fleur, la Señora Weasley llevó a Hermione aparté y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, querida? —le preguntó mirándola a los ojos de un modo que hizo a Hermione sentirse incómoda.

—Bien —respondió evasivamente. Sólo hacía un par de días que no veía a la Señora Weasley pero ella la observaba como si pensara que su cara iba a volverse azul de un segundo para otro o algo por el estilo.

—¿Harry y Ron te cuidan bien? Les he dicho que eviten que hagas cualquier esfuerzo, pero si ellos...

—Todo está bien, señora Weasley —la apaciguó Hermione con tono cansado. Se sentía algo abrumada por las atenciones que todos le prodigaban desde que había despertado en San Mungo.

—Está bien —cedió Molly, aunque no parecía muy convencida —¿Y cómo está Malfoy?

Hermione se puso tensa y sintió el impulso de preguntarle por qué la interrogaba a ella sobre Malfoy, pero logró contenerse a tiempo.

—Como siempre —respondió prudentemente. Justo en esos instantes, apareció la melena pelirroja de Ginny para salvarla del interrogatorio de su madre.

—Mamá, déjala tranquila un rato, ¿quieres? Acaba de llegar y los demás también queremos saludarla.

Ginny saludó a Hermione con un beso y tomándola por su brazo bueno, la arrastró hacia la mesa en la que ya estaban sentados el Señor Weasley, Bill y Fleur Delacour. Hermione, como siempre, procuró no mirar descaradamente a Billy, pero le resultaba difícil. Su rostro había quedado desfigurado después del ataque de Greyback. Tenía unas cuantas cicatrices y una enorme hendidura debajo de un ojo, que le daban un leve aire más cercano a Ojoloco Moody que al antiguo Bill. No obstante, cuando saludó a Hermione con una sonrisa brillante, ella la reconoció de inmediato y se sintió más relajada. Seguía siendo Bill, y a juzgar por el modo en que Fleur se enroscaba con su brazo felizmente, ella pensaba lo mismo. Para terminar de completar el cuadro, Fred y George aparecieron en el comedor con sus trajes de piel de dragón y maletines a juego. Bill sonrió, el Señor Weasley puso cara de situación y Ginny rodó los ojos.

—¿Es necesario que vayáis con esos maletines a todas partes? —les preguntó la pelirroja, exasperada —Desde que abristeis Sortilegios Weasley, veo más a los maletines que a vosotros.

—Eso es difícil, considerando que nunca los sueltan —bromeó Bill.

—Somos hombres de negocios —respondió George dándose aires.

Fred colocó su maletín sobre la mesa y lo abrió, mostrando un surtido de diferentes productos de la tienda.

—Siempre llevamos un surtido básico de Sortilegios Weasley a todas partes —añadió Fred con aire eficiente y ante la mirada ceñuda de su madre, añadió —Todos sois clientes potenciales.

Molly aumentó el ceño y George mostró una sonrisa encantadora.

—Pero para ti todo es gratis, querida madre.

—Quitad esas tonterías de la mesa —repuso la Señora Weasley espantando el maletín con un ademán —es hora de cenar.

Todos comieron con gran apetito –especialmente Harry y Ron –mientras hablaban de diversos temas. El Señor Weasley les contaba a Harry y Ron que había hablado con Ludo Bagman para preguntarle acerca de Jorkins, pero no había obtenido demasiada información.

—Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad a qué país se había ido Bertha —se lamentó el Señor Weasley —me aseguró que estaba casi convencido de que se trataba de Lituania, cuando aún hay carteles de Se Busca por la oficina donde dicen que fue vista por última vez en Albania.

En el otro extremo de la mesa, Fleur estaba sumida en una disertación acerca de las maravillas de Beauxbatons y las carencias de Hogwarts, a la que sólo Bill parecía prestar atención. La Señora Weasley interrogaba a los gemelos sobre algún "artilugio de los suyos" que según los rumores rozaba la ilegalidad, y Ginny y Hermione cenaban, cruzando unas palabras de vez en cuando.

Hermione estaba demasiado cansada y afectada por todo lo que había sucedido ese día para hablar demasiado, pero no se le escapaba que Ginny tampoco estaba de mucho mejor ánimo. Lanzaba miradas furtivas a Harry, llenas de anhelo y tristeza, y la castaña sabía que eran porque posiblemente no volvería a verle hasta Navidades. Deseó que Ginny y ella estuvieran en otra parte donde tuvieran intimidad para tener una larga charla, pero la abarrotada mesa no era un lugar apropiado para hacerse confesiones.

Cuando casi todos los platos de la mesa estaban prácticamente vacíos, Bill y Fleur se levantaron y anunciaron que era hora de irse. La Señora Weasley trató de disuadirles de que se quedaran a dormir, pero el matrimonio rehusó la invitación y después de despedirse de todos, salieron por la puerta trasera y se desaparecieron en el jardín de los Weasley.

Si bien su hijo mayor presente y su nuera habían logrado escapársele, la Señora Weasley no pensaba permitir que pasara lo mismo con el resto de sus invitados. Logró convencer –o más bien, obligó –a los gemelos y a Harry, Ron y Hermione a quedarse a dormir, bajo el pretexto de que era muy tarde y sugirió que al día siguiente fueran todos a Kings Cross a despedir a Ginny. Como el Callejón Diagon y Grimauld Place estaban cerca, ninguno rehusó la oferta y se quedaron hasta bien pasada la medianoche charlando a la mesa. Después, la Señora Weasley envió a todos a la cama y Ginny y Hermione se retiraron a una habitación.

La pelirroja se dejó caer sobre la cama y miró a su amiga.

—Bien, suéltalo —–dijo sin más. Hermione aún tuvo suficiente energía para tratar de disimular.

—¿El qué?

Ginny entornó los ojos y se apoyó sobre los codos.

—Lo que te pasa. Has estado más callada que el Barón Sanguinario esta noche. Ni siquiera dijiste nada cuando Fred y George mencionaron la posibilidad de contratar algún que otro elfo doméstico para que les ayudara con la tienda.

—¿Qué dijeron qué? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—A buenas horas reaccionas —resopló la pelirroja —y ahora cuéntame qué te pasa.

—Preferiría que habláramos de ti.

—Yo no tengo mucho que contar. Quiero a Harry pero no puedo estar con él, mañana me marcho a Hogwarts y es posible que pase meses sin verlo. Fin de la historia. No es demasiado interesante. Ahora tú.

—Bueno... —Hermione ahuecó uno de los cojines de su cama, distraídamente –yo tampoco tengo demasiado que contar.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada suspicaz y Hermione dejó caer el hombro con un suspiro.

—Malfoy me besó —dijo sin ambages —y me gustó.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

He procurado ser puntual y hacer un capítulo larguillo. Siento el retraso pero ayer no tuve tiempo de nada y hoy tenía el día vago, así que me lo ha pasado haciendo nada xp Veamos, analizando el capítulo, Hermione se apartó de Malfoy cuando el chico empezó a emocionarse y le dejó a dos velas al pobre. Después, se imaginó que Malfoy sólo quería utilizarla, y por si las dudas, él se lo confirmo -el muy zoquete -así que podríamos decir que se ha abierto una escisión aún más grande entre esos dos. Después ahí está la esperada escena de Malfoy en delantan y friendo un huevo xD no he querido extenderme demasiado por qué ya me parecía bastante subrrealista así xp espero que os haya gustado porque yo lo pasé muy bien escribiéndola :)

Después, Harry y Ron regresaron de sus pesquisas sin demasiado novedad y trataron de cargarse el horrocrux pero están como al principio. Sólo digo que la teoría de Harry es cierta -al menos dentro de este fic- es decir, existe un contrahechizo, a ver cuando lo descubren :) Y por último, se han ido a cenar a la Madriguera para despedir a Ginny, se han quedado a dormir y Hermione le ha confesado que Malfoy la ha besado mujajaja. ¿Qué le dirá la pelirroja?

Eso es todo por esta vez ;)

Qué más...ayer fue la entrega de premios, muchas gracias por los ánimos :) La verdad es que todos fueron muy amables y vinieron a verme un montón de amigos -menos mal, porque estaba hecha un flan y no paraba de hacer comentarios que no debería con los miembros del jurado. Un consejo, si los miembros del jurado os preguntan que tal amablamente no digáis¡Cagada! -me hicieron un par de entrevistas y tantas fotos que no sabía donde mirar.

Respecto al titulo del fic, no podría decir que sea por algo concreto. Sino por todas las referencias a los sueños y a dormir de nuestros protagonistas. Ambos tienen sueños, pesadillas y se encuentran dormidos. Es algo importante en la historia por eso lo escogí como titulo. Yo quería decir "Duerme" en imperativo, pero no sabía como narices se decía en latín T.T así que lo tuve que dejar en Dormiens, que equivale a dormido según tengo entendido. Pero me viene bien, por algo que pondré al final de la historia (sí, ya lo tengo pensado y todo xd).

Otra cosa. Harry, Ron y Hermione intentan por todos los medios que Malfoy no sepa nada de los horrocruxes, lo cual me parece coherente con el sexto libro, considerando que Dumbledore le recomendó a Harry que sólo se lo contara a sus dos amigos. Si no se lo ha confesado a nadie de la Orden del Fénix –ni siquiera a la Señora Weasley xd –no va a decírselo a Malfoy, que es su enemigo. Así que Malfoy tendrá que conformarse con cocinar o lo que sea, pero no puede irse con ellos a Albania (lo cual no quiere decir que se vaya a quedar sólo en Grimmauld Place mujajaja).

Después agradeceros todos los reviews recibidos en el anterior :Dry con ojillos: me han hecho mucha ilusión. Sobre todo por qué me pasé dos días sin internet T.T y cuando volví tenía la bandeja llena, que felicidad :) Mis gracias especiales para vosotras:

_Chepita1990, Silver-plated, Sweet Nini, Maki, Micropuff, selegna, Emily Dumbledore, Galletaa, Pecosa Granger, Itsa, lxlgiselalxl, Sheccid Malfoy, gata2242, prettycherrystar16, PaolaDunkelheit, Valeeh, ana88, Karinita1919,peke littrell, oromalfoy, Agu Miglio, Sonylee, Amarissima, millicent Granger, Kapu Way, lunatica87, Jules, englandlove, , Nimue-Tarrazo, annkora, PauMalfoy, monmalfoy, unkatahe, lara evans, damari, vicky, Pajaro de fuego, Chibi oliva mía, peke 15, Sandrita Granger, Druscilla, maria, Autosugestion, Laura, Edoras, Tiffany, Marceps, Veroli, Andrux, Cielo Azul V :), Zorion, Duciitá, Amber, monica, Gabriella, Azuran Dark Angel, NiTa, Sekra, Adi Felton, Yanhira, Factium, Sakurita555, gala zoel, Dubhesigrid, Dysis, Elea, Arania, M. Mago, Ana Karen Malfoy, Noe, Sakura Granger, danymeriqui, taniz, Lyann Jade, magiky, karlila, Tanaril y kMi._

Muchas gracias a todas, las que me escribis y las que no. Por estar ahí, por apoyarme y por hacer que esto tire para delante :)

**GRACIAS**!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para recibir un beso así de Malfoy (o X) con su delantal de cuadritos con el dibujo de un gallo de colorines (tengo ese delantal xp)


	25. Exstinctus Anima

**Capítulo 25:_ Exstinctus anima _(Editado)**

Ginny Weasley parecía sufrir los efectos de un Petrificus Totallus, de hecho, a excepción de su mandíbula descolgándose, no se movió en absoluto. Hermione apartó los ojos de su rostro y se puso a hurgar en un agujero de la funda del cojín, tratando de calmar los nervios. Ahora Ginny le preguntaría si estaba loca o si lo del brazo atrofiado se le había extendido hacia el cerebro. Barajó muchas posibilidades, pero ninguna de ellas la preparó para lo que la pelirroja le dijo.

—Siempre he pensado que debe besar de maravilla —expresó, recuperando su aire desenfadado. Cuando Hermione se atrevió a mirar a su amiga, totalmente asombrada, vio que Ginny la observaba con una ceja alzada con picardía.

—Pero...no me has entendido bien, Ginny. ¡Es Malfoy! —dijo angustiada —¡Draco Malfoy!

—Deja de presumir de una vez —se burló la pelirroja.

—¿Pre...sumir? —repitió Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—Es un gilipollas arrogante pero es guapo –Ginny se encogió de hombros con naturalidad —Pero, ¿qué hay de Krum?

—¿Viktor? Lo mismo que antes, a mi me interesa él, no Malfoy —replicó, tensa.

—Hermione vas a cumplir dieciocho años y tu único amor está en otro país. Tienes derecho a divertirte un poco, ¿no crees?

—Ginny, ¿has bebido algo? —preguntó Hermione con recelo. No podía creerse que su amiga se tomara con tanta tranquilidad la noticia de que ella y Malfoy se habían besado considerando que se odiaban desde el día en que se conocieron —Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy, es un prepotente, egoísta y abusón. Y me considera inferior por ser hija de muggles.

—Yo diría que no _tan_ inferior. Después de todo te ha besado. Además, no te estoy diciendo que te enamores de él, sólo que vivas un poco el momento. Los chicos como Malfoy están bien para pasar un rato. De hecho, eso es lo más inteligente que una puede hacer cuando se trata de hombres —Ginny se tumbó, apoyándose en los codos con los ojos ensombrecidos de tristeza —pasarlo bien y ya está. No esperar ni querer nada más.

Hermione entendió que la pelirroja hablaba de Harry y se sintió peor. Ella era la única que sabía cuanto sufría Ginny por la ruptura, a pesar de que le había encajado con aparente tranquilidad y entereza. La pelirroja entendía los motivos de Harry para dejarla, pero eso no hacía que la situación fuera menos dolorosa. En silencio, Hermione se levantó y se sentó junto a Ginny, para acariciarle el pelo con la zurda.

—Cuando todo esto acabe...

—¿Y cuándo será eso? —preguntó Ginny con impaciencia —¿Dos meses? ¿Cinco años? Sé que voy a esperarle lo que haga falta, ¿no es lo que llevo haciendo toda la vida? Pero no soporto estar con él ni tampoco no estarlo.

Hermione se retorció, incómoda, al escuchar la última frase de su amiga.

—¿Cómo lo haces tú? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—¿El qué?

—Sobrellevar lo de Krum.

—Supongo que estoy acostumbrada —replicó Hermione, pensativa —Lo paso mal al principio, después todo vuelve poco a poco a la normalidad. Pero lo mío es diferente porque siempre ha sido así.

—¿Te ha escrito?

—Sí, hace unas semanas. Me dijo que volvería al final del verano y que tenía algo que preguntarme –Hermione casi se había olvidado de eso con todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos tiempos y se sintió un poco culpable. No obstante, se moría de ganas de ver a Viktor. Estaba segura de que cuando lo hiciera, dejaría de sentirse partida en todos y vería las cosas claras.

—Menudas dos estamos hechas —dijo Ginny tratando de darle un toque de humor a su voz —Yo enamorada de un chico que quiere salvar el mundo y tú de un jugador de quidditch mundialmente famoso que vive muy lejos. Y no olvidemos a Malfoy.

—Pues yo preferiría olvidarlo. Sólo quiere utilizarme —ante la mirada interrogativa de Ginny, añadió —Me lo ha dicho.

—Bueno, él es así —respondió la pelirroja sin darle importancia. Hermione frunció el ceño, irritada. ¿Era tan simple como eso? ¿"Él era así" y ya estaba?

—No pienso dejar que me utilice por que no tiene a nadie más —respondió, dolida.

Ginny miró a Hermione seriamente durante unos segundos y después sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Utilízale tú también y listo.

—Yo no soy así —respondió Hermione, enfadada. Se levantó de la cama de Ginny y se puso a apartar las mantas de la suya para después meterse dentro. No sabía por qué estaba tan enojada de repente, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Lo único que tenía claro es que las ideas de Ginny eran ridículas.

—Buenas noches, Ginny —dijo y apagó la lamparita, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad.

Ginny sonrió misteriosamente mientras se tapaba con las mantas.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la Señora Weasley las despertó y ambas amigas se reunieron en la cocina con Harry, Ron y los gemelos que bostezaban frente al desayuno. Después de desayunar, Molly les explicó que tendrían que ir en traslador hasta el Callejón Diagon. El ministerio estaba muy ocupado como para prestarle un coche a Arthur así que lo habían dispuesto todo para que usaran un traslador. En esa ocasión se trataba de un zueco de madera con tacos desgastados que había en medio del jardín.

Los Weasley, Harry y Hermione lo sujetaron a la vez, y unos segundos después aparecieron en medio del Callejón Diagon. Allí se despidieron de los Gemelos que se fueron a su tienda, maletín en mano, y tomaron el camino que llevaba hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Como el año anterior, el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto a excepción de un tipo con rostro demacrado y profundas ojeras, sentado en una esquina con la mirada perdida. A Hermione le recordó al tipo con el que había estado hospitalizada y sintió un ligero escalofrío al rememorar su estancia en San Mungo.

Al salir de la posada, fueron caminando hasta la estación de King Cross. Harry, Ron y Hermione acompañaron a Ginny y a su madre hasta el andén 9 y ¾, notablemente menos abarrotado que el año anterior. Todos sabían por qué era: muchos padres tenían miedo de enviar a sus hijos al colegio en esos tiempos, más ahora que Dumbledore estaba muerto.

No obstante, se encontraron a Neville Longbotton, Luna Lovegood y Ernie McMillan allí y charlaron un rato. Los tres iban a seguir su formación mágica en Hogwarts y les contaron cómo les había ido el verano. Después, cuando el Expreso empezó a dar los últimos pitidos de aviso, se despidieron.

Ginny y Hermione se abrazaron con fuerza, después la pelirroja hizo lo mismo con su madre y su hermano y por último se detuvo junto a Harry, titubeando. Hermione pudo ver el brillo de lágrimas en sus ojos cuando la pelirroja echó a correr hacia el tren después de haber dado un impulsivo y fugaz abrazo a Harry y susurrarle algo al oído.

Fuera lo que fuera lo que le dijo, Harry no abrió la boca en todo el camino hacia Grimmauld Place. Cuando entraron en la casa todo parecía tranquilo y no había rastro de Kreacher o Malfoy, pero en hall olía a comida. Olía a pasta cocida.

Ron y Hermione se extrañaron, pero Harry siguió de largo completamente indiferente y se fue derecho a su habitación.

—¿Crees que está bien? —preguntó Ron, observando las escaleras por las que había desaparecido con aire apenado.

—Lo estará —respondió Hermione con gesto triste —pero creo que le vendrá bien estar solo un rato.

—Sí, tienes razón. Iré a la biblioteca a seguir buscando cosas —y el hecho de que se ofreciera voluntario para respetar la intimidad de su amigo, era una muestra de cuanto lo apreciaba —¿Vienes?

—Ahora voy, antes quiero ver a Kreacher. Malfoy y él se han peleado o algo así y hace un par días que no le veo. Quiero saber cómo está.

—Pierdes el tiempo —dijo Ron negando con la cabeza mientras se marchaba escaleras arriba. Hermione suspiró y agarró el pomo de la puerta de la cocina. Bien sabía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por Kreacher. Además debía de reconocer que estaba intrigada por saber cual era la razón por la que había dejado de servir a Malfoy –aunque estaba claro que ya había cambiado de opinión-.

Cuando abrió la puerta la cocina, un delicioso aroma a carne picada, salsa de tomate y pasta la invadió. Pero al descender los escalones, Hermione se quedó petrificada al comprobar que no era Kreacher quien estaba cocinando, sino Malfoy.

Frente a una olla burbujeante, sin delantal y rodeado de docenas de cacharos, platos y ollas desperdigados por el fregadero, la encimera y la mesa, todos manchados de comida –y a juzgar por el olor a quemado que desprendía alguno de ellos, lleno de algo carbonizado que una vez había sido comestible-.

Malfoy no llevaba el hortera mandilón, sino que vestía una de las antiguas camisas de los gemelos, de franela, a cuadros rojos y blancos y remangada hasta el codo, mostrando su blancos antebrazos y la Marca Tenebrosa en el interior de su muñeca izquierda. Se apartó el flequillo y miró a Hermione, aunque la chica no sabría definir que había en su mirada. Era una mezcla de prudencia, recelo y algo más.

—¿Dónde os metisteis anoche? ¿Os fuisteis a un hotel? —la interpeló él con aire casual, pero había algo oculto en su tono y en el gris de sus ojos, una ira latente —Puedes tirarte a San Potter y el Pobretón aquí si quieres, Granger, por mi no te molestes. Veo que el mal gusto te viene de fábrica.

Hermione abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar ofendida. ¿Encima se atrevía a hablar de ese modo después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior?

Pero Malfoy sintió una fiera satisfacción al ver su reacción. Los tres se habían largado el día anterior sin molestarse en decirle que se iban. Muchos menos a dónde o cuando pensaban volver. No es que le importara un pimiento lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer Potter y su acólito, pero había sido un tanto humillante y patético para él, reunir fuerzas parar ir al cuarto de Granger –para evaluar hasta que punto estaba enfadada con él –y descubrir que no estaba.

—No necesito tu bendición, Malfoy —respondió ella ofendida —En cuanto al mal gusto, creo que tienes razón, ya que por un momento respondí a tu beso. Pero descuida, ya me he purgado con bicarbonato.

Malfoy hizo una mueca y soltó la cuchara de madera con la que había removido los espaguetis que estaba cociendo en la olla. Antes de que Hermione pudiera prever sus intenciones, él la sujetó y la acercó a su cuerpo lo justo para que estuvieran a punto de rozarse. Hermione intentó liberarse, pero sólo logró que él hundiera más los dedos en su cintura, casi dolorosamente. Ofendida y frustrada, giró el rostro hacia un lado cuando él se inclinó hacia ella, de modo que la boca de Malfoy quedó cerca de su oído.

—Repite eso —le susurró él amenazadoramente —Podría hacer que te murieras de placer aquí mismo, ahora.

Todas sus palabras encerraban un reto y más que intimidarla, había algo en su voz, un timbre seductor que la incitaba a retarle. Pero Hermione no se dejó conmover. Si bien era cierto que se sentía incomoda y tensa al notar el calor de sus manos imprimiéndose en la tela de su jersey de punto y su respiración pesada y superficial cerca del oído, rozando ocasional y fugazmente su cuello como lenguas de aire caliente, las palabras dichas el día anterior aún seguían resonando en su interior.

"_Utilízalo tú también_" le había dicho Ginny. Pero ella no podía, no era capaz de tratar a las personas como objetos y tenía demasiada dignidad para permitir que se lo hicieran a ella. Malfoy sólo quería embaucarla para conseguir algo que Hermione no quería darle. Y la conciencia de que él no sentía ningún tipo de interés por ella más allá del hecho de ser una hembra de su especie, le dolía en el orgullo y hacía que se sintiera humillada.

—No eres para tanto —dijo con sequedad, atreviéndose a enfrentarse con la mirada gris y penetrante del chico. Apoyó su mano buena en el pecho de Malfoy para apartarle y no hizo caso del breve instante en el que notó los latidos del corazón del él golpeando contra su palma. Muy deprisa, _como si ella le acelerara_. Pero eso no era así, si había algo que le alteraba era la emoción de la caza, de jugar con ella y derrotarla —Ya sé lo que puedes ofrecerme y no me interesa.

Draco la soltó con reticencia, el rostro tenso e inexpresivo. Sabía que era mejor no presionarla en ese momento, pero sus instintos, sus miedos, lo impulsaban a no soltarla, a no dejar que se alejara de él. Tal vez se resistían porque sabían que no debería volver a tocarla en un tiempo. Porque Draco había evaluado los daños de la escena del día anterior: Granger estaba enfadada con él, y mucho. Y eso no era algo que se fuera a arreglar con un par de palabras o besos. Había perdido la escasa confianza que había empezado a depositar en él.

Recordó la sensación feroz pero reprimida que había experimentado dos noches atrás, cuando ella le pidió que se quedara. Era una sensación eufórica y orgullo posesivo porque había sentido que Granger le necesitaba. Y esa sensación le gustaba.

Pero ahora ya no iba a permitirse bajar la guardia con él. La había cagado, a pesar de saber que si hubiera vuelto atrás, se habría comportado de la misma manera. Al menos había logrado salvar su orgullo. Orgullo que estaba siendo golpeado por los pasos de Hermione alejándose de él.

La chica caminó decidida hasta las escaleras de las bodegas, pero se detuvo con un pie en el primer escalón y se volvió hacia él con expresión fiera.

—¡Y limpia todo esto cuando acabes! —le gruñó antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

Cuando la puerta de madera dejó de vibrar por el golpe, Draco soltó una maldición y se llevó las manos al pelo.

* * *

Harry no salió de su habitación durante unas horas. No sabía donde estaban Hermione o Ron, pero en esos instantes lo único que le importaba es que estuvieran lejos. No tenía ganas de contacto humano, de hablar o de fingir que estaba bien. Cuando se asomó al pasillo, únicamente tenía intención de ir al servicio, pero escuchó unos pasos subiendo las escaleras y se quedó parado planteándose la posibilidad de regresar a encerrarse a su cuarto. No obstante, decidió que ya era adulto para comportarse así y esperó pacientemente a que alguno de sus amigos apareciera al final del pasillo.

Pero no se trataba de Ron o Hermione, sino de Kreacher. Subía los escalones, encorvado sobre sí mismo y más sucio de lo que lo había estado jamás desde que Malfoy había llegado a Grimmauld Place. Tenía un brillo febril, casi enfermizo en la mirada y apretaba ansiosamente una serie de bultos que llevaba envueltos en un paño.

—¿Qué llevas ahí Kreacher? —preguntó Harry. No es que le interesara demasiado, pero había algo sospechoso en el comportamiento del elfo, su manera de caminar y mirar a todas partes, temeroso de que alguien le encontrara. Kreacher dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su odiado amo y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se toparon con los del chico.

—Kreacher no lleva nada —dijo con voz áspera, mientras se afanaba en ocultar el bulto con sus brazos esqueléticos.

¿Había vuelto a robar algo? Cuando habían estado limpiando la mansión con Sirius –Harry sintió una punzada al recordarlo –Kreacher había tratado de conservar varios objetos para evitar que su dueño los tirara. Harry sintió el cosquilleo de la ira en el pecho. Ese elfo tenía gran parte de la culpa de que Sirius estuviera muerto y encima robaba sus cosas para llevarlas a su ratonera.

—Enséñame lo que llevas —ordenó con frialdad. Kreacher apretó los párpados hasta que sus ojos fueron sólo dos líneas verdosas y con manos temblorosas y brazos tensos, como si su cuerpo estuviera manteniendo una lucha interior, ofreció el bulto a Harry.

Éste se aproximó con prudencia y quitó los pliegues del viejo y roñoso trapo que los ocultaba. Eran un montón de cachivaches, adornos y pequeños objetos que Harry había visto en su nido de debajo del fregadero una vez. Parecía que estaba mudándose a otra parte.

Se planteó durante unos segundos la posibilidad de arrebatarse todas esas cosas de Sirius o dejarle adorarlas en su Madriguera, recordando viejos tiempos. Pero un destello dorado llamó su atención. Entre un par de ceniceros de plata, una figura de porcelana y una vieja baraja de cartas, asomaba una estructura con forma de ovalo de oro en el que había una ornamentada S en relieve rodeada de marcas.

Harry sintió que se quedaba sin aliento durante unos instantes cuando comprendió qué era ese medallón.

Kreacher, como si estuviera leyendo la mente de Harry, cubrió rápidamente los objetos con el paño andrajoso y emprendió la retirada escaleras arriba.

—Kreacher, te ordeno que vuelvas aquí —dijo Harry, sin alzar la voz, pero había algo en su tono mucho más imponente que un grito.

El elfo, incapaz de ignorar una orden tan directa, bajó los escalones lentamente, como si cada paso le supusiera un esfuerzo inhumano. Cuando llegó hasta la altura de Harry, éste le ordenó que le mostrara de nuevo lo que llevaba y el medallón quedó otra vez a la luz.

No había duda. Era el guardapelo de Slytherin, el que había llevado Merope Gaunt: el horrocrux que Dumbledore y él habían creído recuperar.

Había estado ahí todo ese tiempo. Y al mirar a los ojos sanguinolentos del elfo, Harry se dio cuenta de que Kreacher siempre lo había sabido. Quizás no tenía conciencia exacta de lo qué era ese medallón, pero si sabía que era muy importante.

Harry sintió que la rabia le subía al cerebro como espuma y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no descargar su ira gritando y zarandeando a Kreacher. En un movimiento rudo y rápido, cogió el medallón y el elfo ahogó un gemido.

—¿Cómo llegó esto a la Mansión Black? ¿Regulus lo trajo? —preguntó con la cólera burbujeando en su voz.

Kreacher apretó los dientes y su rostro, deformado por una rabia que no trataba de disimular, se desfiguró aún más, acentuando el enrojecimiento de sus ojos. Lentamente, asintió, como si el aire fuera sólido y le tratara de impedirle cualquier movimiento.

Harry intentó abrir el medallón, pero estaba herméticamente sellado. Recordó que cuando Sirius y el resto lo habían encontrado en el Salón, tampoco habían logrado abrirlo. Se preguntó si eso era signo de que el horrocrux seguía intacto o de qué estaba destruido. Cuando Dumbledore eliminó el horrocrux del anillo de los Gaunt, la piedra oscura que llevaba engarzada se había partido en dos, pero el guardapelo parecía intacto a excepción de estar sellado. Decidió que lo analizaría más tarde y miró a Kreacher gélidamente.

—¿Viste a Regulus con él?

El elfo asintió con movimientos rígidos.

— ¿Viste si le hizo algo?

Kreacher negó con la cabeza, pero el brillo de maldad que Harry vio en sus ojos, le hizo desconfiar y recordó que el elfo siempre trataba de buscar la manera de trampear todas sus respuestas o el cumplimiento de sus ordenes.

—Si no le viste...¿oíste o supiste de alguna manera qué hizo con el medallón?

Kreacher apretó los labios hasta que se le blanquearon por completo y lentamente asintió.

—Habla —le espetó Harry irritado.

—Kreacher vio a Regulus regresar una noche empapado y cansado. El Amo llevaba el medallón en una mano cubierta de sangre y... —se detuvo para mirar a Harry con odio, pero ante el gesto de éste, continuó, con los ojos empañados en lagrimas de rabia —Kreacher preguntó al Amo si podía ayudarle en algo, pero el amo dijo que no...Kreacher estaba preocupado por...

—Al grano —atajó Harry secamente.

Kreacher se estremeció de furia, antes de proseguir con su relato.

—El Amo fue a la biblioteca y se encerró allí. Kreacher fue a llevarle ropa seca, pero el amo había sellado la puerta de la biblioteca —el elfo hizo una pausa, sudando copiosamente y una lágrima de pura rabia se le escurrió de uno de sus ojos, pero Harry no se dejó conmover y le lanzó una mirada acerada —Kreacher le escuchó gritar y vio una luz blanca por debajo de la puerta. Kreacher se asustó porque las paredes y la puerta temblaron, y usó la magia para abrir la biblioteca. El amo estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y tenía el medallón en la mano.

—¿Y qué pasó luego?

—El Amo despertó, estaba agitado y nervioso, pero parecía satisfecho. Después cogió algunas de sus cosas y Kreacher le vio abandonar la casa —Kreacher bajó los ojos, cargados de tristeza y Harry se sintió algo incómodo. Nunca había imaginado que Kreacher conociera ese sentimiento —Kreacher nunca volvió a ver al Amo.

Harry se removió un poco, abrumado por el descubrimiento de que Kreacher era capaz de albergar algo más que sentimientos mezquinos. Después de todo era un ser vivo, por muy odioso que le resultara.

—Kreacher...—vaciló unos instantes, pero endureció el rostro al ver la expresión iracunda de Kreacher. Su momento de debilidad había pasado —¿Oíste lo que dijo Regulus en la biblioteca? Me refiero a lo que gritó antes de que apareciera esa luz y las paredes temblaran.

Kreacher apretó los dientes pero sus labios empezaron a temblar. Era evidente que si lo había oído, no quería revelarle esa información a Harry, pero a la vez su naturaleza mágica le impedía desobedecer una orden directa.

—Sí —espetó con un graznido.

—¿Y qué dijo? —le insistió Harry con impaciencia.

—Kreacher...no...recuerda —logró decir el elfo, pero su voz sonó deformada e inestable, como si no tuviera aire para hablar y hubiera hecho un gran esfuerzo para pronunciar esas palabras.

—Mientes —le acusó Harry —¡Dime qué dijo Regulus!

Kreacher empezó a temblar convulsivamente de pies a cabeza, con el cuerpo rígido por la rabia y la impotencia, y una nueva cascada de lágrimas de frustración le llenaron los ojos.

—_Exstinctus_..._anima_ —balbuceó a borbotones. Después se tapó la boca con una mano y rompió a llorar ahogadamente, arrullando el bulto contra su pecho con ansiedad. Harry sintió compasión por él y apartó los ojos de la penosa visión que el elfo ofrecía.

—Pues retirarte, Kreacher. Gracias —dijo.

El elfo ni siquiera se molestó en mirarle con odio antes de marcharse corriendo escaleras arriba. Harry tomó aire, emocionado y se fue a buscar a Hermione y Ron.

* * *

Harry encontró a sus amigos en la biblioteca, ojeando libros con aire aburrido. Abrió la puerta con tanta fuerza que rebotó contra la pared y entró en la sala como una exhalación, ante la sorpresa de Hermione y Ron.

—Harry, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione.

—¡Lo tengo! —cerró de una portazo y se acercó a zancadas a sus amigos claramente excitado.

—¿El qué?

—¡Ya sé cómo destruir el horrocrux! Bueno...casi —explicó dejándose caer en un sillón junto al pelirrojo.

—Pero, ¿cómo...

—Kreacher —dijo entre dientes y arrojó el medallón dorado a las manos de Ron.

—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Ron examinándolo —¿No será el...

—Guardapelo de Slytherin —completó Harry –Kreacher lo tenía, seguramente en su madriguera, debajo del fregadero.

—¿Y de dónde lo sacó Kreacher? —preguntó Hermione boquiabierta.

—De Regulus. Regulus lo dejó aquí después de destruir el horrocrux, y Kreacher oyó cómo lo hacía. Sé el nombre del hechizo que hay que usar...

—¡Eso es genial, Harry! —exclamó la chica levantándose del sillón para caminar en círculos por la alfombra —¿Cuál es?¿Lo conocíamos?

—No. Se llama _Exstinctus anima. _Por lo visto es muy poderoso porque después de usarlo, Regulus se desmayó. Kreacher dice que produjo una luz blanca. Creo que por eso el medallón está sellado —dijo y Ron dejó de forcejear para intentar abrirlo.

—_Exstinctus anima_ —murmuró Hermione —Sé que lo he visto en alguna parte. Creo que lo leí en algún libro de esta biblioteca pero no pensé que...

—Más libros no...—rogó Ron.

Hermione no le hizo caso y se internó entre las estanterías murmurando algo. Harry y Ron se miraron y se encogieron de hombros mientras escuchaban a Hermione remover en las estanterías. Al cabo de unos segundos, la chica regresó con un pesado libro de cuero azul marino en las manos y una expresión de triunfo en el rostro.

—Es éste, estoy segura —dijo posándolo en la mesita donde el día anterior habían intentado destruir el horrocrux —Recuerdo que lo miré porque estaba junto al diario de Regulus. En alguna parte de este libro está el hechizo.

Los tres se abalanzaron sobre el libro y empezaron a pasar páginas, leyendo cada uno una parte a fin de ir más deprisa. Después de cinco minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, Ron dio un respingo de alegría.

—¡Está aquí! ¡Mirad!

—_Exstinctus anima. Este poderoso hechizo data de la época de los druidas antiguos. Se consideraba un hechizo de magia negra por su capacidad de extinguir el alma o las esencias de los elementos vivos, algo que atentaba contra los ideales druídicos. A raíz de su prohibición, cayó en el olvido y sólo fue mantenido por una pequeña rama de los druidas galeses. El hechizo se aplica semejando el movimiento de un látigo y hasta la fecha se conocen pocos magos que hayan sido capaces de realizarlo correctamente _—leyó Hermione. El libro seguía con más datos históricos que la chica decidió omitir —¡Ya lo entiendo! ¿Cómo pude pasarlo por alto? Fue la referencia a los elementos vivos lo que me confundió. Pero los druidas amaban la naturaleza y consideraba que los árboles, los ríos, hasta las piedras...que todos los objetos poseían una esencia, por lo que los consideraba elementos vivos. Y si a eso le sumamos un alma humana...

—Tiene que valer —aseguró Harry —ahora sólo tenemos que aprender a hacerlo y podremos destruir el horrocrux de la copa de Hufflepuff.

Los tres amigos se miraron, nerviosos e ilusionados con la idea.

—Ve a por el horrocrux, Harry, así podremos practicar —sugirió Ron. Harry asintió y salió de la biblioteca para regresar poco después con la copa envuelta en la camisa de Dudley, y como de costumbre la depositó en la mesita después de que Ron apartara el libro.

Hermione sintió que su euforia mermaba por segundos al darse cuenta de que ella, de nuevo, tendría que limitarse a observar como sus amigos hacían magia. Intentarlo con la zurda estaba fuera de lugar y menos con un hechizo tan poderoso. Si le daba a alguno de sus amigos, en el hipotético caso de que el hechizo saliera bien, podría despojarles de su alma con un efecto equivalente al del beso de un dementor.

Frustrada, se sentó en un sillón apartado y se limitó a mirar los intentos de Harry y Ron por mover la varita como si fuera un látigo. De vez en cuando les daba indicaciones o sugerencias, al principio bien recibidas, al final acogidas con irritación, de cómo deberían mover la varita o que pronunciación debían darle a las palabras para que el hechizo saliera bien.

Harry y Ron lo intentaban apuntando a la copa, pero después de cerca de una hora de intentonas, juramentos y discusiones con Hermione alegando que los ponía nerviosos, no habían logrado más que echar un pequeño rayo de luz blanca con sus varitas que temblaba en el aire antes de tocar la copa y difuminarse.

—Tenéis que estar haciendo algo mal —dijo Hermione, impacientada.

—Eres de gran ayuda —murmuró Ron fastidiado.

—Si no te gusta lo que digo, no es mi problema. Ni siquiera...

—Dejadlo de una vez —terció Harry, previendo otra pelea. Ese día no estaba de humor para aguantar las constantes discusiones de sus amigos —No vamos por mal camino si logramos que haya salido algo de luz. Hermione, ¿en el libro no dan más indicaciones?

—Nada más aparte del movimiento de látigo —dijo la chica ojeando el libro por enésima vez —pero también dice que pocos magos han logrado hacerlo. Supongo que es normal que...

—¡_Exstinctus anima_! —exclamó Ron. Estaba harto de las órdenes de Hermione, así que decidió ignorarla y seguir por su cuenta. Pero algo debió de hacer diferente en esa ocasión porque el otrora débil hilo de luz se convirtió en un grueso y potente rayo de luz blanca que colisionó contra la copa con violencia extendiendo por la habitación una honda expansiva que hizo al pelirrojo y a Harry retroceder un par de pasos y a la muchacha estrujarse contra el respaldo del sillón.

—¡Lo conseguí! —exclamó Ron con una mezcla de alegría e incredulidad. Harry se acercó a examinar rápidamente la copa dorada que se había volcado sobre la mesa.

—No es por ser aguafiestas, pero no creo que hayas destruido el horrocrux, Ronald —apuntó Hermione —Regulus se desmayó y tú apenas te has movido...

—¿Y tú que sabes? —se defendió Ron, enfadado.

—Creo que Hermione tiene razón —terció Harry con voz serena, sostenía la copa de Helga en las manos —la copa está intacta. El hechizo no tiene por qué destruirla físicamente pero sí altera de algún modo su estado original. El guardapelo está sellado y la piedra del anillo de los Gaunt se partió por la mitad, pero la copa está igual que antes.

—Bueno —gruñó Ron, enfurruñado —pero por lo menos fui capaz de hacer el hechizo.

—En eso tienes razón —reconoció Hermione y Ron aflojó un poco el ceño —no vi cómo lo hacías pero debiste mover la varita de un modo diferente. Creo que ese es el modo de hacer el hechizo pero no lo lanzaste con la suficiente intensidad. Con un poco de práctica y tal vez si Harry y tú combináis vuestros hechizos...

Ron, evidentemente satisfecho de sí mismo, le daba indicaciones a Harry con el mismo tono con el que Hermione se las había dado a él y que tanto le había molestado. Después de un par de intentonas, Harry logró lanzar el hechizo igual que Ron y tumbar de nuevo la copa con idénticos resultados.

A la vez siguiente, ambos lanzaron el hechizo a la vez, pero aparte de arrojar la copa al suelo, no hubo cambios. Hermione les observaba intentarlo una y otra vez, y fracasar mientras una idea comenzaba a forjarse en su mente.

—Chicos —les dijo al cabo, y ambos se detuvieron para mirarla —Creo que el fallo no está en vuestra manera de lanzar el hechizo sino en vuestros sentimientos al respecto.

—¿Sentimientos? —preguntó Ron con extrañeza.

—Harry, ¿no te dijo Bellatrix Black en el ministerio que no podías lanzar una Avada Kedavra porque no lo sentías realmente? No deseabas verdaderamente matarla o causarle dolor.

—¡Pero nosotros sí deseamos destruir el horrocrux! —alegó Ron.

—El horrocrux como objeto, pero no como alma cautiva. Tal vez si os concentráis en la esencia en lugar de en la copa...

—Tiene sentido —dijo Harry, pensativo —intentémoslo de nuevo, Ron, concentrémonos en destruir la parte de Voldemort que hay en la copa.

Los dos se plantaron, con las mangas subidas, las piernas separadas y expresión de profunda concentración a un par de metros de la copa. Hermione les dio unos segundos y después empezó a contar hasta tres, como siempre hacía, para coordinarles.

—Uno, dos y...¡tres!

—¡_Exstinctus anima_! —gritaron Harry y Ron al unísono.

En el mismo instante en que los chorros que salieron de las varitas de Harry y Ron impactaron contra la copa, una luz del blanco más cegador inundó la biblioteca de los Black como una honda expansiva arrollando todo lo que encontró a su paso. Las paredes temblaron y un cuadro se descolgó.

Harry y Ron cayeron inconscientes al suelo y el sillón de Hermione volcó con ella encima, dejándola momentáneamente sin respiración y con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, apenas amortiguado por la alfombra. Con un quejido de dolor, trató de levantarse ayudándose de su brazo sano pero se quedó lívida al ver a Harry y Ron tirados en la alfombra, pálidos e inmóviles con los ojos cerrados.

Asustada a pesar de saber que posiblemente sólo estaban momentáneamente inconscientes, se acercó a ellos gritando sus nombres mientras se arrodillaba a su lado.

—¡Harry! ¡Ron! ¡Despertad! —les exhortó, turnándose para agitarles con la zurda. Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos empezaron a reaccionar y abrieron los ojos, soltando algún que otro lamento de dolor. Harry tanteó el suelo en busca de sus gafas que Hermione le acercó con celeridad y se las puso mientras Ron se incorporaba, aturdido.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Ron frotándose los ojos.

—No lo sé —reconoció Hermione, levantándose de inmediato para buscar la copa. La encontró en el suelo, junto a la mesilla volcada y la recogió por el asa. Todas las piedras preciosas que una vez habían moteado la superficie dorado de la copa habían saltado o estallado, dejando sólo los huecos ennegrecidos donde antes habían estado. Y un par de centímetros a la izquierda del asa, se había abierto una gruesa y alargada grieta con diversos hilillos finos bifurcándose.

—Yo diría que sí —dijo cuando sintió a sus amigos a sus espaldas —Si esto no ha funcionado, nada lo hará.

—¡Lo logramos! —exclamó Ron, contento y dio una palmada en la espalda de Harry, que parecía en estado de shock.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Hermione mirando a su amigo —¿estás bien?

—Sí —dijo al cabo, parpadeando un par de veces —Uno menos. Ahora nos vamos a Albania.

—¿Qué?

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo, que ha tenido un poco de todo. En prime lugar, Ginny no reaccionó nada mal ante la confesión de Hermione xD de hecho le aconsejo que si él quería utilizarla, ella hiciera lo mismo. Lastima que Hermione sea algo mojigata para estas cosas xD (o a lo mejor es demasiado lista...). Después Ginny y Harry se han despedido y el pobre chico se ha quedado hecho polvo. Hermione ha descubierto que Malfoy es capaz de hacer algo medianamente comestible -aunque sea sin delantal -y después le ha rechazado, dándole al chico una idea de cuan enfadada está. Lo sucedido el día anterior traerá cola pero es normal. Si el chico que me gusta -aunque según Hermione, él no le gusta -me dice que sólo quiere utilizarme, aunque sólo fuera por orgullo le enviaría a paseo (soy muy orgullosa). Pero yendo a lo importante, Harry ha descubierto como destruir el horrocrux y ha sido gracias a Kreacher (existe para algo más que para molestar) de hecho pienso que Rowling tiene un papel importante para él en el séptimo libro -o lo espero, porque lo detesto, a ver si eso cambia un poco -.Y después de varias intentonas, lograron cargarse el horrocrux de la copa. Así que ya hay cuatro destruidos: la copa, el anillo, el diario y el guardapelo. Ya sólo les queda algo de Ravenclaw, Nagini y el propio Voldemort.

Estoy haciendo capítulos más largos para ver si me doy prisa y acabo la historia antes de Agosto -más vale porque si no tendréis que esperar más de tres semanas y me sabe mal -. En este capítulo he cerrado un par de cosas y a partir de ahora vendrá más Dramione (a pesar de que no lo parezca). Podría decirse que _exclusivamente_ Dramione por un tiempecillo, así que a ver que tal :) pero aún faltan muchas cosas por pasar...

Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad. Me hace muy feliz -indudablemente- que me publiquen un libro pero tener vuestro apoyo me hace tan o más feliz todavía. Fuistéis las primeras en creer en mi como escritora -y espero que no las últimas-. Así que antes de ponerme ñoña, lo dejo, que no quiero subiros el azúcar.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para las que me dejaron review en el anterior:

_Esmeralda :), Soerag Malfoy, Veroli, Karenzita, pekelittrell, alella, Amarissima, Azuran-dark Angel, unkatahe, chepita1990, Lyan Jade, Damari, Itsa :), PauMalfoy, naru, Lna, Dysis, Vero Felton mx, maria, Barbara Nakamura, Pajaro de Fuego, Nyah Sahar, Elea, Emily Dumbledore, Baddy, Vhea, tifanny, galletaa, monica, Little Pandora, gala zoel, kMi, ana karen malfoy, Adi Felton, Bellatrix L Black, nedia, Edoras, Keikleen, Raisa, Vangu, Naty :), Xgirl1, ana88, Klass2008, Shiharu Tendo, NiTa, yanhira, Karinita1919, micropuff, Sweet Nini, Amber :), duciell, Maki, Dubhesigrid, Sakurita555, millicentgranger, SandritaGranger, clover potter, . y monmalfoy._

**De verdad, muchas, muchísimas, muchísiisisisismas GRACIAS!**

Con mucho cariño y buenos deseos, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) os haga moriros de placer aquí y ahora.


	26. Años de Razones

**o0o Recomendación músical**: _Your Winter_ - Sister Hazel

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Años de razones (Editado)**

—Ya lo habéis oído. Nos vamos a Albania, cuanto antes —anunció Harry.

—Pero si ni siquiera sabemos por que parte empezar a buscar —titubeó Ron.

—Aquí parados tampoco lo vamos a descubrir.

—Pero el Señor Weasley está investigándolo, ¿no? —terció Hermione, sorprendida por la determinación de su amigo, aunque una parte de ella sospechaba que la escena de la estación tenía que ver con la repentina prisa que parecía sentir Harry.

—Bagman no tiene ni idea —replicó Harry —A lo mejor sería más fácil ir a buscar a la familia de Jorkins allí.

—Pero Harry, sé razonable, no puedes plantarte en cualquier ciudad de Albania y ponerte a preguntar.

—Iremos al Ministerio de Magia Albanés. Estoy seguro que ellos también estaban buscando a Bertha Jorkins y seguro que tienen más información que el Ministerio Inglés —dijo Harry decidido.

—¿Y si...y si esperamos alguna noticia más de mi padre? Seguro que él puede descubrir algo, dale un par de días.

Harry se lo pensó unos segundos, y finalmente asintió.

—Mientras tanto, podemos seguir informándonos sobre Albania, ¿no creéis? —preguntó Hermione, animada. Echó a andar hacia las estanterías, pero la voz de Harry la detuvo, como si la hubieran paralizado.

—Tú no vienes.

—¿Qué? —Hermione se giró rápidamente para mirar a la cara a su amigo.

—Hermione —comenzó Harry dando un paso hacia ella —Creo que lo mejor sería que te quedaras aquí.

—Harry, esto ya lo hablamos y quedamos en que era decisión mía y de Ron el arriesgarnos e ir contigo...

—Lo sé, pero esta vez es diferente. Tú estás herida, por mi culpa además. No puedo permitir que vengas con nosotros en esas condiciones.

—No puedo usar la derecha pero no estoy anulada como persona —replicó Hermione, ofendida.

—Si ya es peligroso que me acompañéis es óptimas condiciones aún lo es más teniendo el brazo así, Hermione. Además, apenas puedes lanzar hechizos, no podrías ayudarnos.

—Puedo ayudaros de otras formas —se empecinó ella tratando de mantener la calma. No podía creerse que Harry pretendiera dejarla aparcada como un mueble viejo después de todo el empeño y trabajo que había puesto en su misión.

—Hermione, creo que Harry tiene razón... —terció Ron.

—¡No es justo! —replicó ella —Aunque no pueda usar la magia, puedo ayudaros igualmente. ¿Quién se dio cuenta de que R.A.B. era Regulus? ¿A quién se le ocurrió lo del Demiguise cuando fuimos a Albania? He hecho muchas cosas sin magia.

—Hermione, no estamos diciendo que no —dijo Harry, incómodo —pero eso no tiene nada que ver. Podríamos encontrar el horrocrux y sabes que estará muy bien protegido. Y tú no podrás usar la magia para defenderte...

—¿Insinúas que seré una carga para vosotros?

Se hizo un silencio abrupto y tan espeso que casi les zumbaba en los oídos. Ron miraba a Harry y a Hermione alternativamente, esperando que alguno de los dos se atreviera a decir algo antes de verse obligado a hacerlo él.

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo Harry cuidadosamente después de unos largos segundos.

—Pero sí lo has dado a entender —replicó ella, implacable.

—Escucha, Hermione, simplemente prefiero que te quedes aquí, a salvo, y te cures. Lo importante ahora es que te recuperes.

—Lo importante es el horrocrux —replicó ella, furiosa tanto con sus amigos como consigo misma por no poder controlar las lágrimas de furia que comenzaban a enturbiarle la visión —Y quedamos en que ir a por los horrocrux era decisión nuestra, no tuya. No puedes impedirme ir.

—Te lo estoy pidiendo, Hermione —respondió el moreno, en uno tono mezcla de condescendencia y determinación que hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún más insultada.

—Me da igual, pienso ir.

—Hermione —intervino Ron, estaba bastante pálido y parecía algo asustado por el curso que estaban tomando las cosas —Yo también te lo pido. Harry y yo nos sentiremos mejor si te quedas aquí, segura. Nosotros nos ocuparemos.

Hermione se rió secamente y encaró a sus amigos.

—Y tú te pones de su parte, como siempre.

—Hermione...

—No sé para qué me molestó en discutir por vosotros si ya habéis decidido por mí.

Oyó su nombre un par de veces mientras pasaba de largo junto a sus amigos y abría la puerta de la biblioteca. Salió como una flecha por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras, sollozando sin poder evitarlo. Se sentía ridícula por llorar como una niña rabiosa, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Harry y Ron habían decidido que ya no les servía para nada así que debía quedarse en Grimmauld Place esperándoles mientras ellos investigaban y posiblemente se jugaban la vida. Miró con rabia su brazo derecho y trató con todas sus fuerzas de mover la mano, pero apenas logró estirar un poco los dedos engarrotados. No sería capaz de sostener una varita a no ser que se la pegaran a las yemas. ¿Por qué tenía que haberle pasado eso? ¿Se vería relegada a esperar toda su maldita vida a que su brazo decidiera volver a ser útil? ¿Podría volver a abrocharse los pantalones sin magia o a abrir un libro sin dificultad?

Desde que había despertado en San Mungo se sentía inútil e incapaz y ahora sus amigos habían acabado de confirmarle que ya no servía para nada. Se marcharían a Albania y ella se quedaría sola con Malfoy y Kreacher en Grimmauld Place. Genial.

Limpiándose rabiosamente las lagrimas, se detuvo al final de las escaleras tratando de recuperar el resuello. Su pecho se convulsionaba de pura ira, obligándola a tomar bocanadas de aire que parecían insuficientes para llenar sus pulmones. Enfadada, echó un vistazo a la puerta de su habitación pero decidió irse a otra parte. Si Harry y Ron decidían seguirla, su habitación era el primer lugar donde la buscarían y ella no deseaba verles.

Siguió bajando las escaleras hasta el segundo piso, y entró al alzar en una cualquiera de las habitaciones deshabitadas que Kreacher había encantado. Como no podía sentarse en las camas y no estaba segura de si los muebles eran de fiar, se sentó en el duro suelo, en mitad de la estancia.

Genial. Eso la ayudaba enormemente a sentirse menos ridícula.

Tomó aire profundamente y trató de serenarse, limpiándose los retos de lágrimas con su única mano útil. Sollozó un par de veces antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera silenciosamente tras ella.

—Marchaos —dijo sin volverse porque sabía que Harry y Ron estaban a sus espaldas —No tengo nada más que deciros. Quiero estar sola. Aunque como mi opinión no cuenta no tenéis por qué hacerme caso, claro —añadió con ironía.

Pero no escuchó la puerta cerrándose y los pasos de sus amigos alejándose, sólo silencio. Irritada, se volvió hacia la puerta y se quedó boquiabierta al ver a Malfoy allí, observándola de un modo un tanto extraño. Sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban, posiblemente enrojecidas ante lo violento de la escena. Malfoy era la última persona que quería que la viera llorando, pero por supuesto, nada iba a salirle como ella quería.

—Sí, estoy llorando —dijo con franqueza —ríete cuanto quieras, pero déjame sola. No estoy de humor para aguantarte.

Pero por supuesto, Malfoy no le hizo caso. Cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella, sin dejar de mirarla mientras ella se afanaba en tratar de limpiarse las lágrimas y mantener su dignidad.

—¿Qué te han hecho los estúpidos de Potty y Weasel? —preguntó él con tono fiero.

Hermione se quedó tan sorprendida que hasta se olvidó de llorar. Le miró boquiabierta durante unos instantes, parado en medio de la habitación, frente a ella, pero pronto alzó una ceja con desconfianza.

—¿Y a ti que puede importarte? —le soltó ella —Tú no eres mejor que ellos. Vivo rodeada de un elfo que me odia y tres chicos que sólo me utilizan cuando les conviene y cuando no, me dejan aparcada.

Hermione pudo ver cómo Malfoy apretaba los labios, como si estuviera conteniéndose de decir algo. Decidió ignorarle y marcharse, así que se puso en pie apoyándose en su mano buena. Se tambaleó unos instantes, desequilibrada, pero la mano de Malfoy rodeándole el brazo derecho la estabilizó. Hermione le miró sorprendida, no sólo por que él la hubiera ayudado sino por qué podía sentir el calor y la presión de su mano en el brazo. Y hacía días que no sentía nada. Ni el tacto de la ropa, ni el dolor de ningún golpe. Ni siquiera un cosquilleo como el que ahora él estaba provocándole.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él con suavidad al ver el modo en que lo miraba. Pero no la soltó.

—Mi brazo —dijo ella aturdida —siento...siento tu mano.

El jersey que ella llevaba era de punto y Draco casi podía sentir su piel bajo la palma de la mano. Inconscientemente, aumentó un poco la presión de sus dedos en torno al brazo de la chica, como si quisiera sentirla más, pero ella pronto se sintió incómoda y se removió, tratando de soltarse. Draco se apartó y evitó mirarle el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas para escapar de la necesidad de hacerlas desaparecer_._

Joder, se estaba volviendo un cursi.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Hermione ya tenía una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abría para dejarle solo. Gracias a sus buenos reflejos, Draco la alcanzó en dos zancadas y empujó la puerta con una mano, cerrándola en las narices de la chica, atrapándola entre su cuerpo y la hoja de madera. Hermione se quedó muy quieta, como un animalillo asustado, consciente de la presencia de Malfoy a su espalda. Un brazo pasaba junto a su hombro, terminando en la mano que sellaba la puerta impidiéndole la retirada y aunque en ningún momento la tocaba ni con él ni con su pecho, Hermione podía sentir el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Malfoy fundiéndose con el suyo y su dichoso aroma. _Seducción_. Cuando Malfoy inclinó la cabeza y su aliento cayó sobre la parte de la nuca y los hombros que dejaban a la luz su jersey y su pelo recogido en un moño flojo, Hermione se tensó. Cada vez que él soltaba aire, sentía un cosquilleo excitante e insoportable en la nuca que le daba ganas de retorcerse. Pero no se atrevía. No se atrevía a moverse, ni a respirar. La presencia de Malfoy, tan cerca, la inmovilizaba y anulaba. No podía hacer nada más que concentrarse en no recostar su espalda en el pecho de él, buscando consuelo.

—Dime —susurró él a su nuca —¿Qué ha pasado con esos dos?

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los labios. No podía pensar. No quería hablar, pero se sentía hipnotizada por la cercanía, por el calor, por la voz de Malfoy en su nuca.

—Se marchan a...cumplir una misión. Y han decidido que yo me tengo que quedar aquí —susurró con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Por tu brazo? —inquirió él con otra caricia de su aliento sobre la piel de ella.

—Eso dicen —reconoció —No me lo han dicho pero creen que seré una carga para ellos. Dicen que no podré defenderme de los peligros que nos encontremos así que como según ellos, no sirvo para nada allí, debo quedarme a salvo aquí.

—Qué cabrones.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, alentada por su apoyo —no les importa en absoluto lo que yo tenga que decir y...

—Cómo se atreven a preocuparse por tu seguridad —susurró él con ironía.

Hermione se puso aún más rígida si cabe y alzó la cabeza obstinadamente.

—No necesito que se preocupen por mí. Sé cuidarme soli...

—¿De veras? —la interrumpió él con un matiz de burla en la voz —Podría quitarte la varita del bolsillo del pantalón sin que te dieras cuenta y lanzarte una imperdonable antes de que pudieras reaccionar. Y aunque lo hicieras, aunque estuvieras armada, seguramente lo más peligroso que podrías hacer es provocar que me salieran ramilletes de margaritas por las orejas. Me temo que sí serías una carga.

—Tal vez no pueda defenderme —reconoció Hermione dolida —Pero puedo ayudarles de otras maneras. Soy algo más que una varita.

—Si piensas enfrentarte a peligros mágicos con la fuerza de tu mente, ya puedes ir cavándote una tumba —replicó él fríamente —Además pondrías en peligro a tus adorados amigos, porque estarían pendientes de protegerte y eso les haría más vulnerables a los ataques.

Al escuchar sus palabras, Hermione se dio cuenta de que el maldito de Malfoy tenía razón y le odió por eso. Y también por obligarla a ser lógica en un momento en el que no quería serlo, por hacerla sentirse egoísta cuando se creía en su derecho de ser la parte ofendida.

¿De qué iba? Entraba en la habitación a la que había ido buscando intimidad, la obligaba a decirle lo que le pasaba y después...después hacía que dejara de comportarse como una niña enrabietada y fuera razonable. Tal vez no podía estar enfadada con Harry y Ron, pero sí con él.

Él no tenía ningún derecho a opinar sobre nada de su vida. Sólo quería utilizar su cuerpo mientras no encontrara algo mejor, como si fuera una de sus escobas: en cuanto se le presentaba una mejor, dejaba aparcada la antigua.

—Déjame salir —dijo en el tono más pausado del que fue capaz. Si no la dejaba sola de un momento a otro, Hermione no estaba segura de responder sus actos.

—Granger... —comenzó él y se acercó un poco más, hasta rozar la espalda de Hermione con su pecho.

—He dicho que me dejes salir —repitió ella con una lentitud amenazante.

—Granger, no t... —el resto de sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por el brusco exabrupto que soltó cuando la chica hundió su codo izquierdo en la mitad inferior de su estomago. Draco apartó la mano con la que sostenía la puerta para llevársela al lugar dañado y ella aprovechó ese instante para abrir y escurrirse al pasillo antes que él pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

Draco se planteó la posibilidad de ir detrás de ella para estrangularla en lugar de dejarla marchar impunemente, pero estaba demasiado dolorido. Granger había estado peligrosamente cerca de cierta zona muy preciada de su anatomía y sabía que de haberlo querido, le hubiera golpeado justo ahí, posiblemente acabando con todo futuro de la familia Malfoy.

—Maldita Granger —gimió.

* * *

Hermione entró en su habitación, cerró la puerta y la selló e insonorizó después de varios intentos. Estaba muy enfadada, pero no sabía con quien. Si con Harry y Ron, con Malfoy o con ella.

Con todos posiblemente. O mejor aún, con Malfoy. Podía estar enfadada con él sin sentirse culpable, total, a él le traía sin cuidado lo que pensara de él.

Necesitaba un respiro de testosterona. Estaba harta de que Harry y Ron fueran tan protectores y de que Malfoy...bueno, de Malfoy en general. También lo estaba de ser una inútil y de sentir que no valía para nada.

Suspirando, se dejó caer en la cama y Crookshanks corrió a acurrucarse sobre sus rodillas, como siempre hacía. Hermione lo acarició con aire ausente, pensando que en esos instantes, la única compañía que soportaba era la del gato.

Se sumió en sus cavilaciones durante unos largos minutos, hasta quedarse totalmente abstraída a medida que se iba calmando. Parpadeó un par de veces cuando Crookshanks maulló reclamando su atención, entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que había dejado de acariciarle.

Rascándole detrás de las orejas, Hermione se reconoció que por más que le repateara el hígado, Malfoy, Harry y Ron tenían razón y ella estaba equivocada. Al menos parcialmente.

Seguía convencida de que podría ser de ayuda a sus amigos en Albania, pero comprendía que podría ser más perjudicial que otra cosa al no poder usar la magia con normalidad, ni siquiera para defenderse. Harry y Ron estarían todo el rato pendientes de protegerla y bajarían la guardia con respecto a ellos mismos, quedando más expuestos a todos los peligros que se pudieran encontrar. Y sólo había una cosa que Hermione soportaba aún menos que sentirse impotente y preocupada por ellos al quedarse en Londres: ser la causa de que Harry o Ron, tal vez los dos, salieran heridos...o peor.

El problema era que ahora que se había reconocido que Harry y Ron no eran unos malvados egoístas que la consideraban una inútil redomada, debía reconocérselo a ellos. Y para una persona tan acostumbrada a tener la razón, eso era bastante difícil.

Mientras se tomaba una poción para dormir sin sueños, Hermione resolvió que hablaría con sus amigos al día siguiente. Después se metió entre las mantas, pensó en lo gilipollas que era Malfoy y se durmió.

* * *

Como se había prometido, el día siguiente, después de vestirse y asearse, Hermione bajó a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría a sus amigos. El hecho de que se callaran en el acto cuando entró, hizo que la Hermione sospechara que estaban hablando de ella y se sintió algo inquieta a la par que irritada.

—Hermione...—Harry hizo ademán de levantarse pero Hermione le indicó con una seña que siguiera sentado y tomó asiento junto al pelirrojo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo ella con un largo suspiro —Entiendo vuestro punto de vista y si es tan importante para vosotros que me quede, lo haré. Lo último que quiero es ser una carga en tu misión, Harry.

—Nosotros no pensamos que seas una carga —se apresuró a aclarar Ron que miraba a Hermione como si esperara que de un momento a otro su enmarañado cabello se convirtiera en venenosas serpientes.

—No con esas palabras pero lo hacéis —dijo ella sin reproche —y tenéis razón. Si yo no puedo defenderme, tendríais que ocuparos vosotros y eso supondría que todos corriéramos un riesgo innecesario.

Se hizo un silencio en el que Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione con tanto cariño y alivio, que la chica se sintió culpable por su reacción del día anterior.

—Y siento haberos chillado y dicho todas esas cosas que os dije —murmuró abochornada —¿Qué os parece si cuando acabemos de desayunar vamos a la biblioteca a buscar más información?

—Espera un momento —dijo Harry con un tono tan serio que Hermione se asustó —He estado pensando. Cuando Ron y yo nos vayamos tú te quedarás aquí sola con Malfoy y no me gusta nada la idea.

—Harry... —comenzó Hermione.

—A mi tampoco —continuó Ron, ignorando la intervención de la chica —Podría irse a la Madriguera mientras nosotros no estemos. Estoy seguro de que a mi madre no le importaría, además ahora que Ginny se ha ido está muy sola.

—No creo que sea necesario que...

—Podemos hablar con tu madre por la Red Flu y preguntárselo —sugirió Harry, pensativo —Podríamos acompañar a Hermione hasta allí antes de irnos a Albania...

—Chicos...

—Sí —dijo Ron mirando el reloj —A estas horas seguro que mi madre anda cerca de la chimenea...

—¡Chicos! —chilló Hermione, irritada —¿Queréis dejar de actuar como si yo no estuviera aquí? —Harry y Ron la miraron sorprendidos —No pienso irme a la Madriguera. ¿Y dejar a Malfoy solo aquí? Podría escaparse y...

—Pero es peligroso que te quedes aquí con él —explicó Ron como si Hermione estuviera loca por no pensar como ellos.

—Malfoy no tiene varita y yo sí. Tal vez no pueda defenderme de la Magia Oscura de Voldemort pero si puedo apañármelas con un mago sin varita. Y no pienso ceder en esto —añadió al ver que Harry abría la boca para rebatirla. Hermione recordó ese momento del día anterior en el que Malfoy le había dicho que era inofensiva y frunció el ceño aún más decidida.

Sus dos amigos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, abriendo la boca y volviendo a cerrarla, indecisos. Estaba claro que no les gustaba un pelo la idea de que Hermione y Malfoy se quedaran solos en Grimmauld Place –y posiblemente la creían incapaz de defenderse de él, de ser necesario –pero Hermione se negaba en redondo a marcharse a la Madriguera como si fuera una completa inútil o demasiado pequeña para quedarse sola en casa. Y por supuesto, no pensaba darle el gusto a Malfoy.

—Está bien —cedió Harry a regañadientes —Quédate aquí si es lo que quieres.

Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

* * *

Pero por supuesto, Harry y Ron no pensaban dejar las cosas así. Un rato después, cuando Hermione subió a la biblioteca, ellos alegaron que limpiarían la cocina y después se le unirían, pero era una mera excusa para librarse de ella. En cuanto los pasos de Hermione dejaron de resonar por las escaleras, Harry y Ron la siguieron sigilosamente, deteniéndose en el tercer piso donde estaba su habitación y la de Malfoy.

Todo lo silenciosamente que pudieron, se acercaron a la puerta de Malfoy y entraron sin llamar. Malfoy estaba sentado en su sillón tapizado de chintz, con las largas piernas apoyadas en la mesilla y enfundadas en unos vaqueros desgastados de los Weasley, con un viejo libro entre las manos. Alzó la vista hacia ellos y les miró con aire indiferente.

—¿A qué se debe el honor de la visita del bueno y el feo? —preguntó con burla.

Ron entrecerró los ojos, enfadado, pero Harry se acercó a Malfoy y le quitó el libro de las manos con brusquedad, para arrojarlo sobre la cama de un modo que hubiera hecho que Madame Pince hubiera sufrido un infarto de presenciarlo.

—Tenemos que hablar contigo, Malfoy, y más vale que prestes atención.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco con exasperación previendo uno de los momentos marca "San Potter" en los que se metía en el papel de héroe estoico y sacrificado.

—Suéltalo de una vez, Potter, me aburres —replicó Draco arrastrando las palabras con su habitual tono de hastío de vivir.

—Ron y yo nos marcharemos en breve durante una temporada. Hermione se queda —explicó sin rodeos —No nos hace una pizca de gracia que se quede a solas contigo pero más te vale que no intentes nada.

—¿O qué? —le increpó Malfoy, disfrutando enormemente de el abultamiento de la vena del cuello del moreno.

—O te partiremos la cabeza cuando regresemos —intervino Ron, situándose junto a Harry con aire amenazador.

—A la más mínima queja, al más insignificante comentario de que has hecho algo que no debes por parte de Hermione y te convertiremos en una babosa por una semana —amenazó Harry.

—Aún así sería más atractivo que vosotros —repuso Draco, por el mero placer de molestarles —Pero descuidad, no le haré nada a vuestra querida Granger —y cuando comprobó como los dos chicos relajaban la tensión de sus ceños, añadió con insinuación —Al menos nada que ella no quiera.

—¡Serás ...—Ron dio un paso hacia Malfoy, pero Harry le detuvo extendiendo su brazo frente al pecho del pelirrojo.

—Déjalo, Ron, si es por eso no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos —aseguró Harry con desdén y después se dio media vuelta, seguido del pelirrojo. Cuando cerraron la puerta de la habitación tras ellos, Draco soltó una ristra de maldiciones. Ese último comentario le había dolido más que todas sus amenazas.

* * *

Hermione abrió el grifo dorado del agua caliente y dejó el agua correr hasta que comenzó a expulsar vapor al chocar con la superficie tersa del lavabo. Se miró unos instantes en el espejo del baño y suspiró.

Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba considerablemente más delgada y su rostro tenía un aire enfermizo, característico de las personas que habían estado o estaban convalecientes. Ojeras violáceas se habían instalado bajo sus ojos como consecuencia de las pesadillas y ni siquiera ahora que las nuevas pociones anti-sueños evitaban que las tuviera parecían tener intención de irse.

Si seguía así acabaría pareciéndose más a un fantasma que a la antigua Hermione Granger.

Huyendo de su visión, dirigió sus ojos a su brazo derecho. En vano, trató de moverlo, más por costumbre que por esperanza y concentrando todos sus esfuerzos logró extender un poco los dedos. Se tocó el brazo y la mano con la zurda pero no notó nada. Como si estuviera tocando un brazo ajeno en lugar del suyo propio.

Inquieta, frunció el ceño. No entendía por qué había podido sentir la mano de Malfoy el día anterior. Tal vez su mano era especialmente cálida y sus debilitadas terminaciones nerviosas habían podido sentirla. Por eso iba a llevar a cabo ese experimento.

Decidida, se agarró con la izquierda la muñeca del brazo opuesto, y colocó su mano derecha bajo el chorro de agua ardiente del grifo. Todo su cuerpo se relajó bajo el contacto del agua, simplemente porque no sentía nada: ni calor, ni humedad.

Frustrada, asomó un dedo de la mano izquierda bajo el grifo y lo apartó rápidamente maldiciendo. El problema no era el agua, estaba claro que ardía. El problema era su dichoso brazo insensible.

Cerró el grifo con furia, sintiéndose inútil e impotente, y su humor no mejoró al alzar los ojos hasta el espejo y ver a Malfoy, apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del servicio, mirándole con intensidad. Con un brillo de algo peligrosamente parecido a comprensión en los ojos grises, como si supiera lo que ella quería comprobar.

—¿Es qué no sabes llamar? —le espetó ella con brusquedad. Estaba enfadada y mucho. No entendía por qué podía sentirle a él y no al agua caliente, no soportaba su aire de superioridad recordándole que él tenía razón respecto a lo de irse a Albania y ella no, y odiaba su seductora elegancia que le recordaba que era un conquistador que pretendía utilizarla y después dejarla tirada como una colilla.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él con un tono sorprendentemente suave que hizo que Hermione estuviera segura de que sospechaba qué había estado comprobando.

—Nada —replicó demasiado rápidamente para ser creíble. Molesta, le asesinó con la mirada —Si no te vas tú, lo haré yo.

Intentó escurrirse por el hueco de la puerta que Malfoy no ocupaba, pero él extendió un brazo por delante de sus narices, taponando la salida.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te he hecho ahora? —inquirió él, y tras su aparente tono de indiferencia, Hermione percibió algo parecido a cansancio.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó con recelo.

—Me miras como si quisieras matarme —dijo él con cierto brillo burlón en los ojos —y creo que hoy todavía no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

—¿Es qué acaso necesito algún motivo especial para estar molesta contigo? —preguntó ella con un tono que daba a entender que la pregunta en sí era ridícula de tan obvia que era su respuesta. Sin más, trató de escurrirse bajo el brazo de Malfoy, pero él la sujetó por la cintura para frenarla. Hermione forcejeó durante unos largos segundos para liberarse, pero sólo lograba que Malfoy presionara cada vez más la mano en torno a su cintura, así que finalmente terminó por quedarse quieta y dolorida, no sin antes echarle una mirada que habría agriado leche.

—Aún estás enfadada por lo del otro día —dijo él. No era una pregunta, si no más bien una afirmación incrédula, como si acabara de descubrirlo y eso le sorprendiera en demasía.

—¿Te refieres a cuando dijiste que sólo querías utilizarme como a un pañuelo? —preguntó ella con una ironía que no era capaz de disfrazar lo dolida que estaba en realidad.

—Ya me diste un buen golpe ayer —dijo él con sequedad. Si era por eso, él también tenía motivos para estar enfadado con ella. El día anterior había evitado que ella estrangulara a Potter y Weasley (aún no estaba muy seguro de por qué) y después de la visita que esos dos le habían hecho, Draco estaba seguro de que habían hecho las paces, y él tenía gran parte en eso. Les había hecho un favor a los tres cuando no tenía ninguna razón. ¿Y qué había recibido a cambio? Un golpe que había estado cerca de dejarle estéril. Y encima era _ella_ la que estaba enfadada con él, alucinante —¿No nos deja eso en tablas?

—Te mereces mucho más que un golpe —respondió ella con rencor. Draco hubiera proferido una respuesta irónica e hiriente de no haber visto el chispazo de dolor en sus ojos castaños. No estaba enfadada, bajo toda esa capaz de hostilidad en realidad estaba dolida con él. Draco sabía que al echarle en la cara que si la había besado era únicamente porque quería utilizarla en vista de que no tenía más mujeres a mano, la había cagado. Sabía que había tirado por la borda la frágil tregua en la que se hallaba entonces su relación, pero también sabía que era el único modo de salvar su orgullo. Y entonces había pensando que Granger se sumiría en un berrinche ofendido, pero que pronto se le pasaría. Pero por lo visto, le había hecho una herida más grande de lo que había pensado. ¿En su orgullo o más adentro?

—No lo entiendo —aunque creía empezar a entenderlo —Tú me odias, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —respondió ella en el acto.

Draco sonrió como un ratón que hubiera atrapado a un gato.

—¿Entonces por qué te importa tanto lo que dije? —preguntó con malicia.

—No me importa —respondió ella con dignidad, pero asestó un manotazo tan fuerte a la mano con la que el chico la sujetaba que sus palabras quedaron desmentidas y Draco se vio obligado a soltarla, ahogando una maldición —Como ya dije, no necesito ninguna nueva razón para odiarte. Tengo años de motivos.

Y salió del baño antes de que Draco pudiera reaccionar, golpeado por el dolor sordo que le produjeron sus palabras.

* * *

_Hola chicas :)_

El capítulo es un poco más corto que los dos anteriores, pero es que la siguiente escena será larga y no quería cortarla por la mitad (además de que mi hermana me echa del ordenador, por que estoy en casa y no traje mi pc). En primer lugar, Harry y Ron no quieren que Hermione vaya con ellos a Albania porque creen que no está en condiciones y que será peligroso para ella. Hermione se ha enfadado muchísimo porque cree que la consideran una inútil y posiblemente así habría seguido de no ser por Malfoy -¿a qué se portó bien? a su manera, claro -. Así que los tres amigos han hecho las paces y finalmente Hermione se quedará en Grimmauld Place, sola con Malfoy y Kreacher. Como es lógico, Harry y Ron han ido a amenazar a Draco para que no le haga nada a Hermione xp, veremos si cumple su palabra. Y por último, encontronazo de nuestra parejita en el baño en el que Hermione le ha vuelto a pegar xd y se ha marchado enfadada. Está claro que la chica está realmente dolida con Malfoy, a ver que hace él para que la perdone...mujajaja.

Os adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo Harry y Ron se marchan y nuestros dos chicos se quedan solitos. Bueno, con Kreacher, pero como si no estuviera.

Respecto a algunas dudas del anterior, se me olvidó comentaros lo del medallón de la mansión Black que es en realidad el guardapelo de Slytherin. Esto es una teoría que he leído en un par de ocasiones y que creo que es bastante pausible. Puede ser sólo una casualidad, pero Rowling apenas escribe nada por casualidad, hay pistas por todas partes para quien las sabe ver. Aunque yo no soy demasiado buena con eso T.T, las cosas claras y el chocolate espeso como dicen por mi tierra.

El hechizo, _Exstinctus Anima_, no lo saqué de ninguna parte, me lo inventé. Si no me equivoco en latín significa "Alma extinta" o eso es lo que yo pretendía que significara cuando busqué como se podría decir xD.

Creo que eso es todo. Espero que os guste el capítulo y como siempre, mil millones de gracias para todas. Os adoro!

Pondría agradecimientos especiales, pero si queréis que continue con vida -mi hermana me está amenazando xd -lo dejaré para la próximo ocasión.

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) aparezca y te acorrale contra una pared. Lo demás al gusto del consumidor ;)


	27. Magia blanca

**o0o Recomendación Musical**: _Love, hate & tragedy_ - Papa Roach 

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Magia blanca (Editado)**

Draco se quedó en el baño, apoyado junto al marco de la puerta, unos minutos después de que Granger se hubiera ido, rememorando sus palabras una y otra vez. Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca y una sensación desagradable en el pecho. Era la primera vez que alguien que le importaba se enfadaba con él. Ninguna chica lo había tratado con desprecio y si alguna vez había hecho el intento de montarle una escena, él las había hecho callar con un beso. Pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Granger, ella era mucho más compleja. Si quería que le perdonara tendría que hacer algo más que besarla.

Además, verla metiendo su brazo herido bajo el agua para comprobar si podía sentirlo como el día anterior había sentido su mano, le daba que pensar. Era extraño que Granger lo sintiera sólo a él, tan extraño como que el dolor hubiera desaparecido de su marca después de que ella lo tocara aquella noche en que le descubrió desvelado por la llamada de su Señor.

Había algo misterioso y mágico en eso, y después de las lecciones que su tía Bellatrix le había dado sobre magia negra, su astuta mente comenzaba a formar una conclusión que le asustaba. Tratando de apartar sus pensamientos del tema, regresó a su habitación, decidido a darle a Granger un par de días para que se calmara.

* * *

—¡Ya ha llegado! —exclamó Harry entrando a toda velocidad en el salón donde Hermione y Ron charlaban.

—¿El qué?

—La carta de tu padre sobre el paradero de Jorkins —respondió Harry excitado, mientras desenrollaba con manos torpes un pergamino con el sello del Ministerio de Magia.

—¿Qué pone? —preguntó Hermione.

La expresión de Harry se endureció a medida que leía línea tras línea del poco extenso pergamino. Finalmente, con gesto agrio, entregó el papel a sus amigos, que juntaron las cabezas para leerlo a la vez.

_"Es poco lo que he podido averiguar. Después de presionar a Ludo, conseguí que me dejaran ver el expediente de Bertha. La única referencia a su familia en Albania son un par de líneas que nombran a un tal Timoleo Jorkins pero no dicen nada de su ubicación concreta. Escribí a su familia preguntándoles por Timoleo pero al parecer, después de la guerra quedó un poco trastornado –su abuela dice que debería estar en San Mungo –, se mudó a Albania y perdió la relación con casi toda la familia. Bertha fue a buscarle en sus vacaciones para ver si lograba que regresara a Inglaterra, pero desapareció antes de que supieran si dio con su primo o no. Eso es todo lo que he descubierto. Si..."_

Hermione y Ron dejaron de leer y echaron un vistazo a Harry, que se había dejado caer sobre uno de los divanes del Salón con aire abatido.

—Lo siento, Harry —murmuró Hermione.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron, desanimado.

—Ir a Albania, cuanto antes —replicó Harry, decidido —Iremos al Ministerio Albanés a ver si ellos pueden darnos alguna pista. Y buscaremos a Timoleo aunque nos lleve meses encontrarlo. Cuando demos con él, estaremos más cerca del horrocrux.

—Pero ni siquiera sabemos si Bertha llegó a verle...

—Lo averiguaremos allí. Nos marcharemos cuanto antes, cuanto antes salgamos, antes regresaremos —dijo Harry levantándose enérgicamente del canapé —Preparemos todo, Ron, mañana por la mañana nos marchamos.

* * *

Como Harry había dicho, a la mañana siguiente, él y Ron estaban en el vestíbulo, listos para partir. No habían dormido mucho, ninguno de los tres. Hermione se había pasado la tarde y parte de la noche anterior sugiriéndoles qué cosas debían llevar, qué hechizos podrían serles útiles, dándoles docenas de indicaciones y leyéndoles citas de algunos libros con información sobre Albania hasta que Harry y Ron le habían dicho que por favor se fuera a dormir.

No obstante, Hermione no pegó ojo durante toda la noche, inquieta, nerviosa y angustiada. A la mañana siguiente sus dos mejores amigos se irían y no sabía cuando regresarían (o si lo harían). Iban a enfrentarse a un gran peligro y ella tenía que limitarse a esperar que salieran bien parados.

No sabía si podría soportarlo, como tampoco sabía si podría soportar el estar sola con Malfoy Merlin sabía cuanto tiempo. Cierto era que llevaba un par de días sin verlo, desde lo sucedido en el baño, pero eso no la aliviaba demasiado. Tenía la sensación de que él estaba tramando algo y eso no le gustaba. Una vez sus amigos se hubieran ido, perdería la protección que ellos suponían. Una y otra vez se le pasaba por la cabeza que hubiera sido mejor aceptar la oferta de Ron de ir a pasar una temporada en la Madriguera, pero inmediatamente después se recordaba que era una bruja adulta y que tenía que afrontar la situación.

De cualquier modo, lo que le preocupaba en esos momentos, era el destino de Harry y Ron.

—Recordad todo lo que os he dicho —dijo mordiéndose el nudillo índice de su mano izquierda con nerviosismo —¿Lleváis todas las cosas? ¿El demiguise, la varita? ¿Los mapas? ¿el libro de...

—Sí, sí...sí a todo —resolvió Ron después de contabilizar las preguntas de Hermione con los dedos de una mano —tranquilízate, Hermione.

—Escribidme cuando lleguéis, ¿está claro? —insistió ella apretando su mano en puño —No os olvidéis...

—Hermione, llegaremos dentro de media hora —repuso Harry con pragmatismo —lo que tardemos en llegar al Ministerio inglés y aparecernos en el albano.

En cada Ministerio, había una sección reservada para apariciones de brujos desde países extranjeros a fin de evitar que un mago viajante se apareciera en mitad de Trafalgar Square o el Coliseo. Harry y Ron se aparecerían en la sección correspondiente al Ministerio Albano.

—Da igual —se empecinó ella.

—Será mejor que te escribamos cuando tengamos algo que contar —señaló Ron —Además, las cartas pueden ser interceptadas.

—Escribidlas de un modo que sólo yo pueda entenderlas. Pero escribidme —amenazó la chica alzando su dedo índice frente a las narices de sus amigos —o tendré que ir a Albania a buscaros.

—Lo haremos —prometió Harry en tono apaciguador —Ahora será mejor que nos vayamos o tendremos que esperar al siguiente metro.

—Sí —suspiró Ron.

Y entonces los tres se sumieron en un silencio incómodo en que se miraban unos a otros sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Era la primera vez que se despedían para algo que no fuera unas inocentes vacaciones de Navidad o verano, y en esa ocasión no había certeza de que volvieran a verse.

Finalmente, Hermione no pudo soportarlo más y se arrojó sobre Harry atrayendo a Ron con su brazo bueno hasta casi poder abrazarlos a los dos. De inmediato sintió las manos de sus amigos rodeándola con fuerza y tuvo que apretar los párpados con fuerza para que no se le escapara ninguna lágrima traicionera. No quería dejarlos ir, no sin ella. No era capaz de asimilar que no sabía cuando volvería a verlos o sí lo haría.

Apretó los labios y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que sucediera algo, lo que fuera, que acabara con esa horrible guerra para que pudieran vivir en paz, como unos jóvenes de diecisiete para dieciocho años debían hacer. Pero ningún milagro sucedió, y después de unos largos segundos, sus amigos se apartaron de ella.

—Estaremos bien —aseguró Ron dándole palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga.

—Prometedme que volveréis —les rogó ella, secando con el perfil de un dedo la humedad de sus lagrimales.

—Hermione...

—Prometedlo.

—Lo prometemos.

—Bien.

—Y tú prométenos que te cuidarás —exigió Harry —que tomarás las pociones revitalizantes y las de dormir sin sueños y que tendrás cuidado con Malfoy.

—Y si te molesta demasiado, puedes ir a la Madriguera cuando quieras. He hablado con mi madre y me ha dicho que cuando quieras le escribas y vendrá a buscarte para que pases unos días allí.

—No os preocupéis por mi —Hermione esbozó una sonrisa débil y abrió la puerta de la Mansión. No tenía sentido retrasar más lo inevitable y comenzaba a sentirse francamente mal —Es tarde.

—Sí, será mejor que nos demos prisa.

Después de unos segundos de vacilación y unas últimas miradas de despedida, Harry y Ron salieron por la puerta. Se despidieron con un gesto y Hermione se quedó bajo el marco de la puerta durante unos largos segundos, viéndoles alejarse por la acera. Al cabo, respiró hondo, retrocedió un par de pasos y cerró la puerta.

Y justo en ese momento, sintió como el mundo se caía a sus pies. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y trató de no ponerse tremendista y pensar que todo iba a ir bien. Si ya se sentía sola e inquieta, no quería pensar en cómo estaría dentro de unos días.

Los labios le temblaban y sentía la humedad de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero luchó valerosamente por contenerse hasta que logró calmarse un poco, suspiró y se incorporó de la puerta.

Entonces vio a Malfoy, al pie de las escaleras, observándola con una oscura comprensión en sus ojos grises. Hermione se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí y se sintió avergonzada e irritada por la idea de que la hubiera visto en un momento de debilidad.

—¿Qué quieres? —lo interpeló con sequedad.

—¿Potter y Weasley se han ido? —preguntó con tono neutro. Hermione asintió y Malfoy se aproximó a ella con un brillo misterioso en los ojos —Así que estamos tú y yo solos en casa, ¿eh? Esto se parece a alguno de tus sueños húmedos, ¿verdad, Granger?

Hermione le asesinó con la mirada y alzó el rostro con orgullo.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me despertaste porque estaba llorando? Estaba soñando con esto —replicó y después pasó de largo junto al chico con aire ofendido. Malfoy se quedó en el vestíbulo mientras Hermione subía por las escaleras ruidosamente para hacerle notar su enfado, y la observó con una sonrisa torcida.

* * *

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, asustada y aturdida. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaba en la cama de su habitación y unos largos minutos en dejar de temblar y sentir una opresión en el pecho. Había tenido otra horrible pesadilla, lo sabía. Recordaba el bosque oscuro y terrorífico que una vez había visto, pero esa vez Harry y Ron estaban en él con ella. Y huían de algo.

Con dificultad, se incorporó en la cama y se frotó los ojos. Era una estúpida. En algún momento se había quedado dormida sin darse cuenta después de arrojarse en la cama, totalmente deprimida. Debido a ello no había tomado la poción para dormir sin sueños y ahora se sentía mucho peor.

La conocida sensación de angustia había vuelto a ella y no parecía querer irse. ¿Estarían Harry y Ron bien? ¿Qué había en ese bosque que la llenaba de un miedo primitivo? ¿Podrían enfrentarse a ello?

Había algo en ese bosque que había hecho que Voldemort lo convirtiera en su refugio y forzosamente debía de ser algo oscuro, horrible y poderoso. Sintió miedo y su preocupación por Harry y Ron se multiplicó junto con su impotencia.

Nerviosa, se levantó de la cama. Necesitaba hacer algo, enfocar sus energías en alguna actividad o acabaría volviéndose loca. Sus tripas rugían pues no había comido nada desde el desayuno, pero al mismo tiempo tenía un nudo en el pecho que prácticamente le impedía tragar saliva.

No soportando más la tensión, decidió bajar a las cocinas y prepararse algo de comer, aunque sólo fuera por matar el tiempo. Afortunadamente encontró la cocina vacía aunque llena de cacharos usados aquí y allá e inundada por el olor de algo quemado con tintes de fritura. Arrugando la nariz ante la peste, abrió las ventanas y maldijo a Malfoy por lo bajo. Estaba claro que no pensaba "rebajarse" a limpiar todo lo que ensuciaba, ya se encargaría de él.

Entró en la despensa y rebuscó entre los estantes. No tenía ganas de comer nada especialmente sólido ni de cocinar, así que cogió una caja de cereales y se giró para salir. Pero no calculó bien y golpeó con la caja un bol lleno de nueces que había al borde de un estante.

Contuvo una maldición cuando vio el suelo lleno de cristales y nueces desperdigadas.

—Genial —farfulló. Lo que le faltaba. Molesta por su torpeza, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y después de pelearse con ella durante casi un minuto, logró conjurar un _reparo_ que reunió y pegó todos los pedazos del bol hasta que pareció que nunca se había roto. Se agachó a recoger el bol y las nueces, pero algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Había una rendija.

Hermione apartó un puñado de nueces y siguió la rendija con su índice izquierdo. Entreabrió la boca, sorprendida, al darse cuenta de que había una trampilla en el suelo, disimulada por la tosquedad de la piedra y la pata del estante lleno de alimentos. ¿Qué habría ahí?

Llena de curiosidad, Hermione se las apañó para apartar la estantería y despejar así por completo la trampilla, pero no había ninguna anilla o ranura por la que abrirla. Frunciendo el ceño, conjuró un _alohomora_ y después de intentarlo un par de veces, un chasquido de piedra le hizo saber que lo había logrado. Lentamente, la trampilla comenzó a levantarse revelando un hueco profundo y oscuro del que Hermione no atinaba a ver el fondo. Se arrodilló junto a los bordes del agujero del suelo y conjuró un _Lumos_ que apuntó hacia el hueco oscuro.

—¿Qué... —murmuró, pero se interrumpió al comprender qué era eso. En una pequeña estancia cuadriculada de un par de metros de hondo, se apilaban por sus paredes una serie de estanterías llenas de botellas de vidrio con líquidos de diferentes colores. Estaban tan polvorientas que Hermione dedujo que habían pasado años desde la última vez que alguien había bajado ahí. Alargó el brazo y tomó una de las botellas cubierta de suciedad. Pasó un dedo por la superficie retirando el polvo de la etiqueta de la botella que rezaba "Whisky de fuego".

—¿Alcohol? —murmuró. Efectivamente la mayor parte de los estantes estaban llenos de botellas similares a la que tenía en la mano, también pudo ver algo de ron, cerveza, licores y una serie de botellas en las que le pareció ver algún tipo de criatura atrapada dentro.

Descorchó la botella que tenía en la mano y la olió. El whisky tenía un olor tan fuerte que Hermione casi se sintió mareada. Apartó un poco la botella y la observó con aire pensativo.

* * *

Draco salió de la biblioteca, aburrido. Bajó por las escaleras y se detuvo en el pasillo del tercer piso para echar un vistazo a la habitación de Granger. ¿Seguiría ahí encerrada?

Que él supiera, no había salido de la habitación desde que Potter y Weasley se habían ido esa mañana. Sabía que posiblemente quería estar sola y por mucho que le repateara hacerlo, había decidido respetar eso. Quizás en otras circunstancias habría ido a molestarla y enfurecerla para que se olvidara de su tristeza, pero en esos momentos, las cosas entre ellos no estaban demasiado bien como para provocar que ella lo odiara aún más.

Esa mañana, cuando la había visto hundida, con lágrimas en los ojos y los labios temblando, se había sentido mal. No sabría definir exactamente la razón. Por un lado se había sentido vacío al ver el modo en que a ella le había afectado la marcha de sus amigos. Seguramente si se hubiera tratado de él, Granger hubiera montado una fiesta. No había podido evitar sentir una oleada de celos hacia los dos palurdos de Potty y Weasel, ¿por qué le importaban tanto? Si no eran más que un flacucho con complejo de Superhéroe y un larguilucho que le seguía a todas partes como si fuera su sombra.

Pero a la vez, se había sentido extrañamente conmovido al verla tan vulnerable. No estaba acostumbrado, sólo la había visto llorar una par de vecs. La primera en un momento de debilidad a consecuencia de una pesadilla provocada por la magia negra y otras tras un enfado con sus amigos.

En cambio esa mañana había sido diferente. La había visto luchar contra su dolor sin demasiado éxito y se había sentido débil ante ella cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía el insoportable impulso de consolarla. Lo que él decía, se estaba volviendo un cursi.

Molesto, siguió bajando las escaleras decidido a ignorar a Granger. Que se encerrara en su cuarto a llorar si quería, a él le importaba un pimiento. Decidió bajar a la cocina para prepararse algo de cenar. Debía de reconocer que no estaba del todo mal eso de cocinar, estaba empezando a pillarle el truquillo aunque siguiera considerando el aceite como su enemigo mortal. No obstante, había sido capaz de preparase varias cosas sin sartén y ese mediodía había logrado freír un filete sin quemarse. Las manoplas moteadas de florecillas de colores habían ayudado, debía reconocerlo.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y se detuvo al final de los escalones, estupefacto. Granger estaba allí, en el espacio entre la cocina y la gran mesa de madera, dando vueltas sobre si misma mientras tarareaba una canción que sólo ella debía conocer. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y suelto, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos vidriosos, y aferraba una botella polvorienta llena hasta poco menos de la mitad en su mano izquierda.

Draco tardó unos segundos en asimilar que Granger estaba completamente borracha.

—¿Gran...ger? —murmuró. Hermione se paró en seco, sorprendida, miró a Malfoy y después su rostro se iluminó con una enorme –y ebria –sonrisa.

—¡Pedo si ez Ddaco Malfoy! —exclamó con voz espesa y nasal a consecuencia de su lengua entorpecida por el alcohol.

—Estás borracha —dijo él, anonado. ¿Granger borracha? Jamás lo hubiera creído.

—¿Qué paza? —le increpó ella con sequedad y agitó la botella con tanta brusquedad para señalarlo con la boca que un poco de whisky de fuego salpicó el suelo —¿Ez que no puedo emboddachazme? ¿Ez que creez que la sabelotodo de Hedmione Jane Granged nunca ze emboddacha? Puez que sepaz que no ez la primeda vez.

—¿Ah, no? —atinó a decir él, aún demasiado impactado para burlarse de ella.

—Puez no —dijo Hermione con desparpajo y dio un largo trago de la botella, para reafirmarse aunque la expresión de desagrado que puso al tragar arruinó un poco el efecto —Hace trez nocheviejas bebí dos copaz de shampan...y... —se detuvo como si hubiera olvidado lo que quería decir y frunció el ceño con frustración, de un modo que a Malfoy le pareció encantador. ¿Encantador? La cosa iba de mal en peor.

—¿Y...? —la instó Draco. Se le estaba pasando el shock inicial y empezaba a encontrar la situación bastante graciosa. Si contara en Hogwarts que había visto a la intachable y mojigata Hermione Granger completamente borracha, nadie le creería.

—Y... —continuó ella con énfasis —me...madeé. Y al día ziguiente, me dolía la cabeza. Mucho.

—Oh...me estás escandalizando, Granger —se burló él acercándose a ella.

—Pada que veaz —Hermione alzó la cabeza, satisfecha consigo misma —No zoy ninguna zanturrona.

—Merlin me libre de pensar eso —repuso él con un toque de ironía en la voz y una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Dio un paso más hacia ella con intención de quitarle la botella. Granger ya había bebido lo suficiente considerando que posiblemente era la primera vez que probaba el whisky, pero la chica retrocedió un poco.

—Quieto padao —le dijo alzando la botella entre ellos como si fuera un escudo protector —¿Qué pdetendez?

—¿No vas a darme un trago? —preguntó él con tono inocente. Hermione lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera decidiendo si podía fiarse de él.

—Si quiedes whisky vete a buzcadlo, hay máz en la dezpenza, pedo esta botella ez mía, encanto —aseveró con una chulería que no tenía nada que envidiar a la del chico. Draco tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Definitivamente, Granger borracha era muy divertida.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?

—¿Tú vaz a dadme lecciones, Malfoy? —se burló ella, trastabillando al retroceder otro paso a medida que él se acercaba —tuz boddachedas son muy conocidas en Hoga...Hogüa...Hogtar...en el colegio —resolvió contrariada.

—Y la tuya va a serlo en la Mansión Black —repuso él en un tono que casi parecía afectuoso —Dame la botella, Granger. Ya has bebido bastante.

—¿Y a ti que te impodta? —inquirió ella con tono fiero.

—No quiero que acabes vomitándome en los zapatos.

—¡Pues entonces ládgate! —chilló ella y Malfoy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que parecía estar a punto de llorar —¡Déjame zola! ¡No te necezito!

—Oye, Granger...

—¡Qué me de... —pero se interrumpió abruptamente al tropezar con sus propios pies mientras intentaba retroceder y se hubiera caído al suelo si Malfoy no la hubiera agarrado con rapidez. Se quedó paralizada, entre sus manos, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos mientras en su cabeza resonaba el estallido de la botella caída haciéndose añicos.

Ya había logrado equilibrarla y Draco sabía que lo más prudente sería soltarla. Estaba demasiado borracha y él tampoco estaba seguro de poder responder de sus actos a pesar de no haber probado una gota. Pero no quería soltarla. Quería acercarla a él y hundirse en su boca.

—No lo entiendo —musitó ella, inmóvil.

—¿El qué? —inquirió él con voz ronca.

—Ni el frío o el caloh, ni el agua, ni el tacto de la dopa. Ni siquieda a Haddy o a Rrron. Zólo te ziento a ti —murmuró aturdida, y Draco comprendió que estaba hablando de su brazo, que él sujetaba con una mano.

La vio tan desconcertada que se sintió incómodo. ¿Debía contarle la conclusión a la que había llegado? Era demasiado reveladora y cursi, pero por otro lado, era bastante probable que ella no recordara nada al día siguiente.

—¿Hasta qué punto estás borracha, Granger? —la cuestionó él. Hermione frunció el ceño y se tensó entre las manos de Draco.

—Zé lo que hago —respondió obstinadamente.

Negación. Cuarta fase de la borrachera después de la risa tonta, los cantos alegóricos acompañados de logradas coreografías y la exaltación de los lazos de amistad. Estaba lo suficiente borracha para no recordar nada al día siguiente.

—La magia negra puede combatirse con magia negra, un _Avada_ puede igualar a otro _Avada_ pero ninguno doblegará al otro –—explicó con desgana, y Hermione asintió con gesto de concentración. Estaba claro que le costaba mucho esfuerzo mantener la atención en él —La magia negra no puede vencerse con magia negra…pero sí con magia blanca.

Hermione frunció más el ceño como si estuviera meditando profundamente sobre sus palabras, pero su aire de meditación se vio interrumpido por un hipido. Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para contener la risa.

—¿Cómo la madde de Haddy? —preguntó ella al cabo, tratando desesperadamente de mantener su aire intelectual —Ze zacdificó pada salvah a su hijo.

—Exacto —murmuró él y no pudo contenerse y aumentó la presión de sus manos en torno a los brazos de Hermione, como si quisiera sentirla más —Eso es magia blanca muy poderosa —continuó, tratando de centrarse —por eso Potter sobrevivió al _avada_ del Señor Oscuro y salió disparado contra él. Por eso tu mano en mi marca me calma el dolor, por eso mi mano en tu brazo te hace sentir. Magia blanca.

Hermione guardó silencio unos instantes, meditando las palabras del chico con gran cuidado.

—Pedo ezo no tiene zentido —pronunció después de unos segundos.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró él con voz ronca.

—Pozque la baze de la magia blanca, su podeh, ez el amoz. Y nozotroz no noz quedemos.

Draco apretó los labios, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera besarla. Su boca estaba tan cerca, tan expuesta, que sólo tendría que inclinarse para robarle un beso, para probar el gusto del whisky en su boca, para emborracharse de ella. Su cuerpo continuaba entre sus manos, confiado, dócil, maleable. Podría apretarlo contra el suyo con un breve movimiento.

Alto. Debía parar en el acto ese tipo de pensamientos, antes de que acabaran con él. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a su cercanía, enviado oleadas de calor más allá de su vientre y como siguiera teniéndole tan cerca, sintiéndola entre sus manos, no podría contenerse.

La soltó mecánicamente y se alejó despacio, con los dientes apretados, como si tuviera que realizar un gran esfuerzo contra barreras imposibles. Se apoyó en la encimera de la cocina, débil y casi mareado, y se atrevió a mirar a la chica por entre los mechones de flequillo platino que habían caído sobre sus ojos. Hermione lo observaba totalmente desconcertada y cuando dio un paso hacia él, Draco se incorporó de un respingo y trató de recuperarse.

—Granger —dijo con la voz aún afectada y espesa —será mejor que te vayas a dormirla.

"_Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. No sabes el peligro que corres_" omitió decir.

—¡No quiedo dodmih! —se quejó ella haciendo un puchero —¡Quiedo bailaz! –y para ejemplificarlo, giró sobre si misma en una pobre imitación de una bailarina de ballet que hubiera acabado en un porrazo contra el fregadero si Draco no hubiera vuelto a sujetarla a tiempo.

—Maldita sea —masculló él —Creo que no estás como para bailar —afirmó con sequedad y ayudó a la chica a recuperar la verticalidad —Y ahora vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto —al ver que la chica abría la boca para replicar, añadió —y te portarás bien o te meteré la cabeza debajo del grifo.

Hermione abrió exageradamente la boca como si él hubiera dicho algo terrible.

—No —pronunció como si no pudiera creerse la amenaza del chico.

—Sí —aseguró él, arrastrándola hasta la puerta de la cocina.

—¡No te atrevedaz! —amenazó ella.

—Sí lo haré —aseguró Draco con amargura mientras la ayudaba a subir las escaleras que daban al hall —y si es necesario te daré una ducha y me ducharé contigo.

—Oh —musitó la chica, enmudecida. Draco agradeció que se quedara callada durante el resto del camino, pues debía concentrar todos sus esfuerzos en ayudarla a subir los tres pisos de escaleras sin que ella se matara por el camino. A decir verdad, Hermione no ponía demasiado de su parte, sino que dejaba su peso reposar contra el cuerpo de Draco, y de vez en cuando, si estaba especialmente inspirada, subía un escalón por su propio pie.

Después de unos quince minutos, varias maldiciones y juramentos por parte de Draco y risitas tontas por parte de Hermione, ambos llegaron al pasillo del tercer piso. Draco se moría de ganas por abrir la puerta, arrojarla dentro y largarse. Había sido una tortura, subirla casi a pulso escalón tras escalón, con su cuerpo pegado al suyo inocentemente. Ahora el que necesitaba una ducha era él, no ella. Y muy fría.

Con dificultad abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica y la empujó suavemente para que entrara. Hermione, privada de su apoyo, se tambaleó y estuvo apunto de caerse, pero Malfoy –ya más por costumbre que por reflejos –la sujetó a tiempo y ayudó a equilibrarse. Inmediatamente se alejó a una distancia prudencial.

—Ahora acuéstate —dijo él y su voz sonó enronquecida —Mañana será otro día.

—¿De veddah tengo que hacedlo? —preguntó ella con un suspiro y el labio inferior proyectado hacia arriba. Draco se preguntó si debía besarla o estrangularla y retrocedió hasta la puerta.

—Sí —dijo con brusquedad. Como no se fuera pronto no respondería de sus actos.

—Malfoy —la voz de la chica le cortó en seco en plena retirada. Draco se detuvo bajo la puerta, de espaldas a ella, pero optó por no volverse —¿No vaz a ayudadme?

Malfoy giró un poco el rostro, lo justo para poder mirar de reojo a Hermione, lleno de desconfianza.

—¿Ayudarte en qué? —siseó. Aquello tenía que ser una trampa, de alguna manera, era una trampa.

—Con ezto —explicó Hermione señalando los botones que cerraban sus vaqueros. A modo de ilustración, trató de desabrocharlos con la zurda sin demasiado éxito, soltando risillas ebrias cada vez que fallaba —no puedo zola.

Draco palideció tanto como si el Señor Oscuro le hubiera pedido un beso.

—No pongaz eza cada —dijo ella, agitando la mano como si así pudiera cambiarle el gesto —total, ya haz vizto todo lo que hay bajo miz vaquedos antez.

Definitivamente, Draco estaba en el infierno. No podía haber otra explicación. Estaba siendo castigado por todos sus pecados.

—Vamoz, hombde —lo exhortó ella con impaciencia —que no muezdo —y soltó una risotada estúpida.

Draco tragó saliva y se pasó una mano por la frente para borrar las diminutas gotas de transpiración que empezaban a cubrirla. Todos sus sentidos le alertaban que huyera pero su mente se negaba. Era ridículo, ¿él huyendo de una chica borracha? Eso iba contra su naturaleza.

Aunque esa chica fuera Granger y planeara acabar con su vida de seguir así. Irritado y excitado, Draco se acercó a ella y agarró el borde de sus vaqueros con tanta brusquedad, que Hermione tuvo que aferrarse a uno de sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Draco estuvo a punto de tirarla sobre la cama cuando sintió la presión de los dedos de la chica sobre su hombro y su calor traspasando la tela de su camisa de seda. ¿Por qué él, por Merlín?

Con dedos torpes y engarrotados, Draco se peleó con los malditos botones de latón hasta que consiguió soltarlos, huyendo como si fuera el demonio del leve fragmento de algodón blanco que quedó al descubierto en la abertura de sus vaqueros. Después, la soltó con brusquedad y se apartó rápidamente de la chica, asesinándola con la mirada por someterle a tales tormentos.

Hermione endureció el rostro al verlo alejarse de ella como si tuviera la peste y se sintió dolida. ¿Es qué tanto asco le producía la idea de tocarla que no soportaba estar cerca de ella?

—El resto hazlo tú —gruñó él con hosquedad —no pienso volver a tocarte.

_Por hoy_, añadió una vocecilla malévola en su interior.

—No te hubieda pedido que me ayudadas de sabez que te depuznaba tanto tocadme, pedo debí zuponezlo —expuso, resentida.

—¿Repugnarme? No sabes lo jodidamente cerca que estás de ser violada, Granger.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta por la amargura y el veneno que destilaba su voz. Trató de leer en sus ojos, pero todo estaba un poco borroso. No obstante, una parte de ella se sintió extrañamente poderosa, satisfecha y retorcidamente excitada, y sólo por su embriaguez era capaz de aceptarlo sin sentirse culpable.

—¿Ah, zi? —preguntó con tono sugerente.

—No me provoques, Granger —siseó él dando un paso hacia ella. Eso era más de lo que podía soportar. El estaba hecho de carne y hueso, joder, y no estaba en su naturaleza negarse lo que deseaba.

—¿O qué? —lo increpó ella. El aliento aún no había acabado de escapar de sus labios cuando Draco llegó hasta ella y la sujetó rudamente por las caderas, pegándolas a las suyas. El gritito de sorpresa de Hermione quedó amortiguado por los labios de Draco sobre los suyos, por su lengua irrumpiendo en su boca. Él lo había intentando, Merlín sabía que lo había hecho, pero no podía más. La estrujó con fuerza contra él, hundiendo los dedos en su tierna carne, estrujándola, estrechándola con pasión. La besaba como si estuviera hambriento de ella, desesperado, y así era en realidad.

Todos los deseos que había estado reprimiendo, fluían ahora, libres y salvajes.

Mordisqueó el interior del labio inferior de Hermione, llevándola a la difusa frontera entre el placer y el dolor durante unos segundos, hasta que ella gimió quedamente. Después hundió la lengua en su boca, deslizándola violentamente por el interior de sus labios, rozando su paladar, incitando su lengua adormecida. Hermione reaccionó clavándole las uñas en el omoplato, su cuerpo febril y su boca desesperada danzando contra la de él.

Draco la estrechó aún más contra él, profundizando el beso, y ella ronroneó de placer, rendida. Sentía un calor desconocido en su vientre, su piel hipersensible y ardiente, su corazón latiendo a tanta velocidad que parecía estallar. No podía respirar, le faltaba el aire, pero no lo necesitaba si eso suponía separarse de él un solo instante. Se moría de placer al sentir las manos de él explorando y tomando su cuerpo, su lengua desbastando su boca, su calor anegándola.

Cuando Draco sintió las caderas de la chica revolviéndose contra las suyas, como si buscara algo que ni siquiera comprendía, supo que podría hacerla suya. Supo que podría echarla sobre la cama, terminar de desnudarla y hacerle el amor como nadie se lo haría en su vida. Tuvo la certeza de que podría volverla loca de placer y hacerle gritar su nombre hasta quedarse sin voz.

Pero también comprendió que al día siguiente ella lo odiaría. Cuando los efectos del alcohol hubiesen quedado atrás, Granger pensaría que él la había utilizado y manipulado, que se había aprovechado de ella para satisfacer sus necesidades y no podría perdonarle nunca.

Fue ese preciso instante, cuando entendió que prefería negarse un placer inmediato y locamente deseado con tal de que ella no le odiara, el momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba _completamente enamorado_ de ella. Que la _quería_.

Y eso era aterrador.

Asustado, la soltó bruscamente y se liberó de la mano de la chica, para salir a toda prisa de la habitación y cerrar de un portazo sin mirar atrás. Hermione se quedó aturdida y mareada mirando la puerta hasta que escuchó el sonido del agua corriendo en el baño.

* * *

_¡Hola chicas!_

Sí, sé que es pronto, debería actualizar mañana pero acabo de terminar el capítulo y la semana próxima tendré problemas para actualizar. Además, no me podía aguantar, porque me ha encantado escribir este capítulo. Me reía yo sola mientras lo escribía xD y es que me he divertido mucho mostrando a Hermione borracha y al pobre Draco sufriendo por su amor xD Pero yendo por partes, como os adelanté, Harry y Ron se han marchado oportunamente, dejando a nuestra parejita a solas, y parece que van a tardar. Hermione está depre, así que cuando descubrió las reservas de alcohol de los Black se puso a darles buena cuenta xd y así acabo la pobre. Y Draco al bajar a las cocinas se encontró con el espectaculo, pobrecillo lo que sufrió para llevarla hasta su cuarto. Hermione borracha se vuelve una pícara y nuestro pobre chico ha pagado las consecuencias xD: ducha fría. Pero lo más importante del capítulo: Draco se ha dado cuenta de que está enamorado de Hermione -suenan fuegos artificiales de fondo-. Parece que a la castaña le va a costar más mujajaja ¡que sufra! En fin, espero que el capítulo os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo :) así todas contentas.

Sé que quería comentar algo, pero ahora no lo recuerdo T.T ¡ah, si! Que ya sabemos por qué Hermione siente el contacto de Malfoy en su brazo y de paso también por qué ella puede aliviar el dolor de su marca. Magia blanca. En otras palabras: amor, la magia más poderosa. Está claro lo que significa¿no ;)?

Y creo que eso es todo :)

Como siempre, **mil gracias por vuestro apoyo** y ahora viene la mejor parte de la historia según mi opinión :) A ver que os parece!

Mis agradecimientos especiales a las que dejaron review en el anterior -ya estoy en mi piso con mi pc, mi conexión inalambrica y sin hermana a la vista-:

_Lyann Jade, Vhea, chepita1990, lauriska malfoy, Barbara Nakamura, maria, Pajaro de Fuego, Chibi-oliva mía, Baddy, lxlgiselalxl, Alehp, monmalfoy, Siara Love, nedia, sonylee, tifanny, danymeriqui, Dubhesigrid, Emily Dumbledore, unkatahe, Factium, Dysis, Monica, Xgilr1, Elea, Mineht, NiTa, micropuff, PauMalfoy, Edoras, AdiFelton,Veroli, Nasirid Desi :), maferdarg, galletaaa, kMi, Bellatrix L Black, Maki, monica, Azuran -Dark Angel, oromalfoy, ., princesaartemisa, Amarissima, Kapu way, Lna, mArTa, duciitá, Angeles Radcliffe, Sakura Granger :), DuniXe y Little Innocence._

Ahora me marcho a estudiar Ecologia T.T -aunque no lo creáis es una optativa de magisterio-. **MIL GRACIAAAAS!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) te lleve a tu cuarto y te quite la borrachera a besos ;) -Dry corre a emborracharse xd-.


	28. Celos

**Capítulo 28: Celos (Editado)**

Cuando Hermione despertó en la penumbra de la habitación sintió un penetrante dolor de cabeza que parecía querer partirla en dos. Desorientada, se llevó una mano a la frente con un tremendo esfuerzo, percatándose que cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía como si le hubieran dado una paliza.

Se sentía enferma y tenía la boca seca y pastosa. Tenía mucha sed pero a la vez la idea de pensar en beber agua le producía nauseas –además de que no estaba segura de poder llegar hasta el baño para llenar un vaso de agua-.

Definitivamente se sentía enferma. Después de varias intentonas, logró incorporarse en la cama a costa de que el dolor en su cabeza comenzara a latir y su estomago se revolviera. Miró el reloj comprobando que era casi la una del mediodía. Ella nunca dormía tanto.

Un olor familiar llegó a su nariz y Hermione aspiró con fuerza tratando de identificarlo. Parecía provenir de su camiseta –la camiseta que llevaba el día anterior y que extrañamente no se había quitado para dormir –así que Hermione estiró la tela para poder olerla.

—Puaj —masculló al reconocer el olor del whisky de fuego que le dio nauseas.

Ahora entendía lo que pasaba: tenía resaca. No era de extrañar con la cantidad de alcohol que debía de haber ingerido el día anterior. Recordaba haber descubierto las reservas de alcohol de los Black y comprobar por si misma si el whisky de fuego estaba pasado. Después, todo era borroso.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Hermione se arrastró fuera de la cama. Cuando consiguió ponerse en pie, notó que todo le daba vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no ir a hacerle compañía a su alfombra.

Gran idea había tenido el día anterior cuando pensó que un par de tragos la animarían, diciéndose que después de todo, si la gente solía ahogar sus penas en alcohol sería por algo. Desde luego había conseguido olvidarse de Harry y Ron y de todo en absoluto. Tenía un agujero negro en su memoria de varias horas. Sí, podía ser que se hubiera evadido de la realidad por un rato pero eso no compensaba lo mal que se sentía en ese momento. ¿Por qué se emborrachaba la gente si al día siguiente se sentía tan mal? Hermione no lograba entenderlo, pero sí estaba segura de que en la vida volvería a acercarse a una botella de whisky de fuego. Apreciaba su vida.

Tambaleándose, aún mareada, Hermione salió al pasillo y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una buena ducha, aunque no estaba segura de poder mantenerse en pie el rato suficiente para ducharse. Lo más probable es que acabara despatarrada en la bañera y no estaba como para darse más golpes.

Entró en el baño y cerró la puerta tras ella. Después, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió el grifo de la bañera y se dirigió al lavabo. Giró el grifo dorado y un chorro de agua helada empezó a fluir, y sin pensarlo dos veces, Hermione metió la cabeza debajo de él.

Mientras sentía el agua fría correr por su cuero cabelludo y su rostro, un recuerdo fugaz la asaltó.

"_Te acompañaré hasta tu cuarto y te portarás bien o te meteré la cabeza debajo del grifo_".

Hermione se asustó tanto que se incorporó demasiado deprisa y se dio un golpe contra el grifo. Maldiciendo por la bajo, cerró el grifo y refugió su rostro empapado en una toalla.

Malfoy había dicho eso, luego la había visto borracha el día anterior. Por Merlín, ¿qué habría hecho? Concentró todos sus esfuerzos en recordar lo que había sucedido el día anterior, pero el persistente y punzante dolor de cabeza que tenía lo complicaba todo.

Recordaba vagamente que Malfoy había bajado a los cocinas cuando ella estaba en pleno apogeo etílico. Sin duda la había visto borracha. Creía recordar que había tratado de imitar a una bailarina de ballet penosamente y que Malfoy la había sujetado impidiendo que se diera un buen golpazo.

Oh, Merlín, quería morirse. ¿Cómo podría mirarlo a la cara ahora?

Mortificada, Hermione dejó la toalla de manos y se desnudó con dificultad para meterse en la bañera. Logró sacarse la camiseta con una mano, pero se quedó anonadada cuando se dio cuenta de que después de quitársela, se la había pasado a la mano derecha. Y estaba sujetándola con ella.

Hermione se asustó tanto que dejó la camiseta caer al suelo y miró su mano, impactada. Ante sus ojos, abrió y cerró la mano –muy lentamente, eso sí –un par de veces a su antojo. Le costaba un gran esfuerzo y no tenía demasiada fuerza, dudaba de poder sostener algo más pesado que una ligera tela, pero al menos podía realizar el movimiento de pinza. Cuando se cercioró de que también podía mover un poco el brazo y flexionar minimamente el codo, Hermione estuvo a punto de dar saltos de contenta.

Temblorosa por la emoción, resolvió meterse en la bañera llena de agua caliente antes de desmayarse. Apoyó la espalda contra el borde de la bañera y miró su mano derecha bajo el agua. No tenía suficiente fuerza para subir el brazo, pero de un día para otro había mejorado más que en dos semanas. No lo entendía.

Las palabras _magia blanca_ aparecieron en su cabeza y se quedaron flotando por su mente unos instantes.

—¿Magia blanca? —repitió. ¿A qué le recordaba eso?

"_La magia blanca puede vencer a la negra. Por eso tu mano en mi marca me calma el dolor, por eso mi mano en tu brazo te hace sentir. Magia blanca_".

¿Malfoy había dicho eso? Oh, Merlín. Sí lo había dicho, ahora lo recordaba con claridad. Él la había sujetado para impedir que besara el suelo y Hermione recordaba haber sentido su mano en su brazo, cálida y sólida. Entonces le había preguntando cómo era eso posible y Malfoy le había dado esa explicación: que era cuestión de magia blanca.

Pero Hermione tenía la misma duda que el día anterior. Si la base de la magia blanca era el amor, si ése era su poder, ¿por qué funcionaba con ellos? Malfoy y ella no se querían. La idea era ridícula.

No se querían pero sí se habían dado un beso que había sido más sexual que nada que Hermione hubiera hecho o visto en su vida.

—Oh, dios —murmuró abochornada, y se llevó la zurda a la cara, para tratar de ocultarse de sus fragmentados recuerdos. ¿Pero qué había hecho?

¡Había provocado a Malfoy para que la besara! Lo recordaba nítidamente. Sólo le había faltado pedirle que le echara sobre la cama y la hiciera suya.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? No pensaba volver a emborracharse nunca, esa no era ella. Por culpa del alcohol podría haber hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría seriamente ese día. Gracias a Merlín no había sucedido nada peor que un beso.

Mejor dicho, gracias a Malfoy. Él se había apartado –bien sabía que ella no había hecho nada para interrumpir el beso –y se había marchado antes de que cometieran una locura.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No era eso lo que él quería? ¿Algo de sexo para satisfacer sus necesidades? Él quería usarla, ¿no? Eso le había dicho. Entonces no entendía por qué no había aprovechado la oportunidad, nunca lo hubiera tenido tan fácil como la noche anterior. Ella estaba borracha, no iba a negarse. Es más, posiblemente hubiera colaborado activamente.

Hermione se escurrió por la bañera hasta sumergir la cabeza debajo del agua. Quería morirse. No quería pensar que tal vez Malfoy no era el cabrón insensible que aparentaba ser. No quería reconocer que se había portado como un caballero con ella, decidiendo por los dos, algo que ella no hubiera podido decidir.

No quería hacerlo porque eso le daba miedo. Si no le quedaba la hostilidad para defenderse de él, ¿qué le quedaba?

Debía irse lejos. A Groenlandia por ejemplo. Se cambiaría de nombre y viviría austeramente en un iglú. Seguro que los esquimales eran buena gente.

Hermione salió de nuevo a la superficie y aspiró una gran bocanada de aire. No podía huir, tendría que enfrentarse a Malfoy y una parte de ella quería hacerlo para averiguar por qué no se había aprovechado de la situación.

* * *

El que necesitaba una buena borrachera, era él. Una de esas que le dejaban semiinconsciente durante un día entero. Si así no podía sacarse a Granger de su cabeza, sólo le quedaría la opción de hacerse una lobotomía. O mejor, extirparse el cerebro. Total, ya sólo le servía para pensar en ella.

Y ya de paso podría hacer lo mismo con su corazón. Se suponía que esa era el órgano del amor, ¿no? –aunque hasta ese momento, Draco siempre había considerado que era _otro_ –así que fuera también.

Draco Malfoy enamorado. Insólito. Molesto, frustrante, enloquecedor.

Él no quería estar enamorado de Granger, joder. De nadie en realidad. No quería anteponer los sentimientos de ella a los suyos, no quería que le importara lo que pensara o sintiera, o vivir pendiente de su sonrisa. No quería desearla y no poder tenerla.

Toda esa situación le recordaba a una figura de vidrio que había en casa de su tío Marcus. Parecía un rectángulo grueso de cristal que tenía atrapado en su interior la figura de una sirena. De pequeño, Draco siempre se quedaba mirándolo cuando él y su madre visitaban a su tío. Siempre le había intrigado cómo habían metido a la sirena ahí dentro los muggles y siempre había deseado sacarla y poder tocarla. Pero a la vez sabía que para poder hacerlo tendría que romper el vidrio y que así estropearía su belleza.

Era una tortura saber que para poder tocarla tendría que destrozarla. Y eso mismo le ocurría con Granger. Tenía que mirarla a través de un cristal y limitarse a eso. Porque si iba más allá, ella pensaría que la estaba utilizando y la perdería definitivamente.

Se suponía que estar enamorado hacía a la gente feliz, ¿no? Pues él nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Pero Draco se lo había buscado, un sentimiento tan cursi no podía estar hecho para él.

¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? Rezar por que Granger no recordara nada parecía una buena opción. Y por su parte, cuánto más alejado de mantuviera de ella mejor para los dos.

* * *

Hermione entró en la cocina, con la mano apoyada en la frente como si así pudiera calmar su dolor. La cabeza le daba vueltas después de bajar tantas escaleras y se sentía débil, pero tenía el estomago tan vacío, que había decidido comer algo, por poco que fuera, con la esperanza de sentirse mejor.

Alcanzó la mesa y se dejó caer sobre una silla, decidiendo recuperar fuerzas antes de buscar algo comestible en la despensa, pero en ese mismo instante, una figura alta y oscura salió de ella. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le paraba para empezar a latir furiosamente instantes después cuando reconoció a Malfoy.

—Mierda —murmuró él. ¿Cómo se suponía qué debía comportarse? ¿Cómo si no se hubiera tenido que pasar un buen rato en la ducha –_helada_ –por su maldita culpa? Posiblemente lo más prudente era fingir que no había pasado nada, después de todo, si ella no lo recordaba, mejor. Le bastaba con recordarlo él, una y otra vez.

—¿Resaca, Granger? —preguntó con su habitual toque de ironía en la voz mientras se adentraba en la cocina.

—Si desear estar muerta es tener resaca, entonces sí —respondió ella apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa. Estaba nerviosa por la presencia de Malfoy, pero se sentía lo suficientemente mal para que eso no le importara tanto como si hubiera estado sana —No entiendo cómo la gente puede emborracharse si al día siguiente va a sentirse como si la hubieran apaleado.

Draco se relajó lo suficiente para esbozar una sonrisa de lado. Ella no recordaba nada.

—Cuando aprendas a beber, no te sentirás tan mal —apuntó con cierto aire burlón.

—¿Cuándo aprenda a beber? No pienso volver a probar el alcohol en mi vida —aseguró ella con su voz rebotando sobre la madera de la mesa.

—Eso lo digo después de cada borrachera. Forma parte del ritual de la resaca.

Hermione alzó la cabeza de la mesa, ignorando el profundo dolor que la asoló en el interior del cráneo, para poder mirar a Malfoy con interrogación.

—¿Es qué hay un ritual? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto —repuso Draco, sentándose a la mesa frente a la chica. A cada segundo se sentía más seguro de dominar la situación al saber que ella no recordaba nada —Hay fases. Después de despertarte como si te hubieran dado una paliza, te pones a depurar responsabilidades.

—¿Depurar responsabilidades? —repitió Hermione, confundida.

—Sí. Le echas la culpa a la mala calidad del alcohol, preguntas a ver quién fue el cabrón que te echó algo en el vaso, dices que apenas habías comido y por eso te sentó mal...esas cosas.

—¿Y después?

—Después empiezas a recordar (esto no ocurre siempre) y haces el recuento de daños.

—¿Recuento de daños? —repitió ella, aunque tenía una ligera idea de a que se refería. Dignidad dañada, virginidad cerca de ser perdida, por ejemplo.

—Ya sabes —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia —¿Qué hice qué? ¿Qué me enrollé con quién? ¿Quién demonios es esta chica que hay en mi cama?

Hermione le lanzó una mirada acerada, repentinamente molesta. ¿Se despertaría a menudo con chicas de las que no recordaba el nombre en su cama? Seguro que sí, el muy cabrón.

—Y después, la última etapa —continuó él sin darse cuenta de cómo Hermione pretendía asesinarle con la fuerza de su mirada —es cuando reniegas. Juras y perjuras que no beberás nunca más, que tendrían que lanzarte un _imperius_ para que volvieras a probar una gota de alcohol...excusas varias, que mantienes hasta que te vueles a emborrachar. Ley de vida.

—Qué bonito —replicó ella molesta —imagino que tú lo harás a menudo.

—¿Emborracharme? —preguntó él, ligeramente desconcertado por el tono fiero de la chica.

—Sí y despertarte con desconocidas en la cama.

Draco arrugó el ceño confundido, ¿qué coño le pasaba a Granger ahora?

—A veces —respondió desconcertado —cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

—Genial —repuso ella con aspereza. A continuación, se levantó con intención de salir de la cocina y no hizo caso del mareo que casi la tumbó cuando echó a andar hacia las escaleras. Se sentía tan mal que casi agradeció que Malfoy la sujetara aunque fuera para impedirle marcharse, como tanto deseaba.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó él, sosteniéndola con firmeza cuando Hermione se tambaleó.

—No me pasa nada, Malfoy —repuso ella, furiosa y mareada —El que tiene un problema eres tú, ¿te crees que puedes ir por la vida utilizando a las chicas a placer?

Draco se quedó tan impactado por sus palabras que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Pero cuando lo hizo, una enorme y sugerente sonrisa curvó sus labios.

—¿Estás celosa, Granger? —comenzaba a entender el lado bueno de estar enamorado, por ejemplo, la violenta satisfacción que estaba experimentando al comprobar que, efectivamente, Granger estaba celosa de sus pasadas conquistas.

—No seas ridículo —replicó ella, completamente ofendida —Simplemente siento lástima por esas chicas que permiten que las trates si fueran objetos puestos en el mundo para que tú los uses. ¿Te vale cualquiera, verdad? —cualquiera menos ella. Recordaba perfectamente cómo se había largado de la habitación la noche anterior.

—Sí —repuso él simplemente para hacerla rabiar.

—¿Entonces por qué te fuiste anoche?

Se hizo el silencio. Un silencio insoportable. Hermione lo sentía zumbando en sus oídos y acelerándole el pulso. ¿Por qué había dicho eso? Hubiera vendido su alma por tener un giratiempo de nuevo y poder retroceder para no haber hecho nunca esa pregunta. No quería saberlo, no quería que él supiera que recordaba todo. No quería que la mirara como lo estaba haciendo, como si el hielo de sus ojos se estuviera derritiendo al contemplarla.

Se sintió como una presa acorralada, invadida por una sensación de peligro inminente, cuando notó como Malfoy aumentaba la presión de los dedos en torno a su brazo y se acercaba, hasta que sus cuerpos casi estuvieron pegados y sus bocas separadas por unos centímetros.

—Cuando te haga el amor, Granger —susurró él con la voz ronca —quiero que lo recuerdes.

Y Hermione le odió porque apenas podía respirar al oír esas palabras, porque el corazón le dolía a cada latido, porque toda su piel se había vuelto sensible a su tacto o al calor que emanaba, porque su cuerpo se estiraba como una flor hacia el sol para acercarse a él. Porque no podía negar que quería que la besara. Porque le daba miedo que lo hiciera.

Draco deslizó las manos por su espalda, quemando toda la piel que tocaba a través de la tela de la camiseta de Hermione, y las colocó justo en la mitad, en la posición perfecta para impedir que ella huyera. Hermione no se movió.

Y entonces, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, Draco se inclinó sobre la boca de ella y la acarició fugazmente con la suya. Sólo un breve e inocente roce de labios, demasiado fugaz para poder saborearlo que dejó a Hermione frustrada y débil. Se alzó más, pidiéndole sin palabras que la besara, pero un sonoro golpe los interrumpió.

Otro golpe y otro más. Entre la resaca y las brumas cálidas en las que se había sumido la mente de Hermione por la cercanía del chico, tardó unos largos segundos en darse cuenta de que estaban llamando a la puerta. Despacio, como dos imanes separados contra su voluntad, ambos se soltaron y alejaron unos pasos. Después, Hermione se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia el hall.

* * *

¿Serían Harry y Ron? ¿Era posible que hubiera regresado tan pronto? No habían tardado demasiado en Rumanía, pero entonces sabían donde estaba el horrocrux. ¿Habrían tenido tanta suerte de encontrarlo? Hermione corrió hacia la puerta con el corazón en un puño y abrió.

—Vaya, tienes mala pinta.

—¿Tonks?

—La misma —comentó la joven adentrándose en Grimmauld Place con naturalidad. Ese día llevaba el pelo amarillo canario a juego con una camiseta de Las Brujas de McBeth del mismo color y unos vaqueros rotos.

—¿Qué...haces aquí? —preguntó Hermione, cerrando la puerta.

—Molly me dijo que estabas sola con mi primo y me pidió que me pasara a echar un vistazo de vez en cuando, para ver que cómo estabas —Tonks examinó a Hermione con ojo experto —y a juzgar por tu aspecto, veo que no muy bien.

—No es nada, sólo...

—¿Te pillaste una buena anoche, eh? —preguntó Tonks con el inconfundible sonido de la risa en su voz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Hermione anonadada, ¿es qué llevaba un cartel que ponía "_Borrachera_" en la frente?

—Soy joven —dijo como si eso lo explicara todo. En ese momento, la puerta de las cocinas se abrió y Malfoy salió al hall, donde se quedó parado, observando a su prima con sorpresa disimulada —Vaya, otro que le dio a la botella.

—¿Qué? —masculló Draco, irritado. ¿De qué hablaba esa tía?

—Tú tampoco tienes muy buen aspecto, primo. ¿Os emborrachasteis juntos anoche? Veo que Molly no tiene nada de que preocuparse, en el fondo os lleváis bien.

Draco alzó una ceja con ironía y lanzó una mirada muy significativa a Hermione. Podía afirmar con toda probabilidad que la Señora Weasley sí tenía de que preocuparse. Y "llevarse bien" no era la expresión que él hubiera usado para referirse a su relación con Granger.

—¿Por qué...no nos sentamos? —propuso Hermione deseosa de cambiar de tema —Vayamos a las cocinas.

—Bien —Tonks se encogió de hombros y le guiñó un ojo a su primo mientras seguía a Hermione hasta las cocinas. Draco se quedó parado unos instantes en el hall, después subió las escaleras fastidiado por la interrupción. Como siguieran así, Granger iba a acabar con él.

* * *

—Come chocolate.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Hermione, agradecida de poder sentarse. El mareo y el dolor de cabeza habían vuelto y como más intensidad.

—Es bueno para la resaca. Cualquier cosa dulce, en realidad —explicó la auror entrando en despensa a buscar algo de chocolate. Regresó con una tableta empezada de chocolate amargo que le arrojó a Hermione, después se sentó frente a ella —Y después, échate una siesta. Te sentirás mejor.

Hermione mordisqueó una pastilla de chocolate sin demasiado convencimiento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué pasó anoche?

—¿Cómo que qué pasó? —preguntó Hermione a la defensiva.

Tonks arrugó la nariz de forma curiosa, mirando a Hermione muy fijamente.

—Ya sabes, cómo es que te emborrachaste y todo eso. Yo te imaginaba llorando por las esquinas por la marcha de Harry y Ron.

—Y lo hice —repuso Hermione —pero después...

—Decidiste ahogar las penas en alcohol.

—Más o menos. Pero por la cuenta que me trae, no volverá a hacerlo.

—Eso lo decimos todas. Recuerdo una vez, en un concierto de Las Brujas de McBeth que estaba tan borracha que cuando me subieron al escenario, me arrojé sobre el público. Hubiera estado genial si no fuera porque nadie me cogió y me di un buen porrazo. Ahí acabaron mis aspiraciones de dedicarme a la música y me pasé un par de semanas jurando que jamás volvería a probar el alcohol.

—Mientras no te pongas a bailar ballet en la cocina y estés a punto de caerte en el fregadero...

Tonks se echó a reír, dando palmadas en la mesa, en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó a Malfoy. Se metió una gran pastilla de chocolate en la boca, diciéndose que empezaba a estar realmente mal si ya todo le recordaba a él.

—Veo que no te aburres.

Hermione podría usar muchas palabras para definir su vida, pero aburrida no era una de ellas.

—No demasiado.

—No obstante, mañana tengo el día libre. ¿Te apetece que vayamos de compras al Callejón Diagon? Te vendrá bien salir un poco.

—Está bien.

Tonks tenía razón. Necesitaba salir de esa casa antes de volverse completamente loca.

* * *

—¿Qué hay?

Draco alzó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo –bueno, que intentaba leer –para dirigirla a Tonks, apoyada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con desconfianza.

—Sólo vengo a ver como te va la vida —repuso Tonks entrando en la habitación como Pedro por su casa.

—Podría irme mejor —respondió él con amargura.

—¿No vas a pedirme que te ayude a escapar? —preguntó Tonks, y por alguna extraña razón, Draco tuvo la impresión de que sabía más de la cuenta y eso no le gustaba.

—¿Me ayudarías?

—Me temo que no —Tonks se encogió de hombros —Pero no es por eso por lo que no me lo has pedido, ¿verdad?

—¿A dónde quieres llegar? —Draco cerró el libro y miró a su prima con recelo.

—Es sólo un comentario –—dijo ella, pero su habitual jovialidad se había esfumado y parecía seria y preocupada —Escúchame, primo, Hermione no es como las otras chicas con las que te has relacionado.

—¿Qué sabes tú de ellas? —inquirió él, molesto. ¿De qué iba a esa tía? —O de mí. Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Eres un Malfoy, sé todo lo que necesito saber. No olvides que estamos emparentados — Tonks relajó el gesto antes de continuar —Aunque siempre parezca muy segura de sí misma y autosuficiente, en el fondo Hermione es muy inocente y vulnerable. Le harás daño con facilidad.

—Claro, ella es la muchacha inocente y yo el seductor malvado, ¿verdad? —Draco casi escupía las palabras. Era ella la que estaba volviéndole loco a él, joder. Era ella la que le provocaba a besarla, cuando los dos sabían que no iría más allá de eso. Era ella la que se metía en su cabeza, en su corazón, en todo, hasta que no quedaba una sola parte de él que no la anhelara. Era ella la que había vuelto su autocontrol, sus principios, todo lo que siempre le habían enseñado, del revés, dejándolo todo patas arriba. No sabía cómo actuar o a qué atenerse.

Se sentía culpable, vulnerable y ridículo. El Gran Draco Malfoy enamorado de una hija de muggles. Su padre le cortaría el cuello, los mortífagos querían matarle por ello, y ella a veces se comportaba como si él le importara y otras como si le odiara.

—Primo...

—No me llames así, no somos familia. No me conocemos, no tienes ni puta idea de cómo soy —espetó él con rabia —ni de lo que siento o de cómo lo estoy pasando. Pero claro, yo soy el malo de la película, él que va a utilizarla y hacerle añicos el corazón cuando la realidad es... —se interrumpió abruptamente, maldiciéndose. Había revelado demasiado, joder.

—¿Cuándo la realidad es...? —le alentó Tonks y extrañamente no parecía ofendida por la rabia y el rencor que habían destilado cada una de las palabras de su primo, sino que incluso parecía estar contenta.

—La realidad es...que no es asunto tuyo —repuso Draco de malas maneras —¿por qué no te largas y haces de faro? Con ese color de pelo seguro que brillas en la oscuridad y podrás iluminar a varios barcos.

Tonks le miró fijamente durante unos instantes y después se echó a reír, haciendo que Draco pensara que definitivamente estaba chiflada.

—¿De qué coño te ríes?

—¿Sabes? Mi madre me dijo exactamente lo mismo —Tonks se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios —Hasta otra primo —y después salió, dejándole a solas.

* * *

Hermione siguió el consejo de Tonks y después de comer, se echó una larga siesta. Despertó muy entrada la tarde porque algo estaba dando insistentes golpecitos en su ventana. Hermione se incorporó con torpeza y corrió hasta la ventana. Cuando descorrió las cortinas, vio un águila ratonera golpeando con su pico el cristal mientras agitaba sus preciosas alas pardas para mantenerse en el aire.

Hermione reconoció inmediatamente el águila como una mensajera de Harry y Ron, y abrió con rapidez la ventana. El águila entró volando provocando que Crookshanks bufará y se erizara, y cuando al fin se posó sobre el armario, Hermione tuvo serias dificultades para quitarle el rollo de pergamino que llevaba atado a una de las escamosas patas. En cuanto lo hizo, el águila extendió sus alas y salió de nuevo por la ventana. Hermione ni siquiera se molestó en cerrarla, demasiado nerviosa para preocuparse por eso. Se dejó caer en el sillón y ayudándose torpemente de ambas manos –la derecha en menor medida –desplegó el rollo de pergamino lleno de la descuidada caligrafía de Ron.

"_Hermione:_

_Te escribo desde un hostal en Tirana –Capital de Albania –en el que vamos a pasar la noche antes de iniciar nuestro viaje de nuevo. No encontramos demasiado información en el Ministerio y nos llevó toda la mañana conseguir que nos dejaran ver el expediente de Timoleo Jorkins. Al final encontramos un funcionario que había conocido a mi padre en los Mundiales de Quidditch y él nos pasó extraoficialmente el expediente. Por lo visto, su abuela tenía razón al decir que estaba pirado. Cuando se mudó a Albania tuvo un par de altercados al usar la magia delante de muggles, por eso el Ministerio Albanés le tiene registrado. Las últimas noticias que tuvieron de él fueron en el distrito de Elbasen, así que mañana Harry y yo viajaremos hasta allí con la esperanza de encontrarle. El Señor Vath –el funcionario conocido de mi padre –nos contó que Bertha estuvo allí hacía más de dos años preguntando por lo mismo y que como nosotros se dirigió a Elbasan a buscar a Timoleo. Nos ha indicado el camino más probable y ese es el que seguiremos._

_Harry te manda recuerdos y dice que no te olvides de tomar las pociones. Y él dice, bueno, los dos decimos, que le digas de nuestra parte a Malfoy que como te moleste ajustaremos cuentas a la vuelta. Recuerda que puedes irte a la Madriguera cuando quieras, ¿vale?_

_Saludos,_

_Ron y Harry."_

Hermione apretó el pergamino entre sus dedos, poseída por una fuerte oleada de nostalgia. Se habían ido el día anterior y ya los echaba de menos. Como imaginaba, no habían descubierto gran cosa y al parecer su viaje duraría aún bastante tiempo, a no ser que tuvieran una suerte increíble y dieran con Timoleo enseguida. Lo cual no tenía pinta de suceder.

Con un suspiro, volvió a meterse entre las mantas, decaída.

* * *

Algún día tendría que salir de su habitación, ir al servicio y comer. Cumplir con las necesidades de su cuerpo aunque no tuviera ganas de hacerlo. Y también debía enfrentarse a Malfoy tarde o temprano.

Le daba miedo el curso que estaba tomando su relación, pero sobre todo le daban miedo sus propios sentimientos. Tenía claro que odiaba a Malfoy, pero su cuerpo parecía discrepar.

Bueno, siendo sincera, el odio –si es que alguna vez había existido –había quedado atrás. Esa mañana habían mantenido una conversación civilizada hasta que ella se había puesto hecha una fiera sin razón. Ya sabía había visto a Malfoy con varias chicas en Hogwarts, ¿por qué reaccionaba así entonces al saber que solía amanecer después de cada borrachera con una chica diferente?

Se mentiría a si misma si se dijera que le molestaba porque las chicas pudieran salir con el corazón roto de sus aventuras con él. Los sentimientos de ellas le importaban un pimiento. Es más, había decidido que le caían enormemente mal. Tenían muy poco amor propio si se acostaban con un chico que ni siquiera las recordaría al día siguiente.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera celosa como Malfoy había pensando. El podía hacer lo que quisiera y con quien quisiera, simplemente le parecía de muy mal gusto que hablara de sus conquistas con ella después de haberla besado. Sí, eso era. Le molestaba todo eso porque una falta de respeto hacia ella.

Con un poco de práctica, tal vez podría creérselo.

No obstante, su preocupación inmediata era que el beso –o casi beso –de esa mañana no volviera a repetirse. La noche anterior tenía le excusa de estar borracha pero, ¿esa mañana? La resaca. Sí. Estaba segura de que la había trastocado.

Desmoralizada, se calzó y salió de la habitación. Por poco que le gustara la idea, necesitaba hablar con Malfoy. Por suerte –o desgracia –lo encontró en su habitación, pasando las páginas de un libro tan rabiosamente que parecía que éste le había afrentado gravemente. Estaba tan concentrado en ello, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba bajo el marco de su puerta.

La miró con recelo desde el sillón preguntándose qué querría ahora esa enviada del demonio para hacerle sufrir un infierno en vida. Lo mejor para su salud tanto física como mental sería que se mantuviera alejado de ella.

—Oye, Malfoy...—comenzó ella, parecía nerviosa y se aferró al marco de la puerta como si temiera que él fuera a obligarla a entrar en la habitación de un tirón —Mañana voy a ir al Callejón Diagon con Tonks y me preguntaba si...quieres que te traiga algo de allí.

Draco estaba seguro de que ese ofrecimiento no incluía a una chica guapa y bien dispuesta, así que se tomó unos segundos para pensar si necesitaba algo que no fuera eso.

—Colonia. Si no me traes más, pronto no podré intoxicarte con ella —respondió con un toque de burla en la voz y la mirada. Observó cómo Hermone se relajaba un poco y asentía con algo parecido a una sonrisa, y se maldijo. No quería bromear con ella, ni ser agradable, ni hacerla sentirse mejor. Quería que lo pasara tan mal como él, pero a sabiendas de que eso no era posible, se conformaba con destrozar sus nervios. Cosa que no parecía capaz de hacer.

Eso tenía un nombre: estupidez crónica. O enamoramiento como dirían los cursis.

Molesto consigo mismo, ocultó el rostro tras el libro y fingió leer hasta que escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

* * *

Hermione se las apañó para escabullirse un momento de Tonks y entrar sola a _Essentia_, la perfumería mágica del Callejón Diagon. Después de cómo la había ignorado el día anterior, Hermione estaba convencida de que el imbécil de Malfoy no se merecía que le hiciera el favor de comprarle su dichosa _Seducción_, pero no podía evitarlo.

Del mismo modo que tampoco pudo evitar destapar el elegante frasco lleno de líquido verde agua marina para olerlo, a pesar de estar segura de que era el indicado. Cerró los ojos, inundándose con el aroma y durante unos segundos, fue como si Malfoy estuviera cerca. Casi podía sentirlo.

Pero él no estaba allí y ella estaba haciendo el ridículo a juzgar por la sonrisilla que lucía el relamido dependiente que parecía gritar que sabía exactamente en lo que estaba pensando. Sintiéndose violenta, posó el frasco sobre el mostrador y sacó algunos galeones. Como había imaginado el perfume de Malfoy era carísimo, posiblemente el más costoso de toda la tienda.

_Pero merecía la pena_. Torturada por lo peligroso de ese pensamiento, Hermione metió rápidamente el perfume en la bolsa y salió del pequeño establecimiento. Tonks la esperaba fuera con una expresión misteriosa.

—¿Por qué huiste de la tienda de los gemelos?

—Es que recordé que tenía que hacer un recado y parecías tan entretenida que no quise distraerte —barbotó ella torpemente. Nunca se le había dado bien mentir y por la expresión de Tonks supo que ella pensaba lo mismo.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera impedirlo, Tonks metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el refinado frasco de cristal.

—Seducción —leyó y sonrió pícaramente de lado, muy al estilo Malfoy —Debe de haberte costado una fortuna...

—Bueno...—Hermione se interrumpió cuando una persona chocó contra ella logrando que el frasco que acaba de recuperar de las manos de Tonks casi se cayera al suelo. Sorprendida, se giró para ver a la persona que la había arrollado y se sorprendió al vislumbrar el rostro blanco que se ocultaba tras una capucha que no lograba ensombrecer unos ojos de azul muy pálido que la miraban pidiendo auxilio.

Aunque la figura pronto se volvió y siguió con su camino con toda celeridad, aunque sólo había visto a aquella mujer en dos ocasiones, Hermione la reconoció en el acto.

Narcisa Malfoy.

* * *

_Hola chicas :)_

Aquí estoy de nuevo molestando con un capítulo larguillo. Hermione se ha despertado con una resaca terrible xD pero a pesar de eso ha recordado casi todo lo que sucedió el día anterior. El pobre Draco pensaba que no lo haría, pero lo bueno es que Hermione se ha puesto celosa cuando él le ha hablado de sus despertares junto a desconocidas -quiero ser una xD- y si Tonks no llega a aparecer, a saber que habría pasado. La aurora ha tenido una conversación interesante con su pobre primo y poco después ha llegado carta de Harry y Ron. No os preocupéis que Hermione seguirá recibiendo noticias de ellos y no dejaré de lado la búsqueda de los horrocruxes ni la guerra. Pero lo importante de este capítulo, es la última parte. El encuentro entre Hermione y Narcissa. Os adelanto que Narcissa de un modo u otro tendrá una gran importancia para el transcurso venidero de la historia ;)

Por cierto, veo que os gustó Hermione borracha :) que sepáis que yo hablo como ella cuando bebo xD

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el chapter anterior, me hicieron muy feliz y a mis musas que últimamente están muy creativas :):

_Vero Felton mx, Esmeralda;), Dysis, Chibi Naruky;), Angeles Radcliffe, Soe ;), galletaa, Emily Dumbledore, monica, selegna, Lauriska Malfoy, taniz mi morti ;), Lyann Jade, monmalfoy, Karinita, Amber;), Siara Love, Xgilr1, Little Pandora, Amarissima, Rominitap Moon, galazoel, Vhea, mArTa, Desi ;), tifanny, Isabella Riddle, unkatahe, kMi, lxlgiselalxl, Lore;), mariapotter2002, PigMy, lara evans, ana karen malfoy, Maki Nirnaeth ;), Arlas Weasley 83, naru, Noe, SombraGris ;), Annie!, Marceps88, .Riku, nanai malfoy, sonylee, oromalfoy, veroli, danymeriqui, vangu, Luzapotter, Azuran-DarkAngel, PauMalfoy, NiTa, Nimue-Tarrazo, chepita1990, Factium, Elea, yanhira, Mara Gaunt, Esme Black, Eaaar :), Kapu Way, peke15, alicia, Namelia Phoenix, melania black, pansy paternerita, Barbara Nakamura, Plateau, magiky, .o0, Jules, Andrux, DuniXe, maria, Tana, Mayra Granger, Baddy, Annkora, clover potter y lalita malfoy._

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que estáis al otro lado de la pantalla leyendo mis palabras :) **G.R.A.C.I.A.S!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para ser Hermione en la escena de la cocina, pero sin interrumpción xD :_Dry da a Go y sale corriendo para la cocina:_


	29. Ataque en el Callejón Diagon

**Capítulo 29: Ataque en el Callejón Diagon (Editado)**

—¿Esa no era...

—Sí —murmuró Hermione completando la frase de Tonks. Ambas habían reconocido a la mujer que ahora se mezclaba con la acumulación de gente que pululaba por el Callejón. La figura encapuchada se detuvo a unos metros y volvió el rostro para mirar otra vez a las dos chicas. De nuevo, Hermione leyó en sus ojos una llamada de ayuda y el asentimiento fugaz pero claro que la madre de Malfoy le envió, no le dejó duda de que quería algo de ella. Duró sólo un segundo porque pronto Narcissa se giró y siguió caminando a toda prisa, oculta en su capa, como si se escondiera de algo o alguien.

—¿Crees que quiere que la sigamos? —preguntó Tonks en un susurro. Hermione asintió y ambas chicas echaron a andar tras los pasos de Narcissa Black con disimulo. Era evidente que la mujer no quería contactar con ellas en público y debía tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

Hermione sospechaba que la mujer había descubierto que su hijo estaba con ella. No en vano había sido Andrómeda, la madre de Tonks, la que le había dado noticias de Draco y ahora encontraba a su sobrina junto a Hermione comprando la colonia que él usaba. Sin duda había atado cabos y quería preguntarles por Draco.

Tampoco olvidada que Malfoy le había dicho que su madre seguramente estaba vigilada por los mortífagos y, al pensarlo, Hermione sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. ¿Estarían allí? ¿En el Callejón Diagon? ¿Habría alguno observándolas en ese momento?

Tratando de ignorar el estremecimiento que recorrió su espalda, Hermione vio cómo Narcissa se adentraba en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, con el rostro bien oculto por su capucha. Tonks y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y después de contar mentalmente aproximadamente un minuto, entraron en el establecimiento.

A primera vista, la reducida tienda parecía vacía a excepción de Madame Malkin que leía El profeta tras su mostrador. Todo hubiera parecido muy normal de no ser porque la mujer sujetaba el periódico del revés y lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza. Malkin dio un respingo cuando la campanilla de la puerta anunció la entrada de las dos chicas y sus movimientos torpes y apresurados, delataron su nerviosismo.

Tonks y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada cómplice mientras Madame Malkin se acercaba a ellas.

—Ho-hola... ¿puedo ayudaros en algo?

—Sí, verá, necesito un par de túnicas para ir a trabajar —explicó Tonks sosteniendo a la mujer por el codo con naturalidad y guiándola hacia unas horteras túnicas cubiertas de lentejuelas y plumas que depositaban en un rincón, colgadas de perchas.

Hermione aprovechó la distracción de Madame Malkin para echar un rápido vistazo a la tienda en busca de Narcissa. En un primer momento no vio rastro de ella, pero un resquicio de capa negra asomando por el borde de un biombo, reveló la ubicación de la madre de Malfoy.

Con rapidez, Hermione cogió la primera percha que encontró –de la que pendía una horrible túnica con volantes –y se adentró tras el biombo. Sintió una mano aferrándose con violencia su muñeca y se vio atraída hacia un rostro pálido y demacrado. El rostro de Narcissa Black.

—¿Te ha seguido alguien? —preguntó la mujer en un susurro rápido e imperioso.

—Creo que no —murmuró Hermione, incómoda. Toda la situación le resultaba muy extraña y Narcissa tenía algo que la cohibía. Sólo la había visto en dos ocasiones. Una en los mundiales, donde la mujer la había ignorado, y la otra hacía poco más de un año en ese mismo lugar, que había abandonado alegando que vendían a chusma –comentario que claramente iba por ella-. Podía decirse que no tenían precisamente una relación estrecha.

Narcissa soltó la muñeca de Hermione lentamente, y amparándose en la capucha negra de su túnica, echó un vistazo a la tienda a través de las tablillas del biombo. Pareció satisfecha porque Hermione percibió cómo relajaba la tensión de sus hombros mientras se volvía hacia ella.

—¿Tú sabes dónde está mi hijo, cierto? —preguntó la mujer clavando sus ojos claros e incisivos en ella. Hermione se sintió como si hubiera hecho alguna travesura y estuviera rindiéndole cuentas a su madre.

—Señora Malfoy...

—Las dos sabemos la respuesta, así que será mejor que no digas nada. Podría ser peligroso —la acortó la mujer con un elegante gesto de su mano pálida. Observándola con más atención, Hermione se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba considerablemente más delgado y demacrado desde la última vez que la había visto. Su piel pálida tenía un tono insalubre y un cerco de oscuras ojeras se había asentado bajo sus ojos. De vez en cuando, echaba miradas furtivas a través del biombo como si esperara que alguien fuera a irrumpir en la tienda de un momento a otro y se notaba que estaba en tensión.

—Escúchame, muchacha —Hermione notó que las delicadas manos de la mujer temblaban cuando tomó las suyas. El simple gesto turbó mucho a Hermione, pues podría asegurar que la impecable Narcissa Black jamás había tocado a un "impuro" —quiero que le des un mensaje a mi hijo. Quiero que...dile que le quiero. Nunca se lo dije —repuso la mujer sin dramatismo. La frialdad de su tono parecía contradecir la carga emocional de sus palabras, pero el temblor de sus manos no dejó dudas a Hermione de que realmente sentía lo que decía. Es más, por su manera de hablar, parecía querer que le trasmitiera un mensaje de despedida a Draco, como si de algún modo pensara que no iba a volver a verle.

—Señora Malfoy, no...

—¿Se lo dirás? —preguntó en un tono tan serio e imponente que Hermione asintió en el acto —Bien. Y dile que pase lo que pase, no intente verme. Llevan semanas vigilándome. No dejes que intente verme, muchacha, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Lo haré —prometió Hermione rápidamente. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente mal y no sabía definir por qué. Por un lado, la situación le parecía inverosímil, pero por otro sentía un pesar en el pecho y un gusto amargo en la boca que le confirmaba que eso estaba sucediendo. Debía decirle a Malfoy que no podía ver a su madre, y a juzgar por las palabras de Narcissa, posiblemente nunca más. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Malfoy si le ocurriera algo a su madre? Hermione recordó cómo le encontró aquella tarde en el salón, llorando desconsoladamente ante los cadáveres de sus padres y sintió que su apetito se iba para siempre. Le destrozaría que algo le ocurriera a su madre.

Mientras Narcissa la contemplaba, sus manos no dejaban de temblar lo que hizo que Hermione sintiera el impulso de reconfortarla.

—No dejaré que le ocurra nada malo, se lo prometo —aseguró en un susurro.

Narcissa asintió y sus finas manos apretaron las de Hermione con algo parecido a agradecimiento a pesar de que su rostro permanecía impasible.

—Bien —dijo simplemente. Después soltó las manos de Hermione sin preámbulos y estiró la capucha para que le ocultara más el hermoso rostro —Ahora debo irme. Esperad cinco minutos antes de salir.

Y sin más, Narcissa se escurrió fuera del biombo con el leve sonido de la tela oscura de su capa cortando el aire. Unos segundos después Hermione escuchó las campanillas de la puerta agitándose y supo que la mujer había salido.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y se frotó el puente nasal. De repente le había subido un dolor terrible a la cabeza, posiblemente fruto de la tensión vivida. Escuchaba a Tonks parloteando con Madame Malkin y Hermione sintió la extraña sensación de que no podría volver a sonreír. Esa sensación de depresión que había sentido después de que los dementores asaltaran en el Expreso en tercer curso.

Tomó aire diciéndose que no eran más que bobadas y salió del biombo.

Justo entonces sucedió. Un rayo de color granate brillante atravesó el cristal de la puerta de la tienda, agitando las campanillas e impactando de lleno en la espalda de Madame Malkin.

Dos segundos después la mujer cayó al suelo, a los pies de una estupefacta Tonks. Hermione hubiera jurado que transcurrió sólo una milésima de segundo desde que Tonks y ella se miraron hasta que un segundo chorro, esta vez de color azul marino, impactó contra el techo de la tienda, provocando una nube de polvo y astillas de madera.

Hermione cayó al suelo como consecuencia de la onda expansiva del poderoso hechizo y comenzó a toser fuertemente por el polvo que flotaba en el ambiente. Durante unos segundos sólo pudo oír el sonido de su propia y profunda tos, pero pronto una voz llegó a sus sonidos.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —gritó la chica hacia algún lugar indefinido de la tienda, donde había escuchado la voz de Tonks. Había tal polvareda que Hermione dudaba de poder ver su mano si la agitaba a unos centímetros de su nariz.

—¡Échate al suelo! —ordenó Tonks. Su voz sonaba más cerca. Hermione escuchó sus pasos y un crujido de madera.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó tratando de coger aire con normalidad mientras se giraba para quedar bocabajo y poder deslizarse por el suelo.

—No estoy segura. Creo que hay mortífagos ahí fuera —explicó Tonks con tono eficiente y cuando el humo se disipó un poco, Hermione pudo verla asomándose con precaución a la cristalera del escaparate para echar un vistazo al exterior.

—¿Y Madame Malkin? ¿Está... —Hermione no fue capaz de acabar la frase al ver a la pobre mujer inconsciente en el suelo, exactamente en la misma postura en la que había caído.

—No creo —murmuró Tonks —pero no sé si le habrán dado a mi tía. Acababa de salir cuando el embrujó atravesó la puerta.

—Oh, Merlín —gimió Hermione arrastrándose penosamente por el suelo para tratar de llegar a Madame Malkin. Escuchó una nueva explosión no muy lejos de la tienda y se incorporó lo justo para ver la calle por encima del escaparate. Pudo contemplar a un puñado de gente aterrada corriendo en distintas direcciones, algunos chocaban y caían y los que seguían en pie les pasaban por encima. Constantes chorros de luz de diferentes colores salían disparados aquí y allá, devastando los escaparates de las tiendas o golpeando en personas inocentes. Se oían los gritos de las gentes mezclados con risas macabras, nombres de hechizos y explosiones. Cuando vio a una persona salir volando por los aires, Hermione se dejó caer al suelo, horrorizada. Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Tonks sacaba la varita del bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y un intenso miedo la sacudió —¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Escúchame, Hermione —Tonks se volvió hacia la chica con el rostro manchado de polvo y una expresión de seriedad y eficiencia que ella nunca le había visto —esto es lo que vas a hacer. Coge a Madame Malkin y llévala a San Mungo.

—¿No vienes conmigo? —preguntó Hermione llegando hasta la dependienta, aunque tenía una idea aproximada de lo que su amiga iba a responderle.

—Yo me quedo. Hay algunos de los míos ahí fuera. Por lo que he podido ver los mortífagos les superan en número. Debo ayudar.

—Pero...

—Es mi trabajo, Hermione —apuntó Tonks cortando en el acto la réplica de la chica —Date prisa —ordenó, y después salió de la tienda empujando la maltrecha puerta. Hermione sintió que lágrimas de angustia le acudían a los ojos y se obligó a dejarlas a un lado. Tomó el brazo de Madame Malkin y ambas se desaparecieron.

* * *

Cuando se apareció en el suelo de la sala de espera de San Mungo junto con el cuerpo inerte de Madame Malkin, el lugar estaba bastante tranquilo. Dentro de lo que podía considerarse tranquilidad en el hospital mágico de Londres. Había un hombre de mediana edad, sentado es una esquina con las orejas enormes y bastante activas a juzgar por el modo persistente en el que daban palmas frente a sus narices. Unos cuantos asientos más allá, una mujer con los brazos extremadamente largos trataba de desenredarlos soltando palabras mal sonantes a cada intento fallido.

Extrañamente normal.

—¡Oh, por Merlín! —murmuró una voz femenina, y mientras trataba de poner boca arriba a Malkin, Hermione pudo ver a una chica no mucho mayor que ella acercándose por el pasillo con expresión alarmada. Vestía una túnica de color verde lima por lo que Hermione dedujo que trabajaba en San Mungo a pesar de llevar un gorrito de lana encasquetado hasta la línea de las cejas ocultando su cabello negro.

—¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó arrodillándose rápidamente junto a la mujer inconsciente.

—Mortífagos, en el Callejón Diagon –murmuró Hermione y percibió como todas las personas de la sala de espera se tensaban y después comenzaban a murmurar con rapidez. La joven sanadora le tomó el pulso a Madame Malkin y pareció tranquilizarse al cabo de unos segundos. Después echó un rápido vistazo a Hermione.

—¿Tú estás herida?

—No, estoy bien —murmuró ella un poco aturdida, observando cómo unos cuantos medimagos acudían y depositaban a la señora Malkin sobre una camilla que hicieron aparecer de la nada entre los murmullos agitados y nerviosos de la gente. El miedo se notaba en el aire, en cada rápido murmullo, en cada mirada. Hermione se puso en pie con ayuda de la joven y se planteó regresar al Callejón para tratar de ayudar, pero justo en ese momento se aparecieron un par de personas. Y tres más, y otra allá, y una familia con tres niños pequeños.

Todos parecían alterados, algunos estaban heridos y sangraban, otros tenían las túnicas llenas de suciedad. Hermione sólo necesitó echarles una mirada para darse cuenta de que venían del Callejón Diagon. De inmediato el bajo zumbido que suponían los murmullos de la gente se multiplicó y docenas de medimagos empezaron a llegar a la sala de espera y a llevarse a los recién aparecidos que a cada instante aumentaban en número. Hermione permaneció allí, sobrepasada por la situación y empujada constantemente por la gente, en una especie de semitrance hasta que la chica que había tomado el puso a Malkin la llevó aparte, fuera del flujo de gente.

—¿Estás segura de que estás bien? ¿Quieres una poción tranquilizante? —ofreció la muchacha. Hermione miró sus ojos marrones y sintió que volvía un poco en sí.

—Sí, estoy bien —murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse —Ahora debo irme.

—Espera —la joven agarró a Hermione por el antebrazo como si sospechara sus intenciones —¿No pensarás volver allí, verdad?

—Pues...

—Todos los civiles están huyendo, estoy convencida de que la gente del ministerio ya ha controlado la situación pero no es seguro que regreses allí. Y menos con este brazo —la chica pasó una mano por el interior del antebrazo derecho de Hermione. Ella no sintió apenas nada, sólo un leve tacto —¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hermione Granger.

—Bien, Hermione, ahora vas a venir conmigo, te daré una poción tranquilizadora y después te irás a casa.

—No, de verdad, debo irme ya —dijo Hermione decidida liberándose de las manos de la medimaga. Antes de que ésta pudiera decir o hacer nada, Hermione ya se había aparecido.

* * *

Narcissa se escabulló por la estrecha callejuela a toda velocidad. Su capucha oscura había caído sobre sus hombros revelando su cabellera rubio ceniza, que se ondulaba con el viento a su paso. Aferraba con fuerza su varita, mientras el sonido de sus tacones golpeando la piedra parecía retumbar en sus oídos rítmicamente, fusionándose con los agitados latidos de su corazón.

Sabía que estaban siguiéndola y también sabía que la encontrarían. Sólo quería que fuera lejos del bullicio y de personas inocentes. No quería espectadores.

Cuando vislumbró el final de la callejuela, comprendió que el alto muro de hormigón gris cerraba cualquier salida y una extraña calma se apoderó de ella. Ni siquiera pensó en huir pues sabía que eso sólo retrasaría lo inevitable, y no tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo.

Ellos al fin se habían decidido a acabar con ella y lo harían, los conocía lo suficiente como para saberlo. Con paso tranquilo, caminó hasta el final del callejón y después se volvió para encarar de frente a sus perseguidores.

A decir verdad, no se sorprendió demasiado cuando distinguió una sola figura al fondo de la callejuela, acercándose a ella con parsimonia, sabiendo, como ella, que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

—Cissa —canturreó la figura con una voz terroríficamente suave. Narcissa no necesitó que se retirara la máscara de plata para saber que quien se ocultaba tras la túnica de un mortífago era Bellatrix Black. Su hermana.

—Hola, Bellatrix —respondió con calma.

—Te he pillado, como siempre —Bellatrix sonrió con gesto amargo mientras apuntaba a su hermana con su varita —Nunca fuiste demasiado buena escondiéndote.

—Nunca pretendí hacerlo —replicó fríamente.

—Ya veo —Bella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y entreabrió los finos labios, como si estuviera meditando algo —No tengo tiempo que perder, así que habla y no te haré daño —dijo al cabo — ¿Dónde está tu hijo?

—No lo sé —respondió la rubia y se arregló la manga de su capa con elegancia y gesto de hastío, como si esa conversación la aburriera tremendamente.

Bellatrix soltó una risilla amenazadora con un deje trastornado.

—No quiero hacerte daño, hermana, pero ten por seguro que no me temblará la mano si he de hacerlo.

—Lo sé muy bien. Para ti los lazos de sangre no son nada. No en vano mataste a Sirius...

—Sí —Bellatrix se pasó la lengua por los dientes, como si estuviera relamiendo el recuerdo.

—...y ahora piensas entregar a tu propio sobrino a una muerte segura —continuó Narcissa, sin ningún tipo de inflexión en la voz. Parecía estar hablando de perfectos extraños, no de ellas y su familia.

—No pretendas que sienta ninguna compasión por él —replicó Bella en un siseo —Draco cometió un error y huyó como un cobarde. No sirve para los propósitos del Señor Oscuro. Deshonra a nuestra familia con su cobardía.

—Sólo tiene diecisiete años, Bellatrix —repuso Narcissa y por un segundo pareció percibirse cierta emoción en su voz —y ni siquiera Él se atrevió a enfrentarse a Dumbledore. No puede culpar a mi hijo por...

—¿Qué insinúas? —la interrumpió la morena, enfadada —¿Qué el Lord Tenebroso temía a ese vejete chiflado? En lugar de dudar de él, deberías sentirte orgullosa de que encomendara una misión tan importante al endeble de tu hijo. No obstante, no fue por eso por lo que el Señor montó en cólera. Le dio otra oportunidad, le encargó una misión patéticamente sencilla para redimirse y el cobarde de Draco la rechazó. Ahora yo me encargaré de cumplirla. Cuestión de familia. No siento ninguna lastima por él, cavó su propia tumba.

Narcissa alzó una ceja rubia y miró a su hermana con frialdad.

—¿Y qué te pasará a ti si no encuentras a mi hijo? ¿Qué te ocurrirá si tú también fracasas?

—¡Eso no sucederá! —exclamó Bellatrix ofendida —Puedo ser muy persuasiva y lo sabes, Cissa.

—Pues adelante —repuso la rubia encogiéndose de hombros con elegancia —No te diré nada, Bellatrix.

Bellatriz entrecerró los ojos hasta que éstos fueron sólo dos ranuras oscuras y dio un par de pasos para acercarse a Narcissa. Se detuvo a menos de un metro y la miró a los ojos mientras realizaba un complicado movimiento con su varita. Narcissa pareció estar paralizada por unos segundos, después se pasó la mano derecha extendida por delante del pecho como si estuviera barriendo el aire y Bellatrix bajó su varita.

—Recuerda que nunca fuiste capaz de usar la Legeremancia conmigo, Bellatrix, ni siquiera cuando éramos pequeñas. Tendrás que emplear otros métodos.

Bellatrix arrugó los labios con rabia y alzó su varita de nuevo, apuntando directamente al pecho de Narcissa.

—No traiciones al Señor Oscuro, Narcissa —murmuró entre dientes con un tono cargado de amenaza.

—¿Traicionarle? —Narcissa echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una breve y delicada carcajada. Cuando cesó, sus ojos azules estaban cargados de una desesperanza tal, que Bellatrix retrocedió un paso —Yo no le debo lealtad. ¿Qué ha hecho Él por mí? Por su culpa Regulus y Sirius están muertos, mi marido en la cárcel y mi hijo profugo. No me hables de ese nombre como si le debiera algo —finalizó con sequedad.

—Que decepcionante —pronunció Bellatrix con asco, mirando a su hermana como si la viera por primera vez —Soy la única en esta familia digna de llevar el apellido Black. Regulus un desertor, Sirius un amante de los impuros, Andrómeda casada con un sangre sucia, mi sobrino un intento frustrado de mortífago y tú...una traidora. Ninguno merecéis vivir y...

—Cállate de un vez —atajó Cissa con sequedad —No trates de justificar que te has vuelto contra tu familia por tu obsesión por Él. No necesito escuchar más ridiculeces. Si vas a matarme, hazlo de una vez, Bellatrix, porque no diré una palabra.

Bellatrix pareció enfurecerse por las palabras de su hermana, pero después arrugó los labios y asintió bruscamente.

—Muy bien, Cissa, tú lo has querido. Eres testigo de que no deseaba llegar a esto —agitó su varita y la apuntó hacia su hermana —¡_Cruciatus_!

* * *

Cuando Hermione se apareció en el hall de la mansión Black, su estado de aturdimiento había quedado atrás. Se sentía completamente despierta y activa, como si una energía incombustible la llenara. No podía dejar de preguntarse cómo estaría Tonks o si Narcissa habría sobrevivido al ataque de los mortífagos. No soportaba no saber nada y tener que limitarse a esperar.

Y temía la idea de tener que contarle lo ocurrido a Malfoy.

Una y otra vez se sentía culpable por haber huido como una cobarde dejando a Tonks allí, y una y otra vez su parte racional le recordaba que alguien tenía que llevar a Malkin al hospital y que además sería un estorbo con su brazo derecho inútil.

Frenética, decidió bajar a las cocinas y tratar de ponerse en contacto con la Señora Weasley antes de volverse completamente histérica, pero sus planes se fueron al traste cuando vio a Malfoy allí. Parecía rebuscar algún plato limpio entre el montón de ollas y cacharros que había ensuciado el día anterior y que Hermione se había negado a limpiar. Se detuvo con un tintineo de cacharros, como si hubiera sentido su presencia y sus ojos grises de abrieron de sorpresa al verla.

—¿Qué demonios te ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó y se acercó a Hermione en el acto, sujetándole firmemente por los hombros como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse de un momento a otro.

—Había mortífagos en el callejón, lanzaban embrujos por todas partes, la gente corría y Malkin estaba inconsciente —explicó a borbotones, gesticulando exageradamente con su mano buena —entonces Tonks sacó su varita y salió a la batalla. Pero yo tuve que llevarme a Malkin y...

—Chsst —susurró Draco de un modo casi sedante. Con delicadeza, guió a Hermione hasta una silla de madera que había contra la pared y la obligó a sentarse encima. Después se acuclilló frente a ella y tomó la mano izquierda de Hermione cuando ésta se la llevó a la boca para morderse las uñas y la apretó con suavidad, enviando una descarga casi eléctrica hasta el pecho de la chica.

—Malfoy...

—Por partes —dijo él en un tono tan sereno, que Hermione se calmó momentáneamente –Empieza por el principio. Tú y Tonks fuisteis al Callejón...

—Sí, fuimos a comprar tu colonia. Pero entonces vimos a tu madre y...

—¿Mi madre? —preguntó él bruscamente y estrujó la mano de Hermione con la suya, pero la chica no emitió ningún sonido. Casi agradecía el dolor que le producía porque extrañamente, la ayudaba a sentirse más en contacto con la realidad.

—Sí, se chocó conmigo. Llevaba una larga capa negra y al principio no la reconocí. Nos hizo gestos a Tonks y a mí para que la siguiéramos hasta la tienda de Madame Malkin. Cuando entramos Tonks se puso a entretener a la señora Malkin y yo busqué a tu madre. Estaba detrás de un biombo...

—¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Qué...

—Sí —murmuró Hermione y se sintió infinitamente mal al ver la mezcla de esperanza y preocupación en los ojos de grises de Malfoy. Estaba completamente tenso y seguramente de seguir apretando tanto sus manos le trituraría los huesos, pero Hermione sólo percibía y sentía su miedo y su anhelo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la señora Malfoy estuviera bien —Me pidió que te diera un mensaje.

—¿Qué mensaje? —preguntó él con ansiedad. Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, Draco pudo ver el brillo de las lagrimas llenándolos y lo asoló un presentimiento tan terrible que no fue capaz de moverse. Permaneció parado, con los músculos en dolorosa tensión como una estatua de mármol.

—Me pidió que te dijera que te quería y que pasara lo que pasara no intentaras verla. Dijo que la estaban vigilando y que sería peligroso.

—¿Pasara...lo que pasara? —repitió él con dificultad. Tenía las mandíbulas tan apretadas que le costaba articular las palabras y el corazón parecía habérsele subido a la cabeza y latirle en los oídos, aturdiéndolo.

—Sí. Después... salió de la tienda y... en cuestión de segundos un embrujo entró y golpeó a Malkin. Ella se desmayó y antes de que Tonks o yo pudiéramos hacer nada, un segundo hechizo dio contra el techo de la tienda y levantó una humareda terrible —Hermione siguió explicándole a Malfoy lo que había sucedido, aunque tenía la clara sensación de que él no la escuchaba. Parecía completamente perdido, como un niño pequeño a solas en un lugar extraño. No se había movido un ápice pero la expresión de su rostro era tan desolada que Hermione sintió el impulso de abrazarle para ofrecerle su consuelo. Se quedó el silencio y observó al chico durante unos segundos.

De pronto, Draco soltó su mano y se puso en pie con el cuerpo rígido.

—¿Está...muerta? —pronunció con una voz nasal y extraña. Hermione se puso en pie para mirarle a los ojos.

—No lo sé —murmuró —Tonks no vio su cuerpo cuando miró fuera de la tienda. Seguramente escapó del embrujo que después le dio a Malkin.

Draco asintió lentamente y después, comenzó a subir las escaleras de la cocina con aire decidido.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hermione siguiéndole rápidamente.

—A buscar a mi madre.

—¡No puedes! —Hermione sintió como el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella. La sola idea de que Malfoy fuera al callejón Diagon la aterraba. No podía permitirlo.

—Tengo que saber si mi madre está bien —dijo él con voz desapasionada y atravesó el hall hacia la puerta.

—Escúchame —rogó ella alcanzándole y tomándole una mano, él ni siquiera pareció notarlo —entiendo cómo te sientes pero...

—¿Qué lo entiendes, Granger? —masculló él y sus ojos la miraron con la frialdad de antaño mientras se deshacía de su presa de malas maneras —¿Dónde están tus padres? Imagino que en algún lugar de Europa, a salvo. Mi padre está en la cárcel y mi madre posiblemente muerte. No digas que entiendes como me siento. Tú no tienes ni puta idea.

—¿Y crees que arreglarás algo yendo hacia una muerte más que probable? —le gritó ella, desesperada —Sé que estás preocupado, pero hay otros medios para averiguar si tu madre está bien...

—¿Cómo cuales?

—La Red Flu. Podemos hablar con la Señora Weasley, seguro que ella sabe algo. Su marido trabaja en el Ministerio —Draco no respondió, pero tampoco hizo ademán de moverse y Hermione se atrevió a tomar un poco de aire —Agotemos todas las vías alternativas antes de cometer ninguna locura.

Draco la miró de reojo, tratando de aclarar el caos de su mente. Sólo había un pensamiento que se imponía a los demás: encontrar a su madre.

—Por favor —rogó ella. Estaba completamente despeinada, con el rostro manchado de polvo y la sudadera y los vaqueros que llevaba cubiertos de suciedad. Sus ojos marrones brillaban por cargados de miedo y le tendía una mano como si fuera a derrumbarse si él no la tomaba. Mirándola, Draco sintió como su revuelo interior se desenredaba y languidecía, aplastado por un sentimiento irracional. Parecía tan vulnerable y preocupada, tan desesperada que Draco no fue capaz de intentar largarse como sabía que debía hacer. En lugar de eso, apretó los dientes y la miró con fingida impasibilidad, tratando de ocultar sus propios miedos.

—Date prisa —–farfulló entre dientes.

* * *

—¡Señora Weasley! —gritó Hermione, arrodillada frente al chimenea de las cocinas, con la cabeza dentro. Veía el salón de los Weasley al otro lado y el reloj mágico en la pared. Todas las agujas, incluida la de la Señora Weasley, apuntaban perfectamente alineadas a la opción "_Peligro de Muerte_". Hermione esperó unos segundos y justo cuando volvió a abrir la boca para llamar a la madre de Ron, la susodicha apareció corriendo hacia la chimenea.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó agitada y a la chica no le quedó duda de que ya había oído algo de lo ocurrido en el Callejón.

—Sí, estoy bien. ¿Se sabe algo? ¿Tonks...

—Arthur me envió un telegrama urgente —explicó la Señora Weasley y Hermione se dio cuenta de que apretaba un rollo de pergamino entre las manos —Me explicó que se estaba librando una batalla en el callejón Diagon. El ministerio ha sido alertado y están enviando refuerzos. No se conocen cifras de muertos ni heridos todavía... —la voz de Molly pareció quebrarse y un par de lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos —Precisamente ahora iba para San Mungo. No sabemos nada de Fred y George...

—Tonks también está allí —explicó Hermione, angustiada —Estábamos allí cuando comenzó el ataque. Madame Malkin resultó herida y tuve que llevarla a San Mungo. Mientras estuve allí no vi rastro de los gemelos —dijo, aunque no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

—Tengo miedo de que salieran a ayudar a los aurores...Ellos no están tan bien preparados y si les hubiera pasada algo, yo... —se detuvo para enjuagarse las lágrimas con el borde del delantal.

—Seguro que están bien —murmuró Hermione sin demasiado convencimiento. Con todo lo sucedido, se había olvidado por completo de que los gemelos también estaban en el Callejón. Y Sortilegios Weasley no estaba muy lejos de la tienda de Madame Malkin...

—Voy a ir a San Mungo. En cuanto sepa algo te avisaré, ¿de acuerdo? —Molly se puso en pie y comenzó a desatarse el delantal con manos temblorosas.

—Señora Weasley, si viera a Narcissa Black en San Mungo, por favor, avísenos de inmediato —y ante la mirada interrogativa de la matriarca de los Weasley, Hermione añadió —–Estaba en el callejón cuando todo sucedió.

—Enviaré un telegrama urgente en cuanto sepa algo —aseguró la mujer. Hermione asintió y después de despedirse, se apartó de la chimenea. Las rodillas le dolían de estar tanto tiempo en contacto con el duro suelo de piedra, pero lo olvidó por completo al ver la expresión de Malfoy.

—No voy a esperar. Me voy a San Mungo —anunció y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer nada, salió a toda prisa de la cocina. Asustada, la chica le siguió y le alcanzó de nuevo en el hall.

—¡Malfoy! —le llamó —¡Sé razonable! ¡Es muy peligroso!

—Me da igual.

—Malfoy, no llegarías con vida a San Mungo —dijo, sujetándolo por el antebrazo. Draco se volvió a medias hacia ella y arqueó una ceja.

—Un problema menos para ti —pronunció.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —reclamó ella, dolida.

—Es la verdad —Draco se encogió de hombros, impasible —¿Por qué te iba a importar si me pasa algo o no? Tú y yo no somos nada —espetó destilando una refinada mezcla entre amargura y furia.

Hermione soltó el antebrazo del chico y su mano cayó pesadamente, como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

—No necesito ningún motivo para desear que alguien no muera.

—Pero yo no soy alguien, ¿verdad? Yo soy Draco Malfoy, y ahora ábreme la maldita puerta —Draco se volvió y se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, esperando que ella quitara el sello mágico que la cerraba.

—No voy a hacerlo. No voy a permitir que te vayas de aquí —aseguró ella con gesto decidido.

Draco dio un puñetazo rabioso a la puerta y después apoyó en la madera ambas manos y bajó la cabeza, provocando que su flequillo platino le cayera sobre la frente, ensombreciendo su rostro.

—Metete en tus jodidos asuntos, Granger, esto no es cosa tuya —masculló casi sin fuerzas.

—Sí lo es —Hermione dio un par de pasos hacia Malfoy y se detuvo a sus espaldas, a una distancia prudencial —Porque no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como te lanzas a las manos de Voldemort o del Ministerio.

—¿A ti qué te importa? —siseó él de nuevo, con la voz amortiguada por su posición.

—Me importa —susurró ella y se acercó más a su espalda, hasta que sólo les separaron unos diez centímetros —Le prometí a tu madre que te cuidaría.

Él apenas alzó un ápice la cabeza y la orientó ligeramente hacia ella.

—¿Por qué?

Hermione no se resistió y se aferró a la camisa de Malfoy con la zurda –e hizo el intento con la derecha -. Después cerró los ojos con fuerza y apoyó la frente en la espalda de Malfoy, inhalando su aroma. Su _seducción_, su esencia, _su_ vida.

—Porque no podría soportarlo si te pasara algo —susurró.

Draco la sintió temblar a su espalda, su mano asiéndose a la tela de su camisa como si la vida le fuera en ello mientras tiritaba de miedo. Notó el calor de sus manos y su frente contactando con su espalda, su olor a caramelo invadiéndole como una película invisible. Pero percibió algo abstracto pero tan fuerte que era casi sólido: su preocupación, su angustia. Su miedo. _Por él_.

Y permaneció inmóvil, peleándose consigo mismo y con la sensación de vértigo que se enredaba en su pecho y cosquilleaba por cada parte de su cuerpo al revivir sus palabras en su mente una y otra vez. Le importaba, estaba preocupada por él, tenía miedo de que le ocurriera algo.

Trató de luchar contra el remolino de sensaciones que se acumulaban y vibraban dentro de él, intentó por todos los medios recordarse que debía irse, que era vital para él hacerlo, pero cuando su cerebro envió la orden y su cuerpo no respondió, lo comprendió y se sintió débil y estúpido. Comprendió que no podía negarle nada.

Hermione esperó temblando, aferrada a él con desesperación durante tantos segundos que podrían formar tal vez minutos antes de comenzar a relajarse, comprendiendo que él no se iría. No pudo contenerse y rodeándole con sus brazos, le abrazó con fuerza, pegando una mejilla a su espalda.

—Gracias —murmuró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Draco apenas hizo un hosco asentimiento —Te prometo que te ayudaré a encontrar a tu madre, Malfoy. Pero lo haremos a mi manera.

Él no dijo nada, pero Hermione sintió una de sus grandes y frías manos cubrir las suyas y estrecharlas con fuerza.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

En primer lugar, perdón por el retraso pero como ya os expliqué antes, no he tenido tiempo. Son casi las tres de la mañana y he acabado el capítulo ahora mismo. Lo he escrito todo esta noche porque no he tenido tiempo antes.

Yendo al capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. A mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Me encantó escribir la idea del ataque en el Callejón Diagon, que estaban los mortis muy tranquilos. Pero empezando por el principio, Narcissa y Hermione hablaron. Cissa prácticamente se despidió de su hijo por medio de ella porque se olía lo que pasaría y finalmente, Bellatrix la arrinconó en un callejón sin salida y en vista de que ella se negó a decirle donde estaba Draco, le lanzó una imperdonable. Prestad especial atención a la conversación entre las hermanas porque doy muchas pistas que serán importantes. Tanto Narcissa como Bellatrix tendrán un papel importante en la historia. La verdad es que se me han ocurrido muchas cosas para enredarlo todo xD a ver que sale. Por cierto, me ha encantado escribir sobre Tonks en plan auror. Siempre he pensado que es muy valiente. Debe tener poco más de 20 años y se ha hecho aurora. Yo si fuera maga me escondería debajo de la cama a esperar que pasara la guerra xD seguramente Ahora no sabemos que es de ella, ni de los gemelos, ni de Narcissa, ni de Malkin, ya puestos. ¿Y no es Malfoy absolutamente adorable?

En el próximo capítulo haré una cosa muy rara xD os aviso.

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide. Os había comentado que había pensado hacer una especie de secuela de _Lija&Terciopelo_ pero he cambiado de idea porque posiblemente sólo lograría estropear la historia, así que lo siento si os he ilusionado pero creo que lo dejaré así :(

En fin, me voy a dormir y dejo de molestar. **Como siempre, mil gracias por vuestro apoyo! Dormiens no sería nada sin ****vosotrs**

Mis agradecmientos especiales para las que dejaron review en el anterior:

_Arisa 39, chepita 1990, Amarissima, Barbara Nakamura, __, naru, oromalfoy, ana88, Esmeralda, Veroli, Maki Nirnaeth ;), sonylee, melania black, fairyMoKa, Rominitap Moon, Lore ;), Emily Dumbledore, Yezzie, Tigarian, __ivtacroa osnaleg__, Desi ;), unkatahe, Itsa ;), NiTa, Oli95, Sweet Nini, mArTa, PauMalfoy, Baddy ;), Lyann Jade, maria, lara evans, Alehp, monica, Angeles Radcliffe, Kris Hart, Lna, Selegna, Nataly ;), , Dysis, Vhea, taniz mi morti ;), Jules, Sheccid Malfoy, Conny hp, Arsami, , .Riku, kMi, Amber ;), Nimue Tarrazo, Anitta Felton, nazath, Elea, Luzzz, Vero Felton mx, Sweet :), danymeriqui, galletaa, Siara Love ;), maferdarg, Factium, Soe ;), Pansy Greengrass, Edoras, Almendra, Andrux, Marceps, Namelia Phoenix, Azuran-dark Angel, __Keikleen__, yanhira, Nyah Sahar, Narella, Tuki-sama, Pajaro de fuego, Pekelittrell, LOREE, Thea, Charlotte Moony y mariapotter2002 -no te preocupes ;) no me ofendo jeje-.  
_  
Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Malfoy (o X) y tú os perdáis en una isla paradisiaca -hoy no se me ocurre nada mejor xD son las horas-


	30. Gracias a Tonks

**o0o. Recomendación musical:** _Here By Me_ - Three Doors Down

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Gracias a Tonks (editado)**

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en un particular abrazo por largos minutos. Hermione sólo sabía que no quería soltarle, que no quería que él dejara de estrechar sus manos, que su corazón aún no latía a un ritmo normal por el miedo que había pasado a que se fuera.

—Él me prometió que la cuidaría —dijo Draco al cabo, con voz estrangulada.

—¿Quién? —preguntó la chica, confundida.

—Snape. Él fue quien me ayudó a escapar del Señor Oscuro. Estaba torturándome cuando mi tía Bellatrix llegó con noticias. El Lord salió de la habitación y dejó a Snape vigilándome.

—Y Snape te dejo libre —dedujo Hermione.

—Sí. Se hirió y después se ató para que pareciera que habíamos luchado, lo cual no era muy creíble dado mi estado. Después me prometió que cuidaría de mi madre y huí por la ventana. No se si aún estará vivo el muy inepto. No debió arriesgarse así por mi, el Lord Tenebroso no perdona los fallos —hizo una pausa y su mano se aflojó en torno a las de la muchacha —Y yo debí quedarme para pagar el mío. Si lo hubiera hecho...

—Estarías muerto —repuso Hermione con dureza.

—Pero mi madre estaría bien...

—Tú no tienes la culpa —aseguró la chica con firmeza —Y Snape está vivo, o lo estaba después de que escaparas. Él y otros mortífagos atacaron a Shackelbolt, un auror del ministerio, cuando tú ya estabas aquí. Pero imagino que no habrá podido proteger a tu madre.

—La utilizan como cebo —replicó él con rabia, Hermione le sentía temblar levemente entre sus brazos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder reconfortarle mientras hundía más el rostro en su espalda —No la atacaron antes porque estaban seguros de que tarde o temprano yo volvería a Malfoy Hall, así que se limitaban a esperar y vigilarla. Pero debieron hartarse...

—Lo que quieren es que te delates yendo a buscarla al Callejón Diagon, a San Mungo o a tu casa.

—Pero tengo que saber cómo está —gimió él con desesperación.

—La Señora Weasley ya debe estar en San Mungo, pronto sabremos algo. Pero mientras tanto... creo recordar que había una radio mágica en el salón cuando limpiamos la casa. Si no me equivoco, debe estar en el ático con los demás trastos. No funcionaba muy bien, pero tal vez podamos arreglarla. Así nos enteraremos de lo que está sucediendo ahí fuera.

Después soltó a Malfoy pero cuando él se giró, Hermione agarró con fuerza una de sus manos y tiró de él hacia las escaleras, dejando en claro que no pensaba darle la más mínima oportunidad de escaparse. Draco no se resistió y la siguió como un sonámbulo, tramo tras tramo de escaleras.

Se sentía completamente aturdido y desesperado. Enlazaba un pensamiento con otro con lentitud, impedido por el miedo y aterido por la preocupación. Su madre nunca le había dicho que le quería, no era una mujer afectuosa como tampoco lo era él. Pero si se había comunicado con Hermione a pesar de ser hija de muggles y le había transmitido tal mensaje para él, debía encontrarse realmente desesperada. Y eso le preocupaba más que el hecho de que hubiera salido de la tienda justo cuando se inició el ataque, porque de algún modo presentía que su madre se estaba despidiendo al adivinar que algo malo le pasaría.

Estaba tan sumido en sus desesperantes pensamientos que apenas lo notó cuando Hermione se detuvo en el estrecho y oscuro pasillo del ático. Las veces que había subido hasta allí para cotillear, Draco había encontrado una habitación enorme y ricamente decorada y otra estancia usada a modo de trastero, llena de cajas, retratos mohosos y los más curiosos cachivaches.

Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación de los trastos y arrastró a Malfoy dentro. Estaba un poco cambiada desde la última vez que la había visto, principalmente porque alguien parecía haberse dedicado a apilar las cosas formando una especie de madriguera en la cual se vislumbraban un montón de harapos y un cuerpo sucio y pequeño acurrucado en el centro.

—Kreacher —murmuró Hermione con suavidad. No veía ni sabía nada del elfo desde que Harry le había sacado la información sobre Regulus y de eso hacía casi una semana. Se sintió algo culpable al reconocer que con todo lo que había sucedido apenas se había preocupado por el elfo. Sin duda, éste había trasladado su madriguera del hueco debajo del fregadero al trastero del ático, posiblemente para no encontrarse con ninguno de los otros habitantes de la casa.

Decidió que ya pensaría en qué hacer con Kreacher más tarde y se movió sigilosamente entre las cajas y trastos llevando a Malfoy tras ella. Se sintió aliviada al localizar la radio mágica llena de polvo y parcialmente cubierta por unas sábanas roídas encima de una caja de cartón.

—Es esa —musitó. Intentó alargar su mano derecha para cogerla pero su brazo aún estaba muy débil. No había mejorado milagrosamente de un día para otro como lo había hecho después de la borrachera. Antes de que Hermione abriera la boca para pedirle ayuda, Malfoy destapó la radio y la cogió con su mano libre sin decir palabra. Hermione le dio apretó sus dedos como agradecimiento y ambos salieron del ático sin perturbar los sueños de Kreacher.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él con voz extraña.

—¿A la cocina? —sugirió Hermione —así estaremos más cerca de la puerta por si alguien viniera.

Draco no lo dijo nada y la siguió dócilmente hasta las cocinas. Una vez allí, Hermione le soltó la mano, le quitó la radio y lo obligó a sentarse. Después colocó la polvorienta radio sobre la mesa y comenzó a mover la antena y algunas de las extrañas ruletas que tenía, tratando de sintonizar cualquier emisora. De vez en cuando, la radio emitía algún sonido de interferencias alternándose con el de un disco de vinilo rayado. Después de varios intentos, Hermione sacó su varita con la zurda y golpeó el lateral de la radio. El volumen subió de repente pero la calidad de los sonidos seguía siendo nula.

—Déjame a mi —ordenó Draco tendiendo la mano para que la chica le diera su varita. Hermione lo observó con desconfianza como si pensara que él se daría a la fuga en cuanto le prestara su varita, no obstante, al cabo de unos segundos, se la entregó.

Draco cerró la mano sobre la varita y dio tos toquecitos en el altavoz de la radio, y de repente, la voz nítida del locutor llegó hasta sus oídos.

—"...evacuados del Callejón Diagon. Según nuestras informaciones, los mortífagos se han retirado al verse multiplicados en número por los aurores del Ministerio dejando tras ellos docenas de tiendas destruidas, una cantidad aún desconocida de heridos y casi una docena de muertos. El hospital mágico de San Mungo, lleva casi una hora recibiendo heridos y supervivientes del atentado. Su directora ha explicado que han tenido que doblar el número de camas y personal para poder atender a todos las victimas. El ministerio ha informado de que dos aurores han resultado muertos y varios más heridos. Por otra parte, tres mortífagos han sido detenidos y uno ha muerto. El ministro ha declarado que...".

Unos fuertes golpes resonaron en la puerta de la mansión provocando que Draco y Hermione dejaran de escuchar la radio. Draco bajó el sonido sintiendo que el corazón le latía dolorosamente de anticipación, y siguió a toda prisa a la chica, que corría hacia el vestíbulo.

Hermione abrió la puerta y una figura se adentró con rapidez en el hall de la casa y cerró bruscamente. Cuando se quitó una capa oscura y polvorienta, ambos reconocieron a la joven.

—¡Tonks!, ¿estás bien? —inquirió una alterada Hermione.

—Sí —respondió Tonks limpiándose el polvo de la barbilla con un brazo. Tenía el rostro lleno de suciedad, la ropa rasgada y una herida muy fea y sangrante en un codo, pero por lo demás parecía ilesa —Acabo de venir del Callejón. Estamos peinando la zona para buscar heridos, pero he venido hasta aquí un momento porque... —hizo una pausa y miró a su primo con infinita tristeza —hemos encontrado a tu madre.

Draco casi sintió físicamente como le daban un mazazo en el pecho, dejándole sin respiración y mareándole por completo.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Hermione corriendo a sostener a Malfoy como si intuyera que iba a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

Tonks bajó la mirada y entrelazó los dedos de sus manos, cubiertas de arañazos y costras de sangre seca.

—No —dijo. Draco dio un paso hacia atrás con una expresión de horror en el rostro y Hermione lo sujetó con más fuerza —Está viva, pero no se encuentra muy bien.

—¿Está malherida entonces? —inquirió Hermione con un hilo de voz.

—No exactamente. No tiene ni un rasguño pero...creo que ha perdido el juicio —–dijo Tonks con suavidad y su pena se percibía en cada palabra que pronunciaba —es como si la hubieran torturado hasta volverla loca. La encontramos sentada al final de un callejón sin salida, meciéndose como una niña pequeña y repitiendo frases sin sentido una y otra vez. Acaban de llevarla a San Mungo.

Se hizo un silencio espeso, ese tipo de silencio que nadie sabe como romper porque todas las palabras parecen ridículas y vacías. Hermione sólo apoyó la frente en el hombro del chico y le apretó el brazo con fuerza. Draco ni siquiera se movió, pestañeó o hizo gesto alguno.

Tonks recogió su capa del suelo, incómoda y apenada.

—Lo siento —murmuró con ojos brillantes. Después miró a Hermione —¿Cómo está Malkin?

—No lo sé, cuando la llevé a San Mungo vivía pero se la llevaron en seguida —murmuró la chica.

—Voy a ver a mi madre —anunció Draco soltándose de Hermione y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Tenía la varita de Hermione en la mano, así que ya no necesitaba que nadie le abriera. Se aparecería en San Mungo y encontraría a su madre, y al diablo con las consecuencias.

—¡Malfoy! —Hermione lo adelantó y apoyó la espalda en la puerta, interponiéndose entre ésta y el chico —No puedes ir. Si no son los mortífagos, la gente del Ministerio te atrapará y te enviarán a Azkaban, y entonces no podrás ver a tu madre. Ella no querría eso.

—Ahora no importa lo que quería o no —repuso Draco con frialdad. Se sentía extraño, como si se viera desde fuera, incapaz de sentir nada o de pensar lo que decía. Funcionaba por puro instinto, su cerebro bloqueado.

—Escúchame, tengo un plan. Te llevaré a verla pero de una forma segura.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó él de modo automático, aunque no le interesaba un pimiento nada de lo que ella pudiera decirle.

Hermione tomó aire y miró a Tonks pidiéndole auxilio.

—Tonks, necesitaré tu ayuda. ¿Puedes conseguir poción multijugos?

—Sí —dijo la chica al cabo —podría sacarla del Ministerio.

—Y nadie encontraría extraño que _tú_ fueras a ver a tu tía, ¿verdad? Menos aún cuando la encontraste...

—No —respondió Tonks lentamente —pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. Debo regresar al Callejón para seguir ayudando.

—¿Cuándo podrías? —preguntó Hermione.

—¿De qué coño me sirve que Tonks vaya a verla? —explotó Draco —¡Quiero verla yo!

—Lo sé —repuso Hermione con serenidad —irás tú. Pero bajo la apariencia de Tonks.

Draco tardó unos segundos en comprender el plan de la chica. Parte de su mente estaba sedada por el dolor pero el resto comprendió que Hermione quería la poción multijugos para que él se convirtiera en Tonks y pudiera ir a San Mungo sin correr peligro. Era un plan extravagante pero tenía sentido.

—Mañana a primera hora —respondió Tonks —hoy tengo demasiado trabajo que hacer. Supongo que mañana temprano, antes de entrar en el Ministerio, podría venir.

—Necesitaremos que traigas las pociones y te quedes en casa mientras Malfoy y yo vamos a San Mungo.

—No hay problema —repuso la chica y sacudió un poco la suciedad de su capa —ahora debo regresar al Callejón.

—Bien.

Draco quería gritar y golpear algo, quería decirles que no tenían derecho a decidir por él, ni a planear lo que haría o cuando lo haría. Pero no fue capaz de moverse cuando Hermione se apartó de la puerta y Tonks salió por ella. Tampoco opuso resistencia cuando sintió la cálida mano de la chica sobre la suya, retirándole la varita. Supo que había desperdiciado su oportunidad de huir y se sintió rabioso, a la vez que extrañamente aliviado.

—Malfoy —musitó Hermione y se quedó en silencio, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar unas palabras que pudieran ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo. Tenía la frente arrugada en un gesto de tristeza y le acariciaba un brazo rítmicamente con su mano buena, sedándolo.

Draco sabía que sólo quería ayudarle, pero en ese momento no soportaba la compasión que leía en sus ojos. No soportaba cualquier tipo de contacto humano. No soportaba ver reflejados sus sentimientos en el rostro de ella. Necesitaba estar solo.

Y una buena cantidad de alcohol.

Sin mediar palabra, Draco se adentró en las cocinas y cerró de un portazo.

* * *

Hermione abrió el grifo de la ducha y observó el agua corriendo durante unos segundos con expresión ausente. Se sentía agotada, completamente agotada y deprimida. No sabía qué hacer y no soportaba esa incertidumbre. A ella siempre le había gustado saberlo todo para tener la situación controlada, ahora sus manos parecían pequeñas para abarcar todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Intuía que lo mejor era dejar solo a Malfoy durante un rato para que asimilara la idea. Él no era de ese tipo de personas que se sentían mejor cuando hablaban de lo que les sucedía, tampoco de las que buscaban un hombro en que llorar. Era del tipo de personas que se guardaban sus problemas y nunca los exteriorizaban hasta que les volvían locos.

De vez en cuando tenía momentos de debilidad en los que revelaba más de lo que después le habría gustado –Hermione estaba convencida de ello –pero sólo lo hacía cuando él quería. No importaba cuanto le insistiera o apremiara Hermione, si él no quería hablar no lo haría.

Y sinceramente, tampoco creía que hablar sirviera de nada. No sabía que se suponía que debía hacer ella en esa situación. ¿Decirle que lo sentía? ¿Asegurarle que todo iba a ir bien? ¿Darle un abrazo?

Desanimada, Hermione se desnudó y sintió que no era capaz de respirar cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía un poco de sangre en la manga de su sucia sudadera. Y no era suya.

Supuso que alguno de los heridos que habían llegado a San Mungo y que se habían chocado con ella habían dejado su huella en la tela, y el recuerdo de todas esas personas, sangrantes, aturdidas, hizo que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. El locutor de la radio había hablado de casi una docena de muertos civiles, más tres aurores y un mortifago. Unas dieciséis personas muertas en unos minutos.

De golpe y plumazo, sin más. Los aurores y ese mortífago habían muerto luchando por una causa, en cierto modo se podía decir que lo habían elegido. ¿Pero y todos esos civiles? ¿Ese matrimonio con tres niños pequeños que no paraban de llorar que Hermione vio en San Mungo? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos aparte de estar en el lugar y el momento equivocados para merecer verse afectados por esa guerra?

La guerra los implicaba a todos, fueran cuales fueran sus creencias o bandos. No había espectadores, todos formaban parte de esa horrible situación.

La Señora Black enloquecida, tanta gente herida, ninguna noticia de Fred y George...

Cuando Hermione se metió en la bañera estaba llorando. Pensó en Harry y Ron y se preguntó cómo estarían y si les iría bien su misión. Ahora comprendía realmente hasta que punto era importante que tuvieran éxito.

Porque miles de vidas dependían de ellos.

* * *

Hermione se frotó la nuca con una toalla para secarse la humedad y salió del baño con el albornoz. Se detuvo unos segundos en silencio para ver si escuchaba algún sonido en la habitación de Malfoy pero al no oír nada supuso que debía seguir encerrado en la cocina. Con gesto triste entró en su habitación.

Estaba poniéndose el pijama cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en el cristal de la ventana. Hermione dio un respingo y corrió a apartar las cortinas para ver a una lechuza grisácea con un rollo de pergamino atado a una de sus patitas. Abrió la ventana con rapidez y la lechuza se posó en el alfeizar y tendió una de sus patas a Hermione. Ella desató rápidamente el pergamino y lo desplegó.

Era una nota de la Señora Weasley.

_"Hermione, _

Fred y George están bien. Tienen un par de rasguños pero nada más grave –gracias a Merlín –. Como supuse, en cuanto escucharon el jaleo salieron a ayudar a los aurores pero por suerte no les ocurrió nada. He visto a Madame Malkin y aunque estaba inconsciente los medimagos me dijeron que se pondría bien. Tom, el del Caldero Chorreante, también salió herido pero no tiene nada serio. He visto a varios conocidos aquí...la Señora Stone perdió a su marido y los medimagos tuvieron que sedarla porque se volvió loca de dolor...

_Todo esto es horrible... –_había un manchón de tinta que Hermione interpretó como una lagrima y a partir de ahí la caligrafía era irregular y temblorosa_ –No he visto a Narcissa Black pero los gemelos estaban cuando la trajeron. Dijeron que parecía ida... pobre mujer y pobre Malfoy..._

_Arthur se ha aparecido un momento y nos ha dicho que van a cerrar el Callejón Diagon al público por una temporada mientras reparan los destrozos e instauran nuevas medidas de seguridad así que Fred y George se vendrán conmigo a la Madriguera. Puedes pasarte por la Madriguera cuando quieras, y Arthur y yo te pedimos que fuera de eso, salgas lo menos posible de casa. _

_Te escribiré o contactaré por la Red Flu contigo cuando sepa algo más, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Cuídate y cuida del chico, ahora_ _está realmente solo._

Atentamente, Molly Weasley."

Hermione se tapó los labios con una mano para que dejaran temblarle y se las apañó como pudo para aguantar las lágrimas. La última frase de la Señora Weasley le había hecho polvo.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y decidió que ya le había dejado a Malfoy bastante intimidad. Y si no, no le importaba. Necesitaba verle.

Dejó la carta de la Señora Weasley sobre la mesilla de noche y salió de la habitación rumbo a las cocinas. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo se detuvo para ver si escuchaba algún sonido proveniente de las cocinas, pero sólo oyó silencio. Asustada y alarmada, Hermione irrumpió en la cocina pero se quedó paralizada en el segundo escalón.

Malfoy estaba allí, no había huido como había llegado a pensar. Pero tenía un aspecto horrible y en la mesa a la que estaba sentado, Hermione contó dos botellas casi vacías de whisky de fuego más otra medio llena que sostenía precariamente con una mano.

—Malfoy —murmuró asombrada —¿estás...

—¿Trompa? —sugirió él, solícito, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol lo que resaltaba su increíble tono grisáceo. Por un segundo sintió que se quedaba sin aliento —Lo estoy. Pero no demasiado, aún no te veo doble —se detuvo unos segundos para dar un largo trago y mirándola con amargura añadió —Aunque es mejor así. No creo que pudiera sobrevivir a dos Hermiones Granger.

Tenía el pelo completamente revuelto, como si se hubiera pasado la mano por él docenas de veces. Los primeros botones de su camisa estaban desabotonados y se había subido las mangas hasta el codo, descubriendo sus blancos antebrazos y la marca oscura de su muñeca. Se sentaba en un taburete haciendo equilibrios sobre las dos patas traseras con la espalda apoyada en la pared. A Hermione le recordó a Sirius y pensó que después de todo si se parecían en algo.

—Dame la botella —dijo acercándose y tendiendo una mano para que él le entregara la bebida —ya has bebido suficiente.

—¿Acaso me ves inconsciente? —repuso él arrastrando las palabras más de lo habitual como efecto del alcohol. No obstante, pronunciaba perfectamente —Hasta que no lo esté no habré bebido lo suficiente, gracias.

Hermione resolvió que era inútil tratar de razonar con un borracho, y más con un borracho enloquecido de dolor, así que con un movimiento rápido, le quitó la botella logrando que Malfoy perdiera su precario equilibrio y casi se cayera al suelo junto con el taburete.

Afortunadamente, se recuperó pronto y volvió a la posición anterior observando a Hermione y la botella que sostenía con un brillo despiadadamente burlón en los ojos enrojecidos.

—Si vas a emborracharte, más vale que te alejes de mí —dijo —Hoy no estoy en condiciones de apartarme de ti si me provocas, Granger.

Hermione se sintió como si le hubiera dado una bofetada y deseó que la tierra le tragara a la vez. Se moría de vergüenza bajo su mirada descarada sólo de recordar la noche de su borrachera y todo lo que había hecho. Y por si fuera poco, rememorar su comentario –prácticamente amenaza –de que cuando le hiciera el amor quería que ella lo recordara, no ayudaba mucho.

En esa frase iba implícita que eso sucedería tarde o temprano con total seguridad, y eso más que irritarla por su presunción la asustaba. Tal vez porque tenía miedo de que fuera posible.

Mortificada, se acercó al fregadero y vació el resto de ron que quedaba en la botella ignorando al chico.

—¿No vas a beber? Qué decepción —la aguijoneó Malfoy, y Hermione tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para volverse hacia él como si no se estuviera planteado si sería posible morirse de vergüenza —En ese caso, ya puedes lárgate. No necesito público.

—Mañana estarás hecho polvo cuando vayas a ver a tu madre —le regañó ella, luchando desesperadamente por aparentar seriedad.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó él amargamente —¿acaso crees que lo notará?

—Tal vez ella no, pero sí todo el mundo que te vea haciendo eses y piense que eres Tonks.

—Un segundo —pidió él —¿Es que tengo cara de que me importe?

Hermione frunció el ceño, comenzaba a molestarse.

—Tonks te está haciendo un favor y tú...

—En realidad —la interrumpió Draco —te lo está haciendo a ti. Eres tú la que ha montado todo eso.

—Pues perdóname por querer evitar que mueras o te encarcelen —replicó ella, definitivamente enfadada.

—Oh —Draco se llevó una mano al pecho con artificio y arrugó los labios en una fingida mueca de dolor —Deberían hacerte un monumento en agradecimiento a tu bondad, o mejor aún, tendrían que canonizarte.

Hermione apretó los labios, dolida. Sabía que él lo estaba pasando mal, pero era realmente desesperante intentar ayudarle y que él se burlara de sus esfuerzos.

—¿Sabes? Cuando estás borracho eres un auténtico cabrón —le dijo, herida.

Draco enlazó las manos detrás de su nuca y se balanceó en la silla con aire desafiante.

—El alcohol sólo acentúa, pequeña —dijo con jactancia —Lo soy siempre.

—No sé cómo puede soportarte la gente cuando estás borracho.

—Generalmente me soportan muy bien. De hecho, suelen gritar de placer mientras me soportan —afirmó con desenfado y los ojos cargados de maldad fijos en la chica. Hermione se sintió como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo justo en la mitad del pecho. El muy cerdo.

—Qué pena que yo no sea una de ellas porque no te aguanto —replicó y se dispuso a abandonar las cocinas dignamente, pero antes de salir escuchó la voz de Malfoy.

—Lo serás.

La puerta se cerró sonoramente tras ella y Hermione se quedó parada en el hall, sintiéndose estúpida por las lágrimas de rabia que habían acudido a sus ojos. Había sido realmente cruel con ella.

Sabía que le molestaba que le hablara de sus conquistas y no sólo lo había hecho jactándose de cuánto las había hecho disfrutar, sino que encima la había tratado como si fuera una más de ellas. No sin antes burlarse de todos sus esfuerzos.

Trató de decirse que todo se debía al alcohol y al dolor que estaba pasando por lo que le había sucedido a su madre. Eso justificaba que fuera tan desgradable con ella sin ninguna razón. Pero no podía largarse y dejarle ahí, emborrachándose hasta perder el sentido.

Resuelta, se dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en las cocinas. Malfoy regresaba de la despensa con una botella de licor de manzana y alzó una ceja sarcásticamente al verla al pie de las escaleras.

—¿Has cambiado de idea? —dijo con maliciosa ironía.

—No —Hermione se envaró, ofendida —He venido a llevarte a la cama.

—Qué directa —se mofó él quitando el tapón de la botella con los dientes y escupiéndolo lejos. Después dio un largo trago y miró a Hermione con los ojos velados por el alcohol —¿Se trata de uno de esos rollos feministas? ¿Me follarás tú a mí y no al revés?

Hermione sintió que el color subía a toda la piel de su rostro, posiblemente hasta la frente, y lo miró escandalizada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan vulgar y tan...desagradable?

—No voy a... —titubeó y le miró de arriba abajo con aire remilgado —Te llevaré hasta tu cama para que duermas la borrachera y después me iré. Vamos.

Hermione creyó que Draco se dirigía dócilmente hacia la puerta, pero en lugar de eso, volvió a tomar asiento en el taburete y se propulsó hacia atrás para sostenerse sólo sobre dos patas.

—No —dijo y dio un largo trago al licor de manzana.

Hermione sintió deseos de estrangularlo y lo asesinó con la mirada, analizando sus opciones. Tratar de llevarle a la fuerza estaba descartado, él podría echársela al hombro sin ningún esfuerzo y ella ni siquiera podía usar el brazo derecho. La magia tampoco le parecía muy buena opción, en lugar de llevarlo levitando podría estamparlo contra el techo –lo cual en esos momentos no le parecía muy mala idea – y desde luego, no pensaba rogarle.

Draco la miró con una sonrisilla maliciosa, como si supiera exactamente lo que estaba pensando, y ese gesto fue precisamente lo que hizo que Hermione perdiera la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Sin pensarlo dos veces le dio una patada a una de las dos patas del taburete sobre las que se sostenía haciendo equilibrios el chico, que se volcó arrojándolo al suelo. Draco se quedó despatarrado, boca arriba, y su botella de licor se alejó rodando por el suelo de piedra. Hermione se colocó a sus pies con un brazo en jarra y le lanzó una mirada severa.

—Levántate de una vez, venga.

Draco la miró durante unos segundos totalmente pasmado, como si no se creyera lo que acababa de suceder.

—¿Me has... —comenzó.

—Sí, y volveré a hacerlo si me obligas.

Posiblemente sólo se debía al momentáneo impacto de que la mojigata de Hermione Granger le hubiera arrojado al suelo, pero el hecho es que Draco se levantó semi aturdido y cuando ella le agarró por la muñeca y tiró de él con autoridad, simplemente se dejó llevar fuera de las cocinas.

La siguió dócilmente durante un tramo de escaleras antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Si ella quería llevarle a la habitación, dejaría que lo hiciera, pero no pensaba ponérselo fácil. Para empezar, decidió que iba a tropezarse y fingió trastabillar en un escalón y perder el equilibrio. Eso no hubiera tenido mayor importancia de no ser por que para compensar su pérdida de equilibrio se agarró a una parte concreta de la anatomía de Granger que quedaba a su alcance al estar ella un par de escalones por encima.

Hermione soltó un grito y se apartó de las manos de Malfoy como si le hubiera pinchado con un clavo. Furiosa se volvió hacia élm que se había apoyado contra una de las paredes de las escaleras para no caerse –su equilibrio no era demasiado bueno a pesar de haber fingido el tropiezo –tratando de contener la risa y parecer inocente ante la expresión colérica y escandalizada de la chica.

—¿Cómo... —cogió aire, demasiado furiosa para hablar —Tú...¡¿qué demonios haces?

Draco soltó una risilla al ver sus mejillas completamente coloradas y extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba en un gesto de inocencia.

—Me caía —dijo llanamente.

—¿Y tuviste que agarrarte a mi...ahí? —le cuestionó ella con una expresión de ira tal, que Draco se preguntó si no le enviaría escaleras debajo de una patada.

—Bueno, era lo que más sobresalía, ¿sabes?

Hermione lo asesinó con la mirada, con el puño apretado, mientras echaba aire por la nariz como un toro apunto de embestir.

—Da gracias a que estás borracho y a que mañana no recordarás nada, porque sino te ibas a enterar.

—Es el alcohol —Draco trató de adoptar una expresión compungida —me vuelve lujurioso —y acompañó su frase de una mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de la chica. Hermione se sintió tan violenta que apunto estuvo de tratar de cubrirse con un brazo, pero optó por darse media vuelta y seguir subiendo las escaleras con aire digno después de ladrarle un "_vamos_".

Ascendió a zancadas casi un tramo de escaleras antes de darse cuenta de que Malfoy no se había movido de la pared en la que estaba apoyado y sintió que sus más primitivos instintos asesinos afloraban.

—¿A qué esperas? ¿Por qué no te mueves, Malfoy?

—No sé si lo has notado, pero no puedo subir las escaleras yo solo, Granger.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos para fulminarle con una mirada y comenzó a golpear el suelo con la punta de un pie, llena de impaciencia y nervios. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Dejarle ahí y largarse? Lo más posible era que acabara cayendo por las escaleras y descoyuntándose.

Haciendo de tripas corazón, Hermione deshizo lo andando y bajó hasta donde estaba Malfoy.

—Está bien, te ayudaré —dijo entre dientes —pero las manos quietas, ¿está claro?

—Como el vozka —repuso él prestamente. Hermione le miró con desconfianza antes de rodear su cintura con su brazo bueno. Draco le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y posó gran parte de su peso sobre la chica, disfrutando de hacerla empequeñecer unos centímetros bajo su carga.

Hermione consiguió subir un escalón con gran esfuerzo, aunque le hubiera resultado más sencillo dejarse aplastar por el chico. Malfoy se movía lo justo para que no se cayeran escaleras abajo, por lo que después de cinco escalones, Hermione estaba agotada. Tampoco le ayudaba demasiado el hecho de que él hubiera empezado a entonar una tonadilla bastante obscena acerca del encuentro de un joven mago y una hermosa veela en un bosque apartado, que le iniciaría en los "placeres mundanos". De vez en cuando, Draco le explicaba alguna frase o palabra de la canción particularmente pornográfica por si ella no lo había entendido.

Después de un tramo de escaleras, Hermione estaba completamente exhausta y profundamente horrorizada por la picante canción. Harta, apoyó a Malfoy contra la pared y sacó su varita. Después lo sujetó –o algo así –con su mano derecha y agitó la vara de madera.

Malfoy contuvo una retahíla de tacos cuando ambos se aparecieron en su habitación, no había contado con que ella usaría la magia. Claro, como él se veía obligado a vivir como un jodido muggle... No obstante, decidió quemar su último cartucho, y se apoyó a ella como si estuviera tremendamente mareado por la aparición y apenas pudiera sostenerse en pie.

Hermione se tambaleó y casi cayeron al suelo, pero al final consiguió arrastrarlo hacia la cama. Su plan era arrojarlo allí, quitarle los zapatos y largarse, pero cuando se inclinó sobre la cama para dejar caer a Malfoy, él no la soltó y se vio impelida hacia el colchón con él.

Como si se hubiera caído en un lago de agua helada, Hermione intentó salir a toda velocidad pero Draco la inmovilizó pasándole una pierna sobre las rodillas y un brazo por la cintura. Por si fuera poco, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho como si fuera su almohada y cerró los ojos.

—¡Malfoy! —chilló Hermione completamente tensa, enfada e incómoda —¡Quítate de encima y déjame salir!

Sólo alcanzaba a ver la cabeza rubia del chico, pero a juzgar por el sonido profundo de su respiración, Hermione se percató horrorizada de que él se había dormido. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien pudiera dormirse tan rápido?

Pues al demonio con él y sus sueños. Si no podía quitárselo de encima por sus propios medios, lo despertaría. Primero trató de apartarle el brazo, pero en cuanto logró retirarlo unos centímetros, él la aferró con fuerza y la estrechó más contra su cuerpo, reacomodándose en parte encima de ella.

Hermione se estaba volviendo loca de vergüenza por la situación. Aunque sabía que él estaba dormido, eso no impedía que se sintiera increíblemente violenta. Era la primera vez que estaba en la cama con un chico, aunque fuera en un sentido más literal que figurado. Y ese chico era Draco Malfoy.

Borracho para más inri. Y ya le había metido mano, tenía razones para desconfiar.

A la desesperada, forcejeó con él tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero sólo lograba que él la apretara y estrujara más y más, así que resolvió quedarse quieta.

Trató de tranquilizarse y analizar la situación fríamente. No podía quitárselo de encima y sus intentos sólo lograban que la sujetara con más fuerza. Su varita se le había caído al suelo cuando Malfoy se había apoyado sorpresivamente en ella, así que usar la magia estaba descartado.

Tendría que despertarle, por mucho que una parte se negara. Necesitaba dormir después de la fuerte noticia que había recibido y Hermione sentía tener que despertarle, pero no pensaba quedarse toda la noche en su cama. Ni loca.

—Malfoy —siseó agitándole un hombro —Despiértate de una vez, por Merlín.

Pero él no se despertó, no. Simplemente emitió un ruidito placentero y se enredó más a ella. La chica trató de despertarle de distintas maneras, desde gritando su nombre a tirándole del pelo pero el resultado fue el mismo: nada.

Hermione se dio cuenta de lo rígida que estaba e intentó relajar un poco el cuerpo, sabiendo que era inútil seguir intentándolo. Tendría que quedarse allí, durmiendo con él. Y Merlín sabía que ella también necesitaba descansar. Su día había sido muy largo.

Cerró los ojos y las imágenes del hombre volando por los aires que había visto en el Callejón Diagon la asaltaron. Volvió a recordar las explosiones, el rayo que golpeó a Madame Malkin y la familia que vio en San Mungo y sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos cerrados. Pero justo en ese instante, Malfoy se movió un poco y la sujetó con más fuerza por la cintura, y Hermione se sintió extrañamente confortada. Allí, bajo el peso de parte de su cuerpo, con la cabeza sobre su corazón y un brazo estrechándola, Hermione se sintió protegida. Y cómoda. No podía negar que era agradable sentirle tan cerca y poder olerle impunemente.

Tal vez fuera porque se estaba quedando dormida lentamente, tal vez consecuencia de todos los fuertes sucesos de ese día, pero en esos momentos, Hermione era capaz de reconocerse que sentía algo por Malfoy. Fuera lo que fuera.

Alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo con cariño un par de veces, hasta que el sueño la venció. Cuando Draco sintió la mano de la chica detenerse sobre su pelo, supo que se había dormido y sus labios se plegaron en una sonrisa de lado.

* * *

El amanecer les sorprendió dormidos.

Hermione abrió los ojos cuando los primeros rayos de sol comenzaron a colarse por el hueco entre las pesadas cortinas verde botella de la habitación de Malfoy, cayendo sobre su rostro. Parpadeó un par de veces y trató de desperezarse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que algo se lo impedía. Mejor dicho, alguien.

Al ver a Malfoy enredado en ella, Hermione sintió como el calor golpeaba sus mejillas, enrojeciéndolas. Todo había parecido diferente la noche anterior cuando ella estaba tan cansada y él tan borracho pero ahora, a la luz del día, ya no.

Porque tenía miedo y lo tenía porque se encontraba increíblemente a gusto así. Y porque por un momento pensó que sería agradable despertar así cada día.

Se estaba volviendo loca. Debía ser culpa de esa colonia suya que olía tan condenadamente bien. Pero por mucho que le hubiera quedado quedarse un rato más así, rodeada de su aroma y su calor, no podía hacerlo. Tonks llegaría de un momento a otro.

Pensó en despertar a Malfoy pero decidió salir de la cama primero. Tal vez, si tenía suerte, él no recordaría nada y ella actuaría como si eso nunca hubiera sucedido. Y todos felices.

Contuvo una exclamación de alivio cuando fue capaz de quitarse el brazo del chico de encima. Después, lo más sigilosa y quieta que pudo, se arrastró por la cama hasta el borde del colchón. Estuvo apunto de caer y darse un buen golpe, pero logró salir de la cama sin ningún daño.

Una vez en pie, se frotó los ojos, se desperezó y alisó el pijama pensado en cómo despertar a Malfoy y huir a la vez. Al final, cogió un cojín y se lo lanzó a toda la cara desde la puerta de su habitación.

—¡Despierta, vamos! —le apremió con autoridad. Era fácil decirlo estando tan lejos de él y con una vía de escape inmediata. Cuando escuchó las maldiciones que Malfoy comenzó a soltar apartando el cojín de un manotazo, Hermione dio su labor por terminada y se fue a su cuarto a vestirse.

Hermione y Tonks estaban desayunando en la cocina cuando Malfoy bajó recién duchado, más pálido de la habitual y con los ojos enrojecidos. Tonks se dio cuenta de inmediato de que había estado bebiendo, pero se cuidó de hacer ningún comentario.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó echando un vistazo a su reloj —tengo que estar en el ministerio dentro de poco más de una hora. Y de cualquier modo, sólo pude escaquear una poción multijugos, así que tienes una hora para ir a San Mungo y volver.

Draco asintió con gesto inexpresivo. Hermione no podía leer lo que había en sus ojos enrojecidos, pero parecían velados por una capa de escarcha.

Tonks sacó un frasquito con la poción, lo posó en la mesa y lo empujó con una mano hacia donde estaba Draco. No apuntó bien y el frasco hubiera caído al suelo –a unos dos metros de Draco –si el chico no hubiera tenido suficientes reflejos y lo hubiera cogido. La aurora se encogió de hombros con un gesto de disculpa.

—Te he dejado algo de mi ropa en el salón —explicó.

—¿Tu ropa?

—Claro, no pensarás que voy a ir vestida a San Mungo como si fuera un capo de la mafia.

—¿Un qué? —gruñó Draco.

—Olvídalo —Tonks hizo un gesto con una mano como para barrer lo que había dicho —Simplemente no puedo ir vestida de hombre. Y por cierto, cuando te transformes, no mires nada que no debas —lo amenazó con un índice la chica.

Draco alzó una ceja con desdén.

—Descuida —dijo y desapareció con el frasco en la mano.

Hermione y Tonks se quedaron en silencio cuando ella –o él –entró de nuevo en las cocinas. Llevaba unos vaqueros con rotos de Tonks y una camiseta ancha con un estampado psicodélico muy hippie. Hasta ahí todo parecía normal, pero cuando uno se fijaba en la expresión de enojo y humillación del rostro de la chica y su manera de andar –un troll hubiera parecido más femenino –podía ver fácilmente a Malfoy bajo su apariencia de mujer.

—Como digáis algo —dijo con la voz de Tonks pero manteniendo su inconfundible toque de hastío —Os mataré, ¿está claro?

—Por supuesto —respondió la verdadera Tonks tratando de contener la risa sin mucho éxito —pero yo no ando así.

—¿Así como? —espetó Draco a la defensiva.

—Pues como si estuviera pisando cucarachas y quisiera apartar a gente invisible con mis movimientos de hombros.

—Yo no ando así.

—Sí lo haces.

—No lo hago.

—Pues yo creo...

—Chicas —intervino Hermione y tuvo que contener una risilla al ver la expresión de la falsa Tonks al oír que le había llamado "chica" —chica y chico —añadió para apaciguarle —dejadlo ya. Malfoy, Tonks tiene algo de razón. Deberías andar de un modo más...femenino, ¿entiendes? Y tampoco hables con voz tan grave, procura hablar como...

—¿Una nena? —sugirió él con aparente calma, aunque era evidente que ardía de furia. Lo cual a Hermione le resultaba muy gracioso. Nunca había visto a "Tonks" enfadada y sus expresiones de enojo era un reflejo que las de Malfoy. Pensó que ella le hubiera reconocido bajo esa apariencia aunque no supiera nada. Ya conocía cada uno de sus gestos y movimientos.

Y eso era preocupante.

—Ahora eres una chica, primo —le recordó Tonks con una amplia sonrisa —más concretamente, yo, recuérdalo. De cada cuatro palabras que digo, tres no son tacos, tampoco camino como si fuera la reina del universo ni hablo como si todo el mundo fuera inferior a mí. Si ves a alguien que me conoce y te habla, dile que tienes prisa y que no puedo revelar detalles sobre lo ocurrido ayer, que es confidencial. Y si es alguien del ministerio, dile que nos veremos allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco no se molestó en contestar, y miró a Hermione ordenándole silenciosamente que se diera prisa. La chica se puso en pie con celeridad y se acercó a él.

—Mucha suerte —les deseó Tonks y bostezó sonoramente —Creo que mientras me echaré un sueñecito, no he dormido mucho esta noche.

—Usa mi habitación —le ofreció Hermione —Kreacher ha embrujado todas las demás y las camas no se paran quietas.

—Vaya, que interesante. Veré si puedo arreglarlo. Y ahora daos prisa, tenéis menos de una hora.

Hermione asintió y tomando a la malhumorada falsa Tonks por un hombro, ambos se aparecieron.

* * *

_Hola chicas!_

Me ha costado sudor y lagrimas acabar el capítulo y el final no me ha gustado demasiado. Por lo menos ha sido más largo, aunque no sé si eso es bueno o malo. A mitad me quedé sin pilas. Ahora que por fin tengo un poco de tiempo para escribir, mis musas deciden irse de vacaciones ¬¬ En fin. Repasándolo un poco hemos descubierto varias cosas como por ejemplo que fue Snape quien dejó escapar a Draco, por lo tanto ya conocemos uno de los dos errores que mencionó Voldemort en aquel acantilado -el otro se deduce-. Después, ha aparecido Tonks para revelarnos que sucedió con Narcissa. No la he matado, pero digamos que la pobre no ha salido...ilesa. En el próximo capítulo veremos más. Después, Hermione ha ideado un plan para que Draco pueda verla y como habéis viesto, es nada más y nada menos, que se convierta en Tonks. Entre tanto, Draco se ha agarrado una buena por eso de ahogar las penas y se lo ha hecho pasar muy mal a Hermione xD pobrecilla, pero al final han acabado durmiendo juntos. Y ahora, el pobre Draco se ha tenido que convertir en Tonks xDDD no se vosotras, pero sólo de imaginarmelo ya me rio. En el siguiente capítulo veremos cómo les va en su excursión a San Mungo.

Cuando decía que haría algo raro me refería precisamenta a convertir en Tonks a Draco, posiblemente nadie lo haya hecho antes y la verdad es que es raro de narices imaginárselo como una chica ¿verdad?

Amber, creo que tienes razón y Bellatrix llamaba a Narcissa Cissy, pero es que no me gusta nada "Cissy", me parece muy cursi, así que lo dejé en Cissa. Y Sweet, en la versión de Salamandra creo que Narcisa se escribe con una sola s, pero en inglés con dos y me gusta más así ;)

Repito, Viktor si va a aparecer y no tardará mucho, pero tendréis que esperar.

Y no temáis por los gemelos nunca cuando yo escriba xD Amo demasiado a **George** para hacerle nada, y a Fred también le tengo cariño. Me gustan mucho más que Draco y Hermione. Aunque sea paradójico, ellos dos no son de mis personajes favoritos, sólo son sobre los que más me gusta escribir ;)

Por cierto, para las que no lo sepan, _follar_ es una manera vulgar y bastante ruda de referirse al acto sexual. No se me ocurría ninguna palabra del castellano neutro con la misma fuerza.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, no habría llegado hasta aquí sin él :)

Mis gracias especiales para las que dejaron r&r en el anterior:

_mani-weasley, Amber;), Xgirl1, Barbara Nakamura, umiko, galletaa, , Little Pandora, pekelitrell, harrymaniatica, sonylee, Silver-Plated, Zorion, Estefi, Jules, oromalfoy, Dubhesigrid, Vero Felton mx, Kapu Way, Zephyr Potter, Rominitap Moon, Veroli, PauMalfoy, Chepita1990, NiTa, Adi Felton, naialablack, annkora, dark annie, PigMy, Nayade, Nyah Sahar, Euridicee.e, maria, selegna, Siara Love, Sweet ;), Klass2008, Kris Hart, tifanny, Nimue Tarrazo, , Esmeralda, Lyann Jade, Angeles Radcliffe, Lna, Azuran-dark Angel, paulina malfoy, monica, Arsami, Tanaril ;), nazath, Thea, Soe;), ana88, maferdarg, kMi, Peke-Weasley, gala zoel, annie.1318, Edoras, Lara evans, naru, nataly ;), Sombra;), Charlotte-Moony, Clover Potter, Paola Dunkelheit, Andrux, Yezzie, El Collar de Perlas, Sweet Nini, Yanhira, LOREE, NarA, Almendra, Maki Nirnaeth, Amarissima, Hermi SsS, Desi ;), mariapotter2002 y Angelix ;)_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) os tire a la cama con él y no os deje salir -mujajaja-


	31. Bellatrix y su misión

**o0o Recomendación Musical**: _A Different Kind of Pain_ - Cold

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Bellatrix y su misión (Editado)**

San Mungo apestaba a desinfectante y a falsa tranquilidad cuando Draco y Hermione se aparecieron en la sala de espera. Había sólo una anciana, encogida en un rincón y una pareja que hablaba en voz muy baja, como si temieran perturbar el descanso de los pacientes.

Completamente diferente a la tarde anterior, cuando Hermione había estado ahí. Para la ocasión, habían colocado una ancha mesa de madera con archivadores que contenían las listas de los pacientes y las respectivas habitaciones en las que estaban ingresados. Hermione suponía que habían tomado esa medida para que los numerosos familiares que acudieran de visita al hospital lo tuvieran más sencillo para encontrar a sus seres queridos ingresados.

Draco se quedó mirando los registros, incapaz de dar un paso adelante, hasta que sintió cómo Hermione le tiraba de la manga de su hortera camiseta de colorines y lo arrastraba hacia allí. Contuvo la respiración mientras ella revisaba las listas, deslizando su índice derecho de nombre en nombre.

Hermione había descubierto esta mañana que ya era capaz de mover los dedos derechos con relativa habilidad, aunque no podía ejercer demasiada presión. Deliberadamente, se obligó a ignorar la relación entre ese hecho y la noche pasada con Malfoy, mientras buscaba el nombre de Narcissa Black.

—Aquí está. Habitación 1221, individual.

—¿Indivi...dual? —preguntó Draco con una voz tan áspera que no pareció la de Tonks.

—A mí también me extraña, cuando estuve aquí compartí habitación con más enfermos. También el Señor Weasley. Alguien debe de haberle pagado una habitación privada.

Draco tenía una ligera idea de quién podía haberlo hecho, pero no tenía ganas de compartirlo con Hermione. A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de hablar. Enlazar dos palabras le costaría un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Mientras caminaban hacia la habitación de su madre, Draco trató de no pensar en nada. De lo contrario se volvería loco. Intentó centrarse en cosas que le irritaban para poder tener el control sobre sus sentimientos. Por ejemplo esos jodidos pantalones vaqueros. No podía imaginar cómo alguien podía caminar femeninamente con algo tan ajustado que de habérselo puesto un hombre hubiera inutilizado su capacidad fecundadora para siempre.

Además, cada vez que veía "su reflejo" en alguno de los espejos que adornaban ciertas paredes del hospital, Draco tenía que contener una mueca de desagrado al ver su pelo rubio fosforito. ¿Acaso Tonks podía llevar algo más llamativo y vulgar?

Y a ella le sentaba mucho peor la resaca que a él. Las huellas de la borrachera se notaban más en el rostro en forma de corazón de la chica que en el suyo. Por supuesto, aunque tuvieran sangre en común, él era mucho más refinado. Para completar su aspecto ridículo y extravagante, Draco se dio cuenta de que Tonks llevaba los restos de algo que posiblemente había sido esmalte violeta en las uñas. ¿Es qué esa mujer no podía hacer las cosas bien? O pintadas o despintadas. Su madre la encontraría muy ordinaria sin ninguna duda.

Al pensar en su madre, Draco sintió que el pesado dolor de cabeza con el que se había levantado, aumentaba. Se sentía como si durante el sueño le hubieran metido una bola de plomo en el cráneo. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a un ritmo dolorosamente acelerado y su respiración era superficial. Su estomago estaba revuelto pero no sabía si por la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido el día anterior o por los nervios. Estaba tenso y cada paso que daba le costaba más.

Tal vez se debiera a que en el fondo tenía miedo de ver a su madre en esas condiciones. Ella siempre había sido una mujer elegante, refinada, altiva. Perfectamente autosuficiente y capaz.

Verla reducida a un cuerpo sano sin alma sería realmente horrible y doloroso. No se le ocurrían palabras para describir la sensación de angustia que experimentaba. No sabía si podría soportar ver a su madre trastornada sin derrumbarse.

Estaba tan hundido en sus lúgubres y desagradables pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando Hermione le dio un apretón en la muñeca para indicarle que ya habían llegado a la habitación 1221. Draco miró la puerta plateada sintiéndose mareado, débil y enfermo. No podía hacerlo. No podría cruzar al otro lado y ver a su madre destruida.

Hermione había pensado acompañar a Draco hasta la habitación y después esperar fuera para dejarle intimidad en el reencuentro con su madre, pero parecía tan aturdido y desvalido que sintió el impulso de abrazarlo. Logró contenerse, pero no pudo resistirse a tomarle una mano con fuerza, para tratar de imprimirle ánimos. Él la miró a través de los ojos oscuros de Tonks con tal tristeza, que Hermione casi pudo vislumbrar su rostro bajo el de su prima. Le dio un apretón afectuoso en la mano y decidió abrir ella la puerta, ya que él no parecía muy capaz.

Lo primero que vieron fue a Narcissa, sentada en un elegante sillón de cuero negro en el centro de la habitación. Parecía tranquila, inmóvil, con la vista perdida en algún punto indefinido, como una estatua de carne y hueso. Pero no estaba sola. Junto a ella había una joven con el uniforme verde lima de los sanadores y un gorrito de lana en la cabeza, que cepillaba con esmero el sedoso cabello rubio ceniza de Narcissa. Al verles, dejó el cepillo en una mesilla y se acercó a ellos.

—Hermione Granger, ¿verdad? ¿Me recuerdas?

—Sí —musitó Hermione reconociendo en ella a la chica que la había atendido el día anterior cuando llegó al hospital —pero no recuerdo tu nombre.

—No te lo dije —la chica sonrió débilmente —Soy Devany Apeldty y me han encargado cuidar a la Señora Malfoy. ¿Sois familiares?—preguntó.

—Tonks sí —explicó Hermione. Draco parecía completamente ajeno a la conversación, con los ojos clavados en su madre y una expresión de dolor indescriptible. Hacía semanas que no la veía y además de su aire ausente, su madre estaba bastante desmejorada. Más pálida, más delgada, más envejecida. Y sabía que era por él.

—Tonks —murmuró Devany y se volvió hacia la chica —Claro, ahora lo recuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Hermione tuvo que asestarle un suave codazo a Draco para que prestara atención a la chica. La miró unos segundos y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para rescatar las palabras que ella le había dirigido segundos atrás.

—¿Debería? —dijo al cabo con un hilo de voz, bastante parecido a la voz real de Tonks.

—Bueno, íbamos a la misma casa cuando estábamos en Hogwarts. Pero tú ibas unos cursos por delante de mí. No tiene importancia.

—¿Cómo está mi m...tía? —preguntó Draco con la misma voz estrangulada.

—Bueno... —Devany se acercó a Narcissa y apoyó las manos en el respaldo del sillón mirándola con tristeza —fue una de las últimas en llegar después del ataque al Callejón. La mayor parte del tiempo está ausente, otras veces se acerca hasta la ventana y mira por ella como si buscara a alguien. De vez en cuando dice algo pero poco tienen sentido. No responde cuando le hablo y la mayoría de las veces no parece notar que estoy aquí.

Hermione notó como la mano de Malfoy temblaba ligeramente entre la suya.

—¿Y qué han dicho los medimagos? ¿Tiene posibilidad de recuperación? ¿Le estáis dando algún tratamiento? —preguntó Hermione, con un hilo de esperanza.

—Algunos medimagos especializados en los daños por imperdonables la revisaron pero...

—¿Imperdonables? —graznó Draco.

—Sí, creemos que está así por haber sido sobreexpuesta a varios _Cruciatus_ —explicó Devany y en ese instante, Narcissa se levantó y caminó hacia ventana como si fuera un fantasma. Llevaba la túnica blanca de los enfermos de San Mungo, lo que le daba aún más el aire de ser irreal —Como decía, varios medimagos la analizaron pero de momento creen que no pueden hacer nada. No obstante, hay una sanadora africana que al parecer ha tenido éxito con varios pacientes dañados por este tipo de hechizos. Llevamos meses intentado contactar con ella para que revise a los Longbottom. Será difícil conseguir que venga a Inglaterra considerando lo peligroso que se ha vuelto Londres...pero el señor Marcus Black, el mismo que paga esta habitación, nos ayudará económicamente para conseguirlo.

Draco sólo escuchó dos palabras del discurso de la medimaga: Cruciatus y Longbottom. Y entonces lo supo con total seguridad: había sido su tía Bellatrix, ella había dejado a su madre en ese estado.

Había torturado a su hermana hasta hacerla enloquecer –su especialidad –sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Posiblemente para sacarle información acerca de su paradero o simplemente para obligarlo a ponerse en contacto con su madre.

Draco se sintió lleno de una energía explosiva mezcla de ira y culpabilidad. Su madre debería haber quedado al margen de esa guerra, pero había sido castigada ser esposa de un mortífago y madre de otro. Por tener una hermana mortífaga, desequilibrada y obsesa del Señor Oscuro. Una hermana que se había vuelto contra ella, que había traicionado a la única familia que le quedaba para servir a su amo. Una hermana que merecía morir.

En silencio, Draco se juró que mataría a su tía Bellatrix aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su puta vida. Vengaría a su madre acabando con la persona que le había hecho eso.

Hermione sintió como la mano de Draco se convertía en puño entre la suya y percibió la tensión de sus hombros y su mandíbula endureciendo los rasgos suaves de Tonks. Supo instintivamente que ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión y deseó más desesperadamente que nunca poder hacer algo por él. Impotente, se volvió a Devany que observaba a "Tonks" con compasión.

—Os dejaré intimidad —murmuró la medimaga dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Cuando Devany salió, Hermione apretó su mano en torno al puño de Draco para llamar su atención y lo miró a los ojos oscuros y brillantes.

—Creo que será mejor que os deje solos. Estaré fuera, ¿de acuerdo? A no ser...a no ser que quieras que me quede —añadió, aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta. Draco negó bruscamente con la cabeza y después le dio la espalda para acercarse a su madre, que continuaba mirando por la ventana, como esperando que alguien fuera a aparecer por ella.

Hermione apretó los labios apenada, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Draco se quedó parado en la misma posición en la que había estado mucho tiempo después de que Hermione se hubiera ido, con los ojos clavados en la espalda de su madre frente a la ventana. Reunía fuerzas, reunía fuerzas para tener el valor de acercarse a su madre y mirar en sus ojos ausentes. Esos ojos azul pálido que nunca permitían averiguar en qué estaba pensando o qué sentía. Esos ojos seguros y altivos, capaces de helar a alguien con una mirada o de conseguir lo que deseaban sin ninguna palabra.

Cuando fue capaz de dar un paso, Draco se dio cuenta de que temblaba por completo de un modo incontenible. Decidió preocuparse de eso más tarde, pues si lo hacía en ese instante, posiblemente se quedaría anclado en el lugar donde estaba diez minutos más. Dio un paso, y luego otro. Enlazó pisada con pisada hasta que al fin, después de lo que le pareció una insoportable eternidad, llegó hasta su madre.

Podía ver su perfil regio y elegante apuntando hacia el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana. Así, en esa posición, con las finas y blancas manos sobre el alféizar, parecía la Narcissa de siempre.

Pero no lo era y Draco tenía que afrontarlo.

Rozó con la yema de sus temblorosos dedos una de las delicadas manos de su madre, enlazadas grácilmente, pero ella no reaccionó. Draco tomó entonces su mano.

Narcissa no dio ninguna muestra de haberse percatado de su presencia.

—Madre —susurró con un temblor delator en la voz. Draco sintió rabia e impotencia al escuchar la voz de Tonks saliendo de su boca. Tal vez si fuera él también en apariencia, su madre sería capaz de reconocerlo, al menos inconscientemente. Pero no, estaba atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer prácticamente extraña para ella a fin de poder visitarla sin correr peligro.

—Madre —repitió con más apremio, casi con desesperación. Narcissa giró el rostro hacia él con un movimiento suave, pero su rostro no estaba inexpresivo como de costumbre, sino simplemente vacío. Como sus ojos. Si antes no habían sido capaces de revelar sus sentimientos, sí lo habían sido de suscitarlos. Ahora eran sólo dos fragmentos de agua cristalina, velados e inanimados. Sin vida, inertes, exánimes.

—Mi hijo —dijo Narcissa mirando a Draco como si no lo viera en realidad —¿Dónde está mi hijo?

—Estoy aquí, madre, soy...soy yo —respondió Draco inflamado por una repentina llama de esperanza. Tal vez no estaba tan mal como Apeldty había dicho, tal vez...

Pero entonces Narcissa se liberó de su mano como si no hubiera oído su respuesta y caminó de nuevo hacia el sillón. Se sentó allí, con las manos enlazadas sobre el regazo y la mirada perdida, sin expresión.

Y Draco sintió, casi oyó resonando en su interior, el eco de su corazón partiéndose en mil pedazos. Su pecho se sacudió, inundado por un estertor de llanto reprimido y los ojos comenzaron a dolerle. Se acercó a su madre, su visión a cada instante más borrosa, y se dejó caer de rodillas a sus pies.

—Madre —gimió.

Y entonces como no había hecho desde que cumplió los cuatro años, Draco hundió el rostro en el regazo de su madre y rompió a llorar.

* * *

La habitación de la madre de Draco se encontraba al final de un largo corredor de la cuarta planta. Junto a la puerta y frente a ella había una hilera de sillas, entre las que se alternaba alguna que otra planta. En las paredes había posters de publicidad acerca de distintas pociones curativas además de algunos lemas de salud.

Hermione tomó asiento en la primera silla junto a la puerta y se miró las manos, impotente. Pensándolo bien, lo que le había sucedido a Narcissa era triste pero a ella no debía afectarla especialmente. De cualquier modo, comprendía por qué se sentía tan desanimada. No era por ella ni por Narcissa, sino por Malfoy. No soportaba verlo tan destrozado, ya había sufrido bastante.

Primero su padre encarcelado, después él bajo el yugo y las amenazas del Señor Oscuro, torturado hasta casi la muerte y encerrado durante semanas en la casa de la persona con la que peor se llevaba en todo Hogwarts y ahora...su madre _enferma_, por decirlo de algún modo.

Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía a cambio de que se borrara esa tristeza de sus ojos –los ojos de Tonks, en realidad –y eso no le gustaba. Porque sentía algo por él y ya no podía negarlo, ni siquiera a la luz del día. Era algo demasiado grande para fingir que no existía, como tratar de no ver algo que estaba directamente plantado frente a tus ojos.

Tenía miedo porque no quería sentir eso. No quería volver a experimentar lo que el día anterior, ese miedo paralizante que había sentido cuando él había estado tan cerca de marcharse a encontrar una muerte segura o en el mejor de los casos un encarcelamiento. Le había dicho que no podría soportarlo si le pasara algo y era cierto.

Era demasiado importante para ella. _Demasiado_.

¿Estaría...enamorada? No. Podía ser que encaprichada, atontada, loca. Pero enamorada no.

Se frotó el puente de la nariz con una mano y cerró los ojos, tratando de relajarse. Cuando los abrió de nuevo, vio a la anciana que antes había estado en la Sala de Espera, sentada en una de las sillas que había frente a ella. Tenía el pelo corto y rizado, oscuro pero salpicado de canas blancas y brillantes para enmarcar un rostro arrugado. Vestía por completo de negro, de pies a cabeza y una varita reposaba en su regazo. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la anciana la estaba mirando así que esbozó una débil y fugaz sonrisa a modo de saludo. Después se miró las rodillas, preguntándose qué estaría pasando dentro de la habitación.

Contó los segundos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba totalmente rígida, entonces echó la cabeza hacia atrás para estirarse y trató de relajarse. Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de la anciana, negros y profundos, fijos en ella.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes hasta que sintió un escalofrío propagándose por su espina dorsal. Repentinamente nerviosa, apartó los ojos, diciéndose que era ridículo que el corazón le latiera tan deprisa sin razón y que prácticamente no se atreviera a respirar.

Golpeó el suelo con la punta del pie tratando de relajarse y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a la anciana. Ella continuaba mirándola fijamente, como si estuviera petrificada. Hermione se sintió incómoda y decidió mirarla con disimulo durante los siguientes minutos para comprobar si la vieja continuaba observándola.

Y siempre era así. No importaba cuantos minutos esperara, cuantas veces la mirara de reojo, ella siempre estaba contemplándola con una fijeza atemorizante. Como si quisiera dominarla, explorarla y rendirla con sus ojos negros como la brea.

Hermione comenzó a cambiar de postura en la silla con nerviosismo. Estaba inquieta y ridículamente asustada. Era una ancianita y estaban en un hospital lleno de magos, ¿qué razón tenía para asustarse?

Tal vez el aire extrañamente familiar que encontraba en la mirada oscura de esa mujer. Era como si sus ojos no encajaran con el resto de su apariencia marchita y arrugada. Eran demasiado oscuros, demasiado vivos para una persona de esa edad. Y la manera en que acariciaba su varita depositada sobre la falda negra con sus dedos huesudos, como si mimara a un cachorro, era realmente inquietante. No era una abuelita normal y corriente, eso estaba claro.

Hermione cambió de posición por enésima vez y se cruzó de brazos, como si quisiera protegerse de algo. Tenía la espalda totalmente rígida y los músculos de su cuerpo en dolorosa tensión, pero no era capaz de relajarse con esa mirada sobre ella, segundo tras segundo. Con lentos pestañeos que velaban sus pupilas momentáneamente para después resaltar más su oscuridad al desparecer.

Miró su reloj tratando de ignorar el presentimiento de peligro inminente que la acosaba. Intentó decirse que después del ataque en el callejón del día anterior, se había vuelto algo histérica. Se juró que estaba exagerando y comportándose de un modo totalmente irracional.

Pero el miedo que sentía, el estado de alerta en el que se hallaba su cuerpo no era algo irracional. Era algo instintivo, primitivo.

Desistiendo de todo intento de fingir que no veía la incisiva y fija mirada de la mujer, Hermione la enfrentó con sus ojos. Y cuando lo hizo se sintió horrorizada. En esos ojos vio muerte, maldad, oscuridad pura. Como si la anciana hubiera leído su mente, sonrió. Una sonrisa semidesdentada.

Pero cuando se pasó la lengua por los escasos y amarillentos dientes, Hermione sintió auténtico pánico. Había visto antes ese gesto, como si se estuviera relamiendo un recuerdo particularmente agradable. Lo había visto en alguien.

Poseída por un miedo primigenio, Hermione se puso en pie y entró rápidamente en la habitación 1221.

* * *

El llanto desesperado e incontenible había cesado. Draco continuaba en la misma posición, arrodillado y con el rostro apoyado en las piernas de su madre, poseído por una especie de apatía sedante. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en su rostro, pero su huella continuaba en forma de humedad sobre la túnica blanca de enferma de su madre. Ella no se había movido, no había separado sus manos ni le había acariciado el cabello en ningún momento. Había acogido su llanto como lo habría hecho cualquier estatua, almohada o sillón.

No había reaccionado de ningún modo por mucho que Draco le había dicho con voz desagarrada que él era su hijo, que estaba ahí, que tenía que recordarle. Ahora se había quedado sin voz, posiblemente sin lágrimas también.

Sin esperanza, sin alegría, sin razón de ser. Estaba solo, completamente solo en el mundo.

Su padre encarcelado, su madre trastornada. Él perseguido y en peligro de muerte. No tenía a donde ir, obligado a permanecer encerrado en la casa de su peor enemigo. Enamorado de una hija de muggles que sólo sentía compasión por él.

Su vida era una auténtica mierda.

Atrás habían quedado todos sus sueños de grandeza, todas sus fantasías de convertirse en alguien poderoso a quien todos temieran y admiraran a la vez. Atrás había quedado la inocencia que algún día había podido tener, la despreocupación, los sentimientos. El deseo de ser el mejor, de estar por encima de los demás y demostrarlo.

Todo eso parecía frívolo, insignificante y sin ningún sentido ahora. ¿Qué era eso comparado con su actual situación? Nada. Recuerdos borrosos, tan absurdos en ese momento que parecía mentira que alguna vez hubieran sido reales.

—Ella cumplirá la misión —murmuró Narcissa y comenzó a mecerse, de adelante a detrás, obligando a Draco a retirarse. Se sorbió la nariz y miró a su madre con los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

—¿Qué?

—Ella cumplirá la misión —repitió la mujer y se retorció las manos —Ella cumplirá la misión. Cumplirá la misión. La misión. Ella...

Después guardó silencio y se puso en pie. Draco la contempló avanzar de nuevo hacia la ventana murmurando las mismas palabras que le había dicho una y otra vez con voz neutra, mientras una sensación de alerta comenzaba a atravesar las brumas de su dolor.

—Ella cumpli... —comenzó Draco, pero se interrumpió abruptamente, comprendiendo el significado de la frase de su madre. Rápidamente, se puso en pie, con el corazón en un puño. Tenía que encontrar a Hermione.

Por Merlín, a ella no. Eso no.

_No_.

Justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió bruscamente y Hermione irrumpió en la habitación. Cerró rápidamente y se quedó parada mirándole. Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba asustada, y su miedo se multiplicó, enhebrado con tímido alivio.

—Malfoy...

—Tenemos que irnos —la apremió él, sujetándola con fuerza por los hombros. Agradeció que ella no le hiciera ningún tipo de pregunta y sacara con rapidez su varita. En un instante, Hermione la agitó en el aire y ambos se aparecieron.

Apenas cinco segundos después de que ellos se esfumaran, la puerta de la habitación 1221 se abrió y una anciana entró. Echó un vistazo a la estancia y sonrió, mostrando sus escasos dientes.

Narcissa eligió ese momento para abandonar la ventana y regresar al sillón, donde se sentó, serena e ida.

—Ella cumplirá la misión —murmuró. La anciana se acercó a ella y le tomó la barbilla con sus manos llenas de arrugas y venas oscuras, ejerciendo una presión que no habría cabido esperar de una persona de su avanzada edad sobre la piel de la mujer, para alzarle el rostro hacia ella.

—Oh, sí que lo haré, Cissa. Sabes que lo haré —siseó con voz herrumbrosa a los ojos inertes de Narcissa. Después soltó su barbilla y desapareció sin dejar rastro.

* * *

—Malfoy...

—Te lo explicaré luego —dijo él, soltándola. Su voz había sonado increíblemente extraña, como una fusión de la suya propia y la de Tonks. Mirándole detenidamente, Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus ojos se estaban aclarando progresivamente, pasando del negro más oscuro al gris.

—La poción multijugos comienza a dejar de hacer efecto —murmuró —deberías ir al salón a cambiarte.

Draco asintió sin decir nada y se alejó del vestíbulo, escaleras arriba. Unos segundos después de que Malfoy hubiera desaparecido, Hermione vio a Tonks bajando las escaleras mientras se desperezaba y bostezaba sonoramente.

—Vaya, ya habéis vuelto. ¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó Tonks frotándose los ojos con una mano.

—Bien, supongo —musitó la chica. Hermione aún se sentía terriblemente asustada y tensa, como si acabara de escapar de la misma muerte. Y algo en ella le decía que tal vez así había sido —¿Qué tal todo por aquí? —se obligó a decir al ver que Tonks estaba apunto de abrir la boca para preguntarle algo. No tenía ganas de dar respuestas, aún estaba demasiado asustada como para poder relajarse.

—Bien, conseguí arreglar el entuerto que había montado Kreacher con las camas. No era el difícil, el problema era que había utilizado una combinación de dos hechizos y si no se usaban ambos contrahechizos, una tras otro, no hacían efecto. Después me he echado una siesta.

Hermione asintió sin saber que decir mientras Tonks echaba un vistazo a su reloj.

—¡Ostras! ¡Qué tarde es! Llego tarde al Ministerio. Vendré otro día a por mi ropa, ¿de acuerdo? Tengo que irme —habló a todo trapo, caminando con celeridad hasta la puerta.

Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de decirle adiós con una mano antes de que la aurora desapareciera tras la puerta, aunque a decir verdad se sintió aliviada de no tener que esforzarse por mantener una conversación. Se miró las manos, comprobando que temblaban levemente y respiró hondo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

No tenía hambre, pero decidió preparar algo de chocolate caliente para ella y Malfoy. Abrió la puerta de la cocina y el sonido de unas voces llegó hasta ella, haciéndole dar un respingo.

—Déjame más sitio, Harry.

—No hay más sitio, Ron, ya no puedo apartarme más.

—Debimos haber buscado una casa con una chimenea más grande.

—Esta fue la única casa que encontramos vacía, no estamos en condiciones de elegir.

—Bueno...

—¿Chi...cos?

—¡Hermione!

Efectivamente, esas eran las voces de Harry y Ron, saliendo de la chimenea de la cocina. Hermione bajó los escalones de la cocina a toda velocidad y se arrodilló frente al hogar, en el que se veían las cabezas apretujadas de sus amigos flotando sobre las llamas de un fuego de color verde esmeralda.

—¿Estáis bien? —les preguntó, resistiéndose al repentino impulso de echarse a llorar.

—Sí, ¿y tú?

—Oímos lo del Callejón Diagon...

—¿Sabes algo de mis hermanos? Fred y George...

—Están bien —se apresuró a decir Hermione —Tonks y yo estábamos allí cuando se produjo el ataque, en la tienda de Madame Malkin. Un hechizo perdido la golpeó y tuve que llevarla a San Mungo —y a continuación se puso a relatarle a sus amigos todo lo que había sucedido. Resultaba extraño hablar únicamente con sus cabezas, pero el hecho era que a cada palabra Hermione se sentía más relajada y menos angustiada. Había echado mucho de menos a sus amigos aunque sólo habían pasado unos días desde que se habían ido, y todo se había vuelto tan difícil desde que ellos no estaban...

—Pero no lo entiendo —dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido —¿A qué viene ese ataque ahora? Y más en el Callejón Diagon, estando tan lleno de aurores.

—Creo que sé por qué atacaron allí. Al menos una de las razones —explicó Hermione —Llevaban tiempo vigilando a Narcissa Black, esperando que Malfoy apareciera por su casa, pero ella se escapó al Callejón Diagon y la siguieron hacia allí. Creo que el ataque comenzó cuando intentaron atraparla. De todos modos, atacar en un lugar tan supuestamente seguro es una forma de sembrar el caos entre la población mágica. La gente ya no se siente segura en ningún lugar y el Ministerio pierde credibilidad por momentos. No sé si el Callejón Diagon volverá a abrir...dudo mucho que la gente vuelva a ir allí a realizar sus compras.

—Será fatal para Fred y George...

—Se han ido a la Madriguera con tu madre.

—¿Y qué pasó con la madre de Malfoy? —preguntó Harry, mirando a Hermione fijamente a través de sus ojos verdes.

—Creo que Bellatrix la encontró y la torturó para sacarle información sobre el paradero de Malfoy. Tonks y los aurores la encontraron en una callejuela, ida. La he visto y está como los padres de Neville —explicó la chica apenada, después miró a sus amigos con ojos vidriosos —Tenéis que encontrar y destruir el horrocrux cuanto antes. Esto va de mal en peor...

—Lo intentamos —aseguró Harry con gesto serio —pero no es fácil. Timoleo no está en Elbasen capital y hasta esta madrugada no encontramos ninguna pista de en qué parte de la región puede estar.

—¿Hasta esta madrugada?

—Sí —terció Ron —tuvimos que emborrachar a un tabernero para que nos diera información sobre Bertha Jorkins. Los albaneses son muy desconfiados —añadió al ver la expresión de censura de la chica.

—¿Y qué habéis descubierto?

—Que Bertha estuvo allí preguntando por su primo y que la enviaron al noreste de Konjuh. Al parecer Timoleo está en una aldea perdida y oculta a los muggles de los restos mágicos del pueblo arbanés.

—¿Arbanés? —repitió Hermione.

—Eran uno de los primeros pueblos que habitó Albania por lo que hemos podido descubrir. Cuando los otomanos invadieron Albania, los brujos supervivientes se refugiaron en una aldea en las montañas prácticamente inaccesible. El tabernero creé que es una leyenda, pero el hecho es que allí fue el último lugar al donde supieron que se dirigía Timoleo.

—Y ahora vais de camino hacía allí, ¿no?

—Sí —asintió Harry —Vamos a aparecernos en la villa muggle más cercana al lugar donde se supone que está la aldea y desde ahí iremos a pie. Si es verdad que existe, la leyenda dice que es imposible aparecerse dentro de sus murallas.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, inquieta. Había leído mucho sobre antiguas culturas mágicas indoeuropeas y si era verdad que un reducto había sobrevivido durante siglos, aislado en las montañas, era posible que siguiera manteniendo sus costumbres bárbaras.

—Tened cuidado, puede ser peligroso —les rogó.

—Estaremos bien —aseguró Ron —¿Has seguido tomando las pociones?

—Sí —y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa débil mientras agitaba con torpeza su mano derecha ante ellos.

—Vaya, has mejorado mucho —dijo Harry, contento.

—Sí, bueno...

—Eh, ¿has oído eso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Creo que es de este lado —murmuró Ron.

—Hermione, tenemos que irnos —dijo Harry rápidamente con la cabeza vuelta hacia el interior de la chimenea —Creo que los magos que viven aquí han vuelto. Tenemos que marcharnos rápido o nos meteremos en líos.

—¡Ya nos comunicaremos contigo! —dijo Ron en un susurro, y segundos después, Hermione vio como las cabezas de sus dos amigos se desaparecían, dejándola sola, con una profunda sensación de vacío.

* * *

Malfoy entró en las cocinas y encontró a Hermione arrodillada frente a la chimenea, con una expresión de profunda tristeza en el rostro. Parecía una niña pequeña y sola, a la que la situación le venía demasiado grande.

Como a él.

Sólo de pensar lo que tenía que revelarle, sintió que su amargura y su rabia crecían e inundaban todo su cuerpo sin remedio. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que haber sido así?

Lo único que le faltaba, lo único que le podía ir a peor era su relación ella. No soportaría que lo odiara otra vez, aunque sabía que posiblemente se lo merecía.

Y se quedó allí parado, observándola como un tonto, incapaz descubrirle todo y poner más peso en sus hombros.

Hermione se sintió observada y giró el rostro, descubriendo a Draco al pie de las escaleras. Ya era de nuevo él, con su ropa y sus rasgos. Y la expresión de su rostro era más desgarradora aún si cabía. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados, resaltando más la tonalidad gris pálida de su iris, con expresión de derrota y desolación. Sus labios eran sólo una línea apretada, como si se los estuviera mordiendo por dentro para evitar decir algo.

Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó a la cocina, para preparar algo de chocolate. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada para no pensar en todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

—Siéntate —–le sugirió con suavidad —–no has desayunado. Te prepararé algo y...

—Déjalo —susurró él y Hermione sintió su voz detrás de ella, y su presencia imprimiéndose en el aire que la rodeaba, su olor en el oxígeno que respiraba.

—Pero...

—Chsst —siseó él dejando escapar aire entre sus dientes que Hermione sintió colarse entre su pelo y lamer su nuca, estremeciéndola. Tensó todo el cuerpo cuando él tomó su mano para hacerle soltar el paquete de chocolate en polvo, pero después de lograr su objetivo, él no se apartó. Ella tampoco.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Draco con voz espesa, retirando la mano lentamente. Hermione se volvió hacia él, despacio, y tuvo que apoyarse en la encimera para no quedar pegada a él dado el reducido espacio que le dejaba. Lo miró a los ojos esperando que continuara, pero parecía que fuera lo que fuera que quería decirle, le resultaba muy difícil. Hermione podía percibir las pequeñas contracciones de su mandíbula cada vez que hacía ademán de despegar los labios para hablarle, y la tensión de sus hombros. Enternecida, decidió ayudarle.

—¿Es sobre lo que ocurrió en San Mungo? —preguntó con voz suave —¿Es sobre esa anciana tan extraña?

—¿Anciana? —inquirió él desconcertado. Hermione lo miró, confundida. No había tenido mucho tiempo de pensar en lo sucedido, pero ahora que lo hacía caía en la cuenta de que Malfoy no había visto a esa mujer. Él no sabía por qué había irrumpido de ese modo en la habitación de su madre así que no entendía por qué le había dicho que debían marcharse de San Mungo. Tal vez había tenido una sensación de peligro, como ella.

—Sí, había una mujer mayor en el pasillo —explicó Hermione tratando de centrarse —Apareció de la nada, sentada frente a mí, y no dejaba de mirarme. Me resultaba familiar aunque nunca antes la había visto. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros y...no sé, había algo en su modo de mirarme, en la manera en que acariciaba su varita que... me asustó. Sé que posiblemente me comporté como una histérica pero...

Draco apenas había oído sus últimas palabras. Aún cuando escuchó las palabras de su madre en San Mungo y les dio sentido, no se había imaginado lo cerca que había estado de perder a Hermione. Aterrado, la sujetó con brusquedad por los hombros, como si temiera que ella fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro. No era considerado, era rudo. No pretendía acariciarla, sólo asegurarse de que no se fuera. Ella lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, desconcertada ante su repentino arrebato y Draco se dio cuenta de que posiblemente estaba haciéndole daño y mecánicamente, la soltó y se alejó.

Caminó hasta la mesa y la golpeó con un puño con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la sólida estructura temblara. Se había hecho daño, sí, pero se lo merecía. La había expuesto al peligro. Podría haberla perdido para siempre...

—Malfoy, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, asombrada —¿Quién era esa mujer?

Draco tomó aire con todas sus fuerzas y extendió la mano sobre la mesa, como si quisiera arañarla.

—Era mi tía. Bellatrix.

—¿Tu...tía? —repitió Hermione con un hilo de voz. Recordó de nuevo el gesto de pasarse la lengua por los dientes y se dio cuenta de que se lo había visto hacer a Bellatrix en su encuentro en el Ministerio. Un escalofrío la recorrió. Había estado a solas en un pasillo con una asesina trastornada durante minutos —¿Crees que estaba allí por si aparecías?

—En parte —respondió él, al cabo de unos segundos, mirando sin ver la superficie de la mesa.

—¿En parte? ¿Qué otra razón podría tener? ¿Atacar...a tu madre?

—No lo creo.

—¿Entonces? —Hermione se acercó a Draco, y se detuvo junto a él, a los pies de la mesa. Lo miró, pero él continuaba contemplando la mesa, aunque Hermione sospechaba que lo hacía para rehuir sus ojos.

—Estaba ahí por ti —murmuró con voz estrangulada. Se incorporó de la mesa y se alejó de ella, pasándose una mano por el pelo y estrujándolo entre sus dedos con fuerza.

Hermione se quedó parada, mirando su espalda fijamente sin comprender nada.

—¿Por mí? ¿Qué puede querer de mí?

Sólo obtuvo silencio. Draco apoyó su antebrazo en la pared y hundió la frente en él, temblando disimuladamente. Sentía que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor y cuando habló, su voz le pareció tan sólo un graznido incomprensible.

—Matarte.

Hermione esbozó el amago de una sonrisa de incredulidad. Sin duda, había oído mal.

—¿Has dicho... matarme? —repitió —No, ¿verdad?

Draco alzó el rostro y miró fijamente el techo con los labios apretados, tratando de reunir fuerzas para continuar. Se volvió muy despacio, y la miró a los ojos cargados de confusión.

—Sí lo he dicho —dijo, y le dolió en el alma hacerlo.

—Pero... —Hermione dio un paso atrás, totalmente aturdida y desorientada —¿por qué?

Hermione sabía que estaban en guerra y que siendo una sangre sucia, Bellatrix Black no tendría ningún reparo en matarla. Pero no lograba entender por qué razón la buscaría para matarla expresamente a ella si no era nadie importante. Todas las muertes que los mortífagos habían provocado se debían a alguna razón: conseguir algo o castigar a alguien. Y ella no encajaba en ninguna de esas dos opciones.

La voz ahogada de Draco, sonó como un lamento, rompiendo el silencio.

—Porque yo no lo hice —dijo.

* * *

_Hola chicas,_

actualizo ahora porque mañana no estaré en casa hasta la noche. No estoy demasiado conforme con el capítulo, lo único que puedo decir en mi favor es que era difícil escribirlo. Para empezar, Draco ha visto a su madre y hemos conocido a un nuevo personaje, Devany Apeldty. Recordadlo porque tendrá su papel en el fic. Quizás a algunas os suene y es por que lo creé para el fic "**De águilas y tejones**". Necesitaba un O.C y decidí reutilizarla a ella, a la que le tengo un gran cariño. Podríamos decir que Dormiens va después a "Dé águilas y tejones", osea que la historia de Devany será la misma. Pero yendo a lo importante, Devany les ha explicado cómo está Narcissa y las posibilidades de curación que tiene...veremos que sucede con la pobre mujer. Hermione esperó fuera mientras Draco y su madre estaban en la habitación y se encontró con otro miembro de la familia Black bajo el disfraz de una abuelita inofensiva: Bellatrix. Narcissa lo sabía y ahora nosotras también. Bellatrix cumplirá -o lo intentará- la misión que Voldemort le encomendó a Draco para enmendar su fallo con Dumbledore: matar a Hermione. Digamos que lo considera cuestión de honor familiar -sí, todas sabemos que está pirada-. De ahí su importancia en la historia.

Hemos sabido algo de Harry y Ron y os adelanto que ya no tardara mucho hasta que vuelvan a aparecer en condiciones. Cuando lo hagan comenzará la verdadera guerra y la verdadera acción. A ver como se me da T.T.

Creo que eso es todo. Decir que Krum está al caer y a que a mi me era indiferente hasta que leí "_El último caballero_" de Holofernes. Os lo recomiendo encarecidamente, aunque está sin acabar, aunque no os guste la pareja, amaréis el fic.

Como siempre, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. **Dormiens **no sería nada sin vosotrs

Mis agradecimientos especiales para las que dejaron r&r en el anterior:

_lxlgiselalxl, chepita 1990, NiTa, Pigmy, Sig ;), Sweet, Harrymaniatica, Pau Malfoy, Adi Felton, , Sandrita Granger, Veroli, pekelittrell -me reí muchísimo con tu ocurrencia xD-, Itsa, Lyann Jade, Sweet Nini, Amy ;), Lena Black, naru, lara evans, Barbara Nakamura, annie.1318, nataly, Sombra, galletaa, Factium, NarA, Edoras, Tiffany, McFlygirl89, umiko, melaniablack, monica, DuniXe, Kapu Way, maria, Tsuki-sama, mariapotter2002, princesaartemisa, yanhira, kMi, Nyah Shahar, Isa Malfoy, Rominitap Moon, , marta, erica -con la señora Black me refería a Narcissa ;)-, Amber, ana karen malfoy, Andrux, JulesRichards, sonylee, Hermi - SsS, Nedia, El Collar de Perlas, Tanaril, Esme Black, Dysis, Narella, Maki, Pansy Greengrass y Danymeriqui ;)._

Por cierto, actualicé mi profile y os dejé algunos links interesantes. Pasaos a ver :)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para desaparecerte con Malfoy (o X) a algún recóndito donde nadie pueda encontraros -Dry clicka a Go desesperadamente-.


	32. Una chica del montón

_Este capítulo va para mi querida_ **Elea-Slytherin** _que hoy es su cumpleaños. Y también para_ **Naty**_, que lo fue el lunes. Espero que os guste :)_

_Tambien para mi pequeño puñado, que me apoya fielmente. Gracias por animarme ayer :) -vosotras sabéis quiénes sois-._

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Una chica del montón (Editado)**

Hermione se quedó paralizada mirando a Draco con los ojos muy abiertos como si no pudiera creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. En realidad, no lo hacía.

Parecía todo una broma macabra y cruel.

No obstante, cuando Draco dio un paso hacia ella, mirándola con desesperación, retrocedió instintivamente. No era capaz de organizar sus ideas ni analizar la situación, pero si tenía algo claro: no quería que él se acercara. No todavía.

—Escúchame —pidió él y eso era lo más parecido a una súplica que le había dicho en su vida —No fui capaz de matar a Dumbledore y... Él me castigó. Si no me mató, fue únicamente por que Snape había acabado con Dumbledore y después de todo, su deseo se había cumplido. Pero eso no significa que me perdonara, Él no conoce la piedad.

Draco temblaba tanto que hasta en su estado, Hermione podía percibirlo. Había palidecido aún más y sus pupilas resaltaban fúnebremente entre la córnea enrojecida. Su expresión era sobrecogedora.

—Me encomendó otra misión para ponerme a prueba —continuó él —matarte. Dijo que si no había podido con Dumbledore...al menos debería poder contigo.

Hermione se estremeció y dio otro paso atrás. El brillo de angustia en los ojos de Draco aumentó.

—Todos los seres queridos de Potter están en peligro —Draco tenía miedo de contarle todo, pero al mismo tiempo, llevaba tanto tiempo guardándolo, tanto tiempo soportando el peso solo que necesitaba sacárselo de dentro –Él quiere mataros para minar sus fuerzas. La razón principal por la que quería eliminar a Dumbledore era porque sabía que era el mayor apoyo de Potter, la única esperanza que tenía para poder enfrentarse a él. Ahora que lo ha eliminado, el siguiente objetivo en vista de que no tiene familia importante, son sus amigos. Me pidió información sobre vosotros...y Él te escogió a ti.

—¿Por qué? —musitó ella.

—No lo sé —Draco rehuyó su mirada, incómodo. Sí lo sabía. Ahora sí.

En un primer momento había creído que era porque era una sangre sucia, tal vez porque le había dicho al Lord Tenebroso que era inteligente. Nunca había entendido por qué el Señor Oscuro la había considerado una amenaza más seria que Weasley, siendo él un sangre limpia.

Pero ahora que la quería comprendía las palabras del Lord Oscuro.

"_Porque es peligrosa_" había dicho. Peligrosa pero no para su Señor, sino para él mismo.

Tal vez el Lord, con su capacidad para ver dentro de las personas, lo había comprendido antes que él mismo. Que la quería, y no sabía desde cuándo.

Ella estaba asustada, le tenía miedo en esos momentos. Draco podía verlo en sus ojos. Quería acercarse y decirle que se mataría antes de hacerle daño, pero si daba un paso hacia ella, Hermione retrocedía otros dos.

Draco se sintió partido en dos y la rabia por lo injusto de la situación, fluyó hasta su rostro y su boca.

—Rechacé la misión —le escupió con rencor. Ya entonces había sabido que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Si no había podido matar a Dumbledore, menos aún a ella —Le dije que no podía hacerlo, por eso me torturó hasta casi matarme. De hecho, si Snape no me hubiera ayudado a escapar estaría muerto, ¿entiendes? No te he matado y nunca he intentado hacerlo, así que en realidad no tienes derecho a odiarme.

Había tanta amargura, tanta angustia en su voz, en su mirada, que Hermione retrocedió aún más instintivamente.

—¿Sabes? Soy yo quien debería odiarte a ti en lugar de q...

Se interrumpió abruptamente, consciente de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Se pasó una mano por la cara para tratar de tranquilizarse y dejar de hablar impulsivamente, pero la cólera estaba ahí y no podía ignorarla. Él tenía razón. Hermione no tenía ningún derecho a odiarle, debería odiarla él a ella. Por su culpa su vida estaba destrozada. Hubiera sido más fácil aceptar la misión. Así él no habría estado a punto de morir, no estaría encerrado en la casa de Potter y su madre no estaría en San Mungo, loca.

Con una mueca de rabia, Draco se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir de la cocina y dejar a Hermione ahí. Al demonio con ella.

Pero no llegó a las escaleras. Justo cuando se disponía a pisar el primer escalón sintió una mano cerrándose sobre su muñeca, cubriendo su marca oscura hasta hacerla arder. Pero no de un modo doloroso, sólo cálido.

Se quedó parado como si una flecha lo hubiera atravesado, perciibiendo a Hermione a sus espaldas. Por un momento, sintió el impulso de liberarse e irse a algún rincón de la casa a romper cosas, muchas cosas. Pero por otra, no era capaz de moverse y no quería irse. Quería atreverse a mirarla y descubrir si le odiaba. Necesitaba saber que no lo hacía.

Experimentó un nuevo acceso de rabia al darse cuenta de que había comenzado a temblar levemente, así que fastidiado, se volvió a la chica con aire desafiante. Pero no tuvo tiempo de verle el rostro antes de que ella se aferrara a su camisa y hundiera el rostro en su pecho, temblando tanto como él o más.

Draco se quedó tan sorprendido que durante unos segundos no fue capaz de reaccionar. Titubeó unos instantes, completamente desarmado. Se había preparado para su odio, para sus reproches o su miedo, pero no para esa rendición.

Incómodo, se preguntó que se suponía que debía hacer. ¿Abrazar...la? Él no abrazaba a la gente. No obstante, cuando sus brazos cobraron vida y la rodearon con fuerza, estrechándola contra él, se sorprendió al descubrir lo increíblemente bien que podía hacerle sentir el mero hecho de tenerla cerca.

Y así, enlazados en un abrazo, cada uno apagó el temblor del otro, hasta que se quedaron quietos y silenciosos, sumidos en el calor del gesto. Y de algún modo, ese abrazo era lo más íntimo que nunca habían compartido.

—No te odio —musitó ella contra su pecho —solamente estoy asustada.

—Tienes que quedarte aquí —la apremió él, aumentando la presión del abrazo —Bellatrix no sabe donde estamos, en la casa estás a salvo.

—Pero no puedo quedarme aquí encerrada eternamente —dijo ella contrariada, apartándose él, y Draco se vio obligado a soltarla con reticencia para enfrentarse a sus ojos.

—¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Yo no cumplí la misión y Bellatrix piensa hacerlo, lo considera una cuestión personal. Seguramente se avergüenza de mí por no haber acatado las órdenes del Lord Oscuro. La próxima vez que te encuentre, te matará.

—Tendré cuidado —dijo ella, tratando de aparentar más valentía de la que sentía. Tenía miedo, pero también tenía claro que no iba a dejar que ese miedo le impidiera vivir. No pensaba quedarse encerrada para siempre en Grimmauld Place mientras la gente que quería se jugaba la vida en esa guerra. Seguiría ayudando a Harry y Ron en todo lo que pudiera, y tarde o temprano eso exigiría salir de la Mansión. Y después de todo, en esos tiempos, todos estaban en peligro.

—¿Que tendrás cuidado? —repitió Draco con amargura cargada de ironía —No sabes lo que dices. A mí no me dejaste salir de aquí para ver a mi madre y tú pretendes hacerlo cuando te apetezca como si no...

—Es diferente —lo interrumpió Hermione —A mí no me persigue el ministerio, ni tampoco los mortífagos. Sólo Bellatrix.

—¿Sólo Bellatrix? —Draco apretó las mandíbulas, tratando de contenerse —No lo entiendes, no la conoces. Está loca. Ya viste lo que hizo con mi madre y eso que es su hermana. No tiene piedad, ni compasión. Está obsesionada con el Señor Oscuro y hará lo que haga falta para cumplir sus órdenes y deseos. Conoce magia negra que tú no has oído ni nombrar. No tendrías ninguna posibilidad frente a ella —finalizó con dureza. Hermione tenía que entender.

—Es posible —replicó ella, con obstinación. Draco sintió ganas de sacudirla hasta que entendiera lo peligroso de la situación.

—Granger, no... no puedes —finalizó con su tono más intimidante y autoritario. No pensaba intentar razonar más con ella. Simplemente le ordenaba que no saliera jamás de la Mansión.

—Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no voy a cambiar de idea —respondió ella alzando la barbilla tercamente.

—¿Preocupación? —las manos de Draco se crisparon y una de las venas de su cuello se hinchó, abultándose bajo su blanca piel —Llevo semanas encerrado aquí y esta mañana ha sido la primera vez que me has permitido salir. Y únicamente por tratarse de una ocasión especial. Los dos corremos peligro y en cambio, mientras quieres que yo permanezca aquí a salvo, tú pretendes salir por ahí temerariamente cuando te venga en gana. Dijiste que no lo soportarías si me ocurriera algo, pues yo tampoc...

Se silenció de nuevo al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir. Esa mujer le volvía loco hasta tal punto de que perdía el control y no era capaz de medir sus jodidas palabras. Y lo peor de todo era que, a pesar de no haber terminado la frase, ella sospechaba lo que había callado. Lo veía en el brillo suspicaz de sus ojos marrones, resplandeciendo intensamente fijos en él.

Draco se sintió violento, estúpido y desnudo. Parecía que ella podía ver dentro de él y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se alejó más y le dio la espalda, tratando de imponer una distancia más emocional que física entre ellos.

Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a permitírselo, de hecho, lo rodeó y se plantó frente a él para poder mirarle a los ojos de nuevo. Draco se quedó parado, observando el suelo como si fuera tremendamente interesante y dejando los segundos correr. Esperando a que ella dijera algo, porque sabía que lo iba a hacer.

—¿Tú tampoco... —lo alentó al cabo.

Draco negó con la cabeza, pero era más un gesto de resignación que una verdadera resistencia. Apretó los dientes, se apartó el flequillo con nerviosismo y miró a otro lado, evasivo. Pero al final habló.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo —–masculló entre dientes, entre una retahíla de maldiciones e insultos que hubieran escandalizado al más pintado. Hermione apenas escuchó con nitidez sus palabras de tan rápido y bajo las había dicho, pero las intuyó y se sintió embargada por una sensación indecentemente dulce.

Se acercó y le sujetó el rostro con las manos para obligarlo a mirarla. Él se negó a hacerlo por unos segundos, pero finalmente la enfrentó con sus ojos grises llenos de obstinada resistencia.

Hermione sonrió, se puso de puntillas y entonces, lo besó.

El comienzo sólo fue un breve roce de labios, tímido pero decidido que aceleró a Draco por mucho que lo odiara. Estaba enfadado con ella por ser tan cabezota y por haberle obligado a reconocer algo que no quería que ella supiera, pero no podía resistirse a esos suaves labios presionando los suyos tiernamente. Con una rudeza que contrarrestaba la suavidad de la chica, Draco la sujetó y la estrechó más contra él, mientras hundía su lengua en la boca de Hermione. Ella lo acogió sin reparos y ambos se envolvieron en el fulgor del beso.

Hermione lo besaba despacio, con dulzura, pero Draco era brusco, rápido y apasionado. La embestía con su lengua con frenesí, como si necesitara sentirla desesperadamente, como si quisiera castigarla y a la vez convencerla. Como si quisiera devorarla, abriendo su boca para atrapar la de ella.

Las manos de Hermione reposaban en sus mejillas, pero a medida que se perdía en la pasión del beso, las fue deslizando por su cuello hasta enlazarlas a su nuca. Draco estrechaba su espalda con sus manos, lastimándola en su ímpetu, pero Hermione sabía que lo necesitaba. Que necesitaba descargar todo lo que guardaba y retenía dentro en ella. Por eso le permitió devastar su boca y estrujar su cuerpo hasta que Draco se fue calmando y sintiendo más seguro.

El beso se tornó de frenético y delirante, a un suave baile de bocas fundidas más allá de sus barreras, dejándolos extasiados. Draco se sentía débil, y casi mareado, no obstante se negó al soltarla cuando escuchó unos golpecitos contra un cristal. Hermione se apartó un poco, lo miró a los ojos y después miró a la ventana donde había un cárabo, golpeando con su pequeño pico el cristal. La chica se dio cuenta de que llevaba un gran rollo de pergamino atado a una pata, e intrigada, se liberó de Malfoy y se acercó a la ventana. Cuando abrió, la hermosa ave se posó sobre la encimera de la cocina y le tendió su patita a Hermione para que ella pudiera quitarle la carta. Después sacudió la cabeza, recolocando sus plumas, y salió volando por la ventana. Hermione cerró con rapidez y observó la carta que tenía en las manos.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó él con voz ronca.

El silencio que transcurrió antes de la respuesta de Hermione, le hizo saber que ésta no le gustaría.

—De Viktor. Krum —añadió ella, incómoda. Hermione desplegó la carta rápidamente, no porque tuviera muchas ganas de leerla, sino porque le proporcionaba una excusa para evitar la mirada de Malfoy. Sabía que posiblemente estaría mirándola como si quisiera matarla a juzgar por el silencio evidentemente ofendido en el que se había sumido.

—¿Y qué demonios quiere ahora ese palurdo volador? —preguntó expulsando furia con cada palabra.

Hermione apretó los labios mientras leía las primeras líneas de la carta con rapidez. Sus ojos saltaban de frase en frase y sus manos se crispaban más y más en torno a la carta. Al final se detuvo, suspiró y miró temerosa al chico.

—¿Y bien? —la instó él con sequedad.

—Bueno...me ha dicho que se enteró de que estuve en San Mungo y que ha oído lo del altercado en el Callejón. Y...que va a venir a Londres en unos días.

Draco entrecerró los ojos. Maldito cabrón, iba a matar a ese tío.

—Para verte, ¿no? —preguntó con un tono tan venenoso que estremeció un poco a Hermione.

—Sí —musitó, no tenía sentido mentirle. Y ella no tenía por qué sentirse tan culpable.

—Pues dile que no lo haga. Tú no puedes salir y él no puede entrar en esta casa.

—No pienso hacer eso —respondió la chica, ligeramente indignada. Por supuesto que no iba a llevar a Viktor a Grimmauld Place, no quería ni imaginarse lo que pasaría si él y Draco estaban juntos en una habitación, pero eso no significaba que ella no pudiera salir y encontrarse con él.

—¿Es qué no has oído nada de lo que te he dicho? No puedes salir —le espetó Draco, enfadado —y menos para ver a ese memo prehistórico.

—No hables así de él —replicó Hermione, ofendida.

—Acéptalo de una vez, Granger, Krum es un gorila mononeuronal que sólo es bueno montado en un palito.

—¡Pues te recuerdo que tu también juegas al quidditch! —Hermione alzaba la voz cada vez más —¡Y él lo hace mucho mejor que tú!

Draco se encogió de hombros con una mueca de superioridad.

—Pero yo soy mejor en otras cosas, ¿verdad, Granger? ¿Vas a hacerle venir desde Bulgaria para contarle que me has besado?

Hermione sintió como enrojecía de vergüenza y rabia.

—¿O es que pretendes jugar con los dos? —siguió aguijoneándole él –Quién lo diría, la santurrona de Granger jugando a dos bandas. Pues si tanto te interesa ese troll con escoba, quédate con él. A mí me trae sin cuidado —aseguró con una indiferencia que no era capaz de maquillar sus celos y su ira.

Hermione se sentía asolada por tantos sentimientos diferentes y contradictorios que creía que la cabeza le iba a estallar. Necesitaba tener tranquilidad para poner en orden todo lo que sentía, él no paraba de atacarla y Hermione no sabía qué quería conseguir de ella. Posiblemente castigarla simplemente. Se limitó a encajar sus palabras, afirmó con la cabeza y gesto duro dándose por enterada y salió de las cocinas dejándole a solas.

* * *

Una vez en su cuarto, Hermione releyó la carta de Viktor en la que le preguntaba por qué no le había dicho nada acerca de su estadía en San Mungo y se interesaba por lo que le había ocurrido. Después le contaba que el atentado mortífago en el Callejón Diagon había aparecido en los periódicos búlgaros y que había pasado un rato horrible leyendo las esquelas y temiendo encontrarla. Finalizaba la carta informándole de que iría a Londres en cuanto le fuera posible –calculaba que en menos de una semana –y que le preguntaría eso tan importante de lo que ya le había hablado en su última carta.

Cuando acabó de releerlo todo detenidamente, Hermione dobló la carta cuidadosamente y la posó en su mesilla de noche. Se levantó y caminó hasta su ventana, apartó las cortinas y miró al exterior.

Había decidido que había llegado el momento de analizar en profundidad varios temas que llevaba bastante tiempo eludiendo. Por ejemplo sus sentimientos por Krum, por Malfoy y los sentimientos de ambos respecto a ella.

Se sentía en el medio de una especie de triángulo amoroso. Ella. Hermione Granger. Ella que no solía ser considerada una chica, sino simplemente de una especie aparte: la de los estudiosos –o empollones—. Krum había sido el primero en verla como una chica, el primero en llevarla a un baile, el primero en besarla. Su primer amor, en definitiva. Hermione estaba segura de que en alguna parte de ella, siempre guardaría un cariño especial hacia él por eso mismo.

Pero en ese momento, no sabía qué sentía exactamente por él. Cuando se había marchado a Bulgaria después de la boda de Bill y Fleur, Hermione estaba convencida de que le gustaba. Incluso se había permitido un par de lágrimas y comentarios melodramáticos con Ginny.

En cambio, ahora todo eso estaba en al aire. Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo había visto, cuando sólo habían transcurrido un par de meses. ¿Sentiría el mismo vértigo en el estomago que había experimentado al verlo a comienzos de verano cuando se reencontraran?

Una parte de ella deseaba que así fuera, así sería todo más fácil. A Ron no le caía muy bien Krum, pero todos los demás lo aceptaban. Ella se sentía a gusto con él, Viktor podría hacerle olvidar a Malfoy. Y todo sería mucho más sencillo.

No como las cosas con Draco Malfoy. Se habían odiado durante años y no podían estar juntos más de media hora sin discutir. Eran tremendamente opuestos en todo y él se consideraba superior a ella como le había demostrado durante su época en Hogwarts. Además, era un mortífago y le habían ordenado matarla.

Aunque tal vez debería sentirse horrorizada por esa noticia, Hermione debía reconocer que sólo le daba importancia al hecho de que él se había negado a hacerlo, aún sabiendo que eso podría costarle la vida. Pero, ¿por qué se había negado? Posiblemente por la misma razón por la que no había matado a Dumbledore: porque él no era un asesino.

Debía reconocer que no podía analizar su relación en base a todo lo que siempre había pensado que era Malfoy. O había cambiado o bajo esa capa de altivez y egoísmo, Malfoy era una persona especial. Ya sabía que no quería utilizarla por ser la única chica que tenía cerca, se lo había demostrado de muchas maneras. Analizándolo con perspectiva, se podría decir que en cierto modo había cuidado de ella. La había sacado de varias pesadillas, había ayudado a entender a Harry y Ron cuando le habían dicho que no les podía acompañar a Albania, la había llevado a su cuarto cuando se había emborrachado y no se había aprovechado de la situación, y se había preocupado por ella cuando la vio aparecer llena de polvo y aterrada después de ataque en el Callejón.

Hermione no quería reconocerlo, porque no le gustaba ese nuevo Malfoy. No le gustaba, porque le gustaba demasiado en realidad. Ella también había cambiado respecto a él. Siempre se preocupaba por él, por mucho que odiara hacerlo. Sentía la necesidad de ayudarlo, protegerlo y hacerle sentirse mejor. Cuando él estaba mal, ella no podía evitar sentirse contagiada de su estado de ánimo. Había sufrido por Narcissa, sólo porque él lo hacía. Lo había sacado de Grimmauld Place para poder ver a su madre, exponiéndoles a ambos a un gran peligro. Lo había besado.

Pero, ¿a dónde iba lo que ellos tenían (fuera lo que fuera)? A ninguna parte. Podía ser que ambos experimentaran una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo, es decir, una relación de complicidad e incluso algo parecido a afecto entre secuestrado y secuestrador. Bueno, ella no lo había secuestrado –técnicamente –pero para el caso, la situación era similar. Sí, eso era. Ambos estaban trastornados psicológicamente.

Ahora sólo le faltaba creérselo. No es que dudara de que estaban mal de la cabeza viendo el rumbo que habían tomado las cosas entre ellos, pero sabía que lo que les ocurría no era ningún síndrome. Era una realidad. Se atraían. Y no sólo en el sentido físico de la palabra, era algo más. Mucho más incómodo, más grande y más perturbador.

Y aún en el caso de que ambos quisieran estar juntos –y de que pudieran soportar estar en esa tesitura más de un par de horas –lo suyo era algo imposible.

Para empezar, además de sus diferencias y de un pasado de maltratos y humillaciones de Malfoy a ella y de desprecio de ella a él, Harry y Ron lo odiaban, y Hermione no podía decir que no tuvieran razones para hacerlo. Pondrían el grito en el cielo si ellos llegaran a tener algo.

Eso suponiendo que se lo creyeran, posiblemente se lo tomarían a broma. Al principio.

Nadie lo aceptaría. Nadie que les conociera.

El padre de Malfoy había tratado de matarla, a ella y a todos sus amigos, ya puestos. Estaba en la cárcel por eso mismo, y había sido la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Las torturas a muggles e hijos mágicos de muggles que había llevado a cabo desde que se había dado a Voldemort por caído, eran un rumor a gritos que corría por todo Londres. A saber a cuántas personas había matado.

Y Narcissa...bueno, ella no quería matarla al menos. Pero Hermione sabía que tampoco la querría para Draco si tuviera su antigua capacidad de raciocinio. Él había sido criado y educado para perpetuar la limpieza de sangre de su familia. Debía casarse con una sangre limpia, tener más hijos sangre pura y enseñarles la importancia de la pureza de sangre. Si sobrevivía a la guerra, claro.

Dejando de un lado todo eso, a sus propios padres le daría un infarto si Hermione les explicara que estaba con un delincuente mágico, huido de la justicia y de su propia banda de asesinos. Ni siquiera el blanco de sus dientes o la perfección en que el maxilar superior montaba con el inferior, hubieran servido para que lo contemplaran ni por un segundo como la persona ideal para su hija.

Resumiendo: tendrían en contra al mundo entero.

Cualquier tipo de relación –al menos duradera –entre ellos, era inconcebible.

¿Entonces qué debía hacer?

Hermione resolvió que por el momento, no haría nada. Esperaría a ver a Viktor y cómo iban las cosas con él, antes de decidir si estaba enamorada, o algo así, de Draco Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos, y deseó que Viktor le hiciera sentir lo mismo que Malfoy. Lo deseó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

La verdad es que su idea de no hacer nada, al menos con respecto a Malfoy no fue muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Principalmente porque él se pasó tres días encerrado en su habitación, y a juzgar por el modo en que se habían visto diezmadas las reservas de alcohol de los Black, Hermione hubiera jurado que los había pasado borracho y bebiendo sin parar.

Sin duda debía de haber subido a su cuarto todo el alcohol que había podido sin que Hermione se hubiera dado cuenta, y una vez esto logrado, se había encerrado y había taponado la puerta con algo muy pesado, posiblemente un armario.

Al final de su primer día de confinamiento, Hermione había ido a llamar a su puerta, preocupada por el hecho de no haberle visto ni haber encontrado la cocina hecha un desastre después de que él se hubiera preparado algo. No había obtenido ninguna respuesta más allá del sonido de una botella de vidrio haciéndose añicos peligrosamente cerca de la puerta tras la que ella se encontraba.

Molesta, Hermione se había largado a zancadas a su habitación, enviándole al infierno en voz lo suficientemente alta para que él pudiera oírla.

El segundo día, la cosa había ido a peor. Posiblemente él estaría más borracho y Hermione a cada segundo se sentía más preocupada. Había aporreado la puerta gritándole que dejara de comportarse como un niño de cinco años y que la dejara entrar. Le había dicho que necesitaba comer algo y que de seguir así acabaría en coma o en el mejor de los casos enfermo.

—Vete a la mierda, Granger —le había gritado él desde el otro lado de la puerta, con ese deje torpe en sus palabras que a Hermione le había confirmado que estaba bebido —¿Por qué no te largas a mirar con la ventana? Tal vez veas aparecer a un gorila en escoba de un momento a otro. Prepara los plátanos.

Hermione había apretado los labios con furia. Odiaba a Malfoy borracho. Era imposible hablar con él y se volvía aún más cínico y ácido si era posible. Renunciando, la chica había dado una patada a la puerta y se había vuelto a largar a su cuarto. Pero no había logrado pegar ojo.

No porque no quisiera, si no porque aproximadamente a cada media hora, Malfoy lanzaba una botella contra la pared que comunicaba sus cuartos, despertándola, sobresaltada. Hermione sabía que lo hacía con toda la intención de fastidiarla y no dejarla dormir. Se había planteado la posibilidad de usar la magia para quitar el armario de la puerta, entrar en la habitación de Malfoy y ahogarlo con una almohada, pero estaba tan furiosa, que decidió ignorarle. Él sólo quería llamar su atención.

No obstante, después de despertarse seis veces por el sonido de las botellas rompiéndose, Hermione se levantó de la cama y comenzó a aporrear la pared y a llamarle de todo.

Cuando se hartó de dar golpes, pudo escuchar la risilla maliciosa de Malfoy y tuvo que contener sus instintos asesinos. La verdad es que él se lo estaba poniendo fácil para elegir. Viktor era mucho más maduro que él, nunca se comportaría de un modo tal infantil por algo así.

Al principio, Hermione había creído que se había encerrado y emborrachado para sobrellevar la noticia de lo sucedido a su madre, y aunque seguía pensándolo, sabía que ella también tenía parte en su encierro etílico. Estaba celoso de Krum y molesto con ella, eso estaba claro.

La mañana del tercer día, Hermione se levantó con un humor de perros. Se duchó, desayunó y comenzó a plantearse seriamente la posibilidad de echar la puerta abajo y quitarle todo el alcohol a Malfoy. No podía esperar a que decidiera salir cuando se le hubiera acabado todo, porque eso podría llevar una semana.

Su mano derecha comenzaba a serle funcional, aunque Hermione sólo se había atrevido a probar algunos hechizos muy sencillos con ella y sin demasiado éxito. Podía moverla, pero lo hacía con torpeza. Podría decirse que no tenía una buena motricidad fina. Sentía su brazo y su mano como si los tuviera dormidos o agarrotados por el frío permanentemente. Por eso, lo ejercitaba de todos los modos que se le ocurrían. Entrenar con su brazo, maldecir a Malfoy y enterarse de las noticias por la radio, era más o menos todo lo que había hecho Hermione en esos tres días.

Tonks había vuelto por su ropa y para interesarse por el estado de su primo, dos días después de la visita que habían hecho a San Mungo.

—¿Cómo está?

—En su habitación, borracho como una cuba. No me deja entrar y tampoco quiere salir.

—Dale un tiempo —le había aconsejado Tonks —supongo que es normal que reaccione así. Si algo así le ocurriera a mi madre no sé qué haría.

Hermione había guardado silencio, pensativa.

—Por cierto —había proseguido Tonks —estuve hablando con mi tío Marcus, el que pagó la habitación de Narcissa. Me dijo que había ido a Malfoy Hall a por ropa de Narcissa y que se sintió observado. No le hubiera dado mucha importancia porque el tío Marcus está un poco mal de la azotea, pero dijo que juraría que le siguieron hasta San Mungo. Creo que hay mortífagos vigilando Malfoy Hall por si Draco aparece por allí, así que no permitas que lo haga.

Hermione había murmurado un "descuida" y no había vuelto a decir nada más que monosílabos hasta que Tonks se fue. Había decidido no contarle a nadie que Bellatrix Black quería matarla, por varias razones. Por un lado, si la gente lo supiera, todos le insistirían para que se quedara encerrada en Grimmaul Place y no contarían con ella para nada que pudiera darse fuera de la Mansión. Hermione ya se había quedado demasiado tiempo apartada por su dichoso brazo y no pensaba dejar que una loca trastornada fuera un nuevo impedimento. Además tenía la ligera idea de que si Harry y Ron descubrían las razones por las que Bellatrix quería matarla, culparían a Malfoy y ella no quería eso.

Además de la visita de Tonks, Hermione había hablado por la red Flu con la Señora Weasley y la había tranquilizando informándole de que Harry y Ron estaban bien. No habían podido conversar demasiado porque a cada poco se oían explosiones de fondo y la Señora Weasley desaparecía a toda velocidad para regresar enfadada y enrojecida de gritarles a los gemelos. Por lo visto, mientras el Callejón Diagon no fuera reabierto, los gemelos habían decidido aprovechar el tiempo para crear nuevos artículos, experimentando en su habitación con los consecuentes enfados de su madre.

Fuera de eso, las noticias sólo hablaban de las cifras de muertos definitivas y las nuevas medidas de seguridad que estaba tomando el Ministerio. Por lo visto, en el Parlamento mágico se había abierto un debate acerca de sí se debía reabrir el Callejón Diagon o no que hasta el momento no había llegado a nada. Algunos de los vendedores del Callejón habían decidido cerrar sus tiendas definitivamente y la mayoría del Londres mágico aseguraba que no iba a regresar a realizar sus compras allí hasta que la guerra hubiera acabado, pero el Ministerio, deseoso de aparentar tranquilidad y normalidad en esos tiempos difíciles era partidario de reabrir el mercado mágico, prometiendo nuevas y mejoradas medidas de seguridad. Tonks le había contado a Hermione que todos en el Ministerio andaban muy nerviosos y que Scrimgeour estaba particularmente furioso por lo ocurrido.

Por otra parte, un par civiles muggles habían aparecido en la prensa mágica al jurar y perjurar que habían visto a varios gigantes en la región de Stirling, Escocia. Hermione no había podido evitar establecer cierta relación entre eso y la ubicación de Hogwarts. Sólo sabía que estaba en algún lugar de Escocia, pero habiéndose visto gigantes por última vez en West Country, al sur de Inglaterra, era un tanto sospechoso que ahora se encontraran viajando hacia el norte.

De cualquier modo, la guerra, Malfoy y Harry y Ron no era las únicas preocupaciones de Hermione. Llevaba la carta de Krum encima para releerla cada vez que los nervios la asolaban. Especialmente leía las últimas frases en las que le decía que iría a Londres cuanto antes y le escribiría una vez estuviera allí.

No es que Hermione releyera esas palabras porque obtuviera algún tipo de consuelo de ellas, sino que lo hacía casi con la esperanza de haberse equivocado al interpretarlas. No quería ver a Viktor y una parte de ella sabía que era porque se sentía culpable. No es que alguna vez hubieran tenido algo serio, tampoco se habían prometido nada jamás, pero Viktor le había dicho que volvería en cuanto pudiera para verla y mientras le esperaba, Hermione había comenzado a encapricharse de otro. Y su relación con ese otro, Malfoy, había superado el plano platónico, por decirlo de algún modo.

Se sentía en la obligación de contárselo a Viktor y no quería hacerlo. Del mismo modo que tampoco había querido contarle a Malfoy de quién era la carta y qué decía.

Estaba sentada en las cocinas, releyendo de nuevo la carta cuando sucedió algo que cambiaría irremediablemente el curso de las cosas.

—Hermione.

La chica dio un respingo al escuchar que la llamaban y miró a todas partes, antes de darse cuenta de que la voz había salido de la chimenea. Harry y Ron estaban allí, con sus cabezas flotando tranquilamente sobre el fuego esmeralda que les lamía la barbilla con sus llamas.

—¡Chicos! —exclamó ella corriendo a arrodillarse frente la chimenea —¿Dónde estáis? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Habéis...

—De una en una —la interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa. Solamente el hecho de que Harry sonriera, aflojó un poco los lazos de preocupación que le estrujaban el corazón —Estamos bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, pero...

—Ya va —esta vez, fue Ron el que habló —Hemos encontrado a Timoleo.

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde está?

—Aquí —dijo Harry —de hecho estamos hablándote desde su casa.

—¿Estáis en la aldea secreta?

—No —explicó Ron —en realidad el tabernero tenía algo de razón. Esa aldea ya no existe, la vimos desde arriba con la escoba de Harry y sólo son unas ruinas.

—¿Desde arriba? —preguntó Hermione confundida.

—Timoleo nos dijo que intentó entrar cuando la encontró pero tiene maldiciones y defensas muy fuertes, por eso le echamos un vistazo subidos a mi Saeta.

En ese instante, Hermione escuchó a alguien cantando con voz áspera una especie de nana que era más bien una hilera de palabras sin sentido y vio la mirada de complicidad y resignación de Harry y Ron.

—Es Timoleo, anda por aquí, haciendo de las suyas —explicó Ron con indulgencia.

—¿Está...

—¿Chiflado? Chiflado es poco —aseguró el pelirrojo.

—Pero parece buena persona —continuó Harry —nos ha ayudado bastante. Bertha Jorkins lo encontró cuando vino a buscarle hace dos años e intentó convencerle de que volviera a Inglaterra. Timoleo se negó y acabaron peleándose, así que Bertha dejó la casa y se fue a una taberna de las afueras. Fue lo último que su primo supo de ella, de hecho pensaba que había regresado a Inglaterra y que estaba bien.

—Entonces...Pettigrew tuvo que encontrar a Bertha en esa taberna, ¿verdad?

—Eso creemos —respondió Ron —no hay ninguna más en la aldea. La verdad es que es un lugar bastante pequeño y poco habitado. La mayoría de los muggles que vivían aquí se mudaron antes de que Timoleo se instalara. Por lo visto era una aldea bastante grande hace unos dieciséis años.

—¿Dieciséis años? —repitió Hermione —eso fue cuando Voldemort y cayó y fue a refugiarse a algún...

—Bosque albanés —completó Harry —el tabernero ya estaba aquí cuando eso sucedió. Le hemos interrogado y dice que la gente estaba intranquila y asustada porque la mayoría de los animales que habitaban en el bosque cercano, el que rodea las ruinas de la ciudad secreta, bajaron la montaña y se marcharon para nunca volver. Corrió el rumor de que había algo maligno y peligroso en el bosque, además coincidiendo con la desaparición de los animales se alternaron épocas de sequía con lluvias torrenciales que echaron a perder todos los cultivos de la zona.

—Y en ese clima, mucha gente abandonó la aldea y nunca regresó. Quedaron sólo una centena de habitantes y apenas llegan forasteros por aquí. La última persona que vino a la aldea antes de nosotros fue Timoleo.

Hermione guardó silencio, pensativa. Pero sus meditaciones se vieron interrumpidas por un grito agudo y chirriante, que era en realidad el intento de alcanzar una nota alta en la –posiblemente inventada –canción que Timoleo no dejaba de cacarear de fondo. Harry y Ron soltaron unas risillas al ver la expresión de susto de su amiga.

—Tranquila, te acostumbraras —dijo Ron —Fred y George no cantan mucho mejor.

—¿Con quién habláis? —dijo la voz áspera. Por arte de magia, Hermione vio a aparecer una cabeza greñuda, barbuda y canosa entre las de sus amigos. Supuso de inmediato que ese hombre con pinta de no haberse afeitado, peinado, ni lavado en años era Timoleo. Tenía los ojos negros y brillantes, reluciendo bajo unas cejas tan pobladas que cada una de ellas parecía un cría de gato persa recién nacida. La barba debía de llegarle hasta la cintura, aunque Hermione no podía ver su final porque se perdía en las llamas verdosas del fuego. Y su pelo encrespado y castaño estaba salpicado de guedejas blancas aquí y allá.

—Vaya, bonita potranca —murmuró mirando a Hermione. La chica, retrocedió un poco, aprensiva, pero su sorpresa no impidió que se sintiera irritada al ver las risillas de Harry y Ron.

—Perdone, señor —comenzó ella con todo remilgado —pero...

Hermione no acabó su frase, porque el hombre desapareció como había aparecido, dejando de apretujar a Harry y Ron contra los bordes de la chimenea.

—Creo que le has gustado, Hermione —dijo Ron, con la sonrisa aún en los labios —tampoco me extraña porque todas las mujeres que he visto en esta aldea tienen bigote y una ceja...

—Ron —le regañó Hermione con los ojos entornados.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad, díselo, Harry.

Pero Harry estaba distraído mirando la carta que Hermione sostenía en las manos. La chica se había olvidado de ella por completo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry después de murmurar un Muflliato al interior de la chimenea, posiblemente para que Timoleo no escuchara su conversación. Hermione sintió el impulso de ocultar la carta y fingir que no sabía de qué hablaban, pero no tenía sentido hacerlo.

—Bueno, es una carta de Krum.

—¿De Krum? —preguntó Ron borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para adoptar una expresión desconfiada.

—Sí –repuso Hermione con cansancio —Va a venir a Londres de un momento a otro —al ver que sus amigos abrían la boca para preguntar, decidió contarles todo de un tirón —está preocupado por mí. Se enteró que estuve en San Mungo y va a venir a verme. Dice que tiene algo importante que decirme. Y eso es todo lo que sé.

—¿Qué crees que quiere? —preguntó Harry.

—¿No es evidente? —repuso Ron con un soplido.

—Oye, Ron, si estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo... —comenzó Hermione enfadada.

—No le llevarás a Grimmauld Place, ¿verdad? —la interrumpió Harry.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que no.

—Bien, porque podría ser un espía —apuntó Ron.

—Harry —Hermione decidió ignorar al pelirrojo y dirigirse directamente a Harry. Era él más razonable de los dos —no creerás que...

—No lo sé, Ron tiene razón. Podría ser un espía.

—Recuerda que en Drumstrang estudian magia negra y Karkarov era un mortífago.

—Y tú recuerda que Karkarov está muerto y que Krum acabó en Drumstrang hace un par de años —replicó Hermione, comenzando a alzar la voz.

—Nunca me dio buena espina —continuó Ron, obcecado.

—Además, es algo sospechoso que aparezca justo ahora —dijo Harry y ante la mirada asesina que le lanzó Hermione, se explicó —Estamos en guerra. Hace unos días los mortífagos atacaron en el Callejón Diagon y Ron y yo estamos fuera del país.

—Pero eso Viktor no lo sabe.

—O eso crees tú —murmuró Ron, airado.

—No sabemos si lo sabe. El hecho es que los mortífagos están deseando saber dónde nos escondemos y ya usaron a Krum para sus propósitos una vez. No olvides que el falso Moody lo embrujó en la última prueba del Torneo. Sabemos que los mortífagos están reclutando gente por toda Europa, Charlie está vigilando el asunto en Rumania. Krum podría serles útil aquí.

—Harry, de verdad, no me esperaba que tú te comportaras de un modo tan poco razonable —repuso Hermione mirándolo con decepción —¿De verdad te resulta tan difícil de creer que Krum venga a Londres sólo porque quiere verme?

—Vamos, Hermione —terció Ron con un resoplido despectivo —No pensarás que un jugador de quidditch mundialmente famoso seguiría colado por una chica del montón después de tanto tiempo, ¿no? Menos teniendo a centenas de fans enloquecidas en todas partes. Yo siempre he pensado que quería algo de ti, que te usaba para llegar a Harry y creo que ahora está más claro que nunca.

Se hizo un silencio muy profundo en el lugar, en el que al aire parecía haberse quedo estancado.

—Harry —pronunció Hermione con voz extraña mirando al moreno —¿Tú también piensas eso?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo —se apresuro a asegurar Harry, con mucho más tacto del que Ron había tenido —pero no podemos fiarnos de nadie. Krum puede tener muchos motivos para acercarse a ti.

—Claro —murmuró Hermione poniéndose en pie. Su voz sonó serena, como la calma que precede a la tempestad —Y ninguno de esos motivos puede ser que quiera verme porque le gusto, ¿no? Porque claro, ¿qué soy yo? Sólo una comelibros, sólo Hermione Granger —a cada palabra su voz iba cobrando más fuerza y revelando más y más indignación, decepción y enfado —No soy una chica la mayor parte del tiempo, sólo una empollona. Y si me consideráis una chica, será... ¿cómo habías dicho, Ron? Ah, sí, una chica del montón. No podéis si quiera concebir la idea de que a alguien le pueda gustar por mí misma y no por ser vuestra amiga, por tener buena cabeza en los estudios o cualquier otra chorrada. Porque, claro, ¿quién iba a fijarse en Hermione Granger? ¡Nadie! A no ser que sea un señor chiflado que compone canciones y me llama potranca sólo porque todas las mujeres que están cerca tienen bigote y una única ceja, ¿no? En ese caso sí es creíble. Pero cualquier persona en su sano juicio jamás se fijaría en mi, ¿verdad?

—Hermione, nosotros no...

—¿No qué, Harry? ¿No queríais decir eso? ¿Qué más da que no quisierais decirlo si es lo que habéis pensado siempre de mí? Aunque os resulte imposible de creer, atraigo a algo más que a los libros —les espetó con dignidad, y sin darles oportunidad de replicar, salió de la cocina y cerró de un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes.

* * *

_Hola chics_,

aquí está el siguiente capítulo -bastante largo- y movidito. Para empezar, ya sabemos cómo fue todo eso de que Draco debía matar a Hermione. Para las que lo pensastéis, no hay relación entre ese hecho y el hecho de que Hermione encontrara a Draco cerca de Grimmauld Place, eso fue casualidad :) El asunto es que Voldemort le mandó acabar con Hermione y Draco, sabiendo que no podría hacerlo, rechazó la misión. Por eso Voldemort estuvo a punto de matarlo, por eso Draco huyó de los mortífagos. Y por eso Bellatrix pretende acabar con Hermione ahora, para enmendar de algún modo la falta de su sobrino, cuestión de orgullo familiar, digamos. Hermione no le ha odiado -¿quién podría hacerlo?- incluso le ha besado, pero entonces ha hecho aparación la carta de Krum y lo ha estropeado todo. Krum va a venir a Londres -falta muy poquitito para que aparezca ya- y Malfoy entre los celos y la depresión por de su madre se ha pasado tres días borracho y encerrado. Veremos lo que pasa cuando salga -mujajaja- entretanto hemos tenido más noticias que tendrán relevancia en la historia. Una de ellas es que siguen vigilando Malfoy Hall, lo cual era de esperar, pero que como ya he dicho, tendrá relevancia en el futuro. La segunda es eso de los gigantes, pensad en ello ;) Y por último, hemos sabido más de Harry y Ron. Han encontrado a Timoleo -que casi no ha aparecido pero me ha encantado escribir sobre ese señor xD-y están cerca de la pista del horrocrux. Digamos que ya saben que zona está, ahora les queda explorar y encontrarlo -y enfrentarse a lo que lo proteja...-. Pero han metido bien la pata con la pobre Hermione, que se ha enfadado, justamente a mi parecer. Es un reflejo de algo que he visto en los libros, aunque tal vez sea sólo algo personal. Y es que Harry no la ve como una chica y Ron, cuando al fin se da cuenta de que sí lo es, cree que es el único que lo nota T.T en fin.

En el siguiente capítulo vendrá lo que muchas estabáis esperando, no diré más.

Pasando a otras cosas, en plena fase de depresión de Dormiens, escribí otro fic sobre algo completamente diferente, lo cual me ha venido muy bien. Es un fic pequeño, un Katie Bell x Oliver Wood, sencillo y sin pretensiones, sólo algo que me apeteció escribir. Por si alguien le interesa, que lo busque en mi profile. Se llama "**En sus Nubes**". Gracias a todas las que ya lo leyeron :)

Por otro lado, como ya sabéis que me gusta recomendaros fics que me han gustado mucho, hoy os hago la recomendación de una autora más que de un fic. Se llama y escribe sobre la época de los Merodeadores. Sólo tiene tres fics cortitos sobre estos -incluyendo uno muy bueno sobre Peter Pettigrew, que me ha encantado aunque no me gusta nada el personaje- así que os invito a que os paséis por su profile y le déis una oportunidad. Sweet -Avada Kedavra Black- es su beta ;) y la verdad es que escribe de maravilla. Aquí os dejo el link a su profile, quitadle los espacios para verlo: http /www .fanfiction u /1275015 /MMago

Chepita un O.C. es una Original Character, es decir, un personaje original creado por el autor :)

Por cierto, Lyann o aquellas en la misma situación, no tengo ningún problema en que guardéis mis historias en el word para uso personal :) . Tampoco en que pongáis links a ellas ni nada por el estilo. Mis únicos problemas son con las publicaciones no autorizada y los plagios ;)

Ah! No sé porque extraña razón pero cada vez que ponéis el signo contrario de "menor que", se corta el review.No lo entiendo, pero así muchas veces se quedan medias :( Tampoco se ven los links ni los correos que me dejáis porque fanfiction los borra automáticamente. Si queréis dejarme algo de eso, intercalad espacios ;)

**Ahora, como siempre, daros las gracias. Gracias por leerme y apoyarme :)**

Mis agradecimientos especiales para quienes dejaron review en el anterior:

_Itsa;), Marceps, Arsami, Annie.1318, damari, lxlgiselalx, Pecosa Granger, Angelix ;), danymeriqui, Sweet ;), chepita1990, PigMy, Maki Nirnaeth, Vhea, galletaa, Amarissima, kMi, .Riku, pekelittrell, Andrux, clover potter, princesaartemisa, Mcflygirl89, Sombrita, Xgirl1, fransheska, , Kapu Way, Sig;), unkatahe, Rominitap Moon, Consuel, El Collar de Perlas, NiTa, Lara evans, Siara-Love, nazath, Esme Black, Lyann Jade, Lna, Sweet Nini, Selegna, OrdendelFénix, alicia, Klass2008, tifanny, PauMalfoy, , coquita, oromalfoy, Nasirid, Shofi-black, Emily Dumbledore, Erica, .o0o, Pansy Greengrass, lokaegipcia, Saku Malfoy Black, naru, Edoras, andre, maria, mariapotter2002, Duciell, NarA, JulesRichards, , , .o0, Tanaril, Baddy, waterflai, gala zoel, ana88, kastillito, marujamlfoy, , Naty, Zephyrpotter, Shiharu Tendo, Hermionecita, Sakurita555 y chirality_

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click "**Go**" para que Malfoy (o X) te abra la puerta y la cierre una vez hayas entrado -mujajaja-


	33. Guerra y Paz

**1)** Este capítulo va dedicado a mi montoncito xD –_ataque montón_!-, a Esmeralda, Nataly, Sombrita, Pigmy y Arilyn por animarme y apoyarme en lo que ya saben :) Y para **Holofernes**, si alguna vez ves esto, para agradecerte la comprensión :)

2) **Recomendación musical:** _I want to save you_ - **Something Corporate**

3) _Advertencia:_ **Lemmon.** Este capítulo contiene limones, naranjas y peras xp. Quedáis avisado/as. A quienes no les guste o les aburra, pueden leer directamente los diálogos y saltarse el resto :)

* * *

**Capítulo 33: Guerra y paz (Editado)**

Draco salió del baño y se pasó una mano por el pelo húmedo para apartárselo de la cara. Acababa de ducharse. Cuando la resaca le había permitido darse cuenta de que apestaba y de que su habitación parecía una leonera, había decidido darse una tregua y una larga ducha. El dolor de cabeza se había aligerado un poco pero aún se sentía algo débil. Era normal considerando que llevaba días sin probar nada más que alcohol.

Se frotó los ojos enrojecidos y bostezó. No había dormido en toda la noche, ocupado en lograr que Granger tampoco lo hiciera. Sonrió de lado mientras se alisaba la refinada camisa que acaba de ponerse, pensando en todos los insultos que Hermione le había gritado a través de la pared. Se miró los pies descalzos –no se había llevado calcetines ni zapatos al baño –y sonrió con frialdad.

Que se jodiera.

Entonces alzó la vista y la vio aparecer el fondo del pasillo. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y su manera de caminar unida a su gesto arisco decían a las claras que estaba a furiosa. A juzgar por la mirada asesina que le lanzó al descubrirle al fondo del pasillo, Draco supo que tenía todas las papeletas para cargársela.

Y eso que él no había hecho nada. Bueno, sería más correcto decir que no le había hecho nada desde hacía unas horas. Pero no podía estar tan furiosa por eso todavía.

Hermione se acercó a zancadas hasta Malfoy, enfadada por extensión con él. ¿Cómo podía pasarse tres días sin comer, prácticamente sin dormir y tragando alcohol como si de un colador se tratara y seguir teniendo buen aspecto? A excepción de los ojos enrojecidos, las profundas ojeras y la palidez de su rostro seguía siendo el mismo. El mismo cabrón de siempre.

—¿Y tú qué? —le espetó de bocajarro al llegar a él.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Draco con desgana. Estaba de resaca y hambriento, lo último que le apetecía era que Hermione se pusiera a soltarle un sermón o algo por el estilo.

—¿Al final has decidido dejar de emborracharte y romper botellas contra las paredes, Malfoy? ¿O es que se te ha acabado el alcohol? Quedan un par más de botellas en la despensa. Cuando termines con ellas tal vez podrías poner frutas al sol para conseguir más alcohol, ¿no te parece? Y así podrás pasarte meses borracho en lugar de afrontar tus problemas.

—Si estás en tus días no es mi problema —repuso él desdeñosamente. Su puñetero dolor de cabeza había regresado ante los gritos de la chica.

—¡No estoy en mis días!

—¿Entonces qué coño te pasa? —le gruñó, pero pronto se arrepintió y se encogió de hombros— No, déjalo, en realidad no quiero saberlo, sólo quiero que dejes de gritar de una jodida vez — Draco se tapó los oídos. Cada vez que ella chillaba sentía como si le estuviera taladrando la cabeza.

—¿Que qué coño me pasa? ¡Qué coño te pasa a ti! ¡Todos los tíos sois iguales!

—Oye, Granger, no sé de qué va esto pero no me interesa —dijo mientras pasaba de largo junto a ella. Era verdad. En ese momento lo único que le interesaba era tirarse en la cama con una botella de whisky de fuego que le curara la incipiente resaca —Apúntalo en un papel y enséñaselo a Krum. O mejor, leséelo, dudo que él sepa hacerlo —soltó por encima de su hombro, sin dejar de caminar hacia su cuarto.

—¡Deja en paz a Viktor de una vez, Malfoy! ¡Él es el único chico que merece la pena! —le gritó Hermione, girándose para chillarle a su espalda. ¿Cómo se atrevía a largarse así el muy desconsiderado? Ella necesitaba gritarle a alguien y era la única persona que había en la casa.

Draco sabía que era mejor ignorarla, encerrarse en su habitación y agarrarse una buena borrachera de nuevo. Pero no podía largarse y dejar las cosas así. Era superior a sus fuerzas. La sola mención de Krum hacía que la piel le ardiera y el corazón se le acelerara de pura rabia. Merlín, cuando pillara ese tío iba a abrirle la cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Total, no creía que se notara la diferencia si le hacían una lobotomía o le dañaba una parte del cerebro.

—Si él único que para ti vale la pena es retrasado y tiene los brazos más largos que las piernas, no quiero valer la pena —repuso con superioridad y antes de que Hermione abriera la boca, posiblemente para insultarle o decirle que los brazos de Krum eran normales aunque pudiera rascarse los tobillos sin necesidad de agacharse, decidió seguir atacando —No obstante, ¿qué me dices de Potty y Weasel? ¿Ellos no cuentan? ¿Es que ya han salido del armario?

—No me hables de ellos —respondió Hermione, enfadada.

Así que ahí estaba el problema, pensó Draco. Hermione se había peleado con sus dos _queridos_ amigos.

—Vaya, ¿qué te han hecho esos dos esta vez? ¿Ordenarte que no subas ni bajes escaleras hasta que ellos no estén cerca para protegerte de posibles caídas? —se burló.

—Mejor aún —escupió con amargura —Me han dejado muy claro que soy tan del montón, tan indeseable y horrible que sólo encuentran creíble que pueda fijarse en mi un hombre chiflado que llama a las chicas potrancas y posiblemente críe cabras. Cualquier otra persona sobre la faz de la tierra sólo se acercaría a mí para conseguir algo, por supuesto. Algo de ellos a poder ser. Porque yo sólo soy la empollona asexuada que van con los dos genios del quidditch.

—No eres asexuada —murmuró Draco mirándola intensamente. Una parte de él encontraba ridícula la situación. Ella no era _nada_ indeseable, por Merlín. De hecho, él la encontraba muy deseable. Más de lo considerado bueno para la salud –Y yo no tengo cabras.

—Lo dices porque estás borracho —desechó ella, sin darle la más mínima importancia a sus palabras —y en dos meses las únicas personas del sexo opuesto que has visto somos tu prima, tu madre y yo. Aunque tuviera bigote y una única ceja empezarías a considerarme por ser la única chica que tienes cerca. De hecho, tuviste la mejor oportunidad del mundo cuando estaba borracha y al final te echaste atrás. Dijiste que era porque querías que lo recordara, pero yo creo que es porque en el último momento te diste cuenta de que estabas besando a la horrible e informe de Hermione Granger y...

—No tienes ni puta idea de lo que hablas, Granger —siseó él con un brillo peligroso en los ojos. Definitivamente, se había vuelto loca. Estaba jugando con fuego, provocándole demasiado, mucho más allá de la prudencia —Te dije que no me provocaras o...

—¿O qué? Está claro por qué te fuiste aquel día. Al Draco Malfoy que yo conozco le hubiera importado un pimiento que una conquista potencial recordara todo al día siguiente —Hermione pronunció en palabras lo que su orgullo se había atrevido a cuando bajó la guardia.

Draco se quedó callado durante unos segundos. Mudo de sorpresa. Definitivamente, Hermione Granger había perdido la cabeza.

—¿Crees que no me apetecería que lo hiciéramos sobre la alfombra ahora mismo? —preguntó con un tono crudo y descarnado —Si me fui aquella vez fue porque no quería aprovecharme de ti, joder.

—¿Es que ahora tienes conciencia? —se burló Hermione. Estaba demasiado furiosa, demasiado dolida para ser racional o darse cuenta de que se estaba metiendo el la boca del lobo, y haciéndole cosquillas en la lengua para más inri —¿Sabes? Eras más divertido cuando no la tenías.

—Maldita sea, Granger, tú lo has querido.

Hermione soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando Draco la empujó contra la pared y la aplastó contra su cuerpo en un movimiento rudo pero fluido. No tuvo tiempo ni de coger aire antes de que él apresara su boca con la de él y le mordiera los labios con habilidad hasta que Hermione los separó. Entonces adentró la lengua en su boca y se apretó aún más contra ella hasta que le aplastó dolorosamente los senos con su pecho y sus dientes entrechocaron. Sus manos parecían cerrarse como garras, palpando y hundiendo sus yemas por todo su cuerpo hasta casi hacerle daño.

Pero a Hermione no le importaba. En ese momento lo necesitaba, necesitaba que la estrujara, apretara y tocara hasta hacerla sentir viva, mujer, deseable. En su boca, en sus labios, en su lengua, había deseo. Un deseo fiero, tórrido e incontenible.

La sangre le ardía en las venas y su piel se calentaba bajo la presión de las manos de Malfoy por su cuerpo. Su respiración era agitada en los breves instantes en los que se atrevía a tomar aire, y su corazón latía con fuerza en pleno pecho. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Vueltas de placer por cada caricia de lengua, por cada roce de sus labios, por cada apretón de sus dedos.

Y si él era apasionado, ella no se quedaba atrás. Se sentía salvaje, temeraria y libre. Estaba desatada, viva. Ya no había barreras, ni pudores, ni moral. Sólo algo primitivo, instintivo que la llevaba a responderle con la misma avidez con la que él la tocaba. Parecían hambrientos, alimentándose desesperadamente el uno del otro.

Hermione no opuso ningún tipo de resistencia y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas cuando él le puso las manos en el trasero para alzarla. Se estrecharon, sin interrumpir el beso, con los labios encadenados y los cuerpos unidos.

Draco comenzó a dar pasos de ciego con ella aferrada a él hasta que se chocó contra una puerta. Ni siquiera sabía de qué habitación era pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. A tientas, la abrió con una mano, subiendo una rodilla para ofrecerle un nuevo apoyo a Hermione al privarla de uno de sus brazos.

Empujó la puerta con un pie mientras volvía a sujetar a la chica con ambas manos y entró de espaldas a la habitación. Ella no le ayudó demasiado a orientarse, acoplada a su cuerpo y a su boca como si fueran dos piezas de un puzzle que encajaban a la perfección.

Draco dio un par de pasos antes de golpearse las rodillas con el borde una cama. Hermione ahogó su quejido de dolor y redobló la intensidad del beso, haciéndole olvidar por completo algo tan banal como haberse partido las rotulas.

Se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, con ella sobre él, sumidos, ahogados, en un beso interminablemente caliente y carnal. Hermione se sentía febril y poseída por un ánimo insaciable. Estaba tan plácidamente mareada que apenas se dio cuenta cuando él giró con ella en lo alto para quedar encima y continuar besándola a placer.

Draco estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, cegado por la niebla oscura del deseo, pero un antiguo vestigio de su razón aún se mantenía a flote, aferrado al último tablón de cordura. Y sólo de él sacó las fuerzas suficientes para apartarse de la boca de Hermione.

Aunque debería ser al revés, en cuanto dejó sus labios, Draco sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Por un momento olvidó todo aquello que iba a decir, poseído por la necesidad de volver a besarla, pero su razón le echó un cable, convirtiéndose en palabras.

—Si vas a echarte atrás y dejarme a medias, Granger, hazlo ahora —su voz sonó como un graznido cargado de amenaza y algo que podría ser tomado por súplica.

Como respuesta, Hermione se incorporó un poco para acceder a la línea de su mandíbula y morderla con osadía. Draco gimió y se tensó por completo, y ella se sintió infinitamente poderosa. No sabía desde cuando quería morderle ahí, sólo sabía que había sido enormemente placentero.

Draco, rendido, toda consideración olvidada, estrujó su caderas entre sus manos y se apartó de su boca, evitando sus juguetones mordiscos para rendir cuenta a su cuello. La besó en el hueco oculto tras sus orejas y deslizó sus labios húmedos por la curva de su cuello hasta morderla en ese punto en el que se unía con su hombro.

Hermione sintió cómo la piel de esa zona se calentaba como si le hubieran derramado agua hirviendo por encima y contrajo el vientre, en una sacudida de deseo. Alargó las manos hacía él y tiró de la tela de su camisa como si quisiera romperla.

Quería... quería algo. Ya.

Draco sintió su apremio y sonrió contra su cuello. Al contrario que Hermione, él no tenía ninguna prisa. Quería ir tan despacio como le fuera posible, hasta que ella se retorciera de necesidad. Iba a descubrir que se podía llorar de placer.

Despacio, muy despacio —lo que Hermione hubiera descrito como una eternidad inacabable –Draco sembró besos por todo su torso, imprimiendo su calor en una línea descendente a través de la tela de su camiseta. Cuando llegó hasta su vientre, al último borde de la tela y aplicó sus labios allí, Hermione se arqueó sobre el colchón para acercarse más a su boca.

Esta vez, Draco no sonrió. Estaba demasiado tenso para hacerlo. En lugar de eso, comenzó a retirar la prenda, descubriendo el abdomen de Hermione, amontonando la tela en pliegues arrugados bajo su pecho. Tenía ante él la llanura de su abdomen, el pequeño hueco del ombligo, el discreto lunar que lo adornaba. Draco pasó los labios, la lengua y los dientes por la tersa superficie, deleitándose al sentirla contraerse involuntariamente de placer. Delineó con ambas manos el perfil de su cintura y llegó hasta sus caderas. Con dedos hábiles, desabrochó los botones de sus vaqueros y los retiró un poco, descubriendo la parte de abajo de una ropa interior de color rosa pálido.

De un tirón seco, bajó los vaqueros hasta las rodillas de la chica y apartándose un poco, se deshizo de sus deportivas y los calcetines. Hermione se encargó de liberarse el resto de sus vaqueros dando patatas en el aire hasta que éstos cayeron sobre el suelo con un sonido sordo.

Draco pasó entonces ambas manos por sus piernas, posesivamente. Las deslizó desde la parte posterior de los muslos, hacia el hueco de detrás de sus rodillas y bajó hasta sus tobillos. Hermione se estremeció y comenzó a retorcerse sobre el colchón cuando los dedos de Draco comenzaron a deslizarse con suavidad por la cara interna de sus muslos.

No pudiendo soportarlo más, se aferró a la camisa de Draco y tiró de él para acercarlo a ella. Quería tocarlo y sentirlo contra ella. Probó a deshacerse de los primeros botones de su camisa, pero estaba tan entorpecida por el deseo, que apenas consiguió desabrochar un par. Draco le tomó las manos, se las llevó a la boca y mordió las yemas de sus dedos, acariciando la cúspide de sus almohadillas con la lengua hasta que Hermione olvidó todo aquello que había pensado hacer, limitándose a simplemente, morir de placer. Cuando Draco al fin soltó sus manos, Hermione se sentía completamente mareada, así que no interfirió mientras él se soltaba los primeros botones. Pero esa tregua sólo duro unos segundos, porque la joven agarró la camisa de negra de Draco y tiró de ella hacia arriba, impidiéndole seguir desabrochándola. Draco se apiadó de ella –aunque en realidad tampoco tenía gana ninguna de oponerse –alzó los brazos para facilitar que Hermione se la quitara. Se la sacó por la cabeza y la envió lejos, condenándola a quedar olvidada en algún rincón de la habitación.

Después se pegó inmediatamente a ella para volver a besarla y Hermione se dio el placer de dejar vagar sus manos por la espalda de él. No era especialmente musculoso pero tenía los hombros anchos y la espalda agradablemente torneada. Hermione podía sentir las depresiones y elevaciones de sus músculos, la tensión en sus omoplatos, la suavidad de su piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Sintió un vergonzoso placer al hundir en él sus cortas uñas, enviando descargas enloquecedoras al sur del cuerpo de Draco.

Él quería ir despacio pero tenía sangre en las venas. Hermione no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Tenía que pelearse cada cinco segundos con el impulso de apartar rápidamente cualquier barrera y hundirse en ella, pero como le había dicho una vez, quería que recordara siempre cómo él le había hecho el amor.

Sin más dilación, se apartó de ella para retirarle la camiseta arrugada. Hermione estiró los brazos y elevó la cabeza de inmediato para que él lo tuviera más fácil, hasta que se quedó sólo cubierta por su conjunto de ropa interior. Draco sufrió un duro golpe en su aguante al ver el modo en que ese inocente sujetador de color rosa pálido cubría y realzaba los montículos de sus senos. Hundió su boca en sus curvas, besando, rozando, lamiendo la piel que descubría la prenda.

Hermione gimió y le hundió las uñas en la espalda de forma refleja, acercando más sus cuerpos. Draco paseó la lengua por debajo del límite superior del sostén, descubriendo territorios ocultos y una piel increíblemente más suave y tersa.

Con sus dedos, bajó las tiras del mismo, deslizándolas por las curvas de sus hombros, acariciando cada pedazo de piel con la cuenca de sus manos.

Hermione se aferró a él y apretó la boca contra su hombro desnudo cuando él la elevó un poco para desabrocharle certeramente la prenda. Después volvió a recostarla y le retiró la prenda en cuanto Hermione le soltó, revelando al fin sus senos. Apartó la prenda y procedió a rendirles reverencia besando, succionando, presionando y humedeciendo cada pedazo de piel. Desde la cúspide hasta el final de las faldas, ahondando el pliegue de piel donde los senos se unían con el abdomen.

El momentáneo pudor de Hermione cuando sintió sus ojos grises sobre ella, quedó ahogado por una oleada de placer que lo recogió en la orilla y lo arrastró hacia sus profundidades. Alguna recóndita parte de ella pensó que eso debía de estar prohibido, antes de volatilizarse y desaparecer como humo llevado por el viento.

Creía que ya no podía soportarlo más. Hervía de impaciencia, de necesidad por algo a lo que no era capaz de poner nombre –y dudaba que esa sensación lo tuviera –sólo sabía que él podía terminar con eso. Trató de liberarse a modo de protesta pero cuando vio el brillo de malicia en sus ojos oscurecidos, Hermione decidió que debía hacer algo más. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, lo empujó y se lanzó sobre él, para quedar encima. Reprimió un resoplido de triunfo y se inclinó sobre su pecho, para sondearlo con los labios y las manos. Las finas cicatrices estaban allí. Dos en horizontal, una diagonal, formando algo similar al signo matemático de "distinto a" en carne tierna y más clara.

De algún modo podría decirse que estaba marcado por su culpa y Hermione intentó resarcirlo cubriendo las marcas de besos. No lo hacía mal a juzgar por el modo en que él se tensaba, contenía la respiración y le apretaba las caderas con sus manos, pidiéndole más.

Draco sólo pudo aguantarlo cerca de un minuto. Él lo había intentando, pero si ella no se paraba quieta, no podría soportarlo un segundo más. Las manos de Hermione erraron por su abdomen hasta llegar al primer botón de sus pantalones. Le miró a los ojos, tanto los suyos como los de ella velados por el deseo y por un momento fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Draco percibió su titubeo, su repentina vergüenza, su miedo ante lo que estaba por llegar y le acarició el rostro con cariño, antes de acercarla a su boca y besarla. Y ese beso, fue completamente diferente a todos los que ante le había dado. Él no le exigía, no la presionaba, no la aguijoneaba hasta volverla loca. Sólo la acariciaba.

Con una desidia, con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Como si no hubiera prisa, como si no estuviera apunto de estallar de deseo. No quería urgirla, no le pedía nada. Sólo se ofrecía para que ella tomara lo que creyera conveniente. Y entonces, todas las dudas de Hermione desaparecieron.

Le estrechó con fuerza y apretó los labios contra los de él, profundizando el beso. Haciéndole saber que estaba preparada. Draco giró y con cuidado de no aplastarla, quedó de nuevo sobre ella. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para besarla y acariciarla aquí allá hasta que Hermione volvió a estar enloquecida de placer, clavándole las uñas en la espalda.

Sus ojos parecían miel derretida, lava líquida y Draco supo que ya era él momento. Se apartó el tiempo justo para liberarse de sus últimas prendas y volvió a besarla largamente antes de retirarle su última protección de tela. Ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, entrelazados entre el lío de sábanas que era su cama.

La besó, mordió sus labios, su barbilla y sus hombros mientras acariciaba el interior de sus muslos con una mano, despertando un cosquilleo ardiente en su piel sensible. Hermione se estremecía cada vez que él la apretaba provocativamente con sus dientes, cada vez que sus dedos caían entre sus muslos como si acariciaran los pétalos de una flor. Se sentía impaciente, frustrada y a la vez deliciosamente bien.

Él le separó las piernas con suavidad y la miró a los ojos. Como toda respuesta a su muda pregunta, Hermione apartó un mechón rubio platino de sus ojos y se lo peinó hacia atrás.

Y entonces se hundió en ella. Apretó los dientes, tenso, y cerró los ojos con culpabilidad sabiendo lo que vendría. Empujó con más fuerza y acabó de adentrarse en ella arrancándole un suave gemido que Hermione acalló apretando la boca contra su hombro.

Draco se detuvo, completamente rígido, sintiéndola tensa y dolorida bajo él, en torno a él. Los segundos parecieron eternos y sólo cuando ella se aflojó un poco y comenzó a besarle por el cuello, mientras le acariciaba la espalda con las manos, Draco se relajó lo suficiente para volver a respirar.

Tardó unos instantes en ser capaz de volver a moverse, se sentía mal por haberla dañado, pero los suaves besos que adornaban su cuello, la presión juguetona de los labios de Hermione su piel, la caricia de sus manos en la espalda, volvieron a incendiarlo. Se retiró un poco y entró en ella de nuevo con toda la suavidad de que fue capaz.

Fue tremendamente suave, Hermione no hubiera podido describirlo de otra manera. Jamás hubiera imaginado que alguien como él pudiera pasar de una pasión casi violenta a algo tan delicado, tan tierno, que hacía que los ojos casi se le llenaran de lágrimas.

Poco a poco, el dolor cedió y peleó con el placer en cada embestida, hasta que terminó por desaparecer. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Draco, hundió el rostro en él y dejó que la llevara a cumbres inexploradas de sentimientos y placer.

Estrellas. Veía estrellas a pesar de tener los párpados fuertemente apretados, tal vez en un intento inconsciente de controlar las sensaciones que la sacudían. Escuchó algún gemido y la respiración agitada de él como si fueran muy lejanos. El oído parecía debilitado, la vista le fallaba pero el tacto, oh, el tacto, lo sentía, en cada centímetro de su piel que estaba en contacto con él. Y el olfato. Allí, con la nariz hundida en la curva de su cuello, podía inhalar su aroma a Seducción a placer.

Por unos instantes, deseó quedarse así toda la vida, enlazada a él, ahogados en la caricia más íntima. Después dejó de desear, de pensar, de ser. Sólo sentía.

Sentía un cosquilleo manando de las puntas de sus dedos, de cada rincón de su cuerpo y fluyendo hacia la parte baja de su vientre, como si toda la energía de su cuerpo se concentrara allí. Cada vez que él la llenaba, la energía temblaba, se concentraba aún más y palpitaba hasta que al final explotó y se desbordó, como lava caliente, llegando a cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Gritó y se estremeció en un temblor incontenible aunque ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Draco la estrechó como si quisiera absorber cada vibración de su cuerpo, cada respiración y cuando ella se quedó quieta y laxa entre sus brazos, la siguió al éxtasis con un gemido ahogado en sus labios.

Después hundió el rostro en el cuello de Hermione y así permanecieron, quietos y enlazados por unos largos minutos.

Draco era feliz, no se le ocurría otra palabra para definir su estado de ánimo. Considerarse un tipo con suerte le parecía quedarse corto. Ya no tenía resaca, ni hambre, ni se sentía débil. Había descubierto un remedio para la resaca mucho mejor que volver a emborracharse: ella.

Joder, estar así, pegado a ella, pudiendo tocarla libremente, era el paraíso. Aunque la vida le fuera en ello, no se habría movido. Sinceramente, no habría podido. Estaba demasiado a gusto, demasiado saciado, demasiado cómodo como para que algo tan insignificante como que los mismísimos mortífagos aparecieran en el piso de abajo llamara su atención.

Hermione, por su parte, volvía poco a poco en sí, como si en algún momento su mente hubiera abandonado su cuerpo para hacer un largo viaje. Volvía a recuperar la memoria, la cordura y la razón enredada al cuerpo de Malfoy había perdido. Pero ahora la realidad la golpeaba de bruces.

Se sentía a la vez completa, colmada y extraña, rara. Tenía una vaga sensación de pérdida pero su cuerpo, a pesar de estar dolorido se sentía relajado, increíblemente relajado. Como si le hubiera dado una sobredosis de encantamientos relajantes o alguna droga.

Se sentía cómoda y cálida enlazada al cuerpo de él. Pero también se sentía culpable.

Culpable porque se daba cuenta de que acababa de hacer el amor con Draco Malfoy y no se arrepentía. Se había vuelto loca, porque Merlín la ayudara pero lo que sentía por él era serio. De lo contrario no podría sentirse tan mortificada y a la vez negarse a apartarse de él, ni siquiera un poco.

Pero Harry y Ron la matarían si se enteraran. Cualquiera, hasta Kreacher, querría matarla. Había perdido el norte. Draco Malfoy, el mismo que la aplastaba con el peso de su cuerpo, desnudo entre las sábanas, y ella.

Intentó decirse que la había hechizado o que un súcubo la había poseído. Que las llamas verdes de la chimenea despedían gas tóxico, que la había drogado o que se le había colado alguna seta alucinógena en la comida. Pero todas eran excusas.

Se sentía partida en dos, completamente extraña. Como si algo en su interior se hubiera desajustado. Su cuerpo y su mente iban por libre.

Cuando sintió la humedad de las lágrimas en sus ojos, un nuevo sentimiento se añadió a su particular caos interior: patetismo. Se sentía ridícula por tener ganas de llorar y ni siquiera saber por qué. Debía de ser la única persona del universo que lloraba después de haber hecho lo que habían hecho y haberlo disfrutado.

Apretó los párpados con fuerza para tratar de contenerse, pero no pudo hacer nada por evitar las convulsiones de su pecho. Draco la sintió temblar y pensó que debía de estar aplastándola, así que recurriendo a sus últimas fuerzas después de tres días de borrachera, inanición y un orgasmo, se apartó y se dejó caer boca arriba a su lado.

Durante unos segundos se quedó totalmente abstraído, mirando al techo, sumido en una especie de ensimismamiento placentero en el que no pensaba en absolutamente nada. Pero entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, la vio temblar de nuevo y se sintió intrigado. La miró con más atención y se dio cuenta de que tenía los párpados apretados y las pestañas húmedas. Arrugaba los labios y la frente en un gesto mudo.

¿Estaba... llorando? Cuando vio una lágrima escapándose entre los sus pestañas, Draco sintió una sensación extraña y completamente desagradable. Como si alguien le hubiera sacado del paraíso a palos por haber hecho algo tremendamente malo.

Sinceramente, ninguna chica se había puesto a llorar después de que se acostaran así que no sabía como comportarse. Había oído después de la primera vez se producía un cierto desajuste hormonal que provocaba que algunas chicas lloraran, pero siempre lo había considerado una soberana gilipollez y solía burlarse de ello diciendo que el chico en cuestión debía de ser un auténtico desastre.

Pero ese no era su caso. Ella había disfrutado, las marcas de su espalda lo atestiguaban.

¿Entonces qué demonios le pasaba? Tal vez la había lastimado demasiado. Sólo sabía que no soportaba verla así, pero tampoco se atrevía a tocarla. No resistiendo más la situación, se giró hacia ella, quedando de lado, y la miró directamente, con angustia oculta en sus ojos de hielo.

—¿Te he...lastimado mucho? sensible preguntó y su voz sonó increíblemente áspera.

—No, Malfoy sensible respondió ella al cabo, limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con rapidez. Merlín, deseaba desaparecer, esfumarse, ser un caso de combustión espontánea. No quería que él la viera llorar, se sentía avergonzada y estúpida. Posiblemente lo era. Buscó a tientas las sábanas y se cubrió con ellas hasta la barbilla, como si pudieran protegerla de la realidad.

—Creo que es hora de que me llames Draco sensible repuso él, lentamente. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma y no sentirse herido por el hecho de que ella se cubriera, se apartara disimuladamente de él y no se atreviera a mirarle a la cara. La verdad es que no era muy halagador para su orgullo que alguien a quien acababa de hacerle el amor se echara a llorar. Nada halagador.

—Está bien sensible murmuró ella girando el rostro para que él no pudiera mirarla a los ojos. Pero eso no impidió que Draco viera una lágrima deslizarse desde el ojo hasta una de sus pequeñas orejas.

Ese gesto hizo que Draco renunciara a sus últimos resquicios de paciencia.

—¿Entonces qué cojones te pasa?

—No lo sé sensible murmuró ella, encogiéndose sobre sí misma, arrebujada bajo las sábanas como una niña pequeña a la que la situación le venía grande.

Pero Draco no sintió ternura por ella. Sería más justo decir que sintió ganas de asfixiarla con la almohada. Nadie en su jodida vida había pisoteado su orgullo de una manera tan rápida y letal. Ella se arrepentía de lo que acababa de suceder, no había duda. Porque él no era suficiente para la perfecta y angelical Hermione Granger. Ella se merecía a un tipo como Krum, retrasado pero bueno. Demasiado estúpido para matar una mosca a propósito, demasiado hueco para tener maldad.

No como él. Un auténtico gilipollas, eso es lo que era.

Furioso, salió de la cama y recogió sus pantalones con un ademán brusco.

—Malfoy... ¿qué haces? sensible preguntó Hermione, sorprendida, percatándose de que él se estaba vistiendo.

_Malfoy_. Ni siquiera después de lo que habían hecho pensaba llamarse por su jodido nombre. Tiró del pantalón con rabia para subírselo y decidió que estaba demasiado enfadado para buscar su camisa o algo más. Sólo quería largarse de ahí. Poner distancia entre él y esa mosquita muerta sólo en apariencia que le había hecho más daño que ninguna otra chica.

—Malfoy, ¿a dónde vas? sensible insistió ella con un matiz de angustia en la voz al verle dirigirse decidido hacia la puerta. Se iba a marchar, la iba a dejar sola. Y aunque en ese momento no entendía su cuerpo, su corazón, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella misma, sabía que no quería que él se fuera.

Draco tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió con gesto seco y las mandíbulas apretadas.

—Draco... —lo llamó ella con cierto temblor en la voz. Draco se detuvo con el brazo en tensión, a punto de abrir la puerta. Lo tenía bastante fácil para irse, sólo tenía que dar un tirón y un paso fuera y ya estaría en el pasillo. Pero no podía moverse, no podía —por favor... no te vayas.

Draco se tensó por completo frente a la puerta y apoyó su peso en la mano que sostenía la perilla. Bajó el rostro, peleando consigo mismo y el flequillo le cubrió los ojos grises.

Le estaba utilizando, lo sabía. Una parte de él, mayoritariamente dominada por su orgullo –algo a tener en cuenta –se resistía, se rebelaba contra esa idea. Se suponía que era él el que utilizaba a la gente, no la gente la que le utilizaba a él. No podía acostarse con él, echarse a llorar y después pedirle que se quedara y realmente pensar que lo haría.

Pero otra parte de él –una parte que comenzaba a odiar –gritaba un fuerte y alegre "_¿y qué?"_ en su interior. A esa parte le traía sin cuidado que ella quisiera utilizarle o no, sólo le importaba que lo quisiera a su lado.

Ambas partes pelearon en silencio con fiereza, aunque desde el principio Draco sabía cual iba a ganar. Con cierta resignación entremezclada con fastidio, empujó la puerta para cerrarla por completo y soltó la perilla. Despacio, se giró hacia Hermione, que se había incorporado en la cama, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos, bien envuelta en la sábana. Estaba completamente despeinada, ruborizada y sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas y tal vez algo más. Preciosa.

Su orgullo se retiró del rin, totalmente vapuleado, sabiendo que ya no había más asaltos en esa batalla. No después de mirarla a los ojos y ver el caos que había en ellos, cargado de tristeza.

Despacio, regresó junto a la cama desecha y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—Me quedaré con una condición —expuso él.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Hermione, confundida.

—Dame la sábana —le ordenó Draco tendiendo una mano para recibirla.

—¡No! —exclamó Hermione indignada y avergonzada, mientras se ocultaba aún más en ella.

—Es mi habitación, es mi cama y es mi sábana —dijo con contundencia. Hermione lo miró unos segundos preguntándose si era posible que estuviera tomándole el pelo, pero estaba tan serio que no le quedó duda de que no era así.

—Esto es ridículo —farfulló ella, y Draco alzó una de las comisuras de sus labios, en una sonrisa torcida al reconocer el principio de su rendición.

—Dame la sábana o me iré —su voz sonó implacable y Hermione le asesinó con la mirada antes de claudicar.

—Está bien —cedió ella completamente colorada y ofuscada. Con reticencia se quitó el escudo protector de tela y lo acercó a la mano de Draco.

Él cogió la sábana y la envió al fondo de la cama. Después se sentó sobre el colchón y apoyó la espalda contra al cabecero de madera labrada de la cama. Hermione lo miró unos instantes, sintiéndose curiosamente reconfortada y a la vez violenta. Pero cuando él palmeó la almohada para indicarle que se acercara, lo hizo presurosa. Se acomodó en el hueco entre sus piernas y apoyó el rostro en su pecho desnudo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos de inmediato, atrapándola. Pero ella no tenía ninguna intención de huir.

Alzó el rostro con timidez para mirarlo a los ojos y él inclinó el suyo para rozarle la boca con los labios en un segundo intenso y etéreo. No iba a pedirle nada más.

Ella volvió a refugiarse en su pecho y se quedó allí, acurrucada contra él, sintiéndose pequeña, protegida y especial. Y que Merlín la asistiera, porque escuchando los latidos del corazón de él contra su oído, Hermione se sintió embargada por algo increíblemente grande e indefinible, y comprendió que estaba completamente enamorada de Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Y sintió miedo, pero también paz. _Una sorprendente paz._

* * *

_Hola :)_

Veamos, por esperar, espero un par de cosas. La primera es que nadie se haya muerto de aburrimiento y la segunda es que puestos a pedir os haya gustado y a nadie le haya subido repentinamente el azúcar xp Tenía que escribir esto y tenía que hacerlo en este momento de la relación de esos dos. Y para qué negarlo, he disfrutado escribiéndolo. Discusión - reconciliación xp - discusión - reconciliación y claudicación de Hermione. Ya ha se ha admitido que lo quiere -y lo suyo le ha costado-. Y creo que no hay mucho más que comentar del capítulo sin entrar en detalles sórdidos xp.

Sólo decir que en el siguiente aparecerá Krum y después ya nos meteremos más de llenos en horrocruxes, guerras y sospresas que tengo pensadas, a ver como salen :)

Y en respuesta a algunas dudas, sí, sabremos más de Harry y Ginny :) pero aún falta un poquito.

Diana, la idea de que Krum vaya a Londres a ver a Hermione es muy típica –y lógica considerando que Rowling dijo que aparecería en el séptimo libro, y dudo que se vaya a llevar a todos los personajes a verle a él. Si yo pretendo hacer una continuación, tomo sus pistas- y por las dudas, Holofernes no tiene problema en que la use. Si estás en esta ventana y por lo tanto viendo esto, estás leyendo Dormiens, no M&M. Gracias.

Que más... bueno, principalmente, agradeceros toda la comprensión recibido como mi bache creativo. Gracias a vosotras me siento más animada con respecto a Dormiens. Gracias, de verdad.

Y creo que nada más. Daros las gracias como siempre -aunque ya sea pesada -porque tengo mucha suerte de que me leáis.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

_lxlgiselalxl, Vhea, Damari, Sweet Nini, Sweet-Montoncito, Kapu Way, unkatahe, Andrux, Amy-Montoncito, mariapotter2002, Diana, Sig :), Danita, naru, Itsa, pekelittrell, , annie.1318, umiko, Esmeralda :), El Collar de Perlas, Lyann Jade, NiTa, Monica, LuliLupin, LOREE, vangu, lara evans, Klass2008, Maki Nirnaeth :), Vicky Kou de Malfoy :), JulesRichards, Karinita1919, chepita1990, vero-malfoy, kastillito, Lna, Selegna, galletaa, tifanny, Xms Felton, Nedia, DuniXe, PigMy Twilight, Junneau Minnet, ana202love, kMi, NarA, Sombrita :), Jaz, Little Pandora :), Mcflygirl89, Rominitap Moon, Desi :), princesaartemisa, Emo-Dark xD, Bellatrix L Black, PauMalfoy, :), Factium, Arania, Adi Felton, Arsami, Little Innocence, lokaegipcia, Dysis, Veroli, Azuran-dark Angel, Taniz, fransheska, , Caty Granger, shofi-black, .Riku, Merian Li, Erica, dayis, Hermi -SsS, Amarissima, yanhira, Emily Dumbledore :) y magiky._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y LA COMPRENSIÓN!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para...¿hace falta que lo diga? xD


	34. De preguntas y lluvia

**o0o. Recomendación musical:**_ I'm with you_ - Avril Lavigne

**Nota**: _Por las dudas respecto al capítulo anterior –veo que me expliqué mal –lo de los mortífagos en el piso de abajo era algo que Draco pensaba hipotéticamente, por supuesto. No estaban ahí :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 34: De preguntas y lluvia (Editado)**

Hermione abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Realmente, la habitación no estaba por completo a oscuras pero la luz grisácea del comienzo del amanecer apenas se filtraba por las cortinas.

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de dónde estaba y con quién. En concreto, arrinconada en una esquina de la amplía cama de Malfoy, con él parcialmente encima, prácticamente impidiendo que se cayera gracias a su brazo rodeándola y a la pierna que había echado sobre las suyas.

En algún momento mientras él la abrazaba debía de haberse quedado dormida y después de algún modo habían acabado tumbados en la cama y con las mantas por la cintura.

Y aunque él la aplastaba un poco, Hermione descubrió que se sentía bien. Sí, le dolía todo el cuerpo –incluso zonas hasta entonces ignoradas –pero se sentía a gusto, cómoda y cálida, satisfecha por el sueño reparador después de haber pasado la noche anterior en vela por culpa de Draco.

Pero su mente también se había tomado un descanso y ahora volvía con renovadas fuerzas para torturarla. Se habían vuelto locos, no había otra explicación.

Ella no podía querer a Draco Malfoy y él no podía sentir lo que quiera que sintiera por Hermione Granger. Uno de los dos tenía que imponer algo de cordura y lógica en eso que tenían –fuera lo que fuera-. Le quería, pero la situación seguía siendo la misma: no podían estar juntos.

Por el bien de los dos, lo mejor sería que eso no se volviera a repetir. Por Merlín, el mundo mágico en guerra, la gente aterrorizada y ellos... se le enrojecían las mejillas sólo de pensarlo.

Debía salir de su cama cuanto antes e irse. Pero... era tan difícil. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con ellos, pensó. Siempre había creído que enamorarse debía de ser maravilloso y un motivo de felicidad. Pero no era tan sencillo casi nunca. Además, ¿cuánto tiempo podrían soportarse? Se habían peleado antes y después de hacer el amor. Las cosas entre ellos posiblemente siempre serían así.

Además, ese no era el único problema. Suponía que el hecho de que fuera un mortífago perseguido tanto por el Señor Oscuro como por el Ministerio era algo a tener en cuenta. Desde luego no era el tipo de persona que ningún padre querría para su hija.

Y había que sumarle el regreso de Harry y Ron. Ya estaban sobre la pista del horrocrux, poniéndose en el mejor de los casos pronto lo conseguirían y regresarían ilesos a Grimmauld Place. Se tensaba sólo de imaginarse a sus amigos, a Draco y a ella en la misma casa.

Si descubrían lo que habían hecho, posiblemente intentaran tirar a Draco por una ventana o algo por el estilo. Lo acusarían de haberla violado, hechizado o seducido. Y estarían seguros de que lo había hecho sólo para sacarle información porque en el fondo era un espía del Señor Oscuro como se habían olido desde el principio. Ya casi podía imaginarse sus palabras textuales.

A Hermione no le extrañaría demasiado que quisieran ponerlo en la puerta y echarlo fuera de una patada con ganas. Y por mucho que ella quisiera hacer, la casa era de Harry. No podía obligarle si no quería que Draco se quedara. Lo único que podría hacer sería irse con él.

Trató de cortar el curso de sus pensamientos antes de ponerse a dramatizar. Nada de eso había pasado aún, y si sabía lo que le convenía, no permitiría que ocurriera. Después de todo, Draco ya había conseguido lo que quería y ella más de lo que había esperado.

Se retiraría a un convento y en sus noches de soledad rumiaría el recuerdo de lo que habían hecho, negándose la posibilidad de volver a tener ese tipo de "contactos" con él. Sin duda eso sería lo más prudente, pero no podía escapar.

Tenía que quedarse en Grimmauld Place y...Viktor. Tenía que ver a Viktor.

Oh, Merlín, ¿cómo podría volver a mirarle después de eso? Estaba segura de que llevaría escrito lo que había hecho en mayúsculas y con colores chillones en la cara. Él se daría cuenta y... ella tendría que decirle algo. Se sentía en la obligación de informarle de sus nuevos sentimientos.

Lo apreciaba, le tenía cariño, pero ya sabía que no estaba enamorada de él. Sólo podía estarlo de una persona –o al menos con la intensidad con que ella lo sentía –y por más que le pesara, esa persona era Draco Malfoy.

Que no pudiera tener nada con él no significa que tuviera vía libre con Viktor, él ya no le interesaba de ese modo.

Decidió que debía salir de esa cama, escenario de su "pecado" cuanto antes, lo cual no era nada sencillo considerando que él estaba prácticamente sobre ella. Ya debía haberse imaginado que alguien como Draco Malfoy dormiría así siempre: tomando toda la cama y dejándola a ella acurrucada en un rincón.

Con cuidado, se liberó del brazo con él que él le rodeaba la cintura y logró escurrirse bajo su pierna sin caer sobre la alfombra. No quería despertarle ya que no sabría cómo reaccionar si él la cazaba en plena huída. Andando descalza y presurosa, recogió sus prendas desperdigadas y decidió que no iba a perder el tiempo poniéndoselas. Huiría cuanto antes.

Recogió todo lo que pudo y se acercó de puntillas a la puerta. La abrió, pero antes de salir no pudo resistirse a mirar a Draco, dormido. Parecía muy tranquilo, sereno, satisfecho. Dormía de lado, orientado hacía donde ella había estado y extendiendo el brazo sobre el hueco que había dejado.

Mirándole así, dormido, inocente, Hermione sintió una enorme oleada de cariño hacia él. Acto seguido, sus sensores de alarma se encendieron indicándole que estaba adentrándose de nuevo en zona peligrosa y decidió marcharse cuanto antes.

Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta con sigilo.

* * *

Hermione se duchó, vistió y desayunó cuando aún no había acabado de salir el sol. Después se sentó en el Salón y trató de escuchar alguna noticia en la radio mágica.

Oyó con horror la noticia de que en una pequeña población escocesa cerca de Dunalastair, en la región de Perth and Kinross, media docena de niños habían sido mordidos por hombres lobos. Cuatro de ellos habían muerto, otro estaba ingresado en un estado crítico en San Mungo y el último, aunque no estaba herido de gravedad, había quedado infectado. A continuación incluían conmovedores testimonios de algunos de los habitantes de la aldea además de opiniones de figuras mágicas de importancia política sobre el asunto.

Mencionaban también que en la aldea se había convocado una manifestación al día siguiente para reclamar al Ministerio la detención y/o vigilancia de todos los hombres lobos. El Ministro aún no se había pronunciado pero la población, alarmada, reclamaba medidas inmediatas y drásticas.

La Señora Weasley se comunicó con Hermione antes del mediodía al oír la noticia.

—Es horrible —dijo la mujer, temblorosa —Los Davinson y los McGowan van a sacar a sus hijos de Hogwarts, y por lo que he oído no son los únicos. Ginny me ha dicho que han juntado las clases de las cuatro casas de cada curso porque cada vez son menos. La gente está asustada y quiere tener a los suyos en cerca. No les culpo... la verdad es que me encantaría tener a todos mis hijos aquí. Fred y George apenas paran en en La Madriguera, van a diario al Callejón Diagon para supervisar y ayudar en las reparaciones de las tiendas y eso que ni siquiera se sabe si se va a reabrir el mercado mágico. Bill está atareado en Gringotts, están redoblando las medidas de seguridad después de lo sucedido... y Charlie, estoy tratando de convencerle para que regrese aquí, aunque es posible que esté más seguro en Bulgaria. Y Ron y Harry por ahí...

—Están bien, ayer hablé con ellos —trató de tranquilizarla Hermione –—no creo que tarden mucho en regresar. La... misión va bien.

—Y Percy ...—Hermione vio cómo la Señora Weasley retorcía un pañuelo humedecido en las manos —No sé apenas nada de él. Arthur se lo cruza de vez en cuando por el Ministerio pero...

—Seguro que está bien, Señora Weasley...

—También estoy preocupada por Remus. Temo que lo sucedido a esos pobres muchachos tenga grandes repercusiones. La gente está muy asustada y tiene miedo por los suyos, y en esas situaciones uno se vuelve irracional y quiere que alguien pague por lo que sucede. Creo que el Ministerio querrá usar a los hombres lobos como cabeza de turco, para que la gente vea que hacen algo.

—Las leyes que contra los hombres lobos desaparecieron hace años, Señora Weasley, estoy convencida de que pronto la gente se calmará. Ahora está todo demasiado reciente...

—No lo sé, Scrimgeour parece un tipo implacable —discrepó Molly —Ojoloco anda inquieto. Ayer Arthur tuvo que ir a resolver otro pequeño altercado. Esta vez con buzones. Dice que la Orden tiene que volver a reunirse aunque Dumbledore no esté...

—Habrá que esperar a que Harry y Ron regresen antes de decidir nada.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Molly, arrugando el pañuelo distraídamente.

En ese instante, Hermione sintió el golpeteo del pico de un ave contra el cristal y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea para ver a una lechuza, revoloteando al otro lado de la ventana. Se despidió de la Señora Weasley se acercó casi temblando a la ventana, anticipando de quién era la carta que la lechuza llevaba atada a la pata.

En realidad, no había muchas posibilidades, sin contar con que la lechuza llevaba una anilla de platino en la pata con el sello de una lechucería mágica londinense bastante famosa. Le quitó la carta de la patita pero la lechuza no se movió, haciéndole saber que tenía orden de volver con una respuesta.

Cuando desplegó el rollo, descubrió la torpe caligrafía de Viktor.

"_Hermione:_

_Estoy en Londres. Llegué está mañana. __Me hospedo en el hotel Wizard Palace en St. James Street. __Querría verte cuanto antes. Espero tu respuesta._

_Atentamente, Viktor_".

Si algo se podía decir de Viktor es que no era persona de muchas palabras y no se andaba con rodeos. Hermione se frotó el puente de la nariz tratando de poner un poco de orden en sus ideas. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verle pero no había contado con que fuera _precisamente_ ese día. Le hubieran venido bien unos cuantos más para asimilar la situación y pensar cómo afrontarla antes de eso. Pero tampoco tenía sentido retrasarlo más, por muy incomodo y difícil que fuera. No tenía nada inmediato que hacer y no era del tipo de personas que daban excusas tontas.

Resignada, cogió una pluma de un bote que había encima de un armario y usó la parte posterior del pequeño pergamino para responder que iría a verle a su hotel en unos minutos. Consideraba que ese lugar sería más seguro que ningún emplazamiento mágico de Londres donde cualquier mago –incluida Bellatrix Black –podría verles. Enrolló el pergamino y se lo colocó de nuevo en la patita a la pequeña lechuza que de inmediato remontó el vuelo.

Estaba cerrando la ventana cuando escuchó a Malfoy bajando las escaleras de la cocina y sintió una angustia muda en el pecho. Enfrentarse a Draco y a Viktor el mismo día era más de lo que podía soportar. Aseguró la ventana y se volvió lentamente hacia él.

Tenía una expresión relajada y satisfecha. Se había duchado y después de dormir, las ojeras y la irritación de sus ojos habían desaparecido. Apestaba agradablemente a su colonia y a jabón y Hermione sintió el deseo de acercarse para poder olerlo mejor pero se detuvo. Si iban a mantener las distancias, lo mejor era hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Qué hacías en la ventana? —preguntó él con cautela. Estaban en un territorio pantanoso y desconocido de aparente pero falsa normalidad. No tenía muy claro cómo habían quedado las cosas entre ellos después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior pero haberse despertado solo, en principio no parecía un buen presagio. Y desde luego, él no iba ir detrás de ella, ya había cedido bastante el día anterior.

—Enviar una... carta —respondió ella al cabo y de inmediato rehuyó su mirada y se puso a devolver la pluma a su lugar originario. Había algo en el nerviosismo de sus gestos que inquietó a Draco. De repente empezó a sentirse malhumorado por la idea que se le acababa de pasar por la cabeza.

—¿A quién? —preguntó con desconfianza.

En el fondo, Hermione se dio cuenta de que él ya lo sospechaba todo. Y tampoco tenía ningún sentido mentirle, después de todo ella no había hecho nada malo por contestarle a Viktor. Él ya iba a venir a verla mucho antes de que lo que quiera que fuera que había entre ellos hubiera siquiera empezado a gestarse.

—A Viktor. Él me escribió —dijo escuetamente atreviéndose a mirarlo a la cara. Pudo ver la leve contracción de uno de los músculos de su mejilla.

—¿Ya está en Londres? —masculló él sin poder ocultar su furia.

—Sí —murmuró Hermione alisándose innecesariamente el suéter que llevaba puesto —Quiere que nos veamos —–añadió más para el cuello de su ropa que para Draco.

Él tuvo la seguridad de que si en ese momento hubiera tenido una varita en las manos, la hubiera partido en dos. Aunque lo que le hubiera gustado partir sería una escoba, más concretamente sobre la cabeza de nabo de Viktor Krum.

—¿Y vas a verle? —preguntó en un tono peligrosamente suave, apenas había un matiz de ira en su voz como la onda de la primera gota de lluvia cayendo sobre un charco, antecediendo a las siguientes.

—Sí. Iba a salir ahora —respondió Hermione tras aclararse la garganta. Resultaba curioso cómo ahora se moría de ganas de irse. Brevemente, se replanteó la idea de retirarse a un convento lejos de cualquier miembro del sexo opuesto.

—No.

Hermione le miró a los ojos, sorprendida. Sabía que a él no le haría ni pizca de gracia la idea pero no esperaba una oposición tan abierta y descarada.

—Ha venido desde Bulgaria para verme —repuso tratando de razonar con él —No puedo ignorarle.

—Lo que no puedes hacer es salir de aquí —replicó Draco con tono frío y autoritario.

—Ya te he dicho que voy a hacerlo —Hermione no tenía ganas de discutir con él. Con nadie en realidad. Sólo tenía ganas de tener un poco de paz y tranquilidad si es que no era mucho pedir —Es decisión mía.

—¿Vas a largarte con él? —siseó él, escupiendo veneno.

—¿Qué? —repitió ella sorprendida —Por supuesto que no. Sólo voy a verle. Y será mejor que me vaya ya, tengo prisa...

—¿Vas a poner tu vida en peligro sólo para reunirte con un gorila mononeuronal?

Hermione comprendió que, además de celoso, estaba preocupado por ella aunque lo ocultara bajo toda esa cólera apenas contenida, y eso la enterneció un poco.

—Tengo que hablar con él, pero tendré cuidado. Voy a aparecerme en su hotel directamente.

—¿En su hotel? Genial, así tendréis una cama a mano para celebrar el reencuentro, ¿no? ¿También te echarás a llorar después? Lo bueno es que podrás usar su taparrabos de pieles como pañuelo —le espetó él con rencor.

Hermione dio un paso atrás como si la hubiera golpeado físicamente. Draco vio que le había hecho daño y se sintió a medias satisfecho, a medias despreciable. Por un lado quería hacerle pagar lo mal que lo estaba pasando sólo de pensar que se encontraría con Krum, por otro sentía la tentación de rogarle que no se fuera. Nunca.

—Volveré tarde —fue todo lo que dijo Hermione. Después pasó de largo junto a Draco sin siquiera mirarle y se desapareció en el vestíbulo. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo en la casa, Draco soltó una maldición y pateó la mesa, lleno de rabia y arrepentimiento.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se apareció en el vestíbulo del hotel Wizard Palace sentía unas ganas ridículas de llorar. Estaba hecha polvo después de lo que el gilipollas de Malfoy –no pensaba volver a llamarle Draco, ni siquiera mentalmente –le había dicho. ¿Cómo la misma persona podía ser tan dulce como lo había sido la noche anterior y horas después tratarla como una cualquiera y burlarse de sus sentimientos? Eso no hacía más que reafirmarla en su idea de que ellos dos no podían estar juntos. No había aguantado ni cinco minutos sin discutir y él la había herido con tres palabras. A la primera oportunidad que tenía de ponerse celoso se volvía cruel e insensible y la trataba como si fuera basura.

¿Por qué tenía que querer a alguien así?

Parpadeó con fuerza y sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar esas ideas de su mente. Miró a su alrededor para encontrarse con un amplio y ricamente adornado hall. Había un mostrador en una esquina en el que un mago con aire afeminado y una túnica de terciopelo de color granate atendía a una pareja recién llegada. Al fondo se veía un ascensor mágico y unas escaleras y por todas partes había pequeñas mesas redondas rodeadas de sillones de cuero y salpicados de plantas de distintas especies. Hermione estaba pensando preguntarle al mago del mostrador –posiblemente el gerente— cuando sintió que alguien pronunciaba su nombre a sus espaldas con acento fuerte y torpe.

Se volvió para encontrarse a Viktor tal y como lo recordaba. Iba ligeramente menos abrigado que el resto del mundo, pero suponía que comparado con el frío que hacía en Bulgaria, un Londres casi otoñal no era nada para él. Se había cortado un poco el pelo oscuro y sus ojos relucían al verla bajo las pobladas cejas.

Hermione sintió una calmada alegría a verlo, similar a la que había sentido al encontrarse con Neville y Luna en King's Cross cuando fueron a despedir a Ginny. Ni revoloteo en el estomago, ni aceleramiento del corazón, ni respiración agitada.

Viktor dio un paso hacia ella y con torpeza, la abrazó. Hermione no hizo nada para resistirse al abrazo y se lo devolvió con gusto. En ese momento lo necesitaba. Necesitaba una muestra de cariño para dejar de sentirse tan triste. No obstante cuando Viktor se separó un poco de ella e intentó besarla en la boca, Hermione giró el rostro de modo que los labios de él se posaron sobre su mejilla.

Viktor no dijo nada ni alteró en gran cosa su expresión cuando la soltó lentamente, pero sus ceño parecía más profundo.

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó ella, forzando una sonrisa y tratando de aparentar naturalidad.

—Bien —respondió él, pero parecía pensativo —¿Y tú? Parreces trriste.

—Estoy bien, sólo un poco cansada —murmuró y miró a su alrededor con cautela. Prefería que Viktor y ella hablaran en un sitio más privado que ese enorme hall donde cualquier podía verles. No la ayudó a tranquilizarse demasiado el hecho de que allí no hubiera ninguna anciana —Oye, ¿podemos ir a un lugar más tranquilo?

—Podemos subirr a mi cuarrto si quierres, perro está algo desorrdenado aún.

—No importa —aseguró Hermione.

Tomaron el ascensor en silenció y Viktor no le hizo ninguna pregunta hasta que entraron a su habitación. Después cerró la puerta y la invitó a sentarse en los sillones que había junto a una mesilla con un mantel bastante hortera. Hermione tomó asiento y durante un rato se pusieron al día acerca de lo que habían hecho en sus respectivos veranos –Hermione le contó una versión censurada respecto a la misión en la que había salido herida y en ningún momento nombró a Malfoy –y después pasaron a hablar de la guerra mágica. Viktor le contó que en Bulgaria las cosas estaban más tranquilas aunque la gente estaba asustada por la situación mágica británica. A pesar de ser temas desagradables, Hermione se sentía relajada al no tocar el terreno personal. Siempre le había gustado hablar con Viktor, porque aunque era una persona más bien callada, siempre tenía opiniones muy claras sobre las cosas –al contrario de lo que el estúpido de Malfoy pensaba –.

Bajo esa apariencia ruda y algo torpe, Viktor era una persona inteligente y sensible, simplemente era bastante retraído y serio, y la gente solía interpretar sus silencios como síntoma de su incapacidad para mantener una conversación por su reducido intelecto. Aunque en lugar de decir "la gente", Hermione pensó que sería más correcto hablar de Malfoy o incluso Ron.

Cuando el tema de la guerra se acabó, se hizo un breve silencio. Pero esa era otra de las cosas que a Hermione le gustaban de Viktor: con él podía estar simplemente en silencio sin que la situación se volviera incómoda o violenta.

—Herrmione —Viktor la miró con gravedad y Hermione se tensó un poco en el sillón.

—¿Si?

—Hay algo que quierro prreguntarrte desde que estuve aquí en verrano. Es algo imporrtante.

—Te escucho —dijo, aunque le costaba hablar. Estaba muy nerviosa y deseaba que ese algo tan importante no fuera ninguna de las cosas que se le estaban pasando por la cabeza.

—Quierro que vengas conmigo a Bulgarria —dijo con seriedad.

Hermione se sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el pecho de pura impresión. Se removió incómoda en el sillón, buscando desesperadamente algo que decir. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación así?

—Mi país es más segurro ahorra que el tuyo —continuó él —–en Bulgarria todo está más tranquilo. No hay ataques ni masacrres a causa de los morrtifagos, ni gigantes ni ataques de licántrropos. Allí estarrías bien, yo te cuidarría. No tiene porrque serr definitivo, sólo un tiempo hasta que las cosas aquí se solucionen. Prrometiste venirr a verrme y crreo que no hay mejorr momento que este.

—Pero Viktor... —balbuceó Hermione.

—Y así podrríamos estarr juntos.

Al oír sus palabras, Hermione se sintió profundamente miserable. No quería estar con Viktor, no de esa forma, y tampoco quería irse a Bulgaria. Tenía motivos de peso para ambas cosas, pero no sabía cómo decírselos sin herirle.

—Viktor —comenzó, vacilante —no puedo irme de Londres. Ya te conté que estoy ayudando a Harry y a Ron en algo importante... no puedo marcharme.

—Saliste grravemente herrida la última vez que les ayudaste. Crreo que ellos querrían que tú estés bien. Mucha gente está dejando Inglaterra, y en Bulgarria yo podrría protegerte.

—Pero no es tan sencillo como eso, además yo...

—No quierro que me respondas ahorra —la silenció él, sellándole los labios con uno de sus grandes dedos —sé que tienes mucho que pensarr. Esperraré aquí a que tomes una decisión.

Hermione sintió un nudo de angustia impidiéndole hablar. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle daño a la única persona que siempre la había tratado bien?

Porque estaba claro que ella no podía irse a Bulgaria. No iba a huir de la guerra mágica dejando a Harry y a Ron solos. Y tampoco quería dejar a Malfoy por muy dolida que estuviera con él en ese momento. No podía alejarse de las personas a las que más quería para irse con Viktor.

Tenía clara su respuesta y también tenía la sensación de que Viktor la sospechaba pero pensaba darle tiempo con la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión. No obstante, Hermione no quería darle falsas esperanzas. No iba a huir de la guerra y además estaba enamorada de otro.

—Viktor, no quiero engañarte. Hay algo que debes saber...

—Hay otrro —murmuró él con triste entereza.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta unos instantes.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Estás diferente, lo noté en cuanto te vi... parreces más... —Viktor agitó las manos, buscando la palabra adecuada —plena.

Hermione entrelazó las manos y las apretó entre sus rodillas para que dejaran de temblarle. Por primera vez se sentía incomoda con Viktor. Incomoda no era la palabra, más bien lo sería _culpable_. Pero él le sujetó con una mano por la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle.

—No es tu culpa. Veo que tarrdé demasiado —había dulzura en su mirada y tristeza en su áspera voz. Una combinación que hizo que Hermione se sintiera aún peor por la situación en la que se hallaban.

—¿Es Potterr o tu amigo pelirrojo? —preguntó él al cabo.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar palabra y Viktor la soltó con suavidad.

—Entiendo —musitó él —piénsalo igualmente.

Ella asintió débilmente y se puso en pie. Necesitaba... no sabía lo que necesitaba, pero ya no estaba a gusto allí. Viktor se puso en pie para acompañarla hasta la puerta en silencio y no dijo nada cuando Hermione le besó en la mejilla y desapareció por el pasillo.

No podía hablar, porque en su interior sabía que la había perdido.

* * *

Cuando Hermione se apareció discretamente en un callejón con contenedores que salía del final de Grimmauld Place, el cielo estaba completamente oscuro a pesar de que aún faltaban un par de horas para que anocheciera. Se frotó los brazos para tratar de espantar al frío, ya que con las prisas con las que había salido de la Mansión Black, se había olvidado de coger su abrigo. Caminó distraída hacia el número 12. En realidad no tenía ninguna gana de volver a la casa y ver a Malfoy pero no consideraba muy prudente dar un paseo por Londres teniendo en cuenta la situación. No podía negar que estaba asustada –como cualquier persona en su sano juicio –sabiendo que había una mortífaga loca que quería matarla a ella en especial.

Echó un vistazo a todas partes antes de entrar en la casa y sintió cómo se relajaba al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas. Pero volvió a tensarse de inmediato al pensar en Malfoy. No quería verlo y no quería que él supiera que había regresado a la casa, así que decidió quedarse un rato en las cocinas, pensando. No creía que él estuviera allí en plena tarde.

Afortunadamente, sus suposiciones se confirmaron cuando encontró la cocina vacía. No había cacharros sucios por todas partes ni olía a quemado, así que Hermione supuso que no se había preparado nada para comer y muy a su pesar, se preocupó. Llevaba días sin probar bocado.

Su preocupación aumentó al ver la puerta de la despensa abierta cuando ella había cerrado. Se acercó para volver a cerrarla pero vio la trampilla del suelo levantada. Con un funesto presentimiento se asomó a la bodeguilla y efectivamente comprobó que faltaban unas cuantas botellas más.

No podía creerlo. Había vuelto a emborracharse.

No podía seguir a ese ritmo. Cuatro días seguidos emborrachándose y sin comer. Pronto acabaría enfermo.

Irritada, resolvió ir a su cuarto, tirar la puerta abajo si hacía falta y quitarle todo el alcohol. Además seguro que eso le fastidiaba mucho, y ella quería molestarle un poco. Subió a zancadas hasta el tercer piso y se dirigió embalada hacia la habitación de Malfoy. Tomó la manilla con su mano derecha –que ese día ya casi movía con la habilidad de antaño –y la giró sin demasiadas esperanzas. Lo había hecho con tantas fuerzas convencida de que no lograría abrir, que cuando la puerta se abrió, casi entró propulsada a la habitación.

Sintió que el alma y el enfado se le caían a los pies y se hacían añicos al comprobar que la habitación estaba vacía. Por supuesto continuaba hecha un desastre, la cama era un lío de sábanas y había un montón de cosas tiradas por el suelo, pero ni rastro de él. Hermione vio una botella de whisky de fuego, de la que sólo quedaban unos milímetros del alcohol en el culo, apoyada en la mesilla de noche. Había otra volcada sobre la alfombra y vacía.

Sin duda debía de estar borracho por algún lugar de la casa. Hermione recorrió toda la tercera planta sin resultados, probó en la biblioteca, en el salón y en todas las habitaciones de la casa sin éxito. Cada vez que abría una puerta y no lo encontraba, Hermione se sentía más ansiosa y nerviosa. Mientras subía al ático, sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera subido a la garganta, latiendo pesadamente e impidiéndole respirar. Trataba de decirse, escalón tras escalón, que era imposible que hubiera salido de la casa porque la puerta se sellaba mágicamente cada vez que alguien entraba y él no tenía varita. Todas las ventanas poseían la misma protección mágica y no había más puertas. Tenía que estar en el ático, o bien en la habitación de Sirius o en el trastero donde estaba Kreacher. No se le ocurría qué podía hacer Malfoy allí pero considerando lo que había bebido tal vez estuviera cantándole esa tonadilla subida de tono acerca de una veela y un mago a Kreacher.

Rezó por que así fuera al no encontrarle en la habitación de Sirius. Tomó el pomo de la puerta del trastero, la última habitación de la casa que le quedaba por mirar, y rogó silenciosamente que él estuviera allí. Abrió la puerta y por un segundo apenas vio nada, dada la escasa claridad que se colocaba por el tragaluz. Tardó unos segundos en acostumbrar sus ojos a la penumbra y echó un vistazo a la polvorienta habitación llena de trastos. En un primer momento le pareció vacía, pero fijándose con más atención, descubrió un bulto tembloroso, apretujado en un rincón bajo una sábana roída y llena de suciedad.

Era demasiado pequeño para ser una persona, así que Hermione ya supo antes de destaparlo que era Kreacher. Estaba encogido sobre si mismo, en posición fetal, con la nariz hundida entre las rodillas y temblaba como si hiciera un frío terrible.

Hermione sintió compasión por él y a la vez enfado porque suponía que Draco tenía mucho que ver en su estado.

—Kreacher —susurró con suavidad, rozándole un hombro. Kreacher se estremeció y se encogió aún más, farfullando algo que quedó amortiguado por sus rodillas. Posiblemente algún insulto hacia ella.

—Kreacher —insistió Hermione. Quería ser delicada pero necesitaba que le dijera dónde demonios estaba Draco y si se había ido, cuánto hacía de eso. A esas alturas ya podrían haberlo encontrado aurores del ministerio... o peor aún, los mortífagos. Histérica, sacudió a Kreacher bastante más bruscamente de lo que había pretendido hasta que éste clavó en ella sus ojos verdes llenos de desprecio.

—La sangre sucia se atreve a tocar a Kreacher... Kreacher se siente sucio, Kreacher quiere lavarse, siente como le quema la piel su impureza...

Hermione soltó a elfo doméstico y le lanzó una mirada acerada. Estaba demasiado preocupada para tener paciencia.

—No me interesa lo que Kreacher piense —le espetó fríamente —Quiero que me digas dónde está Malfoy, ahora.

—Kreacher no sirve a la sangre sucia.

—Kreacher va a hablar o me hará enfadar —replicó ella imitando su manera de hablar con aspereza —y tal vez cierre el ático y eche el huesudo culo de Kreacher de aquí si no me responde. Además le recuerdo a Kreacher que Harry le dio la orden de obedecerme mientras él no estuviera.

Los labios de la criatura mágica temblaron, mostrando momentáneamente sus dientes pequeños y roñosos.

—Habla —insistió Hermione secamente. Y tal vez fue ese algo autoritario e implacable de su voz, lo que hizo que Kreacher respondiera.

—Malfoy obligó a Kreacher a abrirle y se fue a la calle. Kreacher sabe que estaba borracho, gritó a Kreacher y le dijo cosas horribles hasta que el pobre Kreacher le abrió.

—¿Cuánto hace de eso?

—Kreacher no está seguro —dijo el elfo tras un silencio que se hizo insoportable para Hermione —veinte minutos, puede.

Ella no se molestó en darle las gracias o en decir adiós. Simplemente se puso en pie y salió corriendo del trastero.

* * *

Hermione maldijo sus prisas cuando salió a la calle y comprobó que había empezado a llover. Las nubes grises que se habían arremolinado sobre la zona cuando ella regresó a Grimmauld Place, habían comenzado a descargarse sobre las calles ya vacías, oscureciendo el cielo. De nuevo se había olvidado de coger algo de abrigo, pero le importaba. Le traía sin cuidado todo lo que no fuera encontrar a Malfoy.

Pensó en Bellatrix, pero no preocupada por sí misma, sino por Draco. Matarla a ella era algo que Bellatrix había decidido por sí misma, acabar con su sobrino una orden de Voldemort y sabía lo suficiente de ella para estar segura de que moriría por cumplir lo que él le mandara.

Además era posible que hubiera más mortífagos tras él. Tonks había dicho que estaban vigilando Malfoy Hall y aunque Hermione no había llegado a trasmitirle esa información a Draco, dudaba seriamente de que él hubiera decidido regresar allí. Debía sospechar que no era un lugar seguro.

Pero, si no había ido a su casa –y Hermione sabía de sobras que no tenía ningún lugar donde refugiarse —¿a dónde demonios había acudido? ¿Acaso había vuelto al edificio en ruinas donde le había encontrado aquella primera vez?

Lo dudaba. Estaba convencida de que uno de los motivos por os que había salido tan temerariamente de la Mansión Black era precisamente no verla, y escondiéndose en ese lugar, había muchas posibilidades de que ella le buscara allí y lo encontrara.

Para cuando llegó al final de la calle, Hermione ya estaba completamente empapada. La lluvia se le había calado hasta los huesos, le había empapado el pelo y le resbalaba por toda la cara. Llovía con tanta fuerza que le costaba ver con claridad el final de la calle, no obstante, se asomaba a cada bocacalle, a cada callejuela que se encontraba su paso.

Cada vez que miraba una calle y la encontraba vacía o únicamente transitada por algún muggle que se dirigía corriendo a su casa para resguardarse o que se parapetaba encogido bajo un paraguas, su miedo y su desesperación aumentaban.

Como el corazón continuara latiéndole a ese ritmo, lo más posible era que algo en él estallara. Apenas podía respirar y sentía la dolorosa punzada del flato hundiéndose entre sus costillas, pero no pensaba parar de buscarle. Ponerse a chillar su nombre sería algo estúpido e inútil y sólo lograría llamar la atención de los muggles o de los magos que pasaran cerca, pero era difícil no gritar de pura desesperación.

Mientras corría todo lo rápido que sus piernas podían, no podía dejar de imaginar en su mente distintas escenas de Draco en peligro, muerto o detenido, a cada cual más horrible. Estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento lo encontraría tirado en un callejón, muerto; tal vez rodeado de mortífagos o de aurores que lo detenían para enviarlo a Azkaban para siempre.

Nunca en su vida había sentido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando ella, Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna estuvieron atrapados en el Ministerio con un montón de mortífagos asesinos.

Malfoy no corría peligros únicamente mágicos. Hermione dudaba de que supiera moverse demasiado bien por el Londres muggle. ¿Y sí le atropellaba un coche? ¿Y si tropezaba en las vías del tren? ¿Y si arrollaba a una anciana y la policía lo detenía por alteración del orden público o algo por el estilo?

Por Merlín, iba a volverse completamente loca de desesperación como no le encontrara de un momento a otro.

* * *

Una hora después, la lluvia había amainado un poco hasta ser únicamente una fina capa casi invisible. La zona estaba tranquila y casi no se veía a gente por las calles por la proximidad del anochecer. Las jornadas laborares habían acabado y la mayor parte de los londinenses estaban recogidos en sus casas.

Una muchacha vagaba sin rumbo, completamente aterida de frío y de humedad. Parecía desolada, y aunque las lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia en su rostro, era evidente que estaba llorando.

Pero Hermione ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Se había quedado sin respiración, sin dirección, sin fuerzas, sabiendo que cada minuto que pasaba estaba más lejos de encontrar a Draco sano y salvo, y sin problemas. Lo había buscado en la zona de edificios abandonados donde lo había encontrado malherido aquella vez, se había acercado a King's Cross y podría decirse que se había pateado a medias corriendo a medias caminando toda la zona que rodeaban Grimmauld Place. Él no estaba en ninguno de los sitios que Hermione había mirado, ya fuera vivo o muerto.

Ahora vagaba por un barrio que le era desconocido pero en realidad no le importaba demasiado. Estaba prácticamente segura de que él no había regresado a Grimmauld Place y se negaba a volver a la casa para encontrarla vacía.

Por lo menos así, errando por las calles, tenía la vaga sensación de estar haciendo algo por encontrarle. Estaba tan abstraída, tan sedada por la desesperación que no fue muy consciente de que las casas habían empezado a escasear y de que estaba llegando a un puente que cruzaba el Regent's Canal.

Siguiendo la acera en la que estaba, Hermione se adentró en el puente, agachando la cabeza para rehuir la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con más intensidad. Lo hacía por puro instinto, no porque le importara demasiado que le golpeara en la cara.

Tomó aire, sollozando, y se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza. Fue sólo una mirada fugaz al fondo del puente, pero le pareció ver una figura oscura y alargada inclinada sobre una de las barandillas.

Volvió a mirar hacia allí, repentinamente enérgica e inflamada por la esperanza y de nuevo vio a la oscura figura al fondo. Sabía que había pocas posibilidades de que fuera Draco, pero no pudo evitar echar a correr hacia esa persona. Posiblemente fuera un extraño que se llevaría el susto de su vida al ver a una chica corriendo como una auténtica chiflada hacia él, pero no le importaba. La esperanza, posiblemente pasajera y sin sentido que en esos momentos le llenaba el pecho era la mejor sensación que había experimentado desde hacia más de una hora.

A medida que se acercaba, la figura parecía más y más nítida, y a Hermione le resultaba más familiar. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca para distinguir su pelo platino, oscurecido por la lluvia, sintió que el corazón se le paraba momentáneamente para después martillear con fuerza en su pecho.

No estaba loca: era realmente él.

Pero se inclinaba sobre la barandilla del puente como si quisiera lanzarse de cabeza por él. Hermione sintió tanto miedo que no pudo evitar gritarle.

—¡No! ¡No lo hagas! ¡No te tires!

Draco se frenó y volvió a recuperar la verticalidad, apoyando ambas manos en la barandilla para mirarla a través de la lluvia.

Hermione ya casi había llegado hasta él y planeaba hacerle un placaje y después aparecerse con el Grimmauld Place, cuando Draco despegó los labios humedecidos por la lluvia y habló.

—¿De qué coño hablas? No iba a tirarme, sólo estaba intentando vomitar.

Hermione se frenó en seco justo cuando iba a lanzarse sobre él y tuvo que aferrarse a la barandilla del puente para no perder el equilibrio. No podía creerlo. Había pasado más miedo que su puñetera vida pensando que él iba a tirarse puente abajo en sus mismísimas narices cuando sólo estaba intentando expulsar un poco de la gran cantidad de alcohol que sin duda se había metido en el cuerpo.

¿Se podía desear estrangular y besar a alguien a la vez con la misma violencia? Hermione descubrió que sí.

—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios pasa contigo, grandísimo estúpido?! —le chilló, desquiciada por los nervios —¿Qué haces aquí? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que he pasado buscándote por toda la maldita ciudad?! ¡¿Tienes idea del innecesario peligro que has corrido y que corres?! ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o qué? ¿El whisky estaba caducado o simplemente eres así?

—Nadie te mando venir a buscarme —replicó él secamente —No te necesito para nada, Granger.

Hermione estaba tan exasperada, tan furiosa, que necesitaba descargarse de algún modo. No se le ocurrió nada mejor que aporrearle el pecho con los puños mientras le insultaba rabiosamente entre dientes. Quería hacerle daño, quería lastimarle, herirle. Quería que se él sintiera, aunque fuera una mínima parte de lo mal que ella había pasado en esa hora. En la peor hora de su vida.

Quería descargarse en él, castigarle, demostrarle cuanto le odiaba.

—¡Cabrón egoísta! —le gritó entre lágrimas, golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho —¡Gilipollas inconsciente! ¡Eres tan... —se detuvo durante unos segundos, buscando un insulto lo suficiente grande para él. Pero no encontró ninguno. Todos los que ella conocía se quedaban cortos para Draco Malfoy, así que optó por volver a pegarle —¡Capullo! ¡No piensas en nadie! —le golpeó de nuevo, pero con más debilidad —¡Te odio! —chilló, pero su voz era apenas un susurro ya, atenazada por las lagrimas. Le pegó sin fuerzas un par de veces más antes de detenerse, con las manos cerradas en puño contra el pecho de Draco, llorando como una criatura y sintiéndose increíblemente estúpida por ello.

Tampoco la ayudaba demasiado el hecho de que él no se hubiera movido ni hubiera pronunciado palabra. No había hecho nada por evitar sus golpes ni tampoco por detenerla, simplemente se había quedado allí parado, como una estatua bajo la lluvia, encajando sus puñetazos con entereza.

Hermione no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara para ver qué demonios le ocurría, tenía los ojos tan anegados de lágrimas que dudaba de que pudiera verle. Casi como acto reflejo y en cierto modo para que él no pudiera verle la cara, apoyó la frente en el pecho de Draco, aferrándose con las manos cerradas en puño a su camisa negra.

Le odiaba. Casi tanto como le quería.

Se envaró, sorprendida, cuando Draco la rodeó con los brazos y la estrechó contra él. Las manos de Hermione aún cerradas en puño quedaron atrapadas entre ambos cuerpos y el rostro acomodado en su pecho

Hermione lloró calladamente en sus brazos durante un par de minutos antes de empezar a calmarse. De vez en cuando intercalaba sus hipidos y respiraciones entrecortadas con algún _cabrón_, _gilipollas_ o _desgraciado_ a media voz, como si se hubiera quedado sin fuerzas.

Al contrario de lo que habría cabido esperar, a Draco no le ofendían sus insultos, ni siquiera le molestaban un poco. Estaba borracho, pero no era estúpido y sabía que si le había pegado e insultado así era porque la había vuelto loca de preocupación al largarse precipitadamente de la mansión.

Posiblemente debería sentirse culpable por haberla hecho buscarle bajo la lluvia durante más de una hora, pero no lo hacía. De hecho, se sentía tremendamente bien –incluso mejor que la noche anterior cuando se había dormido con ella entre sus brazos –.

_Porque Hermione acababa de demostrarle que le importaba más de lo que él hubiera llegado a imaginar._

* * *

_Hola :)_

¿Qué tal el chapter? Este ha sido más largo que el anterior y han pasado varias cosas. Atención a la noticia de los ataques de hombres lobos y dónde se han producido... traerá cola. Viktor ha llegado a Londres y Draco celoso, le ha dicho de todo a Hermione. Ella se ha ido a verle y le ha que hay otro aunque Viktor ya lo sabía. No sé cómo se me ha dado manejar a Krum, yo creo que como el culo, pero bueno, es la primera vez que lo uso xp. Después Hermione ha regresado a casa y la ha encontrado vacía, ha amenazado a Kreacher y éste al final le ha confesado que dejó salir a Draco. Así que la pobre Hermione se ha ido a buscarlo por ahí, como una loca, bajo la lluvia hasta que al final lo ha encontrado y como véis él estaba tan feliz de la vida, a lo suyo. Le ha dicho de todo xD -como es normal- y a ver qué pasa ahora porque los dos están plantados en medio de un puente, y por lo tanto expuestos a que los encuentren... y todo eso.

Naty, gracias por tu regalito xd lo extrañaba!

Mónica, la expresión "para más inri" viene a significar "con el añadido de" o "como si fuera poco". Creí que era castellano neutro :$

Por cierto, anoche escribí otro fic cortillo sobre Oliver y Katie, en realidad sobre el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor que siempre me ha encantado :) -especialmente el de los primeros tres años cuando estaba Oliver-y lo que todos sienten al formar parte del equipo. Se llama "**Equipo**" -sí, un titulo muy original xD- y lo encontraréis en mi profile si os apetece daros una pasadita por él.

Y creo que eso es todo :) A partir de ahora vienen las curvas mujajaja.

Muchas gracias por el apoyo :)

Mis agradecimientos especiales para las que dejaron review en el anterior:

_kMi, Vhea, Veroli, DuniXe, pyro, Xms. Felton, paz, Daniela, Pansy Greengrass, Angelix-Montoncito :), vangu, dayis, gata2242, consue, Vicky de Kou Malfoy, melaniablack, Sami-MarauderGirl, Maki, Sombrita :), Clover Potter, Amarissima, darkriku008, Naty xD, Rominitap Moon, Sig ;), , nazath, Sweet-Montoncito :), Pecosa Granger, Arilyn, Lyann Jade, Esmeralda, Pigmy, Esme Black, maria, Desi :), Arania, Baddy :), Nat2Malfoy, , PauMalfoy, Vicky, Pajaro de Fuego, Itsa, Sweet Nini, akasha, tifanny, sakurita555, Enery, lara evans, lxlgiselalxl, unkatahe, chepita1990, Lunnaris, alicia, fransheska, umiko, Kami Punkie, magiky, NarA, lunatica 87, Kaioh Tenou, Lna, Wisper Digorry, Little Pandora, Thea, selegna, ana88, kastillito, taniz, Nataly, Mayra Granger, Zorion, Charlotte Moony, waterflai, pekelittrell, Gala zoel, vero-malfoy, Dysis, Lauriskay Malfoy, Karinita1919, Keikleen, Amber, danymeriqui, Merodeadora Chi, zerif, englandlove, Mónica, .Riku, Mcflygirl89, Silver Plated, Basati, Ichi Granger, yanhira, Angeles Radcliffe, Danita, naru, Erica, Andrux, Galletaa, Arsami, Nimue-Tarrazo, Jules Richards, Shofi Black, Saku Malfoy, Vanessita Potter, Adi Felton, annie.1318, Merian Li, Kapu Way, Emily, mariapotter2002, yole, lprmacm, Dani, M.J Minako y annkora._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: no me da tiempo a sobornaros, marcho corriendo!


	35. El puente y la torre

Capítulo dedicado a todas las _Latin's Rapers_ xD por **VAPH**! Os quiero! Gracias por el buen rato pasado esta tarde )

**o0o** **Recomendación musical**: _Creep_ - Radiohead

* * *

**Capítulo 35: El puente y la torre**

Cuando logró calmarse lo suficiente para poder respirar con relativa normalidad, Hermione se apartó de los brazos de Draco y lo miró seriamente a los ojos. Había pasado la peor tarde de su vida buscándole y el disgusto no iba a desaparecer con un simple abrazo.

—¿Se puede saber por qué hiciste algo tan estúpido como salir de la mansión? —le preguntó, con la voz algo ronca aún por las lágrimas derramadas y sazonada por el enfado.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo empapado y aplastado contra el cráneo para apartar algunos mechones de su frente. Después dio un paso atrás y se giró hacia la barandilla del puente. Apoyó las manos sobre ella y miró la densa corriente de agua que corría bajo ellos, perturbada por la lluvia que golpeaba sus cuerpos y cada rincón de Londres.

—Me apetecía estirar las piernas —dijo con ese tono burlón, despreocupado e hiriente a la vez que ella tanto odiaba.

Hermione se mordió el interior de las comisuras de su boca para no chillarle algún insulto. La lluvia caía con fuerza y las gotas resbalaban molestamente por su rostro. Se pasó la manga empapada de su suéter por los ojos, para despejarlos un poco y acto seguido asesinó con ellos a Malfoy. Ni siquiera la miraba, parecía contemplar el Regent's Canal con infinito interés y Hermione sintió el impulso de patearle el trasero. ¿Cómo podía querer a alguien tan tremendamente idiota?

—Malfoy, eres un auténtico gilipollas —le dijo con sentimiento —estoy helada, empapada y cansada después de pasarme media tarde buscándote, preguntándome si estarías muerto, herido o detenido por el Ministerio. Si no quieres explicarme por qué has hecho algo tan enormemente idiota e insensato, tú mismo. Si quieres quedarte aquí vomitando, saltar por el puente o correr a las manos de los mortífagos, a mí me da igual, haz lo que quieras. Estoy harta de ti.

Sin dedicarle una última mirada, se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido. Quería probarse que era capaz de irse y dejarle allí. Él era mayorcito, no quería su preocupación, es más, le importaba un pimiento que ella casi hubiera muerto de desesperación, asustada por él. A Draco Malfoy no le importaba nadie que no fuera él mismo, y quizás debería seguir su ejemplo.

Pero sólo había dado unos pasos cuando sintió su voz, a sus espaldas, llevada por el viento y por las gotas de lluvia hasta ella.

—No quería estar allí por si no volvías.

Hermione se quedó paralizada. Había esperado cualquier respuesta pero esa no. Despacio, recelosa, se volvió hacia él. Pero Draco continuaba sin mirarla, mantenía la vista perdida en el caudal del río. Tal vez fuera efecto de la lluvia, tal vez del tono gris del cielo contra el que se recortaba su figura, pero el hecho era que parecía derrotado.

Como alguien que había dejado de pelear contra sí mismo y que se rendía a lo inevitable.

—¿Cómo no iba a volver? —preguntó Hermione, despacio.

—Si yo fuera Krum no hubiera dejado que lo hicieras —murmuró él, agachando la cabeza.

—Eso es una estupidez —desechó ella, negándose a permitir que sus palabras la conmovieran —Los mortífagos y el Ministerio están buscándote, y es tremendamente irresponsable por tu parte salir así a la calle. Y muy egoísta ponerte en peligro después de todo lo que hemos hecho para que siguieras vivo y a salvo. Pensé que tendrías una buena razón para hacerlo, pero veo que simplemente estabas tan borracho que...

—¿Y tú eres la mejor alumna de Hogwarts? —la interrumpió él, exasperado. Se incorporó de la barandilla y la miró desapasionadamente con sus ojos grises enrojecidos —Soy yo el que está trompa y lo veo muy claro.

—Pues tendrás que explicármelo —repuso ella secamente —–porque no sé de qué demonios hablas.

Draco expulsó aire entre dientes, exasperado. Ella que siempre sabía todo, no era capaz de darse cuenta de que si se comportaba como un idiota era precisamente por ella, porque la quería. No entendía que si se había ido de la mansión era porque estaba desesperado, porque no soportaba estar allí, viendo los minutos pasar y preguntándose a cada segundo si volvería o si lo haría únicamente para decirle que ella estaba con Krum y debía olvidarse de la mejor noche de su maldita vida. No entendía que lo había hecho porque se sentía tan impotente, tan destrozado, que necesitaba hacer algo para no volverse completamente loco. Que el alcohol ya no le servía, que no lograba adormilar sus sentimientos por ella. Que se sentía mierda sin ella.

—Mírame —pidió, extendiendo ambos brazos como para reclamar la atención sobre él en un gesto irónico, como si se riera de sí mismo y de las desgracias de su vida —Llevo cuatro días borracho y ni siquiera cuando estoy semiinconsciente puedo sacarte de mi cabeza. No puedo dejar de mirarte, ni de pensar en ti. En todo lo que hago cada jodido día, desde que me levanto hasta que me acuesto, de un modo u otro estás tú. Y no creas que me gusta que cada vez que me miras, me tocas o simplemente te acercas se me acelere el pulso. Detesto tener esa maldita sensación de vértigo en el estomago cada vez que entras en una habitación en la que yo estoy. Lo odio —aseguró con amargura —No lo puedo controlar, cuando estás cerca me comporto como un estúpido, soy como un quinceañero atontado por tu culpa. A mi no me pasan estás cosas, ¿entiendes? —apoyó ambas manos en la barandilla y las cerró sobre ella, con furia, para escapar de la expresión de estupefacción del rostro de Hermione —Se supone que esto no debería ser así —continuó con rabia y la miró directamente a los ojos —Eres tú la que debería suspirar por mi y no al revés. Yo soy Draco Malfoy. Podría tener a cualquiera. A cualquiera menos a ti, maldita sea.

Hermione estaba demasiado impactada por todo lo que acababa de oír para reaccionar. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla al no encontrar nada que decir ,y Draco sintió que su interior se agriaba cada vez más. Quizás si no estuviera borracho, _probablemente_ de hecho, no le hubiera dicho nada de lo que sentía, pero le irritaba tanto que ella no se diera cuenta, que pensara que la gilipollez de largarse de Grimmauld Place no tenía nada que ver con ella, que decidió decirle la verdad.

—Vete con el gorila de Krum si quieres —le espetó él con rencor —A mí me trae sin cuidado. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque odio ese tono de marisabidilla que pones siempre que hago algo que consideras inmoral, odio el modo en que te largas con la nariz apuntando al techo cada vez que discutimos. Odio como sonríes, sólo para el pobretón y el cabeza rajada. Odio como encajas cada insulto de Kreacher aunque te haga daño. Odio como sientes compasión por todos. Odio tu expresión de ensimismamiento cuando lees un libro o cómo te muerdes el labio inferior cuando estás nerviosa. Odio tu manera de caminar, tu manera de hablar, tu boca. Te odio, odio todo de ti... y odio quererte —finalizó con desaliento.

¿Cómo describir lo que Hermione sentía en ese momento? Era como si una flor hubiera florecido repentinamente entre las ramas opresoras de un zarzal, alimentada por un rayo de sol inesperado. No podía moverse, sólo podía contemplarle y contemplarle, empapado por la lluvia. Con expresión de estar vencido, y los ojos fijos en ella, sin esperar nada.

Ella intentó responderle, trató de pensar algo adecuado que decirle. Se preguntó cómo debería reaccionar, debatió consigo misma. Pero antes de llegar a nada claro, su cuerpo había tomado la decisión por ella. Y Hermione simplemente se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

Se acercó a él, le acunó el rostro con una mano y se puso de puntillas para besarle. El olor a tormenta se mezcló con su aroma. Su furia con su ternura. Su emoción con su enfado. Una combinación explosiva de castigo y amor.

Draco se tambaleó unos instantes, tal vez por la borrachera, tal vez por sus sentimientos. Pronto la aferró con fuerza y respondió a su beso, con la misma intensidad. Necesitaba sentirla, estrecharla para saber que no era una fantasía producto de su borrachera. Pero sus labios contra los suyos eran reales.

Se besaron por segundos, minutos, horas. Se besaron ausentes del tiempo. Se besaron al margen de la lluvia, del frío, del puente. Se besaron.

Dos figuras envueltas en una caricia, bajo el arrullo de la lluvia en un puente gris.

—Qué enternecedor... voy a echarme a llorar de un momento a otro.

Hermione tembló al escuchar esa voz suave y a la vez cruel, llegando a sus oídos a través de la lluvia. Se detuvo, paralizada, en los labios de Draco. Él tampoco se movió durante unos instantes. Después se apartó y la estrechó aún con más fuerza, con los ojos cargados de miedo. El brillo de los ojos de Hermione era un reflejo del de los suyos, y Draco supo que ella estaba tan aterrorizada como él. Se habían olvidado de todo, del peligro, ahogado por confesiones y besos. Despacio, ambos giraron el rostro buscando el origen de la voz.

Una figura envuelta en una capa oscura paseaba haciendo equilibrios sobre la resbaladiza barandilla del puente. La punta de sus botas negras se asomaba bajo los pliegues de la capa que el viento agitaba dibujando curiosas formas. La figura caminaba, arrancando un sonido con sus tacones que se oía a través de la lluvia, rítmicamente. Pausado, tranquilo, como si no tuviera prisa por llegar a su destino que porque sabía que éste continuaría esperándole en el mismo sitio.

Como un cazador disfruta relamiéndose sabiendo que su presa no tiene escapatoria.

Cuando estuvo a unos metros de la pareja, saltó de la barandilla con un movimiento elegante y apartó uno de los pliegues de su capa con su mano, replegándolo hacia atrás. La lluvia había humedecido su pelo oscuro y las gotas se deslizaban por su rostro blanco. Mientras caminaba hacia ellos, asomaba la punta de su lengua para recoger gotas de lluvia de sus labios y sus comisuras, como si quisiera saborearlas.

Se detuvo a unos pasos y los miró con una sonrisa funesta. Draco sintió como se inflamaba de odio, y casi sin darse cuenta, se puso delante de Hermione, ocultándola con su cuerpo de su tía.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó Bella con tono inocente.

Hermione abrió muchos los ojos, y se aferró a la camisa empapada de Draco, vislumbrado a Bellatrix por encima de uno de sus hombros. Terror. No podía encontrar otra palabra para definir lo que sentía. Automáticamente comenzó a barajar sus posibilidades y sacó la varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón. No creía que tuvieran ninguna oportunidad contra Bellatrix: Draco estaba desarmado y ella aún no dominaba los hechizos con la diestra. Pero tenían que hacer algo.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, querido? —se mofó Bella riendo cruelmente —¿No te alegras de ver a tu _adorada_ tía? —una chispa brilló en los ojos negros de Bella y su expresión cambió, a una de profundo desprecio —Ya tengo otra razón para odiar a Snape: dejarte escapar. Te hubiera hecho un gran favor si te hubiera dejado morir a manos del Lord Oscuro. Al menos así habrías muerto como un patético intento de mortífago, no como un patético intento de mortífago amante de los sangre sucia. Me alegro de que tu madre esté demasiado... ¿cómo lo diría? —fingió pensarlo durante unos segundos —¿ausente? —probó y después sonrió maliciosamente, satisfecha —y no pueda ver lo bajo que has caído. Pero yo me encargaré de "sacar la basura" de esta familia.

Bellatrix cerró los dedos sobre su varita con un movimiento elegante y la elevó el en aire, fluidamente, para apuntarles. Hermione ahogó un gemido y trató de salir de la protección que Draco le ofrecía, pero él echó un brazo hacia atrás, aferrándola por el suéter empapado para inmovilizarla.

—Se bueno, querido sobrinito, y quítate del medio. Voy a matarla a ella primero, para que tengas la satisfacción de ver tus misiones cumplidas, aunque no sea por tu mano... ¿verdad? —preguntó con malicia.

Draco la miró a los ojos, lleno de odio. Sabía que Bellatrix cumpliría su palabra. Los borrachos, los niños y los locos como ella siempre decían la verdad. No tendría ningún reparo en matarle después de haberse deshecho de Hermione, igual que no los había tenido a la hora de torturar a su propia hermana hasta arrancarle la razón entre gritos de dolor.

Recordó el vacío en los ojos de su madre, su imagen mirando por la ventana, buscándole a él a pesar de tenerlo a su lado y sintió que la rabia anegaba cada gota de su sangre, cada fibra de sus músculos, cada órgano, hasta que todo él era simplemente un recipiente de odio, de rencor, de venganza.

Y su odio peleó con su miedo y lo aplastó. Ya no le importaba su seguridad, sólo le importaba impedir que su tía acabara con la última, con la _única_ persona que le quedaba. Sólo le preocupaba acabar con el último aliento de vida de esa loca.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿_Agallas_? —Bellatrix rompió a reír con su particular deje de histeria.

—Te mataré.

Las palabras de Draco sonaron con una increíble calma entre la lluvia. No había ningún tipo de inflexión en su voz, ninguna emoción. No había odio, no había venganza, no había pasión. Era simplemente una constatación de un hecho, dicha con la misma emoción con la que alguien hubiera comentado lo mucho que llovía. Y fue precisamente esa falta de cualquier sentimiento, más que el mensaje, lo que hacía esa frase aterradora.

Draco sintió a Hermione estremecerse a su espalda, dejando de forcejear, reconociendo sus palabras. Pero Bellatrix, rompió a reír de nuevo, convulsionándose nerviosamente en cada carcajada.

—¿Crees que me das miedo, mocoso? —su mano temblaba en torno a la varita, pero no de miedo, sino de excitación —¿Olvidas que soy yo la que te enseñó todo lo que sabes? Además, no tienes lo que hay que tener para matar. Los dos lo sabemos.

—Nunca había tenido un motivo propio para matar —repuso él con frialdad.

El odio crepitaba en su interior, alterando su respiración y los latidos de su corazón, impidiéndole ser racional a pesar de su apariencia indiferente. Su padre siempre le había dicho que saber ocultar lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, era una gran ventaja sobre el enemigo porque así éste nunca podía predecir cual sería su próximo movimiento. Él no lo hacía conscientemente, del mismo modo que tampoco elegía respirar. Simplemente sucedía. Era un ánimo extraño el que le poseía. Un deseo frío y a la vez abrasador de venganza que le impedía sentir nada que no fuera el poderoso gusto del odio.

Por eso, le llevó unos largos segundos darse cuenta de que Hermione había rodeado una de sus manos con la suya. Sintió el movimiento a su espalda y supo lo que iba a suceder, antes de que tuviera lugar.

—Eso es —Bellatrix se pasó la punta de la lengua por los dientes en un gesto rápido —Ódiame. Disfrutaré mucho arrancando el odio de tu última mirada —siseó entre dientes y entonces alzó la varita para atacarle.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzar el hechizo, Draco y Hermione, enlazados bajo la lluvia, desaparecieron.

* * *

Hermione cerró la puerta de Grimmauld Place después de que ambos entraran en el vestíbulo de la mansión y se apoyó sobre ella, temblando de arriba abajo. Miró a Draco, pálido y afectado también, pero furioso. Parecía mirar a su alrededor buscando algo que romper, y ciertamente así era.

No tenía varita y Hermione estaba de por medio. Draco sabía que hubiera sido una locura tratar de enfrentarse a Bellatrix en esas condiciones. ¿Qué podría haberle hecho? ¿Salpicarla de barro?

Pero su odio no era racional, no era lógico. Y estaba desatado. Quería matarla más que nunca. Pero no con magia, con las manos. Quería disfrutar de arrancarle el último aliento de vida personalmente.

Quería... nunca llegó a saberlo porque Hermione se acercó, le abrazó y él dejó de pensar. Seguía furioso, pero su cuerpo, se iba relajando ante su proximidad, ante su contacto, su calor, su olor.

—Como vuelvas a salir así de Grimmauld Place seré yo quien te mate —le aseguró ella, con la voz amortiguada contra su pecho. Draco la sintió temblar en sus brazos y supo que estaba aterrorizada por lo que acababa de suceder. Por ella, pero más aún por él.

Y fue eso, posiblemente solamente eso, la única cosa que podría haberle calmado en esos momentos. La rodeó con sus brazos y apoyó mejilla contra el pelo chorreante de Hermione.

Bellatrix quería matarla por su culpa y Draco sabía que ahora que les había descubierto juntos, le había dado aún más motivos para asesinarla. _Confraternizando con una sangre sucia_. Se le ocurrían palabras mejores –o peores según quien –para nombrar a lo que ellos hacían, sólo sabía que cualquiera de ellas le metería en problemas. Con todo el mundo.

Con su familia, con los mortífagos, con Potter y Weasley.

En otras circunstancias, en otros tiempos, eso le hubiera preocupado más. Pero los mortífagos ya querían matarle, sus padres "estaban fuera de combate" y la comunidad mágica en general le tenía por un delincuente perseguido por el Ministerio. Ya no tenía absolutamente nada que perder.

Sí, estaban locos, pero el mundo mágico era una locura. Y que se fueran todos al cuerno porque él, mal que le pesara, la quería. Y era un cursi, pero no podía remediarlo.

Fue Hermione la que se apartó de él y Draco casi tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de protesta.

—Estamos empapados —susurró ella y tomó su varita. Draco se dio cuenta de que las manos le temblaban y sintió el deseo de apretarlas entre las suyas, pero Hermione agitó la varita y al instante ambos estuvieron secos y tibios. Incluso el cabello de los dos estaba libre de humedad.

Después tomó a Draco por la muñeca y tiró de él rumbo a las cocinas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó él.

—Voy a prepararte algo de comer. Llevas días sin probar bocado —dijo ella, tratando de dominar el nerviosismo de su voz. Draco se dejó llevar, comenzando a sentirse divertido por el tono de censura con que ella había hablado. Obedeció cuando le indicó que se sentara y se quedó parado, viéndola entenderse con la cocina.

—Te prepararé algo e iré a ducharme —dijo ella desde la despensa —y luego podrías hablar con Kreacher. Le encontré temblando en el ático. No sé que le dijiste pero...

—No le dije nada que no se mereciera —repuso él, con aspereza.

—Lo dudo —replicó ella, de espaldas a él, preparando algo comestible —cuando estás borracho eres muy cruel.

—No me quites méritos, también lo soy sobrio.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa y se alegró de estar de espaldas porque así él no podía verla.

—No tienes remedio —dijo tratando de sonar seria —Pero creo que los dos deberíamos hablar con él. Yo también le dije algunas cosas... groseras.

Draco alzó una ceja y sus ojos brillaron con un brillo burlón.

—¿Groseras? ¿Tú?

—Bueno... —Hermione sacó cubiertos de un armario —estaba algo alterada, así que le dije que si no respondía a mis preguntas sacaría _suculohuesudo_ del ático —respondió a media voz y muy rápido.

—Vaya, estoy impresionado —se burló él, pero no con crueldad.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto, Hermione ocupada en la cocina, Draco ocupado observándola. Ahora que la furia y el miedo iban derritiéndose, volvían a aparecer los celos. No sabía nada de lo que Hermione y Krum habían hablado –o hecho –y dudaba mucho que ella sacara el tema. Quería preguntarle sobre ello con _delicadeza_, pero después de devanarse los sesos por unos segundos, decidió enviar las buenas maneras al infierno.

—Hablando de culos, ¿qué pasó con el culo pelado del gorila de Krum? —preguntó, ensañándose con cada palabra.

Hermione se volvió para lanzarle una mirada acerada.

—No hables así de él —le dijo con tono severo.

—Y tú no cambies de tema.

—No hubo sexo de reencuentro si es lo que quieres saber. Y no llevaba taparrabos —añadió Hermione con rencor, rememorando las palabras que él le había dicho esa mañana —Y si vas a volver a tratarme como si fuera a una cualquiera, te aconsejo que te lo ahorres. Hoy ya he tenido suficiente.

Después se volvió de nuevo hacia la encimera y siguió trabajando en un silencio ofendido. Draco se dio cuenta de que las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas como había pensado. Hermione no era como las otras chicas con las que se había relacionado. Si alguna de ellas se atrevía a montarle un numerito o se enfadaba, él no tenía nada más que besarlas. Ninguna tenía ganas de gritarle después de eso.

Pero Hermione sí. Tal vez por eso le atraía, por mucho que le reventara.

Tragándose su orgullo, se levantó de la silla. Tenía que aprovechar que aún estaba un poco borracho.

—Y no, no voy a irme a vivir a su choza o a su árbol —continuó ella, sin mirarle, al sentir que él se acercaba —ni nada por el estilo si es lo que te interesa.

Draco se detuvo a sus espaldas y la sujetó por la cintura. Hermione se tensó, pero siguió a lo suyo, ignorándole.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él en un susurro cerca de su oído.

—No tengo ganas de hablar de eso —repuso ella, con ese todo digno que tanto irritaba a Draco.

—Oye... —comenzó él incómodo —olvida lo de esta mañana.

—Oh, sí, por supuesto.

Draco hizo una mueca al escuchar su tono irónico. Ella no iba a ponérselo tan fácil.

—Estaba... bueno, ya lo sabes. Lo siento —gruñó como si las palabras se le atragantaran.

—Está bien —susurró ella relajándose entre sus manos.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó? —insistió él, hoscamente.

—Bueno... Viktor estaba preocupado por mí y por todo lo que está pasando en Londres. Me pidió que fuera a Bulgaria con él porque las cosas allí están más tranquilas y su país es más seguro que Inglaterra en estos tiempos.

Draco crispó los dedos en torno a la cintura de Hermione pero se cuidó de hacer ningún comentario. Prefirió concentrar sus esfuerzos en imaginar docenas de maneras de asesinar a Krum.

—Y yo... le dije que no podía ir porque estoy ayudando a Harry y Ron en algo importante, y bueno... —Hermione apoyó las manos en la encimera, inquieta. No quería hablar demasiado. Draco le había dicho, _o algo así_, que la quería, pero Hermione no quería que supiera que ella sentía lo mismo. No podían estar juntos —Le dije que además había alguien y... él me pidió que lo pensara igualmente. Después me fui y... eso es todo.

A Draco le hubiera gustado que le hubiera dicho a ese gorila analfabeto que ese "alguien" era él, pero sabía que eso no habría sido prudente. Aunque para ser sincero, eso le importaba un bledo.

Despacio, sujetó a Hermione por los antebrazos para impedir que siguiera cocinando y la sintió tensarse en sus manos. Sabía que le ponía nerviosa que él estuviera tan cerca y que la tocara, y eso le encantaba. Despacio, la obligó a volverse hacia él, hasta que quedaron frente a frente, ella arrinconada entre la encimera y él. Hermione casi temblaba y miraba fijamente el codo izquierdo de Draco, para rehuir sus ojos. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar, tenía miedo de hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Tenía miedo de sus sentimientos, de lo que él le hacía sentir.

Se estremeció como si le hubieran arrojado un caldero de agua por encima cuando sintió la punta de la nariz de Draco acariciar su sien, lánguidamente. Trató de apretarse contra la encimera para apartarse de él cuando lo siguiente que contactó con la piel de su pómulo fueron los labios de él, en un breve y sensibilizador roce.

Hermione sabía que iba a besarla, y que en cuanto lo hiciera, olvidaría todas las razones por las que eso les estaba prohibido, así que apoyó las manos en el pecho de Draco para apartarle mientras apretaba los párpados, como rogando silenciosamente por tener suficientes fuerzas para hacerlo.

—Draco... no —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

—¿No qué? —susurró él y su aliento cayó sobre el oído de Hermione cuando ella giró el rostro para quedar fuera del alcance de sus labios.

—No a esto —dijo tratando de centrarse, lo cual era infinitamente difícil teniéndole tan cerca, con las manos sobre ella —Está mal.

—¿Quién lo dice?

—Cualquier persona razonable —aseguró ella.

—¿Y qué dices tú?

Hermione lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida. Esa simple preguntaba entrañaba más de lo que en un principio podía parecer, y los dos lo sabían. Del mismo modo que cuando Draco la besó en la boca, los dos supieron que ella estaba _perdida_.

* * *

Harry se apoyó contra la pared de un edificio de adobe semi derruido, respirando agitadamente. Ron simplemente se dejó caer sobre el suelo, sosteniendo débilmente una venda contra su antebrazo lleno de arañazos. Tenía la ropa llena de desgarrones, barro y suciedad, y toda la piel expuesta estaba cubierta por finos arañazos, rodeados de sangre seca o húmeda aún.

Harry no tenía mucho mejor aspecto, además su mano izquierda sangraba constantemente, por mucho que la cerrara en puño en torno a un pedazo de tela que trataba de cortar la hemorragia.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron mirando a su amigo. Harry asintió con gesto serio y ambos miraron a su alrededor. Se encontraban en el centro del poblado mágico abandonado.

Era cierto que allí no vivía nadie, pero eso no significaba que la aldea estuviera _abandonada_. Quienes habían vivido allí, o quizás alguien que lo había hecho con posterioridad, había dejado su huella. Un regalo para disuadir a futuros visitantes.

Además del difícil acceso al lugar, trepando más por un "camino" en la roca que por una verdadera senda, la aldea estaba protegida de visitas indeseadas. Para empezar, la rodeaba un espeso zarzal que no sólo estaba cubierto de afiladas espinas, formando una imbricada red inexpugnable, sino que además poseía vida. Se mostró resistente a todos los hechizos que Harry y Ron le lanzaron, así que resolvieron tratar de atravesarlo a la fuerza.

A juzgar por el aspecto de ambos, no había sido una buena idea. En cuanto se habían adentrado en la maleza, abriéndose paso usando la varita como un hacha, las ramas del zarzal habían tomado vida como la Tentáculos Venenosa y había tratado de atraparles entre sus agujas. Una de las ramas se había enredado en torno a la mano izquierda de Harry y posiblemente hubiera acabado desgarrándosela si Ron no hubiera cortado la rama en dos con su varita. Después de eso, habían echado a correr, pisoteando y cortando la maleza a partes iguales. Se habían arañado, caído y herido, pero habían logrado atravesar la entrada a la aldea, vallada por un muro de adobe y piedra en deterioro. En cuanto habían salido del alcance del zarzal, éste se había recompuesto automáticamente borrando en el acto todo rastro de la "_senda_" que ellos habían creado.

La aldea tenía una planta circular y los distintos restos de edificaciones se orientaban como en un coliseo, formando tres círculos concéntricos hasta el último, ocupado por una torre, también circular, en ruinas. Harry y Ron habían tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo desde el aire, cuando sobrevolaron el lugar en escoba, pero al nivel del suelo la cosa era diferente. No había ningún camino recto en la aldea, cuyas casas y edificaciones parecían haberse distribuido a propio intento para confundir a todo aquel que osara a pasear por sus calles. Después de discutirlo mucho, Harry y Ron habían decidido que el horrocrux –si estaba allí –debía de estar en la torre central. Voldemort no habría ocultado una parte de su alma en cualquier casucha vulgar.

El problema era que las calles laberínticas no eran el único impedimento para llegar al lugar. Los dos amigos se habían visto atrapados en una especie de campos de fuerza que se originaban entre las vigas de las distintas casas, encerrándoles en un cuadrado, cuando ellos se metían por determinadas calles. Entonces se creaba una especie de jaula de energía, que les rodeaba, impidiéndoles salir. Harry había probado a lanzar una piedra contra una de las paredes del campo mágico y había contemplado con estupefacción como ésta se desintegraba hasta ser sólo polvillo. Después de probar todos los hechizos que recordaban y de que Ron se quedara un rato inconsciente al tratar de desaparecerse fuera, a Harry se le había ocurrido transformar los edificios colindantes al campo de energía en piedras.

Como resultado, la jaula mágica había desaparecido del mismo modo que apareció. Desde entonces habían repetido la operación con buenos resultados hasta llegar al último círculo de la ciudad. Allí se elevaba una torre de base circular, con la cúpula destruida y las paredes de piedra en distintos grados de deterioro, rodeada de nueve lápidas, situadas todas a una la misma distancia del resto y de la torre.

—Esas tumbas me dan mala espina —murmuró Ron, observándolas totalmente pálido.

—Espero que no sea Inferus —dijo Harry, con el mismo aspecto de estar a punto de vomitar que su amigo.

—Dumbledore dijo que había que combatirlos con fuego, ¿no? —preguntó Ron tratando de sonar despreocupado mientras ambos se acercaban a la entrada de la torre. Las puertas, se reducían de dos goznes metálicos y restos de madera roída, que se mantenían precariamente sujetos a los pasadores. El ángulo en el que estaba situada la torre respecto al sol, impedía que pudieran ver lo que había dentro del edificio por mucho que Harry y Ron forzaran la vista mientras se aproximaban.

A simple vista, el interior de la torre parecía vacío y oscuro. Harry y Ron se adentraron con cautela en la torre que iluminaron con un par de _lumos_. A la luz de sus varitas el lugar parecía realmente tétrico y vacío. El suelo de piedra estaba desgastado y tenía boquetes que mostraban la tierra. Había agujeros aquí y allá por los que la escasa luz del sol se colaba y el techo estaba por completo derruido. Restos de lo que había sido se amontaban aquí allá, roídos y vapuleados por el tiempo. Sólo había un sillón de piedra bastante primitivo, semi derruido. Y sobre él, reposaba el horrocrux.

Un reloj de sol de oro macizo, con incrustaciones de zafiros brillantes. En el gnomon se leían las iniciales "_R.R."._ Rowena Ravenclaw.

El último de los horrocruxes de los fundadores de Hogwarts.

El penúltimo de los horrocruxes.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada de excitación y júbilo contenido y se acercaron con cautela al trono, pero se habían adentrado apenas un metro en la torre cuando escucharon un sonido rasgando el tenso silencio. Como tierra removiéndose.

Ambos se observaron y después se volvieron hacia la entrada por la que parecía colarse el sonido. Rápidamente, se asomaron a la salida y miraron fuera. De las tumbas, cavadas en la tierra con sus correspondientes lápidas, brotaban manos esqueléticas, puro hueso pegado a los últimos fragmentos de carne putrefacta. De todos los sepulcros que estaban a su vista, salían cada vez más y más los cuerpos esqueléticos de aquellos que allí habían sido sepultados. Los brazos, el cráneo, la pelvis y por último, las piernas, hasta ponerse en pie y mirarles con sus cuencas vacías, pura oscuridad.

Sus esqueletos estaban apenas cubiertos por harapos y no llevaban arma alguna, pero había algo en la manera en que extendían sus manos huesudas y muertas hacia ellos, hediendo a muerte, que los hacía parecer mucho más terroríficos. Era como si en el fondo de la oscuridad de sus ojos vacíos, se escondiera la firme misión de llevar a los chicos con ellos al lugar de donde habían salido. Bajo tierra, a la muerte, al infierno quizás.

Harry y Ron retrocedieron instintivamente adentrándose de nuevo en la torre. Escucharon un ruido a sus espaldas y vieron a otro esqueleto colándose por una de las enormes grietas de la pared. En cuestión de segundos, nueve esqueletos se hallaban en el interior de la torre, con ellos. Tendiendo hacia Harry y Ron sus manos. Hacia los vivos. _Posiblemente para robarles su vida._

—¿Y ahora qué? –murmuró Ron con un hilo de voz.

* * *

—¿Ya han llegado? —preguntó la voz fría, mortífera, cruel.

—Dentro de dos días, tres a lo sumo, estarán allí —respondió el mortífago, inclinándose en pleitesía a los pies descalzos de su señor. Nadie podía hablarle mirándole al rostro, nadie tenía ese derecho.

_Nadie se atrevía. _

El Lord asintió y mostró fugazmente sus dientes puntiagudos y sedientos, en un gesto que podría haber sido interpretado como una sonrisa. _Podría_.

Hubo un movimiento en la puerta, y un hombre nervudo y corpulento, se adentró en la habitación, permaneciendo al cobijo de las sombras. Sus ojos negros, brillantes, _animales_ refulgían en la penumbra. Su aliento, espeso, eternamente acelerado, era audible en el silencio.

Él no se arrodilló. Era demasiado _salvaje_ para hacerlo.

—¿Y tú? —siseó el Lord, y su voz sonó mortífera y sibilante —¿Qué novedades hay?

—Llegarán pronto —rugió la voz, ronca, densa.

—Más vale que no haya más... entretenimientos que puedan retrasarnos en el camino —amenazó Él con una suavidad aterradora —Debemos aprovechar la luna llena.

El hombre en las sombras se removió, con cierto nerviosismo animal, pero no dijo nada.

—¿Algún problema? —lo instó el Lord con un tono cargado de velada amenaza. Se puso en pie y el mortífago arrodillado se echó a temblar cuando su señor pasó a su lado, rozándole con los bordes negros como de su capa para acercarse a las sombras en las que se refugiaba el otro.

—Tenemos sed —repuso la voz gutural, que sonó más como un gruñido que como algo humano. No obstante, el miedo se olía, se percibía, se notaba vibrar en cada partícula de aire.

—Así es como os quiero, _sedientos_ —dijo el Lord con algo parecido a excitación en la voz —Será un baño de sangre y entonces podréis daros vuestro festín. Pero... —la entonación de su voz cambió a algo más lento, más grave, más amenazante —hasta entonces, no os saldréis de lo establecido. No nos conviene llamar la atención, ¿entendido? No aún —finalizó espaciando cada palabra para exhalar su aliento sobre el rostro del corpulento hombre, que se estremeció ligeramente y reculó.

—Sí, Lord.

—Bien.

Entonces, el Lord regresó a su sillón y sus dos siervos abandonaron la estancia. Nagini se deslizó por uno de los flancos del sillón, restregándose contra él perezosamente y alzó su cabeza escamada hacia el reposabrazos. Voldemort acarició la suave piel del animal con aire ausente durante unos segundos, después miró a la serpiente y sonrió horriblemente.

—Unos días, Nagini, unos días y _será mío_.

* * *

_Hola!_

Sí, el capítulo es un poco corto pero me ha costado lo mío. No tenía muy clara esta parte así que me lo he tomado con calma y esto es lo que ha salido. A mí me gusta, así que espero que a vosotro/as también :) Una de las cosas que más me ha costado ha sido ponerme en plan romántico porque no tenía ganas xD pero bueno, era lo que tocaba. Draco se ha declarado a su manera, pero Bellatrix les ha cortado el momento amoroso haciendo acto de presencia. Por supuesto, ha intentado cargárselos pero han logrado escapar. Lejos de allí, Harry y Ron están en Albania, jugándose el tipo en la aldea perdida. Me ha gustado escribir esta parte y les echaba de menos xp y por último, lo que más me ha gustado, la escena Voldemort/Mortífagos. Creo que es evidente quien era el mortífago de las sombras y espero que hayáis relacionado la conversación con las pistas que he ido dando. ¿A qué se refiere Voldemort cuando dice que "_será suyo_"? Mujajaja. Como os dije, se avecinan las curvas. Ahora habrá menos romance y más guerra. Orden del Fénix, peleas y esas cosas. A ver como se me da!

Sobre todo porque ahora que acaba de salir el séptimo libro, aunque sea en inglés, todo es diferente. No sé si leerlo en inglés o esperar a leerlo en castellano, porque en cuanto lo lea Dormiens me parecerá una mierda horrorosa y me costará seguirlo. Mi parte fan luchará con mi parte escritora, ya veré que hago.

Nedia, me encantará ver el fan art :D!

Espero que no os importe que no os nombre pero son casi las tres de la madrugada, me muero de sueño y mi espalda escoliosica -no sé si existe esa palabra -me está torturando, así que me voy directa a darle una paliza a mi cama.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para quienes dejaron review, vosotro/as sabéis quienes sois y yo también :) Mil gracias.

**Y MIL GRACIAS EN GENERAL A TODO/AS LOS/AS QUE ESTÉIS LEYENDO ESTO!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) te bese bajo la lluvia pero sin interrupción -copio el soborno de uno de los reviews (lo siento pero no recuerdo quien fue :$).


	36. La Orden del Fénix

A ver si no me olvido de nada:

**1)** Leed mis notas de autora al final del capítulo. Son importantes.

**2)** Este capítulo tiene una dedicatoria muy especial que divido en partes

_A-_ Para mi montoncito: _Nott, Sweet, Angelix, Lore, Elea, Amy, Naty y Ear_ -aunque ahora no esté-.

_B-_ Para la gente de PLAP, aunque dudo que vea esto, por su inestimable y constante apoyo. Lamento daros tanto trabajo. Unirme al grupo ha sido una de las mejores cosas que me ha pasado este año.

_C-_ Para todas las que me han apoyado en el caso de la usurpadora de personalidad de la Web de Harry. En especial a _Larita Tonks_, gracias a la cual descubrí todo. Aquí nombro a todas las que me apoyaron y que no he mencionado con anterioridad: _Gi, Valeeh, Emily Dumbledore, Roma, eva luna weasley, Lna, Crisis y Minerva._

_D-_ A las chicas del foro Dramione:_ Soe, Arilyn_ (¡feliz cumpleaños!), _Amber, Sombra, y Little Pandora_.

**3)** Este será el último capítulo hasta finales de Agosto. El domingo me marcho a Irlanda.

* * *

**Capítulo 36: La Orden del Fénix**

La puerta de Grimmauld Place número 12 se cerró y dos figuras se adentraron en el vestíbulo. Una de ellas apoyó su peso en la puerta, la segunda cayó sobre sus rodillas acompañada de un sonido metálico que la polvorienta alfombra que cubría el suelo amortiguó.

-Harry –murmuró Ron, haciendo un esfuerzo por no dejarse resbalar por la puerta hasta el suelo -¿Estás...

-No lo sé –respondió el otro. Afirmado sobre sus rodillas y sus manos temblorosas, Harry concentró todas sus energías en ponerse en pie pero estaba tan débil, tan cansado que tenía la sensación de que si se movía se desmayaría. Miró su mano izquierda que formaba una pequeña mancha de sangre que la alfombra absorbía y sintió que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor.

Por detrás de él, Ron se rindió y su espalda resbaló por la puerta hasta acabar sentado a sus pies, con las rodillas flexionadas, increíblemente pálido. Se llevó débilmente una mano al cuello cubierto de sangre, notando su humedad casi pegajosa en la yema de los dedos. Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, sentía un profundo y punzante dolor bajo el pulmón izquierdo, a consecuencia, sospechaba, de un par de costillas rotas.

-Hermione –llamó sin fuerzas.

En ese momento, los brazos temblorosos de Harry dejaron de sostenerle y cayó de bruces sobre la alfombra. Usando sus últimas fuerzas, atrajo el reloj de sol hacia su cuerpo, antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione creía haber oído algo en el vestíbulo pero no estaba segura de si sería una nueva mala pasada de su imaginación. Habían pasado dos días desde que había hablado –o discutido –con Harry y Ron por la Red Flu y desde entonces no había vuelto a tener noticias de ellos. No había sido capaz de dormir esa noche –aunque Draco tenía parte de culpa en eso –atenazada por la preocupación.

Se suponía que ya conocían la localización aproximada del Horrocrux¿cuánto tiempo les llevaría conseguirlo? Y si aún estaban en casa de Timoleo¿por qué no habían intentado comunicarse con ella? Cada vez que lo pensaba se sentía más culpable por no estar allí con ellos intentado ayudarles y porque la última conversación que habían tenido había acabado con ella dándoles figuradamente con la puerta en las narices. No soportaba no saber donde estaban y pensar que lo último que les había dicho era que se fueran al infierno –con otras palabras –la llenaba de culpabilidad.

Posiblemente el ruido en el vestíbulo lo había hecho Kreacher que se había decidido a salir del ático a por algo de comida. Aunque Hermione le había dejado una bandeja a la puerta durante esos dos días, siempre que regresaba a comprobarlo, la comida que le había preparado continuaba intacta. No obstante, pasados unos segundos, y al no oír suaves pasos acercándose a la puerta de la cocina, Hermione decidió abandonar la despensa e ir a echar un vistazo.

Recogió su varita de la mesa de la cocina y no exenta de cierta tensión, subió los escalones de piedra y giró el pomo de la puerta de la cocina. No había muchas posibilidades, si Draco seguía durmiendo y Kreacher no había bajado del ático sólo podían ser Harry y Ron o un intruso –indeseado-.

Con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad empujó la puerta y se preparó para atacar. Se quedó paralizada, con la varita en alto, al ver a Harry tirado sobre la alfombra y a Ron, apoyado contra la puerta y lleno de sangre.

-¡Harry¡Ron! –exclamó corriendo hacia ellos.

Harry no se movió pero Ron esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa al verla. Hermione miró a Harry con horror y miedo, y después guió sus ojos hasta Ron en una pregunta silenciosa, como si no se atreviera a comprobar por si misma sus sospechas.

-¿Está... –murmuró con un hilo de voz.

-No, se ha desmayado –logró decir Ron, mientras Hermione se arrodillaba automáticamente junto a Harry y le acariciaba el pelo con afecto. Trató de despertarle agitándole con suavidad un hombro, pero algo dorado bajo su mano derecha le llamó la atención. Era un reloj de sol revestido de oro macizo y salpicados de zafiros.

-El horrocrux –murmuró, y Ron asintió con cansancio. Estaba tan pálido que Hermione se preguntó si no iba a desfallecer o a vomitar de un momento a otro. Se acercó a él, aterrada por la gran cantidad de sangre que parecía manar de su cuello y que había tintado la pechera de su jersey -¿Y tú? –inquirió con ansiedad -¿cómo estás?

-Creo que tengo un par de costillas rotas –dijo el pelirrojo y cerró los ojos unos instantes, como si apenas le quedaran fuerzas para volver a abrirlos. Cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño –Un momento¿esa camisa que llevas no es de Malfoy?

Pero antes de que Hermione pudiera responderle, Ron se desmayó.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione caminó sigilosamente hasta la puerta de la habitación y se volvió bajo el marco para mirar a Harry y Ron. Ambos dormían apaciblemente después de que ella les hubiera dado un par de sus pociones para dormir sin sueños. Afortunadamente, aparte de un par de huesos rotos y varias magulladuras y heridas poco profundas, ninguno de los dos tenía nada grave. Hermione les había curado como buenamente había podido, agradeciendo que la cosa hubiera sido más seria. Si alguno de los hubiera estado gravemente herido, Hermione no hubiera sabido que hacer. San Mungo ya no le parecía un lugar seguro después de haber visto a Bellatrix allí.

Agarró la manilla de la puerta y echó un último vistazo a sus amigos, llena de ternura. No podía describir la sensación de alivio y alegría que había experimentado al verlos en el vestíbulo. Estaban de nuevo en casa y habían logrado traer un horrocrux. Hasta ese momento, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado los días tensa y apenas atreviéndose a respirar. Pero ahora estaba más esperanzada. Destruirían el horrocrux y ya sólo les quedaría Nagini antes de ir por Voldemort.

En silencio, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con cuidado, sobresaltándose al encontrar a Draco al fondo del pasillo. Había algo extraño en su mirada gris cuando se acercó a Hermione, inundando su olfato con la mezcla del olor a jabón y el aroma de su perfume. Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaban un poco ante su proximidad y se reprendió mentalmente por su debilidad.

Sintió el deseo de refugiarse en sus brazos y cerrar los ojos pero no se atrevió, todavía no. Había tratado de ponerle mil nombres a lo que habían tenido desde que él le confesó sus sentimientos en el puente, apenas dos días atrás. Después de que él la besara en la cocina, Hermione le había dado docenas de razones sensatas y lógicas por las que no podían estar juntos cada vez que él se apartaba de su boca. Pero entonces Draco volvía a besarla y todos esos motivos se le antojaban ridículos y quedaban olvidados en algún rincón de su mente para volver a flote en cuanto él le quitaba las manos de encima.

Se hallaban en un territorio nuevo y desconocido para los dos, frágil. Ambos temían dar un paso en falso. Hermione aún se sentía culpable por quererle y tenía muchas dudas, quizás si él la hubiera presionado demasiado, hubiera acabado alejándola. Pero no lo hizo.

Oh, sí, la besó hasta hacerla perder el sentido pero no le exigió nada.

-Quédate –le había susurrado lánguidamente a las puertas de su habitación. Había sido más una súplica que una invitación. Hermione había titubeado y se había puesto rígida entre sus manos, intuyendo todo lo que implicaba esa simple palabra. Y no estaba segura de querer aceptar lo que eso conllevaba.

Pero él la había besado y antes de darse cuenta, la puerta se había cerrado tras ella, sellando sonoramente su destino. Hermione se había tensado cuando ambos cayeron sobre la cama y apenas había respondido a sus besos, nerviosa. Pero al contrario de lo que había esperado, él no parecía tener intención de ir más allá. Simplemente la había abrazado, estrechándola contra él como si fuera un cojín y había cerrado los ojos. Hermione había tardado cerca de una hora en dormirse, esperando que en cualquier momento comenzara a besarla o acariciarla, pero el sueño la había derrotado finalmente. Cuando volvió a despertar, aún no había amanecido y estaba en una esquina de la cama, manteniéndose precariamente sobre el borde. Todo estaba oscuro y por un segundo creyó estar en su cama, y en su habitación, pero entonces escuchó un murmullo y el sonido de sábanas removiéndose y recordó que estaba con Draco. Trató de vislumbrarle en la casi completa oscuridad, pero sólo alcanzó a distinguir el contorno de su figura, retorciéndose y murmurando cosas. Hermione creyó escuchar su nombre y el de Bellatrix, escapando de su boca en forma de sonidos estrangulados y tuvo una ligera idea de qué era lo que estaba soñando. Enternecida, se acercó al cálido bulto que era su cuerpo y le acarició el rostro con una mano. El resultado fue casi inmediato. Él paró de removerse y se quedó quieto, muy quieto, como la calma superficie de un lago después de haber absorbido las últimas ondas de una gota.

Hermione casi soltó un gemido de sorpresa cuando sintió las manos de Draco atrayéndola hacia él y aferrándola contra su cuerpo como si necesitara sentirla. La sujetaba con tanta fuerza, apretándola contra él que Hermione apenas podía respirar. Pensó en despertarle, pero decidió no hacerlo y se removió entre sus firmes brazos, buscando una posición más cómoda. Su oído quedaba directamente sobre el pectoral izquierdo de Draco, que recubría su corazón. Y con su rítmico latido, Hermione volvió a quedarse dormida.

Cuando había vuelto a despertarse ya estaba entrada la mañana, Draco seguía durmiendo. Con dificultad, había salido de la cama, logrando no despertarle ni estamparse contra la alfombra, pues como parecía su costumbre, él había vuelto a arrinconarla en el borde. Después se había duchado y preparado algo para que ambos comieran. Cuando Draco bajó a la cocina la besó, haciéndola olvidarse de todos sus nervios y dudas y después ambos comieron juntos y mantuvieron algo parecido a una conversación civilizada. Para el postre ya estaban discutiendo.

Hermione quería que Draco fuera a hablar con Kreacher y se disculpara por todas las cosas que le había dicho el día anterior, bajo los efectos del alcohol, a fin de conseguir que el elfo le dejara salir. Draco se negó en redondo, se chillaron un rato y finalmente Hermione abandonó la cocina y subió a ver a Kreacher sola, llevándole algo de comer.

El elfo no le había dirigido la palabra a Hermione, oculto en su maloliente madriguera formada por trastos y harapos, y se había negado a probar la sopa humeante que ella le había llevado. Para cuando Draco irrumpió el trastero, bastante malhumorado, la chica tenía el conocido brillo en los ojos que precedía a las lagrimas, y él se sintió desarmado por completo.

-¿Qué te pasa? –le había preguntado demasiado bruscamente.

-¿Qué más te da? –había respondido ella disgustada, frotándose los ojos –Estoy preocupada porque Kreacher no quiere comer y está famélico, pero ya sé que a ti te trae sin cuidado lo que le pase a alguien que no seas tú.

Draco se había sentido herido por ese comentario, sobre todo después de lo que había sucedido el día anterior en el puente pero no fue capaz de abandonar la estancia dignamente, enfadado, como le hubiera gustado. Simplemente verla triste era algo superior a sus fuerzas.

Podía soportar que estuviera enfadada con él, incluso que le gritara, pero no ver el asomo de tristeza en sus ojos marrones. Contra su voluntad, irritado, sintiéndose vapuleado, Draco se había acercado a Kreacher.

-Siento lo que te dije ayer, Kreacher –masculló entre dientes. Después miró a la sorprendida Hermione con rencor y añadió -¿Contenta?

Hermione se había quedado boquiabierta durante unos segundos mientras una resplandeciente calidez se instalaba en sus ojos, expulsando la tristeza. Aunque molesto, Draco se había sentido mejor al verlo.

-Gracias –había murmurado ella con una suave sonrisa agradecida. Después, se había girado hacia Kreacher y había empujado hacia él la bandeja con la sopa y un poco de pan –Ya le has oído, se ha disculpado, Kreacher. Eres un elfo bueno¿por qué no comes un poco?

Kreacher la había mirado fugazmente con sus ojos verdosos por encima de sus huesudos bracitos y después le había echado una mirada recelosa a la bandeja. Draco se había dado cuenta de que el elfo estaba muerto de hambre, pero se resistía a aceptar la comida que Hermione le ofrecía.

Le recordaba a alguien y sabía muy bien a quien.

-¿Y tú te consideras un buen elfo doméstico? –le había espetado Draco -¿Crees que una familia tan refinada como los Black tendría un elfo desnutrido y enclenque como tú?

-Draco...

-¿Crees que encerrándote aquí y negándote a comer estás cuidando el hogar y la memoria de aquellos que fueron tus amos¿Qué clase de elfo doméstico eres?

Kreacher había temblado un poco al escuchar a Draco pero finalmente había asomado su nariz aplastada por encima de sus brazos, como si olisqueara el aroma que despedía la sopa de Hermione. Se acercó la bandeja y alargó una mano hacia la cuchara que pacía en medio del plato, pero se detuvo en seco y echó una mirada desconfiada a ambos jóvenes. Draco había comprendido que podía haber capitulado respecto a la comida, pero no iba a hacerlo bajo sus narices.

Le había hecho una seña a Hermione y los dos habían salido del trastero. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Hermione pudo ver a Kreacher tomando con una mano temblorosa la cuchara y se sintió mucho mejor. Miró a Draco enternecida, pero él parecía algo molesto aún.

-Draco.

-Qué –había murmurado él entre dientes, evidenciando su enfado.

-Siento haberte gritado antes –Hermione se había plantado frente a él para mirarle a los ojos y en consecuencia, Draco había intentado sin éxito aferrarse a su enfado. Odiaba que con una mirada, un gesto o una simple palabra le debilitara. Odiaba no poder estar molesto con ella por mucho que lo intentara.

-Vale –había mascullado y se había dado media vuelta dispuesto a huir. Si lograba escapar tal vez podría salvar un poco de su orgullo, pero supo que era tarde cuando Hermione le tomó la mano y le obligó a volverse hacia ella, y poniéndose de puntillas le besó.

Desde entonces no se habían separado. Por supuesto, habían vuelto a pelearse y se habían sumido en un silencio ofendido mientras escuchaban la radio mágica. La manifestación contra los hombres lobo en la aldea cercana a Dunalastair había sido bastante numerosa, de hecho habían asistido a la misma más habitantes de los censados, incluidos muggles. Por supuesto ellos no conocían las verdaderas razones de la manifestación ni del ataque a los niños de la aldea. La versión que les había dado a la población muggle era que un tigre se había escapado de un circo cercano.

Y cuando alguien había corrido el rumor de que la manifestación era para pedir medidas de seguridad al respecto al primer ministro, muchos muggles se habían añadido a la misma, exigiendo junto a los demás que el Ministerio tomara medidas e hiciera cambios. La prensa mágica esperaba disimuladamente junto al Ministerio para tratar de entrevistar a cada trabajador que entraba o salía acerca de las posición del Ministro al respecto, obteniendo silencio absoluto. No obstante se rumoreaba que los altos cargos se habían reunido en el Parlamento Mágico para discutir la realización de un Decreto contra los Licántropos.

La otra noticia de ese día había sido el descarrilamiento de un tren muggle sin razón aparente. Por suerte sólo había habido heridos y Scrimgeour había enviado un comunicado a la prensa alegando problemas técnicos muggles y asegurando que no había magia de por medio. El comentarista dudaba de la veracidad de esa información pero nunca llegaron a conocer los motivos por los que lo hacía porque la emisión se cortó. Hermione aporreó la radio con su varita, pero no logró volver a sintonizar la emisora a pesar de que las demás funcionaban perfectamente, y al final ella y Draco llegaron a la conclusión de que la cadena había sido censurada por el Ministerio.

-Libertad de expresión –había farfullado Hermione –y un cuerno.

-Scrimgeour quiere mantener la situación bajo control y darle sensación de seguridad a la gente.

-Pero¿qué pretende Volde... –se interrumpió al ver como Draco palidecía y se tensaba visiblemente -¿qué pretende Quién-tu-ya-sabes con estos pequeños ataques¿Qué está tramando¿Por qué apenas da señales de vida? Da la sensación de que sólo aparece de vez en cuando para que recordemos que ha vuelto y nada más. No parece propio de él. Estoy segura de que trama algo¿tú no...

-¿Si sé algo? No –Draco había resoplado, a medias irritado, a medias aliviado –A mi nadie me contaba nada, ni contaban conmigo para nada. Él no me necesitaba, sólo me convirtió para castigar a mi familia por el error de mi padre. Sólo lo vi dos veces en persona, no tuve más contacto con mortífagos que con Bellatrix y Snape.

-Entiendo –había murmurado Hermione. Después de esa conversación, ambos se habían olvidado de su enfado, pero Draco se había sumido en un silencio pensativo y serio.

Por la noche, Draco había vuelto a pedirle que se quedara y esa vez, Hermione había accedido en lugar de simplemente dejarse llevar dentro de la habitación. Habían hecho el amor mucho más despacio, más tiernamente que la vez anterior, y después se habían quedado dormidos, abrazados.

Esa mañana, Hermione se había despertado sepultada por el cuerpo de él en la orilla de la cama. Empezando a acostumbrarse, había logrado arrastrarse fuera y se había puesto una de las camisas de Draco al no encontrar la parte de arriba de su pijama.

Había bajado a desayunar y había sido entonces cuando había escuchado sonidos en el vestíbulo.

Y ahora estaba ahí, en el pasillo de la habitación de Harry y Ron, con Draco, mirándola fijamente. Había temido ese momento, el momento en el que los cuatro volvieran a estar juntos en la casa. Y por la gravedad, y algo parecido a miedo, que se leía con dificultad en el iris gris como las nubes de tormenta de Draco, Hermione supo que él también lo sabía.

-¿Potter y Weasley han vuelto? –preguntó él con su tono habitual de aburrimiento.

-Sí –murmuró Hermione lanzando una mirada a la puerta cerrada de su habitación –están durmiendo. Llegaron un poco... magullados, pero se pondrán bien.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-¿Con qué? –preguntó ella, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería él. O más bien, a _quienes_.

-Con nosotros –replicó Draco con una nota de exasperación en la voz -¿qué pasará ahora que tus adorados amigos han vuelto¿Me aparcarás y renegarás de lo que has hecho¿Les dirás que te violé o te hechicé con una poción¿Les pedirás perdón por haberme tocado?

Draco no quería ser tan agresivo, pero no podía evitarlo. Había notado un cambio en ella a pesar de que apenas se habían visto ese día. Le miraba de un modo diferente, como si hubiera dado un paso atrás en lo que quiera que tuviera con él. Ahora que sus amigos habían vuelto, posiblemente se sentiría tan culpable que le enviaría a tomar viento para contentarles. Le repetiría lo mal que estaba cualquier cosa que pudiera haber entre ellos y le diría que lo mejor sería que mantuvieran las distancias. Casi podía oír sus palabras exactas en la mente. Porque, por supuesto, al lado de San Potter y la Comadreja pobretona él no era nada. Sólo un gilipollas, demasiado cobarde para ser mortífago pero demasiado malo para merecerla.

-Yo no... –titubeó ella –no sé que voy a hacer. Esto... no es fácil para mi, Draco.

-Para mi ha sido un camino de rosas –se mofó él –aún puedo olerlas.

-Harry y Ron no van a tomárselo bien –murmuró ella tratando de que le entendiera. Tenía miedo y toda la situación la sobrepasaba. En un corto lapso de tiempo se había acostado con Draco Malfoy, se había dado cuenta de que le quería, había rechazado a Viktor y Harry y Ron habían regresado a Grimmauld Place. Tres días no eran suficiente para asimilarlo, procesarlo y poner orden en su mente. Ella necesitaba hacer las cosas con calma, pensar bien antes de actuar, pero no tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

-Tenía la impresión de que con quien me acosté anoche eras tú y no ellos –repuso él con frialdad –me importa un bledo como se lo tomen.

-Pero a mi no –reconoció ella.

-Vaya, Granger, debo reconocer que me sorprendes –dijo él con sarcasmo, amargura y aspereza mezclados en su voz, en la dureza de su expresión, en el brillo de sus ojos -¿así que sólo he sido un par de polvos mientras Potter y Weasley no estaban?

-Sabes que eso no es así –replicó ella, herida.

-Lo que sé es que en cuanto tus amiguitos aparecen te echas atrás. Gran Gryffindor –espetó con acidez e ironía.

-No soy una cobarde, sólo necesito un poco de tiempo para...

-¿Asustarte y esconderte tras las faldas de esos dos necios? –completó él.

-¡No me presiones! –exclamó, dolida. Sabía que no obtendría ninguna compresión de Harry y Ron en cuanto se enteraran de lo que sentía por Draco y lo que habían hecho, pero al menos esperaba que él la apoyara. Estaba claro que se había equivocado –Creí que lo entenderías. Si esto hubiera sucedido en Hogwarts dudo mucho que hubieras ido corriendo a contárselo a Crabbe, Goyle y el resto.

-Nunca lo sabremos –replicó él sin dejarse ablandar por sus palabras. Tal vez, más adelante, cuando pudiera pensar con frialdad sería capaz de reconocer que Hermione tenía algo de razón, pero en ese momento su furia, su miedo y su orgullo herido le cegaban.

-Se lo diré a Harry y Ron cuando esté preparada –anunció Hermione, obcecada.

-¿Y cuando será eso¿Dentro de un mes¿Dos años, quizás¿Qué piensas hacer mientras tanto conmigo¿esconderme debajo de tu cama y sacarme cuando te apetezca?

-No te estoy utilizando –replicó Hermione con frialdad –creo que no te he dado ningún motivo para pensarlo.

-¿Ah, no? –Draco soltó una carcajada cruel -¿no es suficiente motivo para pensarlo que en cuanto Potter y Weasley aparezcan decidas volver a poner distancias y no pienses mencionarles nada de lo que ha pasado? Nada de lo que _hemos_ hecho. Dime la verdad, Granger¿por qué has estado conmigo¿por pena? –estaba furioso, aunque su ira era sólo la consecuencia de algo mucho más grande y amargo. ¿Era posible que ella hubiera accedido a estar con él por lastima después de que le confesara lo que sentía? -¿o es que te aburrías¿te cansaste de Krum y pensaste que yo estaría bien para pasar un rato? Por qué, Granger, dímelo.

-No entiendes nada –le chilló ella –Te quiero, grandísimo estúpido.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, casi tan sorprendido como Hermione por lo que acababa de oír. Hermione no parecía muy contenta de haberse declarado, en cambio Draco sentía algo indescriptible. Como si una energía poderosa le hubiera llenado el cuerpo y necesitara descargarla de algún modo. Se sentía...extasiado. Retorcidamente feliz y satisfecho.

-¿Crees que si no lo hiciera hubiera... –Hermione se interrumpió, pudorosa, pero las palabras no dichas eran evidentes para Draco. Como también lo era su molestia –Y ahora¿podrías confiar un poco en mi y apoyarme?

-Como quieras –cedió él, aunque no era muy consciente de lo que decía y le costaba seguir el hilo de la conversación. Posiblemente tenía pinta de retrasado, pero era demasiado feliz para que eso le importara. Se hubiera echado a Hermione al hombro y la hubiera llevado hasta su cama de no haber estado seguro de que ella le enviaría al cuerno –Pero retrasar las cosas no hará que ninguna solución mágica aparezca. Lo digo por experiencia.

Hermione pareció ablandarse por sus palabras y dejó caer los hombros, desanimada. Él tenía razón. Cuanto más tardara en decírselo a Harry y Ron, en todo caso sería peor, nunca mejor. Ello implicaría ocultarles la verdad y mentirles, lo cual sólo agravaría el hecho de que se había enamorado de alguien a quienes odiaban y que se había acostado con ese alguien mientras ellos se jugaban la vida en Albania. Derrotada, se acercó a Draco y apoyó la frente en su pecho. Se sintió reconfortada cuando él la aferró con fuerza, demasiado para ser delicado, pero a ella no le importaba.

Pronto les llegaría la hora de poner su relación a prueba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Viktor se levantó de la cama al oír los suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Había dejado claras instrucciones al personal del hotel de que no le molestaran y la única persona que sabía donde estaba era Hermione. ¿Sería ella¿Habría tomado ya una decisión?

Nervioso, corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un rudo tirón. Pero no era Hermione la que estaba al otro lado sino una anciana de pelo corto y oscuro, salpicado de canas que vestía de pies a cabeza de negro. Viktor no la había visto en su vida.

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó malhumorado, apoyando un brazo en el quicio de la puerta para bloquearle el paso. Aunque ella no se había movido y le miraba fijamente con sus ojos negros como la brea, inundados por un brillo malicioso.

-¿Viktor Krum? –preguntó con una voz herrumbrosa y ronca.

-Sí –contestó él, hoscamente.

-Bien –murmuró la anciana, después se pasó la lengua sobre los dientes amarillentos en una cruel sonrisa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. Estaba en un sitio a primera vista desconocido, oscuro y borroso. Buscó sus gafas a tientas mientras trataba de incorporarse. Le dolía el pecho y la mano izquierda le escocía horriblemente. Sentía la sangre espesa en sus sienes y en general tenía la sensación de que alguien le había dado una paliza recientemente. Tardó unos segundos en recordar los esqueletos vivientes que en la aldea mágica de Albania habían intentado matarle a él y a Ron. Se llevó una mano al cuello con torpeza, palpándoselo con suavidad. Le dolía, no en vano unos huesos apenas revestidos de unos cuantos jirones de carne putrefacta habían tratado de estrangularle.

Le llevó un par de segundos más darse cuenta de que él y Ron habían llegado a Grimmauld Place y allí debía de estar. Sus heridas habían sido curadas como podía comprobar en las vendas de su mano izquierda. Ahora sólo tenía que encontrar sus gafas...

-Harry –susurró una voz cercana -¿cómo te encuentras?

Harry reconoció la voz de Hermione y sintió sus manos cálidas rodear su diestra, depositando sus gafas en la palma vacía. Se colocó las gafas, parpadeó un par de veces y la imagen de Hermione se materializó a su lado. Sentada en la cama, observándole con una sonrisa vacilante.

-Como si hubieran intentado matarme –respondió Harry y su voz sonó muy áspera. Se dio cuenta de que le dolía hablar. Se llevó la mano vendada al cuello y sintió unos pinchazos de dolor cuando trató de flexionar los dedos.

-Será mejor que no la muevas –le aconsejó Hermione sujetándole por la muñeca con suavidad para apartar la mano –He curado las heridas pero no puedo hacer que cicatricen. Supuran cada poco. Creo que lo que quiera que te hirió tenía algún veneno mágico. No parece muy grave pero no puedo hacer más y no me pareció buena idea llevarte a San Mungo –explicó con gravedad.

-No importa –Harry sonrió débilmente –No tengo ganas de ir a San Mungo.

-No es sólo eso, Harry, no es un lugar seguro. Vi a Bellatrix allí cuando fui a ver a la madre de Draco.

Harry guardó silencio unos segundos no sabiendo por qué preguntar primero.

-¿Qué hacía Bellatrix allí¿Fuiste a ver a Narcissa Black¿Y desde cuando le llamas Draco?

-Fue Bellatrix la que atacó a Narcissa hasta hacerla enloquecer, sospecho que estaba allí por si Draco aparecía –respondió ella, tratando de mantener una apariencia serena –Tonks consiguió una poción multijugos para su primo, él se convirtió en ella y fuimos a visitar a Narcissa. Fue entonces cuando la vimos –decidió que no tenía por qué contarle la parte en la que Bellatrix intentaba matarla porque su sobrino no lo había hecho, siguiendo las ordenes de Voldemort. Y la razón por la que llamaba a Draco por su nombre, podía esperar. Quería decírsela a él y a Ron a la vez. No creía tener la fuerza de repetirlo más de una vez –Y ahora, cuéntame todo sobre el horrocrux.

-¿Dónde está? –preguntó Harry mirando por la habitación.

-Ya me encargué destruirlo –Hermione señaló un bulto dorado en la alfombra. El reloj estaba intacto a excepción del gnomon que se había partido y caía sobre los zafiros que indicaban los números romanos –Guárdalo con la copa y el guardapelo. Ahora sólo falta Nagini.

-Sí, sobre eso quería hablaros –dijo Harry subiéndose las gafas que se le habían escurrido por el puente de la nariz con torpeza –Pero antes¿cómo está Ron?

Hermione señaló con la cabeza la cama que había en paralelo a la de Harry. Ron dormía apaciblemente en ella. Sería más justo decir que roncaba a pierna suelta. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron, mientras el pelirrojo soltaba un ronquido especialmente sonoro. Fue tan intenso que se despertó a sí mismo, sobresaltado, como si alguien hubiera hecho estallar una bomba a su lado. Parpadeó unos instantes y boqueó un par de veces antes de ver a Hermione y Harry y tranquilizarse.

-Hey –dijo con voz espesa por el sueño -¿cómo estáis?

-Bien¿y tú? –preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba en su cama para examinarle. Las heridas del cuello ya estaban cerradas y le había reparado las costillas rotas.

-Bien, creo. ¿Qué nos hemos perdido? –preguntó acomodándose sobre los almohadones de la cama. Hermione les contó las noticias mágicas que habían tenido lugar últimamente: avistamiento de gigantes, ataques de licántropos, descarrilamiento de trenes, censura del ministerio...

Harry se quedó bastante preocupado por el Decreto que podría estar preparando el ministro contra los hombres lobos y durante un rato hablaron sobre el tema. Después Ron le contó a Hermione con lujo de detalles todo lo que habían tenido que hacer para conseguir el horrocrux, ilustrando su relato con las cicatrices y marcas de heridas que tenían él y Harry por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya sólo queda Nagini –finalizó Ron recostándose contra los almohadones con aire satisfecho.

-He estado pensado en eso –dijo Harry con seriedad –Creo que es hora de reunir a la Orden del Fénix. Tonks me dijo cuando estabas en San Mungo que Ojoloco quería que volviéramos a reunirnos y creo que ha llegado el momento.

-¿Vas a contarle lo de los Horrocruxes? –preguntó Hermione.

-No, pero sí puedo decirles que es vital que eliminemos a Nagini para poder acabar con Voldemort. Además, tal vez sea hora de que nos enteremos que es lo que está tramando Voldemort.

-Hablaré con la Señora Weasley –repuso Hermione -¿cuándo quieres que nos reunamos?

-Cuanto antes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos pasado inconscientes?

-Un día.

-Pues yo aún tengo sueño –aseguró Ron bostezando.

Harry echó un vistazo a su reloj, ya atardecía.

-Mañana al mediodía sería un buen momento.

-Le diré a Molly que habéis regresado –murmuró Hermione poniéndose en pie. No podía negar que se aferraba a esa excusa para desaparecer antes de que Ron le preguntara porqué el día anterior llevaba la camisa de Malfoy y Harry la cuestionara acerca de las razones por las que ahora le llamaba Draco. Sí, había decidido contarles todo, pero no podía evitar tratar de ganar tiempo para decidir como enfocarlo. Si les soltaba algo como "Por aquí todo bien, me he estado acostando con Draco Malfoy y resulta que le quiero" posiblemente ambos volverían a desmayarse. Y cuando despertaran querrían estrangular a Draco y después a ella.

-Timoleo te manda recuerdos –dijo Ron con una risilla burlona cuando Hermione ya había tomado el pomo de la puerta. Ella giró en redondo para mirar a su amigo severamente.

-No me interesa. Y espero por su bien que no dijera algo como "dadle recuerdos a esa potranca" o algo por el estilo porque... –se interrumpió cuando Ron y Harry se echaron a reír, sin duda, creyendo que lo hacían con disimulo.

-Dinos la verdad, Hermione¿has estado hablando con él? –bromeó Ron.

Hermione les giró el rostro malhumorada y abrió la puerta murmurando algo que sonaba como "estúpidos tíos", pero la voz de Harry la detuvo esta vez.

-Hablando de estúpidos¿cómo se ha portado Malfoy?

Hermione se tensó bajo el marco de la puerta y su corazón empezó a latir a demasiada velocidad. Se sentía repentinamente mareada cuando se volvió para enfrentarse a sus amigos.

-Bien –murmuró cobardemente. No pensaba relatarles que se había pasado la mitad de los días borracho, la otra mitad con ella y de paso que también había hecho una pequeña escapada al Londres muggle que casi acababa con ambos muertos. Miró los rostros inocentemente confiados de sus amigos y decidió que no podía seguir retrasándolo más –Escuchad, tengo algo que contaros sobre Draco.

-¿Draco? –Ron alzó una ceja receloso.

-Sí. Es una larga historia –se tomó unos segundos para tratar de poner en orden sus ideas y decidió que por el bien de todos no iba a ser una historia tan larga de contar a fin de cuentas –sobre Draco y sobre mí en realidad.

-¿Draco y tú? –repitió Ron desconcertado.

Hermione asintió enérgicamente. Esas tres palabras eran suficiente información sobre el tema.

-¿Cómo que Draco y tú? –volvió a decir tontamente el pelirrojo y miró a Harry, esperando encontrar en el la misma confusión y tal vez su expresión "_Hermione se ha vuelto loca, pobrecilla_" pero Harry estaba muy serio. Tan serio como si... –Eh, espera un momento –Ron empezaba a enfadarse a pesar de que la idea sólo estaba empezando a formarse en su cabeza -¿estás diciendo que Draco, que _Draco Malfoy,_ y tú estáis –o habéis estado- _juntos_?

Hermione miró a Ron, miró a Harry, deseó morirse, se replanteó nuevamente lo de mudarse a Groenlandia y suspiró, nerviosa, antes de responder.

-Pues... sí.

-¿QUÉ?

-No es una broma¿verdad? –preguntó Harry con frialdad. Hermione negó con la cabeza -¿Y cuándo ibas a decírnoslo? –prosiguió. Ron parecía haber perdido la capacidad de hablar y se limitaba a boquear como un pez fuera del agua –Lo de ir a convocar a la Orden del Fénix era sólo una excusa para no tocar el tema¿verdad?

-Harry, entiende que...

Hermione sintió una mano apretando con suavidad su cintura y de inmediato percibió la presencia, el olor, todo aquello que manaba de él. Una vibración en el aire, la reacción de su cuerpo, el reconocimiento en los latidos de su corazón. Draco dio un paso más y Hermione sintió el pecho de él, contra su espalda mientras su pálida mano se deslizaba hasta su cadera en un gesto posesivo que decía a las claras que ella era _suya_.

Miró a sus amigos, estupefactos, incapaz de saber como se sentía. Todo parecía menos difícil teniéndole cerca, prácticamente sosteniéndola, pero más complicado observando el enfado, el sentimiento de traición en los ojos verdes y azules de sus amigos.

-Cierra la boca, Weasel o te entrarán moscas –dijo la voz de Draco junto al oído de Hermione, arrastrando las palabras con el desdén de siempre –y antes de que os desmayéis de la impresión, me soltéis un discurso moralista, o me acuséis de haberla violado y similares, hay algo más que debéis saber. Quiero unirme a la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

_Hola a todo/as!_

Primero, el capítulo. No tengo una opinión muy definida sobre él, puede que haya sido algo aburrido, pero es un paso clave para lo que vendrá. Harry y Ron han regresado salvos pero poco sanos con el horrocruxes, Hermione les ha curado y ha destruido el reloj de sol. Hemos visto como van las cosas entre Draco y ella, se han peleado unas cuantas veces, al final ella le ha dicho lo que siente y ha decidido contarselo a sus amigos. Lo ha hecho, veremos como reaccionan en el siguiente. Y un punto especial para la ancianita que visitó a Viktor. Creo que ya sabéis quien es mujajaja.

Segundo, el retraso. Lo lamento pero he estado una semana de vacaciones, he ido a pasar unos días con Nott y otros a la playa con mi familia. Me he quemado y regresé ayer en la noche. Tenía el capítulo a medias y desde entonces han pasado muchas cosas que ya os contaré más adelante.

Tercero, he leído HP7. Voy a opinar sobre él sin spoilear, pero quienes lo hayan leído pueden comentarlo conmigo en los reviews. Me han encantado los primeros y los últimos capítulos. Lo del medio me ha parecido bastante mediocre. Demasiados cabos sueltos, demasiadas cosas excesivamente sencillas y obvias, demasiadas muertes sin sentido. Tiene cosas geniales, como el capítulo 33 que ha sido mi favorito y descubrimos más sobre muchos personajes. El epílogo, horrible.

Con mis gafas de Dramionera, he visto un momento Dramione importante en el libro, pero así soy yo. Después de este libro mi opinión sobre Draco no ha cambiado, aunque soy consciente que la de muchas sí. Yo ya sabía que era así aunque en el fandom lo idealicemos. De hecho me ha sorprendido gratamente pero no digo más.

Respecto a como influirá en el fic, pues he decidido seguir con lo que tenía pensado a pesar de todo. Primero porque no sabría como cambiarlo y segundo porque esa era la idea. Veréis que varias cosas coinciden con el libro, pero juro que ya las había pensado así, no obstante esencialmente las tramas son diferentes y la resolución también lo será. Y la oreja de cierto personaje permanecerá en su sitio en mi fic, no digo más. Al contrario de lo que pensaba en lugar de quitarme las ganas de escribir Dormiens, me ha dado más y me ha dado miles de ideas para otros fics.

El libro no me ha ayudado mucho a querer a Rowling, de hecho, creo que ciertas partes las escribió bajo la influencia del alcohol porque sino no les encuentro explicación, pero bueno, esperaré a que salga la Enciclopedia para ver si me entero de todo lo que no contó en los libros. Mi favorito es y seguirá siendo el cuarto, y seguiré queriendo la magnifica obra de Harry Potter. Por cierto que en la dedicatoria del libro debo ser la única persona del universo a la que se le humedecieron los ojos cuando leyó "y para ti, que has estado con Harry hasta el final".

Cuarto, como ya dije al principio, me voy a Irlanda el domingo y no volveré hasta el día 25. Seguramente pasé dos días hibernando y después me reincorporé a la vida social. Me tendré que poner a trabajar, lo que contribuirá a reducir mi tiempo para escribir por una temporada, así que trataré de actualizar seguido en cuanto vuelva, pero no prometo nada. Así que no os preocupéis si estoy desaparecida, que estaré bien :)

Quinto, un asunto patético y realmente alucinante que lamento tener que tratar. No quería hacerlo por lo prestarle más atención a esta... "persona" pero creo necesaria hacer una aclaración. Como bien sabéis, no publicó fuera de fanfiction. Incluso si véis en algún foro mi nick publicando una de mis historias, no seré yo. ¿Por qué digo esto? Bueno, ha aparecido una tía que bajo el nick DryadehNur se hace pasar por mi, me plagia y plagia a todas las que me han defendido en un foro. Lo que quiero deciros es que si encontráis el mail "_dryadeh(barra baja)nuria_" _arroba. hotmail. com_. no soy yo, aunque la persona que lo utiliza se hace pasar por mi. No publico mis historias fuera de fanfiction y mucho menos historias ajenas, y menos aún me comporto como esta individua que es una de las peores personas que he tenido la desgracia de encontrar en mi vida. Si tenéis cualquier duda sobre sí soy yo o no la que aparece en X foro enviadme un pm por fanfiction¿de acuerdo?

Sexto, como voy a estar fuera, os pido que si encontráis algún plagio de mis fics lo comuniquéis en _PLAP_ -encontraréis el link en mi profile- ellos sabrán como actuar.

Séptimo, el foro Dramione del que hablo aparece en mi profile, debajo de mi número de cuenta y la opción de pms :) Estáis todos/as invitados.

Octavo, las alertas de fanfiction iban mal cuando lo publiqué así que de cualquier modo aviso para quien le interese que subí una especie de drabble -fic muy corto- llamado "**Ella**" sobre el triángulo Draco, Pansy y Hermione.

Noveno, **muchas gracias** por vuestro apoyo. Ya sea por reviews, pms, mensajes en foros o simplemente leyéndome aunque no déjeis constancia. Gracias de verdad.

Décimo, os traeré todos los treboles de cuatro hojas que encuentre, muchas fotos de Irlanda y lo queráis o no, os contaré como me fue, pero siempre podéis ignorarme. Echaré de menos fanfiction, los foros y todo. Os echaré de menos, no me olvidéis en este tiempo¿eh?

Ahora, me despedido antes de que las notas de autor sean tan largas como el capítulo. Como siempre, mis agradecimientos especiales a todas las que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:

_Chepita1990, kastillito, princess.noelia, Soe, Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha, Amber, Umiko, Jules Richards, Andita, Sonylee, lauriska malfoy, fransheska, Rosario, pekelittrell, brujiskatty18, Hermi -SsS, kMi, anassie, Andrux, Pandora, Rominitap Moon, Lyann Jade, selegna, PauMalfoy, Itsa, Lara evans, TinaPotter, Lunnaris, Cris Granger, dayis, Kamie.Punkie, Little Pandora, Dysis, galletaa, Katurix, Merian Li, Kris Hart, Mcflygirl89, Emily Dumbledore, Sweet, Gala Zoel, Edoras, tifanny, naru, Haruka, Angelix, maferdarg, Sami -Marauder girl, consue, Amarissima, Veroli, Conny-hp, PigMy, lprmacm, waterflai, danymeriqui, darkruki008, marceps, Nara, pau, Baddy, sakurita555, mariapotter2002, SombraGris, melaniablack, oromalfoy, Luzbe, JapaneseHeart, Erica, PsicodelycCorpse, Factium, Mónica, Irethi, Loree, Kathyta Black, irianna07, dajha, Codara, maria, vicky, mandy, Dai -vampire, 0o.bel.o0, Vic, lalitamalfoy, Thea, alesiiita, Gillian Wood, Dani, africa desiree, dauphinita, Nimue-Tarrazo, annkora, cedrella.lysandra, Larita Tonks, mi, ZhirruUrie, Rainei, Lunasel, lolo, Nasirid, Lyssandra Dumbledore, paulina tanimachi malfoy y Arsami._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

Con mucho cariño, se despide por un tiempo, **Dry**!

PD: Click a "**Go**" para que te meta en la maleta y venirte conmigo a Irlanda o para que Draco (o X) te susurré que te quedes con él esta noche.


	37. El plan de Malfoy

He vuelto!

* * *

**Capítulo 37: El plan de Malfoy**

El silencio caía como un eco pesado en la penumbra de la habitación antigua cuya única iluminación procedía de la luz mortecina del día que se colaba entre los agujeros roídos de las polvorientas cortinas color esmeralda. Había cuatro personas allí.

Tres sorprendidas, la otra aparentemente tranquila, expectante.

Hermione miró a sus boquiabiertos amigos y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba tan estupefacta como ellos. Notaba los dedos de Draco hundiéndose en la curva de su cintura, aumentando la presión, como si estuviera pidiéndole que no dijera nada. Confusa, giró el rostro y le miró por encima de su hombro. Él estaba serio y muy pálido, pero se le veía muy decidido, como si hubiera tomado una determinación final.

Y lo había hecho. Draco ya había oído hablar de la existencia de la Orden del Fénix y se había dado cuenta de que la Mansión Black era su guarida. En realidad lo había sabido desde que Kreacher se apareció dos años atrás en Malfoy Hall revelando con su presencia lo que no se atrevió a decir con palabras. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro había interrogado a Snape acerca de la ubicación de la casa escondida por el Fidelius y también sabía que él no había podido decir nada, porque al morir el guardián secreto, el único que podía revelar la ubicación de la casa era su heredero. Al principio se había sentido algo descolocado porque sabía que había sido Hermione la que le había llevado a Grimmauld Place, pero aunque todo era borroso para él, sabía que había sido Potter quien le había abierto la puerta, revelándole así la casa.

Una vez dentro había creído que la Orden del Fénix se había disuelto después de la muerte de Dumbledore porque las únicas personas que había visto en esa casa era a los Weasleys limpiando, a Tonks en sus visitas esporádicas y a los tres amigos. Pero ahora, al acercarse a la habitación del cabeza rajada y el pobretón lo había escuchado.

"_No es una broma¿verdad¿Y cuándo ibas a decírnoslo? Lo de ir a convocar a la Orden del Fénix era sólo una excusa para no tocar el tema,¿verdad?"_

Entonces, en los cinco segundos que le había llevado recorrer la distancia que le separaba de Hermione bajo el quicio de la puerta, lo había decidido. Hacía tiempo que navegaba entre dos tierras, mortifago desertor en casa de la resistencia contra el que se suponía su Señor. Su padre le había enseñado que lo mejor era mantenerse en el equilibrio entre dos bandos el tiempo que fuera posible antes de decantarse por el más fuerte. Él lo había hecho cuando el Señor Oscuro había caído, fingiendo haber sido victima de Imperius y lo había vuelto a hacer cuando Él había regresado.

Draco había intentado seguir sus pasos hasta que había llegado a un Callejón sin salida. Se había visto obligado a huir por su vida y llevaba demasiado tiempo limitándose a estar escondido. Gracias a eso su madre estaba ahora en San Mungo y él ya no tenía nada que perder.

Sólo le quedaba una persona y no hacía nada por protegerla quedándose encerrado en la Mansión Black. Estaba acojonado pero le había llegado la hora de decidir ahora que aún estaba a tiempo.

-Harry –dijo Ron rompiendo el espeso silencio -¿Sabes que creo? Que seguimos en la torre y esto es un sueño. Una pesadilla, mejor dicho.

-¿Cuándo empezarás a afrontar tus problemas en lugar de dar siempre rodeos, Weasel? –se burló Draco. Sabía que no era lo más prudente meterse con Weasley o Potter en ese momento, pero su instinto natural no podía resistirse al ver la cara de subnormal que se le había quedado al pelirrojo.

-¿Desde cuándo tú eres un experto en eso, Malfoy? –replicó Harry antes de que Ron pudiera hacer algo más que ponerse colorado de furia.

-Eso estoy haciendo ahora. Quiero unirme a la Orden –repuso Draco con aparente serenidad, Hermione cambió el peso de pie abriendo y cerrando la boca sucesivamente, como si no estuviera segura de qué decir.

-¿Qué sabes tú de la orden, lechoso? –le gritó Ron, que se había incorporado violentamente de los almohadones -¿Qué les has contado? –añadió mirando a Hermione con condena.

-Yo... –comenzó Hermione, pero Draco la interrumpió.

-Ella no me ha dicho nada, acabo de oír a Potter vociferarlo desde el pasillo. En cuanto a lo que sé sobre la Orden es que os dedicáis a intentar derrocar al Lord Tenebroso –hizo una pausa, torció la boca como si mantuviera una profunda lucha interna y finalmente añadió de mala gana –y quiero ayudar.

-Si sigues llamándole Lord es que no has dejado de ser un mortífago –replicó Harry con acidez, sosteniéndole la mirada a través de sus gafas con escepticismo.

-Sí –aseguró Ron asintiendo enérgicamente –además¿por qué ibas a querer unirte a la Orden?

-No sé –masculló Draco aumentando la presión en torno a la cintura de Hermione de pura irritación –mi padre está en la cárcel, mi madre en San Mungo y a mi me buscan los mortífagos para matarme. Tal vez incluso el corcho de botella de whisky de fuego que tienes por cerebro alcance a comprender que tengo motivos suficientes.

-¡Repite eso, rubiales cobardica! –gritó Ron levantándose rápidamente de la cama. Se detuvo con los pies sobre la alfombra y palideció de repente, como si se hubiera mareado. Hermione se liberó de la mano de Draco para correr hacia su amigo, pero al verlo, Ron la miró con tanto desprecio que a la chica le quedó claro que no quería su ayuda. Se detuvo a los pies de su cama, mirando fijamente el suelo, intentando contener las lagrimas y la angustia en su pecho mientras percibía los movimientos del pelirrojo sentándose de nuevo en la cama con debilidad.

Draco se quedó unos instantes indeciso, bajo el marco de la puerta, decidiendo si partirle la cara a la comadreja por haber mirado de ese modo a _su_ lo-que-quiera-que-fuera o si acercarse a ella y hacer algo, lo que fuera, para que dejara de parecer tan inmensamente triste. Pero antes poder moverse, la voz de Potter le detuvo.

-Tal vez tengas motivos para querer que Voldemort caiga pero no entiendo por qué ahora quieres jugarte el cuello. La valentía nunca ha sido una de tus virtudes, Malfoy.

Draco entreabrió los labios posiblemente para insultar a Harry, pero al final se contentó con apretarlos con fuerza. No iba a explicarle que era un valiente de los que se enfrentaban sin ninguna esperanza contra Voldemort, sin más pretensión que la de morir poniéndoselo difícil, porque no lo era. No iba a contarle que en realidad se hubiera entregado al Señor Oscuro para que le matara de haber sabido lo que le sucedería a su madre al huir él, porque no estaba seguro de haberlo hecho si hubiera tenido la elección.

Él no era un valiente y nunca había pretendido serlo. Su padre le había enseñado que la valentía era para los ignorantes y la astucia para los fuertes. Su única valentía, si es que podía considerarse a eso como tal, estaba en no ser capaz de cumplir las ordenes de su Señor. Por dos veces no había cumplido a sus misiones: no había sido él quien había matado a Dumbledore y Hermione Granger vivía –y era evidente que él no tenía intención de matarla-.

En esas dos ocasiones, cuando había comenzado a bajar la varita que apuntaba a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía, cuando había sido capaz de murmurar a los pies de su Señor que no podría matar a la sangre sucia Granger, lo había hecho sabiendo que estaba firmando con bastante probabilidad su sentencia de muerte. Tal vez, para los que sabían de eso, lo que había hecho implicaba algún tipo de valentía.

De cualquier modo, no le importaba. Sólo sabía que se había cansado de esperar, esperar ordenes, esperar novedades, esperar que otros acabaran con Él y le salvaran el culo, porque nunca había sacado nada bueno de eso: que el Señor Oscuro le torturara hasta casi matarle y que su madre fuera atormentada hasta llegar a la locura.

Y ahora quería vengarse, dejar de ser una marioneta en manos de otros, dejar de tener miedo. Hacer algo por una vez, _verdaderamente algo_, por proteger a su familia y a ella. _A su_ _todo_.

-Tengo muchas otras virtudes –dijo al fin, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos después de encogerse de hombros con elegancia.

-¿Tal vez la lealtad? –sugirió Ron con rabia –O quizás, Hermione pueda decírnoslas¿no? Ya que se ha dedicado a retozar contigo mientras Harry y yo nos jugábamos la vida fuera.

-Eso no ha sido así, Ron –dijo Hermione abriendo la boca al fin, aunque su voz sonó menos convencida de lo que hubiera deseado –y te recuerdo que fuisteis vosotros los que me prohibisteis acompañaros.

-¡Pero para protegerte! –gritó el pelirrojo -¡No para que te enredaras con él¡Nunca creí que harías algo así¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, mírale¡Es Draco Malfoy¡Un mortífago¡Él mismo que se ha pasado años llamándote sangre sucia y jodiéndonos a Harry, a ti y a mi!

-Él...

-¿Él qué? –terció Harry con un tono tan frío que para Hermione era casi peor que los gritos de Ron -¿Vas a decirnos que no le conocemos¿Qué en realidad es buena persona?

Harry se recordaba –cada vez que se topaba con Malfoy por la casa y se preguntaba a sí mismo por qué demonios lo estaba protegiendo –que él no había matado a Dumbledore, que nunca había querido hacerlo y que había empezado a bajar la varita, para aceptar la protección del director antes de que Snape llegara y lo matara a sangre fría. Sabía que no era un asesino, pero tampoco era una buena persona. Tal vez podía aceptar tenerlo en su casa, darle la protección de su techo porque sabía que en el fondo no se merecía morir ni ir a Azkaban pero de ahí a quererlo para su mejor amiga, había un largo recorrido. Sobre todo porque no era capaz de concebir que él tuviera un interés bueno y decente en ella.

-Puede que no lo sea –dijo Hermione con voz queda, pero sin vacilación –pero quiero estar con él.

Ron dejó escapar el aire entre dientes haciendo un sonido desagradable de pura mofa, pero no fue eso lo que más encendió a Draco. No. Fue el modo en que Hermione miraba al moreno como si le rogara que él, _oh San Potter_, le diera la absolución divina para poder estar con él. Porque, por supuesto, él no era lo suficientemente bueno para la angelical Hermione Granger, que en su inmensa bondad se había fijado en alguien inferior y ahora rogaba la redención para él. Redención que por cierto, él no quería. Por lo menos no en eso.

-¿Por qué tienes que decirlo con ese tono de mártir? –le espetó Draco –No tienes que pedirles permiso a estos dos memos para estar conmigo.

-Tú no lo entiendes, Draco –repuso Hermione mirándole con ansiedad. No podía pelear con todos, no podía perder a ninguno, pero todos esperaban algo distinto de ella y no podía complacerlos a los tres.

-¿Qué no entiendo¿Qué tienes que postrarte y pedir perdón a tus perfectos amiguitos por estar conmigo? Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras sin rendirles cuentas.

-Nosotros sólo nos preocupamos por ella porque somos sus amigos, Malfoy –intervino Ron que llevaba un rato estrangulando la manta en vista de que por su debilidad no podía estrangular a Malfoy personalmente –aunque como tú nunca has tenido amigos no espero que lo entiendas.

-Por supuesto, tú sólo sientes preocupación de amigo¿eh, Weasel? –comentó Draco con maldad –Es preocupación y no celos lo que has sentido cuando me has visto tocarla.

-Tú... no... sabes... nada –escupió Ron, espaciando las palabras para ponerse más y más rojo entre cada una de ellas.

-Si has sido tan gilipollas como para tenerla al lado todos estos años y dejarla escapar, no es mi problema, Weasel. Púdrete de celos pero no finjas que esto lo haces por ella.

Ron intentó volver a ponerse en pie para lanzarse sobre Draco y posiblemente intentar apalearlo, pero Harry fue más rápido y le sostuvo, tambaleantes ambos, mientras Hermione corría hacia Draco para impedir que se pusiera al alcance del pelirrojo como parecía que estaba intentando hacer.

Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos en los que sólo se oía la respiración superficial y acelerada de Ron. Harry lo sujetaba con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, y al cabo de unos segundos, Ron dejó de hacer intentonas por liberarse, demasiado débil para hacer algo más que tratar de tomar aire. Hermione les miró, aferrada a los brazos de Draco, y se sintió completamente miserable.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, alguien iba a salir herido. Alguien _además_ de ella.

Suspiró hondo, trató de reunir fuerzas y miró a Draco. Él la miró a ella, con el cuerpo tenso, los brazos rígidos bajo su manos y una mueca de indiferencia. Esa mueca de _no me importa nada_ que sus ojos grises se encargaban de desmentir adquirieron la tonalidad de una tormenta, ese brillo, próximo a descargar.

-Draco, por favor, déjanos solos.

Draco la miró fijamente unos segundos y Hermione sintió como los brazos de él se endurecían más y más bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Tragó saliva, pero le mantuvo la mirada.

-Pero... –comenzó él al cabo.

-Por favor –insistió ella arrugando las cejas en expresión suplicante.

Y Draco volvió a sentirlo, esa jodida sensación de vulnerabilidad total, de ser un pelele en sus manos que no era capaz de negarle nada. Asintió con brusquedad y se apartó de sus manos, furioso con ella pero sin poder rehusar a su súplica. Si quería que la dejara sola con esos mamomes, allá ella. Tarde o temprano volvería a él, posiblemente llorándole.

Lanzó una mirada cargada de odio a Harry y a Ron, una de reproche a Hermione y salió de la habitación, después de propinarle un puntapié a la puerta, andando, como Tonks había dicho una vez, como si quisiera apartar a gente inexistente con sus pronunciados movimientos de hombros.

Y aunque era lo que había querido, lo que sabía que sería mejor, Hermione sintió cuando Draco hubo salido que la habitación se volvía más fría, más hostil, más grande, y ella más sola, pequeña y cansada. Miró a sus amigos con tristeza y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de Harry mientras ayudaba a Ron a sentarse. Estaba mortalmente serio y parecía enfadado, pero no con ella exactamente. No la miraba con enojo, sino como si estuviera comprendiendo algo que no le gustaba.

-Hermione –dijo tras obligar a Ron a tumbarse para regresar después cansinamente hasta su cada y dejarse caer sobre el colchón con pesadez -¿Qué estás haciendo?

No había reproche en su voz, sino la intención de comprender algo que escapaba a su entendimiento pero a lo que comenzaba a resignarse.

-No lo sé, Harry –reconoció ella, tratando de contener las lagrimas. Esa inesperada brizna de comprensión, la conmovía más que todos los gritos lanzados –No sé a dónde nos llevará esto, pero voy con él.

-¡Pero cómo puedes estar con ese capullo! –gritó Ron, reincorporándose de los almohadones en los que Harry le había hecho reclinarse. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el cuello y las costillas, pero lo ignoró. Estaba demasiado furioso como para que le importara algo tan insignificante como las molestias de unas heridas. Furioso y destrozado. Se sentía traicionado pero sobre todo increíblemente estúpido no sólo porque Malfoy estuviera con Hermione, sino porque él le había dicho una dolorosa verdad -¿Qué crees que quiere de ti¡Usarte¡Quiere sacarte información sobre la Orden y sobre lo que estamos haciendo para ir a contárselo a quien-tu-ya-sabes¡Es un espía! –aseguró y después miró a Hermione de arriba abajo como si le hubiera decepcionado por caer en la trampa más antigua del mundo –Se lo ha montado bien y tu te has creído que siente algo por ti.

Hermione apretó los labios y asintió, dándose por enterada. Por supuesto él era un espía¿qué iba a hacer sino con ella? No supo si reírse o llorar, y no intentó ninguna de las dos cosas porque no creía poder hacerlas por separado. Se limitó a quedarse en la entrada de la habitación, parada que había comprendido algo doloroso.

-Por supuesto, Ronald –dijo entre dientes –es imposible que yo pueda gustarle a nadie. Siempre tiene que haber algo.

-Hermione –terció Harry con tono apaciguador –Ron no quería decir eso...

-¡Sí que quería decirlo! –aseguró Ron-¡Seguramente te ha estado sacando información mientras nosotros dos arriesgábamos la vida en Albania!

-Te aseguro que hablar de vuestra misión, la Orden del Fénix o algo por el estilo no está en la lista de cosas que hemos hecho, Ronald –comentó ella con sequedad, afanándose en ignorar el picor de las lagrimas en sus ojos –Nunca me ha preguntando nada al respecto y acabo de enterarme como vosotros de que sabía algo de la Orden y quería unirse. Si quieres creer que me utiliza porque es la única razón por la que podría estar conmigo, adelante, pero por favor, no me insultes hasta el punto de pensar que sería tan estúpida como para decirle algo sobre los horrocrux o cualquier cosa que pudiera poneros en peligro.

Ron se quedó callado unos instantes, buscando algo que decir, pero finalmente se decidió por mirar a Hermione en un silencio ofendido.

-Harry, me gustaría saber si tú también piensas que haría algo así –dijo ella con frialdad, ignorando por completo a Ron para mirar al moreno.

-Sé que no, pero estoy preocupado, Hermione. Todo esto ha pasado demasiado rápido –respondió el moreno con desazón –cuando nos fuimos Malfoy y tú os odiabais y él deseaba que nos partiera un rayo, y ahora quiere entrar en la Orden, está contigo y... parece que le importas.

Y eso era todo lo que estaba dispuesto a decir por el momento. Puede que fuera un desastre en el terreno amoroso pero no era estúpido. Veía como la miraba Malfoy, sus actitudes posesivas al tocarla, el modo en que se había plegado a la petición de Hermione, la patada que le había propinado a la puerta para manifestar su enfado por dejarla sola con ellos. Había algo en Malfoy, algo que tal vez ya había visto antes pero en lo que no había reparado –o no había querido reparar-. Algo en él cuando estaba cerca de su amiga. Algo incómodo pero real.

Algo que también había en ella. Miró a Ron, cruzado de brazos cabezonamente, con la mirada clavada en sus pies con obstinación, y sintió pena por su amigo. Y cansancio, mucho cansancio.

Estaba harto de ser El Elegido, de tener el peso de esa misión, de ser quien debía acabar con Voldemort o morir en el intento. Estaba harto de no poder estar con la persona a la que quería por ello.

Así que en alguna parte de él, no podía menos que alegrarse –y envidiar sanamente –que alguien a quien apreciaba tuviera la oportunidad de tener lo que a él le estaba negado hasta que cumpliera su misión.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte en eso –murmuró Hermione con gratitud –sé lo que hago, sé que le importo. Ahora sólo preocúpate de descansar y yo hablaré con la Señora Weasley.

Harry asintió tras unos instantes de vacilación, mientras Ron bufaba desdeñosamente. Hermione decidió ignorarle y tras examinar la venda de la mano de Harry –que había vuelto a llenarse de sangre –y cambiarla por otra, dejó la habitación.

_Partida en tres. _

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ya sabía que él estaría en la biblioteca antes de comprobar que su habitación estaba vacía. Estar en su cuarto podría darle la impresión de que estaba esperándola, y él estaba demasiado enfadado con ella como para querer eso. Cuando abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y no lo vio sentado en un sillón, se dio cuenta de que estaba _realmente_ enfadado. Siguió el haz de luz que caía sobre la alfombra, procedente de las cortinas separadas al final de una de las hileras de libros de la biblioteca y lo encontró allí, de espaldas a ella, frente a la ventana, mirando el cielo donde el atardecer y el anochecer se fusionaban como si quisiera irse con ellos.

Hermione se acercó despacio, con calma y pasos comedidos, que ahogaban las alfombras polvorientas del suelo hasta detenerse a sus espaldas. Draco no se movió para mirarla.

Ella le puso una mano en la espalda, como si quisiera llamarle la atención sobre su presencia o tal vez obligarle a volverse, pero no lo hizo. Dejó la mano allí, sobre la tela de su camisa negra, para cerrar los dedos atrapando la prenda. Se aferró a él con los dedos de la otra y apoyó la frente en su espalda, en el hueco entre sus manos.

Draco la sintió temblar contra él mientras su enfado se convertía en volutas de humo y su miedo se disolvía. Se había ido de la habitación, temiendo que Potter y Weasley pudieran hacer que ella cambiara de opinión respecto a estar con él. Si ella no había estado totalmente convencida antes de su llegada, que esos dos se opusieran podría haber logrado que la perdiera. Pero no había sido así, lo sabía porque se había acercado y le había tocado. Lo sabía porque estaba llorando calladamente en su espalda, lo sabía porque había ido a él buscando consuelo, no para abandonarle. Simplemente lo sabía.

Despacio, se volvió hacia a Hermione y la rodeó con sus brazos. Ella hundió el rostro en su pecho y allí, abrazados ambos, entre los primeros rayos de luna y las últimas luces del sol, se dejó querer.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Potter.

Harry se detuvo, en medio del pasillo, al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas llamándole.

-Malfoy –dijo con voz neutra mientras se volvía hacia el rubio.

-Tenemos que hablar –anunció Draco avanzando hacia él.

Harry no tenía ganas de hablar con él. Se había pasado cerca de una hora escuchando a Ron despotricar sobre Malfoy y sobre la ingenuidad de Hermione, elaborando, una tras otra, descabelladas y extravagantes teorías en las que Malfoy siempre era un espía o un enviado del Señor Oscuro para acabar con ellos. Si le había dicho a su amigo que iba a darse un baño era precisamente para tener un poco de tranquilidad y poder pensar las cosas sin frialdad y sin que ni Ron ni Hermione le influyera. Y Malfoy seguía sin ser su persona favorita, así que lo último que le apetecía hacer en esos momentos era tener una conversación –que posiblemente derivaría en una pelea- con él.

-Ahora no –y sin esperar respuesta de Malfoy, Harry se volvió y siguió avanzando hacia el baño del final del pasillo.

-No es para convencerte de que soy el hombre ideal para Hermione, ni alguien muy valioso para la Orden del Fénix. Es algo importante.

Harry se detuvo y cerró los ojos instantes. De no haber notado ese tono de urgencia enterrado bajo capas de hostilidad, orgullo y superioridad en la voz de Malfoy, Harry no se hubiera vuelto hacia él para escucharle a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

-Habla –concedió.

-Hermione está en peligro –dijo Draco con voz ronca –y no me refiero al peligro que corre la población en tiempos de guerra, ni siquiera al peligro que corren los sangre sucia en estos momentos.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Harry sintiéndose como si le hubiera arrojado un caldero de agua helada por encima.

-Bellatrix quiere matarla.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione estaba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno para Harry y Ron cuando oyó los suaves y apurados golpes en la puerta de entrada. Intrigada, dejó las tostadas recién hechas sobre un plato y sacudiéndose las migas de los dedos, fue andando hasta el hall donde encontró a Harry en pijama y con aspecto enfermizo.

-¿Qué haces levantado? –le regañó acercándose para comprobar que las vendas de su mano estaban manchadas de sangre seca de nuevo–Iba a subiros el desayuno ahora.

Podía estar enfadada con Ron, pero ambos estaban todavía convalecientes y no pensaba dejar que hicieran esfuerzos.

-Estoy bien –dijo Harry con un tono demasiado jovial para sonar natural. Hermione le miró a los ojos de ese modo en que la Señora Weasley miraba a Ron cuando quería sacarle información, así que Harry se escabulló de ella y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Kingsley –murmuró haciéndose unos pasos atrás para dejarle entrar. El auror no iba solo, sino que le acompañaba una muchacha no mucho mayor que Hermione que llevaba un pequeño maletín de cuero con el símbolo de una varita y un hueso cruzados en las manos y un gorrito de lana que le cubría hasta las cejas en la cabeza.

-Hola, Granger. Potter –les saludó la chica entrando con timidez en el hall detrás de Kingsley. Harry cerró la puerta tan sorprendido como Hermione y miró a su amiga con interrogación. Kingsley captó el desconcierto de los chicos y sonrió mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-Molly habló conmigo anoche. Me dijo que Hermione le había contado que tenías una herida bastante fea –dijo el auror con su profunda voz.

-No es nada –dijo Harry algo incómodo, ocultando su mano vendada a la espalda.

-Creemos que San Mungo ya no es seguro, sospecho que hay varios cuidadores bajo _imperius_ para acabar contigo o cualquiera de la Orden si aparecéis por el hospital. Por lo visto se enteraron de que Hermione estuvo allí.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Hermione con nerviosismo.

-No lo sabemos –dijo Kingsley –Voldemort siempre se ha valido de muchos espías. El caso es que si no podemos ir a San Mungo, tendremos que traer San Mungo a nosotros. Y ahí es donde entra Devany Apeldty. Es una...

-Sanadora –completó Hermione recordando a la chica. Era la misma que la había atendido cuando había llevado a Madame Malkin a San Mungo, la misma que se encargaba de cuidar a Narcissa Malfoy.

-En prácticas –murmuró Devany con un hilo de voz, al tiempo que aferraba con fuerza el maletín que había estado apunto de escurrírsele de los dedos temblorosos por los nervios.

-Precisamente por eso es más seguro para todos –dijo Kingsley con amabilidad –ella examinará tu mano. Me atendió cuando estuve en San Mungo y es de mi entera confianza –miró a Devany que parecía abrumada por sus palabras y le dio una palmada en la espalda para animarla –conozco a su padre, un gran hombre. Ella cuidará de ti, Harry. Ahora debo irme, regresaré al mediodía con el resto de la Orden.

Y después de darle un apretón de manos a Harry y a Hermione, el auror desapareció por donde había venido.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron torpemente y ninguno parecía muy seguro de qué se suponía que debía hacer.

-Estoy encantada de conocerte, Potter –dijo Devany bajándose aún más el gorrito de lana sobre los ojos –aunque en realidad ya te conozco. Quiero decir, cuando acabé en Hogwarts tú aún estabas en cuarto. A Granger ya la conozco.

Harry asintió algo incómodo y Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa de solidaridad a la chica.

-¿Cómo está la Señora Black¿Hay alguna novedad? –preguntó.

-No gran cosa –respondió la sanadora con aire triste –no reacciona ante nada, ni siquiera cuando va a visitarla el Señor Marcus Black –se sumió en un silencio pensativo y luego añadió –aunque cuando lo hace esa señora mayor parece alterarse un poco.

-¿Qué señora?

-No recuerdo su nombre, dice que es una vieja amiga de la familia pero nunca viene cuando el Señor Black está allí.

Hermione supo en el acto que esa mujer era Bellatrix y sintió un profundo horror ante la crueldad de esa mujer. Estaba segura de que se pasaba a ver a Narcissa para asegurarse de que Draco no regresaba y de paso regodearse en su obra. Decidió que sería más prudente que Draco desconociera esa información y a ver la mirada de Harry fija en ella, trató de cambiar de tema.

-¿Por qué no examinas a Harry? He intentado curarle la herida con poción desinfectante, díctamo y ditanny pero no he logrado nada.

-Veré que puedo hacer –dijo Devany y parecía más segura de si misma cuando aferró el maletín con ambas manos -¿Dónde puedo examinarte?

-En el primer piso hay muchas habitaciones –sugirió Hermione empujando suavemente para que guiara a la sanadora. Una vez se quedó sola, Hermione agradeció interiormente que la Señora Weasley hubiera hablado con Kingsley. La noche anterior, después de la discusión con Harry y Ron y de un rato en la biblioteca con Draco, Hermione había bajado a la cocina para comunicarse con la Señora Weasley por la red Flu. Le había contado que su hijo y Harry habían regresado y que estaban bien, pero que el segundo tenía una herida que no era capaz de curar. Molly se había preocupado tanto o más que ella y le había dicho que pensaría en algo.

Y ahora Kingsley les había conseguido a una sanadora de San Mungo.

Mientras volvía a la cocina sonriendo, Hermione se alegró al pensar que la Orden del Fénix aún vivía.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hacia las dos del mediodía el grueso de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que aún vivían se apiñaban en el hall de los Black, hablando por encima de los estridentes gritos de la Señora Black que los insultaba con renovadas energías después del período de tranquilidad que había supuesto que la casa estuviera casi vacía.

Allí estaban Tonks y Ojoloco –que no dejaba de vigilar la casa con su ojo mágico-, Bill y Fleur, los Señores Weasley, los Gemelos, Mundungus –a una distancia prudencial de Harry-, Hestia Jones hablando con Lupin, Kingsley Shackelbolt y finalmente Harry, Ron y Hermione. Devany estaba encogida en un rincón, aferrando su maletín nerviosamente como si se sintiera fuera de lugar, Draco, en lo alto de las escaleras, observaba el concurrido hall con una mezcla entre recelo y curiosidad.

Potter y él no habían hablado de su petición de entrar a la Orden ni de lo que se suponía que debía hacer cuado estos llegaran, así que se limitaba a vigilar y esperar, teniendo en cuenta que había visto el ojo mágico de Moody fijo en él durante unos largos segundos que evidentemente, dada su _alertapermanente_ no se fiaba de él.

Después de que todos saludaran a Harry, le dieran palmaditas en la espalda y le preguntaran unas tres docenas de veces si se encontraba bien, Molly sugirió que bajaran a la cocina. Harry y Hermione se quedaron en el hall unos momentos cuando todos entraron, excepto Devany que permaneció incómoda en un rincón y Draco que continuaba en las escaleras.

-Potter, quiero unirme a la Orden –dijo Devany con timidez, pero parecía decidida.

-Es muy peligroso –respondió Harry, algo abrumado. No le gustaba que todo el mundo recurriera a él para entrar en la orden –Te agradezco mucho que me hayas curado la mano, pero creo que ya te has arriesgado lo suficiente viniendo aquí. Cuando menos sepas será mejor.

-Potter –Devany alargó una mano para sujetarle por el hombro con desesperación –quiero ayudar. Mi madre es muggle y mi padre es un squib.

-Apeldty...

-Por favor –murmuró la chica aferrándose con fuerza a él –hazlo por Cedric. Él era... mi mejor amigo. Vol...Volde... Voldemort –se estremeció al decir el nombre –lo mató. Quiero hacer algo. Lo necesito –añadió mirando con súplica a Harry.

Harry la miró unos segundos, indeciso y abrumado por la situación. Después miró a Malfoy, en lo alto de las escaleras, que parecía esperar el momento adecuado para abordarle y tomó una resolución.

-Esperad aquí, los dos. Ya os haré llamar –dijo y después se dirigió a las cocinas, seguido de Hermione que después de lanzar una mirada apenada a Devany y a Draco, cerró la puerta.

-Ya hemos esperado demasiado –aseveró Moody golpeando el suelo con su pata de madera.

-No hemos estado cruzados de brazos, Alastor –aseguró Hestia con tacto –en el ministerio...

-El ministerio sólo se ocupa de intentar tapar lo que está ocurriendo –dijo Fred con desdén –están sobornando a los comerciantes del Callejón que no pensaban reabrir sus tiendas para que lo hagan y mantengan la boca cerrada.

-Quieren que todo el mundo piense que todo está bien allí –añadió George –como si no hubiéramos visto a gente morir en nuestras narices.

-También hace algo más que eso –dijo Kingsley con desagrado –el Decreto contra los Hombres Lobos es un hecho. Mañana presentarán el primer borrador.

Hermione vio como Tonks enlazaba su mano con la de Lupin, que a pesar de tener aspecto enfermizo, parecía sereno.

-Eso es lo único que saben hacer –refunfuñó la Señora Weasley –depurar responsabilidades mientras la gente se muere y los mortífagos siguen creciendo en número.

-Ya sabemos que están en San Mungo y puede que incluso en Hogwarts –comentó Bill -¿Qué sabemos del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? Lo puso allí el Ministerio pero eso no significa que sea de fiar.

-Minerva dice que es un buen chico –aseguró Arthur –las cosas en Hogwarts están tranquilas, aunque en la casa de Slytherin, hay muchos alumnos de séptimo curso que faltan a menudo –y ante la mirada interrogativa de los tres chicos, Arthur continuó –Crabbe, Goyle, Zabinni y Nott, entre otros.

-¿Creéis que son ... –comenzó Hermione.

-¿Mortífagos? –le atajó Lupin –sin duda. Posiblemente Voldemort les tenga allí para vigilar el colegio e intentar reclutar a más gente.

-Bueno, si es por eso, no tenemos mucho que temer. Crabbe y Goyle nunca han sido muy elocuentes ... –comentó Ron con burla.

-No lo necesitan, chico –aseguró el ex-auror abruptamente –pueden emplear otros medios.

Después de las palabras de Moody, toda la congregación se sumió en un silencio meditabundo y preocupado, hasta que la Señora Weasley lo rompió.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos contéis que habéis estado haciendo y por qué estáis tan magullados –dijo mirando a su hijo y a Harry con preocupación. De repente, todos los recién llegados volvieron su atención hacia Harry y en menor medida hacia Ron y Hermione, sentados cada uno al lado del moreno. Los tres intercambiaron una mirada –hasta que Ron recordó que estaba enfadado con Hermione y le giró el rostro –y después Harry se puso en pie.

-Antes de morir, Dumbledore me encargó una misión importante en la que Ron y Hermione me han ayudado. Me pidió que no sé lo contara a nadie más y creo que es mejor no hacerlo.

-Entonces¿paga qué nos hag gueunido? –preguntó Fleur exasperada.

-Porque tengo una misión para vosotros. Creo que no todos sabéis quien es Nagini –dijo Harry y hubo asentimientos y negaciones entre los distintos miembros de la Orden –Es una enorme serpiente que Voldemort lleva a todas partes. No puedo explicaros por qué pero es muy importante para él. Y es clave para nosotros acabar con ella.

-Pero si va a todas partes con quien vosotros ya sabéis¿cómo podremos acceder a ella? –preguntó Mundungus, claramente asustado por las palabras de Harry -¿qué pretendes que hagamos¿buscar su morada y atacarle allí?

-Eso no estaría mal –dijo George meramente para molestar a Mungundos por estar _acojonado_ como él y Fred dirían –de hecho podríamos llevarle flores.

-O bombones –propuso Fred.

-No bromeéis con eso –les censuró su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-No descartéis la idea –dijo Kingsley pensativo –si no nos queda otra alternativa podríamos tener que recurrir a eso.

-Pero no sabemos donde se oculta Voldemort –comentó Tonks.

-Bueno, si mal no recuerdo, tenemos un mortífago viviendo en esta casa –dijo Fred enlazando las manos en la nuca.

-No sabe nada –dijo Ron con una risilla desdeñosa –era el último mono entre los mortífagos.

-Ya le interrogamos –intervino Hermione ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo –y no sabe dónde puede esconderse Voldemort.

-Tal vez no usasteis las técnicas adecuadas –murmuró Ojoloco acariciando su varita con el ojo mágico fijo en la puerta de la cocina y el otro entrecerrado, como si saboreara un recuerdo agradable.

-Hermione no nos permitiría ser más disuasorios –apostilló Ron con rencor. Hermione le hubiera intentado dar una patada por debajo de la mesa si no hubiera estado Harry de por medio al ver las miradas de todos fijos en ella.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Tonks mirando a Hermione de un modo, entre divertido y picaron que le hacía sospechar que ya sabía perfectamente a lo que Ron se refería.

-Lo que el bocazas de Ron quiere decir no es algo a debatir en una reunión de la Orden –respondió Hermione con dignidad. Estaba realmente enfadada con Ron por haberla puesto en ese apuro, el muy capullo. No le bastaba con considerarla lo suficiente estúpida para dejarse sacar información por Malfoy y lo suficiente horrible para que no pudiera concebir que él estuviera verdaderamente interesado en ella, sino que además le retiraba la palabra y pretendía poner su relación en tela de juicio ante toda la Orden.

-Veamos que tiene que decir él–dijo Alastor –por que está escuchando detrás de la puerta.

Y con un movimiento de varita, la pesada puerta de madera de la cocina se abrió con estrépito y Draco se tambaleó un poco antes de equilibrarse, evidenciando que evidentemente, había estado del otro lado, con la oreja pegada a la madera. Se irguió con elegancia, adoptó su pose más altiva y descendió los escalones como si la Orden del Fénix fueran sólo unos invitados más de las famosas fiestas en Malfoy Hall. Hermione reconoció, con la boca repentinamente seca, que podía tener mucho aplomo cuando quería.

Se acercó a la mesa –siempre a una distancia prudencial de Ojoloco Moody- y les miró a todos con altivez.

-Tenéis razón en algo. No sé donde se esconde el Señor Oscuro. Pero sí sé como podemos averiguarlo o al menos saber qué trama.

-¿Ah, si? –preguntó George burlonamente.

-Sí –dijo Draco, más pálido de lo normal ahora pero decidido –tengo un plan. Pero antes quiero entrar a formar parte de la Orden.

No estaba dispuesto a ser una marioneta del bando de los "buenos", iba a ayudar, iba a jugarse el culo, pero no iba a permitir que volvieran a utilizarle.

-¿Y eso por qué? –preguntó Bill con desconfianza.

-Él me torturó hasta casi matarme, mi padre está en la cárcel por cumplir sus ordenes, mi madre en San Mungo enloquecida a base de Cruciatus por no revelar donde me escondo y mi tía Bellatrix se pasea por ahí, deseando matarme. Tengo bastantes motivos –dijo y sólo Hermione se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que se aferraba a los bordes de la mesa, revelando su angustia y su miedo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, con los fijos en él, analizándole, estudiándole, decidiendo hasta que punto podían fiarse de él. Draco sabía que nadie allí, a excepción de Hermione y puede que tal vez Tonks y la Señora Weasley confiaban en él, y que otros cuantos como los chicos Weasley le odiaban a muerte, pero también estaba convencido de que la palabra definitiva, la llave para entrar en la orden la tenía Potter. El jodido San Potter.

Por eso ignoró a los demás y fijó sus ojos en él, sosteniendo su mirada verde esmeralda en un callado reto. No supo si pasaron sólo unos segundos o unos varios minutos mirándose a los ojos, pero cuando al fin Potter pestañeó, Draco se sintió realmente cansado. Y acojonado.

-Si quieres entrar en la Orden, tendrás que demostrar que podemos confiar en ti –dijo Harry al cabo y se oyeron varios murmullos de desaprobación de cabezas pelirrojas, Hermione tan sólo permanecía en silencio, pálida y expectante –Dices que sabes cómo averiguar dónde se esconde o qué trama. Demuéstralo.

Ron hizo intento de objetar algo, pero su madre le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a él y a sus hermanos y los tres Weasley cerraron la boca a regañadientes. El resto del grupo permanecía a la espera, aunque por las expresiones de sus rostros se podía deducir su opinión al respecto. Sobraba decir que la única que parecía abiertamente contenta era Tonks.

-Bien, Potter –dijo Draco, relajándose de forma casi imperceptible –Este es el plan.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto!

Sí! Por fin he podido escribir! No sabéis como lo había echado de menos -y a vosotros/as-. Iré por partes :)

Lo primero es el capítulo. Estoy un poco oxidada después de tanto tiempo sin escribir y esta temporada tan larga alejada de todo pero en general estoy conforme con el resultado. Es un capítulo complicado y clave en los acontencimientos futuros, así que me he tomado mi tiempo para escribirlo -son casi las 3 de la madrugada...- Espero que os haya gustado y que no os haya parecido un tostón increíble. La historia a partir de ahora será más oscura porque vamos a tener más mortífagos, peleas y todo eso definitivamente. De hecho en el próximo capítulo me aventuraré con mi primera escena de lucha, a ver que sale. De momento tenemos la reacción de Harry y Ron ante la relación de Draco y Hermione. Ron se ha enfadado como era de esperar pero Harry se ha portado dentro de lo posible, aunque aún está un poco aturdido el pobre para decidir que piensa al respecto y tiene tanta información repentina que se colapsa. Como véis, Devany ha vuelto a aparecer y tendrá su pequeño papel en la historia. Ya he descubierto algo de su pasado y es que era amiga de Cedric, una de las razones por las que quiere unirse. Después he vuelto a reunir a la Orden y me ha gustado mucho escribir sobre ellos, ahora saldrán más :) Por último, Draco ha puesto las cartas -aunque aún no todas -sobre la mesa y Harry le ha dado una oportunidad. Veamos cual es el plan de Draco :) -en el próximo capítulo-.

Ahora deciros que os he extrañado y agradeceros por todos los reviews y pms enviados, los he leído todos pero no he tenido tiempo de contestarlos. Si alguien me preguntaba o pedía algo importante, por favor que vuelva a hacerlo, porque con tanto viaje y cosas lo he olvidado.

Después quiero haceros una recomendación de un fic que leí hoy y que es maravilloso. Es de Earwen Neruda y narra un día normal de los Merodeadores. Os gusten o no, os gustará el fic. Es simplemente soberbio, atrapante, divertido y fiel a los personajes. Y no, Ear no me ha pagado para que diga esto, aunque es tan buena escribiendo y tan buena persona que ya me paga asi :) Este es el link: **http//www.fanfiction . net/s /3743313/ 1/ Lojurosolemnemente** (sin espacios)

En Irlanda muy bien, aunque me he traido un catarro horrible y hecho de menos a mis amigos de allí, así que estoy en fase depresiva post-viaje. He pasado unas semanas muy buenas -aunque con sus momentos de desesperación- que me han venido de maravilla y me han recargado las pilas. Es un país entrañable y precioso y le recomiendo a todo el mundo que lo visite. Para no extenderme más, quien quiera más información y ver algunas fotos puede entrar en mi LJ:**http//dryadeh. livejournal. com/**

Pondría agradecimientos pero estoy muy cansada, mala y me duele el cuello así que me voy a la cama que hacía un mes casi que no trasnochaba tanto, pero quería actualizar que ya me he tardado bastante T.T. Espero que estéis todos/as bien :) y que no os hayais olvidado de la pesada de Dry.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!**

Con mucho cariño, Dry!!!

**Pd**: Click a Go para que Draco (o X) te abrace en un rincón de la biblioteca o para recibir un el irlandes buenorro ;)


	38. Narcisos y cruciatus

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Fall Apart_ - Earshot

http// dryadeh.livejournal. com (sin espacios)

_Capitulo largo y movido_ ;)

**

* * *

****Capítulo 38: Cruciatus**

-Bellatrix quiere matarme, torturó a mi madre para averiguar mi paradero y me apuesto algo a que tienen Malfoy Hall vigilada por si yo aparezco por allí de nuevo.

Draco hizo una pausa y miró a la congregación allí reunida. Todos le miraban con atención, algunos escépticos, otros realmente interesados. Hermione le observaba de un modo tan penetrante, tan ansioso, que Draco se sintió incómodo al percibir que ella intuía a donde quería ir a parar. Estaba asustada por él, podía verlo. Él estaba aún más asustado que ella pero eso era algo que debía hacer. Bellatrix no cejaría en su empeño hasta que lograra matarla al primer descuido que tuvieran, podrían esconderse un tiempo pero no eternamente, y aunque tal vez él pudiera pasarse toda su miserable vida en la Mansión Black con tal de saber su culo a salvo, ella no lo haría. Y Draco no podía vivir sabiendo que en cuanto Hermione pusiera un pie en la calle –cosa que no dudaba que haría –posiblemente nunca regresaría con vida.

-¿Y bien? –le instó Tonks con suavidad, devolviéndole al hostil presente. Draco se aclaró la garganta y se aferró con más fuerza al borde de la mesa, hasta que sus nudillos se blanquearon y las yemas de los dedos le dolieron, pero no le importó. Ese leve dolor le mantenía en contacto con la realidad.

-En cuanto yo ponga un pie en Malfoy Hall, Bellatrix y más mortifagos aparecerán. Puede que dos o tres –hizo una pausa, tragó saliva y añadió con sus últimos restos de arrojo –y nosotros somos más.

-Espera un momento, chico –dijo Arthur asombrado -¿te estás ofreciendo como cebo?

De nuevo, Draco sintió todos los ojos fijos en él, pero se obligó a mirar únicamente a la cara del Señor Weasley. No debía mirar a Hermione o se echaría atrás. Pálido, sacudió la cabeza rígidamente.

-Eso es ... –comenzó Hermione con voz chillona.

-Una excelente idea, chico –dijo Moody mirándole con ambos ojos, mágico y humano como si estuviera midiéndole –Podríamos capturar a algún mortífago e interrogarle. Es más práctico y más rápido que averiguarlo por otros medios.

-Podríamos usar Veritaserum con ellos –comentó Tonks entusiasmada con la idea –Kingsley y yo podemos conseguir un poco en el Ministerio.

-Sino Fred y yo nos ofrecemos para sacarles la información –sugirió George y él y su hermano sonrieron de manera inocente.

-Somos hombres de negocios, ya sabéis, tenemos nuestros truquillos –apostilló Fred.

-O tal vez...

-No puedes hacer eso.

Bill se interrumpió a mitad de frase cuando la voz de Hermione se escuchó entre las demás como un puño golpeando la mesa. Automáticamente, todos se quedaron en silencio, intuyendo que debían mantenerse al margen.

Draco despegó los ojos de la superficie arañada de la mesa y se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de Hermione. Suplicante, dura y asustada a la vez, toda una combinación de sentimientos, cada cual más atenazador para el corazón –o eso debía ser lo que se retorcía y palpitaba en su pecho- de Draco. Sabía que Hermione iba a odiarle al final de ese día, y eso que sólo sabía una mitad.

Sabía que tendría que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad, a todo su aplomo y decisión para llevar a cabo lo que había empezado. Sabía que era el único modo.

Soltó la mesa y miró a Hermione con las manos pendiendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, desprovistas de función porque no podían tocarla. No dijo nada, pero ella entendió.

-No –murmuró Hermione, más para ella que para cualquiera que quisiera escucharla. Parpadeó un par de veces como si estuviera aturdida y se volvió hacia Harry –Harry, dile que no puede hacerlo.

Harry miró a Hermione y sintió que él corazón se le caía a los pies. Le quería, ella quería a Draco Malfoy de verdad. Y ahora le miraba a él, poniendo en sus manos su destino. Suplicándole que impidiera a Malfoy llevar a cabo la única cosa buena que había salido jamás de él. El único riesgo que iba a correr por alguien que no fuera él. Tenía que ser juez, tenía que escoger entre el bien de la Orden, de su misión y la felicidad de su mejor amiga.

-Es peligroso –fue lo que dijo. Harry podía haberse enfrentado a Voldemort, al Colacuerno húngaro, a una araña gigante y un basilisco, podía haber arriesgado su vida, podía haberse lanzado a la muerte. Pero no podía partir el corazón de su amiga.

-Lo es –intervino Lupin con cierto matiz de compasión en la voz, parecía saber perfectamente qué estaba sintiendo Harry en ese momento –pero estar en la Orden es peligroso. Si realmente quieres formar parte de ella, Malfoy, debes asumir ese riesgo.

Todos miraron de nuevo a Draco, pero él no los miró. Ya sabía por qué razón no era un Gryffindor, por qué no era ningún valiente: era mucho más fácil no serlo.

-¿Ahora te vas a echar atrás? –se burló Ron –ya sabía yo que esto no podía durar mucho. Si queréis mi opinión, lo mejor que podemos hacer es echarlo de aquí y seguir con la...

-No me he echado atrás, Weasel –espetó Draco. También era mucho más fácil ser orgulloso que no serlo –He dicho que iré a Malfoy Hall como cebo y voy a hacerlo. Pero no soy estúpido, quiero que todo se haga con todas las garantías de seguridad posibles. Pongo tres condiciones.

-Me temo que no estás en posición de negociar –apuntó Fred.

-¿Qué condiciones? –preguntó Kingsley ignorando el comentario del pelirrojo.

-La primera es que estéis en los alrededores de Malfoy Hall para acudir en cuanto yo os dé la señal. La segunda es que me deis una varita.

-Razonable –concedió Moody secamente -¿Y la otra?

-La última condición es que Hermione Granger se quedé aquí –pronunció. Y al cuerno con las conclusiones que todos sacaran de ello.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Hermione elevando la voz, las lagrimas que hasta entonces habían brillado en sus ojos, habían quedado rápidamente olvidadas –Si tú vas, yo también. No pienso quedarme aquí.

-Hermione, cariño –intervino la Señora Weasley con tacto, no obstante parecía un poco aturdida por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas –aún no estás del todo recuperada de tu lesión...

-Me encuentro perfectamente, Señora Weasley –aseguró Hermione con sequedad –ya puedo ejecutar los mismo hechizos que antes con la diestra. Además, soy mayor de edad y nadie puede prohibirme ir –sentenció, miró a todos los presentes con desafío y finalmente posó sus ojos en Draco, enfurecida.

-Potter puede –Draco evitó los ojos furiosos de Hermione y miró a Potter con velada súplica, pidiéndole que recordaran la conversación del día anterior –él es quien decide aquí.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Harry? –preguntó Hestia que parecía muy entretenida y miraba de Harry, a Hermione y de Hermione a Draco continuamente.

Harry se colocó las gafas, tomó aire y evitando cuidadosamente el mirar a Hermione, habló.

-Hermione se queda.

-¡No! –exclamó Hermione golpeando la mesa con enfado -¡No lo entiendo¿Por qué?

-Aún no estás del todo bien –arguyó Harry, aunque sabía que su argumento era demasiado pobre. Simplemente no podía decirle la verdad, Malfoy se lo había hecho prometer.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto! Me encuentro mucho más que sana que Ron y que tú, sin ir más lejos. ¡Y en cambio vosotros vais a ir!

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –dijo Ron haciéndose el misterioso –Vamos, creo que todos estamos pasando algo por alto. Malfoy es un mortífago y está claro que quiere llevarnos a Malfoy Hall para tendernos una emboscada. Es un espía de quien ya sabéis.

-La verdad es que es sospechoso –comentó George observando a Malfoy con repentino recelo.

El ojo mágico de Moody seguía fijo en Draco, haciéndole sentir profundamente incómodo por encima del miedo y la desdicha.

-Eso es una estupidez, Weasley –escupió Draco, redirigiendo sus frustraciones hacia el pelirrojo –Sí fuera un enviado de Él, mi madre no estaría ahora en San Mungo¿se te ha ocurrido pensarlo, comadreja?

-Sabemos que está en San Mungo, pero ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que en realidad está loca? –dijo Ron acalorado -¡A lo mejor sólo está fingiendo estar chiflada! No me extrañaría nada, ella es de la misma calaña que tú.

Fue sólo cuestión de un segundo. En un momento Draco estaba al final de la mesa, al otro intentaba pegar a Ron. De hecho, si Harry no hubiera sido lo suficiente rápido para parar el puño de Draco, posiblemente Ron yacería despatarrado en el suelo.

-¡Malfoy¡Ron¡Parad!

Hermione intentó apartar a Draco tirando de la parte de atrás de su camisa, pero él forcejeaba e intentaba llegar a Ron una y otra vez con tanta fuerza que casi la arrastraba tras él. Si Fred y George no hubieran intervenido, el primero frenando a Malfoy y el segundo, colaborando con Harry para llevar a Ron a un rincón, ambos se hubieran liado a golpes, pues el pelirrojo se revolvía tratando de hallar un hueco entre su mejor amigo y su hermano para llegar al mortífago sin dejar de llamarle cobarde a gritos entre otras lindeces.

-¡Ya está bien! –chilló la Señora Weasley furiosa. Gritó tan alto que Ron se interrumpió en sus insultos y Draco dejó de forcejear por unos instantes -¡Esto es absolutamente vergonzoso¡Dos magos mayores de edad comportándose como dos niños salvajes!

-¡Empezó él, mamá, intentó pegarme! –se defendió Ron, colorado de rabia y humillación.

-¡Eso es! –le aguijoneó Draco asomándose por encima del hombro de Fred para mirarle –Vete a lloriquearle a tu madre.

-¡Al menos yo puedo hacerlo, Malfoy! –gritó Ron.

Aunque Fred tenía más o menos la misma constitución y altura que Draco, aunque Hermione se aferraba a su espalda como una lapa tratando de retenerlo, Draco forcejeó con tanta fuerza que logró avanzar unos pasos hacia el pelirrojo. Ron, por su parte, hacía sus intentos salirle al encuentro.

-¡Cabrón cobardica!

-¡Comadreja mimada!

-¡ALTO!

La Señora Weasley había ido más allá de los gritos. Se había puesto en pie y había lanzado al aire un chillido que habría hecho temblar todo Hogwarts y que frenó en el acto a Draco y a Ron, y a todos los que intentaban detenerles. Esa clase de aullido al que se someten todos aquellos que lo escuchan porque la alternativa es una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Esa clase de sonido que hace que tu vida pase ante tus ojos en unos segundos.

-¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO¿Y VOSOTROS QUERÉIS FORMAR PARTE DE LA ORDEN¡TAL VEZ CUANDO DEJÉIS DE COMPORTAROS COMO NIÑOS DE TETA PODAMOS EMPEZAR A PLANTEARNOS EL ACEPTAROS¡ES COMPL...

-Mamá –trató de frenarla Ron a la desesperada, con un hilo de voz.

-¡Cállate, Ronald Bilius Weasley¡Si no eres capaz de estar sentado y escuchar cómo las personas maduras hablamos lo mejor será que salgas de aquí!

Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas, olvidando ya todo impulso belicoso. Bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose profundamente humillado y furioso, y sin mirar a nadie, apartó a Harry y a George de un empujón, pasó junto a Hermione y a Draco sin mirarles y salió de las cocinas cerrando de un portazo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A Ron le hubiera gustado destrozar el hall –especialmente el cuadro de la Señora Black –pegarse con las paredes y despotricar a media voz durante horas y horas, pero al mirar las escaleras se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Había una chica allí, sentada en los dos últimos escalones, abrazando sus rodillas y mirándole con aire asombrado con sus enorme ojos oscuros por debajo de la línea de un gorrito de lana con un flor violeta pegada. Ron la había visto en el hall antes de que comenzara la reunión de la Orden, pero como no hablaba a Hermione y Harry parecía muy ocupado, no había preguntado quién era. Vio que tenía un maletín desgastado, apoyado en el suelo junto a las puntas afiladas de sus botas violetas y supuso que era sanadora al reconocer el símbolo de San Mungo en un lateral.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó con una brusquedad que la pobre chica no se merecía.

-Me llamo Devany Apeldty –repuso ella, algo sorprendida y cohibida –soy una sanador...

-De San Mungo, ya, ya –atajó Ron con impaciencia, hizo crujir sus nudillos conteniendo la necesidad imperiosa de deshacer algo a puñetazos –La pregunta es, qué demonios haces aquí.

Devany abrió la boca, asombrada y volvió a cerrarla un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua. Era evidente que estaba demasiado impactada por la brusquedad de Ron para responder.

-Bueno –murmuró al cabo, encogiéndose más sobre sí misma –Potter me dijo que esperara aquí, no era mi intención molestarte. Pero supongo que puedo irme al Salón.

Ron se quedó observándola mientras se ponía en pie, recogía su maletín y tropezaba en el primer escalón. Devany soltó una maldición avergonzada y trató de marcharse a toda velocidad, pero con las prisas pisó el borde de su larga bufanda amarilla y apunto estuvo de escurrirse escaleras abajo. Por unos momentos, Ron la contempló resarciéndose en el placer de haber descargado una mínima parte de su frustración con alguien.

Con alguien que no tenía nada que ver con el motivo de su enfado. Con alguien que a juzgar por el modo en que le lanzaba una mirada avergonzada, con todo el rostro visible colorado y trataba de recomponerse con dignidad para continuar subiendo los escalones, parecía sentirse tan sola, perdida e insignificante como él.

-Eh –empezó y no supo bien como seguir cuando la chica se volvió hacia él con expresión cautelosa como si esperara que fuera a gritarle de nuevo. Ron se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose culpable –no hace falta que te vayas –murmuró –yo... siento haberte gritado. Normalmente no soy tan gilipollas.

-He debido pillarte en un mal momento –repuso Devany con una sonrisa vacilante. A Ron le pareció que tenía una sonrisa dulce. En general toda ella emanaba una especie de inocencia que hacia que dieran ganas de protegerla. Aunque fuera extraño, eso a Ron le hacía sentirse cómodo.

-Yo soy...

-Ronald Bilius Weasley –repuso ella y ante la mirada interrogativa de Ron, añadió –Oí a tu madre gritarlo.

-Ah, sí –murmuró Ron metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Ya no se sentía guay. Devany le miró como si le comprendiera y Ron se preguntó cuánto se escucharía desde las escaleras con la puerta de la cocina cerrada.

-¿Por qué no te sientas? –sugirió Devany señalando un hueco en el escalón continuo al que ella ocupaba –Parece que a los dos nos tocará esperar un rato.

Sabiendo que tenía razón, Ron se sentó a su lado, resignado y mucho más calmado de lo que había pensado.

-¿Sabes? –dijo –Una vez me atacaron unos cerebros gigantes¿quieres ver las marcas?

Devany asintió asombrada y Ron volvió a sentirse guay.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Bien –refunfuñó Molly Weasley volviendo a tomar asiento –bien –repitió. Fred y George volvieron a sentarse, pero apartaron sus sillas disimuladamente del lado de su madre.

-Si ya habéis acabado con vuestras exhibiciones de testosterona, tal vez podamos seguir con esta reunión –comentó Ojoloco con aspereza y miró a Harry, Draco y Hermione que aún seguían en pie. Despacio, Harry y Hermione volvieron a sentarse y Draco regresó a su posición original al pie de la mesa –Bien, el chico Weasley tiene algo de razón. No sabemos si podemos fiarnos de ti. Padre mortífago, hijo mortífago... –clavó su ojo mágico de nuevo en Draco y él se cuidó de hacer cualquier tipo de movimiento y de mantener una expresión neutra en el rostro –sí, es cierto que tu familia ha sufrido las consecuencias de su elección, pero eso no explica por qué vas a arriesgar tu vida. Si te pareces en algo a tu padre, te echarías atrás cuando las cosas se pusieran feas.

-Es un riesgo que tenéis que decidir si estáis dispuestos a correr –repuso Draco con frialdad. Estaba cabreado por lo que Weasley había dicho de su madre y por la manera sutil en la que Moody había llamado a los Malfoy cobardes. Estaba cabreado porque por una puta vez intentaba hacer algo bueno en su vida y no hacían más que ponerle pegas –Yo os he dicho lo que hay y estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por la jodida Orden, pero sólo tengo mi palabra para demostrarlo. Así que si queréis creerme bien, sino, es vuestro problema. Podéis reuniros una vez por semana para tomar el té y hablar de todo aquello que podríais hacer para acabar con el Señor Oscuro mientras la gente se muere, o podéis hacer algo _ya_.

En momentos como ese, Hermione odiaba a Draco Malfoy porque le quería aún más. Le odiaba porque a pesar de estar furiosa con él, a pesar de que pensaba arrojarse a las manos de los mortifagos, a pesar de que había conseguido que la relegaran al papel de esperar de nuevo en Grimmauld Place mientras los demás se jugaban la vida, a pesar de haber intentado pegarle a Ron, no podía odiarle cuando decía cosas como esa. Porque se le secaba la boca y se sentía henchida de una especie de orgullo de pareja cuando él se comportaba con tal aplomo.

-Yo creo que mi primo tiene razón –opinó Tonks –tú mismo lo decías, Alastor, hemos esperado demasiado. Es hora de que hagamos algo y creo que no tenemos ninguna alternativa mejor que esta. ¿Tú que dices Harry¿Nos arriesgamos?

-Es una locuga –aseguró Fleur negando la cabeza, más con resignación que con oposición.

-Precisamente en eso está lo interesante –respondió George.

-No sé si es interesante o no, pero creo que no podemos hacer otra cosa –dijo Harry –Cuánto antes mejor.

-Ahora mismo si queréis –ofreció Draco. Prefería que fuera cuanto antes para no tener demasiado tiempo para pensárselo, darse cuenta de que iba hacia una muerte casi segura y echarse atrás.

-Tenemos que volver a nuestros trabajos –dijo Arthur mirando su reloj –pero estaremos fuera en digamos, cuatro horas. Podemos reunirnos de nuevo aquí e ir a Malfoy Hall esta noche.

-Como queráis –cedió Draco entre dientes.

-Bueno –resopló Hestia poniéndose en pie –entonces, esta noche nos vemos.

-Sea –murmuró Moody.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando el número 12 de Grimmauld se quedó casi vacío, ya sólo Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco estaban en el hall. Hermione estaba enfadada con todos, Ron con todos menos con Harry, Draco con él y Harry no sabía si intentar hablar primero con el pelirrojo o con la castaña.

Hermione simplificó las cosas marchándose escaleras arriba después de lanzarle una mirada asesina a los tres. Draco esperó unos segundos y se fue tras ella, y resoplando cansadamente, Harry procedió a sentarse en las escaleras con Ron para escuchar una larga sesión de gruñidos y quejas.

Draco alcanzó a Hermione justo cuando ésta se proponía cerrar de un sonoro portazo su habitación. Logró colar un pie antes de que la puerta se cerrara y entró en la habitación tras Hermione.

-Lárgate –le exigió ella, caminando furiosamente de un lado a otro por su envejecida alfombra de Aubusson –No quiero hablar contigo.

-Se qué estás enfadada conmigo...

-¡Qué perspicaz! –se burló ella deteniéndose un instante en sus paseos para asesinarle con la mirada –Se te dan realmente bien las mujeres.

-Oye, estoy haciendo esto por ayudar a la Orden –trató de defenderse él –me estoy jugando el culo.

-Todo eso está muy bien, Malfoy –Hermione se cruzó de brazos con energía mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido –pero no explica por qué has pedido expresamente que yo no vaya. Sabes que puedo usar la magia como antes, de hecho podría colgarte bocabajo del techo ahora mismo antes de que pudieras decir "tiránico insoportable".

Draco se cuidó de no sonreír ante el comentario y la expresión enfurruñada de Hermione. Arrugada la nariz de un modo jodidamente encantador y sus ojos brillaban de enojo.

-No lo pongo en duda. No es por eso por lo que he pedido que no vayas.

-¿Entonces? –le instó ella con aspereza -¿Es que quieres que me quede para prepararte la cena?

-Es peligroso, Hermione, no sé que trampas tendrán preparadas ni cuántos serán –dijo él con seriedad.

-Claro, es peligroso para mi, pero no para ti –repuso ella –tú puedes ir y yo no. ¿Es qué me consideras inútil o algo por el estilo?

-No, pero creí que eres algo más espabilada –dijo Draco perdiendo la paciencia. Hermione se detuvo en seco en sus paseos y le miró con estupefacción. Abrió la boca, sin duda para decirle cuatro cosas, pero Draco la interrumpió –Bellatrix va a estar allí. Y va a intentar matarte.

-¿Y qué? –repuso Hermione sin ablandarse -¿acaso no quiere matarte a ti también? Y sin embargo tú vas a ir...

-¿Es qué no lo entiendes? –bufó Draco totalmente exasperado y la sujetó por los hombros para impedir que siguiera paseando de un lado al otro y volviéndole loco –Ya perdí a mi madre, no pienso perderte a ti también.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó completamente inmóvil entre sus manos. Y entonces se rindió, desistió de tratar de darle mil razones lógicas por las que ella tenía razón y él se equivocaba, olvidó seguir peleando. Porque no podía luchar con ese tono de _eres todo lo que tengo_. Porque no podía luchar con esa mirada que se lo confirmaba, con la forma en que la sujetaba como si pensara que se le iba a escapar.

Porque no podía ser racional después de entender que él se iba a jugar la vida pero había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que ella estaría bien; después de entender que la había puesto por delante de él. Y sin poder contenerse, le besó.

Le besó con miedo, con angustia, con ansiedad. Le besó con amor, con pasión, con desesperación. Le besó con las horas contadas antes de separarse. Draco le devolvió el beso con la misma intensidad y la aferró por la cintura, hundiéndole la yema de los dedos en su carne como si quisiera exprimir hasta la última gota de ella. Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y se estrechó contra él, y toda ella era miedo y anhelo.

Porque había resultado ser un valiente –posiblemente sólo ella entendía hasta que punto -, porque quería acabar con su señor, porque quería algo mejor para ellos que pasarse la vida encerrados en Grimmauld Place. Porque no sabía si después de esa noche volvería a verle, porque sabía que había demasiadas cosas que podían salir mal.

Por eso cuando Draco se apartó de su boca lo suficiente para soltar los primeros botones de su camisa, sacársela a toda prisa por la cabeza y arrojarla lejos, cuando coló sus frías manos por debajo de su suéter mientras la guiaba hasta su cama, Hermione se entregó ciegamente.

Porque podría ser la última vez.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Draco se apareció frente a la enorme verja negra rematada en puntiagudas cabezas de serpiente, una oleada de reconocimiento y débil añoranza se hizo un hueco entre el miedo que le llenaba. Estaba cagado de miedo, pero eso era algo que debía hacer.

Por su madre, por él, por Hermione.

Empujó la verja y no se sorprendió que se abriera con facilidad, en silencio. Los mortífagos no tenían problema con que él entrara en Malfoy Hall, sólo con que _saliera_ de nuevo. Tragó saliva y sujetando la varita con rigidez, se adentró por el sendero de gravilla rodeado de setos ahora descuidados hacia la imponente mansión que se alzaba frente a él. La hierba estaba más alta de lo normal y los setos no habían sido podados recientemente. Draco se preguntó qué habría sido de los elfos domésticos de la casa después de que su madre fuera ingresada en San Mungo, aunque tampoco le importaba demasiado.

Comenzaba a anochecer y los únicos sonidos que llegaban a sus sensibilizados oídos eran los que producía cada uno de sus pasos sobre la gravilla. Eran un sonido leve, casi amortiguado, pero parecía retumbar en la antinatural quietud de ese atardecer que bañaba las orgullosas facciones de la soberbia casa.

Se detuvo a unos metros del porche columnado de su hogar, con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad. Posiblemente, si subía los escalones y entraba en la casa, el hall sería lo último que vería. Estaba seguro de que dentro había alguien o algún hechizo preparado para su regreso. Ahora que su madre no estaba allí, la casa misma no ofrecía ninguna protección. Posiblemente Bellatrix ya había estado allí para colocar alguna trampa. Sí era obra suya, seguramente las trampas sólo le detendrían o como mucho le herirían. Bella no querría perderse la satisfacción de eliminarlo por sí misma.

_Como había hecho con su propia hermana_. Ese pensamiento inflamó de odio y venganza a Draco, pero trató de calmarse en vano. Le convenía mantener la cabeza fría dentro de lo posible, pero a la misma vez su rabia era la mejor defensa que tenía contra el miedo que le atería. Inconscientemente, aferraba con fuerza su varita, recuperada después de tanto tiempo. Tomó aire y repasó mentalmente el plan.

Dos grupos de la Orden estaban ocultos en los alrededores de la mansión. Una primera avanzadilla más cerca, escondida entre el bosque y las praderas que se extendían en torno a la magnifica mansión para acudir en cuanto él diera la señal. La segunda, el grupo de refuerzo, permanecía a una distancia prudencial, y sólo entraría en juego en caso de que las cosas se pusieran demasiado feas. Hermione se había quedado sola en Grimmauld Place, a pesar de haber tratado de convencerle tanto a él como a Potter de que debía ir con el resto a última hora. Después de recibir un no por parte de ambos, les envió al cuerno y no volvió a hablarles, hasta que se despidió dándoles a ambos un abrazo interminable. Hermione y él se habían fundido allí, en pleno hall de Grimmauld Place con toda la Orden del Fénix como espectadora, sin importarles en absoluto la idea que pudieran llevarse de ello. Cuando al final Harry carraspeó, Draco la soltó bruscamente y salió por la puerta sin siquiera mirarla. Sabía que de haberlo hecho, no podría haberla dejado allí.

Ahora se repetía que ella estaba a salvo en la Mansión Black y que lo importante en esos momentos era llevar a cabo el plan con éxito. Decidió que sería más seguro andar por los terrenos de la mansión mientras esperaba que alguien apareciera y daba la señal a la Orden del Fénix así que optó por rodear la casa para llegar al jardín trasero. A Draco le gustaba ese jardín porque desde pequeño, siempre había encontrado a su madre allí. Sentada elegantemente sobre uno de los bancos de piedra labrada con un libro entre las manos, o paseando entre las hileras de lirios, narcisos y rosas que por arte de magia se abrían a su paso. El pensar en su madre, llenó a Draco de tanto odio que por un momento deseó que Bellatrix apareciera frente a él para poder matarla con sus propias manos.

Como si su tía Bellatrix hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, Draco sintió el crujido delator de la gravilla unos metros por delante suya. Justo al final de la senda que se abría entre las flores. Y allí estaba ella, oscura, imponente, con una sonrisa histérica en los labios y los ojos negros cargados de muerte fijos en él.

-Mi querido Draco –siseó apuntándole con la varita con una mano temblorosa de excitación –que amable por tu parte acudir a esta pequeña reunión familiar. Podríamos traer a tu madre¿no crees¿Piensas que lo notará si te mato frente a sus ojos?

A Bellatrix le gustaba jugar con sus presas, Draco lo sabía. Juguetearía con él hasta que no lo resistiera más, como un gato lo hacía con un ratón.

Pero extrañamente, no estaba tan asustado como pensó que lo estaría. Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que estaban solos, en su casa. Posiblemente la razón principal era que Bellatrix había cometido el error de sacar a colación el tema de su madre y eso le inundaba de tal cólera, de tal odio, que no quedaba demasiado espacio para el terror que otrora le había producido.

-¿No dices nada, Draquito? –le aguijoneó ella. Draco casi podía ver a través de ella, podía intuir lo que pensaba hacer. Quería provocarle para hacer que perdiera el control y tratara de atacarla, entonces lo rechazaría con facilidad y le daría otra oportunidad para que se lanzara contra ella, sabiendo tan bien como él que le superaba demasiado en habilidad mágica, rapidez y falta de escrúpulos como para que Draco tuviera alguna oportunidad real contra ella.

Por un instante se planteó enviar a la mierda el plan de la Orden y tratar de matarla por sí mismo así le fuera la vida en ello, pero acto seguido recordó que él amaba demasiado su pellejo para hacer algo tan estúpido y decidió jugar bien sus cartas.

-¿Dónde está tu pequeña sangre sucia, sobrinito¿La has dejado solita? –preguntó con una fingida mueca de tristeza. Draco vio un brillo de euforia salvaje en los ojos de su tía y de inmediato se sintió poseído por la sensación de que algo no iba bien, de que estaba pasando algo que Bellatrix sabía y él desconocía en ese mismo momento.

Resistió el impulso de preguntarle de qué hablaba y decidió acelerar el plan. Sabía que Hermione estaba segura en Grimmauld Place pero no podía evitar que las palabras de su tía le hicieran sentirse inquieto y asustado.

-¿Por qué no te callas? –le espetó alzando su varita hacia su tía, frustrado porque su pulso no era tan firme como hubiera deseado. Sabía que Bellatrix le daría una oportunidad, una sola, para intentar atacarla antes de lanzarle algún hechizo, posiblemente un _Cruciatus_, que lo dejara debilitado, minando sus fuerzas y sus posibilidades.

Se lo jugaba todo a una carta, no había margen para el error. Sin mirar, sin pensar, Draco aferró con fuerza su varita e hizo un movimiento en el aire, apuntando con ella hacia el cielo. Bellatrix se frenó a medio contraataque al comprender que lo que Draco había lanzado no era ningún hechizo para atacarla, sino que las chispas blancas que se elevaban hacia el cielo nocturno, estallando sonoramente y multiplicándose, habían sido enviadas para delatar su posición.

-Eso ha sido muy estúpido por tu parte, Draco –aseveró Bella enfurecida, y agitando ágil y mortíferamente su varita en el aire, le lanzó un _Engorgio_ que envió a Draco varios metros por el aire hasta que impactó contra la alta valla de piedra que rodeaba la casa. La mayor parte del golpe lo llevó su espalda, pero también se golpeó la cabeza quedándose atontado durante unos segundos. Todo lo que sucedió a continuación era un poco borroso para él, ocupado en tratar de no hundirse en un dolor tan profundo que le daba ganas de llorar, gritar y romper algo a la vez.

-¡Rápido!

-¡Expelliarmus!

-¡Rictusempra!

Draco escuchaba distintas voces, sentía el silbido de los hechizos surcando el aire hasta llegar a su victima o a cualquier cosa que simplemente se topara en su camino, la gravilla aplastada, sonidos sordos de cuerpos caídos y la risa desquiciada de su tía pero por mucho que parpadeara, sólo podía ver luces y sombras confusas frente a sus ojos.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó una voz que Draco conocía pero no acertaba a identificar. Tal vez la furia con la que se pronunciaron esas palabras, la conciencia de que si ese hechizo había acertado habría alguien muerto a unos metros de él, fue lo que logró que Draco saliera poco a poco de su semiinconsciencia.

Intentó moverse pero la espalda le dolía demasiado y sintió como si le hubieran atravesado el abdomen con dos espadas. Supuso que tenía un par de costillas rotas pero su preocupación inmediata era recuperar su varita que había perdido con la caída para averiguar qué coño estaba sucediendo.

Sintió revuelo no muy lejos de él y concentrando todos sus esfuerzos, logró discernir a tres figuras enfrentadas. Bellatrix lanzaba hechizos y encantamientos escudos con tanta rapidez que su varita parecía estar en todas partes, mientras alzaba su otra mano en el aire moviéndose con cada hechizo como si estuviera dirigiendo su rumbo. Frente a ella, Tonks y Bill resistían sus ataques, repeliéndolos con hechizos u ocultándose detrás de alguna de las estatuas de bronce que representaban a los antepasados Malfoy que se repartían por el jardín.

Más allá, otro mortífago, Orson, estaba rodeado por los gemelos Weasley y Hestia Jones, y junto a la fuente de las serpientes Kingsley se enfrentaba a Yaxley.

Había dos cuerpos en el suelo. Uno caído sobre el banco de piedra en el que su madre solía sentarse y aunque Draco no pudo reconocerlo, por su túnica negra supo que se trataba de un mortífago. Dos metros más allá, aplastando los rosales de Narcissa, Ronald Weasley yacía aparentemente inconsciente. Potter trataba de llegar hacia él, pero Snape lanzaba _Bombardas_ que pasaban peligrosamente cerca de él levantando docenas de guijarros y gravilla, sin dejar de repeler los hechizos de Moody.

Draco se arrastró dolorosa y esforzadamente hasta su varita justo en el momento en que Ojoloco Moody caía inerte a unos centímetros de él. Con un estremecimiento de horror, Draco se preguntó si estaría muerto pero cuando iba a alargar una mano para comprobarlo, los finos labios de Moody que hacían que su boca pareciera tan sólo una raja en la corteza de un árbol, se movieron.

-¡No te descuides, necio! –gruñó -¡Alerta permanente!

Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar el áspero gruñido del anciano, pero reaccionó rápidamente y tomando su varita, logró, tambaleante, ponerse en pie. Justo en ese instante, un chorro de luz verde pasó tan cerca de él, que su cabello se agitó por la onda expansiva. Aterrado, miró en dirección a Bellatrix que había logrado dejar fuera de combate a Bill y le dedicaba una sonrisa rabiosa.

-¡Eres una vergüenza para la familia! –le gritó repeliendo un hechizo de Tonks sin mirarla siquiera –pero limpiaré el nombre de las Black aunque para eso tenga que acabar con las bastardas de mis hermanas y su denigrante prole.

Draco arrugó los labios con asco cuando escuchó la palabra _bastarda_ en referencia a su madre y se juró de nuevo que mataría a la zorra de su tía. Furioso, le lanzó un Cruciatus con toda la rapidez y potencia de la que fue capaz, pero el esfuerzo, el dolor que se expandió por su espalda y que parecía tratar de partirle la cabeza en dos no valió para nada porque Bellatrix rechazó su ataque con un simple golpe de varita.

-¿Un Cruciatus? –preguntó Bella al tiempo que le lanzaba a Tonks un Sectusempra dedicándole únicamente una mirada de soslayo –No tienes lo que hay que tener para usarlo –acto seguido lanzó un Engorgio a su sobrina que le dio en un hombro. La varita de Tonks salió por los aires y ésta calló al suelo de rodillas. A Draco le pareció oír la voz de Potter gritando pero estaba demasiado tenso, preparado para atacar o morir como para reparar demasiado en ello –tienes que desearlo, saborearlo, sentir los gritos mudos y las convulsiones en tu pecho, su gusto dulce en la lengua. En cambio tú eres demasiado burdo, demasiado endeble y cobarde como para...

-¡Cruciatus! –rugió Draco. Y Bellatrix, tan embebida en su discurso, no fue capaz de repeler el hechizo por el margen de un segundo. La golpeó en el pecho y la hizo retroceder un par de pasos, con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro que parecía habérsele quedado fijada, como una máscara. Draco concentró todos sus esfuerzos en retenerla, en causarle dolor, pero no logró que a Bellatrix se le doblaran las rodillas o que la expresión de su rostro cambiara.

La cabeza le dolía cada vez más y su mano temblaba como una rama de sauce sacudida por el viento. Y entonces, con impotencia, Draco empezó a comprobar que las comisuras de la boca de Bellatrix comenzaban a elevarse lentamente hacia arriba y que sus brazos empezaban a moverse torpemente, luchando contra el hechizo.

Una explosión a unos metros de ellos destrozó por completo la fuente de las serpientes y cuando Draco miró hacia allí como acto reflejo, Bellatrix rompió el hechizo, empujando los brazos hacia fuera con energía, como si se hubiera librado de una camisa de fuerza invisible. Soltó una risotada salvaje mientras alzaba su varita para apuntar a Draco.

-¿Eso ha sido todo? –Bellatrix río y su pecho se agitó convulsivamente –Realmente patético y decepcionante. Te enseñaré como se hace.

Dolor. Antes de haber visto el rayo de luz acercándose hacia él, Draco ya casi lo pudo sentir, horadando su piel, tironeando de su tendones, calándose en sus huesos, royendo sus órganos. Un dolor punzante, constante, palpitante que parecía querer separar su cuerpo en partículas con una lentitud insoportable. En medio de las brumas del dolor, incapaz de gritar, incapaz de hacer algo más que convulsionarse, Draco recordó una escena similar en la que era Voldemort el verdugo mientras caía al suelo como un saco.

-¿Te gusta, Draquito? Eso es lo que se siente cuando el...

-¡Cállate de una vez! –gritó Tonks y balanceó en el aire la pesada cabeza bronce de una estatua caída que representaba al tatarabuelo de Draco para hacerla impactar contra la espalda de su tía. Bellatrix cayó hacia delante, y se quedó extendida en el suelo, bocabajo, boqueando desesperadamente. Tonks dejó caer la cabeza de la estatua con su brazo bueno y ésta se hundió pesadamente en la gravilla cuando ella avanzó hacia Draco.

Lo primero que Draco pudo ver con claridad cuando las lagrimas que atiborraban sus ojos se disiparon un poco, fue el jovial rostro de Tonks mostrándole una sonrisa.

-No sé a ti, pero a mi estaba poniéndome de los nervios con todo ese rollo del orgullo familiar y los Cruciatus –dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarle a levantarse. Draco la tomó, demasiado aturdido y dolorido para decirle que ponerse en pie era una de las últimas cosas que le apetecían, y ayudado por su prima logró levantarse.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Ron. Tonks le empujó y Draco volvió a caer el suelo ahogando una maldición. Despatarrado, débil y mareado, vio como un rayo de luz verde pasaba volando frente a sus narices y nos centímetros por debajo de la Tonks.

Ron se acercaba cojeando y lanzando hechizos a Bellatrix, que luchaba por ponerse en pie, tambaleándose pero sin dejar de atacar a sus sobrinos. Fred acudió tras su hermano y lanzó un _Bombarda_ que apunto estuvo de arrancarle la mano de cuajo a Bellatrix. Viéndose superada y sola –pues ahora que Draco se fijaba, no escuchaba el sonido de más batallas –Bellatrix le lanzó una mirada de profundo odio y después, con la agilidad de un gato, se arrojó por el hueco en la piedra de la valla que algún hechizo había hecho, saliendo fuera de los límites de la Mansión. Antes de desaparecerse, mientras los hechizos de Fred y Ron se colaban por el agujero tras ella, todos la oyeron gritar.

-¡Esto no quedará así!

Y el suave plop les hizo saber que Bellatrix ya no estaba allí.

-¡BASURA!

La pequeña congregación se volvió hacia el jardín al escuchar el desgarrador grito de Harry. Siguiendo la dirección en la que él había empezado a correr, vieron a Snape alejándose a la carrera por uno de los laterales de la casa. Orson y Yaxley estaban inertes en el suelo y George cerraba con su varita las heridas del hombro de Bill. Kingsley, sentado contra el muro, sangraba copiosamente por la frente pero parecía consciente.

-No pueden desaparecerse en la Mansión –comprendió Draco al ver a Snape dirigiéndose hacia las cancelas de la entrada en la oscuridad. Pero Harry ya parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello y corría como si la vida le fuera en ello tras Snape, como había hecho unos meses atrás después de que éste matara a Dumbledore. Dolorido y próximo a desmayarse, Draco echó a correr tras Potter para impedir que cometiera alguna locura.

No fue consciente, ni le importó demasiado, si alguien más le seguía. Su único objetivo era evitar que Potter matara a Snape, porque Draco sabía –en realidad lo había comprendido cuando le había dejado escapar de Voldemort –que Snape era uno de los "_buenos_". Seguía siendo un espía, seguía sirviendo a Dumbledore a pesar de su muerte.

Aunque estaba hecho polvo, las zancadas de Draco eran más largas que las de Potter y Snape parecía estar herido por el modo en que cojeaba mientras corría y por el hecho de que no se molestara en repeler los hechizos de Harry, limitándose únicamente a esquivarlos, así que a cada paso, les ganaba terreno.

Faltaban apenas un par de metros para que Snape llegara a las puertas de la mansión cuando uno de los hechizos de Harry le golpeó en plena espalda, logrando que Snape se desplomara en el acto sobre la blanda hierba.

-¡Potter! –llamó Draco, pero Harry estaba demasiado furioso para escucharle o detenerse. Tenía a Snape al fin, lo tenía a sus pies, herido, sometido y con la varita fuera de alcance.

-¿Y ahora qué Snape? –increpó Harry a su antiguo profesor de pociones que se había vuelto en el suelo para quedar boca arriba y poder mirar a Potter –Te tengo herido y desarmado a mi completa disposición como tú tuviste a Dumbledore y debería matarte con la misma sangre fría con la que tú acabaste con él.

-¡Potter! –repitió Draco llegando hasta él. Ese jodido de Potter para ser relativamente bajo y tan flacucho, corría bastante rápido cuando quería. Él apenas si podía respirar.

-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Harry con sequedad sin quitar los ojos de Snape, que parecía tranquilo e indiferente. De hecho les observaba a ambos como si se estuviera aburriendo.

-No le mates, Potter –dijo Draco con el tono más autoritario que pudo usar.

-¿Por qué no¿Qué harás si lo intento, Malfoy? –replicó Harry, furioso -¿Tú también eres un traidor como Snape?

-No te enteras de nada, Potter –repuso Draco con acritud. Si hubiera sido un jodido traidor seguramente en ese momento no tenía un par de costillas rotas, un chichón en la cabeza y los rastros del dolor de una maldición imperdonable por el cuerpo –Snape está de tu bando.

-¡Él mató a Dumbledore! –gritó Harry colérico -¡Es un maldito asesino!

-No lo niego –siseó Snape desde el suelo, con una voz que el reflejo de la pura tranquilidad y falta de remordimientos –pero a Dumbledore lo maté por qué él me pidió que lo hiciera, aunque como tu padre, eres demasiado egocéntrico para ver más allá de tus narices.

-¡Mientes! –espetó Harry con violencia y apuntó con la varita al pecho de Snape -¿Pretendes que me crea que Dumbledore te pidió que lo asesinaras?

Snape hizo una mueca de impaciencia y expulsó aire con hastío.

-¿Por qué crees que tenía tanta prisa en enseñarte todo lo que sabía? –Snape vio el brillo de duda en los ojos de Harry y continuó hablando, con más fiereza salpicada de un toque burlón y vengativo–Sí, querido Potter, sé todo lo que Dumbledore te mostró, los recuerdos que te enseñó, sus conjeturas. Por eso, Dumbledore comprendió que era esencial que el Señor Oscuro confiara completamente en mi, para así poder averiguar el paradero de más. No olvides que te di una pista.

Para ser sincero, Draco no se había enterado de la mitad de lo que Snape había dicho, pero Potter parecía sentirse afectado por sus palabras. Tenía toda la pinta de ser alguien a quien se le estaba derrumbando un edificio frente a los ojos.

-Estás mintiendo –acusó, pero con tono más bajo esta vez –Dumbledore no se hubiera sacrificado solamente para que tu señor confiara en ti...

-No se trataba sólo de eso, inepto –escupió Snape con desprecio –también de la vida de Draco y de tu misión. Cuando te enseñó todo lo que sabía, Dumbledore supo que su misión había acabado y que con su muerte ganaríamos más que con su vida.

-¿Y qué ganamos?

-La vida de Malfoy y la confianza definitiva del Señor Oscuro. Información sobre cómo destruirle desde dentro. Algo que con su vida no hubiéramos podido lograr –miró fijamente a los ojos a Harry y añadió –Se sacrificó para que pudiéramos ganar la guerra.

Harry se quedó en silencio unos minutos, tratando de luchar contra su lógica que le decía que las palabras de Snape tenían sentido. No pensaba aceptarlas como ciertas, pero en su fuero interno, una parte de él entendía que lo que decía era posible. No obstante, se animó, aún había cosas que no encajaban.

-Si eso es verdad, si sabías todo lo que Dumbledore me contó¿por qué no has matado a Nagini? Estoy seguro de que has tenido muchas oportunidades.

-Utiliza la cabeza para algo más que para llevar la cicatriz, Potter –farfulló Snape poniéndose en pie con dificultad. Se tambaleó unos instantes pero finalmente quedó en posición vertical, aunque parecía algo mareado. Draco vio que tenía una gran mancha de sangre en un muslo –Nagini debe ser el último en destruirse, si yo hubiera acabado con ella antes de que tú te deshicieras del resto, me habría descubierto y no hubiera podido seguir recabando información. Cada cosa tiene su momento.

-Pues ya puedes hacerlo –replicó Harry con el mismo tono desdeñoso que Snape había empleado para dirigirse a él –el resto han sido destruidos.

Snape miró fijamente a Harry como si quisiera leerle la mente para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras con un rictus amargo en la boca. Algo debió verle que hizo que se relajara lo suficiente para llevarse una mano a la herida de la pierna y presionar allí.

-Vaya, Potter, he de reconocer que me has sorprendido. Pensé que te llevaría mucho más... si es que lo lograbas –apostilló con malicia.

-No estás en condiciones de provocarme y salir bien parado, Snape –amenazó Harry con frialdad –No confío en ti, ni tampoco me fío demasiado de Malfoy... pero si lo que dices es cierto, mata a Nagini.

Podía ser que Draco no hubiera entendido de qué coño estaban hablando al decir que habían sido destruidos y no sabía por qué Nagini era tan importante, pero captaba lo suficiente para saber que si Snape mataba o intentaba asesinar a la serpiente, acabaría muerto. Voldemort no se separaba de ella.

-Pero Snape –intervino Draco y notó con desagrado que sonaba casi tan angustiado como se sentía –Él te matará.

Snape miró fijamente a Draco con un brillo recóndito oculto en los ojos, lo miró de un modo que a Harry le recordó a un padre mirando a su hijo.

-La guerra exige sacrificios –dijo Snape, despacio.

Draco no dijo nada más pero Harry vio el dolor que su rostro no era capaz de ocultar y se sintió incómodo. Tenía que tomar una decisión importante que hubiera necesitado días para meditar, pero sólo disponía de unos instantes. Podía escuchar al resto de la Orden acercándose, después de devolver a Yaxley a su inconsciencia. Si llegaban hasta ellos tendría que dar explicaciones, responder a demasiadas preguntas y seguramente la lógica acabaría imponiéndose a su intuición.

-Está bien –dijo –Mata a Nagini y tráeme su cuerpo y podrás refugiarte con nosotros. Ya sabes dónde estamos. Volverás a formar parte de la Orden y contarás con nuestra protección.

Snape y Harry se sostuvieron las miradas por un tiempo que a Draco se le hizo eterno hasta que finalmente el primero asintió.

-Sea –dijo y se agachó para recoger su varita con dificultad sin que Harry hiciera nada para detenerlo. Una vez armado, se dio media vuelta y echó a andar hacia la verja de la Mansión, ignorando los gritos de alerta de los gemelos que se acercaban a toda velocidad sin comprender por qué razón Harry estaba dejando escapar al traidor de Snape.

Como si hubiera cambiado de idea, Snape de detuvo a unos pasos de la entrada y giró el rostro hacia Draco y Harry lo suficiente para mirarles de reojo.

-Por cierto, Potter, faltan dos días.

-¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry confundido.

-Para que Voldemort ataque Hogwarts.

Y sin decir más, Snape flanqueó la entrada de Malfoy Hall y desapareció en las sombras.

* * *

_Hola!!!_

Bueno, aquí está el siguiente capítulo y la primera batalla. Pero iré comentando por partes. En primer lugar ya habéis descubierto cual era el plan de Draco: ponerse como cebo para capturar algún mortífago y sacarle información. Ha exigido que Hermione no vaya para protegerla -cosa que a ella no le ha gustado mucho- y casi se lía a golpes con Ron xD se nota la tensión entre esos dos. Ron se ha largado cabreado y se ha topado con Devany :) -sí, es una personaje de otro de mis fics llamado "Águilas y tejones"- y por último, Harry y en menor medida la orden ha tenido que decidir si se arriesgaban a confiar en Draco o no. Al final han puesto un voto de confianza y el chico y él ha cumplido. Se ha jugado el culo yendo a Malfoy Hall, se ha enfrentado a Bellatrix y se ha visto envuelto en una pelea. Como habréis notado, no soy Rowling y escribo las peleas como el culo, pero en mi defensa digo que es la primera, así que compensad mi carencia con imaginación ;) Lo importante de esto es que Snape le ha contado su versión de los hechos a Harry y es que según él Dumbledore le mandó matarle. Eso es algo que yo llevaba pensando desde poco después de leer el 6º libro y no hago ningún comentario más por no spoilear. El caso es que Harry ha decidido concederle el beneficio de la duda y le ha encargado la misión de acabar con Nagini. ¿Podrá hacerlo Snape? Mientras tanto la Orden tiene a unos cuantos mortífagos a los que interrogar y la bomba que Snape les ha soltado. Que Voldemort piensa atacar Hogwarts en dos días.

Sí, a Hogwarts era a lo que Voldemort se refería cuando dijo aquello de "_Pronto será mío_" -y sólo le faltó echarse a reír sonoramente como los malos de las telenovelas xD-.

Y ahora comentar varias cosas:

**1) Mi msn.** Algunas me habéis pedido mi msn para agregarme pero si no os he dicho nada es porque yo practicamente nunca jamás me conecto al msn -las que tengo agregadas son testigos xD- así que no le veo mucho sentido. Igualmente, si alguien quiere agregarme o comunicarse conmigo por msn, este es mi msn : _dryadeh(arroba)hotmail_

**2)** Algunas personas me habéis pedido que me pase por vuestras historias para daros una **crítica o consejo**. Lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para leerme todas las historias, lo que si puedo hacer es poneros en contacto con gente que se ofrece para betear fics. Un Beta es una persona que se encarga de leer tu fic, corregirlo, criticar sus fallos y hacerte sugerencias para poder mejorarlo. Si estáis interesados en el tema, conozco varios foros. Para facilitar la cosa, buscad en mi profile el link a Los malos fics y sus autores. Dentro del foro encontraréis un subforo de ayuda al autor donde podréis contactar con betas y críticos. -Y no os asustéis por el nombre de la pagina, es un lugar donde yo he aprendido muchísimo-.

**3)** Algunas personas me preguntan a menudo **cómo subir un fic**, unirse a la página o cualquier cosa relacionada con el funcionamiento de la misma. Os dejo este link al foro Dramione donde encontraréis un topic que lo explica todo detalladamente :) y si tenéis dudas podéis preguntarlas allí: (quitad los espacios) http//www .fanfiction. net/ topic/24064/1302851/1/

**4)** Publicidad dura y pura. ¿Os gustan los **foros** de Harry Potter¿os gusta el roll¿os gusta crear personajes propios? Para todo eso y mucho más, entrad en el siguiente foro que llevan mis queridas Elea, Amy y Sweet: http// magicwords. foros. ws/

**5) SPOILER DEL SÉPTIMO LIBRO**. El momento Dramione que yo veo en el séptimo libro es en la escena en la que capturan a Harry, Ron y Hermione y los llevan a la mansión Malfoy. Allí empujan a Hermione hacia Draco y le piden que la reconozca como amiga de Harry, y Draco sólo dicen un "No lo sé, puede ser". Vale que hace lo mismo con Harry y con Ron también, pero Hermione es sangre sucia y la odia desde siempre y esas cosas. Sí, vale, posiblemente no tenga nada de Dramione pero yo me emocioné -sí, soy una cutre-.

**6)** Este mensaje va para una persona que acaba de dejarme un comentario en mi LJ firmando como "simplemente yo". Te respondería allí pero no sé si verás mi respuesta, así que lo hago por aquí que creo que hay más posibilidades de que lo veas. Sólo quería darte las gracias por todas las cosas buenas que me dijiste porque sinceramente, me has emocionado y me has hecho sentir muy bien. Usando la palabra desgastada: **gracias a ti.** Me has hecho sentir bien como escritora y como persona, y eso es muy grande.

**7)** Esto va para tods quienes me leéis. Antes de la última entrada del LJ -dejé en link al principio del capítulo- escribí otra para daros las **gracias** :) Sí, ya sé que soy más pesada que una vaca en brazos con un collar de melones pero por si os apetece leer una pequeño texto sentimentaloíde y agradecido, sólo tenéis que entrar en la página.

Y ya me callo, lo prometo. Sólo dar mis agradecimientos especiales a todas aquellas personas que dejaron review y en el capítulo anterior (_en especial para quienes me echastéis de menos_ : llora de emoción:):

Cris Granger, kastillito, Annemarie Hutt, melaniablack, vangu, Gheisy, lunasel, brujiskatty18, mi Esmeralda (sí, mía! mujajaja), Andrux, Pekelittrell, JulesRichards, Rominitap Moon, nanai.malfoy, Pansy Greengrass, pia.88, tonkstar, irianna07, Soe ;), Anne Lupin, Lyann Jade, mArTa, chepita1990 (vas bien encaminada en tus suposiciones ;), nazath, yanhira, lara evans, maria, angels46, Sweet Angelix ;), Itsa ;), Arsami, tiffany, Sbossuy, galletaa, ZhirruUrie, Valu86, Maki, Sra. Danvers, unkatahe, dany ;), MarauderDesire, Selegna, Iamalonefodanny-9, Erica, monica, ana karen malfoy, lissandra dumbledore, Litte Pandora ;), Sombrita (felicidades con muuucho retraso!), paulita granger, beautifly92, katty, Isa Malfoy, anassie, sonylee, Daniux, Veroli, asm1966, psycodelic corpse, Annkora, Weasley Girl, Naru, adrina, Harrymaniatica, Kami.Punkie, Hydria13, Katurix ;), Erendina, kMi, Juneau ;), lalitamalfoy, Nimue Tarrazo, Emily Dumbledore, Lunnaris, Sami Maurader girl y Alevivancov.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO, LOS ÁNIMOS Y POR ESTAR AHÍ!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!

**Pd**: Click a "Go" para que Draco (o X) te diga que no quiere perderte y...todo eso.

**Pd2:** ¡Cómo había extrañado esto!


	39. Imperius y Veritaserum

**o0o Recomendación musical**: _Adagio for Strings_ - Samuel Barber

http//www.youtube . com/ watch?vRRMz8fKkG2g

Una pieza clásica **mágnifica**. Ya la recomendé en L&T, es simplemente _genial_.

* * *

**Capítulo 39: Imperius y Veritaserum**

Hermione observó los fragmentos de porcelana desperdigados por la encimera de la cocina con frustración. Con manos temblorosas de los nervios, sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y recompuso la taza llena de tila que se le había caído.

Un vano intento de tranquilizarse al garete. Pensó en prepararse otra infusión para calmar sus nervios, pero no se veía con la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que estuviera lista y templada. Y ya había comprobado que eso no la distraía.

Limpiando con un trapo los restos de la bebida -prefería limpiar manualmente pues la mantenía más ocupada que la magia- Hermione maldijo una vez más a Harry y a Draco, para a continuación, pedirle a Merlín que volvieran a casa a salvo. Ellos y el resto de la Orden.

Hacía unos diez minutos que los había visto salir por la puerta, uno a uno, sin saber si volvería a verlos, quedando relegada a la misión de esperar en una enorme casa vacía a excepción de un elfo doméstico que se había amotinado en el ático y que no la tenía en alta estima.

Le dolían los músculos del cuello y la espalda de la tensión permanente en la que se hallaba, las manos le temblaban leve pero constantemente y tenía la sensación de que le faltaba aire a cada instante. Estaba más nerviosa y tensa que en su vida.

Por eso, cuando escuchó un sonido en la ventana, dio un respingo y el trapo se escurrió entre sus dedos. Había una lechuza al otro lado del cristal con una nota de pergamino atada a una de sus patas.

Con torpe celeridad, Hermione abrió la ventana y el ave entró revoloteando para posarse sobre el grifo. Hermione reconoció la anilla de platino con la marca de la famosa lechucería londinense que Viktor había contratado la vez anterior para enviarle el mensaje. Por eso, cuando desplegó la nota, ya sabía que era él quien la había escrito.

_"Hermione,  
mañana regreso a Bulgaria, contigo o sin ti. Necesito verte ahora y conocer tu respuesta. Es importante.  
Viktor"._

No había nada más en la nota, pero Hermione releyó las palabras de Viktor unas tres veces. ¿Era su imaginación o parecía molesto con ella? Miró la lechuza, que continuaba posada sobre el grifo enfocándola con sus enormes ojos, y se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, preguntándose que se suponía que debía hacer.

En ese momento, cuando sólo podía pensar en lo que estaría sucediendo en Malfoy Hall, Viktor no era una de sus prioridades. Pero por otra parte se sentía culpable por tenerle esperando una respuesta que desde el principio había sabido, y aunque sospechaba que Viktor también la intuía no podía dejarle irse así, sin una palabra. Por encima de todo era su amigo y Hermione lo apreciaba.

Así que tenía dos opciones: irse a verle mientras la Orden estaba fuera y evitarse así dar explicaciones, o esperar, atender a todos y pelearse con Draco para finalmente, no acabar yendo.

Seguramente, la Orden tardaría un rato en regresar y si ella se aparecía en el hotel de Viktor, hablar con él sólo le llevaría unos minutos.

Para ser sincera adoraba y detestaba a partes iguales la idea de marcharse. Una parte de ella quería salir de ahí, de su ominoso silencio, de la lúgubre tranquilidad, del vacío que hacía que cada pensamiento pareciera intensificarse y prolongarse en el espacio. Iba a volverse loca. La otra parte, prefería quedarse allí porque no podía soportar la idea de que la Orden regresara a la casa y ella estuviera fuera.

Miró el reloj muggle de su muñeca e hizo ademán de morderse el labio pero se dio cuenta de que no había dejado de hacerlo. Desde luego, quedarse parada en medio de la cocina como una mema no iba a ayudarla en nada, y cada segundo perdido la convencía más de que lo mejor era quedarse.

Pero si lo hacía, era prácticamente imposible que pudiera ver a Viktor antes de que se marchara. Y no sabía si podría vivir con eso porque se sentiría eternamente culpable si le permitía irse de esa manera.

Tomando una resolución repentina, Hermione salió al hall, cogió su chaqueta del perchero y se dirigió a la puerta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

No se molestó en hablar con el recepcionista cuando se apareció en el hall del hotel y ninguno de los huéspedes que por allí pululaba pareció sentirse sorprendido por ver a alguien materializarse junto a un tiesto. Decidida, entró en el ascensor mágico con un matrimonio brujo y sus hijos, y prácticamente se arrojó fuera de él cuando llegó a la planta de Viktor. Se acercó a la puerta, tomó aire y llamó.

Contó mentalmente seis segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió y Viktor quedó ante sus ojos. Parecía normal, aunque estaba muy serio y la miraba lúgubremente. Hermione lo atribuyó a que Viktor ya había adivinado cual sería su respuesta e ignoró el escalofrío que lamió su columna vertebral cuando entró en la habitación y escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras ella.

-Has venido rápido –dijo Viktor.

-Viktor... –comenzó Hermione con decisión, pero se interrumpió, buscando algo que decir –en realidad, sólo estoy de paso.

-Lo sé –respondió él avanzando hacia ella. Hermione no pudo explicarse por qué, pero se sintió extrañamente alarmada cuando vio a Viktor aproximarse. Bruscamente, se giró cuando él estaba a un par de pasos de ella y se sentó sin invitación en el sillón donde había estado la primera vez que entró en ese cuarto.

-Ya sabes a qué he venido –dijo a Hermione, a medio camino entre una afirmación y una pregunta. Viktor asintió, parado de pie a menos de un metro de ella, pero Hermione tuvo la sensación de que en realidad no la veía. Sin decir nada, él le dio la espalda y se acercó a una cómoda que había no muy lejos de la cama, llena de útiles de aseo, pergaminos, plumas y algún libro sobre quidditch.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos por un momento. Podía ser que Viktor supiera que iba a rechazar su proposición, pero estaba claro que no iba a ponérselo fácil. Ella iba a tener que decírselo, palabra por palabra.

-Mira, yo... lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar tu propuesta. Te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedo marcharme de aquí y además, esa otra persona de la que te hablé... –hizo una pausa para buscar fuerzas para seguir. Si Viktor la estuviera mirando en lugar de darle la espalda, quizás le hubiera resultado más sencillo hablar en lugar de tener que hacerlo con su nuca –bueno, estoy con él.

Silencio. Viktor seguía removiendo las cosas que había sobre su cómoda, sin dar ninguna muestra de haber escuchado nada de lo que Hermione había dicho. De hecho, parecía ajeno a la presencia de la chica en su habitación.

Hermione se preguntó si sería su modo de asimilar la noticia o si simplemente estaba tratando de castigarla por no querer irse con él. Fuera como fuera, a cada segundo que pasaba, se iba sintiendo más nerviosa. Parte de ella seguía en Grimmauld Place esperando a que Draco y todos los demás regresaran sanos y salvos. ¿Habrían vuelto ya? No habían pasado ni diez minutos desde que se había ido, pero era posible que hubieran regresado. Si algo había ido mal...

Expectante, consultó su reloj y volvió a mirar a Viktor. Él seguía sin moverse y ella no tenía más tiempo que perder, de hecho, comenzaba a pensar que nunca debería haber abandonado la Mansión Black. Era evidente que allí la necesitaban más que en ese hotel.

-Viktor –dijo con decisión, poniéndose en pie –en realidad, tengo que irme. Así que si no vas a decir nada, lo mejor será que...

-No –respondió él y se volvió al final hacia ella. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía la varita en la mano y de que sus ojos eran más oscuros que nunca. Aún no era capaz de comprender qué estaba sucediendo, pero sentía una incómoda sensación de alerta. _De peligro_.

-¿No? –repitió la chica -¿No qué?

-No vas a irte –anunció él con una voz tan impersonal que a Hermione no le pareció la suya.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Mira, Viktor, no tengo tiempo para...

-¿Morir?

Hermione se sintió como si alguien la hubiera arrojado de pronto a una de esas películas de psicópatas desquiciados, en el centro del escenario perfecto para un crimen. Sola en una habitación de hotel con alguien que acababa de preguntarle si tenía tiempo para morir. Alguien con quien había tenido un romance unos meses atrás.

Su parte racional le decía que nada de aquello tenía ningún sentido. Era Viktor, Viktor Krum. Su primer amor, su primer beso. Él nunca le haría daño.

Aunque sus ojos negros, crueles, lo desmentían. La miraban de manera impersonal, tan fría y desapasionada como nunca lo habían hecho, ni siquiera antes de que hablaran por primera vez. Y el hecho de que estuviera alzando la varita para apuntarle directamente hacia el pecho no le daba precisamente una imagen de inocencia.

Si eso era una broma, no tenía ninguna gracia.

-Viktor –pronunció Hermione con voz temblorosa, mientras retrocedía instantáneamente un par de pasos -¿de qué estás hablando¿qué es lo que pretendes?

-¿No es evidente? –repitió él con esa voz tan desapasionada, tan incapaz de transmitir cualquier sentimiento que no parecía humana –Voy a matarte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La puerta de Grimmauld Place número 12 se abrió y dos hombres vestidos con túnicas negras, atados y encapuchados con sacos mágicos que les impedían oír y escuchar cayeron sobre la polvorienta alfombra. Fred y George se abrieron paso sobre ellos, teniendo cuidado de pisarles un pie o un codo. OjoLoco Moody, renqueando, pero rechazando la ayuda de la Señora Weasley se adentró en el hall tras ellos, golpeando rítmicamente el suelo con su pierna de madera astillada en la pelea.

Tras ellos, un Bill algo aturdido que se apoyaba en el brazo de su esposa Fleur precedió a Arthur, que guiaba a Kingsley. Hestia Jones hizo aparecer un amplío sofá por arte de magia en una esquina del hall y le lanzó una mirada asesina a Mundungus cuando se dejó caer en él. No hizo falta que Lupin lo echara para hacerle un sitio a Tonks, la cual se agarraba el brazo herido, pues Dung se puso en pie al ver la mirada ceñuda de Molly.

Devany entró después, acompañando a Harry y Ron, y se precipitó con rapidez sobre su maletín, olvidado sobre el paragüero de pierna de troll, para examinar a los heridos.

Draco fue el último en entrar, casi arrastrándose y cagándose en todo. Los golpes que se había llevado le dolían más ahora que el momento de tensión había pasado y él se había enfriado. Molly acudió a cerrar la puerta por él después de que Draco tratara de hacerlo apoyando en ella el peso de su cuerpo, y cuando la Señora Weasley le miró, Draco vio en sus ojos un brillo desconocido. Algo así como orgullo.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cielo?

La Señora Weasley ya le había llamado antes cosas como cariño o querido, pero parecía algo más automático que afectuoso. No obstante, esa vez a Draco le sonó diferente, como si se lo hubiera dicho a uno de sus hijos, a Harry o a Hermione. Y se dijo que se estaba volviendo un mariquita porque esa simple palabra le hizo sentir un poco mejor.

-Sí –respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer le observaba fijamente, seguramente preguntándose si se había quedado retardado a consecuencia de algún golpe. Incómodo, apartó la mirada y la fijó en la congregación de gente buscando a Hermione.

Ojoloco discutía con Devany en un extremo del diván de Hestia, alegando que se encontraba perfectamente y negándose a las atenciones de la medimaga. A su lado, Bill consentía pacientemente que Fleur le limpiara la sangre seca del cuello y el hombro, sonriendo de vez en cuando al escuchar un par de palabras que sonaban mal hasta en francés. Arthur apretaba un paño húmedo contra la herida de la frente de Kingsley mientras le preguntaba cosas para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna conmoción cerebral. A su lado, Tonks tranquilizaba a Lupin sobre el estado de su brazo, y finalmente, apoyado sobre el reposabrazos, Ron comprobaba las marcas que las espinas del rosal en el que había caído habían dejado por su cuerpo. Harry y los gemelos vigilaban a los mortífagos capturados. Se trataba únicamente de Orson y Yaxley, pues Whitty había muerto durante la batalla.

Pero no había rastro de Hermione por ninguna parte.

-¿Dónde está Hermione? –preguntó Draco sintiendo que el corazón comenzaba a latirle pesadamente en el pecho.

Era extraño que no hubiera aparecido todavía. De hecho, era demasiado raro que no estuviera esperándoles en el hall o la cocina, atenta a cualquier sonido para acudir a ellos.

-A lo mejor está arriba –sugirió Devany, pero parecía ser la única que consideraba esa opción posible.

-Habría bajado en cuanto nos hubiera oído –dijo Ron, pálido.

Las palabras de Bellatrix acudieron de nuevo a la mente de Draco como bofetadas _"¿Dónde está tu pequeña sangre sucia¿la has dejado solita?"._ Y un miedo terrible, paralizante, doloroso, le dejó anclado en el suelo, incapaz de decir o pensar nada. Limitándole a sentir pánico, reduciéndole a un amasijo palpitante de terror y urgencia.

Si le había pasado algo a Hermione, él...

-Tiene que estar en la casa –aseguró la Señora Weasley con un ligero temblor en la voz –Fred, George, id a comprobarlo.

Pero no iban a encontrarla, Draco lo sabía ya mucho antes de que los gemelos regresaran, pálidos y serios, interrumpiendo el tenso y ominoso silencio en el que la Orden se había sumido.

-No está en ninguna parte.

-¡Pero eso no puede ser! –dijo Ron con enfado, mirando a Fred cómo si él tuviera la culpa de la desaparición de Hermione -¡la dejamos aquí cuando nos fuimos!

-Tal vez salió a alguna pagte –sugirió Fleur con serenidad.

-¿Y a dónde coño iba a ir? –preguntó Draco con aspereza. Hermione no tenía ninguna razón para salir de la casa.

-Kreacher –murmuró Harry –tal vez él sepa algo. ¡Kreacher! –llamó.

Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero de repente, el demacrado y maloliente elfo se materializó en el centro del recibidor.

-Kreacher –dijo Harry con voz autoritaria -¿has visto a Hermione? Creemos que ha salido¿sabes a dónde pudo haber ido?

-Kreacher no sabe nada –respondió el elfo desdeñosamente y continuó murmurando por lo bajo –Kreacher no ha visto a la mugrienta impura desde hace días y no quiere verla.

Era pequeño, le odiaba y había llamado a Hermione _mugrienta impura_. Era todo lo que Draco necesitaba para lanzarle una maldición.

-Repite eso, saco de basura –siseó apuntando con su varita al pecho esquelético del elfo doméstico –e irás hacerle compañía a la sebosa de tu ama.

-Malfoy, cálmate –intervino Harry con voz autoritaria, bajando la varita de Draco con una mano –Sé que estás preocupado, pero no ganarás nada maltratando a Kreacher –se volvió hacia Kreacher, que les observaba encogido y añadió -Kreacher, márchate.

-Como el amo (el mocoso traidor) quiera –murmuró y desapareció con otro "¡plop!".

-Me voy a buscarla –anunció Draco y se dio media vuelta para abrir la puerta. No podía pensar con claridad, y no le importaba lo que su deteriorada razón le decía. Tenía que hacer algo para encontrarla.

-Malfoy, espera –Harry se apoyó en la puerta para cerrarla con el peso de su cuerpo cuando Draco la había abierto apenas unos centímetros –estás herido y te recuerdo que no puedes salir de la Mansión.

-¡Tampoco ella, maldita sea! –gritó Draco descargando el pie contra la puerta. Posiblemente se fracturó un par de dedos, pero esa era la última de sus preocupaciones. El dolor que sentía avivaba su rabia, y prefería sentirse rabioso antes que aterrado. Necesitaba sentir algo, lo que fuera, que le impidiera pensar que Hermione podía estar muerta en cualquier parte.

En un impulso desesperado, golpeó la puerta con una mano, como si estuviera llamando, llamándola a ella en realidad. Pero no obtendría respuesta.

Derrotado, apoyó la frente contra la puerta, temblando rabiosamente.

-Escucha –dijo Harry, preocupado e incomodo por la manifestación de rabia del rubio –Hermione ha debido salir por su propia voluntad, por alguna razón que desconocemos. Nadie nuevo puede entrar a esta casa si yo no le abro la puerta, y todos los que tenemos acceso estamos aquí a excepción de Snape. Y ya sabemos dónde estuvo él. Así que podemos descartar un ataque. Seguramente le surgió algo, pero Hermione es muy inteligente. No sé pondrá en peligro.

Las palabras de Potter sonaban muy bien, e incluso podría habérselas creído si no hubiera visto a Bellatrix esa noche. Pero ahora no sabía nada. No sabía si creer a Potter, a su intuición o a su miedo.

La había dejado sola para protegerla. Y tal vez, la había perdido para siempre por ello.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione cayó de espaldas sobre la cama, con tanta fuerza que los muelles del colchón chirriaron, y su cuerpo rebotó brevemente. Ahogó un gemido y automáticamente, giró sobre si misma para tratar de incorporarse, pero sintió una mano grande y fría cerrándose como una garra en torno a su brazo. Tironeó histéricamente, con los dientes apretados y los ojos llenos de lagrimas, mientras gritaba pidiendo auxilio, hasta que Viktor la tumbó de nuevo y la aplastó con el peso de su cuerpo.

-Ahorra, vas a callarrte, pequeña zorra –dijo Viktor con voz serena y acercó una mano hacia el rostro de Hermione. Ella chilló y trató de resistirse, pero los dedos de Viktor apretando su mandíbula la inmovilizaron. Presionó con ellos hasta que Hermione pudo sentir cada yema hundiéndose en la carne y apretando el hueso en medio de una agonía insoportable.

Ignoró el dolor y trató de gritar de nuevo, pero la presión de la varita de Viktor en su cuello, le hizo saber que le había lanzado un encantamiento insonorizador. No importaba lo que se esforzara, ni lo mucho que le dolieran los pulmones por ello, no era capaz de emitir un sonido. Sólo podía boquear en el aire, como un pez sin voz fuera del agua.

Aterrada, trató de revolverse pero Viktor era tan grande y pesado que no lograba apartarle ni un poco. Era como si le hubieran atado cada miembro al cuerpo con una camisa de fuerza invisible, porque por mucho que se esforzara, no era capaz de desplazarle ni un poco.

Privada de todo movimiento, de la capacidad de gritar, Hermione sintió cómo el pánico se apoderaba de ella. Viktor iba a matarla, podía verlo en sus ojos. Podía sentirlo en la determinación con la que hundía la varita en su cuello, podía percibirlo en su falta de sensibilidad.

Su primer amor iba a asesinarla.

Pero ese no era Viktor Krum. Tenía su cuerpo, su apariencia, su acento. Mas no su mirada, el timbre tosco de su voz, la torpeza de sus gestos. Era como si estuviera poseído.

O bajo los efectos de una imperdonable.

Los últimos rastros de razón de la mente de Hermione que no habían huido bajo el peso de un miedo primigenio le chillaron la explicación. Viktor actuaba bajo los efectos de un _Imperius_.

Por eso quería matarla, por eso sus ojos la miraban sin reconocerla. Hermione trató de analizar fríamente la situación. No podía moverse y no podía hablar. Y no tenía tiempo.

-Serría más divertido si pudieras chillarr –dijo Viktor aumentando la presión sobre su barbilla con el mismo tono que hubiera usado para afirmar que la Espada dorada era la mejor escoba del mercado –Es una pena.

Su varita. Hermione necesitaba su varita. La había dejado guardada en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y podía sentirla hundirse en la curva de su espalda. Sus manos estaban atrapadas a cada lado de la cintura, aplastadas por el peso de Viktor pero aunque no podía liberarlas, con esfuerzo, podría deslizarlas sobre la resbaladiza colcha de la cama.

Fijó sus ojos anegados de lagrimas en los de Viktor, aunque para ella sólo eran una mancha negra. Sintió cómo él aflojaba la presión en su mandíbula y deslizaba la mano sobre su rostro, para llegar a su pelo enmarañado. Entonces Viktor enredó los dedos en un mechón y tiró de él con fuerza, haciendo que Hermione lanzara otro grito mudo.

Pero lo había logrado. Había aprovechado el movimiento de su cabeza al sentir el tirón para disimular el de su mano, cerrándose en la varita, bajo su espalda.

No obstante, sacar la varita de su espalda para poder apuntar a Viktor era demasiado arriesgado. Y no tenía tiempo para intentarlo. Tendría que embrujarse a ella misma.

-Adiós, Herrmione –murmuró Viktor hundiendo la varita en su cuello -¡Avad...

_Wingardun leviosa_. Hermione murmuró el hechizo en su fuero interno con todas las fuerzas de que disponía. El resultado fue inmediato. Su cuerpo se elevó sobre la cama con tanta fuerza que Viktor cayó sobre la mesilla arrojando la lámpara de noche al suelo.

Trató de ponerse levantarse, pero para cuando se volvió hacia Hermione, ella estaba en pie sobre el colchón, apuntándole con el pelo revuelto y los ojos llenos de lagrimas que caían discretamente sobre sus mejillas.

-Suelta la varita, Viktor –dijo con voz seca aunque temblorosa.

Viktor aferró su varita con más fuerza dirigiéndole una impasible mirada.

-He dicho que sueltes la varita, Viktor –repitió Hermione con más dureza –Tú no quieres hacer esto.

Él no habló. Como toda respuesta, alzó su varita hacia Hermione y apuntó a su pecho.

-Debo a matarrte, Herrmione.

-No tienes que hacerlo –insistió Hermione, llorando más intensamente –Soy yo, Hermione, y tú eres Viktor. Querías llevarme contigo a Bulgaria para protegerme, querías que estuviéramos juntos.

Viktor la miró unos instantes, parpadeó y agitó la cabeza como si quisiera librarse de las brumas de un sueño. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y volvió a abrirlos, enfocando a Hermione. Sujetó la varita con más fuerza y tragó saliva.

Hermione podría haberle desarmado o atacado, pero no quería. Sabía que Viktor estaba ahí, luchando contra la maldición para volver con ella, y si le atacaba no podría liberarle de la imperdonable. Tenía que hacerlo él.

-Recuerda, Viktor –le instó ella con voz más calma –recuerda esos días de verano después de la boda de Bill y Fleur... recuerda el Baile de los Campeones y aquella vez en qué te sentaste a mi mesa en la biblioteca.

Viktor se golpeó la frente con una mano como si quisiera obligarse a centrarse. Sacudió los brazos para relajarse y se frotó los ojos. Parecía confuso y perdido cuando volvió a mirarla y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que sus ojos ya no eran tan oscuros.

-Viktor –repitió.

Y entonces él parpadeó, se miró las manos, la miró a ella y soltó la varita.

-Herrmione –gimió llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El hall de la mansión Black parecía haber sido atacado por un tornado. La pesada y vieja alfombra estaba arrugada y deformada en un rincón, el paragüero de pierna de troll caído y el perchero se reducía a un montón de astillas de diferentes tamaños. Molly había tratado de repararlo al principio, pero después de que Draco lo destrozara por tercera vez, desistió en sus intentos y por mucho que su instinto maternal se negara, optó por dejarle solo y reunirse con el resto de la Orden en las cocinas.

Y no es que hubieran pasado más de veinte minutos desde que habían regresado de Malfoy Hall pero para Draco estaban siendo los más largos de su vida. La Señora Weasley y Tonks finalmente le habían convencido de esperar una hora por si Hermione regresaba, después de prometerle que si vencido el plazo ella no había vuelto, irían a buscarla. Él también.

Pero el tiempo parecía relativo y caprichoso en esos momentos. Se había lentificado para joderle, para desesperarle. Para volverle loco.

Por eso cuando sintió la puerta de la mansión abrirse y vio a Hermione aparecer, despeinada y temblorosa, creyó que estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

-¿Her...mione?

-Sí –murmuró ella aliviada al comprobar que estaba sano y salvo. Avanzó hacia él para abrazarlo, pero algo en la mirada de Draco la detuvo. Parecía furioso.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE COJONES ESTABAS? –le gritó -¿A dónde fuiste¿Por qué has salido¿Has perdido la maldita cabeza¡Joder! –se interrumpió histérico y se tiró del pelo con una mano de pura impotencia y cólera -¡Maldita sea! –y a continuación, procedió a patear el fragmento más grande de perchero que pudo encontrar, para luego aporrear la pared con los puños soltando maldiciones y palabrotas a toda velocidad.

Hermione se quedó tan impactada por su reacción, que no fue capaz de articular palabra durante unos segundos. La apertura repentina de la puerta de la cocina, la liberó de la obligación de decir algo.

-¡Hermione! –gritó la Señora Weasley corriendo hacia ella con los brazos abiertos. Antes de que la muchacha pudiera hacer o decir nada, se sintió envuelta y atraída hacia el pecho de la mujer como si la Señora Weasley hubiera pensando que intentaría darse a la fuga. Aturdida, se dejó acunar por Molly y sintió varios pares de manos tocándole el pelo y los hombros.

-Nos has dado un susto de muerte –murmuró alguien a su derecha.

-Parece que está bien –dijo otra voz por detrás de la Señora Weasley.

Abrumada, Hermione echó una mirada a su alrededor para ver la mayor parte de la Orden del Fénix. No había rastro de Ojoloco y Mundungus, y Ron esperaba bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina. Tampoco él parecía muy contento con ella.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –preguntó Hermione mirando a la Señora Weasley -¿ha habido alguna... baja?

-Oh, no, querida, todos estamos bien. Ojoloco, Bill, Kingsley y Tonks están un poco magullados pero nada serio. Y creo que Draco tiene un par de costillas rotas, pero no ha permitido que Devany lo cure todavía.

Hermione miró a Draco, pero él no la miraba a ella. Había apoyado una mano en la pared y tenía la cabeza bajada, los ojos ocultos tras la cortina platino de su flequillo.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Harry cogiéndola por un codo para llamar su atención.

-Es una larga historia, os la explicaré más tarde –repuso Hermione con tono cansado –ahora, por favor¿podríais dejarnos a solas?

No dijo el nombre de Draco, pero todos sabían a quién se estaba refiriendo al hablar en plural. A regañadientes, Harry asintió y se encaminó a las cocinas, seguido del resto de la Orden.

-Cuando acabes –dijo George mirando a Draco con desconfianza y luego a Hermione con reproche –baja a las cocinas. Tenemos reunión.

-Lo haré –prometió Hermione, con tono paciente. Finalmente George desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina y el hall se quedó vacío a excepción de Draco y ella. Era curioso cómo ahora que estaban a solas, el lugar le parecía enorme y hostil.

Estaba muy cansada y aún tenía los nervios destrozados, pero sabía que debía hablar con Draco. Cuanto antes mejor.

-Draco –susurró a una distancia prudencial. Él no respondió, pero se apartó de la pared, le dio la espalda y le arreó una patada al paragüero caído.

Hermione bajó los hombros y le miró afligida.

-Draco –repitió a media voz –tenemos que...

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó él, aún dándole la espalda. Hermione podía percibir la tensión en su espalda rígida, en el modo en que sostenía la cabeza bien alta, en el tono acerado y contenido de su voz.

-Al poco de que os fuerais recibí una carta –explicó. Sabía que Draco se iba a poner furioso cuando supiera la verdad, pero no podía mentirle –era de Viktor. Me decía que mañana regresaba a Bulgaria y que necesitaba verme antes de irse. Estaba preocupada y nerviosa, no sabía que hacer... y pensé que no pasaría nada si iba un momento a despedirme de él.

Hermione hizo una pausa esperando que Draco dijera algo, lo que fuera, pero él permanecía de espaldas, impidiéndole ver su rostro o saber lo que pensaba.

-Cuando llegué –continuó, incapaz de soportar más el silencio –noté que Viktor estaba extraño. Apenas me habló y cuando quise irme me dijo que no podía hacerlo. Intentó... –la voz de Hermione tembló un poco de la emoción y se apretó la boca con una mano tratando de calmarse –intentó matarme. Tenía ordenes de hacerlo.

Hermione no quería dar detalles de lo ocurrido, pero ese silencio, el maldito silencio que Draco mantenía, estaba volviéndola loca. Había esperado que la insultara, que le chillara o la enviara al cuerno. O todo a la vez.

Pero no ese mutismo.

-Como habrás notado, no lo hizo. Logró reaccionar y sobreponerse al _imperius_ que le habían lanzado. Fue Bellatrix, Draco, ella lo hizo. Viktor me dijo que lo último que recordaba era que una anciana vestida de negro se había presentado en el hotel. He estado pensando cómo Bellatrix pudo saber que Viktor estaba en Londres o establecer relación entre él y yo –hablaba a toda velocidad, desesperada por llenar el silencio –creo que fue aquel día en el puente. Debió escucharnos decir su nombre.

Él asintió, mudamente, siempre dándole la espalda. Hermione se retorció las manos angustiada, necesitaba que él le hablara.

-¿No...vas a decir nada? –preguntó vacilante.

Escuchó el aire que salió de la boca de Draco cuando él sonrió desdeñosamente, girándose hacia ella para mirarla con unos ojos que a Hermione nunca le habían recordado tanto al hielo. Duros y fríos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga, Hermione? –preguntó él con voz seca y desapasionada -¿Qué me he jugado la vida para protegerte y mientras tú has corrido a los brazos de Krum¿Quieres que te recuerde las veces que te he advertido que no salgas de la mansión porque estás en peligro¿Quieres que te explique con pelos y señales que he pasado la peor media hora de mi jodida vida esperándote sin saber si estabas viva o muerta? No creo que sea lo que quieres escuchar, porque todo eso ya lo sabes.

Estaba realmente enfadado con ella y Hermione no se veía con fuerzas para tratar de razonar con él.

-Draco –murmuró –lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes? –se mofó él con agresividad -¿Lo sientes? –repitió subiendo el tono- ¡Pues no me importa! –caminó de un lado al otro de la alfombra, furioso -¡Joder! –espetó con violencia.

Hermione se acercó a él y se interpuso en su camino, para obligarle a frenarse. Draco la miró como si quisiera besarla y estrangularla a la vez, y finalmente optó por rodearla, pero Hermione se lo impidió agarrándole por un hombro. Draco no tuvo tiempo de desdeñarla porque Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y hundió la nariz fría por las lagrimas, en el hueco de su garganta.

Durante unos segundos, Draco pensó en apartarla, pero temblaba tanto que se aferró a ella, incapaz de soltarla. Inhaló con desesperación el olor a caramelo que desprendía la maraña de su pelo, hundió los dedos en su espalda y trató de absorber el calor, la vida de su cuerpo, porque él se sentía helado y mareado. Sentía tanto y tan intensamente, que aún con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, notaba el hall dando vueltas a su alrededor. Quería llorar, quería reír y quería gritar. Quería besarla y quería enviarla al demonio. Quería atarla a él con unas esposas mágicas para asegurarse de que nunca volvería a hacer una gilipollez semejante. Quería cargarse a Krum y torturar a Bellatrix hasta la muerte.

Quería... ni siquiera lo sabía. Pero sí estaba seguro de que no podría sobrevivir a otro susto como ese.

-Perdonad la interrupción –dijo una voz cercana con timidez –pero me han enviado a llamaros.

Draco notó como Hermione se removía entre sus brazos, pero no permitió que se apartara de ella. Miró a Apeldty, la cual les observaba cohibida y colorada bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina y estrujó con más fuerza a Hermione.

-Diles que vamos ahora –dijo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Vas a decirnos por qué razón dejaste escapar al capullo de Snape? –preguntó Fred. Los mortífagos capturados estaban encerrados en la despensa, el resto de la Orden se sentaba alrededor de la pesada mesa de madera de los Black. Todos miraban a Harry, situado a la cabeza.

-Hice un trato con él.

-¿Qué clase de trato¿le perdonaste la vida a cambio de que se lavara el pelo? –preguntó George, claramente descontento.

-Le perdoné la vida a cambio de que él matara a Nagini.

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Ron apartando bruscamente el brazo que Devany le estaba examinando para poder gesticular con él -¡Pero si él es un traidor, Harry!

-Snape tenía otra versión –explicó Harry con cansancio. Ahora que la tensión de la pelea había pasado, empezaba a preguntarse si no había cometido una auténtica estupidez al dejarle ir –dijo que Dumbledore le ordenó matarle para salvar a Malfoy y lograr que Voldemort confiara plenamente en él. Así Snape podía averiguar cosas útiles para la misión que Dumbledore me confío y...

-Un momento –le interrumpió Tonks -¿Snape conocía la naturaleza de la misión que Dumbledore te encargó¿esa misión tan secreta que ni siquiera nosotros podemos conocer?

-Sí –respondió Harry, sintiéndose un poco menos inseguro. Snape sabía lo de los horrocruxes y sólo podía saberlo si Dumbledore se lo había revelado. Y lo cierto es que le había dado información sobre el paradero de la copa de Hufflepuff –de hecho, trató de ayudarme a cumplir la misión.

-Yo no me lo trago –aseveró Fred, enfadado –ese tío es un asesino.

-Y un guarro –apuntó George.

-Eso no es relevante –señaló la Señora Weasley con el ceño fruncido, después se volvió hacia Harry suavizando la expresión –Harry, querido¿estás seguro de que podemos fiarnos de Snape?

-No –reconoció –pero no tenemos nada que perder.

-¿De verás lo crees, muchacho? –preguntó Moody que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, clavando su ojo mágico en Harry, que cambió el peso de pie, incómodo –Si es un traidor como las evidencias señalan, a estas alturas ya le habrá contado a su señor que vamos tras Nagini. Y eso no nos conviene.

-Reforzara la seguridad –se lamentó Kingsley –y seguimos sin saber dónde se oculta o qué trama.

-Sabemos algo –se defendió Harry, colocándose bien las gafas –Snape dijo que Voldemort planea atacar Hogwarts en dos días.

La bomba había sido soltada. Inmediatamente, todos empezaron a murmurar y cuchichear entre ellos, a excepción de dos personas. Harry y Draco.

-Eso es un tanto descabellado¿no creéis? –habló Hestia Jones con gesto altivo después de haber estado murmurando con Arthur –Hogwarts es prácticamente el lugar más seguro de todo Reino Unido, no creo que quien ya sabéis vaya a tratar de apoderarse del colegio.

-Desde luego, un puñado de mortífagos no podrían romper las barreras desde fuera –comentó Bill.

-Y con las medidas de seguridad que ha puesto el Ministerio, sería una locura pretender entrar por la fuerza en el colegio –apuntó Kingsley.

-Os recuerdo que hace unos meses los mortífagos entraron en el colegio –repuso Draco malhumorado –y sí no creéis a Potter, en la despensa hay dos mortífagos que podemos interrogar, a no ser que pretendáis dejarlos con las conservas eternamente.

Las palabra de Draco cortaron el chorro de quejas y murmullos de la Orden.

-El chico tiene razón –dijo Arthur, claramente alterado por la posibilidad de que Hogwarts fuera atacado -¿Habéis traído el _Veritaserum_? –preguntó dirigiéndose a Tonks y Kingsley.

-Yo lo tengo –dijo Devany con timidez mientras rebuscaba en su enorme maletín –Kingsley me lo dio antes de que saliéramos para Malfoy Hall –y posó dos redomas de cristal llenas de una poción incolora.

Lupin se puso en pie y ayudado por Bill, se dirigieron a la despensa y sacaron a los dos mortífagos atados y encapuchados, que se removían inútilmente tratando de liberarse.

-Guardad a uno –ordenó Ojoloco –será mejor interrogarles por separado. Hay métodos para burlar un _Veritaserum_.

Lupin envío a un mortífago dentro de la despensa –y a juzgar por el sonido de tarros de cristal rompiéndose dentro del reducido cuarto, el mortífago se había caído –y lanzó un hechizo al otro para cegarle. Después, Bill le retiró la capucha y lo obligó a sentarse en un taburete.

-Convendría que después modificáramos su memoria –dijo Kingsley –no creo que al ministerio le guste saber que hemos interrogado a los prisioneros primero.

-Aún así, mejor que no vea nada –sentenció Ojoloco –los recuerdos se pueden recuperar. Toda precaución es mínima.

Kingsley asintió y Bill cogió una de las redomas con Veritaserum. Sujetando a Yaxley por la frente, Bill le echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le arrojó la poción en la boca. Yaxley tragó sonoramente y después comenzó a toser bruscamente durante unos segundos.

Moody se puso en pie y se acercó con lentitud, marcando el paso con su pata de madera, como los redobles de tambores previos a una ejecución. Yaxley, percibiendo su presencia, dejó de toser y se tensó en el taburete, mirándole sin ver y con un rictus de terror en los labios.

-Bien¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó Moody.

-Albert Thomas Yaxley –respondió el mortífago con una voz impersonal que no correspondía con la expresión de miedo de su rostro. Parecía que sus labios se movían de manera independiente al resto de él.

-¿Dónde se esconde Voldemort?

-Cambia de localización cada semana. Sólo unos pocos saben donde va –replicó Yaxley con el mismo tono impersonal.

-¿Dónde está esta semana?

-No lo sé.

-¿Qué planea?

-Sólo sus más allegados conocen por completos sus planes. Los demás sólo conocemos pequeños fragmentos. Yo sólo sé que está desplazando a un grupo de gigantes hacia Hogsmeade. Llegarán mañana. A mi he encargado la misión de ir modificando la memoria de las personas que los han visto.

-¿Qué pasará la noche del jueves?

-No lo sé, pero he oído que el Lord nos convocará a todos esa noche.

Moody hizo una mueca de molestia con la boca y después colocó la capucha de malas maneras sobre la cabeza del mortífago. Se volvió hacia la Orden del Fénix y habló:

-Parece que Snape no mintió. Va a atacar el colegio con un ejercito de mortífagos y gigantes dentro de dos noches.

-De cualquier modo, deberíamos interrogar al otro –dijo Mundungus después de tragar en grueso –tal vez él sepa algo más y no sea Hogwarts su objetivo.

Moody clavó su ojo mágico en Mundungus que cerró la boca y se arrebujó bajo su cochambroso abrigo plagado de bolsillos, y cojeando abrió la despensa, arrojó a Yaxley dentro y sacó a Orson. Lo sentó en el taburete, le arrancó la capucha y le hizo las mismas preguntas que con anterioridad le había hecho a Yaxley.

Orson no arrojó mucha más luz sobre los hechos, a excepción de una leve mención un grupo de licántropos que Voldemort había enviado tras los pasos de los gigantes.

-¡Gigantes y hombres lobo! –exclamó la Señora Weasley consternada.

-Sí los licántropos atacan Hogwarts, el borrador de la Ley contra la licantropía que saldrá mañana en el Ministerio será aprobado sin duda –dijo Tonks con angustia, tomando la mano pálida de Lupin.

-Creo que tenemos preocupaciones más inmediatas –señaló Remus con suavidad, dando una palmadita en la mano de Tonks –por lo pronto, debemos pensar qué hacer con esta información. Deberíamos dar parte al Ministerio.

-Yo me encargaré –dijo Kingsley –pero no sé si lo tomaran en cuenta. Scrimgeour anda muy nervioso últimamente, ha recibido varios falsos soplos y no creerá que Voldemort vaya a atreverse a atacar Hogwarts.

-Tampoco creían que atacaría el Callejón y lo hizo –repuso Fred secamente.

-Pero hay evidencias de que lo que dijo Snape es cierto –comentó Hermione con angustia –quiero decir, a parte del testimonio de los mortífagos sólo hay que mirar las noticias últimamente. Los licántropos que atacaron a los niños de esa aldea estaban cerca de Hogwarts, y los gigantes que fueron avistados por un par de muggles también.

-Es un poco difícil mover a un grupo de gigantes por toda Gran Bretaña sin que nadie los vea –apuntó Ron.

-Ya oíste a Yaxley, Ron –replicó Hermione –él se encargaba de borrar la memoria de quienes los habían visto. Sin duda viajaran de noche y ocultos por trucos de magia negra.

-Peguo¿paga qué iba a quegueg Voldemogt Hogwagts? Quiego decig, el colegio no es paga tanto... –señaló Fleur.

-¿No lo entendéis? –intervino Draco, irritado –Si consigue hacerse con Hogwarts, el baluarte de la seguridad británico, cundirá el pánico en la sociedad mágica. Será el terror. Tendrá como prisioneros a todos los jóvenes magos del país y con ellos, la herramienta ideal para extorsionar y chantajear al ministerio y a los padres de todos los estudiantes. Por no hablar de un refugio seguro. Sería el golpe de gracia, el paso previo a la conquista del Ministerio.

Todos se quedaron callados, meditando interiormente las palabras de Draco y las repercusiones que tendría que Voldemort se apoderara de Hogwarts.

-Creo que lo primero será llevar a los mortífagos al ministerio –dijo Kingsley al cabo –le contaré a Scrimgeour y averiguaré que piensa hacer al respecto. Pero si el ministerio no hace nada, tendremos que encargarnos nosotros.

-Escribiré a Minerva alertándola –dijo Molly –así podrá reforzar las defensas de la escuela.

-Señora Weasley –habló Devany, colorada cuando todos los ojos se posaron en ella –conozco al profesor de Artes Oscuras del Ministerio, es Sean Fawcett, un amigo mío. Es auror y trabaja para el Ministerio, podría serle útil a McGonagall.

-Se lo diré a Minerva –aseguró Molly con voz trémula -¿creéis que deberíamos evacuar el colegio? Hay tantos niños allí...

-McGonagall no puede tomar esa decisión sola –explicó Hestia –El Ministro tiene derecho a voto en caso de emergencia. Evacuar el colegio o no dependerá de la credibilidad que le dé Scrimgeour al ataque de quien ya sabéis.

-Pues encarguémonos de que se entere cuanto antes –gruñó Moddy –Kingsley, Tonks, llevemos a esos dos al Ministerio. Scrimgeour era mi subordinado en el pasado, voy a tener unas palabras con él.

-Esperad –pidió Hermione al ver que Tonks y Kingsley se dirigían a la despensa para coger a los presos –hay algo que debéis saber. Bellatrix se está moviendo por Londres bajo el aspecto de una anciana. Sabemos que ha visitado San Mungo para ver a Narcissa –y al ver la mirada de interrogación y miedo de Devany, asintió –Devany la ha visto. Viktor Krum vino a Londres hace unos días y Bellatrix descubrió dónde se hospedaba, le lanzó un imperius y le ordenó... –titubeó al ver todos los ojos puestos en ella y sentir la rigidez de Draco, sentado a su lado –matarme. Esta noche Viktor me dijo que necesitaba verme urgentemente y bueno...fui –la Señora Weasley ahogó un ruidito –no sucedió nada, yo estoy bien y él también. Le he enviado de nuevo a Bulgaria y le he dicho que se oculte por una temporada. No creo que Bellatrix tenga interés en volver a utilizarlo, pero creí que el Ministerio debía saber bajo que apariencia se oculta. Ella puede ser uno de los agentes que rondan San Mungo por si alguno de nosotros va a parar por allí.

-¿Tú la has visto, Apedlty? –preguntó Hestia poniéndose en pie, la medimaga asintió –entonces ven conmigo al Ministerio, haremos un retrato mágico de inmediato y lo distribuiremos por todo el país.

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos? –cuestionó George viendo que parte de la orden se dirigía a la salida.

-De momento esperar –respondió Kingsley desde la puerta de la cocina–mañana al mediodía deberíamos volver a reunirnos y forjar en plan en base a lo que decida el Ministerio. Si Scrimgeour no ayuda, lo único que se interpondrá entre Voldemort y Hogwarts, seremos nosotros. La Orden del Fénix.

Y dicho esto, salió de las cocinas, dejando a todos sumidos en el peso de su última frase.

* * *

Hola!

Lamento el retraso pero he sufrido un bajón creativo con ese capítulo y así ha quedado. Si se os ha hecho aburrido será con razón, pero bueno, era necesario. En primer lugar ya hemos descubierto qué quería Bellatrix de Viktor y que le hizo aquella vez que fue a visitarle. Hermione acudió inocentemente a verle y se encontró con Viktor bajo un Imperius que intentó matarla, pero afortunadamente, salió bien de la situación. Creo que peor que ella lo pasó Draco ese rato que no supo dónde estaba y se decidó a cargarse todo el hall -¿no es adorable?-pero por suerte llegó sana y salva para ver otra reunión de la Orden. Ya han descubierto que es un hecho que Voldemort va a atacar Hogwarts, de hecho ha enviado gigantes y licántropos hacia la escuela para hacerlo. Veremos si el Ministro se lo cree y evacuan la escuela o refuerzan las medidas de seguridad mágicas. Siempre he pensado que a Voldemort le gustaría hacerse con Hogwarts, pues como bien dijo Dumbledore, es lo más parecido a un hogar que conoció y sabemos que es algo mitómano, así que se sentiría algo así como su heredero por descender de Salazar, blabla.

No tengo muy definido en mi mente el siguiente capítulo así que puede que tarde algo más, pero en esta semana estará seguro. A partir del día 10, empiezo a trabajar en una ludoteca y no voy a tener mucho tiempo -por no decir ninguno- para escribir así que posiblemente tarde más en actualizar. De todos modos, calculo que a la historia ya no le queda mucho -siii, pronto os libraréis de mi-.

Ahora una recomendación y un poco de autobombo:

- La recomendación: como no, de **Holofernes**. Es un oneshoot levemente Lily/Sirius -y que pedazo de Sirius- con otra pareja oculta que se situa la noche en que Sirius deja su casa para siempre y con ron de por medio, se profundiza en la relación Sirius/Regulus y Lily/Petunia. Una obra de arte, está en mis favoritos y se llama "_We can't go home again_". Igualmente dejo el link pero no estoy muy segura de que os valga, porque me elimina las barras bajas y sin ellas la dirección no entra: http:// www.fanfiction. net/s/3695605/1/ Wecantgohomeagain (insertar una barra baja entre cada palabra del "We cant...".

-El autobombo: el otro día, en bajón creativo dorminiano, escribí una historia sobre los gemelos Weasley, a modo de homenaje. Contiene Spoilers del 7º libro, así que quienes no lo hayan leído y no quieran saber qué pasa, que se abstengan. Para quienes les apetezca leer algo aburrido y emotivo, se llama "_Con una Sonrisa_" y lo podréis encontrar en mi profile.

Y ya os dejo por hoy. Sólo daros las gracias como siempre y desearos mucha suerte en vuestros exámenes a las que los tengáis!!! Mis gracias especiales en este capítulo van para **Lalita Malfoy** por el fan art inspirado en Dormiens que me mostró, y para tods quienes me dejastéis review en el anterior:

_Ista, Adi Felton, Cris Granger, kastillito, chepita1990, alella, harrymaniatika, VkM;), Maki, Annemarie Hutt, lava evans, Iamalonefordanny-9, Kris Hart, Geishy, tonkstar, Veroli, Darkriku008, Merodeadora-Chii, Little Pandora, Andrux, Pia.88, Rosario, umiko, Isa Malfoy, nanai Malfoy, Sami-Marauder Girl, Antea, Desi ;), Rominitap Moon, Sra. Danvers :), kapu way, kgee, MarauderDesire, El collar de Perlas, angels46, mariapotter2002, Selegna, Dauphinita, naru, Weasley Girl, dayis, Saraddc (gracias por todo, linda), galleta, pekelittrell, ZhirruUrie, Kamie.Punkie, Lore :), yeeeya, dany :), Alevivancov, melaniablack, priinciipessa, Psicodelyccorpe, tiffany, Erendia, Willow Anne Summers, PaolaDunkelheit, irianna07, Nimue-Tarrazo, Emily Dumbledore, Noooott :D, Jowi, Sortilegios Weasley, malfoygirl, Nathy2691, Aliena, Pansy Greengrass (cómo vas a aburrirme, linda:), Esmeralda :), NanitaPotter, cindy :), Sandra, __ivtacroa osnaleg__, Angie 41, Paola Lissete, Thea, akiko, katdra malfoy, Pami Li :), sonylee, lunasel, mi, JulesRichards, Arte, Elena, maria, karina wilkins, lauriska malfoy y Larita Tonks :)._

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

Pd: Click a "Go" para que Draco (o X) te abrace como si la vida le fuera en ello, no sabiendo si besarte o estrangularte.


	40. Planes y trasladores

**o0o Recomendación Musical:** _Pieces_ **-** Sum 41

http:// dryadeh. livejournal. com /

Este capítulo va para **Earwen Neruda** (leedla!), ella sabe por qué. Te quiero.

También va para **Holofernes** (leedla!) por los buenos ratos charlando juntas.

Va por **Esmeralda, Amber** y **Sweet** por encargarse del foro en mi ausencia.

Por **Desi** por ser tan dulce y tan mona. Por **Elea**, porque la echo de menos por aquí.

Por **Soe**, por acordarse de mi con sus pms, y por **Sara** (simplemente yo) por sus siempre alentadoras palabras.

Y por **ti**, que estás leyendo esto.

(_Sí, estoy en mis días y estoy sensible. No preguntéis)_

* * *

**Capítulo 40: Planes y trasladores**

-¿Ya te han convencido de que no te convengo?

Hermione cerró la puerta sonriendo y miró a Draco. Estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella, absorto en la contemplación del paisaje nocturno que se vislumbraba a través de la ventana de su cuarto. Las vistas reflejaban apenas una línea de apretados y envejecidos edificios salpicados por la luz de diversas farolas. Nada interesante.

Pero un pretexto perfecto para no mirarla. Y Hermione sabía que bajo esa apariencia tranquila e indiferente, bajo ese tono despreocupado e incluso burlesco, estaba inquieto y posiblemente asustado. Y sin duda, todavía enfadado por su escapada al hotel de Viktor Krum.

-Eso ya lo sabía cuando me metí en esto -respondió ella, avanzando hacia él. Draco no se giró hacia ella, ni siquiera se movió cuando Hermione le abrazó desde atrás y apoyó la frente en su espalda. No hizo nada para apartarse, pero tampoco le devolvió el gesto, ni cubrió con sus manos las de Hermione en su cintura. Se limitó a tensar el abdomen allí donde el calor de los dedos de la chica traspasaba la tela y parecía querer colarse entre su piel, como su maldito aroma a caramelo -¿por qué no dejas que te eche un vistazo? –pidió ella con suavidad, susurrando a su espalda.

-La Señora Weasley dijo que me curaría –repuso él con ironía, pero su voz sonaba demasiado seria, demasiado dura. A Hermione no le resultaba complicado entender el motivo.

Cuando casi toda la Orden se había ido al Ministerio o a sus respectivas casas, el Señor y la Señora Weasley se quedaron un poco más en las cocinas.

-Draco, querido¿por qué no vas a esperarme a tu habitación? Iré enseguida a curarte –le había dicho la Señora Weasley.

Draco había sabido tan bien como el resto de los presentes, que eso no era más que una excusa para que pudieran quedarse a solas con Hermione. Sin duda, para darle una charla acerca de las docenas de razones por las que no debería estar con él, salpicadas de unos cuantos "no te merece" y aderezadas por un par de advertencias fúnebres de su futuro juntos. Había salido de las cocinas enfadado y asustado, porque cada oposición, cada nuevo obstáculo, podía quitársela. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que ella se diera cuenta de que era un miserable –como todos estaban encantados de recordarle –y acabara dejándole. Porque él no era lo suficiente bueno para ella, y no importaba lo que hiciera, nunca lo sería.

Él no tenía nada que perder: ya lo había perdido todo. Pero Hermione tenía amigos que la apreciaban y que se preocupaban por ella. Amigos que se oponían de plano a que ellos estuvieran juntos y que podían obligarla a elegir. Amigos que tenían algo que darle cuando él no tenía nada.

Mas, tal vez, si hubiera tenido unas orejas extensibles para escuchar por debajo de la puerta lo que había sucedido en el interior de las cocinas, los miedos de Draco se hubieran disipado. Porque Hermione había despachado con amabilidad la preocupación de los Señores Weasley, les había asegurado que no había sido hechizada, drogada, coaccionada, manipulada y/o condicionada por su soledad durante la ausencia de Harry y Ron, el miedo y desconcierto constante en los que vivía la gente en tiempos tan aciagos como esos, o su juventud. Había respondido con sequedad a las esporádicas intervenciones de un malhumorado Ron y por último se había despedido de todos, y los había dejado allí, en las cocinas, mientras ella iba en pos de Draco.

-La Señora Weasley se ha ido –murmuró Hermione devolviéndole al presente y soltándole –me encargaré de curarte yo.

-¿Cómo se te da reponer fracturas? –preguntó Draco volviéndose hacia ella para mirarla con una ceja alzada –Porque si no es tu fuerte, prefiero esperar a Apeldty.

-Puedo hacerlo yo –repuso ella, algo molesta. Draco sonrió de lado cuando ella le tomó un brazo y tiró de él para sentarlo en la cama –Quítate la camisa.

-Ahora no tengo ganas de… -dijo socarrón y dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, pero Hermione había comprendido a qué se refería. Para él era evidente que era una mentira: siempre tenía ganas, pero ese simple comentario bastó para irritar a Hermione. Y no estaba seguro de porqué, pero le apetecía hacerla rabiar, enojarla, fastidiarla. Tal vez, para que sintiera una mínima parte del horror que él había vivido no sabiendo donde estaba, tal vez para vengarse de ella por hacer caso omiso de sus advertencias y encontrarse con ese gilipollas con escoba arriesgando estúpidamente su vida.

-Yo tampoco, idiota –repuso ella, ofendida –pero necesito que te quites la camisa para examinarte.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo tú, me duele todo –dijo él con tono convincentemente inocente y hastiado, mientras se recostaba un poco apoyando su peso en la palma de las manos. Hermione dejó escapar aire entre los dientes con exasperación y acercó sus manos con brusquedad a los primeros botones de la camisa de Draco. Pero fue increíblemente suave colando cada botón de ébano labrado por el ojal, descubriendo progresivamente más de la piel blanca del dorso de Draco. Estaba seria mientras soltaba un botón tras otro, más bien tensa, como reflejaba la rigidez de sus hombros. Nerviosa a juzgar por el modo en que sus dedos temblaban levemente al soltar cada botón, por el modo en que su respiración se volvía más superficial cada vez que el pecho de Draco se henchía bajo sus manos. No le miraba a los ojos porque sabía que él estaba mirándola, fijamente, sin pestañear, esperando que se atreviera a enfrentar sus ojos para atraparla. Y entonces ella olvidaría que debía curarle y que estaba molesta con él.

Cuando llegó a los últimos botones, Hermione ya estaba completamente rígida. Se trabó con el último y tuvo que intentarlo cuatro veces antes de lograr pasarlo por el ojal. El muy capullo parecía estar aliado con su dueño para hacerla sufrir. Demasiado nerviosa para tener delicadeza, Hermione apartó la camisa abierta del pecho de Draco y la replegó hasta la mitad de sus hombros con un par de tirones bruscos.

Draco no se movió, sabía que si lo hacía, si intentaba el movimiento más simple, sus manos acabarían sobre el cuerpo de Hermione. Y aunque lo deseaba, una parte de él –más débil cada vez –trataba de aferrarse a su rencor para seguir torturándola.

No obstante, tomó aire como si le hubieran golpeado en pleno pecho cuando sintió los dedos cálidos de Hermione deslizarse por sus cicatrices, como si pudiera borrar las huellas de su pasado tan sólo con su tacto. Las delineó y contuvo el impulso de besarlas, de arrojarse sobre él y abrazarle, de estrecharle hasta acallar su temblor y calmar el miedo que había pasado esa noche, por él, por ella, por la idea de que no volvieran a verse, pero se recordó a tiempo que él era un terco insufrible y que estaba herido.

Recurriendo a toda su fuerza de voluntad, deslizó las manos hasta sus costillas y las palpó, explorándolas hasta localizar el punto en su espalda en el que se habían roto. Draco no se movió, ni emitió ninguna queja pero se mantenía tenso, con la respiración contenida, y Hermione no sabía si era por ella o por el dolor. Nerviosa, apartó una mano para coger su varita y golpeó suavemente con la punta allí donde el hueso había sido dañado. Un par de chispas blancas manaron de la punta de madera y parecieron ser absorbidas por la piel.

Y de pronto, desprovista ya de toda función, Hermione se quedó paralizada. Él estaba sentado, ella de pie, rodeándole con ambos brazos. Sólo hubiera tenido que alejarse un poco y bajar la cabeza para besarle, y eso sería tan... Molesta consigo misma, se apartó.

-Ya está –murmuró Hermione y le sorprendió lo débil que sonó su voz, como si el ambiente estuviera demasiado cargado para poder hablar.

-No –dijo él con voz ronca y Hermione se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos. Se veían más oscuros, como el gris de una tormenta apunto de descargar, que hacía presagiar que tras esa mirada se ocultaba un auténtico caos de violentos sentimientos.

-¿No? –repitió Hermione tontamente, estremecida por su mirada.

-No.

Draco se puso en pie en un movimiento enérgico y elegante, como una pantera, y antes de que Hermione pudiera apenas ni coger aire, la atrajo hacia él y acalló su gemido de sorpresa con su boca. La estrechó, apretándola contra él como si necesitara sentir sus latidos golpeándole el pecho. La besó bruscamente al principio, acariciando el interior de sus labios, buscando su lengua, mordiendo su boca. Y cuando Hermione se aferró a su cuello, débil, mareada y dúctil, cambió el ritmo del beso a algo más lento, más sutil, más provocador. A ese tipo de besos que nunca parecen saciar, que siempre dejan con ganas de más.

Por eso cuando Draco la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la empujó con suavidad hacia la cama, cuando cayó sobre ella y continuó besándola, Hermione apenas fue consciente. Era sorprendente el modo en que dejaba de pensar, de analizar y racionalizar cuando él la besaba, reduciéndola tan sólo a un ser elemental poseído por sus instintos.

Rendida, tanteó su espalda con las manos, deslizando las yemas por cada depresión, cada curva, cada músculo en tensión, enviado descargas ardientes y electrizantes a través de la columna de Draco. Él dejó su boca y cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contenerse, tratando de batallar con las sensaciones que ella, su cuerpo, sus manos, su boca, le despertaban, anegando su mente. Porque la necesitaba.

La besó en la barbilla y bajó por su cuello rumbo a uno de sus oídos, simplemente porque no podía resistirse a tocarla, pero concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Hermione –llamó roncamente a su oído para después atrapar el lóbulo con los dientes y presionar sobre la tierna carne. Hermione ahogó un gemido y se arqueó bajo él, hundiendo los dedos en su espalda sin dar muestras de haberle oído.

-Hermione –repitió, esta vez con un tono más apremiante.

-Hmmm –logró musitar ella para hacerle saber que le escuchaba, pues en esos momentos, era incapaz de hablar.

-Quiero que me prometas algo –murmuró Draco, deslizando una mano por la curva de la cintura de la chica para buscar el final de su suéter y colarse bajo él.

-Qué –articuló Hermione enredando los dedos de una mano en su cabello.

-Prométeme que si la Orden va a Hogwarts la noche del ataque, tú te quedarás aquí, a salvo.

Las palabras de Draco y sus implicaciones tardaron unos segundos en penetrar en la plácida nube que oscurecía y enturbiaba la mente de Hermione, anulándola. Pero cuando al fin comprendió lo que él le estaba pidiendo se sintió como si le hubieran arrojado agua fría por encima, que mataba cruelmente la calidez en la que momentos antes había nadado. Soltó a Draco y le miró a los ojos con los labios aún húmedos y las pupilas dilatadas.

-¿Qué? –repitió con incredulidad. Draco trató de volver a besarla, pero Hermione apartó su boca y le miró con seriedad -¿qué es lo que has dicho? –insistió poniéndole las manos en el pecho para apartarle.

-Quiero que te quedes aquí –dijo él con su tono más autoritario apartándose de ella para tumbarse a su lado y mirarla, apoyado en un codo, con expresión irritada. Debió haber supuesto que no sería tan sencillo convencerla, con ella _nada_ era sencillo –Bellatrix estará allí sin duda y ya ha intentado matarte dos veces. Hoy casi lo consigue.

Hermione se incorporó, quedando sentada en la cama, y miró a Draco con expresión neutra.

-También ha intentado matarte a ti, Draco –dijo seriamente –y seguirá intentando matarnos a ambos, pero no pienso quedarme aquí encerrada mientras la gente que quiero se juega la vida. Hoy lograste que me quedara, pero no pienso volver a hacerlo.

-No lo entiendes –repuso él, enfadado, incorporándose también para quedar a la misma altura que Hermione –No va a parar hasta matarte.

-En realidad, eres tú el que no lo entiende –dijo Hermione ásperamente –no puedes encerrarme en una jaula de cristal eternamente. Estamos en guerra, todo el mundo está en peligro. Y cualquier miembro de la Orden corre aún más peligro, pero es algo que aceptamos al unirnos. La guerra no se acabara, Voldemort no caerá, si simplemente nos mantenemos aquí escondidos.

-¡Ya lo sé, maldita sea! –espetó él, furioso. Se levantó de la cama y se llevó una mano al pelo, desesperado y frustrado -¿Por qué sino crees que me he jugado el culo esta noche?

-Pues entonces, no entiendo tu petición –replicó Hermione sin conmoverse –esperas que me quede aquí mientras tú arriesgas la vida. Sé que no quieres que me pase nada, pero yo tampoco quiero perderte a ti y sin embargo no te chantajeo, manipulo u obligo a esperar encerrado en Grimmauld Place mientras yo me enfrento a un grupo de mortífagos.

Draco abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero no encontraba ningún argumento para contrarrestar el de Hermione. No era capaz de convencerla intimidándola, coaccionándola o doblegándola por medio de ninguna artimaña. Ella estaba siendo lógica, jodidamente lógica como siempre, pero él estaba demasiado loco por ella para poder ser razonable.

-Pero yo no soy tú –escupió furioso. ¿Por qué no podía, por una puñetera vez, hacerle caso sin discutir absolutamente todo? –No soy un héroe trágico como tu querido Potter, ni un valiente como los miembros de la Orden. Me trae sin cuidado la guerra mágica y me importan un bledo los muggles, los hijos de muggles y los traidores a la sangre. Lo único que me importa es que tú y yo salgamos bien parados de esto, joder.

Hermione le miró de arriba abajo como si lo viera por primera vez, y era evidente que lo que veía no le gustaba.

-Draco, yo soy hija de muggles –dijo con frialdad –y si es eso lo que piensas, supongo que Ron tiene razón y no te mereces estar en la Orden. Puedes quedarte aquí, a salvo, y esperar a que otros arreglen tus problemas. Yo no voy a pedirte nada.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación de Draco, dejándole a solas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Estaba hecho polvo y sin embargo, Draco no fue capaz de pegar ojo esa noche. Estaba demasiado furioso, demasiado herido y asustado para hacerlo. No podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cama, buscándola inconscientemente aunque sabía que no estaba allí. Sólo quedaban las sábanas que olían a ella como un cruel recordatorio de que Hermione dormía en su propia habitación por primera vez en días.

Maldita fuera.

Sí, era una hija de muggles -¿en qué momento había dejado de usar la expresión _sangre sucia_?- pero que la quisiera a ella no significaba que fuera un amante de los impuros. Ella era una excepción, no era vulgar, ni ignorante, ni inferior como el resto de los hijos de muggles.

Vale, ya no opinaba que había que exterminarlos, que eran el cáncer de la sociedad mágica, ni que habían nacido para ser pisoteados por aquellos que les eran superiores. Su tío Marcus siempre los había considerado inferiores pero a la vez sentía compasión por ellos, razón por la que se había mantenido haciendo equilibrios sobre la frágil línea del orgullo familiar y los ideales elitistas.

Draco se sentía en ese punto. Había visto a mortífagos torturando cruelmente, sin remordimientos, a muggles e hijos de muggles, como si fueran cucarachas, y se había sentido asqueado. No compartía la causa del Señor Oscuro, ni sus ideales. Empezaba a sentirse incluso tolerante ante la idea de que los hijos de muggles recibieran la misma educación mágica que los sangre pura porque a fin de cuentas, aunque inferiores y molestos, eran magos.

Pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por ellos. Y en realidad no era una cuestión de prejuicios o ideales, tampoco se jugaría la vida por los puros. Le importaban una mierda los ideales de cada bando, lo único que quería que se acabara esa jodida guerra.

Quería, puestos a pedir, volver a poder salir a la puta calle, ver a su madre y que su padre saliera de la cárcel. Quería volver a ser ese muchacho indolentemente despreocupado cuyos mayores problemas consistían que rivalizar con el imbécil de Potter, tratar inútilmente de superar a la sabelotodo de Granger y torturar a unos cuántos alumnos por semana para mantener su fama de chico malo. Pero nadie le había preguntando lo que quería, simplemente todos habían dado por sentado que haría lo que esperaban de él.

Ahora estaba actuando por libre, estaba tratando de salirse de las directrices que siempre habían guiado su vida, pero joder, no era fácil. Porque ella lo complicaba todo.

Porque había aparecido en su vida para remover todos sus cimientos y dejarlo desorientado, tambaleante. Porque estaba obsesionado con ella hasta tal punto que no era capaz de conciliar el sueño sabiendo que estaba enfadada con él.

Hermione le había dicho que no iba a pedirle nada. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, porque él ya se lo había dado todo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione al entrar en la cocina y ver a sus amigos con las cabezas pegadas para leer a la vez un pedazo de pergamino de color rojo tomate.

-¡Es un mensaje de Kingsley! –dijo Ron tan alterado, que hasta parecía haberse olvidado de que estaba enfadado con Hermione –¡Dice que el primer borrador contra los Licántropos ha sido aprobado!

-¿Qué? –repitió ella con incredulidad, acercándose a ellos con rapidez para echar un vistazo a la carta.

-Si finalmente entra en vigor, los licántropos estarán controlados –dijo Harry con desprecio –el Ministerio pretende ponerles un localizador mágico para saber dónde están en cada momento y los días de Luna Llena deberán acudir a una de las cárceles del Ministerio donde les encerraran hasta "que no representen una amenaza para la sociedad mágica y muggle" –leyó.

-¡Pero eso es horrible¡Son personas, no animales! –exclamó Hermione indignada, y les arrebató de las manos la carta para leerla con sus propios ojos como si no pudiera acabar de creérselo. Pero la carta no contenía sólo información acerca de la Ley de Regulación de la Licantropía, sino que añadía que era necesario convocar una reunión urgente de la orden –Scrimgeour no ha creído a Kingsley –anunció Hermione con voz temblorosa –van a atacar Hogwarts y el Ministerio no piensa hacer nada al respecto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Scrimgeour cree que es una pista falsa, una trampa. Piensa que Voldemort espera que movilice todas sus defensas a Hogwarts y así deje desprotegida la cárcel de _Montis Occultus._

-¿La cárcel de _Montis Occultus_? –repitió Devany desconcertada.

-Es la nueva cárcel que habilitaron para trasladar a los mortífagos. Azkaban no era segura como ya se demostró –explicó Kingsley –Scrimgeour sabe que Voldemort está tratando de descubrir dónde se encuentra, si es que no lo sabe ya, para liberar a todos los mortífagos que están presos y reforzar su ejército. El Ministro está obsesionado con que no escapen, las detenciones de mortífagos hechas son lo único que aún da cierta sensación de credibilidad y seguridad al Ministerio.

Hermione miró a Draco, que escuchaba la conversación desde un rincón de la cocina, apoyado en una encimera, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza agachada de tal modo que el flequillo le ensombrecía la cara. Y a pesar de su aspecto indiferente, Hermione supo que estaba pensando en su padre.

Y se sintió un poco más culpable por lo que le había dicho el día anterior. Él ni siquiera la había mirado cuando ella había ido a informarle de que la Orden estaba reunida y no lo había hecho ni una vez desde que había entrado en la cocina.

-Scrimegour nos llevará a la ruina –barbotó Ojoloco ofendido –ha sido imposible razonar con él. Está desquiciado y no sería capaz de ver un dragón aunque apareciera y le mordiera en el culo.

-Si no piensa defender Hogwarts, al menos evacuará el colegio¿no? –preguntó la Señora Weasley angustiada.

-Precisamente ha partido hacia Hogwarts hace una hora –explicó Tonks –pero sin duda su intención es vetar la evacuación del alumnado. Prefiere arriesgarse a perder Hogwarts antes que darle a la población mágica la sensación de que realmente estamos en guerra.

-Ese canalla –escupió Fred –Mamá, tenemos que sacar a Ginny de allí.

Harry observó a los Weasley con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta.

-Ginny no va a querer abandonar el colegio –dijo George con desanimo.

-Iremos a buscarla –aseguró Molly frunciendo el ceño –Ginny es menor de edad, tendrá que hacer lo que Arthur y yo digamos y Scrimgeour no puede impedir que los padres saquen a sus hijos del colegio si así lo desean.

-Os acompañaré –gruñó Ojoloco –ayudaré a Minerva. Tenemos que preparar Hogwarts para el ataque.

-Yo también voy –dijo Harry con seriedad. Y Hermione sabía que quería ver a Ginny y asegurarse de que abandonara el colegio.

-También yo puedo acompañaros, tal vez pueda serle de utilidad a Minerva –se ofreció Lupin.

-De eso nada –dijo Tonks con seriedad –acaban de aprobar el borrador contra los Hombres Lobos, no creo que sea una buena idea que Scrimegour vea al licántropo que dio clase en Hogwarts allí cuando éste está amenazado.

-Si quieres ayudar, ven conmigo –dijo Kingsley –he dado al Departamento de Rastreo de Criaturas Mágicas el soplo de que los licántropos que mataron a esos niños de Dunalastair se ocultan en los alrededores de Hogsmeade. Seguro que puedes sernos útil para encontrarlos. Si damos con ellos antes del ataque, mejor que mejor.

-¿Y los demás que hacemos? –preguntó Harry.

-De momento, esperar, chico –dijo Ojoloco.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Tonks, Hestia y Arthur regresaron al Ministerio, Ojoloco, los Weasley y Harry partieron rumbo a Hogwarts, Kingsley y Lupin hacia Hogsmeade y el resto regresaron a sus respectivos hogares o trabajos, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place se quedó casi vacío. A excepción de dos personas. Draco y Hermione.

Draco había abandonado las cocinas en cuanto los primeros miembros de la Orden comenzaron a salir, sin decir una sola palabra. En realidad, no había abierto la boca durante la reunión y tampoco había mirado a nadie. Se había mantenido silencioso y taciturno en un rincón, como un mueble más.

Hermione quería hablar con él, pero no sabía que decirle. En realidad, él no le había dicho nada que ella no supiera. Sabía que se había metido en la Orden principalmente por ella y para vengarse por los perjuicios que los Malfoy se habían llevado en guerra. Tenía motivos para desear que Voldemort cayera pero eso no significaba que hubiera renunciado a todas las creencias que desde pequeño le habían inculcado. Continuaba creyéndose superior a media mitad del universo, Harry y Ron permanecían sin duda en su lista negra y no se podía decir que hubiera dejado de ser grosero e irónico.

Pero ella le quería a pesar de eso y sabía que él la quería a ella contrariamente a lo que cabría esperar. Si había sido capaz de hacer una excepción con ella, tal vez, algún día sus ideas podrían cambiar. No obstante, no iba a lograr nada presionándolo.

Y resultaba increíblemente aterrador que esa noche tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de dormir entrecortada y superficialmente porque él no estaba para arrinconarla en una esquina de la cama, únicamente con su brazo mediando entre ella y una caída inevitable.

Resuelta a no posponer más su conversación con Draco, Hermione se puso en pie y fue a buscarle hasta su cuarto. Draco no estaba allí, ni tampoco en el salón, así que Hermione subió hasta la biblioteca.

La puerta estaba entreabierta cuando llegó hasta allí y empujándola levemente, pudo ver la figura alta y delgada de Draco, paseando entre los pasillos flanqueados de docenas y docenas de libros con un par de ejemplares bajo el brazo.

Intrigada, Hermione se coló dentro de la biblioteca con sigilo. Draco se había detenido al principio de una estantería y observaba con el ceño fruncido un par de tomos del estante más alto. Lucía un gesto agrió y serio y un par de mechones del flequillo platino le caían sobre un ojo.

Concentrado, alargó una mano y bajó uno de los libros, especialmente magullado por el paso del tiempo como reflejaban las grietas y arañazos en la encuadernación celeste. Hermione pudo leer con dificultad el titulo que atravesaba su lomo: "_Lugares mágicos ocultos de Gran Bretaña_".

No necesitó más para saber que Draco estaba buscando información sobre el lugar en el que estaba encerrado su padre y se sintió conmovida y aún más culpable.

Podía ser que él no luchara por grandes y nobles causas como la libertad e igualdad del pueblo mágico. No obstante, él luchaba por otras más pequeñas pero no menos importantes: los _suyos_.

-¿Qué quieres?

Hermione había estado tan concentrada observándole que no se había dado cuenta de que él se había percatado de su presencia y la miraba seriamente. No parecía enfadado, sólo cansado y triste.

-¿Estás buscando información sobre _Montis Occultus_ en esos libros? –preguntó ella con suavidad. Draco la miró unos instantes con los ojos grises inexpresivos y finalmente asintió torciendo el gesto. Después se acercó a una mesilla donde posó los libros y se quedó parado junto a un sillón, mostrándole su perfil a Hermione. Posó una mano sobre el respaldo del asiento y Hermione vio como hundía las puntas de sus dedos en el relleno, con las mandíbulas tensas.

-¿Crees… -se aclaró la garganta y endureció el gesto –¿Crees que allí habrá dementores? –dijo.

Hermione se acercó hasta él con gesto triste y posó una de sus manos sobre el sillón, justo al lado de la de él.

-Creo que no. El ministerio ya sabe que no son de fiar. Seguramente la cárcel esté protegida únicamente por guardias y hechizos mágicos. Dentro de lo posible, tu padre estará bien allí –murmuró.

-¿Bien? –repitió él con una sonrisa irónica –Sin contar con que lleva año y medio sin salir de una celda y que ni siquiera ha de saber que mi madre ha perdido la razón, yo diría que está genial.

-Draco…

-Seguro que está tan bien como tus padres, de vacaciones en algún lugar de Europa –continuó cargado de hiriente sarcasmo –Es muy fácil ser noble y preocuparse por los demás cuando los tuyos están a salvo, pero a mí lo único que me queda eres tú. Así que perdóname por no querer que te pase nada.

-Draco –le llamó ella con tristeza, cubriendo su mano la de Draco que reposaba sobre el respaldo del sillón –siento lo que te dije ayer.

-Si lo sientes, quédate –exigió él.

-Eso es chantaje emocional –señaló ella con cansancio –Escúchame, Draco, siento haberte hablado de ese modo y haber dicho que no merecías estar en la Orden. Claro que lo mereces y lo has demostrado pero yo también formo parte de ella y no puedo quedarme en casa cuando suceda algo que requiera nuestra participación. Mañana iré a Hogwarts, lo quieras o no, y no me gustaría marcharme estando tú enfadado conmigo.

-¿Es mi imaginación o eso ha sonado como si yo no fuera a ir? –preguntó él apartando su mano de la de Hermione y retrocediendo un par de pasos para mirarla con enfado.

-Bueno, es evidente que tú no puedes ir –explicó Hermione con paciencia –El Ministerio te está buscando y todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, piensan que eres un mortífago. Y si testifican que te vieron con algún miembro de la Orden cualquiera de nosotros podría ser culpado de esconderte y obstaculizar a la justicia.

-Eso me importa un rábano –dijo él con sequedad –Una horda de gigantes, licántropos y mortífagos va a atacar Hogwarts y a ti te preocupa que algún miembro de la Orden o yo acabemos en la cárcel. Deberías preocuparte primero de que salgamos vivos de esta.

-Pero…

-No pierdas el tiempo, si tú vas, yo voy –replicó él en un tono que decía a las claras que no pensaba cambiar de opinión.

Hermione bajó los hombros derrotada y soltó un largo suspiro. Estaba claro que no iba a lograr convencerle y no tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo con él. Lo único que quería era abrazarle para tratar de aplacar un poco el miedo que la llenaba cada vez que pensaba en lo que iba a suceder a la noche siguiente.

-Está bien –cedió y se acercó a él. Draco la observó con recelo mientras ella se aferraba a su camisa y hundía el rostro en su pecho, y durante unos segundos, luchó denodadamente contra el impulso natural de abrazarla. Pero cuando Hermione deslizó las manos por su pecho para rodearle la cintura, Draco finalmente la estrechó con sus brazos.

Porque en el fondo, él también estaba asustado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-¡ESE CABRÓN! –gritó Ron dándole una patada a la alfombra del hall -¿PERO QUIÉN SE HA CREÍDO QUE ES¡NO PUEDE HACER ESO!

-Ya lo sé –masculló Harry cerrando la puerta de la mansión con tanta fuerza que podría haberla hecho giratoria –Scrimgeour es un cobarde y un…

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Hermione bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Draco la seguía con total tranquilidad y expresión indiferente.

-¿Que qué ha pasado? –bramó Ron ensañándose con la alfombra -¿Quieres saber lo que ha pasado? –Hermione asintió enérgicamente -¡Harry, cuéntale lo que ha pasado!

-Scrimgeour no ha permitido que la Señora Weasley y los gemelos se llevaran a Ginny.

-¿Qué? –repitió Hermione sorprendida –Pero él no puede…

-¡ESO ES LO QUE YO DECÍA! –aulló Ron.

-De hecho, no se trata sólo de Ginny –continuó Harry ignorando la intervención de su amigo –ha prohibido que los padres saquen a los estudiantes del colegio salvo en casos de enfermedad grave o pérdida de algún familiar.

-Pero el Ministro no tiene poder para ordenar lo que se puede o no se puede hacer en Hogwarts –dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido –Es McGonagall la que…

-En realidad, sí puede –explicó el moreno con enfado –en caso de guerra el Ministerio está autorizado a tomar la autoridad de Hogwarts.

-Pero no entiendo que pretende al encarcelar a los estudiantes…

-Si todo el mundo empezara a sacar a sus hijos del colegio, la comunidad mágica le daría credibilidad al ataque del Lord Tenebroso a Hogwarts, y Scrimgeour está empeñado en creer que ese rumor no es cierto –intervino Draco desde lo alto de las escaleras, apoyado contra la pared en una pose de aburrimiento que no encajaba con su tono de irritación.

-Y por supuesto, habrá vetado la evacuación de los estudiantes –dijo Hermione enfadada.

-¡No lo dudes! –espetó Ron -¡Si fueran sus hijos o familiares los que estuvieran esperando en el colegio a que quien ya sabéis y su ejército acaben con ellos seguro que vería las cosas de otra manera¡Pedazo de mamón! –y a continuación el pelirrojo se sumió en una extensa disertación que compendiaba todas las maldiciones y palabrotas que había escuchado durante su vida, dedicadas a Scrimgeour.

-¿Pudisteis ver a Ginny? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro, a una distancia prudencial de Ron.

-Sí –dijo Harry con las mandíbulas apretadas y gesto serio –nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos. En realidad, antes de que Scrimgeour interviniera, dijo que no pensaba abandonar Hogwarts –Hermione se percató de que su amigo apretaba la varita en su mano derecha con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos pálidos como la nieve –dijo que quería luchar.

Harry se quedó callado y Hermione pudo imaginar sin dificultad en lo que estaba pensando.

-…le metería una escoba por el culo si no se la hubieran metido ya en cuanto nació…-barbotó Ron entre un montón de insultos más.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El día del ataque, el ánimo de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place era lúgubre. Lupin pasó a visitarles a primera hora de la mañana para informarles de que después de horas de rastreo, sólo habían encontrado a cuatro licántropos ocultos en una cueva cercana a la que Sirius había usado una vez como refugio.

-Pero estamos seguros de que hay muchos más –había dicho Remus, serio y con aspecto enfermizo –Kingsley ha tratado de interrogarlos pero los del departamento de Rastreo apenas nos permitieron hacerles un par de preguntas antes de llevárselos al Ministerio. No sé si serían los licántropos que atraparon a esos niños, pero a Scrimgeour no le importará demasiado. Los enviará a la cárcel y dirá a la prensa que ha resuelto el caso.

Sobre el medio día, más miembros de la Orden comenzaron a llegar a Grimmauld Place y se fueron reuniendo en las cocinas, tensos y serios. La Señora Weasley tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los gemelos tenían pinta de necesitar asesinar a alguien urgentemente. Tonks estaba preocupada por el débil aspecto de Lupin –esa noche era luna llena –y Ojoloco estaba furioso porque Scrimgeour le había escrito para prohibirle expresamente regresar a Hogwarts, sin duda informado de su visita a la escuela del día anterior.

-Ese inepto se cree que puede darme ordenes –masculló Ojoloco golpeando el suelo con su pierna de manera –Yo le enseñé todo lo que sabe, pero está claro que ha olvidado la lección más importante. ¡Alerta permanente! –gritó de repente y Draco y Ron dieron un respingo en su asiento –no le enseñé a manipular a la gente y a ignorar el peligro.

-¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer, Señor Moody? –preguntó Devany, encogida en su taburete y evidentemente asustada, como demostraban sus nerviosos ademanes para encajarse aún más su gorrito de lana sobre las cejas.

-Por supuesto desoír las advertencias del insensato de Scrimgeour –dijo el ex-auror arrojando una bota de goma vieja que parecía haber pasado varios años en el fondo del mar sobre la mesa –iremos a Hogwarts.

-¿Eso es un traslador? –preguntó Hermione contrariada –En Historia de Hogwarts dice que es imposible trasladarse…

-Dentro o fuera de Hogwarts –recitaron los gemelos y Ron al unísono. Hermione les dedicó una mirada fulminante, pero Lupin sonrió con indulgencia.

-Y no se puede –dijo Ojoloco –_normalmente_. Minerva y yo lo preparamos todo para que nos traslademos a su despacho en –echó un vistazo a su reloj –diez minutos.

-¿No es un poco pronto? –preguntó Hestia –se supone que Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur y yo tenemos que estar en el Ministerio en media hora.

-Tendremos que faltar al trabajo, Hestia –explicó Arthur con amabilidad –no sabemos a qué hora se producirá el ataque y tenemos que ayudar a preparar las defensas de Hogwarts. Minerva y los profesores lo han estado haciendo en secreto, creemos que algunos estudiantes de Slytherin informarían a Voldemort si se enteraran de que sabemos lo del ataque.

-¿Peguo entonces los estudiantes no saben que Hogags va a seg atacado? –preguntó Fleur.

-No, Scrimgeour le prohibió a McGonagall hablar sobre ello –dijo Kingsley –y creímos que mantenerlo en secreto sería lo mejor para evitar que se filtrara la información a los mortífagos. De cualquier modo, McGonagall ha inutilizado la lechucería y confiscado temporalmente las aves de los estudiantes. Por supuesto, todo ello después de que Scrimgeour se fuera. Ha dejado a Fawcett, ese auror que da Defensa Contra la Artes Oscuras, al cargo de informarle de cualquier inconveniente pero McGonagall cree que podemos fiarnos de él.

Devany asintió fervientemente y Ron la miró de reojo. No parecía contento.

-Bien, entonces preparémonos –dijo la Señora Wealey sorbiéndose de la nariz. Todos los miembros de la Orden se levantaron y apelotonaron en la mesa en torno a la bota de goma, incluido Draco. Molly lo miró con preocupación, aunque nadie más pareció encontrar nada extraño en que él fuera a Hogwarts.

-Draco, querido –dijo la mujer -¿no crees que sería mejor que te quedarás aquí? El Ministerio te está buscando y no es muy prudente que te dejes ver por Hogwarts…

Palabras ácidas brotaron hasta la boca de Draco, pero se contuvo, incómodo. La Señora Weasley parecía realmente preocupada por él, de un modo _casi_ maternal. De un modo que le abrumaba un poco.

-Eso ahora no tiene importancia –dijo finalmente incómodo.

Molly apretó los labios, evidentemente en desacuerdo, pero como nadie más dijo nada, guardó silencio.

-Tocad el traslador –ordenó Moody con su áspera voz, un ojo puesto en el reloj y otro en la bota. Todos obedecieron y el antiguo auror comenzó la cuenta atrás –Tres…dos… ¡uno!

Todos los miembros de la Orden sintieron la conocida sensación de sus pies se despegándose del suelo y sus estómagos revolviéndose. Y entonces, con lo que a ellos les pareció un gran estrepito, aterrizaron en el despacho de McGonagall.

Estaban en Hogwarts.

* * *

_Hola!_

Aquí estoy con el capítulo 40. Un poco más corto que los que le precedieron pero me da la sensación de que con tanto capítulo largo os estoy aburriendo, así que corto y cambio antes. Además, prefería dejarlo en este punto que no en plenos preparativos para la batalla. Básicamente este capítulo ha tratado sobre lo que precede a la batalla de Hogwarts. Hermione y Draco se han enfadado, y es que, que quede claro que el hecho de que Draco se halla unido a la Orden no significa que de repente sea un remanso de bondad y abrace su causa. Tiene sus razones personales para unirse y ninguna de ellas es liberar a los sangre sucia de la opresión de los sangre limpia. A él sólo le interesa _una_ sangre sucia y su familia. Pasando a otra cosa, Scrimgeour, como era de esperar, no se cree lo del ataque a Hogwarts y no sólo eso, si no que además está metiendo la mano en el colegio para impedir que los padres puedan sacar a los alumnos libremente. También se ha aprobado el borrador de la Ley contra la licantropía y hemos descubierto un poco más sobre la ubicación de los presos que antes estaban en Azkaban. El ataque sobre Hogwarts es inminente, sólo les queda prepararse y esperar. ¿Qué pasará? chum chum -música de tensión -en el próximo capítulo!

Otra cosilla, cuando dije que a la historia le quedaba poco no me refiero a 3 o 4 capítulos. Ya sabéis que soy insufrible y que cuando me meto en historias largas, las hago realmente largas. Simplemente estamos en el último tramo de la historia, aunque la batalla de Hogwarts no es la batalla final. Posiblemente llegue a los 50 capítulos, mal que os pese.

Y ahora, una recomendación y autopublicidad xD

1) La recomendación. Se trata de un precioso y conmovedor fic sobre la relación entre Sirius y Regulus Black, escrito con mucho acierto por Dikana. El fic se llama "**Bratja**" y os dejaría el link, pero con eso de que ahora al link de la historia se le añade el nombre y la página me come las barras bajas al subir capítulos, es más complicado que lo copieís y peguéis que usar el buscador o buscarlo en mi lista de favoritos (está en el número 11).

2) La autopublicidad. El viernes me aburría, no era capaz de escribir nada de Dormiens que no apestara y abrí el documento de word buscando algo diferente sobre lo que escribir. Me salió una Lily&James, llamado "**La rendición de Evans**" que para aquellos a quienes les interese encontrarán en mi profile. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas que ya lo habéis leído :)!

Ah! Dunixe, puedes enviarme tu fan art a mi mail dryadeh(arroba)hotmail. cuando quieras :) De paso, aprovecho para pedirle a Lalita permiso para dejaros un link a su fan art para aquellas que habéis manifestado vuestro interés por verlo. Tú decides, linda :)

Creo que eso es todo. Sólo decir que no sé para cuando estará el siguiendo porque ya es oficial que el lunes empiezo a trabajar en una ludoteca, serán 12 horas diarias durante tres semanas, asi que mi tiempo para escribir se reducirá drasticamente -lo que aumentará mi inspiración, así soy yo-. Por cierto, ya tengo nuevo portatil que mi pobre aspect estaba en sus últimas horas, asi que no me quedaré tirada sin ordenador mujajaj :) y a quienes les interese, antes de la entrada actual de LJ, escribí otra acerca de mis musas, como un pequeño cuento. Ahora sí, me callo.

Sólo dar mis agradecimientos especiales para aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de escribirme en el capítulo anterior :) Lamento no tener tiempo y ser bastante vaga cuando lo tengo, para responderos, pero leo y agradezco cada uno de todo corazón :) :

_Itsa, Merian Li, Vicky KM, Sra Danvers, Dunixe, galletaa, kastillito, Lyann Jade, Veroli, Amber, Dauphinita, Desi, Adi Felton, Xgirl1, El collar de Perlas, Nimue - Tarrazo, Lara Evans, Hydria13, Katurix, Angels46, allela, Sara ddc, Chepita1990, Arya.Black.Cullen, Naty2691, umiko, beautifly92, Isa Malfoy, Xik l, PsicodelycCorpse, Erendira, __Iamalonefordanny-19__, Annemarie Hut, Andrux, Pansy Greengrass, tiffany, Antea, tonkstar, pekelittrell, Romi, Willow Ann Summers (por cierto, amo Buffy!), Kapu Way, Karina Wilkins, unkatahe, kgee, Lauriska Malfoy, M.Mago, irianna07, Vero.sasuke.Uchiha, __cedrella.lysandra__, danymeriqui, pia.88, Roumad, Namelia Phoenix, Priinciipessa, __Pau tanamachi Malfoy__, Sweet Nini, Weasley Girl, Selegna, waterflai, Alevivancov, Roberta Pardo,Nanitapotter!, Olguita Malfoy, Nuit Noir, Angeles Radcliffe, Hermioncita, Cielo Azul V, minerva, yeeya, Soe, Sonylee y Consue._

**Muchas gracias** por acompañarme en este viaje. Soy afortunada porque me leaís :)

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

**Pd**: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) trate de convencerte por esos medios de que hagas lo que quiera xD


	41. Héroes y Castillos

**o0o Recomendación Musical:** _Highlights _- Backyard Babies

_http:// dryadeh.livejournal. com/_

* * *

**Capítulo 41: Héroes y castillos**

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts –dijo la firme voz de McGonagall.

Hermione se incorporó sobre su trasero y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en el despacho que antes había pertenecido a Dumbledore; Harry, Draco, Ron, Devany y Tonks se hallaban despatarrados por el suelo en el reducido espacio que el resto de los miembros de la Orden no ocupaban. De pie, a la mesa de la directora, se encontraba Minerva McGonagall rodeada por Sprout, Flitwick, Slughorn, Sinistra, Vector, Trewlaney y Hagrid. Había otro hombre allí –Hermione supuso que se trataba del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras –pálido, con el cabello negro como la brea y rizado cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda, y vestido con una túnica oscura. No parecía mucho mayor que ella.

Él la estaba mirando desde sus profundos ojos verde amarronados, pero Hermione se vio obligada a interrumpir el contacto visual cuando con cierta brusquedad, Draco le plantó una mano bajo las narices para ayudarla a ponerse en pie. Aceptando su ayuda, Hermione se levantó, sorprendida por la mueca de enfado del chico.

-Potter –dijo Minerva y con un asentimiento saludó al resto de la Orden –Para quienes no lo sepáis este es Sean Fawcett, auror y profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, va a ayudarnos a preparar a Hogwarts para el ataque –el aludido asintió con expresión imperturbable y los ojos fijos en Hermione.

Minerva hizo un gesto con una mano para llamar la atención sobre una detallada miniatura del castillo y los terrenos que reposaba sobre la mesa. Incluía el lago, el campo de quidditch y la muralla que rodeaba la escuela.

-Bien, los puntos débiles para entrar a Hogwarts son las verjas y el lago –los señaló en la miniatura con un dedo huesudo y levemente arrugado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que la directora parecía haber envejecido diez años desde la muerte de Dumbledore –el calamar gigante y los sirenios han sido alertados y colaboraran para proteger ese acceso. De cualquier modo, Fawcett soltará gryndilows y otras criaturas marinas peligrosas. Pomona ha preparado varias Tentácula Venenosa para ser trasplantadas en la orilla del lago y Flitwick convocará un Encantamiento Barrera. En cuanto a las verjas, Horace ha conseguido unas cadenas forjadas por gnomos para protegerlas y esta misma mañana Flictwick y yo hemos lanzado varios hechizos que mantendrán ocupados a todos aquellos que intenten entrar por ahí.

-Los puntos débiles están protegidos, Minerva –dijo Moody con su voz áspera –pero un buen adversario ataca por donde más seguros nos creemos.

-No pueden entrar en Hogwarts si no es desde fuera –aseguró la directora –hemos inspeccionado palmo a palmo el colegio con ayuda de los elfos domésticos, clausurado la Sala de los Menesteres y Horace ha vigilado a los alumnos de Slytherin sospechosos de trabajar bajo las ordenes de Voldemort. No volverá a repetirse lo de meses atrás –y lanzó una dura mirada a Draco por encima de sus gafas cuadradas, que él soportó con aparente indiferencia.

-No hablo sólo de eso, Minerva –continuó el ex –auror –deberíamos preocuparnos también del resto de la muralla que protege Hogwarts. Tiene una alta seguridad mágica pero no estaría mal reforzarla y colocar sensores de ataque.

-Buena idea –coincidió Flitwick, cuya calva apenas se veía asomar por encima de la mesa.

-El siguiente paso será colocar trampas y sorpresas en los terrenos de Hogwarts que rodean el castillo –procedió McGonagall –el profesor Fawcett y Hagrid nos han prestado amablemente sus ejemplares de una especie ilegal que han creado –lanzó una mirada de censura al gigante que trató inútilmente de encogerse, enrojeciendo, y al auror, que permaneció impasible y serio –que creemos, podrá sernos de gran ayuda. Pomona tiene unas cuantas plantas en el Invernadero número 9 que podrán ser útiles. Dejando al lado las entradas y los terrenos, en cuanto hayamos colocado todas las plantas, criaturas y hechizos fuera del colegio, sellaremos mágicamente las Puertas de modo que sólo puedan abrirse desde dentro y después de realizar laboriosos hechizos. Las ventanas del primer piso ya han sido selladas durante la noche por los miembros del profesorado y esta mañana hemos encargado a los prefectos y a alumnos de confianza de cada casa continuar con el trabajo en el resto de los pisos y torres del colegio.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer con los alumnos? –preguntó la Señora Weasley -¿no serán evacuados?

-El Ministro ha vetado esa posibilidad –explicó McGonagall –pero evidentemente evacuaremos al alumnado en caso extremo. Mientras tanto, he dado órdenes a los prefectos de cada casa de cuidar que los alumnos permanezcan en sus salas comunes. En cada una de ellas hemos habilitado un traslador que de ser necesario evacuará inmediatamente a los alumnos al Ayuntamiento Mágico de Edimburgo, ya que al no contar con la colaboración del Ministerio es imposible trasladarlos allí.

-¿Y qué pasará con los alumnos mayores de edad? –preguntó Hestia.

-No podemos obligarles a quedarse en sus Salas Comunes. Hace apenas una hora, comunicamos la situación al alumnado y algunos alumnos de séptimo curso han manifestado su intención de luchar.

-¿Y los elfos domésticos¿Qué será de ellos? –cuestionó Hermione angustiada.

-De momento estarán a salvo en las cocinas –dijo Minerva –pero pueden desaparecerse fuera de Hogwarts cuando lo deseen.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer dentro del castillo? –preguntó Fred con expresión inocente.

-¿Dentro del castillo? –preguntó McGonagall desconcertada.

-Sí, todas esas medidas de seguridad de las que ha hablado son para evitar que entren, pero si lo hacen, tendremos que tener algo preparado¿no? –explicó George.

-Bueno, eso es cierto…

-No diga más, Minerva –la interrumpió Fred dándose aires mientras junto a su gemelo, se abría paso entre la aglomeración de miembros de la Orden y profesores para llegar hasta la mesa, donde cada uno depositó un abultado maletín, peligrosamente cerca de la miniatura del colegio –Somos sus hombres.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Sprout con curiosidad.

-La nueva gama de productos Weasley para casos como este –anunció George abriendo su maletín de piel de dragón –Fred y yo hemos diseñado una nueva línea que creemos que encontraréis bastante interesante…

-Bombas fétidas –enunció Fred sacando una bolsa llena de bultos que hizo un ruido desagradable al ser depositada sobre la mesa.

-¡Fred! –le reprendió Molly -¿de verdad crees que son esos artículos de broma lo que necesitamos ahora…?

-Mamá, no son simples artículos de broma –explicó Fred con tono condescendiente –estas bombas fétidas no sólo apestan, sino que arrojan una nube de humo que hace imposible ver ni un dragón a dos centímetros. Pero el humo mágico sólo ciega a las personas que estén en el lado equivocado del pasillo donde se arrojen, no sé si me entendéis.

-Y esta maravilla –dijo George mostrando una hilera de algo parecido a posavasos de pequeño tamaño –son discos mordedores. Cuando se arrojan hacia alguien le persiguen hasta alcanzar su objetivo y cualquier hechizo que reciban, sólo hará que se multipliquen… por ocho –añadió con aire soñador –son mis favoritas.

-¿Y quién recuerda nuestros maravillosos fuegos artificiales? –preguntó Fred sacando una caja rectangular de color rojo escarlata –Pues los hemos mejorado. Ya no sólo dicen obscenidades, sino que lanzan redes atrapadoras y paralizan a todo aquel que toque una leve, diminuta e insignificante chispa.

-Y nuestra última ganga, es esto –George sacó una cesta de mimbre llena hasta arriba de algo parecido a gominolas con forma de ratón –Son ratones explosivos, si los pones en el suelo no pararan hasta encontrar al mortífago al que las dirijas para explotar convenientemente bajo sus pies.

-Querido profesorado –Fred les saludó con un teatral asentimiento de cabeza –querida Orden –repitió el mismo gesto acompañado por su gemelo –esta es nuestra pequeña contribución a la causa.

-Sin duda muy… -McGonagall pareció buscar las palabras –didáctico y posiblemente útil –después echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj –Bien, no nos queda mucho tiempo. En el hall están esperando algunos alumnos que se han ofrecido voluntarios para ayudar en las labores de protección del colegio. Filius, acompaña a Kingsley, Tonks, Remus y Alastor por los terrenos para reforzar las murallas y las verjas. Pomona, llévate a Potter, Malfoy, Mundungus, Bill y Fleur Weasley y a cuantos alumnos necesites para trasplantar las Tentácula Venenosa en las orillas del lago y las demás plantas peligrosas por los terrenos. Hagrid, Sean, llevaos a Ronald Weasley, Apeldty, Granger, Hestia y los Weasley para soltar esos… esas criaturas por los terrenos. Horace, usted, Sybill y Sinistra supervisen el sellado de las ventanas del resto de los pisos. Vector, acompañe a los Gemelos Weasley a repartir sus… artículos entre los alumnos mayores de edad que quieran ayudar en la defensa del colegio. Yo iré a buscar a Argus y a Pomfrey y convocaré a los fantasmas, cuadros y armaduras. Nos reuniremos en el hall en cuanto hayáis acabado vuestras labores. Si a las siete de la tarde no habéis finalizado con ellas, acudid al hall igualmente pues sellaremos las puertas. Horace, ten preparada toda la Felix Felicis que puedas para entonces. Eso es todo.

Inmediatamente, la pequeña aglomeración de profesores, aurores y antiguos estudiantes del colegio, se puso en movimiento, apelotonándose en torno a la puerta. Hermione se colocó tras Hagrid y dejó que él le abriera el camino, seguida del nuevo profesor que hablaba con Devany Apeldty. Hermione recordó que la chica había mencionado que eran viejos amigos, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía incómoda al tenerlo cerca pues tenía la sensación de que él la miraba fijamente, a pesar de no poder verle. Cuando al fin llegó a las escaleras, se sobresalto al sentir una mano sujetándola posesivamente por la cintura. Draco se las había apañado para colarse entre la gente hasta llegar a su lado.

-Voy contigo –dijo él con sequedad, como toda respuesta a la mirada sorprendida de Hermione.

-Pero, McGonagall ha dicho…

-Me importa un bledo lo que esa vieja haya dicho: voy contigo –insistió él hoscamente, y miró al frente con determinación. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía las mandíbulas tensas, endureciendo su rostro, y sus ojos grises habían adquirido esa tonalidad de cielo tormentoso que advertía del peligro. Por alguna razón que Hermione no alcanzaba a comprender, Draco estaba furioso.

Así que se tragó su tendencia natural a objetar y guardó silencio, porque en realidad, no quería separarse de él. Aunque en teoría faltaban unas cuantas horas para el ataque, Hermione sentía el corazón latiéndole nerviosamente en el pecho. Estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, pero no para estudiar, perderse en la biblioteca o charlar con Harry y Ron hasta altas horas de la madrugada en la Sala Común. Allí había conocido la magia, sus amigos y Draco. Los pilares de su vida actual.

Y ahora debía evitar su destrucción.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El grupo del profesor Fawcett y Hagrid en el que Hermione y Draco estaban, abandonó el colegio y caminó por los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta adentrarse unos cuantos metros en los terrenos del Bosque Prohibido. Después de andar unos cinco minutos, Hagrid se detuvo y miró a Sean Fawcett, quien asintió imperceptiblemente. Hermione vio como el guardabosque sacaba un tosco silbato de madera, que quedaba oculto bajo sus barbas y lo soplaba. La chica empezaba a pensar que el silbato estaba averiado pues no emitió ningún sonido audible, cuando sintió como la tierra comenzaba a temblar bajo sus pies con un murmullo semejante al de docenas de enjambres de abejas zumbando.

-¿Qué coño… -comenzó Draco aferrando a Hermione para apartarla del temblor que parecía hallarse frente a ellos, pero justo en ese momento, en el claro entre los árboles junto al que se encontraban comenzaron a aparecer pequeño cráteres en la hierba. Toda la comitiva se volvió hacia ellos y Ron tomó automáticamente la mano de Devany cuando vieron aparecer las primeras criaturas.

Como setas brotadas de la tierra, unos extraños seres asomaron sus blanquecinas cabezas de los hoyos que acaban de abrir, para arrastrase fuera, revelando parcialmente su cuerpo. Tenían el aspecto de larvas gigantes cruzadas con medusas por el tono blanquecino y casi brillante de su piel –o lo que quiera que fuera lo que recubría sus cuerpos-, pero cuando al fin estuvieron al completo fuera de sus madrigueras, Hermione ahogó un gemido de horror. Al final de sus cuerpos de larva, como un ramo de flores, brotaba un racimo de pequeños y esqueléticos brazos con apariencia humana. Eran de color violeta intenso, pero tenían articulaciones y estaban rematados en pequeñas manos cuyos dedos se semejaban a las ramas retorcidas de un árbol viejo.

-Joder, son horrendos –murmuró Draco alejándose unos pasos con Hermione. Ron y Devany, a su lado, parecían demasiado impresionados para moverse, pero Hagrid sonreía feliz.

-¿No son preciosos? –preguntó acercándose a los seres que emitieron un chillido desagradable pero que a juzgar por sus movimientos corporales, parecía ser algo así como un maullido cariñoso.

Sean Fawcett sonrió misteriosamente al ver las caras de espanto los jóvenes y los Señores Weasley.

-Tal vez no sean preciosos, pero son bastante útiles –dijo sacando algo parecido a unas correas de hilo plateado del bolsillo de su túnica –necesitaremos esto.

-¿Es qué tenemos que ponerles una correa? –preguntó Ron con voz estrangulada, apretando fuertemente la mano de la medimaga.

-Si queremos llevarlos hasta los terrenos del colegio, sí –respondió Sean agachándose junto a una de las criaturas y poniéndole una correa plateada en torno a lo que debía de ser su cabeza con un movimiento rápido y límpido. La criatura emitió otro estridente chillido y se restregó cariñosamente contra los tobillos del auror, que sonrió de lado acariciando el cuerpo alargado del ser.

-Pero¿qué demonios es eso? –preguntó Draco, irritado.

-Es cierto, no os hemos presentado –dijo Hagrid excitado mientras ponía correas a las criaturas de dos en dos –se llaman Grassters. Tenéis que verlos en acción, son …

Draco contuvo su ácida réplica al sentir el leve apretón de Hermione en su muñeca e hizo de tripas corazón para sujetar el montón de riendas que el gigante le ofreció con expresión de ser un abuelo bondadoso repartiendo caramelos entre sus nietos. A su lado, Hermione tomó otras cuantas riendas y se mordió el interior de los labios para no gritar cuando los Grassters comenzaron restregarse con sus tobillos.

-¿Y qué es exactamente lo que vamos a hacer con esto? –inquirió la señora Weasley, lívida.

-Oh, es sencillo, sólo tenemos que llevarlos hasta los terrenos para que se entierren allí.

-¿Se…entierren? –preguntó Devany con un hilo de voz. Sean le dio un puñado de riendas y un suave apretón en la mano. Ron se removió con expresión hostil a su lado.

-Son como topos –explicó Sean –hacen agujeros bajo tierra y se quedan allí, ocultos, esperando el momento adecuado para salir.

Devany no pareció sentirse mucho mejor tras la explicación, pero no hizo más preguntas.

-¿Estáis listos? –preguntó Hagrid. Nadie respondió así que él se lo tomó como un sí y comenzó a andar de regreso a los terrenos junto a Sean, llevándose con ambos un par de docenas de Grassters, que se arrastraban increíblemente rápido por el suelo, aferrándose a la hierba con sus reducidas manos como si fuesen patas.

Los Weasley, Ron, Devany, Hermione y Draco les siguieron tratando de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ellos y los Grassters. Después de unos minutos, los árboles empezaron a ralear y ante ellos se irguió el castillo de Hogwarts con sus terrenos. Aquí y allá había grupos de alumnos que orientados por profesores transportaban macetas con las más extrañas plantas o jaulas en las que se agitaban diversas criaturas. A las orillas del lago, un grupo trasplantaba Tentáculas Venenosas mientras el calamar gigante agitaba sus tentáculos en el agua, como si estuviera saludándolos. Hermione pudo distinguir la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny luchando contra la planta junto a Harry y sintió que el corazón le latía de emoción. Hacía tanto que no la veía… Luna Lovegood y Neville se encargaban de otra planta que parecía estar estrangulando al muchacho, pero un chico con la túnica de Slytherin se acercó a ayudarlos. Draco reconoció a Theodore Nott a pesar de las distancias y sintió una incómoda sensación de algo parecido a añoranza. No había rastro de Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle o Pansy por los terrenos, y él estaba seguro de que no ayudarían en la defensa de Hogwarts, pero Theodore estaba allí a pesar de que la mayor parte de Slytherin le repudiaría por ello.

Como a él. Y le sorprendía descubrir que algo que en otro tiempo hubiera tenido tanta importancia, ahora ya no era nada. Tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

Como por ejemplo ese estúpido profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y el modo en que miraba a Hermione.

-Ahora repartíos e id soltando a un grasster cada par de metros –indicó Hagrid en voz alta –tenemos que cubrir la mayor extensión de terreno posible.

El grupo obedeció y peinaron la zona, repartiendo Grassters aquí y allá que en cuanto eran liberados de las riendas, comenzaban a escavar asombrosamente rápido con sus manitas y se colaban por los agujeros en la tierra, que cerraban a continuación sin dejar rastro.

Cuando al fin terminaron de "enterrar" Grassters, comenzaba a atardecer. Las Tentácula Venenosas reposaban en los límites del lago como silenciosas centinelas que esperaban alerta para atrapar en sus redes a cualquier intruso. La superficie del lago estaba calmada y los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban sobre ella. Había jaulas repartidas por todos los terrenos, esperando ser abiertas para liberar a diversas criaturas más o menos peligrosas.

Un último reducto de alumnos dirigidos por Sprout y Flitwick plantaba exóticos ejemplares de flores venenosas, carnívoras, cargadas de esporas con sedantes, polvos paralizantes y más trucos que darían guerra a los invasores. Hermione y el resto de su grupo se unieron para ayudarles, equipados con guantes de piel de dragón que la Profesora Sprout repartía, y charló con Luna, Neville y Parvati. Aunque Ginny estaba cerca, Hermione no se acercó a hablar con ella, pues la pelirroja estaba junto a Harry. A pesar de que no hablaban, Hermione podía notar perfectamente el modo en el que uno era consciente de cada uno de los movimientos del otro y como se miraban cuando creían que el otro no lo hacía. De pronto, Harry se acercó a la pelirroja como si hubiera algo que hacía rato que deseaba decirle y al fin se hubiera decidido a hacerlo.

-Ginny –dijo –cuando entremos tienes que ir a la Torre de Gryffindor y quedarte allí.

-No voy a hacerlo –respondió ella con tranquilidad –quiero luchar.

-No eres mayor de edad, no puedes –insistió el moreno.

-Me escaparé –replicó la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros con naturalidad.

-Escucha, Ginny…

-Escucha tú, Harry –dijo ella con gesto serio –me dejaste para protegerme, para que Voldemort no viniera por mí, y respeté tu decisión porque no podía hacer otra cosa. Pero luchar o no, lo decido yo, no tú, ni mis padres, ni ninguno de mis hermanos. Vosotros ni siquiera estudiáis en Hogwarts y habéis venido a defenderlo, así que si alguien tiene derecho a hacerlo soy yo y los que seguimos aquí.

Y después cogió una maceta con un extraño ejemplar de planta llena de espinas grandes como colmillos y se alejó, dejando a Harry derrotado en el momento en que Sprout anunciaba que era hora de regresar al colegio para sellar las puertas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El colegio de Hogwarts se erguía en la inmensidad de sus verdes terrenos, como un faro en lo alto de un acantilado que ilumina al mar. Los últimos rayos de sol perecían, velados por las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo en ese punto intermedio entre el día y la noche, augurando una trágica tormenta. La forma redonda y pálida de la luna se recortaba en la última claridad del día, aguardando el momento adecuado para irradiar su luz.

El lago, el bosque y los terrenos estaban silenciosos, aguardando lo que se avecinaba. El colegio, imperturbable, era un conjunto de piedras salpicadas de las titilantes lucecillas que se colaban por sus ventanas. Allí, en un aula pérdida del primer piso de la que las mesas habían sido retiradas, se hallaban dos jóvenes, de pie frente a una de las ventanas. En silencio, alerta.

-¿Crees que tardarán mucho? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro, con los ojos marrones y cargados de miedo fijos en la oscuridad creciente de los terrenos, como si esperara observar movimiento en algún momento.

-Posiblemente no –dijo Draco, con voz tensa junto a su oído. Estaba a su espalda, aferrándola por los hombros como si quisiera tranquilizarla, aunque en realidad lo hacía para tratar de contener sus ganas de salir por piernas, con ella echada al hombro –En cuanto el sol desaparezca, aparecerán. Y cuando lo hagan, bajo ninguna circunstancia te alejes de mí.

-Está bien –murmuró ella débilmente. Draco sintió el impulso de pedirle que se largaran de allí o cuando menos, que acudiera a la torre de Gryffindor y abandonara el castillo con el traslador y los alumnos más pequeños en caso de ser necesario. Sabía que no serviría de nada tratar de disuadirla, pero estaba casi más asustado por ella que por él. Tenía la sensación de que moriría pronto si entraban en batalla, porque estaría tan atento a lo que le sucedía a ella, que sería un blanco fácil.

Además, Bellatrix estaría allí, rabiosa y deseosa de eliminarles a ambos sin duda. Habría gigantes, licántropos y al menos unos cincuenta mortífagos. El grueso de las fuerzas de Voldemort. De poco les servirían las varitas recubiertas de plata por Flitwick para intensificar el poder de los hechizos enviados a los hombres lobo, los consejos acerca de que hechizos lanzar a los gigantes, la ayuda de los cuadros, fantasmas, armaduras y estatuas del colegio. Los embrujos, las plantas y las criaturas no valdrían para mucho más.

Porque Él lo aplastaría todo, porque era imposible derrotarle.

-Draco –musitó ella volviéndose hacia él y sacándole de sus lúgubres pensamientos –¿crees que tenemos alguna oportunidad?

Draco miró sus ojos marrones, cargados de miedo y temor, y sintió que alguien le metía una mano en el pecho y estrujaba su corazón dolorosamente. Y mintió.

-Sí –dijo. Ella sonrió débilmente.

_Porque era una Gryffindor y con esperanza o sin ella se quedaría para luchar._

-Estás mintiendo –respondió –pero sigues aquí, conmigo.

-Y no voy a irme –dijo él con resignación, acariciándole el embrollado cabello.

_P__orque él era un Slytherin y sin embargo,__ la seguiría allá donde__ ella__ fuera._

Y justo en ese momento, sucedió. Los últimos vestigios de la luz del sol se hundieron tras las montañas, las nubes se movieron en la creciente oscuridad, desvelando la luna, y un aullido animal se oyó en todo el colegio. Y como si esa fuera la acordada señal, se escuchó un estruendo en las verjas del colegio.

Draco y Hermione se asomaron rápidamente a la ventana, forzando la vista para vislumbrar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Por las ventanas de los primeros pisos de Hogwarts, aparecieron otras cabezas, tratando de ver lo que sucedía.

Más allá, donde la luz metálica de las cadenas de plata de los gnomos se aferraba a la puerta, media docena de gigantes, trataba de forzar las verjas para entrar en los terrenos del colegio. Gruñían guturalmente, aporreando las verjas, repelidos por los hechizos que las protegían. Los embrujos los apartaban y derribaban, enviándoles lejos, pero llegaban más y más gigantes para ocupar el lugar de los que caían.

Entonces, se produjo una explosión de agua en el lago y los habitantes de Hogwarts pudieron ver un par de tentáculos gigantes brillando bajo la luz de la luna, agitándose en el aire. Docenas de barcas que en comparación con el calamar parecían apenas hormigas, volcaron por las olas producidas por la bestia, arrojando a las oscuras y gélidas aguas a aquellos a quienes trasportaban. Se escuchó un grito raspante y agudo, que hizo temblar la superficie del lago al ritmo de las olas, y de las aguas surgieron las figuras de un grupo de Sirenios, alzando al cielo sus tridentes dorados. Al mismo tiempo, algo estalló en la parte de las murallas más cercana al colegio y Hermione pudo ver un rayo amarillo partir de una de las ventanas de su piso hacia el lugar, arrancando un grito de lo que quiera que hubiera tras las cercas.

-¡ATACAD! –se oyó resonar la voz severa de McGonagall por todo el colegio.

Por distintos lugares de las murallas de Hogwarts, se producían explosiones y ataques de mortífagos que trataban de abrir una brecha en ellas, saltarlas o romper los hechizos repelentes que las cubrían. Los alumnos, profesores y miembros de la orden repartidos por todo el colegio, corrían de una a otra ventana, buscando el mejor ángulo para atacar. Flitwick, encaramado al alféizar para poder apuntar mejor, sostenía el hechizo barrera que varios _Finite Incantatem_ de los mortífagos y los puños de unos cuantos gigantes trataban de derrocar. En las ventanas continuas, Tonks, Remus y Kingsley le ayudaban, mientras Ojoloco, Hestia, McGonagall y los Weasley apuntaban, a pesar de la distancia, a las verjas de Hogwarts flanqueadas por los cerdos alados, que habían cobrado vida y volaban, embistiendo a los gigantes.

En el lago, un grupo de mortífagos había logrado llegar a las orillas a pesar de los esfuerzos del calamar y los sirenios, y empapados y desorientados, fueron víctimas de las ramas que como serpientes furiosas agitaban las Tentácula Venenosas.

En algún lugar de la muralla, que desde el colegio no alcanzaban a divisar, una horda de mortífagos encapuchados y cubiertos por plateadas máscaras que brillaban a la luz de la luna, había logrado adentrarse en los terrenos, seguidos de cerca por varios hombres lobos y un gigante.

Los grasster que Hermione y Draco entre otros habían ayudado a enterrar, hicieron su aparición demostrando por qué Hagrid había dicho que debían esperar a verlos en la acción. Sus docenas de brazos esqueléticos salían de la tierra como látigos encantados, aferrándose a los pies de los mortífagos y las patas peludas de los lobos con una fuerza que su delgadez contradecía. Los hacían caer, sorprendidos, y con un ruido de succión, comenzaban a arrastrarles hasta los mismos cimientos de la tierra, colándolos en sus mágicas madrigueras, como serpientes engullendo a sus presas que coleaban desesperados tratando de liberarse entre gritos. Aquellos que lograban escapar de las manos de los Grassters, resultaban heridos por las Atrapadoras venenosas, la Mirta Paralizante o alguna otra peligrosa planta. Duendecillos de Cornualles y Caracoles Gigantes venenosos, revoloteaban o se deslizaban por los terrenos en pos de los intrusos. Chorros de luz de diferentes colores volaban desde Hogwarts en todas direcciones.

Y entonces, un rayo de luz verde se alzó hacia el cielo como un trueno en dirección inversa y una calavera gigante de color esmeralda apareció contra las nubes, abriendo sus mandíbulas para escupir una gigantesca y brillante serpiente que se enredaba en el humo verdoso que rodeaba la figura.

_La señal de Voldemort. El Terror. _

-¡La Marca Tenebrosa! –se oyó gritar una voz en la clase contigua a la que Draco y Hermione ocupaban. Draco apartó los ojos de la terrible señal, pálido, tenso y acojonado. Ahora sí que había empezado la verdadera batalla. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Bulstrode pasar corriendo por el pasillo y una idea repentina llegó a su mente. Sujetando a Hermione con brusquedad por una muñeca, tiró de ella mientras echaba a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡Draco! –exclamó Hermione siguiéndole por inercia -¿Qué haces¿A dónde vamos?

-¡Las puertas! –respondió arrastrándola por el pasillo hacia la escaleras -¡Todo el mundo está repartido por las ventanas y las puertas están desprotegidas!

-Pero McGonagall y Flitwick las han sellado –respondió Hermione, jadeando –no podrán abrirlas tan fácilmente y ni siquiera han llegado hasta ellas…

-¡No será fácil abrirlas desde fuera, pero sí desde dentro! –gritó Draco saltando los escalones mientras tiraba de Hermione, tratando a la vez evitar que perdiera el equilibrio -¡Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle siguen en Hogwarts!

No fue necesario dar más explicaciones, porque comprendiendo la situación, Hermione aceleró tanto que Draco casi tuvo que ir tras ella. Giraron un recodo, atravesaron un pasillo y al final llegaron a las escaleras que daban al hall. Desde lo alto de ellas, Draco y Hermione pudieron ver la situación que se desarrollaba en el recibidor. Filch, inconsciente, yacía en el medio del lugar, con la Señora Norris, erizada y furiosa a sus pies. De espaldas a las puertas se erguía una figura delgada y solitaria vestida de negro y frente a ella otras cuatro, tres de ellas bastante corpulentas.

Crabbe, Goyle, Bulstrode y Blaise Zabini, alzaban las varitas directamente hacia el pecho del muchacho que se alzaba ante las puertas, sin duda tratando de protegerlas.

En ese mismo instante, se oyó un golpe en las enormes puertas de madera que las hizo temblar violentamente de arriba abajo.

-¿Lo has oído, Theodore? –preguntó Zabini sonriendo de modo que sus blancos dientes resaltaban ante la oscuridad de su piel –Ya están aquí. Apártate. O estás con nosotros o contra nosotros.

-Creo que eso ya ha quedado claro, Blaise –repuso Theodore, serio pero tranquilo.

-Tú lo has querido –dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros. En ese momento, alzó la varita para lanzarle un hechizo a Theodore, pero alguien le propinó un codazo en las costillas que hizo que se doblara en dos. Millicent Bulstrode empujó a Zabini y este cayó al suelo, hecho una bola. Crabbe y Goyle parecieron momentáneamente desconcertados por la escena, pero después apuntaron sus varitas hacia la gruesa Slytherin dispuestos a atacarla.

-¡_Desmaius_! –gritaron al unísono Draco y Hermione bajando las escaleras. Los chorros de luz que salieron de sus varitas golpearon en pleno pecho a Crabbe y Goyle, que cayeron pesadamente hacia atrás a escasos centímetros de Filch. En guardia, Millicent alzó la varita hacia Draco y Hermione, pero la voz de Theodore le detuvo.

-Déjalos, Millicent, están de nuestra parte –y movió su varita con increíble rapidez apuntando a Zabini que sin que nadie se percatara, había recuperado su arma y estaba a punto de lanzarles un hechizo -¡_Desmaius_!

La mano del Slytherin cayó inconsciente al suelo y la varita se escurrió entre sus dedos y se alejó rodando por el suelo de piedra. Draco, Hermione, Millicent Bulstrode y Theodore Nott se miraron entre ellos, entre los cuerpos inconscientes de tres Slytherins y Filch.

-¿Vais a quedaros a luchar? –preguntó Hermione mirando a Millicent y Theodore. Ambos asintieron, incómodos. La situación era realmente extraña. Hermione y Millicent se habían peleado en segundo curso en el Club del Duelo y la chica nunca había sido precisamente un remanso de bondad. Y para Hermione, Theodore Nott era simplemente ese muchacho callado que seguía a Malfoy y su pandilla. Nunca habría pensando que ninguno de los dos se enfrentaría a sus amigos y a los mortífagos y se quedarían en Hogwarts, defendiendo el castillo.

_Pero a veces, el héroe que todos llevamos dentro sale a relucir en el momento menos esperado._

Otro golpe resonó en la puerta y todos volvieron sus ojos hacia ellas. Pequeñas chispas de luz, procedentes sin duda de hechizos lanzados desde fueran, se colaban entre las dos hojas de madera maciza.

-¡_Everte Statum_–gritó una voz a espaldas del reducido grupo. Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de volverse antes de que el hechizo impactara contra su hombro y la arrojara al suelo, como una marioneta a la que de repente le habían cortado los hilos.

-¡PARKISON! –rugió Draco enfurecido al ver la figura morena que se alzaba en pie al final del pasillo que venía de las mazmorras con la varita en alto después de haber atacado a Hermione.

-¡Traidor!¡Cobarde! –le chilló ella con lagrimas en los ojos-¡_Expelliarmus_!

Draco estaba tan colérico que apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y si Theodore no le hubiera empujado, el hechizo de Pansy le hubiera dado. Cayó al suelo, cerca del cuerpo de Hermione, pero se puso en pie a toda velocidad, divido entre el deseo de estrangular a Pansy Parkison y el de acudir junto a Hermione. Sin embargo, un rayo de color violeta pasó por encima de su hombro antes de que pudiera decidirse y Pansy Parkinson cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Confuso, rabioso, asustado, Draco vio a Theodore apuntando aún el lugar en el que Pansy había estado de pie y supuso que él la había atacado. Pero no se paró a pensarlo demasiado, sino que corrió hacia Hermione y se arrodilló a su lado, desesperado. Ella yacía tumbada, con los brazos extendidos y la varita precariamente sujeta entre sus dedos laxos, su cabello enmarañado le rodeaba el rostro como una alfombra de color miel y su boca aún estaba entreabierta en un congelado gesto de sorpresa. Draco la sujetó por los hombros y se sintió horrorizado al ver el modo en que su cabeza se agitaba inerte cuando él la sacudía, como si no fuera más que una muñeca de trapo.

-Se pondrá bien, sólo está inconsciente –dijo la voz de Theodore con tanta serenidad, que por un instante, Draco se calmó. Desgarrado por la preocupación, mortificado por su reacción al ver así a Hermione delante de dos Slytherins, apuntó al pecho de la chica con su varita plateada y susurró con suavidad, casi con dulzura, como si estuviera despertándola de un sueño un _E__n__nervate_.

Hermione abrió los ojos bruscamente y su pecho se hinchó cuando tomó una desesperada bocanada de aire. Trató de moverse, desorientada, pero la suave presión, el tacto de las manos de Draco y su aroma, la tranquilizaron ya antes de que pudiera verle inclinado sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él con voz ronca.

-Sí –respondió Hermione, pero su voz quedó ahogada por un nuevo golpe en la puerta que hizo saltar algunas astillas.

-¡A las puertas, rápido! –gritó una voz que hizo eco en las paredes y pasillos del colegio. Hermione se ponía en pie ayudada por Draco en el momento en que la mayor parte del profesorado, la Orden y los alumnos de Hogwarts descendía en masa por las escaleras hacia el hall. McGonagall iba a la cabeza, y se detuvo al ver los cuerpos Slytherins y el conserje.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Minerva mientras otro golpe hacía temblar las puertas del colegio.

-Parkison, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle intentaron abrir las puertas –dijo Theodore –aturdieron a Filch.

-¡Slughorn, llévese a sus alumnos a las mazmorras¡Hagrid, llévate a Filch con Pomfrey!

Los aludidos obedecieron. Hagrid se echó a Filch sobre el hombro y desapareció por el pasillo, rumbo a la Enfermería. Slughorn hechizó a Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Parkinson y levitando desapareció con ellos hacia las mazmorras.

Dos golpes seguidos sacudieron las puertas en ese instante, que temblaron tan violentamente que por un instante pareció que iba a partirse en dos. Minerva, Ojoloco y Kingsley descendieron los últimos escalones y se plantaron en medio del hall, apuntando con sus varitas hacia la puerta. El pequeño ejército que les seguía se situó junto a ellos hasta que unas cien personas entre profesores, alumnos y miembros de la Orden se hallaron congregados en el hall, encarando a las puertas, esperando silenciosa y tensamente a que se abrieran. Hermione buscó a Harry y a Ron entre la marabunta y los distinguió junto a Neville, Dean, Seamus, Parvati y Lavender. Todos los miembros del ED que aún continuaban en Hogwarts estaban allí a excepción de Luna y Ginny. Había también muchos Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, un buen puñado de Ravenclaws y media docena de Slytherins, con Nott y Bulstrode a la cabeza.

La puerta tembló de nuevo y se escuchó el sonido de la madera astillándose, pero la congregación no retrocedió. Se olía el miedo, la angustia y la tensión en el aire, en cada expresión, en la postura corporal de toda la guardia de Hogwarts. Pero también se sentía la determinación, el valor, la firmeza.

_Porque Hogwarts era más que un colegio. Era un hogar. Pertenecía a todos los que habían estudiado allí y todos sus estudiantes le pertenecían. Y lucharían por él. _

Se oyó un grito seguido de una explosión y la puerta del colegio tembló por completo para estallar acto seguido en docenas de esquirlas de madera. Los defensores de Hogwarts retrocedieron y se cubrieron con los brazos para evitar el impacto de las astillas y una nube de humo inundó el lugar. Se oyeron rugidos, gruñidos y carcajadas crueles, se olió el miedo, la locura y desesperación.

Un grupo de mortífagos encabezados por Bellatrix Black surgieron entre la humareda, como sombras oscuras e imponentes, enmascarados, mortíferos. Los ojos brillantes, salvajes y totalmente negros de un puñado de hombros lobos relucían entre la humareda y sus respiraciones excitadas caían sobre el suelo de piedra y parecían hacer eco.

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts alzaron sus varitas hacia los recién llegados, pero Minerva tenía el brazo extendido hacia un lado, indicándoles que aguardaran. Cuando las brumas de humo comenzaron a despejarse lo suficiente y Bellatrix, sin máscara, se abrió paso entre ellas hacia la congregación riendo temblorosamente de pura excitación y salvajismo, la directora de Hogwarts gritó.

-¡AHORA!

Y con un enorme silbido, la guardia de Hogwarts atacó y se hizo el caos. Docenas de discos mordedores marca Weasley salieron volando arrojados por los estudiantes y surcaron el aire en busca de sus presas. Uno de los discos bordeados de dientes se lanzó sobre la cara de Bellatrix cortando en seco su macabra sonrisa. Otros se enredaron en los peludos rostros de los licántropos que enloquecidos y jadeantes, trataban de quitárselos con las patas sin dejar de lanzar terroríficos crujidos. El resto buscaban el cuello de los mortífagos que se protegían la cara con máscaras y trataban de apartar los discos a la desesperada. Acto seguido, la segunda línea de la guardia, arrojó las Bombas Fétidas que inundaron el lugar de una espesa y maloliente humareda. Increíblemente, Hermione, pegada a Draco, podía ver a través de la niebla como si sólo fuera una fina capa de humo mientras que los recién llegados apenas eran capaces de ver sus dedos aunque los agitaran frente a sus ojos.

Los mortífagos gritaban, los licántropos gemían y gruñían, moviéndose a tientas, chochando los unos con los otros, cayendo al suelo y retorciéndose entre la humareda, mientras el valor y la expectación crecía dentro de cada palpitante corazón de Hogwarts.

-¡AL ATAQUE! –rugió Minerva con tanta fuerza y pasión que varios cabellos se escaparon de su moño apretado dándole un aspecto inusualmente salvaje.

_Y a la señal de su reina, Hogwarts respondió._

En cuestión de segundos, al caos se unió la brillante luz de docenas de hechizos de diferentes colores, lanzados unos tras otros, sobre el grupo enemigo. En ese momento, un pie descomunal envuelto en unas toscas y horribles sandalias de piel, asomó por la puerta haciendo temblar el suelo. En un segundo, otro pie impactó contra el marco de piedra de las puertas de Hogwarts, haciendo que parte de la pared se derrumbara y gigantes pedazos de piedra salieran volando en todas direcciones. Un fragmento tan grande que podría aplastar a una docena de personas salió disparado hacia el grupo de alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts a toda velocidad.

-¡BOMBARDA! –gritaron tres voces femeninas desde las escaleras y el enorme pedrusco se desintegró en miles de guijarros sobre las cabezas aterrorizadas de varios estudiantes. Sorprendida, Hermione miró hacia el lugar de donde había salido el hechizo y vio a Luna Lovegood, Ginny y Romilda Vane descendiendo las escaleras con las varitas en alto, que gracias a su hechizo conjunto habían logrado demoler la piedra.

El gigante que había destruido la entrada de Hogwarts, se agachó para pasar por la enorme grieta que había creado y entró en el hall del colegio, pisoteando por igual a hombres lobo y mortífagos. Algunos estudiantes gritaron y todos retrocedieron cuando el gigante barrió el lugar con una enorme porra –que parecía más bien el tronco de un árbol gigante –arrojando a los lejos a mortífagos y a alumnos en distintas direcciones.

-¡Dispersaos! –gritó Hagrid que regresaba corriendo por un pasillo. Con el impulso de la carrera, saltó sobre la enorme porra del gigante sobre la que él parecía tener el tamaño de una pinta de cerveza, aferrándose a ella con sus manos. No obstante, nadie había esperado a oír la orden de Hagrid pues los estudiantes y profesores habían salido corriendo diferentes direcciones. La tercera parte del plan estaba preparada.

Un grupo salió corriendo escaleras arriba, otro hacia las mazmorras, un tercero por el pasillo que había frente a la puerta y el resto hacia el pasaje contiguo. Draco, sin soltar a Hermione, subió los escalones de dos en dos seguido por los gemelos Weasley, Ron, Devany, Ginny, Luna, Romilda y un grupo más de alumnos.

-¡Al fondo del pasillo! –gritó Fred.

-¡Recordad el plan! –añadió George mientras el grupo corría a toda velocidad. Mirando por encima de su hombro, Hermione pudo ver un lobo girando el recodo tras ellos, llenos de arañazos, polvo y suciedad. Jadeaba sonoramente pero les ganaba terreno a cada paso chorreando saliva desde sus fauces entreabiertas. Sin detenerse, Hermione lanzó un hechizo por encima de su hombro y un gemido animal le confirmó que había logrado su objetivo.

-¡Por aquí! –indicó Ron señalando la estatua de Alfred el Mocoso. Cuando llegaron a su altura, la estatua de mármol con un dedo atascado en la nariz pareció cobrar vida y se estiró con movimientos fragmentados y mecánicos en el momento en el que un grupo nutrido de licántropos, algunos mortífagos los tobillos de un gigante, que se peleaba con la estructura del colegio para tratar de colarse en el pasillo, aparecían al fondo.

-¡Avada Kedavra! –gritó la rabiosa voz de Bellatrix con el rostro ensangrentado y un ojo hinchado que le conferían un aspecto salvaje y feroz. El chorro de luz verde salió propulsado de su varita con la velocidad de un rayo, pero Alfred el Mocoso dio un salto y se colocó en su trayectoria, impidiendo que ninguno de los alumnos saliera herido. La estatua se tambaleó cuando la luz verde impactó contra ella y uno de sus brazos cayó al suelo con un sonido pesado, pero se mantuvo en pie, hurgándose las narices con el brazo sano.

-¡Ahora veréis! –gritó la mortífaga alzando su varita como si fuera un lago para lanzar otra maldición mortal.

-Ahora verás tú –dijo con sequedad George Weasley y en ese momento su gemelo encendió la mecha. Un tremendo silbido tintineó en los tímpanos de los presentes como si pretendiera hacerlos estallar y tres cohetes de rojo vivo cortaron el viento a través del pasillo, directos hacia las huestes de Voldemort. Uno de ellos arrojó redes plateadas que se extendieron sobre la cabeza de Callaham y Thorfinn, para después explosionar al impactar contra los tobillos del gigante con un terrible olor a carne quemada acompañado de un potente bramido de dolor. Un segundo cohete estalló sobre el grupo de licántropos y se disolvió en chispas que caían sobre sus pelajes, prendiéndoles fuego allí donde les tocaban. El tercer cohete voló en espiral en dirección a Bellatrix que logró esquivarlo por unos centímetros, pero Travers, tras ella, no corrió la misma suerte y el cohete estalló contra su cadera, inundándolo de llamas negras.

Draco no esperó para comprobar los caídos o asegurarse de que Alfred el Mocoso les cortaba el paso a los lobos enloquecidos por las llamas, cogió a Hermione por el antebrazo, hundiendo sus dedos como garras en su tierna carne y tiró de ella para arrastrarla a toda velocidad por el pasillo. El resto del grupo los siguió cuando Bellatrix y Selwyn empezaron a arrojar maldiciones hacia ellos. Hermione escuchó a una chica gritar, pero Draco no le permitió detenerse para ver quién era o cómo se encontraba, sino que la obligó a girar el recodo y seguir corriendo.

Un mortífago lanzó un poderoso _Bombarda_ que hizo que la cabeza de Alfred el Mocoso saliera volando por los aires. Impactó con Devany y la arrojó al suelo con la respiración entrecortada. Romilda Vane tuvo que saltar sobre ella para no caerse y Ron, sin apenas detenerse, la recogió del suelo y la puso en pie con una fuerza sorprendente. La muchacha, aturdida y dolorida apenas podía caminar, pero Luna corrió a ayudar a Ron a llevarla mientras Ginny se detenía para lanzar un Mocomurciélago a Thorfinn que les atacaba sin dejar de pelarse con las redes plateadas que lo encerraban.

Se oyó una tremenda explosión y el suelo de piedra se abrió frente a los pies de Draco, Hermione y los gemelos permitiéndoles ver la batalla que se desarrollaba bajo sus pies.

Allí, Harry, Remus y Tonks luchaban contra un grupo de mortífagos enmascarados. Lavender Brown estaba tirada en el suelo, inerte y con el cabello lleno de sangre, mientras un licántropo con el lomo lleno de quemaduras y calvas corría hacia ella. Draco ni siquiera pensó, sólo movió su varita y apuntó.

-¡_Duro_! -gritó y un chorro de luz azulada brotó de su varita e impactó sobre el licántropo que se convirtió en piedra y cayó pesadamente a unos pasos de Lavender.

-¡_Cave Inimicum_! –lanzó Hermione acto seguido. Una barrera transparente se instauró en torno a Harry, Lupin y Tonks, haciendo que los hechizos de los mortífagos rebotaran.

-¡Ahí vamos! –gritó Fred y cuando Hermione miró a un lado, vio a los gemelos Weasley tomando carrerilla con un brazo entrelazado con el del otro para saltar al piso inferior. Ambos cayeron sobre un corpulento mortífago, derribándolo en el momento en que entonaba la maldición mortal.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Ginny y un par de rayos verdes y rojos pasaron volando cerca de la pequeña comitiva que rodeaba el agujero en el suelo que daba a la planta baja. Hermione y Draco se volvieron rápidamente para ver a Bellatrix, Selwyn y un par de mortífagos apareciendo al fondo del pasillo en el que se hallaban.

-Estoy harta de vosotros mocosos –escupió Bellatrix y cuando sonrió cruelmente, sus dientes estaban manchados de sangre, al igual que la mayor parte de su rostro –Sólo necesitamos a unos pocos vivos, así que si sois lo suficiente inteligentes, dejaréis caer vuestras varitas y os entregaréis.

-¿Sabes? –dijo Luna con su dulce voz y los enormes ojos azules clavados en la mortífaga –tienes Elzoharis en el pelo.

Bellatrix titubeó unos segundos, estupefacta. Parecía no dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-Yo te los quito –se ofreció Ginny servicial -¡_Everte Statil_!

El hechizo golpeó a Bellatrix y la derribó, enviándola varios metros por el aire hacia atrás. Los dos mortífagos que la acompañaban observaron sorprendidos en cuerpo de la mujer volando por el aire, y esa leve distracción fue su perdición.

-¡_Petrificus Totallus!_

_-¡Everte Statum! _

_-¡Impedimenta_!

Media docena de hechizos brotaron de las varitas de los presentes e impactaron en los dos mortífagos, dejándolos totalmente fuera de combate. Un rayo de luz amarilla se coló desde abajo a través del agujero en el suelo y los jóvenes volvieron sus ojos a la escena que se estaba desarrollando en la planta baja. Neville y Theodore Nott llegaban corriendo por un pasillo, perseguidos por una docena de licántropos que se aproximaban al grupo en el que se hallaban Harry, los gemelos, Remus y Tonks luchando con los mortífagos.

Sin pensarlo, Hermione se liberó del apretón de Draco y saltó al piso de abajo, cerca del cuerpo de Lavender. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas, pero echó hacia atrás el brazo y atacó con potencia.

-¡_Impedimenta¡Homorphus_!

El grupo de lobos que le pisaban los talones a Neville y Nott se quedaron paralizados momentáneamente, pero cuando la segunda tandada de _Homorphus_ les tocó, los licántropos cayeron al suelo y comenzaron a retorcerse, mientras sus extremidades se ensanchaban y su pelaje comenzaba a desaparecer. Con una mezcla terrible entre aullidos y gritos humanos, los licántropos regresaron a su forma humana mientras Neville y Nott les lanzaban maleficios y embrujos para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Draco se arrojó por el agujero cerca de Hermione y volvió a sujetarla en cuanto hizo pie, con expresión enfurecida.

-Te he dicho que no te alejes de mi –espetó, al tiempo que lanzaba un _Desmaius_ a un mortífago. El resto del grupo que había subido a la primera planta, se lanzó por el agujero para ayudar en la batalla. En ese momento, McGonagall, Ojoloco y Kingsley aparecieron por el fondo del pasillo seguidos de un grupo de estudiantes, y los mortífagos, doblados en número trataron de escapar. Se dieron media vuelta y echaron a correr por el pasillo de regreso al hall pero una figura delgada y alargada, envuelta en chales, se interpuso en su camino. Mientras la mayor parte de los mortífagos cubrían la retirada, uno de ellos llamado Robinson, se encaró con la adivinadora.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó y la varita de Sybill Trewlaney salió volando por los aires. No obstante, la mujer no se mostró asustada como cabría esperar, sino que sus ojos, amplificados por los gruesos cristales de sus gafas, se posaron en Robinson con determinación -¿Y ahora que harás, hechicera? –se burló el mortífago a pesar de que una comitiva de la guardia de Hogwarts le pisaba los talones a él y a sus compañeros.

-Esto –gritó la mujer y con un grito primitivo, Trewlaney hizo un movimiento parecido al de algún arte marcial mientras enroscaba uno de sus chales con los dedos, para arrojarlo como un látigo en torno a la cabeza de Robinson. El mortífago, desorientado y cegado, se tambaleó unos instantes, pero tropezó con el pie alargado de la hechicera y cayó al suelo.

Justo entonces, Firenze, el centauro apareció por el pasillo y coceó a uno de los mortífagos que se daba a la fuga, mientras el resto de la guardia de Hogwarts derribaba a los restantes.

-¡HAGUI! –se oyó exclamar a una potente voz, más allá de las puertas del colegio.

Rápidamente, el grupo se dirigió hacia el hall, cubierto de fragmentos de madera, piedras y cuerpos. En ese momento, una tropa de estudiantes capitaneados por los Señores Weasley apareció por el pasillo que daba a las mazmorras. Ambos grupos se detuvieron unos instantes para buscar caras amigas y después, siguiendo a McGonagall se abrieron paso por el recibidor hasta el enorme agujero que una vez habían ocupado las puertas. En los terrenos, un enorme gigante al que le falta media pierna, se había desplomado sobre la hierba, manchándola de sangre mientras los últimos mortífagos y hombres lobos presentaban batalla a Hagrid, Grawp, Bill y Fleur Weasley, Hestia Jones, Seamus Finningan y Susan Bones.

El resto de los gigantes desaparecía por una de las grietas de la muralla para perderse en la oscuridad de la noche mientras Buckbeack volaba por los aires, atacando a los mortífagos y licántropos que intentaban seguirlos. Fang ladraba echando espuma por la boca frente a la figura de un lobo, mientras Hagrid aporreaba con sus manazas a un mortífagos y Grawp enviaba al quinto pino a unos cuantos licántropos a base de patadas.

-¡_Desmaius_! –gritó Ojoloco, lanzándose a la pelea a toda la velocidad que su pierna de madera le permitía. McGonagall, con el pelo completamente suelto y salvaje, le siguió gritando de manera fiera y el grueso de los estudiantes se lanzó a la batalla final.

En el cielo, una de las véngalas de los gemelos Weasley había dibujado con brillantes chispas rojas un enorme "_Cara curo_" sobre la Marca Tenebrosa. Unos cientos de metros más allá, una sombra encapuchada observaba la escena con sus pupilas verticales despidiendo tanta rabia que parecía capaz de prender fuego a los terrenos. A su lado, una enorme serpiente se retorcía, restregándose contra las faldas de la capa de su amo. Una tercera figura, esperaba unos metros por detrás, con el rostro oculto por las sombras de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido.

-Todos están huyendo, mi Señor –dijo la voz de Severus Snape entre las sombras.

-Ya lo veo, Severus –repuso Voldemort con furia y apretó su varita con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de partirse en dos -¿Cómo es posible? Son sólo una tropa de profesores envejecidos y mocosos debiluchos. Y sin embargo, han derrotado a veinte gigantes y casi cien mortífagos y licántropos.

-Han tenido suerte, mi señor.

-¿Suerte? –espetó Voldemort volviéndose hacia Snape, colérico –Yo diría que han tenido algo más que suerte. Estaban preparados, sabían que atacaríamos. ¿Cómo crees, Severus, que es eso posible? –preguntó, con voz repentinamente acariciadora, mientras sus pupilas infernales se clavaban en el rostro cetrino del mortífago como si quisiera arrancarle la piel y demolerle los huesos, hasta llegar a su cerebro y estrujarlo.

-Capturaron a Orson y Yaxley hace unos días en la Mansión Malfoy, ellos debieron hablar.

-Recuérdame que los mate cuando ataquemos _Montis Occultus_ –siseó Voldemort echando una última mirada rabiosa al colegio –Ahora vámonos, Hogwarts ya no me interesa.

Snape asintió y las tres figuras desaparecieron en la negrura del bosque.

En ese instante, por encima de la espesura de los árboles y las agrietadas murallas del colegio, una serie de bultos que despedían un brillo plateado, aparecieron volando, adentrándose en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Slughorn por encima del estruendo de la batalla, al vislumbrar las figuras grises que en escoba, se aproximaban a ellos.

-Aurores–dijo Sean Fawcett en voz alta, lanzando un potente _Impedimenta_ a uno de los últimos mortífagos que se mantenía en pie, que se desplomó en el acto. Y mientras Draco sin soltar a Hermione abatía a un licántropo, lo supo.

* * *

_Hola!_

Aquí estoy de nuevo :)! En primer lugar, lamento el retraso pero el trabajo no me da tiempo para nada más. Salgo a las 7:30 de casa y regreso a las 9 de la noche, y sólo tengo ánimo para irme a la cama. Además este capítulo es extralargo así que me ha llevado mi tiempo escribirlo. Bueno, no sé por donde empezar a comentarlo porque ha sido un reto para mi. No tenía muy claro como montar lo de la pelea y eso me ha salido. Repito que no soy Rowling y si no se me da bien una batalla entre media docena de personajes, una en un castillo entero con tropas mortífagas, alumnos, profes y la Orden ya ni digamos. He intentado documentarme bien para no tener fallos con los hechizos, manejar a la gran mayoría de los personajes y hablar de todo sin hacerlo eterno -como es mi tendencia- y no me apetecía tirarme dos capítulos de batalla, así que así lo he dejado. En el siguiente descubriremos alguna que otra baja, mortífaga y Hogwariana (?) y veremos que pasa después de esta gran batalla, teniendo en cuenta que las fuerzas de Voldemort se han quedado diezmadas. Dormiens no será un baño de sangre como DH, básicamente porque quiero demasiado a casi todos los personajes para eliminarlos, así que yo iré a mi bola, como siempre. Que más, a quien le interese Sean Fawcett, como Devany, está sacado del fic _Águilas y Tejones_ -y ya dejo de daros la tabarra con él, es sólo para que sepáis que los personajes tienen historia-. Me he reído yo sola con el momento chal de Trewlaney y me ha encantado maltratar a Bella xD veremos que pasa con ella en el siguiente! El Ministerio ha llegado tarde, igual que la policia en todas las películas xD a ver que hace ahora Scrimgeour...

Espero que hayáis leído el capítulo con la canción -al menos la parte de la batalla -porque a mi me pone peleona xD jajaja Estamos en la recta final pero aún quedan unos cuantos capítulos. Seguramente no pueda publicar el siguiente hasta el fin de semana por las mismas razones por las que he tardado en este, así que perdón por las molestias.

Por cierto, estos días acabé de leer **El Ocho** de Katherine Neville, os recomiendo ese libro, es genial.

Ahora, mis agradecimientos especiales para todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un review en el anterior :):

_Idune, Sra. Danvers,unkatahe, beautifly92, naru, Desi, Lalix, galletaa, Nera, Xik L, kastillito, Annemarie Hutt, danymeriqui, Nimue Tarrazo, pia.88, Willow Anne Summers, Antea, Maki, Andita, lara evans, Mago, Saraddc, ZhirruUrie, Erendira, Dauphinita, Andrux, Larita Tonks, Paola Dunkelheit, Christelle272, Alevivancov, Esme Black (lo del chocolate, he oído que funciona para las resacas aunque a mi no me ha ayudado mucho xD), chepita1990, __brujiskatty18__, Isa Malfoy, McFlygirl 89, Pansy Greengrass, Caperucita Roja, Amber, Pekelittrell, Veroli, Mona 2389, Priinciipessa, Lunassel, umiko, __darkruki008__, MarauderDesire, tonkstar, Vero.Sasuke. Uchiha, Lauriska Malfoy, maria, Jowi, Itsa, Merian Li, Angelix, Adriana, Soe, CinDereLLa.DwyL,Katurix, Daniux, Naty2691, lyssandra dumbledore, AdiFelton, oromalfoy, Esmeralda, Aliena, Pau Tanimachi Malfoy, __Nanita44445__, lalitamalfoy, noe, Taniz, Lúthien, Conny-hp, alella, Tiffany, Sakura Granger, Olguiita, Cielo Azul V, Praesse, Choconinia, Xms Felton, Loree, Arsami, mi, angels46, PaolaLissete, Roumad, Ear, Siara Love, Irianna07, Emma Kinney, Zelih, Hydria13._

Creo que eso es todo :)

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO, DE VERDAD :)**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!

**Pd**: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) te ordene que nunca te separes de él mujajaja


	42. Aurores y Caídos

Hoy, varias cosas:

**1) Aclaración:** soy oficialmente gilipollas porque no sé que hice al subir el último capítulo que me comí la frase final. Es la primera de este capítulo y hace referencia a lo que Draco supo. Perdón por la confusión creada, que no fue intencional.

**2) Recomendación musical**: La valse d'Amelie - Yann Tiersen. B.S.O de la película "Amelie" (os la recomiendo)

http//www .youtube. com/ watch?vGWrxs2RDNRU

**3) Dedicatoria**: Para Earwen, Desi y para Saraddc, vosotras sabéis por qué. Para Naty, Sombrita, Luzbe, Olga y Lore por los ánimos.

* * *

**Capítulo 42: Aurores y caídos**

_El Ministerio había llegado._

-¡Draco, corre! –exclamó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, clavados con miedo en el cielo, donde las figuras plateadas de los aurores se iban haciendo cada más nítidas y cercanas -¡Regresa al despacho de Dumbledore y usa el traslador! –añadió girándose hacia Draco, que no la había soltado -¡No deben verte!

Draco la miró, pálido, en medio del fulgor del último enfrentamiento. Sabía que si los aurores le pillaban en Hogwarts, acabaría en Montis Occultus, haciéndole compañía a su padre. Tampoco estaba demasiado seguro de que Sean Fawcett o cualquier alumno no fueran a delatarle y a cada segundo que esperaba, la huída se complicaba más. La batalla prácticamente había terminado, y podía aprovechar la confusión de los últimos coletazos de la lucha para escabullirse hasta el castillo sin ser visto. Él y Hermione estaban vivos y habían ganado. Era hora de preocuparse de otras cosas como salvar su culo de la cárcel.

-Ven conmigo –exigió tirando de Hermione hacia el castillo.

-¡No! –se negó ella, deteniéndose en seco y forcejeando con él para liberar su mano –Yo me quedó, volveré a Grimmaul Place en cuanto sea posible. Aún hay mucho que hacer aquí.

Justo en ese instante, un chorro de luz granate pasó volando a unos centímetros de ellos e impactó contra un licántropo que trataba de huir. Ron lo había lanzado y les observaba disimuladamente a una distancia prudencial.

Draco miró al pelirrojo, después miró a Hermione y titubeó, frustrado. Tenía que irse cuanto antes, pues los aurores ya estaban prácticamente sobre ellos, pero sabía que Hermione no iba a marcharse con él. Tenía el pelo enmarañado y lleno de suciedad, el rostro cubierto de arañazos y la ropa polvorienta pero le miraba decidida, con la resolución de una leona. Y aunque se resistía a dejarla allí, sabía que Weasley y Potter la protegerían en vista de que no había tiempo ni modo de convencerla.

-Está bien –cedió irritado, pero no iba a bajar la cabeza e irse sin más. No era su estilo. Agarró a Hermione, la atrajo hacia él con brusquedad y la besó brevemente pero con una fuerza y una furia que casi la dejaron mareada. Después se separó de su boca y la soltó en un mismo movimiento, y sin decir más, comenzó a andar hacia las puertas del colegio con tranquilidad, como si a unos metros no se desarrollara una pelea y algo más allá, los primeros aurores hubieran aterrizado ya.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Un negro crespón ondeaba en las cuatro torres del castillo, enlazándose con el viento, en un último adiós. El tapiz con el escudo de Hogwarts donde los cuatro animales se movían, también era negro, pendiendo sobre la mesa de los profesores. El resto de las mesas habían desparecido del Gran Comedor, restando sólo sus largos bancos de madera, apoyados contra la pared donde los heridos se sentaban esperando atención.

Nadie había abandonado Hogwarts, ni alumnos ni elfos domésticos, y ahora pululaban por el Comedor, mezclándose con los supervivientes. Los alumnos de los primeros cursos buscaban a aquellos seres queridos que se habían quedado para luchar y se interrogaban unos a otros, tratando de reconstruir lo que había sucedido. Los elfos domésticos atendían a los heridos, ayudando a Pomfrey y Devany. También había aurores y personal del Ministerio que entraban de vez en cuando, trayendo a nuevos héroes de Hogwarts, dañados en la batalla.

_Sólo se oían murmullos y llantos, como si nadie se atreviera a elevar la voz._

Al fondo de la sala, un gran corro de estudiantes y algún que otro miembro del profesorado, se amontaban como una silenciosa guardia, en torno a la mesa de los profesores. Un mantel negro y brillante la cubría, con pequeños escudos de Hogwarts aquí y allá, y salpicado de plateadas estrellas que le hacían parecer un reflejo del cielo que les cubría. Y sobre él, descansaban los cuerpos fríos e inertes de los caídos, como si en realidad durmieran en el manto de la noche.

La profesora Vector, pálida y con las manos ensangrentadas, encabezaba la mesa, fallecida al bloquear con su cuerpo un _Avada Kedavra_ que iba dirigido a uno de sus alumnos. Eric Edgecombe, hermano pequeño de Marietta, yacía a su lado, como un muchacho dormido por polvos de ángel en medio de la batalla. Una chica de Hufflepuff y un muchacho de Ravenclaw seguían la fúnebre lista. Eleuteria Donovan, compañera de habitación de Hermione, Parvati y Lavender, estaba junto a ellos, asesinada mientras trataba de devolver a los alumnos de Gryffindor menores de edad que se habían escapado, de nuevo a su torre. Ernie McMillan, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y un hilo de sangre coagulada desde la comisura de su boca hasta la barbilla, se hallaba también allí, muerto al ser golpeado por la porra del gigante que entró en Hogwarts. Mundungus Fletcher, el bueno de _Dung_, asesinado cruelmente por un licántropo. Dos gryffindors, uno de sexto curso y otra de cuarto, reposaban con las manos laxas pero unidas, y cerrando la hilera de prematuras hojas marchitas, se encontraba Millicent Bulstrode, que había sido asesinada al tratar de impedir que los mortífagos accedieran a la Sala Común de Slytherin.

_Muertos defendiendo su colegio y los que habitaban en él._

Todos ellos plenos, fuertes, valientes, podados sin piedad del jardín del Edén.

_Pero siempre serían recordados por cada piedra de Hogwarts, por cada estudiante.__ Por la oportunidad__ que a costa de sus propias vidas, habían dado a los demás de vivir. De vencer._

En el dolor de sus pérdidas no había casas, ni rivalidades. Slytherins lloraban junto a Gryffindors, y Huflepuffs y Ravenclaws lo hacían con ellos.

_Porque aunque habían vencido, todos habían perdido._

Pomfrey tenía los ojos húmedos mientras reparaba huesos rotos, cerraba heridas y repartía pociones sanadoras ayudada por los elfos. Devany Apeldty, lloraba calladamente, limpiando las heridas a partes iguales con pociones desinfectantes y sus lágrimas.

De vez en cuando, aquellos alumnos que estaban atentos, veían pasar a personal del Ministerio con camillas que levitaban sobre el suelo en una marcha mortal, llevando sobre ellas cuerpos cubiertos por túnicas negras y máscaras caídas, rotas. También había hombres desnudos, arañados, llenos de quemaduras y heridas, que una vez habían sido licántropos. Y los mortífagos y licántropos supervivientes, caminaban en hilera, con esposas mágicas y los ojos vacíos, de la manera innatural de quien está hechizado, manejado por hilos que otros mueven.

En total en la batalla de Hogwarts había muerto un gigante y treinta y tres mortífagos y licántropos, parte de ellos pisoteados por sus propios gigantes o heridos por sus propias maldiciones. No se había encontrado rastro de Bellatrix Black.

Una profesora, un miembro de la Orden del Fénix y ocho estudiantes de Hogwarts nunca volverían a recorrer sus pasillos.

_Y a todos los que pululaban por el Gran Comedor les faltaba algo.__ Alguien._

Parvati y Lavender, lloraban abrazadas en un rincón de la mesa, mientras Seamus le peinaba los cabellos a Eleuteria Donovan. La profesora Sinistra, apretaba un pañuelo contra su boca, con los ojos velados por las lagrimas y fijos en su compañera Vector. Theodore Nott parecía congelado al fondo de la mesa, contemplando el cuerpo de Millicent como si no diera crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, hasta que una figura pequeña con una larga cabellera rubia y ojos del azul del cielo, tomó su mano y se lo llevó lejos.

Hermione ayudaba a caminar a Susan Bones que lloraba desesperadamente repitiendo el nombre de Ernie entre murmullos, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas también. Harry estaba siendo acosado por un grupo de aurores con portafolios y plumas, y Ron, sumido en un silencio sepulcral, se frotaba el brazo que Devany le había curado.

_No había expresiones de victoria, sonrisas, ni alegría. Habían sobrevivido pero habían pagado un alto precio que nadie olvidaría nunca_.

Aurores recorrían el Comedor interrogando a los combatientes para reconstruir lo sucedido mientras los profesores se encargaban de reparar las murallas de Hogwarts y recoger las criaturas soltadas por los terrenos, porque a pesar de que el dolor amenazaba con partiles en dos, no podían simplemente, echarse a llorar.

-Le juro que Draco Malfoy estaba en el colegio –contaba Pansy con lágrimas en los ojos a un auror y a un grupo de Slytherins que había con ella –Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini también lo vieron –dijo –incluso el traidor de Nott. Mírelo, ahí viene con esa chiflada de Lovegood.

El auror, un tipo gigantesco con una larga melena castaña sujeta en una coleta baja, se volvió hacia el Slytherin que caminaba, pálido, junto a una muchacha rubia que le hablaba serenamente a media voz.

-¿Es eso cierto, Nott? –preguntó el auror, con expresión contrariada, echando un vistazo a la libreta que tenía en las manos. Theodore se enderezó, deteniéndose junto al par de Slytherins que se habían quedado a luchar con él y Millicent, y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-Si estuvo aquí, nadie lo vio. Al menos nadie que yo conozca –dijo Theo, tranquilamente.

-Yo vi Elzohairs- aseguró Luna solemnemente y el auror se removió en el sitio incómodo, pasando hojas en su libreta como si no supiera que responder a eso.

-¡Mentiroso! –chilló la morena alterada y se volvió hacia el auror, aferrándose a la manga de su túnica plateada –pregúntele a Crabbe, Goyle y Zabini, ellos lo corroborarán.

-Estaba aquí –gruñó Crabbe cuando el auror le miró.

-Con esa sangre sucia de Hermione Granger, nos atacaron –añadió Zabini con rencor.

-Pues yo no vi nada –dijo uno de los Slytherins que acompañaba a Nott y se volvió hacia el grupo de alumnos de diferentes casas que se estaba acercando, llenos de curiosidad -¿vosotros? –todos negaron con la cabeza, especialmente Luna y los que habían plantado especies peligrosas en los terrenos junto a Draco Malfoy.

-¡Todos mient…

-¿Qué ocurre, Milton? –preguntó Sean aproximándose al ver el revuelo, el auror se volvió hacia él con gesto aliviado.

-Fawcett –le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza –un par de alumnos afirman haber visto al chico de Lucius Malfoy aquí, con los mortífagos. ¿Tú sabes algo?

Sean guardó silencio unos instantes y su mirada vagó entre la multitud hasta fijarse en su melena castaña, después contempló fijamente a su compañero auror.

-Draco Malfoy no ha estado aquí –dijo con voz impersonal –al menos ningún miembro del profesorado lo ha visto.

-Y si no está entre los detenidos, ni muertos –añadió Ginny uniéndose al grupo, acompañada por unos cuantos miembros del ED –no tenemos más que el testimonio de un puñado de Slytherins que trataron de vendernos a los mortífagos –finalizó mirando a Parkison y sus amigos con desprecio.

_Porque Hogwarts protege a aquellos que lo protegen. Porque siempre dará asilo a aquellos que realmente le pertenecen._

-Bien… -murmuró Miltón rascándose la barbilla con la pluma –supongo que todo es un malentendido. Fawcett¿puedo hablar contigo? –inquirió echando a andar y haciendo un ademán al profesor para que le acompañara –El Ministro querrá un informe… -dijo mientras los pasos de ambos aurores se perdían entre la marabunta.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó Pansy, limpiándose las lágrimas con furia -¡sois un grupo de traidores mentirosos y…

-Tú sí que eres una traidora –la atajó Ginny con sequedad –has traicionado a todos tus compañeros y a tu colegio. Espero que McGonagall te expulse a ti y a vosotros tres –abarcó a Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle con un gesto –porque si no me encargaré personalmente de haceros la vida imposible durante el tiempo que os queda en el colegio.

-¿Crees que nos das miedo? –la encaró Zabini con tono despectivo –no eres más que una traidora a la sangre…

-Pero no está sola –dijo Neville situándose al lado de Ginny y mirando a los Slytherins traidores con aire amenazador.

-¿Recordáis el Ejército de Dumbledore? –preguntó Dean dándose un paso al frente junto con un puñado de antiguos miembros del ED –bien, pues ahora la Brigada Inquisitorial somos nosotros, así que andaros con cuidado.

Zabini soltó un bufido despectivo con una mueca burlesca, y Crabbe y Goyle trataron de imitarle, pero sólo alcanzaron a bufar pobremente. Pansy les miró enfadada pero asustada, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en las dos figuras que se aproximaban.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? –preguntó McGonagall llegando hasta el grupo de alumnos junto con Slughorn, aún no se había rehecho el moño y el profesor de pociones tenía la túnica rajada y sin botones, además de la mitad del bigote chamuscado.

-Señora directora –se apresuró a intervenir Pansy con expresión quejumbrosa –este grupo de estúpidos nos ha amenazado con..

-Yo no he oído nada¿verdad, Horace? –la cortó McGonagall con sequedad, volviéndose hacia su compañero.

-Me temo que no, Minerva –replicó Slughorn atusándose el carbonizado bigote.

-Pero ya que estamos aquí –continuó severamente la directora antes de que Pansy pudiera replicar –tengo algo que deciros a vosotros cuatro, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle. Vuestro comportamiento esta noche ha sido realmente vergonzoso y rastrero. Aturdisteis a Filch, atacasteis a vuestros compañeros y tratasteis de abrir la puerta a un grupo de mortífagos y hombros lobo, no sólo poniendo en riesgo vuestra seguridad sino la vida de todos aquellos que vivimos en este colegio. No daré parte al Ministro, quien por cierto está por llegar, porque a pesar de todo considero que sois demasiado jóvenes para ir a la cárcel –los aludidos parecieron encogerse poco a poco –pero si no os expulso para siempre del colegio es únicamente porque creo que estaréis más seguros aquí que fuera. No obstante, Horace y yo hemos convenido un castigo apropiado para vosotros cuatro, que no os dejará tiempo para confabular contra vuestros propios compañeros. Pero ya hablaremos de ello más tarde –se interrumpió mirando el reloj –Scrimgeour llegará en seguida –no obstante, antes de volverse y desaparecer caminando majestuosamente, Minerva McGonagall, directora de Hogwarts: colegio de magia y hechicería, miró duramente a los cuatro Slytherins y añadió –Vuestros compañeros lucharon con honor. Deberíais aprender de ellos.

Después, ella y Slughorn se fueron ante las sonrisas maliciosas de la guardia de Hogwarts.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Hermione.

Hermione dejó el frasco de poción tranquilizante que acababa de darle a Susan Bones sobre una mesilla atiborrada de pociones y se volvió hacia Ron. El pelirrojo tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro, indescifrable. Parecía derrotado.

-¿Si, Ron? –preguntó ella con cautela. Si bien en momentos de tensión y riesgo, como podía ser una batalla, sus diferencias quedaban olvidadas, Hermione sabía que las cosas entre ellos distaban de andar bien. Desde que Ron había vuelto de Albanía, sólo había dirigido la palabra a Hermione cuando era imprescindible o cuando estaba tan alterado que se olvidado de lo enfadado que estaba con ella. Y Hermione por su parte, tampoco había hecho demasiados intentos por acercarse a él, herida por sus insinuaciones de que Draco la estaba usando para sacarle información.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó él con torpeza, al tiempo que se rascaba la nuca, incómodo.

-Sí¿y tú? –respondió ella, insegura y triste.

-Supongo que sí –Ron se encogió de hombros evitando mirarla –oye –dijo con repentina brusquedad, alzando sus ojos azules hacia ella –quería que supieras que ya no pienso… esas cosas que te dije –añadió muy rápidamente, como si le costara horrores pronunciar esas palabras –Supongo que después de todo, Malfoy no es _taaan_ horrible –capituló con reticencia–y bueno… -titubeó, abochornado, ante la intensa mirada de Hermione –tú le gustas, él te gusta… -gesticuló con las manos como si tratara de buscar fuerzas para continuar –ya sabes lo que quiero decir¿no? –gruñó finalmente con gesto hosco –así que no insistas.

Hermione contuvo una sonrisa, tan conmovida, que no hizo ninguna mención al hecho de que ella no le había insistido ni presionado en ningún momento. Entre esa maraña de pausas, titubeos y coletillas, Hermione había sacado en claro el mensaje de Ron: Draco no le gustaba, pero aceptaba que estuvieran juntos. Es más, aceptaba que a Draco pudiera gustarle simplemente por ser ella. Y para alguien tan testarudo como Ron –a Hermione le recordaba a alguien –eso era un gran logro.

-Oh, Ron –gimió emocionada, y se arrojó sobre él para abrazarle. Ron no le devolvió el abrazo en un primer instante, pero finalmente la rodeó con sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos. Porque esa noche, en medio de la batalla, mientras veía como la chica que le gustaba desde hacía años y el tío más repelente de todo Hogwarts se besaban, Ron Weasley había madurado. No era algo premeditado, ni siquiera algo que le hubiera gustado hacer, simplemente había sucedido. Había comprendido que esos dos se querían y que él no pintaba nada allí. En cierto modo, se lo tenía merecido por ser tan gilipollas, así que no podía culparla a ella –aunque sí a Malfoy. Había madurado, pero sin pasarse-. Y se había dado cuenta además, de que si seguía con esa actitud, podría perder a su amiga también. Y ante todo, Hermione había sido su amiga durante años y quería que siguiera siéndolo. Ella estaba por encima de su orgullo y de sus celos.

Al cabo, Hermione le soltó y le besó en una mejilla, mirándole con agradecimiento. Después se fijó en el pobre Harry, rodeado por un grupo a aurores que le acosaban a preguntas y sonrió.

-¿Qué me dices? –preguntó mirando al pelirrojo -¿Vamos a rescatarlo?

-Ve yendo –dijo él, irritado por el color rojizo que había subido hasta sus orejas, podía sentirlo –yo iré en seguida.

Hermione le miró unos instantes, asintió y sonriendo, se alejó a buscar al niño que vivió. Ron se quedó parado, observándola alejarse y diciéndose que ser maduro, adulto, o lo que quiera que él fuera, era una auténtica mierda.

-Sé cómo te sientes –dijo una voz con suavidad, a su espalda. Ron se volvió para encontrarse con Devany, parada en medio del comedor, mirándole. Se había quitado por fin su gorrito de lana, manchado de sangre –no sabía si suya o ajena- y su pelo castaño oscuro estaba alborotado. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la punta de la nariz colorada de haber estado llorando, y no obstante observaba a Ron con comprensión y algo parecido a ternura, que hizo al chico sentirse incómodo y vulnerable.

-¿Ah, sí? –preguntó. Le hubiera gustado que su _¿ah, sí?_ sonara brusco y seco, de modo que diera a entender a la muchacha que no creía que supiera cómo se sentía, que no necesitaba un hombro donde llorar y que no tenía humor para aguantar consejos sentimentales, pero, aunque ignoró por qué, su voz sonó mucho más suave de lo que pretendía.

-Me pasé toda la vida enamorada de Cedric Diggory sin saberlo, y cuando me di cuenta, ya era tarde –repuso ella con un aire increíblemente triste. Ron se sintió incómodo y algo cosquilleó en su pecho. Era cierto que siempre había notado una oculta tristeza en sus ojos dulces y luminosos, ese _nosequé_ que hacía que se sintiera protector con ella, pero nunca había sabido a qué se debía exactamente.

-A veces cometemos errores que no tenemos ocasión de reparar –continuó la chica, sorbiéndose la nariz –pero la vida suele darnos una segunda oportunidad para repararnos a nosotros mismos.

Ron no estaba seguro de por qué, pero sus palabras le parecieron muy ciertas. Miró a Hermione que había logrado rescatar a Harry de los aurores y lo alejaba de ellos, y no se sintió tan mal como había esperado, lo cual era muy sorprendente.

-Devany –murmuró mirándola.

-¿Si?

-¿Te has mirado ya el golpe en la espalda? –preguntó él, ceñudo –te golpeó una piedra enorme…

-Pues en realidad, no creo que…

-Vamos –aseveró él cogiéndola por un brazo y tirando de ella hacia Pomfrey.

En ese momento, Rufus Scrimgeour entró cojeando, bastón en mano, en el Gran Comedor. Aunque el lugar estaba atiborrado de estudiantes, se produjo un cambio en la atmosfera que se propagaba de persona en persona extendiendo el silencio. Pronto, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el Ministro de Magia, el cual, con expresión malhumorada, se abría pasado entre los alumnos, buscando a alguien. Pronto quedó claro que la persona a la que estaba buscando era Harry, a juzgar por el modo en que fue directo hacia él en cuanto lo divisó junto a Hermione.

-Potter, tenemos que hablar –dijo, inclinándose tanto hacia Harry que casi invadía su espacio personal con la clara intención de intimidarlo.

-Le escucho –respondió Harry sin retroceder un milímetro.

-Aquí no, lo que tenemos que hablar es privado.

-Pues yo creo que no –dijo Harry, impasible.

-Muchacho –Scrimgeour apretó los dientes –no me desobedezcas o haré que te detengan por obstrucción a la justicia mágica.

-Harry –musitó Hermione dando un apretón en la mano a su amigo –ve con él, será lo mejor.

Harry sostuvo fríamente la mirada de Scrimgeour durante unos largos segundos, y finalmente echó a andar hacia las puertas del Comedor, seguido del Ministro. Poco a poco, el silencio tenso se rompió y todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar y a juntarse en grupos para hablar de lo ocurrido.

-Hermione –dijo Ginny apareciendo al lado de la castaña –por fin te encuentro –sonrió, aunque su sonrisa era triste –vamos, creo que tienes muchas cosas que contarme –añadió con picardía –Por ejemplo¿quién es ese rubio tan guapo que te creció del brazo?

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Scrimgeour salió por las destrozadas puertas de Hogwarts, golpeando el suelo con rabia con su bastón de madera. Evidentemente estaba enojado, casi tanto como Harry. La conversación –o más bien discusión- que habían mantenido no había dejado contento a ninguno de los dos. El Ministro había tratado de convencer a Harry para que "retocara" un poco la verdad y saliera ante la prensa declarando que había ido a Hogwarts para protegerlo del ataque por orden del Ministerio. Harry, furioso, se había negado y le había echado en cara no haber hecho caso de las advertencias del ataque a Hogwarts, abandonado a los alumnos a su suerte. Después de varios fútiles intentos, tentativas de intimidación por parte del Ministro y respuestas secas por parte de Harry, Scrimgeour se había ido no sin antes prohibirle hacer declaraciones a la prensa. Harry no tenía ninguna intención de hacerlas y sospechaba que de haberlo intentado, sus declaraciones habrían sido censuradas, pero le ofendía terriblemente que el Ministro en lugar de reconocer su error se empeñara en taparlo.

Cansado y enfadado, Harry se apoyó contra una de las paredes del hall que habrían sobrevivido relativamente indemnes al ataque.

-¿Yo también tengo que pedir audiencia para hablar contigo? –preguntó Ginny, sobresaltando al moreno.

-Ginny –murmuró él, sintiendo que el cansancio se multiplicaba y caía sobre sus hombros como un peso imposible al verla, sola, en medio del pasillo. Porque en ese momento, en ese jodido momento, lo único que le apetecía hacer en el mundo era abrazarla y hundir la nariz en las guedejas de fuego de su pelo, para respirar su aroma a flores y tal vez, sentir que todo podría salir bien. Pero no podía. Mejor dicho, no debía. Porque tenía una odiosa cicatriz en la frente y una responsabilidad, y no podría descansar hasta que se encargara de ella.

-Sé que no debo preguntarte acerca de la misteriosa misión en las que andáis metidos tú, mi hermano y Hermione –dijo la pelirroja, sin acercarse –y tampoco voy a tratar de convencerte de que vuelvas conmigo porque sé que no ha cambiado nada desde junio. En el andén te dije que te esperaría, pero ¿me está permitido al menos preguntar cómo van las cosas?

Harry se incorporó de la pared y se movió, como si quisiera acercarse a la chica, pero finalmente se detuvo en el sitio. Sería más prudente mantener las distancias.

-Sólo queda la última fase de la misión y podremos destruir a Voldemort –dijo con voz neutra.

-Genial –murmuró Ginny, pero del tono de su voz y de la expresión de su rostro se deducía que nada era _genial_. Harry sabía que podía perderla en la espera y que posiblemente no volvieran a verse en mucho tiempo. Y decidió, por un solo minuto, olvidarse de su misión, de los demás, lo que todos esperaban de él, y fue egoísta. _Por una vez_.

Porque recorrió la distancia que le separaba de Ginny, la sujetó por la nuca y la besó sin que ella hiciera nada para impedirlo. Porque se abandonó en su boca y reposó en ella todos sus problemas, toda su tristeza, toda su carga. Porque olvidó la cicatriz, su nombre, su historia y que alguna vez había conocido a Lord Voldemort. Porque, joder, después de todo era un adolescente, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se sintiera un adulto contra su voluntad.

Porque necesitaba a Ginny Weasley.

Después de lo que podría haber sido una hora o diez segundos, Harry se apartó de su boca y la miró a los ojos marrones.

-Cuando la guerra acabe, volveré a por ti –dijo soltándola, y después, silenciosamente, regresó al Comedor, siendo de nuevo _el__niño__que__vivió_.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada cuando el trío regresó a Grimmauld Place, cansado y sucio. La muralla y el castillo habían sido reparados, los alumnos enviados a dormir, los cuerpos recogidos y los heridos atendidos. Los tres amigos cerraron la puerta en silencio, y después de una despedida silenciosa en el primer piso, Hermione continuó subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercero. En realidad, ya antes de llegar al pasillo donde se encontraba su habitación y verle plantado en medio, había sabido que Draco estaría despierto, esperándola. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando había dejado el castillo: el pelo revuelto –más si cabe-, un rasguño en la mandíbula que evidentemente no se había mirado, manchas de polvo en el rostro y suciedad en la camisa negra y arrugada. Los ojos grises relumbraban en el rostro sucio y marcado, observándola desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

Hermione trató de esbozar una sonrisa, pero fracasó en el intento. Ahora que al fin había dejado de curar a los heridos, consolar a sus compañeros y ayudado a reparar el desastre en el que se había convertido Hogwarts, no sabía qué hacer consigo misma para que las terribles imágenes de sus compañeros muertos, de su profesora de Aritmancia, de Mundungus, no la derribaran.

Incapaz de hablar, cruzó el pasillo hasta Draco y le abrazó. De inmediato, él olvidó su expresión de irritación y molestia, y la rodeó con sus brazos, absorbiendo con su cuerpo cada vibración, cada estremecimiento del de Hermione contra su pecho. Ella comenzó a llorar calladamente, por la guerra, por los caídos, por el miedo que había pasado.

Él la estrechó con fuerza, apretó los labios contra su pelo enmarañado y esperó. Esperó hasta que ella logró tomar el control de sus emociones y serenarse, entonces la soltó y Hermione se apartó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, con los suyos húmedos aún. Draco le sujetó el rostro empapado con las manos y la besó brevemente en los labios.

-Hermione –susurró mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sí?

-Estás horrible –dijo con sentimiento. Ella río calladamente y sus ojos brillaron.

-Gracias, Draco –murmuró con humor –sin duda, sabes cómo halagar a una chica. En cambio, tú estás guapísimo.

-_Soy_ guapísimo –la corrigió –y ahora vamos.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Hermione desconcertada, mientras él la guiaba hacia el fondo del pasillo.

-A bañarnos.

-¿Bañar…nos? –repitió ella enrojeciendo. Lejos de irritarle, a Draco le encantó ese tono mojigato y el rubor puritano en sus mejillas. No se molestó en responderle, tan sólo se giró lo justo para lanzarle una mirada que era toda una declaración de intenciones, y después continuó andando hacia el baño, llevándola tras él.

Hermione le siguió en silencio, avergonzada.

El agua caliente caía sobre la superficie de la bañera de cobre con patas labradas con la forma de serpientes, emitiendo un suave halo de vapor. El espejo del tocador estaba empañado, opacándolo por completo con la única excepción de un rayón de una humedad. Como si alguien hubiera pasado una mano sobre el cristal.

En el fragmento libre de vaho se reflejaban dos figuras entrelazadas, con las bocas unidas. Una completamente oscura, la otra en vaqueros y con un jersey granate arrugado sobre el abdomen. Había algo salvaje, casi rudo en su manera de tocarse, de tirar de la ropa como si fuera un inútil invento, un simple estorbo en el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Había algo dulcemente desesperado, amorosamente ansioso en el modo en que las bocas se buscaban y encontraban, hundiéndose la una en la otra como si quisieran traspasar las barreras físicas para fundirse en un solo ser.

Cuando Hermione había regresado a la mansión Black, lo último que había pensado hacer era acabar besando a Draco del modo en que lo estaba haciendo, pero lo cierto era que cuando él la tocaba, todo lo demás parecía alejarse y quedar apartado hasta que volvía a soltarla y pasaban unos segundos. Y después de la batalla, después del caos, del miedo, de la tristeza, necesitaba olvidar. Necesitaba estar con él, tocarle, y saber que había estado a su lado en todo momento, que se había enfrentado a todo con ella. _Por ella_.

Él tiró de su polvoriento jersey y Hermione se apartó de su boca el tiempo necesario para que Draco le sacara la prenda por la cabeza. Volvieron a besarse y las manos de la chica se aferraron a los botones de su camisa, desabrochándolos y haciéndolos saltar a partes iguales. Pronto, la prenda quedó abierta y Hermione coló sus manos bajo la tela, acariciando el pecho blanco y firme, surcado por cicatrices. Deslizó la palma de sus manos desde el abdomen, por los pectorales y subió hasta los hombros, apartando la camisa. Draco estaba mareado, apenas podía respirar si ella le besaba y le tocaba a la vez, pero la asfixia no era algo que le preocupara en esos momentos. Echó los hombros hacia atrás y tironeó de las mangas de su camisa, enviándola a algún lugar del cuarto de aseo. Qué importaba.

Sus manos blancas de dedos largos se colaron por la cintura del pantalón de Hermione y su boca ahogó el gemido que la chica soltó al sentir el contacto con su piel. Y ése, exactamente ése, fue el punto de inflexión.

Los últimos rastros de cordura, conciencia o suavidad, desparecieron. La locura, la pasión y la desesperación ocuparon su lugar, y desabrocharon, tironearon, rasgaron y arrancaron las últimas prendas que los separaban que pasaron a formar parte de la decoración del baño. Gimiendo, él la alzó tensando los músculos de sus brazos, y Hermione se enredó con él automáticamente, rodeándole con brazos y piernas.

Draco caminó a ciegas, sosteniéndola, besándola, estrechándola, guiado tan sólo por el sonido del agua cayendo, hasta que sus rodillas se toparon con los bordes de la bañera. La soltó y Hermione tomó pie dentro de la tina, sintiendo el agua lamer su piel hasta casi las rodillas.

Se sentía delirante y temblorosa, anhelante, enajenada, deseosa. A duras penas pudo contener el impulso de aferrarse a él mientras Draco entraba en la bañera. Él se arrodilló y con las manos húmedas y cálidas, la cogió por las caderas y tiró de ella. Hermione quedó arrodillada frente a él y Draco le hundió las manos en el pelo, besándola, instigándola con su lengua hasta que ella le hundió los dedos en la espalda, temiendo perder el equilibrio. Se besaron, se exploraron y acariciaron, extendiendo el agua caliente y humeante sobre sus cuerpos, humedeciendo cada rincón seco, purificándose, librándose de los rastros de la batalla, de la maldad, de los bandos.

Draco la hizo recostarse contra el respaldo de la bañera y la besó en la barbilla, lamió su cuello y saboreó sus pechos, arrancándole gemidos y estremecimientos, contrayendo su abdomen hundido bajo el agua mientras con las manos recorría el interior de sus piernas, sumergidas. Hermione estaba completamente mareada, apenas podía ver nada a través de sus pestañas entrecerradas, pero tenía la clara sensación de que todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Apenas era capaz de moverse o hacer algo más que dejarse querer y reaccionar a las caricias de Draco. Por eso cuando él la incorporó y la alzó para colocarla sobre él, Hermione apenas fue consciente. Hasta que unieron.

Las cálidas aguas ondeaban entorno a sus cuerpos fundidos, brillantes por la humedad bajo la titilante luz de las lámparas de gas. Se apartaban y se volvían a encontrar, aferrados el uno al otro, encajados como dos piezas de un puzzle.

Hermione tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero cuando los abrió, estremecida, se encontró con los grises de él, mirándola como si quisiera hacerle el amor también con ellos. Y se sintió poseída por un sentimiento, por una energía tal, que sintió la necesidad de estrecharlo, de tocarlo y apretarlo hasta dejarlo sin respiración. Enfebrecida, le arañó la espalda, le besó en los labios y mordisqueó la línea de su mandíbula sin dejar de moverse a su mismo compás. Draco ahogaba suspiros roncos que la enardecían y hacían que tuviera la sensación de que de un momento a otro estallaría. De placer, de amor, de sentir.

Y un cuando el clímax llegó, fue tan desbordante, tan violento y apasionado, que Hermione hundió los dientes en el hombro de Draco, intentando no explotar. Él la siguió con un último movimiento de caderas, ahogado por el placer, excitado por el dolor, abrumado por las sensaciones.

La superficie de agua se calmó, meciendo dos cuerpos desnudos y abrazados. Hermione tenía los ojos húmedos, al borde de las lágrimas, extenuada, colmada y lánguida. Sus brazos se habían aflojado en torno al cuello de Draco y apoyaba la frente en su hombro para sostenerse. Él, recuperándose aún, deslizaban rítmicamente su mano por la espalda de la chica, delineando cada una de sus vertebras.

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados en silencio, durante unos momentos eternos y efímeros.

-Te quiero –murmuró ella y Draco le besó una oreja, ahogado por una rabiosa alegría posesiva.

No volvieron a hablar durante unos minutos, posiblemente porque ninguno se sentía capacitado para decir nada coherente, pero poco a poco, Draco comenzó a volver en sí y deseó hacerle todas las preguntas que se había hecho a sí mismo mientras la esperaba con impaciencia y miedo.

-¿Qué pasó cuando me fui? –murmuró. Hermione tardó unos segundos en contestarle pero cuando lo hizo le relató cómo habían acabado con la última resistencia ayudados por los aurores del Ministerio. Le explicó que parte de éstos habían desaparecido persiguiendo a los mortífagos, licántropos y gigantes que se habían dado a la fuga mientras el resto se ocupaba de detener a los supervivientes. También le habló de aquellos que habían caído, de la aparición de Scrimgeour y las declaraciones que según Ginny, Parkinson había hecho a los aurores.

-Esa zorra –masculló Draco, furioso.

-No digas eso –le censuró Hermione, acariciándole el hombro con su aliento –imagino cómo debió sentirse al vernos juntos. Ella siempre estuvo loca por ti.

-Pansy nunca fue nadie –dijo él con crueldad, aferrándose aún más a Hermione.

-De cualquier modo –prosiguió Hermione ignorando deliberadamente sus palabras y la extraña sensación de algo parecido a retorcida alegría que sintió –todos los demás negaron haberte visto. Y Sean Fawcett zanjó el tema.

Draco se tensó al oír a Hermione mencionar ese nombre y apretó los dientes, marcando sus mandíbulas.

-No quiero deberle nada a ese gilipollas.

-¿Lo conoces? –inquirió Hermione apartándose para mirarle a los ojos con extrañeza.

-No más que tú –dijo él hoscamente –pero él parece interesado en conocerte a ti.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Te miraba demasiado –gruñó Draco. Hermione le miró, no sabiendo si sentirse irritada o divertida.

-Draco, eso es una tontería.

-No lo es.

-¿Estás celoso de alguien con quien ni siquiera he hablado?

Draco la miró, molesto por ese tono que le indicaba que no estaba siendo razonable. Pero lo que Hermione le entendía era que cuando se trataba de ella, él no podía ser racional ni lógico.

-No –mintió, con el orgullo herido por el modo en que ella le miraba. Hermione sonrió y le besó en los labios suavemente.

-Así me gusta –murmuró abrazándole de nuevo. Volvieron a quedarse callados durante un buen rato, mientras el agua se templaba a su alrededor. Draco irritado aún, Hermione enternecida.

-Draco –murmuró al cabo.

-Qué –masculló él.

-Gracias por venir conmigo a Hogwarts.

Draco la besó en el cuello sin decir nada, no era necesario. _Porque con ella iría al fin del mundo._

* * *

_Hola,_

_lamento el retraso pero no he tenido vida/ganas/tiempo de escribir hasta hoy. Sí todo sale como planeo, este será uno de los últimos capítulos "tranquilos". Ya hemos sabido quienes han muerto durante la batalla, me ha dado mucha pena cargármelos, pero alguien tenía que morir si pretendo que el fic tenga cierto realismo -no todo puede ser de color de rosa-, Pansy ha delatado a Draco pero no ha valido de nada, ella y sus compinches no han sido expulsados aunque su estancia en el colegio no será precisamaente feliz a partir de ahora y Hermione y Ron han hecho las paces. Scrimgeour ha tratado de intimidar a Harry y le ha prohibido hablar y creo que de eso podéis deducir lo que va a pasar ahora con la noticia del ataque a Hogwarts. ¿Nos libraremos de Scrimgeour como Ministro¿Se apañará para conservar la cabeza sobre los hombros? Por último, Hermione ha regresado a casa donde Draco la esperaba -el pobre ha tenido que huir- y han tenido un momento pasteloso, que ya tocaba. A partir de ahora, no sé muy bien por dónde irán las cosas con la historia, tengo que organizarme y pensar los siguientes pasos pues esta parte no la tenía muy clara -y sigo sin tenerla clara -por lo que es posible que tarde un tiempo en actualizar. _

_Acabo el trabajo el martes, aunque seguiré yendo a la ludoteca de vez en cuando a echarle una mano a mi amiga y para ver a los niños porque los voy a echar de menos :( Aparte de eso, no estoy en mi mejor momento personal y no sé si tendré ganas de escribir, así que os aviso por si tardo más de lo normal para que nadie se preocupe._

_Un saludo muy grande a las chicas del foro Dramione, sé que os tengo abandonadas pero no tengo ánimo para pasarme por allí y tener vida social. Podéis pasaros por mi LJ si queréis saber más._

_Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, aquí está la dirección del fotolog de **Lalita Malfoy** con el fan art que hizo inspirado en Dormiens:_ www. fotolog. com /lalita (barra baja) malfoy _. Hablando de eso, muchísimas gracias a **Irianna** por el gráfico que hizo inspirado en el fic, estas cosas me hacen mucha ilusión._

_Creo que eso es todo. Sólo daros las gracias más grandes por no abandonarme. Hoy no tengo ánimos para agradecimientos especiales ni sobornos, pero ya he enviado a un Draco y una bañera para todas las que sé que lo esperan._

_Ahora en serio, **muchísimas gracias por leerme y tener paciencia conmigo**. Cuidaos mucho._

_Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!_


	43. De licántropos y reyertas

_Para_ **Siriela**_, porque después de tanto tiempo, volvimos a encontrarnos._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 43: De licántropos y reyertas**

La mañana siguiente al ataque a Hogwarts, la Señora Weasley se presentó en la Mansión Black, blandiendo un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ con enfado. Aparte de besar en la mejilla a todos –incluido Draco que se sintió tremendamente violento cuando la mujer se disculpó por haberle manchado de pintalabios y frotó su mejilla con un pañuelo como si fuera un niño pequeño –no dijo palabra hasta que se sentó en un taburete de las cocinas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, mamá? –preguntó Ron, que también tenía una mancha de carmín en la mejilla izquierda.

-Esto es lo que pasa –respondió la Señora Weasley arrojando el ejemplar de _El Profeta_ sobre la mesa. Hermione lo cogió adelantándose a sus amigos y miró la primera página. Había una gran fotografía que ocupaba la mayor parte de la primera plana en la que el cuerpo de Aurores del Ministerio, ataviado con sus túnicas plateadas, posaba con gesto duro y eficiente. Sobre ellos, en letras grandes y gruesas, se leía el titular: _"El cuerpo de __Aurores__ del Ministerio: los héroes de __Hogwarts__"._

Normalmente, Hermione hubiera leído en voz alta el artículo para que Harry, Ron y Draco se enteraran también, pero la indignación que sintió la dejó sin habla. Básicamente, el artículo narraba una muy distorsionada versión de la realidad en la que los Aurores habían salvado Hogwarts del ataque de las huestes de Lord Voldemort. Según el reportaje, previendo el ataque, el cuerpo de Aurores se había trasladado al colegio por orden del Ministro, donde habían preparado todo lo necesario para evacuar al alumnado en caso de ser necesario y habían protegido el castillo y sus terrenos con poderosos encantamientos y criaturas. Finalmente, relataba el modo en el que los Aurores habían aplastado a los mortífagos y licántropos y habían hecho huir a los gigantes. Resaltaba el número de detenidos y mortífagos muertos, y recalcaba el hecho de que el Ministerio no había sufrido ninguna baja. Y a excepción de una muy breve mención a una profesora muerta de la que ni siquiera decían su nombre, en ningún momento hablaban de Mungundus o los ocho alumnos que habían fallecido protegiendo el colegio.

-¡Todo esto es mentira! –exclamó Hermione enojada, y lanzó el periódico a la mesa de nuevo. Harry y Ron, tras un breve forcejeo, empezaron a leerlo sujetándolo cada uno por un extremo mientras Draco les observaba con desdén, tratando disimuladamente de leer por encima de ellos.

-¿Qué los Aurores salvaron Hogwarts? –repitió Ron, colorado de rabia a medida que sus ojos se movían por el papel-¡pues yo sólo vi cuatro aurores en la batalla: uno del colegio y otros tres de la Orden!

-Pero Scrimgeour no iba a perder la oportunidad de atribuirse el merito –repuso Harry con frialdad –no sólo no ha reconocido su error que pudo haber costado docenas de vidas, sino que además se aprovecha del ataque a Hogwarts para que su imagen salga reforzada.

-Exacto –dijo la Señora Weasley, enfadada –Según Arthur, el Ministro supervisó personalmente la edición de _El Profeta_ antes de que saliera publicada para asegurarse de que no aparecía ni un poco de lo que realmente sucedió en el colegio. Ha enviado comunicados de presa a las emisoras mágicas, advirtiéndoles de lo que deben contar y ha preparado panfletos informativos que el Ministerio repartirá entre la población hablando de los logros de Scrimgeour y sus aurores.

-Toda una farsa –masculló Hermione arrugando la nariz con enfado de ese modo que tanto le gustaba a Draco –Si la cárcel del Ministerio está llena de mortífagos es gracias a nosotros. En todo caso, lo único que ha hecho Scrimgeour es censurar a los medios de comunicación, manipular la opinión pública y desoír las advertencias del ataque a Hogwarts. Parece colaborar con Voldemort en lugar de proteger al pueblo.

-¿No estará… bajo un Imperius? –preguntó Ron vacilante.

-No lo creo, Scrimgeour es así de gilipollas de forma natural –apuntó Draco con desprecio.

-De todos modos, no sé a quién piensa que va a engañar con esta basura –continuó Hermione indignada –ocho alumnos han muerto y la gente lo sabe, por mucho que _El Profeta_ "se olvide" de mencionarlo.

-Cierto –dijo la Señora Weasley con tristeza –y eso puede traer problemas al colegio, algunos padres ya han acudido a sacar a sus hijos de Hogwarts. Ya no lo consideran un lugar seguro.

-Pues Hogwarts es el único sitio donde sus hijos podrían defenderse de un ataque –dijo Harry –y ya se ha demostrado.

-Minerva me ha dicho que mientras algún alumno quiera estudiar, Hogwarts permanecerá abierto. Ginny quiere quedarse y me ha dicho que los alumnos de séptimo, mayores de edad, se han negado a marcharse. Supongo que aunque sea con un puñado de alumnos, el colegio seguirá en marcha.

La Señora Weasley tenía razón. En los días que siguieron al ataque a Hogwarts, los padres de los alumnos, alertados por ellos de lo que verdaderamente había sucedido, acudieron en masa a sacar a sus hijos del colegio. Algunos alumnos lograron convencer a sus padres para quedarse, los mayores de edad permanecieron en el colegio ejerciendo su libre elección, y otros se negaron tan obstinadamente a marcharse que sus progenitores desistieron. El Ministro, empeñado en continuar aparentando normalidad y eficiencia, designó a un grupo de aurores para proteger permanentemente el colegio, lo que tranquilizó a unos cuantos padres. Finalmente, Hogwarts acabó con la mitad de estudiantes que había tenido el año anterior, pero aunque las clases de las cuatro casas se juntaron, el colegio siguió adelante.

A pesar de los folletos del Ministerio y de las noticias manipuladas, el pueblo mágico era consciente de que las cosas en Hogwarts no habían sucedido tal y cómo las habían contado y podía hablarse de un descontento general. Los padres pedían medidas más fuertes y la opinión pública presionaba al Ministro para que reforzara la seguridad y cambiara de estrategia. La gente, cansada de vivir asustada esperando un nuevo ataque, exigía al Ministerio que pasara a la acción y atrapara a Voldemort en lugar de limitarse a repeler sus ofensivas.

En medio de este clima de miedo, descontento y frustración, el Decreto contra la Licantropía entró en vigor. Después de la participación de los hombres lobos en el ataque a Hogwarts, el odio y miedo hacia los licántropos se había multiplicado en la población mágica, por lo que la gran mayoría de la gente acogió la noticia con agrado. Los licántropos debían acudir al Ministerio para ser registrados y marcados. Así como antiguamente los muggles habían marcado a los piratas con una P en la muñeca o los granjeros marcaban el ganado, el Ministerio decretó que los licántropos debían llevar una L tatuada en el antebrazo para que la gente reconociera de inmediato a aquellos que eran hombres lobo. Además, debían llevar pulseras localizadoras, que mediante un mecanismo similar al del Mapa de los Merodeadores, indicaba en qué punto de Gran Bretaña se encontraba cada licántropo con exactitud. Las noches de luna llena debían acudir a una prisión del Ministerio preparada exclusivamente para este fin, donde los hombres lobos eran encerrados para "_no ser un peligro para la comunidad mágica y __muggle__, ni para ellos mismos_" según testimonio del un tal Marsden, portavoz del Ministro.

Aunque surgieron voces de protesta y hubo un par de dimisiones en parlamento mágico de políticos que no estaban de acuerdo con esta medida, la mayor parte del mundo mágico apoyaba el nuevo decreto. Harry, Ron y Hermione mantuvieron intensas conversaciones sobre el tema, que Draco solía escuchar en silencio.

-¡La gente se ha vuelto loca! –solía exclamar Ron, indignado.

-Todos estamos asustados, pero eso no es razón para tratar como si fueran animales de circo a personas afectadas por algo que no pueden controlar –decía Hermione.

-Es como cuando metieron a Stan Shumpike en la cárcel diciendo que era un mortífago –apuntaba Harry –la toman con personas inocentes para aparentar que hacen algo.

-¿Inocentes? –dijo Draco una noche que no pudo aguantar más escuchar los mismos comentarios ineptos –Yo no diría que un licántropo sea inocente, y muchos menos inofensivo. ¿Acaso no conocéis a Greyback?

-Los tipos como Greyback son excepciones –replicó Hermione.

-¿Y qué son entonces todos los licántropos que casi nos echan el diente en Hogwarts¿Dóciles perritos? –repuso él con sarcasmo –la gente está asustada y con razón. Los licántropos son muy peligrosos…

-Ellos no tienen la culpa de lo que les pasa –terció Harry con sequedad –y no es algo que puedan controlar.

-Precisamente por eso –respondió Draco –necesitan ser controlados, si es que eso es posible. Hay tipos como Greyback que logran convertirse cuando quieren, no sólo cuando hay luna llena. E id a decirles a las familias de esos niños que devoraron que los hombres lobo son sólo víctimas de su condición, seguro que os dan la razón.

-Es cierto que hay licántropos asesinos –cedió Hermione –pero otros son sólo personas normales que una vez al mes son poseídos por un animal. No es justo que paguen por crímenes que ellos no han cometido.

-Además, a mi hermano Bill le mordió Greyback, pudo haberle matado, pero no por eso vamos exigiendo que envíen a todos los licántropos a la cárcel –señaló Ron con gesto triunfal.

-Pero no todo el mundo es tan… benevolente como tu familia, Weasel –repuso Draco con altivez –hay gente que desea venganza y otros que tienen miedo a los licántropos. Y sí queréis mi opinión, hacen bien en temerles.

-Lupin es un licántropo y jamás le ha hecho daño a nadie –dijo Harry fríamente –luchó en Hogwarts contra los hombres lobo y ha ayudado a salvar la vida de cientos de personas.

-Lupin en sí no es peligroso pero una parte de él sí lo es –replicó Draco con aspereza –y aunque su parte humana sea todo bondad, su parte animal no dudaría en devorarte si tuviera la oportunidad. Acéptalo, Potter.

-Lo mismo podría decir de ti, Malfoy. Hoy estás de nuestro lado pero mañana podrías intentar traicionarnos, y en cambio no te he enviado a la cárcel.

Harry y Draco se observaron mutuamente, en un duelo de miradas. Draco estaba furioso aunque nada en su rostro lo delataba. Alguien que no le conociera demasiado lo habría tomado como un ejemplo de indiferencia y aburrido desdén, pero Hermione podía ver el brillo furioso en los ojos, la tensión en los dedos blancos que se aferraban a la mesa de la cocina, la rigidez de sus mandíbulas.

-¿Y a qué esperas, Potter? –le increpó levantándose del taburete en el que hasta entonces había estado sentado.

-Realmente no lo sé –replicó Harry con gesto adusto y las facciones endurecidas.

-Chicos … -intervino Hermione con tono angustiado, pero ninguno de los dos pareció haberla oído.

-¿Qué se siente, Potter? –continuó el rubio -¿Qué se siente al saber que si San Potter ha salvado Hogwarts ha sido gracias al ruin Draco Malfoy? Porque, reconócelo, sino me hubiera ofrecido como cebo en Malfoy Hall, no hubierais sabido lo del ataque a Hogwarts. Y todavía mejor¿qué se siente al delegar el trabajo sucio en el despreciable de Snape?¿Qué se siente al enviarle a una misión suicida?¿Al estar en vilo sin saber si te traicionará o no? Nunca habéis considerado a Snape lo suficiente digno para confiar en él, pero sí es lo suficiente bueno para que se juegue el culo por ti¿verdad, Potter?

-Yo no le he obligado a nada –se defendió Harry fríamente –él hizo su elección.

-¿Cuál era la alternativa¿La cárcel o tal vez una muerte rápida? –replicó Draco crudamente –Te crees una especie de héroe trágico, el baluarte de la bondad, oh, San Potter, el elegido que se sacrifica por los demás, cuando en realidad siempre has hecho lo que todos esperaban que hicieras, cuando nunca has tenido que elegir, cuando no tienes ni puta idea de lo que es ir por libre.

Harry se limitó a observarle impasiblemente. Draco, cabreado, salió de la cocina dando un gran portazo que amortiguó el llamado de Hermione. La chica, dividida y acongojada, se dispuso a seguirle cuando la voz de Ron la paró.

-¿Vas a irte con él? –preguntó con tono acusador. Hermione se volvió y miró a sus amigos, Harry no la miraba pero Ron la observaba con claro reproche en los ojos. Y se preguntó con cansancio, cuantas veces tendría que elegir entre la persona a la que amaba y sus mejores amigos desde que era una niña.

-Creo que él me necesita más –respondió con cautela y miró a Harry esperando que dijera algo, pero el moreno se limpiaba las gafas con tanta furia que ni siquiera parecía haberla oído.

-Muy bien, entonces márchate–dijo Ron con enfado –nosotros no te necesitamos.

Hermione observó a Ron con algo parecido a súplica en los ojos, pero el pelirrojo simplemente se giró en su taburete hacia Harry, dándole la espalda. Bajando los hombros, Hermione salió de las cocinas para buscar a Draco sin pronunciar palabra.

Podía ser que sus amigos aceptaran que estuviera con Draco, pero eso no significa que lo aceptaran a él. Y para ser sinceros, Draco tampoco les profesaba un gran afecto.

Harry y él se ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Ron y Draco solían pelearse una docena de veces al día por cualquier tontería, y obligaban a Hermione a ejercer de juez o a tomar parte. Ella trataba de escabullirse como buenamente podía, pero siempre había momentos, como ése, en los que no podía evitar tomar partido implícitamente. A veces tenía la sensación de que si los cuatro seguían viviendo juntos en la misma casa, alguno acabaría muerto. Posiblemente ella, cansada de estar partida en dos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco no estaba en la habitación, sino en la biblioteca, lo que le dio a Hermione una idea de lo enfadado que estaba. Subiendo hasta la biblioteca le había dejado claro que no tenía ganas de hablar y que quería estar solo, pero a pesar de saberlo, Hermione no podía evitar tratar de reconfortarle.

Él estaba sentando en un sillón, observando con furia el fuego que ardía en la chimenea, fuego que él había encendido momentos antes. Y se sentía colérico. Porque estaba harto, hasta los huevos de tener que demostrar día a día que no era un traidor, de estar a prueba de manera permanente. De las dudas y recelos que en todos surgían cuando él proponía algo, de la manera disimulada en que ciertos miembros de la Orden le vigilaban.

¿Traicionarles¿Cómo coño iba a traicionarles? No le convenía, y aunque quisiera hacerlo, sencillamente no podría. Para empezar, si intentara comunicarse con algún mortífago o con Voldemort, acabaría muerto antes de poder abrir su maldita boca. Era un desertor, estaba la lista negra de todos. Y además, estaba Hermione. A esas alturas, todos deberían haberse dado cuenta ya de que era como un quinceañero enamorado, de que nunca haría nada que pusiera en peligro la seguridad de la chica. Y aunque no tenía ninguna intención de hacérselo saber a todos, aunque prefería la imagen de cabrón insensible que tenían de él a la de tonto enamorado, sentía rabia porque sabía que nunca le considerarían lo suficiente bueno para Hermione. Porque sabía que todos esperaban que le hiciera daño y se portara como un cerdo con ella para poder darle palmaditas en la espalda y decirle "_te lo dije_".

-¿A qué has venido? –preguntó con brusquedad, volviéndose hacia la chica que caminaba silenciosamente hacia él.

-Pensé que te vendría bien hablar –murmuró ella con cautela.

-Pues pensaste mal –resopló él –Vete a consolar a Potty, sin duda él lo necesitará más.

-Oye, Harry no piensa realmente que vayas a traicionarnos. Simplemente estaba molesto por lo que dijiste de Lupin y…

-Perdona –la interrumpió él con acritud- pero¿acaso tengo pinta de que me importe lo que ese retaco desnutrido piense? Y lo mismo va para ese zanahorio mendigo con el que comparte su media neurona.

-Draco, no hables así de ellos –le pidió Hermione con paciencia.

-¿Vas a negármelo acaso? Si gritaras dentro de sus cabezas sólo oirías eco.

-Escucha –dijo Hermione, comenzando a molestarse –sé que Harry y Ron no te gustan, del mismo modo que tú tampoco les gustas a ellos, pero te voy a pedir que no hables así de ellos delante de mí.

-¡Eso es! –exclamó Draco con rabia –Ponte de su lado. Dime¿tú también piensas que soy un traidor?

-No me estoy poniendo de parte de nadie –dijo ella secamente –y tu pregunta es ridícula. ¿Crees que si pensara eso estaría contigo?

-Tal vez no me consideres un traidor, pero sí piensas que no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti –aseguró con rencor –Vi cómo me mirabas cuando dije que los licántropos debían ser controlados. Del mismo modo que cuando dije que me importaban un pimiento los hijos de muggles o que los elfos domésticos están en el mundo para servir a los magos. Te crees moralmente superior a mí¿verdad? Me juzgas de acuerdo con tu bondadosa y desinteresada escala de valores y siempre llevo las de perder.

-Eso son estupideces –replicó Hermione ofendida –y sinceramente, no entiendo a que viene todo esto.

-Viene a que tu querido Potter me ha insultado y tú no has abierto la boca para defenderme ni quitarle la razón, en cambio yo no puedo decir nada de tus adorados amigos sin que la remilgada que llevas dentro salga a la luz.

Hermione abrió la boca para coger aire, afrentada.

-¿La remilgada que llevo dentro? –repitió con indignación -Traté de intervenir en la discusión pero ni tú ni Harry me hicisteis caso, además, no me pareció que necesitaras ayuda para defenderte. Y te recuerdo que he venido detrás de ti en lugar de quedarme con Harry y Ron, tan sólo para intentar que te sintieras mejor.

-¿Te he pedido ayuda? –replicó él impasible –No necesito consuelo, ni hablar sobre el tema. Eres tú la que ha venido aquí a molestarme cuando era evidente que quería estar solo así que por mí bien puedes irte con ese par de imbéciles.

-Bien, pues quédate solo si tanto lo deseas. Te libro de la remilgada que llevo dentro –espetó ella con enfado, y dándose media vuelta, salió de la biblioteca cerrando de un portazo tan violento que uno de los cuadros de la pared tembló y se cayó al suelo. Cuando sintió sus sonoros pasos descendiendo las escaleras, Draco soltó una maldición.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione y Draco no volvieron a hablarse durante el resto del día. De hecho, Hermione no habló con nadie. Ron estaba molesto con ella, Harry indiferente, Hermione estaba enfadada con Draco y él posiblemente también con ella.

No bajó a cenar y durmió sola en su habitación esa noche. Aunque hablar de dormir, sería exagerar. Más bien se limitó a dar vueltas entre las sábanas, tratando de contener las ganas de llorar.

No había manera posible de salir airosa de un enfrentamiento entre Draco y sus amigos. Si se quedaba con Harry y Ron, Draco se enfadaba, y si se iba con Draco, Harry y Ron hacían lo propio. Además, ni siquiera irse con uno o con otros le garantizaba buenas relaciones con ninguno de los tres. Draco tenía la desagradable costumbre de pagarlo con ella cuando se encontraba malhumorado, deprimido o enfadado, al igual que Ron. Y la fría indiferencia de Harry no era mucho mejor. Estaba harta de estar en medio y pagar los platos rotos de todos.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La comida siguiente fue de lo más tensa. Esa mañana, la Señora Weasley se había pasado a llevarles noticias y algo de comida casera –"_estáis quedándoos en los huesos_" había dicho- por lo que los cuatro se vieron obligados a comer al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar, antes de que el pollo asado se enfriara. Molly les había contado que en el Ministerio andaban bastante inquietos porque uno de los guardias de _Montis__Occultus_ había desaparecido, y se habían producido dos detenciones de licántropos que se había negado a acudir al Ministerio para ser marcados.

La mención a los licántropos había hecho que los ánimos de los cuatro jóvenes volvieran a enturbiarse, recordándoles lo sucedido el día anterior. Ninguno había hablado demasiado en presencia de la Señora Weasley, pero cuando la madre de Ron se fue, el enfado y la animosidad se hicieron patentes en el ambiente. La tensión era tal, que Ron parecía temer darse un cabezazo con ella si se movía, a juzgar por la rígida inmovilidad con la que comía. De vez en cuando, lanzaba miradas desdeñosas al antiguo Slytherin. Harry parecía completamente abstraído, como si su mente no dejara de dar vueltas a la noticia de las detenciones. Draco ignoraba a todos, centrado en su plato, y Hermione se sentía obligada a hacer algo para romper ese ambiente enrarecido. Aún estaba molesta por lo sucedido el día anterior, pero encontraba la situación ridícula e insoportable.

-Chicos, creo que tenemos que hablar –dijo después de unos minutos de absoluto silencio.

-Yo no tengo nada que decirle a ese lechoso egoísta –farfulló Ron.

-¿Lechoso yo¿Tú te has mirado a un espejo, Weasel?¿o eres tan pobre que te miras en los charcos? –replicó Draco.

-Malfoy, déjale en paz o… -comenzó Harry.

Hermione abrió la boca, no estaba segura de si lo hacía intención de poner paz o de enviarles a todos a la mierda, pero en ese momento se oyeron unos fuertes y rápidos golpes en la puerta de entrada, que ahogaron su voz. Todos se miraron unos instantes, y después Harry y Ron se levantaron para ir a abrir. Hermione lanzó una mirada a Draco que la observó impasible, y se fue tras sus amigos. Llegó al hall en el momento en el que los gemelos entraban, llevando a rastras un cuerpo maltrecho. Hermione tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que la persona que estaban sosteniendo a pulso, era Remus Lupin. Tenía una gran costra de sangre seca cerca de la coronilla, un ojo completamente hinchado y amoratado, y sangraba por la boca y la nariz, con el rostro lleno de cortes y cardenales que Hermione no hubiera podido decir si estaba consciente o no.

-¡Remus! –exclamó Harry acercándose a toda prisa a los gemelos para ayudarles a sostenerlo. Fred tenía el pelo revuelto y George lucía un labio partido. Ambos tenían aspecto desarreglado y alterado, con las ropas sucias y estiradas, y los rostros tensos, mientras sostenían como podían al hombre.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Hermione, asustada, cuando Lupin soltó un gemido ahogado que le hizo saber que estaba consciente a pesar de todo.

-Un puñado de magos gilipollas le dieron una paliza en el Caldero Chorreante –dijo Fred con desprecio.

-¿Qué¿Por qué? –preguntó Ron, lívido. Draco se quedó bajo el dintel de la puerta de la cocina, observando la escena con aparente indiferencia.

-¿Podemos contároslo luego? –propuso George, recolocando a Lupin para que no se le escurriera –será mejor que lo acostemos en alguna cama.

Harry asintió y los gemelos llevaron al antiguo profesor hasta una habitación de primer piso, libre ya del encantamiento de las camas saltarinas de Kreacher. Lo depositaron con cuidado sobre el colchón y Hermione colocó cariñosamente las almohadas para acomodar mejor la cabeza del licántropo.

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Ron al ver que su hermano George se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-A buscar a Devany, necesitamos que alguien le cure y San Mungo ya no es seguro. Menos aún para un hombre lobo en estos tiempos.

-Tú quédate, estás herido. Iré yo –propuso el menor de los Weasley. George asintió y lanzando una última mirada de preocupación a Remus, Ron salió de la habitación, chocándose voluntariamente con Draco que había aparecido por la puerta.

Se hizo un silencio espeso en el que nadie habló. Harry lanzó una mirada seca a Draco, como si estuviera desafiándole a hacer algún comentario sobre el herido, pero el rubio permaneció en silencio, inexpresivo. Hermione hizo aparecer un trapo y una palangana llena de agua y se sentó en el borde de la cama para limpiar el rostro del profesor, pero Harry le dio un apretón en un hombro, para relevarla en la tarea. Se sentó junto a Remus Lupin, el último de los Merodeadores, cansado, débil y apaleado, y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre seca de la cara con gesto grave. De vez en cuando, Remus soltaba algún quejido doloroso, pero en líneas generales permanecía semiinconsciente e inmóvil por el dolor mientras Harry iba volviendo su rostro lentamente reconocible.

-¿Y vosotros cómo estáis? –preguntó Hermione, incómoda, como si Draco, los gemelos y ella se estuvieran inmiscuyendo en una escena íntima y familiar.

-No tenemos nada, un par de rasguños –dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros con gesto duro. Era evidente que estaba furioso.

-¿Qué pasó exactamente? –les interrogó ella, se dio cuenta de que Harry atendía a la conversación. Draco también.

-Bueno, no sabemos con exactitud cómo empezó todo, pero nos hacemos una idea –dijo George –sabíamos que Remus estaba en el Callejón Diagon porque vino a visitarnos a nuestra tienda esta mañana.

-Los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados –continuó Fred –la gente no paraba de hablar de las detenciones de los licántropos que se habían resistido a la justicia mágica.

-Y no es ningún secreto que Remus es un hombre lobo, no después de que Snape lo soltará alegremente a medio Hogwarts. Algunas personas lo miraron mal cuando entró en la tienda y los menos empezaron a murmurar por lo bajo, asustados e indignados porque Remus no llevaba la pulsera localizadora ni tampoco parecía llevar la L tatuada.

-Lo siguiente que supimos fue que Tom, el del Caldero Chorreante, vino corriendo a llamarnos diciendo que en su pub estaban teniendo problemas. Mencionó algo de Lupin, los hombres lobo y el padre de uno de los chiquillos a los que mató un licántropo. De inmediato supusimos que las cosas andaban mal, dejamos a Verity encargada de la tienda y salimos corriendo para allí.

-Cuando llegamos, había un gran corro en la parte trasera del Caldero Chorreante, ya sabéis, frente a la fachada donde está la entrada al Callejón. Había un grupo de magos, rodeando a alguien que no podíamos ver. Le insultaban y abucheaban. Fuimos apartando a gente a empujones y poniéndonos de puntillas pudimos ver a Remus, arrinconado contra una pared, encajando insultos e incluso escupitajos sin moverse.

-Y entonces un tipo esmirriado y más alto que George y yo, le dio un puñetazo, y todo se volvió un caos. La gente empezó a empujarse y a gritarse, unos cuantos arremetieron contra Remus y George y yo empezamos a repartir golpes tratando de abrirnos camino hasta él.

-Dejamos fuera de combate a unos cuantos antes de conseguir llegar hasta Remus, pero cuando le alcanzamos ya estaba así, en ningún momento hizo nada para defenderse –explicó George con tristeza –lo cogimos y escapamos como pudimos de allí, cuando los primeros aurores de los que patrullan el Callejón desde el ataque comenzaron a llegar.

-No sabíamos a donde llevarlo –dijo Fred mirando con compasión al herido –y estamos seguros de que después del altercado, el Ministerio intentará detenerlo para marcarlo y ponerle un localizador. Eso si no envían una temporada a la cárcel especial para licántropos.

-¿Y vosotros? –preguntó Hermione observando las huellas de la pelea en la que se habían metido -¿Creéis que el Ministerio os dará problemas?

-No les conviene –dijo Fred secamente –a Scrimgeour le conviene que nuestra tienda permanezca abierta, es una de las pocas que aún está concurrida. No creo que se meta con nosotros.

-Y en caso de que lo haga, estaremos encantados de presentarle algunas de nuestras últimas invenciones –dijo George con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nadie volvió a hablar en un rato y los gemelos terminaron por sentarse, inquietos. Draco se fue por donde había venido como si el asunto hubiera perdido todo interés para él y Harry dejó de pasar el trapo humedecido por el rostro de Remus, después de haberlo limpiado innecesariamente una docena de veces. Miraba alternativamente al reloj y a Lupin, preguntándose cuando demonios regresaría Ron con Devany, sin dejar de darle vueltas a lo sucedido en el Callejón.

Sabía que la gente estaba asustada, que todos vivían con el temor de ver la Marca Tenebrosa aparecer en el cielo o el pánico a sufrir un ataque en el lugar menos esperado. El Callejón Diagon y Hogwarts ya habían sido atacados, por no mencionar los descarrilamientos de trenes, el terrible episodio de la noria de Hyde Park, las desapariciones de funcionarios y los asesinatos de niños. Al no haber crecido en el mundo mágico, Harry no comprendía muchos de los prejuicios que la población de magos tenía. Podía comprender, no obstante, que la gente temiera a los licántropos pues a él mismo se le heló la sangre cuando Remus se convirtió aquella fatídica noche de tercer curso en la que encontró a Sirius y perdió a Pettigrew, pero las personas afectadas por la licantropía sólo resultaban peligrosas una vez al mes. Y en la actualidad existían pociones para evitar la conversión y aliviar los síntomas.

Remus no tenía la culpa de haber sido mordido por un hombre lobo cuando sólo era un niño y sin embargo era algo con lo que había tenido que cargar toda la vida. Le había sucedido a él del mismo modo que podría haberle ocurrido a cualquiera de los que le habían increpado a la salida del Caldero Chorreante. Era un hombre bueno que se había pasado la vida atormentado por esa maldición. Era una persona que jamás haría daño a nadie intencionadamente. La prueba estaba en que ni siquiera se había defendido de los insultos o los golpes, que no había respondido a las provocaciones. Y Harry sabía que en el fondo, Remus entendía y perdonaba las reacciones de sus atacantes.

¿Merecía él ser marcado como el ganado y controlado como un criminal? No, pero eso a nadie le importaba. La gente estaba tan aterrorizada que no era razonable, se volvía primitiva y despiadada en su intento por sobrevivir. La guerra estaba acabando con todos.

Ron y Devany aparecieron en la habitación para sacar a Harry de sus descorazonados pensamientos. La muchacha parecía nerviosa y afligida, y las manos le sudaban tanto cuando vio a Remus que el maletín se le escurrió entre los dedos. Lo recogió, avergonzada, y le pidió a Harry que le dejara espacio para trabajar.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó el moreno con impaciencia mientras Devany palpaba el cuerpo del hombre que se hallaba inconsciente.

-Creo que tiene un hombro dislocado y se ha dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pero lo demás son sólo magulladuras y arañazos. Se pondrá bien.

-No te preocupes, Harry –dijo Fred poniendo una mano en el hombro del muchacho –ya me encargué del ese tipo esmirriado y malhumorado. Me atrevería a decir que soñará con pelirrojos durante un tiempo.

-Un nuevo miembro para nuestro club de fans –apostilló George, sonriendo a pesar del dolor que eso le produjo debido a su labio partido.

-Posiblemente ese era el padre de uno de los niños muertos en aquella aldea escocesa –murmuró Hermione, que había estado muy silenciosa –la gente, cuando está destrozada por el dolor, reacciona forma irracional. No significa que sea un mal tipo.

-Pero Lupín no tiene nada que ver en lo que le sucedió a esos niños –dijo Ron –yo no intenté pegarle después de que Greyback casi matara a Bill.

-Te repites, Weasley –dijo una voz, con tono hastiado. El pelirrojo miró furibundo hacia la puerta, donde había aparecido Draco. Pero no estaba solo.

Una bala de pelo azul eléctrico irrumpió en la habitación a toda velocidad y se situó, desesperada, tras Devany.

-Remus –murmuró Tonks con el conocido temblor de las lágrimas en la voz.

-Va a ponerse bien –explicó Devany con serenidad –sólo está magullado.

-¿Cómo supiste que Remus estaba aquí? –preguntó Harry mientras Devany aplicaba Dittany sobre los rasguños del rostro de su amigo.

-Mi madre me envió una lechuza. Un par de aurores se han pasado por mi casa para preguntar por Remus y Milton regresó al Ministerio para dar parte de una pelea entre magos y un licántropo en el Callejón Diagon. Sabía que Remus había ido allí a comprar algunos ingredientes para la poción _Matalobos_ así que até cabos. Y con el Ministerio persiguiéndole, no había muchos lugares donde podría ocultarse.

-Creo que sería prudente que Remus no se dejará ver durante un tiempo –dijo Hermione, lógica como siempre –ya sabes que el Ministerio está buscándole. Si detuvieron a esos dos licántropos por no presentarse en el Ministerio el día fijado, sin duda arrestarán a Remus por esa pelea, aunque él no hiciera nada.

-No puede volver a su casa ni tampoco a la mía –dijo Tonks, angustiada –ya le han buscado allí.

-Puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que quiera –aseguró Harry. Tonks le miró con los ojos brillantes de emoción.

-¡Gracias, Harry! –exclamó y se arrojó al cuello del muchacho para darle un abrazo. Harry, evidentemente incómodo, dio unas torpes palmaditas en la espalda de la aurora hasta que Tonks se calmó. Se apartó de él, se limpió las lágrimas de las pestañas con un nudillo y forzó una sonrisa.

-Lo ha estado pasando muy mal últimamente¿sabéis? Con todo este asunto de la Ley contra la Licantropía. Aunque nunca me lo ha dicho claramente, creo que siempre se ha sentido como una especie de monstruo, y está ley se lo ha reafirmado.

-Será sólo temporal –aseguró Hermione con más convicción de la que sentía –no creo que Scrimgeour siga mucho tiempo en el cargo y no pueden poner a ningún Ministro más estúpido que él. Seguro que el siguiente será mucho más razonable.

-Yo no estaría tan segura –dijo Tonks con una expresión sería muy poco común en ella –aunque no es oficial, en el Ministerio todos sabemos quién sería el sustituto de Scrimgeour si él es depuesto o dimite. Se llama Marsden y a su lado, Scrimgeour parece una abuelita bondadosa. Es el portavoz, consejero y guardia personal de Scrimgeour y uno de los máximos precursores del Decreto contra los hombres lobo. No le gusta nadie, es cruel y cree firmemente que el fin justifica los medios. Está a cargo del cuerpo de aurores desde que Scrimgeour es Ministro y me odia desde que se enteró de mi relación Remus. Para él sólo hay una cosa peor que los semihumanos: las personas que los quieren y defienden. Después de leer el informe del ataque a Hogwarts, el informe verdadero, se mostró furioso ante la idea de que Grawp y Hagrid, un gigante y un semigigante, estuvieran en un colegio. Hasta el momento Hagrid y su hermano se han librado porque Scrimgeour anda ocupado con cosas mucho más importantes, pero estoy segura de que Marsden no dejará pasar el tema.

-Papá nos ha hablado de ese tipo alguna vez –dijo Ron pensativo –creo que recordar que no tiene en gran estima a los muggles.

-Yo le conozco –dijo Draco sin adentrarse en la habitación –tenía trato con mi padre. Le caía bien porque según mi padre, era el único del Ministerio que no se había convertido en un amante de los muggles y los hijos de muggles.

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que es amigo de Umbrigde –dijo George con una mueca de asco –tenía una foto con él en su despacho.

-Scrimgeour empieza a caerme inexplicablemente mejor –apuntó Fred con aspereza.

Después de eso, nadie volvió a hablar en un rato, de modo que lo único que rompía el silencio era la dulce voz de Devany susurrando algunos encantamientos sanadores. Las heridas estaban cerradas, cubiertas por ditanny sobre la piel blanda, el hinchazón del ojo había desaparecido hasta ser simplemente una mancha violácea en torno al ojo y la herida entre el cuero cabelludo estaba reparada. Remus despertó en algún momento del proceso, pero permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos entrecerrados, evitando todo intento de hablar o te establecer contacto visual con nadie, como si se sintiera avergonzado. Cuando acabó de sanarle, Devany le hizo beber una poción y el licántropo se durmió. Entonces Tonks le quitó la túnica manchada, los zapatos y le tapó con dulzura, con un rostro tan marcado por el dolor que parecía varios años mayor.

-Ahora es vuestro turno –dijo Devany dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

-Estamos bien –dijo Fred desechando la idea de ser curados con un gesto de mano –hace falta mucho más que un grupo de magos histéricos para acabar con los Weasley.

-Igualmente –insistió Devany con seriedad mientras obligaba a George a sentarse –quiero echaros un vistazo.

George se encogió de hombros y dejó que la medimaga le curara el labio, mientras Ron observaba la escena, molesto. Bueno, algunas personas hubieran dicho que se sentía celoso, pero él lo negaría fervientemente.

Como Fred había dicho, él y su hermano no tenían más que un par de rasguños. Después de que Devany los examinara y se diera por contenta con los resultados, los gemelos se marcharon diciendo que ya habían dejado a la pobre Verity al cargo de la tienda demasiado tiempo.

-Yo también debería irme –dijo Devany guardando las últimas pociones en su maletín –me marché de San Mungo alegando una urgencia, estarán preocupados.

-Te acompaño –se ofreció Ron con presteza.

-Yo me encargo –dijo Tonks sin dejar de mirar a Remus –me marché del trabajo sin decir nada. Seguro que Marsden me estará esperando. Lleva tiempo buscando una excusa para despedirme, supongo que estará encantado –suspiró y soltando la mano del licántropo dormido, se dirigió hacia la puerta seguida de Devany –volveré esta noche.

-Yo también –murmuró Devany, enrojeciendo por alguna extraña razón –para ver cómo ha evolucionado –aseguró aunque miró a Ron de reojo.

Después, ambas jóvenes se despidieron y dejaron Grimmauld Place número 12.

Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos en la habitación con Remus después de que las dos chicas se fueran. Ahora que habían desaparecido los gemelos, Devany y Tonks, la tensión volvía a vibrar en el aire. Hermione les observaba a los tres, cansada y apática. No soportaba esa situación, pero cuando había intentado arreglarlo, todos se habían puesto a discutir. Tal vez debería hacerse a la idea de vivir enfadada con las personas que más quería. Fuera como fuera, no tenía fuerzas para tratar de poner paz.

-¿Ya estás contento? –preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Draco, que llevaba un buen rato bajo el quicio de la puerta, sin moverse, en silencio.

-Harry –le reprendió Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Quieres saber si me alegro de que le haya pasado esto a Lupin? –dijo Draco con fiereza –Te encantaría que lo hiciera¿verdad? Así tendrías una excusa para descargarte conmigo, para justificarte. Pues no voy a darte el gusto, Potter. No me alegro de que esto haya pasado, pero era predecible.

-Desde luego que lo era si todo el mundo piensa como tú –intervino Ron, colocándose al lado de Harry –todo ese rollo de controlar a los licántropos es lo que ha llevado a ese gente a darle una paliza a Lupin.

-Si un licántropo hubiera matado a alguien a quien quiero, también yo querría acabar con todos. No es justo, pero tampoco lo es que mueran inocentes –repuso Draco, indiferente.

-¿Ahora vas de justiciero? –lo atacó Ron –No eres el más indicado¿sabes? –se burló –Por mucho que Hermione diga lo contrario, sé que la Orden te importa un pimiento, sólo te has unido a nosotros porque te convie…

-¡Basta ya! –exclamó Hermione pateando la mesilla de noche que había entre ambas camas. Todos se volvieron hacia ella sorprendidos -¡Estoy harta de esta situación! Todos estamos tensos y nerviosos, pero esa no es razón para que os paséis el día peleándonos.

-El rubito es el que ha empezado todo esto…

-¿Por qué, Ron¿Por exponer su opinión? Puede que no piense lo mismo que nosotros, pero eso no justifica que Harry y tú os tiréis a su cuello cada vez que pasa algo y desconfíes de él. Sé que no os gusta pero ha demostrado sobradamente que está de nuestro lado.

-A él la Orden le trae sin cuidado –se empecinó Ron –y la opresión a los hijos de muggles, los licántropos o quien sea.

-Tal vez tenga otros motivos para unirse a la Orden –respondió Hermione, cuando Draco abría la boca para hablar –pero eso no le hace menos válido ni un traidor.

-Claro, tú le defiendes¿lo ves, Harry? Te lo dije.

-¡Déjalo ya, Ron! –exclamó Hermione furiosa -¿No os dais cuenta? Siempre que os peleáis me metéis en medio y me obligáis a tomar partido. Si me voy con Draco, automáticamente estoy dándole la razón, y si me quedo contigo y con Harry, él piensa que me pongo de vuestro lado. Haga lo que haga, alguno de vosotros siempre acaba enfadado conmigo y no puedo opinar sin salir mal parada. Tengo opiniones propias¿sabéis? Es posible que a veces, como ahora, todos me parezcáis unos idiotas. Si queréis seguir peleándonos y tirándoos cosas a la cabeza cada vez que os crucéis por un pasillo, hacedlo, pero olvidaos de mí.

Y apartando bruscamente a Draco del marco de la puerta, Hermione salió de la habitación de Remus, dejando a tres muchachos enfadados y al licántropo dormido a solas.

* * *

_Hola!_

Como siempre, lamento el retraso pero entre la falta de tiempo, ganas e inspiración, me ha costado bastante escribir este capítulo. También estoy un poco atascada con la historia, porque estamos en la recta final pero hay cosas que necesito tiempo para desarrollar...de cualquier modo, no creo que la historia llegue al capítulo 50 (se oyen gritos de júbilo) y dejaré de torturaros ya. Pasando al capítulo, no ha sido un capítulo de tanta acción como los precendentes, pero me ha gustado mucho escribirlo porque me parece muy interesante el tema de la licántropia, los prejuicios de la gente y la relación Draco-Hermione-Ron-Harry. Cuatro adolescentes sobrehormonados viviendo en la misma casa en plena guerra no presagian precisamente tranquilidad y es inevitable que pongan a la pobre Hermione en medio. Veremos como se soluciona esto. Pero quiero llamaros la atención sobre un personaje que valiéndome del ataque a Remus, he introducido. Marsden, un tipo de esos que te hacen pensar que más vale lo malo conocido que lo bueno por conocer. Ah, y que no se me olvide, ya véis como el Ministerio se las ha arreglado para llevarse los méritos del ataque a Hogwarts, como era de esperar. No es que Scrimgeour me caiga especialmente mal, pero simplemente, es un político. Y los políticos hacen esas cosas. (que profunda me he puesto xD)

Pasando a otra cosa, muchas gracias por todos los ánimos que me habéis dado. Ya estoy algo mejor, pero estoy en vilo respecto a un aspecto de mi vida, y de ello dependerán muchas cosas. Ya os informaré en la próxima actualización, posiblemente ya sabré algo en claro. Pero vamos, que no os preocupéis :) y muchísimas gracias por todo!

Por cierto, hay varios **retos** (proposiciones de fics que deben cumplir una serie de características para que quien quiera participar los escriba) en marcha en el foro Dramione (link en mi profile), un **reto Dramione de Hallowen**, otro de **Merodeadores **y un tercero respecto a frases que surgieron en uno de los juegos que tenemos en el foro :) estáis invitados/as a participar.

Por último, agradeceros que me hayáis soportado 43 capítulos (soy más pesada que una biblia) y gracias por dejarme constancia de ello. Suerte para todas aquellas personas que estén en exámenes y que acaban de empezar el curso. Y **un millón de gr**acias por los tres mil reviews :_me salen símbolos de r&r en los ojos xD_: gracias, porque eso significa que la historia os ha merecido la pena como para que me hayáis escrito algo capítulo tras capítulo :)

Mis agradecimientos especiales para quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior:

Itsa, Anne Marie Hutt, Loree, Maki, Idune, Allela, Vicky, Lalix, Zorion, Sara :), Arya Black Cullen, Mcflygirl89, kastillito, unkatahe, Selegna, Sra. Danvers, Sami Marauder Girl, Siriela, Nathy2691, ivtacroa osnaleg , Isa Malfoy, Xms Felton, Kris Hart, galletaa, Silver-Plated (no me he quedado dormida y gracias por tus palabras :), beautifly92, annie.1318, Antea, alesiiiitaa, pekelittrell, mi, Paulina Tanimachi Malfoy, Karinita1919(que gusto verte de nuevo!), Angeles Radcliffe, chepita1990, Psicodelyccorpse, Mago, Hydria13, Ear, Lara evans, Tonkstar, Katurix, El Collar de Perlas, Jules San, Ale Malfoy, Andrux, Paulita Granger, Ague Black, Iamalonefordanny-19, umiko, KimmiPotter, Kimi Potter, Patricia21, Roumad Kenyon, Pia 88 (felicidades atrasadas!), Dolce Dea, Tiffany, Lauriska Malfoy, Olguita, Lyssandra Dumbledore, irianna07, Erendira, Marine Granger Noa, Lilitus, Desi, Marceps, Annkora, Amber, Girl Potter, Alejandra1 y Willow Ann Summers.

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOOOO!!!** :se arrodilla y os alaba:

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!

**Pd**: por ser una ocasión especial, dejo que cada una escoja el soborno que desee :) Yo me pido a los gemelos (sí, me soborno a mi misma).


	44. La Tregua y el Caos

**o0o Recomendación musical**: _Reckless_ - Papa Roach

http:// dryadeh.livejournal. com

Para **Earus**, por la charla etimológica en latín. En sirius.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 44: La tregua y el caos**

En cuanto Hermione dejó la habitación, la tensión pareció espesarse e intensificarse. Draco miró a Harry y a Ron. Harry y Ron le miraron a él. Y entonces, volvieron a empezar.

-¿Felices? Mirad lo que habéis conseguido –les espetó Draco molesto. Era más fácil echarles la culpa a ellos que echársela a él.

-¿Y tú qué, Malfoy¡Tú también tienes parte en esto! –replicó Ron acalorado.

-Yo no he sido el que ha discutido con Hermione.

-¡Pero hemos discutido con ella por tu culpa!

-Oh, estoy a punto de echarme a llorar de la aflicción, Weas…

-Chicos –les interrumpió Harry con tono pacífico, que hasta entonces les había observado silencioso –creo que Hermione tiene razón y echándonos las culpas los unos a los otros no solucionamos nada –se frotó el puente de la nariz con aire cansado y miró a los dos chicos –creo que es hora de que nos comportemos como adultos.

-¿Crees que Weasel podrá? –inquirió Draco mirando al pelirrojo con maldad. Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas y frunció el ceño, furioso.

-¡Te voy a…

-Ron –Harry sujetó a su amigo, extenuado –no podemos seguir así, Hermione lo está pasando mal.

Lo sabía, hacía tiempo que lo sabía, pero estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en otras cosas para darle la importancia que se merecía. Harry podía imaginarse cómo se sentía Hermione cada vez que él y Ron se peleaban con Malfoy, más o menos del mismo modo que él se sentía al verse en medio de las frecuentes peleas entre sus amigos. Dividido, partido en dos. Además, debía reconocer que, al menos en esa ocasión, había atacado a Malfoy para descargarse por lo que le había sucedido a Remus. Se sentía impotente, rabioso e indignado, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudar al licántropo o para vengarse de los que le habían hecho eso, así que lo más fácil había sido descargarse con Malfoy. Y podía ser un capullo orgulloso y déspota, pero esa vez no se lo merecía.

-Está bien, está bien –se relajó Ron, liberándose de la mano de su amigo para estirarse el jersey de lana con dignidad -supongo que podré hacer un esfuerzo e ignorar a Malfoy.

A Ron no le gustaba eso de ser maduro, pero si ya había aceptado que Hermione estuviera con ese… con Malfoy, intentar tolerarle no debía de ser tan difícil. Ni doloroso.

-Siento lo que te dije antes –se disculpó Harry –y en realidad, sé que estás de nuestro lado –reconoció. Y aunque quería mucho a Hermione, eso era todo cuanto estaba dispuesto a decir.

Los dos gryffindors le miraban, y Draco sabía que ahora todo dependía de él. Desde que se había peleado con Potter y Weasley, y con Hermione más tarde, Draco se había aferrado a su orgullo porque era lo único que le quedaba. Pero el orgullo no le abrazaba en sueños ni apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, el orgullo no olía como Hermione, ni sabía como ella. Y sobre todo, el orgullo no le libraba de la desagradable sensación de haberse comportado como un auténtico capullo con ella.

Merlín sabía que esos dos le caían fatal y él tampoco era una de sus personas favoritas, posiblemente así siguiera siendo siempre. Pero eran los amigos de Hermione y además vivía con ellos, tenía que aguantarlos forzosamente, y aunque por él podría pasarse la vida puteándoles y pinchándoles, no podía hacerle eso a Hermione. Otra de las putadas de querer a Hermione: soportar a sus estúpidos amigos.

-Bueno –dijo Draco –entonces procuraré no volver a llamarte Potty, ni San Potter, ni héroe trágico o cabeza rajada, ni me burlaré de tus gafas de culo de vaso…

-Malfoy…

-Y a ti Weasley, no te llamaré Weasel. Ni tampoco comadreja, ni te recordaré que eres un zanahorio, ni me meteré con tus calcetines con remiendos ni tus camisas de leñador…

-Vale, ya lo he pillado, no hace falta que sigas –le interrumpió Ron, malhumorado.

-Bien –cedió Draco, aguantándose una sonrisa maliciosa. No había podido resistirse a gastar su último cartucho de ironía y burla con esos dos –entonces estamos en paz.

Hubo un momento de violenta vacilación, en la que los tres se miraron sin saber que más añadir. Harry movió una mano como si fuera a tendérsela a Draco, pero la mirada del rubio que decía a las claras algo como "_mariconadas las justas_" le disuadió de inmediato. Una cosa era que hubieran pactado tolerarse y no insultarse, y otra muy diferente darse la mano. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?¿Un afectuoso apretón en el trasero?

-Yo… bueno… -Draco carraspeó y se irguió varonilmente –será mejor que vaya a hablar con Hermione.

Harry y Ron emitieron una especie de grave gruñido afirmativo, posiblemente el equivalente de un viril "_vale, tío_", y el rubio dejó la habitación.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ese era sin duda un día negro para Hermione, un día de esos que le costaba definir sin usar palabras malsonantes. Y ahí estaba, encarcelada en un pasillo de la biblioteca de los Black, rodeada del aroma a libros viejos y mirando con melancolía una calle gris llena de charcos a través de una ventana. En circunstancias normales, Hermione hubiera salido a dar un paseo para tranquilizarse, poner sus pensamientos en orden y meditar a solas. Pero nada de eso era posible en los tiempos en lo que se hallaban, y se sentía prisionera de la mansión y sus habitantes.

En esos momentos, a Hermione le encantaría poder poner tierra de por medio entre ella y esos tres recipientes de testosterona que eran sus amigos y su novio –o lo que quiera que fuera Draco-. Necesitaba darse un respiro, perderles de vista, ser egoísta por una vez. Pero con ello sólo conseguiría que se liaran a golpes en hall, para resolver "civilizadamente" quien tenía la culpa de que ella hubiera salido imprudentemente de la casa. Y prefería ahorrarse las tiritadas y recriminaciones.

Pero, como había supuesto, era imposible tener un momento para ella en la Mansión Black. Porqué sintió, escuchó y olió a partes iguales la presencia de Draco en la biblioteca, por culpa de esa especie de sensor que se le activaba cuando él estaba cerca, dándole un vuelco a su estomago, como un vértigo repentino. Un engorro.

-Si me pongo frente a una de las ventanas de la biblioteca significaba que te vayas a la mierda¿no? Tú inventaste esto –dijo sin molestarse en volverse hacia Draco. No tenía ganas de verle, ni de comprobar si tenía signos de haberse liado a golpes con Harry y Ron. No le interesaba. Bueno, sí le interesaba, pero estaba demasiado enfadada para permitirse hacerlo. Y no quería mirarle a los ojos, porque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría permanecer furiosa si lo hacía.

Draco la observó, de espaldas a él, aferrada al alféizar de la ventana, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta. Le había dado un golpe bajo y él sabía que se lo merecía. Debía reconocer que se había portado como un gilipollas, la había tratado mal cuando sólo quería ayudarle y había pagado con ella sus propias inseguridades. Estaba hecho todo un galán, sin duda. Y a ese paso, no podía culpar a nadie por no quererle para Hermione.

-Hermione… -vale, ya había dicho su nombre, ahora venía la disculpa. Pero pedir perdón no era lo suyo¿cuántas veces lo había hecho en su vida¿Dos? Y en ambas ocasiones, con Hermione –yo… ayer… bueno…no quería… no era mi intención… -la miró desesperado, anhelando que dijera algo o al menos le mirara a la cara, lo cual no parecía que fuera a suceder próximamente. Maldito fuera todo –ya sabes lo que quiero decir¿no? –finalizó, irritado.

-Por supuesto –repuso ella con ironía, sin dejar de mirar a través de la ventana –pero no querría interrumpir tu elocuente discurso. Dime¿Harry, Ron y tú os habéis abierto la cabeza con el borde de la cama de Remus?¿O habéis tenido la decencia de salir al pasillo¿Tal vez os habéis retado a un duelo?

-Hermione –volvió a murmurar él sintiéndose un estúpido. Ella estaba realmente cabreada, tan rígida que parecía temer que si se relajaba un ápice se derrumbaría. O le patearía el culo. Necesitaba algo más que una disculpa para dejar de sentirse así.

-Pott…Potter, Weas..ley y yo hemos hecho las paces –la informó, aproximándose. Sus pasos quedaban amortiguados por la descolorida alfombra que cubría el suelo del pasillo, pero Hermione _sabía_ que estaba más cerca. Y eso no le gustaba.

-¿Y eso que significa exactamente? –preguntó sin ablandarse.

-Hemos acordado soportarnos en la medida de lo posible –otro paso cauteloso.

-Me alegro –murmuró, pero seguía envarada y fría.

Otro paso, inspiración forzada y abatimiento de hombros. Rendición.

-Lo siento –barbotó entre dientes –sé que me comporté como un estúpido.

-Sigue –le instó Hermione relajándose un poco, lo suficiente para no desmenuzar el alféizar de la ventana entre sus dedos.

-Y un capullo malhumorado. Ayer no pensaba lo que te decía –continuó él. Después de ver cómo le había defendido, se había dado cuenta de que lo que le había echado en cara era ridículo.

Hermione dejó caer los hombros, más relajada, y Draco se aproximó hasta llegar a su espalda.

-Y no eres una remilgada –dejó caer en un susurro sobre a la oreja derecha de Hermione. Estaba tan cerca de ella que le podía acariciar el pelo con la punta de la nariz, lo que le daba libre acceso a su aroma. Caramelo. Dulce, tentador.

-¿Ah, no? –la voz de Hermione sonó mucho más suave, aunque algo nerviosa. No le gustaba que él estuviera tan cerca, impidiéndole estar justamente enfadada con él. Tan sólo sentir el calor que emanaba de él lamiéndole la espalda y su olor envolviéndola, bastaba para anularla como persona. Y para alguien tan dueña de sí misma y con tendencia a mandar como Hermione, eso no era muy agradable. La hacía sentirse débil. Y lo más preocupante es que no le importaba demasiado.

-Un poco –susurró él y a Hermione le llevó unos segundos recordar de qué estaban hablando. De repente la fría biblioteca parecía haberse caldeado –Pero… eso me gusta –añadió.

Y entonces, Draco la atacó doblemente. Por un lado, deslizó sus manos por la cintura de Hermione, colándolas bajo su suéter para explorar su abdomen. Por otro, sus labios se posaron en el hueco que había justo detrás de la oreja de la chica, un lugar que sabía vulnerable.

Para entonces, Hermione ya no tenía fuerzas ni para revolverse y se conformó con cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios mientras él vagaba por su cuello.

-Sigo…muy… enfadada contigo… Draco –musitó aunque sus palabras no tenían ninguna fuerza. Sólo representaban un vago intento de reivindicarse.

-Por supuesto –murmuró él con la voz tomada, mientras la giraba para que quedaran frente a frente. Sin darle tiempo a reponerse, hundió rudamente las manos en la maraña de cabello castaño y acercó el rostro de Hermione al suyo para morderle el labio inferior. Ella se aferró a sus hombros como si le faltara equilibrio y atrapó a Draco entre sus labios mientras él la mordía. Sus bocas se apartaron brevemente para volver a unirse y Draco la sujetó por la cintura y la subió al alféizar. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y avergonzada al comprender sus intenciones.

-Draco, aquí no –logró decir entre besos. Ella subida al alféizar, él encajado en el hueco entre sus piernas.

-Por supuesto –repitió Draco.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione bajaba las escaleras, aferrándose con fuerza a la barandilla como si temiera que sus fuerzas fueran a fallarle. Llevaba el cabello sujeto en un recogido flojo del que se escapaban mechones de pelo alborotado y su suéter había cedido como si alguien hubiera tirado de él. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas, los ojos brillantes y expresión abstraída.

Draco descendía tras ella, bajando los escalones con total tranquilidad, una mano metida en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón negro y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados. Se pasó la otra mano por el pelo para peinárselo con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Hermione pisó un escalón y una de sus rodillas se dobló, débil, de modo que la chica tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza a la barandilla para no escurrirse. Se irguió, molesta consigo misma y con Draco, al escuchar la risilla maliciosa que lanzó a sus espaldas.

-Si quieres puedes agarrarte a mi –se ofreció él con tono inocente bajando hasta el escalón en el que se encontraba Hermione y tendiéndole el brazo.

Ella le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

-Aléjate de mí, Draco Malfoy, ya has hecho bastante –dijo con severidad.

-No recuerdo que te quejaras –repuso él, ufano.

-Sí lo hice, antes y después –farfulló Hermione, pegándose a la pared para poner la máxima distancia posible entre ambos.

Draco sonrió vanidosamente y se inclinó sobre ella, invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Pero no _durante_ –dijo con tono insinuante. Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, debatiéndose entre besarle o enviarlo rodando escaleras abajo. Qué insoportable podía ser cuando quería. Y qué sexy, el muy capullo.

-Di lo que quieras –replicó Hermione girándole el rostro y bajando otro escalón con cautela –pero todavía estoy enfadada contigo.

-En ese caso, tendremos que volver a hacer las paces –murmuró Draco, siguiéndola.

Hermione le miró escandalizada y Draco se echó a reír de nuevo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry y Ron le pidieron disculpas a Hermione por su comportamiento y los tres amigos pasaron un rato charlando en voz baja, a los pies de la cama de Remus. El licántropo había dormido desde que Devany le dio una poción para que descansara. Hermione creyó verle con los ojos entrecerrados durante un segundo, pero cuando volvió a mirarle el licántropo estaba apaciblemente dormido.

Antes de la cena, la Señora Weasley les envió una lechuza para interesarse por la salud de Remus y Devany y Tonks reaparecieron en cuanto salieron de sus trabajos. Finalmente Tonks no había sido despedida pero Marsden la había interrogado sobre el paradero de Lupin y la había amenazado con ponerlo en Busca y Captura.

-Lo hará igualmente –les explicó Tonks con desánimo –mañana su retrato estará por todas partes.

Tonks no se equivocaba y al día siguiente, la Señora Weasley se presentó con otro ejemplar de _El Profeta _donde salía la foto de Remus Lupin junto a un artículo en el que se ofrecía una recompensa a aquellos que lo entregaran al Ministerio, argumentando que se trataba de un licántropo peligroso que había atacado a un grupo de ciudadanos muggles a la salida del Caldero Chorreante.

Harry no tuvo el valor de contárselo a Remus cuando despertó ese mediodía y le llevó un buen rato convencerle de que bajara a comer con todos. El hombre lobo parecía deprimido y abstraído y apenas probó bocado. Después de discutir en voz baja sobre el asunto con Harry, Hermione decidió resignada, informarle de la situación.

-Remus –dijo con suavidad. Él la miró con aire ausente y ojos tristes –el ministerio ha enviado aurores a tu casa y a casa de los padres de Tonks, después del incidente de ayer están… bueno, están buscándote –esperó a que Remus dijera algo, pero él permaneció silencioso e inexpresivo, como si no hubiera oído en realidad lo que Hermione le había dicho –creemos que lo mejor será que te quedes aquí hasta que la situación mejore.

-Tal vez debería entregarme –murmuró Lupin con voz neutra después de unos segundos de silencio en los que todos se preguntaron si había escuchado a Hermione.

-¿Qué? –barbotó Harry. Ron parecía estupefacto y Hermione angustiada. Draco comía el estofado que la Señora Weasley les había llevado con aparente indiferencia, aunque de vez en cuando observaba al que había sido su profesor con algo parecido a compasión.

-Sólo digo que tal vez tengan razón –repitió Remus con tristeza –Soy peligroso, es posible que fuera lo mejor para todos que me vigilaran y encerraran las noches de luna llena.

-No puedes hablar en serio –dijo Ron anonado.

-Eres un buen hombre, Remus –añadió Harry apasionadamente–y tomándote la poción _matalobos_ ni siquiera te conviertes. No hay razón para encerrarte, ni ponerte un localizador como si fueras un delincuente o un animal salvaje.

-Pero eso no es infalible, Harry, tú lo sabes –repuso el hombre con cansancio –cuando pienso en todas las cosas horribles que podría haber hecho cada vez que me he convertido…

-¡Pero no las has hecho!¡Nunca has hecho daño a nadie! Así que no hay nada que lamentar –Harry había alzado la voz, alterado.

-Hablas como tu padre –Lupin se frotó los ojos hundidos, uno de ellos amoratado –pero las cosas no son así de fáciles.

-Remus, si te entregas estarás dándole la razón a todos los que piensan que los licántropos son monstruos–intervino Hermione con tono razonable –y eso no es así. Las nuevas leyes son injustas, abusivas y tiránicas, y bajo ningún concepto debemos acatarlas.

-Escondiéndome aquí tampoco hago nada para cambiar esas leyes –dijo Lupin, derrotista.

-Pero la Orden te necesita –aseguró Ron –si te quedas aquí podrás ayudarnos, en la cárcel no.

-La Orden se apañara bien sin mí.

-Tienes razón –terció Draco, y todos lo miraron, sorprendidos –no sé para qué necesitamos a un hombre que se pasa el día lamentando su aciaga suerte, autocompadeciéndose y lloriqueando por las esquinas.

Harry le miró seriamente y por un momento Hermione pensó que iban a volver a pelearse.

-¿Sabéis? Estoy de acuerdo con Malfoy –dijo el moreno –si prefieres ir a la cárcel para darles la razón a todos los que tienen prejuicios contra los hombre lobo, adelante. En la Orden necesitamos gente que esté dispuesta a luchar contra ese tipo de cosas.

-No soy un cobarde –repuso Remus enfadado, pero por lo menos parecía haber salido de su estado de penitencia y depresión –yo estaba en la Orden antes de que ninguno de vosotros hubiera nacido y… -el hombre se detuvo y miró a Harry y Draco como si hubiera comprendido a qué estaban jugando –sé lo que pretendéis, pero os daré el gusto. Me quedaré aquí y seguiré ayudando a la Orden en todo lo que pueda, aunque no sea gran cosa.

Hermione le miró y el cansado y triste hombrelobo le recordó a Sirius, sentado a esa misma mesa, desesperado por poder hacer algo por la Orden. Y comprendió por lo que el último de los Black debía de haber pasado al tener que limitarse a esperar, igual que ahora le pasaba a Remus.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los días siguientes, las cosas estuvieron más ajetreadas en Grimmauld Place y en la sociedad mágica en general. Tonks venía a comer o cenar a la Mansión Black siempre que el trabajo se lo permitía, y Devany se pasaba de vez en cuando para comprobar el estado de Remus –aunque ya estaba completamente bien, en opinión de muchos-. Ron siempre la acompañaba a San Mungo o a su casa y regresaba con una cara de tonto que ponía a Draco en serios aprietos porque ya no podía burlarse de él. Tonks le hacía preguntas incómodas a Draco cada vez que lo pillaba a solas, acerca de su relación con Hermione, guiñándole un ojo e interrogándole sobre cuando se casarían y cuántos hijos pretendían tener. Sobra decir que Draco se escabullía malhumorado siempre que podía.

Pero aparte de visitar a Remus, torturar a Draco con sus comentarios burlescos ("_deberías ver la cara de bobo que se te queda cuando la miras_" o "_Romeo¿dónde has dejado a Julieta_?") la aurora también les traía información. A parte de un cuerpo especial de aurores designado por Marsden para la "caza" de licántropos que no acudían a sus citaciones, habían surgido varios caza recompensas –o _cazalobos_ como habían empezado a llamarles en los periódicos –que atrapaban licántropos por medios poco ortodoxos y los llevaban a Ministerio para cobrar la recompensa. Varios licántropos habían sido encarcelados por resistirse, en las prisiones especiales del Ministerio.

Scrimgeour conseguía mantenerse haciendo equilibrios en el cargo de primer Ministro pues la mayor parte de los padres de los alumnos que habían sido sacados del colegio y de los que aún estudiaban en él, se habían unido en una asociación para denunciar las mentiras que el Ministerio había contado sobre lo sucedido en Hogwarts. El Ministro perdía credibilidad y se apoyaba en el Decreto contra los Hombres Lobo para tratar de lavar su imagen.

La población seguían intranquila por el mes de relativa calma transcurrido desde el ataque a Hogwarts y sus miedos se vieron confirmados, cuando una terrible noticia asoló Gran Bretaña. Un colegio muggle del sur del país había volado por los aires causando centenares de muertes de alumnos y profesores. Nadie había sobrevivido. Aunque la explicación oficial del Primer Ministro Británico para el mundo muggle fue la de una explosión fortuita en los conductos de gas que pasaban bajo el colegio, el mundo mágico era consciente de que había sido obra de Voldemort. Había arrancado de raíz las vidas de la mayoría de los niños muggles de una pequeña comunidad, sembrado el terror en el pueblo mágico y no mágico, vengado su ataque frustrado a Hogwarts y dando un duro golpe al mandato de Scrimgeour. Aunque para algunos –como Marsden –el suceso no tenía especial importancia, el pánico había cundido en la sociedad mágica. Más alumnos fueron retirados de Hogwarts, algunos comercios cerrados, y la gente apenas se atrevía a salir de sus casas. Los muggles parecían contagiados de ese clima de miedo y tensión típico de la guerra, y las calles londinenses nunca se vieron tan vacías.

Hermione se echaba a llorar cada vez que oía algo sobre la noticia en la radio o el periódico, así que Draco, Harry y Ron terminaron por prohibirle leer la prensa y escondieron la radio. Los tres chicos se toleraban como buenamente podían, pero aunque se peleaban con bastante frecuencia, los enfados no les duraban días y procuraban ocultarles las discusiones a Hermione. Y de algún modo, la presencia de Remus parecía actuar como elemento pacificador porque posiblemente como residuo de la época en la que fueron sus alumnos, se sentían cohibidos a la hora de decirse de todo delante de él.

Distintos miembros de la Orden se pasaban para traer noticias, y aunque Harry les preguntaba a todos si tenían alguna novedad sobre Snape, la respuesta siempre era la misma. Un no.

Había pasado más de un mes desde que Harry le había encomendado la misión de matar a Nagini, y cada día le hacía dudar más de su decisión. A veces pensaba que se había comportado como un estúpido por dejar escapar a Snape, y aún más por haberle contado que los otros horrocruxes estaban destruidos. En otras ocasiones, tenía la sensación de que había hecho lo correcto, pero eran las menos. Y era angustiante pensar, que ahora todo dependía de Snape.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Devany tomó el cepillo con empuñadura de plata y peinó un mechón de cabello rubio ceniza. Narcissa ni siquiera se movió, permaneció sentada e impasible mientras la muchacha le cepillaba diestramente su largo y sedoso cabello.

En San Mungo reinaba la tranquilidad, hacía un par de horas que se habían superado la medianoche y todos los enfermos dormían o lo intentaban. A Devany le había tocado el turno de noche y aunque pudiera parecer extraño, ella estaba acostumbrada a cepillar el cabello de la señora Malfoy a esas horas. La ayudaba a dormir las noches que estaba demasiado alterada, como esa.

Esa noche no había luna, así que Narcissa no había logrado ver nada a través de la ventana –su lugar favorito –y Devany sospechaba que esa era la razón de su inquietud. O eso le gustaba pensar. Pero cuando Narcissa la sujetó por la muñeca con brusquedad y la miró a los ojos mudamente, como si quisiera gritarle algo, se asustó. Por un momento, la mujer le pareció lúcida y aterrada, pero cuando se levantó de la butaca y volvió a acercarse a la ventana como una autómata, Devany se obligó a tranquilizarse.

-¿Y mi hijo? –preguntó Narcissa en un lamento vacío. Devany siempre se sentía conmovida cada vez que la Señora Malfoy llamaba a su hijo y deseaba explicarle que ella lo veía a menudo y que se encontraba bien, pero sabía que eso sería una pérdida de tiempo. Narcissa no la escuchaba, y si lo hacía, no entendía lo que ella le decía.

Suspirando, Devany decidió que era hora de tratar de acostar a la mujer, pero cuando se acercaba a la ventana oyó un tremendo ruido que hizo temblar los cimientos del edificio.

-Ella –murmuró Narcissa, aferrándose con fuerza al alféizar de la ventana, pero manteniendo el rostro inexpresivo. Devany, desconcertada y alerta, sacó su varita del bolsillo de la bata de sanadora y se acercó corriendo a la puerta de la habitación. Las cabezas de medimagos y enfermos asomaban por las demás puertas del pasillo, sin duda todos despiertos por el descomunal sonido, todos confusos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo? –preguntó Devany a Hickman, uno de los medimagos de guardia que estaba dos puerta más allá.

-No lo sé –murmuró el hombre -¡Señor Wickand, quédese en la cama! –gritó y volvió a internarse en la habitación, sin duda para impedir que el señor Wickand se calzara sus babuchas y saliera cojeando a ver qué ocurría.

Devany miró a Narcissa, que continuaba aferrada a la ventana, ajena a todo, y decidió salir a investigar. Cerró sigilosamente la puerta y caminó de puntillas hacia el fondo del pasillo. Un par de personas la llamaron por su apellido, preguntándole si sabía lo que ocurría, pero Devany no se paró a contestarles. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Llegó a las escaleras que bajaban al siguiente piso y descendió corriendo los escalones hasta llegar al rellano. Lo primero que vio fue un potente rayo de luz verde volando hacia ella. Se asustó tanto que resbaló y cayó al suelo, librándose por los pelos de ser golpeada por la maldición mortal. Aterrorizada, se arrodilló en un escalón y lanzó una mirada fugaz a la escena que se estaba desarrollando en el pasillo. Había un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro y enmascarados.

Mortífagos. En San Mungo.

A lo largo del pasillo se libraba una encarnizada batalla entre el grupo de mortífagos y la guardia de aurores permanente que había en el Hospital mágico. El anciano señor Benson yacía en el suelo, con los brazos doblados en un ángulo antinatural y los ojos cerrados, y Devany rezó con los ojos húmedos porque no hubiera muerto. Dos niños aterrorizados, se refugiaban bajo una de las camillas que había por el pasillo, quemada y humeante por algún hechizo. Un auror se desplomó cuando corría hacia las escaleras y Devany vio con horror, como el hombre la dirigía una última mirada exánime antes de desplomarse prácticamente a sus pies. Horrorizada, Devany trató de retroceder, pero los escalones golpeaban en su espalda. Tenía que ponerse en pie si quería moverse. Debían evacuar a los enfermos del segundo piso.

Tomando aire con fuerza, con el corazón bombeando violentamente sangre a su cuerpo, sin pensar, Devany se puso en pie y echó a correr escalones arriba. Oyó el silbido de hechizos cortando el viento cerca de ella, pero no se detuvo a pensar. Sólo corrió y corrió escaleras arriba.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar unos golpes fuertes e insistentes en algún lugar de la casa. Abrió los ojos bruscamente y a punto estuvo de caerse pues como de costumbre, se hallaba arrinconada al borde de la cama, con el brazo de Draco por encima de su cintura, evitando que se diera un porrazo. Chascó la lengua algo aturdida y trató de quitárselo de encima cuando una nueva tandada de golpes se escuchó retumbando en las paredes.

Draco se despertó esta vez, abrió apenas los ojos y miró a Hermione adormilado y desconcertado. Sus ojos eran sólo dos rendijas grises y brillantes en la penumbra del cuarto, y tenía el pelo rubio aplastado y revuelto. De no haber escuchado otra tandada de golpes, Hermione se hubiera quedado atontada mirándolo.

-¿Qué coño pasa? –preguntó él con voz pastosa.

-No lo sé –murmuró Hermione, tratando de centrarse –creo que alguien está llamando a la puerta.

Acto seguido, se escucharon pasos acelerados por el pasillo y después pisadas descendiendo los escalones, sin duda, encaminadas al hall. Librándose al fin del brazo de Draco, Hermione salió de la cama, cogió su varita y se calzó las zapatillas de dormir que su abuela le había regalado las Navidades pasadas –zapatillas de las que Draco se burlaba porque tenían el dibujo de una zanahoria -. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo por el pasillo hasta tomar las escaleras. Si alguien aporreaba la puerta a esas horas de la noche –miró el reloj para comprobar que eran más de las dos de la madrugada –sólo podía significar que había pasado algo grave. Asustada, voló por los tres pisos de escaleras que la separaban del hall y encontró a Remus, Harry y Ron en el hall, hablando con un agitado Kingsley.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó agarrándose inconscientemente al pijama de Harry.

-San Mungo, los mortífagos están atacándolo –dijo Kingsley alterado –acabo de alertar al Ministerio pero…

-¿Y Devany? –preguntó Ron lívido.

-Ha sido ella la que me ha avisado, se puso en contacto con su padre y él me lo comunicó. Di la alerta en el Ministerio pero no hay muchos aurores disponibles, la mayoría están repartidos por diversos puntos, necesitamos refuerzos. La Orden…

-Vamos –dijo Harry caminando hacia la puerta decidido.

-¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? –inquirió Draco bajando las escaleras, evidentemente molesto por haber sido despertado a esas horas. Llevaba el pantalón negro de su pijama caído y una camisa arrugada que no se había molestado en abrochar.

-Draco, están atacando San Mungo –le explicó Hermione acercándose a él angustiada.

-¿San M… ¡Mi madre¡Ella está allí! Tengo que…

-No puedes ir –Hermione le agarró por los hombros –el Ministerio está allí, te detendrán…

-¡Me importa un comino! –dijo él, soltándose del apretón de la chica para dirigirse a la puerta bajo la que se encontraban Kingsley, Harry y Ron.

-Chico, tienes que quedarte aquí –dijo Kingsley con tono duro, no obstante, el brillo de la compasión chispeaba en sus ojos –yo me encargaré de poner a salvo a tu madre si no la han evacuado ya. Tonks está en el Ministerio, habilitando una zona exclusivamente para eso.

-A estas alturas, los inútiles del Ministerio ya estarán muertos y posiblemente mi madre también –replicó Draco fríamente. Se notaba que estaba furioso y aterrado, y no obstante, su rostro era una máscara de impasibilidad.

-Aún así, tú y Remus tenéis que quedaros aquí. Sois prófugos de la justicia. Si queréis hacer algo útil, avisad al resto de la Orden –replicó tajantemente el auror –ahora vámonos, cada segundo cuenta.

Se dio media vuelta y sin darle oportunidad a Draco o a Remus de replicar, se perdió en la oscuridad de la calle. Ron le siguió sin mirar atrás, pero Harry lanzó una mirada comprensiva al licántropo y el mortífago antes de salir con ellos.

-Draco, por favor, hazle caso a Kingsley –le rogó Hermione, pero él no parecía ni verla. Se había quedado mirando el punto por el que Shackelbolt había desaparecido como si fuera una estatua de sal.

-Yo me encargo –le aseguró Remus, resignado, cuando Hermione se volvió hacia él pidiéndole auxilio. La chica asintió, besó a Draco en la mejilla y se marchó corriendo, cerrando la puerta de Grimmaudl Place tras ella.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Podía oír las palabras de su Señor flotando en su cabeza una y otra vez mientras hacía señas al grupo de mortífagos para que le siguieran sigilosamente bajo la lluvia. Sabía exactamente qué camino debían tomar y que embrujos protegían la entrada a cada uno de los niveles que guardaban la prisión. La cárcel de _Montis__Occultus_, como su propio nombre indicaba, se hallaba situada en lo alto de una alta montaña de la isla de de Guemsey. La prisión se situaba en el nivel superior, protegida por trece niveles amurallados, cada uno con la puerta orientada hacia una dirección diferente. El funcionario de la prisión al que habían capturado, hablaba de peligrosas criaturas vagando en cada nivel, preparadas para atacar a cualquiera que se perdiera por el laberinto que se extendía entre una puerta y otra. Los embrujos que protegían cada puerta eran tan poderosos que el funcionario había asegurado que sólo podían ser abiertas desde dentro. Pero él sabía que eso no podía ser cierto. Siempre había varias maneras de abrir una puerta.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Algunos funcionarios del Ministerio llamaban a aquello celda. Para Lucius no era más que un inmundo agujero negro. Las paredes parecían embardunadas de brea, de un negro más denso que la propia oscuridad, apenas iluminadas por dos diminutos y efímeros haces de luz se colaban por un par de grietas en la pared muy de vez en cuando. La estancia apestaba a humedad, humanidad y aire viciado. El suelo estaba húmedo por la lluvia que caía copiosamente desde hacía unas horas y que se colaba por algún lugar indeterminado. Hacía frío, siempre hacía frío, o al menos Lucius siempre se sentía congelado en ese apestoso calabozo. Tal vez fuera por la calma antinatural que siempre llenaba ese lugar, como si estuviera solo en esa jodida isla. No había visto a ningún ser humano, preso o trabajador, en ese maldito lugar desde que lo habían trasladado de la cárcel de Azkaban. ¿Cuánto hacía de eso¿Semanas? Lucius diría que meses, pero al pasar la mayor parte de su miserable tiempo en la más completa oscuridad, había perdido el concepto del tiempo, los días y las noches. Había dejado de tratar de orientarse por las horas en las que la comida aparecía mágicamente con un suave _plaf_ en un rincón de la celda. Siempre en una bandeja gris, siempre pan duro y cualquier otro tipo de alimento, posiblemente en deplorables condiciones higiénicas. Pero también hacía tiempo que Lucius había perdido los escrúpulos.

Como también las esperanzas. Le habían llegado vagos rumores del mundo exterior, pero sabía que Fudge había sido depuesto y que Scrimgeour le había sustituido. No en vano, el nuevo ministro había ido a interrogarle poco después de conseguir el puesto para sacarle toda la información posible sobre Voldemort y su gente. A Lucius no le gustaba Scrimgeour. No era un idiota manipulable como Fudge y no hubiera podido comprarle ni con toda su riqueza y poder de antaño. Lucius sabía que le vigilaba desde hacía años cada vez que iba al Ministerio, del mismo modo que sabía que el ministro le detestaba. Tal vez eso tuviera que ver con asqueroso hoyo donde le habían metido. Y Scrimgeour no iba a dejarle salir. Si de él dependía, se pudriría en aquel lugar.

Una parte de Lucius ya se había hecho a la idea, la otra luchaba por no hundirse en remolinos de evasión que le llevarían a la locura. Y fue precisamente esa parte la que le hizo creer que se había vuelto definitivamente loco cuando le pareció vislumbrar una luz en la oscuridad que se colaba entre los barrotes mágicos de su celda. Se frotó los ojos secos y cegados por la ausencia de luz, pero volvió a ver el resplandor acercándose más y más a él. Estaba tan cerca que a Lucius le dañaba los ojos, aunque sabía que realmente era una luz poco más que insignificante. No obstante, no parpadeó aunque se le llenaron de lágrimas, pues temía que la visión desapareciera si lo hacía.

Escuchó pasos, murmullos y una risotada de excitación salvaje que le resultó extrañamente familiar. Entonces un chorro púrpura salió disparado del resplandor hacia Lucius. El mortífago retrocedió y se apretó contra la pared tratando de esquivarlo, pero el potente hechizo no le tocó, ni siquiera impactó con la pared cerca de él. Quedó atrapado en los barrotes, recubriéndolos de la brillante luz púrpura hasta que el metal mágico empezó a temblar y a retorcerse, derritiéndose para gotear espesamente sobre el suelo y formar un charco plateado. Un pie pateó los últimos restos de los hierros que aún quedaban en su sitio y la varita iluminada alumbró el esquelético y demacrado rostro de Lucius Malfoy.

-¿Se…Severus? –preguntó con la voz estrangulada después de tanto tiempo sin usarla, mientras se esforzaba en distinguir el hombre que había frente a él, protegiéndose los ojos de la luz con las manos.

-Lucius –le saludó el hombre con voz ronca y grave, sazonada con un toque burlesco.

-Merlín –gimió Lucius débilmente -¿eres realmente tú?

-Así es, Lucius –Snape se inclinó sobre el preso y Lucius pudo ver su piel cetrina a la luz de la varita –he venido para sacarte de aquí.

-Bien –fue todo lo que dijo Lucius.

* * *

_Hola_,

aquí está el siguiente y cada vez faltan menos. Un poquito de acción de nuevo, pero yendo por partes, Draco, Harry y Ron han acordardo tolerarse. Draco se ha disculpado por ser tan condenado a veces y Remus ha accedido a quedarse en Grimmauld Place. Pero lo importante del capítulo: San Mungo y Montis Occultus están siendo atacados, sí, a la vez. Entenderéis por qué. ¿Qué pasará con Narcissa?¿Y con Devany¿Se quedará Draco en casa?¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Lucius está/estará libre?

Más en el próximo.

Ahora, disculparme por no responder a los comentarios en el LJ, fotolog y foro, pero me hallo sin internet en el piso (mi ordenador nuevo es tan moderno que no funciona con mi router -una mierda, vamos-) y he tenido una semana horriblemente asquerosa y depresiva, y la que viene tiene la misma pinta, así que disculpadme por ponerme en plan ermitaño, pero no tengo ánimo para mucho más.

Espero que la historia no os sea un coñazo insoportable, prometo no extenderme mucho más.

Mis agradecimientos especiales para quienes dejaron reviews en el anterior, los he leído y me han animado, son lo único que aún parece irme bien. En fin, antes de sumirme en un rollo autocompasivo y depresivo, os dejo.

**Muchas gracias** por los ánimos, espero que estéis todos/as bien.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry** (o Dryadhus para Earus)!

**PD**: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X, para mí Jacoby Shaddix) te arrincona en una biblioteca y te suba a un alféizar y ya sabéis que más.


	45. ¿Traición?

**_Capítulo 45:__¿Traición?_**

Cuando Kingsley, Harry, Ron y Hermione –los tres últimos en pijama –se aparecieron en el hall de hall de San Mungo, en lugar era un auténtico caos. Civiles corrían tropezando y empujándose hacia la puerta que había tras los recién llegados, arrollando a los que cojeaban o a los más pequeños en su huída desesperaba. Al fondo del pasillo se escuchaban crueles carcajadas seguidas de destellos de colores que siempre hacían blanco entre los indefensos enfermos.

Hermione se vio separada de inmediato de sus amigos, arrastrada por las personas que intentaban alcanzar la salida. La golpearon con fuerza en un hombro y no pudo evitar ser llevada por la marea de personas durante un par de metros. Oía la voz de Harry llamándola, gritos de pánico y risas macabras. Aferrando su varita con fuerza, Hermione se colocó de lado para ocupar el menor espacio posible y trató de caminar en dirección contraria al río de enfermos que escapaban, aterrados. Logró avanzar un par de metros y se puso de puntillas a tiempo de ver como un rayo de luz verde golpeaba a un hombre con la cabeza envuelta en vendas, robándole la vida. Conmocionada, logró salir de la marabunta llegando al extremo del pasillo donde Kingsley y Harry luchaban contra cuatro mortífagos enmascarados. Ron en cambio, había sorteado a los combatientes y corría escaleras arriba llamando a Devany a gritos.

-¡_Relaskio_! –lanzó un mortifago con un poderoso mandoble. Un rayo de luz anaranjada salió directo hacia Kingsley.

-¡_Salvio Hexia_! –conjuró el auror y un escudo invisible se irguió con una película transparente y acuosa frente a él, absorbiendo el hechizo del mortífago.

Otro chorro rojo fuego voló como una fecha hacia Harry, que logró esquivarlo lanzándose hacia un lado. La maldición impactó contra la pared cercana a Hermione horadando el hormigón y llenando el pasillo de esquirlas y polvo. Hermione se vio arrastrada por la onda expansiva contra una camilla con ruedas que había junto a las escaleras. Irguiéndose rápidamente, esquivó un _Avada_ y apuntó a la camilla.

-¡Agachaos! –gritó y descargó su varita como si fuera una espada en dirección a la camilla -¡_Oppugno_!

Con un chirrido, la camilla se elevó por los aires y salió volando hacia los mortífagos. Pasó por encima de la cabeza de Harry, rozó una de las orejas de Kingsley, e impactó de lleno contra tres magos tenebrosos estampándolos contra la pared. El cuarto mortífago, viéndose superado en número, echó a correr hacia las escaleras pero un _Petrificus Totallus_ de Kingsley, lo hizo caer como una piedra sobre los peldaños. Rebotó rígidamente por los escalones hasta quedar extendido al pie de las escaleras. Hermione lo saltó a la carrera para subir al siguiente piso, seguida de Harry y el auror. Subió el primer tramo de escaleras, voló sobre el rellano y tomó los últimos diez peldaños llegando a la primera planta del edificio. Por el impulso de la carrera, Hermione irrumpió corriendo en el amplío pasillo de la planta y un _Desmaius_ perdido le hubiera dado de pleno en el pecho si una mano no hubiera tirado de su camisa –la camisa de Draco en realidad –arrojándola al suelo. Ahogando un gemido, Hermione cayó sobre el suelo brillante que despedía un fuerte olor a desinfectante y miró al hombre que había a su lado. Era un señor de mediana edad, con el pelo canoso y despeinado, redondos ojos marrones que a Hermione le resultaron familiares, y un chándal acompañado de unas sandalias con calcetines.

-Muchacha¿has visto a Devy? –la interpeló el hombro, sujetándola por los hombros con desesperación –mi hija trabaja aquí, no lo logró encontrarla.

Algún lugar de la mente de Hermione asoció sus palabras con la medimaga. Debía ser el padre de Devany, pero si la memoria no le fallaba, el hombre era un squib. No podía usar la magia para pelear, ni siquiera para defenderse.

-Acabo de llegar –dijo Hermione viendo por el rabillo del ojo como Harry pasaba corriendo a su lado y volcaba una camilla, colocándola frente a ellos para protegerles de los hechizos y maleficios que volaban en todas direcciones –pero seguro que su hija está bien. Yo iré a buscarla, usted salga de aquí lo antes posible…

-No sin mi hija –dijo el hombre decidido. En ese momento, un hechizo golpeó la camilla, abriendo un gran boquete en el centro, como si le hubieran arrojado algún ácido corrosivo. Hermione comprendió que no disuadiría al padre de Devany y que no tenía tiempo para intentarlo, así que decidió encargarse de protegerlo. Sujetando su varita con fuerza, se asomó por encima de la camilla y lanzó un _Everte Statum_ apuntando al primer mortífago que vio. Volvió a agacharse para ocultarse tras la precaria protección que ofrecían los restos de la camilla y miró al padre de Devany.

-Escúcheme bien, tenemos que salir de aquí –le dijo con seriedad –no se aparte de mi y esté atento.

El hombre asintió sin decir palabra y Hermione le hizo señas para que la siguiera. Lanzando una mirada fugaz al pasillo, corrió hacia una habitación con la puerta abierta que tenían a la derecha. El squib la siguió en el momento en el que un _B__ombarda_ hacia añicos lo que quedaba de camilla. Entró en la estancia vacía detrás de Hermione, con sus calcetines blancos destellando tras las sandalias. Sin perder tiempo, Hermione se asomó a la puerta para evaluar la situación. El pasillo estaba lleno de aurores y mortífagos, y algunos enfermos que trataban de alcanzar la salida y o las escaleras al siguiente piso. Uno de ellos, afectado sin duda por algún maleficio, se movía por el pasillo agitando los brazos en círculos como si estuviera nadando, golpeando por igual a mortífagos y a aurores. No había rastro de Ron, pero Kingsley y Harry se habían mezclado con los aurores de túnicas plateadas y les hacían frente a los mortífagos.

-Devany no está en esta planta –murmuró la chica volviéndose hacia el señor Apeldty –lo que significa que ha de estar en la segunda o más arriba. Trataré de llevarle sano y salvo hasta las escaleras, tenga cuidado.

El Señor Apeldty asintió con una fregona que debía haber encontrado en el servicio de la habitación en las manos. Preocupada, Hermione se preguntó si estaría haciendo lo correcto, y sin pararse a pensarlo, salió de nuevo al pasillo.

-¡_Incarcerus_! –gritó sin dejar de correr hacia el grupo que batallaba. Unas gruesas sogas blancas aparecieron de la nada y ataron a uno de los mortífagos, que cayó pesadamente al suelo, inmovilizado -¡_Lacarnum Inflamarae_! –apuntó y una línea de llamas surgió del suelo y prendió la túnica de un mortífago. En un primer momento, el mago oscuro no se percató pero las llamas treparon con rapidez por su túnica hasta llegarle a la cintura. Lanzando un alarido de dolor, el mago salió corriendo, chocándose con otro mortífago al que contagió de fuego. No obstante, no se detuvo y siguió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Hermione y el Señor Apeldty. Ella alzó su varita pero antes de poder atacar al mortífago, el señor Apeldty ya lo había derribado de un golpe seco con la fregona. Una vez en el suelo, el padre de Devany se lió a fregonazos con el mortífago caído.

-¡Esto te enseñará a no molestar a mi hija, sarnoso! –gritaba el Señor Apeldty enfurecido, descargando la fregona, que parecía un arma mortal en sus manos, sobre la espalda del mortífago en llamas. Decidiendo que el padre de Devany no necesitaba ayuda, Hermione se centró de nuevo en la pelea. Un chorro azul voló en su dirección, pero lo detuvo en seco con un encantamiento escudo. Unos metros más allá, Kingsley luchaba solo contra tres mortífagos, procurando no pisar los cuerpos inertes de dos aurores. Harry, había logrado dejar fuera de combate a un mortífago y se enfrentaba a otro, ayudado por una anciana que lanzaba orinales desde la puerta de su habitación, llamando a los mortífagos "sinvergüenzas y alborotadores".

-¡_Cruciatus_!

-¡_Carpe retractum_! –gritó Hermione a la vez que se agachaba para esquivar la maldición. Su hechizo lanzó por los aires al mortífago que la había atacado, que tiró al suelo a uno de los que luchaba contra Kingsley, abriendo un hueco hasta las escaleras del segundo piso.

-¡Señor Apeldty! –le llamó Hermione. El squib seguía aporreando al pobre mortífago -¡Sígame!

El hombre asintió gravemente con el rostro sudoroso por el esfuerzo de apalear al mortífago, e irguiendo su fregona chamuscada como una lanza, echó a correr detrás de la muchacha, derribando a todos cuantos se pusieron al alcance de su improvisada arma.

Hermione pisó la mano de unos de los mortífagos caídos que trataba de recuperar su varita y saltó sobre los primeros peldaños de la escalera. El Señor Apeldty hundió la fregona en el rostro del mago tenebroso y después comenzó a ascender tras la chica. A medida que subían los escalones, Hermione podía escuchar gritos y explosiones en el piso superior. Lo primero que vio al salir disparada al pasillo fue a un grupo de niños amontonados tras un grupo de camillas que hacían las veces de barricada, llorando y temblando desesperadamente cada vez que un hechizo golpeaba la barrera.

-¡_Cave Inimicum_! –gritó Hermione haciendo una floritura en el aire y un manto invisible pareció caer sobre el grupo de niños, como una protección transparente que absorbía los hechizos. Buscó con la mirada al mortífago que atacaba a los niños, pero el Señor Apeldty se le había adelantado y corría hacia el hombre enarbolando su humeante fregona.

-¡Señor Apeldty! –chilló desesperada e alzó su varita para atacar al mortífago, pero antes de empezar a murmurar el hechizo, supo que no le daría tiempo a frenar al mago tenebroso -¡_Desm_…

-¡_Petrificus Totallus_! –gritó otra voz. Un cuerpo cayó al suelo petrificado, pero no era el del Señor Apeldty, sino el del mortífago. Asombrada, Hermione vio a Ron apareciendo tras el caído, con la varita firmemente sujeta en una mano y el pantalón de su pijama rojo y demasiado corto, desgarrado en las rodillas.

-¡Ron! –exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia él -¿estás bien?

-¡Chico! –el Señor Apeldty ya había llegado junto al pelirrojo -¿Has visto a mi hija¡Se llama Devany y…

Ron asintió silenciosamente, con el rostro arrugado en una mueca de dolor y apuntó una habitación a su izquierda. El Señor Apeldty siguió la dirección del dedo de Ron y miró la puerta entreabierta, paralizado por el miedo. Algo le había pasado a Devany.

-Ron¿qué… -murmuró Hermione mientras el padre de la chica arrojaba la fregona y corría hacia la habitación, blanco como la tiza.

-Estaba evacuando a unos niños –dijo Ron con la voz estrangulada. Hermione se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y temblaba nerviosamente –cuando un mortífago la atacó por la espalda…yo… no pude hacer nada…no llegué a tiempo…

Hermione abrió la boca, sin el valor suficiente para preguntarle si la muchacha estaba muerta.

-¡_Avada Kedavr…_

-¡_Everte Statum_! –gritó una voz y el mortífago que estaba lanzando la maldición mortal colisionó contra la pared más cercana, agrietando la pintura. Sobresaltada, Hermione vio a Sean Fawcett corriendo hacia ellos con el rostro inexpresivo pero los ojos ardiendo de furia -¡Este no es el mejor lugar para charlar!

Reaccionando, Hermione agarró a Ron por la muñeca y tiró de él para llevárselo a un lado del pasillo, apartándolo de la línea de fuego. Empujó al pelirrojo dentro de la habitación donde estaban Devany y el Señor Apeldty, y pudo ver fugazmente a la muchacha tendida sobre una camilla, con el rostro oscurecido por el polvo de alguna explosión y una mano pendiendo inerte por un costado de la cama. El Señor Apeldty la agitaba por los hombros, sin duda tratando de hacerla despertar. Negándose a interiorizar lo que acababa de ver, se volvió de nuevo hacia la batalla y rabiosamente, comenzó a lanzar maleficios codo con codo con el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –preguntó, esquivando un hechizo que pasó tan cerca de ella que su melena se agitó.

-Soy auror y no andamos sobrados de personal precisamente –respondió él realizando un complicado movimiento de varita en cuatro fases que envió una potente bola de luz violeta a los mortífagos que había al fondo del pasillo, derribándolos.

En ese momento, se oyó un _plop_ en un rincón del pasillo y los gemelos Weasley y Tonks aparecieron.

-¡_Montis Occultus_! –gritó Tonks agachándose para salir de la trayectoria de una maldición -¡Están atacando _Montis Occultus_¡San Mungo es un señuelo!

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Remus abrió los ojos lentamente y miró hacia la puerta de las cocinas. Llevaba un buen rato montando guardia en el hall para evitar que Draco Malfoy saliera de la casa y sabía que tarde o temprano lo intentaría. En un primer momento, después de que Kingsley se llevara a los tres muchachos, Malfoy le había enviado al cuerno cuando se negó a dejarle salir de la mansión sin presentar pelea, y después había desaparecido escaleras arriba. Remus había aprovechado la ocasión para conectarse a la Red Flu y alertar a los Weasley del ataque al hospital mágico. También se había puesto en contacto con Bill y Fleur, Hestia y Ojoloco. Posteriormente, había salido de nuevo al recibidor, convencido de que tarde o temprano, Malfoy intentaría salir de la casa de nuevo. Estaba seguro de que la única salida era la puerta de entrada, porque se había ocupado de embrujar la mansión para impedir la huída en cuanto se había quedado a solas. Pero al verle, Malfoy se había limitado a mirarle con odio y los ojos sanguinolentos, y había entrado en las cocinas cerrando de un portazo.

De eso había pasado al menos una hora. Remus tenía una idea aproximada de lo que el muchacho estaba haciendo ahí dentro, pero por respeto a su dolor no intervino. Después de todo sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía al tener que quedarse en la casa cuando todos los demás salían a pelear y a arriesgar sus vidas, incluida la mujer a la que quería. Además, la madre del chico estaba en San Mungo y no tenían ni idea de si estaba viva o muerta.

Por eso, cuando la puerta de las cocinas se abrió y Draco apareció bajo su umbral, Remus se limitó a mirarle con compasión, recostado contra la puerta de entrada -y salida –de la mansión Black.

-Apártate de la puerta, Lupin –dijo Draco. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y brillantes como si momentos atrás hubieran estado llenos de lágrimas, teñidos de un gris casi translucido. El pelo rubio estaba revuelto como si se hubiera tirado de él y los nudillos estaban en carne viva, posiblemente debido a los golpes que Remus había escuchado.

-No puedo dejarte salir, Malfoy –respondió el licántropo serenamente.

-¿Sabes? No eres el único que muerde –le amenazó Draco, dando un paso tambaleante hacia él. Se apoyó contra la pared mascullando un taco, sin lugar a dudas mareado, y la camisa negra sin abrochar que llevaba se abrió aún más, mostrando las cicatrices de su pecho.

-Los aurores te buscan desde hace meses y San Mungo está plagado de ellos, ir allí sería como personarse en el Ministerio. No durarías ni cinco minutos antes de ser detenido o algo peor.

-Me da igual –replicó Draco con tono desgarrado y a la vez infantil. Se irguió de nuevo, y dio un par de pasos hacia la puerta, enfocando a Remus con dificultad –yo no soy un cobarde y no pienso quedarme aquí como un perro dócil –le espetó con desprecio. Aún desde la distancia, a Remus le llegó al olor a whisky de fuego de su aliento - Mi madre y Hermione están allí.

-También Tonks lo está –repuso Remus, sereno y triste –pero tenemos que quedarnos aquí. No podemos comprometer a la Orden, es algo que aceptamos cuando nos unimos a ella.

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho porque esas mismas palabras se las había dicho innumerables veces a Sirius cuando vivía y se pasaba los días encerrado en la Mansión, reducido al papel de esperar y esperar. A pesar de las diferencias físicas, por unos instantes, a Remus le pareció ver los orgullosos rasgos de su amigo muerto en las facciones del muchacho.

-Por mí, la Orden y tú podéis iros a la puta mierda –anunció Draco con sentimiento, deteniéndose frente al licántropo –y ahora vas a apartarte y dejarme salir, o tendré que quitarte de en medio yo mismo.

-No puedo permitir que salgas –repuso Remus lentamente –y Hermione quiere que te quedes aquí.

-¿Hermione? –se mofó Draco con los ojos húmedos –Me importa un bledo lo que ella quiera. Me prometió que no se separaría de mí y se ha largado. Voy a ir a San Mungo, así que hazte a un lado.

-No.

-Tú lo has querido –Draco se encogió de hombros, cerró la mano en puño y lanzó un golpe apuntando a la barbilla del hombre lobo. Afortunadamente, su puntería estaba entorpecida por el alcohol y Remus se apartó sin dificultad de la trayectoria del puño del chico, que golpeó el aire. Draco se desequilibró por el golpe errado y cayó pesadamente contra la puerta de entrada. Furioso y aturdido por el alcohol, se giró de nuevo hacia el licántropo y lo miró con odio.

Tomó impulso y se arrojó sobre él para darle un puñetazo. Remus tan sólo tuvo que ladear la cabeza para evitar el golpe pero Draco cayó sobre él por el impulso tomado. El hombre lobo retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que logró estabilizarse y sujetó con fuerza al muchacho para evitar que se escurriera y cayera al suelo. Se tensó, preparado para esquivar otro golpe, pero Draco se quedó inmóvil, atrapado en esa especie de abrazo, con sus brazos apoyados sobre los hombros del licántropo y las manos laxas. Derrotado.

Remus aflojó el apretón cuando lo sintió temblar frenéticamente y comprendió incómodo, que el chico estaba llorando. Draco hundió el rostro en su propio brazo, sobre el hombro izquierdo de su antiguo profesor, y rompió a llorar. Su pecho se agitaba convulsivamente y de vez en cuando aspiraba desesperadas bocanadas de aire, como si se quedara sin respiración. Remus le dio suaves y rítmicas palmaditas en la espalda, recordando escenas similares sucedidas tiempo atrás con Sirius. Y de algún modo, esa noche sintió que Sirius Black volvía a estar en su casa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una calma sepulcral se había apoderado de San Mungo. El hospital había quedado seriamente dañado, las tres primeras plantas semiderruidas, las paredes agujeradas por hechizos perdidos, los suelos cubiertos de astillas, polvo, pedazos metálicos de camillas y cuerpos. Un reducido grupo de aurores ayudaba al personal de hospital y a todos aquellos magos que habían acudido a colaborar al oír la noticia del ataque, a recoger a los heridos y a los caídos. Alguien había hecho un montón con los cuerpos de los mortífagos muertos al que nadie prestaba atención. Los supervivientes trabajaban en silencio, tratando de acomodar a los heridos y enfermos en las habitaciones que habían sido menos dañadas. De vez en cuando, desde la sala de espera, se organizaban grupos de enfermos que eran trasladados a un hospital Saint Kevin en Gales.

Hermione caminaba silenciosamente por los corredores, acompañada por los gemelos, buscando supervivientes entre los escombros. Harry se había quedado con Ron, en la habitación de Devany, la cual iba a ser próximamente trasladada a Galés, herida pero estable. Antes de ser atacada, la joven medimaga había conseguido evacuar a un grupo de enfermos al ministerio, entre los que se encontraba Narcissa Black y los Longbottom. Hestia Jones le había asegurado a Hermione que la madre de Draco se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pues ella había estado en el Ministerio, recibiendo a los evacuados.

No obstante, Hermione sentía una profunda opresión en el pecho que apenas le dejaba respirar. En el ambiente flotaba el luto, la pérdida y la desesperación. A esas alturas, ya todos sabían que el ataque a San Mungo había sido una mera distracción, una manera de dirigir la atención del Ministerio y la población mágica mientras la verdadera batalla había tenido lugar en _Montis Occultus_. De vez en cuando, llegaban a San Mungo aurores que trasmitían noticias a Kingsley y a Tonks, todas ellas aciagas. Una veintena de mortífagos habían quedado atrapados en los laberintos y diversas trampas que protegían la prisión, pero un grupo había llegado hasta el último nivel y había liberado a todos los presos, ya fueran mortífagos, hombres lobo o simplemente delincuentes. Dada la obsesión de Scrimgeour con la protección de la prisión, a pesar de las medidas de seguridad impuestas había designado a gran parte de la elite de los aurores al lugar. Las noticias hablaban de masacre y de la presencia del mismo Voldemort en la cárcel. Aún no se conocían los nombres de todos los mortífagos que habían logrado escapar, pero de algún modo, Hermione presentía que Lucius Malfoy lo había hecho. Oyó el nombre de Snape en los labios de Sean Fawcett –el cual había abandonado con celeridad San Mungo para ayudar en Montis Occultus –y llegó a la conclusión de que el mortífago había estado en el ataque a la prisión. Estaba demasiado aturdida y afectada por todo lo ocurrido esa fatídica noche para profundizar en el asunto, pero una parte de ella pensaba que si Snape hubiera estado realmente de su lado, hubiera tratado de avisarles del ataque a la prisión para que pudieran impedirlo. Vagamente, se preguntó qué pensaría Harry al respecto, pero su mente funcionaba lentamente, como si estuviera sedada, así que no dio más vueltas al tema.

Buscó heridos como una autómata en cada habitación del hospital, durante horas, perdida ya toda noción temporal. De vez en cuando escuchaba a gente hablar a su alrededor, pero no era consciente de lo que decían. Por eso, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había amanecido. Alguien le puso una mano en el hombro, y volviéndose, Hermione vio a la Señora Weasley con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La mujer la abrazó y Hermione sintió su calidez, horadando la capa de extenuación emocional y shock traumático en la que parecía hallarse inmersa. Sabía que Molly le estaba hablando en tono maternal y cariñoso, pero Hermione no era capaz de entender lo que decía, sólo oía palabras sueltas. Cuando la mujer la soltó, Hermione vio a Harry, abatido, con el rostro manchado de polvo y surcado de estelas limpias allí por donde las lágrimas habían caído. Murmuró algo sobre volver a casa y a Hermione asintió, aún atontada.

-Ron –murmuró, buscando al pelirrojo con la mirada.

-Se ha ido al hospital de Saint Kevin con Devany y el Señor Apeldty –dijo Harry que estaba junto a la Señora Weasley–aquí ya no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Hermione no dijo nada y tomando la mano que el moreno le tendía, ambos desaparecieron.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Harry y Hermione se encontraron a su antiguo profesor dormido en el último peldaño de las escaleras que daban al hall de Grimmauld Place. Tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared, la boca levemente entreabierta y expresión atormentada. Dio un respingo y abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando la puerta de la mansión se cerró, y miró a todas partes, alerta, hasta que encontró a los chicos.

-¡Harry!¡Hermione! –se puso en pie rápidamente y se acercó a ellos -¿estáis bien?¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione dejó que fuera Harry el que le explicara lo sucedido al licántropo, y silenciosamente, comenzó a subir las escaleras en busca de Draco. Lo encontró en su habitación, tirado en la cama, bocabajo, con el rostro ladeado sobre la almohada y un brazo colgando hacia la alfombra. Un profundo olor a alcohol llegó hasta a Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación y se aproximaba silenciosamente a él. Las luces del alba se colaban entre los pesados cortinajes permitiéndole vislumbrar el perfil del muchacho. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero Hermione podía percibir los párpados hinchados y las manchas grisáceas que había bajo ellos. Aún conservaba sus lustrosos zapatos negros puestos, como si se hubiera caído en la cama y dormido instantáneamente. Hermione lo descalzó con cariño y después le apartó un par de mechones rubios del rostro dormido. Finalmente, demasiado cansada para ducharse, se encogió en el espacio de la cama que Draco no ocupaba, con el cuerpo orientado hacia él y la frente apoyada en su espalda, y se quedó dormida rápidamente, tan extenuada que no tuvo tiempo de pensar en los horrores que había presenciado horas atrás.

Sumida en sus pesados sueños, Hermione sintió una presión dolorosa en las muñecas y cómo alguien le subía las manos por encima de la cabeza. Se removió, incómoda y aún dormida, cuando alguien le mordió el labio inferior, hundiendo los dientes en él. Una mano ávida bajó por su cuerpo, apretando y tocando, tomando a placer, y una boca se apretó contra la suya rudamente. Semidormida, aún sin abrir los ojos, Hermione reconocía su tacto, su manera de tocarla, la dureza de sus labios. Inconscientemente abrió la boca y una lengua se introdujo violentamente en ella, buscando la suya con urgencia. La encontró, lamió y atacó, devastándola, revolviendo algo en las entrañas de Hermione.

-¿Y mi madre? –preguntó él contra su boca, lamiéndole los labios.

-Está bien –logró articular Hermione antes de que volviera a besarla.

Trató de tocarle, pero él le sujetaba las manos con la suya, ejerciendo una presión constante y dolorosa. Las aplastaba con su cuerpo impidiéndole cualquier movimiento más allá de los de la lengua en su boca. La dominaba, la tocaba sin que ella pudiera retribuírselo. Y justo en el momento en que Hermione suspiró en su boca, rendida, él se apartó. La soltó y salió de la cama, dejándola aturdida y mareada. Desconcertada, Hermione abrió los ojos y vio la silueta alta y alargada de Draco recortándose contra la brillante luz que entraba por la ventana. Vio sus ojos grises, inexpresivos y tormentosos fijos en ella, tan fríos, tan gélidos y enrojecidos, que Hermione se estremeció levemente.

-No vuelvas a largarte sin mí –le ordenó con un tono autoritariamente aterrador. Hermione se incorporó, demasiado abrumada para responder, y le miró. Titubeó unos instantes, librando una silenciosa lucha interior. ¿Debía darle la noticia de la fuga en masa de los mortífagos de Montis Occultus¿Debía decirle que su padre había escapado aunque aún no estuviera totalmente segura?

-Draco –murmuró –tenemos que hablar de algo. Será mejor que te sientes.

Él se mantuvo inexpresivo, pero se sentó en una butaca tapizada de terciopelo verde botella. Hermione abrazó sus rodillas, reuniendo fuerzas para hablar, con los ojos fijos en los dedos de sus pies.

-El ataque a San Mungo era sólo una trampa, una manera de distraernos de lo verdaderamente importante. Mientras un grupo de mortífagos atacaba el hospital, otro entró en Montis Occultus y liberó a casi todos los presos –alzó los ojos hacia Draco que estaba pálido pero impasible –todavía no sabemos con exactitud quienes han huido pero… es bastante probable que tu padre sea uno de ellos.

La noticia pareció obrar un efecto extraño en Draco. De repente había cuadrado los hombros, sentado rígidamente en la silla, con el porte típico de los Malfoy y el rostro afilado y duro. La miró con una frialdad y una falta de sentimientos tal, que a Hermione le recordó al Draco Malfoy que la llamaba _sangre sucia_ cada vez que se la cruzaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio.

-Déjame solo –dijo secamente, como si ella fuera un molesto elfo doméstico y él su señor. Hermione salió de la cama tratando de mostrarse comprensiva y no sentirse dolida. Él estaba afectado por la noticia y era normal que quisiera estar solo para asimilar lo sucedido. Le daría tiempo, esperaría a que quisiera compartir lo que sentía con ella. Se acercó a él, con intención de besarle levemente y desaparecer, pero Draco giró el rostro hacia la ventana y se comportó como si ella no estuviera allí.

Hermione apretó los labios dándose por enterada y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tal vez demasiado fuerte.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El agua caía cálida y purificadora sobre la espalda y el rostro de Hermione. Sentada en el suelo de la bañera, las gotas se mezclaban con sus lágrimas. No estaba segura de si llevaba diez minutos o una hora encerrada en el baño pero no le importaba demasiado. Se sentía totalmente desolada. Su pecho acumulaba y contenía tantas sensaciones diferentes que apenas podía respirar. Se sentía hueca y vacía, como aquella ocasión en la que los dementores irrumpieron en el Expreso. Imágenes de lo sucedido se repetían en su mente como si estuviera viendo una película. Hechizos, explosiones, gritos, muertes, heridos. Y al final, la última imagen de cada secuencia, la ocupaba el rostro duro e inexpresivo de Draco, que la miraba como si de repente fueran extraños.

Entonces escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y volvió su mirada hacia allí.

-La Orden está aquí, tenemos reunión –le gritó la voz de Harry desde el otro lado de la hoja de madera.

-Ahora salgo –musitó ella, en voz tan baja que posiblemente Harry no la escuchó. Fuera como fuera, el muchacho no volvió a llamar a la puerta y Hermione salió de de la bañera lentamente. Se secó, se vistió y se frotó el pelo con una toalla para quitarle la humedad, pero no se molestó en peinarse. Salió al pasillo y pasó por delante de la habitación de Draco que seguía herméticamente cerrada. Sintiendo un peso mudo en el corazón, Hermione bajó las escaleras para llegar a la cocina donde se hallaba reunida la Orden. Ron y Devany no estaban entre los presentes, pero el resto de la Orden se encontraba allí, reunida a la mesa. Hermione les saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y tomó asiento junto a Harry.

-Scrimgeour no durara mucho –estaba diciendo Kingsley –en esos momentos en Wizengamont se encuentra reunido para formalizar su deposición y nombrar un nuevo sustituto para el cargo.

-Que sin duda será Marsden –dijo Tonks con desprecio –mañana a estas horas ya será Ministro oficialmente.

-Ese hijo de mala bludger –masculló Ojoloco –si Scrimgeour es un imbécil esperad a conocer a éste.

-Pero… ¿no hay otros candidatos? –preguntó Molly.

-En tiempos de guerra, el Wizengamont es el encargado de decidir quién sustituirá al Ministro depuesto, dimitido o muerto –explicó Kinsgley –y la mayor parte de sus miembros son amigos de Marsden. Son un montón de antiguallas con ideologías conservadoras que han estado de acuerdo con todas las medidas propuestas por Marsden. Ahora que casi todos los presos se han fugado de Montis Occultus están nerviosos y asustados, necesitan un líder con carisma que impida que cunda el pánico y sin duda consideran a Marsden el más adecuado.

-¿Qué va a pasar con Montis Occultus?¿Y con San Mungo? –preguntó George.

-Los pocos detenidos que conservamos o que atrapamos en los ataques de anoche han sido trasladados provisionalmente a unas de las cárceles habilitadas para los licántropos mientras se reconstruye la prisión de Montis Occultus. A pesar de haber demostrado no ser inexpugnable, por el momento es el lugar más seguro que tenemos.

-Pues si eso es seguro… -masculló Fred por lo bajo.

-¿Ya se sabe qué mortífagos han escapado? –preguntó Hermione débilmente. Kingsley la miró con comprensión.

-Todos los que capturamos en Hogwarts, en distintas incursiones y en el Ministerio, hace dos años. Dolohov, Rookwood, Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Nott…

Hermione asintió en silencio. Ya tenía la respuesta que había buscado, que había presentido desde el principio.

-En cuanto a San Mungo –intervino Tonks –hoy mismo han comenzado las obras para reconstruir y reparar el hospital y devolver allí a los enfermos.

-¿Cómo está Devany? –inquirió George.

-Ron ha escrito –explicó Arthur –dice que se pondrá bien pronto. Seguramente él regresará a Londres esta noche.

-¿Y qué hay de Snape? –preguntó Fleur, apoyada contra una de las encimeras de la cocina -¿No estaba en el ataque a Montis Occultus?

-Sí.

-¿Eso significa que es un tgaidog?

Todos miraron a Harry esperando que él emitiera una sentencia. Estaba claro que cada miembro de la Orden ya había tomado una decisión respecto a las verdaderas lealtades de Severus Snape, pero puesto que era Harry el que le había dado un voto de confianza, esperaban su opinión.

-No lo sé –reconoció el muchacho, cansado. Harry se sentía culpable y abrumado. Cada día que pasaba el número de muertes aumentaba y no podía evitar sentirse responsable de ellas. Había encomendado la misión de destruir el último horrocrux a alguien que podría salvarles o venderles. El futuro de la población mágica estaba en manos de alguien que en quien no sabía si podía confiar.

-Que haya formado parte del grupo que atacó Montis Occultus no tiene por qué significar que no cumplirá con su palabra –dijo Remus, posando una mano en el hombro de Harry alentadoramente –después de todo, tiene que hacer creer a Voldemort que está de su lado¿no?

-Sí, pero¿por qué no nos avisó? –cuestionó Bill –se las apañó para avisarnos del ataque a Azkaban y a Hogwarts. Anoche se produjeron dos de los ataques más graves desde que la guerra comenzó, si nos hubiera alertado podríamos haber salvado muchas vidas…

-Tal vez el riesgo fuera demasiado grande –sugirió Hestia, pero a nadie parecía convencerle demasiado esa opción.

-Sea un traidor o no, no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto –murmuró Hermione.

-Pero si lo es, le he dado información que le será útil a Voldemort –masculló Harry llevándose las manos a la frente, arrepentido.

-El tiempo lo dirá –dijo la Señora Weasley sabiamente.

Cuando la reunión de la Orden del Fénix se disolvió, Remus preparó algo de comer para él y los muchachos. Harry apenas probó bocado y Hermione se limitó a jugar con la comida, removiendo las espinacas con desidia de un lado a otro por el plato.

-¿Y Malfoy? –preguntó Remus.

-No creo que baje a comer –respondió Hermione, clavando la vista en las espinacas. Y aunque miraba fijamente los vegetales, sabía perfectamente que Remus y Harry la habían mirado para después intercambiar una mirada de compresión. No obstante, agradeció que no le hicieran más preguntas.

Después de un rato, cansada de fingir que comía, Hermione se retiró de la cocina, dejando a su amigo y al hombre lobo comentando la nueva edición de _El Profeta_ a media voz. Subió las escaleras pesadamente y se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Draco, debatiéndose entre dos opciones. Sabía que a Draco no le apetecía verla y Hermione quería darle su espacio porque comprendía que deseara estar solo, pero por otro lado, se moría de ganas de ver cómo estaba, de abrazarle y tratar de ofrecerle consuelo. Suspirando, Hermione dejó caer los hombros y se marchó a su habitación, decidida a darle más tiempo.

Una parte de ella se sentía inquieta respecto a la reacción que Draco podía tener si ella entraba en la habitación. Desconocía que sentía Draco exactamente acerca de la fuga de su padre de la cárcel, pero intuía que era un tema muy delicado y profundo. Lucius estaba ahora en el bando de los mortífagos, Draco en la Orden del Fénix. En ejércitos contrarios de una misma batalla.

El padre de Draco había dejado de estar al margen, ahora era un peón más en el tablero.

* * *

_Hola_!

Aquí estoy con otro capítulo, me he dado prisa para actualizar porque me marcho mañana a pasar unos días en la casa de la playa de una amiga (aunque a estas alturas del año no nos bañaremos xD) y no tendré acceso a internet hasta el domingo por la noche. Pero yendo el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado porque a mi me ha encantado escribirlo. Otra escena de lucha -me estoy aficionando- Narcissa está bien, pero Devany ha salido herida...y no me he podido resistir a meter a su padre. Como Tonks les informó, el ataque al hospital era sólo una maniobra de distracción para apartar la atención del Ministerio de lo verdaderamente importante: el ataque a Montis Occultus. Snape no fue allí por iniciativa propia, fue con todos los mortis bajo ordenes de Voldemort. El propio Voldemort estuvo allí y ha liberado a todos los suyos, reforzando su ejército para la batalla final que se avecina. Total, que Lucius está fuera y la Orden tiene dudas de la verdadera lealtad de Snape... Draco por su parte se ha emborrachado y hubiera cometido alguna locura si Remus no se lo hubiera impedido -disfruté mucho escribiendo esa escena- y ya veis cómo ha reaccionado al saber lo de su padre...aviso que esto traerá cola! Y por última, Scrimgeour será con toda probabilidad depuesto y Marsden ocupará su lugar...-música de tensión-.

Y decir, que quedan más o menos 4 capítulos más el epílogo para que se acabe la historia. He notado un descenso en el número de reviews desde hace unos capítulos (no me estoy quejando, si lo parece tenéis permiso para lanzarme objetos punzantes) pero eso me hace pensar que estoy cansando, lo cual es normal. Lo bueno si breve, dos veces bueno y ya voy un poco mal en eso de ser breve xD así que 50 capítulos casi seguro será a lo que llegará este fic :) queda poco, aguantad!

También quería daros las **gracias** por todos los ánimos. Parece que las cosas me van mejor y estoy mucho más contenta :D gracias por todo!

Ya, ya me callo :)

Mis agradecimientos especiales para aquellas que dejaron review en el chap. anterior :)

_Kastillito, Vangu, Rominita Moon, Andrux, Katurix, Sami Maurader Girl, Sakura Granger, Beautifly92, Amber, Little Pandora, Sra. Danvers, Dayah, Willow Anne Summers, irianna07, lauriska malfoy, Olguiita, chepita 1990, Lyan Jade, Lara Evans, Sectusempra, Hydria13, Selegna, Nathy2691, gloria, arsami, Mago, Neran, Kris Hart, Danny, Tonkstar, Zorion, Patricia21, Annie 18.13, amandapdt, Siriela, tinnay, Isa Malfoy, Roumad Kenyon, pia.88, Vicky (Cereza), Cedrella Lyssandra, danymeriqui, Sonylee, Cristhine, Nimue Tarrazo, Pau Malfoy, Saraddc, Loree, Desi, Arania, Antea, Ear :), Lalix, Pau Malfoy, Xms. Felton, Mari Mione, Mi, Cris Granger, Sandylicious, Erendira, Vero.Sasuke.Uchiha, umiko, Ale Malfoy, Emily Dumbledore, Blandy, Angeles Radcliffe, Kapu Way y Lunita :)_

**Muchisimas gracias por todo, de verdad :), cuando todo lo demás va mal, esta historia y vosotros/as siempre estáis. Y eso es algo muy importante para mi. Un beso enorme.**

Con cariño, **Dry**!!!

**PD**: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) te despierte como despertó a Hermione xp


	46. Castigo y Perdón

**o0o Recomendación Musical**_: Crazy -_ Kidney Thieves

_http:// dryadeh.livejournal .com/10506. html

* * *

__Capítulo 46__: Castigo y perdón_

Pero Draco no fue a buscarla en toda la tarde, ni dio señales de vida. Hermione, se asomaba de tanto en tanto al pasillo para comprobar que la puerta de la habitación de Draco continuaba cerrada, y regresaba a su propio cuarto, desanimada y deprimida. Tenía una sensación opresiva en el pecho de la que no era capaz de librarse. Y no obstante, esperó pacientemente hasta la hora de cenar.

Después de que Harry, Remus y ella mantuvieran una silenciosa cena, y en vista de que Draco no parecía tener intención de bajar, Hermione le preparó algo de comer cuando se quedó a solas. Lo colocó sobre una bandeja de plata con el emblema de los Black y lo subió cuidadosamente hasta el tercer piso de escaleras.

Con el corazón encogido, se plantó frente a la puerta de Draco y llamó suavemente con los nudillos. Esperó unos segundos, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Draco –le llamó, golpeando de nuevo la puerta –Si no quieres hablar, no te molestaré. Sólo te he traído algo de cena.

Al otro lado de la puerta, Draco se arrastró fuera la cama y cayó pesadamente sobre la alfombra de Aubusson con un golpe seco. No le importó demasiado, había bebido suficiente alcohol como para que le doliera. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se aferró a uno de los postes de madera labrada de su cama con doseles y se levantó, mareado. Aguardó unos instantes hasta que la habitación dejó de dar vueltas alrededor de él y caminó hacia la puerta tambaleándose. Apoyó la frente en ella y cerró los ojos. Pero no abrió.

-¿Draco? –repitió la voz de Hermione -¿Estás ahí?

Draco colocó las manos sobre la hoja de madera, como si así pudiera absorber las vibraciones de la voz de Hermione, y esperó, apretando más los párpados. Durante unos largos segundos ella no habló, él no se movió, esperando, aguardando ambos.

-Está bien –murmuró Hermione con tristeza y bajó los hombros después de un par de minutos–dejaré la bandeja aquí fuera por si cambias de opinión.

Y Draco pudo escuchar los leves pasos de Hermione sobre la crujiente madera y la puerta de su habitación cerrándose, como una barrera más interpuesta entre ellos. Sintiendo que algo en su interior se moría un poco.

Furioso consigo mismo, con ella, con el mundo, Draco se apartó de la puerta y pateó la butaca tapizada de chintz que había justo a su cama, volcándola sobre la alfombra. Sentía el impulso de destrozarlo todo, de volver astillas la madera, espuma el colchón, desgarrones las cortinas, piedra su corazón. Le dio un puñetazo a uno de los postes de la cama, posiblemente fracturándose un par de dedos y soltó una maldición. Sentía un fuerte dolor, pero ni eso era suficiente para distraerle por un segundo del caos que pacía en su interior, dejándolo todo del revés, en ruinas. Desolado, se dejó caer sobre el colchón cubierto por una maraña de mantas y sábanas y hundió el rostro en la almohada, como si así pudiera dejar de oír sus pensamientos.

Se sentía miserable por haberla apartado así de su lado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía incapaz de verla. Y la considerable cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido de su kit de emergencia –consistente en una botella de whisky medio vacía y fácilmente rellenable oculta al fondo del armario –no le había hecho ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Sentía que la situación le superaba y Draco se refugiaba en la bebida para tratar inútilmente de olvidar quien era él, quien era ella. Y por qué eso era tan importante.

Durante todo ese tiempo, desde que huyera del Señor Oscuro, Draco se había sentido un naufrago en tierra de nadie, formando parte de dos mundos pero sin pertenecer realmente a ninguno.

Pero ahora su apellido, su familia, su pasado habían regresado a buscarle. Su padre había salido de la cárcel, liberado por los mortífagos y el Lord Tenebroso. Y Draco tenía la seguridad de que ahora estaría con ellos, atrapado en ese bando, lo quisiera o no.

No podía evitar torturarse con preguntas dolorosas que no le llevaban a nada claro. A esas alturas, su padre ya debería saber lo que le había sucedido a su esposa, ya debía estar enterado de que Bellatrix la había torturado hasta la locura para averiguar el paradero de su hijo. El miserable de su hijo que había huido como un perro apaleado del bando oscuro, incapaz de cumplir una misión. Llamado para ocupar su lugar pero fracasado estrepitosamente en el intento de reemplazarle. Una decepción como mortífago.

Lucius había educado a Draco para que siguiera sus pasos, le había marcado unas directrices, desde una disciplina férrea con exigentes expectativas. Lucius siempre había sido su ejemplo a seguir, su modelo, le había enseñado todo por lo que se había regido, le había criado para ser ambicioso, para valerse de su astucia como medio para alcanzar el poder, para comportarse con la altivez con la que se debía tratar a aquellos que les eran inferiores. Durante todos los años precedentes, Draco había intentado estar a la altura de las expectativas que su padre tenía para él, y había sido duramente castigado cuando lo había decepcionado. La fascinación que Draco sentía por su padre era sólo equiparable al temor que le provocaba. Lo había educado en los ideales elitistas de la sangre pura y el poder, para algún día ocupar su lugar. Pero Draco no había podido salirse más de la senda que él le había marcado desde que lo encarcelaran. Al principio lo había intentado, se había esforzado por ocupar su lugar, por recuperar el buen nombre de los Malfoy entre los seguidores del Lord Tenebroso. Se había desesperado intentando lograr que su padre estuviera orgulloso de él, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente. Se había salido del camino, había escapado, se había refugiado en la casa de Potter, unido a la Orden del Fénix y enamorado de una sangre sucia.

Y ahora que su padre había vuelto a "aparecer" en su vida, Draco sentía miedo, culpabilidad y vergüenza. ¿Le culparía a él del estado de su madre¿Le culparía por huir, por no estar a su altura como servidor del Señor Oscuro¿Le despreciaría por haberse enamorado de una sangre sucia¿Por haber entrado a formar parte de la Orden del Fénix?

Tenía miedo de que su padre le odiara y le despreciara. Sabía que él no aceptaría a Hermione porque representaba todo lo que le había enseñado a odiar. Y por si fuera poco, no era una sangre sucia cualquiera, era la sangre sucia que siempre quedaba por delante de él en las clases, para profunda humillación de su padre. Además estaba viviendo en casa de Harry Potter, por quien, indirectamente, había acabado en la cárcel. Unido a la Orden del Fénix que había ayudado a atraparle. Le había traicionado en todos los sentidos posibles y estaba acojonado ante la reacción de su padre al recibir toda esa información junta.

Al mismo tiempo, le aterrorizaba la idea de que el Lord Tenebroso hiciera pagar a su padre las faltas que él había cometido. El Señor Oscuro no conocía la piedad. Había castigado a Lucius por un fallo, por un único fallo, sacrificando a su hijo. Bellatrix había enloquecido a su propia hermana por lealtad –o locura –hacia su señor. Y ahora su padre estaba con ellos, obligado implícitamente a matarle a él y a Hermione. Porque eran sus enemigos. Porque eran su vergüenza y su castigo.

Porque para los mortífagos, ambas sangres no debían mezclarse.

_Por mucho que para __el__ sangre pura__ Draco Malfoy__, una sangre sucia fuera todo lo que tenía y quería._

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hestia cerró la pequeña cancilla del jardín y se adentró por el sendero de grava rodeado de rosales que daba a la puerta de su pequeña casita en las afueras de Londres. Miró precavidamente a su alrededor y comprobando que la tele del Señor Elfman seguía sonando varios decibelios por encima de lo normal y que la Señora Whittemore ya había sacado la basura, extrajo su varita mágica del bolsillo de su pesado chaquetón y murmurando unas palabras, apuntó a la puerta de su casa con ella. Se oyó un amortiguado "crick" y Hestia empujó la puerta con suavidad. El acogedor aroma de su casa y la tibia luz de la lámpara que había dejado encendida junto a su sillón de leer, la tranquilizaron de inmediato. Desde que estaban en guerra había tomado la costumbre de dejar siempre una luz encendida para no entrar en casa a oscuras. Realmente no era una gran medida de seguridad, pero a ella le reconfortaba. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón bajón dando un par de patadas al aire y se calzó sus zapatillas de andar por casa mientras encendía el tocadiscos y Frank Sinatra comenzaba a caldear la instancia con su voz. Ese había sido un día largo y cansado con todos los cambios que Marsden pretendía realizar en el Ministerio, y a Hestia únicamente le apetecía sentarse en el sillón a leer un rato con una taza de humeante chocolate caliente en las manos para después irse a dormir.

Pero cuando avanzó hacia la cocina, se dio cuenta de que había algo diferente en el salón. En un primer momento no supo identificar de qué se trataba pero después se dio cuenta de que le había sucedido algo extraño a la foto enmarcada que había bajo la lámpara. En ella, la última vez que la había mirado, salía Hestia mostrando orgullosa el contrato que había firmado en el Ministerio cuando entró a trabajar allí, años atrás. Pero ahora, en el lugar en el que debería estar el rostro de Hestia sólo había una mancha negra y borrosa, como si alguien hubiera quemado ese fragmento de fotografía de modo que su cuerpo continuaba moviéndose para mostrar el diploma en una retorcida pantomima de un decapitado viviente. Hestia se puso en tensión de inmediato con la lacerante sensación de que no estaba sola en la casa. Miró hacia el aparador donde había posado la varita junto con sus zapatos y se maldijo por su estupidez. Sólo la separaban unos cinco metros de ella, pero de algún modo, Hestia ya sabía que no llegaría a coger su varita. En lugar de moverse, escudriñó las sombras sobre las que la tenue luz de la lámpara no lograba penetrar y le pareció percibir un movimiento. Segundos después, una figura negra se colocó en el radio de luz permitiendo a la funcionaria del Ministerio reconocerla.

-Bellatrix Black–murmuró sin aliento, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

-La misma, querida –respondió la mortífaga con un tono tan dulce que ella misma encontró gracioso y rompió a reír histéricamente. Hestia lanzó una mirada fugaz a su varita, pero otro movimiento tras Bellatrix llamó su atención. Había una segunda persona en el salón, si no más.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –preguntó la aurora con una tranquilidad que en absoluto sentía.

-Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte. ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de sentarte? –y sin esperar respuesta, Bellatrix apuntó con su varita a Hestia. Tras un estallido de luz azulada, Hestia salió disparada contra el sillón con un sonido sordo. La mujer ahogó un gemido y trató de moverse, pero antes de poder hacerlo, Bellatrix ya había agitado su varita y una serie de cuerdas blancas empezaron a rodearla y atarla al sillón hasta que lo único que podía mover eran los dedos de los pies y la cabeza.

-Bien –Bellatrix soltó una risotada y se relamió los labios –Vamos a jugar un poco.

Se acercó al sillón donde Hestia estaba atrapada y se sentó en el apoyabrazos, cruzando las piernas juguetonamente. Con uno de sus finos dedos rematados en uñas largas y puntiagudas, Bellatrix jugueteó con el pelo de la mujer, sonriendo macabramente.

-Yo te haré unas preguntas y tú me responderás sinceramente –pasó una de sus uñas por las sonrojadas mejillas de la mujer –o tendré que hacerte daño –puso una mueca de fingida tristeza –y no queremos que eso pase¿verdad, Hestia?

Hestia trató de hablar, pero Bellatrix debía de haberle hecho un hechizo silenciador no verbal, porque de su boca entreabierta no salió ningún sonido. No podía moverse, no podía hacer magia y no podía hablar. Estaba completamente indefensa, a merced de una loca mortífaga. Y de algún modo sabía que iba a morir.

-Son preguntas muy sencillas –continuó Bella con tono meloso e infantil –sobre mi querido Snape. Bien¿sigue perteneciendo a la Orden¿Se ha reunido con vosotros¿Os ha pasado información?

-Espera un momento, Bellatrix –pidió una voz grave, y Hestia contempló con horror como una segunda figura embozada en una capa negra, salía de la oscuridad. Avanzó elegantemente hasta situarse a la espalda de la butaca que había frente a Hestia y apretó con sus dedos largos e insanamente delgados el respaldo del asiento. La luz de la lámpara arrancaba sombras y luces a su rostro, ocultándolo y mostrándolo a partes iguales, pero a pesar de ello, Hestia pudo reconocerlo.

Lucius Malfoy.

Su paso por Azkaban y más tarde por Montis Occultus, le había conferido el aspecto de poco más que un muerto viviente. Estaba tan demacrado y delgado que su cara estaba chupada y sus rasgos hundidos, a excepción de los marcados pómulos que ahora parecían más prominentes que nunca. Los ojos, de un sereno gris, parecían vacíos, perdidos, como si no tuviera conciencia ni lucidez. Pero los labios finos y resecos se apretaban en una mueca dura de desprecio idéntica a la que había lúcido antes de ser encarcelado.

-Antes de que la mates quiero preguntarle un par de cosas –dijo y ante la mirada interrogante de la mortífaga, añadió –sobre mi hijo.

Bellatrix sonrió maliciosamente y asintió.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione despertó con un gusto amargo en la boca y una sensación desagradable en el estomago. Notaba los ojos secos y los párpados hinchados por haber llorado antes de dormirse. Tampoco es que hubiera dormido demasiado porque se sentía extraña en su cama, pequeña y sola. Desolada, para ser más concretos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la puerta se abriera y Draco entrara por ella. Sin decir nada, sin hablarle, no hacía falta. Simplemente para abrazarla y que ella sintiera así que todo iría bien.

Hermione podía enfrentarse a muchas cosas. A la mudanza de sus padres a los que no veía desde hacía meses por su seguridad, a perderse el último curso de su formación mágica, a compartir sobre sus hombros el peso de la misión de Harry. A mortífagos y hombres lobo, a la guerra, a sus amigos, a la gente a la que quería. Incluso podía enfrentarse a ella misma. Pero no podía enfrentarse a lo que tenía lugar dentro de Draco, lejos de ella. Al otro lado de una pared que ahora parecía una muralla entre ellos dos. Una muralla que él se encargaba de construir y ampliar a cada segundo.

Porque ella le necesita y él no quería verla. Porque necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando por su cabeza, porque sabía que ella estaba en el eje de todo lo que a él le atormentaba. Porque tenía miedo, tenía tanto miedo a que las cosas cambiaran ahora que Lucius Malfoy estaba fuera que no era capaz de respirar hondamente, como si la misma mano del mortífago le oprimiera los pulmones.

Porque sintió cómo el alma se le caía a los pies cuando vio la bandeja con la cena que había preparado para Draco intacta, en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado el día anterior. Sintiendo la humedad en sus ojos, Hermione la recogió y bajó las escaleras sin molestarse en llamar a la puerta de Draco.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron regresó a media mañana, pálido, nervioso y sonriendo tontamente ante cualquier comentario, por falto de gracia que este fuera. Posiblemente, en realidad se dedicaba a sonreír todo el tiempo, sin interrupción. Según sus noticias, Devany estaba estable y no corría ningún peligro.

-Le darán el alta a principios de la próxima semana –les explicó Ron embobado –Mike se ha quedado con ella.

-¿Mike? –preguntó Harry confundido.

-Ya sabéis, el Señor Apeldty –respondió obviamente, como si el padre de Devany fuera un amigo de la infancia de Harry, Hermione y Remus –un gran tipo ese Mike.

En circunstancias normales, Hermione hubiera esbozado una sonrisa, pero en ese día en concreto, sus ganas de sonreír se habían ido a un mundo mejor. Mientras Ron seguía relatándoles lo que los medimagos habían dicho del estado de Devany, Remus se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta para que Tonks se uniera a la comitiva. La aurora, con el pelo tan negro como la brea y mágicamente largo hasta la espalda, entró en las cocinas con expresión enfurecida, seguida de Remus.

-Traigo noticias –dijo tropezando con un taburete en su intento de tomar asiento. Se frotó una rodilla, soltó una maldición y se dejó caer sobre un asiento pesadamente –tenemos nuevo ministro –y arrojó unos panfletos impresos en folios de color verde sobre la mesa. Hermione recogió uno de ellos y lo desplegó para ver una foto en movimiento de un hombre de mediana edad, alto y delgado y con una espesa melena castaña, cayendo enmarañada en su espalda. Tenía barba y bigote recortados de un tono más oscuro que el de su pelo y los ojos verde oscuro y penetrantes miraban a través de la fotografía como si quisieran controlar todo. Una enorme sortija llamaba la atención en el dedo índice de su mano derecha, de la que sobresalía un pedrusco de color púrpura. Sobre la foto se leía el titular: "_Edgar Marsden: nuevo Ministro de Magia Británico"._

-Así que el Wizengamont ya lo ha nombrado Ministro –comentó Remus pausadamente, observando con desanimo un ejemplar del panfleto.

-Así es, como era de esperar –resopló Tonks –el nombramiento acaba de realizarse en el Ministerio por ese grupo de viejos seniles y decrépitos que nos llevaran a la ruina. Marsden no ha perdido un segundo para distribuir estos panfletos con las noticias y encerrarse en su despacho para poner en marcha nuevas medidas, entre ellas un endurecimiento de la Ley contra la Licantropía. Corren rumores de que está elaborando un comunicado para la prensa para tranquilizar a la población mágica prometiendo medidas más duras y "adecuadas" a las circunstancias.

-¿Y qué será ahora de Scrimgeour? –preguntó Harry.

-Bueno, esta mañana ha recogido todo y ha dejado el ministerio. Marsden presumía de ser su consejero y mejor apoyo pero no le ha dado un mísero puesto en el Ministerio, ni siquiera en la Oficia de Aurores. Además por lo que Kingsley ha oído, Marsden piensa hacer un programa de reclutamiento de Aurores, especialmente entre los magos nacidos de muggles, para ampliar el cuerpo de Aurores.

-¿Especialmente entre los nacidos de muggles? –repitió Hermione.

-Oh, sí, ya sabes, un pelotón de segunda orden al que enviar a misiones suicidas. Marsden desprecia a los hijos de muggles, pero está dispuesto a utilizarlos ahora que las cosas están crudas porque son prescindibles. Para él cien hijos de muggles muertos no valen la muerte de un auror sangre pura. Bazofia elitista –dijo con desprecio -Antes de que la guerra comenzara, era un apasionado defensor de la prohibición de la entrada al cuerpo de aurores de "sangre sucia". Consideraba que no tenían el nivel mágico necesario para encargarse de la seguridad del país y de la lucha contra magos tenebrosos. Podéis ver cuánto ha cambiado de opinión ahora que las cosas se ponen feas.

-Nunca creí que diría esto pero… prefería a Scrimgeour como Ministro –declaró Ron, a quien las noticias recientes parecían haber sacado de sus nubarrones de atontamiento.

-Dale unos días y todo el mundo pensará como tú –vaticinó Tonks. Se hizo una silencio aciago en el que todos reflexionaron sobre la noticia, hasta que la aurora lo rompió apartándose el pelo de la cara –Por cierto¿ha pasado Hestia por aquí?

-No –negó Remus -¿por qué?

-No ha venido a trabajar hoy –comentó la chica frotándose la nariz –es extraño, Hes siempre era de las primeras en llegar. Le envié una lechuza antes de venir para saber si se encontraba bien pero aún no me ha contestado –se encogió de hombros –supongo que no es nada.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Durante el par de días que transcurrieron tras el nombramiento de Marsden como ministro, Hermione apenas comió, ni durmió, ni hizo nada productivo. Llamó un par de veces a la puerta de Draco, pero en ambas ocasiones obtuvo silencio como única respuesta y decidió ignorarle. Si él no quería verla, ella no iba a insistirle.

No obstante, su digna decisión no hacía que se sintiera ni un poco mejor, cada vez más convencida de que Draco estaba replanteándose todo al respecto de ellos dos. Después de todo, ahora que su padre había salido de la cárcel, él ya tenía algo que perder por estar con ella. Hasta ese momento, había sido Hermione la que había tenido que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de estar con él, soportar el enfado de Ron y las miradas de desconfianza y recelo de casi todos. Y no obstante, había defendido su relación y sus sentimientos por Draco. Por eso, no podía evitar sentirse herida y decepcionada porque él, al primer obstáculo en su camino, se encerrara en su habitación y se olvidara por completo de ella.

Y a la cuarta noche durmiendo sin él, Hermione decidió que no le importa que él no quisiera verla, porque ella tampoco quería verle a él.

-¿Ha venido Hestia por la mansión? –preguntó Arthur posando en la mesa la cocina todas las fiambreras mágicas que Molly le había mandado llevarles, llenas hasta los topes de comida.

-No –respondió Remus -¿No ha vuelto al trabajo o respondido a ninguna lechuza?

-Hace tres días que no se pasa por el Ministerio y todas las lechuzas que le enviamos han vuelto con las patas vacías -el Señor Weasley se quedó distraído unos instantes con la mirada perdida –es… extraño.

-¿Qué piensas, papá? –preguntó Ron preocupado.

-Seguro que no es nada, posiblemente esté enferma… -aseguró Arthur haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia –de todos modos le diré a Tonks que se pase por su casa esta tarde.

-Puedo hacerlo yo –se ofreció Remus, deseoso de salir a la calle.

-Eh, no, no, Tonks lo hará, será mejor que no salgas de aquí –el padre de Ron miró gravemente a todos antes de continuar –Marsden ha añadido un nuevo artículo a la Ley… los licántropos con algún antecedente violento en su historial serán enviados a prisiones preventivas… Y el incidente del Callejón Diagon, aunque tú seas la victima… sería suficiente para que te metieran en la cárcel, además de no haberte personado en el Ministerio cuando te correspondía.

-¿Qué será lo siguiente? –gruñó Harry, indignado -¿encerrar a Ojoloco por hacer volar un contenedor?

-No lo digas demasiado alto, no me extrañaría tal y como están las cosas –dijo Arthur –de hecho, Marsden quiere que el Ministerio se haga con el control de la Red Flu y revise el correo por lechuzas, argumentando que es por el bien de la población mágica, para su seguridad. Hoy ha interrogado a Tonks y a Kingsley sobre la Orden del Fénix, a partir de ahora tendremos que tener más cuidado a la hora de programar nuestras reuniones.

-Pero la Orden no está haciendo nada malo o ilegal, no tienen nada contra nosotros –argumentó Hermione.

-Marsden quiere tener todo bajo control y no le agrada la idea de que exista una organización no ministerial luchando contra Voldemort. Con más resultados que el Ministerio, cabe decir. Ya viste que después de salvar Hogwarts, el Ministerio ocultó nuestra implicación y se quiso llevar todos los laureles. Hacedme caso, cuanto menos sepa sobre la Orden, mejor.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tras un breve forcejeo con la cancilla, Tonks logró adentrarse en el sendero que atravesaba el jardín de la casa de Hestia. Que la cancela no hubiera sido forzada y el jardín no mostrara signos de lucha, no significaba nada. Si los mortífagos habían atacado a Hestia, no se habrían molestado en llamar a la puerta…

Tratando de sacudirse el estremecimiento que la hizo temblar a medida que se acercaba la puerta cerrada y pintada de azul, Tonks se echó el pelo oscuro y largo hacia atrás con un movimiento de cabeza. Las puntas de sus botas violetas se detuvieron alineadas, sobre el felpudo marrón de Hestia. Tonks tomó aire y llamó dos veces a la puerta, golpeando con los nudillos.

No le sorprendió que nadie abriera y que no se escuchara ningún sonido al otro lado. De algún modo, lo había presentido. Cada vez más nerviosa y angustiada, Tonks sacó su varita disimuladamente y ocultando la cerradura con su cuerpo, susurró un _Alohomora_. Se oyó un crick y la puerta se abrió levemente con un suave sonido. Tonks la empujó con la punta de dos dedos y la varita en alto, alerta a cualquier movimiento. La casa estaba en penumbra, iluminada por las luces que se colaban por las rendijas de la ventana y la bombilla de una lámpara. El salón parecía en orden a excepción de un par de zapatos negros de tacón ancho, tirados en el suelo a unos cuatros centímetros el uno del otro. Había alguien sentado en el sillón, junto a una lámpara encendida. Tonks podía ver unos pies calzados en zapatillas de dormir junto a las patas de la butaca y una mano de un blanco azulado, pendiendo por un costado del reposabrazos, con una esclava de oro brillando en la muñeca.

Tonks sintió que el corazón le latía pesadamente, como una piedra en mitad del pecho y que el aire se había vuelto sólido y no le llegaba hasta los pulmones, mientras avanzaba trastabillando hacia el sillón, sabiendo de antemano lo que iba a contemplar.

Allí estaba Hestia, con el rostro ladeado y semioculto por el cabello oscuro y rebelde, la piel de una tonalidad casi azulada y los labios amoratados. Los brazos y las piernas caídos, como los de una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado los hilos.

Ahogando un gemido, Nymphadora Tonks se llevó una mano a la boca y empezó a llorar.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ron hablaba de Devany y Mike durante la cena. Estaba contando alguna anécdota graciosa en relación a Mike que Hermione había dejado de escuchar en algún momento que no podía definir. Se dedicaba a mover errantemente su cuchara en las profundidades del plato de sopa que tenía bajo sus narices, despidiendo olorosas hélices de vapor. La chimenea estaba encendida caldeando la estancia y calentando a los cuatro comensales. Alguna parte de la mente de Hermione aún funcionaba y pensaba vagamente en que ya habían entrado en Diciembre hacía unos días. En unas semanas sería Navidad. Navidad en guerra si todo seguía como hasta entonces.

Justo en ese momento, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta. Ron, emocionado con su historia, no los escuchó, pero Remus se levantó presto y desapareció por las escaleras. Hermione recogió una cucharada de sopa y jugó con ella antes de devolverla a su plato, no tenía hambre. Depositó la cuchara con cuidado junto al plato, dispuesta a retirarse a su habitación para evitar la nueva tanda de interrogaciones sobre ella y Draco y lo que quiera que les sucediera a la que, según leía en los ojos de Harry, su amigo planeaba a someterla, cuando escuchó una voz agitada y rota en el hall. Miró a Harry, que se había puesto alerta como ella e ignoraba el último comentario de Ron que al pelirrojo le parecía especialmente gracioso, y se levantó rápidamente. Hermione le siguió por las escaleras y escuchó vagamente un _¿pero a dónde vais?_ de Ron, mas continuó ascendiendo. Tonks estaba en el hall, con el rostro enterrado en el cuello de Remus, y él la rodeaba amorosamente con sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Harry, acercándose a la pareja progresivamente más pálido.

-Hestia –sollozó Tonks sin alzar el rostro y se sumió en una nueva oleada de estremecimientos y estertores entre lágrimas. Harry miró a Remus con asustada interrogación.

-Tonks ha ido hasta su casa –explicó Remus con voz serena, aunque tenía el rostro demudado y parecía más viejo que de costumbre –Hestia lleva un par de días muerta.

-No –balbuceó Hermione vagamente. Ron llegó hasta ella y le puso una mano sobre el hombro con expresión de haberse tragado algo de un desagradable sabor.

-Debe de ser obra de mortífagos –comentó el licántropo acariciando la larga cabellera oscura de Tonks de manera metódica y calmante –seguramente buscaban información sobre la Orden o sobre el Ministerio.

Nadie dijo nada más, y en el hall sólo se oían los leves sollozos de Tonks. Incapaz de soportar más la atmosfera cargada, opresiva y descorazonada del recibidor, Hermione se desentendió de la mano de Ron y subió los escalones, rápidamente sintiendo el conocido escozor de las lágrimas en los ojos.

No es que Hermione hubiera tenido demasiado relación con Hestia, pero era un miembro de la Orden, una mujer competente y valiente que había muerto como Mundungus, la profesora Vector o Ernie McMillan: sin ninguna razón. Siempre había sido amable con ella, incluso con Draco también, desde el principio.

Y cada día de esa guerra, cada muerte, pesaba más y más. Los mortífagos estaban por todas partes, atacando, destrozando y asesinando, sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. La Orden se veía reducida a tratar de frenar sus ataques mientras esperaba sin demasiado esperanza que Snape hiciera la última parte del trabajo, para que tuvieran alguna posibilidad contra la Orden.

Estaba cansada, igual que Harry, igual que Ron, igual que todos. Porque pronto sería Navidad y ellos estarían en guerra, porque los niños no se atreverían a salir a la calle a jugar con la nieve y la guerra cenaría con cada familia, en cada hogar. Porque Hestia ya no estaría allí para celebrarlo con ellos.

Porque estaba al otro lado de una jodida pared y le traía sin cuidado lo que a ella le ocurriera. Porque se sentía sola, perdida y tan madura como nadie diecisiete años debería sentirse.

Sin mirar si quiera a la puerta de Draco para comprobar que como siempre continuaba cerrada, Hermione entró en su habitación y cerró de un portazo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Draco despertó de la siesta semiconsciente en la que se había sumido por octava vez ese día al escuchar la puerta de Hermione cerrándose con fuerza. Por un instante, se sintió tan atacado por sus ganas de verla, tocarla y escuchar su voz, que no fue capaz de moverse.

Trató de adormecer esos pensamientos, al igual que llevaba días tratando de hacer con todo lo que se le pudiera pasar por la cabeza. Pero a decir verdad, no había obtenido gran éxito en esa empresa. Se sentía aún más miserable que al principio, un cabrón y un auténtico desdichado desde que ella había dejado de llamar a su puerta. Se estaba autodestruyendo y la estaba destrozando a ella, pero se hallaba tan sumido en su espiral de autocompasión, culpabilidad y miedo que no era capaz de dar un puñetero paso fuera de su habitación.

Pero entonces lo escuchó, un sollozo apagado al otro lado de la pared que comunicaba su cuarto con el de Hermione. Siendo sincero, Draco sospechaba que Hermione había llorado alguna vez durante esos días, pero nunca la había escuchado como lo hacía ahora. ¿Lloraría por él¿Habría sucedido algo?

No lo sabía, sólo sabía que a pesar de su estado anímico y de todo el alcohol ingerido, seguía sin poder soportar oírla llorar.

Sin pensarlo, se puso en pie y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y cerrar los ojos para que las cosas dejaran de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Sentía la cabeza pesada y el pulso latiéndole espeso en las sienes. Veía puntos negros mirara donde mirara y en su estomago el alcohol parecía estar bailando una giga, pero el sonido del llanto de Hermione le guiaba como un faro a un barco en medio de la oscuridad. Trastabillando, logró llegar hasta la puerta y después de soltar una maldición, le quitó el hechizo que la bloqueaba y logró salir al pasillo. Pegado a la pared, se arrastró hasta la puerta de Hermione y la abrió tras un breve forcejeo con la manilla de bronce.

El llanto cesó.

Draco empujó la puerta con un hombro y entró en la habitación de Hermione, tambaleándose levemente. Ella estaba acurrucada en su cama, con el rostro apoyado en la almohada y las pestañas salpicadas de gotas cristalinas, como rocío sobre briznas de hierba al amanecer.

Ante esa visión, Draco se sintió como si le hubieran golpeado en pleno pecho –o quizás en otra parte más preciada y sensible de su anatomía –y a la vez supo que se lo merecía, eso y mucho más. Y se sintió como un auténtico gilipollas, por haberle estado dando vueltas a algo que desde el principio había sabido y de lo que no debía de haberse permitido dudar.

Hermione se incorporó en la cama y se apresuró a sentarse en un borde, limpiándose las lagrimas con ambas manos. Después se sorbió la nariz, cuya punta se hallaba graciosamente enrojecida, y miró a Draco con los ojos hinchados y semihúmedos aún.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó con la voz rota, y con un matiz que era sin duda un intento fracasado de sonar seca y molesta.

-¿Qué… -Draco carraspeó cuando su voz sonó como el maullido de un gato estrangulado -¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó con voz suave esta vez, mientras se acercaba a ella, con los ojos apretados para tratar de que su imagen dejara de desdibujarse ante él.

-¿Acaso te importa? –preguntó ella recuperando el dominio sobre su voz. No obstante, sus labios comenzaron a temblar peligrosamente cerca del llanto.

Draco llegó hasta Hermione y se detuvo frente a ella, con la cabeza inclinada para mirarla, sentada como una niña en la enormidad de su cama.

-Sabes que sí –susurró él con la voz de nuevo enronquecida. Mas esta vez, no era por no haberla usado en días. Hermione le miró, pálido, ojeroso y con aspecto de haber pasado una semana metido en un agujero sin comida ni bebida –aunque bien sabía que esto no era cierto –y algo en su interior se ablandó, por mucho que una parte de ella se rebelara contra ello.

-Hestia… -murmuró e hizo una pausa para tratar de sosegarse –Tonks encontró a Hestia Jones muerta, en su casa –logró decir de un tirón, antes de que las lágrimas volvieran a escaparse de sus ojos.

Y después, ante su impotencia, rompió a llorar de nuevo. Draco, que había evolucionado bastante desde aquella vez en que le aporreó un hombro tratando de consolarla, reaccionó instintivamente. Le pasó un brazo por la nuca, le acercó el rostro a su cintura, y la abrazó, guiado por su instinto de consolarla y sus propias ganas de tocarla. Hermione hundió el rostro en la tela de su camisa sin poner resistencia, y poseída por una fuerza de llanto tempestuosa, lloró como no lo hacía en días. No calladamente, con miedo de ser oída, reprimiéndose. Sino como llora una niña después de despellejarse una rodilla cuando su madre le ofrece consuelo. Como llora alguien que sólo puede hacerlo en los brazos más queridos.

Draco le acarició el pelo, eternamente enredado, del color de la miel, con olor a caramelo fundido, y esperó. Tras lo que pudieron ser minutos o tal vez una hora, Hermione sintió que se quedaba sin lágrimas y que la angustia que antes había abnegado su pecho, estrangulándola, parecía haberse apagado. Poco a poco, tras unas cuantas respiraciones agitadas, lágrimas diminutas y sorbidas de nariz, se sintió lo suficientemente dueña de sí misma para apartarse de él. De hecho, en el mismo momento en el que lo soltó y apartó el rostro de su cintura, se sintió llena de furia, de dolor, de decepción.

-Ya estoy bien, puedes irte –dijo secamente, girando el rostro a un lado para no verle. _Porque él la había abandonado, porque la había dejado sola en eso._

Como Draco no se movió, Hermione puso en pie en el breve espacio que le dejaba y caminó hasta la ventana, dándole la espalda, y esperando simplemente a que desapareciera.

-Hermione –la llamó él con voz insistente.

-En serio, no tienes de qué preocuparte –respondió Hermione con voz impersonal, mientras observaba el frío viento azotando los edificios que había a espaldas de la mansión Black –eres perfectamente libre de encerrarte en tu habitación una semana más para decidir que ahora que tu padre ha salido de la cárcel, teniendo en cuenta que yo soy la última persona en la faz de la tierra que él hubiera elegido para ti, quieres acabar con lo "nuestro", por llamar de algún modo a nuestra relación estos últimos días.

Draco nunca había sido una persona especialmente perceptiva, principalmente porque le traía sin cuidado lo que los demás pudieran sentir o pensar, pero no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la había cagado al apartarla así de su lado para asimilar una noticia que había hecho temblar sus cimientos. Sí, su padre le _mataría_ por estar con ella, pero, maldita sea, la quería, estuviera Lucius Malfoy en la cárcel o fuera de ella. Y no podía engañar a nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo, pensando que era capaz estar sin ella

Le importaba lo que su padre pensaría al respecto_, pero no lo suficiente._ Porque le gustara o no, nada era _suficiente_ para apartarle de ella. Ni siquiera él mismo.

-Hermione –murmuró acercándose hasta que la punta de su nariz prácticamente rozaba la coronilla de Hermione.

-Preferiría que te fuer…

-Te quiero –dijo, poniéndole las manos en los hombros para estrecharla instintivamente. Hermione se mantuvo en silencio, aunque Draco podía sentir cómo le afectaba su presencia por el modo en el que se había tensado e inclinado hacia él. Impaciente por su silencio, Draco le dio un apretón en los hombros. Necesitaba que ella le dijera algo, lo que fuera.

-Vale –musitó al cabo, sin ninguna entonación en la voz, sin moverse. Y Draco comenzó a desesperarse. Esa vez no estaba cabreada con él por haberse metido con Potter o Weasley, no estaba molesta por que quisiera obligarla a quedarse a salvo cada vez que había alguna pelea, era algo más serio, más grave, más doloroso. Estaba herida y decepcionada.

Y Draco no sabía cómo arreglar eso, porque sospechaba que un _lo siento_ no era suficiente esa vez.

Frustrado, asustado, arrepentido y embrutecido por el alcohol, Draco la hizo girar hacia él con rudeza. Hermione le miró sorprendida, con el rostro endurecido aún por el enfado, pero se resistió a decir nada, con los labios apretados. Mas Draco tampoco había esperado que lo hiciera.

Bruscamente, le inmovilizó dolorosamente los brazos hundiendo los dedos en su carne y se precipitó sobre su boca con violencia. Sus labios toparon con los de Hermione, pero ella los apretó con más fuerza, cortando cualquier posible avance. Demasiado impaciente y enloquecido por el miedo, Draco le mordió el labio inferior logrando que Hermione abriera la boca para gemir de dolor. Y entonces se apoderó de ella. La empujó contra la ventana, la aplastó con su cuerpo y le introdujo la lengua en la boca, para que su cuerpo le dijera todo lo que su mente, sus palabras, no podían. Le buscó la lengua y la asedió, picándola y hostigándola hasta que Hermione reaccionó con rabia. Entonces él soltó sus brazos y le sujetó el rostro, para hundirse más profundamente en su boca. Ella se aferró a su camisa devolviéndole el beso furiosamente, apretándose contra él con igual ímpetu. Por unos minutos, sus lenguas hablaron por ellos, en una callada lucha de poder y redención. Y cuando al fin Draco se apartó de su boca, como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado de ella, Hermione se sentía totalmente devastada y excitada. Pero Draco no le dio tregua, no le permitió reponerse, y hundiéndole una mano en el pelo, para enredar algún mechón en torno a sus dedos, se acercó a su boca y habló sobre ella, haciéndole el amor con su aliento.

-Dime que me quieres –le exigió. Aunque Hermione sabía que más que dándole una orden despótica, Draco estaba suplicándole.

Le miró a los ojos y vio la violenta desesperación que anidaba en ellos, como una impetuosa tormenta. Y algo dentro de ella se aflojó y cayó a sus pies, inservible.

-Te quiero –murmuró suavemente. Draco hundió el rostro en su cuello, temblando irreprimiblemente, y musitó con la voz ahogada contra su piel:

-Mi padre, y todos, pueden irse al cuerno.

Hermione simplemente le rodeó con los brazos, poseída por un sentimiento tan fuerte, que sobraban las palabras.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Edit: ya he vuelto y edito el comentario final para ampliarlo. Lamento la tardanza pero problemas personales, cyberneticos y de inspiración, me han impedido escribir antes. Estaba bastante atascada con Draco y su reacción ante la salida de la cárcel de su padre y al final esto es lo que ha salido. Pero además, Hestia Jones ha muerto (pobrecilla, pero así es la guerra), y Lucius la ha interrogado sobre Draco...Mujajaja. Ya queda poquito para el final...en el siguiente sabremos más de Snape, porque parece que los mortífagos tampoco se fían de él..._

_En fin, muchisimas gracias por todos los reviews del anterior capítulo. Me he llevado una gran alegría al ver señales de vida de personas que pensaba se habían cansado de la historia, pero no quiero que nadie se sienta obligado/a a dejarme reviews. Me ilusionan y ayudan pero no son una obligación :)_

_Cambiando de tema, sólo decir que he empezado a publicar una pequeña historia que compendia viñetas sobre los Retos capitales. Obviamente un Dramione, lo encontraréis en mi profile, "**Sins & Sinners**" (_Pecados y Pecadores

_Ahora sí, mis agradecimientos especiales para todas las personas que me dejaron review en el anterior:_

Itsa, Dayah, Sra.Danvers, Sectusempra, Yanhira, Loree, Angels46, Tef, Siara Love, Lauriska Malfoy, Blandy, Liana, Kris Hart, kastillito, Andrux, Isa Malfoy, Khaly, Cedrella Lyssandra, Katurix, Neran, lara evans, oromalfoy, Kamimura, Chepita1990, Annemarie Hutt, dark annie, beautifly 92,Kapu Way, mariapotter2002, xik l, Lalix, Rominitap, umiko, alesiiita, ZhirruUrie, Siriela, Xgirl1, mari mione, pekelittrell, tonkstar, ThunderlaraBoomslang, Selegna, Saraddc, Mago, galleta, Nimue Tarrazo, Hydria13, Paulita Granger, rosa, Felix Felicis, mi, Christelle272, naru, Nathy2691, Amber, Xms Felton, patricia21, Erendira, Priinciipessa, Olguita, PauTanimachi Malfoy, Marceps, Lyann Jade, Bella00, Sombrita, maria, Sami Marauder Girl, Irianna07, Arania, Deza J, Alaris, Shofi Black, mafer darg, Julia, Willow Anne Summers, annie1813, Lyssandra Dumbledore, Est Potter, Karyta34, Psicodelyc Corpse, fleurione, Marauder Desire, Lna, grise, Petalo Vj, Little Pandora, Soe, Alevivancov, Christine, pia88, Esme Black, Autogestioname, lunasel, basati, Desi, Bere, Nymphadore Black, pipalullabye, V!tok, Sara, PauMalfoy, Jessy, Elmekia, Roumad Kenyon, Arya Black Cullen, Elizabeth, Nahir5, Dysis y Susi Fraser.

_Muchisimas gracias por todo, de verdad_ :)!!!

Con muchísimo cariño, **Dry**!!!

**Pd**: Click a "_Go_" para que Draco (o X) se gane así vuestro perdón xD

**Pd2**: Ya estoy mucho mejor y bien feliz, gracias por todo! Os quiero!

**Pd3**: Ya están las votaciones del Reto Fuera de Serie en el foro Dramione!


	47. Sangrienta Navidad

_Gracias por leer esto..._

_

* * *

_**_Capítulo 47__: Sangrienta Navidad_**

La niebla flotaba como lágrimas evaporadas en el cementerio de Stone's Garden, arremolinándose sobre las tumbas, los vivos y los muertos. En el centro de los amplios jardines se alzaba una fuente, en cuyo pedestal se erguían las figuras de dos jóvenes magos con sus varitas alzadas al cielo de las que pedían dos negras banderas, ondeando lúgubremente a pesar de la ausencia de viento.

A su alrededor la hierba era verde y álamos y crisantemos se dispersaban entre las tumbas de piedra y las estatuas de mármol con forma de hadas y niños magos. En un rincón, una pequeña comitiva se apiñaba en torno a una tumba de piedra tierra fresca, en la que un mago del Ministerio grababa con cuidada caligrafía, a golpe de varita, el nombre de una mujer fallecida.

_Hestia Jones._

Hermione, arrebujaba en su abrigo de pana, con las manos cálidas por el contacto de la mano de Harry y la de la Señora Weasley en las suyas, observaba como la fecha de nacimiento y más tarde la de defunción, aparecerían progresivamente talladas en la piedra negra. Devany, débil aún, se apoyaba en Ron, mientras contemplaba la escena llorosa. Había abandonado el hospital dos días antes de lo que los medimagos le habían recomendado, tan sólo pasara asistir al funeral.

Más allá, al lado de una seria Tonks, una mujer mayor lloraba, los ojos ocultos por el velo de red negra que pendía de su sombrero de terciopelo oscuro. Tonks le apretaba el brazo afectuosamente, como si tratara de imprimirle serenidad. En realidad, la mujer mayor era la verdadera Tonks que había recurrido a la metamorfosis para que Lupin pudiera asistir al funeral bajo su apariencia, tras haber tomado una poción multijugos con uno de sus cabellos dentro. Detrás de ellos, como una guardia silenciosa, se ubicaban Kingsley, Ojoloco y Arthur. Los gemelos Weasley, completamente formales, estaban a la derecha de Bill y Fleur, de Ojoloco y de un pequeño grupo de funcionarios del Ministerio.

Todo el grupo se mantenía en un silencio respetuoso y triste. Despidiéndose con la mirada de la mujer que de algún modo había afectado lo suficiente sus vidas como para que estuvieran allí, diciéndole adiós con lágrimas en los ojos.

Nadie habló, contemplando en silencio como el juez trabajaba la lápida, hasta que algo pareció alterar la atmosfera melancólica, como una vibración diferente en el aire. La gente comenzó a hacerse a un lado para dar paso a una figura alta y rígida que desataba murmullos disimulados entre los presentes.

Mirando hacia atrás atraída por el persistente murmullo, Hermione pudo distinguir la frente ancha y despejada de una cabeza cubierta por una espesa melena castaña que le resultaba muy familiar. Otra figura más pequeña, con un gorro puntiagudo encasquetado en la cabeza, le seguía sumisamente. Cuando el hombre alto se acercó un poco más, Hermione le reconoció por la fotografía que una vez Tonks les había enseñado: Edgar Marsden, primer ministro mágico.

El hombre clavó sus ojos verde oscuro en ella como si no tuviera derecho a existir y después dirigió una torva mirada al grupo. Analizó con desagrado a Harry, a Tonks y más tarde a los Weasley. Luego cruzó los brazos con movimientos marcados y rígidos y se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera de que la ceremonia finalizara, con evidentes signos de impaciencia. El acompañante del Ministro llevaba una libreta de piel de dragón en las manos y parecía inquieto a jugar por el modo en que atusaba las hojas del cuaderno y cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro. A pesar del sombrero puntiagudo que ocultaba casi por completo su cabello, Hermione reconoció el cabello pelirrojo e inevitablemente Weasley. Percy se subió las gafas de carey por el puente de la nariz y miró furtivamente a su madre, para después fijar su rostro en la libreta como si en ella hubiera algo muy interesante.

Hermione sintió como la mano de la Señora Weasley temblaba en la suya, pero la mujer no se movió ni dijo nada.

Los gemelos Weasley por su parte, miraron a Percy como si desearan partirle la cara a escobazos –lo cual posiblemente hacían –y Arthur lanzó una mirada cautelosa a su hijo, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo.

Poco a poco, los murmullos se fueron apagando a medida que el Juez finalizaba la ceremonia y grababa unas últimas letras en la lápida de Hestia Jones.

-Una víctima más de la guerra. Un nuevo grito clamando paz. Esperamos que en la muerte encuentres lo que no hallaste en vida –dijo el juez, y con esas palabras de consuelo, dio por finalizada la ceremonia. Con pesada lentitud, la gente comenzó a dispersarse, no exentos de cierta reticencia por la sensación general de que el Ministro de Magia y su ayuda no estaban allí únicamente para manifestar su pesar por la pérdida de una funcionaria del Ministerio.

Y mientras la marabunta se alejaba, ningún miembro de la Orden se movió. Tampoco Marsden ni Percy Weasley lo hicieron.

Hermione sabía que Marsden no había acudido al funeral por deferencia a la miembro del personal del Ministerio caída, sino que sospechaba se había presentado allí para hablar con Harry y/o averiguar algo de la Orden del Fénix.

El Ministro miró a los miembros de la Orden y los miembros de la Orden le miraron a él con idéntica hostilidad. Después, Marsden carraspeó y se acercó hasta Harry, Hermione y la Señora Weasley. Observó con repugnancia la mano con la que Harry tomaba la de Hermione y sus labios se arrugaron hasta desaparecer bajo su recortado bigote.

-Imagino que sabrás quien soy, Potter –dijo secamente. Percy, detrás de él, escribió algo en su libreta.

-No –respondió Harry, meramente por el placer de irritarle. El primer Ministro apretó los labios y miró a Harry duramente, como si fuera un chiquillo insolente que se había atrevido a faltarle al respeto.

-Veo que no estás muy bien informado. Soy Edgar Marsden, el nuevo Ministro de Magia Británico. Tu nuevo ministro –remarcó con voz fría.

-Ya veo.

Marsden alzó una ceja poblaba y observó a Hermione y a la Señora Weasley como si fueran molestos insectos.

-Vas a tener una conversación conmigo, chico, a solas –y sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Harry poco amablemente por un brazo y tiró de él para apartarlo unos metros del grupo. Harry no ofreció resistencia, si bien no puso nada de su parte para caminar, de modo que el Ministro prácticamente tuvo que llevarlo a remolque. Obviamente furioso, se volvió hacia Harry, estirando y encogiendo sus delgados dedos.

-Bien, muchachito, ya es hora de que comparezcas ante el Ministerio Mágico. Sé que tú y tus amiguitos estáis metidos en una especie de secta libertina llamada la Orden del Fénix, la misma Orden que metió sus narices en el Ministerio hace un par de años y que ocultó al asesino Sirius Black…

-¡Sirius Black no era un asesino! –respondió Harry embravecido, y sólo al ver el brillo de triunfo en los ojos verde musgo del Ministro, supo que le había dado una valiosa información.

-Vaya, veo que entonces estás al tanto de su historia y de la existencia de la Orden¿no es así?

-¿Y si fuera así, qué? –repuso Harry secamente.

-Pues en ese caso, como mago Británico y por lo tanto leal al Ministerio Mágico, estás obligado a revelarme toda la información concerniente a ese… grupo –escupió con desprecio.

-Yo no he jurado lealtad al Ministerio y mucho menos a usted –dijo el moreno, impasible.

-Muchacho –Marsden sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes amarillento entre el bigote y la barba castaña oscura -¿sabes que puedo hacer que te envíen a Montis Occultus con chascar los dedos?

-¿Al ícono de la resistencia? –preguntó Ojoloco que se había acercado tranquilamente.

-¿Al héroe de la primera guerra?-le apoyó Fred.

-¿Al Elegido?¿La última espeganza de la población mágica? –inquirió Fleur. Marsden despegó los ojos de Harry y observó con mal disimulada furia a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que le habían seguido hasta el lugar al que se había llevado al muchacho. Todos se erguían alrededor del Ministro y el niño que vivió como silenciosos centinelas, que observaban cada movimiento listos para intervenir de ser necesario.

-Me gustaría verlo –aseguró Ron con desparpajo, sin dejar de rodear a Devany con un brazo.

-Vosotros –barbotó el Ministro con desprecio, Percy se acercó presuroso a su jefe –sé que andáis en algo, sé que pretendéis desprestigiar al Ministerio, minar su credibilidad y haceros con el poder, pero no permitiré que eso suceda. Algunos trabajáis en el Ministerio¿no es así, Arthur? –sonrió de forma desagradable –Podría hacer que te despidieran¿y entonces cómo alimentarías a tus hijos? Según sé –observó la túnica de invierno con algún que otro remiendo que lucía el patriarca de los Weasley con evidente descrédito –no te sobra el dinero.

Fred y George abrieron la boca al unísono, pero su padre les hizo un gesto como la mano indicándoles que se tranquilizaran y aguantó la mirada despectiva del Ministro con indiferencia.

-También podría echarte a ti, Nymphadora –Marsden se giró hacia la joven y el desprecio que sentía por ella se hizo evidente- y tendrías que ir a hacerle compañía a tu amada bestia a algún agujero inmundo.

-¿Piensas despedirme a mí también? –preguntó Kingsley adelantándose un paso, impertérrito –sé que el Wizengamot barajó mi nombre antes de elegirte como Ministro, Edgar, y soy el mejor Auror del Ministerio por mucho que le hayas dado a Gawain el puesto de Jefe de la Oficina de Aurores. ¿Qué les dirás a los miembros de Wizengamot si me echas?

-Tal vez no me sea tan fácil el librarme de ti, Shackelbolt –la sonrisa vengativa del ministro había desaparecido, reemplazada por una mirada mortífera en sus pupilas –pero si no confesáis y disolvéis la organización anárquica que habéis montado… Weasley y Tonks, no os molestéis en acudir al Ministerio mañana. Nadie pondrá problemas, sois perfectamente prescindibles.

-¿Pues sabe que le digo? –chilló la anciana en la que se había convertido Tonks, quitándose el sombrero y el velo negro y arrojándolo al suelo con enfado -¡Qué me importa un pimiento!

-¿Y usted quién es? –preguntó Marsden observando con suspicacia a la señora y a la supuesta Tonks alternativamente.

-No es asunto suyo –murmuró la anciana, hiperventilando y agarrando el rígido bolso que colgaba de su brazo con aire amenazante –pero es usted un sin vergüenza.

-Lo que usted diga, anciana –desdeñó el Ministro y después lanzó una mirada despectiva al grupo- Acabaréis como la Señorita Jones si seguís jugando a ser héroes, recordad mis palabras –y dicho esto, echó a andar con ademanes furiosos –Vámonos, Percival, despídete de tu padre en paro.

Posiblemente, si Bill no hubiera detenido a los gemelos, George hubiera acabado estampando un pie en el trasero del ministro y Fred otro en el de su hermano Percy cuando éste se limitó a seguir a Marsden, avergonzando e incapaz de mirar a ningún miembro de la Orden del Fénix.

-Sí, chupaculos –le gritó Fred con rabia, liberándose de la mano de Bill que lo anclaba al suelo con increíble fuerza -vete con tu adorable jefe.

-Fred, George –les reprendió su madre con lágrimas en los ojos observando la espalda de Percy que en ningún momento miró atrás.

-¿Qué, mamá? –se encogió de hombros George –eso es lo que es. Primero fue el perro faldero de Scrimgeour y ahora lo es de Marsden. Han despedido a papá y ni siquiera ha dicho nada…

-No importa, hijo –dijo el Señor Weasley con cansancio, pasando un brazo por encima del hombro de su esposa –ya preveíamos que podría suceder algo así. Y al menos seguimos teniendo a un miembro de la Orden en el Ministerio.

-Os aseguro que mi hermano se arrepentirá y regresará con nosotros–dijo Bill convencido mirando los ojos llenos de lágrimas de su madre.

Y mientras Hermione observaba Percy Weasley alejarse tras el Ministro con la cabeza baja y la espalda encorvada, desaparecido todo rastro de su típica apostura pomposa, se preguntó si no lo habría hecho ya.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Después del funeral de Hestia, las cosas transcurrieron con relativa tranquilidad. Tonks pasaba gran parte del día en Grimmauld Place con Lupin ahora que ya no tenía trabajo y Ron salía todas las tardes a visitar a Devany. Como Hermione y Draco se pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, Harry se sentía a menudo solo y fuera de lugar. Tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar y eso le estaba volviendo loco. No podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto de Snape. Sabía que encontrar el momento adecuado para matar a Nagini no debía ser fácil, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le había encomendado la misión. Desde entonces, Hogwarts y San Mungo habían sido atacados, los mortífagos liberados de Montis Occultus y Hestia Jones había muerto.

Cada vez más convencido de que Snape no era de confianza, Harry trataba de elaborar planes alternativos para destruir a Nagini, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde se ocultaba Voldemort o de cómo podrían descubrirlo. Todos los mortífagos con los que habían podido hablar desconocían la ubicación de Voldemort y sus testimonios apuntaban a cambiantes refugios que sólo unos pocos conocían. Harry estaba convencido de que Snape y Bellatrix Black eran unos de esos pocos mortífagos que sabían dónde se ocultaba su señor. Bellatrix no iba a ayudarle y parecía evidente que Snape tampoco.

Y a medida que los días del calendario de Diciembre corrían, aproximándose a la Navidad, Harry se desesperaba más y más.

-¿Harry?

Harry alzó los ojos del plato de alubias que había estado removiendo con su tenedor y miró a Hermione.

-¿Estás bien? –insistió ella.

Harry asintió incómodo. Había vuelto a quedarse absorto en plena comida.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Ron llevándose un bocado rebosante a los labios.

-En Snape –reconoció Harry subiéndose las gafas por el puente de la nariz y depositando el tenedor junto a su plato para rehuir las miradas de sus amigos.

-¿Crees que nos ha traicionado? –le cuestionó Remus lanzándole una mirada comprensiva.

-Otra vez –apuntó Ron por lo bajo.

-No lo sé…

-No lo ha hecho –dijo Draco secamente, y todos le miraron sorprendidos –Si Snape ha dicho que matará a ese bicho, lo hará.

Y miró a todos fieramente, como instándoles a que le contradijeran. Nadie dijo nada, pero de algún modo, la fe ciega de Malfoy en Snape, ayudó a Harry Potter a creer un poco más en su antiguo profesor de pociones.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tonks habían acudido a cenar a Grimmauld Place la noche en la que todo sucedió. Remus preparaba la cena, mientras Tonks y Hermione decoraban un pequeño abeto mágico colocado en un rincón de la amplía cocina. Draco observaba a ambas chicas con aire aburrido, pero cada vez que éstas colocaban un nuevo ornamento, movía la varita con disimulo descolocando, pintando de colores cítricos o convirtiendo en hortalizas cada adorno.

-Draco –le censuró Hermione al percatarse de que una de las bolas doradas que ella había colocado era ahora una coliflor. Él sonrió maliciosamente y se encogió de hombros, mientras Harry y Ron contenían una sonrisa cómplice. Ese tipo de sonrisas de solidaridad masculina que intercambian los chicos cuando algo hace rabiar inocentemente a una chica.

Justo en ese momento, cuando Hermione miró con censura a los tres muchachos, cuando Tonks pisó una bola plateada y sólo la mano Remus impidió que cayera al suelo, ocurrió.

Un golpe fuerte sonó como si algo hubiera caído pesadamente con la puerta de la Mansión, tan bruscamente que todos se interrumpieron en sus actividades.

-¿Esperáis a alguien más? –preguntó Tonks apartando la bola que casi la había hecho caer al suelo de una patada.

-No –dijo Harry, que ya estaba camino de las escaleras. A pesar de lo tranquilo que había estado todo en la cocina, a pesar de que nada hacía indicar que algo muy importante estaba a punto de suceder, todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y subieron al hall detrás de Harry.

El niño que vivió giró el pomo con forma de serpiente de la puerta y dos bultos cayeron sobre la alfombra deshilachada y desteñida. Hermione ahogó un gemido y Draco la hizo atrás con un brazo cuando uno de los bultos, decapitado y sangrante se agitó convulsivamente, dando sus últimos coletazos de vida.

-¡Snape! –gritó Draco cuando reconoció la figura vestida de negro y cubierta de sangre que yacía en el suelo, con un brazo aferrado al mutilado cuerpo de una serpiente. Se arrodilló junto a su mentor, tendido boca abajo sobre la alfombra, y descubrió con alivio que estaba consciente, aunque por la insana palidez de su rostro y las manchas de sangre, tal vez propia, tal vez ajena, en su cuello y en su pelo, no sabía cuánto duraría así.

-Draco… -murmuró el mortífago al verle y su brazo se aflojó en torno al cuerpo de la muerta Nagini como si al fin pudiera rendirse. Harry se había quedado tan impactado por la aparición que fue Remus quien cerró la puerta después de mirar alerta el exterior. Tonks apartó los restos de la serpiente de una patada enviándola contra la pared, donde se quedó encogida, temblando en los estertores finales. Después se puso de rodillas junto a su primo que parecía paralizado y giró suavemente a Snape, dejándolo boca arriba. Todos pudieron ver el brillo de sus ojos negros entre las pestañas y el rictus de dolor de su boca. Gimió levemente cuando Tonks le palpó el pecho lleno de sangre.

-Vale –musitó la joven aurora –creo que está herido, tenemos que avisar a Devany, me parece que esta es sangre suya.

-Voy a buscarla –dijo Ron, lívido y corrió hacia la puerta, deseoso de salir de allí.

-Será mejor que lo subamos a una habitación –dijo Remus reaccionando y sacó su varita para apuntar al herido. En silenciosa procesión, todos siguieron a Remus y al cuerpo de mortífago escaleras arriba hasta una habitación del primer piso, donde el licántropo posó cuidadosamente a Snape sobre una cama. Hermione, pálida, se aferró a la mano de Draco tratando de desterrar de su mente el rastro de sangre que su antiguo profesor había dejado por las escaleras.

Remus se sentó en el borde de la cama donde yacía Snape y frunció el entrecejo al ver una creciente mancha rosada apareciendo en la colcha, justo junto a la cabeza del hombre.

-¿Qué te han hecho? –murmuró apenado, apartando mechones sucios y ensangrentados del rostro sudoroso del hombre. Snape movió los labios como si quisiera hablar, pero no emitió ningún vocablo, tan sólo una respiración superficial y sibilante. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en Draco.

-Haz algo, que alguien haga algo –dijo Draco imperativamente soltando a Hermione para acercarse a los pies de la cama apretando los puños con impotencia.

-Ron traerá a Devany pronto –aseguró Harry con voz ronca, pero no despegó los ojos de Snape, con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Snape había cumplido, había matado a Nagini. El último horrocrux había sido destruido, y no obstante, victoria o alivio eran dos sensaciones que en ese momento Harry estaba lejos de sentir. No estaba preparado para descubrir que su odiado profesor de Pociones, el asesino de Dumbledore, el traidor…era en realidad el miembro más valiente de la Orden, el más leal a su desaparecido líder. Y no soportaba la conciencia de haber descubierto algo tan importante cuando posiblemente ya era tarde.

Nadie volvió a hablar durante unos pocos minutos. Snape hacía un esfuerzo por respirar, rompiendo el silencio con inspiraciones que sonaban como roncos silbidos y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Remus, trataba de limpiarle un poco la sangre del rostro con un paño húmedo mientras Tonks le observaba. Harry parecía congelado en su rincón, los ojos clavados en Snape, y Hermione contemplaba con tristeza a Draco, vagando de un lado a otro de la habitación como una bestia encerrada. Se apartaba el pelo del rostro con gestos bruscos, resoplaba, miraba de reojo a Snape y apretaba más y más los puños, como si quisiera gritar o golpear algo. Posiblemente todos hubieran acabado volviéndose un poco locos si Ron no hubiera llegado con Devany rápidamente. La muchacha entró con aire decidido en la estancia, agarrando firmemente su enorme maletín. Ron la seguía, blanco como la tiza.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –preguntó Tonks asustada al ver que Devany tenía manchas de sangre en las rodillas cubiertas por medias de lana gris y en las botas de piel.

-No es nada –aseguró posando el maletín en la mesita de noche con una mano también ensangrentada. Todos miraron a Ron con interrogación.

-Se cayó en el hall –explicó el chico –se asustó al ver a Nagini y tropezó. Y bueno, todo eso estaba lleno de… -no acabó la frase, pero nadie necesitó que lo hiciera. Remus se levantó del borde de la cama y se hizo a un lado para dejarle espacio a Devany. Con aire eficiente, ella comprobó la temperatura de la frente de Snape y le pidió que abriera los ojos si podía hacerlo. Los párpados de Snape temblaron como las alas de una mariposa y finalmente se abrieron, liberando la oscuridad de sus ojos.

-Gracias –murmuró Devany posándole el paño húmedo que Remus había usado en la frente. Después cogió su varita y rasgó la túnica negra del mortífago. Heridas sangrantes ocupaban su pecho y dos profundas incisiones con un aspecto realmente desagradable se encharcaban en su hombro.

-Merlín –musitó Hermione impresionada y horrorizada. Había tanta sangre y las heridas parecían tan graves que Hermione estaba sorprendida de que Snape aún continuara con vida.

-Ahora debéis marcharos –les pidió Devany seriamente –necesito tranquilidad para trabajar.

-Pero …-comenzó Draco.

-He dicho que os vayáis –replicó Devany con una dureza nunca vista en ella. Draco apretó los labios y salió de la habitación a zancadas. Todos le siguieron, completamente en silencio.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación de Draco, él se encontraba muy ocupado pisoteando la alfombra y pateándola, tan pálido que parecía a punto de desmayarse. Alzó la vista cuando Hermione entró en la estancia y aunque trató de ocultarlo, ella pudo ver en su mirada todo el dolor que sentía. Despacio, se acercó hacia él y Draco se detuvo, quedándose muy quieto. Parecía tan vulnerable, como un niño asustado, que Hermione sintió el impulso de abrazarle pero se contuvo.

-Todo es culpa de Potter –masculló él rabiosamente, como si quisiera disfrazar su miedo de rabia para sentirse menos frágil.

-Sabes que no es así –le aseguró ella con paciencia, acariciándole una mejilla.

-Sí lo es. Se vanagloria de ser un héroe cuando manda a los demás a hacer su jodido trabajo sucio –escupió Draco con rencor.

-Snape no es el único que se ha jugado la vida, y él aceptó la misión.

-Tú no lo entiendes –se quejó él agarrándola por los hombros –Snape me salvó la vida.

Hermione le tomó el rostro entre las manos con cariño y le miró a los ojos.

-Y Harry también lo hizo cuando te permitió quedarte aquí –le explicó suavemente. Draco rehuyó la mirada de Hermione y arrugó los labios, en una especie de contenido mohín.

-No quiero que se muera –dijo al cabo con un significativo temblor en la voz.

-Devany hará todo lo posible por salvarlo –afirmó Hermione y abrazó a Draco, dejando que la estrechara contra él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Devany no salió de la habitación de Snape hasta pasadas casi dos horas. Harry lo sabía porque no se había movido de la puerta y mirar el reloj había sido su único entretenimiento. Todos se habían pasado unas cuantas veces durante ese tiempo a preguntar si había novedades pero la respuesta siempre había sido la misma. Por eso, cuando sintieron la puerta abriéndose y el sonido de pasos, Remus, Tonks, Ron, Draco y Hermione aparecieron como por arte de magia.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Harry incorporándose de la pared en la que había estado apoyado. Se sentía un poco mareado y tenía una sensación de angustia tan fuerte en pleno pecho que sentía que no podía respirar.

Devany tiró de las mangas de su jersey para ocultar sus manos manchadas de algo azul y soltó aire lentamente.

-Está muy grave –dijo –la serpiente le hirió superficialmente en el pecho, pero las incisiones en el hombro son muy profundas. Ha perdido mucha sangre…y como la serpiente no tiene cabeza no he podido averiguar qué tipo de veneno le ha infectado.

-Nagini mordió a mi padre una vez –intervino Ron que parecía bastante afectado por la noticia –sus heridas tardaron mucho en curarse porque el veneno no dejaba que se cerraran.

-Lo sé –respondió Devany con pesar –no he podido cerrarlas con magia así que he tenido que vendarlas. He conseguido aminorar considerablemente el flujo de sangre y le he dado tres antídotos diferentes pero no he logrado nada. No sé qué más puedo hacer –sollozó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas –me temo que sólo podemos esperar.

-Ve a San Mungo, pregúntale a alguien –exigió Draco con frialdad –haz lo que quieras, pero haz algo.

-No hay nada más –murmuró Devany y arrugó los labios incapaz de contener las lágrimas –o al menos nada más que yo conozca…lo siento…

Draco abrió la boca para responderle que le importaba una mierda que lo sintiera, pero Hermione le dio un apretón en la mano, indicándole que se contuviera. En ese momento, Ron se acercó a Devany y la rodeó con los brazos en un gesto protector.

-No te preocupes –le aseguró con tono tranquilizador –tú no tienes la culpa. Has hecho cuánto has podido.

-¿Qué posibilidades tiene de salvarse? –preguntó Remus con suavidad. Devany alzó la cabeza del hombro de Ron y miró al licántropo con pesar.

-No lo sé. No sé hasta qué punto el veneno ha infectado su sangre. Ahora todo depende de él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tres días después, restando cuatro para Navidad, las cosas no habían cambiado demasiado en Grimmauld Place. Snape continuaba moribundo, alternando períodos de consciencia, delirio e inconsciencia. Devany pasaba a verle dos veces cada día para limpiarle las heridas, darle pociones contra la fiebre y probar nuevos antídotos sin éxito. Siempre salía de la habitación con los ojos enrojecidos y todos sospechaban que lloraba porque estaba convencida de que iba a morir. Y aunque cuando Snape le dio clases en Hogwarts no tuvieron una relación especialmente estrecha, Hermione intuía que la joven se sentía culpable por no poder salvarle.

Harry se pasaba la mayor parte del día en la habitación del mortífago, observándole pelear silenciosamente con la muerte, y en su mente se arremolinaban cientos de pensamientos. Voldemort era mortal gracias a Snape y posiblemente, él que se había jugado tanto para derrotarle, no llegaría a verlo. A menudo se sentía culpable, y terriblemente incómodo cuando escuchaba el nombre de su madre en los labios de Snape mientras éste deliraba. Remus, Ron y Hermione le acompañaban de vez en cuando en su vigilancia, como una triste guardia.

Draco en cambio nunca se acercaba a la habitación. Aunque interrogaba constantemente a Hermione y Devany sobre el estado de Snape, parecía no atreverse a verle otra vez. Porque una parte de él temía que si entraba en su habitación, Snape se despediría de él y moriría.

Como si se mantuviera vivo tan sólo para poder decirle adiós.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de la guerra, las pérdidas y el miedo, la Señora Weasley se negó a permitir que no celebraran la Navidad. Dado el estado de Snape, le pidió permiso a Harry para celebrar la cena de Navidad en Grimmauld Place y él aceptó, convencido de que a Sirius le hubiera gustado.

Así pues, la mañana del día de Navidad, Molly se adueñó de la cocina y echó a todos de ella. Arthur la había acompañado, y Harry sospechaba que si Ginny no lo había hecho, había sido precisamente para evitarle a él. La guerra aún no había acabado y las palabras dichas, el beso dado en el último encuentro, aún pesaba demasiado entre los dos.

Tonks iba de un lado a otro de la casa cantando un villancico que Harry le había escuchado entonar a Sirius –_Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo_ –colgando muérdago –_para ver si el parado de Ron al fin besa a Devany_, le había dicho a Hermione –y cintas de colores. Remus y Arthur habían encendido la chimenea del salón y charlaban con un ejemplar de _El Profeta_ entre las manos, mientras Harry y Ron jugaban al snap explosivo.

Draco, sentado en un sofá junto a Hermione, observaba un bulto de lana verde botella que había en sus rodillas, como si no supiera muy bien qué hacer con él.

-Podrías ponértelo –sugirió Hermione con una sonrisilla en los labios. Draco la asesinó con la mirada y cogió el jersey de lana con una D tejida que la Señora Weasley le había confeccionado. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, no se habían hecho regalos, Molly se había plantado en la mansión con un arsenal de jerséis tejidos a mano para todos. Draco, que se había burlado de los famosos jerséis de la Señora Weasley durante años, se había sentido profundamente avergonzado –y algo más que aún no había identificado –cuando Molly le ofreció cariñosamente un paquete envuelto.

-Yo… -comenzó a replicar a Hermione, pero se detuvo abruptamente. Normalmente, Draco habría jurado que tendrían que lanzarle un Imperius, maltratarle durante años o encerrarlo en Azkaban una buena temporada para que él se pusiera semejante prenda, pero por alguna razón no se sintió capaz de hacer un comentario tan despectivo. Vale, el jersey era horrendo, casi más que las camisas de leñador de los gemelos Weasley, pero la Señora Weasley lo había tejido para él. Como hacía para sus hijos, para Potter, para Hermione.

Como si él fuera uno más de _los suyos_. Y en algún pequeño, diminuto, insignificante y humillante rincón de su corazón, eso le conmovía extrañamente.

-En otra ocasión –gruñó finalmente, incómodo por la sonrisilla de Hermione que decía a las claras que sabía que lo que él sentía.

Por la tarde, cuando todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar llenando el perchero del hall de abrigos, bufandas y gorros, y despertando a la Señora Black con el jaleo, Hermione le subió algo de comer a Kreacher como hacía a diario. Siempre le dejaba una bandeja rebosante de comida frente a la puerta del trastero y cuando volvía por ella horas más tarde, estaba vacía, con el plato reluciente y los cubiertos perfectamente colocados.

Hacía semanas que Hermione no veía a Kreacher, pero saber que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, oírle roncar de vez en cuando y ver la bandeja vacía de comida, hacía que se sintiera tranquila. Ese día, el día de Navidad, Hermione le dejó un pequeño paquete junto con la bandeja. En realidad, no se trataba de un regalo en toda regla porque Hermione no lo había comprado y tampoco le pertenecía, pero en una de sus frecuentes visitas a la biblioteca, había encontrado una foto de la familia Black al completo en un fino portarretratos de plata con el cristal estallado, oculto entre las páginas de un voluminoso tomo sobre la transfiguración. Hermione lo había reparado y había pulido la plata oscurecida hasta que el emblema de los Black fue visible en un rincón. Walpurga y Orión Black aparecían en la fotografía junto a sus dos hijos, cuando ni siquiera Sirius había cumplido la edad necesaria para ir a Hogwarts. En un rincón de la fotografía, casi desapercibido entre los muebles del salón, un Kreacher mucho más joven, pulcro y feliz, observaba a su familia con devoción.

Ahora, muchos años después, de esa foto sólo quedaba un envejecido y desgraciado elfo doméstico, y aunque sospechaba que recuperar la fotografía le traería muchos recuerdos, bastantes de ellos tristes, Hermione sentía que Kreacher debía tenerla.

Y mientras bajaba las escaleras, después de haber depositado el regalo y la comida en la puerta del trastero, escuchó al elfo gritar de dolor y júbilo. Llorar y reír a la vez.

-Feliz Navidad, Kreacher –murmuró Hermione para sí.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La mesa de las cocinas de la mansión Black estaba tan atestada de comida que a pesar de lo numeroso de los invitados, parecía imposible que se comieran todo. Harry encabezaba un extremo de la mesa y Ojoloco otro. En los lados se sentaban los señores Weasley, los gemelos, Bill y Fleur, Remus y Tonks, Draco y Hermione, Kingsley y su esposa, Charlie que había regresado de Rumanía, Ginny, los padres de Devany, Devany y finalmente Ron. Este último bastante colorado después de que los gemelos le hubieran pescado besando a Devany bajo el muérdago.

A pesar de que las muertes de las recientes muertes y el estado de Snape que todos tenían presente, la cena transcurrió animada. La vieja radio de los Black fui instalada en la encimera, llenando la estancia de villancicos navideños. La chimenea estaba encendida, caldeando la cocina. Las bolas de Navidad que Draco no había convertido en puerros y pimientos destellaban con brillos dorados y plateados. Hedwig y Pigwideon picoteaban chucherías lechuciles mientras Crookshanks se colaba entre las piernas de los comensales, maullando para que le dieran un poco de pavo después de haberse acabado su cena. Tonks llevaba el pelo rojo para la ocasión y los Gemelos Weasley lucían gorros de Santa Claus que a mitad de la cena se quitaron para sacar caramelos de ellos. Uno de los caramelos convirtió a Ron en un pelicano rosa hasta que lo escupió en su plato. La Señora Weasley se puso colorada de tanto gritar a los gemelos, pero George subió la voz de la radio disimuladamente y la voz suave de Celestina Warbeck eclipsó la de su madre, cantando un villancico sobre calderos llenos de dulces y regalos.

Mientras todos charlaban, la Señora Weasley regañaba a los gemelos y Ron le aseguraba con aire estoico a Devany que se encontraba bien, Draco observó la ruidosa mesa y se sintió extraño. No incómodo, tampoco fuera de lugar, sino simplemente diferente.

Su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados desde las últimas Navidades, silenciosas y deprimentes en Malfoy Hall. Con su padre en la cárcel, Draco había pasado las Navidades con la única compañía de su madre y su excéntrico tío Marcus, los tres sentados en una mesa tan grande que los separaban varios metros. Apenas habían hablado si no se contaban las historietas de juventud algo subidas de tono que su tío Marcus les había relatado a él y a su madre después de haber hecho desaparecer –y no por parte de magia precisamente –una botella de caro champagne francés.

Ahora su madre estaba relativamente cerca pero no podía verla, y dudaba que aún en el caso de que pudiera visitarla, ella fuera a _verle_ a él. Su padre había huido de la cárcel y se encontraba escondido de la justicia. Como él.

Sin embargo, Draco no estaba solo. Hermione cenaba a su lado dando pequeño sorbos a su copa de cava y riéndose de algo que los gemelos habían dicho, la Señora Weasley le echaba más y más comida en plato alegando que estaba famélico y Lupin hablaba con él con el mismo tono amistoso que empleaba con cualquiera de los demás. Podía ser que los miembros de la Orden del Fénix no fueran sus amigos, pero le aceptaban y de algún modo, Draco sabía que darían la cara por él, tal vez por el invisible lazo de camaradería que se había formado entre todos al pelear en el mismo bando.

Snape iba a ponerse bien –_tenía_ que ponerse bien –y por lo que Draco había deducido, la caída del Señor Oscuro estaba más próxima. Y cuando empezaba a pensar que tal vez las cosas no pintaban tan oscuras como lo hacían una semana atrás, la voz de Celestina se interrumpió bruscamente en la radio. En un primer momento, nadie se percató, su ausencia apagada por el bullicio del resto de voces y de los cubiertos sobre la porcelana, pero al ambiente ya era diferente.

-¿Qué le pasa a este chisme? –farfulló Moody alargando una mano para coger la antigua radio y sacudirla delicadamente –maldito trasto…

-Tal vez se haya averiado –sugirió Mike Apedlty mordisqueando un palillo con aire satisfecho.

-No me extrañaría, ese cacharro…

_-"__…de última hora. El Ministerio de Magia está siendo atacado por las facciones mortífagas. Las primeras noticias hablan de una aparición en masa de los seguidores de quien ya sabéis, forzando las diversas entradas, públicas y privadas al Ministerio. Se cree que los __a__urores que realizaban la guardia __esta noche, la noche de Navidad, __han muerto a manos de los mortífagos cuando estos han irrumpido en el __Ministerio, para tomar posesión del mismo. Todos los aurores __del cuerpo ministerial __se están __desplazando hacia el Ministerio y se habla además de la presencia magos civiles __que acuden__para ayudar…__"_

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Ron aprovechando una interferencia.

-"_Repetimos: El Ministerio de Magia está siendo atacado"._

* * *

_Hola!_

_Sorpresa :) he actualizado antes que de costumbre -al menos en los últimos tiempos -pero ayer tuve un día de súbita inspiración y acabé el capítulo, así que hoy he estado retocándolo y he decidido subirlo. Un capítulo más, uno menos para el final. Los miembros de la Orden han enterrado a Hestia y hemos conocido al agradable nuevo ministro, que como habéis visto, es un hombre realmente simpático. Ha despedido a Arthur y Tonks y ha amenazado al resto. Por otro lado, Snape finalmente ha cumplido la misión...aunque a costa de casi perder la vida...finalmente, se ha descubierto que en realidad todo ese tiempo le ha sido leal a Dumbledore. Siempre en realidad. Y aunque el personaje nunca ha sido santo de mi devoción, siempre pensé que lo haría -después de un breve período de ciega ira cuando él se cargó a Dumbledore, claro-. Hemos sabido un poco de Kreacher que tenía al pobre elfo abandonado y por último, las Navidades han llegado a Grimmauld Place._

_Y los mortífagos al Ministerio._

_Sí, damas y caballeros, se trata de la batalla final -o el desastre de final, según me salga-, así que preveo 3 capítulos más y un epílogo. Aunque ya sabeís que soy muy pesada, a lo mejor me extiendo más, no lo sé._

_Ahora, algo que se me ha olvidado ochocientas veces! Os voy a pedir un favor, y es que entréis aquí: (sin espacios) http ://dryadeh. por cada visita se añadirá una hoja a mi bosque particular. Podéis crearos uno fácilmente y sumar hojas y hojas. Cuando se alcancen los 100 millones se donarán diez mil euros a una asociación para replantar árboles en el amazona. Una pequeña ayuda que puede significar mucho, animaos que no cuesta nada :)_

_También quiero recomendaros unos cuantos fics que he leído recientemente. El primero se llama_ **El celador uraño** _y es de_ M.Mago_ -autora que ya os había recomendado antes- son una serie de viñetas sobre siete virtudes de Filch. Sí, he dicho Filch. Leedlas y después contadme si seguís pensando lo mismo del personaje. Si os da pereza usar el buscador, encontraréis el fic en mis favoritos :)_

_Después os quiero recomendar a otra autora,_ Crysania M_, en concreto tres de sus fics (aún no he leído el resto): "**La princesa sangre sucia**", "**San Mungo: cuarta** **planta**" y "**El final de Draco Malfoy**". El primero no lo comento por no hacer spoilers de DH, pero el segundo es un emotivo fic sobre lo que siente Neville cuando va a visitar a sus padres al hospital, y el último la historia de Draco, un Dramione. La autora está en mis favoritos y sus fics también._

_Ya me diréis que os parecen si los leéis :) De paso, muchas gracias a quienes han leído Sins&Sinners :D También os informo de que estoy escribiendo un penoso intento de Remus/Tonks que posiblemente cuelgue pronto :)_

_**Edit**: Ya escribí y colgué el Remus/Tonks. Se llama la **Tentación del lobo**. Lo encontraréis en mi profile o entrando aquí: _**http//www.fanfiction. net/s/ 3860276/1/**

_Y creo que eso es todo, ya me callo. Muchisimas gracias por todo :) (Litius, si me llegan tus reviews, debí saltarte en el anterior agradecimiento, lo siento). Ahora tengo que irme -cenar, arreglarme, salir de fiesta- así que otro día añado los agradecimientos especiales :)_

**Muchisimas gracias por todo, de corazón. Cuidaos**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!

**Pd**_: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) te bese hasta que te olvides hasta de tu nombre :) -corre a clickear para ver si le aparece un Draco besucón xp-_


	48. Justicia poética

**o0o Recomendación Musical**:_ Requiem for a Dream_ - Clint Mansell & Kronos cuartet

_http//www .youtube. com/watch?vaESWaQ-9k6M_

_

* * *

_

**# Batalla Final - Parte I**

_Capítulo 48:__ Justicia Poética_

-_Lucha campal…Ministerio…final…-_la voz del interlocutor se entrecortaba por el sonido de interferencias -_…muertos…Caos. _

Y con una especie de chasquido, la señal se interrumpió y la cocina de los Black quedó sumida en un incrédulo y expectante silencio. Ojoloco miró la radio con ambos ojos y después la agitó violentamente tratando de recuperar la transmisión sin demasiado éxito. Mascullando por lo bajo giró la ruleta de sintonización de canales y cuando ni siquiera aporrear la radio llamándola por lo bajo "_inútil armatoste_" funcionó, la posó en la mesa y dejó una mano arrugada como la corteza de un árbol sobre ella. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla, apretó los labios hasta que se convirtieron en una delgada línea en la maltratada cara y escrutó los estupefactos rostros de los presentes con su ojo mágico, como si pudiera leer en ellos. Nadie se atrevió a moverse ni a hablar.

La bomba había sido soltada y ninguno de los presentes parecía saber qué hacer. Draco, paralizado al lado de Hermione, no hizo nada cuando ella buscó su mano y la apretó. No es que la noticia del ataque al Ministerio le afectara del mismo modo que a los demás. Claro estaba que sabía lo que significaría que el Ministerio cayera: Él, Voldemort, ganaría la guerra, se haría con el control de país. Pero más allá de la guerra mágica, Draco tenía otra principal preocupación.

_Su padre._

Sabía que estaría allí, en el Ministerio, luchando junto con los demás mortífagos. Y si Draco iba, acabaría enfrentándose a él inevitablemente. Eso, si no le mataban antes, claro.

Pálido, apretó la mano de Hermione tomando una silenciosa decisión.

-Bueno –dijo Moody con tranquilidad, perforando con su herrumbrosa voz el tenso silencio creado –ya ha comenzado la batalla final.

Y ante las miradas atónitas de todos los presentes, Ojoloco se puso en pie con dificultad y comenzó a cojear hacia las escaleras que salían de las cocinas.

-Ojoloco –le llamó la Señora Weasley conmocionada -¿a dónde vas?

-Voy al ministerio a echar una mano, Molly –explicó él antiguo auror, subiendo su pata de madera al primer escalón con total tranquilidad.

-¡Nosotros también vamos! –aseguraron los gemelos al unísono, poniéndose en pie enérgicamente.

-¡Y yo!

-Sí, queremos ayudar…

La señora Weasley abrió los labios para hablar, pero su voz quedó apagada por el sonido de una quincena de taburetes y sillas arrastrándose por el suelo entre murmullos de aprobación y exaltadas declaraciones de batalla.

-Un momento –exigió Molly con tono amenazador, y la comitiva que avanzaba hacia las escaleras se detuvo para mirarla. Poniendo los brazos en jarra, la Señora Weasley miró al grupo –No tan deprisa. Remus, Draco, vosotros no podéis presentaros en el Ministerio, estáis en busca y captura…

-En este momento los aurores tienen otras cosas que atender, Molly –explicó Remus con paciencia –no van a detenernos.

-Y si el Ministerio cae, ya no habrá nadie para hacerlo –masculló Draco al ver que la matriarca de los Weasley tenía intención de objetar. Y era verdad. Esa noche no había medias tintas ni prudencia posible. Esa noche se decidiría el futuro de toda la población de Gran Bretaña. Era todo o nada. Y no pensaba esperar a que todo pasara debajo de la cama.

-Está bien –claudicó la Señora Weasley después de abrir y cerrar la boca sucesivamente como un pez fuera del agua, sin duda buscando algo que objetar –Pero tú, Ginny, te quedas –aseveró la mujer mirando a la menor de sus hijos que ya estaba pisándole los talones a Ojoloco y trataba de confundirse entre la multitud.

-No puedes obligarme –dijo decidida, volviéndose hacia su madre.

-Claro que puedo, jovencita –Molly estaba pálida pero señalaba a su hija con el dedo índice cargado de amenaza –aún eres menor de edad y mientras lo seas, eres responsabilidad de tu padre y m…

-Me escaparé –le anunció Ginny con desparpajo –ya lo hice en la batalla de Hogwarts. Así que puedo ir con vosotros y así al menos podréis vigilarme, o puedo ir por mi cuenta cuando todos os hayáis marchado.

-Hija –intervino el señor Weasley en tono suplicante –tu madre y yo nos sentiríamos más tranquilos si supiéramos que estás aquí a salvo…

-¿Y cómo se supone que he de sentirme yo cuando toda mi familia está peleando y yo tengo que esperarles en casa sin saber nada? –replicó la pelirroja con sequedad.

-Esto no es una discusión, Ginevra –la Señora Weasley tenía el conocido brillo en los ojos que precedía a las lágrimas. Los gemelos miraron a otra parte, incómodos–sólo tienes dieciséis años ¡y he dicho que te quedarás! -dijo tajantemente.

-Deirdre se quedará con ella –ofreció Mike Apeldty pasando cariñosamente un brazo por encima de los hombros de su esposa –es muggle, no puede ir al Ministerio. Se quedará aquí cuidando de Ginevra y el Señor Snape.

-Tú tampoco vas, papá –Devany se plantó con decisión frente a su padre y se ajustó su inseparable gorrito de lana en la cabeza –eres un squib, no puedes hacer nada en la batalla…

-La última vez supe apañármelas –se defendió Mike quitándose el palillo de los labios.

-¿Piensas atacar a las fuerzas del Seños Oscuro con una fregona? –replicó Devany angustiada –Te matarían en menos de un minuto.

El Señor Apeldty soltó lentamente a su mujer, y separó las piernas para afianzarse en el suelo, observando a Devany con cabezonería y preocupación.

-Si piensas que voy a dejar que vayas allí sola, Devy, es que…

-Señor Apeldty –intervino Ron tomando la mano de la chica con tímidez. Ella se aferró a él con fuerza –yo cuidaré de ella, se lo prometó.

El Señor Apeldty miró a Ron y Ron le miró a él, y en silencio mantuvieron un callado diálogo. Nadie dijo nada, pero Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Hermione tuvo que darle un apretón en la mano para que no hiciera ningún comentario.

-Está bien, está bien –se rindió el Señor Apeldty pasándose una mano por la barba de un par de días –te confío a mi tesoro, Ronnie, no me falles.

Ron asintió solemnemente y Devany se atrevió a sonreír con debilidad.

-Bien –intervino Kingsley –entonces los Apeldty y Ginevra se quedaran en la mansión con Snape. Esta es la última oportunidad para el resto para decidir si realmente quiere ir al Ministerio o por el contrario prefiere quedarse, nadie debe sentirse obliga…

-Vámonos de una vez –resopló Tonks barriendo el aire con una mano como si quisiera quitarle importancia a las solemnes palabras del auror –no hay tiempo que perder –dijo con entusiasmo.

Ginny, enfurecida, bajó los dos escalones que ya había ascendido y pasó al lado de sus padres sin siquiera mirarles. Llegó a Harry que estaba situado entre los gemelos, lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica y le plantó un beso en los labios sin importarle el público. Fred y George sonrieron picaronamente y lanzaron silbidos, mientras Harry, demasiado violento por la situación, apenas fue capaz de reaccionar antes de que la pelirroja se apartara y le observaba con ojos brillantes de sentimiento.

-Ten cuidado –le dijo. Harry la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, sin decir nada. Después, simplemente asintió y rehuyendo las miradas de todos, se dirigió al hall. Los gemelos le siguieron, sin duda haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tomarle el pelo, y Draco y Hermione fueron tras ellos. Mientras subía las escaleras con la Orden del Fénix al completo, Hermione pudo ver a la madre de Devany, una mujer rubia de pelo rizado y rostro bondadoso, rodeando el hombro de Ginny con aire compasivo. Antes de que la castaña llegara al hall, Ginny Weasley le guiñó un ojo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Normalmente, un grupo de diecisiete personas no aparecía de la nada en medio de la nevada acera de St. Penny's Street en plena noche de Navidad. Pero esa noche no era normal.

La calle estaba a oscuras, las farolas apagadas, la nieve que cubría las aceras surcada de pisadas, tan sólo iluminada por la media luna y las estrellas. No había tráfico, ni tampoco peatones.

De hecho, la calle estaba tan tranquila que parecía imposible creer que una batalla pudiera estar teniendo lugar cerca de allí. Hermione buscó con la mirada la cabina telefónica que era en realidad una entrada al Ministerio y soltó aire asombrada al comprobar que tan sólo quedaba su estructura chamuscada y enroscada como las patas de una araña a un lado de un enorme agujero en el suelo.

-Por ahí –les indicó Kingsley –han forzado la entrada pública.

Todos cruzaron la acera sin molestarse en mirar, dejando sus huellas en la capa de nieve blanda que recubría el suelo. En torno al lugar en el que antes se había alzado la cabina, no había nieve sino un líquido negro como la brea que despedía un pestilente olor a quemado. Un cráter de unos tres metros de diámetro se abría en mitad del suelo, revelando unos cuantos metros más abajo el suelo de la primera planta del Ministerio. El Atrio.

-¡_Espong__ificación_!-gritó Moody y apuntó con su mano nudosa el interior del cráter. Un chispeante rayo de luz de color crema bajó disparado a través del cráter y golpeó el suelo de madera pulida del Ministerio. Al instante, una especie de hongo gigante brotó de la madera y comenzó a hincharse como una enorme colchoneta.

-¡Las damas primero! –gritó Tonks y sin más, se arrojó a través del agujero. Fred y George se miraron el uno al otro, sonrieron y se lanzaron tras Tonks murmurando algo como _qué bien me cae esa tía_. Ojoloco, Kingsley y su esposa Jada les siguieron en silencio, pero cuando Hermione puso un pie en el borde del cráter, una voz familiar la detuvo.

-Hola chicos.

Luna Lovegood se acercaba trotando alegremente sobre la nieve con sus pendientes de muérdago balanceándose en sus orejas y una bufanda amarillo fosforito cubriéndole el cuello. Por lo visto había aparecido de la nada unos segundos atrás.

-¡Luna! –exclamó Harry sorprendido. Draco la miró pensando que definitivamente Lovegood estaba como una regadera¿era posible que se hubiera enterado de que estaban en guerra después de todo ese tiempo? Y si era así¿qué coño hacía correteando por la nieve como si fuera a recoger florecillas?

-He oído lo del ataque por la radio –explicó Luna con los ojos muy abiertos, miró a Draco y la mano con la que tomaba la de Hermione hasta que el chico se sintió incómodo. Después sonrió levemente y volvió a prestar su atención a Harry, parpadeando como si acabara de salir de un sueño –mi padre se quedó dormido en el sofá, demasiada leche de plimpy – negó con la cabeza con aire indulgente –así que he venido a ayudar –añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Sin duda, Luna Lovegood era un arma mortal, pensó Draco. Distraería a los mortífagos diciéndoles que les había entrado una polilla invisible por un ojo, que había elzohairs o cómo coño se llamaran haciéndoles trenzas de espiga en el pelo o que un Snydanpú estaba intentando chuparles un codo. Y entonces los mortífagos se asustarían y los miembros de la Orden les atacarían y acabarían con ellos en cuestión de segundos. Sería una victoria aplastante.

-Pues vamos –dijo Harry volviéndose de nuevo hacia el cráter, con expresión de haber pensado lo mismo que Draco.

-Un momento –les pidió Luna con aire soñador –os vendrá bien esto –y sacó un puñado de lo que parecía harina del bolsillo de su trenca multicolor. Extendió la mano con el montón de harina en su palma y sopló dispersando los polvos por la cara de Harry, Ron, Devany, Draco y Hermione.

-¿Qué coño … -masculló Draco entre toses.

-Polvos de cuerno de snorklack, os protegerán de los bullebys –les explicó Luna evidentemente satisfecha, después echó a andar hacia el cráter -¿Por dónde vamos¿Por aqu.. –la Ravenclaw no acabó su frase, simplemente continuó andando hasta que el suelo desapareció bajo sus pies y ella lo hizo en el agujero con una risita soñadora.

-Maldita chiflada –despotricó Draco limpiándose la harina de la cara. Tosió un par de veces y le pareció ver a unos cuantos magos corriendo con sus túnicas festivas hacia ellos, pero no se detuvo a comprobarlo. El resto de la Orden, exceptuando a Potter, Apeldty, Weasley, Hermione y él ya habían bajado al Ministerio, y Draco estaba harto de esperar. Sin decir palabra, tiró de Hermione y ambos cayeron por el agujero.

Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando rebotaron sobre el enorme hongo y fueron enviados un par de metros hacia delante sobre el suelo de madera pulida del Atrio. Se incorporó con intención de levantarse, pero Draco tiró de su mano volviéndola a arrojar al suelo, en el mismo momento en que un chorro azulado pasaba volando por encima de la cabeza de Hermione.

Echando una rápida mirada a la primera planta del Ministerio, Hermione vio el mostrador de recepción sobre el que yacía un hombre probablemente muerto. A sus pies, una mujer con el uniforme plateado de los aurores, parecía muerta también. Más allá, cerca de la fuente, un grupo de mortífagos peleaba con un puñado de aurores y magos civiles, lanzándose chorros de luz de todos los colores. Hermione pudo ver a un mortifago con la cabeza dentro de la fuente de los magos y las criaturas mágicas. Al lado, la estatua del sonriente elfo doméstico tenía el rostro salpicado de sangre dándole un aspecto siniestro.

Al fondo, ascensores dorados subían y bajaban incesantemente entre chispazos de luz. Un ascensor tintineó al llegar hasta el Atrio y sus puertas se abrieron automáticamente, mostrando a un pasajero sentado contra una esquina con el rostro lleno de sangre y los ojos velados por la muerte. Magos y mortífagos se enzarzaban por toda la planta.

Los miembros de la Orden se habían dispersado y unido a la batalla. Fred y George se encargaban de dos enmascarados mortífagos después de haber enviado a un tercero contra las coces del centauro de la fuente. Kingsley se enfrentaba a un mortífago con la máscara rota que Hermione reconoció como el padre de Theodore Nott, y a su espalda Ojoloco y Tonks luchaban con dos más especialmente corpulentos que debían de ser Crabbe y Goyle padre.

De las chimeneas empotradas en las paredes brillantes del Ministerio aparecían constantemente magos y brujas civiles que acudían a ayudar, uniéndose en el acto a la batalla.

Draco y Hermione se levantaron del suelo con prudencia en el mismo momento en el que Harry aparecía por el agujero y rebotaba con la "colchoneta" improvisada de Moody, saliendo disparado hacia ellos. Hermione ahogó un gemido y Harry se hubiera empotrado con la chimenea que había a la izquierda de ellos si Draco no hubiera alargado un brazo para sostenerlo. El moreno se aferró a él hasta lograr equilibrarse y después ambos se soltaron como si tuvieran la peste. Intercambiaron un par de miradas incómodas y luego Harry se estiró el jersey y Draco carraspeó rudamente.

-Gracias –masculló Harry. Draco se limitó a asentir y se agachó para evitar un rayo dorado que casi le da de pleno. Los tres se dispersaron para unirse a la batalla, aunque Draco pisaba los talones de Hermione. Un mortífago obeso les salió al encuentro sonriendo macabramente y Hermione se percató horrorizada de que su máscara plateada estaba salpicada de sangre. No propia.

-¡_Cruciatus_! –gritó con voz aguda el mortífago. Hermione empujó a Draco hacia un lado y el hechizo pasó volando entre ellos y le dio a un mortífago que había aparecido a sus espaldas, que cayó al suelo, retorciéndose silenciosamente.

-¡_Alarte Ascendere_! –Draco agitó su varita con rabia y un chorro plateado impactó en el pecho del mortífago, elevándolo hacia el techo como si una bomba hubiera explotado a sus pies. El hombre se estrechó contra las runas doradas que aparecían y desaparecían en el techo y cayó al suelo con un sonido pesado. Una diminuta mortífaga que caminaba dando tumbos y girando sobre sí misma, tropezó con su compañero y cayó al suelo con una risotada, sin duda víctima de un _Confundus_. Draco y Hermione echaron a correr hacia un grupo de combatientes, rodeándoles, y por preocupación, la chica lanzó un _Desmaius_ a la mortífagada confundida, que quedó en el acto inconsciente.

Tom del Caldero Chorreante, Madame Malkin y la dependienta de la tienda de animales que le había vendido Crookshanks a Hermione, luchaban contra un par de mortífagos empapados. Una bandada de aves que Madame Malkin había hecho aparecer revoloteaba furiosamente sobre las cabezas de los magos tenebrosos, lanzándoles picotazos y arañándoles el rostro con sus patas. Draco le dio una patada a uno de los mortífagos al pasar por su lado, que cayó al suelo e inmediatamente se vio cubierto de pájaros.

Unos metros más allá, Devany resbaló con un charco de agua cercano a la fuente y quedó sentada sobre su trasero a los pies de dos mortífagos. Empezó a retroceder nerviosamente, incapaz de levantarse en el resbaladizo suelo, mientras uno de los magos oscuros se quitaba la máscara para mostrar una cruel sonrisa de dientes amarillos y roídos.

-Una pequeña sangre sucia lista para morir –siseó apuntando a Devany con su varita. Su compañero rió gravemente –Adiós, impura. ¡_Avada K…_

-¡_CARPE RETRACTUM_! –bramó una voz y la estatua del brujo de la fuente salió volando por los aires, girando sobre sí misma, y se llevó por delante a los dos mortífagos que rodeaban a Devany, estampándolos contra las verjas de unos de los ascensores con un desagradable sonido de huesos rotos. Ron apareció corriendo, enfurecido, cogió a Devany por un brazo y la levantó del suelo casi a volandas, obligándola a correr tras él.

Cerca de las chimeneas, Remus peleaba contra los hermanos Lestrange, incapaz de hacer algo más que resistir sus ataques. Una figura delgada y más bien bajita, con una larga cabellera rubia, se plantó tras los hermanos y apuntó a uno de ellos con su varita.

-¡_Deprimo! _–susurró alegremente. El suelo comenzó a temblar bajo los Lestrange que se miraron el uno al otro. La madera comenzó a resquebrajarse bajo sus pies y de pronto, un gran agujero se abrió en el suelo, tragándose a los dos mortífagos.

-Oh –musitó Luna sonriendo dulcemente y se asomó por el agujero para decirles adiós a los mortífagos con una mano.

-Bien hecho, Lovegood –dijo Remus apuntando con su varita a través del agujero -¡_Duro_! –gritó y de su varita salió un chorro azulado que impactó con los hermanos tirados en el suelo de la primera planta del Ministerio, volviéndolos de piedra.

Justo en ese momento, en la chimenea que había tras Luna y Remus, una figura con la cabeza cubierta por una mantilla apareció, encorvada. Recomponiéndose con pomposidad, la profesora Trewlaney recolocó sus chales y miró a la muchacha y el licántropo a través de los gruesos cristales de sus gafas que amplificaban sus ojos.

-Hola, queridos –dijo con tono misterioso –sabía que volveríamos a encontrarnos.

-Profesora Trewlaney –Luna sonrió, risueña -¿qué hace usted aquí?

-Bueno, mi ojo interior me informó de lo que estaba sucediendo en el Ministerio, y decidí venir a ayudar –aseguró la profesora, alisándose uno de los chales cubierto de lentejuelas doradas.

-En realidad, lo oímos en la radio –McGonagall acababa de aparecer detrás de su compañera y se sacudía el polvo de su túnica de gala verde esmeralda con gesto grave. Instantes después, Flitwick, Slughorn, Sinistra, Fawcett y Sprout surgieron de las chimeneas contiguas.

-En plena cena de Navidad –farfullaba Slughorn haciendo temblar los botones de su túnica en los ensanchados ojales en torno a su gruesa figura –no respetan nada… -y sacando su varita, petrificó a un mortífago que corría tras Lavender Brown y su madre.

Neville y su abuela cayeron sobre la colchoneta después de lanzarse por el cráter y el sombrero de la anciana salió volando por los aires. Cayó cerca de los pies de George, el cual lo recogió sin dejar de lanzar hechizos a un mortífago, y se lo puso en la cabeza con aire divertido.

-¡George! –le regañó su madre después de atar a un mortífago con cuerdas que hizo aparecer mágicamente -¡quítate eso de la cabeza!

-¡_Furnunculus_! –lanzó Dean Thomas contra Alecto Carrows. La máscara de la mujer cayó al suelo y su rostro comenzó a llenarse de espantosas ampollas que la mortífagaba trataba de quitarse a arañazos. Seamus Finnigan la libró de su sufrimiento con un acertado _Desmaius_ y la mortífaga cayó al suelo junto al cadáver de un mago anciano.

Docenas y docenas de magos civiles no dejaban de llegar por las chimeneas y el cráter donde antes había estado la cabina telefónica, alertados por la radio del ataque sufrido. Los mortífagos, cada vez más superados en número en esa planta, corrían hacia los ascensores para descender y reunirse con sus compañeros en los pisos inferiores.

Draco y Hermione luchaban contra Mullciber, arrinconándole contra la fuente del Ministerio.

-¡_Mimblewimble_! –lanzó Hermione, pero Mulciber gritó un _Impedimenta_ y bloqueando el hechizo.

Fastidiada, Hermione alzó su varita hacia el techo y comenzó a agitarla en círculos como si removiera el aire.

-¡_Salvo Hexia_! –invocó extendiendo una especie de burbuja transparente en torno a Draco y a ella.

-¡_Cruciatus_! –gritó el mortífago, pero su hechizo rebotó contra la barrera y le golpeó a él, haciéndole caer de rodillas al suelo entre espasmos de dolor. Satisfecha, Hermione bajó su varita y la burbuja desapareció.

_-¡Everte Statum! _

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que el hechizo le golpeara lanzándolo varios metros por los aires. Aterrizó sobre el suelo y rodó un par de metros hasta las puertas abiertas de un ascensor ocupado por un cadáver. Tosiendo y mascullando por lo bajo mientras se palpaba la dolorida espalda, Draco trató de recuperar su varita que había rodado un par de metros lejos de él. Arrastrándose penosamente por el suelo, consciente de que estaba indefenso y de que era un blanco fácil, Draco sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta. La varita estaba ya a tan sólo a unos centímetros de su brazo extendido, sólo tenía que esforzarse un poco más y la alcanzaría. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Draco se arrastró un poco más y estiró el brazo hasta que sus dedos rozaron la punta de su varita. Apretó los dientes, ignorando el dolor que sentía por todo el cuerpo, latiendo en cada músculo, y se estiró un poco más.

-Permíteme que te ayude, querido –dijo una voz femenina y cruel y Draco sintió el tacón de aguja de una bota puntiaguda y negra clavándose en la muñeca de su mano extendida. Gimió de dolor cuando el tacón atravesó la piel y se hundió en el hueso hasta fracturarlo, y los ojos se le nublaron, llenándose de lágrimas.

-¿Duele? –Bellatrix rió histéricamente y removió el tacón en la herida abierta, relamiéndose de placer.

-¡_CISTE__M__ APERIO!_ –bramó alguien y un rayo de un tono metálico impactó contra Bellatrix, arrojándola dentro del ascensor abierto que había junto a ella. La mortífaga chocó contra la pared y tomó aire bruscamente, como si se hubiera quedado sin respiración. Rabiosamente, se incorporó de la pared, boqueando y lanzando chispas por los ojos.

-¡Tú! –escupió sin voz al ver a Neville Longbottom corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Te mataré! –anunció Neville y por la furia desatada y el odio que había en sus ojos habitualmente tranquilos, en su rostro bonachón, parecía perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

-¿Ah, sí? –Bellatriz rió y su pecho tembló agitadamente. Alargó una mano de uñas largas y sucias hacia los botones del ascensor y pulsó uno –Entonces, tendrás que venir a por mí, pequeño ratón.

Las puertas del ascensor comenzaron a cerrarse y Bellatrix se despidió con una mano del colorado muchacho que se esforzaba inútilmente por llegar a tiempo. Traqueteando, el ascensor empezó a descender y Bellatrix besó la palma de su mano, y después sopló con una risotada, enviándoles el beso a Neville y Draco. Luego, desapareció.

-Eh, Longbottom –le llamó Draco retorciéndose en el suelo, apenas podía ver nada por las lágrimas que tenía en los ojos y el dolor era tan fuerte que tenía la sensación de que se desmayaría de un momento a otro. No obstante, había algo dentro de él que impedía que perdiera la consciencia, que se rindiera al dolor, que abandonara su misión. El odio. La venganza –ayúdame, quieres.

Neville corrió a ayudar a Draco y logró ponerle en pie, aunque el rubio se sintió tan mareado que tuvo que aferrarse a él durante unos segundos. Después, le pidió a Neville su varita y cuando la tuvo en la mano –afortunadamente, Bellatrix le había roto la muñeca izquierda –se arrastró penosamente hacia el ascensor junto al que había caído.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó Neville.

-A buscar a Bellatrix –masculló dejándose caer dentro del ascensor, sin importarle que hubiera un cadáver allí. Neville se coló dentro antes de que las puertas se cerraran y miró la mano cubierta de sangre de Draco.

-¿Estás bien?

-No –Draco apretó los dientes, tratando de no echarse a llorar como un niño –pero a quién le importa.

Neville no dijo nada y los dos guardaron silencio, mientras el ascensor descendía dando tumbos hacia la primera planta del Ministerio. Hacia Bellatrix Black.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione miraba a todas partes, desesperada. Rookwood había lanzado a Draco por los aires y Hermione no lograba encontrarlo entre toda la gente que batallaba. Cada vez quedaban menos mortífagos en el Atrio, replegándose hacia otras plantas o huyendo por las chimeneas, pero no había rastro de Draco por ninguna parte. Un par de _Avadas_ habían pasado cerca de ella y uno la hubiera matado si Oliver Wood no le hubiera apartado de un tirón de su trayectoria. El equipo de Gryffindor que había ganado la copa en el tercer curso estaba allí al completo, también los miembros del Ejercito de Dumbledore, sus familias, todo el personal del Ministerio y docenas de aurores que abandonaban sus puestos en San Mungo, Montis Occultus o donde quiera que estuvieran, para acudir a la batalla final.

Los ascensores bajaban y subían del Atrío, cargados de mortífagos y los magos que les seguían, pero Hermione no había visto a Draco usar ninguno. La gente corría por todas partes, en todas direcciones. Hechizos surcaban el aire, gritos y conjuros se oían en cada rincón. El suelo estaba cubierto de caídos y heridos.

Pasó andando junto a un cuerpo inerte, mirándolo sin verlo, y gritó cuando una mano cubierta de sangre se aferró a su tobillo con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban. Horrorizada, Hermione miró al rostro enmascarado de un mortífago que había creído muerto y vio sus dientes cubiertos de sangre a través de la abertura de la máscara. Instintivamente, Hermione le apuntó con su varita.

-_Petrificus Totallus_ –musitó y el mortífago se quedó paralizado y rígido como una estatua. Tirando de él, Hermione logró sacar su tobillo de las garras del mago tenebroso, se volvió y entonces lo vio.

Un mortífago vestido de negro, con capucha y máscara, se erguía a unos metros de ella apuntándola con la varita. Hermione le observó asustada mientras el hombre sacudía la cabeza haciendo que la capucha cayera sobre sus hombros. El pelo largo, platino y lacio quedó libre. Con una floritura, su mano izquierda retiró la máscara y la arrojó al suelo. Los ojos grises, tan parecidos a los de su hijo, pero a la vez tan insensibles, tan fríos, miraron directamente a Hermione, trasmitiéndole su gélido desprecio. Su rostro estaba chupado, como si el encierro, los años, le hubieran despojado de la carne. Tan sólo la fina piel cubría sus marcadas y altivas facciones.

_Lucius Malfoy._

Hermione retrocedió instintivamente sin atreverse a alzar la varita. Lucius Malfoy seguía cada uno de sus movimientos con los ojos y sabía que si intentaba atacarle, posiblemente acabaría muerta en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo. Y tampoco quería usar la magia contra él. Era el padre de Draco.

Y ella era Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia que siempre superaba a su hijo en los estudios. La inseparable amiga de Potter, la muchacha de la que según Hestia Jones, estaba enamorado su hijo. Lucius Malfoy no había querido dar crédito a las palabras de Bellatrix cuando ella le contó con todo lujo de detalles que había visto a Draco besando a esa muchacha. Menos aún había hecho caso a las suposiciones de su cuñada de que ella estaba dándole refugio a Draco.

Pero lo cierto era que Draco se había negado a matarla, que varios mortífagos les habían visto juntos en la batalla de Hogwarts, y que Hestia Jones había dicho una y otra vez –y en realidad había sido lo único que habían logrado sacarle –que su hijo quería a esa chica. No había dado detalles, no había hablado de dónde se escondían, no había dicho una sola palabra en relación a Snape por mucho que Bellatrix se cebó con ella. Nada.

_"Tu hijo la quiere, Lucius Malfoy". _

Lucius había rumiado esas palabras en su mente una y otra vez desde que habían salido de prisión, y ahora la tenía en frente, esa impura, deshonra para su familia, indefensa ante él. Alzó la varita, la miró con frialdad y despegó los resecos labios.

-_Avada Kadavra_ –murmuró.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ginny Weasley cruzó la calle desierta hundiendo los pies en la nieve. Había un gran agujero en el suelo donde antes había estado la cabina telefónica y una muchacha morena con rasgos orientales, observaba el cráter con prudencia junto a otra de pelo rizado, con unas extrañas marcas en la cara.

-Chang –murmuró Ginny y Cho Chang alzó los ojos y miró a la pelirroja, incómoda –Edgecombe –añadió con rencor al reconocer a la amiga de Chang: Marietta Edgecombe, la misma que había delatado al ejército de Dumbledore.

-Hola…¿Weasley? –murmuró Chang.

Ginny asintió sin prestarle atención y miró por el agujero. Al fondo, después de una caída de unos cinco metros, una especie de colchoneta cubría el suelo, sin duda para amortiguar el salto. Ginny no se sentía muy orgullosa de haber usado la magia para dejar a los Apeldty encerrados en la habitación de Snape sabiendo que Deirdre era muggle y Mike un squib, pero las situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Su familia, sus amigos y el chico del que estaba enamorada estaban jugándose el cuello en el Ministerio y ella no pensaba quedarse esperando en casa únicamente porque le faltaban unos meses para ser mayor de edad. Y después de todo, ya había avisado a sus padres de sus intenciones.

Miró a Cho y a Marieta que parecían titubear, indecisas, y cuadró los hombros.

-Yo bajo, vosotras haced lo que queráis –le dijo Ginny y sin esperar más, se lanzó por el agujero.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Neville y un tambaleante Draco salieron del ascensor en la primera planta del Ministerio. Un cartel anunciaba el "_Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica_" y más allá otro letrero señalaba en qué dirección se encontraba el despacho del Primer Ministro Mágico.

Se encontraban en una enorme estancia llena de mesas con sus correspondientes sillas y papeleras y las paredes llenas de corchos, anuncios y memorándums sujetos con chinchetas. El cuerpo de un auror estaba despatarrado sobre una de las mesas y otro caído sobre una silla de ruedas. Había otro cuerpo envuelto en una túnica plateada en medio del pasillo, y dos más apoyados en una estantería. Bellatrix Black les esperaba al fondo del pasillo, con una sonrisa cruel en los labios y la varita alzada hacia ellos.

-Qué encantador –dijo y se echó a reír histéricamente, temblando de pies a cabeza –Longbottom y mi querido sobrino quieren reunirse con sus mamaítas. Si cerráis los ojos y lo deseáis con fuerza, os enviaré con ellas.

-¡_Engorgio_! –lanzó Neville corriendo hacía Bellatrix.

-¡_Impedimenta_! –recitó ella con aburrimiento, y el chorro de chispas que salió de su varita, absorbió el hechizo de Neville. Realizó una ágil floritura con la varita y la lanzó hacia delante velozmente -¡_Finite Incantato! _

Su hechizo surcó el aire como una bala en dirección a Neville. El chico, se arrojó detrás de un escritorio para protegerse, que estalló por los aires cuando el conjuro de Bellatrix le dio. Neville se vio arrastrado un par de metros por la onda expansiva, y Draco, demasiado débil para soportarlo, cayó de espaldas sobre una mesa escuchando las desquiciadas carcajadas de su tía.

En ese momento, una campana sonó y un segundo ascensor llegó hasta el primer piso. Arthur Weasley cayó al suelo inerte, empujado por Travers. Selwyn y Macnair salieron tras ellos.

-Las cosas arriba se han puesto feas –explicó MacNair ante la mirada interrogativa y molesta de Bellatrix.

-Id con los demás, estúpidos –les ordenó Bellatrix moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás para indicarles la dirección –Marsden se ha encerrado en su despacho y no logran entrar. Sabéis que el Amo lo quiere muerto.

Los tres mortífagos asintieron dócilmente y pasaron corriendo junto a Bellatrix. Draco, aprovechando su distracción, apuntó a su tía y gritó.

_-¡SECTUSEMPRA!_

Su hechizo golpeó de pleno a Bellatrix, arrojándola al suelo con un grito agudo de dolor. Los tres mortífagos se detuvieron cuando la mortífaga cayó, y Macnair se acercó corriendo a ella. Mientras tanto, Neville había logrado ponerse en pie, con el rostro ennegrecido por la explosión y el pelo electrificado, y apuntó al grupo con su varita.

-¡_Incendio_! –una llamarada salió disparada de su varita y llegó hasta Travers y Selwyn, pasando por encima de McNair que se había agachado junto a Bellatrix. La mortífaga movía las manos en el aire, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras de los diversos cortes que se habían abierto superficialmente en su cuerpo, manaba la sangre, formando un charco alrededor de ella.

_-¡Cave Inicum_! –conjuró Macnair para protegerles a él y a Bellatrix, mientras Travers y Selwyn ardían, corriendo en todas direcciones, bramando de dolor y liberando un desagradable olor a carne quemada.

Draco y Neville se incorporaron, ambos tambaleantes, y avanzaron hacia Bellatrix a la que McNair estaba curando aceleradamente.

-¡_Duro_!

-¡_Engorgio_!

-¡_Depulso_!

Draco y Neville lanzaba hechizos sin cesar que la barrera que Macnair había conjurado absorbía, temblando y debilitándose más cada vez. Fastidiado, el verdugo, dejó de curar a Bellatrix y les lanzó un _Desmaius_ que ambos jóvenes lograron esquivar. Bellatrix se removió en el suelo y recuperó su varita con el rostro y la túnica ensangrentada. Había tanta furia en sus ojos que casi parecían rojos. Esquivó el hechizo que Neville lanzó y escuchó con indiferencia el grito que soltó McNair al ser alcanzado, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

-¡Niños malos! –les regañó Bellatrix poniéndose en pie con dificultad. Sonrió cruentamente y se limpió la sangre del rostro con la mano, logrando únicamente extenderla más –Draco, le has hecho pupa a tu tía Bellatrix¿qué pensaría tu mamá de esto? –soltó una risotada feroz y dio un pasó tambaleante hacia los dos muchachos –Ah, lo olvidaba, no puede pensar.

-¡_Incárcero_! –rugió Draco con rabia y sogas blancas y alargadas surgieron de su varita y comenzaron a enredarse en torno a Bellatrix, pero ella las cortó con un movimiento brusco de su varita. Las cuerdas cayeron al suelo, inmóviles.

-¿Eso es todo? –le provocó la mortífaga acercándose más a ellos.

_-¡Lacarnum Inflamarae_! –lanzó Neville y llamas surgieron de su varita y se deslizaron por el suelo hacia Bellatrix, la cual las apagó con un rápido _Aguamenti_.

-Mis pequeños –Bellatrix extendió las manos hacia ellos en una cruel imitación de una madre –voy a tener que castigaros –y agitó la varita hacia ellos _-¡Mobilicorpus!_

Draco y Neville fueron alzados en el aire, como marionetas movidas por los hilos de Bellatrix. La mujer rió moviendo la varita en el aire de modo que Draco y Neville flotaban hacia donde ella los guiara, hasta que finalmente, hizo un movimiento como si descargara una espada en el aire y los dos chicos salieron despedidos contra una pared cercana. Riendo ferozmente, Bellatrix corrió tras ellos, dispuesta a no darles tregua. Draco y Neville apenas habían tenido tiempo de recuperar la respiración, doblados en dos por el dolor, cuando la mujer llegó hasta ellos y los pateó con la afilada punta de sus botas de cuero negras.

-Ahora, quiero oíros llorar –susurró como si estuviera entonando una canción infantil.

Justo en ese momento, se oyó el traqueteo de un ascensor descendiendo y las puertas se abrieron. Bellatrix se giró hacia él ascensor y sonrió ampliamente, con los labios y los dientes tintados de sangre, al ver la figura oscura que se apeó de él.

-Lucius –dijo mientras el hombre avanzaba hacia a ellos, mirando fríamente a su hijo –el último invitado a nuestra fiesta –y se estremeció de placer.

Lucius Malfoy se detuvo cerca de su hijo y le miró a los ojos. Draco, a pesar del dolor que casi le paralizaba, se las apañó para apoyarse en la pared y enfrentarse a su padre con el rostro erguido.

Hacía más de un año y medio que no le veía, y Draco notó a su padre mucho más desmejorado. Parecía más viejo, más delgado, menos vivo. Sus ojos eran absolutamente fríos, incapaces de cualquier matiz aportado por un sentimiento. Le miraba como si fuera un extraño, sin mostrar ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Su rostro, demacrado, ojeroso, parecía el de alguien a quien un dementor le hubiera robado el alma.

Y Draco sintió miedo, pero curiosamente no tanto como hubiera esperado sentir. Tal vez la muñeca rota, las costillas fracturadas y los múltiples golpes, hubieran adormilado su capacidad para sentir, pero el hecho era que ya no se sentía como un niño asustado esperando la regañina de su padre. Había crecido, era un hombre, los dos lo eran. Había visto demasiados horrores para que la simple figura de su padre le inspirara pavor y adoración.

Eran sólo dos hombres, luchando en la batalla final, en bandos opuestos, diferentes. Un padre y un hijo enfrentados, convertidos en extraños, en enemigos por las circunstancias.

Dos luchadores en una guerra. Iguales.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí –rió Bellatrix –a nuestro adoro y valeroso Draco. Basura que ensucia mi apellido y el tuyo –añadió con desprecio –Pero te diré lo que haremos, Lucius. Yo me encargo de Longbottom, lo enviaré a San Mungo con sus padres y volverán a ser una familia feliz…y tú te encargas de Draco. Matarás a tu hijo y enmendarás así tus errores, y volverás a recuperar tu puesto junto al Señor Oscuro –se relamió la sangre de los labios y sonrió mirando a Lucius -¿no es realmente dramático que un padre mate a su hijo? –Bellatrix rompió a reírse inconteniblemente, su mano temblando en torno a la varita, los delgados hombros agitándose convulsivamente –Creo que podríamos llamarlo… _justicia poética_.

Pero Lucius no sonrió, no respondió a las palabras de Bellatrix. Se mantuvo espeluznantemente inexpresivo y alzó su varita en el aire.

Miró a los ojos de Draco y Draco miró a los ojos de él.

Lucius despegó los labios y habló.

-¡_AVADA KEDAVRA_!

El rayo de luz verde surcó el aire cegando los ojos de Neville. Impactó violentamente contra el cuerpo que quedó tendido en el suelo, exhalado ya el último halito de vida.

Se hizo un silencio profundo, punzante. Nadie habló.

Lucius avanzó hacia el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y las puntas de sus botas se detuvieron, alineadas, junto a él.

-_Justicia poética_, Bellatrix –dijo, y miró con desprecio a su cuñada muerta, con el rostro ensangrentado, deformado en un gesto de fatal sorpresa. Los ojos negros, vacíos de vida, la sonrisa congelada en sus delgados labios. Las manos que a tantas personas habían torturado, las manos que le habían arrebatado a su esposa, _a su amor_, laxas.

Bellatrix Black había muerto.

Travis y Selwyn, que habían logrado apagar el fuego que Neville les había lanzado, se aproximaban a Lucius y los dos muchachos, quemados y llenos de ampollas. Travis cayó al suelo tras tropezar con una papelera y no volvió a moverse, pero Selwyn les apuntaba con su chamuscada varita.

-¡Traidor! –escupió mirando a Lucius.

Lucius miró al mortífago con indiferencia y le apuntó con su varita.

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!

Y antes de poder decir nada más, el hombre cayó muerto al suelo, envuelto en los últimos rastros de chispas verdes.

Draco miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos y titubeó antes de tomar la mano enguantada que él le ofrecía. Finalmente, comprendiendo que su padre había decidido ya en qué bando pelear, tomó su mano y dejó que le ayudara a ponerse en pie, por mucho dolor que moverse le produjo.

Se oyó un click y las puertas de un nuevo ascensor cargado de mortífagos, se abrieron. Rápidamente, Lucius levantó al impactado Neville en volandas y lo empujó junto con su hijo hacia delante.

-¡Corred, rápido! –les ordenó inflexible, alejándoles de los ascensores.

Un nutrido grupo de mortífagos salió al hall del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica. Dos segundos después, otro ascensor llegó al mismo piso, y de él bajaron Kingsley, su esposa Jada, Molly, Charlie, Ojoloco, Fawcett y Remus, además de un puñado de civiles que de inmediato se enzarzaron en una lucha con los mortífagos.

-¡Arthur! –exclamó Molly arrodillándose junto a su marido, tirado a medio camino entre dos ascensores. Charlie conjuró un hechizo protector en torno a sus padres y estampó al primer mortífago que pilló contra la pared de un certero puñetazo, rugiendo de furia.

Kingsley y Jada derribaron a otro mortífago y echaron a correr hacia el fondo de la sala, siguiendo la estela de cuerpos.

-El ministro –gimió uno de los aurores que había apoyado en una estantería cerca del pasillo. Kingsley corrió hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, para escuchar el débil hilo de su voz –quieren al ministro, está…en su…despacho.

-Gracias, Milton –Kingsley le puso una mano en el hombro y observó con compasión las graves heridas de su cuello –Jada, intenta hacer algo por él.

La mujer de Kingsley asintió y conjurando un hechizo protector sobre ambos, se dispuso a tratar de salvarle la vida a Milton. Kingsley llamó a Ojoloco y Fawcett con un gesto, indicándoles la puerta que había al fondo del departamento, que tras un largo pasillo salpicado de oficinas, daba al despacho del Ministro.

-Marsden está atrapado –les informó Kingsley.

-Deberíamos dejar que se las apañará solo –masculló Ojoloco y no obstante, echó a correr a toda la velocidad que su pierna de madera le permitía. Otro hombre siguió a los tres aurores, desentendiéndose de la batalla que se estaba librando junto a los ascensores.

Un hombre que buscaba venganza.

_Justicia Poética.

* * *

_

_Hola!!_

_Estoy de vuelta. He decidido cortar el capítulo de la batalla porque sino me acabarías queriendo lanzar Kedavras a mi por ser tan pesada, así que digamos que está es la primera parte de la batalla final. Sí, voy despacio y me gusta liarlo todo, así que he escrito un capítulo y todavía no ha aparecido Voldemort, pero han pasado varias cosas cruciales. La primera: Bellatrix ha muerto! (se oyen ovaciones y abucheos a partes iguales). Lo siento, pero ya sabéis que no me gusta -menos después de haber leído DH -y simplemente, creo que tenía que morir. Otro punto: ha sido Lucius quién la ha matado en lugar de matar a su hijo, pero ¿habrá matado a Hermione? -chum, chum!-. Marsden está atrapado -otras personas dirían que escondido- en su despacho y ahí acuden Kingsley, Ojoloco y Fawcett en su apoyo. Y alguien más también que tendrá su momento de gloria con cierto personaje que detesto...no digo más. Medio Hogwarts ha aparecido, y como veis los civiles también acuden a ayudar, porque todos saben que si el Ministerio cae, Voldemort habrá ganado la guerra..._

_Más en el siguiente capítulo :)_

_Por cierto, os traigo un recomendación de un Katie/Oliver que acaba de empezar. Es de mi querida Nasirid y se llama "Críticas Constructivas" (sin espacios) __http:// www .fanfiction. net/s/3870183/1/__ (si os resulta más fácil, está el primero de mis favoritos), sólo lleva un capítulo pero ya promete mucho. Dadle una oportunidad, veréis que se lo merece :)_

_Ah! Ya se han abierto las votaciones para el reto Dramione de Halloween del foro Dramione (link en mi profile) sólo tenéis que leer las historias para poder votar :)_

_Otra cosa. Esto es un pequeño **SPOILER**, aunque más que de DH, lo es de un personaje en concreto. Supongo que ya habréis oído que (el_ que no quiera saberlo que no siga leyendo_) que nuestro querido director de Hogwarts, Albus, es gay. Comento mi opinión en respuesta a algunas preguntas: me ha fastidiado que Rowling lo haya soltado ahora que se han acabado los libros, siendo algo que perfectamente pudo haber introducido en ellos. Me gusta que sea gay, eso hace que me guste el personaje más si cabe, pero como ya digo, podría haberlo mencionado en los libros._

_Respecto a algunas preguntas, todavía no tengo claro que voy a hacer cuando acabe Dormiens -aparte de deprimirme, claro -. No creo que escriba otro Dramione largo, o al menos no en un larga temporada. ¿Por qué? Ya he escrito sobre ellos dentro y fuera de Hogwarts, además de chorrocientos one shoots y viñetas... dentro de poco empezaré a repetirme, a cansaros y a cansarme a mí misma. Tengo dos ideas en mente para dos fics medianamente largos: uno sobre los Merodeadores y otro sobre el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor -el que ganó la gopa, ya sabéis -, pero muy probablemente me tome un descanso antes de meterme en eso. De cualquier modo, seguiré escribiendo one shoots sobre lo que sea, así que no desapareceré :)_

_Dado que, como de costumbre, me he alargado bastante, posiblemente queden 3 capítulos + el epílogo todavía. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, ya no nos queda nada :(_

_Mis agradecimientos especiales para todas las personas que dejaron review en el anterior. Gracias, de verdad:_

Chepita1990, Sra. Danvers, Lady Orapma, Soe, Katu, Elea, Merodeadora Chii, Rominita, Selegna, Lna, Olguita, Irianna, Siriela, norma (mi), Lalix, pia.88, Lara evans, Annemarie Hutt, cedrella.lysandra, Mari Mione, Idune, tifanny, Lore, ZhirruUrie, Willow, Arya Black Cullen, danymeriqui, umiko, tonkstar, Sami Marauder girl, patricia21, alella, Angeles Radcliffle, brujiskatty, xik l, est potter, tefi, lauriska malfoy, adriana, unkatahe, angels46, M.Mago, Paulita Granger, Sara ddc, Itsa, Vicky Cereza, Alaris, Nimue Tarrazo, alee, Amedelune, Roumad Kenyon, Pau tanimachi Malfoy, Sara htd, Basati, Sommeil, Alevivancov, Neran, Isa Malfoy, Conny Hp, Marceps, eRe666, beautifly92, Nymphadore Black, Nahir5, Veroli, Andrux, Lau, Sectusempra, Lyann Jade, Judith Malfoy, Ery Malfoy, Narieleta, galleta, Cielo Azul V, Nathy 2691, Nasirid, Kapu way, ely chan, fantyhp y pauli

Como siempre, **MUCHAS GRACIAS** por llegar hasta aquí conmigo.

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

**Pd**: Hoy no hay sobornos, estoy en depresión pre-final de _Dormiens_ :(


	49. La rata, el lobo y el niño que vivió

**o0o Recomendación Musical**:_ Requiem for a Dream_ - Clint Mansell & Kronos cuartet

_http//www .youtube. com/watch?vaESWaQ-9k6M_

_

* * *

_

**# Batalla Final - Parte II**

_Capítulo 49__: La rat__a, el lobo y el __niño que vivió_

Ginny rodó por el suelo ágilmente y se puso de rodillas, con la varita en la mano presta a atacar.

-¡_Moco murciélago_! –gritó enviando su famoso hechizo al rostro enmascarado de uno de los pocos mortífagos que quedaban en el Atrio. Se incorporó rápidamente y divisó a los gemelos, peleando codo con codo con la furiosa abuela de Neville. Por alguna extraña razón, George llevaba su sombrero con un cuervo disecado en la punta.

-¡Ginny! –gritó Fred al verla, empujando a un aturdido mortífago dentro de la fuente del Ministerio -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es evidente? –Ginny se agachó para esquivar un _Cruciatus_ perdido y pisoteó la mano de un mortífago caído que trataba de coger una varita tirada en el suelo. Después lo dejó inconsciente con un _Desmaius_.

-Alguien se la va a cargar –canturreó George alegremente. Justo en ese momento, un hechizo le golpeó en el sombrero, prendiéndole fuego. George se lo quitó rápidamente y lo arrojó a la fuente para apagarlo.

-¡MI SOMBRERO! –bramó Augusta Longbottom y el mortífago que había lanzado el hechizo no supo si era más mortífera con su varita o con el bolso, cuando empezó a aporrearle con él. Fred, compadeciéndose de su sufrimiento, lo dejó fuera de combate con un _Desmaius_. Refunfuñando por lo bajo, la abuela de Neville recuperó su chamuscado y empapado sombrero de la fuente, y secándolo con un hechizo, se lo puso de nuevo con orgullo.

Ginny se dirigía hacia un grupo de mortífagos que luchaban con McGonnagall, Sprout y Sinistra, cuando una mano la agarró por un brazo como una garra.

-Harry –musitó la pelirroja asombrada, bajando la varita con la que había estado a punto de atacarle.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? –le preguntó el muchacho aparentemente calmado, pero sus mandíbulas se marcaban duramente y en sus ojos se notaba el enfado que sentía, por no hablar de la fuerza con la que la sujetaba. Ginny se sintió tan molesta que ni siquiera se preocupó por el corte que Harry tenía en la cabeza ni por el desgarrón en el jersey con una H que su madre le había regalado esa mañana.

-He venido a pelear –le explicó secamente -¿vas a llevarme de vuelta a Grimmauld Place?

-No –gruñó Harry tras un breve silencio.

-Pues entonces, suéltame y haz algo útil –Ginny liberó su brazo del apretón de Harry y se introdujo en la batalla. El moreno se quedó abatido durante unos instantes hasta que alguien gritó su nombre.

-¡Harry! –chilló Cho aterrorizada, y como acto instintivo, Harry se echó al suelo, apartándose así de la trayectoria un _Avada_ que le hubiera matado. Cho Chang y Marieta Edgecombe, que acababan de aparecer en la colchoneta, petrificaron al mortífago que había atacado a Harry y corrieron a ayudar a Flitwick a dejar a otro fuera de combate mientras Harry se ponía de nuevo en pie.

Más allá, Tonks y Hermione se enfrentaban a Avery y Dolohov. Tonks podía ser algo torpe con los pies, pero tenía grandes reflejos y movía la varita en el aire a toda velocidad, bloqueando ataques y lanzando otros nuevos casi al unísono.

-¡_Impedimenta_¡_Depulso_! –gritaba constantemente, repeliendo los hechizos de Avery y contraatacando acto seguido.

Hermione, a su lado, intentaba apañárselas para que Dolohov no la matara. Todavía estaba demasiado alterada por su encuentro con Lucius Malfoy, como para pelear en óptimas condiciones. La Gryffindor se había quedado tan paralizada al ver el _Avada_ volando hacia ella, que se sorprendió cuando el chorro de luz pasó por encima de su hombro y golpeó algo a sus espaldas, que cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo. Instintivamente, Hermione se volvió hacia el caído viendo el cuerpo exánime de Amycus Carrows, con la varita aún sujeta en la mano tirado a un metro de ella y comprendió que el mortífago había tratado de matarla. Rápidamente, se volvió hacia el hombre que le había salvado la vida, pero Lucius Malfoy ya no estaba frente a ella y no lo volvió a ver. Hermione había esperado muchas cosas de su encuentro con Lucius Malfoy, pero la realidad había superado su imaginación.

-¡PAPÁ! –bramó desgarradoramente una voz. Esquivando una maldición de Dolohov, Hermione se giró a tiempo de ver a Percy Weasley corriendo hacia un ascensor que se cerraba con Arthur y tres mortífagos dentro. Percy llegó a las rejas cuando la cabeza de su padre desaparecía junto a los tres encapuchados y empezó a aporrearlas con puños y pies, gritando el nombre de su padre una y otra vez. Continuó golpeando las verjas hasta que sus nudillos quedaron en carne viva y sus manos se cubrieron de sangre, hasta que la voz se le enronqueció de tanto gritar, y sólo se detuvo cuando Bill apareció por detrás y lo apartó del vacío ascensor.

-¡Déjame! –gritaba Percy luchando desesperadamente por librarse de las manos de su hermano -¡tengo que ayudarle!

-También te necesitamos aquí –le dijo Bill calmadamente, aumentando el apretón en torno al delgado cuerpo de su hermano hasta que éste dejó de agitarse, sin fuerzas. Bill lo soltó lentamente y Percy se escurrió entre sus manos como un muñeco roto, quedando de rodillas sobre el suelo. Se tapó las gafas de pasta dura con las manos y rompió a llorar.

-¡Percy! –gritó la Señora Weasley acercándose a su hijo, con los ojos húmedos. Molly llegó hasta él y arrodillándose su lado, lo abrazó. Él ocultó el rostro en el pecho de su madre, llorando como un niño pequeño y balbuceando frases llenas de incoherentes disculpas. Bill se acuclilló junto a ellos, y Ginny, Ron, los gemelos y Charlie se acercaron, ignorando la batalla que su alrededor se tejía, llevados por la llamada de su familia. Y allí, en medio del Atrio destrozado del Ministerio, en medio de la batalla final, los siete hermanos Weasley y su madre se reunieron.

Fleur les cubría, bloqueando los hechizos de que los mortífagos lanzaban a los Weasley con conjuros protectores. Por su parte, Devany, Penélope Clearwatter, Sean Fawcett y las gemelas Patil se encargaron de ocupar sus lugares en la lucha, enfrentándose a los últimos mortífagos. Grupos y grupos de ellos huían hacia los ascensores, bajando a otros pisos para tratar de reagruparse, mientras que miembros de la Orden, del ED, del cuerpo de aurores, del país británico en general, les perseguían y eliminaban.

Hermione logró dejar inconsciente a Dolohov y segundos después Tonks hizo lo propio con Avery. El mortífago cayó hacia atrás y se golpeó la cabeza con el borde de la fuente, para no volver a despertar.

-¡Vamos! –le indicó Tonks a Hermione corriendo hacia los ascensores. Pero justo en ese momento, un grupo de mortífagos apareció por las chimeneas que había tras, con sus oscuras túnicas, y sin máscara. Hermione se sintió horrorizada al volverse y reconocer los rostros de la docena de magos tenebrosos que acaban de llegar. La mayoría habían ido a la escuela con ella: Flint, Montague, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, Warrington…y capitaneándoles iba Fenris Greyback.

-Vaya, vaya –el licántropo se relamió los infestos dientes –que jugoso manjar –gruñó mirando a Hermione, mientras su respiración superficial se volvía superficial por la excitación.

-¡_Avis_! –conjuró ella apuntando hacia el techo con celeridad. Un puñado de aves surgió de la punta de su varita y empezó a revolotear sobre su cabeza, esperando órdenes -¡_Opugno_! –gritó acto seguido y disparó su varita hacia delante, lanzando la bandada de pájaros contra los mortífagos recién llegados.

Tonks, se frenó a medio camino de los ascensores al escuchar la voz de Hermione y regresó rápidamente junto a ella. Se detuvo a su lado con la varita apuntando directamente al licántropo y sus ojos oscuros relumbraron llenos de odio.

-Ese es el cabrón que mordió a Remus –masculló. Greyback ni siquiera la había visto, ocupado en apartar a los pájaros que le picoteaban la cabeza con manotazos casi animales -¡_Depulso_!

Y el licántropo se vio empujado por el hechizo de Tonks, empotrándose contra una chimenea y rompiéndose sin duda varias costillas en el acto. Cayó al suelo como un muñeco desmadejado y se quedó allí, encogido e inmóvil. Mientras tanto, el grupo de mortífagos noveles corría en todas direcciones escapando de las aves, indefensos ante posibles ataques. Hermione, que no quería dañar realmente a ninguno, les lanzaba maldiciones que durante años los estudiantes de Hogwarts habían intercambiado por los pasillos cuando sus profesores no miraban.

-¡_Tarantallegra_! –lanzó a Zabini, el cual, sin detenerse en su huída despavorida, empezó a bailar velozmente con los pies, como si estuviera saltando a la comba a una velocidad tres veces superior a la normal. Tropezó con un cuerpo, cayendo al suelo, pero aún así sus pies siguieron agitándose en el aire impidiéndole levantarse.

-¡_Rictusempra_! –envió Hannah Abott corriendo a ayudar a Hermione, y el chorro plateado que salió de su varita golpeó a Flint haciendo que el antiguo capitán de quidditch empezara a desternillarse de la risa, a pesar de que un gran pájaro le estuviera picoteando ambas manos hasta hacerle sangrar.

-¡_Babosas_! –chilló Susan Bones, embrujando a Pansy Parkison de modo que la chica comenzó a tener arcadas y a escupir babosas continuamente, arrodillada en el suelo.

Montague y Goyle, que habían logrado deshacerse de los pájaros momentáneamente, atacaron a las chicas.

-¡_Serpensortia__¡__Serpensortia_! –gritaban sin parar, haciendo brotar alagadas serpientes negras de la punta de sus varitas, que caían al suelo y se enroscaban amenazadoramente, sacando la lengua bífida con los ojos fijos en Hufflepuffs y la Gryffindor.

-¡_Evanesco_! –chilló Susan histéricamente, retrocediendo. Su hechizo impactó contra una de las serpientes y la hizo desaparecer entre una diminuta nube de humo. Tonks, más práctica, usó la punta de su bota como cuña y envió a una de las serpientes de una patada al rostro de Goyle.

-Chúpate esa –dijo sonriente.

-¡_Densaugeo_! –lanzó Hannah y los dientes de Crabbe comenzaron a crecer a toda velocidad de manera exorbitante hasta que finalmente se clavaron en el suelo con tanta firmeza, que el mortífago, anclado, no podía moverse.

Fred y George, retomando su cordial relación con Montague, reaparecieron en ese momento para petrificarlo y meterlo de cabeza en una chimenea. El resto de mortífagos, la mayoría menores de edad, huyeron despavoridos por las chimeneas, perseguidos hasta el último momento por los fieros pájaros.

-Fred –dijo George sacudiéndose el polvo de su chaqueta de piel de dragón.

-George –replicó su gemelo alisándose las mangas de la suya.

-Ya hemos limpiado esta planta –indicó George señalando el Atrio con una mano como si estuviera presentando a las chicas uno de sus nuevos productos. Y a decir verdad, George tenía razón.

Los últimos mortífagos habían huido por las chimeneas o habían bajado a pisos inferiores, seguidos de tres cuartos de sus combatientes. El suelo del Atrio estaba cubierto de cuerpos que Ginny, Luna Lovegood y Romilda Vane ataban mediante _Incárceros_ para asegurarse de que no les dieran problemas en un futuro. Hannah y Susan sumían en la inconsciencia a los recién llegados.

Ahora la batalla estaba en el primer piso, con el Primer Ministro.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Tonks, Hermione, Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Romilda Vane, Luna, Ginny y los gemelos llegaron al primer piso, por el lugar parecía haber pasado un tornado. Las mesas estaban volcadas, había cuerpos y papeles tirados por todas partes, y diversos grupos de mortífagos y magos y brujas peleaban aquí y allá. El profesor Flitwick se había subido encima de una mesa y saltó sobre los hombros de un mortífago que pasó corriendo delante de él. Trewlaney trataba de asfixiar a una bruja tenebrosa con uno de sus chales y la profesora Sprout, que debía haber perdido su varita a manos de un _Expelliarmus_, les tiraba sillas, papeleras y grapadoras mágicas a todos los mortífagos que pillaba. Collin Creeve que de algún modo que todos desconocían había llegado allí, ayudaba a Neville Longbottom y Theodore Nott a arrastrar a los heridos detrás de una barricada de mesas, protegidas por un _Protego__Horribilis_ que Flitwick les había lanzado. El Señor Weasley, Jada Shackelbolt, Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Tom el del Caldero Chorreante y la profesora Sinistra entre otros, estaban allí, heridos en distintos grados de gravedad.

La camisa de Charlie que su madre había planchado con tanto esmero, estaba tan desgarrada que apenas era un par de girones de tela sobre el torso y los brazos musculosos, cubiertos de quemaduras. El mayor de los Weasley combinaba hechizos con puñetazos y dos o tres mortífagos caídos eran prueba de su efectividad. Fleur, que tenías las puntas de su cabello chamuscadas y despidiendo humo, lanzaba rabiosos _Relaskio_ al grupo de mortífagos que rodeaba a Bill, Ron y Devany.

-¡_Salvo __Hexia_! –gritó la señora Weasley y una burbuja traslucida brotó a los pies de sus dos hijos y la joven medimaga, protegiéndoles de los ataques.

Hermione salió del ascensor junto al grupo y petrificó a un mortífago que luchaba contra Marietta Edgecombre, sin dejar de mirar a todas partes buscando a Draco. Había comprobado rápidamente que no estaba entre los caídos en el Atrío, así que Hermione sabía que debía de estar en esa planta. Esquivó un par de hechizos y tropezó con un auror muerto mientras le buscaba. Incorporándose, vio a Theodore Nott arrastrando el cuerpo inerte de Zacharias Smith hacia la seguridad de una barricada de mesas y corrió hacia él. Tomó una de las mangas de la túnica de Smith y ayudó a Nott a llevarlo detrás de los escritorios apilados. Hermione contuvo una exclamación de miedo y alivio a partes iguales al comprobar que Draco no estaba allí. Pero sí lo estaban el Señor Weasley, la esposa de Shackelbolt, Seamus, Alicia Spinnet… Neville apareció por el otro rincón con Katie Bell, ambos ayudaban a una mujer anciana herida en un hombro a caminar.

-Hermione –la saludó el muchacho que tenía el rostro ennegrecido y el pelo de punta.

-Neville, Nott¿habéis visto a Draco? –les preguntó desesperada.

-Creo que ha ido hacia el despacho de Marsden –respondió Neville con gesto grave –con su padre –añadió.

Hermione miró alrededor como si esperara ver a los dos hombres, altos y rubios, caminando tranquilamente entre la batalla. Pero no había rastro de ellos.

-El despacho está tras esa puerta –le señaló Theodore, apuntando a una puerta entreabierta que había al fondo de la sala. Dos auroras con túnicas plateadas ayudadas por Dean Thomas y Lavender Brown luchaban contra un grupo de mortífagos que sin duda intentaba cruzar la puerta. Hermione asintió decidida y salió de la seguridad de la mesas, corriendo entre los grupos de personas que batallaban. Se agachó para evitar un _Relaskio_, pisó la espalda de un mortífago que se removía en el suelo y sorteó a unos cuantos combatientes antes de llegar al grupo que peleaba en la puerta. Aterrada, desesperada por ver a Draco, Hermione alzó su varita apuntando a un escritorio.

_-¡Carpe __retractum_! –chilló a pleno pulmón. La mesa se elevó en el aire y siguiendo el movimiento violento de la varita de Hermione se lanzó sobre los mortífagos que batallaban con las dos auroras y sus antiguos compañeros de clase. Los barrió de en medio, empotrándolos contra la pared, y cuando los mortífagos empezaron a resbalar hacia el suelo, Hermione hizo que la mesa cayera sobre ellos.

-¡Bien hecho! –la felicitó Dean, pero Hermione no se paró a escucharle. Pasó entre él y Lavender a toda velocidad y cruzó la puerta.

Al otro lado de ella, un largo pasillo blanco se extendía, con varias puertas a cada lado. Había un hombre tirado en el suelo, enfundado en una túnica negra. Una máscara plateada yacía a su lado, con una gran grieta en el medio, flotando sobre un charco de sangre.

Conteniendo unas repentinas nauseas, Hermione se pegó a la pared contraria para pasar lo más alejada posible del muerto y siguió caminando. Había recorrido unos diez metros cuando los gritos y el sonido de las explosiones comenzaron a llegar hasta sus oídos, como un leve murmullo. Aumentó el paso hasta casi correr y giró el recodo del pasillo, ahogando un grito cuando hechizo perdido voló hacia ella. Se agachó y se cubrió la cabeza para protegerse de las esquirlas de pintura y hormigón que saltaron sobre ella cuando el hechizo hizo un gran agujero en la pared. Tosiendo, se puso en pie y echó un vistazo al final del pasillo. Al terminar éste, se extendía una gran sala salpicada de escritorios, algunos en llamas, otros derribados o agrietados. No quedaba una silla en pie y en el pasillo central que formaba la red de escritorios batallaba un nutrido grupo de personas. Al fondo, tres mortífagos trataban de hacer saltar por los aires una puerta maciza de roble con una placa dorada. Hermione no podía leer el nombre que allí estaba escrito, pero no lo necesitaba para saber que se trataba del despacho del Ministro. Sin duda, Edgar Marsden estaba allí, al otro lado de esa puerta. Y aunque a Hermione no le gustaba un pelo ese hombre, sabía que su muerte podría significar la derrota.

Llegó al final del pasillo y pegándose a la pared para evitar un chorro rojo, Hermione alzó su varita.

-¡_Expelliarmus_! –gritó desarmando a Rookwood, el cual acababa de dejar inconsciente a una bruja. Su varita salió volando por los aires, directa a la mano de Hermione. El mortífago, viéndose desarmado, echó a correr para confundirse en la batalla, pero un pie se interpuso en su camino haciéndole tropezar. Cayó al suelo sobre su barriga y antes de poder pestañear, Draco le aplicó un _Desmaius_ dejándolo fuera de combate.

-¡Draco! –chilló Hermione corriendo imprudentemente hacia él.

-¡_Protego_!

Hermione se detuvo en seco cuando el escudo surgió ante ella, absorbiendo una maldición violeta que alguien le había lanzado. Mirando a un lado, Hermione pudo ver a Harry con la varita apuntando hacia ella aún, después de haber conjurado el encantamiento protector que la había salvado, pero no tuvo tiempo de agradecérselo con la mirada antes de que una mano la enganchara por la túnica y tirara de ella, prácticamente arrojándola como un saco de patatas detrás de un escritorio.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacías? –Draco estaba sobre ella, con el pelo revuelto y lleno de polvo y una costra de sangre seca en la barbilla. La miraba como si quisiera matarla -¡Podrías haber muerto!

-Estás bien –fue todo lo que dijo ella, aferrándose a él. No le importaba que estuvieran en medio de la batalla, que un hechizo acabara de golpear la mesa tras la que se ocultaban haciéndola temblar, que corrieran peligro. Él estaba vivo, con ella. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo insanamente rápido contra ella, podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo envolviéndola.

-Sí, pero vas a romperme las costillas que aún conservo si no me sueltas pronto –gruñó él aunque no hizo ni el amago de soltarla. Hermione sonrió.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en esa muñeca? Déjame verla –le exigió con el ceño fruncido.

Remus y Tonks aparecieron al fondo del pasillo, uniéndose a la batalla. Harry, rodeado por un puñado de mortífagos, peleaba codo con codo con Ojoloco y Kingsley. Amos Diggory, el padre de Cedric, tenía las gafas rotas y el rostro deformado por una mueca de dolor y rabia, y atacaba a dos mortífagos sin darles cuartel. Lucius Malfoy luchaba entre las mesas con Evan Rosier, esquivando _Avadas_ e ignorando los insultos del mortífago. Más allá, Sean Fawcett lanzaba maleficios a los mortífagos que trataban de forzar la puerta del despacho del Ministro.

Desapercibida, una figura llegó a la estancia y se deslizó cojeando y apoyándose en un bastón, tratando de no hacerse notar.

A unos metros de la entrada, un mortífago, pequeño y rechoncho se escondía tras una mesa, lanzando maldiciones mortales por encima del escritorio que de vez en cuando hacían blanco. Sus ojos redondos brillaban de miedo y el sudor perlaba su rostro. Su respiración era agitada.

-¡_Confringo_! –gritó Harry y Wilkes salió volando por los aires y cayó cerca del escritorio tras el que se ocultaba el mortífago.

-¡_Sagitta_! –bramó una mortífaga.

-¡_Cave __Inicum_! –conjuró Ojoloco, pero fue demasiado lento y el chorro de luz con forma de flecha atravesó su incompleto escudo y le golpeó en el pecho. El antiguo auror retrocedió un par de pasos por el impulso, su pata de madera resbalando sobre el suelo empapado de agua por un hechizo anterior. Su ojo mágico se volvió hacia el interior de su cabeza mostrándose absolutamente blanco y el otro se cerró. Se mantuvo en precario equilibrio unos segundos, meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás como una hoja agitada por el viento y finalmente cayó de espaldas al suelo con un sonido seco, como un fardo.

-¡OJOLOCO! –gritó Harry, volviéndose hacia él. No se movía.

La mortífaga que le había atacado, una tal Kers, se echó a reír macabramente.

-Después de todo, Moody no era para tanto –aseguró a través de su máscara. Harry, furioso, arremetió contra ella enviándole una tandada de poderosos conjuros, uno tras otro.

-¡_DURO¡DESMAIUS¡RELASKIO¡ALARTE ASCENDERE_!

Kers, olvidándose ya de reír, alzaba la varita como si dirigiera una orquesta, conjurando hechizos barrera y embrujos protectores para rechazar los ataques de Harry, retrocediendo paso a paso a medida que la furia del niño que vivió crecía y crecía como fuego ayudado por el viento.

Wilkes, el mortífago al que Harry había hecho saltar por los aires, se removió en el suelo y se apoyó en una silla para levantarse, con un gruñido doloroso. Sacudió la cabeza, aturdido por el golpe y recogió su varita del suelo. Se giró hacia la batalla y vio como Harry Potter arrinconaba a Serena Kers, totalmente concentrado en ella. Wilkes sonrió hoscamente y le apuntó con su varita dispuesto a lanzarle la maldición mortal. Acabaría con el niño que vivió y sería el héroe, la mano derecha de su Señor.

-¡_Avada __Kedavra_! –gritó, pero el mortífago agazapado tras él escritorio se arrojó contra él, desviando la trayectoria del hechizo. El rayo de luz verde surcó el aire como una flecha y golpeó en la cara enmascarada de Kers. La máscara de plata cayó al suelo, revelando el rostro congelado en una mueca de sorpresa, los ojos vacíos, la vida extinguiéndose. La mujer soltó su varita, después cayó al suelo convirtiéndose en un bulto oscuro sobre las baldosas azuladas.

-¡Idiota! –bramó Wilkes volviéndose hacia su compañero -¡Mira lo que has hecho, Pettigrew¡Rata inútil!

-Lo siento –barbotó Peter Pettigrew torpemente, aunque había un brillo desafiante en sus ojos –tropecé…

-¡Tenía al chico! –continuó el otro hecho una furia- ¡Lo iba a…

-¡_Relaskio_! –gritó Harry. Su hechizo embistió a Wilkes a mitad de frase y lo llevó por encima de las mesas y de las cabezas de los luchadores, hasta estrellarlo contra la pared.

Entonces, Harry Potter y Peter Pettigrew se miraron en medio de la batalla, en medio de los hechizos, los gritos, las explosiones, y las palabras una vez dichas resonaron en la cabeza del niño que vivió.

_"A __Voldemort__ no le gustará tener a su servicio a alguien que te debe la vida, Harry"._

_"Cuando un mago salva la vida de otro, se crea una deuda mágica, les guste a los implicados o no". _

Y Harry comprendió que Peter Pettigrew había cerrado el ciclo, había pagado la deuda.

Pero no su traición, la muerte de sus padres, el injusto encarcelamiento de Sirius. Los asesinatos, la cruel muerte de Cedric… Y aunque tal vez Harry podría llegar a sentir compasión por ese infeliz, había otra persona que no. Había una persona a la que había arrebatado algo más importante que sus padres, su padrino, la felicidad de tener una familia. Porque había una persona a la que Peter Pettigrew le había quitado su hijo, su orgullo, su esperanza_. Su vida_.

Amos Diggory no podía perdonarle eso, por eso había seguido a los tres aurores a la Oficina de secretarios, para encontrarle. Para buscar venganza. Porque aquel día, el día de la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, Amos se había despedido de su hijo Cedric, henchido de orgullo paternal. Y su hijo, su adorado _Ced_, le había sido devuelto frío, los ojos velados, el pulso extinguido. _Muerto_.

-¡Tú! –le increpó apareciendo junto a Harry. Los cristales de sus pequeñas gafas de montura al aire estaban estallados pero a Amos no le importaba demasiado, sus ojos estaban tan llenos de lágrimas que le ardían en las pestañas que no podía ver nada con claridad, hubiera gafas de por medio o no –Tú mataste a mi hijo.

Peter retrocedió instintivamente y un tic hizo temblar sus labios, mostrando sus horribles dientes, otorgándole un aire de una rata desnutrida. Su cabello raleaba y la piel de su papada colgaba, vacía. Se encogía como un ratón asustado bajo el peso de la mirada dolida de Amos Diggory, rehuyendo sus ojos como si realmente se sintiera culpable de sus acciones pasadas.

-Mi Señor me lo ordenó –balbuceó con voz quejumbrosa y empezó a lloriquear lastimosamente. Su mano apretó disimuladamente la varita que sostenía –¿Qué podía hacer?

-¿Qué podías hacer? –repitió Amos a viva voz -¿Pretendes justificar el haber asesinado a mi hijo?

-Señor Diggory –terció Harry, aunque no sabía que más decir. Justo en ese momento, percibió un movimiento brusco por parte de Pettigrew y demasiado tarde comprendió sus intenciones -¡Señor Dig…

_-__¡__Avada __Kedav__…_

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

La mano de Amos Diggory cayó pesadamente y soltó su varita. Frente a él, Peter Pettigrew se derrumbó y quedó extendido en el suelo, los ojos abiertos sin ver. Y mientras observaba su cuerpo caído en una ridícula postura, Harry pensó que tal vez, en algún lugar de él, Peter se había arrepentido durante años de haber traicionado a los Potter, de haber enviado a Sirius a prisión, de haber matado a Cedric Diggory. Tal vez por eso, en la batalla final, había salvado la vida al niño que vivió, como si supiera que ya había hecho demasiado mal, como si a pesar de todo, no deseara que Voldemort venciera, que la maldad derrotara a la bondad. Pero al final, lo que perdió a Peter Pettigrew fue que siempre valoró su vida por encima de las de los demás, y con remordimientos o sin ellos mató a muchas personas para salvarse él.

_Demasiado cobarde para ser bueno, demasiado miserable para ser malvado._Harry observó con desprecio y compasión el cuerpo encogido del que había sido amigo de sus padres por última vez. La corrompida sombra de ese muchacho que una vez lo tuvo todo y que todo lo perdió.

En ese momento, el señor Diggory se tambaleó a su lado como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro y Harry lo sostuvo con rapidez. Devany apareció de la nada y ayudó a Harry a sentar al padre de Cedric en una silla, conjurando hechizos de protección alrededor de ellos.

-Yo me encargaré –le aseguró a Harry y él vio que la chica tenía los ojos marrones y bondadosos llenos de lágrimas.

-Lo he matado, Devy –murmuró el señor Diggory, como si no pudiera creérselo –ya no podrá quitarle su hijo a nadie más.

-No, señor Diggory, no lo hará –murmuró Devany y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras apretaba la mano del padre de Cedric.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Una figura envuelta en negras capas de ropa se materializó a los pies de una de las chimeneas del Atrio y oteó el lugar. Sus pupilas eran verticales como colmillos de lobo, su iris rojo, rojo como la sangre.

Sus labios tan delgados que parecían inexistentes se plegaron mostrando unos dientes afilados y puntiagudos, como los de un tiburón. El rostro insanamente blanquecino, aplanado, liso como el de una serpiente se deformó en una mueca de rabia y su mano larga de afiladas uñas se cerró furiosamente en torno a la varita al comprobar el desastre. Avanzó, los bajos de su capa arrastrándose sobre el brillante suelo, sus mangas negras ondeando en torno a las manos.

Un bulto desmadejado se removió a un par de metros del recién llegado y Voldemort giró su rostro bruscamente hacia él. Se abrió paso hasta el hombre tirado en el suelo, apartando con los pies los cuerpos muertos o inconscientes de siervos y enemigos por igual. El hombre herido gruñó de nuevo y trató de incorporarse, atontado aún. Pero entonces le vio, y su rostro salvaje se encogió en una mueca de sorpresa y terror.

-Greyback –siseó la voz de Voldemort, áspera, cruel como un graznido –Potter está aquí¿no es así?

Y dilató las dos rendijas que eran su nariz, como si husmeara en el aire tratando de captar su olor. El licántropo tuvo la prudencia de bajar la mirada, y temblando levemente, asintió.

-Veo que tendré que hacerlo todo yo –espetó, furioso. Alargó su mano con los dedos rígidos y extendidos hacia el rostro de Greyback y éste empezó a temblar, temerosos de un castigo. En el mismo instante en que las yemas heladas del Señor Oscuro se hundieron en su frente y su cráneo, Greyback sintió un desgarrador dolor, como si sus músculos quisieran atravesar la piel y salir fuera de él, como si quisieran volverle del revés. Las nauseas subieron a su garganta y gritó guturalmente.

Voldemort despegó sus dedos de la cabeza del hombre y se apartó un poco para observarle con sádico placer. Greyback se encogió sobre sí mismo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza entre gemidos cada vez más roncos. Las sucias uñas de sus dedos se alargaron y curvaron sobre sí mismas como garras, el cabello pareció replegarse hacia el interior de su cráneo y un vello espeso y oscuro le brotó de la nuca, de los hombros, de los brazos y las piernas. Su cuerpo mutó, desgarrando la túnica negra que lo retenía, las extremidades se hicieron más finas y almohadillas aparecieron en la palma de sus manos y sus pies. Un cola poderosa y cubierta de pelaje grisáceo brotó del final de su espalda, y sus ojos se volvieron amarillos. Rugiendo, en el lugar en el que antes había estado el cuerpo de un hombre, había un feroz lobo que se volvió hacia Voldemort en actitud violenta.

El Señor Oscuro, el mago que había sembrado el terror durante dos décadas, le dirigió una seca mirada y el lobo dejó de gruñir y se encogió sobre sí mismo, con la cola entre las piernas, gimoteando como un perro asustado.

-Y ahora llévame con él –ordenó imperioso el Señor Oscuro.

El lobo echó a correr hacia los ascensores.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

El Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica estaba prácticamente desierto cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el lobo y su amo se adentraron en él. Había cuerpos y heridos por todas partes, los muebles estaban volcados y las paredes agujereadas por los hechizos. Un montón de mesas formaba una especie de barricada en un rincón tras la cual, Voldemort podía escuchar a personas gemir, heridas. Más tarde, cuando Potter y Marsden hubieran muerto, cuando el Ministerio fuera suyo, Voldemort les prestaría la debida atención pero en ese momento tenía otras cosas que pensar. Greyback por su parte, se había acercado a un auror moribundo y estaba hundiéndoles las fauces en el cuerpo, arrancándole desagradables gritos de dolor.

-Ahora no –siseó Voldemort con un matiz de amenaza en la voz que al lobo no le pasó desapercibido. Como un perro al que hubieran regañado, Greyback se apartó del hombre, chorreando sangre por su hocico, y siguió hacia delante, con la cabeza gacha y la cola caída. Husmeó el suelo con su desarrollado olfato y caminó entre los cuerpos hasta llegar a una puerta abierta que daba a un pasillo blanco. Para entonces, Voldemort ya sabía dónde se encontraba Potter. Según la información que le habían sacado a ese desgraciado funcionario mestizo, al fondo de ese pasillo se encontraba la Oficina de Secretarios del Ministro y su protegido despacho. Sin duda, Potter estaría tratando de protegerlo del ataque de los mortífagos, ese irritante e inepto muchacho con complejo de héroe.

A medida que el lobo y él se acercaban por el pasillo, Voldemort escuchaba los hechizos recitados, las explosiones, los chillidos inconfundibles de una batalla librándose más allá. Su capa ondeó a su paso cuando el Lord Tenebroso giró el recodo y contempló la batalla que se desarrollaba al fondo del pasillo.

Sus últimos mortífagos luchaban contra críos, un puñado de aurores y magos civiles con sus ridículas túnicas de gala, sacados sin duda de sus navideñas cenas con las barrigas llenas de pavo y vino. Otro mortífago lanzaba _Bombardas_ contra la puerta del despacho del Ministro, que parecía absorber los conjuros sin dejar rastro de ellos. Sin duda, el Ministro estaba escondido dentro.

Barriendo el lugar con una rápida mirada, Voldemort vio a Potter luchando contra un mortífago y una poderosa furia llenó al cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. De nuevo ese muchacho, ese insignificante mocoso y su panda de mediocres amigos estaban frustrando sus planes.

El Lord mostró sus puntiagudos y oscuros dientes y recorrió el último tramo de pasillo. Greyback, excitado por el olor a sangre, por la adrenalina de la batalla, se lanzó a la carrera hacia los luchadores, gruñendo salvajemente. Ron y Percy se apartaron del lobo de un salto pero Greyback consiguió derribar al pequeño profesor Flitwick y abrió la boca para morderle.

En ese momento, dos poderosos hechizos surcaron la oficia del secretariado como saetas y colisionaron contra el lobo, haciéndolo volar por los aires en medio de una explosión. El cánido pareció quedar suspendido en el aire durante unos largos segundos, giró varias veces sobre sí mismo y finalmente cayó pesadamente a los pies de Flitwick, las patas dobladas en ángulos imposibles, la lengua sangrienta asomando lánguidamente fuera de la boca entreabierta.

Fleur y Tonks relajaron el brazo con el que habían apuntado al licántropo y se miraron con complicidad.

-Nadie muegue a nuestgos hombges –declaró Fleur sacudiéndose la melena chamuscada.

Voldemort, irritado, entró en la instancia observando con desprecio el espectáculo, y la lucha iba cesando a su paso. Poco a poco, intuyendo la presencia del mal superior, todos dejaban de pelear para observar con pánico o admiración al mago tenebroso más grande de todos los tiempos, abriéndose paso entre los cuerpos y destrozos hacia el niño que vivió. Harry avanzó a su encuentro y se detuvo de espaldas al despacho del Ministro, enfrentando firmemente al asesino de sus padres. Todo el mundo se hizo a un lado, las pequeñas batallas olvidadas, los corazones acelerados, las respiraciones agitadas, el miedo flotando en el aire. El duelo final se aproximaba.

-Que nadie intervenga, esto es entre él y yo –pidió Harry, al ver a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta la primera fila de los espectadores.

-Siempre tan heroico, Potter –se mofó Voldemort, su voz una extraña mezcla entre la seda y un silbido –pero dime¿quién crees que iba a intervenir por ti? Ya no te queda familia ni ningún viejo chiflado que te defienda –se acercó unos pasos más a Harry y varias personas temblaron -¿Seguirás siendo igual de valiente ahora, Harry? –y paladeó el nombre en sus inexistentes labios, envolviéndolo en burla y salpicándolo de amenaza.

-¿Tú hablas de valentía, Tom? –replicó Harry, alzando la varita para apuntarle directamente al pecho. No tenía miedo porque no le importaba morir con tal de derrotar a Voldemort. El momento había llegado, la espera, la desesperación, había acabado. Esa noche todo acabaría para él o para Tom Riddle.

-¡No me llames Tom! –siseó fieramente el mago oscuro.

-Tú que has enviado a tus mortífagos a hacer tu trabajo sucio –continuó Harry ignorando su réplica –y has aparecido únicamente cuando te has dado cuenta de que ellos solos no podrían hacerse con el Ministerio.

-¿Me estás llamando cobarde, Potter? –Voldemort alzó una mano inhumanamente delgada y blanquecida, extendió los dedos y miró a Harry fijamente -He hecho cosas que tu mediocre mente ni siquiera ha llegado a imaginarse, he superado los límites de la vida –enumeró a medida que cerraba su mano en puño progresivamente –he vencido a la muerte y usado magia que ningún mago se había atrevido a emplear y menos en esas proporciones…

-¿Y de qué te ha servido? –le increpó Harry –a pesar de todo eso eres un simple mortal.

Voldemort miró a Harry, bajó su mano cerrada en puño y se echó a reír incrédulamente. Su risa sonaba cruel, sonaba a huesos rompiéndose, sonaba a dolor y sufrimiento, a sangre. Sonaba a muerte. Y no obstante, aquellos que se atrevieron a mirar a sus ojos, aquellos que fueron lo suficientemente perspicaces, pudieron ver una breve chispa de miedo.

-Soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos –respondió Voldemort apasionadamente.

-Pero puedes morir como cualquier mago ordinario, como cualquier muggle –repuso Harry con frialdad –Todos tus horrocruxes han sido destruidos, Tom, Nagini era el último. Hace días que eres mortal.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –bramó Voldemort mostrando sus dientes afilados y oscuros.

-Sí lo es, Regulus Black consiguió el primero. El guardapelo de Slytherin –Harry percibió como el rostro de Voldemort se crispaba, arrugando sus planas facciones –yo eliminé el segundo, tu diario, cuando abriste la Cámara Secreta. Dumbledore destruyó el anillo de los Gaunt. Ron, Hermione y yo conseguimos la copa de Hufflepuff y el reloj de sol de Ravenclaw –miró a sus amigos, que aguardaban silenciosamente, enviándole ánimo, fuerza, valor -… y Snape, Severus Snape, mató a Nagini.

-¡No! –chilló Voldemort y hundió los dedos de una mano en su frente, como si tratara de aplacar algún insoportable dolor de cabeza -¡Es imposible¡Tú no puedes! –agitó la mano con la que sostenía la varita con tanta furia que chispas negras brotaron de ella -¡Nadie puede¡Nadie sabía…

-Dumbledore lo sabía. Y ahora puedes morir.

_"Ninguno de los dos vivirá mientras el otro no muera". _Esa frase, esas palabras, aparecieron en la mente de ambos rivales aunque nadie más pudo oírlas. La profecía se recitaba en el interior de ambos, como una melodía que nota tras nota revelaba el curso de su historia. Y desde el principio conocían su final.

Voldemort lo sentía, sabía que el asqueroso niño tenía razón. Había subestimado al decrépito Dumbledore y a su estúpido discípulo. Sus horrocruxes, su alma, su grandeza, parte de su poder habían sido descubiertos y aniquilados. Ahora podía morir, como cualquier otra persona.

Pero él, Lord Voldemort, no era _uno más_. ¡Mortal o no seguía siendo poderoso! Y se lo demostraría a todos matando al niño que vivió.

-¿Y vas a matarme¿Tú, Potter? –le increpó con desprecio y emitió una pequeña carcajada seca y sibilante, estremecedora -¿El héroe mágico se manchará las manos?

-Sí –Harry le apuntó con la varita, impasible, serio. Decidido.

-¿Y si fallas¿Y si eres tú el que muere? –siseó Voldemort y Harry no supo que responder. El mago tenebroso sonrió, sus labios sólo eran una línea en torno a los feroces dientes entre los que se escurría el aliento de la muerte. La oficia de secretarios pareció volverse más oscura, como si alguien hubiera atenuado las luces y la sombra anidó en los corazones de todos los presentes que no eran mortífagos.

-¡Por los pantalones de Merlín, entonces te mataré yo! –exclamó McGonnagall rompiendo el ambiente opresivo.

-¡Y nosotros! –se apuntaron los gemelos.

-¡Yo también! –gritó Amos Diggory, que se había puesto en pie y se había acercado a la primera fila. Más voces surgieron de los combatientes, exaltadas, valientes, y los mortífagos parecieron encogerse, la duda empequeñeciéndolos.

Pero de nuevo la risa fiera y despectiva del Señor Oscuro fluyó en el aire, enviando desesperanza a unos, temeridad a otros.

-Maté a sus padres en menos de cinco minutos y acabaré con él del mismo modo –rió, aunque la risa no llegaba a sus ojos -Y cuando él muera, todos os rendiréis asustados y pediréis clemencia, suplicando por vuestras miserables vidas –se volvió hacia los espectadores y asomó su delgada lengua entre los dientes afilados -Disfrutaré asesinándonos uno a uno, como insectos.

-Eso lo veremos –le desafió Harry apretando su varita.

Voldemort le miró, su risa extinta, y alzó rápidamente la varita. Dos veloces movimientos, dos gritos, dos rayos rompieron el aire.

_-¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Siempre se había dicho que los Avadas mataban a sus víctimas antes de que éstas pudieran siquiera pestañear. Pero esa noche de Navidad, en aquella oficina del Ministerio, ante todos los presentes, el tiempo se ralentizó caprichosamente, el oxígeno desapareció absorbido por la ansiedad de los testigos del duelo, los latidos se paralizaron en la espera.

Los dos rayos de luz verde se deslizaron lánguidamente por el aire, como si las propias varitas que los habían enviado quisieran retenerlos. Harry, con las piernas separadas y el brazo extendido hacia delante, veía a cámara lenta como el rayo se aproximaba, volviéndolo todo verde. Su esperanza, sus recuerdos, sus seres queridos. Porque aquella noche la muerte era verde.

De pronto, alguien se alzó su varita como si hubiera roto el hechizo de inmovilidad, de silenció. Y gritó.

_-¡PROTEGO!_

Harry ni siquiera escuchó el grito, tan sólo vio aparecer de la nada un escudo traslúcido, como una fina capa de agua flotando ante él. Y luego surgió otro, y otro más. La capa de escudos crecía, uno tras otro, a medida que el verde _Avada_ avanzaba hacia Harry, y de algún modo, él supo que iba a morir. Pero Harry Potter, el elegido, el niño que vivió, no cerró los ojos, sino que los mantuvo abiertos hasta el final. Hasta que el rayo verde atravesó el primer escudo como si fuera de mantequilla, cuando rompió el segundo y destrozó el tercero. Cuando horadó el cuarto y el quinto tembló unos segundos antes de desaparecer. Los mantuvo abiertos de modo que pudo ver cómo nuevos escudos surgían unos tras otros, ralentizando la inevitable llegada del rayo verde, batallando silenciosamente contra él, debilitándolo, minando sus fuerzas cada vez que alguien, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Molly, los gemelos, Devany, Neville…, lanzaban nuevos hechizos protectores, sosteniéndolos con su esperanza, con su amor por Harry.

Los escudos se fusionaban y enriquecían, se hacían uno flotando como un ángel guardián ante Harry. El _Avada_, cada vez más delgado, más lento, más débil, derretía lentamente los escudos, internándose en ellos, horadando capa tras capa. Cada vez que una nueva desaparecía, una docena de varitas conjuraba nuevos escudos, volviendo la capa más y más impenetrable, tan cercana a Harry que casi le rozaba la punta de la nariz. El rayo de luz verde se fue afinando en el interior del bloque de _Protegos_, como un hilo atrapado en un cúbito de hielo. Tras unas delirantes décimas de segundo, la flecha verde tembló y desapareció cuando un extremo amenazaba con tocar la nariz del chico. Los escudos estallaron en una invisible explosión y Harry cayó al suelo empujado por la fuerza intangible de su detonación.

Al otro lado de la sala, el _Avada __Kedavra_ de Harry avanzaba ineludiblemente hacia Tom Riddle. Pero no fue el único. Tres varitas más apuntaron al Señor Oscuro. La de Lucius Malfoy, la Scrimgeour, la de Augusta Longbottom.

No obstante, fue la maldición de Harry la primera que impactó contra su pecho, golpeándole por debajo del brazo extendido, colisionando con el Mago Oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos. Sus ojos de serpiente se abrieron hasta sus límites y se congelaron, como si un charco de sangre rodeara el negro colmillo de sus pupilas, sus labios blanquecidos se despegaron exhalando su último aliento de vida y muerte, sus manos esqueléticas se aflojaron soltando la varita, y el cuerpo, el cuerpo del mal, se elevó en el aire girándose sobre sí mismo por la intensidad de la maldición mortal. Las capas de tele negra revoloteaban como oscuras alas a su alrededor y se enredaban como hiedra con él cuando tres avadas más, uno detrás de otro, le golpearon. Voldemort se agitó en el aire, como un frágil muñeco sacudido por despiadadas manos y finalmente cayó con un gran sonido sobre el frió suelo.

La muerte encontró a Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle, el muchacho mestizo y huérfano que una vez la superó, y se lo llevó con ella, dejando tan sólo su cadáver.

Nadie se movió durante un largo minuto, como si se hubieran convertido en un ejército de estatuas de sal. Todos los ojos miraban la figura tirada en el suelo, el rostro aplastado oculto por la capa, y la mano blanca y raquítica extendida con la palma hacia arriba, inmóvil y laxa como si su amo hubiera fracasado en su último intento de aferrarse a la vida.

En medio de la quietud, de la expectación, del asombo, una muchacha pelirroja echó a correr hacia el niño que vivió. Se arrodilló a su lado mientras Harry se incorporaba trabajosamente y la miraba por encima de sus gafas torcidas sobre la nariz.

-Dijiste que cuando la guerra acabara vendrías a buscarme, pero soy yo la que ha venido por ti, Harry Potter –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Harry sonrió lentamente y tiró de ella para abrazarla.

-¡Harry! –gritaron Ron y Hermione y corriendo hacia él. La señora Weasley, los gemelos, Neville, Luna, Devany y muchos más les siguieron, rodeando al elegido.

Así, esa noche, en el Ministerio, Harry Potter volvió a ser el niño que vivió. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort murió porque jamás en su vida pudo comprender que el poder del amor, es más fuerte que el de la destrucción.

* * *

Hola:se agacha para esquivar los tomatazos:

Ya lo sé, lo sé, no soy Rowling pero he hecho lo que he podido con la batalla. Espero que no os haya decepcionado demasiado. Voldemort ha muerto, Harry vive. Me pareció apropiado que Harry usara un Avada y pensé que tenía cierta lógica que un número suficiente de Protegos pudiera frenar una maldición mortal. Uno sólo por sí mismo es insuficiente, pero una cantidad grande podría ir debilitando la maldición hasta hacerla desaparecer¿no? Espero que no haya quedado demasiado peliculero T.T Además encierra una moraleja: a Harry lo defendieron varias personas, a Voldemort ninguna, porque Harry tenía gente que le quería, Voldemort no, sólo sabía odiar. De ahí la conclusión final del capítulo. Por otro lado, Moody ha muerto -lo siento, tenía que matar a alguien-, Greyback también, un buen puñado de mortífagos y Peter Pettigrew. Siempre he pensado que era el padre de Cedric el que debía acabar con él y ha sido mi particular manera de rendirle homenaje a la memoria de mi personaje favorito: Cedric; y traté de hacer algo que redimiera un poco a Peter, después de todo le salvó la vida a Harry. Este ha sido el primer final de la historia -sí, habrá varios-y es posible que me alargue más de lo que pensaba porque aún me faltan un par de cosas que contar :) En el siguiente capítulo sabremos que pasa con Marsden, veremos quiénes de los buenos han muerto, sabremos más de Snape y un par de cosillas más.

Para Belladona. Si no te gusta mi historia y no tienes ninguna crítica constructiva que hacer al respecto, te sugiero que te guardes tus comentarios. Y sinceramente, no me interesa tu opinión sobre mí, no sé quién eres y tampoco es que me importe demasiado. Además no suelo tener en cuenta los insultos de personas que firman de forma anónima y no me dejan una dirección de contacto, gracias. Y si es conmigo, dirígete sólo a mí¿está claro?

Pasando a cosas más agradables e importantes, quiero haceros dos recomendaciones especiales. Dos fics que me han encantado totalmente, leedlos, y ya me diréis :)

El primero se llamada "**Firmado James P**" y es de nuevo de _Crysania M_, se basa en las cartas que James le escribió a Peter más o menos desde que dejaron Hogwarts hasta su muerte. Es muy emotivo, está maravillosamente escrito y hace que ame más a James Potter. El link (sin espacios): http//www .fanfiction. net/s/3861309/1/

El segundo se llama "**Hey, Lily**" es un compedio de drabbles con Lily y diversos personajes -merodeadores, Snape, etc- totalmente geniales y buenísimos. Es de _Earwen Neruda_ -com no -os encantará, seguidle la pista porque cada drabble es si cabe mejor que el anterior. Link (sin espacios): http:// www. fanfiction. net/s/3875630/1/

También podéis encontrarlos en mis favoritos.

Y ya me callo :) Sólo daros un millón de gracias por todo el apoyo!

Mis agradecimientos especiales para:

_Lady Orapma, Rominitap, chepita1990, lara evans, Sommeil Nuit, Merodeadora Chii, ZhirruUrie, Esmeralda, Tonkstar, pia.88, Xms Felton, Xia Malfoy, Lirizien, Marceps, Amanduka, mariapotter2002, patricia21, Meli, Veroli, Sevkrissrem, Priinciipessa, Marta, unkatahe, Isa Malfoy, Selegna, Mago, Merian Li, Sectusempra, Little Pandora, Danymeriqui, MarauderDesire, lauriska malfoy, PauMalfoy, Nathy2691, xik-l, Desi, Elea, lyssandra dumbledore, Nimue Tarrazo, est-potter, Neran, Alesiiita, Angeles Radcliffe, Sami Marauder girl, Christelle272, Marimione, isabel, sonylee, Andrux, Annemarie Hutt, pauli, Willow, Paula Tanimachi, Luisa, tefi, fantyhp, Arya Black Cullen, pikita45, Alaris, Judith Malfoy, Ery Malfoy, Hermi SsS, rosa, mi, beautifly92, Kapu Way, Kris Hart, Annkora, Laila Potter MD, Autogestioname, tiffany, Dysis, ely-chan, Iamalonefordanny-19, Saraddc, Fabby Reeves, psicodelyc corpse, Lalix, lunasel, Larita Tonks, Samej, Akiko, Olgaa, umiko, Lilitus, Hydria13, iranna07, Camila, Vicky Cereza, Katty, Alevivancov, Dani y Roumad Kenyon._

**Muchisimas gracias por leerme y escribirme, de verdad :)**

**GRACIAS**!!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!!

**Pd**: Click a "**Go**" para lanzarle un Avada a Voldemort xD o achuchar a Harry.


	50. Despedida

**o0o Recomendación musical:** _Faraway_ - Apocalyptica

http//www .youtube . com/watch?vcLvAh5CGns

Por favor, obviad el hecho de que en el video aparezcan un montón de melenudos sin camisa, y escuchad la canción. Realmente es la mitad del capítulo. Escuchadla con los oídos y con el corazón. **Gracias**.

* * *

_Capítulo 50: Despedida_

En el caos que siguió a la muerte de Lord Voldemort, mientras todos se apiñaban en torno a Harry Potter o ayudaban a los heridos a acercarse, mientras los mortífagos huían aprovechando la confusión perseguidos por los aurores del Ministerio, dos hombres se quedaron inmóviles en sus posiciones, mirándose a los ojos.

La batalla final había acabado y ninguno de los dos iba a huir. Lucius Malfoy miró a su hijo, sucio, herido y despeinado, y sin embargo vio en él una fuerza, una madurez que antes no había conocido. Draco había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, por dentro y por fuera. Y él también lo había hecho. Porque cuando había salido del agujero que era su celda, primero en Azkaban, luego en Montis Occultus, el único anhelo de Lucius Malfoy había sido reunirse con su familia. Pero había regresado a la "libertad" para descubrir que su mujer y su hijo estaban perdidos. Narcissa internada en San Mungo, su mente dañada, su cuerpo sano. Su razón robada por su propia hermana con la que Lucius debía colaborar en su servicio al Lord Oscuro. Su hijo desaparecido, perseguido por aquel a quien debía lealtad, sabiendo que encontrarle sería firmar la sentencia de muerte de Draco. Él atrapado en el lado oscuro, por mucho que el encierro, las pérdidas, le hubieran dejado en un plano gris.

Lucius había defendido durante toda su vida la pureza de la sangre, había luchado por tener poder, había sido ambicioso. Pero después de verse reducido a malvivir en un oscuro y maloliente agujero, después de no poder estar con su familia, sus prioridades habían cambiado. Tiempo atrás había creído en los ideales del Señor Oscuro, ávido de poder y gloria, pero nunca había estado dispuesto a ir a la cárcel por ellos. No había querido sacrificar a su familia por esas ideas.

Porque Lucius no podía culpar a Draco por no haber estado a la altura de unas expectativas que ni él mismo pudo cumplir. Porque sabía que lo habían convertido en mortífago para castigarle a él, para destrozar su familia. Sabía, aunque nadie se lo hubiera contado, que el castigo del Señor Oscuro había recaído en Narcissa, privada de su marido y con un hijo amenazado de muerte. Había recaído en Draco, extorsionado para asesinar a uno de los magos más grandes de la época siendo apenas un niño, so pena de muerte. Y en última instancia había recaído en él.

Habiendo huido de la cárcel, sus posibilidades eran nulas. O estaba con el Señor Oscuro con la protección que ello podía ofrecerle, o estaba contra él, en peligro de muerte y perseguido por el Ministerio. Por eso Lucius, siempre astuto, había aguardado el momento preciso para vengar a su amor, a su hijo, a su familia, víctima de la guerra de Voldemort. No creía en la igualdad mágica entre puros e impuros, no le importaban los muggles, ni los licántropos, ni la justicia o la ética. Sólo le importaba su familia, y por ella había luchado contra los mortífagos, contra su Señor, en la última batalla. Por eso había salvado a esa muchacha impura a la que Draco quería, esa muchacha que a pesar de ser sangre sucia había ocultado y protegido a su hijo puro. La misma que había irrumpido en la oficia de secretarios del Ministerio buscando a Draco desesperadamente, la misma que se había expuesto insensatamente al encontrar a su hijo, la misma que él había apartado de la pelea para ponerla a salvo.

Por mucho que todas sus creencias y sus prejuicios elitistas le quemaran, por mucho que la idea le repugnara, su hijo quería a esa chica. A Lucius le habían arrebatado a _su amor_ cruelmente, no podía hacerle lo mismo a su hijo.

-Tu madre –dijo Lucius con tono frío -¿la…has visto?

-Sí –respondió Draco lentamente y a pesar de la apariencia siempre majestuosa e impasible de su padre, supo que él estaba sufriendo, deshaciéndose de dolor por dentro. Draco nunca había podido percibir el dolor, ni siquiera la furia en las facciones de su padre, pero ahora era transparente para él. Tal vez porque Lucius había sufrido más dolor del que podía ocultar, tal vez porque Draco había conocido demasiado bien el sufrimiento como para que le pasara desapercibido –el tío Marcus ha cuidado de ella.

Lucius asintió rígidamente, apretando los labios sin decir más. En ese momento, la puerta mágica del despacho de Marsden se abrió y el Ministro se asomó cautelosamente por ella, como si temiera que algún hechizo fuera a volar hacia él en cualquier instante. Vio el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort, los mortífagos retirándose, el pelotón de gente jubilosa aglutinándose en torno a Harry Potter. Y vio a los dos hombres, los dos mortífagos, rubios, orgullosos y altos plantados impasiblemente en el lugar donde antes habían estado un par de escritorios, ajenos a todo lo demás.

-¡Aurores, detenedlos! –bramó señalando a los dos Malfoy -¡rápido!

Un par de aurores titubearon y el grupo que rodeaba a Harry, se volvió hacia el Ministro, asombrado.

-¿No me habéis oído? –gritó Marsden imperiosamente -¡Detenedlos!¡Son mortífagos, asesinos!

Lucius Malfoy no se movió ni dio muestras de haber oído al Ministro o de ver a un puñado de inseguros mortífagos aproximándose. Escuchó un agudo y femenino _No_ en alguna parte, pero no hizo demasiado caso. Simplemente extendió la enguantada mano dejando caer la varita con la que tantos compañeros habían asesinado y esperó, inalterable, que los magos de túnicas plateadas se acercaran. Su hijo estaba vivo, Voldemort muerto. Y eso era todo lo que le importaba.

Draco se colocó junto a su padre mientras el círculo de aurores se cerraba a su alrededor, enfrentándolos con la mirada.

-¡Detenedlos de una vez! –chillaba Marsden agitando la mano en la que llevaba el enorme anillo.

-¡No! –gritó de nuevo Hermione y rompió el círculo de aurores, colándose entre dos de ellos para llegar a Draco. Le abrazó con ansiedad y él le devolvió el abrazo, cerrando brevemente los ojos. La Señora Weasley, Lupin y Ron se acercaron también, seguidos por algunos curiosos.

-No pensaréis realmente detenerlos –aseveró Molly con el ceño fruncido, mirando a los aurores como si fueran niños traviesos.

-El Ministro… -comenzó uno de los abochornados aurores.

-El Ministro puede irse a la mierda –resopló Ron -¿dónde estaba él mientras todos nos jugábamos el culo? Escondido en su despacho¿no?

-¡Detened a los mortífagos! –repitió Marsden furioso, abriéndose paso a empellones hacia el grupo -¡Detenedlos u os despediré a todos¡Son prófugos de la justicia!

-Pero han servido al Ministerio –señaló Lupin con tono calmo –han luchado de nuestro lado.

-¡Siguen siendo mortífagos! –bramó el Ministro empujando a Neville y Dean Thomas para seguir avanzando –Y tú eres un licántropo –añadió con desprecio, en el mismo tono que hubiera empleado para decirle que era un monstruo inmundo.

-Edgar –intervino una voz. Todos se giraron hacia Scrimgeour que había aparecido en la batalla a última hora y había lanzado un _Avada_ a Voldemort. El hombre se acercó hacia los Malfoy, cojeando, se apoyó en su bastón, les dirigió una mirada seca y después desvió los ojos hacia Marsden, que ya estaba casi con el grupo –han luchado de nuestra parte, no creo que…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que creas o dejes de creer? –replicó Marsden con crueldad –Tú ya no eres nadie, Rufus. ¡Detenedles! –ordenó dirigiéndose a los magos de túnicas plateadas.

En ese momento, mientras los aurores dudaban, mientras el Ministro se acercaba furiosamente al grupo, mientras los presentes protestaban y los aludidos aguardaban, un hombre entró corriendo a la Oficina de Secretarios con la pata rota y astillada de una silla de madera sujeta a modo de arma.

-¡Devy! –llamó agitando en el aire la pata mientras miraba a todas partes, sin duda dispuesto a darle un buen porrazo al primer mortífago que viera.

-¡Papá! –Devany se apartó del grupo y corrió hacia el encuentro de su padre -¿Qué haces aquí¡Te dije que…

-¡Lo sé, lo sé¿estás bien?–preguntó nervioso.

-Sí, pero…

–Espera, Devy, es importante. He venido a buscar al chico Malfoy¿dónde está?

Viendo a su padre tan alterado, Devany no hizo más preguntas y sujetándole por la manga de su jersey de rombos, la medimaga le guió hacia el grupo que discutía con Marsden. Mike Apeldty, pata de madera en mano, se adentró en la muchedumbre, ajeno a las discusiones, y llegó hasta Draco y Hermione. Miró fugazmente a Lucius Malfoy con desconfianza, ignoró a Marsden y Scrimgeour que discutían acaloradamente ayudados por la Señora Weasley y Tonks, y después se volvió hacia los jóvenes.

-Chico, tienes que volver a la casa –le explicó rápidamente –Snape ha empeorado, no para de llamarte… no creo que aguante mucho más.

-¿Qué? –dijo Draco con voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado. Hermione se apartó un poco pero no le soltó, mirándole con comprensión.

-Tenemos que irnos –insistió Mike –he venido en taxi, ya sabes que soy un squib, y en estas fechas es casi imposible encontrar uno en Londres. A estas alturas ya puede ser demasiado tarde… no hay tiempo que perder.

Draco miró al Señor Apeldty y a su padre alternativamente. La batalla había acabado, Voldemort había muerto y sin embargo, Draco no se había sentido tan asustado en esa noche como lo estaba en ese momento. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de llegar a Grimmauld Place y que Snape estuviera muerto. Tenía miedo de llegar y que estuviera vivo, esperando para morirse en su presencia.

_Tenía miedo._

Y no quería separarse de su padre cuando todo apuntaba a que iban a detenerle. Y a él también después de todo.

-Vamos –le apremió Mike agitando la pata de madera nerviosamente. Hermione le estrechó una mano y Draco se volvió hacia su padre.

-¡Haré que los detengan! –gritaba Marsden -¡No me importa lo que …

-¡Es usted un sinvergüenza! –replicó la Señora Weasley acalorada.

Lucius apretó imperceptiblemente los labios, pero mantuvo su expresión inalterable por lo demás.

-Ve –dijo simplemente. Draco asintió con el corazón encogido y se dio media vuelta para irse, pero la voz de su padre le detuvo unos instantes –Haz que Marcus lleve a tu madre de vuelta a Malfoy Hall. Es allí donde debe estar.

No había nada en su expresión, en el timbre de su voz, en la fría cadencia de sus palabras que hiciera vislumbrar ningún sentimiento. Y tal vez, precisamente por eso, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Lucius Malfoy sentía demasiadas cosas para expresarlas.

Draco asintió con gesto adusto y aferrando con fuerza la mano de Hermione, comenzó a andar detrás de Mike, la gente haciéndose a un lado para dejarles pasar.

-¡Agarrad al chico! –bramó Marsden enfurecido al percatarse de su huida -¡No dejéis que escape!

No supieron si los aurores se negaron a obedecer o si la gente los detuvo, el hecho es que Draco, Hermione y el Señor Apeldty dejaron el destrozado Ministerio, rumbo a Grimmauld Place.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Mientras subía los escalones hacia la habitación de Snape, Draco se sentía tan mareado y aterrado que no sabía si lo que escuchaba eran sus pisadas o sus latidos. Las cabezas disecadas de los elfos domésticos desfilaban a su lado a medida que ascendían como grotescas máscaras anunciando un lúgubre final. Las lámparas mágicas parecían pelear contra las sombras en la penumbra.

Hermione caminaba delante de él, tomándole la mano en un suave pero firme apretón, guiándole escaleras arriba como si él no pudiera ver. Mike Apeldty cerraba la marcha, en silencio.

-Deirdre y el elfo, Kreacher, están con él –murmuró Mike como si no pudiera soportar más el silencio –La chica de los Weasley nos encerró en la habitación de Snape para ir al Ministerio y Kreacher nos liberó.

Draco ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras, pero Hermione asintió suavemente. Llegaron a lo alto de las escaleras y la chica pudo ver a Kreacher bajo el marco de la entrada a la habitación de Snape, con la cabeza gacha y las orejas caídas. Parecía no atreverse a ir más allá de la puerta y cuando vio a los recién llegados, se apartó a un rincón del pasillo, escondiéndose detrás de una figura de mármol negro y esperó.

Hermione fue la primera en entrar en la habitación. Snape continuaba tumbado en su cama, empapado en sudor, pálido y con dificultades para respirar. Deirdre, la madre de Devany, estaba sentada a su lado limpiándole el rostro con un paño húmedo con expresión de profunda tristeza. Se puso en pie cuando vio a los dos jóvenes y a su esposo, dejó el paño húmedo en la pequeña palangana de la mesita y con discreción, salió de la habitación para reunirse con el Señor Apedlty.

Hermione estaba tan impactada por el terrible aspecto de su antiguo profesor que no se dio cuenta de que Draco no había entrado tras ella. Estaba bajo el umbral de la puerta, en el lugar que antes había ocupado Kreacher, tan pálido como Snape, temblando como un niño pequeño bajo una manta. Sus ojos grises miraban dentro de la habitación como si no pudiera ver nada y una mano manchada de sangre se aferraba al marco de la puerta, para sostenerle en pie.

-Draco –murmuró Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

Fue entonces cuando Snape pareció percibir que había otras personas en la habitación. Con un esfuerzo abrió los ojos negros y su vista errática recorrió la habitación sin detenerse en nada. Hermione se dio cuenta de que no podía ver y sintió algo retorciéndose dolorosamente en su interior. Se volvió hacia Draco y se acercó a él lentamente.

-Draco –volvió a llamarle –tienes que entrar –le instó acariciándole el rostro con una mano. Draco apartó los horrorizados ojos de Snape y la miró a la cara pidiéndole auxilio.

-No puedo –gimió como un niño a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Sí puedes –le alentó Hermione mordiéndose las comisuras de la boca para no derrumbarse ella también –te está esperando.

-Draco –musitó Snape con voz tan débil que los dos jóvenes apenas le oyeron –Draco –repitió con más potencia de voz y tomó una sonora bocanada de aire, como si hubiera perdido la respiración por el esfuerzo.

-Vamos –le apremió Hermione tirando suavemente de Draco hacia el interior de la habitación. Él la siguió dando tumbos hasta la silla donde se había sentado la Señora Apeldty. Hermione le obligó a sentarse en ella y se acercó a Snape para ponerle el paño húmedo en la frente.

-Está a su lado, profesor Snape –dijo suavemente, pasando el paño con delicadeza por el rostro marchito. Hacía meses que Snape no era su profesor, pero Hermione no podía llamarlo simplemente por su apellido. Snape había sido el nombre por el que le había llamado todo el tiempo que le había creído un traidor, y en realidad era un héroe.

Draco vio cómo la mano delgada y débil del hombre se movía sobre las sábanas, temblando. En un impulso la tomó con firmeza, reprimiendo un sollozo. Era consciente de que parecía una niña sensiblera, pero joder, Snape, su padrino, su protector, iba a morir.

_Lo sabía, y eso le destrozaba._

-Estoy aquí –le dijo y la voz le tembló tanto que pareció que en cualquier momento se le rompería y no podría hablar más –Voldemort ha muerto, Potter lo mató.

Los delgados labios de Snape tiritaron y finalmente se contrajeron en el leve rictus de una sonrisa. Hermione, sintiéndose fuera de lugar, dejó el paño y se apartó para salir de la habitación.

-No –susurró Draco al verla –quédate –le pidió. Hermione se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta y tratando de disimular las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas regresó junto a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-¿Es…tás…bi-bi… -comenzó Snape con un hilo de voz, su respiración se volvió un ronco silbido. Draco apretó su mano con más fuerza y los ojos se le humedecieron por completo, volviéndolo todo borroso y oscuro.

-Sí –replicó.

-¿Pott..er?

-También –respondió Draco tras unos segundos. Le dolía tanto la garganta de contener las lágrimas que apenas podía hablar sin que eso le supusiera un sufrimiento. No quería hablar, no quería respirar, no quería quedarse. No quería irse. _No quería que él se fuera._

Snape dejó escapar aire, como si sonriera. Su mano se relajó entre la de Draco y su respiración se volvió más leve, como si ya pudiera descansar.

-Snape –le imploró Draco cuando le vio cerrar los ojos lentamente, sus párpados rindiéndose al cansancio. En ese momento, Hermione escuchó pasos acelerados por el pasillo y unos segundos después, Harry apareció por la puerta con el pelo lleno de sangre seca, el jersey destrozado y los pantalones manchados de polvo. Miró a Snape y su rostro se apenó.

-¿Está…

-Aún no –respondió Hermione.

Snape reaccionó unos instantes al oír la voz de Harry, tomó aire con suavidad y despegó los labios.

-_Lily_ –dijo en un susurro. Y así, con el nombre de la única mujer que amó en los labios, Severus Snape murió.

Había tanto silencio en esa habitación, que las voces de los presentes, parecían haber muerto con él. Ninguno de los tres se movió por lo que parecieron horas, velando el cuerpo de héroe caído. Severus Snape había muerto por destruir a Voldemort y si embargo, todo el mundo iba a recordarle como el asesino de Dumbledore. En silencio, apretando los puños con rabia, Harry se prometió que limpiaría el nombre de su profesor, del más leal a Dumbledore, del miembro de la Orden.

Draco por su parte, no había soltado la mano de Snape por mucho que ésta aguardara inerte entre la suya. Lo miraba, atento a sus facciones, rogando desesperadamente porque hiciera el más mínimo gesto, porque le diera la más insignificante señal de que no le había dejado solo después de tanto tiempo protegiéndole en las sombras. Aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a suceder.

Una pequeña figura se coló dentro de la habitación pasando al lado de Harry, avanzó hasta la cama y se detuvo a sus pies con los ojos verdes agrandados por las lágrimas.

Se puso de puntillas para observar a Snape y después bajó la cabeza apenado. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz y cayeron cerca de sus sucios pies.

-El Señor Snape era bueno con Kreacher –murmuró meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo –trataba bien a Kreacher. Kreacher siente que haya muerto.

Se acercó con reverencia a Snape y tocó los bajos de su túnica con una manita pequeña y sucia, frotando la tela con la yema de sus dedos. Después se sorbió la nariz, y cabizbajo, salió de la habitación.

Hermione apretó suavemente los hombros de Draco, fallando en su intento de contener las lágrimas. Él observaba a Snape, sin expresión pero con los ojos oscurecidos por una profunda pena. Harry, desde el marco de la puerta, se sentía impotente y desdichado.

-¿Podéis… dejarme solo? –pidió Draco sin moverse, con tono neutro.

Hermione asintió aunque estando a su espalda él no podía verla. Harry simplemente salió de la habitación y Hermione le siguió en silencio después de acariciar el pelo revuelto de Draco con cariño. Se detuvo en la puerta y antes de cerrarla echó un último vistazo a Snape. Draco se había inclinado sobre él y lo cubría con la sábana despacio, como si quisiera memorizar sus facciones antes de ocultarle, tal vez para siempre.

Los labios de Hermione temblaron, cerró los ojos unos instantes, conmovida, y cerró la puerta. La misión por la que había vivido durante años había acabado, Voldemort había sido derrotado, el hijo de Lily vivía. Severus Snape ya había podido morir en paz.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione y Harry se reunieron en las cocinas con los Apedlty y los dos agradecieron que el matrimonio no les hiciera preguntas. Deirdre, comprendiendo por sus expresiones lo sucedido, se puso en pie y comenzó a preparar té mientras cantaba a media voz una triste canción irlandesa llamada _El viento que agita la cebada_. Todos la escuchaban en silencio, con los rostros apenados.

Pocos minutos después, con las tazas de té ya servidas y templadas, se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la casa y Harry se levantó pesadamente para abrir. Tonks entró en el hall bastante acelerada, sucia y llena de rasguños.

-Han detenido a Lucius Malfoy y a Remus –explicó mientras bajaba las escaleras a zancadas. Llegó hasta las cocinas y vio las caras largas de los presentes. Miró de nuevo a Harry percatándose de su expresión desolada. No tenía pinta de estar feliz por haber ganado la guerra y derrotado a Voldemort -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Snape –murmuró Hermione –ha muerto.

-Oh –Tonks se dejó caer en una silla cansadamente, la excitación nerviosa que le había poseído, apagada. Nadie habló durante un par de minutos, guardando luto por Snape. Al final, Harry carraspeó y endureció el rostro.

-¿Qué noticias hay?¿Dices que han retenido a Malfoy y a Lupin?

-Sí –respondió la aurora volviendo a enfurecerse –se montó un gran revuelo cuando os fuisteis. Marsden quería detenerlos pero mucha gente protestaba y los aurores no sabían qué hacer. Al final Marsden detuvo él mismo a Lucius Malfoy y después, la mayoría de los aurores le obedecieron cuando les ordenó detener también a Remus. Ah, y han apresado a Scrimgeour.

-¿Scrimgeour¿Qué tienen contra él? –preguntó Harry.

-No tenían nada, pero Scrimgeour se oponía a las detenciones así que Marsden lo detuvo por "obstrucción a la justicia mágica" y no sé qué tonterías más. Lo hizo para servir de ejemplo a los demás y lograr que la gente se asustara y dejara de quejarse. Los han enviado a prisión en espera de juicio y ha puesto a mi primo en Búsqueda y captura. Aún no han acabado de trasladar a los heridos y caídos en el Ministerio y ya ha mandado a _El Profeta_ escribir una crónica amañada de lo sucedido y a los funcionarios empapelar Londres con fotos de Draco. Está obsesionado por acabar con todos los mortífagos ahora que Voldemort ha muerto.

-Ese patán –masculló Mike dando un puñetazo en la mesa –ahora que por fin nos libramos de quién ya sabéis… tiene que quedar él para seguir amargando a la población mágica.

-¿Y cómo está el Señor Weasley?¿Y los demás? –preguntó Hermione envolviendo la taza de té con sus manos. Se sentía congelada, extenuada y tremendamente triste.

-Molly y los chicos han ido a San Mungo con él –explicó Tonks –parece que se pondrá bien. También Jada, la mujer de Kingsley, y un puñado de alumnos de Hogwarts y magos civiles han sido trasladados gravemente heridos. Tom el del Caldero Chorreante ha muerto, además de unos cuantos civiles y un chico…creo se llamaba Michael Corner o algo por el estilo…

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada triste por su compañero caído.

-Y bueno… -el labio inferior de Tonks tembló y ocultó las manos bajo la mesa –luego está Ojoloco. Sé que se sentiría orgulloso de ti, Harry, y que ahora que Voldemort ha desaparecido, pensaría que su tiempo había terminado. Pero…

No hizo falta que Tonks continuara la frase, todos entendían demasiado bien todos los _peros_ que su silencio guardaba.

Habían vencido a Lord Voldemort, pero no había finales felices ni caras sonrientes, porque en una guerra el precio de la victoria siempre era alto. _Demasiado_.

-¿Qué ha pasado con mi padre? –preguntó Draco, y todos se volvieron sorprendidos hacia la puerta de la cocina, en la que él se encontraba. Estaba muy serio, pero tenía los ojos secos y su voz sonaba neutra.

-Lo han detenido –explicó Tonks –y ahora Marsden va a por ti. Tiene a Remus y no creo que lo haya detenido por lo sucedido en el Callejón Diagon, ni tampoco para marcarle y ponerle el localizador de licántropos, o bueno, al menos no sólo por eso… Creo que quiere darle Veritaserum para sacarle información sobre tu paradero y sobre la Orden del Fénix. Sabe quiénes formamos parte de ella…y Remus es el único contra el que tiene algo real y al que puede detener sin que la opinión mágica se le eche encima.

-Pero¿esta casa no estaba bajo un _Fidelio_? –preguntó Mike rascándose la cabeza –pensaba que el Veritaserum no servía de nada si no eras el guardián del _Fidelio_.

-Y así es –respondió Hermione con el mismo tono que usaba para responder a la pregunta de un profesor –pero Dumbledore, que fue quién conjuró el _Fidelio_, ha muerto. Así, todos los que sabíamos dónde estaba la casa somos guardianes, aunque Harry es el único que puede mostrar realmente Grimmauld Place. Remus puede indicarles la posición exacta de la Mansión Black, pero si Harry no les abre la puerta, nunca podrán verla.

-En ese caso, la Mansión sigue siendo un lugar seguro –dijo Mike con alivio. Hermione no dijo nada, sólo miró a Draco. Él no se había movido ni hecho ningún gesto ante las revelaciones de Tonks. Parecía tranquilo, como si todo eso le diera igual o ya se lo esperara. No supo por qué, pero Hermione sintió un escalofrío al ver sus ojos grises tan oscuros que casi parecían negros, y una extraña ansiedad se instaló en su pecho.

-Voy a entregarme –anunció Draco, y sin más, se dio media vuelta y salió de las cocinas. Hermione se puso en pie rápidamente y salió tras él, con el corazón acelerado, ignorando la estupefacción de los Apeldty, Harry y Tonks. No podía, él no podía…

-Draco –le llamó cuando al fin lo alcanzó, entrando en su habitación. Draco se volvió hacia ella, rígido, con la cabeza alzada, el pelo revuelto y la cara sucia, y parecía tan decidido, tan seguro, que Hermione sintió que el mundo se le caía a los pies. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó impulsivamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-Draco –susurró de nuevo –no lo hagas.

Él no dijo nada, pero sus manos cubiertas de arañazos y sangre seca se cerraron en torno a la cintura de Hermione y hundió la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su olor a caramelo. Allí, solos, en su cuarto, con ella en sus brazos, las cosas parecían muy diferentes. El mundo no parecía deshacerse a pedazos, resultaba imposible creer que Snape había muerto, que su padre estaba de nuevo entre rejas y que a él le buscaban más que nunca. Que Lord Voldemort había muerto y Bellatrix también. Que la guerra había terminado.

Porque a pesar de la victoria, lo suyo no era un final feliz.

Porque no podía quedarse en Grimmauld Place, abrazado a Hermione, ni besarla y tocarla cada día. No podía seguir aprendiendo a usar la varita para hacerse algo comestible que no supiera a cenizas ayudado por ella. No podía dedicarse a ignorar a Potter y a Weasley, o hablar con ellos de vez en cuando como si no se odiaran. No podía permitirse ser feliz.

En el pasado se había equivocado, y aunque no se arrepentía, debía pagar las consecuencias. Si se quedaba en Grimmauld Place, tendría que pasar el resto de su vida escondido. Y obligaría a Hermione a esconderse con él. Nunca podrían regresar a Hogwarts, ni ir al Callejón Diagon, a Hogsmeade… a ninguna parte en realidad. Tendrían que quedarse en esa casa toda su vida, o huir lejos, lejos de todo y de todos.

No podía pedirle que se fuera con él y tampoco él quería hacerlo. Quería quedarse cerca de su madre, de su padre, de toda la gente que le había llegado a importar durante su estancia en la Mansión Black.

Estaba cansado de esconderse y esperar a que las cosas se solucionaran, y no iba hacerlo más.

-Tengo que hacerlo –susurró acariciándole el pelo con ternura.

-No –gimió ella y Draco la sintió temblar en sus brazos y sollozar en su hombro mientras le estrechaba más y más, como si así pudiera impedir que se fuera. Hermione no quería que se fuera, no podría estar sin él. Si los días en los que habían estado enfadados, cada uno encerrado en su habitación, se le habían hecho eternos, no podría soportar estar sin él. Sabiéndole encerrado en la cárcel, privado de la magia, de la libertad, del contacto humano. Tan sólo por tener una marca en el antebrazo, una marca impuesta como castigo por los fallos de su padre. Y aunque fuera un mortífago, lo único de lo que se le podía acusar era de haber dejado entrar a los suyos en Hogwarts aquella noche en la que Dumbledore murió. Y lo había hecho bajo amenazas. No había matado a Dumbledore ni tampoco a ella, había huido del bando tenebroso, había ayudado a la Orden del Fénix a derrotar a Voldemort. Luchó en Hogwarts y luchó en el Ministerio. Era un héroe más de esa guerra, no un enemigo.

Pero a Marsden no le importaría. Sólo le importaría su apellido y la marca tenebrosa, limpiar la sociedad mágica de todos aquellos que fueran diferentes, librarse de cualquier supuesta amenaza y en definitiva, hacer lo que le diera la gana. Sabía que si Draco se entregaba, no tendría un juicio justo. Posiblemente le negarían la posibilidad de defenderse y lo enviarían a la cárcel sin miramientos. Habían encerrado a Sirius Black a pesar de no tenía la marca, de que no era su varita la que había ejecutado el hechizo que mató a los muggles y supuestamente a Pettigrew también, y de que el Veritaserum les hubiera revelado la verdad si le hubieran dado la oportunidad de tomarlo. Haría lo mismo con Draco para sentirse seguro, para dejar de sentir un miedo que él mismo se había creado.

-Hermione…

-No –le interrumpió ella apartándose para mirarle a los ojos, los suyos llenos de lágrimas –no quiero que te vayas. Tienes que quedarte aquí, aquí estarás seguro…

-Hermione –comenzó él, pero le faltaba la voz. No podía soportar verla así, destrozada, con las lágrimas cubriéndole el rostro, los labios arrugados, los ojos cargados de dolor. Le estaba rompiendo el alma, no aguantaba verla llorar.

-Por favor –le rogó Hermione sollozando y le sujetó el rostro con las manos –no te vayas. Tómate un tiempo para pensarlo…puede que las cosas cambien. No creo que Marsden dure mucho como Ministro después de lo de esta noche y cualquier otro ministro entendería tu situación, te dejaría en libertad.

Draco suspiró, cubriendo con las suyas las temblorosas y frías manos de la chica. La miró a los ojos con tristeza y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Hermione tenía los labios húmedos por las lágrimas y temblaban cuando él se posó en ellos. Le acarició los labios con los suyos con una suavidad próxima a la devoción, rodeándole cuidadosamente el cuello con una mano para acercarla más a él. Hermione se estremeció, toda ella temblando por lo que él le hacía sentir. Se aferró a sus hombros y cerró los ojos, para frenar las lágrimas, para olvidar el miedo, el dolor, la desesperación. Para sentir la paz que sus caricias le daban. Su corazón latiendo apresurado, como las alas de un ave batiéndose en el aire, retumbando en la madera de una caja de música. Dictando las notas que sus manos, sobre el cuerpo del otro, seguían. Sus pechos se tocaban, como si la misma llama, el mismo latido, los impulsara. Él le acariciaba la espalda, colando sus manos por debajo del jersey para explorar el tacto de su piel. Ella lloraba, las lágrimas, brotaban de sus ojos como la sangre de una herida y como hojas marchitas caían por sus mejillas, mientras buscaba el final de la camisa negra y polvorienta de Draco. Y no importaba que ambos estuvieran cansados, magullados, sucios y tristes. Simplemente se necesitaban. _Porque esa noche no existía un mañana._

Se besaron en una dulce batalla, danzando unidos hacia la cama. Cayeron en ella, él sobre ella, y continuaron besándose sin pausa. Las manos de él se deslizaban por su cuerpo, encendiéndola, desnudándola, consumiéndola. Ella tiró de su camisa hasta que consiguió apartarla y enviarla lejos sollozando. Draco dejó su boca y recogió las lágrimas con sus labios, sellando cada una con un beso, tan cálido que Hermione sentía su pecho henchido de poderosa emoción. Volvió a besarla y Hermione notó en su boca el gusto salado de sus lágrimas, como si los dos lloraran. _Porque no querían separarse._

La tela desapareció entre besos, caricias y tirones, silenciosa testigo del acto de amor. Él besó cada parte de ella que desnudaba mientras Hermione lloraba calladamente, acariciándole el pelo. Las sábanas se arrugaron y se enredaron con ellos, y sus cuerpos se encontraron. Draco entró en ella y deseó quedarse siempre allí, estrechándola, sintiéndola, tocándola, teniéndola. Y una parte de su alma se rompió porque no sabía si después de esa noche podría volver a verla.

Se apartaba y regresaba despacio, muy despacio, como si quisiera congelar el tiempo, alargar el momento por siempre. Hermione le abrazaba como si no quisiera soltarle nunca, _porque no quería._ Y lloraba y gemía en su cuello, de amor y de dolor. De lenta y placentera agonía.

Cada segundo era un regalo, una oportunidad, una despedida. Un paso más hacia la vorágine de sentimientos que clamaban, se retorcían y gritaban sin voz dentro de ellos. Hasta que las sensaciones fueron demasiado fuertes para que sus cuerpos pudieran contenerlas y simplemente explosionaron. Primero en ella, luego en él, tensándoles, endureciéndoles. Y como las olas retirándose de la costa, la explosión de placer, el éxtasis, se calmó lentamente, abandonándoles con languidez, como si en realidad no quisiera irse. Dejándoles solos, abrazados, sudorosos.

Draco enterró el rostro en su cuello, respirando agitadamente, temblando aún. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de contener las lágrimas y le acarició el pelo platino, oscurecido por la por la transpiración. Intentó hablar, pero sólo único que salió de su boca fue un ahogado sollozo.

Él la besó en el cuello con amor y Hermione sintió aún más ganas de llorar, pero se contuvo.

-¿Te…te quedarás conmigo? –le pidió, la voz frágil y estrangulada.

Draco no se movió ni respiró durante unos segundos, tocado por el peso de sus palabras.

-Sí –dijo contra la curva de su cuello. Hermione sonrió jugueteando con su pelo y sintió ganas de llorar, de alegría esta vez, pero no lo hizo. Él estaba con ella y no iba a irse. Sentía su cuerpo sobre el de ella, el calor de su piel mezclándose con el suyo, su cabello bajo la yema de sus dedos, su respiración golpeándole el cuello. El rítmico latido de su corazón contra el pecho.

Los párpados le pesaban así que decidió cerrar los ojos unos segundos, sólo unos pocos segundos. Pero el cansancio pareció apoderarse de cada miembro de su cuerpo, relajándolo y durmiéndolo. Sintió vagamente como Draco se apartaba de ella y medio dormida, se removió para apoyarse en su pecho. Él la rodeó con un brazo y le acarició el pelo, como solía hacer cada noche para ayudarla a dormir.

Parecía una niña pequeña perdida en dulces sueños, así, acurrucada contra él, inocente, lejos de todo lo demás. Y Draco sintió un punzante dolor en el pecho al saber que tenía que irse, que debía dejarla. Le había mentido, la había engañado, pero de otro nunca podría marcharse, nunca podría hacer lo que sabía que debía hacer. Porque si ella no dormía, si le miraba con los ojos húmedos y brillantes, si le pedía una vez más que se quedara, él lo haría, por mucho que supiera que eso estaba mal. Lo enviaría todo al cuerno egoístamente, los condenaría a ambos.

Y no pensaba hacer eso. La miró a pesar del dolor que eso le producía, como si quisiera aprenderse cada curva, cada parte de su rostro y de su cuerpo, por si no volvía a verla. La maraña de su pelo, las cejas marcadas, las pestañas oscuras, la suave nariz, los labios relajados y carnosos, la forma redondeada de su barbilla, el lunar en su hombro, la delgadez de sus muñecas y sus tobillos, sus pequeños pies. Memorizó todo para no olvidarlo nunca, para reconstruirla cuando no pudiera verla y después, conteniendo la respiración, los latidos de su corazón, se apartó suavemente de ella. Salió con sigilo de la cama y se vistió, observándola removerse entre las sábanas, posiblemente buscándole. No se molestó en ponerse calcetines o en abrochar cada botón de su camisa, porque cada segundo, cada instante que permanecía en esa habitación, luchaba contra él, contra su determinación. Corrió hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y la abrió. Pero antes de salir, antes de cruzar el umbral, el punto de no retorno, se volvió para mirarla.

Hermione alargó una mano, en sueños, hacia el hueco donde minutos antes había estado él. Su mano pequeña, de dedos delgados con alguna que otra dureza de escribir con pluma, con una cicatriz de niñez entre dos nudillos, palpó las sábanas recogiendo los restos de su calor, buscándole. Pero él no estaba allí, _no estaría allí_.

Draco tragó saliva y apartó la vista de ella, y sin más, salió de la habitación. Iría a visitar a su tío Marcus para pedirle que llevara a su madre de regreso a Malfoy Hall y después se entregaría.

Esa noche de Navidad, mientras el mundo mágico recibía la noticia de que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado definitivamente, una figura oscura salió de Grimmauld Place y desapareció entre la nieve.

Porque el valor no tiene color, ni casa, sólo circunstancias. Porque en algunos momentos, _todos_ somos _valientes_.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_En una guerra hay vencedores y vencidos, pero nadie gana, todos pierden. Las heridas de una guerra permanecen como edificios derruidos en ciudades fantasmas por las que los que sobrevivieron caminan. Monumentos al recuerdo de los que cayeron, de los que murieron luchando por su causa, de los que se quedaron sin ellos._

_Los supervivientes son los que tienen en sus manos construir algo nuevo, no en orillas opuestas de un mismo río, sino con las mismas piedras__ al pie del mismo camino. _

_El único modo de curar las heridas de una guerra, de superar las huellas del horror, es perdonar._

* * *

Hola...

_Este es el segundo final. Cuando dije que había varios, me refería a que voy a ir cerrando la historia por partes. Primero cerré la batalla final, ahora el destino de Snape y el principio del de Draco. Sé que me odiaréis mayoritariamente por lo que he hecho, pero simplemente tenía que hacerlo. Si os sirve de consuelo, he llorado escribiendo el capítulo y es la primera vez que me pasa. Me ha dado mucha pena escribir la muerte de Snape pero pienso que debía morir, una vez cumplió su misión sólo quería descansar...Por otro lado, no he tenido el valor para cargarme a nadie más que sea importante, que creo que ya "eliminé" a bastantes. Pasando a Draco, creo que entregarse es algo que tenía que hacer, era eso o esconderse toda la vida. A lo largo de la historia el personaje ha madurado, así que ya no pensaba rehuir más los problemas. El texto final es algo que escribí hace tiempo, no inspirado únicamente en la guerra mágica, sino en las guerras de verdad. Hoy en día todos vivimos en paises que han estado o están en guerra, y las heridas sólo se curan si la gente perdona y olvida. Finalmente, queda sólo un capítulo más y el epílogo, ya hemos llegado al final... estoy demasiado sensiblera con esto, así que mejor lo dejo aquí. _

_Espero que os haya gustado la canción, hace una semana que descubrí este maravilloso grupo y me tienen completamente enamorada. Interpretan canciones de metal con violonchelos, son canciones geniales para escribir...como no tienen letra, lo transmiten todo con la música, lo cual me emociona mucho más. Os recomiendo encarecidamente el grupo._

_De paso, quería recomendaros un fic que leí hace poco y que me hizo llorar. Es de_ **Dubhesigrid** _y se llama "_Verde por Halloween", _es un_ post DH _por lo que contiene spoilers importantes y su protagonista es Andromeda Black. Este es el link: __http//www .fanfiction . net/s/3846511/1/__, también podéis encontrarlo en mi profile._

_Creo que eso es todo. Hoy no tengo tiempo para poner agradecimientos especiales, pero editaré el capítulo añadiéndolos más adelante. Igualmente, mis agradecimientos especiales van para todas las personas que me escribieron en el anterior._

_Ahora en general, a todos, muchisimas gracias por seguir conmigo hasta aquí, gracias, porque esta historia y todo lo que la envuelve es muy importante para mí. **Gracias** por todo el apoyo, de verdad, no os merezco._

_Simplemente, **gracias**._

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!

**Pd**: Click a "**Go**" para salvar a Snape o para que Draco no se vaya.


	51. La promesa

**o0o Recomendación musical**: _You and me_ - Lifehouse

_http//dryadeh. livejournal . com/14024.html_

Ultímo capítulo. Sólo falta el **epílogo**.

Gracias a todas las personas que habéis llegado hasta aquí, dejando constancia o en las sombras.

**De verdad, gracias...**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 51: La promesa_

Lo supo en cuanto las últimas nubes de los sueños se esfumaron. Lo supo antes de abrir los ojos comprobando que la cama estaba vacía. Lo supo antes de extender la mano para palpar su frío lugar.

Él se había ido.

Le había mentido, la había dejado sola para enfrentarse a su destino.

Mientras las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y se encogía sobre sí misma, enredándose en las sábanas como si quisiera percibir el tacto de él en ellas, Hermione trató de odiarle. Sintió una repentina arcada, como si el corazón quisiera salírsele por la boca, demasiado afectado para seguir funcionando. Intentó tomar aire desesperadamente, pero sus pulmones no parecían llenarse y sus dedos se cerraron rígidamente sobre las sábanas. Sentía el pulso latiéndole en las sienes y tenía los ojos nublados por lágrimas que sabía, él no hubiera deseado que derramara. Pero eso ya le daba igual, porque Draco ya no estaba con ella.

Hundió el rostro en la almohada y sollozó su nombre. Y trató de culparle por su decisión, por abandonarla. Por dejarla sola.

Pero sencillamente no podía porque sabía que había hecho lo correcto, porque había aprendido a no esconderse de sus problemas en lugar de afrontarlos. Porque había sido un valiente.

Pero esa vez, sólo por esa vez, ella hubiera preferido que no lo fuera.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione no salió de la habitación de Draco en todo el día. Se negó a bajar a comer y no tocó la bandeja que Harry le llevó. La idea de probar bocado le daba nauseas y sentía que su estomago se había cerrado para siempre. Sus ganas de contacto humano eran nulas, y lo único que quería era echarse en la cama y llorar y llorar hasta que Draco regresara a su lado.

Hacia la tarde, Harry, Ron y Ginny se plantaron en su habitación contándole y tratando de consolarla diciéndole que Draco quedaría en libertad. Pero Hermione estaba convencida de que no sería así. Conocía lo suficiente a Marsden y la política de actuación del Ministerio con los prisioneros de guerra. Crouch había encarcelado sistemáticamente a docenas de mortífagos y Marsden no parecía ser mucho más blando que él. Después de que sus tres amigos se quedaran sumidos en un silencio incómodo al no saber cómo ayudarla, Hermione les pidió que la dejaran sola.

Cogió la butaca donde tantas veces se había sentado Draco, donde había dormido ella aquella primera noche del rubio en Grimmauld Place, y la arrastró junto a la ventana por la que él solía mirar, como si de algún modo esperara verlo reflejado en el cristal, o tal vez caminando por la calle.

Él no estaba allí, pero las calles no estaban en absoluto tranquilas. Familias enteras de magos vestidos con túnicas y gorros puntiagudos, corrían sobre la nieve lanzando chispas doradas al cielo con sus varitas. Alguien llevaba una corneta mágica que no paraba de sonar y arrojar confeti sobre las blancas aceras. Los magos abrazaban a los peatones muggles que se encontraban por la calle, cruzaban la acerca sin mirar para encontrarse con amigos o conocidos y gritaban jubilosos que Lord Voldemort había caído. La población mágica estaba de fiesta, y Hermione comprendió que el mundo seguía adelante aunque para ella se hubiera acabado, y la arrastraba con él lo quisiera o no.

_El Profeta_ había publicado la noticia de que Draco Malfoy se había entregado a la justicia y había sido encarcelado de inmediato en Montis Occultus al igual que su padre. Distintos miembros de la Orden, en especial Kingsley, Tonks y Molly se pasaban por la casa para traerles noticias varias veces al día.

Al Señor Weasley y a Jada Shackelbolt les darían el alta en un par de días, y Kingsley estaba presionando a algunos amigos miembros del Wizengamot para que liberaran a Remus Lupin. Si bien el licántropo no había sido llevado a Montis Occultus como todos los mortífagos supervivientes, Marsden había ordenado encerrarle en las prisiones preventivas para hombre lobos donde lo marcarían con la famosa L para indicar su condición.

A Grimmauld Place no dejaban de llegar lechuzas cargadas con cartas y regalos de agradecimiento para Harry por haber derrotado al Señor Oscuro. Por supuesto, ninguna de ellas mencionaba a la Orden del Fénix a excepción de las de algunos compañeros del colegio que habían estado en la batalla. A Harry no le extrañó demasiado pues en todas las tiradas de El Profeta, los panfletos y los libretos informativos que comenzaron a publicarse masivamente acerca de la batalla final y la caída definitiva del Lord Oscuro, no se mencionaba jamás la existencia de la Orden del fénix y su contribución en la lucha. Apenas nombraban a Harry y en líneas generales aseguraban que Lord Voldemort había caído gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de los distintos miembros del cuerpo de Aurores, las medidas de seguridad del Ministerio y la pequeña colaboración de algunos funcionarios y un insignificante puñado de civiles. Marsden, por supuesto, había tenido un papel determinante en la victoria liderando a su equipo de aurores. Sobra decir que Ginny quemó unos cuantos ejemplares en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place y que los gemelos usaron sus hojas como papel de regalo para envolver sus productos.

La radio mágica hablaba a todas horas de la noticia y los magos salían a las calles olvidándose de la discreción y montando juergas improvisadas para celebrar la desaparición del mago tenebroso. Los funcionarios del ministerio vieron multiplicado su trabajo al tener que modificar las mentes de muchos muggles que presenciaron demostraciones de magia, pero la reconstrucción del Ministerio avanzaba a pasos agigantados gracias a la colaboración de los magos y brujas voluntarios.

Y dos días después del fin de la guerra tuvieron lugar los funerales.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Hermione lloró cuando el juez recubrió mágicamente la tumba de Ojoloco Moody, aunque no estaba segura de si había parado de hacerlo desde que Draco se había ido. Todos los miembros de la Orden, un buen puñado de alumnos y casi el pleno del cuerpo de Aurores acudió al funeral del hombre que tanto les había enseñado. Luna Lovegood dejó un puñado de flores silvestres sobre su tumba y Scrimgeour, que había sido liberado por Marsden ante la disconformidad del Wizengamot con su detención, dio un discurso sobre Alastor, el mago que había adiestrado a varias generaciones de aurores y detenido a más mortífagos que nadie a lo largo de las dos guerras. Después, todos se retiraron lentamente, hasta que sólo quedaron los miembros de la Orden, aguardando a Tonks. La aurora discípula de Ojoloco, su favorita, la hija que nunca tuvo, se arrodilló junto a su lápida y le dijo unas palabras de despedida que nadie oyó, llorando y sonándose la nariz ruidosamente hasta que Molly fue a buscarla.

-Anímate –le había dicho George –estará por ahí, con los otros héroes caídos, haciendo estallar contenedores de basura celestiales o algo por el estilo.

Y aunque sólo fuera fugazmente, Tonks sonrió, porque en el fondo creía firmemente que George estaba en lo cierto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa misma tarde se celebró el entierro de Severus Snape. Nadie se había atrevido a tocar el cuerpo desde que Draco lo cubrió con una sábana y después de mucho pensarlo, Harry decidió que su antiguo profesor debía ser enterrado en Hogwarts, junto a Dumbledore, a quien tanto sirvió. Así pues, la Orden del Fénix, los miembros del profesorado, Grawp, Nott y un par de alumnos más de Slytherin le dieron su último adiós en los terrenos del colegio en el que tantos años de su vida pasó.

Hagrid sollozaba ruidosamente en un enorme pañuelo lleno de remiendos y a Ron le pareció percibir el brillo de lágrimas tras las gafas cuadradas de McGonnagall, pero la directora se las apañó para permanecer templada. Harry, con su mano enlazada con la de Ginny, observó como el juez colocaba la lápida sobre el lugar en el que yacía el héroe y cuando el pequeño mago dio por finalizada la ceremonia, soltó a su novia y se acercó a la tumba. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y grabó unas palabras que le salieron del alma.

_"Severus Snape, leal a Dumbledore más allá de la muerte"._

Después regresó junto a Ginny, le tomó la mano y por alguna razón sintió el impulso de mirar al cielo. Aunque sólo fue durante unos segundos, a Harry le pareció ver un ave de colorido plumaje atravesando las nubes y pensó en Fawkes. De algún modo supo que Dumbledore había enviado a su fénix allí para despedirse de Snape, y volviendo su vista hacia Hogwarts, Harry prometió que lograría que todos sus alumnos recordaran al profesor de pociones como lo que había sido: un héroe.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Los acontecimientos que siguieron fueron sólo una maraña confusa para Hermione. Siguió enclaustrada en la habitación de Draco, negándose a probar bocado y llevando siempre puesta alguna de sus camisas que olían a él. Cerraba los ojos hinchados por el llanto y jugaba a imaginar que él estaba a su lado. Podía percibir su aroma y sentir cosquilleando en el estomago la sensación que la poseía cada vez que le veía. Pero la ilusión sólo duraba unos segundos y cuando abría de nuevo los ojos, él no estaba allí. Y entonces volvía a llorar y se sentía estúpida, y le odiaba por marcharse. Por momentos sentía accesos de rencor hacia él hasta que la razón se imponía y le decía que él había hecho lo que debía hacer. Pero simplemente le echaba tanto de menos que no sabía qué hacer sin él, parecía faltarle una parte de ella y no sabía cuando la iba a recuperar. No era capaz de conciliar el sueño y se limitaba a dormitar, soñando que Draco regresaba, que nunca se había ido, para despertar de nuevo a la dura y solitaria realidad.

En ese clima, Hermione apenas fue capaz de alegrarse cuando una emocionada Tonks fue a verla para contarle que Remus había sido puesto en libertad, a pesar de llevar la pulsera localizadora dictada por la ley y la L tatuada. Al día siguiente, un día antes de fin de año, Kingsley llamó a su puerta y entró en la habitación, con expresión seria y disgustada. Hermione escuchó, apática y entristecida, como el auror le informaba que al día siguiente tendría lugar el juicio contra los Malfoy. No habría jurado mágico y no se permitía la asistencia de civiles ni funcionarios, tan sólo la de Marsden y los miembros de la cúpula del Wizengamot. Tampoco aceptarían declaraciones de testigos, ni defensores.

-No será un juicio justo –le había dicho Kingsley y Hermione ya había sabido, antes de verlo en los ojos marrones del auror, que Draco no volvería junto a ella esas Navidades.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A pesar de saber que no le permitirían asistir al juicio, Hermione decidió presentarse en el ministerio a la hora pactada para la vista de los Malfoy. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Tonks y la Señora Weasley la acompañaron.

Así, el día de fin de año, se personaron en el Ministerio de Magia, bajaron en ascensor hasta la novena planta, pasaron frente al departamento de Misterios y accedieron al pasillo donde se encontraban las Salas del Tribunal. Dos aurores apostados a ambos lados de una rústica puerta de madera oscurecida delataron la Sala en la que tendría lugar el juicio. Las paredes del pasillo en el que se encontraban eran de piedra y el lugar estaba iluminado por antorchas que ardían con fuego mágico. No había sillas ni bancos para esperar, así que Hermione permaneció en pie, plantada frente a la puerta de los Aurores con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho, la garganta y las sienes. Estaba histérica a pesar de tener el presentimiento de que Draco no quedaría libre, pero demasiado deprimida para moverse de un lado a otro como lo hacía Ron. Harry y Ginny esperaban discretamente en un rincón, Tonks trataba de sacarles información a los aurores y la Señora Weasley, se aferraba a su bolso lanzando a Hermione miradas de preocupación.

Después de unos largos minutos en tenso silencio, Molly se acercó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros acercándola a su pecho con aire maternal. Ella deseó que no lo hubiera hecho porque el nudo de lágrimas que le impedía hablar pareció disolverse y fluir hasta sus ojos, y pensó en su madre y en lo que daría por poder abrazarla en esos momentos. Se quedó allí parada, rodeada por los amorosos brazos de la Señora Weasley, con su abrigo de vestir, medias y zapatos negros, como si asistiera a un funeral. Y en cierto modo, un pálpito en su pecho parecía redoblar por ello.

Los aurores de la puerta le dijeron a Tonks que el juicio había comenzado unos minutos atrás y que el Ministro, los miembros del Wizengamot y los Malfoy estaban dentro. No soltaron prenda por mucho que Tonks trató de sonsacarles información, así que al final, la aurora se unió a Ron en sus frenéticos paseos de un lado al otro del pasillo. El sonido de sus pisadas era lo único que se oía en los pasillos de piedra. De vez en cuando, Ginny se acercaba a la puerta y trataba de escuchar algo disimuladamente, pero la sala debía estar insonorizada y los aurores que la guardaban le lanzaban miradas poco amistosas.

El tiempo parecía haberse distorsionado y funcionar en otra dimensión. Los minutos no se componían de segundos, sino de horas, y las horas de días. El corazón le dolía tanto que Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar. No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que aparecieron en el Ministerio, pero cuando la puerta de la Sala del Tribunal se abrió, Hermione sintió como si alguien tirara de ella para devolverla al presente.

Marsden salió en primer lugar con gesto satisfecho y miró a Hermione y a la Señora Weasley con desagrado. Le seguían de dos magos ancianos del tribunal y tras ellos cuatro aurores rodeando a un hombre. Lucius Malfoy era más alto que todos ellos y su cabeza erguida sobresalía entre las de los aurores. Caminaba rígido y altivo, con las manos sujetas por unas esposas doradas y el rostro endurecido e imperturbable. Miró a Hermione, pero se mantuvo inexpresivo cuando ella le devolvió la mirada, y siguió caminando guiado por los aurores hacia el fondo del pasillo. Dolores Umbridge salió de la sala después y a continuación otro grupo de aurores rodeando a un segundo preso.

-Draco –susurró Hermione y cuando vio sus ojos grises mirándola a ella como si estuvieran acariciando cada una de sus facciones, regresó a la vida y olvidó su letargo.

Él también tenía esposas en las manos y un auror le sujetaba por cada brazo como si temieran que fuera a huir, pero Draco no se removió. Al contrario, caminaba tranquilo, con la serenidad que le daba hacer lo correcto. Su ropa no estaba inmaculada y su pelo estaba revuelto, la piel más pálida de lo normal marcada por la oscuridad de unas ojeras. Pero su expresión era de paz.

Porque la miraba a ella.

-Draco –repitió Hermione y se apartó de la Señora Weasley para acercarse a él. Sorteó a Umbridge y a un par de aurores, pero un tercero agarró por un brazo, impidiéndole acercarse más al chico. Él trató de aproximarse, pero los aurores lo sujetaron con más fuerza y le obligaron a andar hacia el fondo del pasillo, en dirección contraria a Hermione.

-¡Suélteme! –exigió Hermione enloquecida al auror que la sujetaba, tirando de su brazo para poder correr detrás de Draco.

-Es un criminal, chiquilla –dijo el auror con tono condescendiente pero sin aflojar un ápice la presión en torno al brazo de Hermione –ha sido condenado a cinco años de prisión por su militancia como servidor de quien ya sabes.

Hermione dejó de forcejear momentáneamente, aplastada por el peso de sus palabras. La voz del auror se repetía en su mente como un cántico. _Cinco_ _años, cinco años, cinco años…_

-Suéltala, Dowd –Tonks se plantó frente al auror y le miró con expresión desafiante. El auror titubeó –siempre fuiste algo imbécil¿sabes? Mi primo es inocente y ni siquiera ha tenido un juicio justo.

-Yo lo sólo cumplo órdenes –se excusó el auror irguiéndose, incómodo.

-¿Y nunca las cuestionas¿Eres un mago o un mono adiestrado? –le aguijoneó la chica, y el auror soltó a Hermione, enrojeciendo. Ella salió de su sopor y no se paró a mirar a Dowd o a Tonks, simplemente se giró y echó a correr hacia Draco, que ya desaparecía al fondo del pasillo, arrastrado por los aurores. Tenía que alcanzarle, tenía que impedir que se fuera… No podían separarles así…

-¡Draco! –le llamó gritando. Él se revolvió por primera vez y forcejeó con los aurores, no para liberarse, sino simplemente para volverse hacia ella. La miró, sereno y grave, firmemente asentado en el suelo a pesar de los tirones y forcejeos de los aurores, y Hermione supo que se estaba despidiendo de ella. Y sintió tanto dolor que todo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos.

-¡Hermione!

Ella oyó como Harry, o tal vez Ron, la llamaba, pero no sabía quién de los dos había sido, ni lo cerca o lejos que se encontraban de ella. Por eso, se sintió aturdida cuando unas manos la sujetaron gentil pero firmemente, frenándola en su carrera.

-¡No! –gimió, pero su voz no tenía fuerza. Unos brazos la rodearon, deteniéndola por completo, y Hermione se rindió, incapaz de seguir luchando. Se dejó sostener por Harry y hundió el rostro en su pecho, llorando ahogadamente. _No podía soportarlo más_.

-Conseguiremos sacarle de allí –le susurró la voz de Ron desde algún lugar cercano a ella –te lo prometo.

Hermione cerró los ojos y deseó creerle con todas sus fuerzas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Parecía lógico pensar que inmediatamente después de ganar la guerra vendrían tiempos mejores, pero todos en Grimmauld Place, en la sociedad mágica en general, comprobaron que las cosas no eran tan sencillas. Marsden llenaba toda Gran Bretaña con periódicos comprados y folletos propagandísticos ensalzando la labor del Ministerio para vencer a Lord Voldemort, ocultando información y modificando descaradamente la realidad. La población mágica dudaba, pero no tenían otras fuentes de información que les rebatieran.

Ginny había regresado a Hogwarts y el número 12 de Grimmauld Place estaba relativamente tranquilo. Hermione ya no salía de la habitación de Draco, así que Harry había empezado a ocuparse de llevarle algo de comer a Kreacher. Había descubierto que el elfo salía a menudo del trastero aunque nunca bajaba a las plantas inferiores de la casa para no encontrarse con nadie. Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, Harry había tomado una decisión respecto a qué hacer con él ahora que la guerra había acabado y ya no era peligroso no tenerlo en Grimmauld Place.

-Kreacher –le saludó, entrando en el trastero. El elfo escondió rápidamente a su espalda algo que había estado observando cuando Harry abrió la puerta. El chico se quedó mirando a la pequeña criatura sintiendo compasión por ella y tratando de encontrar la mejor manera de comunicarle su decisión.

-La joven hija de muggles llora cada noche, Kreacher la oye –murmuró el elfo y Harry pudo ver como el elfo escondía con cariño una foto en un marco de plata dentro de su madriguera, creyendo que él no le veía.

-Lo sé –respondió el muchacho, notando que el elfo la había llamado "hija de muggles" y no "asquerosa impura" como solía hacer. Notó una punzada en el pecho al darse cuenta de que hasta Kreacher había sentido pena por su amiga. Incómodo y deprimido, Harry carraspeó –Verás, Kreacher, he venido para proponerte algo.

Kreacher se volvió hacia él, esquelético y sucio, y le miró a los ojos, nervioso.

-Sé que eres infeliz aquí –comenzó Harry –y Narcissa, una de los últimos Black, está enferma. La han trasladado a Malfoy Hall, ya sabes dónde está…y bueno, he pensado que tal vez te gustaría ir con ella para cuidarla. Si lo deseas, te liberaré –finalizó incómodo.

Kreacher tomó aire y Harry pudo ver como sus pupilas verdes se amplificaban por las lágrimas mientras se retorcía el viejo paño que usaba como ropa, emocionado.

-Harry Potter es el amo de Kreacher –dijo el elfo sorbiéndose la nariz e hizo una pronunciada reverencia. Pero esta vez no murmuró por lo bajo improperios ni palabras despreciativas, simplemente se irguió de nuevo y miró a Harry, con algo que de no tratarse del elfo, podía haber tomado como agradecimiento –Kreacher sirve a su amo… pero si el amo quiere que Kreacher cuide a la Señora Black, Kreacher hará. ¡Sí¡Kreacher hará!

-Muy bien, Kreacher, eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Ve a Malfoy Hall y cuida de Narcissa Black –dijo Harry, aliviado.

Kreacher asintió e hizo otra reverencia, y Harry, algo incómodo por la situación, abrió la puerta del trastero dispuesto a marcharse. Antes de salir, se volvió hacia el elfo.

-Pero recuerda que esta es tu casa, Kreacher, puedes volver cuando quieras –dijo.

El elfo asintió enérgicamente y en sus ojos las lágrimas se multiplicaron. Algo violento, Harry salió del trastero y tiró de la puerta. Antes de que ésta se cerrara pudo escuchar el ¡plop! que hizo Kreacher desapareciéndose rumbo a Malfoy Hall. Rumbo a una vida mejor para él.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Tenemos que hacer algo cuanto antes –murmuró Devany dejándose caer en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Ron, a su lado, asintió apenado y le tomó una mano, ofreciéndole consuelo. Devany se puso colorada, pero la apretó con fuerza y se miraron con la extraña timidez que les poseía desde que Ron le había pedido que saliera con él y ella había aceptado. Lo cual resultaba curioso teniendo en cuenta que Ron se había declarado en San Mungo, delante de toda su familia, cuando Devany había ido a interesarse por su padre. Sobra decir que Fred y George no se cansaban de representar la escena una y otra vez.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Molly con preocupación. El resto de la Orden del Fénix, incluido el Señor Weasley que ya había dejado San Mungo, Charlie que había decidido quedarse una larga temporada en la Madriguera y Percy que había dimitido y regresado a casa con su familia, estaban reunidos en las cocinas.

-De momento no es nada grave, pero si Hermione sigue sin comer y sin dormir, terminará enfermando. Le he traído pociones para dormir sin sueños, pero no sé si se las tomará.

-Aún está todo demasiado gueciente –dijo Fleur negando con la cabeza.

-Yo digo que actuemos cuanto antes –Tonks dio un puñetazo en la mesa, enojada –ya han pasado dos semanas y el Ministerio no ha aceptado el recurso que Kingsley presentó para que se repitiera el juicio de los Malfoy. Por la vía legal no van a dejarnos hacer nada.

-Además, el Callejón Diagon está lleno de esta basura –Fred arrojó sobre la mesa un taco de panfletos de distintos colores ilustrados con fotos de los mortífagos detenidos en la guerra, encabezados por los Malfoy, detallando las condenas y crímenes de cada uno.

-La gente no es tonta –dijo Lupin –ya no creen la mayoría de las cosas que dice el Ministerio, pero siguen sin saber la verdad.

-Si_ El Profeta_ no estuviera comprado… –se lamentó el Señor Weasley.

-Bueno¿qué hay de _El Quisquilloso_? –preguntó Ron mirando a Harry –ya funcionó una vez. Seguro que al padre de Luna no le importaría publicar un par de verdades entre sus investigaciones sobre la localización de los snorklacks de cuerno arrugado.

-Ese periódico no tiene demasiada credibilidad –señaló Bill, dudoso.

-Pero es lo único que tenemos –Harry se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la cocina, pensando –cuando Voldemort regresó y Fugde se encargaba de tapar todas las noticias, _El Quisquilloso_ publicó una entrevista donde yo contaba la verdad. No todo el mundo me creyó, pero sí les hizo dudar y con el tiempo se demostró que yo no mentía y que Voldemort había vuelto.

-Entonces¿cuál es tu plan? –preguntó Charlie, animado.

-Bueno, se supone que yo soy o era el Elegido¿no? Puede que por una vez eso me sirva de algo. Además si unimos a mi declaración las de Shackelbolt, Tonks o el Señor Weasley, trabajadores y ex trabajadores del Ministerio, tendremos más credibilidad. Y hay docenas de magos que estuvieron en la batalla final y saben la verdad, además de todo el profesorado y el alumnado de Hogwarts. Tal vez a mí solo no me crean, pero a unas cien personas más sí. Contaremos toda la verdad sobre Marsden, sobre los Malfoy, Snape y la guerra. Ya es hora de que el mundo mágico se entere de lo que realmente ha pasado.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La primera tirada de _El Quisquilloso_ y "_La verdadera historia de la guerra mágica_" salió al mercado tres días después. Se vendió en menos de una hora y todo el mundo en el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade e incluso el Ministerio parecía estar leyendo el periódico. Marsden, furioso, envió a los aurores a confiscar todos los ejemplares que se encontraban en el quiosco de prensa del Callejón Diagon, pero los gemelos siguieron vendiendo el periódico en su tienda a escondidas del Ministerio, y centenares de lechuzas surcaban los cielos llevando_ El Quisquilloso _a los hogares de todas las familias de brujos de todo el país. El Señor Lovegood fabricó ocho tiradas más y publicó un nuevo número para añadir testimonios de más estudiantes y civiles que estuvieron en la última batalla, que cada vez se animaban más y más a hablar. Con el tiempo, la radio mágica se hizo eco de la noticia y en el Canal del Ministerio se prohibió a la población mágica leer el periódico, lo que sólo logró que aumentaran las ventas del Quisquilloso. La credibilidad de Marsden se minaba por momentos, la gente se sentía engañada y manipulada por él, y las primeras voces de protesta se alzaban contra el Ministro.

El Ministro, enfurecido, irrumpió en la casa de los Lovegood, confiscó el equipo de impresión mágico de Xenophilius Lovegood y le envió una citación para una vista por "injurias y calumnias contra el gobierno mágico". Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso. La población mágica empezó a pedir la cabeza del Ministro, y finalmente, el 8 de Febrero, Edgar Marsden fue destituido a petición general.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Su mano se deslizaba sobre la sábana, palpando el lado de la cama que él había ocupado tiempo atrás, como si esperara recoger los restos de un calor que hacía mucho que se había apagado. La almohada había dejado de oler a él y sus camisas perdían su aroma por el uso. No era suficiente, no había suficiente fragancia en el frasco de su colonia para poder olerle durante cinco años. No había suficiente medida para cuantificar su dolor. No tenía la suficiente fortaleza para soportar echarle tanto de menos.

Llorando otra vez, Hermione se giró en la cama, dando la espalda al hueco de Draco como si estuviera enfadada con él. Y lo estaba. Enfada y desolada, y hundida y furiosa.

Fijó los ojos en la ventana y observó la oscura noche a través de las cortinas. Podía ver un par de estrellas lejanas, tan lejos como Draco estaba de ella. A años luz.

Sabía que no podía seguir así, encerrada, incapaz de probar bocado o de dormir más de un par de horas seguidas, llorando sin parar y pensando en él todo el día. Harry y Ron se pasaban medio día con ella, tratando de animarla y distraerla, pero Hermione no tenía ganas de hablar, ni de escuchar, ni de jugar al snap explosivo o leer un libro. Su concentración era tan nula que ni siquiera podía leer un párrafo sin perder el hilo e incluso su magia estaba empezando a fallarle a veces. Desde que Ginny había regresado a Hogwarts, Devany iba a verla casi a diario, Tonks y la Señora Weasley también, pero eran visitas cortas e incómodas. Hermione no tenía ganas de estar con nadie, ni siquiera de estar consigo misma.

Resultaba extraño cómo podía echarle tanto de menos, hasta el punto de que sus sentimientos casi se convertían en algo físico. Extrañaba despertarse arrinconada en el borde la cama, con el brazo de Draco impidiendo que se cayera sobre la alfombra. Extrañaba que la abrazara antes de dormirse y que le acariciara el pelo cuando le constaba conciliar el sueño. Extrañaba que la besara y que discutieran a menudo por cualquier tontería. Extrañaba oírle decir palabrotas y su manera irónica de expresarse. El modo en que caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciera o el gesto que solía hacer para apartarse el flequillo de la cara.

Y no podía dejar de preguntarse cómo estaría, encerrado en una celda, solo.

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con una mano y cerró los ojos fuerza, tratando de detener su llanto. Se aferró a las sábanas e intentó dormirse para obtener, aunque sólo fueran por un rato, un poco de evasión. Por eso cuando escuchó la manilla de la puerta girando y pasos en la habitación, supo que estaba soñando. Así no prestó atención a las pisadas que se acercaban a la cama, al chirrido del colchón, ni al sonido de zapatos cayendo al suelo. Por eso le pareció natural sentir un cuerpo pegado al suyo y una mano deslizándose por su cintura, buscando la suya. Le parecía normal que esos dedos se enlazaran con los suyos y que alguien le rozara el hombro con una nariz, inhalando su aroma. Porque estaba soñando, y en sus sueños, él estaba con ella.

Y, oh, era tan mágicamente real. Su aroma ya no era tan sutil y efímero, era más penetrante y la envolvía como una segunda piel. El calor de su cuerpo se le contagiaba y su respiración le caía en la nuca y la curva de un hombro, despertando un agradable cosquilleo. Y entonces él la estrechó más y Hermione abrió los ojos, porque ya no sabía si estaba dormida o despierta.

-¿Es esto otro de mis sueños? –preguntó en voz baja, porque tenía miedo de despertarse si dormía.

-Eso suelen pensar todas las chicas cuando las toco –respondió él y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque su voz vibraba, saboreaba las palabras y las dejaba ir lentamente, dando la sensación de arrastrarlas hasta sus labios. No estaba ligeramente desdibujada como en sus sueños.

-No quiero despertar –murmuró con melancolía, como si el sueño estuviera perdiendo intensidad para dejarla de nuevo sola y triste en una cama vacía.

-Pues yo no quiero dormir –replicó él y la besó en el cuello. Y fue entonces, en ese justo momento, cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que no estaba dormida, de que él estaba allí en realidad. Delirante, se giró hacia él y le vio ahí, a su lado, tocándola, ocupando el lugar que tanto tiempo había estado vacío. Más delgado, más mayor, más pálido, más ojeroso pero _él_. Los mismos ojos grises, la misma mandíbula marcada, la misma curva en los labios. _Draco_.

_Con ella_.

Él sonrió, esa típica sonrisa de lado, sin mostrar apenas los dientes que decía a las claras "_sí, nena, estoy aquí y soy real. Un sueño hecho realidad, dirían muchas_" y Hermione le tocó el rostro, como si fuera incapaz de creérselo.

-¿Eres de verdad? –le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Sí.

Y ya no pudo preguntar nada más, simplemente le abrazó y se echó a llorar como una idiota. Lloró como los días precedentes o tal vez más, pero lo hizo de un modo diferente, porque ya no lloraba de dolor, sino de alegría. De pura felicidad.

Draco la estrechó contra él con cierta ansiedad y le besó el pelo, enredando sus dedos de él, como tantas veces había soñado en sus horas de encierro.

-¿Cómo… –sollozó Hermione entre lágrimas -¿cuándo…

-No has salido mucho de aquí¿eh? –murmuró él con cariño. Tenía la certeza de que no lo había hecho –Marsden ha sido depuesto por el Wizengamot. Desde hoy, Kingsley Shackelbolt es el nuevo Ministro de Magia. Me ha sacado de la cárcel y a mi padre también, y Lupin me dijo algo sobre la Ley Regulación de Licantropía… creo que Kingsley convocará un consejo mañana para abolirla.

Hermione asintió, y después de unos minutos abrazándole, sintiendo su calidez y sus balsámicas caricias, dejó de llorar. Tomó aire entrecortadamente como una niña pequeña que había perdido la respiración por el llanto, arrancado un par de sonrisas torcidas a Draco, y finalmente logró serenarse.

De repente se sentía cansada y satisfecha, como si hubiera echado fuera todo el dolor que había estado acumulando y ahora pudiera seguir sin él. Sus músculos se habían aflojado, reconociendo la familiaridad del cuerpo de Draco, rindiéndose al consuelo de sus brazos. Los párpados le pesaban tanto que Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes. Pestañeó con fuerzas al cabo de unos segundos, se obligó a abrir los ojos y se los restregó con una mano tratando de despejarse como una chiquilla somnolienta. Y Draco sintió algo removiéndose en su pecho, como una emoción prácticamente sólida subiéndole a la garganta, al ver ese gesto tan inocente y a la vez tan dulce. La sujetó con suavidad por la barbilla y le alzó el rostro para poder besarla. Y sólo entonces, cuando coló la lengua entre sus labios y encontró la de ella, esperándole con amor, Draco se sintió de nuevo en casa.

Porque el encierro había merecido la pena a cambio de poder volver a Grimmauld Place con ella, a cambio de no tener que esconderse más. Ya no había señor oscuro, ni mortífagos, ni Ministro despiadado que le impidiera estar con ella, que le impidiera hacer nada.

_Era libre._

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, feliz.

El beso acabó y los dos se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose cosas que las palabras no podían abarcar. Después Hermione posó la cabeza en su pecho, él la rodeó con un brazo y ninguno de los dos habló, porque sencillamente no lo necesitaban.

-Duerme –murmuró él cuando Hermione bostezó por tercera vez.

-Tengo miedo –confesó ella.

-¿De qué?

-De que no estés cuando despierte.

-No volveré a irme –musitó Draco, hundiéndole los dedos en la cintura como si quisiera acercarla aún más a él.

-¿Lo prometes? –preguntó Hermione infantilmente.

-Lo prometo –aseguró él con una sonrisa presuntuosa asomándole a los labios. Y Hermione se durmió de nuevo en sus brazos, segura de que él cumpliría su promesa.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Porque un sentimiento puede permanecer dormido durante años y, cuando menos lo esperas, despertar. Porque una persona puede cambiar para siempre la vida de otra._

_Porque en el fondo, siempre fueron ella y él, y el resto de la gente._

* * *

Hola...

No sé demasiado bien que decir. Son casi las cuatro y media de la madrugada, hace unos minutos que acabé el último capítulo y estoy haciendo pucheros como una estúpida. El capítulo me ha dado bastantes quebraderos de cabeza porque tenía muchas cosas que cerrar y he intentado hilarlo de forma que no quede cada suceso cerrado fragmentadamente, aunque me ha sido bastante imposible. Los Malfoy no tuvieron un juicio justo, Ojolo y Snape fueron enterrados, Kreacher enviado con la madre de Draco a Malfoy Hall, Devany y Ron salen juntos, Remus fue liberado, Marsden depuesto, Kingsley nombrado nuevo ministro...y Draco al fin puesto en libertad para poder volver junto a Hermione. Aquí cierro la penúltima parte de la historia y ya sólo falta el epílogo. El "capítulo" final. Y hay un montón de cosas más que me gustaría contaros como que Trewlaney en estos momentos les enseña a sus alumnos a usar los chales como armas mortales, que Grawp ya sabe hacer frases de más de cinco palabras y que los gemelos planean abrir otro Sortilegios Weasley en Hogsmeade, para desgracia de Filch, pero simplemente tengo que acabar aquí. Espero verdaderamente que el capítulo no os haya decepcionado, porque es un final ya que muchas tramas de la historia se han cerrado aquí. Yo no puedo mirarlo con perspectiva, simplemente sentí que debía hacerlo así.

Ahora unas cuantas cosas que os quiero decir, a ver si no me olvido de ninguna:

1) He publicado un oneshoot que trata de la amistad de _Sirius&James_, se llama **Al fin del mundo** y lo encontraréis en mi profile si os interesa. Es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Earwen Neruda (su cumpleaños es el lunes, felicitadla/ Por cierto, ha actualizado Ice Days y Holofernes M&M).

2) **Una millona exhorbitada de gracias por los reviews** recibidos en el capítulo anterior. De verdad, me habéis emocionado y llenado mucho...y siento de verás no haber podido responderos. Leo y agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos y confieso que más de uno me humedeció los ojos. Os pido perdón por no haber respondido a casi ningún review a lo largo de la historia, pero no tengo tiempo humano para hacerlo. No obstante, prometo responder a todos los reviews del epílogo por ser el final absoluto de la historia, así me vaya la vida en ello. Gracias por tenerme paciencia y seguir escribiéndome igualmente, **muchísimas gracias**.

3) Pequeña nota para la _enojada!!!_ (que no se me olvide ninguna exclamación). Tengo un par de cosas que decirte. En primer lugar, que no te gustara lo que hice en el capítulo anterior no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera, cuestionar mi cordura y ordenarme reescribir el capítulo. Lamento que hayas tenido que _soportar_ guerra y que no actualizara durante un mes, pero tengo vida, me lleva horas hacer cada capítulo y lo primero que hice al regresar de Irlanda fue ponerme a escribir. Si no puedes _soportar_ mi puntual demora y que el fic tenga guerra además de dramione, sinceramente no sé porqué has llegado hasta aquí, pero te agradecería que tuvieras un poco de respeto hacia mi trabajo. Gracias.

4) Recuerdo que este no es el final absoluto, **aún falta el epílogo :)**

5) Disculpadme, porque dije que editaría para añadir los agradecimientos especiales pero al final no tuve tiempo y no lo hice, lo siento. De paso me disculpo porque es muy tarde y hoy tampoco voy a hacerlo, pero intentaré añadirlos mañana, gracias por la comprensión :)

6) Y de nuevo, y por último, **GRACIAS**. Muchisimas gracias por seguirme y quedaros conmigo a lo largo de 51 capítulos. Gracias por crecer conmigo en esta historia, por alentarme a ir más allá, a intentar mejorarme. Por la paciencia, por el tiempo que os tomáis en leerme y escribirme, por todo el cariño que me dáis. Gracias por el apoyo recibido, desde el primero hasta el último capítulo. Gracias. Porque Dormiens se hubiera quedado olvidado en alguna carpeta de mi pc si no fuera por vosotros/as. **De verdad, me faltan las palabras, gracias...**

Os quiere, **Dry**!

**Pd**: Click a "**Go**" para que Draco (o X) se cuele en tu cama y te abrace mientras duermes.


	52. El jardín de los Narcisos

**o0o Recomendación Musical:** _Ruska_ - Apocalyptica

http // www .youtube . com/watch?veVmzkef9kcw

**Epílogo**. Ya hemos llegado al final.

_Gracias por estar aquí._

_

* * *

_

**Epílogo: El jardín de los narcisos**

Un pequeño elfo doméstico correteaba entre las flores, radiante, con su impoluta funda de cojín de tela de damasco y borlas doradas, a modo de vestidura. Seguía a una esbelta figura que portaba una elaborada canasta de mimbre, ataviada con una túnica tan blanca como los narcisos que cimbreaban despidiendo su floral aroma a su paso. Cada vez que la mujer se agachaba y alargaba una de sus delicadas manos hacia cualquier flor, el elfo doméstico chascaba los dedos y las espinas desaparecían y los tallos se desprendían con facilidad. Entonces la mujer tomaba la flor y la colocaba cuidadosamente junto a las demás, en la cesta. Lirios, narcisos y rosas, todos blancos. Siempre blancos.

La imponente y opulenta mansión Malfoy se erguía orgullosa a sus espaldas, como el castillo de la dama y su lacayo. La luz del sol se reflejaba en los altos ventanales que cubrían la fachada y una sombra oscura observaba a la mujer a través del cristal, opaca tras la claridad. Líneas de nostalgia suavizaban el duro rostro y los ojos grises cálidos por la añoranza.

Como un silencioso centinela vigilaba, en silencio, a la espera.

En el jardín, Narcissa ocultó la punta de su fina nariz en una rosa blanca y aspiró su aroma, cerrando los ojos. Después, con la cesta de las flores colgando de su brazo, se acercó a uno de los bancos de piedra labrada que adornaban el jardín y se sentó allí con elegancia, depositando la rosa blanca en un rincón, sobre la piedra, alejada del resto de sus retoños.

Más tarde, Lucius iría a recoger la rosa porque sabía que Narcissa la dejaría allí, como cada tarde. Lo sabía porque la observaba desde una de las ventanas que daban al jardín cada vez que ella iba allí a recoger sus flores. Entonces, como si fuera una pactada señal, Lucius bajaba a recoger la rosa y le rozaba las manos fugazmente. Pero no aún, no todavía.

Sus ojos tristes se movieron hacia las dos personas que, con las manos dadas, aparecían por el sendero de gravilla que daba al jardín de los narcisos. Él era más alto que ella y su mano ocultaba por completo la de la muchacha, apretándola con ansiedad. Lucius sabía que al llegar al jardín, la joven se detendría y sonreiría al muchacho, infundiéndole ánimos. Él titubearía unos instantes, y finalmente caminarían juntos hasta Narcissa.

Llegados a ese punto, Lucius abandonaba la ventana y se alejaba, perdido en sus pensamientos. Si se hubiera quedado, hubiera podido contemplar cómo Hermione se sentaba en el banco de piedra junto a su esposa y guardaba silencio. Draco se detenía al lado de Hermione y observaba a su madre con una mezcla de ahogada esperanza y silenciosa desesperación. Pero Narcissa nunca le miraba.

Ella permanecía abstraída, observando la canasta de mimbre llena de flores. De vez en cuando desprendía los pétalos de una rosa y los sostenía en la palma de su mano hasta que la brisa se los llevaba. Kreacher los perseguía entonces, riendo infantilmente, y trataba de atraparlos con sus manitas, para guárdalos en un tarrito de cristal porque olían como su ama.

Draco y Hermione aguardaban en silencio durante minutos que a veces se alargaban hasta formar horas. Y entonces, tarde unos días, temprano otros, sucedía. Narcissa orientaba el rostro hacia Hermione y la observaba como si realmente la viera, a ella, sólo a ella. Como si en alguna parte de su mundo de sombras y luces, guardara, arraigado en el pequeño cofre de la razón, el recuerdo de la muchacha. Tal vez porque una parte de ella aún sabía que Hermione, la última persona que había visto antes de que Bellatrix le arrancara la cordura, cuidaba de su hijo.

-¿Y mi hijo? –preguntaba, y algunos días tomaba la mano de Hermione, aguardando su respuesta.

-Está conmigo, está bien –respondía siempre ella con serenidad.

Y como si realmente la entendiera, Narcissa sonreía, soltaba su mano y poniéndose en pie, regresaba junto a las flores. Entonces Hermione se levantaba del banco y le daba a Draco la mano que su madre había tocado, como si de algún modo así pudiera regalarle su tacto. Él la besaba en la palma y observaba a Narcissa con tristeza durante unos segundos. Después, abrazados, ambos se alejaban silenciosamente por el sendero que salía de Malfoy Hall.

* * *

**o0o FIN o0o**

* * *

Hola amigo/as,

ahora sí, hasta aquí ha llegado la historia. Sé que el epílogo es corto, pero ya no tenía nada más que decir. Mi intención final era decir: _sí, la guerra ha acabado y están juntos, pero no les ha tocado vivir en un mundo feliz_. Una guerra siempre deja consecuencias, heridas que tardan generaciones en curarse. Los Malfoy han pagado las consecuencias de sus elecciones y me pareció apropiado acabar el fic con la historia de esa familia. Porque de un modo u otro, han tenido un papel crucial en la historia, sobre todo Narcissa y Draco.

Espero que os haya gustado. Sé que la mayoría tendréis curiosidad por lo que habrá sido de otros personajes importantes de la historia, pero creo que sinceramente no había modo de introducirlo coherentemente en la historia. Tampoco aclaro cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el capítulo anterior hasta la visita de Draco y Hermione a Narcissa, lo dejo a vuestra imaginación. Meses tal vez, o años.

Y bueno, hasta aquí hemos llegado...52 capítulos, 8 meses y muchas emociones. Me siento un poco rara, todavía no me creo que esté colgando el último capítulo...que ya no volveré a escribir en esta historia, pero lo que me interesa es daros las gracias. He escrito una entrada en mi LJ para quien le interese (sin espacios): http //dryadeh .livejournal . com/14956.html . Para quien no tenga ganas de entrar, básicamente me despido de la historia, de vosotros y os doy las gracias. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí conmigo, dejando constancia o no. Gracias por leer 51 capítulos y un epílogo, por animarme y apoyarme tanto. Ya os lo he dicho, pero Dormiens no hubiera llegado hasta aquí sin vosotros/as y vuestro apoyo. He experimentado con cosas nuevas y me habéis dado aliento y consejo para superarme. Gracias por tenerme paciencia, por comprenderme y por apoyarme. No tenéis ni idea de lo feliz que me ha hecho escribir esta historia y compartirla con vosotros/as. Simplemente, de todo corazón, gracias...

¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Tomarme un largo descanso de largefics, posiblemente suba algún que otro one shoot o viñeta, y seguiré andando por el foro, por mi LJ y activa, cualquier cosa que queráis siempre podéis enviarme un pm, los respondo a todos. No sé si escribiré otro dramione, largo al menos. No tengo ideas al respecto y si sigo escribiendo fics taaan largos sobre ellos, tarde o temprano voy a empezar a repetirme y mucho. Me apetece cambiar un poco y tengo dos ideas en mente: una sobre los Merodeadores, otra sobre el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Ya tendréis noticias de mí.

Respecto al libro que me van a publicar, aún no sé nada, ya avisaré en mi LJ y por mi profile, pero ya digo que sólo son 50 copias y es una novelilla algo mala. Gracias por el interés.

Y por último, pediros un favor. Ya sabéis que no suelo pedir reviews, pero por ser el último "capítulo", os pido por favor, que quienes habéis llegado hasta aquí me déis vuestra opinión, para mí significa mucho. Si no tenéis cuenta de ff(.)net, dejadme mails de contacto para que os responda, porque voy a responder a todos los reviews, tarde mucho o poco. Puestos a pedir :) cuanto más largos mejor. Me gustaría saber que opináis de la historia en conjunto, del final, lo que más os ha gustado, lo que menos, críticas, sugerencias o consejos para el futuro...lo que sea. Un millón de gracias, sois muy especiales para mí.

Y bueno, ya me callo, que soy más pesada que una vaca en brazos con un collar de melones.

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MÁS GRACIAS POR TODO!!!**

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**!!

**PD**: Mi último soborno. Click a "**Go**" para hacerme feliz y despediros de Dormiens. Gracias!


End file.
